The Royal Guard Mages
by Justhere4kicks246
Summary: This Story is Crossover of Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, and One piece that takes place in the Fairy Tail universe. Follow the adventures of the Fairy Tail versions of Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy. Pairings are undecided. Not the best summary. Also My grammar is not that great.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone that are giving my fanfiction a chance I thank you. This will be my first fanfiction and my grammar is not the best. I love the big three of anime and also l love Fairy Tail so I decided to make this story so enough of my rambling lets get on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Ichigo Kurosaki

In random village in Fiore earthland.

A bunch a kids were currently beating up a child with orange hair behind a building.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time kid gives us all the jewels you have or me and my friends will be forced to hurt you even more." The lead bully said. The boy with orange hair then yelled out

"No, I won't give my jewels! I had to do lot of jobs to get theses and they are for me to buy food! You all have parents so, ask them for money and stop picking on me!" One of the bullies proceeded to punch the boy in the face, knocking him to the ground and another one kicked the orange haired boy in the gut. The rest of bullies proceeded to start to kicking the boy as well while the leader said

"We ask our parents, but they don't love us enough to give us. We really hate our parents, we sometimes wish that we weren't even their children." The orange haired boy said in a low voice

"You shouldn't say that.'' The leader stopped kicking him and said

"What did you say carrot top I couldn't hear you" The orange hair yelled out with tears in his eyes

"You shouldn't say things like that about your parents you are lucky you still have them!" The leader gritted his teeth and proceeded to kick the boy in the face causing the orange haired boy to bleed. One of bullies came up to the leader and said

"A rune knight is passing by." Two of the bullies then proceeded to take the orange haired boy behind a dumpster and covered his mouth while the others stayed pretending playing game. The orange haired boy thought

"Why don't I just give them the jewels? They just want the jewels not the hand bag they are in. I really miss you Mom."

A year ago in a forest

BOOM. An explosion in the forest appeared. A woman with light brown hair was badly injured, that also had a strange energy bow in her hand and was running with her son who had barely turned nine years old through the forest from their attacker. The mother stops knowing that she couldn't continue running because of injuries and said to her son

"Ok, Ichigo go hide and let me deal with this"

"But mom let me stay and help you, your hurt re.." The boy was interrupted by his mother saying

"NO, Ichigo go hide please. I can't let them get you too." The boy finally accepted his mother's request and left to hide. The woman then turned around to face her attacker. The attacker appeared he was a tall man with a big fur coat and a white mask on his face. The attacker said

"Finally I found you and it seems the boy got away. You know your husband gave us trouble, but we killed him and got the two little girls. You and the boy when we find him will fetch a good price in the slave mar..." before he got to finish an energy arrow flew at him. He was barely able to dodge and then he suddenly feels pain in his legs, then yells out in pain and looks up to see a huge light blue spell seal with a five pointed cross in the middle.

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Rain"** The injured woman said with anger in his eyes. Hundreds of arrows rained down, hitting the attacker. The woman then fell to her knees wheezing "Crap, I used too much magic. Well, I should go find Ich..." before she got to finish her sentence she got punched into a nearby tree. She then turns to see the attacker covered in arrows and who was also bleeding profusely. The now angry attacker then yells

"How dare do this to me you bitch! I the mighty Grand Fisher will fucking kill you!". Grand Fisher then pulls out a spear and prepared to kill the woman, but is shot in the shoulder by an energy arrow. Grand Fisher looks to see the woman's child with a smaller energy bow in his hand and Grand Fisher then pulls out one the arrows in his body then throws it at the boy in anger. Ichigo saw the arrow coming close to him, but he was too scared to move so he closed his eyes and waited for it to hit him, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see his mom with the arrow in her chest with what appear to be angel wings behind her and a halo with a star in the middle on her head.

"Mom." Ichigo says with tears in his eyes, then his mother turns around to Grand Fisher. She then summons a bow and arrow, then she aims it at him, pulls the arrow back then three light blue magic seals appear. She then yells

 **"Arrow Magic: Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow)"** Then fires an arrow at Grand Fisher it was fast that he didn't time react. It hit him instantly obliterating his upper body killing him. The mother then falls to the ground and Ichigo runs up to her crying

"Mom, please don't die!" The mother looks at her child and wipes away his tears with her hand, while her wings and halo disappear then she with tears in her eyes says

"Be strong my little Ichigo there, there is no need to cry. There should be a village nearby, go there. There should be someone that is a friend of our family his name Kisuke Urahara, he runs a shop." She then hands him a bag full of jewels to Ichigo and says "Live on Ichigo and remember I will always love you." then her eyes closed and she passes away. Ichigo then begins to cry in sorrow.

In present time

"I then arrived in the village only find out that Kisuke Urahara moved away a month before and I decided to stay in the village. I did do some jobs to get by everything was fine until today" Ichigo thought to himself as the bullies got the rune knight to leave and the lead bully with a bat in his hand says

"This is your last warning give us the jewels now."

"No!'' Ichigo said, then the lead bully gets ready to swing the bat, but he is punched in the face by some new kid with black spiky hair. The punch sends the lead bully flying and also making him drop the bat. The black haired kid then yells

"Hey, you bullies stop ganging up on him and fight him fair you cowards!"

"What did you say?" One of the bullies, said while grabbing the bat and hitting the new kid on the head with it, but new kid didn't even flinch from the attack and simply punched the kid in the face knocking him out.

''How are you not hurt?'' One of the now scared bullies said. The black haired kid gave them a toothy smile and then grabbed one side of his mouth and proceeded to stretched it out saying

"Because my body is made out of rubber." The three remaining bullies began to attack, but the black haired pulled back his hand and putting it a red magic seal that just appeared making his whole arm stretch, he then yells **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** His stretched arm comes back hits one of the bullies making him get sent flying into the other two knocking them all out. The black haired boy turns to Ichigo and says ''Are you ok?'' stretching out his hand to help him up. Ichigo takes it and says

"Yes, and thanks for helping me my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Your welcome Strawberry." The blacked haired kid said, then the lead bully appears to try and stab the black haired kid with a pocket knife, but Ichigo pushes the new kid out the way and summons a blue magic seal and pulls out an over-sized sword from it. Then he proceeded to swing it destroying the knife and nearly chopping the bully's head off, but barley missing. The lead bully then ran in fear and Ichigo turns to the new kid in anger and says

"Don't ever call me strawberry got it!" The black haired with stars in his eyes says

"That was so cool Strawberry!"

"MY name means one who protects not strawberry. We better leave before that boy gets the knights to think we did this." Ichigo said. The Black haired boy simply nodded. Then he and Ichigo began to leave and he then turns to Ichigo and say

"By the way my name is Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be king nice to meet you Strawberry."

 **Thanks for reading**

Next chapter: Monkey D Luffy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to any readers giving my fanfiction a chance thank you. Now on with the story.**

 **Ages Ichigo- 10 Luffy- 12**

Chapter 2: Monkey D Luffy

Outside the village in Fiore

"Yahoo looks like we are finally out of that village. Wow that was a good run I'm amazed you were able to keep up Strawberry." Luffy said with a toothy smile.

"Fo(wheeze)r the la(wheeze)st time my n(wheeze)ame doesn't mean stra(wheeze)wberry dam it.I've to(wheeze)ld already it me(wheeze)ans one who prot(wheeze)ects.'' Ichigo said, wheezing most of those words out while scowling at Luffy. Luffy looks at Ichigo with a confused face and says

"Where did your giant sword go? Did you drop it back in the village should we go back and get it Strawberry?" Ichigo with an even more angrier scowl then yells

"Are you even lessening to me it doesn't mean strawberry and for the sword I had to put it away! It's to damn heavy to run with!"

''But you would've looked so cool running with it and if it was so heavy how were you able swing it before." Luffy said with a pouting face.

"I can only swing it once because it's so damn heavy it makes me use up all my energy when I swing it, plus summoning it uses up a lot of my magical energy. And speaking of magic is that some type of body alteration magic you used back there." Ichigo said. Luffy then says

"You were able to tell just by looking you must be smart and that reminds me." After he says that a red magic seal appears below Luffy and then after a few seconds it disappears. Luffy then proceeds to pull on his face.

"His face doesn't seem to stretch like before." Ichigo thought to himself. Once Luffy was pulling on his face, he proceeds to say

"Thanks for reminding me about my magic. I would've forgotten to deactivate that spell, then I would have used up all my magical energy again."

"Wait, what do you mean by again this has happened before?" Ichigo asked in a shock expression while Luffy only nodded with a toothy smile.

"I call my type of magic **Rubber Body** and what about you Strawberry what type of magic do you use besides sides sword magic.'' Ichigo with his scowl now returning says

"I can use sword equip magic and arrow magic, but the downside is that I haven't trained hard enough to use them that properly."

"Well then let me help train." Ichigo looked surprised at what Luffy said then they both hear a big growl from Luffy's stomach. Luffy's starts looking depressed and say ''Before I saved you I was going to get something to eat, but since we can't head back to that village I'm going to starve out here."

"Hargeon Town shouldn't be far from here, it's probably a few hours away on foot. We both should go there since I got nowhere to go as well." Ichigo tells Luffy who then says with a toothy smile

"Ok, then Strawberry lets go!'' while putting on a straw hat then Ichigo says

"Hey, Luffy that's a cool hat you got there." Luffy simply looks at Ichigo with a toothy smile and says

"Thank you Ichigo."

Five years ago in a forest near small town

An younger and injured Luffy appears to be fighting a giant boar. The boat began to charge at Luffy who then proceeds to dodge making the bar to hit a nearby tree causing it to start seeing stars. Luffy ran up to it and put his hand into a red magic seal behind him and said

"This time it will work." His arm begins to stretch a little, but it started to hurt him so he pull his hand out of the magic seal and that gave the boar enough time to headbutt him. Luffy was sent flying onto the ground, he then gets back up only to get headbutted back down. The boar went for another attack, but for some reason it fell to the ground with foam coming out of its mouth. Luffy turns to see a red head with a long black cape, a straw hat and what appeared to be a large saber strapped to his waist plus three notable scars over his left eye.

"Hello kid are you ok?" the red headed man said.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I could've beaten it all by myself." Luffy said. This made the man chuckle and say

"Then that means you're the one who took out those other boars over there, but that one got the best of you am I right." Luffy simply nodded then the man proceeded to say "But that magic you were trying to use you should train more to master that. Well, it's time for me to go see you later..." he was interrupted by Luffy saying

"Mister will train me, you must be strong if you took that boar without even touching it so please train me!"

"Lesson kid why don't you join a guild my brother is in a really nice guild that's located in..." The man is then interrupted again by Luffy saying

"No, I won't join the anyone elses guild. I will make the strongest guild in all of Fiore and become a king." The man simply bursts out laughing and says

"I like your moxie kid fine, I'll train you my name is Shanks Clive **(AN: Yes I gave Shanks Gildarts last name)** and what is your name."

"Monkey D Luffy" A few months past everything was going well until Luffy took a quest that was to take down a rogue wizard named Higuma. Luffy was barely able to beat Higuma but was attacked by a giant snake-like creature. Shanks stepped in to protect Luffy, but lost his left arm in the process. A few months after that incident it was the day Shanks was going to continue his adventure he was on before he met Luffy. Shanks says

"We'll its been fun training you, but now it's time to continue my journey so don't cry Luffy." Shanks began to leave, but is stopped when Luffy yells out

"You'll see Shanks next time we meet ill have strongest guild in all Fiore I promise you that." Shanks with a noticeable grin walks up to Luffy and places his straw hat on Luffy's head and say

"In that case ill leave this hat to you Its very important to so you better take care of this you hear me. I want you to return this hat to me in good condition, but only once you have a strong guild."

In present time

At a restaurant in Hargeon Town

Luffy and Ichigo are currently eating a meal.

"Ichigo so since you got nowhere to go why don't you just join my guild?" Luffy says and Ichigo then says

"You're part of a guild Luffy. Which guild is that?''

"No, I'm not a part of an existing guild I'm going to make the strongest guild in all Fiore. So will you join Ichigo.'' Ichigo simply smiled and says

"Ok, Luffy I'll join." Luffy then says

"From this day on you are one nakama Ichigo.'' After they were done eating they began to leave the restaurant and began to walk into a crowd until a smoke bomb is set off covering crowd in smoke. As the smoke decapitated Ichigo and Luffy notice they are missing something. Ichigo is missing his jewel bag and Luffy was missing his straw hat. Ichigo and Luffy notice a person with a fox mask running and they both began to chase him down. They're able to corner him in an ally then Luffy and Ichigo both say simultaneously said in unison

"Give us back our stuff you stole from us!'' while giving off a murderous aura. The masked kid then says

"You two are the first people to keep up with me. So I'll give you an award for keeping up.'' he then takes off his mask revealing his face. Luffy starts laughing and says

"You have whiskers. Are your cat or something? They look so stupid.'' And Ichigo then says

"Why did you show us your face Whiskers?'' The whiskered face boy with an angry face says

"Stop laughing, they aren't whiskers they are birthmarks and the reason I'm showing you two my face is so you can remember this face because not long from now. I'll will be known as the strongest mage in all of Fiore and my name will be known throughout the land. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: Naruto Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

**To any readers giving my fanfiction a chance thank you.**

 **Ages: Naruto- 10**

Chapter 3: Naruto Uzumaki

A random alleyway in Hargeon Town

"Your name is Naruto as in narutomaki you were named after a fish cake. I feel sorry for you blonde." Is what Ichigo said with a slight chuckle is in his voice to Naruto while Luffy was on the ground still laughing his ass off at Naruto's whiskers, but now he was laughing even more from what Ichigo said.

''STOP MAKING FUN OF MY NAME YOU ASSHOLES! I BET YOUR NAMES ARE MORE RIDICULOUS THEN MINE! SO TELL ME YOUR NAMES.'' Naruto yelled at the two boys at the top of his lungs.

"Fine my name Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Ichigo said to Naruto. Only for Naruto say at the top of his lungs

"YOUR NAME MEANS STRAWBERRY AND YOUR MAKING FUN OF MY NAME CARROT TOP." This only caused a vein to appear on Ichigo's head and then he yells at the top of his lungs to match the whiskered blonde

"IT MEANS ONE WHO PROTECTS NOT STRAWBERRY YOU GOT THAT YOU WHISKERED FACE BASTERD." Luffy gave a toothy smile and said to Naruto with it no hint of sarcasm in his words

"My name is Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be the leader of the strongest guild in Fiore, one day plus I well be a king you got that blonde." Naruto only had a blank expression on his face and said with a smug smile on his face

"Your dream means nothing to me kid because ill be the strongest mage in all of Fiore so that means I'll be stronger than any guild so dream is just worth..." before he can finish Luffy run up to him and to punch him but he was able to dodge. Naruto then jumps up to give Luffy a roundhouse kick, but Luffy was able to duck under the kick. Luffy then tries to uppercut him, but Naruto by the skin of his teeth was able to dodge. They both land in safety on the ground and began to glare at each other. They both began to run and punch each other without any of them giving an inch. Naruto looks over and to see Ichigo running over to help Luffy. Naruto then reaches in to his pockets to pull out a smoke bomb and sets it off covering the ally in smoke. A yellow magic seal appears under Naruto and he says

 **''Endurance Boost''** then he proceeds to jump on a rooftop and begins to run faster than before.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily." Luffy yells out while a red magic seal appears under and says **''Rubber Body''** he then jumps up onto the rooftop to chase after Naruto. Ichigo sees this and runs out the ally to the sidewalk to keep up them since he can't jump high enough to get on the rooftops. Back to Luffy and Naruto. ''Get back here and give me back my hat.'' Luffy says while he put his hand in a red magic seal **''Gomu Gomu No Pistol''** his arm stretches towards Naruto hitting him but once it makes contact he puffs into a log. Luffy looks confused as Naruto appears behind him and kicks him in the face, sending him a few steps back. Then Naruto puts fingers together to make a cross and say while a magic seal appears below him

 **"Energy Make: Clone''** making two clones appears next to him. Luffy sees this and with stars in his eyes then says

"You can do that, that's so cool. I got an idea if I beat you and prove I'm stronger then you must join my guild.''

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to win, but I'll indulge you if you somehow beat me I'll join your guild." Naruto replied with a toothy smile and Luffy simply smiled. They began to charge at each other. Naruto's clones were in the front while the real one was behind them. While Luffy then stretches both his arms back into a magic seal. The clones reach Luffy and prepare to attack him, but Ichigo suddenly appears out of nowhere with his hand in a blue magic seal. He then pulls a giant sword out from it and proceeds to smash the clones making them puff but also cutting the building they we're on half. Naruto was to shock from what happened to register Luffy's attack hitting him.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka"** Luffy yelled as the attack hit Naruto sending him crashing him into the now destroyed building making a small crater where he landed. Luffy landed in the building safely exhausted and looks over at Ichigo who is putting away his monster of a sword and says to him

''Thank for helping, but I could've beaten him alone.''

"We better get going before some rune knights come by to arrest us for causing this destruction. Should we take him with us.'' Ichigo says with Luffy replaying with a nod and they began to run with the unconscious Naruto.

An hour time skip on the outskirts of Hargeon Town

Naruto starts to wake up he see Ichigo and Luffy sit down seeming to wait for him to wake. He also sees that Luffy wearing the straw hat he stole from Luffy earlier and yells at them

"HAY YOU WENT THREW MY BAG DIDN'T YOU BASTERDS.''

"What we can't get our stuff back from our new guild member who stole them in the first place.'' Ichigo says while Luffy smiles.

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW GUILD MEMBER YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME ALONE YOU HAD HELP.'' Naruto yells at them.

"But I still beat you. You must join we made a deal or I will beat you up again!" Luffy says after that Ichigo cuts in and says

"If you don't want to join then you better leave your family must be worried about you." Naruto with a saddened face says

"I don't have a family I'm an orphan.''

"Then why don't you join us then we can be your family that what a guild.'' Luffy said with a toothy smile while Naruto looked at him with a surprised face. Tears begin to flow down Naruto's face and say

"Ok I'll join but I want a rematch one of these days." Luffy and Ichigo simply smile and say in unison "Welcome to the guild Naruto.

" **That's just adorable Kit you making friends."** An imposing voice says to Naruto in his mind

"Shut up, Kurama you stupid demon fox." Naruto said with a appears to be a gigantic fox with red fur.

 **"Minato and Kushina would be so proud of you kit.''** Kurama says with a grin.

Ten years ago in a small house located in a random forest **(AN: I seem not to be able to leave this forest alone.)**

"Why are you here? You have no reason to be here." A blond man with a long white cape with red flames, says while protecting an exhausted red head women who is holding their newborn child from the intruder who is a red headed man who seems to have fox ears and red slitted eyes.

"So your one of the Wizard Saints Minato Namikaze and that human woman over there must be your mate, Kushina Uzumaki.(Sniff)And that child must be your offspring by its smell. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kurama and I am one of many demons created by Zeref. I was sealed away for a hundred years until recently a bunch of mages tried to harness my power. But they released me and I processed to slaughter them as a thank you gift. After looking around the place they released me at I found a book called Sorcerer's Weekly and found an article on you becoming a Wizard Saint which it said that these saints are the strongest humans in this land. So I decided to come and test that out for myself." Kurama said with a toothy grin.

"Kushina, I want you to take Naruto and run while I hold him off." Minato said with a worried look.

"No, Minato I could help I'm not useless.'' Kushina said with an equally worried look.

''Sorry Kushina, but its a husband's job to protect his family. I love both of you so please be safe. **Flying Thunder God's Battlefield** '' Minato said while a gigantic yellow magic seal appears under them that expands to almost the entire forest. Minato then puts a symbol written in kanji onto Kushina and baby Naruto making them teleport away. Minato then turns to the Kurama and Kurama says with a grin

"So sensible the distractions are gone **Fox Flame Cannon!** '' Kurama said while firing a giant white flamed fireball out of a purple magic seal at came towards Minato at unbelievable speed it seemingly hitting him. The fireball went on for a few more miles before disappearing, leaving everything it past turn to ash. "Was that all a wizard saint could do that was unsatisfying." Kurama said until Minato appeared behind him roundhouse kicking him threw a wall. Once Minato landed on the floor, he said

" **Power and Endurance Boost''** while a magic seal was below him **.** Kurama finally recovered from the attack and prepared to fire an attack, but Minato appears in front him to upper kicked him into to to air. Once Kurama was a few feet in the air Minato attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks while teleporting all over the place, keeping Kurama in the same position. **(AN: Basically the Hidden Lotas)**

"Is this some type of spacial magic because I can't seem to be able to keep up with him. His continuing teleport is getting too much to handle and his physical attacks hurt like hell, so this the power of a wizard saint.'' Kurama thought with his grin turning into a frown while he was still getting attacked. " I hope you had your fun because its over **Fox Flame Burst!''** Kurama said, causing an explosion of white flames destroying in the area but Minato was able to teleport out of the way. Only for Kurama to appear behind him and pierce him through the chest with his hand. "Looks like I wi..." Kurama said before the Minato puffed into a log.

" **Energy Make: Rasengan"** is all Kurama heard before Minato appeared in front of him striking him in the chest with a blue orb that was in his hand, making cough up blood and sending him crashing into the ground but not throwing a small flame onto Minato's right hand. Once Minato safely lands on the ground the white flame that was put on his arm start to spread throughout his arm. He tries to put it out with water magic, but it won't go out and he starts to feel like he is getting weaker as he notice the gigantic magic seal he made earlier disappear.

"Hahahahahaha you are caught in my curse you human Basterd.'' Kurama said getting up.

''Curse you mean the flames.'' Minato said

"You're getting it now you Basterd those flames will spread out all over your body turning it to nothing **(AN: Basically Amaterasu, but with white flames.)** and it also drains your magical energy.'' Kurama said with as murderous smile. After hearing that Minato pulls out a kunie then does the unthinkable and chops his arm off. Kurama only had a shocked look at that and says ''Fine human you're impressive, but it ends here.'' Kurama says while three magic seals appear near his mouth and start gathering blue and red energy as Minato looked on in fear but he hears

 **"Energy Make: Sealing Chains!''** A couple of golden chains appear around Kurama forcing him to stop him from charging his spell.

"WWHAATT THE FUCK DID YOU DOOO HUMAN?'' Kurama yelled at the top of his lungs. Minato turned to see his wife Kushina running towards him and he then says in a weak voice

"What are you doing here Kushina and where's Naruto."

"He's safe and I came to help you. Your lucky I got here when I did, you baka.'' Kushina said while she helped her husband up.

"Let me end this battle Kushina. **Energy Make: Clone"** Minato said making a clone appear next to and both say in unison **Energy Make: Rasengan"** making the blue ord appear on both their left hands **.** They both run at Kurama while he was still holding down by the chains and once they reach him the clone jump over Kurama and hits him with the orb while the real one hit him in the front. **"Energy Make: Giant Rasengan."** both Minatos said making Kurama to get consumed in a ball of magical energy seemingly killing him. Minato then falls onto the ground, exhausted, but Kushina was able to catch him before he fell and said to him, "Let's go to where Naruto is.'' A few minutes later at Naruto's location. Kushina was treating Minato wounds until until appeared a badly bleeding Kurama and he says

" **You two thought I was dead, but I'm not and now I'm here to kill the both of you filthy humans and ill do it in my true form.''** in a much more demonic voice as his body start to change. He starts to grow red fur all over his body and nine red tails appear behind him. Finally, his body grew gigantic from the time his transformation was he was a giant fox. Minato and Kushina looked on in fear while the now fully transformed Kurama said **"You its time to die you two.''** while three magic seals appear in front of his mouth and start charging like it did before.

 **"Energy Make: Sealing Chains.''** Kushina says summoning hundreds of gold chains trying to stop him again but no avail once it was done charging into a black orb Kurama says

 **"Bijuudama!''** and fires it, but Minato gets in between the attack and his family. He then summons two yellow magic seals and says

 **"Flying Thunder God's Teleportation''** making the **Bijuudama** to disappear and then appear in front of Kurama making him eat the full force of his own attack. After that Minato looked at Kushina and say "I love you both.'' then he falls lifeless on the ground. The only thing Kushina could do after is to cry tears of great sorrow for her husband, but that is cut short by bloody Kurama try to pierce Naruto with his razor sharp nail while yelling in rage

 **"HOW DARE THAT BASTERD DIE BEFORE I GOT TO KILL HIM FINE THEN ILL KILL HIS OFFSPRING AND END HIS FILTHY BLOODLINE!''** Right before nail got too close to Naruto, Kushina then jumped in the way using her body as a shield stopping the attack. **"YOU RED HEADED BITCH ONCE I GET MY ENERGY BACK ILL KILL YOUR FILTHY OFFSPRING!"** Kurama yelled in rage.

"Fine then ill make sure you won't hurt you, will instead protect Naruto for us think of it as your penance for taking me and Minato from him.'' Kushina said to the demon then she says **"Grand Bonding Seal!"** making multiple different colored magic seals appear above them shining a light on Kurama making him slowly disappear and a seal starts to appear on the infant Naruto's stomach.

 **"CURSE YOU TO HELL YOU FILTHY HUMAN.''** Kurama says before he fully disappears. A weakened Kushina walks over to her child picking him up and walk away with him, but with looking at her deceased husband on last time. She sees a town and began to walk towards it. While walking with her baby in her hand, she began to say

''Naruto don't be picky with your food. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up late you need lots of sleep and make friends. You don't need a lot of friends just a few. Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't good at but practicing your magic really hard. Remember everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do anything well. No alcohol until your Twenty too much can ruin your health so drink in moderation. And about women I'm a woman so I don't know too much about this, but all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls but don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone like me. Naruto you're going to face lots of pain and hardship, but be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true!'' She began to cry as she reaches the town "There is so much oh so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you.'' Once she got into the town finally her body gave out and fell to the floor but safely fell to protect Naruto. She makes sure Naruto is alright before passing away.

Present time

"So what are we going to do now Luffy." Ichigo says to Luffy and Naruto adds on to that by saying

"Ya Luffy do you even have a location where our guild should be at.''

"No, not really'' Luffy replied, causing Ichigo and Naruto to smack their faces of disappointment. Both of them in unison thought

"He seems not to have thought this through.''

"Well then lets go look for one come on slowpokes.'' Luffy said running only for Ichigo and Naruto to say in unison

"Wait for us Luffy!'' and they began chasing him.

 **Wow, that was a long chapter. Well, thanks for reading and if you review thank you.**

Next Chapter: Finding a place to begin our guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to anybody reading my fanfiction. I very much appreciate it now enough with my Ramblings on with the story.**

Chapter 4: Finding a place to begin our guild.

One year time skip. On some random road in Fiore

"I'm sooooo bored when will we get to the next town, Strawberry.'' Naruto whined.

"Yeah Naruto is right when are we getting to the next town I'm so hungry.'' Luffy whined as well.

''We will be arriving in the next town in a couple of hours if we keep walking at the same pace. So stop whining you to your making this trip feel longer than it is." is what Ichigo said with an annoyed face.

"But we are so hungry, we haven't eaten in a while. Give us the emergency food or we will starve.'' Luffy and Naruto said in unison. This only caused Ichigo to scowl at them and say

"You guys ate two hours ago when we were in the last town. Seriously, how are you guys hungry, you almost ate out that restaurant we were at. Do you know how hard of a hit my wallet took from that?.'' Luffy and Naruto started to whine in unison again

"Pretty please Ichigo please have mercy and give us some food.'' with puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"Fine we will keep annoying you till you give up.'' They both said. Ichigo just ignored them, but two hours of being annoyed, finally broke the eleven year old and he gave into their demands. They sat down near a random tree to eat.

" It's probably been a year since I met Luffy and Naruto its been fun. We spent a long time looking for a place to start our guild at but to no avail. We have also been training together to help us use our magic better. We have been making it by on small jobs in order to keep us full like catching rich peoples pets and helping random shops as staff nothing to big.'' Ichigo thought to himself while Luffy and Naruto we're eating.

" So wh(chew)at is the next town we are go(munch)ing to Stra(swallow)wberry?'' Naruto said while still eating his food. Ichigo then punches Naruto on the head, then says

"Well lets see its a port town called Water 7 well, that's so original.''

" We haven't been there yet, maybe we'll see if they will let us begin our guild there.'' Luffy said with a happy smile.

"Well lets get a mov.." Naruto started to say, but is interrupted when they hear something that's not that far from them. They then go to see what's happening and then they see a girl around their age running from three men. Then one of her attackers is able to catch her and say

"You that you can get away from us. We told you dam town people if you try to go get help we kill the messengers and they send a little girl. Well, we did kill all the knights that were sent to go get help so they must of thought a kid would get threw our blockade.'' The attacker then processed to try to punch the girl. But is stopped when he gets a kick delivered to his face, knocking him out from a whiskered face kid. The attacker dropped girl, but before she could hit the ground, she is caught bridal style from the blond kid.

"Hay you alright." her savior said she simply nodded with a blush.

"You'll pay for what you did to our friend's kid.'' one of the other attackers said.

''Yeah kid we'll kill y...'' the third attacker was about to say, but was shot in the head by a blunt energy arrow knocking him out. That arrow was fired from a orange haired boy. The last attacker prepared to attack with a spell, but is punched by a third boy that had a straw hat. Once that was over, the boys taking the girl somewhere to rest.

"Ttthanks for sssaving me my name iiss Hinata Hyuga.'' the girl said stuttering.

''It was no problem Hinata. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki.'' the blond said and then the black haired kid said

"My name is Monkey D Luffy.''

''And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki'' the orange haired boy said.

" Ichigo that means one who protects right.'' Hinata says. Ichigo then responds with

'' NO IT MEANS... wait, you said one who protects right. She nods. "I'm sorry for yelling people always get it wrong.'' Ichigo said in an embarrassed voice.

" So why were those done Basterds talking about your town and not sending for help?'' Naruto asked the girl. The girl with a sad face started to tell the boys how her home town Water 7 was attacked by a dark guild called CP Elephant **(AN: Not the best name ever, but just roll with it)** ran by a man named Spandam two months ago. The guild hurt and killed many of the townsfolk. One of the casualties was her mother. The towns best fighters were able to drive them off. But after they were driven off they decided to a blockade the town off from getting outside help. She then snuck out of the town to go get help. But she got spotted then she ran from them and the boys know the rest. Then after that she fainted from exhaustion. The boys went to see if she was alright. After laying her down the boys started to talk about what to do. And they come to the conclusion to help the town. They began to walk to the town while Ichigo and Luffy had Naruto carry Hinata. A few hours of walking and avoiding the dark mages on the way. They reached a steel gate and knock on the gate getting the guards.

"GO THE HELL AWAY YOU DAR...'' the guard stopped yelling when he notices the girl being carried by the blond and says "It's the girl who we been looking for. Let them in.''

In a waiting room in a hospital in Water 7 a couple of hours later.

The boys were waiting to see if Hinata was ok. Until A guy came up and started to talk to them. His most notable feature was his blue hair that was in pompadour style, a nose made of iron and his forearms looked bloated with stars on them. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a chain and just a Speedo.

"Hey, I heard you're the ones who brought back that girl who left to go help find some help. That was so brave of you little bros. You want some cola plus my name is Franky and I'm the Co owner of the ship making company.'' Franky said and the boys except the cola.

"Are you a pervert?" Naruto said while Luffy added

"And are you a mage?'' Franky said

"No little guys I'm not a mage. I'm just one SSUUPPEERR shipwright.''

"Wow, what type of ships do you guys make.'' Luffy said with excitement.

"We make all kinds of ships from sailing ships to flying ships. We make the best ships in all of Fiore. But ever since that dark guild made that blockade our business took a hit because we can't get supplies to build the ships.'' Franky said with a frown.

"Did you help protect the town?'' is what Ichigo asked Franky. Franky then shows them a picture of how he used to look and begins to tell them during the attack, he helped fight back but he got injured beyond belief. But thanks to the head doctor here and his buddy named Iceberg who was the owner of the ship making company then put him back together. After he was telling them his story a woman with long black braided hair came up and said

"So Franky you're giving our guests some company while they wait.'' with a smile.

''Yeah, I am doc. Kids, this is our resident SSUUPPEERR doctor Retsu Unohana.'' Franky said while he introduced Unohana.

"Nice to meet you Miss Unohana'' is what the three boys said while they introduced them self's to the woman. She simply smiled and said

"Nice to meet you boys. You can go see her now." after hearing that they all said thank you to Unohana and bye to Franky to go see Hinata. In Hinata's room.

"I'm happy she is ok.'' Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

'' Yeah, she's lucky we got her here. She was a lot more injured, then she looked back when we found her.'' Ichigo says with the same amount of relief. Luffy was about to say something, but is interrupted when an old man appears with two men. One that was a guy with an eye patch and black spiky hair. The other guy had long light brown and was even taller than the one with the eye patch.

"Hello, you must be the three young mates who saved little miss Hinata here. I'm the mayor of Water 7 Hiruzan Sarutobi nice to meet you kids. This is a tall guy over here is Sajin Komamura **(AN: His human form)**. This eye patched fellow here is Kenpachi Zaraki he's my body guard and Dr. Unohana's husband **. (AN: BTW, I ship Unohana and Kenpachi)** " Hiruzan said.

"Wait, that guy is married to that sweet lady no way what does she see in him.'' Ichigo and Naruto thought in unison.

"Wow you guys look strong can we fight?" Luffy said with a toothy smile to the two men.

"I like this kid's moxie.'' Kenpachi said with a smile while Komamura said

"You have a lot of confidence don't you straw hat.''

"Now for your payment what do you boys want.'' Hiruzan asked. Luffy replied with

"Let us help you with that dark guild that's been bothering you.'' Hiruzan look surprised by what he just heard and says

"No!"

"Why not mayor you guys need all the help you need?'' Ichigo says.

"You three are still children and I will not use children to fight our towns trouble for us. My two strongest here would have dealt with CP Elephant but they warned us if either of these two leave, they will attack the town while they're gone. So I implore you three to not to do anything. We have a place for three to stay and give you time to think of your payment.'' Hiruzan says as he leaves with his guards. An hour after that conversation the boys had left the hospital.

"ITS BECAUSE WE ARE CHILDREN WE CAN'T HELP THEM. THAT'S A LOUD OF CRAP WE ARE MAGES IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW OLD WE ARE IF WE CAN FIGHT WE WILL FIGHT.'' is what Naruto said in a rage while Luffy and Ichigo lessened.

 **''Kit don't get mad about something like this if they don't want you guys to help then screw them or is it to avenge that Hinata girl's mother.''** Kurama said in Naruto's Mindscape.

"It doesn't matter what it is about I just want to prove that old man wrong. Plus Hinata risked her life to go get help and we found her. We will help no matter what anybody says'' Naruto said back to the fox.

"I agree with everything you just said Naruto.'' Luffy said and Naruto looked confused on how Luffy heard him.

"You were speaking out loud again Naruto. You should at least try to speak in your mind only when talking Kurama.'' said Ichigo.

''I really got to stop doing that or else people will think I'm crazy.'' said an embarrassed Naruto. Luffy then says

"Then lets go beat up that entire guild then.''

"Yeah, there are a few problems, first we don't even know where their guild is located, and second even if we did know where to go we would still be outnumbered.'' Ichigo said to the others and they both replied in unison with "We'll just wing it.'' This only caused Ichigo to say

"You guys can't be serious.''

"Well, we are so are you with us Ichigo.'' Luffy said.

"Fine, lets go beat the shit out of those Basterds. If are guild can't beat a dark guild then we will never be the strongest guild'' Ichigo replied.

"Then lets do this." they all said in unison.

 **It was a big decision to see if I was going to add more characters from Bleach Naruto and One piece. So after a lot of thinking I decided to add them, but as side characters and antagonists. So thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: CP Elephant Raid


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to who has ever read my fanfiction. All I got to say is thank you now with the story.**

Chapter 5: CP Elephant Raid.

CP Elephants guild hall.

"D and Mizuki **(AN: That Mizuke that made Naruto steal that scroll at the beginning of Naruto.)** when will that dam town surrender to my demands.'' the guild master of CP Elephant Spandam said while sitting in his chair in the middle of the guild hall in annoyance.D then said

''Don't worry, they'll surrender soon.'' and Mizuki added

" Yeah, we have blockaded any way of getting outside help. They won't last any longer if we keep this up.'' After they were done, saying that the doors to their guild were shot opened with the bodies of some of their members. "What the hell happened? Mizuki yells in surprised of what happened and D added

'' It must be the mayors body guards.'' . Spandam then picked up a communication lacrima and yelled

"ATTACK THE TOWN NOW MEN THE TWIN TERRORS LEFT.'' But he got no response. Before he can say anything their guilds attackers reveal themselves to be just three kids.

"They're just kids and they got past our men with no problems.'' D said while Mizuki adds

"And also finding our guild hall, impressive. They must be skilled mages for their age."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY'RE KIDS OR NOT. MEN GET THEM AND HURT THEM BAD.'' Spandam yelled at them . The fifty or so members charge at the three kids

"Luffy you the ones on the left and Naruto you get the right side." Ichigo says. Luffy and Naruto only nodded.

 **"Energy Make: Multi Clone"** Naruto said, summoning ten clones and charges with them at his group of enemies. He began punching and kicking the dark mages easily taking them out one by one. While that was happening Luffy was easily dodging his enemies spells and once he got them in a group. He puts one of his legs into to a red magic seal, making it stretch and yells out

 **"Gumo Gumo No Munchi.''** as he used the stretched leg to hit the group of mages into a wall knocking them out. With Ichigo, he shoots an arrow over his group of enemies, making a light blue magic seal with a star in the middle and says

 **"Arrow magic: Holy Rain"** making arrows come down on his enemies taking care of them. "That was to ea..." Ichigo was about to finish his sentence, but D appears in front of him. D then kicks Ichigo out the front door of the guild and follows him outside.

"ICHIGO!'' Luffy and Naruto yell in unison, but before they can go help him Mizuki appears in front of them and says

"Don't worry about your friend boys. I'll be your opponent.''

Ichigo vs D

Ichigo finally recovers from the kick and prepared to fire, but D summons a blue magic seal and says

 **"Water Cannon"** firing a huge stream of water out of it hitting Ichigo.

"AHAAA" Ichigo yells in pain. After barely being able to recover from D's attack Ichigo then fires a couple of arrows at him but D easily dodges the attacks.

"Come on kid is that all you got.'' He then looks up to see a magic seal above him and says "O crap.''

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Rain''** Ichigo yells were making the arrows fall on D. Ichigo falls to one knee in exhausted thinking he won, but is stopped when he sees an injured D appear in front of him.

"You got me kid because I underestimated you.'' after D says that a white light covers him. D then says **"Take Over Magic: Fishman"** after the light dyes out D's body look like a humanoid fish with a weird white mask." When I use this magic my guild mates gave me the nickname Fishbone D **(AN: The first hollow Ichigo fought)**. Prepare kid **Water Cannon.** '' then he uses a more enhanced version of his attack from before.

"AAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA!'' is what Ichigo yelled by as he was hit by an attack. Ichigo now heavily injured tries to get back up, but is a hit again with the same attack. D says to the boy, "Just give up again, you can barely stand.'' Ichigo replays with "Never Naruto and Luffy wouldn't let me live it down if I lost."

"Very well kid **Water Fire Rounds''** D said while firing out multiple small bullets of water. Ichigo then surprises D when he barely dodges his attack, then jump in front of him and pulls out a giant sword from a magic seal. Ichigo then proceeds to cut him in half, but unfortunately for Ichigo D dodges out of the way and proceeds to pummel Ichigo with a bunch of punches.

"Dam my trump card didn't work. Even though I trained for a year I still can't swing this sword more than once I'm pathetic. Looks like I lost sorry Luffy and Naruto.'' Ichigo thought to himself while he lay on the floor lifeless until he heard.

'' **Get up king you look pathetic laying down on the floor.''** a voice said to Ichigo.

''Who is that?'' Ichigo said

 **''I'm just your primal instincts king now get up and win. How will you be able to stand with those two and call yourselves the strongest if you don't get up''** the voice said that got Ichigo to start trying to stand back up and asked the voice

"What's your name?'' A kid appeared that was almost the splitting of Ichigo but had pale white skin and hair with eyes that had black sclera with gold pupils. The kid then said with a toothy smile

"My name is...". Back in the outside world. D says

"Looks like this battle is over with I shou...'' until he is interrupted when he hears

"Where do you think you're going fishbrain?'' coming from Ichigo who seems to be standing ready to fight again. D began to walk up to Ichigo and say

"So you still ha..." he is interrupted when he Ichigo swing the giant sword at him with one hand. D was barely able to dodge, but Ichigo backswing the sword for another hit and the attack was able to draw blood. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? HES SWINGING THAT THING LIKE IT WAS A FEATHER?'' D thought to himself as he was trying to dodge the sword swings but to no avail. D jump back getting a far distance from the sword wielding kid and try to catch his breath, he asked "You been holding back haven't you kid. What type of sword is that anyways?" Ichigo simply replied with

"My dad had this sword made for me when I was starting to learn magic. He used some of my magical power and a little piece of my soul to make it. He said that in doing this it would be a part of my very being and I would be the only one to wield it but I could never use it properly. He said it was because I didn't know its name. So I thank you Fishbone D.''

"For what?" D replied, then Ichigo says

"Because you pushed me to the breaking point. I now know its name and it's Zangetsu." After hearing this D summons three magic seals and

"Nice to know that kid, but it ends here **Tsunami Overload Cannon**." After saying that a huge wave of water is fired off towards Ichigo. Ichigo then grips both of hands on Zangetsu's hilt while at a light blue magic seal appears around the hilt and then he says

" **Getsuga Tensho"** swinging the sword downwards, making a splash of blue energy that demolished D's attack, but Ichigo's attack continues on by engulfing D and cutting CP Elephant's guild hall in half. Once the attack finally ends D was on the floor back in his human with his eyes glossed over defeated. "I did it, Luffy and Naruto." a very exhausted Ichigo thought to himself while Zangetsu disappeared and then he finally fell into unconscious.

 **Well, I brought hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu in to the story and I gave Ichigo's his first solo battle in the story hope you enjoyed it. I will give each of three their own solo fight threw out the story so don't worry. I chose Fishbone D and Mizuki to be Spandam's top men because I wanted to use simple enemies for young Luffy Naruto and Ichigo to fight. Well, thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: The Beginning of our guild.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for giving my story a chance now lets begin.**

Chapter 6: The Beginning of our guild.

CP Elephant's guild hall

Naruto and Luffy vs Mizuki

A few minutes before Ichigo's last attack.

"Get out of our way you sorry excuses for a mage" Naruto said while he ran over to Mizuki to punch him. But Mizuki is able to dodge and roundhouse kick Naruto in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He proceeds to grab Naruto by the hair and head butts him. After witnessing that Luffy runs up to try to kick Mizuki, but Mizuki use Naruto as a shield to block the kick.

"Naruto I'm sor.." Luffy said, but was interrupted by Mizuki throwing Naruto at him knocking them in a nearby wall. A red magic seal appears in front of Mizuki and he says

 **"Fire Cannon''** shooting a large stream of fire at the two young but the boys are able to dodge the attack. They both run up to Mizuki and to start a tag team of punches and kicks. Mizuki is having a hard time avoiding their barrage. "Crap, these boys seem faster than before I'm barely keeping up.'' Mizuki thought to himself. Luffy and Naruto are finally able to land an attack by punching his face in unison, sending him back a few feet.

"Let's do Naruto.'' Luffy said to Nauto as he put both his arms into a red magic seal making them stretch back. A yellow magic seal appears bellow Naruto and he says

 **"Power Boost and Energy Make: Clone"** making two clones appear next to him. The real Naruto charges at Mizuki. Mizuki tries to punch the blond, but the kid is able to dodge and punch him in the gut making him loss his breath long enough for the two clones to uppercut him in the air.

"That attack nearly knocked me ou..'' Mizuki says, but sees Luffy use the real Naruto as a step to reach him.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka"** Luffy says as the attack connect making Mizuki cough up blood and launching him up hitting the ceiling of the guild hall then he comes crashing down making a crater. Luffy and Naruto then high five each other and turn to face the hiding Spandam.

 **"Take Over: Weretiger"** is all they heard before Luffy is impaled by a humanoid tiger hand and then before Naruto can react he is slashed by the other hand horizontally across the chest. "You two should make sure your opponent is down before you turn your backs on them it'll get you killed.'' A now much taller and tiger looking Mizuki said **(AN: Its that stupid transformation he got in that filler.)**. He then throws the barley awake Luffy at Naruto and proceeds to attack them. But Naruto is able protecting Luffy, but takes most of the barrage of slashes. "Well kids you lasted this long, but it's over.'' Mizuki says preparing to kill the kids, but Naruto sets off a smoke bomb in his face. "Ok kid that was good, but while like this my smell increases to the point where I don't need to see you to find you.'' Mizuki says as he impales Naruto. But the impaled Naruto puffs into a log. "What the hell?'' Mizuki says in confusion and he then turns around to see Luffy with multiple red magic seals in front of him. Luffy then yells out

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling."** In an instant Mizuki is hit by a barrage punched. "NARUTO DO IT NOW!'' Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

 **"Energy Make: Rasengan''** Naruto said as a small blue orb formed on his right hand. After Luffy's attack finished Naruto hit Mizuki with the orb while he was still recovering.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAA!'' was what Mizuki yelled out as he was sent flying threw a wall defeating him.

"Luffy looks like we be..." Naruto said, but he falls unconscious before he gets to finish. Luffy was able to catch him before he hit the floor and lays him down safely. At that very moment Ichigo's attack cuts threw CP Elephant's guild hall down the middle. Spandam was hiding behind his chair that was in the middle of the hall. Jumped from his hiding place dodges the cut, but he sees Luffy running at him.

"WAIT KID WE CAN TALK ABOUT THI..'' Spandam yells, but is shut up by Luffy punching him in the face knocking him out. Luffy then turns around to see a bunch of CP Elephant's mages arriving.

"Hay master Spandam we finally ari..'' one of the mages says, but stops when he sees the destruction and the unconscious bodies of their best mages even their guild master.

"Hay did these kids do this to our guild? Two of them are unconscious while that one is heavily injured lets get him and make him pay for this." the group of angry dark mages said. Luffy prepares to fight them, but hears most of one in the back of the group crying in pain. The front of the group looks back to see what's going on and sees the mayor of Water 7's body guards Kenpachi Zaraki and Sajin Komamura standing there.

"Well, these kids had the balls to attacked a dark guild and did all this damage. I'm starting to like theses kids" Kenpachi said with a toothy grin.

"We truly underestimated these young mages.'' said Komamura with a smile. "Get them men.'' one of the darkest ages, says and the rest of the dark mages charge at the two but are easily defeated. Komamura then walks up to Luffy and says ''You did good kid, you can rest now.'' Luffy simply nods and knocks out.

In the mayor's office

All the members of CP Elephant were arrested for their crime against Water 7. Ichigo Naruto and Luffy were talking to the mayor all bandaged up.

"Well boys its been a week sense what you did to CP Elephant how are you kids feeling.'' Haruzen said with Kenpachi and Komamura at his sides.

"Well, we feel a lot better than we were a few days ago." Ichigo said with Naruto and Luffy nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that know your lucky Kenpachi and Sajin here got there in time, thanks to Ichigo leaving that letter telling us where you went.'' Haruzen said with a smile.

"Snitch" Luffy and Naruto said in unison towards Ichigo. Then Haruzen says

"So now in the meaning of your payment. What do you want? If it's in my power you can have it." Luffy replied with

"A location in your town to start our guild." Haruzen questioned with

"To start your guild? I thought you were already in a guild.''

"No old man we aren't in one'' Naruto replied and Luffy went on to proudly say

"That's because our guild is going to be strongest guild in all of Fiore.'' This made Haruzen chuckle and say

"We would be honored to have your guild here, but we don't have an empty building to be your guild hall.'' This made the boys depressed upon hearing that, but the their spirits were lifted when Haruzen say "But I think Iceberg and Franky wouldn't mind lending us a hand making you one.'' The three young mages in unison with smiles on their faces stood up and bowed saying

"Thank you.''

At the location of the construction site for the guild hall

"Don't worry you three we will make this guild hall be so SSUUPPEERR! Is that right men.'' Franky said with all his workers screaming

"YES BOSS!"

"Thanks for you helping us" the three boys said

"Na don't worry about it. It's the least we can do for you little guys for what you did for this town. Look probably the whole town is here to thank you.'' Frankly said with a smile. Luffy looks around to see that Naruto and Ichigo are missing. He leaves and finds then asked

"Hay Ichigo what are you doing and have you seen Naruto?" Ichigo with a smile simply pointed to Naruto talking to a fully recovered Hinata. Ichigo also points out that Hinata and Naruto who are both blushing. A couple of minutes went by till they were done talking and Naruto rejoined the boys.

"Naruto you sly dog I didn't know you had a crush on Hinata" Ichigo said in a teasing way.

"Shut up Strawberry. So Luffy what do we do next?'' Naruto said

" We chose the name for our guild when it becomes an official guild." Luffy says

"Do you have any Ideas?'' Naruto and Ichigo say in unison.

''The Royal Guard'' Luffy replied.

"Not the best name ever it seems kinda lazy if you ask me.'' Ichigo thought to himself

 **"Well its better then any name you can think of king.''** Zangetsu says to Ichigo

'' Shut up Zangetsu now I know how Naruto feels.'' Ichigo said with annoying look.

 **"I like it it kit I think it sounds nice.''** Kurama said to Naruto and he replied to the fox with

"I'm ok with it.'' After a few minutes of talking about it. The boys decide to go with the name. After a few months of waiting the guild hall was finally done. It was not as big as lets say Fairy Tail's guild hall, but it would do. All three young mages look at it and Luffy proudly declares

"Today is the day where the guild known as The Royal Guard was born!"

 **Now the story's prologue is over and we move on to bigger stuff. Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Five year Timeskip meeting the Salamander


	7. Chapter 7

**Those who are readying this fanfiction thank you and thank you GirlFish for you constant reviews. Now on with the story.**

 **Ages: Luffy 18 Ichigo 16 Naruto 16**

Chapter 7: Five year time skip meeting the Salamander

On a sailing yacht near Hargeon Town

"What do you think your doing? I know what your up to your trying to use sleep magic.'' is what Lucy Heartfilia said to a guy who claims he is the Salamander of Fairy Tail. The supposed Salamander with smirk said

''Very impressive my dear"

"Look, I don't the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen'' Lucy replied

"Your quite the handful aren't you'' The salamander said. After he said that a bunch of thugs appear all carrying unconscious girls.

"What's going on here?'' Lucy questioned with the fake salamander replaying

'' Welcome aboard my ship and you be wise to behave yourself till we make it to Bosco so don't make me angry.''

"We're going to Bosco you said you'd get me into Fairy Tail.'' Lucy said in anger.

''Forget it, I only said that so I lure you you here to make you one of our slaves'' the salamander said and Lucy replied with

"How could you? Your going to kidnap all theses girls. Why you...'' She tries to pull out her gate keys but the fake salamander using a spell to knock them out of her hand and catching them.

''These are gate keys so your a celestial wizard. But only the wizard contracted can use this magic so these are absolutely useless to me.'' The fake salamander said as he threw the key only for them to get caught by a blond girl who was previously knock out. "What the the spell must have worn off on her get her men.'' The fake salamander said. A couple of the men charge at the girl only to get taken out quickly. The blonde girl with a murderous aura said

"I'm going to kill you two ass holes when I see you again. At least we were right about you salamander or is it Bora.''

"Wait what did you say?'' Bora said. A yellow magic seal appears bellow the girl and she transformed into a guy version of herself this shocked everyone in the room. The now blond boy had **(AN: I'm bad at describing clothes so it Naruto in his Shippuden design but with his jacket is unzipped and its a bit longer. He has has a black tea shirt and has no headband.)** and he had what looked like whiskers on his face.

"Hay are theses yours?" Naruto asked Lucy with her nodding and then he tosses the keys to her with her saying

"Thank you". After that, something comes crashing into the yacht it was a guy with spiky pink hair. ''Hey, I know you.'' Lucy said

"O crap this was a bad idea.'' The pink haired boy said looking sick. Lucy then says

''You're so lame.'' Naruto looked dumbfounded by what's going on and looked up to see a flying blue cat.

"Ok, that is new.'' Naruto said then he sees that blue cat take Lucy away.

"We can't let them escape and report this to..." Bora said, but was interrupted by the screams of his men screams and turns to see the blond whiskered boy with the bodies of his men.

''Now where were we Bora.'' Naruto said.

On shore with Luffy and Ichigo

"I wonder if we were right about that guy or else Naruto will be mad at us for making him transform into a girl. Luffy said **(AN: He's in pre timeskip design, but he wears a long red jacket.)**

"Ya I'm sure he's the slaver named Bora he fits the description that's what our client said about the guy who took his daughter.'' Ichigo said **(AN: He has his first Tensa Zangetsu design, but it has a hood with red fur lining.)** At that moment they see a giant wave of water heading for the town with the yacht. "Luffy" Ichigo says as he summons Zangetsu and then he swings it making a huge gust of wind knocking the wave back sending the yacht flying.

"Ya I know Ichigo **Rubber body"** Luffy says while he catches the yacht placing it down safely. Luffy then looks inside the yacht and sees everybody drenched. "Hay Naruto found the girl.'' Luffy asked.

''Yeah she right here.'' They then see the pink haired boy from earlier get up and says to Bora

"You claim to be a Fairy Tail wizard. My name is Natsu Dragneel i'm a Fairy tail wizard and i've never seen you before.'' taking off his coat revealing his guild mark.

"You got to be kidding me Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy says in shock.

"Yeah plus he has the scarf and the pink hair he must be the real salamander.'' Ichigo said right next to Lucy and Happy. Lucy screamed from being surprised by the orange haired teen's sudden appearance.

"Hay Loke what are you doing here.'' Happy said with Ichigo replaying

"I not this Loke guy my name is Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you.'' They look and see Natsu get engulfed in flames by one of Bora's spells only for Natsu to devour them.

"Wow, that's so cool, I wonder how you do that." Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"What type of fire magic is that?'' Naruto asked the blue cat.

"Its an ancient type of magic used to slay dragons.'' Happy answered him while eating fish.

"Are you sure your a fire wizard causes these flames taste horrible. Now I got a fire in my belly thats raging to get out **Fire Dragon's Roar"** Natsu said a he shot a blast of fire at Bora hitting him. Bora then tries to escape but Natsu gives him a fist full of fire. "Now lets end this **Fire Dragons Iron Fist.** '' Natsu said as he was about to hit Bora only for a orange haired teen to block his hand with his bare hand. "Loke what are you doing here and why are you stopping me?'' Natsu said with a confused look.

"I'm not this Loke guy and I know you want to hurt this but let me ask him a question first." Ichigo asked with Natsu replaying

"Ok.'' Ichigo then turns to Bora showing him a piece of paper with a guild mark on it. The mark looked like a crocodile head with hook across it and Ichigo asked

"Do you know this mark?'' Bora replied with

"What if I di.." but is interrupted by Ichigo slamming Zangetsu between his legs and asked with a much more angrier face

''Do you know this mark or not because I won't miss next time.'' "Ok it's from a guild called Hooked Crocodile **(AN: I'm still not good at naming guilds don't judge.'')** They also do slave marketing but I don't know where they are located promise." Ichigo starts to gritt his teeth in angrier but stops when Luffy puts his hand in his shoulder and says

"Ichigo that's enough." Ichigo puts Zangetsu away and walks away. Bora sighs in relief only to notice Natsu in front of him

"So where were we?'' Natsu said and then Bora screamed in horror.

Outside Hargeon town

After Natsu beat up Bora they left the town while Bora and his men were arrested.

''Hahahaha your name means strawberry and you were named after a fish cake.'' Natsu said as he laughed at Naruto and Ichigo while the both of them popped viens on their heads.

"So you want to fight Natsu?''Luffy asked and Natsu replied with

"Ok Luffy lets do this a Fairy tail wizard never backs down from a fight.'' They prepare to fight, but Ichigo grabs Luffy and starts to drag him away saying

''You can fight later we need to take our client's daughter back to him say goodbye.'' Luffy with a pouted face says

"Bye Natsu, Happy and Lacy.''

"Its Lucy'' Lucy said, correcting Luffy.

"See you later guys and Lucy hopes you join Fairy Tail and don't drop those keys again. I won't be there to catch them.'' Naruto said, waving his right hand. Lucy and Natsu notice a yellow guild mark on the palm of his hand. It was an upside down pentagon with a sword sticking from the top one side had whiskers like Naruto and the other side had a scar that looked like the one Luffy had **(AN: I will have it as the cover image its not the best, but if you have suggestions to make it look better then tell me. Update: I have currently changed the cover image. You may look at the original image through the link in my Bio, if its there and if you want.)**

"I've never seen that guild mark before, I wonder what guild they're from.'' Natsu said and was about to ask them but they were already gone. Natsu then grabs Lucy and runs, then say"Come on you said wanted to join the Fairy Tail so lets go.'' Lucy then smiled at what he said.

A few days after in a random town.

After the three young mages **(AN: I'll be going back and forth with calling them mages or wizards)** return their clients daughter back to them and they left to go back to Water 7 but decided to rest at a this town.

'' Ramen"

"No meat''

"Ramen''

"Meat''

"Ramen"

''Meat''

Naruto and Luffy yelled at each other trying to deciding what to eat. Then Ichigo punches both of them in the head and says

"Choose one already I'm tired and I want to check into the inn already.''

"Fine" Luffy and Naruto said in unison. After a few minutes they decided to eat ramen.

'' Fairy Tail is getting another member, why can't we get new members yet." Luffy said with a glum face.

"Luffy we barely got registered as an official guild not that long ago.'' Ichigo said to his guild master.

"Once we make more of a name for us then we will get more people who want to join.'' Naruto said.

"Hey you guys do the town folk seem off to you guys.'' Ichigo says. Luffy and Naruto nod in agreement. After they were done eating they leave to check in to an inn, but while they leave a person in a white cloak looking at them smiling. At the inn they had to buy separate rooms because they were one bedroom rooms. While they were sleeping A bunch of people snuck into their rooms. But before they can do anything the three woke up surprising their attackers.

With Ichigo

Ichigo woke up punching his attackers and easily dodging their attacks. He notices that all their eyes looked dead.

 **"They seem to be being controlled king.''** Zangetsu said and Ichigo replied with

" Thanks for the heads up Zangetsu so I can't afford to hurt them.'' He was able to defend himself, but each time he knocked one of them down, they just kept getting back up and soon after they starting to swarm him. "Crap" Ichigo says. He then decides to jump out the window and landed to see a bunch of people with magic seals aimed at him. "Dam it" Ichigo said as the spell fired at him.

With Luffy

Luffy was having the same problem.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling"** Luffy said sending a barrage of punches at the attackers, but they just keep going to get back up. " Why do't you people stay down" Luffy yelled. A couple of the people summoned of magic seals and fire at Luffy, but he dodges the attack punches his way out of the room and into the main hall. But the front door shots open and more of the town folk start rushing in. "GET OUT OF MY WAY." Luffy yells at the top of his lungs, then runs at the mob prepared to fight threw them.

With Naruto

At that moment Naruto was running threw the inn.

"Shit these Basterds just won't stay down. Kurama have you found the person controlling.'' Naruto said and Kurama replied with

 **"Yes kit just turns left down the hall and you will find the person responsible for this.''** Naruto turns to see a person wearing a white cloak.

"So you must be the one behind this.''

"I know it couldn't be me, I'm not good at magic, so please don't hurt me." The cloak figure said sarcastically.

 **"Kit we should think this thew''** Kurama said and Naruto while a magic seal bellow him says

 **"Power Boost''** Then he rushes the cloaked figure.

 **"Kit wait"** Kurama said, trying to stop him. Naruto reaches the person and knees them in the gut knocking them out.

''That was too easy. You see Kurama that was...'' Naruto was saying, but is interrupted by the cloaked figure flung their blood at him landing on his face and a light blue magic seal appears around him. Naruto then falls to the ground starting to losing consciousness.

 **''Kit what's wrong?''** Kurama asked. Naruto starts gritting his teeth and the cloak figure removes it's cloak, revealing it to be a girl with long black hair. The girl then says

"You know that face you're making is making me moist.'' with a creepy smile. Naruto looks and sees a guild mark on the back of her arm. The mark is the Hooked Crocodile's mark. And finally he loses consciousness.

 **I already know who I will have joining the Royal Guard, but I don't know if I will add any Fairy Tail characters. Should I or not add FT characters if I do who do I add. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 8: Z Town Rumble


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story**

 **Guild marks locations and colors: Luffy: black back of his neck Ichigo: orange Left pectoral muscle Naruto: yellow on his right palm**

Chapter 8: Z Town Rumble

In the middle of the town

Luffy was currently surrounded by the horde of mind controlled town folk.

"Will this ever end? I have to find Ichigo and Naruto where could they be.'' Luffy said.

"Hey down there.'' a voice said out of nowhere. Luffy looked around to see where that voice came from.

"Where are you show yourself you coward!" Luffy yelled out.

"Up here'' the voice said. Luffy looked up to see a girl sitting on a rooftop. "Hello, nice to meet you straw hat are you having fun.'' the girl said in a happy tone.

"Are you the one behind this?'' Luffy asked then the girl replied with

"You mean little old me. No you got it all wrong, it couldn't be me, I'm not good at using magic.'' in the same happy go lucky tone.

"Are you lying to me?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe" the girl said.

"Okay, I believe you. My name is Monkey D Luffy by the way.'' Luffy said and the girl smiled then said

"Nice to meet you Luf-san **(AN: I'm not the best at honorifics so forgive me if I use them incorrectly)** my name is Giselle Gewelle.''

"My name is Luffy not Luf-san.'' Luffy said correcting Giselle.

"No Luf-san its a nickname.'' Giselle said.

"Oh'' Luffy said looking around seeing that the townsfolk aren't attacking him. "Why are the not doing anything?'' Luffy said then Giselle responded with

"I told them not to attack so I could chat with you.''

"Wait a minute, you were lying to me.'' Luffy said.

"Yup" Giselle said, giving him the peace sign. Luffy then jumps up to the rooftop where Giselle was in order to confront her, but was suddenly kicked to a nearby building. Luffy recovers and sees the attacker was Naruto.

"Why did you kick me Naruto?'' Luffy asked his guild mate, but Naruto didn't answer, he just looked at him with a dead look.

"Sorry to tell you Luf-san but Naru-kun is my pal now.'' Giselle said with a smile.

"Your controlling him aren't you. And I thought I can ask you to be my friend, but not any more guy!'' Luffy said.

"Why did you call me guy?'' Giselle questioned and Luffy answered with

"Because your a guy right.'' after hearing that Giselle's smile fell and said

"Naru-kun hurt him, he's picking on me.'' Naruto then rushes Luffy and tries to kick him, but Luffy is able to block it with his arm. Luffy then grabs Naruto's leg and tosses him, but Naruto is able to recover and rushes Luffy with a barrage of punches. Luffy tries to block but Naruto's punches were able to break through his defense and punches him in the face knocking him back. Luffy the prepares to attack, but is kneed in the gut and then uppercutted sending him in the air. Luffy recovers and uses " **Gomu Gomu No Pistol''** trying to hit Naruto. But Naruto dodges and grabs Luffy's stretched arm, then swung him to the floor.

"Crap Naruto you still hit as hard as ever, but that won't be enough to beat me.'' Luffy said.

 **"Energy Make: Multi Clone"** Naruto said making multiple clones of himself appear and then they all began to begin their assault on Luffy. **"Gomu Gomu No Munchi''** Luffy used to defeat a handful of clones, but start to be overwhelmed by the shear number of clones. A couple of clones punch Luffy in the stomach and another kicked him. Luffy then summons multiple magic seal and yells

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling"** sending a barrage of punches defeating most of the clones, but the real Naruto is able to dodge the punches and delivers a right hook to Luffy. Luffy then delivers a right hook of his own to Naruto. Both didn't budge an inch and began to go blow for blow with each other.

"Seeing comrades beat the hell out of each other put a smile on my face.'' Giselle said, watching the fight, but then dodges a sword that came from behind her. Giselle turns to see an orange haired teen standing in front of her. "I totally forgot about you **.** " Giselle said. Ichigo looks at her arm and notices the guild mark.

"So you're part of the Hooked Crocodile guild. So you must of planned to sell the town folk your controlling into slavery then.'' Ichigo asked with a serious look.

"Yup, you got it on the mark. This is my first mission for the guild, but you three came by so I decided to add you to the pile. I got Naru-kun already. So be nice and give up, please.'' Giselle said with a smile.

"No'' Ichigo said making Giselle pout. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a member of the Royal Guard guild. I will defeat you and then you will tell me the location of your guild." Ichigo declared and Giselle said

"Fine ill fight you, but only if you catch me Ichi-kun.'' then she began running and Ichigo began to chase after her.

Back with Naruto and Luffy.

Their clash continued till both backed off.

"So Ichigo is dealing with that Giselle guy then I better finish this so I can help.'' Luffy said. Naruto then summons two more clones and has them attack Luffy. Luffy is able to dodge their attacks and punches both clones making them puff. Luffy puts both his arms behind into a magic seal making them stretch and yells **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka.''** hitting Naruto threw a building. Luffy tries to take a breather, but is hit by a spell from one of the mind controlled town folk and is hit by a barrage of of spells pinning him down. Naruto appears and says

 **"Energy Make: Rasengan"** make a blue orb in his right hand and begins to to charge at Luffy. Luffy was still being held down and was able to defend himself. But before the rasengan hit Naruto stopped right in front of Luffy and with a smirk said "Sorry Luffy, it took Kurama a while to break the spell.

 **"Your welcome by the way.''** Kurama said. Naruto then uses the rest of his clones to attack the mages attacking Luffy.

"Thanks Naruto now let's take care of these guys while Ichigo takes care of that Giselle guy.'' Luffy said

"WAIT THAT WAS A GUY!'' Naruto shouted out with Luffy nodding as they prepared to fight the town folk.

Ichigo vs Giselle

Outside the town Ichigo has taken care of some mind controlled mages that Giselle sends at him.

"You got any more of them or are you finally going to fight me.'' Ichigo said to Giselle.

"Fine Ichi-kun ill fight you but ill try not to hurt you.'' Giselle said as a light blue magic seal with a star in the middle appeared and pulled out an energy bow.

"Wait, how do you know that magic?'' Ichigo said with a surprised face. Giselle then summons a bone shaped energy arrow and say

 **'' Arrow Magic: Holy Shot"** shooting an arrow at Ichigo, but he blocks with Zangetsu. Giselle then fires more arrows at him. He continues to block, but then Giselle appears on the side of him and fires a couple arrows at him. He dodges some, but is hit in the right shoulder and the left arm. He grunts in pain while Giselle starts to drool and say "Ichi-kun you look so cute when you make that face. I think i'm in love.'' Ichigo then grips Zangetsu while a magic seal appears on the hilt. He then yells

 **"Getsuga Tensho"** swinging it downwards sending a splash of blue energy at Giselle engulfing her. "Crap I hope I didn't over d...'' Ichigo said, but is interrupted when a light of blue energy appears where Giselle was. When the light died down Giselle appeared uninjured from Ichigo's attack, but she had a halo with a star in the middle onto of her head and bone like wings behind her. "That looks like the same form my mother took that day. What is that transformation?'' Ichigo asked and Giselle replied with

"Its called **Vollstandig** Ichi-kun its the form quincys used to use unleash their full power. You seem to be really strong to make me use this form Ichi-kun.''

"What are Quincys?'' Ichigo questioned.

"The quincy were a group of mages that were made two hundred years ago to fight demons of Zeref but over the years they almost became extinct. Only a few descendants are left I happened to be one and if your mother was one to then that makes you one too Ichi-kun.'' Giselle said then she pulls out her bow and brings out an arrow then loads it while three magic seals appear in front of her. Ichigo then grips Zangetsu again while a magic seal appears around its hilt.

"Getsuga Tensho"

 **"Arrow Magic: Heilig Pfiel"** they said at the same time firing their attacks. But Giselle's attack demolished Ichigo's and continued on to him. He tries to block with Zangetsu but that did little to stop the attack as is shattered Zangetsu and pierce Ichigo leaving him heavily injured. "Sorry Ichi-kun for breaking your sword.'' Giselle said.

''Crap, I can barely stay conscious.'' Ichigo said coughing up blood.

 **"What's wrong with you king you, are you going to let this bitch beat you when you haven't even gone a lot yet.''** Zangetsu said

"Fine I will then.'' Ichigo said.

"You're still alive Ichi-kun?" Giselle asked and then Ichigo says

"Giselle you have done well you are the second woman to make me use this technique.''

"What did you just call me a woman Ichi-kun?'' Giselle asked with a shocked face.

"Yes I did, you are a girl after all.'' Ichigo answered making her blush. Ichigo then puts the hilt of the now broken Zangetsu into a magic seal, then says **"Shikai: Zangetsu"** then all the broken pieces of Zangetsu start to reattach back to the sword as it changes form. After Zangetsu is done transforming it takes the shame of an oversized Khyber knife.

"Nice sword, but it won't protect you from this **Arrow Magic: Heilig Pfiel.** '' Giselle said as she fired the arrow, but is shocked when Ichigo easily cuts it in half. Ichigo then appears in front of her a says

 **"Getsuga Tensho"** firing the attack point blank.

Back with Naruto and Luffy

The town folk start to come back to their senses.

"Looks like Ichigo defeated that Giselle guy.'' Luffy said and Naruto added

"We should check on him." Luffy nodded and both of them left to find Ichigo.

Back with Ichigo and Giselle

"I was born in a family of mages that we're of Quincy decent and at an early age I was very talented at using my magic to make people my puppets.I liked the creepy stuff and I also like violence it all made me happy. I had a happy life, but the only thing that was wrong with it was that no one ever saw me as female. Was it because my hair was too short? So I grew it out and nothing. Was it the way I dressed? So I dressed more girly and I even acted more girly but still nothing. I even bet my parents only knew I was a girl because they gave birth to me. I joined the Hooked Crocodile five months ago with some friends I made after I left my family. Now during my first solo mission I met the first person to ever notice me as a woman.'' Giselle thought to herself as she woke up to see Ichigo sitting next to her.

"So you're finally up. I'm glad I didn't kill you when I used that attack." Ichigo said with a smile.

"You were worried about me Ichi-kun even though I am an enemy.'' Giselle said with a smile.

"Since you lost you're going to take me and my friends to your guild.'' Ichigo said and Giselle quickly answered

"Ok Ichi-kun''

"Glad to hear that Giselle you should rest till we can head out, but first you're going to apologize to those people in that town for what you did.'' Ichigo said

"Do I have to?'' Giselle whined with Ichigo replaying

"Yes, you do."

"Fine then Ichi-kun.'' Giselle said with a pouted face. They begin to walk back to the town and meet up with Naruto and Luffy. While the three talk to each other Giselle says to herself "Thank you Ichigo for being that person.''

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Hooked Crocodile raid


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for giving my story a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 9: Hooked Crocodile raid

On a random mountain side in Fiore

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Luffy whined.

"Yes Luf-kun we are almost there just maybe a few hours left.'' Giselle said and Naruto then said

"How we sure your not leading us into a trap you did try to inslave us and a town a week ago. And even if your not tricking us why would you betray your guild so easily?''

"Because Naru-kun I like you guys plus they are all assholes and I only joined because my friends are part of the guild. I also have other reasons.'' Giselle said while she was glancing at Ichigo who was reading a book she gave him.

"I believe Giselle she seems like a trust worthy person.'' Ichigo said while still reading.

"Ichigo don't you mean he.'' Luffy said with Ichigo saying

"Stop calling Giselle a guy already Luffy.''

"But he is a guy.'' Luffy said

"No she ain't.'' Ichigo said. They began arguing about Giselle's gender while Naruto looked at them.

 **"Kit why don't you stop them.''** Kurama asked with Naruto replaying with

"Because I don't even know who to side with. I'm just as confused about Giselle's gender I could ask her but that would be just rude.''

 **"Your hopeless kit.''** Kurama said. After a few minutes they stop arguing and continued to travel to their destination.

"So Ichi-kun how are you enjoying the book.'' Giselle asked cheerfully and Ichigo said

"Well... its interesting a little to gory for my tatse.''

"So did you get to the part were the main character's friend gets disemboweled by his supposed love interest because she turned out she had a fetish for that.'' Giselle asked

"Yes that was a twist I didn't see coming.'' Ichigo answered

"What type of sick books do you read?'' Naruto said.

"All of the ones that would give even a dead person the chills. I find them quiet entertaining.'' Giselle said with a creepy smile that gave Naruto a chill down his spine. Finally they reached a stone wall.

"So this is the entrance to your guild.'' Ichigo asked

"Yup Ichi-kun it is. This is just an illusion spell used to decisive anyone who is trying to find the guild." Giselle answered.

"Lets get going then. It's time to beat the shit out of those basterds.'' Luffy said. They walk threw the entrance to so see a valley of trees and a big building in the middle.

"So thank you Giselle for taking us here. Come on Luffy and Naruto let's go take care of business.'' Ichigo said as they leave to the guild.

"Good luck you three and if you see my friends don't kill them but you can hurt them if you want.'' Giselle yelled at them as they left.

"How will we know who are your friends?'' Luffy asked and Giselle answered with

''You'll know them when you meet them. You can say they have explosive personalities."

In the Hooked Crocodile guild hall

"Have you two heard from Giselle yet?" The Hooked Crocidile guild master asked while sitting in his chair.

"No we haven't heard for her in awhile master." a blond teen said with a girl next to him nodding in agreement.

"Well keep trying. I'm starting think it was a mistake sending her or him on a solo mission. She better have a good reason for not reporting in. Now leave." The guid master said angerly. The two nodded and left.

"What the hell is Gigi doing why hasn't she reported in." the girl said.

"Your worried about her aren't you Bambietta. I didn't think your cold heart would have a soft spot." the blond teen said.

"Shut your fucking mouth Deidara. You can say something again when your explosions aren't halfassed." Bambietta said.

"What the fuck did you say about my explosions." Deidara said in rage.

"You heard me or are you deth.'' Bambietta said to him. The arguement lasted for a few minutes till they went to a table to sit down. A few past and the guild was completely silant till the doors were shot opened and three teens enter the guild hall.

"Welcome to our guild boys are you looking to join and if your not then your going to pay for breaking down our doors.'' the guild master said getting up from his chair.

"No we are here to beat the shit out of all of you." Luffy said.

"Beat us up what for?" the guild master said with a smirk.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FOR YOU BASTERD. YOUR GUILD KIDNAPS PEOPLE AND SELLS THEM AS SLAVES.!' Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"So what you three believe you can take on my whole guild.'' The guild master said.

"Thats the plan.'' Luffy said.

"Your funeral." The guild master said and began to sit back in his chair till orange hair teen said something.

"Did you have a member named Grandfisher?" Ichigo asked.

"What if we did." the master said.

"I'll take that a yes. About six years ago he and a bunch of mages attack my family. Killed my parents and took my baby sisters but my mother was able to kill him. And on his corpse was your guild mark. Now tell me where are my sisters?" Ichigo sain with anger in his voice.

"Hell if I know. I don't remember every person we make into slaves. They we're probably sold off quickly and you probably will never see them again kid.'' The guild master said. Ichigo with his hair shadowing his eye simply said

 **"Shikai: Zangetsu"** summoning his sword from a magic seal. Ichigo began to rush towards the guild master with a couple of mages appearing in his path to protect their master. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ichigo yelled out as he quickly mowed down the mages in his way.

 **"King you seem to be really pissed right now. You should calm down before you hurt yourself.''** Zangetsu said sarcastically.

"Shut up I have no time for you right now.'' Ichigo said. Luffy and Naruto chased after his till they we're block by some mages.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Munchi"** Luffy said hitting multipale enemies with his strech leg.

 **"Energy Make: Multi Clone"** Naruto used summoning a couple of clones to deal with his enemys while he chased after Ichigo. "Crap Ichigo your acting not yourself right now! You're acting reckless!'' Naruto yelled at his comrade but got no response. Ichigo got closer to the Guild master till a guy got in his way.

"You ain't going to lay a fingure on master Crocodile. **Razer arm**." the man said making his arms to blades and prepared to fight Ichigo. But Ichigo disappeared from his sight and appeared behind him. "How did you?" the man asked before he fell unconscious from cut wounds on his chest. Ichigo then swung the blood off Zangetsu then proceeded then continue to rush Crocodile. Once Ichigo reached Crocodile, he swung Zangetsu downwards cutting him in down the middle. But he notices Crocodile's body was made of sand and was putting his body back together.

"What the?" Ichigo questioned till he felt something pierce his chest. He then looks down to see a gaint gold hook.

"Kuhahahaha your good kid but you shouldn't be this reckless to an enemy you just met." Crocodile said as he blew smoke from his sigar in Ichigo's face and removed his hook from Ichigo's chest. Ichigo then coughs up blood and falls unconscious.

"ICHIGO!" Naruto yelled out.

"One down tw..." Crocodile said but was interrupted by a **Gomu Gomu No Pistol** to the face which just fazed threw his face. Luffy appeared in front of Crocodile and threw Ichigo to Naruto.

"Naruto take Ichigo out of here while I fight this basterd." Luffy said and Naruto replied with

"But I can help!".

"NO TAKE HIM AND GO THATS AN ORDER!" Luffy yelled. Naruto simply nodded and left.

"Your very brave strawhat for taking me on alone." Crocodile said slightly annoyed. Luffy then turns to face Crocodile with a pissed off face and says

"Your going to pay for hurting Ichigo."

With Naruto

"Kurama is Ichigo aright?" Naruto asked while running.

 **"Yes Kit he's still breathing but barely if we don't get him healed any time soon he'll die.''** Kurama said. Naruto continues running until a clay like bird appeared next to him.

"What th.." Naruto said till the bird exploded.

Back with Giselle

"Looks like Bambi-chan and Dei-kun have started up the fireworks this should be fun." Giselle said in excitement.

Back with Naruto

Naruto jumped out of the smoke that explosion made with Ichigo still on his back.

"Crap some must have followed me. **Energy Make: Clone**." Naruto said summoning a clone to take Ichigo as he held off the attackers. The clone took Ichigo and left. Naruto waited for his enemies to appear till an arrow appeared in front of him exploding.

"You see Deidara thats how you make a proper bomb." Bambietta said with Deidara replaying

"That explosion was not load enough and not profound enough to be called art Bambietta." Naruto appears out of the smoke and begans to run at the two bombers. **"Clay Make: Spiders"** Deidara said while a yellow magic seal shots out small clay spiders at Naruto exploding knocking him back.

"Son of a.." Naruto was saying till Bambietta appeared on the side of him holding an energy bow with a light blue magic seal with a star in the middle in front of her.

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Explosive Shot."** Bambietta said launching a bomb shape tip arrow at Naruto.

"Wait thats the same type of magic Ichigo uses." Naruto Thought to himself while the arrow hit him and exploded.

"Got that basterd." Bambietta said. Deidara then says

"The way it blows up was a little to wide."

"Stop criticizing my explosions because yours are not as graceful as mine." Bambietta said. Naruto then appears infont of the two and kicks Deidara in the face but his leg gets stuck in Deidara's head. Bambietta jumps to a safe distance while the real Deidara appears next to her and says

"How do you like my **Clay Make: Double**?" as the clone explodes. After the explosion died down Naruto appeared with burnt skin and was heavily injured.

"I got to do something before they can throw more bombs at me." Naruto said as a yellow magic seal appeared under him. **"Endera.."** is what Naruto was saying till he was interrupted by Deidara say

 **"Clay Make: Sparrows.''** shooting multiple birds at him exploding. Naruto was able to dodge in time and use **Energy Make: Multi Clone** making several clones to rush at the two bombers.

"This is how you hit your target **Arrow Magic: Multi Explosive Shot**." Bambietta said firing multiple arrows at the clones. Each time an arrow hit a clone they exploded, taking them out one by one. Till only the real Naruto remained. "I'm getting tired of this already. I'm just going to end this battle now." Bambietta said.

 **"Clay Make: Owl"** Deidara said as he summoned an owl and got on it the flew up high into the sky.

"What are they planning?" Naruto thought to himself.

 **"Volstandig"** Bambietta said as a blue light enveloped her.

 **"I have a bad feeling about this kit."** Kurama said. After the blue light vanished Bambietta appeared the to have a halo with a star in the middle on top of her head and a pair of large wings. She then flies up over the area and summoning a giant magic seal.

"Crap" Naruto said, trying to run out of the spells attack radius.

 **"Heilig Atombombe (Holy Nuke)"** Bambietta said, causing the whole area to explode into the shape of a tip of an arrow. Deidara could only smile at this and say in enjoy

"You did it Bambietta you made a perfect masterpiece the shape of the mushroom cloud as an arrow tip is marvelous. You truly understand the meaning of art for art is an EXPLOSTION!"

"Thanks you baka." Bambietta said with a blush. Then a dark red light appeared at the center of the bomb sight shocking the both of them. They look down to see Naruto with a tattered clothed unfazed from the explosion. He had a much more feral look to him and his eyes were now red slit. Naruto then says

"Take Over: Kurama"

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out soon.**

Next Chapter: The Fox vs The Bomber Couple


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for giving my story a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 10: The Fox vs the Bomber Couple

Ten years ago in a small village

A massive explosion went off destroying the village. A nine year old Deidara watched this unimpressed and walked off.

"That explosion wasn't as close to what I had in can't I make one perfect?" Deidara said to himself as he walked. A few hours later he stops in the middle of some forest. He then plants a clay spider on a nearby stump and walks back a good distance and sets it off. "Crap, what am I doing wrong? I've been trying to get it to explode the properly." Deidara said.

"Put less clay into it that may help." A voice said. Deidara looks back to see a girl.

"What do you know about explosions girl?" Deidara questioned.

"I know enough to know that you should put less into the clay spider. You put too much making the explosion quiet stall." The girl replied. Deidara then tries putting less clay into his spider. He then put it on a stump and walk to a safe distance with the girl then sets it off. The explosion came out a lot more profound and louder than before. Both of them smiled in joy at the blast.

"Wow we did it thanks for the advice. What's your name?" Deidara asked and the girl replying with

"Bambietta Basterbine and I was seven. What about you, what's your name?"

"Deidara and I was not blessed with a last name. So how long have you had a thing for explosives." Deidara said.

"For my whole life. Well, see you later I have to go home.." Bambietta said as she began to leave. They both waved bye to each other. On that day on they started to continue to meet and blow things up together. Four years past and the two we're busy setting off a bomb in a grassy field. "That wasn't as good as we planed wasn't it?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes, the mushroom cloud wasn't shaped right plus the size of it was off." Deidara said. They both sat down to eat. "Bambietta how long have we've been trying to make the perfect piece of art?" Deidara asked

"Four years by now. But we can't give up we will make the perfect explosion." Bambietta said. Deidara with joy said

"Yes, you're right, we are artists and we can't give up on our art for both know that art is an EXPLOSION! And on that day when we make that perfect art someday that will be my proposal to you.'' Deidar said making both them blush at the last part.

"Well, we best get to work on that." Bambietta said. They both went back to work. Later that day they met a girl who they thought was a guy.

Present time

"What the hell happened?" the bombers said in unison, looking at Naruto as red energy appeared around him. Naruto then disappeared from their vision and he appears in front of Bambietta then kicks her down crashing to the floor.

"BAMBIETTA! YOU BASTERD YOU'LL PAY **CLAY MAKE...** " Deidara said, but was interrupted by Naruto punching him sending him crashing to the floor. But he landed, he blew up his clay owl while Naruto was on it. Deidara finally hit the floor, making a crater. He then tried to get up, but was greeted by Naruto standing above him. Naruto was about to deliver a punch, but was stopped when an arrow was shot at him. He's able to catch it and looked to see Bambietta. **"Clay Make: Pelican.''** is what Naruto heard before a giant bird grabbed him and flew up to explode.

"You alright Deidara?" Bambietta asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but that Basterd's punch hurt like hell." Deidara said. They then see Naruto appear in front of the without a scratch and he says

"Well, looks like I have no choice **One Tail**.'' He then gets down on all fours as the red energy started to coat him making it look like a fox.

 **"Kit you summoned the first tail already. You shouldn't get too reckless when using this Take Over spell"** Kurama said

"Yeah, I know, Kurama" Naruto said replying to the fox.

"Bambietta stand back and watch as I bring out one of my best art. **Clay Make: Dragon**." Deidara said as a magic seal appears behind him and out came a giant clay dragon. The dragon then fires smaller dragons out of its mouth, sending them flying at Naruto. Naruto is able to dodge them while running on all fours. "Crap this guy is fast." Deidara said

"If you want things done right you have to do it yourself. **Arrow Magic: Heilig Pfiel** " Bambietta said as she fired the arrow at the fox boy. Naruto was barely able to dodge it but was met by a clay dragon in the face, then a couple more for good measure. The two bombers then heard Naruto say

 **"Two tails"** this cause a second tail to appear.

"Looks like we have no choice Deidara." Bambietta said with Deidara replying with

"Yeah, it's time to show you true art is." They then stand close too each other as their bodies start to glow.

 **"Crap kit watch out they're going to use a Unison Raid."** Kurama said.

"Unison what now." Naruto said in confusion.

 **"Unison Raid: Heilig Drachen Pfiel (Holy Dragon Arrow)"** both the bombers said at the same. The clay dragon then grew two more wings, a halo, an arrow shaped head and started glowing blue. Then the dragon the shots towards at Naruto at ridiculous speed to the point where Naruto couldn't react in time.

With Giselle

Naruto's clone has arrived to were Giselle is.

"Naru-kun what happened to Ichi-kun?" Giselle asked as Naruto's clone put Ichigo done next to her.

"Your guild master did this to him." the clone replayed.

 **"Holy Heal!"** Giselle said as a light blue magic seal appeared above Ichigo.

"Wait, you know healing magic." the clone said.

"Yup, but I'm not the best at it." Giselle says as she starts healing Ichigo till a massive explosion appear in the middle of the valley where Naruto was fighting.

Back with Naruto

Deidara and Bambietta looked at their art in joy.

"Truly, this is true art won't you agree Bambietta." Deidara asked with Bambietta replying with

"Yeah, I've never seen anything this beautiful before." Deidara with a smile asked

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course, it's a yes, you baka." Bambietta said with a smile. After the explosion was decapitating they suddenly see a red light light in the blast site.

"No way." the bombers said in unison. This time Naruto had a third tail now. He then appears in front of then two bombers with two blue orbs in each hand.

 **"Energy Make: Double Rasengan."** Naruto yelled as he hit the two with the attack, sending them flying to a tree defeating them. Naruto's cloak, then disappears and he says

"Looks like I did it." then he pulls out a lacrima and voice yells out from it

"Naru-kun did you beat Dei-kun and Bambi-chan?" Naruto answered with "Yes did my clone get there with Ichigo already?"

"Yeah, he got here fine. But can you do me a favor, can you bring Dei-kun and Bambi-chan here?" Giselle asked.

"Hell no they just tried to kill me." Naruto replied.

"Just bring them Naruto." a faint familiar voice said.

"Ichigo your alright." Naruto said with joy. "Ya, but barely thanks to to Giselle." Ichigo answered

"But what about Luffy?" Naruto asked Ichigo with him replying with

"He's our guild master for a reason so don't worry about him you should know that he can hold his own."

"Ok be right there." Naruto said as he grabbed the two bombers and walk to Ichigo's location.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next chapter: The True Strength of our Guild Master


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 11: The True Strength of our Guild Master

With Ichigo and Giselle

Naruto finally arrived with the unconscious bodies Deidara and Bambietta.

"Naru-kun your here." Giselle said in her happy go lucky attitude while still healing Ichigo who was laying on the ground. Naruto then puts down the two bombers and made him disappear.

"Crap Ichigo you look like shit." Naruto said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ichigo said in a weak voice. Naruto then proceeds to punch Ichigo in the face.

"That's for rushing in like an idiot. I expect that from me or Luffy never from you.'' Naruto said with Ichigo smiling, then saying

"Ya I deserved that. Are you still able to fight?''

"Sadly, no I used up to much magical energy when fighting these two. It's all Luffy to finish what we started." Naruto replied.

"Ya your right." Ichigo agreed.

At the Hooked Crocodile's guild hall

Crocodile looked at all the unconscious bodies of his subordinates and at the teen responsible.

"You have impressed me boy with coming into my guild beating up my subordinates and trying destroying my operations. Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name straw hat?" Crocodile asked while still smoking his cigar.

"Monkey D Luffy." Luffy replied. **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol"** Luffy used to try to land a hit, but the punch just fazed threw Crocodile.

"Kuhaha you still haven't figured out you can't hit me straw hat." Luffy then appears in front of him and used **Gomu Gomu No Gatling** but even that just fazed threw the hooked man. Crocodile then tries to impale Luffy with his hook, but Luffy ducked under. Then a yellow magic seal appears in front of Crocodile and says **"Sables"** summoning a giant sandstorm sending Luffy flying upwards hitting the ceiling. Luffy looks down towards Crocodile to see him holding a small sandstorm in his hand. **"** **Sables: Pesado"** Crocodile said, tossing the sandstorm at Luffy hitting him creating a massive Shockwave. "You did ok straw hat, but it's over." Crocodile said as Luffy came crashing down to the floor and landed in front of the hooked man. Luffy looks at the little pool of blood that was Ichigo's. Luffy then puts his hands in the blood and starts to get up.

"I am not going to lose to you." Luffy said. Crocodile looks at him, surprised that Luffy was able to get back up. "I'm the guild master of the Royal Guard and we will be the strongest guild in all of Fiore. And if I lose how can we be the strongest. You hear me Crocodile I won't lose." Luffy said as he punched Crocodile in the face with the blood covered hand finally landing a hit. Luffy looked with a confused face trying to figure out why didn't faze threw Crocodile. It took him a minute to figure out it was because the blood. "So liquid makes your body solid. Now I can beat you stupid Crocodile." Luffy said, grinning while Crocodile got back up with blood coming from his mouth.

"DID YOU JUST INSULT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT? NO ONE INSULTS ME AND LIVES. I WILL BURY YOU." Crocodile said as he put his hand on the floor, then says **"Ground Secco"** turning the area into a wasteland. "I ain't done yet **Ground Death**." Crocodile said drying up and making more sand in the area even his own guild mates were getting burried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR COMRADES ARE GETTING CAUGHT IN YOUR SPELL!" Luffy yelled at the hooked man.

"Kuhahaha comrades? What do you mean comrades? They were nothing but pawns. If they couldn't beat you then they aren't even worth keeping." Crocodile said with a twisted smile.

"You're not going to beat me then Crocodile." Luffy said surprising Crocodile.

"Kuhahaha me not beating you that's an amusing straw hat. Tell me why that's the case then." Crocodile asked and Luffy replies with

"Because your guild is weak." Crocodile looks confused at that statement and Luffy continued "That's because you're a terrible guild master. A guild will never be strong if the leader uses his guild mates only as pawns. How dare even you call your group a guild? Your not even worthy of calling yourself a guild master."

"It doesn't matter any more straw hat you die here **Sables**." Crododile said summoning multiple sandstorms around Luffy. Luffy moves around the sandstorms trying not to get caught in them. He then hears Crocodile say a spell called **"Desert Spada"** making a cut across the wasteland. Luffy barely jumped out of the way only to land on an attack called **Desert Girasole** making the ground into quicksand. Luffy began to sink, but uses a stretched arm to grab onto the ceiling to get himself out but is met by a **Sables: Persado**. Luffy falls down, but is met by another **Sables: Persado**. He finally finishes his decent down to the floor now covered in blood. Crocodile then walks over to Luffy and picks him up by the throat. "You talk a lot of game kid, but when it's time to act you fall on your ass. Now with this spell all the moisture in your body will dry up leaving you nothing but a corpse. **Desert Encierro**." Crocodile says as the spell activates slowly draining the moisture out of Luffy's body. But something unexpected happens Luffy smiled. A red magic seal, then appears behind Luffy as he puts both of his arms in it making them stretch. "You Basterd you let me hit you so you can be covered in your blood. I won't let you win." Crocodile said as he tried to impale Luffy, but it was already too late. Because **Gomu Gomu No Bazooka** hit him, sending him crashing into a wall. He tries to get up but is met with a right hook then a left hook, then a right hook again in continuous concession. He then tries to use his hook again, but Luffy easily dodges it and puts his leg into a magic seal making it stretch.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Stamp"** Luffy said, bringing the foot down one the hook breaking it and then proceeds to upper kicks Crocodile up into the ceiling with his other leg. Luffy then uses a spell call **Gomu Gomu No Balloon** making his body blotted. Then he begins twisting his body till he can't anymore. Then blows air out of his mouth, launching him up. As he untwist multiple magic seals appear in front of him while Crocodile has a seal in front of him.

"I WILL NOT LOSS!" the two screamed in unison.

 **"Desert la Spada!"**

 **"Gomu Gomu No Storm! "** they said at the same time releasing their final attack at each other. But in the end Luffy's attack won out and Crocodile is met with a barrage of punches that sent him through the ceiling then sent flying into the sky finally defeating him. Once Luffy landed down he let out a roar of victory."

Back with Ichigo and Naruto

"Wow Luf-kun actually beat Crocodile." Giselle said as she saw Crocodile come flying out through the top of the guild hall.

"That's our guild master for you." Ichigo and Naruto said in unison.

A week after the battle with Hooked Crocodile

Almost all the members of Hooked Crocodile were arrested. But Giselle and the two bombers got away from being arrested and haven't been seen since. The three young mages finally decided to go back home at Water 7. It took them a while but they finally arrived at their guild hall.

"Finally, we're back home." Naruto said as he opens the guild hall, but is shocked when he sees three familiar faces. The three faces were Giselle, Deidara, and Bambietta.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again." Giselle said. All the three Royal Guard mages took fighting stances and Luffy asked

"Why are you three here?"

"We came to thank you three for not turning us in." Bambietta answered.

"That's only because Giselle helped heal Ichigo. Now how did you find our guild hall?" Naruto said.

"You just looked you up, your guild." Deidara answered.

"Far enough now why are you three really here?" Ichigo asked

"Because Ichi-kun we want to join your guild!" Giselle said in her happy attitude. This statement left all three mages speechless. It took a couple of minutes to get their composure back.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL ALL THREE OF YOU TRIED TO KILL US." Naruto screamed with Bambietta replying with

"We were only following orders."

"Plus you guys sort of made us unemployed. And Gigi said you were looking for new members" Deidara said.

"YOUR LAST JOB WAS IN THE SLAVE TRADING BUSISNUSS. OFF COURSE WE HAD TO STOP YOUR GUILD." Naruto screamed.

"Well, if we said we only joined about a few months ago would that help our case." Deidara said.

"NO IT WON'T HELP YOUR CASE AT ALL. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ICHIGO?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about it, it's up to Luffy he is the guild master after all." Ichigo replied. They both look to Luffy to see his opinion. Luffy then said with a serious face

"Am I hearing you right? You three want to join." All three of the former Hooked Crocodile members nodded and Luffy continued, "And you're not tricking us right." the three nodded. Luffy then walked up to them, stretched out both his arms and gave all of them a bear hug. The three were surprised about this. Luffy with a toothy smile said "Welcome from this day forth your members of the Royal Guard. The future strongest guild in all of Fiore." Naruto just stood there dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Luffy you can't be serious about this." Naruto said with Ichigo chuckling and saying

"I trust Luffy's decision. If he didn't believe them, he wouldn't have done what he just did."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get something." Luffy said as he left to go get something. Giselle then ran up to Ichigo and said

"Well Ichi-kun it looks like we are going to be guild mates now."

"Yeah it looks like that. Hope we get to know each other better Giselle." Ichigo said making the girl blush. Naruto just looked at Deidara and Bambietta as they look back at him. This stare down lasted for a few minutes until Luffy returned.

"It took me a while, but I finally found it." Luffy says as he pulled out a magic stamp tool. "We got to make this official. You three ready." The three nodded. Ichigo and Naruto looked on as three of their former enemies join their guild. After the three got their guild marks. Luffy threw a party in celebration. Even though the guild only six members the party was great and lasted for a couple of hours. "Our guild is finally growing. Soon it will be strongest one day. You'll see Shanks.'' Luffy said with tears of joy in his eyes.

 **The first bunch of characters joined and they won't be the last. Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Meeting up with the Fairies


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for giving my fan fiction a chance.**

 **Guild marks colors and locations: Giselle: Blue and on the back of her left hand. Bambietta: Purple and on her right thigh. Deidara: Red and the right side of his neck**

Chapter 12: Meeting up with the Fairies

At the Royal Guard guild hall.

"It has been a week since Giselle Diedara and Bambietta joined. Deidara and Bambietta usually go on jobs but because of their magic I had to ask the not to destroy a town on accident. When they are actually at the guild they just sit down at their table talking about how to make their explosions better. Giselle on the other hand doesn't really go on jobs or does she because I don't notice if she does. She usually works as the bartender for our guild and helps keep the guild hall clean. Naruto is ussauly out in Water 7 picking up surplies for quests or in other word with Hinata. I on the other hand." Ichigo thought to himself has he was dragging struggling Luffy to his office. "Stop fighting Luffy you ain't going to win." Ichigo said annoyed.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO PAPERWORK. I JUST WANT TO GO ON A QUEST iCHIGO!" Luffy yelled still trying to break out of Ichigo's grasp. He then sees Giselle reading a book and yells out to her "HEY GISELLE CAN YOU HELP ME. GUYS SHOULD HELP OTHER GUYS RIGHT." after hearing this Giselle just looked at him for a second and went back to reading her book completely ignoring him. Ichigo said good morning to Giselle with her saying good morning back to him then went back to reading her book.

"What the hell is that racket?" Bambietta said as she and Deidara entered the guild.

"Hey Dei-kun and Bambi-chan how was your job?" Giselle asked

"Easy as always those mages got to see the true meaning of art. So what's going on here." Deidara asked.

"Ichi-kun is making our guild master do paperwork. So who wants to read this book with me?" Giselle asked.

"NO!" the two bombers said in unison with worried looks.

In Luffy's office

It took him a few minutes but Ichigo finally got Luffy to start signing the huge pile of paperwork he had built up.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Why can't you sign these papers Ichigo?" Luffy asked in a whiny voice. Ichigo then puts down the book that Giselle gave him and replied with

"No I can't. All of those need your signature. You should have known that being a guild master wasn't all fun and games. Now stop whining and keep signing. And also make sure you read all of them too." Ichigo was about to go back to reading till he notices a letter and picks it up and opens it.

"What's the letter say?" Luffy asked.

"Its saying that there will be a meeting with multiple guild masters in Clover Town and your invited. And you will be going!" Ichigo said

"But why?" Luffy whined.

"Because I think it would be smart to make allies with other guilds and this would help with that. So after your done signing all of those you're going." Ichigo said as he went back to reading his book.

"Fine" Luffy said as he went back to the paperwork. Few minutes past till Naruto came in to the office.

"Hey Naruto how is Hinata doing?" Ichigo asked while still reading.

"Shut up Ichigo and she is doing fine. But I came to ask you if you want to come with me to do something for the mayor." Naruto asked

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as Naruto pulled out a letter and said

"He said he wants us to deliver this letter to Oshibana Town's mayor."

"OK I'll go with you." Ichigo said as he began to leave with Naruto.

"Hey wait I'll go t." Luffy began to say but stopped when Ichigo glared at him before leaving the office. As they were leaving Ichigo told Giselle to make sure that Luffy finished all his paper work and after he finished to make sure he went to that meeting. And if he doesn't he gave her permission to use her magic on him.

On the way heading towards Oshibana Town

The two young mages were walking on a road.

"Ichigo why are you reading those books?" Naruto asked the orange haired teen.

"Because Giselle gave them to me and it would be rude to not read them." Ichigo replied

"So you're into the gory stuff then." Naruto said teasingly with Ichigo quickly replying

"NO!"

 **"Face it king your starting to like it aren't you."** Zangetsu said with a toothy smile.

"Shut up I don't like the gore but the story in quiet interesting. So shut up so I can continue in peace." Ichigo said as he went back to reading. Naruto then looked at Ichigo and asked

"Is that scar fully healed?"

"Yeah its healed." Ichigo said pointing to his scar he got from Crocodile and continued "I became felled with rage that I didn't think straight and got hurt because of it. This scar is now a reminder not to be that stupid again. But still I'm nowhere closer to finding Yuzu and Karin." Naruto then put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said

"Don't worry we will find them. Now lets get going." Ichigo nodded and they continued on.

Oshibana Town

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked as he and Naruto we're facing a giant tornado surrounding train station. Naruto then throws a rock at it but the rock is rip to shreds. They look over to see a guy flouting in the air with a scythe talking to somebody behind the wind wall. They hide and lesson in.

"It's useless there's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier. You see it's one way only you see if you try to escape you'll be ripped to shreds." The flouting man said.

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel." a voice behind the wind wall asked.

"We wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you excuse me." the man said as he flew away.

"Get back here. Curse you Erigor. I will find a way to stop you." the voice yelled out.

"Ichigo should I follow him?" Naruto asked with Ichigo nodding. Naruto leaves to follow Erigor while Ichigo walks up to the wind wall and say

"Are you still there?".

"Who is that?" the same voice asked.

"Don't worry I'll have you out of there in no time." Ichigo said with the voice quickly replying with

"No don't if you try to get through this spell you'll get ripped to pieces." Ichigo acting like he didn't lesson and summoned Zangetsu then he say

"Stand back!"

"Wait what are you planning to do?" the voice asked. Ichigo then puts Zangetsu into the wind wall. Zangetsu then starts to glow as its in the tornado. He then swings it upwards cutting the tornado making in disappear. Ichigo then looks at the person that the voice belonged too. It was a girl that was wearing Armour that had a blue fairy tail mark on it, a blue skirt and her most notable feature her long red hair. Ichigo smiled and said

"I thought I heard that voice from somewhere before. It's been awhile hasn't it Erza!" Erza looked at the young mage with a surprised face and questioned

"Ichigo is that you?" Ichigo nodded and Erza walked up to him to ask "What are you doing here Ichigo?"

"I came here to deliver a letter to the mayor of this town. Now tell me what's is going on here?" Ichigo asked Erza. She informed him about Eisenward and Lullaby. She then tells him that a few of her guild members are still inside the station. So he agrees to help look for them.

Inside the train station

Erza was busy interrogating a Eisenward wizard.

"Tell me what's Erigor planning to do with Lullaby?" Erza demanded an answer from the dark mage she had by the collar.

"Like I'll tell you. Your already to late you can't stop him now." the whiskered faced man said. But this only to shake him more to try to get her answer.

"Erza I think your being to ruff with him." Ichigo said.

"No I think I haven't been ruff enough with him." Erza said as she shakes the mage faster making him dizzy.

"ERZA!" a blue haired teen yelled out on a balcony. "Erza what happened to Erigor's spell and who is that guy next to you? The teen asked again.

"Don't worry Gray he's an ally. Why are you here and not with Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Natsu is here?" Ichigo asked with Erza saying

"You met Natsu already." Ichigo nodded at this.

"We decided to split up. But never mind that now. I just found out Eisenward's true target is Clover the next town up." Gray said.

"What?" Erza and Ichigo asked in unison.

"Yeah Erigor is heading their right now. He's planning to use Lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Erza looked at the Eisenward mage she was interagating with a murdurous aura and said

"Why didn't you tell me?" making the mage terrified.

"Wait the meeting in Clover Town. He's going to use Lullaby to kill the guild masters. Luffy. CRAP!" Ichigo said as he quickly grab a communication lacrima out of his pocket. Naruto answered his lacrima.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"NARUTO CATCH THAT GUY NOW!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Ichigo stop yelling and tell me what's wrong?" Naruto said. Ichigo told him the situation. Naruto answered in a angry voice

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTERD. FINE ICHIGO CONSIDER IT DONE." Then he turned off his lacrima.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Erza asked

"My guild master is going to be at that meeting."

"Ours will be there too. We better make sure the rest of my guild mates are alright first." Erza said. Ichigo nodded and they began to look for the rest of the Fairy Tale mages.

With Naruto

"CRAP I LOST HIM. KURAMA CAN YOU SENSE HIM!" Naruto said in raged.

 **"Stop yelling kit we will find him."** Kurama said.

"We better because if we don't Luffy will." Naruto began to say but he couldn't bring himself to say the last word.

With Luffy

"Are we almost there yet?" Luffy asked Giselle asked as he a companying him.

"Yes Luf-kun we'll be there in a few." Giselle answered

"Why are you a coming with me?" Luffy asked

"Ichi-kun told me to make sure yo made it there." She answered.

"Fine let get going to this stupid meeting." Luffy said with a pouted face.

With Erigor

"Finally I see the town up ahead. A little bit fourther and I'll have my revenge." Erigor thought to himself. He the hears someone coming up behind him.

"We got you now. You didn't know cat can fly at mock speed did ya." Natsu said as he kicks Erigor down into the nearby train tracks. Natsu catches Happy as he lands. "You ok?" Natsu asked the blue cat.

"Ya I'll be alright. So tired." Happy said.

"Don't worry little buddy. I think I can handle it from here." Natsu said as he looked at Erigor. Erigor then says

"You again. Your one of those Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?" Natsu started to gather flames around his hand and said

"I ain't going to let you get past me you dress wearing wind bag." But then something come crashing in on the behind Erigor. Erigor and Natsu look to see Naruto.

"So it looks like the Salamander beat me to him." Naruto said as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Wait your Naruto." Natsu said and Erigor said

"So another fly has come to stop me." Naruto looked at him with eyes full of rage and said

"I won't let you get anywhere close to Luffy you Basterd!"

 **Things seem to be getting all fired up. Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: No need for a Lullaby


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now lets began.**

Chapter 13: No need for a Lullaby

Oshibana Town train station

A few minutes before Natsu caught up to Erigor.

"Strawberry what are doing here?" Natsu said with a toothy smile to the orange haired teen.

"What did you just say Salamander?" Ichigo said with a murderous aura. Erza then punches Natsu on the head giving him a cartoonishly large bump.

"Natsu stop making fun of Ichigo's name he's very sensitive about it." the red head said.

"Thanks Erza." Ichigo said with a smile only for it to be turned frown when Erza said

"It's not his fault his name means strawberry."

"YOUR NOT HELPING." Ichigo yelled out.

"So Ichigo what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Ichigo calmed down and her

"Me and Naruto were delivering a letter to this town's mayor. But then we came across what was happening here."

"Naruto do you mean Fishcake?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu he was the blond with the whiskers." Happy said.

"Ichigo you never told me you had blond fishcake that had whiskers in your guild. I wonder how he looks." Erza said while thinking about how Naruto looked.

"NO, He looks like a normal person." Ichigo said to the red head.

"Wait you never told me What happened to Erigor's sealing spell?" Gray asked.

"Ya what did happen to it?" Lucy questioned.

"I took it down." Ichigo said surprising most of the Fairy Tail mages. Ichigo continued to asked "Where did Natsu and Happy go?" The rest of the mages looked around for the two but nothing.

"That flame head must have gone after Erigor." Gray said.

"We got a vehicle outside we can use that chase after them. Grey bring Kageyama with you." Erza said while Gray picks up a Eisenward mage.

"Wait why are we bringing him along?" Ichigo asked with Erza replied with

"Because he is the one who broke the seal on Lullaby. So maybe he can seal it back up again. **(AN: I had to find a way for them to bring Kageyama so he can steal Lullaby.)"**

"OK, I'll go up ahead to check on the vehicle." Ichigo said leaving the room.

"So Erza how do you know Ichigo?" Lucy asked with Gray wanting to know as well. Erza gladly answered with "I met him three years back during a job were he saved my life. After that we became friend and rivals at the same time. We have fought each other nine times over the years. But even still he has won all nine times." This shocked the two mages.

"You got to be kidding me he's stronger than Erza." Gray thought to himself as they left the train station.

With Natsu, Naruto, and Erigor

"I call dibs on kicking this wind bag's ass since I found him first." Natsu said.

"NO WAY. I WANT TO FIGHT HIM!" Naruto yelled at the pink haired mage.

 **"That's what you get for losing him kit earlier."** Kurama said.

"Fine Salamander you can fight him but if I think your going to loss I will step in." Naruto said as he jumped to a rock formation and sits down.

"It doesn't matter which fly fights me I'll still crush you all the same." Erigor says as he uses a wind spell Natsu. Natsu was holding his ground till Erigor used more force it the spell knocking the fire mage back. Natsu then jump towards Erigor to try to punch him. But the wind mage blocks it with his scythe. Erigor then jumps into and starts flying above the train tracks.

"What are you doing up there you coward. Come down here and fight me like a man." Natsu yelled out.

"Don't get to cocky fly. **Storm Breaker** " Erigor said summoning a huge tornado knocking Natsu of the train tracks sending him falling down.

"Well that didn't last long. Salamander you really disappointed me." Naruto said as he got up. But stops when a giant flame hand appears and pulls Natsu back up. "This Fairy Tail mage only surprises me even more. Each time I see him."

"You must be pretty cold up there being half naked. You want me to warm you up." Natsu said with the wind mage saying

"Your flames are powerless against me."

"We'll see about that **Fire Dragon Roar**." Natsu said as he fired a stream of flames at Erigor but the wind mage was able to block with **Storm Wall**.

"Although your powers are remarkable your still no match for me. Enough with this cat and mouse game time to get serious." Erigor declared.

"I'm ready when you are!" Erigor then spin his scythe in front using a spell called **Wind Mall** coating himself in wind. Naruto just looked at the fight going on. **"Kit why don't you join in?"** Kurama asked

"Because I'm actually enjoying the fight." Naruto said to the demon fox.

 **"More like your scouting out your competition."** Kurama said.

"If I want to be the strongest then of course I'll have a lot of competition. Now seeing this fight I want to fight Natsu to see how strong he really is." Naruto said as Natsu delivered **Fire Dragon Sword Edge** to Erigor ending the fight. Naruto smiled at this then he notices a vehicle coming up with Ichigo driving it. He jumps down to meet them. Ichigo stops and takes the SE-plug off his arm. Erza, Lucy, Gray and Kageyama step out of the vehicle. Erza, Lucy, and Gray walked up to Natsu to congratulate him on his victory over the wind mage. Ichigo walked up to Naruto asking him

"Why didn't you step in?" Naruto replied with

"Because I knew he had this in the bag and look I was right." Ichigo then started to introduce Naruto to Gray and Erza but that is cut short when Kageyama steals the vehicle and takes Lullaby with him.

"After him." Erza screamed out as they chased him.

In a forest near Clover Town

"There he is." Gray said as the group saw Kageyama in front of Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov Dreyer. But then a bold guy with wings appeared behind them startling a few of them.

"Shush were just about to get to the good part. Well arn't you boys yummy so adorable" the bold man said creeping out the four boys.

"Now who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked with Erza replying

"Master Bob." Bob was fondling over Natsu and Gray. While Ichigo and Naruto hid.

"Hey can you keep it down I'm trying to watch." a guy wearing a spiked dog collar said.

"Hey he's from Quatro Cerberus." Lucy said.

"Yes he's their guild master Goldmine." Erza said. A few minute past and it seemed Kageyama had a change of heart because he dropped Lullaby. The Fairy tail members went to go check on their master as Ichigo and Naruto stayed with the other guild leaders.

"They are a strong guild. No, more like a strong family. I hope our guild will be like that someday " Ichigo said as he watched the reunion the Fairy Tail members had with their master.

"Yeah I agree. By the way where is Luffy shouldn't he be here?" Naruto said as he and Ichigo look around for guild master. But their search is cut short when a giant magic seal appeared above them and a demonic voice said

 **"I've grown tired of these cowardly wizards and your antics."** shocking everyone. The voice continued **"I can no longer hold back. I shall come fourth and devour you myself."** Lullaby then transforms into a giant tree monster and continues talking **"I shall feast apon your pitiful souls."** But then a person appears in front of it. "Who is that?" everyone said while Naruto and Ichigo smiled. **"What the?"** Lullaby questioned looking at the person with a straw hat.

"If these meetings had big monsters we can fight then I wouldv'e came by more often." the person yelled out while both his arms stretched back far shocking everybody even Lullaby. **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka"** the person said as the attack hit Lullaby leaving a hole in its chest while sending it off its feet knocking it away from Clover Town. This shocked every body even more. As the person landed Ichigo and Naruto appeared next to him.

"You were late to the meeting weren't you Luffy." Ichigo asked while Naruto added

"It's good to see that your alright." as gave Luffy a nuggy.

"Wait Isn't that Luffy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes it is and I didn't think he was that strong." Lucy said with Erza looking at Luffy and said

"So thats Luffy. I never expected him to be so young." Erza said.

"Who is this Luffy guy anyways?" Gray asked with Erza replying.

"He is the guild master of Ichigo and Naruto's guild the Royal Guard!" Everyone was in even more shock then they were already in. Lullaby got up and looked at his attacker.

 **"You monster how dare you attack me I'll devour your soul."** Lullaby said as shot a beam at Luffy.

 **"Shikai: Zangetsu"** Ichigo says summoning Zangetsu then steps in front of Luffy and blocks the beam with ease. Lullaby looked at this with a worried look. But Naruto appeared in front of it with a giant blue orb in his hand.

 **"Energy Make: Giant Rasengan"** Naruto yelled out as he hit Lullaby making the hole on its chest bigger. When Lullaby recovered from that he tried to use his death song but because of the hole its chest it didn't work.

 **"Now this can't be happening."** Lullaby says as Luffy appeared in the middle of its three eye sockets. Luffy puts his arm into a magic seal making it stretch while also twisting.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Rifle"** Luffy said as he brought the fist down onto Lullaby's head making it fall to its knees. Luffy then jumps off and yell to his guild mates "Do it now." Ichigo was aiming an arrow at a rasengan that was in Naruto's hand as both their bodies glowed.

"Hopefully we get this right. You ready Naruto." Ichigo said.

"Yeah lets do this." Naruto says.

 **"Unison Raid: Holy Rasengan"** they said at the said at the same time shooting the arrow imbued rasengan at Lullaby. The attack hit but didn't do anything at first. Till it started to expand slowly devouring Lullaby. Before being destroyed completely Lullaby yelled out

 **"WHY WOULD TWO OF MY KIN HELP DEFEAT ME?"** causing everybody to question what it meant by that. All that was left of Lullaby was a giant crater where it once stood.

"Wow they did it." Natsu said.

"They defeated one of Zeref's creations like it was nothing. Young people sure are strong these days!" Makarov said. Luffy then walks up in between this two guild mate and yelled out at the top of his lungs to the on lookers

"YOU SEE THIS PEOPLE. THIS IS ONLY A SAMPLE OF THE FUTURE STRONGEST GUILD IN ALL FIORE. THE ROYAL GUARD!"

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: The Traveling Doctor


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance.**

Chapter 14: The Traveling Doctor

Clover Town

An hour past since the fight with Lullaby. Ichigo and Naruto were sitting down on a bench relaxing while Luffy was forced by Ichigo to talk to the other guild masters.

"Well, today has been productive. We were just a post to deliver a letter, but we ended fighting a demonic woodwind instrument. Today was a good day wouldn't you say Naruto." Ichigo said. Naruto with a toothy smile said

"Yeah your right. The funny thing is that we never delivered the letter.". The two teens started to laugh till a familiar pink haired wizard and blue cat came up to them.

"Ichigo is it true?" Natsu asked Ichigo.

"True about what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You know about beating Erza. How did you do it? And do you have any advice for me." Natsu continued to ask the orange haired teen.

"Me defeating Erza that's being modest. It's not like I beat her like it was nothing. Each time we fought I barely won." Ichigo said.

"Now your are starting to be modest Ichigo." Erza said as she appeared with Lucy and Gray behind her.

"Hey Erza. Wait give me a sec." Ichigo said as he looked threw his bag to pull out a box. He then gives the to Erza.

"Ichigo is this what I think it is?" Erza said with a large smile, opening the box revealing a large piece of strawberry cake. Erza in joy bowed down thanking Ichigo for the cake. She proceeded to sit down next to him with fork in hand.

"Wow, he really does know Erza. If he knows her favorite type of cake." Gray said .

"Wait a minute Ichigo why do you carry a piece around?" Lucy asked with Ichigo answered her with

"You see a while back me and Erza made a bet. She ended up winning that bet and the condition was I have to get her a piece of cake each time we came across one another."

"So you just carry cake with you all the time." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I asked Franky to make that box I keep it in to keep it fresh." Ichigo said to the blond teen.

"That's just weird." Lucy thought to herself. Natsu starts to laugh for some reason.

"What's so funny flame brain?" Gray asked. Natsu then answered the ice mage's question with

"It's because Ichigo's name means strawberry and he gave Erza a strawberry cake. That's quite ironic isn't it." Everybody thinks about it and start to laugh as well, but stop when they feel a murderous aura coming from the orange haired teen.

"Ichi-kun your talking to other girls and completely ignoring little old me. You're so cruel." A girl appeared tackling the orange haired teen off the bench. Every Fairy Tail mage thought to themselves

"Was that person a guy or a girl?"

"Hi Giselle." Naruto said to the girl with her waving high at him.

"Giselle what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked his guild mate.

"I was escorting Luf-kun here like you asked. But he saw a magic seal in the sky and left me behind. It took me a while to find this place." Giselle said as she got off Ichigo.

"Ichigo aren't you going to introduce us to your friend." Erza asked.

"Yeah, everybody, this is Giselle Gewelle and she is a member of my guild. Giselle this is Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy they are apart of Fairy Tail. " Ichigo said intro dousing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all." Giselle said, smiling giving everyone chills down their spines except Ichigo.

"I'm still creeped out by that smile. It just brings up bad memories." Naruto thought to himself.

With Luffy and the other guild masters

"So are we done here because I really don't want to be here anymore." Luffy said to the other guild masters.

"Don't worry kid we are almost done here." Goldmine said.

"Yeah, honey, none of us want to be here any longer too." Bob said.

"OK, I'll trust you old geezers. I'm just asking this, but do you guys have any more food. I'm still hungry." Luffy said making all the other guild masters sweat drop. Makarov put down his mug asked the young mage

"So Luffy how's Garp doing these days?"

"I don't know midget pops I haven't seen my grandpa in years since I didn't want to join the rune knights. Hows lighting bolt doing?" Luffy answered.

"If you mean Laxus then he's doing ok." Makarov answered his question.

"So you are the grandson of Monkey D Garp then." Goldmine said with Luffy replying with

"Yup, and the reason I know midget pops here is because he is my grandpa's drinking buddy." They continued to talk for a couple of hours to Luffy's dismay.

In the morning on the outskirts of Clover Town

The four Royal Guard mages were heading back to Water 7 after saying bye to the Fairy Tail mages. But stop when Naruto remembered he had to still deliver the letter to the mayor of Oshibana.

"OK Naruto you go deliver the letter while the rest of us go back to the guild." Ichigo said.

"You're not coming with me Ichigo." Naruto asked with a disappointed face.

"I got things to do today, sorry." Ichigo answered.

"I'll go with you Naruto." Luffy yelled out.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a smile. Luffy and Naruto looked at Ichigo for his approvement.

"Ahh fine Luffy you can go since you went to the meeting." Ichigo said, putting a big smile on the two mages faces. The group split upped at a fork road.

With Ichigo and Giselle

"Hey Giselle when we get back can you see if you and Bambietta could help me with something." Ichigo asked the girl.

"Yeah, sure Ichi-kun I'll help you and i'm sure Bambi-chan will to." Giselle answered with Ichigo replying

"Thank you. Now did you finish book three yet?"

"Ichi-kun your reading to fast for me to keep up. I'm still haven't finished yet." Giselle said.

With Naruto and Luffy

The two were walking for a while till both of their stomachs started to growl.

"Crap I'm so hungry. Naruto are you sure you didn't pack anything." Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lets see if there is somewhere we can go to get something to eat." Naruto said as he pulled out his map to check. They ended up finding a village not that far from their location. It takes them a few minutes to get there, but when they see the village as under attack.

"Come on Naruto let helps go and help. **Rubber Body**." Luffy said while running.

"OK Luffy. **Endurance Boost**." Naruto said chasing after him. Once they get it the village, they see a couple of rune knights fighting off the attackers in cloaks but are being defeated. Luffy uses **Gomu** **Gomu No Munchi** knocking the attackers off the knights.

"Thanks for the assistance." one of the knights said with Luffy replying

"No problem." then goes back to help fend off more attackers. Naruto was knocking the attackers out one by one. One of the attackers then tries to use a fire spell on Naruto but he dodges it with ease and punches the persons face into the ground.

"Something feels off about these guys. When I punch these guys, it feels like I'm punching wood not human flesh." Naruto thought to himself. He then removes the cloak, revealing the person as a puppet. "What th." Naruto started saying, but was interrupted when the puppet, try to stab him with a blade in its arm. He's able to dodge the blade, but was hit by a black smoke bomb the puppet shot out its mouth. Naruto then proceeds to smash the puppet face in defeating it. Then a bunch more puppets appear around him. "OK, you think you the only one with numbers **Energy Make: Multi C**.." Naruto began to say, but stops when he coughs up blood and starting to breath heavily then fall to his knees. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto said confused.

"So it looks like my poison is taking effect. How are you feeling?" A red headed person said as he looked at the blond mage. But then most of the puppets are sent flying by a **Gomu Gomu No Pistol.** Luffy comes up to Naruto and grabs him, then begins to run. But is cut off by multiple puppet.

"Naruto are you alright?" Luffy asked, but got no answer. "BASTERD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?." Luffy yelled at the redheaded man.

"You'll see in a second because you'll be in the same position." the man said making all the puppets shot black smoke bombs at the young mage. Before Luffy and Naruto got hit by the bombs he hears **Room** as a giant dome appears around the area teleporting them out and appear in front of a man with a fur hat.

"So the traveling wizard that thwarted my last attack on this village." the red headed man said he jumped out of the dome.

"This is the second attack on this village. Are you here Sasori to give me the antidote or are you here to become my next patient?" The fur hat man said. Sasori then makes his puppet that are in the dome, try to shot some spells at the fur hat man but they start to fall apart and there pieces start to flout around the dome.

"It looks like I have to rethink my strategy. Time for a tactical retreat." Sasori said as a magic seal appeared under him teleporting him away with all his puppets disappearing too.

"He got away." The fur hat man said with a small bit of anger in his face. He then turns to see Luffy trying to wake up his comrade, but to no avail. "Hey, let get him to the hospital. He must have gotten poisoned by one of those puppets." the man said while Luffy nodded and followed the man.

"What's your name man?" Luffy asked with the man replying

"Trafalgar D Water Law."

At the village hospital

Luffy and Law were talking to each other while Naruto was lying on a hospital bed.

"I was in this town yesterday when that guy attacked. I helped fend him off, but he ended up poisoning a bunch of villagers." Law said.

"What type of poison is it?" Luffy asked Law with him replying with

"The poison that is currently in your friends and many other's bodies is slowly making their magical energy dangerous for them."

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked confused at Law's statement.

"You see Luffy-ya as we all know everyone is born with magical energy in them, some more than others. But Sasori's poison is causing the magical energy to become toxic to the body. So the more magical energy you have, the faster the poison kills you." Law answered Luffy's question.

"Why haven't the doctors found a way to heal it or use magic?" Luffy asked.

"They have tried both and they had no success. My whole family are doctors and I was trained in medical science. I even learned magic so I can improve me in my work, but even I can't help. Unless I have a sample of poison in its purest form, then I can make a cure." Law said.

"Then let's go find that Basterd and force him to give us a sample." Luffy said with Law quickly telling the young mage

"We don't know where he is hiding. Plus, we can't take a long time trying to find him. The people that are poisoned have only two days to live, but your friend my have less."

"Then what are we going to do?"Luffy said in anger.

"We are going to find him then." Naruto said as he got up from the bed.

"Naruto your alright." Luffy said while crying tears of joy.

"How are you standing?" Law questioned.

"I have no time to answer that right now lets go get that antidote!" Naruto said with his eyes now slit and red.

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: The Red Scorpion


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance.**

Chapter 15: The Red Scorpion

On the outskirts of the village

"Have you caught his magic signature yet Kurama?" Naruto said as he was looking for Sasori's location with Luffy and Law.

 **"No kit I haven't yet. You shouldn't push yourself the Take Over spell is only slowing down the poison's effects."** Kurama said.

"Yeah, I know that. Just get back to finding him." Naruto said to the demon fox and the he went to say

"So Law just asking this why are you helping this village?"

"So I can test my medical knowledge against this poison Sasori made. But if you want another answer I couldn't let innocent people get hurt or something like that." Law said in a lazy attitude.

"I don't care what's your reason as long as we can help those people." Luffy said with a stern face, then he went on to ask "So Law what type of magic do you use?" Law answer right away with

"I use a magic I made myself called Operation. I learned it so my work as a doctor could go more smoothly. You see when I use this magic it makes a dome around a certain area. Depending how much magic I use is how big the dome. Whatever is in the dome is at my control."

"O I see, but how does that help with you in being a doctor?" Naruto asked.

"It helps chopping people into pieces." Law said with no sarcasm in his voice.

"WAIT WHAT?" Naruto yelled out while Luffy only thought that was cool.

"It lets me cut people in a harmless way so I can operate on them safely. I can even remove thing like poison medical illnesses from their bodies as well." Law said.

"Then why don't you remove the poison from everyone?" Naruto asked Law.

"That was my plan from the beginning, but like I said it makes the magical energy in their bodies poisons. So removing the poison from their body would also mean removing all the person's magical energy. Removing the magical energy won't kill the person, but they won't be able to use magic anymore and not many people are up for that. Only a few of the patients took that option, some people rather die, than not having the abiliy to use magic anymore." Law said with a much colder voice.

"Hey Law are you part of a guild?" Luffy asked with Law answering

"No."

"Then join our guild then. We are always looking for new members." Luffy said with a toothy smile.

"Thanks Luffy-ya, but not thanks. I don't plan on becoming part of a guild. I just want to be a doctor." Law said.

"Ok suite yourself. So Naruto have you found that Sasori guy already." Luffy asked with Naruto nodding. The three then headed to Sasori's location.

Sasori's location

The three arrive near a small cave.

"So are you sure he's in there Naruto-ya?" Law asked with Naruto replying with

"Yeah he should be in the.." but he began to start to breath heavily and fall to his knees.

"So my poison is still in your body, you were just suppressing it some how, but it seems your body can't hold out any more." Sasori said as he walked out from the cave.

"You let us find you, didn't you." Law said, and prepared to fight as Luffy did the same.

"Yes, you see I have the village under my surveillance at all times. So I saw you three leave and waited for you to find me, but I got to inpatient. So let's raise the curtains and begin the show." Sasori says as a bunch of puppets appear around the three mages and try to stab them.

 **"Room"** Law says as the dome appears around them, then says **"Shambles"** making the puppets fall apart in pieces. Then a couple of more puppets appear outside with magic seals in front of them.

"Now burn to ash!" Sasori said making the puppets shot fire magic into the dome.

"Crap! **Shambles**." Law said, stopping the fire spells while they in the dome.

"I see when you make a dome you can't keep make it grow or move it once you summon it. I'm I right." Sasori said with a smug smile. The Luffy jumps from the top of the dome and lands in front of Sasori, then says

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol"** but his attack is blocked by a magic seal in Sasori's palm. Then a giant steel tail appears from the cave behind Sasori and tries to stab Luffy, but he is able to dodge.

"I never got your name straw hat." Sasori said and Luffy replied with

"Monkey D Luffy." Sasori then looks behind Luffy to see his puppets destroyed and Law weilding a large Nodachi. Law then walks up beside Luffy.

"My name is Sasori, but you two already know that, don't you so lets continue on to our second act." Sasori said as he walked back into the cave. Seconds later two puppets came out. One was on all fours and was the owner of the tail that tried to impale Luffy earlier. While the second one had a large brown cloak and had dark spiky blue hair. "Now lets began shall we." Sasori's voice said coming from the puppet on all fours. Then two puppets' mouths open with magic seals appearing one them. **"Needle Rapid Fire" "Iron Sand Spears"** Sasori said, launching needles and iron spears at Luffy and Law but they are able to dodge.

"How the hell are these things using magic?" Luffy asked.

"He must have different types of lacrimas installed in them." Law answered, trying to dodge the needles. "Crap, he ain't giving me time to summon a Room." Law thought to himself.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol"** Luffy said, trying to land a hit but is blocked by an iron sand wall. "COWARD COME OUT OF YOUR DOLLS AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Luffy yelled out.

"Don't ever call my puppets, dolls again." Sasori said with a lot more venom in his words. Then a large magic seal appears in the sky above them and Sasori says **"Iron Sand** **World Method"** making a bunch of iron spikes to rain down on the area. Sasori while inside his puppet looks at the site where his spell hit to see if the two survived. A second past till he saw Luffy and Law still alive from the attack. "You two didn't make it thru the second act how disappointing." Sasori said as he made the puppets shot the same spells from before hitting both Luffy and Law. Sasori face looked disappointed at this, but Sasori faced changed into a more shocked look as Law and Luffy both turned into Naruto's than puffed. "When did they sw.." Sasori began to say, but he notices that he is in Law's Room. Sasori quickly jumps out of his puppet as it got cut in half along with the other and even the cave.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Stamp Gatling"** is what Sasori heard as he was met by a barrage of stomps by Luffy. Sasori lands on the ground, defeated. Luffy then walks over to Sasori and picks him up by his collar. "Now you're going to tell us how to cure the poison you used on those people." Luffy demands, but is shock when something stabs his abdomen, it looked like a needle. The needle the pulls itself out of Luffy and retracts back into Sasori's clothes. Luffy then falls to his knees as his breathing becames heavier and blood starts to come out his mouth. Sasori began to smile, then goes on to say

"Haven't you been told not to play with scorpions or else you get stung by its stinger. It looks like the poison is working on you a lot faster than your friend over there. Well lets get to the final act shall we." Sasori takes off the top part of his clothes revealing his body to be that of a puppet. His body had a large coil in his stomach area and two razor bladed wings, but he also had a weird core on his chest. Sasori then puts his palm of his left hand to Luffy's face as a blue magic seal appeared on it. **"Water Jet Stream"** Sasori said release a huge burst of water engulfing Luffy or so he thought as Law switched him with a rock.

"Thanks." Luffy said still trying to fight the poison.

"You stay back Luffy-ya while I fight him." Law says as he prepared to fight the puppet man. Sasori then jumps out of the dome and raises his right up as a red magic seal on it.

 **"Fire Jet Stream"** Sasori said as he shoots a huge burst of fire at Law, but he is able to stop it mid air once it enters the dome. Then Sasori's stinger came out of the flames and tries to impale Law, but the doctor is able to deflect it with his sword. Sasori then appears in front of Law trying to use his wings to decapitate him and Law blocks with his sword, but gets pushed out of his Room with Sasori, then Sasori puts both his palms near Laws chest firing both spells point blank. Law is then sent flying it to a tree. A now injured Law then stands back up and uses **Room** again, but Sasori jumps out of its range. "Do you think for a second I'd let myself get caught in your spell!" Sasori said.

"That was the plan after all."Law said with a smurk. Luufy then appears behind Sasori delivering a **Gomu Gomu No Bazooka** to the puppet man sending flying into the dome.

 **"Scalpel"** Law said, ripping out Sasori's core and putting it into a box finally defeating him. Luffy then collapsed from the poison and falls unconscious. Law then walks into the cave and finds Sasori's lab.

A day after the fight

Law had used samples from Sasori's lab to make a cure for the poison. Law also kept Sasori's core because he wants to see how it functioned.

"Well see you two later and I would recommend not getting into fights for at least a few days till you heal completely." Law said as he left, but is stopped when Luffy asked

"Are you sure you don't want to join our guild?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Law replied as he continued to leave.

"Well, if you change your mind our guild is located at Water 7." Luffy yelled as he and Naruto waved goodbye to Law as he disappeared from their view.

"Come on Luffy we should go deliver this letter so we can head back to the guild ourselves." Naruto said as Luffy nodded in agreement and then they continued their adventure.

A couple hours later at the Royal Guard guild hall

Ichigo was just sitting down reading his book while thinking what was taking Luffy and Naruto so long. Till someone came up to him and asked

"Yo is this the guild Luffy-ya and Naruto-ya are apart of?" Ichigo looked at the person and said

"You know Luffy and Naruto?" the person nodded at this and Ichigo continued "So why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm here to join your guild." the person answered. It took Ichigo a couple of a seconds to answer with

"OK welcome to our guild my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." And then the person said

"My name is Trafalgar D Water Law. Nice to meet you Ichigo-ya." The two then shook hands

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Cursed Island


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance.**

 **Guild mark, color, and location: Law: White and right side of his abdomen.**

Chapter 16: Cursed Island

The Royal Guard guild Hall

"It had been a few days since Law joined our guild. He is usually in the guild hall most of the time. The only time he is not here is when he's learning from Dr. Unohana about healing magic or on a job. Luffy and Naruto, we're very happy that he joined. Law also joined mine and Giselle's book club we have going on, which surprised me." Ichigo thought to himself while reading his book. The guild was quiet until a whine was heard.

"Ichigo why don't you want to go on a job with us?" Luffy whined to the orange haired teen.

"I'm just too busy right now Luffy. Why don't you and Naruto just go on the job alone?" Ichigo replied to his guild master.

"Come on Ichigo we haven't gone out on a job together in a while." Luffy continued to whine.

"Yeah, Ichigo I agree with Luffy. We should go on a job together, like old times. What do you say?" Naruto said, trying to convince the orange haired teen to join them.

"For the last time no!" Ichigo said, trying to get the two mages off his back, but this only made the two whine more. The three began to argue while the rest of the guild members were listening in.

"Are they always this load?" Law asked as he was tinkering with Sasori's core.

"Yes, they are!" Deidara and Bambietta said in unison.

"Only when Ichi-kun doesn't want to go on a job with them Law-kun." Giselle said, while she was cleaning a mug. Law simply shrugged and went back to what he was doing. The three mages continued their argument lasted for a good twenty minutes till Luffy and Naruto gave up, then left the guild to go do a job. Ichigo then went back to reading till Giselle asked

"Ichi-kun why didn't you go with them?"

"I just didn't want to go." Ichigo said, as he put away his book and continued "Plus my training is not done yet. So are you two ready to continue?"

"Yup anytime Ichi-kun." Giselle said.

"Yeah, but can we make this fast because me and Deidara are planning to go on a job ourselves!" Bambietta said as she got up from her seat and walked up to the orange haired teen. The three then left the guild hall. Leaving only Deidara and Law inside the hall.

"So do you like art?" Deidara asked trying to start a conversation. Law just looked at him, then went back to his tinkering.

A couple of hours later at Hargeon Town

"That job was boring. It would have been more fun with Ichigo with us!" Luffy whined as he was on one of his guild's personal ship the Going Merry. Naruto then walked on to the ship and said

"Don't worry Luffy he was probably doing something important. He'll probably go with us on a job next time." trying to cheer up his guild master. Naruto then began to say "Well, we better set off.." till he saw three familiar faces. "Wait is that Natsu, Happy, and Lucy?" Naruto said. Luffy then came out of his slump to look as well. Luffy then yells out

"HEY NATSU AND HAPPY IS THAT YOU?" The three Fairy Tail members then look to see where the voice came from and sees Luffy.

"Luffy and Naruto is that you?" Natsu asked as he, Lucy and Happy got to the ship. Naruto and Luffy nodded, then Lucy asked

"What are you two doing here?"

"We just finished a job and planned to go back to our guild till we notice you three!" Naruto answered then Luffy went on to ask

"So what are you three doing?"

"We are going on a job, but we need to go on a boat to reach the Island we are going to." Lucy answered.

"I told you Lucy we don't need a boat. We could just swim there." Natsu said.

"Like hell we are?" Lucy yelled at the dragon slayer.

"We could take you there if you want?" Luffy said, surprising the Fairy Tail mages.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, we have a boat and you need a ride. So we wouldn't mind giving you guys a ride there." Luffy said with a toothy smile.

"Ok, lets g.." Natsu began to say, but is interrupted by Gray appearing behind him.

"Finally I found you." Gray said.

"Its Gray!" Lucy said with Natsu asking

"What are you doing here?"

"Gramps found out about your hair brained scheme and sent me to bring you back." Gray said making Naruto question

"Take them back? Why?" The ice mage looked at him and said

"Wait your Naruto and Luffy aren't you." the two nodded and Gray continued to say "Because this idiot stole an S class quest."

"You stole a what now. Natsu are you even an S class mage?" Naruto asked with Natsu answering with

"No, but I don't care. I'm going on this quest and you are not going to stop me." Natsu declared.

"Well, when Erza finds out about this, she's going to be so angry." Gray said making his fellow guild members scarred.

"I take it that Erza is to them. Is what Ichigo is to us." Naruto thought to himself while also thinking about an angry Ichigo.

"I got to prove my power to Erza so like it or not I'm going!" Natsu declared with Gray declaring

"Master said to bring you home. I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have too!" the two prepared to fight till Luffy appeared behind Gray and knocked him out, surprising everyone.

"That takes care of him." Luffy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LUF.." Naruto began to say, but is knocked out by his guild master.

"Why did you do that to them?" Lucy asked. Luffy with a thumbs up replied with

"So they don't stop us because I want to help you guys!"

"Really! Thanks Luffy." Natsu said as he carried the unconscious Gray on-board.

"Are you sure it's a good idea bringing him along?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, we can't have him go back and tell the guild because the next person they'll send is Erza." Natsu said while trembling from the image of an angry Erza.

"So where are we going again?" Luffy asked with Natsu answering

"Galuna Island." Luffy looked with a puzzled face and said

"I don't know where that is!" shocking the Fairy Tail members. They started to think how they will find it until a guy came up to them and said he will guide them there.

Later that day on the ship

They had tied up Gray and Naruto who had finally woken up and demanded to be set free, but to no avail. Natsu was also feeling motion sickness. Luffy asked Lucy

"What's wrong with Natsu?"

"He gets motion sickness." Lucy answered. Luffy then goes into a bag and pulls out a blue vial. Luffy then walks up to the dragon slayer and opens his mouth, then makes Natsu swallow what was inside the vial. Natsu begins to cough and yells at Luffy

"What was that fo.." Natsu stops noticing he wasn't feeling sick anymore. Natsu then says "What was in that vial because I'll feel better."

"It was medicine our town's doctor made for us if we got motion sickness." Luffy said with the dragon slayer thanking him. They then ask why the guy was helping them get to Galuna Island. The man's name is Bobo and he was an inhabitant of the island once. He then shows that his arm that looks demonic shocking everyone except Luffy and Natsu who thought it looked cool. They finally see the island, but notice Bobo had disappeared. Then a giant tidal wave appears hitting the ship.

On Galuna Island

The ship had taken damage and wasn't able to sail, but was repairable. Gray decided just to go along with the quest since the was no way to get off the island right now. While the Fairy Tail mages left to the village, Naruto made Luffy help him repair the Going Merry.

"Why can't I go with them?" Luffy whined.

"Because Luffy this isn't our quest. We were just a post to drop them off. Now help me repair our ship!" Naruto said. They stayed the whole day repairing the ship. Then the moon started to shine purple.

"What's up with the moon?" Luffy asked with Naruto replying with

"It's probably related to the curse. We better get some sleep because we got a lot of work tomorrow." The two mages then go to sleep.

In the morning

The two wake and start heading towards the temple. They end up running into a giant rat wearing a maid outfit.

"That's one big rat I wonder how it taste? Hey Naruto can we eat it?" Luffy said with Naruto adding in

"Yeah why not, we haven't eaten breakfast yet. It's not ramen, but it will do!" Naruto said licking his lips. The giant rat got so scared of the two mages saying they were planning on eating it ran away in fear. The two mages looked disappointed that their meal got away. The two continued till they arrived to the temple.

"This place looks so cool. Can we stay and look at it some more?" Luffy asked with excitement in his voice.

"No, we have to go back to start repairing the ship." Naruto said making Luffy frown. But then they notice a familiar faces enter the temple.

"So it seems you two got here first." Gray said in his same chilled back attitude.

"Luffy just wanted to come by and see the temple. But we weren't planning on staying here." Naruto said.

"But we could help them." Luffy whined and continued to whine till Naruto gave in. The group continued on into the temple until the floor gave out and the fell.

"Dam floor." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Hey is everyone ok." Natsu asked with everybody nodding. The group continued on till they came across a giant iceberg. Natsu then asked "Hey guys what is that?" everybody stood there in shock.

 **"That can't be."** Kurama said with Gray unknowingly adding

"That's impossible."

"Its Deliora!"Both Gray and Kurama said unknowingly in unison.

At the Royal Guard guild hall

Ichigo was just sitting reading his book until Giselle said to him

"Ichi-kun you have a visitor!"

"Thanks Giselle." Ichigo said as he puts away his book and looks to see a familiar red head. "Erza what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I need a ship and I know you can help me with that." Erza said. Ichigo just looks at her and asked

"Why." Erza gave him the details on what's going.

"Ok, I'll help. Let's get going then." Ichigo says.

"Thank you Ichigo for your assistance." Erza said as the two walk out the guild hall.

 **Thanks for reading. If any of you who are reading have any ideas on making the story better let me know.**

Next Chapter: Stopping a Demon's Awakening


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry to whoever is reading my fanfiction that I haven't uploaded a chapter now I'm back and on with the story**

Chapter 17: Stopping a Demon's Awakening

On a ship heading to Galuna Island

Ichigo was giving Erza a lift to Galuna Island on one of the Royal Guard's ships the Thousand Sunny. Because some her guild members had stolen an S class quest and she was told to bring them back.

"Wow Ichigo this is one fantastic ship your guild has here." Erza said, while also eating a piece of cake that Ichigo gave to her.

"It's one of the perks of having our guild in a town with a shipbuilding company." Ichigo said, while trying to steer the ship. Ichigo then went on to ask "So what are you planning on doing with them when we reach Galuna?"

"I'm going to give them a stern talking to and bring them back to the guild then let master Makarov decide their punishment." Erza answered.

"What if they don't want to go back?" Ichigo asked with Erza answering

"Then bring them back by force!" Ichigo sweat dropped thinking what Erza will do to Natsu and company when she finds them. He then starts thinking about what is Naruto and Luffy are doing right now.

Galuna Island below the temple

The group was currently staring at the frozen Deliora.

"Why is it here? WHAT HELL IS IT DOING ON GALUNA ISLAND?" Gray yelled out questioning why the demon was right in front of him. The rest of the Fairy Tail walk towards him to calm him down while Naruto and Luffy looked on.

"Deliora?" Luffy questioned with Naruto answering

"Kurama said that Deliora was a demon created by Zeref. Even he is surprised to see Deliora here." Then the group starts to hear footsteps coming towards them and decide to hide to see who it is. Two individuals appear walking towards the frozen demon. One had dark blue spiky hair and big eyebrows. While the other one looked to have dog features on his face. A second later a third person appeared it was a girl with dark pink hair that she had in pigtails.

"Yuka, Toby something terrible has happened." The pink haired girl says.

"What now Sherry?" Yuka asked with Sherry answering

"It's Angelica, she seems to be scarred by something and it's making me sad."

"You're worried about your stupid rat!" Toby said.

"She is not a rat she is a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is love!" Sherry said. Naruto and Luffy starting thinking about the rat they threatened to eat earlier and deduce that that rat must have been Angelica.

"Maybe it was intruders who scarred your rat!" Yuka suggested to Sherry who then says

"It's almost time to collect moon light again. This makes me so sad this news would displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moons first light."

"Agreed." Yuka said.

"Since they saw Deliora we can't let them live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them love!" Sherry declared with Toby saying

"You mean death right." The three began to leave until Luffy appeared in front Yuka.

"What th.." was all Yuka got to say till he got Luffy's fist to the face sending him crashing into the iceberg that held Deliora knocking him unconscious.

"Yuka! You're going to pay for that. **Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish**!" Toby said making his nails grow and then he starts to attack the intruder but Luffy easily dodges his attacks easily. Toby continues his onslaught on Luffy, but is still unable to hit him. "Come on stop moving and let me hit you." Toby whined. Luffy just had a bored look on his face until a rock golem tries to smash him with its fist, but he is able to stop it with one hand leaving him wide open for attack. "Ha your wide open now taste the wrath of m.." Toby began to say, but is stopped when he is kneed in the gut by Naruto.

"Down boy!" Naruto said as Toby fell unconscious. Sherry looks at this in shock. "Luffy do you want to knock her out or should I?" Naruto asked his guild master. Sherry looks on as her golem is destroyed by Luffy and then she began to run, but is stopped by an ice wall. Sherry then looks to see Gray and says

"You have the same magic as the Cold Emperor!" Gray then looks confused and asked

"What do you mean the same magic?" Then Luffy then walks up to Sherry and says

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing!" Luffy then looks at the pink haired girl as magical energy surrounded him then after a second she passes out.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked with Luffy just smile at her and doesn't give her an answer. She then goes on to ask "Why did you attack them? We still needed to see what they were up to."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I also thought it would be so much easier just to beat them up and question them!" Luffy says with a toothy smile.

"Yeah, I agree with Luffy, it is a lot easier if we just did that." Natsu said with Happy agreeing.

"Are you guys done talking or am I going to tie these three up by myself?" Naruto asked but got no response. But Gray was the only one to help him tie the three up. Naruto then looks at Gray and says "I know how you feel about losing loved ones to a demon."

"Wait, you lost people to a demon like Deliora!" Gray asked with Naruto nodding.

"It might not be as bad as yours, but this demon took the lives of both my parents when I was still a baby. But they were able to seal it away before they died." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Where did they seal it?" Gray asked, but got no response from the blonde teen. Naruto then said

"I'm going to help you figure out why that thing is here?"

"Thanks man." Gray said with a smile.

Later that night on top of the temple

"Where are those three they haven't returned yet!" The Cold Emperor said while a bunch of people were chanting around a magic seal. Then three individuals and a blue cat appeared in front of him. "So I take it the reason my subordinates haven't yet is because of you people!"

"LYON WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH WITH DELIORA?" Gray questioned as the Cold Emperor took of his helmet revealing his face.

"Lyon?" Lucy questioned.

"You know this guy Gray." Natsu asked with Gray replying

"Yes, He is a person I trained with under Ur."

"O Gray you haven't changed a bit. The reason I'm resurrecting Deliora is so I can prove I'm not just Ur's star pupil. You see Gray when I child, I dreamed about surpassing Ur but the day she died, I thought the dream of surpassing her had been dashed. Until I realized there was one way. If I can defeat Deliora a demon even Ur couldn't vanish, then I would have surpassed her and my dream will finally become a reality." Lyon said with a smile.

"Listen to yourself Lyon. That demon destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are. You would disgrace Ur's sacrifice!" Gray declared.

"In that case we will stop you then!" Natsu said with Lucy and Happy agreeing. Lyon just looked at them and said

"Very well then you'll be my warm up before I take down Deliora!"

Below the temple

Luffy and Naruto, we're looking after the tied upped Yuka, Toby, and Sherry.

"Why didn't we go with them to see what's going on with the light over Deli.. whatever its name is?" Luffy whined.

"Because Luffy we volunteered to watch these three while they go see who is behind this." Naruto said to his guild master. Luffy continued to whine as Naruto decided to talk to Kurama. "So what is this light shining on Deliora doing?"

 **"They must be using Moon Drip to free Deliora's prison."** Kurama said making the blond teen to ask

"What is **Moon Drip**?"

 **"It's a spell where you collect the light of the moon and use it to deactivate any spell even one as strong as Iced Shell."** Kurama said.

"So this Iced Shell technique uses the life of the caster to seal the target in a block of ice for all of eternity." Naruto said only for Kurama to say

 **"Not exactly Kit. You see, when a person uses Iced Shell they don't actually die."** This shocked Naruto and Kurama continued **"Their body becomes the very ice that seals the target for eternity!"**

"WAIT SO YOU MEAN GRAY'S MASTER IS THAT BLOCK OF ICE!" Naruto said, at the top of his lungs and Kurama simply nodded. "Is there any way to free her?" Naruto asked, but got no response from the fox, But then Kurama senses someone near them. "Luffy someone is coming." Luffy and prepare to face whoever is coming.

"SHOW YOUrSELF YOU COWARD!" Luffy yelled out trying to get the intruder to appear. A few minutes past till a huge chunk of the ceiling came down trying to crush them. Luffy then pushes Naruto out of the way, but gets crushed by the falling rock.

"I at least got one of you." a voice said. Naruto then turns to see a man wearing a mask and with long green hair.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto demanded

"The name is Zalty and I'm amazed to see some random mage down here." Zalty said then looked over to see Lyon's three companions tied up and unconscious. "So I see why they haven't returned yet. What are you doing here on this island?"

"I was here just dropping off some friends, but then I find out that a bunch of people trying to free this demon. So I decided to help stop them." Naruto said while cracking his knuckles.

"Is that so." Zalty said. Naruto then charges at Zalty only for an orb is sent flying at him. He is able to dodge it, but another huge chunk of the ceiling falls down on top of him. "And that takes care of you. Now th.." Zalty began to say, but stops when Naruto bust threw the piece of the ceiling that crushed him and try to kick Zatly but the masked man is able to dodge. "You seem to be more resilient than I expected." Zalty said as he sent his crystal ball at the blond teen but he dodges it.

"That's all you can do." Naruto said as he charges towards the mask man, but then he notices the crystal ball coming him from behind. He dodges it but it makes a u turn and tries to hit him again. "I'm getting tired of this!" Naruto said as he punches the orb smashing it. Zalty then summons a white magic seal fixing the orb. Naruto looked confused and asked "What type of magic is that."

"If you have to know it's a lost magic called **Arc of Time**. With it, I'm able to control time." Zalty said, but is surprised when he hears a voice says

"Wow, that sounds cool!" Zalty then looks to where the voice came from and sees Luffy sitting down eating something.

"I thought I killed you." Zalty said. Naruto then rushes over to Luffy and punches him in the head, leaving him with an anime bump.

"Why did you do that?" Luffy asked and Naruto answered with

"You know why. You're eating my food. Your food is in the other bag." Naruto continued to scold his guild master for a couple of minutes. Zalty just looked at them until Naruto looks back at him. "I almost forgot about you. Now Luffy you stay back while I take care of this guy." Naruto declared as his guild master went back to eating. Naruto the uses **Energy Make: Clone** making two clones of himself.

"So you can make clones of yourself. Well, I got something to deal with that." Zalty said as he summoned more orbs. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Why do you wear a mask? Do you have a scar or something like that?" Naruto asked. Zalty just looked at the blond for a second before answering

"It's not important, why I'm wearing a masked."

"Then I'll rip that mask off your face!" Naruto declared. Zalty then sends the orbs firing at the blond. Naruto and his clones are able to dodge the orbs while breaking, but Zalty just repaired them a second after they were broken. Zalty then uses **Arc of Time** to make the ground below the blond to break and drop more rocks on him as he fell. Naruto then jumps out of the ramble and tries to punch Zalty. Zalty dodges and jumps back on to one of the rock structures around the Iced Shell. Naruto then jumped to one of the rock structures as well. The cave starts to rumble. "It seems those Fairy Tail mages are causing a ruckus up there." Naruto then looks at Zalty and asked "Why are you helping this Cold Emperor guy free Deliora? What do you get in on all this?"

"The Cold Emperor Lyon is a fool thinking he can defeat Deliora by himself. I just recently joined his group so I can't speak on the others behalf. But I want to control it. You see there a spells that would let me take control of Deliora and with his power I would become the most powerful man in the world." Zalty declared. But then he looks at the **Iced Shell** and is shocked to noticed the **Moon** **Drip** spell's light wasn't hitting it anymore. Naruto then smiles and says

"Well, looks like they stopped the spell. So it's time for me to end this here I **Endurance Boost**!" Naruto said as a magic seal appears under him. Zalty then fires the orbs at him But dodges the orbs and uses them as platforms to get higher up into the air. Zalty wonders what the blond is doing until he notices cracks appear below him and one of Naruto's clones pops out of it then uppercuts the masked man into the air. While in the air Zalty sees the real Naruto appear in front of him. "TIME TO SEE WHAT'S BEHIND THAT MASK!" Naruto yells out as he punches Zalty in the face breaking the mask and sending him crashing towards the ground. Naruto then lands safely on a rock formation and looks at Zalty to see his face. He sees a white light engulf the once masked man and starts to transform into a more feminine form. "WAIT A MINUTE YOUR A GIRL!" Naruto says in confusion.

"What you're surprised?" the girl said.

"You look more pretty then I expected." Luffy surprising said, surprising the girl and especially Naruto.

"Wait Luffy you knew he was a girl and when did you start noticing girls?" Naruto said but got no answer. Then someone gets sent threw the ceiling and comes crashing down.

"What the hell?" Luffy, Naruto, and the girl thought in unison. Even Yuka, Toby, and Sherry wake up from the noise and look to see that the person that came crashing down was Lyon.

"Lyon!" the three tied up mages said at the same time. Then the Fairy Tail mages come in right behind him.

"Man he was tough, but he was no match for us Fairy Tail wizards." Natsu said.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked while looking at the destruction. Gray looks and sees the girl that Naruto was fighting for a second before she disappeared.

"Who was that girl?" Gray asked and Naruto answered

"She was using these people to free Deliora. So she can take control of it. But the big question here is what are we going to do with this thing?" The whole group starts thinking what to do. Naruto starts thinking till he asked Kurama "I'm going to need your power for something." Naruto then walks up to the **Iced Shell** and uses **Take Over: Kurama**.

"What is he planning on doing Naruto?" Gray said as he tried to go stop the blond but is stopped by Luffy. "Why are you stopping me?" Gray asked with Luffy answering

"Just watch and you'll see."

"Ready Kurama?" Naruto asked.

 **"Go ahead Kit!"** Kurama responded.

 **"Fox Flame Palm!"** Naruto said making white flames appear on his hand.

"White flames?" Lucy questioned

"I wonder how they taste." Natsu said with drool coming out his mouth.

"O Natsu why don't you ask him later if you eat some later, aye." Happy said with the dragon slayer agreeing with him. Naruto then then places the flamed up hand on to the **Iced Shell** andthe flames, then start to spread then starts to slowly melt it. This shocked everyone, even the girl who was hiding from view.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO YOUR MELTING THE ICE!" Gray yelled out but got no answer. It didn't take long till for the ice to melt and Deliora was finally free. Everyone looks in horror as the demon starts to roar. Lyon wakes up and starts to crawl towards the demon.

"Finally Deliora is free. Now I can surpass Ur now." Lyon said, as he got up, but is knocked back down by Gray.

"You caused enough trouble, but it's now time for me to clean up the mess you made." Gray said as he went into a strange pose and continued "Then seal this demon myself! **Iced Shell**!" a large amount of magical energy starts to form around the young ice make mage. Luffy was going to stop him, but Natsu appeared in front of Gray first. Luffy then looks at Natsu talk Gray out of using the spell. Deliora begins to attack, but stops when the white flames start to consume him. Gray stops using **Iced Shell** and watched with everybody to see what's happening to Deliora.

 **"Deliora you were already dead weren't you. Now be consumed by my flames. Now Kit end it."** Kurama said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Very well Kurama. **Fox Flame Burst**!" Naruto said, causing an explosion of white flames to finally consume all of Deliora. Everyone looked in awe as the demon was no more. Naruto then falls back, but is caught by Luffy. Luffy looks at a barely consciousness Naruto and says

"I think you over did it." Naruto begins to make a weak chuckle and looks at Gray then says

"I hoped I freed your master from that prison she made for that thing. I also hope I freed you and all the people from all the suffering that demon caused." Naruto then smiles. Gray then looked at the blond teen while helping Lyon to his feet and said

"Thank you."

"Now what do we d.." Natsu started to say, but stops when he feels a familiar angry aura behind him. He looks back and sees Erza.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy!" Erza said in an angry tone. The Fairy Tail members start to quiver in fear at the sight of Erza.

"I feel bad for them!" Luffy and Naruto thought to themselves till they felt their own familiar angry aura. They both look behind them to see Ichigo.

"So Luffy and Naruto what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in the same type of angry tone as the red head that currently scolding her guild mates.

At the village on Galuna Island

It had been a couple of hours after the incident. And it appeared that the people that help Lyon free Deliora we're victims of the demon's terror and wanted to help Lyon kill it so they could get revenge. It also appeared that the curse on the island's inhabitants was not lifted. The group went back to the village to tell them the bad news. When they got to the village and told them about what happen. Then Ezra got the bright idea to destroy the moon after talking to the villagers. Everybody watched as she and Natsu try to destroy the moon.

"So do you think they can do it?" Luffy asked.

"Just watch and see." Naruto said. Everyone watches as the two succeed in destroying the moon well a fake one that is. It appeared that Lyon's group unknowingly made a dome that covered the sky around the island when they were trying to free Deliora by using **Moon Drip** that caused the curse. It also appeared that the island folk were actually demons after all not humans. Their memory seemed to be affected by the dome, but now since the dome is destroyed their memories start to return. Bobo the person that helped the group get to the island also appears now as a full demon. The village starts to celebrated with a feast to celebrate finally being free from the curse. As the celebration began Ichigo was dragging Naruto and Luffy away.

"Come on Ichigo let us stay for the feast." Luffy whined with Naruto adding

"Yeah Ichigo come on we're hungry."

"No, we have to go fix the Going Merry since you guy broke her again." Ichigo said, still dragging the two away, but is stopped when Erza say

"Come on Ichigo let them stay they did help after all." Ichigo then lets the two go and says

"Fine we'll stay."

"Thanks Ichigo!" the two said in unison with anime tears in their eyes.

"You should thank Erza. She's the one that convinced me to let you two stay." Ichigo said. The two then thanked Erza and left to the feast. Ichigo then says to Erza "I'm actually happy that our guild mates are starting to get along."

"I also agree. So should we get going to?" Erza asked with Ichigo nodding. The two then head to the feast themselves.

On the outskirts of the village

The girl that was once known as Zalty looked at the celebration from afar while talking to a crystal ball.

"Were you able to see that, sir?" the girl asked the crystal ball with voice coming from it answered

"Yes. You should leave before they notice you. First the Fairy Tail wizards now a these new wizards. They could prove quite a threat if they get in our way."

"That's true!" The girl said as she got up and prepared to leave but stops when she hears

"My my what is a pretty lady like you doing out here alone and not at that party?" The girl didn't have time to react to what was happening as she is grabbed by a giant hand and is pinned to a tree. The girl prepares to use her **Arc of Time** but is stopped when she hears the same voice say "No, Miss Ultear Milkovich I wouldn't recommend using your **Arc of Time** or else I would have no choice but to kill you. For you see your magic is nothing compared to mine." the person then reveals himself to be a boy that is wearing a trench coat with a hood, he also had messy blond hair and red eyes.

"What do you want?" Ultear asked with the boy answering

"Why Miss Ultear of the Magic Council and also one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory of Grimoire Heart. I'm here to ask you what you and Jellal are planning. If you answer honestly and I'll let go ok!" the kid said with a smile.

At Hargeon Town

The Royal Guard mages were dropping off the Fairy Tail mages at the harbor in Hargeon Town.

"Thanks for your help Ichigo for giving us a ride back!" Erza said

"No, problem Erza. Well, see ya later we got to get the Going Merry back to Water 7 for repairs." Ichigo said while Luffy and Naruto we're saying bye.

"When we meet again Natsu we better have that fight we never got to have." Luffy said to the dragon slayer as the ship sails away from the harbor.

"Yeah, why not!" Natsu said.

"See you later guys take care." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to the Fairy Tail mages to them waving back.

On the outskirts of Hargeon town

"Yo Ichigo I bet we can beat you back to the guild." Luffy declared as Naruto agreed with him.

"Ok, we can race, but if you break that ship anymore you're going to get it." Ichigo said. The three mages smiled as they began their race back to their guild.

 **Wow, that was a long chapter to write, well by my standards. Well the next arc will be Phantom Lord. So any ideas how I should start that arc off. Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Phantom Lord


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To GirlFish: Thanks for your suggestions. And for hollowfied Ichigo parts they will be here soon.**

Chapter 18: Phantom Lord

At the Royal Guard Guild Hall

Most of the members of the guild except three were just sitting down doing what they regularly do until a blue haired beauty walked into the guild hall.

"Hey Deidara-ya who's the girl?" Law asked the blond bomber.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga, she's from some rich family that lives in this town." Deidara said, while he was messing with some clay. Law then asked

"Is she is a mage?"

"No, she isn't, but she does know how to use magic. She's probably here to see Naruto." Bambietta said, cutting into Law and Deidara's conversation.

"Why would she be here for Naruto-ya?" Law asked. Bambietta answered him with

"She is the person that he sees while he has free time from the guild. You can say she's his girlfriend or something like that." Law looked surprised by this, but it didn't take him long to go back to what he was doing. Hinata then walked up to Giselle and asked

"Excuse me Giselle-chan is Naruto-kun here?"

"Sorry Hina-chan, but Naru-kun is training with Ichi-kun and Luf-kun." Giselle said. This made the blue haired maiden depressed. Giselle then tried to make Hinata feel better by saying "Don't worry Hina-chan I bet he will come back soon. So cheer up and read this it'll make you feel a lot better." Giselle then hand a book to Hinata. Hinata starts to read it for a couple of minutes before putting it down and hands the book back to Giselle while sporting terrified look.

"Sorry Giselle-chan, but it's not my type of story." Hinata said. Giselle started to look depressed that Hinata didn't like the book, but went back to her happy go lucky mood a minute later. Hinata decided to stay in the guild hall and wait for Naruto to return.

The Royal Guards' personal training ground.

Luffy, Ichigo who had Zangetsu already in it's shikai form, and Naruto stood in then middle of the training staring each other down. A few minutes pasted till they started to charge at each other. Ichigo then swings Zangetsu across trying to hit both his guild mates at the same time. Naruto dunks under the blade while Luffy jumps over it. Naruto then tries to throw a punch at the orange haired teen, but Ichigo is able to catch the blond's fist with his free hand. Then Luffy appears in the middle of the two and proceeds to attack. Ichigo is met with a punch to the face while Naruto is kicked in face. The two mages are staggered by the blows, but they quickly recover. Luffy smiles as he dodges a swing from Ichigo, but is met by Naruto's foot to the gut. Naruto then tries to spin kick his guild master in the face, but Luffy is able to block the kick by using his arm. Luffy then punches Naruto with his free arm, but it turns out to be a clone. Ichigo then uses then opportunity to slash Luffy across the chest, but the cut doesn't pierce Luffy's skin it just knocks him back.

"You're very lucky that I can choose what Zangetsu cuts or else you would've killed." Ichigo said, in a disappointed face.

"That's cheating you and Naruto tag teamed me!" Luffy whined. Luffy then starts to look around the area. "Hey, where is Naruto anyways?" Luffy questioned. Ichigo starts looking around himself. A second past until Naruto burst out of the ground below Ichigo and uppercutted the orange haired teen plus making him let go of his sword. Ichigo lands a few feet back then Naruto appears in front of him and the two begin to fight each other in hand to hand combat. The both of them are able to go blow for blow, but it didn't take long for Naruto to get the upper hand.

"Ichigo you may be better than me when it comes to swordplay, but we both know that when it comes to hand to hand combat I outrank you in that department!" Naruto said, with a smug smile. Ichigo then jumps back and summons a bow.

"You forgot Naruto, Zangetsu isn't my only form of offense." Ichigo declared as he fires a couple of blunt arrows at the blond teen. Naruto is able to dodge in arrows, but not without a little bit of trouble. Luffy then pops up behind of Naruto and uses **Gomu Gomu** **No Pistol** hitting the blond teen. Naruto gets sent flying back, but he recovers right away. While this was happening Ichigo walks up and picks up Zangetsu. The three mages now in the same positions they started the spare and started to stare each other down.

"Hey guys, can we just go all out already. I'm getting tired of this warm up already!" Luffy said, with a bored face.

"I'm game if Strawberry over there is!" Naruto said, trying to provoke Ichigo and succeed.

"Fine then I'm game you whiskered face Basterd!" Ichigo said, with anger in his voice. Luffy smiles as he bends both his knees and a red magic seal appears below him. Naruto's face becomes more feral and his eyes are now slited. Ichigo then puts Zangetsu into a black magic seal. A massive boom is heard moments later.

A couple hours later at the Royal Guard guild hall

The three young mages are now covered in bandages.

"Ow I think we over did it a little." Naruto said, as Unohana was putting medicine on his wounds.

"Thanks Mrs Unohana for healing us up." Luffy said, as he ate a large piece of meat.

"It's no problem Luffy. I only wish you young men wouldn't hurt yourselves this badly each time you three train!" Unohana said with a smile. Her husband with is usual toothy smile, then, said

"Don't be harsh on the boys Retsu! They have hearts of warriors and they should fight it out to the death. Like we use to when we were their age." Upon hearing this Ichigo who was playing with Kenpachi and Unohana's daughter Yachiru said

"We weren't trying to kill each other Kenpachi. We were just training and we went sort of went overboard a little."

"WHICH I WON!" Luffy yelled out.

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN? I'M PRETTY SURE I WIN!" Naruto declared. Then two start to argue about who won. This just made Kenpachi laugh while watching them. Ichigo then asked Kenpachi why he was here. Kenpachi then tells them that the mayor wants them to deliver a package to the Fairy Tail's guild master. Ichigo happily agrees and Kenpachi then hands him the package. After a few minutes Kenpachi and his family left the guild hall.

"Hey, do you two want to go with me to Fairy Tail!" Ichigo asked his guild mates. Luffy was the first to respond.

"I'll go with. This gives me a chance to go fight Natsu!" Luffy said with a lot of joy in his voice. Naruto was busy talking to Hinata until he finally answered

"Of course I'm going. It gives me a chance to scoot out the competition Fairy Tail holds!" The three then begin to head out.

"Good luck!" the other members of the guild say in unison. The three wave goodbye as they leave.

Magnolia Town

The three mages arrive in Magnolia and look in awe at the huge town as they try to find the Fairy Tail guild hall. They see a girl and Ichigo decide to ask her for directions.

"Hey, can you plea.." Was all Ichigo got to say before the girl slapped him and ran away. Ichigo looked annoyed and confused at what just happened. He then sees another girl and said "Excuse me, can y.." she then does a repeat of what the person before did. This pattern continued each time Ichigo talked to a girl. After the twentieth girl, Ichigo yelled out in rage "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN?"

 **"Wow King I never knew you were such a hit with the ladies!"** Zangetsu mockingly said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled at Zangetsu which only made him laugh his ass off.

"You know what Ichigo let me try this time." Naruto suggested with Ichigo agreeing. Naruto finds the nearest girl and ask her for directions which she gladly gave. After they were done talking the girl sees Ichigo and does what many of the women did before her. Ichigo looked like he was going to pop a vain after that.

"What did you do to all those women Ichigo?" Luffy asked. Ichigo still pissed answered

"I HAVEN'T BEEN TO THIS TOWN BEFORE AND I'VE DEFINITELY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING THEM!"

"Calm down Ichigo I bet it's just a big misunderstanding!" Naruto said, trying to get the orange haired teen to relax. It took Luffy and Naruto a couple of minutes to finally get Ichigo to calm down until that was all ruined by a girl doing the same thing like before.

The Fairy Tail guild hall

The three finally arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall after Naruto and Luffy finally calm down Ichigo again. The three mages look at the huge guild hall in awe, but they did notice something odd about it that the hall was heavily damaged.

"Is this how their guild looks or something?" Luffy questioned.

"No, I doubt it. I've got a bad feeling about this." Ichigo answered.

"We should go inside and look!" Naruto said with the other two nodding. The three walk inside and see the destruction. "Kurama do you sense anybody?"

 **"I since one person below us and...that Lucy girl somewhere in the city. Wait a minute, she just disappeared!"** Kurama said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST DISAPPEARED?" Naruto asked the demon fox. Ichigo and Luffy then sees a girl with white hair appear.

"Guys is tha..." was what the girl was saying until she saw the three mages. "Who are you three? Are you part of Phantom Lord?" She asked.

"Phantom Lord? Is that a guild or something?" Luffy asked and Ichigo answered with

"Phantom Lord is a rival guild to Fairy Tail. They've had bad blood between each other for a real long time."

"So you're not part of Phantom?" the girl asked the three.

"No, we are not. We are a part of the Royal Guard guild!" Naruto said, while showing his guild mark. The girl looked at the mark then said

"Royal Guard? You mean the guild that Natsu and the other spoke of?" The three mages nodded and she continued, "My name Mirajane Strauss and I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Wait a minute your Mirajane you look different than you did three years ago." Naruto said. Mirajane looked at the whisked face blond before saying

"Wait is that you Naruto?" Naruto gave her a toothy smile and nodded.

"No time for a reunion right now. What happened here Mirajane?" Ichigo asked. Mirajane then told them to follow her down to the basement to explain. They reached the basement and Mirajane started to explain what's been happening. She told them that yesterday the guild hall was attacked by Phantom Lord and how this morning they found three members of her guild were found beaten and pinned up it to a tree. She then told them that this angered Makarov to the point when he took all of the guild to strike Phantom Lord.

"Those Basterds I hope midget pops kicks their asses!" Luffy said with a hint of anger in his voice. Naruto then asked

"So Mira did your brother Elfman go with them?" She nodded and then he went on to ask "What about Lisanna?" Naruto then notice her face became saddened by that question.

"Who is Lisanna?" Ichigo asked

"She was my sister." Mirajane answered. After hearing that Naruto then says with a hint a worry "What do you mean was?" She then answered him

"She died two years!" This even made Naruto start to feel saddened by her answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto said, before he started to shed some tears. Ichigo and Luffy gave the two a few minutes to catch up. After that Naruto then remembers something "Wait a minute Lucy something happened to her!"

"What do you mean something happened to her?" Mirajane asked with Luffy and Naruto wanting to know as well. Naruto then explained how he sensed her earlier then she suddenly disappeared. Mirajane was prepared to contact the others, but the other Fairy Tail guild members walked in. "Erza what happened?"

"Mira, it's h..." Erza said, but stops when she sees the three familiar faces. "Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy is that you?" the three nodded. "What are you three doing here?"

"We came here to deliver a package to midget pops. By the way where is he and did you guys win?" Luffy said, with a toothy smile, but that smile falls when Erza explained what happened to Makarov. "No, midget pops!" Luffy said with a shocked face. Not long after that Natsu comes in with Lucy, who he had just rescued from Phantom Lord. The three stood and watched the Fairy Tail member talk about how they will get Phantom Lord back. Naruto looked at Natsu group talking to Lucy about her past how she was a run away and how her father was the one who hired Phantom to bring her home. While this was happening Mirajane and other Fairy tail member named Cana try and get in contact with two of their S class wizards. They couldn't find on name Mystogan, but they were able to get in contact with Laxus by using a lacrima.

"Master is seriously injured and we can't seem to locate Mystogan. You're the only one left we can turn to. So please help us Laxus. We can really use you about now. Fairy Tail is in terrible danger." Mirajane begged the S class mage.

"Man Makarov is freaking pathetic. I don't see how this is my problem. Your big girls deal with it yourselves." Laxus said through the communication lacrima.

"So your not going to help us!" Cana said.

"Of coarse not why would I. That senile old man started this. Why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess" Laxus replied.

"Please Laxus Phantom is trying to kidnap Lucy!" Mirajane still begging.

"Do I even know her? Wait a sec is she the new girl. I'll tell you what convince her to be my woman then I'll do whatever she wants!" Laxus declared with a smile.

"You are such a pig!" Cana yelled at him.

"Are sure you want to talk that way to a guy your begging to help you. Listen, if that old geezer pulls through this one tell him he's over the hill and he should hand the guild over to me!" Laxus says as he begins to laugh. Mirajane was about to break the lacrima, but is stopped by Luffy who in turns yells at the laughing Laxus saying

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LIGHTNING BOLT FACED BASTERD!" the Fairy Tail guild members stop what they were doing and started to look at what's going on. Laxus stops laughing and looked to see who had the ball to say that to him. When he sees who it was he starts to smile and say

"Well, if it isn't Luffy. What are you doing there monkey did you finally give up on that stupid guild of yours and decide to join my future guild!"

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE LAXUS. HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN BE A GUILD MASTER. A GUILD MASTER IS A POST TO CARE ABOUT THEIR GUILD AND YOU ARE NOT SHOWING ANY OF THAT TO YOUR COMRADES!" Luffy said at the top of his lungs.

"Them my comrades? They are a disgrace to Fairy Tail. When I become guild master I will remove the weaklings and Fairy Tail will be the strongest. Your guild Luffy will never be able to compete with my Fairy Tail. We both know you are strong Luffy so you don't need to help those weaklings." Laxus said.

"AFTER I'M DONE WITH THESE PHANTOM BASTERDS. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AND SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE GUILD MASTER IS LAXUS!" Luffy proudly declared. Laxus then said

"I'd like to you try." He then hangs up on the lacrima. Most of the guild members shocked by what Luffy said. Both Ichigo and Naruto walked up to Luffy.

"So I take that as a yes, we are going to help." Ichigo asked. Luffy nodded and Naruto added

"Let's do this then. Lets show Phantom Lord, what we can do!"

"All right. Now that we got you three with us. We will be able to show Phantom what real pain is!" Natsu said.

"Only a real man would stand up to Laxus and help out others!" Elfman declared.

"You're still the same as always Elfman!" Naruto said with a slight chuckle. Then they feel the earth shake. Everyone goes outside to see a giant walking guild hall.

"What is that thing?" Natsu asked. Everyone looks in horror at what they are seeing.

"I never thought they would go to these types of extremes to attacks us! Erza said. Then a giant cannon comes out of the walking guild hall and takes aim at Fairy Tail then starts to charge. Erza then turns to everybody and yells out "Run get out of here now." Erza then equips her **Adamantine Armor** and she is prepared to block the shot, but stops when she sees Ichigo in front of her. "Get behind me Ichigo now." Erza ordered, but Ichigo just smiled as a blinding blue light engulfs him. The cannon finally fires and at the same time everybody hears Ichigo's voice say

 **"Arrow** **Magic: Heilig Pfiel"** An arrow is then fired colliding with the cannon fire. The two attacks, then cancel each other. Everyone looks in awe at this.

"What the? How was that wizard able to match the Jupiter Cannon?" Phantom Lord's guild master Jose said to himself.

"Wow, that was awesome." Natsu said.

"Ichigo how strong have you gotten?" Ezra asked as the light start to dissipate revealing Ichigo. Ichigo now has a halo with a five pointed star on his head and six angel wings behind him. Luffy and Naruto then walks up to Ichigo.

"Those wings look stupid on you Ichigo." Naruto said, while Luffy with a toothy smile said

"I think you look cool Ichigo."

"Thanks Luffy. I'm still not used to using **Vollstandig** yet." Ichigo responded. He then looked back at the Fairy Tail members and declared "You guys save your energy for later and let us protect you all."

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: The Fall of the Phantoms


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 19: The Fall of the Phantoms

In front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Every Fairy Tail member is surprised from the orange haired teens declaration. While this was happening, they all heard a voice of Jose coming from the Phantom Lord's guild hall.

"Even though you were able to stop the Jupiter Cannon fire. It doesn't matter Makarov has fallen and any chance of victory will slip through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfillia immediately you have know another option." Jose declared. The Fairy Tail mages started declaring that they won't give Lucy to Phantom Lord without a fight. "I won't ask again." Jose said, while this was happening Lucy began crying and said

"Maybe I should just go with them and give myself up!"

"WE WOULD NEVER NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT. YOU'D HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!" Erza said at the top of her lungs.

"YOU CAN STOP ASKING NOW BECAUSE WE AREN'T GOING TO GIVE YOU ANY OTHER ANSWER. WE'RE TAKING EVERYONE OF YOU JERKS DOWN!" Natsu declared as the rest of his guild agreed with. Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy simply smiled at the dragon slayer's statement.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A SECOND HELPING OF JUPITER! YOU GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES TO UNDERSTAND THE FOLLY OF YOUR ACTIONS!" Jose declared.

"Fifteen minutes aye. So Luffy how long will it take us to stop that thing?" Naruto asked his guild master.

"Well lets see maybe ten minutes." Luffy answered.

"That's all I'll take it out in half that time!" Naruto declared as a magic seal appeared below him and Luffy. "Let's do this **Endurance** **boost!"**

 **"Rubber Body"** Luffy said. Luffy then looks back at Ichigo and said "Ichigo you stay here so if we don't destroy that cannon in time. You can help stop it again." Ichigo nodded and the two began to run towards the Phantom Lord's guild hall.

"Wait for me, you guys, I want some of the action too. Come on Happy lets chase after them!" Natsu said to the blue cat.

"Aye, aye Natsu." Happy responded as he summoned his wings and flies with Natsu to the Jupiter cannon.

"Ok Elfman we're going to storm the place too!" Gray said as Elfman followed him. Ichigo look at them leave and notice a bunch a phantoms fly towards them. Ichigo then makes an arrow and prepares to fire it at the horde.

"You are getting in the way. **Heilig Verbreitung Schuss** **(Holy Spreading Shot).** " Ichigo said firing the arrow. The arrow the separates into multiple arrows hitting every phantom. Then, even more phantoms appear in their place. "There's more of them." Ichigo then looks back and doesn't see Lucy. "Hey, where Lucy?" Ichigo asked and Erza answered him

"Mirajane is taking her to a secret hideout to keep her safe." Erza then equipped her **Heaven's Wheel** armor. She then went up to Ichigo and said "It's been a long time since we fought side by side isn't it Ichigo."

"Yeah your right about that. So lets show them what we're made of Erza." Ichigo said as he fired his **Heilig Verbreitung Schuss** again and Erza shot multiple swords at the phantoms, but they weren't able to hit them all. The rest of Fairy Tail joined in to fight the phantoms.

At the Jupiter Cannon

 **"Energy Make: Rasengan" "Gomu Gomu No Rifle," "Fire Dragons Iron Fist."** Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu used their attacks in unison trying to destroy the Jupiter cannon, but it didn't have a scratch on it.

"Crap it didn't break, we probably need to destroy it from the inside. " Naruto said.

"I'll do it!" Luffy and Natsu said in unison. The two then look at each other and start arguing about who's going to destroy it. Naruto then said

"You two should just destroy it together." The two agreed and went inside the cannon, but Naruto didn't follow.

 **"Hey Kit why aren't you going with them?"** Kurama asked.

"They can get it done without me. I got a wizard saint to find." Naruto responded as he went to go look for Jose.

Inside the core room of the Jupiter Cannon.

"Wow, what is all of this?" Natsu said, then Happy said

"They must be using that lacrima to charge the cannon!"

"So your saying if we destroy that then we stop the cannon!" Luffy asked with Happy nodding. "Fine then Natsu let break it into a million pieces!"

"I can't allow that." a guy with black and white hair said.

"I don't care who you are don't get in our way!" Natsu said as he and Luffy charge at the man. Natsu then covers his hand in flames and prepares to punch the guy, but ends up hitting Luffy.

"Natsu why did you hit Luffy?" Happy said.

"I did mean to my fist just went by its own." Natsu responded. Then Luffy got back up and punched Natsu.

"THAT'S FOR HITTING ME INSTEAD OF THE ENEMY!" Luffy said in rage.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUNCH YOU, BUT IF YOU WANT TO START OUR FIGHT SAY THE WORD!" Natsu said in an equally amount of rage. The guy just looked at the two argue and said

"It seems to me that you two are getting in each others way." Luffy and Natsu then turn to look at him.

"Now who are you?" the two asked the man.

"I am Totomaru and I have complete control over the element of fire." Totomaru said. **"Blue Flames"** Totomaru shoots a blast of blue flames at the two mages only for Natsu to eat it. "So your Fairy Tail's dragon slayer and you are?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy responded.

"Never heard of you." Totomaru said, but then notices Natsu is going to use a spell. "I told you I control any flame!" Natsu then just spits at Totomaru covering him in spit and starts laughing with Luffy joining in. "You should've not done that **Orange Flames**!"

"You call that an attack I call it my dinner!" Natsu said as he ate the flame only to find out it taste foul. Natsu then starts to attack not using magic, but Totomaru is able to dodge and pull out his sword. Totomaru then tries to swing his sword only for it to get caught by Luffy.

"You forgot about me. **Gomu Gomu No Pistol**!" Luffy said as his attack hit the fire mage sending him flying. "Now Natsu!"

"Alright Luffy. **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!" Nastu said as he was able to hit Totomaru through the lacrima breaking it. This caused the Jupiter Cannon to explode.

In front of the Fairy Tail guild

"Looks like they did it." Erza said as she finished defeating a phantom. But then the Phantom Lord's guild hall start to transform.

"What the hell is going on now?" Ichigo questioned as the guild hall turned into a giant.

In what used to be the Jupiter Cannon's core room

Luffy was busy looking through his bag as Natsu was on the floor because of his motion sickness.

"Alright, I found the medicine Natsu." Luffy said as he went to go give Natsu the medicine. But then An injured Totomaru appeared and tried to attack the dragon slayer, while he was down, but got frozen by Gray and then punched by Elfman. "So you guys also came along." Luffy said.

"Yeah of course we came to help." Gray responded

"A real man would run away. He would come and help." Elfman declared. Happy then flies out to see that the giant was starting to draw a magic seal and comes back to tell the group.

"What do we do?" Natsu said. He then looks around and notices Luffy left. "Hey, where did Luffy go?"

"He probably left to look for a way to stop this thing. We should split up as well to find a way to stop this thing." Gray responded. The three then agree to split up.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently taking care of any enemy, he came across while he looked for Jose until he came across one of the Element Four.

"Now who the hell are you moss head?" Naruto asked with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"No need to be rude. My name is Sol, Monsieur Sol." Sol said introducing himself. Naruto prepared to fight until Elfman came into the room.

"Elfman what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came here to help stop Phantom from destroying, because that is what a real man would do!" Elfman answered the blond teen.

"Should we tag team this moss head?" Naruto asked and Elfman quickly answered with

"No, a real man can fight on his own. You go find a way to stop Phantom from completing that spell!"

"What ever you say Elfman. Be careful not to loss because a real man wouldn't lose would they!" Naruto said with a smile as he left the room. Naruto continued to run as Kurama continued to look for Jose.

"Kit I found something you won't like." Kurama said. Naruto then asked

"What is it, Kurama?"

"It's that Mirajane she appears to be in danger." Kurama answered.

"KURAMA LEAD THE WAY!" Naruto yelled at the fox. Kurama starts telling him Mirajane's location. He finally arrives to see Mira is getting squished between two fingers of the giant hand. "Hey Mira hold on I'm coming to save you!"

"Naruto!" Mirajane said, noticing the blond teen, but then a wall breaks open revealing an injured Elfman.

"ELFMAN!" Naruto and Mirajane said in unison.

"Big sis and Naruto." Elfman responded. Sol then starts to taunt Elfman about how he killed his sister until he used a spell that in cased Elfman in stone.

"ELFMAN!" Mirajane screamed out to her brother.

"YOU MOSS HEADED BASTERD I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ELFMAN. **TAKE O**.." Naruto began to say but stopped when a bright light appeared around Elfman.

"No, Elfman don't do it." Mira said, trying to stop her brother from doing a **Full body Take Over** , but was to late as he transformed into **Beast Soul.** Elfman now transformed start to roar. He then turns to Sol and began to beat down the earth mage. "ELFMAN!" Mira yelled to her brother gaining his attention and he then comes to where his sister is. Naruto just watched and waited to stop Elfman if he tries to hurt Mira, but then, Elfman frees Mira and two start to have a heart to heart talk. Naruto just looked at them with a big smile as they talked.

 **"Kit I found him."** Kurama said.

"Thanks Kurama. Hey Elfman you keep Mira safe while I take care of Jose." Naruto said as he began to leave.

"Be careful Naruto!" Mira said, as the blond left.

Somewhere in the Phantom Lord's Guild Hall

Natsu is currently fighting a member of the Element Four named Aria.

"So you're still standing after my last attack." Aria said to the dragon slayer.

"I'm all fired up now let see what you got!" Natsu said preparing to continue fighting the air mage, but is sent flying back by one of Aria's spells.

"There's always someone better than you young dragon slayer." Aria declared. Natsu then tried to use **Fire Dragons Roar** , but Aria is able to dodge it and appear behind him. "I shall end this with a gift. I will allow you to join your master in his suffering. **Airspace** **Metsu**." Aria began to use the same spell he used on Makarov on Natsu and starts crying. "So sad cause any wizard caught in this spell will be completely drained of their power." Natsu was currently losing his power, but is saved when Aria gets a **Gomu Gomu No** **Pistol** in the face sending the air mage flying into a wall. Natsu looks and see Luffy.

"Sorry I was late, I was checking out how cool this place looked when it transformed." Luffy said. Aria then got back up. Luffy looked back at Aria and asked "Who is that?"

"He's the guy who drained Gramps power." Natsu answered.

"Now who are you?" Aria asked the straw hat teen. Luffy didn't answer him. Luffy then was surrounded by a huge amount of magical energy. Aria looks surprised by this and said "So it looks like you're stronger than you look. Very well, I guess I should take you more seriously." Aria then takes off his blindfold and released his full power, but before he had time to react, he is met by Luffy's fist that knocked him out plus his face is now engraved with Luffy's fist print.

"That's for midget pops!" Luffy said to the unconscious air mage.

"That was amazing Luffy." Natsu said with Happy saying

"Aye." They all hear an announcement from Jose.

"Attention you pathetic Fairy Tail worms. Listen carefully because I'll only say this once. We have captured Lucy Heartfilia which means our first order of business is out of the way. That leaves us with just one more thing, my favorite part wiping all you brats off the face of the earth."

In front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

The giant has now stopped making the magic seal, but the group of mages are still being attacked by the horde of phantoms. Ichigo and Erza are currently exhausted.

"There's too much of them! Plus, they got Lucy." Ichigo said as his Vollstandig was nearly gone.

"We have to keep fighting and hope that they are able to beat Jose, but that is easier said than done." Erza said.

With Jose

"Keep an eye on the girl Gajeel. There is still some pest in my guild hall." Jose said.

"You talking about Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Yes him and his friends. They have been lucky so far ,but their luck is about to run out. I'm going to exterminate them myself!" Jose declared as he began to leave, but is met by a blond teen blocking his path. "Now who are you boy?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a part of the Royal Guard guild." Naruto responded. Jose then upward swipes his arm in front of the boy sending him sent flying back. "Crap, he didn't even touch me." Naruto thought to himself as he tries to stop himself, but couldn't and ends up crashing through a stone wall then into a room.

"I don't care if you are from a different guild if you try to get in my way I will exterminate you." Jose said as a light engulfed him and his outfit changed **(AN: His second outfit).** Naruto began to get up, but Jose does what he did before and he is sent flying back into a wall. Naruto then uses **Energy Make: Multi Clone** making multiple clones appear around the wizard saint. The clones then try to attack him, but the wizard saint is able to dodge the attacks with ease. "If this all you got boy then you don't have a chance of victory. **Dark Pulse** " Jose then swipes his hand, making a chain of explosions that defeat all the clones. Then Naruto pops out of the ground trying to upper punch Jose, but the wizard saint is able to dodge. **"Shade Entangle"** Jose said as he summons ghosts and makes them grab the whisker blond causing him to scream in pain. "You see boy this is the power of a wizard saint and you are nowhere near my level." Jose declared, but is confused when the blond smiles and goes puff. "What the?" Jose said in complete shock as the boy appeared in front of him with a blue orb in his hand.

"O yeah take this **Energy Make: Rasengan**." Naruto yelled out as he lands the hit on Jose sending him fly towards a wall. Naruto takes a deep breath as he believes he defeated one of the Wizard Saints only for him to look in shock as Jose got back up.

"Boy did you think that would be enough to defeat me." Jose said with a smirk. Naruto then tries to use Rasengan again, but Jose is able to block it with a magic seal. "I hope that's not all you can do boy and if it is then I'm sadly disappointed." Jose said then he used **Dark Pulse** over and over again on the teen making sure he wasn't a clone. Then he used **Shade Entangle** on the blond teen making him scream in pain for a couple minutes. "Game over boy you loss!" Jose then lets go of Naruto and prepares to leave, but stops when he starts to think about the boy's name. "Uzumaki I know I've heard that name somewhere before. Wait a minute, are you related in anyways to Kushina Uzumaki, but if you are then why do you have blond hair isn't a Uzumaki a post to have red hair. Wait a second those spells I remember them now you must be Minato's brat. Yes, it all makes sense now. You know your father is a disgrace to the name Wizard Saint and that mother of yours was a shame to the name wizard. To die, to a random wizard. I'm happy that I have the chance to erase their bloodline."

"Shut up." a weak Naruto said as he got back up.

"What did you say boy?" Jose asked

"I SAID SHUT UP. NO ONE GETS TO INSULT MY PARENTS AND NOT EXPECT ME TO KICK THEIR ASS. **TAKE OVER: KURAMA!** " Naruto yelled out as a red light engulfed him. He then got on all fours and said **"Three Tails"** making a red coat of energy cover him and three tails came out behind him. He then blitzed Jose to the point where the wizard saint was barely able to dodge. Jose uses **Dark Pulse** , but it has no effect on the teen. This surprises Jose to the point where he didn't dodge Naruto knee to his gut. Jose is sent flying, but is grabbed by one of the tails and is brought back down to meet a punch that sent him crashing into a wall. After Jose gets back up, he uses a more advance version of **Shade Entangle** that engulfs the boy. **"Four Tails"** is what Jose heard until a pillar of red energy appears around the blond teen.

"What the hell are you?" Jose questioned as he looked upon Naruto's new transformation. Now Naruto was covered in dark red energy to the point where it was his flesh. His face became pitch black and his eyes were just white. "Very well then it seems I did underestimated you, but now I'll destroy you." Jose declared and prepare to finish this fight, but is interrupted he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Jose looks down to see Naruto's hand in his chest. "How dare y.." Jose began to say, but is tossed towards a wall. The wizard saint is then hit by a barrage of attacks that he couldn't keep up with. This goes on for a couple minutes till Naruto stopped. A now bloody Jose got back with his eyes now black and purple energy forming in his hand. "YOU BRAT HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Jose said as he sees Naruto have a smirk on his face. "NOW DIE! **DEAD WAVE!** " Jose fired a beam of massive energy at Naruto.

 **"Bijuudama."** Naruto said, firing his own attack that demolished Jose's and hits him causing a massive explosion. After the attack Naruto transforms back on the floor heavily exhausted thinking he won, but is put into shock when he sees Jose get back up. "Hey Kurama did someone go save Lucy?" Naruto asked the fox.

 **"Yes, Natsu seems to have beaten the person guarding her and Luffy is with him."** Kurama answered.

"Good." Naruto responded as he got up to continue fighting. Jose and Naruto stare down at each other, but both stopped when Makarov appeared.

"You have shed the blood of our children and that's unforgivable. They have been made to suffer the incompetents of their parents. We are both to blame Jose! This war between us has gone on long enough! Let's end this." Makarov said, to the injured Jose. Makarov then looks at Naruto and says "You have protected my children and I thank your guild. So rest and let me finish this."

"Hell no I'm finishing this battle. No, disrespect Makarov, but your not my guild master, he is." Naruto said, pointing towards Luffy who was watching. Luffy then gives his approval to Naruto. A white magic seal, then appears in Naruto's hand and a rasengan appears, then began to grow bigger and starts to take the shape of a shuriken. Jose looks in shock at the new attack. "This is my new technique I call it **Energy Make: Rasen Shuriken**. Let's end this Jose." Naruto says as he charges towards Jose.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Jose yelled out as he used Dark Pulse to stop Naruto, but it wasn't able to stop the blond. Jose then puts up a magic seal to stop the attack. Once the attack hits the seal, the seal seemed to be able to stop it, but it didn't last long as it shattered and he was hit by the attack. Jose then coughs up blood before he is sent flying through the wall and on to the outside.

 **"Expand"** Naruto said, making the attack engulf Jose. After a few seconds the attack died down and Jose fell unconscious on the floor. Naruto looks at this with a smile knowing he won. " I can't feel my arm it must be broken, but that is a small price to pay for defeating a wizard saint." Naruto thought to himself as he fell into unconscious. Luffy then walks over and picks Naruto up. Luffy then looks at Makarov and says

"I'm glad your alright midget pops!"

"Yes, Luffy and I'm thankful you and your guild members helped my children." Makarov said with a smile. Then Erza and Ichigo appeared.

"Master your alright. I'm so glad." Erza said, to Makarov. Ichigo then went up to his guild mates and carried Naruto. He then turns to Makarov and Erza.

"Well, sorry, but we best be leaving so we can get Naruto back to our town to heal." Ichigo said, and this made Luffy whine because he didn't want to leave yet, but Ichigo went up to him then told him the truth is that the rune knights will be coming soon and he doesn't want to deal with them.

"O well say goodbye to everybody for us okay midget pops." Luffy said as he left with Ichigo, but not without leaving the package they were delivering to Makarov before all this mess began. After the three left it finally came to Makarov that he has to deal with the magic council after the incident with Phantom Lord.

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be pretty much be fluff until the Tower of Heaven arc. So to those who are reading how should I start that arc.**

Next Chapter: Royal Guard's Bonding Time


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To GirlFish: In do time I will reveal their past with the Fairy Tail members.**

Chapter 20: Royal Guard's Bonding Time.

With Ichigo

"It has been a week since the Phantom Lord incident and everything as gone back to normal. Well, as normal things get. Not much has happened. Even jobs lately haven't been great." Ichigo thought to himself as he sat all alone in the guild hall. A few minute past, and nothing happened. It got so boring that Ichigo was considering talking to Zangetsu. "Hey Zangetsu you there?" He got no answer. Ichigo let out a sigh and went to the request board. "What job should I take?" Ichigo continued to look for a quest to take until the guild hall's front door burst open.

"ICHI-KUN!" Giselle said as she ran up to the orange haired teen. "It's finally coming out!"

"Wait, you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup the next set of volumes of our book series is finally being released." Giselle answered him. This made Ichigo smile and say

"ABOUT DAM TI.. I mean ok lets go then. Where are the volumes getting released?"

"A bookstore in Magnolia. I think." Giselle responded.

"Wait Law isn't coming with us." Ichigo asked. With Giselle replying with

"He is busy today, but he gave us enough jewels to get him a copy."

"Fine then lets get going." Ichigo said. The two then leave to Magnolia.

In Magnolia Town

The two finally arrived, but for some reason Ichigo puts on a disguise that consisted of glasses and a hat. Which confused even Giselle.

"Ichi-kun why are you wearing that? And why didn't you tell me that you were going incognito? I would have put on a disguise too." Giselle whined.

"Giselle I'm wearing this for my own protection." Ichigo answered her.

"Protection from what? Zombies, monsters, dragons, murders, or old girlfriends. Please tell me Ichi-kun." Giselle said. Ichigo sighed and showed her. He then takes off his disguise and walk up to a girl and asked her for directions only to get a slap to a face. " O Ichi-kun I didn't know you had a thing for woman slapping you."

"How did you get that from me getting slapped?" Ichigo asked, but she didn't give him answer. "Well lets find that bookstore already." Ichigo suggested and Giselle nodded, then they left to find that store. It took them a while to find the store. "Finally, we found it."

"Let's go inside and get those volumes." Giselle said and they went inside to find the volumes. They were able to get their own copies of volumes and began to leave until Ichigo ran into a familiar blond girl.

"Is that you Lucy?" Ichigo asked and the blond who was with a blue haired girl looked back and said

"Hey Ichigo and. Giselle what are you two doing here?"

"Well Lu-chan, Ichi-kun and I are here picking up some books. What are you doing here and who is the bluenette?" Giselle asked.

"This is Levy she is also a member of Fairy Tail and we are here to pick up some books as well!" Lucy answered and Levi said

"Nice to meet you two and thank you for helping take care of Phantom."

"It's no problem." Ichigo replied.

"So what book are you two reading?" Lucy asked and the two showed her and Levy. The four talked about the books they got for a couple of hours until they said their goodbyes.

Near Water 7

"We are almost there Giselle." Ichigo said as he sees Water 7.

"I had fun today Ichi-kun. How about you?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, I had fun today as well." Ichigo responded with him and Giselle smiling at each other.

With Naruto

"How does your arm feel Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto as they walked through Water 7.

"Well Unohana told me that I won't be able to use it for a while. So I won't be going on jobs till it heals." Naruto responded. They continued to walk until they ran into Deidara and Bambietta. "Hey Diedara and Bambietta." Naruto yelled out to the bombers gaining their attention. "It's rare to see you two outside the guild hall. What are you two up to?" The two bombers just looked at the whisker face teen without answering him until Hinata said

"Hey Diedara-kun and Bambietta-chan."

"Hey Hinata!" the two bombers said in unison.

"What are you two doing?" Hinata asked.

"We are getting equipment for our explosions." Diedara answered her and Bambietta asked

"What are you and Naruto doing?"

"We were going to get something to eat. Do you two want to join us?" Naruto asked, but got no answer from the bombers. Hinata then said the same thing Naruto just said and the bombers answered her. The four then go to get something to eat. They choose to at a ramen shop. While the four are eating Naruto still tried to start a conversation with the bombers, but to no avail.

"So Deidara-kun and Bambietta-chan how did you two first meet Naruto-kun? Hinata asked and she got an answer from Bambietta

"Diedara and I were in a dark guild and we fought Naruto."

"Plus, we almost killed him!" Deidara said.

"O now I see why you three can't have a casual conversation together." Hinata said and the two nodded. Naruto then says

"You two don't need to be like that. It's all in the past and we are comrades now. So lets try to not think of that ok." Naruto said to the two bombers, but got no reply like before until Deidara said

"We'll try to get along with you whisker face."

"Hey baka we best not try to insult him when trying to start a conversation." Bambietta said to Deidara.

"At least we're starting a conversation. Even though it's having a rocky start." Naruto thought to himself. This went on for a couple of hours until the four decided to the guild hall. While they were walking Bambietta said

"Yo Naruto we are sorry for almost killing."

"Like I said before don't worry about. I just hope we can get along better because it would get to awkward if did get along while we were in the same." Naruto said with a toothy smile.

"Ok, if we are going to try and get along Naruto. What do you think explosions as art? Deidara asked. The three began to finally get a normal conversation going. Hinata looked at them and smiled.

With Luffy

Luffy was at the hospital waiting for Law finish talking to Unohana.

"I'm so bored is Law almost done." Luffy said to himself. Luffy then looked at Law's bag and saw Sasori's core. "I wonder." Luffy then grabs the core and leaves the hospital with it. A few minutes past till even Luffy got bored of that. He then looks to see a stuff bear and looks at the core. Luffy then does the most logical thing well by Luffy standard and puts the core inside the bear, but nothing happened. "I thought that was go.." Luffy began to say but stopped when he saw the stuffed bear start to move.

"I'm finally able to move now I can get my revenge." the stuffy bear said sounding like Sasori.

"Why do you sound like that Sasori guy?" Luffy questioned.

"Because I am Sasori and thanks to you I'm free." Sasori said as he raised his hand up to Luffy and a blue magic seal appears on it. "Now take this **Water Jet Stream**!" Sasori then fires a huge burst of water at Luffy knocking through a wall. "I bet you thought that because I'm in this body I can't use my magic. I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. Now die **Fire Jet Stream**!" Sasori now shoots a burst of fire. "Now it's time to find that Law Basterd." Sasori began to leave, but stop when Luffy appears in front of him not injured at all. "I hit you point blank with both my spells. How are you still alive?"

"Yeah, even wonder why I'm not hurt? Did you get weaker?" Luffy responded. This comment angered the stuffed bear Sasori as he fired both his spells at Luffy. Which Luffy easily dodged and ran up to Sasori to punch him in the face. "You done yet."

"You'll pay for this." Sasori said as he prepared to attack, but stops when he notices the area is covered in Law's **Room**. Before Sasori can do anything Law used **Scalpel** to remove Sasori's core from the stuffed bear. Law then puts the core back in his bag and asked Luffy

"Did the person raising you ever tell you not to look through another person's belongings?"

"Nope and why did you step in I wanted to fight him some more." Luffy replied.

"Thank you Luffy-ya!" Law said, surprising his guild master.

"Why?" Luffy questioned with Law, answering with

"Because you were stupid enough to test out how his core works. It was a good idea to leave the core out for you to take."

"Wait, you planned this?" Luffy asked with Law nodding. "Well, we better get back to the guild hall." The two mages then leave, but not without Luffy taking the stuffed bear.

The Royal Guard Guild Hall

All seven of the guild members of the Royal Guard plus Hinata were now all together in the guild hall talking about their day.

"Yo Law we got them." Ichigo said. Law then walked over and got his volumes.

"Thanks Ichigo-ya and Giselle-ya for getting me a copy of these." Law said.

"No problem Law-kun. Now we can start reading together!" Giselle said in her happy go lucky attitude. The three began to read in unison. While that was happening Naruto was still talking to Bambietta and Diedara about explosions.

"So your saying its the shape of the mushroom cloud that puts the final touch on the explosion." Naruto said with Babietta saying

"You're finally getting it Whiskers, but you must also remember the force of the explosion also counts."

"That's right Naruto stick with us and you will learn what true art is because art is an EXPLOSION! Diedara declared. Naruto began to write notes on what they were saying.

"So this how a guild looks like when all its members are all together." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata, why not join the guild." Luffy suggested. This caused Hinata to answer with

"No, I couldn't Luffy-kun. I don't even know how to perform magic like you all."

"That doesn't matter. We could help train you." Luffy responded.

"No that would be too much trouble for you all." Hinata said.

"Not really! You have been like family Hinata so it would be an honor if you joined." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, why not Hina-chan you pretty much come here all the time to see Naru-kun and if you join you'll even more time to spend with him!" Giselle yelled out. This made both Hinata and Naruto blush.

"Just join already." Bambietta said

"Even I agree you should just join." Diedara said.

"If the rest of the guild wants you to join then I'm with them." Law said.

"Yeah, why don't you join Hinata then we can go on quests together!" Naruto declared trying to hide a blush.

"Come on Hinata what do you say?" Luffy asked. A minute past until Hinata finally gave her answer.

"Yes, I'll join." Hinata said with a smile. The whole guild celebrated their guild new member for the rest of the day. They all just ended up just sleeping in the guild hall.

In a random Mindscape

While everybody was asleep in the guild hall. A conversation was about to begin. Kurama was contemplating about things until he hears something and roars

 **"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE REVEAL YOURSELF!"**

 **"Awwww, I thought it would take you a bit longer to finally notice me here."** the voice said, as he walked out of the shadows revealing his appearance. He looked like a splitting image of Ichigo, but he had white pale skin and hair. His eye had black sclera and gold pupils. **"It's been a while, hasn't Kurama."**

 **"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? AND HOW DO YO KNOW OF ME? ALSO WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ICHIGO? ANSWER OR I'LL DEVORER YOU!"** Kurama demanded an answer from the being in front of him.

" **O come on Kurama, you don't remember me. I'm hurt. Maybe it's because of this look. Should I change into my true form for you to remember!"** the being said. Kurama looked at him for a second until he got an image of a skull masked monster with two horns.

 **"So my suspensions were correct so you're Zangetsu or when I knew you, you were known as Shiro."** Kurama said.

 **"Yeah, I know the name Zeref, gave me was Shiro, but now my is Zangetsu and I like it better than Shiro."** Zangetsu said. **"So when did you start to suspect me?"**

 **"When Ichigo told Luffy and Naruto about you. Then when Lullaby said that two of his kin helped destroyed him."** Kurama then responded.

 **"Seriously, that's what tipped you off. I thought you would have given a better reason, but oh well."** Zangetsu said in an annoyed voice.

 **"Why did you reveal yourself to me and what are you doing inside Ichigo?"** Kurama questioned

 **"Well to answer the first question I got bored of waiting. For the second question I had a little run in with King's parents and well lets just say a certain amount events happened to where I became a part of King's soul. That's the short answer for you fox."** Zangetsu responded.

 **"What are you planning Shiro?"** Kurama questioned with Zangetsu answering with

 **"No, Kurama my name is Zangetsu now and isn't obvious I'm planning on dethroning King!"**

 **"By King you mean Ichigo."** Kurama asked with Zangetsu smirking. **"You won't take over his body I will stop if I have to."**

 **"Go ahead and try Kurama because if I remember the last time we fought I nearly killed you. Well, it doesn't really matter if you warn King I will still be taking control of his body. For you see he is already ripe for the picking. I just need to push him a little bit more. Well, it's been good talking to you Kurama, but I got to go."** Zangetsu said as disappeared from Kurama's sight. Kurama is left there to ponder what his fellow demon said.

Thanks for reading

Next Chapter: Orange and Red


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **Guild mark, color, and location: Hinata: Purple on the back of her right arm.**

Chapter 21: Orange and Red

A random town in Earthland

Ichigo was sitting on a bench in more casual clothing waiting for someone. He was also currently reading one of his books until the person he was waiting for finally arrived.

"It took you long enough Erza." Ichigo said to the redhead while he closed his book.

"Sorry Ichigo I was busy with guild business." Erza replied. Ichigo looked at her noticing she is wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor and said

"You know Erza you don't need to wear your armor. When we are just hanging out."

"Oh, sorry." Erza said as a light enveloped her body removing the armor. She then took a seat next to the orange haired teen. Ichigo then went into his bag and pulled out a piece of strawberry cake, then gave it to Erza who had stars in her eyes. "Thanks Ichigo!"

"No problem Erza. I just hope you like it." Ichigo said. He then looked to see Erza with a face of pure joy as she ate a piece of the cake. "With that face I guess that you love it." Erza looked at him and nodded. "Its feels good to meet like this when we are not fighting dark guilds huh."

"I agree we haven't hung out like this in what like eight months." Ezra replied. She then accidentally dropped her cake, but Ichigo was able to catch it before it hit the floor. Ichigo then gave it back to her making smile in joy and the orange haired teen started to laugh for no reason. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the first time we meet!" Ichigo replied to her. She then starts to chuckle while remembering the first time they met.

"It's also funny that this is the same town we met in." Erza said to him.

"Your right, I remember that day!" Ichigo said.

Three years ago

In a training ground near Water 7

A thirteenth year old Ichigo was training with Luffy and Naruto while they were fighting Kenpachi while they themselves were heavily injured. Luffy tried to punch the eyepatched man, but was caught mid punch by Kenpachi's free hand.

"Kid, you got to do better than that if you ever want to put up a fight." Kenpachi said, as a he threw Luffy to the ground then stomped on the boy's head. He is then hit by a couple of smoke bombs. "Smoke bombs good job, but that won't help you." Kenpachi then put his sword in front of himself to block Ichigo's Zangetsu that came through the smoke. He then grabbed Ichigo's arm and threw him at Luffy, but then Naruto appeared behind him with two clones. "So while Ichigo tried to attack me, you took that opportunity to try a sneak attack." Naruto smirked and said

"Yup. Now get ready to lose." Kenpachi smiled and swung his sword at the blond kid. Naruto was barely able to dodge it was, but his clone weren't as fortunate. Kenpachi then swung his sword again, but Naruto ducks under it, then jumps back terrified. "HEY KENPACHI-SENSAI YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" The eyepatched man then started to laugh at the boy's statement then went for another swing, but is blocked by Ichigo then is punched in the face by Luffy.

"Your lucky we got back up in time, Whiskers." Ichigo said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRAWBERRY?" Naruto yelled at the orange haired boy.

"Do you want to repeat that by me again?" Ichigo said with a murderous aura.

"Strawberry!" Naruto replied. The two start to fight while Luffy looked at them and Kenpachi started to laugh.

"Well, if they are fighting it gives me and you a chance to have a one on one fight." Luffy said then turned back to notices Kenpachi was starting to leave. "Hey, where you are going?"

"I'm heading back to the town. When those two stop fighting come find me when you want all want another fight to the death." Kenpachi said as he left. Luffy looked disappointed then turned back to watch his friends fight.

An hour later at Water 7

The three boys were walking through the town.

"Hey, you two, I'm going to do a job in the next town over, you want to tag along." Ichigo asked Luffy and Naruto.

"Sorry, but no, Luffy and I are going to find Kenpachi-sensai to finish our fight." Naruto said with Luffy agreeing. Ichigo smiled and said

"Ok, good luck with that you two." Ichigo then left as he waved bye to his comrades.

In a town

"Ok, I finally arrived. Now where's the place I'm a post find the guy that put out the quest?" Ichigo thought to himself as he was walking through the town. "Should just ask someone for directions?"

 **"Shouldn't that be your first thing you do King. Are you an idiot or something?"** Zangetsu said teasingly.

"Shut up Zangetsu!" Ichigo replied as he walked by a red headed girl who was wearing armor and was also eating a piece of strawberry cake. Ichigo then suddenly trips and knocks over the girl's cake. Ichigo looks at the cake that was now splattered on the floor then looked at the girl who had a stunned face. "I'm so.."

"YOU SCOUNDREL!" The girl yelled as she punched Ichigo in the face sending flying back. Ichigo got back up to see the girl with a murderous aura. "YOUR DARE HARM MY CAKE. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR BATTLE YOU CAKE KILLER!" She then ran up to Ichigo to deliver another punch, but the orange haired teen is able to catch the fist.

"She's stronger than she looks." Ichigo thought to himself, but is surprised when the girl uses her free hand to pick him up then throws him into a building wall. Ichigo then looks up to see his attacker summon a sword, then points it at him. "Hey, wait a minute I think you are taking this too far for a stupid piece of cake!" This seemed to make the girl more mad. Ichigo then summons Zangetsu and prepared to defend himself.

"That's a big sword you got there, but it doesn't matter you'll pay." the girl said. She then charges at the orange haired boy. Ichigo then swings Zangetsu, but she ducks, then tries to take a swing at him which he dodges. She then spins kicks him making him let go of Zangetsu. The girl then grabs Zangetsu grip, then tries to pick it up, but to no avail. She puts her sword down, then tries to use both hands to pick up Zangetsu, but still it didn't budge an inch. She stopped for a second and looked at Zangetsu then said

"Ok sword I demand you let me pick you up this second." The girl then goes back to trying to pick it up, but still nothing. "I DEMANDED YOU TO LET ME PICK YOU UP!" She continued to for a few minutes until she stopped for a little break then went back to trying to pick Zangetsu up. Ichigo just looks at her while she was still trying to wield Zangetsu.

 **"King are you just going to look at her the whole day? I always knew you were a pervert!"** Zangetsu said to the orange haired boy.

"Just shut up." Ichigo replied with an annoyed look. He then raised his hand as a magic seal appeared, then he said **"Return"** Zangetsu then flew out of the girl's grip and went straight to Ichigo's hand. "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick up anything that doesn't belong to you?"

"I see that you are able to call your weapon back, but that doesn't matter your still going to pay for harming my cake!" The girl replied as she pick her sword up and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo himself prepared to fight back. The girl continued to charge until she tripped over a crack in the floor and landed on Ichigo knocking both of them on the floor. The two recover from the fall only to notice they were now locking lips. Both of their faces become as red as the girl's hair and got off each other.

"Can... we talk now?" Ichigo asked while his face was still red and the girl nods.

A few minutes later

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm sixteen years old." Erza said first.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm thirteen years old. I'm also sorry for dropping your cake." Ichigo responded.

"Your name means strawberry?" Erza asked

"NO, it doesn't. It means one who protects." Ichigo responded with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Oh, I see." Erza said then she bent over. "Please strike me for my insolence."

"I'm not going to hit you!" Ichigo said.

"Please, I insist. I must pay for what I said about your name." Erza persisted. Ichigo sighed and said

"How about we just call ourselves even?" Ichigo suggested which Erza excepted. The two continued to talk for a few minutes until Ichigo said "Nice meeting you Erza, but I have to go finish finding the guy that put out this request." Ichigo shows Erza to request poster. Erza then suddenly pulls out the same request poster and said

"Looks like me and you are here for the same job. So why don't we assist each other?"

"Well, if that's the case, then ok." Ichigo said. The two mages then left together go find the person who put out the request. It took them a few minutes until they finally found the person. It was an elderly man whose wife and daughter were kidnapped by a group of rouge mages and asked for a ransom. So he sent out the request out to any nearby guilds to get help, be they legal or not. Erza and Ichigo gladly accepted and left to the location where the man's family are being held.

The rouge mages hideout

"Ichigo I never got to ask you what guild your from." Erza said.

"I'm from a guild called Royal Guard, but it's not a legal guild yet. How about you?" Ichigo responded.

"I'm from Fairy Tail." Erza said. The two then looked at the entrance of the hideout and notice two guards. Ichigo then pulls out a bow and arrow. "You can also use arrow magic as well Ichigh." Ichigo nods to her then he takes aim at the guards then knocks them out one by one. "Good job Ichigo. Now let charge in." The two then enter the hideout. Once inside, they ended up finding out that rouge mages were prepared for an attack and got surrounded.

"So that old man went and got help from the guilds. And to add insult they send you brats." The leader of the mages said.

"So you know why we are here for. So prepare yourselves!" Erza said as a glowing light envelops her. Everybody looks on as Erza finishes equipping her **Heaven's Wheel** armor. Most of the rouge mages blushed from the look of the revealing armor while Ichigo was trying not to look. Erza then fires multiple swords at the mages knocking a few of them out. While they were distracted Ichigo took this chance to summon Zangetsu and uses it to knock a few of them out himself. The rest of the mages try to fight back, but are easily beaten. The two walk up to the leader.

"Now if I was you I would be considering giving up right now." Ichigo said as he points Zangetsu to then mans throat.

"I don't think so. Now **Drain**!" The leader said as a magic seal appears under the two mages.

"What the?" Erza and Ichigo said in unison. The two start to feel their magical energy getting drained. Zangetsu and Erza's armor disappeared. The two then try to move, but are unable to.

"That spell I just used on you two drains both your magical and physical energy so you won't be moving for a while. Now men show these two what happens when they cross!" The leader ordered and his men complied. They bombard the weaken Ichigo and Erza with numerous spells. When they were finished with that, they started to kick the two while they were down.

"Hey boss, what do we do with those two?" One of the rouge mages said. The boss looks at the two and says

"Put them with the other prisoners." He began to walk away until he looked back and stared at Erza. "Hey, why don't you send the red head to my quarters. She may be younger than I'm used to, but I'm ok with that."

"You won't get away with this." Erza said, but this just made the rouge mages laugh as they start to drag her away. Ichigo just looked on and yelled out

"ERZA!" Then one of the mages kicked him in the face seemingly knocking him out. Ichigo now in his subconscious starts to think "I got to find a way to save Erza. Even though I just met her I can't let another person I know get taken from me." Ichigo looks up to see Zangetsu standing over him.

 **"You know King I could help you with that."** Zangetsu said as he had on his trademark smile.

"How?" Ichigo questioned.

 **"Easy, you just have to use a single spell."** Zangetsu answered him. Out of Ichigo's subconscious the rouge mages prepared to kill the boy until they heard him say

 **"Take Over: Hollowed Soul"** A bright black light with red lining to it engulfs the boy. The mages and Erza just look at the light slowly disappear, but nothing seems to have changed about Ichigo. One of the mages went to check on the boy's body, but before the mage had any time to react Ichigo had his whole arm through the person's chest killing the them. Everybody looked at this in shock as Ichigo ripped his arm out of the person's chest.

 **"So this is how it feels being in control."** Ichigo said to himself with his voice giving off a much more demonic tone than before. Then three mages prepared to fire some spells at him. **"I wonder."** Ichigo then quickly summon Zangetsu then swings it at the three mages cutting in half. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Ichigo was now laughing like a maniac and smiling like one as well. All the rouge mages and even Erza looked in horror at the orange haired boy. Ichigo then kills two more of the mages in a split second. "I feel alive." Ichigo declared while revealing his eye that now had black scleras and gold irises. **"Now who's next?"** Ichigo asked sadistically. Two mages try to attack, but get cut down in an instant. As Ichigo continued to cut down one after another Erza starts to notice white fragments started forming around his left eye. **"Oh come one scream louder for me!"** Ichigo's smile became larger as kill the last mages before turning towards their leader.

"YOU BASTERD! TAKE THIS **DRAIN**!" The leader yelled out making the same magic seal from earlier appear below Ichigo. Ichigo just smiled and stuck Zangetsu into the magic seal destroying it. The leader now terrified said "THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW T.." but he did get to finish as Ichigo cut him in half killing him. Erza now as terrified thought to herself

"This magical energy feels dark. It feels like nothing, but pure evil. This isn't the Ichigo I met earlier!" Ichigo then turns to look at her and the whole left side of his face was covered in a white skull like mask. "What have you done with Ichigo?"

 **"King let me borrow his body to save you and might I say he made a good decisions you are a beauty."** Ichigo said. He then began to walk up to Erza and looked her straight in the eye. **"Did you enjoy the show? Did I scare you?"** Erza looked at him with fear in her eyes, but then she notices a crack appear on the mask. **"Aw crap looks like this body isn't ready for me to take over it yet. You can have it back for now King."** Then mask shatters and Ichigo falls face first to the floor, but Erza is able to catch him.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Erza said, shaking the boy until he woke up.

"Erza? So I did save you. I can't remember a thing." Ichigo said as he tried to get back up, but couldn't. Ichigo then looks back and see the carnage he did. He looked horrified, then turned to Erza and asked "Did I do this?" The look on Erza face was a he need to see to know his answer. "I didn't mean to kill them!" He starts to cry and Erza began to comfort him.

"Its ok Ichigo. Let's find the clients wife and daughter." Erza said which Ichigo agreed and the two wait till they were able to move.

Back at the village

Ichigo and Erza were able to return the client's family, then split the award. The two talk to each other for a few minutes until they finally decide to say their goodbyes.

"Well, it was good to meet you Ichigo. Hopefully we get to meet again." Erza said.

"Yeah, it was good meeting you as well Erza." Ichigo replied. The two began to go their separate ways until Ichigo stopped and said "Hey Erza we haven't finished that fight we had before. I'm not the type who goes to pick a fight, but for some reason I want to fight you." Ichigo then summons Zangetsu and gets into a fighting stance.

"If that's what you want Ichigo then I'll oblige you." Erza said as she summons a sword of her own. The two smile as the charge at each other.

Present time

"Then that fight was your first victory over me Ichigo." Erza said.

"O come on don't make it sound like I beat you that easily. If I remember right the fight lasted for hours." Ichigo replied. They continued to walk throughout the town. "Well, I had fun today Erza, but it's getting late."

"Yeah, I had fun today, hopefully we get to have these get together more often." Erza said. The two began to leave until Erza tripped over a crack in the floor making her fall on Ichigo knocking him down. Erza looks at Ichigo and says "I'm sorry Ichigo." Ichigo looks at her and says

"Don't worry about it Erza." The two then stop for a moment and started to look into one anothers eyes. They stayed like this for a couple seconds until they start to move their faces towards each other. They got closer and closer the lips were practically inches away from touching until they suddenly stop finally breaking out of their trances and quickly got off each other.

 **"AWWWW! What the hell King why didn't you go for the kill?"** Zangetsu asked in an annoyed attitude, but he got no answer. It took Ichigo and Erza a few minutes until they finally went their separate ways. Both their faces were still red by the way.

At the Royal Guard Guild Hall

Ichigo finally arrived back to his guild. Most of the guild members minus Diedara, Bambietta, and Law.

"So Ichigo how was your date with Erza?" Naruto teased.

"It wasn't a date Naruto." Ichigo answered with an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said.

"So Ichi-kun did you at least have a fun time?" Giselle asked

"Yeah, I did and how was your day Giselle?" Ichigo asked which he got an answer in a long paragraph of how was her day. What he got out of it it started with a cat and ended with a few dark mages all getting impaled on one wooden pole. "That sounded interesting Giselle." Ichigo said which made Giselle smile.

"Hey Ichigo how about you and me go on a quest tomorrow?" Luffy asked.

"Ok, Luffy." Ichigo answered which made Luffy to make a toothy smile. Ichigo began to walk to his sleeping quarters until someone in a large brown cloak entered the guild. Ichigo turned around to greet the visitor. "Hello there, who are you and do you have business with our guild?" He got no answer.

"Hinata get behind me!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"But Naruto-kun your arm hasn't healed yet!" Hinata said.

"I know just stay behind me ok." Naruto responded.

"If you want to start a fight you came to the right place." Luffy said as he was ready to fight as well.

"I would recommend you don't do anything you'll regret." Ichigo said. The cloak figure, then begins to charge at Ichigo at blinding speeds, catching him off guard. Ichigo then prepares to defend himself until he hears the cloak figure say

"Ichigooo!"

"What the?" Ichigo says as he is tackled to the floor by the cloaked figure. The cloak, then falls off the person revealing it to be an attractive woman with long turquoise hair.

"It's been a while since we last met." The green haired women said. Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto got a better look at the girl then all say in unison

"Nel is that you?" Which the girl now known as Nel smiled.

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: The Tower of Heaven


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 22: The Tower of Heaven

Five years ago

On sea voyage

Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo were currently helping Franky pick up some supplies for Water 7. The three boys were in awe in how big the ship they were on was.

"Wow, this ship is so cool Franky!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"You think so little man. This baby really is SUPER!" Franky responded as he was steering the ship.

"Hey, do you think you can make us some ships for our guild when we get it started." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You little guys helped our town enough times in the past year. So if any of you have any idea for designs, then give them to me and I'll run them by Iceburg." Frankey responded.

"Thanks Franky!" Ichigo said. Ichigo continues to look at the sea for a couple of minutes until he notices something floating on a piece of wood. "HEY FRANKY I THINK SOMEONE IS STRANDED OUT THERE." Ichigo points in the direction of the floating wood. Franky then steers the ship in the location Ichigo is pointing at. They finally reached the piece of floating wood. "NARUTO DO YOU SENCE ANYTHING!"

"Kurama says that there is someone on=bourd that piece of wood, but they seem to be barely alive." Naruto answers. Ichigo suddenly jumps off the ship. "Ichigo wait for me." Naruto then jumps in after him. Ichigo swims up to then wreckage and notices an unconscious girl with turquoise hair, she was wearing worn out cloths plus a weird bracelet on her hand. He also notices a large scar on her face. Naruto makes it up to Ichigo helping his comrade with bringing the girl to the ship.

"HERE GUYS GRAB ON TO THIS!" Luffy yells out as he throws them a life raft. The two grab on to it as they hold on to the girl. Franky then pulls them up. Once on the ship they notice the girl stop breathing. "Crap she stopped breathing!"

"Looks like we have to give her CPR." Ichigo says before he started to just that. Ichigo continued to give her CPR while Naruto used Kurama to sense when her energy return. A couple more minutes past and she still didn't start breathing.

"Ichigo, it's to late Kurama can't sense her energy anymore." Naruto said with a sadden tone in his voice, but when he looks at Ichigo, he notices the orange haired boy hasn't stopped giving the girl CPR. "Ichigo I said its alr.." Naruto stopped when Kurama informed him he senses the girls life force is returning. "Ichigo keep going she's coming back to life." Ichigo continues for a few more minutes until the wakes up and Ichigo was still locking lips with hers. Ichigo notices she just woke up and also sees what type of situation they were in.

"So... you're awake... now." Ichigo said as he slowly backed off. She then gets up and turns her face from Ichigo while her face was red.

"You ok?" Luffy said to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm... alright. Where am I?" the girl answered the straw hat boy.

"You're currently on our ship." Naruto answered her.

"Your ship? She said, puzzled about what he told her. She then pops up suddenly and looks around. "HEY SAMUEL AND MISTER GOOD GUY ARE YOU TWO HERE AS WELL?" She continued for those two people, but once she stopped when she didn't get an answer. She finally sat down and started to cry. "Looks like I was the only one to escape." While she continued to cry, Ichigo walked up to her and said

"Don't worry, we'll help you find them." Ichigo gave off a welcoming smile and she just looked at him as she was still sobbing. "Now I bet your hungry. Don't worry, we have some food." A few minutes later they had brought her food which she devoured once she got a hold of it.

"Wow, you must have been hungry little missy." Franky said as he and the three young mages watched her eat.

"Wow, I never thought I would see someone eat food as fast as Luffy!" Naruto said.

"How old are you and what's your name?" Luffy asked as he stuffed his face with a piece of meat. The girl stopped eating answered him

"I'm twelve years old and my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"That's a mouth full!" Naruto said.

"Can't we just call you Nel then cause I agree that is a mouth full." Ichigo asked which Nel said

"Nel? I like it. Oh my I forgot to ask your guys' names."

"I'm Franky and I'm quite a SUPER guy."

"Names Naruto Uzimaki and I'll be the strongest mage in all of Fiore one day."

"Monkey D Luffy is my name and I'll have the strongest guild in all Fiore plus I'll be a king!"

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you Nel."

"Your name means strawberry. Makes since you're as sweet as one." Nel said, this made Ichigo somewhat blush. The group continued to look around for Nel's friends, but were sadly unable to. Nel started to cry again. "Why can't we find them? I have no where to go and now I lost two of my friends."

"Then come with us and join our guild." Luffy suddenly said which surprised everybody.

"I join your guild, why?" Nel questioned.

"You said you had no where to go so why not join us." Luffy answered with a toothy smile. Ichigo puts his hand on Nel's shoulder and said

"It would be an honor if you join Nel."

"Ok, I'll join." Nel said with a smile. Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto celebrated as they got a person to join their guild.

"Ok kids lets get sailing back to Water 7." Frankey said as began to steer the ship. As they were sailing away Nel looked back at something.

"Nel what are you staring at?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing Ichigo." Nel answered him. The two began to walk towards the others, but Ichigo looks back to see what Nel was looking at. He ends up seeing a tower like structure in the distance, he looks at it for a moment before looking away.

Present time

A day after Nel's arrival.

"Then a year after traveling with us she suddenly left without telling anyone. This is the first time we've seen her in four years." Naruto told the other members of his guild who had just arrived. While Ichigo and Luffy was talking to Nel.

"So she didn't become an official member of the guild then." Law asked.

"Nope, she left before we finally got the guild up and running." Naruto answered the doctor.

"So why the hell she here then? Why didn't she return in those four years?" Bambietta said.

"And why did she suddenly choose to come back now?" Diedara added in.

"I'm sure Nel-chan has her reasons." Hinata said. Hinata then turns to look at Giselle, but she notices the girl staring daggers towards Nel. "Giselle-chan you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Hina-chan." Giselle said, snapping out what she was doing.

"Kurama why didn't you tell me it was Nel?" Naruto asked the demon fox.

 **"Because her energy signature didn't feel the same as it did before, but now I can clearly tell it's the girl you guys met five years ago."** Kurama responded which made Naruto smile finding out it was the same Nel that Ichigo, Luffy, and he knew. Naruto then walks over to talk to Nel. Kurama thought to himself **"Something feels wrong about her energy, though it feels very familiar."**

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again. It's so nice to see that you guys were able to get this place to finally become a legal guild. You even were able to got people to join." Nel said.

"Yeah, we did well for ourselves Nel." Luffy said proudly. "So are you here to finally join."

"Yes, I am. Only if you have a spot open for me." Nel replied.

"Of course we do Nel." Naruto said.

"Nel." Ichigo said gaining the attention of the turquoise haired teen. "Joining our guild isn't the only reason you finally returned here after all these years isn't it." After hearing this Nel's face became more serious and said

"You could always tell when I'm not telling the whole truth Ichigo. Well, here's the full truth. I've come to ask for your help to stop a person that is planning to revive Zeref!" This caught the attention of everyone in the guild hall who had any knowledge of Zeref. Nel continued "The man who is planning to do this is a man named Jellal Fernandes. I learned from an informant that he is going to use his base of operation to complete his goal. The Tower of Heaven!"

"Tower of Heaven? What is that?" Luffy asked.

"It was a place where the followers of Zeref had people they had captured to build that dam thing until the slaves fought back against their appeasers. They were led by one girl to save her friend. She succeed, but she left the people that helped her stranded on that hell hole by destroying the ships. After that Jellal the person she went to save brought everyone together and convinced them into completing the tower."

"Nel you sound like you were one of the slaves." Naruto said. Nel just looked him without saying a word.

"You were one slave weren't you Nel." Ichigo said. Nel nodded and Ichigo continued "So that day we found you, you were escaping the tower. And the two people you were with were also slaves as well."

"Yes, Samuel and I were slaves while the other guy was a guard that showed us slaves mercy, but he got in trouble and was tortured for it. We three were escaping from the tower until our raft was destroyed. Then you guys saved me." Nel said with a sadden face.

"Did you have any family with you when you were in the tower?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I had a cousin, but he died when he tried to escape when Zerefs followers were still in charge." Nel answered him. Luffy stood up and declared

"I'M GOING TO THAT TOWER OF HEA... WHATEVER IT'S CALLED AND I'M GOING TO TEAR IT TO THE GROUND!"

"Very well Luffy I'm with you." Ichigo said.

"I'm going with you guys as well." Naruto said, but Ichigo quickly told the whiskered blond.

"No, you still haven't healed yet. You stay here while Luffy, Nel, and I go to deal with this Jellal guy. If we need help will call you via a communication lacrima." Naruto looks depressed upon hearing this. Nel then runs up and grabs Naruto injured arm and a green magic seal appears around her mouth.

 **"Healing Vomit"** Nel then starts vomiting salivia like liquid out her mouth onto Naruto's arm which sort of disgusted the whisker faced blond.

"That spell of yours Nel still grosses me out, but it heals fast so it's got its perks." Naruto says as Nel, Ichigo, and Luffy leave. "I hope you three come back safely."

A couple of hours later

The three were currently sailing towards the Tower of Heaven's location on the Thousand Sunny.

"We almost there yet Nel?" Luffy asked

"Yes, we're almost there Luffy." Nel answered. A couple of minutes past and Ichigo suddenly notices a small canoe with three familiar faces and a new one.

"Hey is that is Natsu, Gray, and Lucy?" Ichigo questioned which Luffy looked and yelled out

"NATSU, GRAY, AND LUCY IS THAT YOU?" Luffy seemed to have gotten the Fairy Tail members' attention.

"Hey, that's one of the Royal Guard's ships." Gray said.

"Yeah, and that sounded like Luffy." Lucy added. The Thousand Sunny then sailed beside the canoe and Luffy knocked a ladder down to let the Fairy Tail members on-board. Once on-board Luffy looks in his bag to find the medicine for Natsu's motion sickness while Ichigo talks to everyone else.

"So what are you three and whoever that is doing out in the open sea?" Ichigo asked.

"Her name is Juvia and she is tagging along with us to go rescue Erza." Gray answered.

"Erza?" Nel said.

"What happen to Erza?" Ichigo asked. Gray told him how Erza was kidnapped by four individuals and was taken to somewhere called the Tower of Heaven. "Well, it seems to be your lucky day. We were currently heading there ourselves."

"Really?" Gray said, surprised at what Ichigo said.

"Wow, that really is lucky for us then." Lucy said.

"Yeah with you and Luffy we can save Happy and Erza more easily." Natsu said with no sign of motion sickness on his face. Everyone agrees and the Thousand Sunny continued its path towards the Tower of Heaven.

An hour later

"So this is the Tower of Heaven." Ichigo says as he and everyone else look at the structure before them.

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: Tower of Heaven infiltration


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 23: Tower of Heaven infiltration

Near the Tower of Heaven

The group decided to dock the Thousand Sunny a couple of miles from the tower in order to avoid detection while they use Juvia's magic to infiltrate via underwater. They were now in a cave under the tower. They ended up running into some guards, but they were easily able to take them out. After that they found some food and Natsu, Luffy, and Nel had an eating contest.

"You three shouldn't eat that fast you'll choke." Ichigo said to the three.

"Why aren't you eating Ichigo?" Gray asked

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo answered him. Then a bunch of armed guards come in prepared to attack the group. People like Ichigo, Natsu, Nel, and Juvia prepared to counter attack, but didn't get the chance to as the guards were taken out by Erza.

"Erza!" Everyone said in unson exept Luffy who was still eating and Nel.

"What are you guys doing inside the tower?" Erza said to her guild members. She then looks to see two familier faces. "Ichigo, Luffy what are you two doing here to?"

"We came here to for you?" Lucy said.

"Well we came here to stop what ever Jellal is planning!" Ichigo said.

"Go home all of you it's to dangerous to be here!" Erza said.

"Your not going to scare me into leaving!" Natsu declared.

"You all have leave." Erza replied. Natsu then went on how the group that abducted her also took Happy. Erza then tells him that he must be with a girl named Millianna. Natsu then runs off to find Happy.

"HEY NATSU WAIT FOR ME!" Luffy yelled out as chased after the dragon slayer.

"Luffy wait!" Ichigo said, buthis guild master didn't lesson. "Oh well we best go after them."

"No, I'll bring them back. The rest of you l.." Erza was saying until she was interrupted by Nel who attack her with a sword of her own. Erza was able to block Nel's attack with her sword, but Nel ends kicking Erza in to a wall. Erza tries to defend herself with her sword, but Nel knocks it out of her hand and points her own sword towards Erza's throut.

"Now it's time for you to pay for what you did?" Nel said as she prepared to decapitate the redhead, but was stopped when Ichigo grabbed Nel's sword. "ICHIGO WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?"

"The better question is what are you doing Nel?" Ichigo responded as he continued to hold Nel's sword back.

"Erza here is the girl that lead us slaves to rebel and the one that left us to stranded on this Island! So she needs to pay Ichigo!" Nel said as she was staring at Erza with murderous intent.

"You were one of the slaves?" Erza asked as she got back to her feet, but she got no answer from the turquoise haired girl only more death stares.

"Maybe Erza has a reason for what happened that day. So Nel stop and let her explain." Ichigo pleaded with Nel.

"Fine then, but if her reason is not satisfying enough then I'm killing her." Nel declared as she sheathed her sword. Erza then tells everyone about her story. From her experience as a slave in the tower to when she was tortured and lost her eye to when she first awakened her magic. To when Jellal suddently changed and told her not to tell anybody about what happened because if she does he'll kill her friends. After the story Nel got down on her knees and said "I'm sorry for my actions from earlier. Please forgive me!"

"Its ok." Erza said.

"Well since we got that out of the way I say we should be going to stop this Jellal then." Ichigo said.

"No, I said I'll deal with Jellal myse.." Erza was stopped from finishing her sentance when Ichigo hits her on the head.

"Stop talking like that. The Erza I know would let us help her and not try to do everything herself. Your friends have come to help you and I think they are going to help even if you don't want them to." Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichigo for that." Erza said. The two smile at each other.

With Natsu and Luffy

The two have seen to have found a room filled with cat decorations.

"Whats up with this room there are cats all over this place." Natsu said as he looked around the room.

"Wow this room is cool." Luffy said as he also looked around the room. "Hey look as this Natsu." Luffy showed Natsu a gaint green cat head.

"It seems to be a mask. I got an idea let me put it on!" Natsu said. Luffy then puts it on the dragon slayers' head. "So Luffy does it look good on me or what?"

"You look so cool. Now let me try it on." Luffy answered.

"Ok, just let me get thi.." Natsu was saying, but stopped because he couldn't remove the cat head. "Luffy I think it's stuck. HELP ME!" Luffy then tries to help, but is unable to get it to budge. Natsu then sneezes. "Oh no I can't whipe my face Luffy hurry up!"

"Sorry Natsu, but your head is to big." Luffy said as continued to try and get the cat head off the dragon slayer.

"Let me give you a hand pal." a unknown voice said.

"Thanks." Luffy said then he turn back to see a guy with a blocked body and who was also pointing his arm that was shaped like a gun at the two. "Now who are you?"

"I'm just a dandy guy thats name is Wally." The man said as he prepared to fire.

"It's the block head." Natsu said.

 **"Rubber Body"** Luffy said as a magic seal appeared below him. Wally fired, but a girl moved his arm out firing range.

"Hey cut it out would ya Millianna! What's the big idea?" Wally asked Millianna.

"You big old meanie if you missed the shoot would have hurt the itty bitty kitty witty!" Millianna answered him.

"Wait a sec thats not even a real cat you crazy brode and I would have not miss neither!" the block face man responded. Natsu then suddenly meows this make Millianna think he was adorable and it just made Wally pissed off. Wally then fires blocked pieces of himself at Luffy and Natsu. Luffy easily dodges the attack while Natsu used some of Millianna's stuffed cats to guard himself with. This seemed to have made Millianna mad as she joins in and uses a spell to tie up Natsu, but is unable to catch Luffy who looked like he was having fun dodging Wally's attack..

"It's time to put the bad little kitty to sleep!" Millianna said as Wally fires his blocks at Natsu. The dragon slayer prepared to use his magic to block the attack, but seems like he was able to because of Millianna's rope. Luffy then jumps in and uses **Gomu Gomu No Balloon** to stop the attack in its tracks.

"He puffed up like a balloon." Wally said surprised at what he just saw. Luffy then smile launches Wally's own attack right back at him hitting the block man in the face. "That wasn't dandy." Wally's body then put itself back together and he fell unconscious.

"WALLY!" Millianna yelled out. She then turns around to see Luffy right in front of her. Luffy gives her a toothy smile as magical energy surrounded him then she suddently fall unconscious herself.

"Well now that that is done lets get that off you Natsu." Luffy says as he walks over to help Natsu with the cat head. Happy then suddently comes into the room.

"Natsu your here to save me what took you so long. Luffy your here two." Happy said.

"Hey little buddy I'm glad your alright. Now come and help me with this." Natsu said.

"Aye aye sir!" Happy said as he helped Luffy with getting the cat head of Natsu.

In a throne room

Jellal was playing with some chest pieces and then he says

"So Sho and Simon have decided to betray me. And it appears that Wally and Millianna have fallen. Now it seems three new guest came into this game." He then puts three new chest pieces on the board. One that had a straw hat the second one that had a sword and the third one was just an ordanary one. "It doesn't matter if I have to deal with that guild now. Even with there help my plans won't be stopped. This game is getting interesting."

"Master we need to capture Erza at once to begin ceremony. So I'm afaid the time for games is over now." a man said.

"A prudent as always Vidaldus. Fetch her." Jellal responded to the man.

"You would allow me?" Vidaldus asked

"It is our turn after all." Jellal says as he put three new chest pieces on the board. One of a guitar the second as a pink haired girl and the third as an owl. Jellal then makes an announcement to everyone in the Tower of Heaven. "I welcome you all to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal and I'm the ruler of this tower."

With Ichigo's group

"I see that all see the players have been arranged." Jellal said over some type of speaker.

"So he knows were here." said Simon who had been pretending to be under Jellal's command.

"That seems to be the case." Ichigo add as Jellal continued to speak

"I'm delighted you all came all this way to see me. Shall we play around. The rule are simple I plan to use Erza as a sacrifice in a ceremony to resurrect Lord Zeref."

"Like hell you are!" Ichigo said.

"No, I won't let you." sais Sho who was also one of Erza's friends when she was a slave in the tower. Jellal continued

"If I succead the gates of heaven crowning my victory. However if any of you find a way to stop me you'll be the winner of the game. I have enlisted three knights to fight on my behalf. The only way if you want to get to me you have to get through them. A three on eleven battle royal. And there is one more surprise the Magic Council has the **Satellite Square** over the tower. At this moment they are currently voting on firing an **Etherion Blast**. There is no telling how much time is left should the Etherion strike it is complete annihilation."

"The Magic Counsil would resort to that extreme." Ichigo said with a shocked expression.

"What type of crazy game is this." Lucy said. Then suddently Sho uses his magic and traps Erza in a card.

"Erza!" Ichigo and Gray said in unison.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sho?" Simon asked.

"Now let the games begin." Jellal finishes his announcement.

"I won't let him lay a figure on her. I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to!" Sho declared as he began to run away from the group.

"Get back here!" Ichigo said as he chased after Sho.

"Ichigo." Nel said as she saw Simon chases after the two.

With Luffy and Natsu

They were also lisening in on Jellal's announcement. Also it had appeared that Wally tagged along.

"Looks like this Jellal guy wants us to play his game. So Natsu I bet I could reach him before you can." Luffy says with a toothy smile.

"Well I beg to differ Luffy. I'm going to win." Natsu replied.

"Why would they want to do this to us. If they fire that thing its curtains for everybody. We were all just a bunch of stupid kids looking for our own taste of freedom." Wally said to himself.

"Hey I don't know what type of freedom you guys are looking for, but what we got at Fairy Tail is pretty awsome." Natsu said with with a toothy smile. He then turns around and notice Luffy jump a window. "What are you doing Luffy?" Natsu then runs up to the window and see Luffy's hands still holding to the edge.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK I'M DOING I'M TAKING THE SHORTCUT!" Luffy yelled out as his hands stretched and as a magic seal appears above him. **"Gomu Gomu No Rocket"** Luffy then launches upwards towards to top of the tower. "KEEP UP NATSU!"

"CHEATER YOU GOT A HEAD START ALREADY. HEY, HAPPY LETS GO CHASE AFTER HIM!" Natsu yelled out as Happy jumps on his back and responded

"Aye aye Natsu!" The two then take off to follow Luffy leaving Wally behind. Luffy looks down then sees Natsu and Happy catching up to him.

"YOU CAN USE HAPPY TO FLY THAT'S CHEATING!" Luffy says as he is still soaring towards the top of tower.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO CHEATED FIRST!" Natsu replies as he caughes up to Luffy. Suddenly Natsu is attacked by a man that had an owl head and who was also using a jetpack. The man punches Nastu and Happy back into the tower then follows in after them.

"NATSU!" Luffy stops midair and follows after them.

With Natsu

Natsu had landed in a room fill with large bird cages.

"What hell was that?" Natsu said to himself. He then turns around to see Simon. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Natsu watch out he is one of that block heads buddies." Happy said.

"So that means he's with Jellal." Natsu add in.

"I'm not your enemy. Trust me I'm on your side. I've been pretending to be on that lunatics' side. It was the only way I'll be able to stop him." Simon responded. The two continue to talk until they notice the owl guy coming in.

"Ho ho I will not tolerate the breaking of rule so prepare yourself." the owl faced man declared, but then he notices someone coming at him.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol"** Luffy says as he punches the owl faced man in the face sending him flying into a cage. Luffy then land right next to Natsu. "Hey Natsu have you ever tasted cooked owl?"

"Yup and I know the right temperature to cook them at." Natsu replied as fire appeared around his fist. The owl man gets back up.

"Ok, then tonight we dine on owl." Luffy declared as he and Natsu prepare for battle.

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: A race to reach Jellal


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 24: A race to reach Jellal

With Luffy and Natsu

"So you evildoers dare sneak attack a warrior of justice like me. I Fukuro shall punish you." The owl man now known as Fukuro declared.

"But your the evildoer." Luffy said.

"Ho ho that is where you're wrong. I am a warrior of justice you two are the evil ones." Fukuro responded.

"This guy can't be serious." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Ho ho I'm very serious. Enough talk, now it's time to face judgement." Fukuro says as prepared to attack. Simon then suddenly uses a spell to cover the area in darkness.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Luffy questions.

"We got to get out of here. We don't stand a chance against him." Simon says as he appears behind Luffy, Natsu and Happy. Simon is then suddenly attacked by Fukuro. Simon is sent crashing into all wall, then falling onto a cage.

"Hey man are you ok?" Natsu asked the injured Simon.

"This guy means business he is an assassin from the dark guild Death's Head Caucus. They refuse to take regular jobs. They accept requests to involve using their magic to take lives for money. The wizards we are up against are known as Trinity Raven and their power is legendary." Simon said.

"SO YOUR SAYING HE IS SOME KIND OF SUPER KILLER!" Happy screams out in horror.

"Yes, and if your evil we'll kill you." Fukuro responded.

"I don't care if you are a super assassin and if you have a cool jetpack. I'm still going to defeat you!" Luffy declared.

"I've heard of you before your one the evildoers that took out Hooked Crocodile and for that you will be punished for your crimes. And for you Salamander you yourself I have heard from my guild you have committed many evil deeds and its my duty as a warrior of justice to see that you're punished as well." Fukuro declared himself.

"I hate that there are people out there that would pay someone to commit murder, I hate it that there are people that would kill for money, and I hate how you're talking like you're in a real guild. So let's dance you bird brain." Natsu said with anger in his voice.

"It's time for us to cook this bird right Natsu." Luffy said with Natsu agrees with him.

"Oh, you two are so naive. I'm doing this world a great survives by destroying those who commit evil deeds and since both of are evildoers, you'll have to be punished." Fukuro says as his rockets start activating. Fukuro is then propelled forward at the two mages at a fast rate. He is able grab Natsu, but Luffy was able to dodge. Natsu is able to kick Fukuro into a cage, but the owl face man quickly recovers rockets towards the dragon slayer.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol."** Luffy says as he uses the same technique he used from earlier, but Fukuro is able to avoid the attack. This gave Natsu time to deliver a fire embedded kick straight to Fukuro's face. While Fukuro was still recovering Natsu used **Fire** **Dragon's Roar** landing a hit. After the attack finished Luffy appeared behind Fukuro. **"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka"** Luffy's attack hit sending Fukuro flying into the air. Fukuro finally gets a chance to recover and he looks down at his opponents.

"Impressive you two are a lot stronger than I expected you to be." Fukuro said.

"They hit him with both there spells and yet he is still standing. I knew they'd be tough to beat." Simon says as he watches the fight continue. Fukuro seems to be flying around at even faster speeds even Luffy was having a little bit of trouble dodging. Fukuro is finally able to get a hold of Luffy and throws him straight at Natsu. While the two were still recovering Fukuro takes this time to grab the both of them and flies upwards, then finally comes back down slamming the two into a metal cage. Fukuro was about let go of the two, but they grab a hold of his arms. Natsu and Luffy both kick Fukuro in the face, then a magic seal appears around Luffy's leg making it stretch.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Stamp!"** Luffy says as he brings the stretched leg down onto Fukuro's head, making him collide with the steel cage. Natsu and Luffy then get back up. "Natsu your turn."

"Ok, Luffy. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu says as his attack lands, sending Fukuro flying into another steel cage. "Take that you bird brain."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't over yet you evildoers. Rocket. Ho ho!" Fukuro says as he fires his jetpack at Natsu which he dodges. "Hands." Hands then appear out of the jetpack and grabs Natsu then starts to spin him in a cycle. "I know my opponent's weakness very well Salamander." Fukuko then notice that Natsu isn't getting motion sickness. "Ho ho why aren't you getting motion sickness?"

"Wow, Luffy that medicine you gave me is still working. I'm getting bored of this ride already." Natsu says as kicks the jetpack breaking it. He then lands safely onto a steel cage. "Hey Luffy lets finish this so we can continue our race."

"Ok then Natsu lets end this." Luffy replied. The two then charges at Fukuro and start their barrage of punches. They are able to land hits on Fukuro until he suddenly grabs the two.

"Ho ho, I got you two." Fukuro declares as his mouth opens up wide and he tries to swallow the two whole, but Luffy to grab the mouth and keep it from eating him and Natsu. Natsu is able to free himself from the Fukuro's grip, then punches him in the gut making him let go of Luffy. Luffy jumps, then stretch and twists his legs, then he traps Fukuro's neck with his feet.

"Now take this **Gomu Gomu No Ozuchi!** " Luffy says launches Fukuko into a wall nearly breaking it. Natsu then appears in front of Fukuro.

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu said before engulfing Fukuro in a large fireball finally defeating him. Natsu and Luffy safely land next to each other. "Yeah, we did it, Luffy!"

"We make a great team, but I'm sure I could have beaten him by myself." Luffy says as he and Natsu give each other a high five.

"They able to beat him." Simon said with a surprised expression.

With Jellal

"So they were able to defeat Fukuro." Jellal said as he knocks over the owl chest piece. "I wonder how the others will fair against their opponents."

With Lucy, Juvia, and Nel

The three women were currently in a room with multiple pathways.

"NATSU!" Lucy called out.

"SALAMANDER!" Juvia also called out for Natsu.

"PINKY!" Nel yelled out. "I thought dragon slayers had really good hearing."

"He does, but I don't know why he ain't answering." Lucy replied.

"I can't imagine why I was chosen to search with these two love rivals." Juvia said to herself out loud.

"For the last time I have no interest in him." Lucy replied.

"Love rivals?" Nel question with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, you two are my love rivals for my Beloved Gray's affections." Juvia declared to the two women.

"I don't like Iceabbs. I like Ichigo." Nel said, surprising the two women next to her.

"Wait you like Ichigo?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, so don't tell him ok Cosplayer." Nel said with a smile on her face. Then she turns to Juvia. "And for you Waterlady I wish you all the luck in the world with your pursuit for Iceabbs affections."

"And I wish you the same." Juvia responded.

"Wow, you two seem to become friends that fast." Lucy said as Nel and Juvia were talking to each other. Then suddenly they hear a loud sound coming from the pathways. "Wow, what's making that awful noise. It's so loud!" Then walks out a man in a metal musician outfit and he also had really long hair.

"Look at that hair!" Lucy said.

"Why can't my hair grow that long and perfect!" Nel surprisingly blurted out.

"Thanks for the complement doll face. I'm an assassin with the Death's Head order. I'm the wing of the Trinity Raven when they scream Vidalus Taka they are talking about me." Vadalus says as his hair comes to life and attack the three women. Lucy jumps out of the way and Nel easily dodges the attack while Juvia lets the hair faze through her body. "That's one crazy body you got there. Hehehehe." Juvia then uses a spell to trap Vidalus in an orb of water.

"Is that all you got." Juvia said.

"Wow Juvia your so cool!" Nel said enjoy.

"Wait, when did you stop calling her by Waterlady." Lucy questioned Nel, but got no answer. Then suddenly Vidalus starts to absorb with his hair surprising the three women. Vidalus then swishes his hair in an over the top fashion.

"ITS TO PERFECT!" Nel screamed out.

"Perfect is not even close." Lucy said.

"Sometimes it's best to give your hair a good rinse shampooing everyday can really dry out your hair. You see babes my rock star hair absorbs liquids just as long as its not oil or alcohol ya know. That stuff would really mess up your hair." Vidalus said.

"So water as no effect on him." Juvia said.

"Man, I got to tell you three that you're hotter than hell." Vidalus said.

"What do you mean by that?" Juvia questioned.

"Thanks for the compliment, but" Nel says as she unsheathed her sword and her cheerful face turned into a more serious one. "It's time to give you a haircut." Vidalus then suddenly points at Juvia.

"I'm going to make you my succubus." Vidalus declares as he suddenly feels a gust of wind hit him, but it did nothing. He then goes to play his guitar, but notices that the strings are cut. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY GUITAR!"

"Oh, you see when I unsheathed my sword I swung it making a gust of wind that cut your guitar strings." Nel answered him. Nel then suddenly blitzed Vidalus to deliver a couple of sword strikes defeating him instantly plus cutting his hair into nothing. She then sheathes her sword and cheerful expression returned. "Since he is done for let's go find everyone else."

"Wow, that was amazing Nel." Lucy said

"Yes, we should continue our search." Juvia replied.

With Jellal

"So even Vidalus has fallen. It seems I have underestimated them." Jellal says as he knocks down the guitar chess piece. "That only leaves one more of the Trinity Raven left. Ikaruga."

With Ichigo

Ichigo is currently running after Sho until he ran into a room with a Japanese inspired bridge and with Sakura trees.

"What the hell." Ichigo said to himself. He then looks and sees three individuals. One was definitely Sho and the second was Erza while the other was a woman with long pink hair, was wearing a kimono, and who was also wielding a type of katana.

"Looks like we have another guest." The pink haired women said. Erza then looks back to see the orange haired teen that entered the room.

"Ichigo you finally arrived." Erza said.

"Erza who is this women." Ichigo asked the redhead.

"I could answer that myself. I am Ikaruga of the Trinity Raven. Nice to meet you." Ikaruga answered him instead. Then the armor Erza had on suddenly fell apart. "What's wrong Erza a skilled warrior like you should have seen that coming."

"Erza you ok?" Ichigo asked

"I'm fine Ichigo." Erza answered him.

"That at which you gaze beyond the mist, could it be a monoke?" Ikaruga sang. "Your single minded focus on Jellal has made you a novice completely unaware to my katana slashing you." Erza then equipped her **Heaven's Wheel** armor and prepared to fight.

"Wait Erza let me fight her in your stead. You have to save your energy when we find Jellal." Ichigo says as he summons Zangetsu.

"But Ichigo I c.." Erza began to say, but was cut of when Ichigo said

"Erza I said, let me deal with her you go find Jellal and stop him."

"Fine then Ichigo." Erza replied she then walked up to Sho and told him something. After that, Sho left the room and Erza began to walk forward towards Ikaruga while she changed her armor into a sarashi with a flamed bottom hakama and two katanas. "Now get out of my way."

"Like I'd let you get by me." Ikaruga replied. Ichigo then suddenly puts Zangetsu into a guarding position. "What are you planning to do?" Then suddenly Erza jumps onto Zangetsu then Ichigo swung the blade sending Erza flying through the air. Erza lands on the other side of Ikaruga and starts to run. "You really don't think it'll be that easy." Ikaruga prepared to give chase until Ichigo came up from behind and prepared to attack, but the swordswomen is able to dodge the swing and deliver a few swings of her own cutting the orange haired teen in multiple places. Ichigo jumps back to gain some distance, but is met by more slashes from Ikaruga. Ichigo blocks with Zangetsu keeping some of the slashes from making contact with his skin. "That one large blade you got there, but do you really think that it will protect you for much longer. Ichigo then notices crack starting to form on Zangetsu.

"Crap she right, I won't be able to hold out forever." Ichigo thought to himself, but then Zangetsu finally shatters and he is me by a barrage of slashes. After the barrage Ichigo was cut in multiple places.

"Looks like your big sword is nothing, but pieces now what are you to do." Ikaruga said. Ichigo then suddenly puts the broken hilt of his sword into a magic seal.

 **"Shikai: Zangetsu!"** Ichigo declared as the pieces of the shattered Zangetsu returned and put itself back together as it takes a new form. "Now Ikaruga say hey to Zangetsu."

"So your sword changed forms." Ikaruga said. "Zangetsu means slaying moon. What a fitting name for that sword. My katana is named Mugetsu-Ryu."

"So it means no moon dragon. **(AN: That was the best translation I found for her katana. Mugetsu means no moon while Ryu means dragon.)** That's quite a fitting name for such a lovely weapon. Now lets see which one is stronger." Ichigo proudly said. The two stare at each other until beginning to charge in. Ikaruga then began her barrage of slashes which Ichigo is able to dodge or blocks her attacks. "She ain't letting me get a hit in." Ichigo then backs up and goes in for another attack.

 **"Yasha's Empty Flash."** Ikaruga says as she delivers an attack on Ichigo that did get through his defenses and is able to cut him deep. She then swings her katana at Ichigo, but he is able to block. They begin to have a battle of sword play which showed they were at least on the same level when it comes to the sword. For a couple of minutes all was heard was the clanging from their swords colliding. They both able to deliver a couple of cut wounds on each other before Ikaruga backed up. Flames, then start to appear around her. **"Garuda Flame."**

 **"Getsuga Tensho."** Ichigo says as he fires a slash of energy to collide with Ikaruga's attack. Both the attacks ended up making a giant explosion that blinded the two. Then a couple of slashes came through the explosion at Ichigo which he is able to dodge. Ichigo then jumps high enough so he lands on the other side Ikaruga and the two began to clash swords again. Ikaruga then starts to notice that her opponent was starting to get even faster than before as he was getting more cuts in on her.

"So you were holding back this whole time." Ikaruga said as she and Ichigo continued their fight.

"I know it might sound selfish, but I just wanted to fight you some more. It's not that often I fight a master of the sword, but it seems I don't have anymore time to spar with you. So it's time for me to end this." Ichigo declares as he began to put more effort into his swings. He then starts to move around faster speeds to the point where Ikaruga could barely see him. She is able to block one of his attacks, but was unprepared for his barrage of slash. She is cut in multiple areas, then she sees him going to deliver another swing. So she prepares to block it, but his attack was so strong that it cuts straight through her Mugetsu-Ryu and she received a cut across her body. "Thanks for the fight Ikaruga." Ichigo thanks his opponent as she falls on the ground in defeat, but she is still alive. Ichigo then begins to walk away until he sees someone stand right in front of him. It was a boy in a trench coat with a hood, he also had messy blond hair and red irises. "Who are you another person that works for Jellal?"

"Maybe." Then boy replied.

"Get out of the way or I'll be forced to make you." Ichigo declared.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you interrupt Erza and Jellal's little heart to heart chat." the hooded boy declared then suddenly the pathway that Erza took starts to be sealed up. "Well, bye bye."

"YOU BASTERD." Ichigo yells out as he began to charge the boy, but the pathway is sealed up before he could reach him. "DAMN IT." Ichigo begins to slash at the sealed up the pathway trying to cut through it. This went on for a few minutes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OPEN UP. **GETSUGA TENSHO**!" Ichigo used his most signature attacks on the wall and it was able to break through. "Finally!"

 **"The Etherion is going to fire right now King."** Zangetsu said.

"Crap, we're too late." Ichigo says as the **Etherion** fired engulfing the Tower of Heaven in a bright light. After a minute past Ichigo noticed that he was still alive and that the room he was in was now lacrima. "What the hell is going on?"

The location of the Tower of Heaven where Jellal is in

Jellal was going to sacrifice Erza to resurrect Zeref until Natsu was able to save her. Natsu began to fight Jellal. The dragon slayer was putting up a good, but was slowly losing. So Natsu had the brilliant plan of attacking the tower and was slowly breaking it.

"Now I'm angry. I didn't spend all these years building this tower to have some punk tare it down. I WON'T LET YOU." Jellal yelled out with massive amounts of anger in his voice. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Jellal then began to charge a spell.

"Wow, something is going on with this magic, it's making me feel sick." Natsu said.

"Now I'll plunge you into infinite darkness dragon slayer." Jellal declared as Erza pleaded for him to stop. She then steps in the way of the attack, making Jellal stop for a second.

"You don't want to lose your sacrifice to Zeref don't you." Erza said.

"That would be a problem. It requires a wizard as strong as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, I can find a replacement you are not the only one that fits that bill. I'll worry about that after I kill both of you." Jellal responds. He then continues charging up energy into a giant black orb. At this moment Ichigo has finally made it to their location so has Luffy who had somehow got lost. They see what is happening. **"Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!"** Jellal then fires the spell at Erza and Natsu.

"ERZA!" Ichigo yells out.

"NATSU!" Luffy yells out. Then suddenly Simon stands right in front of Erza and Natsu protecting them from the attack. "Metal jaw guy."

"It's you." Natsu said while he was still in shock at what happen.

"Why Simon?" Erza asked.

"To save you." A weak Simon answered before he collapsed to the ground. Erza then ran up to him and said to him

"Why didn't you escape with the others?"

"Please don't cry. I'm.. happy to.. give my... life for you. You were the only person to make me smile." Simon weakly said as Erza pleaded with him not to die. "I've always loved you." were Simon's last thoughts as he died. Erza then broke into tears she cried over her friend's death. Everyone just looks at this in shock except Jellal who was laughing his ass off.

"Why didn't I get here in time I could've stopped this." Ichigo mentally beats himself up. "Why why why why couldn't stop this. Now Erza lost a friend of hers and this Basterd is laughing about it. I want to kill him I want to kill him." All that was heard throughout the Ichigo's mind was that he wanted to kill Jellal. Then Zangetsu walks out and says

 **"You know King all you have to do is say the spell and it'll be done."**

"Fine then." Ichigo responded with which made Zangetsu make a toothy smile. In the real world, Ichigo started to walk up in front of Jellal.

"So you want to fight me now. It doesn't matter, I'll make sure none of you leave here alive." Jellal declared as he prepared to fight. Luffy and especially Natsu were ready to jump in. Ichigo with a dead look on his face, then he suddenly says

 **"Take Over: Hollowed Soul."** Then suddenly a surge of black energy with a red lining engulfed Ichigo. Everyone looks on as the black energy covered them all.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu questioned as the black energy blocked his vision.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Luffy questioned.

"This feeling its the same energy I felt before from Ichigo." Erza said to herself. Then finally the energy died down.

"What the hell did you do?" Jellal questioned. Then suddenly Ichigo blitzed Jellal catching him off guard. "What the h.." Jellal is then cut arcoss his chest by Ichigo. Jellal is able to jump back before the second swing, but the wound he received was deep. "HOW DARE YOU!"

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M FINALLY FREE AGAIN. I FEEL SO ALIVE AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO WHAT EVER HIS NAME DIEING!"** Ichigo with a much more demonic voice said. He then looks back at Erza. **"It's been a while, hasn't it beautiful."** Ichigo then made a toothy smile as half a skull masked is formed on one side of his face.

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: Moon Slaying Demon


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 25: Moon Slaying Demon

In the Tower of Heaven

Everyone was in shock of Ichigo's sudden change in personality. Erza look at the masked Ichigo only to remember the time when they first met and when he doned that mask.

"It's you. What have you done to Ichigo?" Erza demanded to know, but she got no answer. "ANSWER ME!"

 **"Geez Red stop yelling, I'm right in front you."** the false Ichigo said.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN TO ICHIGO NOW!" Erza demanded for an answer.

 **"King is taking a long nap right now so I'm filling in. So, shut up or I'll separate your pretty head from your shoulders."** the false Ichigo who had a toothy grin replied.

"Was that a threat? Who are you?" Natsu questioned the false Ichigo.

 **"Wouldn't you like to know the son of Igneel."** The false Ichigo answered with his voice filled with sarcasm. Natsu looked surprised by his answer. Luffy then walked up and asked

"Are you that Zangetsu person Ichigo told me and Naruto about?"

 **"Why yes, I am Zangetsu. This is the first time we met face to face. Nice to meet you Luffy."** Zangetsu said. Zangetsu looks back finally remembering Jellal being there. **"I totally forgot about you. Let me give you my full attention."** Zangetsu then threw his sword straight at Jellal. Jellal is able to dodge in time before he got decapitated. **"Not bad."** Zangetsu rushes up to Jellal grabs his sword and starts to a barrage of slashes at Jellal. Jellal is able to kick Zangetsu in the chest, sending him flying backwards, but the false Ichigo is able to recover quickly then grabs the cloth on his sword and uses is it swing the blade mid-range at Jellal. He continues his mid-range assault on the blue haired mage giving him no breathing room.

"What the hell did he do to himself? The data I got on him doesn't show him having this type of power." Jellal thought to himself as he continued to dodge the barrage of sword swings. Jellal finally gets out of Zangetsu's barrage. **"Meteor"** Jellal is then surrounded by a cloak of energy. He then starts to zip around at incredible speeds, catching Zangetsu off guard using this opportunity to kick the false Ichigo in the face attending to break the mask, but Zangetsu quickly uses the unmasked side of his face to avoid that. "As I thought the mask is the source of his power. So if I break it I win this battle." Jellal continues his assault on Zangetsu using his speed to dodge the sword swings and to deliver an attack of his own. "What's wrong can't keep up." Jellal taunted his opponent as he knocked him around. Natsu looked at this and said

"That's it, I'm going to help him." Natsu began to run to help, but is stopped by Erza. "What are you doing Erza?"

"Natsu don't enter this fight." Erza replied.

"But Erza I can he.." Natsu began to say, but is interrupted by Erza saying

"No, if you enter that battle Natsu that thing that is pocessing Ichigo will most likely kill you." Erza starting shaking. "That thing, maybe fighting Jellal right now, but it is not on our side. So please Natsu don't intervene in this fight." Erza continued to plead to Natsu until he finally agreed not to intervene. The two Fairy Tail Mages continue to look at the fight between Zangetsu and Jellal. Jellal was still keeping the upper hand on his opponent.

"His skin is starting to turn white and his mask continues to form. I got to destroy that mask before whatever is happening to him is completed." Jellal thought to himself as able to upper cut Zangetsu and uses his speed to go above him and try to break the mask. "Say goodbye to that mask." Jellal prepares to break the mask, but his leg is caught before he has a chance to connect his attack. "What the!"

 **"You had your fun now its my turn."** Zangetsu says as he throws Jellal then uses the cloth to swing his sword at Jellal, but the blue haired mage is able to dodge in time by using **Meteor** again. Jellal tries to get some distance, but Zangetsu is able to catch up and grabs Jellal by the face then smacks him to a nearby lacrima. Jellal is able to get up in time before Zangetsu is able to cut him in half. Jellal goes straight up into the air. **"So what else do you got?"**

"Take this **Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot**!" Jellal says seven magic seals appear in front of him creating a constellation that shoots a blast towards Zangetsu, forming the same constellation on the ground that finally exploded. Jellal lands on the ground safely. "How do you like that? That's what happens whe.." Jellal stops when he notices that Zangetsu is unscathed from his spell. Jellal also notices the mask on Ichigo's face has almost fully formed except around the right eye and his hand now looked like claws.

 **"What's wrong is that all you got. What about that attack you used that killed that guy over there."** Zangetsu said as he points at Simon's corpse.

"FINE IF YOU WANT ME TO USE THAT SPELL I'LL OBLIGE YOU THEN." Jellal yells out as he charges energy for the spell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZANGETSU GUY? YOUR GOING TO GET ICHIGO KILLED!" Luffy yelled at the masked man, but got no answer.

"LUFFY IS RIGHT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu yelled out.

"NOW DIE! **HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: ALTAIRIS!** "Jellal declares as he fires the black orb at Zangetsu. Zangetsu justs puts up his left hand up and stops the spell in its tracks. Jellal looked at this in shock which makes Zangetsu smile and shock him even more as he starts devoring Jellal's spell. "What are you?" Jellal says as he looks at Zangetsu finish devoring his spell.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that face you're making is beautiful. How does it feel knowing that you're powerless? I bet it's terrifying. Now then lets end this, shall we."** Zangetsu declares as his mask finishes forming. **"Sonido."** Zangetsu then suddenly disappears from Jellal's sight and appears in front of him. Zangetsu is able to slice Jellal down chest, but before he gets cut all the way through Jellal uses **Meteor** to quickly move out of the way. Jellal continues using **Meteor** to move, but Zangetsu is still faster than him and the masked man kicks him into the air, then appears above him and kicks down into the lacrima floor. Zangetsu then lands knee first onto Jellal's cut wounds, making the blue haired mage scream in pain. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your screams are music to my ears."** Zangetsu then grabs Jellal by the throat, then lifts him up into the air. **"You were really a joy to fight.."** Zangetsu then points his sword straight into Jellal's face **"but all good things come to an end."** Luffy then puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Good job Zangetsu guy, but now can you please give Ichigo control of his body again." Luffy asked. Zangetsu looks at him for a mere second before he suddenly throws Jellal in the air. "What are you doing, he's defeated already."

 **"Getsuga Tensho."** Zangestu said before he shot the attack at the barley conscious Jellal seamlessly killing him shocking everyone. Zangetsu smirked under his mask as he quickly takes this opportunity to turn around and cutting Luffy across his chest. Luffy then jumps back trying to get some distance, but it didn't help him as Zangetsu used the cloth on his blade to reach Luffy and cut him across the other side of his chest make an x-shape wound. Luffy then falls to the floor as he bleeds out from the wound. Zangetsu then walks up to the wounded Luffy and points his sword at him. **"I think I'll be keeping this body. Now time to leave the world of the living."** Zangetsu prepares to kill Luffy until a curtain dragon slayer came up to deliver a punch, but Zangetsu is able to block the attack with his sword, but is still blown back by the shear force. **"So it looks like the Salamander wants to fight."**

"HOW DARE YOU HURT A COMRADE LIKE THAT!" Natsu screamed out.

 **"What do you mean be comrade? He's King's comrade not mine. So can we stop talking and get to the slaughter."** Zangetsu says as he points his sword at Natsu.

"Fine then I'll defeat you and make you give Ichigo his body back." Natsu declared. Natsu then charges at Zangetsu with flame embedded fists, then begins a barrage kicks and punches. Zangetsu was easily dodged the barrage and then delivered his own punch straight into Natsu's face. Natsu is sent flying back into a wall. Once Natsu finally recovers, he charges at Zangetsu again. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."** Natsu releases a large stream of fire from both his hands hitting Zangetsu point blank. Natsu quickly uses **"Fire Dragon's Roar."** landing another hit on Zangetsu. Natsu then falls to his knees, exhausted. "Did that work?" Natsu panted as he looks to see if he won.

 **"You know Salamander if that's the best you can do then this fight will get boring."** Zangetsu's voice said. Natsu looked in shock as he sees Zangetsu unscathed from his attacks. Natsu then goes for a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** , but Zangetsu caught the punch. Zangetsu then throws Natsu then blitzed behind him, then kicks the dragon slayer upwards, then grabs his leg and tosses the pink haired mage at back to the lacrima floor. **"Now die son of Igneel."** Zangetsu dives sword first towards Natsu, but before connecting the killing blow Zangetsu's sword is stopped by one of Erza's. Zangetsu jumps back and looks at Erza who is barely standing. **"So you're trying to stop me Red. Ha, that's a laugh. You can barely stand upright."**

"I won't let you kill Natsu and won't allow you to use Ichigo's body for your own use anymore." Erza declared, but this just made Zangetsu burst out in laughter. Erza prepares to defend herself, but in a split second her sword was cut in half and Zangetsu is right in front of her. He then raises his sword and prepared to cut her down, but he suddenly stopped.

 **"Dam it King stop trying to stop me."** Zangetsu said with an annoyed voice.

"So Ichigo is fighting back." Erza thought to herself. Erza then notice a surge of energy behind her and she turns around to see that Natsu is eating a piece of the Eherion. "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EATING THE ETHERION LIKE THAT IS DANGEROUS!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu screams out as he absorbs the power from the Eherion.

 **"You seem to be in pain. Let me end your suffering."** Zangetsu says as he walks up to the dragon slayer and raises his sword, but then suddenly he is sent flying by a punch from Natsu. While Zangetsu was still mid-hair Natsu blitzs beside him covered in flames, then kicks the masked man into the floor and while Zangetsu is down Natsu punches him through the lacrima floor. Zangetsu finally gets up and looks at Natsu notice that his aura feels like a dragon plus it seemed he had grown scales around his eyes. Zangetsu had annoyed look on his face even though you couldn't see it because of the mask. **"Dragon Force, huh. You're going to be a pain in the ass."**

"You ready to fight you Basterd cause I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared. Immediately after Natsu said that Zangetsu instantly appeared in front him and began a barrage of sword swings. Natsu is able to dodge most of then swings until he is able to get a punch in on Zangetsu chest. While the masked man was still staggered Natsu took this chance to land a couple of hits of his own. Zangetsu tries to take a swing at Natsu, but the dragon slayer is able to dodge and kick the sword out of Zangetsu's hand. "Take this **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**." Natsu tries to strike the mask until Zangetsu used the cloth on the sword to pull it back down and guard.

 **"Nice try, but you aren't touching this mask."** Zangetsu said. He then swings the sword making Natsu dodge and gain some distance, but this was what Zangetsu planned for as he uses the cloth to swing the sword mid-range. Natsu barely dodges the swing, but then Zangetsu blitz him and grabs his sword to deliver a couple of slash's. After a few swings Zangetsu jumps back then uses the cloth again to swing mid-range. He would continue this pattern for a couple of minutes until he stopped. Zangestu then turns around to look at Natsu, who had received several cut wounds. **"So even though you're in Dragon Force you still don't have the strength to beat me. How sad."**

"Stop talking like you won. This battle has only begun. So get ready cause I'm about to turn the temperature up." Natsu responded with as flame aura shaped as a dragon surrounded him. He then charges at Zangetsu at speeds able to catch him off guard and then he proceeded kick him in the under the chin. Natsu then punches him in the gut, sending him shooting up into the air and Natsu following after. "Here we go. With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame."** Natsu then engulfs Zangetsu in a large fireball. Natsu then lands back down onto the ground as Zangetsu comes crashing down. Natsu was trying to catch his breath until he was stabbed straight through the chest with the tip of the Zangetsu blade. Natsu then coughs up blood as he collapses.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed out as she saw Natsu defeated.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU PUT UP A GOOD FIGHT SON OF IGNEEL. THAT LAST ATTACK REALLY HURT. MY BODY IS STILL REGENERATING FROM IT. SO THANK YOU FOR THE FIGHT YOU COULD DIE NOW."** Zangetsu yells out enjoy as he shows his new appearance. His body has now completely changed his clothes are now ripped, he now has a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail, with black markings all over his much more muscular body. He possesses long wild hair and his eye look more reptilian, but his most notable feature was a huge gaping hole in his chest. He then looks at Erza who is now filled with rage. **"So you want to continue where we left off Red."** The Tower of Heaven then suddenly starts to shake. **"So it looks like this place is finally falling apart. If this place is not stabilized soon, then it'll explode probably killing a ton of people."** He then suddenly sticks his sword into the tower's floor. **"Hey Red take those two and get away from here. If you catch up to the others that Nel chick could heal them."**

"Why are you letting us go?" Erza questioned him.

 **"I'm giving you a head start because when I'm done with this then I'm coming to kill you all!"** Zangetsu answered. Erza quickly grabs both Natsu and Luffy then equips her **Heaven's Wheel** armor. She begins to fly away from the tower with the two. Zangetsu watches her leave. **"I can see why King has a thing for her. She likes to wear such revealing armor. Now time to destroy this tower."**

At the Thousand Sunny

Everyone else was looking at was happening from afar the Tower of Heaven.

"We have to go back to save them." Gray said.

"Yeah Gray is right, we have to go back for them." Lucy added.

"We can't a guild member of the Royal Guard has to be on ship for us to use it!" Nel answered the both of them. Nel then uses a pair of binoculars to look around then she sees something. "We got something coming straight at us!" Everybody was ready to defend themselves. Nel gets a better look at the person until she finally recognizes them. "It's Erza. It seems she's carrying both Luffy and Pinky, but it looks like she's losing altitude."

"I got this. **Ice Make: Bridge**." Gray said as he made an ice bridge for Erza to land on. Nel jumps down onto the bridge to go help Erza get to the ship. A few minute past before Nel got them to the ship. Once Luffy was on board the Thousand Sunny started up. Gray sees the weaken Erza and the unconscious Natsu. "What happen Erza?" He got no answer as she was too weak to talk. "She must have used the little magic she had to herself airborne." Nel then walk up to the three she got to her knees. "What are you doing?"

 **"Healing Vomit."** Nel said as suddenly she starts vomiting up saliva liquid onto the three injured mages. This grossed out everyone.

"What the hell that's just gross!" Lucy said out loud.

"It may be gross, but it'll heal them up Cosplayer." Nel said with a thumbs up. Then suddenly the Tower of Heaven blows up in pillar of black energy. "What the?"

"It just blew up." Lucy said.

"What happened?" Gray questioned. Erza finally wakes up and yells out

"WE GOT TO GET TO LAND NOW!"

"Why Erza?" Gray questioned.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER LET'S GET GOING!" Erza responded. Nel then grabs the steer wheel and begins to sail towards a nearby land.

On land

Everyone got off the ship and started to ask Erza what happened at the tower. She explains from when Simon died to Natsu fought the possessed Ichigo.

"So you told us to get to land so we can fight him in a much more open area." Lucy said.

"Yes, now we have to get ready for his arrival." Erza replied. She tries to stand up, but she is still too weak. "Dam."

"You're not fully healed yet Erza." Gray said. Then suddenly something comes crashing down near them. Everyone looked to see what it was and it is revealed it is the transformed Ichigo.

"That's Ichigo." Lucy said in shock.

"I'll protect you my beloved." Juvia said as she stood in front of Gray, who was a little annoyed by her statement.

"He looks scary." Happy said as he hid behind the unconscious Natsu.

 **"I found you Red now it's time to die."** Zangetsu declared. Nel then stepped forward to fight the demon in front of her. **"So you plan to be the first lamp to be slaughter."**

"WHAT ARE YOU NEL?" Erza questioned.

"Hey Juvia help Iceabbs protect everyone while those three heal. I'll deal with him." Nel said with Juvia nodding. "Now to deal with you." Nel unsheathed her sword. "Time for you to give back Ichigo's body."

 **"Like hell I will. Now let's see if your good with a sword."** Zangetsu said as he rushes the turquoise haired women. Nel is able to dodge the first swing and she quickly cuts him across the chest. Zangetsu then goes for another swing, but Nel is able to deflect it and cut him again. Nel then drop kicks Zangetsu in the gut making him take a few steps back. Nel then appears in front of prepared to cut him down, but he is able to block. **"Your better then I thought."** Nel then spin kicks him on the side of the face, but he grabs her leg and tosses her. Zangestu then throws his blade at her, she is able to block, but use the cloth to pull it back to himself as he rushes her. He began a barrage of sword swings which she was able to block the swing for swing. **"You're going to be a joy to fight."**

"I'm going to defeat you and free Ichigo." Nel replied. She then seemed to have gotten faster as she blitzing around Zangetsu able to deliver a few cuts on him. Zangetsu then blocks one of her sword, then delivers a vicious slash at her legs, leaving her a deep wound before he is able to deliver another cut an ice spear tries to pierce him. Zangetsu is able to shatter the spear while Juvia uses her water to pull Nell out of his range. **"Healing Vomit."** Nel uses the healing liquid on her leg as she landed next to Juvia and Gray. "I said I'd deal with him and you two protect everyone else."

"We couldn't stand here and watch you get cut down." Gray replied. "Juvia you take care of her while I fight him." Gray steps forward prepared to fight. Then suddenly a familiar pink haired mage stood next to him. "Natsu your up."

"Yup, and I'm ready to continue where we left off you masked face jerk." Natsu said. Luffy then suddenly lands next to the two Fairy Tail mages.

"YOU CHEAP SHOTTED ME YOU BASTERD. NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS." Luffy declared.

"What are you two doing you are not fully healed yet." Nel said as she tried to get up, but fell as her leg hasn't healed yet.

"Were healed up enough besides, we need to free Ichigo." Luffy replied.

"Then I'll help as well." Erza said as she walked beside them as she requeps her **Black Wing Armor.** She then looks at Sho, Wally and Millianna to tell them not join in the then suddenly Zangetsu bursted into maniacal laughter.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Zangetsu stops laughing, then looks at his opponents. **"I wouldn't mind fighting you all, but I'm getting bored of this."** Zangetsu then points his index finger at them all as a red magic seal appears in front of then finger. **"I haven't used my full power in a while so forgive me if this comes out sloppy."** All red orb of energy now starts to form. **"Cero."** Zangetsu then fires the red stream of energy at them. Nel then suddenly appears in front of them all.

"Nel get out of the way." Luffy said. He then notices something different about Nel as she now has a skull mask on her head with curved horns.

 **"Cero Doble."** Nel says as Zangetsu's attack is about to hit her, but suddenly she to swallow the attack right up.

 **"What the!"** Zangetsu said then suddenly Nel fire the attack back at him. He tries to block it, but is unable to as in engulfs him.

"Wow Nel that was cool." Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks Luffy, but it's not time to celebrate." Nel responded.

"Yeah, she's right, I doubt he's defeated." Erza said. As she finished saying that Zangetu appeared out of the smoke from the attack.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA. THAT FUCKING HURT. I'M KILLING YOU FIRST."** Zangetsu declared. Then he took a good look at her noticing the skull mask on her head. **"WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M FIGHTING ANOTHER ME?"** Nel then points her sword at him as everyone else prepared to fight. Zangetsu then charges at them.

In Ichigo's mindscape

Ichigo was currently fight Zangetsu in a giant city of skyscrapers, but was clearly losing. Zangetsu then kicks him into a nearby skyscraper. Ichigo starts to get up the rubble while Zangetsu lands next to him.

 **"Seriously King can you stop fighting me. Splitting my being, so I can fight you and the rest of your comrades is annoying."** Zangetsu said with annoyed look on his face.

"I am not going to stop until I beat you." Ichigo said as he ran up to take a swing at Zangetsu, but the demon simply deflects the attack then kicks Ichigo in the gut. Zangetsu then knees him on the chin, then punches him in the face and finishing it off with a spin kick. Ichigo grunts in pain as he uses his sword to stand back up. He starts to take a few swings at the pale version of himself, but Zangetsu easily blocks each swing.

 **"You are still not strong enough, you're to weak. You try to fight your enemies with logic instead of using your instincts. You are just cutting them with a sheathed sword. For you see King I won't serve a person who is weaker than me."** Zangetsu said. Zangetsu shatters Ichigo's sword with a single swipe, then finally piercing him in the chest. **"Now Ichigo sleep. I'll be taking the crown for myself."** Ichigo closes his eyes.

In the real world

The group was putting up a good fight, but they weren't going to last. Gray, Juvia, and Natsu were badly injured while Erza, Luffy, and Nel were not as hurt. The transformed Ichigo is then suddenly engulfed in a pillar of black energy.

"What's happening now?" Gray questioned.

"Whatever it is can't be good." Erza said. When then pillar finally dissipated Ichigo had now taken on a new form. His long hair is now straight, reaching down to his waist and the hole in his chest is smaller. He has red tufts around his collarbone plus some around both his wrists and ankles. His mask was different as well as the markings were different and now he had two forward-pointing horns.

"EVERYONE BE READY HE'S A LOT STRONGER NOW. IF YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN FOR A SECOND YOU WILL DIE!" Nel yelled out.

In Ichigo's mindscape

Ichigo was on his knees with the sword Zangetsu was still in his chest.

"Was I always this weak." Ichigo pondered in his mind until he is punched on the head by two familiar individuals. "Aw, what was that for?" Ichigo gets a good look at the two. "Luffy? Naruto? What are you two doing here?"

"We are just fragments of your psyche that came to give you a pep talk." Luffy said with a toothy smile.

"Great I have you two in my psyche." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"The way you said that pissed me off Strawberry." Naruto said.

"Great they know how to talk back as well. Why are you two here?" Ichigo asked.

"We are here to tell you what are you doing giving up and not fighting back." Naruto said before Ichigo, Luffy said

"Yeah, you aren't acting like yourself. The Ichigo I know would never lose this easily."

"I can't w..." Ichigo began to say, but stops when both Luffy and Naruto punched him on the head again. "STOP HITTING M.." Naruto hits him. "I SA..." Luffy hits him. "HIT ME ONE MO..." Both of them hit him. Ichigo grabs both their fist before they hit him a fifth time, then he punches them on the head. "I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP!"

"So you didn't give up." Naruto says as he smiles.

"Sure looks like it." Luffy said as he too had a smile.

"It seems you two are right about not giving up." Ichigo said. All three of them have a good laugh before both Luffy and Naruto faded away. "I will not give up again." Ichigo the grabs the sword that's in his chest and rips it out. Zangetsu turns around to see this.

 **"No this can't be happening. His spirit was broken."** Zangetsu said. Ichigo looks at him, then charges forward. Zangetsu summons a sword to defend himself, but Ichigo easily shatters it, then pierces him in the chest. Zangetsu then falls to the ground. **"Looks like your still the King Ichigo. You can use my power as you please. But remember, if you're not careful I'll take this body and that crown of yours."**

In the real world

The newly transform Ichigo suddenly stopped before he started to attack. He then grabs one of his horns and breaks it

"Why'd he do that?" Luffy said. Ichigo skin starts to gain its color back, the markings start to disappear and the mask starts to fall apart.

"Ichigo." Erza and Nel said in unison. Ichigo then collapses, but Nel is able to catch him. Erza and Luffy walk beside Nel to check on Ichigo. All that was left was the mask **(AN: His second version of his vizard mask.)** and his long hair. Ichigo opens his eyes that are still black then he takes off the mask making his eyes return to normal.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said. Nel suddenly starts to hug him. "Nel what are you doing?" Ichigo's face turns red. She starts to hug him even harder. His face starts turn blue.

"Ichigo I thought we lost you." Nel starts to hug him even more making his face start to turn purple.

"Nel I think you killed him." Luffy said.

"No, Ichigo I didn't mean it." Nel said as she tried to shake him, but he doesn't wake up.

"Let me try." Erza said as Nel hands over Ichigo and Erza starts to shake him even more. "Wake up Ichigo. You will not die today." Erza continues to shake him even more.

"Let me have a go at it." Luffy and Natsu said in unison.

"If you keep shaking him like that he will die." Lucy said to herself.

A couple hours later

Everyone was now saying their goodbyes. Erza had given Sho, Wally, and Millianna a big goodbye.

"Thank you Lucy your spirit did a good job with the haircut." Ichigo said.

"No problem, that's Cancer's best skill." Lucy replied.

"Juvia I hope you can win Iceabbs love and we meet again circumstances." Nel said.

"I agree and I wish you luck as well Nel." Juvia replied.

"When we meet again we will finally have our spar Luffy." Natsu said.

"Ok Natsu." Luffy said who was eating a piece of meat. Luffy now has an X shaped scar.

"Tell Naruto I said Hey when you see him." Gray said which Luffy nodded. Ichigo then walks up to Erza.

"I'm sorry about Simon and how I hurt Natsu as well." Ichigo said.

"Its ok Ichigo." Erza replied.

"What do you think happened to Jellal? Do you think he's alive?" Ichigo asked

"I have no idea, but some part of me hopes he is." Erza answered. "Well Ichigo see you later." Erza said as she suddenly thought of something. "You and your guild should come to the annual Magnolia Harvest Festival."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well, see you later Erza." Ichigo said as the two wave goodbye.

Some island near the former location Tower of Heaven

"I wonder how long will he take." A girl with short black hair said.

"He's probably doing something important." A girl with short brown hair said. The two waited for a while before the boy in the trench coat with a hood holding an unconscious Jellal in a giant hand appeared.

"Sorry I was late. I had to fish him out of the ocean." The boy says as he puts Jellal in a vehicle. The black haired girl the punches him in the head. "Aw, what was that for Karin?"

"That's for making me and Yuzu wait." Karin responded as she had an annoyed look on her face.

"So Gremmy where are we taking the guy." Yuzu asked.

"I'm taking him to some guy named Brain." Gremmy answered her.

"So this guy was the one who made that weird tower you talked about." Karin asked which Gremmy nodded. "Weren't you a slave in that place."

"Karin don't say that." Yuzu said.

"It's not a problem Yuzu. It's all in the past. Now lets go take this guy to this Brain person." Gremmy said. The three get on the vehicle and leave.

At the Royal Guard guild hall

"It's good to be back." Luffy said. "Hey Nel are you still planning on joining?"

"Of course Luffy." Nel answered

"That's good to hear Nel. I wonder who's here." Ichigo said. Then suddenly Naruto runs up to them. "Hey Naruto."

"So you guys are finally back. Look my arm is finally healed." Naruto says with a smile. Naruto looked at three noticing their injuries, especially Luffy's x shaped scar. It takes him a couple of minutes until he registered this. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU THREE!"

 **"What happened to them Shiro?"** Kurama asked

 **"Why would I know?"** Zangetsu answered sarcastically

 **Thanks for reading. This was a long chapter to write, but I enjoyed every minute writing it. So around chapter thirty will be the Battle for Fairy Tail arc. So any suggestions how I should do that arc.**

Next Chapter: A Change of Personality


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **Guild marks, colors, and location: Nel: Green on her back**

 **To KIRO-SON: I'm glad you liked the fight. I had a blast writing it.**

Chapter 26: A Change of Personality

At the Royal Guard guild hall

Currently in the guild hall only the guys were there. The girls were hanging out thanks to Nel. Each one of the guys were currently doing what they usually do. Ichigo was reading one of his books, Deidara was messing with his clay, Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen, Law was as reading the same book Ichigo was reading, and Luffy was signing paperwork which Ichigo made him do.

"I'm so booooored. I don't want to deal with this paperwork anymore. Ichigo can I stop this." Luffy asked.

"You can take a break, but only for a few minutes we need those papers signed." Ichigo replied. Luffy jumped up enjoy as he leaves the paperwork behind. Ichigo had an annoyed expression on face as he looks at Luffy. "Why do I even try getting him to do paperwork?"

"Maybe you should offer him some food if he finishes the paper work Ichigo-ya." Law said.

"My wallet will not survive." Ichigo replied. While those two were talking, Luffy ran up to Deidara.

"Hey Deidara what you doing?" Luffy asked which Deidara answered while not looking at him with

"I'm working on my clay bombs."

"Can I help?" Luffy asked which Deidara reluctantly let him. After a few minutes Luffy asked "Hey Deidara you use your magic to shape and detonate your clay. So why are you molding the bombs by hand?"

"Cause I can't rely on magic to make perfect explosions. So I mold them because I can more involved with how they come out. Does that answer your question Luffy?" Deidara asked which Luffy nodded. A few more minute past until they were done. Deidara had molded several birds while Luffy had molded a reindeer. Deidara took a examined the clay reindeer for a second. "It's not the ideal shape, but it looks like it'll make good art when it explodes."

"Well, thanks Deidara that was fun." Luffy says as he walks away. Luffy then walks up to Law noticing he was still reading his book. Luffy then sees Sasori's core in Law's bag and decides that Law wouldn't mind if he borrowed it again to spar with Sasori. He looks into the bag while Law wasn't paying attention. He prepares to grab the core until he notices a weird piece of paper next to the core. "Hey Law what is this piece of paper?"

"Luffy-ya what have I to... oh, that piece of paper. I got it as part of an award for saving a merchant on my way back from my last job. I haven't had a chance to see what it does yet." Law replied. Luffy then takes it to a the table that Naruto was eating on.

"Then lets see what it does." Luffy opens up the piece of paper, then starts to look at it. Naruto takes a look at the paper noticing strange letters.

"What the hell that say?" Naruto questioned. Everyone else's curiosity got the better of them as they go and take a peek.

"What is up with the words?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe it's a code or something." Deidara said.

"You could be right." Naruto said.

"Let me see." Law said as he takes the paper from Luffy. A couple minutes past and they got the phrase 'I want to know how different I couldv'e been like.' "That's what it says."

"Let me say it." Luffy said as he swipes the piece of paper. "I want to know how different I could've been." After the phrase was uttered the paper makes a glow that engulfs everyone in the guild hall.

"What the!" They all say in unison.

With the girls

They were currently returning from a nearby hotspring.

"That's what my body was craving!" Bambietta said.

"When did they build a hotspring Hinata?" Nel asked.

"Two years after you left." Hinata answered

"I wonder if we should invite the guys next time." Giselle said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. They'd probably try to sneak a peak at us." Bambietta said. They finally reach their guild hall's front door. Before they can open it themselves the door is opened by Deidara who is dressed for some reason in a butler outfit. "Why the hell are you dressed like that, you baka?"

"Welcome back, ladies. Please step right in while I get you four food." Deidara said as he took a bow.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Bambietta said with a confused expression. Deidara then gets on one knee, then grabs her hand and gives it a kiss.

"I sorry if I'm acting weird my dear. I will answer any question you have once I finish cooking the food for all of you." Deidara said making Bambietta blush. Once the girls leave to a table Deidara leaves to finish cooking.

"Looks like Die-kun is trying something new and it seems to be working." Giselle said with a smile while looking at Bambietta.

"Shut up Gigi!" Bambietta said. They turn to see Law messing with something.

"Hey Furhat what you doing?" Nel asked. Law then turns around and shocks the three girls besides Nel with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, how was your day Nel-ya, Giselle-ya, Hinata-ya, and Bambietta-ya? I hope you all had fun hanging with each other. Do any of you want to help me knit?" Law said with an upbeat attitude while he also took a bite out of a piece of bread.

"You acting like that creeps me out." Bambietta said.

"I think it's good that you trying to lighten yourself up Law-kun." Giselle said.

"Thanks Giselle-ya. Want to help me knit?" Law asked which Giselle gladly accepted his offer.

"Now even Law-kun is acting strange." Hinata said. She turns around to see Naruto walk up to her. "Naruto-kun." Hinata notices a lack of positive vibes from him. "Naruto-kun you feel well?" Naruto then takes out a piece of paper and pen then starts to write something.

"I'm alright Hinata. I hope your day was better than mine. I wish I was dead." Naruto wrote down.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't think like that!" Hinata said.

"Why not? My life has been hell!" Naruto wrote. Nel just looks at this as confuse as everyone else until she sees Ichigo walk up to her.

"Hey Ichig..." Ichigo grabs her hand and brings her close to him. Nel starts to blush. "Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Oh Nelliel I was a fool not noticing you a lot sooner." Ichigo said. He then pulls her closer, making her blush become redder. "So please allow me the honor of making up for my mistake."

"Ich..igo your gett..ing to clo..se." Nel stuttered out.

"What isn't this lovely moment?" Ichigo said as he got closer to Nel's face. "May I give you a present that symbolize my love to you Nelliel." Nel's face become even more red as he gets closer. Their lips are inches away from each other until Ichigo closes the gap as he softly connects his lips to her's. Everyone looked at this in shock, but not as shocked as Nel who is receiving the kiss and Giselle who is now petrified at the sight. The kiss lasted for a minute, once it was finished Nel fainted and Ichigo licked his lips. Ichigo picks up Nel bridal style and lays her down next to Law and Giselle.

"That's not fair that Ichi-kun is going around kissing other women. Is it because of them being more femine than me." Giselle said. Ichigo suddenly appears in front of her in an instant.

"That is not true my little sadist. It is true that Nelliel is more femine than you, but that doesn't ruin your beauty Giselle. Some people may think you're a guy, but I am not that blind to your true gender." Ichigo says as he brings her closer. "Now let show you my words are not false." Ichigo then plants a soft kiss on Giselle. Like the kiss with Nel it lasted only a minute, but had the same result as Giselle fell unconscious. Ichigo laid her down right next to Nel.

"So now Ichigo is some type flirt." Bambietta said. Suddenly Ichigo appears right in front of her then grabs her hand and tries to bring her closer to her, but she kicks him in the face making him let go. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"What does it look like I am trying to show my affection to an explosive beauty as yourself Bambietta." Ichigo said as he gets closer to her face, but is stopped when Deidara puts his hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looks back at him with a pissed off face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ichigo, I would be grateful if you do not touch my women." Deidara replied. Ichigo steps away from Bambietta and quickly walks over to Hinata.

"Hinata your beauty as always in tranced me." Ichigo says as he tries to kiss her until Naruto kicked him in the face. Ichigo got up with a pissed off face. "HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY FROM SHOWING MY LOVE?"

"Even though I don't care if you kiss other women, but if you touch Hinata I'll kill you, then myself." Naruto wrote down.

"Hey guys we shouldn't be fighting with each other." Law said.

"Yeah Law is right, plus you would destroy the guild hall which took me a fair time cleaning." Deidara said.

"OK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?" Bambietta yelled out. Ichigo and Naruto began to take a swing at each other, but are stopped when Luffy appears and grabs both their heads then smacked them together.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO NO FIGHTING IN THE GUILD HALL! LAW STOP KNITTING AND GET BACK TO DECIPHERING THE FRAZE TO STOP THIS SPELL. Deidara your doing a great job." Luffy said. He looks back at Hinata and Bambietta. "So you four returned great we'd need all the help we can get."

"Luffy-kun what happened here?" Hinata asked

"I'll tell you when Giselle and Nel wake up." Luffy answered. An hour past before Nel and Giselle awoke. "Ok, now I can tell you what happened. We were deciphering this piece of piece of paper I'm showing to you four. We figure out the phrase once I uttered it a spell was cast that changed our personalities. While I was finishing signing paperwork, delivering it and talked to the mayor about certain issues. I left these four to finish deciphering the phrase, but it looks like they goofed off." Luffy gave an angry expression to the four guys.

"So why haven't said the same phrase that got you all into this mess again?" Bambietta questioned.

"We have, my dear, but it does nothing." Deidara answers.

"Why would we want to go back to what we used to be? I myself am enjoying this and now I can show my love to all the women in all of Fiore." Ichigo said while unknown to him Nel who had the skull mask on her head and Giselle who was in her **Vollstandig** were behind him.

"Your a deadman Ichigo as I am as well." Naruto wrote.

"Don't talk like that. Law-kun any luck yet?" Hinata said.

"Nope, I keep getting the same phrase every time I look." Law said in a positive attitude. Nel takes a look at the paper and notices something.

"Let me see that Furhat." Nel said as she grabs the paper. The rest of the girls come together and start deciphering the phrase.

In a mindscape

 **"Hey Kurama I wonder what the phase will be."** Zangetsu said

 **"It doesn't matter to me because once I take control of Kit's body. I'll destroy everything!"** Kurama replied. Zangetsu looks at him and says

 **"So that's how I sound when I want to take over King's body. I sounded like I had issues."**

In the real world

"Heres the phrase." Giselle said as she showed the guys the phrase. It said 'Return me to how I was meant to be.'

"How were the girls able to find the phrase that easily while we couldn't?" Deidara questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that the merchant said that the paper has to be read by both men and women.!" Law answered.

"You could have told us earlier Law, but oh well, we got the phrase now." Luffy says as he walks towards the door and opens it. "Can you four leave. We don't know what will happen when we say the phrase."

"Fine then Luffy." Nel said as she and the rest of the girls left the guild hall. A few minute past until the girls notice a bright light come from inside the guild hall. An hour past and everything went back to normal, well all the guys except Luffy were sitting in embarrassment. "Come on guys, it wasn't that bad. I had fun being more serious. So cheer up." Luffy said, trying to cheer them up while also eating some meat.

"Why did I learn how to knit? And I ate a piece of bread, I hate bread." Law said to himself.

"I'm sorry you two." Ichigo said to Nel and Giselle while not having the guts to look both of them in the face.

"Ichigo it wasn't your fault." Nel said while she herself couldn't look at him.

"You could make it up to me by buying me the next volumes of our book series when it comes out." Giselle said which Ichigo agreed to.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Hinata said, trying to cheer him up.

"Why was I so emo?" Naruto said to himself.

"That outfit was not a match for my art." Deidara said.

"Yeah, you right, you looked terrible in it." Bambietta said. All the guys except Luffy then got the piece of paper and used Kurama's curse to burn it in white flames.

"We will never talk about this again." Ichigo declared.

"Agreed." All four of them said in unison.

"I actually like that Ichigo." Nel thought.

"I hated that Ichigo." Giselle thought.

"That baka actually looked good in that butler outfit." Bambietta thought.

"I hope Naruto-kun never acts like that again." Hinata thought.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: The Mage of Smoke


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 27: The Mage of Smoke

The Royal Guard training ground

Hinata was currently training with Naruto, Giselle, and Law. Hinata was dodging a couple of arrows, but was having difficulty.

"KEEP IT UP HINATA!" Naruto yelled out as he stood next to Law. He turns to Law and says "Hey Law thanks for helping me train Hinata!"

"No problem Naruto-ya. I don't mind helping Hinata-ya." Law replied. Giselle to fire arrows at the blue haired teen.

"Keep it up Hina-chan your doing alot better then the last time we trained." Giselle says as she continues to fire. A few minutes past until Giselle stopped firing arrows. "Ok, dodge this **Arrow Magic: Multi Arrow Shot."** Giselle fires the spell sending a large amount of arrows at Hinata.

 **"Endurance Boost."** Hinata says as a yellow magic seal shines under her. Hinata's speed had increased as she was fast enough to dodge the arrows and she had gotten close to Giselle. Hinata begins a barrage of punches which Giselle took, but got up like it was nothing. "Ok, you ready Giselle-chan?" Giselle nods and Hinata holds her hand up as a green magic seal appears on her palm. **"Air Palm."** Hinata then thrusts her arm forward shooting a gust of wind shaped like a palm of a hand at Giselle. Giselle takes the spell, but was still standing while Hinata was on her knee trying to catch her breath. "It looks like I lost."

"Don't look so down Hina-chan your spell was a lot stronger, but it drains you to fast. So I recommend not using it unless you need to." Giselle said as a little bit of blood dripped out her mouth. A couple minutes pasted until Hinata could train again and she was up against Law.

"Your doing good Hinata-ya." Law said as he continued to use the power of his **Room** to attack Hinata with rocks. Hinata was having a little bit of trouble dodge as Law continued to keep teleporting the rocks all over the place. Each time Hinata tried to get close Law used **Shambles** to switch places with objects. Law then summoned his sword and unsheathed it. "Ok, try to dodge." Law swings his sword, but Hinata is unable to dodge in time as she is cut in two. Law looked at Hinata with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Looks like I didn't dodge in time Law-kun." Hinata said as Law put her back together. Hinata was up against Naruto a few minutes later.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto asked which Hinata nodded.

 **"Endurance Boost."** Both said as seals below them glowed. The two then charge at each other. Once they reach each other they began hand to hand combat. Hinata held out for a fair amount of time landing three hits before Naruto defeated her.

At the Royal Guard guild hall

"Thanks for helping me train. Even though I wasn't a challenge." Hinata says as she bows to Law and Giselle.

"In time you will get stronger Hinata-ya. You just need to dodge more." Law said.

"I'll help you train anytime Hina-chan." Giselle said. Ichigo then appeared them.

"So how did the training go?" Ichigo asked.

"It went great." Hinata answered.

"Great to hear that. By the way your father came by to tell you and Naruto something, but since you were training, he said if you can go see him right away." Ichigo said as he leaves with both Giselle and Law.

Where are you three going?" Naruto asked.

"We decided to go on a job together." Law answered.

"Well have fun you three." Naruto said as he and Hinata waved goodbye to their guild mates. "Well, we should get going to go see your dad." Hinata nodded and the two left.

Hinata's family house

"I thank you for coming to see me." Hinata's father Hiashi said.

"So what is it pops." Naruto said which caused Hiashi to glare at him. Naruto looked terrified from the look. "I mean what do you want Hiashi sir."

"Well, I have a job for Hinata and I want you Naruto to accompany her." Hiashi replied.

"A job father?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata, you see our family has had a sacred scroll that holds the power of magical eyes called the **Byakugan** and it seems that someone is trying to steal it from your uncle Hizashi. So I want you two to get the scroll and bring it back here." Hiashi said. The two accepted the request and left.

On a random road

Naruto and Hinata were currently walking towards their destination.

"Hinata how long has it been since you visited your uncle?" Naruto asked while he continued looking into his bag.

"I haven't seen him in three years because he and my father had a big argument." Hinata answered him. Suddenly they hear someone screaming. "It sounds like someone is in trouble."

"Hinata you stay here while I go see what's going on." Naruto said before he left not giving her time to reply to what he said.

The location of the screams

Once Naruto arrived to the location he sees three unconscious individuals in white military outfits and a man holding up a guy wearing the same white outfits like the others by the throat. The man was smoking a cigar and was wearing a large, thick white and blue specialist jacket which he kept open, with greenish fur lining on the neck, wrist, and hem plus the held a large amount of cigars. His most distinct feature was his white hair.

"Now tell me what were you planning on doing!" The white haired man demanded an answer from the guy he was holding up.

"Man, I told you already now let me and my men go." the terrified guy pleaded.

"No can do you four are coming with me." The white haired man replied. Suddenly Naruto appears and delivers a kick to the white haired man's chin, making him let go of the guy.

"Hey, you take those three and get out of here!" Naruto said. The guy picks up his unconscious comrades and leave. Naruto turns back to the white haired man. "Now to deal with you."

"Are you part of their group?" The white haired man asked.

"Nope, but I am not going to hurt innocent people!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm only going to ask this once kid. Move out of the way or I'll make you!" The white haired man declared.

"The names not kid, it's Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm not moving an inch!" Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto, my name is Smoker and you're going to regret your decision." Smoker says as he pulls out a large jitte out of a magic seal and got into his fighting stance. They had a stare down before Naruto made the first move as charges at Smoker to deliver a spin kick which Smocker blocked with his jitte. Smoker swung the jitte knocking Naruto back then Smoker started to thrust the jitte forward, trying to hit the whiskered teen with the tip, but Naruto dodges each thrust. Naruto finally lands a kick to Smoker's chest, but Smoker also land a hit on Naruto's chin with the jitte. "Nice hit."

"You're not bad yourself, but you wouldn't mind me stepping up my game." Naruto said as a magic seal appeared below him. **"Power Boost."** The magic seal glows as Naruto rushes Smoker to deliver a punch which the white haired man blocks with the jitte again, but is sent flying into a nearby tree due to the force. "How did you like that? Because I'm not done yet. **Energy Make: Clone."** Two clones of Naruto appear next to the original. The three Narutos the charge at Smoker and began a barrage of punches. Smoker does well enough to dodge most of the barrage until one of the clones jumped behind him and began a barrage from behind. Smoker tries to use his jitte, but one of the Naruto's kicks it out of his hand and now he was at the full mercy of Naruto's barrage. The Narutos finally finish it off with a triple uppercut sending Smoker flying upwards, then came back crashing onto the ground. "You put up a good fight, bu..." Naruto stops talking when he notices a white magic seal below the now standing Smoker.

 **"Smoke Body."** Smoker says as the magic seal glows. All three Narutos surround him in a triangle then all three punch him, which just fazes through his body and they end up punching each other. As two Naruto's puffed away the real one was left behind to feel Smoker punching him in the face. Naruto takes a few steps back while a white magic seal appears in front of Smoker. **"White Blow."** Smoker's arm is then covered in smoke and he swings it forward, making it launch at Naruto hitting him in the gut. Naruto gets his breath knocked out of him from the hit as he is sent flying through multiple trees. "Now **White Snake!"** Smoker launches a long snake of dense smoke from his hand at Naruto not giving him time to recover. Naruto who is still trying to catch his breath and tries to dodge, but is easily caught and is thrashed around by the attack before being thrown into more trees. "You done yet?"

"Ain't even close." Naruto says as he starts to bleed from his head. **"Endurance Boost!"** Naruto then starts moving at faster speeds as he is able to reach Smoker it a matter of seconds. He then tries to deliver a dive kick, but he just fazes through the smoke man and is grabbed by the throat.

 **"White Out."** Smoker says as he engulfs Naruto in a large amount of smoke. "Now give up!"

"NEVER!" Naruto responded. Inside the cloud of smoke a light starts to glow as the smoke starts to be sucked up into a blue orb in Naruto's palm. This surprised Smoker as Naruto then thrust the orb into Smoker's chest while yelling **"ENERGY MAKE: RASENGAN!"** The attack fazes through Smoker, but Naruto keeps the orb in Smoker's chest. The orb, then starts to suck up Smoker himself. Smoker the used **White Snake** to grab his jitte, then pulls it back to himself and he places the tip onto Naruto's forehead making the Rasengan disappear. "What the hell is going on, why did my spell, stop?"

"Because the tip of my jitte is made of Magic Sealing Stone which is used to make your magic ineffective." Smoker answers him. A new white magic seal glows below Smoker. **"White Launcher!"** Smokers whole body turns to smoke and launches both him and Naruto up into the air, then re-solidifies and finally pins Naruto down with the tip of his jitte. "Now I got you." Naruto tries to use a spell, but is unable to thanks to the jittes' tip.

 **"Do you need my help Kit?"** Kurama asked.

"NO!" Naruto replied.

 **"Why not Kit?"** Kurama questioned.

"I have used your power to often. Like when I fought Jose. I need to prove to myself I can win without relying on your power." Naruto said which made the demon fox grin. Naruto then punches the jitte trying to break it.

"You can't break it. The rest of this jitte is made of strong stuff as well." Smoker said, but his words didn't get through as Naruto continued punching. Smoker then puts more force into the jitte making it pin down Naruto even more. Naruto's hand starts to bleed. "It won't break." Naruto continues to punch, but still nothing. Naruto finally stops. "So I see you fin.." Smoker stops talking as Naruto goes for one punch hitting the jitte and knocks it off of him, but it doesn't break.

 **"ENERGY MAKE: MULTI CLONES!"** Naruto yells out as he summons tons of clones. All the Naruto's clones then charge at Smoker trying to hit him, but all their attacks faze through him. Smoker on the other hand was taking the clones out one by one with the jitte. While, as this was happening the real Naruto was hiding and looking for a weakness in Smoker's magic, but he unable to find one as Smoker defeats all the clones. Naruto jumps down to confront Smoker. "I will beat you!"

"I've wasted enough time on you already." Smoker said as a prepared for another attack. **"White Blow."** Smoker then launches the same attack like before, but this time Naruto punches the attack. When both attacks made contact it made a shockwave. Smoker pulls his arm back as Naruto just smiled. "So you figured it out."

"Yup, your body may be impossible to hit, but when you attack your body becomes solid again. So when you attack I can hit you." Naruto said.

"Then let's put that theory to the test." Smoker said. The two charge at each other. Naruto goes for a punch and Smoker going for a hit with his jitte. Before they reach each other Hinata appears in between them.

"Hinata!" "Lady Hinata!" Naruto and Smoker said in unison. They move their attacks around Hinata to make sure not to hit her. Both their attacks end up landing, Naruto punching Smoker's chest and Smoker hitting Naruto's head. They both knock out, leaving Hinata to take care of them.

In Loguetown

"I said I was sorry. I mistook the situation as you being the bad guy Smoker." Naruto apologized.

"I'll accept it kid, but you did let the four culprits that almost killed Mayor Hizashi." Smoker said with a hint of anger in his voice as he continued to smoke his cigar.

"STOP CALLING ME A KID I'M SIXTEEN!" Naruto yelled at Smoker.

"You're still a kid to me, I'm twenty seven." Smoker said **.(AN: Yes, I made Smoker younger than he is in the canon where he is thirty-four.)** Smoker then turned to Hinata. "So Lady Hinata, it's good to see you again. It's been three years right?"

"Yes, Smoker-san it has. I'm glad to see you as well." Hinata said with a smile.

"I take it your here to see your uncle." Smoker asked which she nodded. "Ok, let me take you to him." Naruto and Hinata follow him to go see them mayor.

The mayor's office

"He looks identical to Hinata's dad!" Naruto thought to himself as he and Hinata talked to Hizashi.

"It's good to see you again, Hinata and I take it this is that Naruto boy you like." Hizashi said with a smile as his son Neji and also Smoker stood next to him.

"It's good to see you as well uncle and yes, this is Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Also, it's good to see you as well cousin."

"It's good to see you as well Hinata." Neji replied.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet Naruto." Hizashi greeted. He then pulls out a scroll and puts it on the table. "I take it your here for this." Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Me and Hiashi fought about me watching over this scroll which ended with us not seeing or talking to each other in three years, but since the recent attacks on our town. I told Hiashi about these attempts on the scroll and my life. He finally convinced me to give it up. I'm happy it'll be in better hands."

"Well then why not give it to us then?" A femine voice said. Everyone looks back and sees two hooded individuals in white cloaks.

"Who are you?" Hizashi asked the intruders.

"The real question is. How did we get it in here without any of you notice us? I'll give you one try." One of the hooded figures said.

"What?" Hizashi said.

 **"Wrong Answer."** The hooded figure said. Suddenly Hizashi body is shocked and falls to the floor.

"Uncle!" "Father!" Hinata and Neji said in unison.

"Why you!" Smoker said as he pulled out his jitte.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto says as he goes to attack the hooded person. Before Smoker and Naruto could hit the hooded person, their the other hooded person grabbed both of them.

"I'll take care of these two. You get the scroll!" The hood man said before, they disappeared with both Naruto and Smoker. Leaving only Hinata, Neji, and the first hooded figure.

"Well it looks like you'll be dealing with little old me!" The hooded person said before taking off the cloak revealing it to be female. She was a slender woman. She had short pink hair, but had bangs on the right side were longer and purple. "My name is Berenice Gabrielli and I have a few questions to ask you two." **(AN: She is one of the Sternritters Kenpachi killed in the beginning of the Thousand-year Blood War arc.)**

With Naruto and Smoker

The hooded man dropped both of them down while he gains some distance.

"So you plan to fight us away from your partner?" Naruto asked with the hooded man nodding.

"You'll regret that." Smoker says as he points his jitte at the man.

"Then let's begin." The hooded man said before he takes off his hood, revealing himself to be a tall, dark-skinned man, he had a bone neckless, and a short hair that sort of looks like a mohawk plus skull-shaped earrings. The man unsheathes his sword "I am called Zommari Rureaux and I won't let any of you ruin our plans!"

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: The Man of Witchcraft and The Women of Questions


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 28: The Man of Witchcraft and The Women of Questions

The mayor's office

"What did you do to my father?" Neji demanded to know.

"Well to be honest, I just gave him a good jolt for answering wrong." Berenice answered him. Neji the goes for a punch which Berenice dodges with little effort. "You seem angry right now. Well, now that I think of it, I did just hurt your father." Neji continued trying to hit Berenice while she was talking, but he still couldn't touch her. "You seem to be missing your hits. Keep trying and you will probably touch my clothing. Maybe I should stop messing with you and just get the scroll already. No, I'll have a little bit more fun with you." Neji then went for a flurry of quick jabs which Berenice still dodged with ease. "I see your not a wizard. So it seems like I won't have the fun I was looking f..." Berenice was silenced when Neji was finally able to land a hit.

"Did someone ever tell you, you talk to much?" Neji said.

"Why yes at every person I've ever met says that." Berenice replied. "Now then, let's begin. What is my favorite color? I'll give you two tries." Berenice then raised up two fingers.

"Why would I know that?" Neji said. Suddenly Berenice puts one finger down. "ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!" After he said that Berenice then puts the second finger down.

 **"Wrong Answer!"** Berenice said as Neji's body is suddenly shocked viciously. "You should have answered honestly." Neji then falls to the floor unconscious. Berenice then takes a look around then room and notices Hinata is missing. She then looks at the unconscious Neji. "I see you distracted me while the girl got away. Good plan, but you didn't last long enough to make it work." Suddenly Hinata came falling down from the ceiling to deliver a sneak attack, but Berenice without looking dodged the attack. "Did you really think I'd not notice your attack coming?" Berenice then delivers a kick to Hinata's gut sending her crashing into the wall. Hinata grunts in pain as she is still recovering from the kick. "How many buildings are in this town? I'll give you one try."

"Buildings?" Hinata said confused.

 **"Wrong Answer!"** Berenice said as Hinata suddenly experienced the same shock her cousin and uncle felt. Hinata then falls to the floor unconscious. "I'm a little disappointed that any of you didn't last from the first shock." Berenice walks up to Hinata to get the scroll, but as she got close Hinata quickly got up and lands a hit to Berenice's chest making her back up so she can catch her breath.

"Father and uncle trusted me with this scroll. So I'll protect it with all I got." Hinata said as she stood in a battle stance. Berenice notices that Hinata was shaking all over and her breathing was heavy.

"Your body is shaking like crazy. So I see my spell took its toll on you." Berenice said. "Let's see, your punch was not a strong as the guy over there." Berenice points at Neji. "But I feel you have more magical energy then him. By the way you are right now you'll probably take at least two more questions."

"Questions? What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you want to know about my magic. I'll tell you if you answer this right. What did your uncle say before he fell to my magic? I'll give you one try." Berenice said with a smile. Hinata began to think what Berenice just said and start to think about what her uncle said. A minute past, suddenly Hinata was feeling the same shock throughout her body again. **"Beep Out of Time!"** Hinata then falls to the floor, but uses her hands to stop her fall while her body was shaking even more.

"I can barely move." Hinata thought to herself as tried to get up, but she falls back down.

"So you did survive the second question. My assumption was right." Berenice said as she squatted next to Hinata. Berenice then kicked Hinata in the gut, making her land on her back. She then searches through Hinata's clothing and found the scroll in her pocket. "I'll be taking t.." Berenice stops talking as Hinata used all the strength in her body to take a swing, but Berenice dodged by jumping back.

"I told you already I'll protect this with all I got." Hinata weakly said.

"Oh, I'm actually happy you still conscious. Cause now I can ask you another question." Berenice said with joy in her voice. "Now then. What was the first sentence you uttered when entered this office?" Hinata began to think until she remembered.

"It's good to see you as well uncle and yes, this is Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

 **"Correct Answer!"** Berenice said. After that was said Hinata started feeling something happening to her.

"I feel like I move my body again." Hinata thought to herself. Hinata then stands up. "What's going on?"

"I can answer that. It's the effect of my magic." Berenice said.

"Your magic?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, you see my magic is called **The Question**. It's a magic that works when I ask you a certain type of question. If you answer wrong.. well, you know what happens, but my magic is also a double edge sword." Berenice said which made Hinata looked confused by her answer. "You see where you get shocked when you get a question wrong, but when you answer right your body is healed or given a boost in power. So I'll make sure I'll make the questions harder."

"Then I won't let you ask a question. **Endurance Boost!** " Hinata said as a magic seal glows below her. Hinata then charges at Berenice. Hinata starts to take a few open palm swings at her opponent. Berenice was having a little bit of difficulty dodging.

"Your faster I'll give you that, but that won't stop me from asking you this." Berenice said as Hinata tried harder to hit her. "How many questions did I ask while I was in the office? I'll give you three tries." Berenice put up three fingers Hinata kept trying to hit Berenice, but couldn't seem to land a hit. "You don't need to answer, but If you don't answer you'll get shocked. You see, the more tries I give you to answer my questions the bigger the shock, but you get more time as well. So three tries gives three minutes. You have to beat me in three minutes or you'll lose." Berenice smiled as she continued to dodge Hinata's attacks as two minutes pasted. Hinata then jumps back. A green magic seal appears on Hinata's palm.

 **"Air Palm!"** Hinata said as she thrusted her arm forward fire a gust of air at Berenice catching her off guard. Berenice coughs up some blood as she is hit and she begins to fall back. "I did it." Hinata smiled, but that smile disappeared when Berenice recovered.

"I ain't done yet, but **Beep Out of Time!** " Berenice declared as Hinata is hit by a large shock to her body. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA I HOPPED THAT HURT!" Hinata collapses to the floor.

"I.. must... stay... up." Hinata weakly said to herself. The scroll, then falls out of her pocket and lands right in front of her. The scroll, then starts to open by itself. On the scroll it says 'You are of blood. Do you want power?' Hinata then answers "Yes" Once she said that the scroll starts to glow this caught Berenice's attention. Hinata's eyes, then start to turn into featureless white irides with no visible pupils. She thens starts to feel a surge of energy. She looked like she was in a trance. **"Byakugan."** Her pupils then become more noticeable and the veins near her eyes bulge. Berenice walks up and grabs the scroll, but is caught off guard when Hinata gets up and pokes her in the left shoulder and in the right leg. Berenice jumps back, but as she lands she collapses.

"What happened?" Berenice thought to herself. She notices her right leg and left arm weren't responding. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Hinata didn't answer as she just gave her a cold look. Hinata quickly appeared in front of her and jabbed Berenice in the chest making her vomit blood. Berenice then looks at Hinata in fear as Hinata goes for another hit. "I HAD FUN BITCH, BUT I'LL BE TAKEN MY LEAVE!" A magic seal, then glows below Berenice and make her disappear. Hinata looks around to look around for Berenice as her eyes turn back to normal.

"I failed to stop her from taking the scroll." Hinata said as she finally falls unconscious.

Naruto and Smoker vs Zommari

A few minutes before the Berenice's escape. Naruto and Smoker were currently confronted by a man name Zommari.

"I'll defeat you right away so I can help Hinata!" Naruto declared as he charged in to attack Zommari.

"This kid is too reckless. **Smoke Body!** " Smoker declared as a magic seal glowed below him. Naruto reached Zommari and went for a kick to the face, which Zommari dodged, then went for a diagonal swing with his sword, but Naruto is able to dodge it mid air and kicked the sword out of Zommari's hand.

"Practicing with Ichigo for all these years has thought me how to easily disarm my opponents." Naruto thought to himself as he lands in front of the disarm Zommari. Naruto looks at Zommari's sword, then grabs the grip of the sword. "You wouldn't mind if I borrow this." Zommari didn't answer and just looked at Naruto with his same calm expression. "I'll take that as a yes then." Naruto then tries to pick up the sword, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "What the hell! Why won't it move?"

"I would mind if you can give that back." Zommari said as he grabbed the grip of the sword, then easily picked it up with Naruto who was still holding on.

"His sword must be just like Ichigo's." Naruto thought as he let go of the grip and fell back down. Naruto prepared to throw a punch, but at that moment Smoker's jitte pierced Zommari from behind.

"You shouldn't let down your guard when you're facing two opponents." Smoker said as he exhaled the smoke from his cigar. The now pierced Zommari just looked at Smoker with his same expression. Then suddenly Zommari disappeared and Smoker was kicked in the back, making him hit Naruto with his jitte. "What the hell I was sure he was in front of me. How did get behind me without me noticing?" Smoker pondered.

"So I see you are vulnerable when you are attacking. That makes dealing with you less difficult." Zommari said. In an instant Zommari was now in front of Smoker to deliver a swing with his sword, which Smoker deflects with his jitte and went for a thrust with the jitte. Zommari dodged with ease and went for another swing, which Smoker blocked with his jitte again, but this time Zommari grab Smoker by his jacket and tossed him over his shoulder. While Smoker was on the ground, Zommari stabbed him in the chest, but Smoker was able to make it faze through his body in time. "A second later and you would have been dead." Smoker turns into smoke so he could gain some distance from Zommari, but as his body was becoming solid again, Zommari was already in front of him. "You are relying to much on your magic is your downfall!" Zommari then goes for a swing.

"You forgot about me!" Naruto said as he punched Zommari in the face sending him flying. Naruto looks at Smoker who has just finished forming.

"Thanks for the save." Smoker said.

"No promble.." Naruto didn't finish as he had to dodge a sword swing from behind. Smoker uses his jitte to block the edge of the sword. "He recovered that quick!" Naruto thought as lands next to Smoker.

"I'm amazed that you were able to dodge that." Zommari said.

 **"If I didn't tell you Kit in time. You would be in two right now."** Kurama said.

"Yeah your right. He my not be as strong as Jose, but he's a lot faster." Naruto replied to the fox. Smoker goes for a few jabs with the jitte, but Zommari was able to dodge.

 **"White Launcher!"** Smoker declared as his whole body became smoke and launches both him and Zommari into the air. Once in the air. Once into the air Smoker solidifies and pins Zommari to the ground with the jitte's tip. "Now you ain't going nowhere!" Smoker puts more force in the jitte keeping Zommari from getting up.

"You shouldn't let your guard down. Isn't that what you told me?" Zommari said as he stood behind Smoker. "You should have lessened to your own words."

"How? I was sure I had him pinned down." Smoker thought as he coughed up some blood and collapses to the floor.

"How did he do that? I saw two of him. Was it a clone?" Naruto thought as he stared down Zommari. Just that moment Zommari was standing in front of Naruto while it appeared that Zommari was still in the same spot he was in before. "There's two of him." Naruto continued to think as he dodged Zommari's swing, but soon after that dodge Zommari appeared behind Naruto. "You got to be kidding me!"

 **"KIT WATCH OUT. TO THE RIGHT!"** Kurama yelled out. Naruto looked and notice Zommari next to him. Naruto barely dodges as the sword barely cuts his hair, but at that moment another Zommari was behind him and delivered a cut to his back.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he kicks one of the Zommari, but once he does that that once hit that one disappeared. Zommari then comes from the side, he takes a swing, but Naruto throws a couple of smoke bombs blind Zommari. "I figure it out. You use some type of speed magic!"

"I give you my respects." Zommari said as all five of him stood in their positions. "I use a speed magic called **Sonido** and this is my own version of that spell called **Gemelos Sonido**. With it at I can move up to speeds fast enough to leave life like afterimages of myself behind."

"So... that's how you... avoided my attacks!" Smoker said as he used his jitte to stand back up.

"Yes, I can leave up five at a time." Zommari replied. "So lets see if you two can survive." In a second two Zommaris appeared in front of Smoker and three appeared in front of Naruto. "Now which one is real."

"Which one is real Kurama?" Naruto asked.

 **"I can't tell all the afterimages have seem the same amount of energy as the original. It's making it to difficult to find him."** Kurama replied. All the Zommaris go for an attack. As this was Kurama was thinking **"Sonido, but it can't be that's Shiro's technique."**

"You should have not told me how your speed works!" Naruto declared as a magic seal glowed beneath him. **"Energy Make: Multi Clone!"** Naruto made enough clones that crowded around each clone, squishing them.

"Smart you're using your clones to crowd around me and my afterimages so you can weed out the real one." Zommari said which Naruto and his clones smiled as Smoker appeared behind Zommari.

"Now you have nowhere to go. **White Out!** " Smoker declared as he engulfs the real Zommari in a cloud of smoke. "Now he's yours kid."

"Ok, **Energy Make: Rasengan!** "Naruto said as shoving a blue orb into the cloud hitting Zommari in the chest sending him flying out of the cloud. "Looks like we win."

"It does seem I'll have to go all out." Zommari declared as he put his sword forward and a magic seal appears below him.

"Hey, Zommari I didn't give you the order to go all out." An injured Berenice said. Zommari turns to look at her. "I got what we came for let's leave."

"Alright then." Zommari replied as he appeared next to Berenice.

"WAIT, IF YOUR HERE, THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO HINATA?" Naruto demanded an answer.

"Don't worry, she's probably still alive. Well, it's been fun. Bye bye." Berenice said before she and Zommari disappeared.

"Crap they got away." Smoker said. He turns to see Naruto running straight towards the major's office. "Wait for me kid!"

A secret base somewhere in Fiore

Berenice and Zommari were currently standing in front of three men.

"It appears the contents of this scroll are no more. So it seems like you two failed your mission." A pink haired man with glasses said.

"Please forgive our failure!" Berenice and Zommari said in unison.

"It's ok you two. Even though you failed are plans are not affected in the slightest. Now go get yourselves checked on." A pale skin with long black haired said.

"Thanks!" Berenice and Zommari said in unison before they left the room.

"Shurorororororo, so you believe our plans will go smoothly without the **Byakugan**?" A man with long spiky dark hair and two curly horns asked.

"Of course they will. The **Byakugan** was just a prize we would have studied, but oh well. We scientists can find more things to study." The pale skinned man replied.

"It also appears that one of the guilds of the Balam Alliance is making its move soon." The pink haired man said.

"Shurororororo, you mean the Oracion Seis?" The horned man asked which his fellow scientist replied with

"Yes, that seems to be the case."

"Well, we should see how this plays out then. For our guild Ragnarok Blade will not make a move till ordered." The pale man said. All three of the men then look at a black horn in a glass container. "So lets keep preparing for that day."

Near Water 7

"So Hinata are those eyes finally working properly?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. My uncle said that when I read the scroll I gained these eyes and erased the contents of the scroll at the same time." Hinata replied. "So Naruto-kun, do you think the eyes don't look weird?"

"Weird? What are you talking about? I actually think that look cute." Naruto said with a blush.

"Well, ain't that adorable!" Smoker said, as he appeared behind the two.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto screamed out.

"I've been walking behind you two for a while now and to answer your question kid I'm going to join your guild!" Smoker replied.

"Really Smoker-san?" Hinata asked which Smoker nodded.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU." Naruto yelled out.

"I'm going to see if I can join if you want me to or not kid!" Smoker replied.

"Why do you want to join Smoker-san?" Hinata asked.

"I wasn't strong enough Lady Hinata. I couldn't protect your uncle and your cousin. Even though they're ok, but I failed them. I heard if you want to become stronger I should join a guild and I remembered you two are from a guild. So I decided to join yours." Smoker answered Hinata.

"Fine you can come with us then." Naruto said.

At the Royal Guard guild hall

"We're finally back." Naruto said as he opens the doors to the guild hall. Naruto looks in to see only Luffy and Nel eating. "Hey Luffy!"

"Hey Luffy-kun!"

"Naruto and Hinata you two are finally back!" Luffy said as he ran up to the two, but once he got to then he notices Smoker next to them. "Who are you?"

"The name is Smoker and I'm here to join your guild." Smoker said. Luffy looked at him for a good minute before sceamed out

"WELCOME TO THE GUILD!"

"THAT FAST!" Naruto mentally screamed.

"I'm honored to join your guild." Smoker said as he looked at Luffy. Luffy finally notices Hinata's new looking eyes.

"Hey Hinata cool eyes. How did you get them?" Luffy asked.

"It's a long story." Hinata replied. Luffy then turns to Nel who is still eating then screamed out

"NEL COME SAY HEY TO OUR NEW GUILD MATE!"

"Ok, Luffy." Nel said as she finishes her food. Nel looks at the Smoker and suddenly she tackles him down.

"Why did you do that for?" Smoker asked, but he starts noticing Nel crying. "Why you crying?"

"I thought you were dead!" Nel replied.

"Dead?" Everyone questioned.

"Wait... are you Nelliel?" Smoker asked.

"Samuel!" Nel said which made Smoker shed some tears.

"Wait Samuel wasn't that the name of one of the slaves that tried to escape with Nel?" Naruto questioned.

"Nelliel you sure did grow! I'm happy that you're alive!" Smoker said as he hugged Nel making her cry even more. Luffy, Naruto, and Hinata just watched this reunion.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Family Reunion


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **Guild mark, color, and location: Smoker: Blue on his left shoulder.**

 **(AN: If any of you readers wondering what are the ages of the characters in this fanfiction. Here they are.) Ages: Smoker: 27 Law: 25 Deidara: 19 Luffy: 18 Nel and Bambietta: 17 Ichigo and Naruto: 16 Hinata and Giselle: 15**

Chapter 29: Family Reunion

Five years ago on an island near the Tower of Heaven.

A younger Samuel aka Smoker was washed up on shore after his raft was destroyed.

"Where am I?" A weak Samuel thought to himself as he looked around. He notices someone standing over him.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, but Samuel was too weak to answer him.

"Father is he ok?" A kid's voice said.

"Yes, Neji, but we need to get him checked on!" The man said as he picks up Samuel. "Don't worry, we'll get you help. My name is Hizashi and I'm a mayor of a town called Loguetown. What's your name?"

"Sa..mue..l." Samuel weakly replied.

A couple of hours later in Loguetown

"So my son and I found you on a beach." Hizashi said to Samuel, who was laying on a hospital bed.

"So you're sure there was no one else was with me?" Samuel asked with Hizashi shook his head. "So I was the only one to survive. Nel no this has to be a bad dream." Samuel thought as he shed some tears.

"I'll give you time to process your situation." Hizashi said as he left the room.

"I escaped with Nel and that guard, but it seems I'm the only one to survive." Samuel thought. Suddenly he looks out a window and sees a little cloud of smoke coming out of a restaurant. "Smoke has always seemed free to me when I was in that tower. From this day on I'm free so Samuel is dead and I'll be called Smoker!"

Present time

In the Royal Guard guild hall

"And after that I decided to not go by Samuel anymore. Plus, I decided to learn magic and use it to protect Hizashi for saving me." Smoker told everyone of the Royal Guard mages.

"So you weren't that far where we found Nel." Ichigo said.

"I'm just happy you're alive Samuel." Nel said with a lot of joy in her voice.

"Nelliel I said you could call me Smoker." Smoker said.

"No, I'm calling you Samuel because Smoker sounds dumb." Nel replied. Nel then looks at Smoker and notices all the cigars on his jacket. "Samuel, when did you start smoking?"

"About four years ago. Why you asking?" Smoker asked.

"Because smoking that much is bad for you and I want you to stop!" Nel demanded.

"Like hell I am." Smoker replied. This made Nel tackle him down so she can grab his cigars while Smoker tried to stop her. "Nelliel stop it already." Nel continued trying to take his cigars. The other members just looked at this.

"It feels good to see Nel as happy as she is right now." Ichigo said with a smile. Ichigo then goes back to reading his book.

"Well, it looks like we got a new member. Hopefully he's not as noisy as everybody else." Law muttered to himself as he continued to look at Nel and Smoker still fighting.

"Hey Smoker want to fight?" Luffy asked.

"I'm busy right now." Smoker said as he was still holding Nel back.

"Ok." Luffy said with a glum expression. While this was happening everyone else was looking at Hinata's new eyes.

"So your stuck with those eyes now Hinata." Bambietta asked.

"Yes, I am." Hinata answered.

"Well, they do look stunning on you Hina-chan!" Giselle commented.

"What can they do?" Deidara asked.

"Hinata says she doesn't remember what the eyes do." Naruto answered for Hinata.

"I could try to use them right now." Hinata suggested.

"You don't need to Hinata." Naruto said.

"If I have to live with them for the rest of my life. I better learn how to use them." Hinata replied. **"Byakugan!"** Hinata's new eyes become more profound and the veins around her eyes bulge. "This is weird." Hinata now was able to see in x-ray vision. She saw that everyone had energy coursing throughout their bodies. The ones that looked different from everybody else was Naruto, Ichigo, and even Nel. She continued to look around the guild until she notices something. "Someone else is in the guild hall!" This caught everybody's attention.

"Where are they hiding?" Naruto asked which Hinata pointed towards a door. Everybody got ready to defend themselves as they gathered around the door.

"GET OUT HERE OR WE'LL BRING YOU OUT OURSELVES!" Ichigo declared as he summoned Zangetsu. The door opened and out walked out a person covered in full white colored knight armor and had a long white cape.

"It took you youngsters a while to find me." The knight said as he slipped a potato chip into his helmet.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE DOING HERE?" Naruto yelled out.

"I'm here to arrest you all!" The knight responded in a deep voice.

"Arrest us on what charges?" Ichigo asked.

"On anything I can think of when I bring all of you in!" The knight answered.

"You can't do that!" Hinata said.

"Why yes, I can young lady. I have that type of power in the kingdom of Fiore." The knight replied.

"Do you actually think we'll let you take us without a fight!" Deidara said.

"You chose the wrong guild to mess with!" Bambietta added.

"I'll enjoy seeing your guts spilled all over the floor!" Giselle declared.

"I need more subjects anyway, thanks for volunteering!" Law said.

"I just joined this guild and I won't let this injustice happen." Smoker said.

"Wait, I'll give you all a second option." The knight said.

"A second option?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, if your guild master can beat me. Then I'll leave you all alone." The knight replied.

"Ok, I'll fight you." Luffy replied.

"Luffy are you sure?" Nel asked.

"Of course. I haven't had a good fight in a while and I always want to fight someone in cool knight armor!" Luffy replied.

"That settles it, then where should we fight!" The knight said.

"We have a training ground you can fight Luffy in. Follow me!" Ichigo said. After that everyone left to the training ground.

The Royal Guard training ground

Luffy and the knight were in the middle of the training field, preparing to fight each other. While the rest of the Royal Guard watched them from a distance.

"Ichigo do you think Luffy can win?" Nel asked.

"You don't have to worry about Luffy. He's our guild master for a reason after all." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo is right. Where as Ichigo is the best at swordplay, and I'm the best at hand to hand combat. Luffy on the other hand beats both of us in raw power and speed." Naruto commented as he looked at Luffy and the knight.

"So are sure you want to fight me Mr. Knight?" Luffy asked as he warms up.

"The real question is Luffy can you win!" The knight said. The two got into fighting stances.

 **"Rubber Body!"** Luffy said as a magic seal glowed beneath him. Before Luffy can make a move the knight had already punched him in the face sending him flying. "Owwwwww. That hurt!" Luffy screamed in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo questioned making everyone look at him.

"What's wrong Ichi-kun?" Giselle asked.

"That attack hurt Luffy." Ichigo answered.

"Why does it matter if his attack hurt Luffy?" Smoker asked.

"You see, when he uses his **Rubber Body** spell allows him to use his other spells and all physical attacks become unaffective against him, but for some reason that man's attack was able to hurt him." Ichigo said with a concern look.

"You are going to stop complaining or are you going to continue fighting me." The knight said. Luffy got up and charged at him, at his top speed. Luffy was fast as the knight got caught of guard at first, but it didn't take him long to predict Luffy's position and punch him in the face again, this time drawing blood. Luffy quickly recovers and charges at him again, but each time Luffy tried to go for an attack the knight just blocked every time. "Come on kid. I know you can do better than that." Luffy jumps back as his arm stretches.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** Luffy says as he fires the stretched punch, but the knight blocks it with his own punch. "AAAWWWWWWWW!" Luffy screamed out. It appears that the knights punch was strong enough to dislodge Luffy's hand.

"LUFFY!" Naruto and Ichigo screamed out as they were about to go and help him, but stop when Luffy puts his hand up to tell them to stop.

"Your... strong!" Luffy says while he looked at the knight. Luffy then surprised everyone when he snaps his hand back into place. "AWWWW!"

"You impress me boy. I could have shattered your hand, but I decided to just dislodge it instead. Then you have the guts to snap it back into place by yourself." The knight says before he goes into a large laugh. Luffy appeared in front of the knight with a couple of magic seals in front of him.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling!"** Luffy said before he released a barrage of punches onto the knight landing a direct hit. The attack only pushed the knight three steps back.

"Good hit kid, but it's my turn." The knight said before he swing his fist forward, but stopped right in front of Luffy's face. **"Fist Cannon!"** After saying that a giant explosion came out of the knight's fist that engulfed Luffy, plus knocking down a couple of trees and making a huge gust of wing from the shockwave. The attack was so strong that it could be seen from Water 7 which was miles away.

"That's some attack, he just used." Law said as he blocked his eyes from the gust of wind.

"That explosion may have not been B material, but has the destructive power of A material one." Deidara said.

"You got to be kidding me, this guy, maybe as strong as Jose or even stronger." Naruto thought. Soon the attack died down and everyone was able to see the destruction and a heavily injured Luffy who was still standing.

"So you're still standing from that attack." The knight said as he walked up to Luffy. Once close enough Luffy tried to go for a punch, but the knight easily blocks the attack and delivered an uppercut that send Luffy into the air. Once Luffy was close to the ground, the knight puts his fist on top of Luffy's head. **"Fist Crater!"** Then the knight punches Luffy into the ground head first making a large crater that kept spreading.

 **"Vollstandig!"** Ichigo, Giselle, and Bambietta said in unison.

 **"Clay Make: Dragon!"** Deidara said as he summoned a large dragon then used it fly himself, Law, Naruto, Nel, Hinata, and Smoker into the air to avoid falling into the forming crater. While Ichigo, Giselle and Bambietta used their wings from their **Vollstandig** to fly. Naruto's eyes were now red and slitted, while Ichigo had a murderous aura around him.

"I hope Luf-kun is alright!" Giselle said.

"He better be or I'll kill that Basterd!" Bambietta added.

"Luffy." Ichigo and Naruto muttered as they see Luffy in the middle of the crater. The knight grabs Luffy by the head and lifts him up. This infuriated Naruto and Ichigo as they were about to go in fight the knight until suddenly Luffy punched the knight in the face nearly breaking his helmet.

"I'M NOT DONE YET YOU STUPID KNIGHT!" Luffy declared with a load scream. Luffy charged at the knight and once he reached him the knight went for a punch, but Luffy dodges it and puts both his hands on the knight's shoulders as a magic seal appeared above him. **"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"** Luffy is then launched upwards into the air while also headbutting the knight. Once Luffy is in the air multiple magic seals appear below his feet. **"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP GATLING!"** Luffy fired a barrage of stomps onto to the knight while he was still stunted. After the attack multiple magic seals appear in front of Luffy. While at the same time multiple magic seals also appeared in front of the knight. **"GOMU GOMU NO.."**

 **"FIST.."** The knight says.

 **"GATLING!"** Both of them yelled in unison as they send a barrage of punches. They were going blow for blow as they were hitting each other, but neither would give in. The two finally end their attack for a second, before they deliver a punch to each others face. Luffy is able to shatter the helmet, allowing him to see the knight's face. He had the appearance of a muscular old man who had short gray hair and beard, but his most notable feature was a scar over his left eye.

"So it's been a while, hasn't it, Luffy." the knight said.

"Grandpa!" Luffy said with a shocked expression.

"GRANDPA?" All the Royal Guard mages yelled out in unison.

"That's Garp the Fist he is a legend for his years protecting Fiore and he is currently body guard of Toma E Fiore the king of all of Fiore." Law said making everyone skocked even more.

"Luffy never told us he was the grandson of a legend." Ichigo said.

"So my dear grandson its has been eleven years since we last saw each other. Why haven't you come visit me or even send me a letter?" Garp asked.

"I forgot." Luffy answer.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Garp yells as he punches Luffy on top of the head.

A couple of hours later at the Royal Guard guild hall.

"So you were joking about arresting us." Ichigo said with a sweatdrop on his face.

"Yup, I was just messing with you youngsters! You should have seen on your faces! Also, I'll pay for your training field's damages!" Garp said, before releasing a large laugh.

"Luffy why didn't you tells us about your grandfather!" Naruto questioned Luffy who was covered in bandages.

"I'm sure he had his reason Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You may be right Lady Hinata. His own grandfather did just try to kill him." Smoker added.

"Kill him? I would never kill my grandson that was just all the training he missed out on over the span of those eleven years." Garp replied as he took a bite of meat.

"Training? Your family is sort of messed up Luffy." Ichigo commented. Garp suddenly said

"Who cooked this meat?"

"I did Luf-kun's grandpa!" Giselle responded.

"Well, this is delicious. Your guild sure has a good cook Luffy!" Garp declared.

"Why are you here grandpa? How did you find me? Are you here to take me back?" Luffy questioned his grandfather while they both munched on their own pieces of meat.

"Well Luffy I've been looking all these years and I told myself I'll make you give up this dream about making a guild!" Garp answered Luffy. The two glared at each other. "But when I heard from Makarov that all the deeds you did for his guild. Now I see your guild and I can tell you made a strong one even though there are only ten members. Even though I still believe you would have made a great knight like I was and your father Dragon was before he left Fiore, but I won't force you to stop your guild. I am quite proud of you Luffy."

"Thanks grandpa!" Luffy said with a large toothy smile.

"Well, I should be leaving now. It's been good seeing you Luffy hopefully you come visit me later. If you go to the Magnolia Harvest Festival, can you say hi to Makarov for me!" Garp said as he got up and began to leave, but before he exited the guild hall, he stops. "Also, you should come say hi to princess Hisui someday."

"Can you just tell her I said hi for me?" Luffy said.

"Well, I think any women would want to say hi to their fiance now and then!" Garp replied.

"I told you already grandpa, I'm not up for arranged marriages. So for the last time I am not getting married!" Luffy declared before Garp finally left. "He's finally gone now who wants to go on a job?" Luffy turns to see everybody in his guild had a shocked expression on their faces. "Are you guys feeling okay?"

"FIANCE!" Most of the guild members screamed in unison.

"Luffy did I hear your grandpa correctly, the princess of Fiore's fiance is you?" Naruto questioned and Luffy replied with

"So who wants to go on a job with me?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question Luffy!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, tell us if this is true or is he joking!" Deidara said, but got no answer.

"He still trying to avoid the question!" Bambietta added.

"Luffy-kun is the fiance to the princess of Fiore. That's too much to take in." Hinata thought as she was still processing this.

"Come on Luf-kun tell us!" Giselle said.

"Seriously, who wants to go on a job?" Luffy continued to avoid answering.

"Is the guild always like this?" Smoker asked.

"Yup." Law answered.

"Indeed and I wouldn't change it for anything!" Nel declared.

In a mindscape

 **"So did anything happen today Kurama? Cause I wasn't paying attention."** Zangetsu asked.

 **"You have no idea Shiro."** Kurama replied.

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be the start of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. So any suggestions.**

Next Chapter: Magnolia Harvest Festival


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 30: Magnolia Harvest Festival

The Royal Guard guild hall

"Yay, the Magnolia Harvest Fesival is today!" Luffy said in excitement while everyone in the guild were getting ready to go to Magnolia. "Are you all almost done? I want to go already so I can hang out with Natsu and the others."

"Luffy stop pestering us. We'll be ready when we're ready!" Naruto replied, making his guild master pout. "So are you ready Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. This'll be my first time to Magnolia." Hinata who was wearing a dress answered. "Naruto-kun is the dress I'm overdoing it?"

"No, Hinata I think it looks great." Naruto answered.

"Samuel aren't you going to wear anything more fitting for a festival?" Nel asked Smoker.

"Why would I its just a festival Nelliel!" Smoker answered her.

"Come on Samuel everyone else is dressed for the festival. I even got you a pair of clothes for you to wear!" Nel said as she showed Smoker the clothes.

"I said no already! Plus are those really the best clothes you can pick out for me! I always knew you had a bad taste of fashion!" Smoker replied which made Nel angry.

"What the hell are you wearing Ichigo-ya?" Law asked Ichigo who was wearing a large trench coat.

"For protection!" Giselle responded for Ichigo.

"Protection from what?" Deidara questioned which Luffy answered for

"You see Deidara, there is a guy who looks a lot like Ichigo, who is also member of Fairy Tail that is a massive playboy and he had made a lot of heartbroken women. So because of that many of his ex's mistake Ichigo for him and slap him across the face. It's actually quite funny when it happens!"

"You poor fool." Bambietta said towards Ichigo.

"Are you going to be wearing that the entire festival?" Law asked.

"No, I'm only going to wear this until we enter the deeper parts of Magnolia." Ichigo answered.

 **"You look so ridiculous in that King!"** Zangetsu declared before he started laughing up a storm.

"Can you shut up already Zangetsu!" Ichigo said to the demon.

"So is everyone ready already?" Luffy asked which everyone nodded. Luffy smiled before yelling out "OK, THEN LETS GET GOING!" The members of Royal Guard left the guild hall.

A couple of hours later at Magnolia Town

"Wow, this town looks even bigger than it did the last time we were here!" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Let's hurry up I want to go to the Fairy Tail guild hall!" Luffy said in excitement.

"We have all day to go there Luffy. Why don't we look around town for a bit?" Ichigo suggested.

"But I want to go now!" Luffy whined.

"Fine then. We haven't seen Erza and the others in a while." Ichigo responded, making Luffy jump in joy. Ichigo turned to the rest of his guild mates. "So who else wants to come with us to see Fairy Tail?"

"Count me and Hinata in!" Naruto answered with Hinata agreeing.

"I want to see Lu-chan and Lev-chan. So I'm going as well!" Giselle answered.

"I'm going to look around town for a while. So I'll go there once I'm finished. Ok Ichigo!" Nel replied.

"I'm also going to look around then I'll head there as well!" Smoker answered.

"We'll be doing the same!" Deidara and Bambitta answered in unison.

"I'll be heading there once I'm done getting something to eat." Law answered.

"Ok, now remember if we need to get in contact with each other than use your communication lacrima." Ichigo said with all of them agreeing before they separated.

The Fairy Tail guild hall

"They rebuild their guild hall and it looks great!" Luffy commented as he looked the guild hall. Luffy then walks inside the guild hall and notices the crowd of people. "What's going on here?"

"You should read the sign out front. Apparently its the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Ichigo who was out of his trench coat answered.

"Wow, this contest must be a big deal." Giselle muttered as she looks at the crowd and at the girl on the stage in a swimsuit.

"You must not look Naruto-kun." Hinata says as she tries to cover Naruto's eyes. Naruto notices Mirajane on the stage.

"I wonder if Mira is going to have a swimsuit." Naruto thought to himself, but instead of changing into a swimsuit like Cana and Juvia, Mirajane just changed her face to Happy and some guy named Gajeel which Naruto noticed that Gajeel was in the crowd. "Really Mira." Naruto facepalmed himself.

 **"Kit I found that Natsu guy."** Kurama said.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto says to the fox. "Hey, Kurama found Natsu."

"Ok, then lead the way then." Ichigo said. As they were moving through the crowd Ichigo notices Erza on the stage. "So Erza is in this competition." Erza then changes into a gothic lolita dress which made Ichigo suddenly scream out "YOU GO ERZA!" gaining the redhead's attention and she waves hi to him. After Erza leaves the stage Levy come on.

"Hey, Lev-chan in the compition as well." Giselle said. The next girl up after Levy was named Bisca who did a trick were she shot four coins in a row. Now on the stage was Lucy. "It's Luc-chan hopefully she does well." Suddently a women with glass, light brown hair and a green dress steps on stage and a second later she turns Lucy to stone.

"Why would she do that?" Hinata said. The announcer of the contest, then told everybody to evacuate making everybody exit the guild hall. With the only people inside were the Members of Fairy Tail and five members of the Royal Guard who took this chance to hide so they can see what's going on. The curtains on the stage rises up revealing the rest of the contestants turned to stone.

"Erza!" Ichigo muttered.

"Mira." Naruto said.

"Return them to normal this instant!" Makarov demanded, but as he said that a yellow lightning bolt hit the stage revealing Laxus.

"Well, it looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity cause the party is about to start!" Laxus declared with his smug smile. "Now lets have some fun!"

"I've had about enough of your nonsense. Turn them back or else!" Makarov demanded.

"You better play nice if you want theses ladies to join the parade." Laxus said as a lightning bolt land right next to the petrified Lucy. "In other words I'm taking them hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter theses chicks one by one, or I could just smash them all right now." After he said that a man with long green hair named Freed and another guy who has five floating dolls named Bickslow around him appeared next to Laxus. "There is only one rule. The only one left standing is the winner. It's a Fairy Tail battle royal!" At that very moment Luffy appeared in front of Laxus. Laxus looks at Luffy and smiles before he gets a punch to the face, sending him flying a few steps back. "So you're here as well Luffy." A lightning bolt, then struck Luffy, but he was unaffected by the attack.

"Luffy! I knew I heard his voice earlier." Natsu said.

"Laxus!" Luffy said with anger in his voice as Laxus looked at him with his smug smile.

"I didn't you would come to the festival, but I'm glad you did!" Laxus proudly said. Freed and Bickslow were about to attack Luffy until Naruto appeared behind Bickslow while Ichigo appeared behind Freed. "Tell your boys to back off Luffy or else." Laxus prepared to kick one of the petrified girls which made both Naruto and Ichigo back off. "Good boys."

"LAXUS YOU COWARD! STOP USING THOSE GIRLS AS SHIELDS AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Luffy yelled out in rage. Natsu tried to run in to help, but he is struck by lightning. "NATSU!"

"Since your here Luffy will you listen to what I got to say?" Laxus said which Luffy had no choice, but to listen. "Did you bring your guild with you?" Luffy answered

"Yes."

"How many members do you have?" Laxus asked. Luffy said

"Ten."

"Ha, that's all. Wow, your guild is already pathetic." Laxus mocked Luffy. "If I let all ten of your members join our little battle royal would you accept my offer."

"Offer?" Luffy questioned.

"If any of your guild members beat me then I lose, but if you lose Luffy at any time your guild must disband and you will join Fairy Tail when I take over! What do you say?" Laxus replied, still sporting his smug smile.

"Deal!" Luffy instantly replied shocking everybody. "I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp!"

"I'll like to see you try Monkey! Now you only have three hours before these statues will be reduced to dust! All of Magnolia will be our battlefield. Then the battle will began when or if you can find us. So let the Battle of Fairy Tail began!" Laxus declared before he and his three associates disappeared in a blinding light. After that almost every member of Fairy Tail charged out the front door.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT JUST YOU WAIT I'LL STOP YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Makarov yelled as ran towards the exit, but is stopped by an invisible wall. Gray, who was already leaving tried to pull Makarov out, but couldn't. It had appeared that one of Laxus flunkies named Freed put up a barrier that prevented people who are eighty years old or above from passing. Luffy runs past Makarov and says

"Don't worry, I'll beat Laxus."

"Luffy is one of the few people I think may be able defeat Laxus and so is Erza, but in her current state I'm afraid that is not possible." Makarov thought to himself. Makarov then sees a guild member named Reedus and tells to go find someone name Porlyusica to see if she has a cure for petrification. At that moment Natsu woke up and started to ask what happened. "Now listen up the festival is under way and Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia. Find him and defeat him."

"Alright!" Natsu said excited as he ran towards the exit. "Just you wait Lax.." Natsu is stopped by the invisible wall shocking everyone. "What the heck."

"How old are you Natsu?" Naruto asked.

"Am I over eighty and no one has ever told me!" Natsu said to himself.

"So what are you two going to do?" Makarov asked Naruto and Ichigo.

"Well, we're going to have to join in if our guild is on the line." Ichigo answered. Ichigo turns to Giselle and Hinata. "What about you two?"

"I'm not the fighting type Ichi-kun." Giselle answered

"I don't think I'll be that much help in this." Hinata said.

"Don't worry then me and Ichigo will handle this then." Naruto declared.

"Naruto was the one who beat Jose and what I've heard from Erza, Ichigo here is as strong or even stronger than her. With these two our chance of beating Laxus has gone up." Makarov thought. He then notices on the wall the names of his children were showing fighting each other. "What the!"

"They're fighting each other." Happy said.

"They must be being forced to fight among themselves." Makarov said before turning towards Ichigo and Naruto. "If any of you two are forced to fight my children. Please don't hurt them too badly."

"We promise." Ichigo replied. "You ready Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "Well then lets get going then!"

"Good luck you two!" Giselle and Hinata cheered in unison. Naruto and Ichigo began running towards the exit, but the moment they think they are about to get out they are stopped by the invisible wall.

"What the!" Natsu said.

"How old are these kids these days?" Makarov asked himself as was dumbfounded by what happened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naruto questioned as he tried to leave, but the wall continued to stop him.

"This can't be happening." Ichigo muttered.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That's fucking hilarious!"** Zangetsu said as he continued laughed.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Ichigo with murderous aura asked which Zangetsu answered with

 **"It won't let nobody pass if they're eighty or over."**

"Yeah, and so what." Ichigo said.

 **"Since I am two hundred years old and I'm technically part of you it won't let you pass King!"** Zangetsu answered making Ichigo go stone face.

 **"You see Kit I'm two hundred-ten years old and that's why you can't get pass the barrier."** Kurama informed Naruto making the him make the same face as Ichigo.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Naruto and Ichigo mentally screamed in unison. A couple of minutes past until the two recomposed themselves.

"It looks like you two finally snapped out of it." Hinata said.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"You and Naru-kun were too old to pass by the barrier. But it doesn't matter to me how old you are Ichi-kun I still like you!" Giselle said. Ichigo got up to Makarov and asked

"How's everything looking right now?"

"Not good my children are still fighting among themselves." Makarov answered. "If we keep wasting our time fighting each other then we won't be able to save the girls in time."

"Hey old man has Luffy's name been on that wall?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet. He seemed to have avoided any battle so far." Makarov replied.

"Well, if we can't leave we better inform of guild members about the battle royal." Ichigo says as he pulls out his communications lacrima. "Hey can any of you hear me?" Ichigo waited until he got an answer.

"Hey, what's going on Ichigo-ya?" Law answered.

"I'm here and there seems to be people fighting. What's going on?" Smoker answered.

"Me and baka are listening. What's going on Ichigo?" Bambietta answered for her and Deidara.

"I'm also here." Nel answered.

" Here's what's going on." Ichigo said. It took him a few minutes until he finished informing them. "So try to find Laxus and his subordinates. While you try not to end up in a fight with any Fairy Tail members or each other. So it's best if you split up."

"I think it's already too late for that." Bambietta said.

"It appears two of your guild members are fighting boys. Their names are Deidara and Bambietta." Makarov said.

"Crap, it seems like you two will be stuck in that barrier unless you fight each other. So don't cause too much damaged. If you two decide to fight." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Bambietta and Deidara said in unison before they hung up.

"For the rest of you good luck." Ichigo said.

"Ok!" Law, Smoker, and Nel said in unison before they also ended the transmission.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Ichigo says.

In a random location in Magnolia

At this moment Elfman was fighting one of Laxus subordinates name Evergreen, but sadly he wasn't doing too well. Elfman was hit by one of Evergreen's spells called **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin** and was now on the ground injured.

"Statues are wonderful aren't they. No matter how ugly the beast may be. Once he is captured in stone. He becomes a beautiful piece of art. Now gaze into my eyes and summit into the internal beauty of stone." Evergreen says as she lifts up her glasses and turns the **Beast Soul** Elfman to stone. "He wasn't so manly after all." Suddently a fist of smoke flew at Evergreen which she was able to dodge. "What the!" Evergreen looks and sees a person she has not seen before.

"So I take it your the lady that can turn people to stone with her eyes. Nice to meet you the names Smoker." Smoker greets Evergreen.

"Charmed. My name is Evergreen and I take it your part of that kid's guild." Evergreen said.

"I just joined, but yes, I am part of his guild and it seems I'm now part of this battle royal. That means you're my target then." Smoker says as he summons his jitte and Evergreen prepares to fight.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall

"It seems Elfman lost, but it also seems that Evergreen is now fighting someone named Samuel. I take it that's one of yours."

"Smoker-san is fighting." Hinata said.

"That seems to be the case." Ichigo said.

"Is this Samuel guy strong?" Natsu asked.

"I've fought him before and I can tell you he's no pushover." Naruto said.

"Hopefully your right about that." Makarov said.

Smoker vs Evergreen

Evergreen seemed to not be able land a blow on Smoker as her spell **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun** just fazed through his body.

"You finished yet?" Smoker asked.

"This has got to be a joke my spell can't hit you." Evergreen said. "Well, that doesn't matter. Since you're now surrounded by my dust. **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!** " this makes a powerful explosion around Smoker. "Let's see you stand up after that." Suddently Smoker's hand comes out and grabs Evergreen by the throat, then brings her crashing down onto the floor. "How?"

"Does that matter now. Since now I got you." Smoker says as he walks towards Evergreen.

"Since I can't hit you then I'll just turn you to stone!" Evergreen lifts her glasses intending to use them on Smoker, but he was able to closed his eyes in time. Smoker continues to walk forward while keeping his eyes shut. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** Evergreen fires a torrent of energy needles at Smoker, but instead of fazing through him like before it surprisingly hit him as well as making him let go of her. "I get it now when you attack you become vulnerable. Quite an interesting ability, but now that I know about it. You have no chance of winning. So why not just open up your eye and become a piece of art."

"Crap, she figured out how my **Smoke Body** works and I can't open my eyes without having the risk of her using her magic to turn me to stone. I also can't just start swinging around and hope I'll land a hit. That would leave me open for one of her attacks. At this moment I'm a sitting duck." Smoker thought to himself.

"Hey Smoker-ya how long are you going to stand there?" A voice asked.

"Wait is that you Law?" Smoker asked while he kept his eyes shut.

"Yup, and it seems you're fighting one of the Thunder God Tribe, Evergreen." Law replied.

"I take it your another member of that kid's guild." Evergreen said as she looked at Law, but he had his back turned to avoid her turning him to stone.

 **"Room."** Law muttered as a dome appeared around the area confusing Evergreen. **"Shambles."** Suddenly one of Smoker's cigars are switched out with a pair of glasses. "Now put those on Smoker-ya."

"Put what on?" Smoker said before he felt around his jacket noticed the pair of glasses. "Glasses what for?"

"I have been looking at you two battle for some time now and now I have a theory on how her magic works. You see, during the battle I noticed when she had her glasses on her magic didn't activate, and so I guessed her glasses surprised her magic. So in theory, if you wear glasses as well then you should be safe." Law told Smoker.

"If your theory is incorrect, then I'll be turned to stone." Smoker said.

"Well, if that happens then I'll be fighting her next." Law said. Smoker puts on the glasses the he opened his eyes and looked directly into Evergreen's eyes. To his surprise, he didn't turn to stone.

"It looks like your theory work out Law." Smoker said before he raised his jitte and pointed it at Evergreen. **"White Blow."** Smoker launches his smoke covered arm at Evergreen which she was able to dodge and uses her fairy like wings to fly upwards. **"White Launcher!"** Smoker propels himself upwards to give chase, but once he's in the air he notices Evergreen's dust around him.

"I got you now **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"** Evergreen declares as Smoker is engulfed by a powerful explosion. After taking the attack Smoker came crashing down onto the floor. "That is the power of Fairy Tails most beautiful fairy."

"Fairy. Ha that's funny cause I never believed in fairies and you claim to be one." Smoker said as he got up. Evergreen noticed that his glasses were destroyed in her last attack. So he went back to closing his eye. "I may have taken that spell of yours, but it seems I win. Evergreen looks around her and notices both Smoker's smoke like arms are next to her. **"White Out!"** Smoker's arms, then turn into a large cloud of smoke and engulfs Evergreen. Smoker brings her down and once she lands Smoker releases his spell, then runs straight at her. Once he reached her the smoke that covered her face disappeared and she looked straight into his now open eyes.

"I win." Evergreen declares her victory as she uses her eyes to turn Smoker to stone, but for some reason her eyes weren't working. "Whats going on? Why haven't you turned to stone by now?" Evergreen then notices his jitte's tip was touching her arm.

"Well, looks like I win. Now turn those girls you have turned to back to normal or else." Smoker said.

"Ok, you win. I'll turn them back to normal." Evergreen replied.

"Thanks Law for the assistance." Smoker said.

"You're welcome. By the way you're going to pay for those glasses you broke." Law said.

"Like hell I am." Smoker replied.

The Fairy Tail guild hall.

At that moment all the petrified girls went back to normal.

"He did it!" Natsu cheered enjoy.

"That seems to be the case." Makarov said as he looked at the Freed's barrier to see it say Evergreen lost.

"I'm glad your alright Lev-chan and Lu-chan!" Giselle said.

"Giselle what are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, and is that Ichigo and Naruto." Lucy said as she saw the two familiar faces and a new one.

"Yup, we got here during the contest and we also saw your terrible performance Lu-chan." Giselle replied.

"I'm glad you're alright Erza." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo so that was you in the audience. Why do I feel hot?" Erza asked

"Natsu had the idea, an idea of using his flames to melt you out of the stone, but I stopped him before he can do permit damage." Ichigo replied.

"Do you all know what is going on right now?" Makarov asked with all the girls nodding.

"It seems someone lost." Nauto said. Makarov turns to see who lost.

"It seems Gray lost to Bickslow." Makarov said.

In a random alley way in Magnolia

Gray was now on the floor as Bickslow stood back up.

"Listen you jerk when my babies hit you like that you supposed to stay down." Bickslow said before he walks over and stomps on Gray. "I'm glad I had my helmet on today. That punch could have done damage to my hansom face and nobody wants that." Bickslow began to leave the alleyway until he is stopped by a girl with turquoise hair. "Now who are you babe.?"

"I'm just, you opponent. The name is Nelliel and you'll pay for what you did to Iceabbs." Nel says as she unsheathed her sword.

"You must be a guild member of that guy who punched Laxus. My name is Bickslow and I won't go easy on you sweaty." Bickslow said before he summoned his five dolls and they started to fire a barrage of blast at Nel. Nel is easily able to dodge the beams as she got closer to Bickslow. Once close Nel goes for a swing, but Bickslow is able to dodge, then he uses his dolls to transport him on to the roof of a building. Nel followed him once one the roof, she charges at him again. **"Line Formation!"** Bickslow's dolls combine by standing on top of one another and fires a crescent shaped beam. Nel barley dodges the beam, but Bickslow had another attack. "Ok babe lets see if you can handle this. **Baryon Formation!"** All five of the dolls make a pentagonal pattern before it fires a massive beam at Nel. Bickslow sticks out his tongue as the beam hit Nel, but to his surprise Nel stopped the beam and started to devour it.

 **"Cero Doble."** Nel says as she fires the beam right back at Bickslow catching him off guard allowing the attack to land. A now defeated Bickslow lands in the same alleyway Gray was left in. Nel land right next to her unconscious opponent. She notices her mask had formed. "I really over did it. Ichigo said not to hurt him that badly. Well, I best heal both of them." Nel then puts Gray and Bickslow next to each other. **"Healing Vomit."** Nel then vomits, saliva like liquid onto the two Fairy Tail mages. Waking them up and as well as making them yell in discus.

The Fairy Tail guild hall

"It looks like Bickslow has been taken out by one of your members. In record time no less." Makarov said.

"That only leaves Freed and Laxus." Happy said.

" I want to join in already. Stupid barrier." Natsu whined as he punched the barrier.

"Stop whining Natsu." Naruto says as he punches the dragon slayer on the head. "Hinata have you got in contact with anybody yet."

"No, not yet Naruto-kun." Hinata replied before she went back to trying to contact someone on her communications lacrima. Suddenly a Laxus voice was heard.

"Can you hear me old man the rest of you better listen to. Looks like one the rules has gone out the window. That's fine, I'll just add a new one. Since I would hate to end this game so early I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace. You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win you better get moving. Unless you're ready to give up the guild already!" Laxus said before his voice faded.

"THIS GAME HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH BOY. I WON'T LET YOU DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS!" Makarov yelled out before he suddenly collapsed. Every Fairy Tail guild member in the guild hall ran to their master's aid.

"GISELLE!" Ichigo yelled out. Giselle then ran over to Makarov.

 **"Holy Heal."** Giselle said as a light blue magic seal appeared above Makarov.

"Is she healing him?" Erza asked.

"Yes, but she's not the best at it. Giselle will be able to keep him stable for a while." Ichigo replied.

"Hey look outside you guys." Mira said. Everyone goes to the balcony and see multiple lacrima floating above Magnolia.

"What the heck are those?" Natsu questioned. Cana, then explains that if Laxus was to detonate those lacrima then it would injure countless people. Bisca pulls out her sniper rifle and takes down one of the lacrima, but after doing that she is suddently hit by a bolt of lightning and she falls unconscious. Cana then explains that the lacima are imbedded with Body Link Magic and when someone destroys a lacrima that person with get hit by a large shock of electricity.

"Well if we get injured in the process by destroying those lacrima. Then its a price we'll be willing to pay!" Naruto declared.

"Since we're stuck here, then we can at least do this!" Ichigo add.

"Wait if you two destroy the lacrima then you'll get hurt." Erza said.

"Erza we'll be fine. You and everyone else should go find Laxus and try to evacuate as many civilians as you can." Ichigo said as he summons a bow and arrow. **"Vollstandig!"** Ichigo had now entered his holy form. Naruto was now weilding his **Energy Make: Rasen Shuriken.** "You ready Naruto?"

"Of course I am." Naruto responded before he threw his attack at the Lacrima. Once it reached some Naruto yelled out **"EXPAND!"** making the attack expand so it can destroy a good amount of lacrima. "Crap, I can barely feel my arm anymore."

 **"Heilig Verbreitung Schuss (Holy Spreading Shot)!"** Ichigo says before he fires an arrow that separates into multiple arrows that take out a good amount of lacrima. "Well, this is going to hurt." At that moment Naruto and Ichigo are viciously electrocuted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them yell out in pain.

"Ichigo!" Erza said.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed. After a few seconds the two finally collapsed.

"What... are you sti..ll doing here Erza? Aren't you a po..st to fi..nd Laxus." A weak Ichigo said.

"Fine, then I won't let both your sacrifices go in vain!" Erza declared before she leaves. Lucy, Cana, and Juvia followed after her. Soon after Mira left as well to find Elfman.

"Be safe Mira." Naruto weakly said.

"Don't worry about Naruto." Mira replied before she left.

"Hey Salamader help me carry these two." Gajeel said as he picked up Ichigo.

"Stop ordering me around!" Natsu yelled as he picked up Naruto.

 **"Don't worry about Mira, Kit she can take care of herself."** Kurama said.

"I know, Kurama, but she is not the same Mira I met three years ago." Naruto replied.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chaper: The Fox and The Demon


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To GirlFish: For the first part. I do time I will answer that. For the second part. When it comes to the time frame I'm still not good with telling it properly. So I apologize if it confused you.**

Chapter 31: The Fox and The Demon

Three years ago

The Royal Guard's future training ground

A fifteen year old Luffy was currently watching a spar between Naruto and Ichigo. Both the thirteenth year old boys were putting up a good fight against each other, but Ichigo had the upper hand in this fight.

"Come on Naruto don't give up!" Luffy cheered for Naruto. "Hey Ichigo keep it up he looks like he's going down any second!" Luffy then went back to eating his food.

"LUFFY, YOU CAN'T BE CHEERING FOR BOTH OF US. PICK WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU'RE ON!" Naruto screamed before he dodged an arrow that Ichigo shot at him.

"I can't. Both of you are my comrades. So why can't I just cheer for both of you?" Luffy asked before he went back to chowing down.

"Stop yelling at him Whiskers because you're currently losing!" Ichigo said as he continued firing more arrows.

"SHUT THE HELL UP STRAWBERRY!" Naruto yelled out as he continued dodging the arrows until he got close to Ichigo. Naruto goes for a punch, but Ichigo dodges and delivers his own punch to Naruto's face. Naruto takes a few steps back from that attack before he jumps in the air to deliver a roundhouse kick which Ichigo used Zangetsu to defend himself from the kick. "So you're getting serious!"

"Yes, and I'm ending this!" Ichigo said before he raised Zangetsu into the air as a magic seal appears around the hilt. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo swung the sword downwards causing a slash of energy that engulfed Naruto. Once the attack dissipated Naruto was now on the ground while Ichigo just looked at him. Ichigo puts Zangetsu away before he starts to take his leave. Suddenly Naruto appeared behind him ready to deliver a punch, but Ichigo saw that coming and grabbed the fist. "I've had enough today and I could see that you have as well." Ichigo let go of Naruto. Naruto then ran off the training ground without saying a word. "What's wrong with him?" Ichigo questioned as Luffy walked up next to him and said

"Maybe he's just hungry."

"Luffy he's not you." Ichigo replied.

A couple hours later in a random town

Naruto was currently eating in a ramen shop.

"I thought completing a job would cheer me up, but it turned out to be boring." Naruto thought to himself as stared into his ramen. "Why can't I beat Ichigo or Luffy? I'm a post to be the strongest mage in Fiore."

 **"Your not even close to being the strongest in Fiore Kit. There are people who are stronger than you like the Wizard Saints!"** Kurama said to the whiskered blond.

"I will be the strongest! So, shut up you stupid fox!" Naruto responded.

 **"I could lend you some of my power Kit."** Kurama suggested

"I don't need your stinking power you stupid fox!" Naruto said before he went to eat his ramen, but notices its cold. "SEE WHAT YOU STUPID FOX. I WAS TO BUSY TALKING TO YOU AND MY RAMEN GOT COLD!" Naruto looks around and notice people looking at him. He finished the rest of his cold ramen before he left the shop. He walks around the city for a while thinking to himself. "Wow this has just been a bad day." He then notices a girl with short white hair walk up to him.

"Excuse me, we're passing by the town. Do you know a good place we can eat?" The girl asked as a tough looking guy with spiky white hair and was wearing a high school hooligan outfit.

"Does it look like I'm from here?" Naruto answered with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry about that." The girl said before Naruto walked by her, knocking her down as he bumped into her.

"Lisanna you alright?" The tough guy said as he helped Lisanna back up.

"Yeah, I'm okay Elfman." Lisanna replied as she got to her feet, but at that moment Elfman now grabbed the whisker blond's shoulder. "Elfman what are you doing?"

"Hey punk that was my little sister you pushed down. She apologized to you and you have the gall to do that to her. A real man would never do that to a woman. So apologize!" Elfman said. Naruto just looked at him for a second before he kicked Elfman in the gut knocking the air out of him.

"Elfman!" Lisanna yelled as she saw her brother fall to his knees.

"That's for putting your hand on me!" Naruto said before he started to walk away, but stops when he notices Elfman got back up.

"It's going more than that to take down a man like me! **Beast Arm: Reptile!** "Elfman declared as a bright light engulfed his right arm. One the light died down, his arm looked reptilian as it was covered in scales and was sporting claws. "Now have a taste of this!" Elfman then punches the whiskered blond with his transformed hand, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"That's a weird looking hand, you got there. It even packs a decent punch." Naruto complemented Elfman as he stood back up. "Hopefully you can put up a decent fight. **Endurance Boost!** "A magic seal glowed below Naruto before he appeared in front of Elfman. Elfman than tries to punch his attacker, but Naruto dodges it with ease and delivers a punch of his own to Elfman's gut again. While Elfman was stunned, Naruto delivered a kick to Elfman's chin. "Come on keep up!" Naruto punches Elfman in the face, then round-house kicks him into a building. Before Elfman could get up the whiskered blond lands on his chest foot first. "You're quite disappointing. I thought you were a post to be a man."

 **"You're starting to sound like a villain with the way you said that Kit."** Kurama commented.

"I kind of do, but I don't care right now. I just found something to vent my frustration ou..." Naruto wasn't able to finish his conversation with Kurama because he was sent flying by punched to his face. Naruto looked at his attacker and notice it was a girl. The girl had long white hair held up in a ponytail by massive dark ribbon and she wore a skimpy sleeveless shirt, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt and thigh-boots.

"Hey, you little punk. Who the hell gives you the right to beat up on my little brother?" The girl said in a pissed off attitude.

"Little brother? He looks older the her." Naruto mentaly thought.

"What happen you little shit? Is that the first time someone punched you in the face and you just traumatized right now. You whisker face Basterd!" The white haired girls said.

"What the hell did you say?" Naruto asked with an equally pissed off voice.

"You heard me. You deth or something!" The white haired girl replied. Right after she said that Naruto appeared in front of her and tried to deliver a punch, but she was able to dodge it and counter attack with a kick to his family jewels, making him fall to his knees. She looked at his face while he was in pain and smiled. "Ha, did that hurt!"

"I'll get you for that." Naruto muttered through his teeth. She then kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Naruto got up, but his was still in pain. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp!"

"HAHAHA You're named after a fishcake! My name is Mirajane Strauss and I'm going to be the one beating you to a bloody pulp!" Mirajane declared. Suddenly a magic seal appears above Mirajane and her body is engulfed by a blinding dark light.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto questioned.

 **"It's called Take Over. You've seen it before Kit."** Kurama said, making Naruto remember him and Luffy fighting Mizuki back when they fought CP Elephant. **"But this form of Take Over is leagues above that ones you've seen before. You got yourself into this mess, so be careful Kit!"**

"Ok, Kurama." Naruto replied. Once the light died down Mirajane's new appearance was shown. Mirajane now had a darker appearance, her hair becomes wilder, her ears also became elf-like, and she wore a revealing one-piece suit. She also had a long tail and had gauntlings. Naruto notices that he's shaking. "Why am I shaking?"

"You look like you're going to piss yourself. Wow, I didn't think you'd be that much of a coward!" Mirajane said before suddenly she was right in front of Naruto. She then punches him in the gut knocking the breath out of him. She then delivers another punch that sent him flying out of the building. "Lisanna watch over Elfman. I have business with this idiot." Lisanna ran over to Elfman as Mirajane walked out the building.

"Brother you alright?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm alright. Looks like Mira is using **Satan Soul**." Elfman replied.

Naruto vs Mirajane

"That really hurt." Naruto muttered as he tried to catch his breath. He looks up and sees the demonic Mirajane in front of him. **"Power Boost."** A magic seal glowed below him. Naruto then goes for a punch, but it is blocked by Mirajane's palm, then she closes her hand grabbing Naruto's fist.

 **"Evil Spark."** Mirajane said before electrocuting the whiskered blond. She then throws him and while he was still in the air Mirajane appeared next to him then kicks him up. Mirajane then grows a pair of wing and flies up towards Naruto then passes him. Energy starts to gather in between her hands. **"Soul Extinctor!"** Mirajane fires a large black-purple beam that engulfed Naruto and pushes him outside the town. "Well, I better see if he's dead or not." Mirajane then flies to his location and finds him in a crater. "Looks like he was all talk."

"How dare she look down on me." Naruto thought to himself.

 **"Kit allow me to lend me your power."** Kurama said. Naruto didn't answer him. **"I am part of your being. So let me give you power. With it you'll become strongest mage in all of Fiore!"**

"Very well, Kurama. Let's see what your power can do." Naruto replied before he stood back up.

"I'm amazed you still have the energy to fight Whiskers!" Mirajane commented. Suddenly a bright red light engulfed Naruto. "What the. Is this Take Over?"

 **"Take Over: Kurama!"** Naruto declared as the red light became brighter. Once the light died down Naruto looked more feral, his eyes become red and slited. "It's time for round two." Naruto charged at Mirajane at faster speeds than before. He goes for a punch which Mirajane used her palm to block again, but once the punch made contact Mirajane was sent flying back from the force of the attack. **"Energy Make: Clone."** Two clones of Naruto appeared next to the real one before all three of them charged forward.

 **"Demon Blast!"** Mirajane declares as she fires a dark purple beam at Naruto which takes out both clones. Suddenly Naruto pops out of the ground to try to deliver a uppercut. Mirajane dodges the attack and uses her tail to hit Naruto, but the whiskered blond stood his ground and grabbed the tail then threw Mirajane onto the ground. Naruto tries to go for a stomp, but Mirajane is able to dodge in time and place both her hands on his chest. **"Evil Spark!"** Naruto is electrocuted like before while Mirajane goes for a punch, but the whiskered blond recovers in time and counter attacks with his own punch. Once both of their punches collided it made a massive shockwave that nearly destroyed the area. The moment the shock wave ended both mages went for an attack. **"Soul..."**

 **"Energy Make:.."**

 **"Extinctor" " Rasengan!"** Both of them used their attack close range hit each other and making a giant explosion. Elfman and Lisanna saw this explosion, then ran to check on their sister. Naruto and Mirajane were now no longer in their Take Overs and in an even larger crater. They both suddenly start laughing.

"I can't move any more. How about you?" Naruto asked his opponent.

"Nope, you sure do put up a good fight... was it Naruto." Mirajane replied.

"Yeah, that's my name and yours is Mirajane right." Naruto replied back.

"Yup, I actually thought an idiot like you would forget about it." Mirajane said as Elfman and Lisanna arrived.

An hour later

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I will accept any punishment you have for me." Naruto said as he bowed down towards the Strauss siblings.

"I didn't know you were a masochist Naruto." Mirajane said making Naruto a little bit mad.

"I think fighting Mira is already a big enough punishment." Lisanna said.

"A real man admits to his mistakes. So I will not punish you." Elfman said.

"Please!" Naruto said making all the Strauss siblings remember a certain redhead from their guild. All three of them agreed to his request and took turns hitting him. "Lisanna's punches didn't hurt and Elfman's punches felt as strong as they did when he punched me earlier, but Mira's punches hurt the most, she clearly didn't hold back. Oww, well this is what I get for acting like a jerk."

 **"Agreed."** Kurama said.

"Now let me treat all three of you." Naruto said. They the three Fairy Tail mages agreed and went with Naruto to get something to eat. They hanged out for the whole day until they finally said their goodbyes. "Well its been fun, but I got to get going."

"I can't deny I had fun with a dumbass like you." Mirajane said.

"Hopefully we can meet again Naruto." Lisanna said with a smile.

"And when we see each other again we'll settle this like men. In a fight." Elfman said.

"I agree and Mira good luck with becoming an S-class wizard. Next time when we meet I'll be stronger and I will defeat you." Naruto declared.

"Like you'll ever will win a fight against me." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Does this make us rivals?" Naruto asked Mirajane.

"Whatever floats your boat." Mirajane replied.

"Well can I at least be friends with you three?" Naruto said.

"Of course." Lisanna and Elfman said in unison.

"I wouldn't mind it. Even if its an idiot like you." Mirajane said. Both Naruto and Mirajane smiled at each other before they finally said their goodbyes. Naruto watched the three until he couldn't see them no more.

"Well, I better get back in time and apologize to Ichigo and Luffy for my behavior. When I see you again Mirajane I will defeat you. I don't know if you consider me a rival, but to me you'll be mine." Naruto said to himself before he began heading back towards Water 7.

Present Day

In a random part in Magnolia

Freed was using his magic to put Elfman in unbelievable pain while Mirajane was pleading for him to stop.

"I'm begging you I do anything want. So please just spare him." Mirajane continued to plead, but her word seemed to not work as Freed continued putting Elfman in more pain. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"It's time for **Dark Ecriture: Death**." Freed declared.

"Death." Mirajane muttered. She starts to remember the day Lisanna died. Suddenly Mirajane starts to scream as a magic seal appears above her. Freed could only look as she transformed into her **Satan Soul**.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall

The only conscious people left in the guild hall were Levy, Giselle and Hinata. As Naruto, Ichigo, Bisca and Makarov were unconscious. Natsu and Gajeel were finally able to leave the guild hall with help from Levy.

 **"Kit did you feel that?"** Kurama asked the injured Naruto.

"Of... course I felt that. Looks like... my rival is back. I feel sorry for... the person who pissed her off." Naruto said with a weak smile.

At Magnolia's Cathedral

Laxus was currently thinking to himself for a few minutes until he got up and noticed there were a few minutes left before the Thunder Palace activated.

"Oh hey there Mystogan. You actually showed up." Laxus said as he noticed his fellow S-class guild mate arrived. "I'm surprised you're here. I didn't think this game would interest you."

"If you take down the Thunder Palace right now. We can maybe convince the citizens this was part of the festival." Mystogan said.

"Is that really why you're here. Give me a break you want to know who's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is. You or Me." Laxus said with a smug smile. Suddenly Luffy comes crashing through one of the windows and crashes into a wall. This surprised both Laxus and Mystogan.

"Owwww hopefully I finally found Laxus and this isn't another wrong building." Luffy said as he rubbed his head before finally looking around to see Laxus and some guy he hasn't seen before. "Yahoo! I finally found you Laxus."

"Luffy, it took you long enough to get here, but as you can see I busy here. So go wait in a corner." Laxus said which made Luffy angry.

"LIKE HELL I AM. I LOOKED THROUGH ALMOST EVERY BUILDING IN THIS TOWN FOR YOU. SO I GOING TO FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Luffy declared before Mystogan said

"Wait, let me take care of Laxus. As Laxus's fellow Fairy Tail wizard I beg of you let me battle him."

"Ok then, but if you lose its my turn." Luffy replied.

"Thank you." Mystogan said as he and Laxus prepared to clash.

"Well, at least this gives me time to eat." Luffy said as he sat down and started to watch two of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards fight. "I can't wait to fight Laxus." Luffy made a toothy smile before he started to chow down.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Rubber and Lightning


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 32: Rubber and Lightning

Thirteen years ago

At a random pub located in Fiore

The door to the pub was open up by no other than the king of Fiore's bodyguard Monkey D Garp aka Garp the Fist. Garp looked around the pub until he found who he was looking for.

"Hey Makarov its been a while." Garp said to the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come and have a talk to an old friend like me." Makarov replied just at that moment he notices someone hiding behind Garp's leg. "Garp it looks like you got something behind your leg."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Makarov this is my grandson Luffy." Garp said as he introduces a five year old Luffy. "Say hi Luffy."

"Hi." Luffy said in an emotionless tone.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm an old friend of your grandfather." Makarov said with a happy smile. Luffy looked at Makarov for a second before uttering out

"Why are you so short?"

"That's becuase he never ate properly, Luffy." Garp answered as he went into a hardy laugh.

"You seem to be as funny as ever Garp." Makarov sarcastically said before he went for a sip of his mug. "I actually brought my grandson with me. His name is Laxus and he's ten years old. I think he's outside waiting."

"Grandpa can I go wait with his grandson?" Luffy asked with almost no emotion in his voice. Garp nodded and Luffy left the pub to find Makarov's grandson.

"I didn't tell him how Laxus looked." Makarov said.

"Don't worry he'll find him." Garp replied as he sat next to Makarov. "Hey can I get something to drink here?"

"So why doesn't Luffy show emotion when he talks?" Makarov asked Garp who had finally got his drink.

"He acts like that. I don't know why, maybe its his training from his father, that's made him like that." Garp answered as he takes a drink of his mug.

"When did your boy start training him?" Makarov asked.

"When he was four and about two months ago Dragon sent him to me for more training. I'll proudly train Luffy until he becomes a great knight like me and his father. Speaking of hows your kid Makarov?" Garp said.

"Currently me and Ivan haven't been seeing eye to eye lately. He implanted a lacrima into Laxus and of course I was against it." Makarov replied.

"Hopefully you and your son can work things out. And not end up like me and my son." Garp said as he and Makarov chugged their mugs in unison.

"Can we have another?" Both the old men said in unison.

Outside the pub

"I wonder if grandpa is finished talking yet." A ten year old Laxus thought to himself as he waited for Makarov. At that moment a kid with black hair kid appeared in front of him.

"Are you Laxus Dreyar?" Luffy asked in his emotionless tone.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Laxus replied.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy and I'm five. my grandfather is currently having a conversation with your grandfather. So I decide to come out here and wait with you." Luffy answered with no emotion.

"You sure talk a lot for a five year old. Are you even human?" Laxus suddenly asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Luffy responded.

"Because kid you don't sound like one. You talk like you have no emotion or something." Laxus said.

"So the way I'm talking is weird." Luffy said.

"Sort of. You should be more expressive. What to you do for fun?" Laxus said.

"Fun? I train a lot is that consider fun." Luffy answered.

"Training is good, but you should chill out once in a while. Is there anything else you do?" Laxus asked another question.

"I eat a lot some people say it's not normal." Luffy replied.

"It is, but I've seen people like that before. So that's a little bit normal." Laxus said as he had a little bit of lightning sparks surround his hand. At that moment Laxus notice something different about Luffy expression. He looked entranced by the lightning coming off of Laxus's hands. Laxus then makes the lightning disappeared and this in turn made Luffy question

"How did you do that?"

"It's magic. Have you never seen someone use magic before?" Laxus asked which Luffy shook his head too. "Ok, then let me show you." Laxus smiled. Laxus and Luffy went into an alleyway next to the pub. "You ready Luffy." Luffy nodded while Laxus noticed Luffy looked a little bit excited. Laxus the generated a sphere made of lightning and showed it to Luffy. "This is lightning magic and when I get older I'll be able to do cooler things with this magic." Laxus looked at Luffy and notice he was again entranced. Luffy wanted to touch the sphere. "I wouldn't do tha.." Laxus's warning didn't come out fast enough as Luffy got electrocuted and collapsed. "You alright Luffy?"

"Ow that hurt." Luffy answered as he got back up.

"Of course it did, it's still lightning idiot, so don't touch it." Laxus said.

"Is there any other form of magic instead of lightning?" Luffy asked.

"Of course there is. I'll show you." Laxus responded. After getting some jewels from their grandpas. Laxus showed Luffy around the town and showed him any forms of magic they came across. Laxus got to see how much Luffy can eat when they got something to eat. Laxus also learned that Luffy was curious about almost anything he came across. Both of the boys were sitting on a bench when Luffy asked

"Hey Laxus what's a guild? I heard people talking about how they are in a guild."

"Well Luffy a guild where wizards come together to do jobs for money. Well, that's most guilds, but Fairy Tail is different. It treats its members like family."

"Family?" Luffy questioned.

"Yup, and Fairy Tail is also the strongest guild in Fiore." Laxus declared.

"So there isn't a guild as strong as Fairy Tail?" Luffy asked which Laxus answered

"Nope."

"What if I made a guild?" Luffy said which caught Laxus's attention. "I will make the strongest guild in all of Fiore and maybe I can become a king!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Laxus laughed at what Luffy said. "You sure do have some big dreams Luffy, but even if you started a guild, Fairy Tail will still be the strongest."

"You'll see I'll make the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" Luffy declared as he looked angry.

"You know you look a lot more human than you did when I met you." Laxus said with a smile.

"Really?" Luffy responded as he looked into a nearby window to see his reflection.

"You know Luffy I actually had fun hanging out with you."

"Yup, I had a lot of fun as well Laxus." Luffy said with a smile, which surprised Laxus as it was the first time he saw Luffy smile.

"Let's be friends then Luffy." Laxus said.

"Ok then, let's be friends." Luffy said with a larger smile then before.

Present Time

Magnolia's Cathedral

Luffy had just seen Mystogan use a spell called **Skyscraper** , but Laxus was able to break out of it. The battle between the S-class wizards was getting exciting as they were able to counter each other. Suddenly Erza and Natsu had finally arrived.

"So there you are!" Erza and Natsu said in unison.

"Natsu and Erza you're finally here!" Luffy said.

"Luffy you're here as well!" Natsu replied.

"Just got here. So where is Naruto and Ichigo. Why aren't they with you two?" Luffy asked, but the look on Erza and Natsu's face told him all he needed to know. At that moment Mystogan was distracted and Laxus took this opportunity to attack Mystogan in the face with a lightning bolt revealing that the S-class wizard looked like Jellal. "Hey, wait a minute, aren't you that Jellal guy from that Ichigo's monster defeated?"

"How are you still alive?" Erza muttered

"So you all know this guy?" Laxus said.

"Wait I don't get it Mystogan is really Jellal." Natsu said as he was confused about the situation.

"Jellal." Erza muttered.

"I'm sorry Erza. I was afraid you'll see my face. I am not your friend Jellal. I do know of him, but I'm not him." Mystogan said as he looked at Erza. "I'm sorry I must be going." Mystogan then disappeared.

"Well, that made my brain hurt, but I can't think about it right now. Alright Laxus its you against me. I'm going to take care of this clown!" Natsu declared. Natsu then looks at Erza and notices she is still in shock from what just happen. "Wake up Erza!" Suddenly Laxus fires some lightning at Erza, but Luffy gets in the way and uses his body as a shield.

""Wow, that was quite a shock. Now I'm itching to fight you even more Laxus!" Luffy declared as he smiled.

"That **Rubber Body** spellmakes a lightning attack almost useless against you Luffy, but that won't matter, I've defeated you before and I will sure as hell defeat you again!" Laxus declared as lightning surrounded him.

"Hey Luffy I want to fight Laxus!" Natsu whined.

"Then you should have got here sooner." Luffy replied.

"You know I totally forgot you were here Natsu." Laxus added.

"Oh, you about to notice me pal." Natsu declared as fire surrounded his fist. Natsu went in for an attack until Luffy punched him in the head almost knocking the dragon slayer out. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!"

"I TOLD YOU NATSU I'M FIGHTING HIM NOW. SO WAIT FOR YOU'RE TURN!" Luffy yelled at Natsu. At that moment Erza finally recomposed herself and attack Laxus in her Black Wing Armor. "HEY GET BACK AND WAIT FOR YOU TURN. I'M FIGHTING HIM!" Luffy ran a grabbed Erza and tossed her at Natsu.

"Thanks for the save Luffy." Laxus said.

"I WASN'T SAVING YOU. I WANT TO FIGHT YOU ALL BY MYSELF!" Luffy yelled as Erza and Natsu got up.

"Luffy we have to stop him before the Thunder Palace is activated!" Erza said.

"Thunder Palace? What is she talking about Laxus?" Luffy asked Laxus, but Erza answered him with

"You see Luffy. Laxus has set up multiple lacrima over Magnolia and has a timer on them. If we don't stop him in time. The lacrima will release a large amount of lightning on the town!"

"LAXUS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Luffy said.

"Because I can. It's all part of the game." Laxus declared with his same smug smile.

"So Luffy let us help take him down!" Natsu said.

"No." Luffy answered.

"If we team up together we'll be able to beat him!" Erza said.

"No, I will fight him alone you two go stop the his Thunder Palace thing or if you want to see me beat him up you can stay and watch, but if you try to join in I well beat you up as well!" Luffy declared. Luffy then turns to Laxus and smiles. "Are you ready to lose?"

"I think you got that backwards!" Laxus replied as he takes off his coat and headphones. The two then charges at each other once they get close they prepare to slug the other.

Five years ago

On a random road

Luffy and Laxus run into each other.

"Hey Laxus is that you?" A thirteen year old Luffy yelled out as he ran towards Laxus.

"Why if it isn't Luffy. It's been a while." A seventeen year old Laxus said as Luffy got close and went for a punch, but Laxus dodges it then shocks Luffy. "Nice try Luffy, but you got to be quicker than that." But to Laxus surprise his attack didn't hurt Luffy. "How are you not hurt?"

"Oh, it's my **Rubber Body** spell. It makes blunt and lightning attack useless against me!" Luffy said proudly, but then suddenly Laxus punched him on the head. "Ow how did that hurt me?"

"So it seems you spell hasn't been perfected yet." Laxus said as he smiled. A few minutes past and both of them were at a food stand. Laxus didn't get that much to eat, but Luffy almost bought out the shop. "I see your eating habits haven't changed. By the way I'm an S-class wizard now!"

"That's (munch) so cool." Luffy said as he was eating. "Guess what I finally found a place to start my own guild and I got two members!"

"Good for you Luffy. Actually, I was hoping that you would have joined Fairy Tail." Laxus said.

"I said I was starting a guild to rival Fairy Tail and that's what I'm doing!" Luffy replied. "Hey hows midget pops?"

"That old fool kicked out my dad. He is making the guild weak day by day. Soon I will be the next guild master of Fairy Tail. Mark my words Luffy!" Laxus declared as Luffy then asked

"Hey Laxus can we have a spare. It's been a while since we last fought. I bet I can beat you!" Luffy proudly declared.

"Fine then." Laxus answered with a smile. A few minutes later Laxus and Luffy were standing in the middle of a field ready to battle one another. "You ready Luffy?"

"You know I am!" Luffy declared just before they charged at each other. Once close they prepare to slug each other in the face.

Present time

Luffy and Laxus both land a punch to each other's faces, but ether of them budge an inch. Natsu and Erza watched as the two collided. Laxus then kick Luffy in the gut with a lightning embedded kick, but not without Luffy landing a kick of his own one Laxus's head. Luffy is the first to recover and runs up to Laxus while multiple magic seals appeared in front of him.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!"** Luffy yells out as he unleashes a barrage of punches, but Laxus uses his lightning to dodge the barrage of punches and appears behind Luffy.

"You got to be faster than that!" Laxus declares as he stomps Luffy's head into the ground with his foot then electrocutes him. "I know the damage of my lightning is reduced so that's why I'm putting more power into it!" Laxus then shocks Luffy even more making Luffy grunt in pain. "I see it's working." Laxus looks at Erza and Natsu. "Come on join in or are you scared."

"Why you!" Natsu said as he begins to charge, but is stopped by Erza.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Natsu. Remember what Luffy said what would happen if we join in. I doubt he was lying about what he said." Erza said to the dragon slayer. Erza turns and starts to leave. "I'm going to stop his Thunder Palace. So stay here Natsu and join in when Luffy wants you to." Natsu nods and Erza takes her leave. At that moment Luffy's leg stretched upwards.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!"** Luffy yells out as he brings his foot down on Laxus, but the lightning mage dodged it and kicked Luffy of then ground then punched him into a wall. While he was trying to recover Laxus takes this opportunity to punch Luffy in the chests and released a large amount of electricity throughout Luffy's body.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO STOP ME LUFFY. SO GIVE UP!" Laxus yelled at Luffy, but suddenly he is sucker punched by Gajeel who had just arrived. "So I have another challenger. Well, that doesn't matter. You'll all be dead soon!"

"I got a score to settle with you." Gajeel said, but at that moment Luffy punched the iron dragon slayer in the side of his head sending him flying into Natsu. Once Gajeel got up, he looked at Luffy and yelled out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I JUST SAVED YOU!"

"YOU JUST GOT HERE WHOEVER YOU ARE. SO I'LL TELL YOU THIS ONCE. IF YOU JOIN IN I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Luffy replied in an angry tone. "But if I lose. I want you two to beat him up for me!"

"So you have doubt that you can defeat me Luffy. That expected since you haven't once beat me each time we fought!" Laxus declared as a large amount of lightning surrounded him. Luffy then ran up to Laxus and went for another **Gomu Gomu No Gatling** , but Laxus easily dodges it with ease. "You won't hit me with that slow ass attack!" He then kicks Luffy in the air then uses his lightning to blitz around Luffy midair and hits him with a barrage of attacks. Until he finally kicks Luffy into the floor. "Now take this. Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! **Raging Bolt!"** Laxus fires a large bolt lightning bolt at Luffy hitting him.

"LUFFY!" Natsu yelled out.

"That wasn't fun at all Luffy, but I did enjoy my time with you. Now enjoy your trip to the afterlife!" Laxus said as he lands back onto the ground, but suddenly Luffy appeared in front of him. "What the." Luffy then headbutts Laxus in the gut knocking the air out of the lightning mage.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!"** Luffy yells as his body blotted up with with Laxus on his head. Luffy starts to twist his body, then blew air out his mouth' launching him and Laxus into the air. Luffy's body begins to untwist as multiple magic seals appear in front of him. **NOW GOMU GOMU NO STORM!"** Luffy unleashes a barrage of punches onto Laxus pinning him to the roof. Once the attack was over Luffy wrapped his feet around Laxus neck. "I AIN'T DONE YET. **GOMU GOMU NO**.." Luffy's legs begin to stretch and twist **"OZUCHI!"** Luffy then slams Laxus onto the ground making a crater. Luffy then lands on the floor safely.

"Did he do it?" Gajeel questioned.

"I don't know." Natsu said. Suddenly the spot where Laxus land explodes with a large amount of lightning. "Luffy hit him with all he had."

"Is that really the best you can do Luffy. Well that isn't going to be enough to beat me!" Laxus declared as Luffy prepares to fight. Suddenly Laxus's teeth become sharper and his body becomes more muscular with scales around his forearms.

"No way he's a.." Gajeel began to say.

"Dragon slayer!" Natsu finished the sentence.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Laxus fires a beam of lightning hitting Luffy, even Gajeel and Natsu. Once the attack dissipated Luffy was barely standing while Natsu and Gajeel were paralyzed from the attack. "I'm not surprised that you're still alive Luffy, but I'm amazed that those two are. All those weak people, Erza, Mystogan, Makarov, and even the people of Magnolia. YOUR TIME IS OVER NOW!" Laxus then starts charging up a between his hands. "I've mastered the **Fairy Law** spell!"

" **Fairy Law**? What's that?" Luffy questioned.

"It's a spell that destroys whoever the caster deems his or her's enemy!" Laxus answers him as he goes back to charging the spell.

"Laxus stop!" Levy who had arrived yelled out. Laxus stopped for a second. "You got to see the master, he doesn't have enough time left. "Master Makarov... I mean your grandfather is close to death! So please stop this now and go see him before it's too late!"

"No, it can't be Gramps is going to die." Natsu muttered.

"Midget pops, no that can't be happening." Luffy muttered. "LAXUS STOP THIS AND GO SEE HIM, WE CAN FINISH OUR MATCH LATER!"

"Please Laxus!" Levy pleaded.

"This is working out perfectly me. Now that the old man is at death's door. I have a better chance at becoming guild master." Laxusn said. The spell starts to glow even brighter. "This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail. I'll rebuild everything from the ground up. ONE SO POWERFUL ALL WILL TREMBLE IN OUR NAME! **Fairy Law!** " Laxus finally casts the spell and a blinding light engulfs all of Magnolia. Once then spell dissipated it had appeared that everyone was alright. "What the? How the hell are you all still alive!"

"All the guild members of Fairy Tail and the people of Magnolia. Even Luffy's guild members are alright. I take it that the connection you have with Luffy keep them safe from the spell. Plus your spell didn't work not even a single person was killed." An injured Freed said.

"That's impossible, I cast the **Fairy Law** spell perfectly." Laxus confusedly said.

"Maybe so, but your true feelings have betrayed you. You inherited more then strength from your grandfather. Deep down you also have your master's heart. The **Fairy Law** spell hurts anyone you see as your enemy and since no one was hurt we know you truly feel. You can try and hide your feeling Laxus, but your magic will reveal the truth in your heart" Freed said.

"No, that's ridiculous. The truth is who would ever dare stand in my way is my enemy!" Laxus declared.

"If that's the case I'll end this now." Luffy declares as bent his knees, but his arm on the floor and a red magic seal appears below him. "The Laxus I knew wouldn't never hurt his family. SO I'LL DEFEAT YOU, AND BRING THAT LAXUS BACK!"

Two years ago

Luffy was laying on the floor in defeat as Laxus stood vicious.

"This is the tenth time we fought and you've lost every one of those fights. So just give up trying to beat me already!" A twenty-one year old Laxus said as he begins to leave.

"I won't give up yet, I will defeat you someday you'll see. I'll learn a new technique to do it if I have to. You'll see Laxus!" A sixteen year old Luffy declared as he was still on the ground.

"You can try, but you'll never beat me!" Laxus replied to Luffy's declaration with his smug smile. He then walks over to Luffy and helps him up.

Present time

 **"Gear Second!"** Luffy declares as the magic seal glows beneath him. Laxus quickly powers up as the glow dies down. Luffy's body is now looks like its steaming slightly pink and shiny.

"So are you ready then Luffy because I will kill you this time." Laxus declared.

"Of course I am and this time I'll win." Luffy replied as both mages got into fighting stances.

 **Thanks for reading. This arc is coming to its end next chapter and I've decided that chapter thirty-five will be the start of the Oracion Seis arc. So if any of the readers have any suggestions on who I should send to join in the fight with the Oracion Seis. I wouldn't mind hearing them.**

Next Chapter: Steam Monkey vs Lightning Dragon


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Guest: To be honest, I totally forgot about that fight.**

Chapter 33: Steam Monkey vs Lightning Dragon

Magnolia Cathedral

Luffy now in his **Gear Second** and Laxus who had his dragon slayer magic activated were now prepared to launch their attacks. Freed, Levy, Gajeel, and an angry Natsu were watching the battle as it was about to come down to its third act. Luffy then makes the first move as he cocks back his right and he points his left hand out, aiming it at Laxus.

"What are you up to Luffy?" Laxus thought to himself. "Well, I am ain't going to give you time to do whatever your planning! **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** Laxus fires a lightning bolt in the shape of a fist at the straw hat mage, but the moment the attack was about to hit Luffy he vanished from Laxus's sight and the lightning bolt flew out the front door. "What the!" Laxus turned his head to see Luffy beside him. Laxus jumped back to gain some distance. "Try hitting me now!"

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"** Luffy says as suddenly Laxus is propelled back a few meters, making him crash through a nearby wall. Everyone else was in awe at what just happened.

"I couldn't even see that hit Laxus." Levy said.

"He's fast. I was only able to see the attack connected, but that's all." Gajeel said.

"Was Luffy always this strong?" Natsu questioned.

"No, if I remembered correctly the last time he fought Laxus, he didn't have this technique. He got stronger and now he may be able to defeat Laxus." Freed stated as Luffy suddenly disappeared from everyone's site.

"What the hell was that? I could barely see that attack coming. He got lucky, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Laxus thought to himself as he started to get back up. At that moment Luffy disappeared from his field of vision again. Laxus begins to frantically look around for him until he saw him above him.

 **"Gomo Gomu No Jet Stamp!"** Luffy said as his attack came down on Laxus at the same speed as his last attack, but the lightning mage is able to dodge using his lightning and flies upwards at Luffy. Laxus goes for a punch which Luffy was able to block with his arm. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Bullet!"** Luffy's free arm stretches back for a split second and comes back hitting Laxus in the face launching him to the roof of the cathedral. Luffy lands on the rooftop a second later. Natsu, Freed, Gajeel, and Levy all run outside to see the fight.

"It looks like they're on the roof now!" Gajeel said as every looks up to see Laxus and Luffy standing on the roof.

"It looks like the fight won't last long at this point." Freed stated.

"You got to be kidding me, how is he this strong. I can't even hit him and it appears unlike before all his attacks are almost instantaneous." Laxus thought, but at that moment he notices Luffy's breathing has gotten faster and his body was shaking. "It looks like you can barely control that form. You look terrible."

"This just happens when I use **Gear Second**. I sort of speed up by blood flow in my body. It also uses more oxygen and energy and it evens lose nutrients faster. Well, that's what Ichigo told me and he also said that this form may shorten my lifespan if I overuse it!" Luffy stated which shocked Laxus and people who could use hear him.

"If it shortens his lifespan then why does Luffy use that form?" Natsu questioned.

"He probably doesn't care. As long as he wins this fight, nothing matters at this moment." Gajeel said.

"You idiot, why the hell would you learn this technique?" Laxus asked.

"So I can get stronger and I'll finally be able to beat you!" Luffy answer with a smile.

"Well then be an idiot and continue decreasing your life spanned! It doesn't matter because you'll be dead when I'm done with you!" Laxus declared as he charged at Luffy. Laxus goes for a punch, but Luffy dodges the attack. Laxus then uses his lightning to get behind Luffy and finally landing a hit. **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Laxus fires a beam of lightning that seemed to hit Luffy, but the straw hatted mage was able to dodge in time. Luffy who is now in the air, went for another **Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol** , but Laxus is able to dodge the attack came out slower than before. "What's wrong? You seem to have gotten slower than before!" Laxus uses his lightning to appear above Luffy and kicks him back down onto the roof. **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** Laxus uses the same attack from before, but this time it hit Luffy. Laxus then lands on top of Luffy fist first. Following that Laxus picks up Luffy from the neck and throws him. **"Raging Bolt!"** Laxus fires a large bolt of lightning that hits Luffy. Once the attack dissipated Luffy was barely standing. "Just give up already!"

"NO, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Luffy yells as both his arms stretched back and he charges at Laxus. Laxus goes for another Lightning Dragon's Roar which hits Luffy, but Luffy tanks it as he continues to run through the attack. Laxus was so surprises from what Luffy just did that he didn't notice Luffy right in front of him. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"** In an instant Laxus is hit by Luffy's attack in the gut making him cough up blood and falls to his knees. Luffy himself was on his knees as well and his **Gear Second** was now deactivated.

"Is the fight over?" Levy questioned.

"No, but the next attack will decide the victor!" Freed said as at that moment Laxus and Luffy were now standing.

"So it looks like that didn't beat you. That blows." Luffy says with a grin. While Laxus on the other hand was pissed. **"Gomu Gomu No Balloon."** Luffy then uses this technique to propel himself high up into the air.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU LUFFY! I WILL WIN AND BECOME THE NEXT FAIRY TAIL GUILD MASTER! YOU HEAR ME!" Laxus declared as he raises both his arms as the lightning between them form a large trident. **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!"** Laxus then fires the attack straight at Luffy. "NOW DIE!" At that moment a very large red magic seal forms around Luffy.

 **"GEAR THIRD!"** Luffy declares as the magic seal glows lighting up Magnolia. Luffy's left arm then grows titan size. Laxus looks at this and is reminded of his grandfather's magic. "IT ENDS HERE! **GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL!"** Luffy then swings the titan sized fist downwards. The attack demolished Laxus's attack and continued until it finally made contact with the lightning mage. The roof of the cathedral was destroyed in the process of the attack. Once the attack ended Luffy looked down as he saw a defeated Laxus in a crater and smiled as he himself started to fall. While he fell a clay pelican caught him in its mouth. "Hey... Deidara... and Bambietta." Luffy was then swallowed by the pelican.

"That was quite a fight. It could almost be considered art." Deidara said.

"Just land already you baka." Bambietta said. They then land next to Natsu and company.

"Who are you two?" Natsu asked.

"We're members of Luffy's guild. My name is Bambietta and this baka right here is Deidara." Bambietta answered the dragon slayer's questioned.

"Oh yeah, I remembered hearing, your names when I was still trapped in the guild hall." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I remember you two ended up getting trapped together in one of my barriers. How did you get out?" Freed asked.

"So you were the one who put up the barrier. Well then I'll answer you we were in the middle of a battle were me and Bambietta here were evenly matched. We would have shown this town, what true art is until one of our guild mates named Law got us out of your barrier with his magic." Deidara answered.

"Well, shouldn't you let Luffy out of this bird of yours." Bambietta said. The clay pelican then spat out Luffy, but there was something different about him.

"How did you get so short Luffy?" Natsu asked with a confused expression.

"It's a side effect of using my Gear Third. It sucks." Luffy answered with a glum expression.

"Will you be able to go back to normal?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah in probably ten minutes. So I'm lucky I won because in this form I'm very weak. " Luffy answered.

"Well, we best get to the Fairy Tail guild hall. So we can check on Ichigo and Naruto." Deidara suggested. Diedara then notices Bambietta holding Luffy as a stuff bear.

"Your so cute in this form Luffy." Babietta said as Luffy looked annoyed.

"Really?" Deidara said.

"What I can't like cute things? Do you want me to finish where we left off you baka!" Bambietta said.

"Ok then lets finally see who's art is better!" Deidara replied.

"No fighting you two." Luffy muttered which stopped the two from fighting.

"I wonder how the other members of Luffy's guild act." Natsu said.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall a few hours later

Luffy was now back to normal and he was eating a large amount of meat. Ichigo appeared behind him with an angry aura.

"Luffy you used **Gear Third** did you?" Ichigo asked which Luffy nodded. "Ok then did you destroy the roof of the cathedral?" Luffy nodded again. Ichigo then punched Luffy on top of the head, leaving a bump. "I'm glad you beat Laxus, but you didn't need to wreck the cathedral!"

"Give him a break Ichigo. He did win after all." Naruto said.

"You're right." Ichigo replied. Erza then walks up behind him.

"So Ichigo are you feeling better?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks to Nel's **Healing Vomit**." Ichigo replied. "Also, our guild will help rebuild the cathedral. Since it was our guild master was the one who damaged it."

"So that also means we're going to be staying in Magnolia for a while." Luffy added.

"If that's true, then this gives us a chance to have that spar Luffy!" Natsu said with a smile.

"That sounds like fun." Luffy said with a smile. "Oh yeah, since all the members of my guild are here. Let me introduce them." Luffy started introducing his guild mates to Fairy Tail much to their annoyance. "This is Law!" Law was too embarrassed about what his guild master is doing too, so all he did was waved hi then went back to reading his book. "This is Smoker!" Smoker didn't really care for the most part, but the stares of the Fairy Tail members got to him and he looked away. "Now this is Nel!" Nel was one of the few of the Royal Guard mages that had no problem with being introduced by Luffy and she waved hi. "These two are Deidara and Bambietta!" The two bombers did enjoyed the attention and said hello. "Now this is Hinata." Hinata was too embarrassed to speak so she just took a bow. "And heres Giselle!" Giselle smiled at the Fairy Tail member which caused everyone who saw her smile to get a chill down their spine.

"What the hell was that?" Smoker questioned.

"It's Giselle's smile it sort of creeps people out for some reason. The longer you stay in our guild the more you'll get used to it." Naruto said.

"Most of you already know me, Ichigo, and Naruto!" Luffy continued introducing his guild. "We are the Royal Guard and we will be the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" Luffy let out a toothy smile.

"Sorry Luffy, but Fairy Tail is the strongest and we will not be giving it up without a fight!" Natsu proudly declared.

"Then very well may the best guild win!" Luffy said with his toothy smile. At that moment a bondage up Laxus walk into the guild hall. Everyone in the guild hall was ready to take action if the lightning mage was planning something.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus said. Almost all of Fairy Tail weren't too happy about seeing Laxus after what he has done. Erza was the one who calmed them down and she told Laxus that his grandfather was in the infirmary. After being told Laxus started walking towards the infirmary until Natsu blocked his path. "Natsu."

"Next time I will be the one to fight you Laxus. You here me, you got lucky that Luffy got to you first!" Natsu declared. Laxus just walked past him without saying a word, but he did smile at Natsu.

"Shows over guys lets get ready for the Fantasia Parade!" Erza said with all the Fairy Tail members agreeing.

"Well, we best be letting you all prepare then." Ichigo said as he and the rest of the Royal Guard started to leave the guild hall.

"Are you all going to stay and watch the Fantasia Parade." Erza asked.

"Of course we are." Ichigo said with a smile.

During the Fantasia Parade

The Fantasia Parade was underway as everybody watched the floats and the Fairy Tail wizards perform tricks with their magic. All of the Royal Guard mages were all watching the parade unfold.

"You go Lev-chan and Lu-chan!" Giselle said as she saw Levy and Lucy on one of the floats.

"Elfman looks cool, but really Mira." Naruto said as he looked at the float that Mrajane and Elfman are on. He then turns to Hinata noticing she's enjoying the parade. "It seems like you enjoying this Hinata."

"Of course I am Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

 **"Hey Kit this is getting too noisy for me. So I'm going to sleep."** Kurama said.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said to the fox before returning to look at the parade.

"Juvia and Iceabbs looks so cute next together!" Nel declared as she watched Juvia and Gray's float. "Don't they look cute together Samuel?"

"Yes, they do look perfect for each other." Smoker said in an uncaring tone.

"This is actually more fun than I thought it would be." Law muttered as he watched the parade.

"Do they think this is art? I show them how to properly do a float!" Deidara said.

"Stop being a critic and just enjoy the parade. Deidara!" Bambietta said as she grabbed his arm, making the blond bomber blush.

"Erza really looks great." Ichigo who was now wearing his large trench coat thought to himself as he saw Erza's float.

 **"Your heart beat is getting faster King. So stop perving."** Zangetsu said with a smile.

"Shut up already." Ichigo tells the demon before going back to watching the parade. "Wait a minute, where is Luffy?" Somewhere in the crowd Laxus was walking by until he stopped to watch his grandfather who was on a float. Laxus began to think about his younger days when he was with his grandfather. Laxus began to leave until he notices his grandfather raising his hand up and then makes a backwards L. Everyone else in Fairy Tail did what their master did and made the same backward L.

"Grandpa." Laxus muttered as he started to cry. Laxus then looks and sees a smiling Luffy next to him.

"Want some meat?" Luffy said as he offered Laxus some meat.

"Na, I'm good." Laxus replied. "So why are you here and not with your guild?"

"Because I wanted to say hi before you leave." Luffy answered.

"So you know I was expelled from Fairy Tail." Laxus asked which Luffy nodded too. "Thanks Luffy for knocking me back to my senses." Laxus smiled.

"You're welcome. So what are you going to do?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know really." Laxus says before he starts to leave. "Next time we meet Luffy I will defeat you." Laxus waved goodbye and Luffy replied with a toothy smile. As Laxus finally left Ichigo and Naruto appeared behind him.

"There you are Luffy." Naruto said.

"I was just saying goodbye to Laxus." Luffy replied.

"Well, we should return to the rest of our guild and finish watching the parade." Ichigo suggested which Luffy and Naruto nodded too. All three of them began to walk back to the rest of their guild members. While walking Ichigo and Naruto walk by a couple of familiar faces, but they didn't notice them. Once the three of the founding members of the Royal Guard were at a fair distance one of the people they past got angry.

"So that Basterd is here. I wonder if that girl is here as well!" Berenice said while Zommari just looked at her before saying

"Don't try anything. We haven't healed completely yet."

"Wait, so that blond guy with whiskers is the one of the people that fought you two." Karin said before she turns around to take a look at the blond. "The guy in the trench coat must be a creep."

"So do you think people that wear a trench coat are creeps. I'm hurt Karin." Gremmy said.

"I think you look good in a trench coat Gremmy." Yuzu said.

"Thanks Yuzu." Gremmy replied.

"Can you all just stop talking and let's just enjoy the parade."Said a tall man with shark like features, blue-gray skin and had blue hair.

"Why don't we just destroy Fairy Tail right now? They won't last long against a god!" Said another tall man wearing a white bandana that covered his blond hair and who also had long earlobes.

"I'm glad you joined us on this trip Kisame and Enel, bur Enel we were just told to watch Fairy Tail to see if they will be a threat to our guild's plans." Gremmy said. "And by the looks of what happened. It seems like they will be a threat."

"I'm going to enjoy showing them god's judgment!" Enel said with a smile.

"There has always been a few wizards in Fairy Tail. I've always wanted to cut to ribbons!" Kisame said with a razor sharp toothy smile.

 **Thanks for reading. Well, thats ends the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. I hoped you readers enjoyed.**

Next Chapter: Bonding with Fairy Tail


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 34: Bonding with Fairy Tail

Magnolia Town

The Royal Guard mages have been staying in Magnolia for two days now. So they can repair the damages that Luffy caused to the cathedral during his fight against Laxus. Thanks to Law's magic the reconstruction was moving along a lot faster than they expected and they were able to finish. So all the members of Royal Guard decided for to stay for one more day to explore around the town.

With Ichigo

Ichigo was currently spending his free time talking to Erza. They were both currently sitting next on a bench next to a local cake shop.

"Since I forgot to bring you a piece cake. I decided to buy you one so here you go Erza." Ichigo said as he hands Erza the cake. and takes a seat next to her. For some reason Erza then puched Ichigo in the gut. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's for being reckless when you just attacked the Thunder Palace." Erza said.

"I just did what I had to do since I was still stuck in the guild hall." Ichigo said.

"Well then don't do something like that again." Erza said.

"I can't make that promise and by the way if I'm correct your more reckless then me." Ichigo said which Erza didn't relpy too. "Also congratulations on winning the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! I didn't think you would join that type of contest."

"What do I say? If I hear about a contest I'm always up for a challenge." Erza said.

"You're as competitive as always." Ichigo said before he took a bite out of a strawberry he bought.

"Are you sure your name doesn't mean strawberry Ichigo?" Erza teased.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ichigo said with an angry tone. "I just like strawberries. And I will not let Luffy and especially Naruto learn about that." A few minute past, and Ichigo notice Erza hadn't tooken a bite of her cake. "Are you ok Erza?"

"Yes, Ichigo, I was just thinking about Jellal." Erza answered.

"I'm sorry that killed him Jellal." Ichigo said which caught Erza by surprise. "I know he was your friend and that he was brainwashed, but when he killed Simon and when I saw you cry. I lost it and let Zangetsu take control."

"Ichigo it wasn't your fault." Erza said.

"No, it was I let that monster loose and he would have killed you all if it wasn't for you." Ichigo said which confused Erza. "I was in nothing, but darkness when he used my body. I would have stayed like that until I heard your voice. You were defending Natsu and he was about to kill you."

"I remember hearing him say you were stopping him from delivering the finishing blow." Erza said.

"Yeah, that was me. After that I started to fight back. As you know I eventually won. So thank you Erza." Ichigo said with a smile. Erza smiled as well. The two talked to each other for a few more minutes until Erza got off the bunch, but she suddenly trips and Ichigo tried to catch her, but he falls over as well. Erza was now on top of Ichigo.

 **"Hey King you can say this girl is to fall for!"** Zangetsu said which just made Ichigo look at him. **"What I can't make jokes?"**

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Erza said.

"No, it's ok." Ichigo replied as they were getting off each other, but stop when they make eye contact.

 **"Oh this shit again."** Zangetsu said. **"Well King you wouldn't mind me giving you a push."** Suddenly Ichigo is the first to move in with Erza moving in a moment after. Both their lips were just inches away. Zangetsu then, mentally kicks Ichigo making the him connect lips with Erza. Zangetsu could only smile as he watches them kiss. This kiss lasted for at least a two minutes until they had to catch their breath. They both come to their senses and they both blush.

"Sorry Erza I don't know what came over to me." Ichigo said as he was still blushing.

"It's okay Ichigo. I wasn't really against it." Erza said she herself had a blush that rivaled her hair. For the rest of the day they weren't able to look each other in the face.

With Law and Smoker

The doctor and the smoke mage entered the Fairy Tail and walked towards a certain someone.

"Are you Cana Alberona?" Law asked the brunette drinking a mug of beer.

"Who's asking?" Cana replied as she puts down her drink and sees Law and Smoker. "You two are a part of Royal Guard. Smoker and Law if I'm correct."

"You are right." Law replied.

"So why are two handsome guys here to see little old me?" Cana asked.

"We have come here to challenge you to a drink of." Smoker answered.

"Really?" Cana replied.

"Yes, you see I've heard stories throughout my journey about you out drinking any person foolish enough to challenge you. So I decided if I ever met you I would challenge to a drinking contest. Even though I'm not the biggest drinker, I thought it would be fun defeating you in your own game." Law declared.

"You seem really confident. And how about you?" Cana asked Smoker.

"After hearing Law's stories about your accomplishments. I then decided to see if the stories are true and challenge you myself." Smoker said.

"Ok, then I accept the challenge, but what do you say we make a bet." Cana said.

"What type of bet?" Smoker questioned.

"Whoever loses gets ordered around for one day by the winner and they also have to pay for the drinks." Cana declared with a smile.

"We accept!" Law and Smoker said in unison. The three mages then take their seats and began their drinking contest. Each of them got their first mug and chugged it down in unison. The next mug was the same and the next one, then the next on and so on. After the fifteenth beer Law and Smoker were already starting to feel flustered while Cana looked fine.

"What's wrong guys? Are you starting to regret your decision?" Cana said.

"Don't think this is over yet!" Smoker said before he takes another drink. The tree continued drinking up and the members of Fairy Tail that were in the guild hall started taking interest in the contest. Fortieth mugs down the line and even Cana herself was starting to feel the effect of of the alcohol, but Law and Smoker weren't doing so well.

"Crap, I don't think I am going to last." Law thought to himself.

"Come on I can't lose here." Smoker thought.

"You two lasted longer than most of the people I challenged." Cana said the three continued their contest. Now up to the sixtieth the three competitors where now clearly drunk. "Heeeeey, you guys waaaaant to know sooommethinggg."

"Whaat?" Smoker slurred out.

"I liiiiiiiiike you boottthhh." Cana slurred out.

"Ooooooh weeeee liiike you too." Law slurred out, but at that moment Law took one little sip before he fell off his stool and hit the ground.

"Looooks liike iiiiits me and you haandsomme." Cana said to Smoker. Now that Law was out it was Smoker vs Cana. They were now up to their seventieth mug. Almost all of Fairy Tail were betting on who would win. After the seventy-fifth mug Smoker began to fall, but he was able to stop his from falling making the people who betted on him cheer.

"Iain'tdoneyet." Smoker sluttered out with only a few people catching what he just said. Cana smiled and the two continued drinking. Now up to the eighty-sixth mug the two looked at each other before they both fell surprising everyone. Both of them were out cold while Law had just woke up still. An hour had pasted on Smoker and Cana had finally woken up. "So who won?"

"You both tied." Law said.

"Why don't I feel like I have a hangover?" Cana questioned as she was feeling like she hadn't tooken a drink.

"I used my magic to remove the alcohol from your system. So think of it as a reward for beating me." Law said.

"Well, that was actually fun. You really know how to handle your alcohol girl." Smoker said as he lights one of his cigars.

"Thanks and you did good as well, nobody has tied with me before." Cana said with a smile. "So Law since you lost you have to pay for the drinks and do what we say for the rest of the day."

"I lost so it's only fair." Law said. After paying for the drinks Law and Smoker hanged out with Cana for the rest of the day.

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata were currently at a graveyard with both Elfman and Mirajane. All four of them walked up to a tombstone that had the name Lisanna Strauss.

"Lisanna Strauss? Mira-san and Elfman-san isn't Strauss both your last name?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and this is the gravestone of our little sister Lisanna." Mirajane answered with a sad expression. Hinata's face was in shock at what she had just heard. Hinata then looks at Naruto and notices some having a the same type of expression Mirajane had.

"I still can't believe you died Lisanna. I wish I wasn't a jerk that day when I met you." Naruto thought to himself.

 **"Why are you so sad Kit? If I remember you only met her once."** Kurama said.

"That maybe true, but she was still my friend and any friend is family to me. I had only you as my family when I grew up. I was always lonely, so I stole from people to fill the void it helped, but that day when Luffy and Ichigo became my friends that void was filled. So I on that day decided any person I called my friend would be my family. So it doesn't matter if I didn't know them for very long I will still consider them important to me." Naruto said to the fox before he placed a flower next to the gravestone.

 **"I didn't think you could say something that deep Kit. I always thought you were too dumb to think that speech."** Kurama said.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Naruto yelled at the demon fox. After a good amount of time at the graveyard the four mages decide to get something to eat. They were now in a restaurant and once they got their food they start to talk to each other. "Hey Mira I want to fight you."

"Mira just got her magic back Naruto. So let her get used to using them again. So I'll fight you in her stead unless you ain't man enough to fight me." Elfman said.

"I haven't fought you in a long time. So challenge accepted Elfman." Naruto said with a smile. "I bet I can finish my food faster then you."

"Your on." Elfman replied before he and Naruto began to devour their food. Mirajane and Hinata just looked at then two as they were having their eating contest.

"So Hinata how did you meet Naruto?" Mirajane asked.

"He, Luffy-kun, and Ichigo-kun saved me when I was getting attacked by dark mages. They also saved my town from the guild those dark mages we're from." Hinata answered. "How did you meet Naruto-kun, Mira-san?"

"Well, that's a long story. When we meet Naruto was currently giving Lisanna and Elfman some trouble. So when I saw this I sort of got into a fight with him, but after the fight we made up." Mirajane answered. Mirajane then looked at Hinata and asked "So when did you and Naruto start dating?" This surprised the bluenette and she got really embarrassed. "Come Hinata give me details."

"Well... I actually started to like him when he saved me. We would talk whenever he wasn't busy helping the mayor. Over time I fell in love with him. A year ago, he escorted me and my father to a town. One of the days I tried to confess my feelings, but I was too nervous." Hinata was saying, but Naruto interrupts and finishes her sentence with

"I ended up confessing to her. I had a crush on Hinata for a while at the time, but I was as nervous to confess. So that they when we were talking I confessed to her in a blunt way, which means I sort of yelled it out. I was embarrassed when I did that, but to my surprise, she had reciprocated my feelings."

"How romantic." Mirajane said. After the four finished eating they left the restaurant and hanged out for the rest of the day.

With Bambietta and Deidara

The two bombers of Royal Guard were using their free time to walk around Magnolia.

"Where the hell is everyone else?" Deidara questioned.

"They are spending their time with members from Fairy Tail." Bambietta answered. They continue walking until the notice a little girl crying. The two bombers walk up to the kid. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"I lo(sob)st my mo(sob)mmy." The girl answered. A tiny explosion goes off making the girl stop crying. She looks and sees Deidara holding little clay spiders and tossing them in the air then they explode. "That's so cool."

"Of course it is. Its art kid." Deidara said as he makes a small bird that flew into the air and then explodes.

"That's so amazing!" The girl declared as she had stars in her eyes.

"Wow, so you two are entertaining kids now." A voice said. Bambietta and Deidara turn around to see who the person is.

"Black Steel Gajeel Redfox." Deidara said.

"So you remember me?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, you were a part of Phantom Lord. We met before when your guild master Jose did business with Crocodile." Bambietta stated as she prepared to fight. "What are you doing here?"

"After Phantom lost to Fairy Tail and Royal Guard. I joined Fairy Tail." Gajeel answered. "So answer this why are two, Explosive Angel Bambietta Basterbine and C4 Master Deidara doing in Royal Guard?"

"We are in the same boat as you. Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto defeated Hooked Crocodile and they allowed us to join their guild." Deidara replied. "So are you to fight?"

"Na, I'm here to say hello, but it seems this girl lost her mother. So I'll offer my help." Gajeel said. Gajeel then walks up towards the girl. "Hey, kid." The girl hid behind Bambietta.

"Your scary looking mister." The girl said which hurt Gajeel mentally.

"I'm not scary." Gajeel said.

"Your sort of scary looking." Bambietta said. Bambietta then turns to the girl. "All three of us will help you find your mommy. Ok."

"Ok." The girl said. Bambietta, Deidara, and Gajeel started looking for the girl's mother. They bought her ice cream, Deidara made a few more clay bombs to entertain her, and even Gajeel gave her a piggy back ride. It took them a while, but thanks to Gajeel's dragon slayer smelling they were finally able to found the girls mother. "Mommy!" The girl runs up and hugs her mother.

"Thank you for finding my child." The mother said before she and her daughter start to leave. The girl then turns a says

"Thank you."

"Your welcome kid." Deidara said.

"Wow, you two changed from the last time we met." Gajeel said. "You two used to blow anything that pissed you off. Now you're helping little kids find their parents."

"Your probably right, but you became a little softer yourself." Deidara stated.

"Whatever." Gajeel said.

"Our time in Royal Guard changed us. At first we just joined because we were planning to get our revenge, but over time we grew attached to those idiots. They became our friends or our family." Bambietta said as she made a smile.

"That was a cheesy speech." Deidara said.

"Shut up Baka!" Bambietta said as she threw a rock at Deidara's head.

"I should be leaving you lovebirds alone." Gajeel said as he was about to leave.

"Hey, we have time to kill. So do you want to continue hanging out some more?" Deidara asked.

"Why not, I got nothing going as well." Gajeel said. The three hanged out for the rest of the day.

With Nel

Nel was spending her time with Juvia.

"So Juvia how goes your romantic pursuit for Iceabbs?" Nel asked.

"So far Juvia hasn't been having any luck, but I will not give! Juvia will win my beloved Gray-sama's heart before any of my love rivals can!" Juvia declared.

"I'm happy to see you're not giving up Juvia. So keep it up and you'll be able to capture his affection." Nel said. A few minutes past. "I never got to ask this Juvia. Why do you like Iceabbs?"

"There was always a cloud of rain over Juvia for most of my life, but that changed when I meet Gray-sama. When Gray-sama defeat Juvia he had also cleared those clouds allowing me to see the clear, blue sky for the first time. From that day on I fell in love with Gray-sama." Juvia said with a smile. "How about you? How did you fall for Ichigo?"

"As you know I was a slave in the Tower of Heaven." Nel said.

"Oh yeah, you did say you were a slave until you escaped." Juvia said.

"Well unlike most slaves I was born and raised there." Nel said which shocked Juvia. "My mother was kidnapped and made a slave when she was pregnant with me. She died when gave birth to me and I was raised by Samuel, who was only ten at the time. He raised me and my cousin who was two years old. Those two were the only family I had when growing up in that hell hole. My cousin tried to escape with some slaves, but their raft was destroyed. Samuel was now the only person I had left. After Erza got the slaves to revolt against the cultist, I thought the hell had finally ended, but when Jellal tricked us into completing the tower. One day Samuel and I made an attempted escape with the help of a cultist that got tortured for showing us slaves some mercy, but our raft got destroyed. And when I woke up the first thing I saw in the outside world was Ichigo." Nel smiled as she thought about the first time seeing Ichigo.

"Well, I wish you luck Nel in your romantic pursuit." Juvia said.

"Thanks Juvia." Nel replied. The two continued talking to each other for the rest of the day.

With Giselle

Giselle was currently picking up some books from a local bookstore until she ends up running into a familiar bluenette and blond.

"Hey Lev-chan and Lu-chan!" Giselle yelled out gaining Levy's attention.

"Giselle." Levy replied as Giselle ran up to her and Lucy.

"So are you here picking up some books?" Lucy asked Giselle nods as she shows the books to the two Fairy Tail mages.

"I haven't seen any of these before." Levy said as she looks at the books.

"I could let you two, read them." Giselle suggested which Levy and Lucy agreed to. All three of them sat on a table in the bookstore. Giselle just smiled as Lucy and Levy took a look at the books she bought. The first book made both the Fairy Tail mages uncomfortable, the second made them sick to their stomach and the third book they couldn't even finish as it terrified them. "So how did you two like the books?"

"They were... how do you say... interesting." Levy said.

"Yeah, interesting." Lucy said sarcastically as she had a creeped out expression.

"Oh, you two didn't like them." Giselle said with a glum expression before going back to her cheery expression.

"Oh yeah, thanks for helping for your help with healing master Makarov." Lucy said.

"All I did was keep him stable until that Poylusica lady came." Giselle replied.

"Well, thanks for helping anyways." Levy said.

"So do you two like anyone in your guild?" Giselle suddenly asked, which catch Levy and Lucy off guard.

"Why are asking that out of nowhere?" Lucy replied.

"Cause I felt like it." Giselle replied with a smile which caused both the Fairy Tail mages get chills down their spines. "So Lu-chan, what is your relationship with Nats-san?"

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND NATSU!" Lucy yelled out.

"No need to yell Lu-chan." Giselle said before she turns to Levy. "So Lev-chan, what's your relationship with your two teammates?"

"You mean Jet and Droy. They are just friends." Levy replied.

"How about Gaj-san?" Giselle asked.

"Gajeel... there is nothing going on with between us." Levy answered.

"Ok, how about you? Who do you like?" Lucy asked.

"Ichi-kun." Giselle quickly answered.

"WAIT YOU LIKE ICHIGO!" Lucy yelled with a surprised expression.

"When did you start liking him?" Levy asked.

"When I pieced him with an arrow and I saw his face when he was in pain." Giselle answered.

"Your kidding, right?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Giselle answered while smiling, which shocked both Lucy and Levy. "Well, if I have to be honest the reason I like Ichi-kun is because he was the first person to see me as a woman." Lucy and Levy liked that reason more than her last. The three would continue talking to each other for the rest of the day.

With Luffy

Luffy was currently having his spar with Natsu while Happy watched. The dragon slayer was putting up a good fight, but Luffy still had the upper hand. Luffy went for a punch, which was blocked by Natsu's own punch. They both gain some distance from each other by jumping back.

"Take this Luffy. **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu declares as a shoots a burst of flames at Luffy, but the straw hatted mage is able to dodge. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu then rushes and is able to land a hit on Luffy with the flame embedded fist sending him flying. "I got a h..." Natsu didn't get a chance to finish because he was punched in the face by Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Pistol. "Oww, that hurt."

"You shouldn't let your guard Natsu." Happy said before he started to eat some fish.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Munchi!"** Luffy says as he hits Natsu with his stretched leg, knocking the dragon slayer into a nearby tree. "Now Gomu Gomu No Gatling!" Luffy unloaded a barrage of punches on to Natsu. After a few seconds of being hit Natsu was still standing.

"That isn't going to be enough to quench my fire." Natsu declared as he smiled. "With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!" Natsu engulfs Luffy in a large fireball, but Luffy punches from inside the fire ball hitting the dragon slayer with his fire coated fist. Natsu takes a step back and sees his attack dissipates revealing Luffy with minor burns.

"That attack really burned. Now I know how it feels to be a cooking piece of meat." Luffy said. Natsu then goes for a sneak attack, but Luffy blocks it. "Gomu Gomu No Rifle!" Luffy's arm, then stretches and twist before coming back to hit Natsu in the head, knocking the dragon slayer out or so Luffy thought as Natsu got back up.

 **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu's fists are then covered with large, light spheres and unleashes a barrage of punches on Luffy point blank. As each punch, hit Luffy, they produced a powerful explosion. Natsu stops for a split second before he unleashed his next attack. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu's arms, then generates long torrents of flames that hit Luffy in a spiraling formation before finally ending in a burning explosion. Natsu then falls to his knees, exhausted. "Take that Luffy."

"Natsu hit Luffy with two of his most powerful spells. I wonder if Luffy can even stand back up." Happy said to himself. To Natsu and Happy's surprise Luffy had stood back up.

"Wow, Natsu your strong. Those two spells really did a number on me. My clothes were almost burned off." Luffy says before he went to check on his straw hat which didn't seem not to be damaged at all.

"Hey, why isn't that hat burned at all?" Natsu asked

"Oh, this straw hat has a spell that prevents it from taking damage or something like that." Luffy replied. "So are you still able to fight Natsu?"

"Of course I am. I'm just getting fired up!" Natsu declared as he gave a toothy grin.

"Ok, then let's continue." Luffy said as he himself made a toothy grin. The two would fight for a couple of minutes more before Luffy got the finishing blow. After the battle the two left to get something to eat.

"Hey, Luffy who gave you that hat?" Natsu asked.

"His name is Shanks and he entrusted me with this hat. He said to return it to him when I had a strong guild." Luffy replied as he made a smile. "So Natsu is it true your dad is a dragon?"

"Yup, and his name is Igneel. I am currently looking for him, but so far no luck." Natsu answered with a glum expression.

"What if I help you find him?" Luffy asked.

"Really, you'll help me." Natsu asked which Luffy nodded too. Natsu started crying anime tears and smiled. "You're such a great guy Luffy." Luffy also smiled. The two mages and Happy hanged out with each other for the rest of the day.

The next day

The members of the Royal Guard said their goodbyes to Fairy Tail and started heading back to Water 7.

"So did you guys had fun?" Luffy asked his guild.

"Besides fixing a cathedral for two days. I enjoyed it." Ichigo answer which the rest of the members agreed.

"We should visit Fairy Tail when we are all free." Naruto suggested which they all agreed to as well.

"They will be a tough guild to beat, but we will be the strongest guild Fiore one day. And that's a promise!" Luffy declared.

 **Thanks for reading. To any readers, the next chapter will be the start of the Oracion Seis arc. I am planning to send Ichigo and Naruto to help the battle, but if any of you have suggestions who I should send with them. I would like to hear them. So thanks for sparring time from your lives to read my fanfiction.**

Next Chapter: Oracion Seis


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Guest: I am planning on adding maybe two or three new members.**

Chapter 35: Oracion Seis

The Royal Guard guild hall

A week has past since members of Royal Guard left Magnolia. Almost every member of the guild was present, except two members.

"Hey, Ichigo where is Luffy and Gigi at? They haven't been here the whole day." Bambietta asked the orange haired teen.

"Luffy is currently at a conference between several guild masters and Giselle is making sure he got there." Ichigo answered.

"Did he go by his own choice or did you force him to go?" Naruto questioned before he finished eating some ramen.

"Of course I made him go!" Ichigo answered.

"You should stop pestering Luffy so much Ichigo." Nel said

"If I don't pester him work wouldn't get done at all." Ichigo said.

"Has anybody notice dark guilds have been more active lately?" Law asked everyone.

"On my last job with Nelliel, I noticed a couple more dark mages than usual." Smoker said.

"Me too." Naruto added.

"What think is going on? If they are becoming more active." Hinata questioned.

"Maybe one of the Balam Alliance is making a move." Deidara suggested.

"One of the Balam Alliance?" Ichigo questioned with a puzzled expression.

"What's the Balam Alliance?" Naruto asked.

"What have any of you ever heard of the Balam Alliance?" Bambietta questioned which everyone except Law shook their head. "It looks like Law is the only one who knows."

"Of course I know. The Balam Alliance is an alliance between the three strongest dark guilds in Fiore. They are Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros. They have control of every dark guild with the exception of two called Ragnarok Blade and Raven Tail." Law explained to the guild.

"Wait if they have control over every dark guild does that mean Hooked Crocodile and CP Elephant worked under one of the Balam Alliance?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, they were. Hooked Crocodile used to work under Grimoire Heart. That's how we know about the Balam Alliance." Bambietta said.

"Wait, you were a part of a dark guild?" Smoker asked.

"Oh yeah your new here Smoker. Me, Bambietta and Gigi were apart of Hooked Crocodile until Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto defeated the guild." Deidara said.

"Well the real question is which one of the Balam Alliance is making its move?" Ichigo questioned

"I could answer that!" Said Luffy who had just arrived.

"Hey, everyone, we're back!" Giselle said.

"So how did the conference go?" Naruto asked.

"It was boring." Luffy said with a glum expression.

"Did Luffy give you any trouble?" Ichigo asked Giselle.

"At first, but I offered to make him some of his favorite meat when we get back from the conference." Giselle replied.

"So you bribed him." Ichigo said which Giselle nods too. He then turns his Luffy and punches him on the head leaving a small bump. "So Luffy what did you say about answering our question about the Balam Alliance?"

"Oh yeah at the conference, we talked about how one of the Bolum Alliance is making its move, but I forgot which one was it." Luffy said.

"It's Balam not Bolum." Law corrected Luffy.

"So was it Tartaros, Grimoire Heart or Oracion Seis?" Bambietta asked.

"I think it was the last one you said. I think." Luffy said while he was still thinking.

"So the Oracion Seis then." Hinata said.

"Hey Law tell us about the Oracion Seis!" Smoker said.

"Ok then. As we know the Oracion Seis is one-third of the Balam Alliance so they are consider the one strongest dark guilds. And what I can gather they only have six members, but even though there are so few of them, I wouldn't underestimate them." Law explained.

"So how do the rest of the guild masters intend to deal with them?" Nel questioned.

"They told me they're going to make an alliance of our own." Luffy answered.

"Alliance with which guilds?" Deidara asked.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Larnia Scale, Cait Shelter and us Royal Guard." Luffy explained. "They will be sending members from their guilds to help in the battle, but there is one form of bad news."

"Bad news what is it?" Naruto asked.

"The guild masters decided that no guild masters should join the fight. So that means Luf-kun can't go and he's angry about that." Giselle answered.

"WELL THAT'S NOT FAIR. I WANT TO FIGHT ONE OF THE STRONGEST DARK GUILDS!" Luffy yelled out.

"Well then if you can't go. Who are you going to send Luffy-ya?" Law asked.

"I'm sending Naruto and Ichigo!" Luffy answered.

"Are you sure you shouldn't send someone else with them?" Smoker asked.

"If I can't go. Then I'm sending our aces to represent our guild." Luffy answered. "So what do you say guys?"

"I'll gladly go!" Ichigo said.

"Fighting one of the strongest dark guilds sound like fun. So I'll go as well." Naruto said.

"Ok then you two show those other guilds the strength of Fiore's future strongest guild! The Royal Guard!" Luffy declared.

"Don't worry, we'll make you proud." Ichigo and Naruto said in unison. A few minutes past before the two aces prepared to leave.

"Be safe Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about me Hinata. I'll come back safe." Naruto said.

"Good luck Ichigo you be safe as well." Nel said.

"Don't worry about me Nel." Ichigo said.

"I better not hear you died or I'll find a way to bring you back to life and make you my personal undead slave." Giselle said.

"I wouldn't want that. So don't worry about me Giselle. I can defend myself" Ichigo said before he and Naruto began to leave.

"Good luck you two!" Luffy said as he and the rest of the guild waved goodbye. Ichigo and Naruto waved back as they finally leave the guild hall.

In a mindscape

 **"So it looks like Mard Geer actually made his guild."** Zangetsu said to himself.

 **"That seems to be the case."** Kurama said.

 **"Tartaros huh. What a fitting name for a guild of demons!"** Zangetsu said.

 **"So do you think his plan is?"** Kurama asked.

 **"Probably to resurrect E.N.D."** Zangetsu answered. **"But I couldn't really give two shits if they revived E.N.D."**

 **"Me either, but you do know if they become trouble for Kit and Ichigo. We may have to fight them."** Kurama stated.

 **"It wouldn't matter to me at all. I'd gladly cut Mard Geer down to size!"** Zangetsu declared as he smiled. **"How about you Kurama?"**

 **"Like you Shiro. I wouldn't mind ripping Mard Geer to pieces!"** Kurama replied as he smirked.

The meeting place of the Allied Forces

Ichigo and Naruto had just arrived at a pink mansion that had a heart theme.

"So it looks like we're here." Ichigo said.

"What the hell is up with this mansion's design?" Naruto said.

"I think this place belongs to Blue Pegasus's guild master or something like that." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, you mean that guy. Now its design makes sense." Naruto said while remembering Blue Pegasus's guild master Bob. They notice that the front doors were open. "It looks like someone got here before us."

"Well, if that's true, then we better go inside." Ichigo said with Naruto agreeing. The two Royal Guard mages walk inside the mansion and notice Team Natsu and four other men in suits. One had spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair. The second one looked younger and had blond hair that he kept in a neat bowl cut. The third one had darker skin compared to the other two, he had dark, spiky hair that reached to his shoulders and had a short ponytail at the back of his head. The fourth man was the most noticeable one, he was short with a large rectangular face, a large nose and he had orange hair that was kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, he was also sniffing Erza.

"You sweet perfume still drives me crazy!" The short man said as he continued to sniff Erza before suddenly Ichigo appears next to him and kicks him towards his the other three guys in suits.

"For the last time Ichiya stop hurassing Erza!" Ichigo said before he is suddenly punched in the face by Erza, that sent him flying into a wall. "Ow what was that for Erza?" Erza looked and sees that she had punched the wrong carrot top.

"Ichigo. I'm sorry I thought I was hitting Ichiya!" Erza said as he goes over to help Ichigo up.

"It's ok Erza." Ichigo said.

"Are you ok Boss?" The blond suit says.

"I'm alright." Ichiya said before he turns to see Ichigo. "I knew I smelled a strawberry perfume in here. It's been a while Ichigo."

"Yes, it's been too long Ichiya and I wished I'd never see you again." Ichigo replied as he glared at Ichiya. "So I take it those three are the Trimens. Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akasuki."

"You're right." Ichiya said.

"I see you're as creepy as ever." Ichigo said.

"Wait Ichigo is here." Lucy said.

"Yes, and I'm here as well." Naruto said as he appeared behind the celestial wizard scaring her.

"Hey, Naruto so they sent you to join in the fight." Gray asked which Naruto nodded too.

"If your here Naruto. Does that mean Luffy is here?" Natsu said.

"Sadly, no, it's just me and Ichigo. So Fairy Tail sent you guys huh." Naruto said. Suddenly at that moment group had arrived surprisingly consisting of Lyon and Sherry. "Aren't you that guy who was trying to resurrect Deliora?"

"So it's you the one who destroyed Deliora." Lyon said before he turned to look at Gray. "So it seems you're here as well Gray."

"Lyon!" Gray said.

I must breath in more of your perfume!" Ichiya said as he runs over to Erza.

"No, stay back!" Erza says as she pulls out a lance.

"I said leave Erza alone!" Ichigo says as he kicks Ichiya again.

"Let's go Lyon!" Gray said.

"My pleasure!" Lyon replied.

"I'm ready to party!" Natsu declared. At the that moment the Trimens prepared to get their revenge on Ichigo for kicking their boss. Even Sherry and Lucy were raring to go at it for some reason. The only ones who did nothing were Naruto and Happy.

"How the hell are they at each others throats this fast?" Naruto questioned.

"Enough!" Said a voice that echoed throughout the mansion. Everyone turns to see a tall, muscular man, who was bold and had a pair of oval-shaped marks just above his eyes. "We are here to work with each other as a group to defeat the Oracion Seis! This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves!"

"Yes, Jura." Lyon says.

"So that's Jura." Erza said.

"So he's Jura Neekis of the Wizard Saints." Ichigo said.

"So four from Fairy Tail and four from Blue Pegasus. Funny our guild only needed to send three members." Sherry said.

"You forgot about our guild we only had to send two members." Naruto said.

"It seems we have representatives form four guilds. All we're missing is the members from Cait Shelter." Jura stated.

"I heard that guild is only sending one member." Ichiya said.

"Just one member." Erza said.

"I wonder if this person is strong." Naruto thought to himself. At that moment a small girl with long blue hair ran into the mansion, but tripped. Everyone turns to see the girl as she gets up.

"Hey, I'm... sorry I was late. I'm from the Cait Shelter guild. My name is Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet all of you." Wendy said to everyone as they were all still surprise she was just a young girl.

"Now, since all guilds are present we can begin." Jura said. At that moment a white cat in a dress walked up next to Wendy.

"Wow, she's just like Happy." Natsu said.

Oh, Carla you followed me here." Wendy asked.

"Of course I did. You far too young to be traveling unaccompanied child." Carla replied. Carla then turns to Happy only to turn away in an instant.

"Sorry if I'm not what you expected. I know I'm younger then most of you and I may not be much of a fighter, but I can use support magic. So please let me join the group I'd be so embarassed if you sent me home.!" Wendy said.

"You'll never gain their respect if you don't show confidence child." Carla said to the nervous Wendy.

 **"Kit just to give you a heads up. That child's magical energy is similar to that of Natsu's and Gajeel's."** Kurama said.

"So she must be a dragon slayer then." Naruto replied with Kurama nodding. At this time the Trimens were treating Wendy like a princess. "They work fast." Naruto turns around to see Jura behind him.

"Are you the member of Royal Guard that defeated Jose?" Jura asked.

"Yes, and what of it?" Naruto replied.

"What is your name?" Jura asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered which shocked Jura.

"Are you in any way related to Kushina Uzumaki?" Jura asked.

"You know my mother." Naruto replied.

"Your mother?" Lyon said.

"Wait, he's the son of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!" Sherry said.

"Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?" Ichigo questioned.

"That was an alias that one of the strongest mages in Larnia Scale used and she was married to one of the Wizard Saints, Fairy Tail's own Yellow Flash Minato Namikage, but she and her husband died sixteen years ago." Ichiya explained.

"Wait, hold on if Naruto's mom is the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero then wouldn't that make this Yellow Flash his father." Natsu said.

"Wouldn't that be obvious flame-head." Gray said which made Natsu mad.

"So this means Naruto you have connections to Fairy Tail and Larnia Scale." Ichigo said.

"I guess your right. Wow, my parents were amazing!" Naruto said.

"I'm am sorry to hear about you're parents Naruto. Kushina helped me when I was beginning to learn how to become a mage. So know this Naruto at Larnia Scale we consider any child of Kushina as family." Jura stated as he smiled.

"We at Fairy Tail consider you already a part of our family for what your guild has done for ours." Natsu said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"So you a part of Royal Guard as well." Jura asked Ichigo.

"Yes, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said which suddenly scared Jura and Ichiya for some reason. "What's wrong with you two?"

"So your last name is Kurosaki." Ichiya said.

"Yes, I only met you once Ichiya and I never told you my full name, but why are you scared?" Ichigo asked with a confused expression.

"So you're the son of Masaki Kurosaki!" Jura said.

"You know my mother as well?" Ichigo asked.

"She was from Mermaid Heel. She was the rival to Kushina and she was also known as Heavenly Angel!" Jura said.

"Wait rival!" Ichigo and Naruto said in unison with a surprised expression.

"Yes, I remember one of their fights against one another. I still get the chills." Jura stated. "So how is your mother doing theses days?" Ichigo became sadden after that question which was all Jura needed to know. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"So the two strongest women of their age have passed on. I can still remember their beautiful perfume." Ichiya said. "Now enough of this taking lets get back to business. On to the first order of business is determining the location of the Oracion Seis. Right after I take care of some business of my own." Ichiya then walks over to the restroom leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Really." Ichigo said to himself. After a few minutes Ichiya finally finished his business and he returned to continue his speech.

"That's much better. So now pay close attention. To the north is where the ancients once seal a powerful force. A magic called Nirvana!" Ichiya said suddenly.

"Nirvana? What is that?" Ichigo questioned.

"We don't know, but we can assume its Destruction Magic. We assume they traveled here. So they can obtain such a powerful magic." The Trimens explained.

"To prevent that from happening." Ichiya said.

"We must destroy the Oracion Seis!" Ichiya and the Trimens said in unison. Then Hibiki uses his magic called **Archive** to show everybody information about each member of the Oracion Seis. The first one they show is a guy with spiky maroon colored hair named Cobra. The second one was a guy with a long nose, a large blond mohawk and his name was Racer. The third one was a large man with long wavy orange hair, his name was Hoteye. The fourth one they showed was a girl with short white hair and an angel like theme dress her name was coincidentally named Angel. The fifth was a guy with short spiky black hair and who was sleeping on a carpet his name was Midnight. The last one was the guild master of the Oracion Seis he was a man with long white hair and his most noticeable features were markings all over his body his name is Brain.

"Can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today!" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to die ether so may I please go home!" Wendy said.

"You may not we have a job to do child!" Carla said.

"Don't worry Wendy if you get scared, hide behind me and Naruto we will protect you." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Wendy replied. Carla then looked at Ichigo and Naruto for a second before suddenly get a weird vision. In the vision she saw a gigantic fox with nine tails and a pale monster with a white skull mask with horns. The two monsters roared before launching their attacks at something causing a massive explosion. The vision ended there, Carla was too terrified to speak so she hid behind Wendy. "What's wrong Carla?"

"Nothing child, I'm alright. Carla answered while trying to hide her terrified expression. The members then explained more of their plans how to find the Oracion Seis. After they explained some of the plan Natsu quickly ran out first to get a head start in finding the Oracion Seis. Everybody else followed, leaving Ichigo, Naruto, Ichiya, and Jura at the mansion.

"Well, they are as energetic as always." Ichigo said.

"It seems like that. We should follow them after we took care of business." Naruto said.

"Business?" Jura said.

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Shot!"** Ichigo said before he shot an arrow into Ichiya's chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jura questioned.

"The Ichiya in front of us is an imposter." Naruto answered.

"How did you figure us out?" The fake Ichiya said before he transformed into two little blue creatures with small black eyes.

"Ichigo!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I got it. **Arrow Magic: Holy Rain!** "Ichigo says as a magic seal appears above, the two creatures, then rains down hundreds of arrows, but disappeared. Ichigo then points his arrow west of him. "I know you're there."

"I'm amazed you found me and that you ruined my plan to take out Jura, but that doesn't matter, we know your plans." Said one of the members of the Oracion Seis, Angel.

"You talk like we are going to let you get away!" Naruto said, suddenly a magic seal glows below Angel making her disappear. "Crap she got away! We better meet up with everyone and tell them what happened! **Endurance Boost!** "A glow from a magic seal appeared below Naruto before he started to find the rest of their alliance.

"Jura look for Ichiya. We'll meet up with the others." Ichigo said, before he summoned Zangetsu. **"Shikai: Zangetsu!"** Ichigo's sword transforms before he follows Naruto at top speed. It took Ichigo a while until he caught up with Naruto. "So where are they?"

"Kurama said they are to the north of us. We should reach them in no time." Naruto said right before they hear a massive explosion. "What the hell was that?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. We better reach everyone else before something bad happens!" Ichigo says as he and Naruto continue running.

At the battlefield

Everyone had been defeated except Wendy, Happy, and Carla who were all hiding. Brain was about to unleash a spell on all the down alliance members until he saw Wendy.

"That's Wendy the Maiden of the Sky." Brain said. "To think we would find her here. We made quite a find. Grab her!" A hand made out of magical energy then, comes forth from Brains staff and grabbed Wendy, but as that happens Ichigo appears and frees Wendy, while Naruto grabs her and put her down somewhere safe.

"So there are more of them." Brain said.

"These are the two who ruined my plans. How were they able to get here that fast." Angel said.

"It doesn't matter I'll take them out real quick." Racer says before he blitzed and appears in front of Naruto then goes for a kick, but to his surprise attacked is blocked by Naruto's own kick. "What the!"

"Your fast I'll give you that, but you only make the number four spot when it comes to speed." Naruto says with a smirk before he kicks racer in the face. Naruto then appears behind Racer and goes for a kick, but suddenly he feels like his leg is stuck in quicksand.

"I saw you." Hoteye said as the ground begins to morph and try to consume Naruto, but Ichigo quickly pulls his guild mate out.

"Thanks Ichigo." Naruto said.

"Don't thank me yet." Ichigo said as he throws Naruto and while he dodges an attack from an imposter Gray. "At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed." Ichigo thought to himself before he has to dodge an attack from a large purple snake. Ichigo then goes for an attack on Cobra, but he is able to dodge.

"I can hear your every attack!" Cobra declared as he kicks Ichigo in the gut knocking him away next to Naruto, who had been double teamed by Hoteye and Racer. "These two are putting up a better fight, then the others."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, they're finished." Racer said.

"Looks like we are getting overwhelmed." Naruto said.

"That appears to be the case." Ichigo said.

"Money will always triumph in the end." Hoteye says as he uses his magic to engulf Ichigo and Naruto in massive amounts of earth.

"It looks like they're finished." Angel said.

"Yes, now time to take Wendy!" Brain said.

"Wait a minute, they're not finished." Cobra said as a red light and a black light appeared from under the ground.

"What is this feeling?" Lyon questioned.

"It's so dark." Hibiki said.

"This is the same feeling from the Tower of Heaven." Natsu thought.

"This magical energy is that monster's." Erza thought to herself as she was feeling the pain from the poison that Cobra's pet snake injected into her.

 **"Take Over:"** Naruto's voice said.

 **"Take Over:"** Ichigo's voice said.

 **"Kurama!" "Hollowed Soul!"** The voice of Naruto and Ichigo said in unison making the lights glow even brighter. In a split second after the light dies down Ichigo appeared behind Cobra and Naruto appeared behind Racer. The two Oracion Seis members didn't have a chance to dodge as they were hit. Racer was kicked and Cobra received to a gash across his chest. The next targets were Hoteye and Angel, but Brain put up a magic seal to protect the two. Ichigo and Naruto backed off and landed next to their down alliance members. This allowed the Oracion Seis to get a good look at the two. Naruto looked more feral and had red slited eyes. Ichigo on the other hand was now wearing a white skull-like mask with red lines going down each eye and his eyes had black sclera with gold irises.

"Ichigo." Erza said.

 **"I see that your hurt Erza. So let me and Naruto handle this."** Ichigo said with a demonic tone in his voice.

"It seems there is more to you two, then I thought, but you failed in stopping me." Brain said. Ichigo and Naruto turn to see Wendy and for some reason she had Happy with her had been captured by Racer who had recovered. Racer then uses his magic to quickly make it back to his fellow members and an injured Cobra had got back up a joined them too.

"WENDY!" Naruto yelled.

 **"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!"** Ichigo yelled out.

"Well, this should hold you two off. **Dark Rondo!"** Brain declares as he fires multiple green energy beams at the two.

 **"Fox Flame Wall!"** Naruto declared as he made a wall of white flames that defended everyone, but once the flames died down the Oracion Seis we're gone. "They got away with Wendy and Happy!"

 **"We could go after them later. We** **hav** e to make sure everyone is alright first." Ichigo said as his mask fades away. At that moment Jura and Ichiya arrived.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: A Familiar Face Returns


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Guest: I don't really know how many members I'm planning to have by the end of this story. It may not be the same amount as Fairy Tail, but there will be a distant amount. If you have any ideas, I wouldn't mind hearing them. Finally thanks for your review.**

Chapter 36: A Familiar Face Returns

With the Allied Forces

Everyone had now recovered thanks to Ichiya's **Painkiller Perfume.**

"You two held your own better than we did." Gray stated.

"Well, if we did use are **Take Over** magic we would be dead right now. They aren't called one of the strongest dark guilds for nothing." Naruto replied.

"What kind of **Take Over** was that you two used?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eve added.

"They felt so dark." Ren added.

"Let's just say those **Take Overs** are special to me and Ichigo." Naruto said.

Hey, Ichiya it isn't working on Erza!" Ichigo said. Everyone turns to see Erza clenching her arm as purple energy spreads throughout the arm.

"Erza you ok?" Natsu asked.

"I'm no doctor, but it looks like her snake bite is spreading.

"Don't worry, I got this. I know what you need my honey. Alittle **Painkiller Perfume, Aroma Increase!"** Ichiya said as he released an even more powerful version of his perfume, but it seemed not to be working.

"Erza is it working?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems she's in even more pain now." Natsu said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Erza screamed in pain.

"Why isn't it working?" Naruto questioned.

"We don't know! Chef's **Painkiller Perfume** hasn't failed before." Eve answered.

"Erza hang in there." Natsu said.

"What do we do?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I need to borrow your belt." Ezra says as she goes to grab Lucy's belt, but is stopped by Ichigo. The cloth from Zangetsu then begins to wrap around the part of Erza's arm where the venom hadn't spreaded at and then it starts to constricts. "Thanks Ichigo, but now my I ask you to do something for me?"

"Ok course, what is it?" Ichigo replied.

"I need you to cut off my arm!" Erza replied which caught everyone by surprise.

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo said.

"It's the only way I can continue to fight! So I beg of you Ichigo cut it off!" Erza replied.

"I can't." Ichigo said.

"If you can't do it. Then I'll do it myself!" Lyon declared as he made an ice sword.

"Put down the sword Lyon!" Gray said.

"We can't afford to lose one of our strongest if we're facing such a powerful foes. So if she wishes for her arm to be cut off, then I'll gladly comply." Lyon said as he raised the sword, only to have the tip of Zangetsu to be pointed at his throat.

"If you so much as swing that blade I'll been taking the arm its in!" Ichigo declared with murderous intent.

"Ichigo either you cut my arm off or let Lyon do it. Before the venom spreads throughout my whole body!" Erza said before she suddenly fainted, but Ichigo was able to catch her.

"Erza!" Natsu said.

"This is bad. you guys. If we can't find a way to stop the venom, she'll die!" Eve stated.

"If we only had brought Law with us. I bet he could've removed the venom from her body!" Naruto said to himself.

"We need Wendy!" Carla declared gaining everybody's attention. "This is the time to be bickering amongst ourselves. We need to work up a plan to rescure Wendy and I suppose that tom-cat to."

"Wait, she can help save Erza?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, she can. She has the power to cure venom, fevers, relieve pain and heal wounds." Carla stated.

"Does that power have to do with the whole Maiden of the Sky thing?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, it does. You that little girl is the shy dragon slayer. She's Wendy the Sky Dragon!" Carla said which surprised everyone except Naruto.

"She's a dragon slayer too." Natsu said.

"Wendy is the only person capable of saving your friend! We need her right now unfortunately the Oracion Seis need her too for some unknown reason." Carla said.

"In that case there is only one thing for us to do." Lyon said.

"We are going to have to save Wendy!" Eve said.

"We'll do it for Erza." Gray said.

"And for Happy." Lucy added.

"Ok then lets find her!" Natsu declared with everyone agreeing. Naruto then sat down and started to meditate.

"What's Naruto doing Ichigo?" Jura asked.

"He is going to try sense for Wendy. The reason he is meditating is so he can scan the area." Ichigo answered. "He'll find her in no time."

"Ok, Kurama time to find Wendy!" Naruto said to the fox.

In a cave

The Oracion Seis finally arrived to their secret hideout.

"You know you don't have to be so rough. She's just a little girl you know!" Happy said only for Brain to pick him up by the head.

"Let him go!" Wendy pleaded which Brain gladly complied too by throwing Happy next to her. "You're not to hurt too bad are you Happy?"

"You don't need to worry about me little lady. I'm going to do my best to find a way out of here!" Happy replied.

"That's a bold statement cat, but do you really think the great Oracion Seis would let you go free?" A voice says. Happy and Wendy turn to see a boy in a hooded trench coat enter the cave.

"It's that brat again." Racer said.

"So it's you Gremmy. I thought you said you didn't intend to intervene in our plan." Brain said.

"I did say that, but my higher ups decide at the last minute to send me." Gremmy replied as he walked over to Cobra who was still in pain from the gash he received from Ichigo. Once Gremmy got close Cobra's pet snake prepared to attack the hooded boy. "Hey, Erik call off your snake before I decide I'll have it for lunch!"

"Down Cubellios." Cobra commanded, which Cubellios complied. Gremmy then put his arm on Cobra's shoulder and in an instant Cobra was healed even his clothes were fixed. "What the!"

"Now it's your turn Sawyer." Gremmy says as he walks up to Racer and does the same thing to him. "There you go good as new."

"He just healed him." Wendy thought to herself.

"What did you do?" Racer questioned.

"Oh, I just thought to myself that you were healed and it happened." Gremmy said with a smile. "Sorano you shouldn't wear such a revealing dress. You goods might come popping out."

"You shut up you little brat!" Angel said.

"Richard, are you still obsessed with money?" Gremmy asked.

"Of course I am. Money makes the world go round you know. Oh Yeah!" Hoteye said.

"And I see Macbeth is still as lazy as ever." Gremmy says before he walks over to Wendy. "Now then who are you?"

"My name is Wendy." Wendy replied.

"And I'm Happy. Are you an ally to the Oracion Seis?" Happy asked.

"My name is Gremmy nice to meet you." Gremmy said, but he didn't answer Happy's question. "So Brain why did you kidnap her?"

"She uses what's called **Sky Magic**. If gives her the power to heal others." Brain answered.

"I can heal people too." Gremmy said.

"Yes, but her power is special. With her magic we shall revive him!" Brain declared.

"Who are you talking about?" Happy questioned.

"Look, if you are asking me to help you. Then forget it, I wouldn't help jerks like you!" Wendy declared.

"Yes, you will, there is no doubt about that. Because once who you find out who it is you'll be more than happy to help!" Brain stated. "Racer bring him to me at once."

"Will do boss, but it's so far it'll take me an hour to get there and back." Racer replied.

"That won't matter." Brain said.

"Hey, that's a smart idea. Now I see the reason they call you Brain. I always thought it was because of your big head." Gremmy said as he munched on a cookie he had.

"You know the only reason I tolerate you is because you brought him to us." Brain said. "Now Cobra, Hoteye, and Angel I want you three to continue the search for Nirvana."

"But why. We should begin the search after he's revived." Angel said.

"I would prefer to be on the side of caution. Midnight and I will remain here." Brain said.

"I'm pretty sure he will not make very good company." Hoteye commented.

"That's why I'm here." Gremmy said.

"What does Nirvana do?" Wendy questioned.

"It's incredibly powerful. It swaps light for darkness!" Brain answered as the rest of the Oracion Seis left.

"I don't understand." Wendy said.

"Me nether it doesn't make any sense." Happy said.

"So I am going to ask this. Do any of you want a cookie?" Gremmy asked everyone in the cave.

"No, thanks." Wendy answered.

"Do you have fish flavored?" Happy asked which Gremmy shakes his head too. "Then no."

"How about you Brain?" Gremmy asked which Brain didn't respond to. "Fine then, I'll ask Macbeth when he wakes up."

With Ichigo and Naruto

Ichigo was currently looking after Erza while Naruto was still meditating. The only two people with them were Lucy and Hibiki.

"It's getting worse." Lucy said.

"Naruto what's taking so long?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know I can barely sense anyone energy as they get deeper into the forest. Something seems to be causing trouble in my search." Naruto answered. "So stop talking to me and let me continue concentrate."

"While you do that, we'll try and lend everyone else a hand." Hibiki said.

"How are we going to do that?" Lucy questioned as Hibiki activated his Archived.

"I know we all barely consider us a team, but now we are going to start thinking as one. So we could have a better chance beating the Oracion Seis." Hibiki said as he began typing. "So either of you two are not going to join the others?"

"No, I'm staying to protect you guys if the enemy decides tries a sneak attack." Ichigo answered.

"I'm just going to stay with Erza since I don't think I'll be of any help. Since I'm probably the weakest fighter of the group." Lucy answered.

"What does **Archive** also do besides hold information?" Ichigo asked.

"It lets me keep track of the others and I can make them aware of our position. So when they locate Wendy. They can locate us and save Erza."

"I found something." Naruto said.

"Did you find Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"No, but I may have found where she is being held." Naruto answered as he got to his feet and walks over to Hibiki. "This is the location of that place."

"Thanks, I'll find a way to tell the others." Hibiki said.

"Fine then, since we found the place Naruto and I will go there. So you two take care of Erza." Ichigo which Lucy nodded too. "Ok Naruto ready to go?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Naruto replied. The two Royal Guard mages then took their leave. They make a fair distance away until they were ambushed by an unknown attacker. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I think we have company!" Ichigo stated as multiple mages appear around them. "Looks like Oracion Seis isn't the only dark guild we have to deal with."

"We don't have time for this let finish them as quickly as possible!" Naruto declared, but at that moment two mages land before them.

"I didn't think we see you two again." Said one of the mages.

"Now we can get our revenge on you two. For what you did five years ago." Said the second one.

"Those voices, it can't be." Naruto said.

"Yes, it's us Mizuki and D. I'm glad you two remeber us." Mizuki said with a smile.

"How are you two here?" Ichigo questioned.

"We broke out and decided to reform CP Elephant. Even though we could break out Spandam. We are still as strong as ever!" D declared.

"We are here to help the Oracion Seis and finding you two is just a bonus!" Mizuki declared.

 **"Take Over: Weretiger!" "Take Over Magic: Fishman!"** Mizuki and D said in unison making them transform.

"Now prepare to die!" Mizuki declared.

 **"Tsunami Overload Cannon!"** D declared as he fired a huge wave of water, but in a quick split second the attack was cut in half and Ichigo had cut D multiple times.

"D!" Mizuki yelled out, before he is slugged in the face knocking him out.

"No way they defeated Mizuki and D!" Said one of the dark mages.

"You two underestimated us." Ichigo said.

"You two actually thought you had a chance. We are stronger than we were five years ago." Naruto said. "Now, who else wants some?" All the other members of CP Elephant began to charge in.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you all to a pulp again." Ichigo said as he swung Zangetsu.

Back at the Oracion Seis hideout

Some time had passed until Racer returned with a big coffin.

"Sorry it took so long. It was so heavy it was hard for me to build up any speed. After that trip I'm starting to doubt my speed." Racer said.

"Let me insure you Racer. There is no one that can match you speed." Brain said.

"Hey, Sawyer want a cookie." Gremmy asked which oddly enough Racer excepted.

"These are not bad. Who made them?" Racer asked.

"I did and thanks for the compliment." Gremmy said.

"Enough of that it's time." Brain said. "So Wendy are you ready magic to resurrect the man inside?"

"I told you, I won't do it and you won't make me!" Wendy replied.

"Yeah, you heard the lady!" Happy added.

"I'm sorry about telling you this, but you have no choice in this matter!" Brain stated as the coffin opened up revealing Jellal Fernandez. "This is Jellal a brilliant mage who once infiltrated the Magic Council! Once he's revived, he'll lead us to Nirvana!"

"It's really him." Wendy said to herself.

"He is currently in a catatonic coma. Thou his unconscious he is far from dead. You Wendy are the only mage capable of reviving him. Isn't that the least you can do after all he has done for you." Brain stated.

"So him and her have history. That's interesting." Gremmy said to himself.

"Don't revive him Wendy. He tried to kill me, Erza and a bunch of other people! He got the Magic Council to fire the Etherion Cannon." Happy said.

"I know I heard about that." Wendy said.

"But I thought Jellal was ancient history!" Happy said.

"He would have been if I didn't fish him out of the ocean and brought him to Brain. In a way you could say I saved his life!" Gremmy said.

"Indeed. Now Wendy this is your opportunity to revive him!" Brain said.

"Don't do it!" Happy pleaded, but he was suddenly trapped in a box made of rocks.

"Happy!" Wendy said.

"Sorry Brain I got to speed this up. I sense your enemies arriving soon." Gremmy said as the rocks begin constricting Happy. "Now Wendy if you don't revive Jellal. The cat loses all his nine lives!"

"Ok, I'll help!" Wendy replied.

"Good." Gremmy says as he releases Happy. "I'm sorry for doing that I'm kind of impatient."

"At least give me time to prepare." Wendy asked.

"Fine you get five minutes." Brain said.

With Ichigo and Naruto

"So Naruto can Kurama sense anything yet?" Ichigo asked as he and Naruto continue to run towards their destination.

"Yes, he says Natsu's group made it to the destination." Naruto replied. "Wait a minute, he can sense Wendy there and there seems to be three of the Oracion Seis there as well. What this, Kurama now says there are two unknown energy signatures with Wendy."

"Then we better hurry up and see who they are!" Ichigo said which Naruto nodded too. It takes the two a while, but they finally made it to their destination. "Looks like we made it. Naruto who is in the area?"

"Gray is currently fighting against one of the Oracion Seis members and Natsu is in that cave over there." Naruto replied.

"Then let's go give Natsu some backup." Ichigo suggested which Naruto agreed to. The two run towards the cave to see Natsu at the entrance before he completely ran in himself. "Natsu we're he..." Ichigo stops noticing Natsu under some rocks, but the thing that caught his attention was the man who had just attacked Brain. "Jellal!"

 **"I thought I killed him. Well, maybe I'm just bad at killing people lately."** Zangetsu said to himself

"Ichigo you know this guy?" Naruto asked, but didn't get an answer.

"What are you doing here Jellal?" Ichigo asked, but did get an answer, only a beam of gold energy which launches him back. Naruto also got the same treatment himself as he shot by a beam of energy. Once Jellal was outside the cave Ichigo jump into the air. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fired a slash of energy at Jellal only to have it blocked by giant stone hand. "What the?" Ichigo turns to see a certain person he met briefly at the Tower of Heaven. "You!"

"You remember me. I never told you my name though. My name is Gremmy Thoumeaux! Nice to meet you again." Gremmy said with a grin. Then the giant stone hand, then grabbed Ichigo and started to crush him. "Sorry, but I can't let you mess with Jellal. He just got revived." At that moment Naruto appeared behind him. "Sneak attack huh. Nice try Whiskers." At that moment another stone hand grabbed Naruto, only to figure out it was a clone. Ichigo on the other hand broke free with the help of Naruto. "Well, good job guys, but I hate to break it to you two I can't have you two interfering right now. So my two friends will deal with you." Two stone golems then appear next to Gremmy. The two golems then charge in and start to attack the two Royal Guard members.

"Well, it looks like we have our hand full." Naruto stated as he dodged the golems fist. While dodging Naruto noticed Natsu and Wendy flying out the cave using Happy and Carla. "Natsu!"

"Hey, it's Naruto and Ichigo. Do you need my help?" Natsu asked stopping midair.

"No, we got this. You make sure Wendy gets to Erza safely!" Ichigo replied as he dodged the golem's attacks.

"Ok, you guys! Good luck!" Natsu said before he and Happy left.

"So, since that's out of the way, what do we do?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, we have to deal with these things before we chase after Jellal. So let make this quick." Ichigo said. Ichigo then cuts off his golems arm off before he chops it horizontally.

 **"Power Boost!"** Naruto declared making a magic seal glow below him. Naruto then punches his golem in its gut shattering it. "That was easy." But that seems to have, jinx it as the golem reforms and grabs Naruto then takes him upwards and out of the area.

"Naruto!" Ichigo says before his golem does them same to him and takes him away from the area.

With Naruto

Naruto was dropped somewhere in the forest by his golem.

"So it separated me from Ichigo. Kurama where is he." Naruto asked.

 **"He's not that far from here, but you have your own problems right now Kit!"** Kurama replied as the golem reformed.

"Ok, then lets do this." Naruto said as he charges at the golem and goes for a kick, but the golem blocks it and punches Naruto who blocks it. "You seem to be tougher than I expected." The golem then goes for another punch which Naruto easily dodges and delivers a punch to its gut, but the golem's body twist to the point where it kicks and punches Naruto with both its arms and legs at the same time. Naruto is sent flying back, making him hit a tree. "I didn't see that coming. "Now **Energy Make: Multi Clone!"** Naruto makes multiple clones the surround the golem. Some clones go in for an attack only for the golem to defeat them by enlarging its arm and punching them. This gave some clones some time to attack it in the back, but it had no effect and they got a huge backhand. The golem then fires its enlarge arm into the air. Once in the air the golem's arm breaks into rumble that rain down destroying most of the clones, but this gave the real Naruto to get in front of it. "Now take this **Energy Make: Rasengan!"** Naruto then shoves the blue orb at the golem, only for it to open up its body over Naruto's hand and closes trapping the whisker blond. The golems hand reforms and turns it a blade then goes to stab Naruto. "I got you where I want you. **Expand!"** The Rasengan then becomes larger making it engulf the golem whole. "Let see you recover from that."

" **Good work Kit. Now go find Ichigo!"** Kurama said which Naruto agrees to as goes to find Ichigo.

With Ichigo

Ichigo was now in a different area thanks to the golem he was fighting.

"Your going to be a pain with that regeneration." Ichigo said as his golem reformed reformed.

 **"Hey, King hurry this fight up. So we can find that Jellal guy. I'm itching to kill him again!"** Zangetsu said.

"I have no time for your mouth right now Zangetsu!" Ichigo said as he prepared to fight. The golem is the first to make a move as it charges in only to have Ichigo to cut it in half, but easily reforms and punches the orange haired teen. It then goes for another punch only to have it cut to pieces. It then tries a spin kick only to have its legs receive the same fate as its arm. The golem falls onto the ground and starts to reform, but Ichigo was expecting this. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** The attack destroys most of its body, but enough of it was able to survive so it can reform. It gets up and forms its hands into blades. "So you're arming yourself. Well, that won't help you!" Ichigo charges in and makes the first swing only to get block by the golems blades. The golem's body twist, allowing it to try to attack with its legs that had turned into swords, but Ichigo is able to dodge in time. "Now its, legs are blade too. This is only getting better!" The golem then comes launching in as a top, which Ichigo is able to dodge, but it makes a u-turn and hits Ichigo from behind. It then comes for another attack only for Ichigo to block it, then launches the golem into the air. "Time to increase the power. **Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fires an even stronger version of his attack which finally destroys the golem. "Now to find Jellal."

 **"When you find him, let me take control. Like last time."** Zangetsu suggested.

"Like hell I'm giving you control again!" Ichigo said to the demon. Naruto then appears in front of him. "I take it you dealt with yours."

"Of course I did and I can see you did the same." Naruto replied. "So what do we do?"

"We will find Jellal." Ichigo said.

"Those things took us a fair distance from where we were. So it may take a while for me to track him." Naruto said.

"Ok then can you least tell if Natsu got Wendy to Erza?" Ichigo asked.

"They are on their way, but they will be there soon." Naruto answered. "Wait Kurama says it seems one of the Oracion Seis had been defeated by Gray and.. Lyon."

"That's good to hear." Ichigo said.

Back at the Oracion Seis hideout.

Brain was on the floor in pain.

"Racer was struck down ,that's impossible." Brain said as one of the markings on his body disappeared.

"Oh no Sawyer was my favorite." Gremmy said. "So are you going to send Macbeth?".

"It looks like I may have to." Brain answered. "Wake up Midnight!" Midnight had finally awakened from his slumber. "Find your foes and toss them into your nightmares."

"Yes, father." Midnight said.

"Hey, Macbeth you want a cookie?" Gremmy asked.

"No." Midnight replied.

"Alright, suit yourself." Gremmy said as Midnight left. Gremmy then cracks a smile. "So it seems things are getting interesting and if everything goes smoothly my true objective will be completed with no problem."

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Nirvana


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Guest: Thanks for the advice.**

Chapter 37: Nirvana

With Ichigo and Naruto

The two we're currently making their way through the forest looking for Jellal until they ran into a few more dark mages, which they easily disposed of.

 **"Kit something is interfering with my tracking abilities."** Kurama stated.

"Well, that sucks." Naruto replied. "Can you at least tell us where was the last location you sensed Jellal at?"

 **"A couple miles to the west."** Kurama answered.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto said. "Hey Ichigo, Kurama informed me where was Jellal's last location!"

"That's good to hear Naruto. I just finished getting the information I wanted from these guys." Ichigo replied as he dropped one of the dark mages he was interrogated. The two continued traveling through the forest until they see a pillar of bright light. "What in the world is that?"

"I don't know, but that is a massive amount of magical energy." Naruto stated as he looked at the light.

 **"That must be the power that is causing me problems with my tracking."** Kurama said.

 **"By all chances that's Nirvana or whatever those dark mages were looking for. It looks like someone has activated it."** Zangestu said.

"We should head there at once to see if we can find a way to stop it." Ichigo suggested which Naruto agreed to. The two then make their way to the location of the light.

At the Oracion Seis hideout

"So it happened." Said Midnight who had stopped to see the piller of light.

"Yes, Nirvana is ours." Brain stated as he continued viewing the light.

"Well, it looks like you mission was success Brain." Gremmy said as he too looked at the light. "Now go make your way to Nirvana."

"So you're not coming to see it with your very eyes?" Brain questioned.

"Not yet, I wouldn't want to spoil your victory." Gremmy answered.

"Suit yourself." Brain said before he made his leave to Nirvana.

"Everything is going well so far. I'll wait a while until I start my mission." Gremmy thought to himself as he returned to look at the light.

With Ichigo and Naruto

"Seriously, how many dark guilds do the Oracion Seis have helping them out!" Naruto said as he knocked out a fair amount of dark mages.

"We got you!" Said a random dark mage who got the drop on Naruto. The dark mage struck Naruto in the back, only for the whiskered blond to turn into a log. "A log!"

"That's my **Substitute** spell. Hoped you liked it!" Naruto said as delivered a kick to the dark mage's face. While that was happening Ichigo was cutting any enemy in his path.

"We don't stand a chance." Said one of the dark mages.

"Then get out of our way or I will be forced to cut you all down!" Ichigo declared as he swung Zangetsu making a huge gust of wind that took out a large amount of opponents. The dark mages had enough and choose to retreat. "That takes care of them."

"I bet there is more of them up ahead." Naruto said.

"I bet your right about that. So let's take care of them quickly!" Ichigo declared as he and Naruto continued heading towards Nirvana's location. The sun was already starting to set and a couple of groups of dark mages later the two Royal Guard members finally made towards their destination.

 **"King you were very vicious towards the last group."** Zangetsu said.

"They shouldn't have made fun of my hair and my name. They got what was coming to them." Ichigo replied. The two mages discovered a cave. "That should be the entrance."

"Then let's go in and stop Nirvana from activating." Naruto suggested which Ichigo agreed too. The two enter the cave and notice Jellal standing in front of the bright light.

"What did you do Jellal!?" Ichigo questioned, but didn't get an answer. "ANSWER ME JELLAL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jellal still didn't answer. "FINE THEN I'LL MAKE YOU ANSWER ME!" Ichigo drew Zangetsu, but stopped when he notice a familiar redhead had arrived. "Erza your alright." Erza didn't respond to what Ichigo said and just looked at Jellal.

"First that orange haired guy, now Erza. How did she survive? I can't let her take Jellal down before Nirvana is fully activated." Cobra thought as he hid behind a rock only to not notice he himself is being watched.

 **"So Kit when do you plan on attacking him?"** Kurama asked.

"When he makes a move. That's when I strike." Naruto answered as he kept watch on Cobra.

"Jellal." Erza said.

"Erza." Jellal replied.

"Now tell me. How did you end up here?" Erza questioned.

"I can't answer that." Jellal replied. Ichigo then walked up and grabbed Jellal by his coat.

"Like hell you can't! Answer the question or I'll..." Ichigo began to say until Erza said

"Ichigo let him speak!"

"Fine." Ichigo said as he let go of Jellal.

"Who is Erza?" Jellal asked which shocked everyone. "I have no memory and yet I remember that name. I don't know who I am or where I came from. Can any of you two tell me? Please, if you know, please you have to tell me!"

"What is going on with Jellal?" Ichigo questioned.

 **"Did I beat him so bad that I gave him amnesia?"** Zangetsu thought to himself.

"If you lost your memory that would explain why I couldn't hear your thoughts, but now I got questions for you too answer" Cobra said as he stepped out of his hidding place.

"It's you." Ichigo said as he pointed Zangetsu at Cobra.

"I should have known we were being watched." Erza said.

"I'd like to know how you found Nirvana and how you broke its seal?" Cobra asked Jellal. "Also tell your comrade I know he's hiding and waiting for a sneak attack."

"Naruto." Ichigo said making the whiskered blond jump out of his hiding place.

"So you did know I was here as well." Naruto said.

"You know you're not that stealthy." Cobra stated as Cubellios kept an eye on Naruto. "Now Jellal answer my questions!"

"Ok then, while I was unconscious I heard a voice. It kept saying I will have Nirvana! It's strange because when I woke up. I knew exactly where to find it." Jellal stated. "I could also sense how dangerous and powerful it is. So I decided to break Nirvana's seal so I can destroy it!"

"Destroy it?" Ichigo questioned.

"How do you intend on destroying it?" Erza asked.

"I rigged this monstrosity with a Self Destruction spell!" Jellal answered as strange markings began to appear behind him. Cobra began to walk over to try and stop it, but his path was blocked by Naruto.

"Get out of my way!" Cobra demanded.

"Make me!" Naruto replied. Jellal then started to feel a pain in his chest. "What's wrong with you?"

"Erza when I hear that name a commonness washes over me. Cheerfulness, kindness, fierce, and unwavering loyalty. I have no doubt you'll continue to despise me. I don't blame I'd probaby feel the same. If I'm your friend I can't allow that hatred to keep robbing you of your freedom." Jellal stated.

"What are you saying?" Erza questioned.

"You made yourself part of the spell didn't you?" Ichigo asked as a seal begins to appear on Jellal.

"I'm sorry for all the suffering I caused you. I'll do whatever I can to make it right. Now be free Erza and I will take your pain and your sadness." Jellal declared before he turns to Ichigo. "I'm also sorry for any of trouble I caused you as well."Jellal then collapsed. "Farewell Erza!"

"JELLAL!" Erza screams out as she runs towards Jellal. "DON'T DO THIS! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DIE LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE TO ATONE FOR YOUR SINS!" Erza then begins to shed tears. "So accept your gult and live. JELLAL!"

"Erza don't cry. There is no need to." Jellal said. "You're a good person." Jellal then falls unconscious only to be woken up by Ichigo punching him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ichigo yelled at Jellal. "WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING ON DOING MAY LOOK NOBLE, BUT LOOK AT ERZA, SHE IS CRYING FOR YOU. YOU ARE TRYING TO FREE HER FROM THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HER WITH THIS ACT, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE YOU ARE CAUSING HER EVEN MORE PAIN! EVEN THOUGH YOU CAUSED HER SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING, SHE STILL CARES FOR YOU. SO MAN UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DONE. WE WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO DESTROY NIRVANA, WITHOUT ERZA NEEDING TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Ichigo." Erza muttered.

"Nice speech boy, but now it's time to stop this foolishness." Said Brain who had just arrived. "I see Jellal is planning to destroy Nirvana. Well, it doesn't matter, I had a plan just in case this happened. I was the one who taught you how to perform these types of spells or have you forgotten Jellal. So I know how to nullify this spell." Brain then raised his arm up which caused the seals to start to break.

"No!" Ichigo and Erza said in unison.

"I got to stop him." Naruto said as he prepared to go after Brain, but was stopped by Cobra. "Damn it."

"You can't." Jellal muttered.

"Now Nirvana rise!" Brain declared making the ground rumble and start to move.

"No Jellal!" Erza yelled out.

"Don't worry I got him." Ichigo said as he grabbed Jellal. "Here Erza catch!" Ichigo tosses Jellal at Erza which she catches him. "Naruto where are you?"

"Over here." Naruto answered as he appeared next to Ichigo. A few minutes past and now Nirvana's true form had been released, revealing itself to be a giant fortress with six spider-like legs.

"Finally, at long last I have obtained it. The until ultimate weapon which extinguishes light. The legendary reversal magic Nirvana. Those nearsighted guilds will cling to their fellowship and trust, but now such things will be stripped of meaning!" Brain declared.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah, we are not going to let you get away with this!" Naruto added.

"So it looks like you two are still around. No matter Cobra and I will eliminate you two." Brain declared as he raised his staff.

"Then lets not any more time and end these two!" Cobra added. At that moment a giant stone bird grabbed Ichigo and Naruto than started to fly them both to a different area in Nirvanna. "What was that?"

"Hello." Said Gremmy.

"Gremmy." Brain said.

"I'll do you a favor Brain I'll deal with these two while you prepare to deal with the remaining Allied Forces." Gremmy said before he took his leave.

With Ichigo and Naruto

 **"Power Boost!"** Naruto declared before he punched the bird shattering it. The two Royal Guard mages began to fall, but they are able to land safely on a nearby building. "That bird must have been made by that Gremmy kid."

"It does like that." Ichigo said. Ichigo began to survey their surroundings. "Naruto can Kurama sense anybody or is Nirvana still giving him trouble?"

"I'll see." Naruto responded. It took Naruto a few minutes before he said anything else. "Kurama says that Erza is currently with Jellal. Natsu has currently started fighting Coba while the rest of his group is climbing up one of Nirvana's legs. Ichiya is somewhere around here. Jura is for some reason with one of the Oracion Seis."

"Does he sense anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurama now says we have a guest." Naruto answered as Gremmy appeared.

"Hello again you two and looks like I'll be your opponent." Gremmy stated.

"We have no time for this! Get out of our way, because I don't think you'll be able to fight both of us at the same time." Naruto said.

"Well, I'd beg a differ. I bet I can defeat both of you without even using my own hands." Gremmy declared as he made a smug smile. At that moment Ichigo appeared behind Gremmy.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily!" Ichigo said before he swung Zangetsu, but it was stopped by a steel pillar. "Where did that come from?" In an instant a cannon appeared in front of Ichigo and fired not giving the orange haired swordsman a chance to react.

"You should take your own advice sometimes." Gremmy said before Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto goes for a punch which is blocked by a steel hand, but even that didn't stop the whiskered blond's punch as it broke through the hand and almost hit the hooded kid, but Gremmy is able to dodge in time. "I almost forgot your still using that **Power Boost** spell. Now try to escape this." A magic seal appears below Naruto before exploding in a massive burst of electricity. "Now take this." Four cannons then appear around Naruto.

"I can't break free." Naruto thought as he saw the cannons prepare to fire, but they were cut to pieces by Ichigo. While that was happening Naruto was able to break free. "That was close. It looks like we underestimated this kid."

"Yeah, he maybe a kid, but he is clearly stronger than we expected. What I'm really confuses me is what type of magic is he using." Ichigo said before he put Zangetsu in a magic seal. **"Shikai: Zangetsu!"** Once Zangetsu was done transforming Ichigo rushed Gremmy.

"Nice sword, but I have a huge sword as well." Gremmy stated just before a giant sword comes down onto Ichigo which he was able to block in time, but the force of the attack sent Ichigo flying through a few buildings. Naruto took this chance to go for a sneak attack, but Gremmy was expecting that as a stone spike pierced the whiskered blond in the chest. "One dow..." The Naruto that was impaled suddenly puffed and turned into a log which surprised Gremmy.

"You fell for my trap!" Naruto declared as he popped out of the ground and uppercutted Gremmy sending him flying off the building they were on, but Naruto noticed Gremmy was smiling during the whole event. "Why was he smiling?"

 **"KIT MOVE NOW!"** Kurama yelled out.

"Wha...?" Naruto said, but stopped talking when he saw dozens of orbs made of fire surrounding him. Before he can do anything the orbs exploded, creating a massive explosion.

"Got him." Gremmy said to himself as he jumps onto a nearby building which was suddenly destroyed by a blue energy slash. "That was close." Gremmy says as he jumps to another building, but was intercepted by Ichigo who appear in front of him. Ichigo went a slash, which was blocked by a steel pillar again, but this was what Ichigo was anticipating.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo declared as he fired the attack point blank. After the attack died down Ichigo saw Gremmy unscathed. "You got to be kidding me." Ichigo looks around and notices orbs made of lightning just before they explode. Gremmy is able to move a fair distance from the explosion.

"You two are quite boring. I hope that's not all you two got." Gremmy said as Ichigo and Naruto land right in front of him. "I never asked this, but what's your names."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki huh. By the color of his hair I take it that he is Karin's and Yuzu's brother." Gremmy thought to himself.

"Naruto how about combination S?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright, let's give it a try!" Naruto replied. "Endurance Boost!" A magic glowed below Naruto before he charged towards Gremmy. Once he got close Gremmy summoned a stone fist that tried to punch Naruto, but the whiskered blond dodges it with ease. Naruto goes for a punch which Gremmy dodged and left an orb of fire to explode in Naruto's face, but he was able to dodge in time. Gremmy then summons ice spikes and prepares to launch them until they are destroyed by energy arrows. Gremmy looks to see that Ichigo was the one firing the arrows and he was speeding around the area as he kept firing. Naruto takes this opportunity to go for a barrage of punches which Gremmy dodged with far ease until he started to get bombarded by dozens of energy arrows. Gremmy was now having trouble as he now had to dodge a combination barrage of punches and arrows. It did take long before Naruto was able to land a punch which sent Gremmy flying back, but he was able to summon a stone hand to catch him. "Now Ichigo!"

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Rain!"** Ichigo declared as a magic seal above Gremmy rain down hundreds of arrows. The attack seemed to had hit until they noticed a steel wall a formed above Gremmy defending him from the arrows.

"So the both of them were holding back this whole time huh. Well, this is going to be more difficult than I expected." Gremmy thought to himself. He looks to see that Naruto had formed a blue orb in his hand while Ichigo was pointing an arrow at it.

 **"Unison Raid: Holy Rasengan!"** Naruto and Ichigo declared in unison as they fired the rasengan embedded arrow. Gremmy made a steel wall to defend himself, but the arrow pierced right through that wall and hit its intended target. Gremmy coughed up blood before the attack starts to expand engulfing him. The attack lasted for minute and left a heavily injured Gremmy on the ground seamlessly defeated.

"Looks like we did it." Ichigo said. "Hey, Naruto ask Kurama to see what's going on with the others."

"Ok." Naruto replied. "He says that Natsu won his fight with Cobra. Also that Brain had been defeated by Jura. Now it seems that Erza had just defeated the last member of the Oracion Seis."

"Good job Erza." Ichigo mentally said. "That's great! It looks like all we need to do now is stop Nirvana."

 **"Wait Kit, I sense that someone stronger than all of the Oracion Seis has appeared!"** Kurama said which made Naruto say

"You got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurama says a new enemy has appeared!" Naruto answered.

"That must be Zero." Said Gremmy who had got back up.

"Wait your still not defeated yet!" Naruto said with a surprise expression

"Zero?" Ichigo questioned as he made a confused expression.

"Yes, Zero he is the true master of the Oracion Seis. He is the split personality of Brain who had him sealed up, but when all the members of the Oracion Seis were defeated, he was set free." Gremmy explained just before his injures and clothes are restored. "Now your comrades have no chance of defeating him."

"Wait your healed. How?" Naruto questioned.

"What type of magic do you use?" Ichigo questioned.

"Since you two got a lucky hit in I'll tell you." Gremmy said. "I use an ancient magic called **Visionary**. It allows the user to make whatever he imagines a reality. During our fight I've been using only a fraction of my magic."

"You got to be kidding me. You aren't even fighting us at full power." Naruto said.

"Wait if you can imagine anything. Why haven't just imagine us dead yet?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's because even my magic has rules, two to be exact. Rule one, I can't imagine people dead. Rule two, I can't bring people back to life." Gremmy said. Just then a dark dome starts to form around both Naruto and Ichigo.

"So he's planning to trap us in a dome huh." Ichigo stated as he and Naruto began to run out of the dome only for them to get pushed back in by a large gust of wind. The dome finally forms, trapping both the Royal Guard mages inside.

"Does he really think that this will hold us? **Energy Make: Rasengan!** " Naruto declared as he struck the dome with his attack breaking it for a moment, only for it to repair itself. "It didn't work."

"Now **Element Dome** activate!" Gremmy declared.

"What do we do now Ichigo?" Naruto asked before the dome started to glow.

"Damn it, this is going to hurt." Ichigo said before the dome fire multiple spell at the two, hitting them, and making a large explosion that everybody on Nirvana could see. Once the attack died down Ichigo and Naruto were heavily injured while barely being able to stand.

"You two are quite resilient, but one more attack like that will finish this fight." Gremmy said as a crystal-like shell starts to form around Ichigo. "But I can't afford on killing you." The crystal was about to be finish forming until it was broken by Naruto.

"Like I would let you take Ichigo!" Said Naruto who was now in his **Take Over: Kurama** spell.

"So you also have something special. I think I'll be capturing you as well!" Gremmy declared as he was prepared to attack again, but stops when he has to dodge a sword swing from Ichigo.

"Naruto if we intend to win, then we should not hold back anymore!" Ichigo declared as put Zangetsu into a black magic seal.

"Fine, let's end this." Naruto replied as he got on all fours and Ichigo put Zangetsu inside a black magic seal. **"Four Tails!"** A large pillar of red energy engulfs Naruto. Once the light died down, Naruto's whole body was covered in red energy and his face was pitch black with his eyes being white.

 **"So you're going to use that technique King."** Zangetsu said. **"Very well, let the fun begin!"**

 **"Bankai:..."** Ichigo said as he is engulfed by a bright black light. When Ichigo was visible again Zangetsu had made a drastic change in appearance. It had taken the form of a daito with a black blade and the cross guard had four bent prongs, plus instead of cloth it had a chain. **"Tensa Zangetsu!"**

"This is going to be a fun fight!" Gremmy said as he cracked a grin.

"Naruto you ready?" Ichigo asked.

 **"Of course I am. You better not slow me down!"** Naruto replied with his voice sounding more demonic.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Ichigo said as he points Tensa Zangetsu at their enemy. "Let's go!"

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Outclassed


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 38: Outclassed

Ichigo and Naruto vs Gremmy

Ichigo and Naruto began their assault by charging at Gremmy who was prepared.

"Which one will make the first attack?" Gremmy pondered in his mind, but when Gremmy blinked Ichigo had disappeared. Gremmy bent forward so he can dodge Ichigo's sword swing, but in a split second Naruto popped out of the ground and went for a slash with his claws, but Gremmy is able to dodge in at the last moment. Suddenly two pillars appeared on the sides of Gremmy blocking Ichigo's and Naruto's next attack that had just destroyed the pillars in an instant. Magic seals, then appeared below the two Royal Guard mages and release a stream of electricity. Ichigo dodges it with ease and Naruto tanks the spell, then smiles after word. Ichigo then goes for a barrage of sword thrust which Gremmy dodges, but still gets a few cuts from the barrage. Naruto then goes for an attack, but Gremmy makes the ground below him propels upwards. Gremmy now had a little bit of time to deal with Ichigo.

 **"King I think you should put a little bit more effort in your attacks if you want to land a hit."** Zangetsu suggested.

"For once I'll listen to your advice." Ichigo replied as he started to move at fast speeds. Gremmy made muliple ice spikes and fired them, but Ichigo is able to dodge or cut the ice spikes with little effort. Gremmy then made the whole area around him popped ice spikes from the floor, which made Ichigo jump into the air. "I see what you were planning." Ichigo was now surrounded by orbs made of variant elements that also exploded a second later, but Ichigo is able to get out of range in time. Ichigo then charged in for an attack, but Gremmy makes a wall of steel to defend himself. Ichigo tried to go around, but the wall continued to expand so it can protect Gremmy.

"He is just running around so he can find an opening, but I won't give him any." Gremmy taught to himself before a multiple firearms appear behind him and start firing. Ichigo is able to dodge the barrage with slite difficulty and the floor below him disappeared, making him fall. Ichigo notice at the bottom of the hole was a magic seal. **"Inferno Pillar!"** The hole Ichigo was in was now engulfed by a massive pillar of flames. "That won't kill him, but it will leave him quiet burnt." At that exact moment a crimson claw comes to take slash at Gremmy, but he was able to dodge in time. Gremmy looked and saw Naruto who now had five tails. "I almost forgot about you."

 **"Well, you should do that, especially if you are fight two opponents!"** Naruto declared as Ichigo appeared behind Gremmy and went for a sneak attack, but the steel was able to defend its master in time. The wall the expands over Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo's arm.

"Try dodging this!" Gremmy said as flames and electricity hit Ichigo point blank, but before it can do even more damage Naruto frees his guild mate.

"Thanks Naruto." Ichigo said.

 **"You're welcome!"** Naruto replied before a familiar black dome starts to form around them. **"You aren't getting us in this dome again!"** Naruto then roared, which was so powerful destroyed the dome. Naruto then blitzed Gremmy and went for a punch which the wall tried to defend, but the punch just demolishing it and hit Gremmy sending him flying in the process. Once Gremmy stopped, he tried to catch his breath, but Naruto wasn't having that as he appears in front of him. **"Fox Flame Burst!"** A giant explosion of white flames formed destroying almost the whole area they were in. Gremmy was able to escape the attack almost unsheathed except for his arm, which was covered in flames. Gremmy then summoned a sword that severed the arm off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gremmy screamed in pain before his arm was completely reformed. "That hurt you know, but it won't be enough to take me down." Gremmy looks up and noticed Ichigo above him.

 **"Getsuga..."** Ichigo started to say as black energy with red lining started to surround Tensa Zangetsu. Gremmy then made another wall above him and prepared for Ichigo's attack. **"Tensho!"** Ichigo swings Tensa Zangetsu downwards releasing a slash of dark energy onto Gremmy. The wall did well to defend the attack long enough for Gremmy to get out of harms way. "Naruto!"

 **"Six Tails!"** Naruto declared as he grew another tail and gained a bone-like structure that was in the shape of a fox. Naruto rushed towards Gremmy at an extreme speed that the hooded boy couldn't counter in time and he was punched in chest, knocking the air out of him, but Naruto wasn't finished there as he used one of his tails to grab Gremmy. Suddenly the a giant snake grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from Gremmy, but Naruto was able to break free in mere seconds. Naruto then went for a punch which Gremmy made a wall to defend himself. "Haven't learned yet, that your wall can't protect you from our attack!" Once the fist made contact with the wall it created a large shockwave, but the wall didn't budge, while Naruto's hand started to bleed. "Why did it break like before?"

"I just imagined this wall was a lot more durable than the last one and it seems it was a success." Gremmy answer as the wall expanded around Naruto and grew cannon barrels. **"Cannon Fortress!"** Then cannons fire all at once hitting Naruto point blank. Gremmy then looks up and noticed Ichigo behind him. "Another sneak attack, you're getting quite repetitive." Ichigo then swings Tensa Zangetsu creating a gust of wind which the wall defended against.

"So I see that technique defends you from any type of attack. It almost seems alive." Ichigo stated.

"Yes indeed, this wall is my strongest defense, I call it **Living Wall**. I have been using a weaker version of this technique, but now I'm using the version I have." Gremmy said.

"Well, if that's true lets see how much damage it can take." Ichigo said before jumped back a fair distance away. "Your up Naruto!" Gremmy then quickly looks back to see Naruto charging red and blue energy into a small black ball.

 **"Bijuudama!"** Naruto declared as he fired the black ball at Gremmy who had his **Living Wall** expand around himself. Once the attack connected it created a gigantic explosion, which leveled that whole area of Nirvana. It took a while before the attack died down and it seemed the Living Wall survived the attack while also being in a shape of a floating orb.

"That was close if I would have been hit by that I might of died." Gremmy thought, but is in shock suddenly Tensa Zangetsu pierced through the wall. "How?"

"Your **Living Wall** may have tooken Naruto's attack, but it was heavily damaged as well. Give me the opportunity to break through it." Ichigo answered as black energy started to form around Tensa Zangetsu. "Now, since you trapped yourself in your own technique. It gives me a perfect chance to hit you point blank. **Getsuga Tensho!"** The floating orb now exploded as Ichigo released his attack and engulfed Gremmy. Once the attack ended Ichigo was left standing over a defeated Gremmy. "You're finished."

 **"Now, since we're finished here, lets go help out Natsu, who seems to be fighting Zero!"** Naruto said.

"Ok, lets head there at once." Ichigo replied, but before either of them could leave, they seem Gremmy smile and start to glow. It was fast as a blinding light engulfed both of them and created an explosion. The two made it out, but not without taking heavy injuries. "What the hell?"

 **"He just exploded, he must have been desperate to defeat us!"** Naruto said.

"You did well." A voice said. Naruto and Ichigo turn to see it was Gremmy who said that.

"How are you alive?"Ichigo questioned.

 **"We just saw you die."** Naruto added.

"Well you saw my clone die." Gremmy replied which confused Ichigo and Naruto. "You two have been fighting a clone that I made from the very start."

"That's impossible, I would have sensed your presence!" Naruto said.

"If it was a different enemy you would have, but I can prevent people from sensing me, by using my magic." Gremmy stated. "I amazed that you two were able to take out my clone who had been using fifty percent of my actual power."

"Only fifty percent." Ichigo said as he had a horrified expression.

 **"You got to be kidding!"** Naruto said.

"Yup, only fifty percent, but now let's try seventy-five percent!" Gremmy declared as a golden orb appeared in the palm of his arm. "Are you two ready to see how weak you both are?" The golden orb the launches towards Ichigo at speeds so fast that he couldn't register it. **"Sunlight Bomb!"** The orb starts to glow in front of Ichigo, but before it could go off Naruto pushed Ichigo out of the way.

"NARUTO!" Ichigo screamed out as Naruto is engulfed in a burst of blinding white light. Ichigo then turns to see a spear come directly at his face, but he is able to dodge in time and charges at Gremmy. Ichigo went for a sword strike, only for it to be blocked by floating sword. The floating sword begins a vicious barrage of slashes which Ichigo was able to block, until another floating appeared behind him and started its own barrage. Ichigo kept up a good defense until he saw a similar golden orb in front of him. **"GESTUGA TENSHO!"** Ichigo fired the black energy slash making it collide with the orb making it explode, but upon releasing his attack the two floating swords pierced him in the leg and arm. Ichigo had gained some distance, but he was bleeding profusely.

 **"King you don't look to good!"** Zangetsu stated.

"Yeah, I know!" Ichigo replied.

 **"Let me take control and let me deal with him!"** Zangetsu suggested.

"No, I can handle this!" Ichigo replied. Ichigo turns to see a heavily damaged Naruto who had most of the fox bones broken.

 **"Kit if you take any more damage you will die!"** Kurama said.

 **"Don't worry Kurama about me. I've not given up yet!"** Naruto replied. At that moment Naruto felt something. **"Ichigo, Natsu did it, he defeated Zero."**

"That's great news!" Ichigo said. Suddenly Nirvana starts to shake.

"No way! Fairy Tail's Salamander was able to defeat Zero. Fairy Tail is most definitely a treat if one of their members could defeat one of the strongest dark mage in Fiore." Gremmy said out load. "Well, I should finish this fight now!"

"NARUTO LET'S HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING WE GO!" Ichigo declared as ton of black energy surrounded Tensa Zangetsu.

 **"VERY WELL!"** Naruto replied as he began charging up for his attack.

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO!" "BIJUUDAMA!"** Ichigo and Naruto declared in unison as they fired their attacks. It looked like the attacks were about to hit Gremmy, only for them to be sucked up into a black void.

"No." Was all Ichigo could mutter as looked on in horror.

 **"This can't b** e happening." Naruto said as his **Take Over** magic started to fade.

"Yes, this is happening. I hate to say it, but I just.." Gremmy says as two black voids appear in front of Ichigo and Naruto. "outclassed both of you!" The voids released Ichigo's and Naruto's attack, making them hit their users. The aftermath of the attacks left both Ichigo and Naruto utterly defeated while Gremmy carried them off the collapsing Nirvana. Once at a safe distance, Gremmy started to form a crystal-like shell around Ichigo and Naruto. "You two put up a good fight, but in the end victory is mine. So let's take a trip back to my guild." Suddenly a couple of steel swords come flying right at Gremmy which he dodged only for a pile of boulders to come flying at him, but he is able to dodge in time. Gremmy turns to see that both Ichigo and Naruto were free and standing in front of him was almost every member of the Allied Forces plus apparently Hoteye.

"Ichigo." Erza said as she shook Ichigo waking him up.

"Er..za. " Ichigo weakly muttered.

"Naruto." Jura said waking up Naruto.

"Hey, go..od job you guys with Nirv..ana." Naruto weakly said.

"So who is this guy?" Gray questioned.

"So all of the Allied Forces are in my way of completing my goal." Gremmy said. "So I see Nirvana has changed you Richard."

"Indeed it made me see the errors in my way. Oh yeah!" Hoteye replied.

"Wait you now this child?" Jura asked.

"His name is Gremmy and he was the one who brought Jellal to the Oracion Seis. When he arrived he knew all our real names and knew information about our plans for Nirvana, but that's all I know about him. Oh yeah!" Hoteye said.

"Now, since you know about me. Can you all please move out of my way? And let me take those two." Gremmy said.

"Like we would let you take them without a fight!" Natsu declared.

"I can tell you all are injured and if you fight me right now. I'd most likely kill you all. So I'll give you all one last chance. Let me take those two or I will take them by force." Gremmy said.

"Never!" Erza declared with everyone agreeing with her.

"We're ready when you are kid!" Natsu declared as fire surrounded his fists.

"Very well, you all d.." Gremmy starts to say, but stops talking. "What is it? But I can finish my mission." Everyone looked confused as they look at the hooded boy talk to himself. "Very well, I'll return." Gremmy sighs as a magic seal appeared below him. "You all lucked out. So bye bye!" Gremmy then disappeared without a trace.

"Where'd he go? I thought here was going to fight us." Natsu said.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now lets get these two patched up." Jura said. Ichigo and Naruto finally lost consciousness.

A couple of hours later

Ichigo and Naruto finally woke up and notice they were covered in bandages.

"So you two finally woke up." Said Natsu, who was with Gray.

"Aw, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in the village where Wendy's guild Cait Shelter is located at." Gray answered.

"What happened when we were out cold?" Ichigo asked. Gray then informs him what happen when the Magic Counsil arrive and took the Oracion Seis into custody even Jellal. "I hope Erza took that well."

"She's coping. Since you guys are up Cait Shelter wants to thank us. So come join us when your both ready." Gray said, before him and Natsu left.

"We lost." Naruto muttered. "We went all out and we still lost."

"That only means we have to get stronger. So the next time we meet him again we will win." Ichigo stated.

"Your right and the next time we see that runt again, he'll get what's coming to him!" Naruto declared as he got up.

"Well, first we should go meet up with everyone else." Ichigo said as he stood up.

With the Allied Forces

Ichigo and Naruto had finally made their way towards the center of the village and up with the other guilds.

"Hey, everybody." Naruto said, catching everyones attention.

"It's good to see you healed Naruto." Jura said as he walks up to the whiskered blond.

"Yeah, I feel good as new. Aww" Naruto replied.

"I'm glad to see you made a great recovery Ichigo." Erza said.

"Yeah, that seems to be the case." Ichigo replied. It took a while before the guild master of Cait Shelter named Roubaul started to speak.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Larnia Scale, Royal Guard, and not to mention Wendy and Carla. We thank you all for your effort in defeating the Oracion Seis, but for also saving our village from Nirvana's wrath. I offer my deepest gratitude. Thank you. We are in your debt." Roubaul said.

"Hey, Kurama, you there?" Naruto asked as Ichiya was giving a speech.

 **"I'm here, I have been currently using my power to heal you. So what do you want Kit?"** Kurama asked

"Does this place feel weird to you?" Naruto asked.

 **"You mean about how the rest of the guild members of Cait Shelter are just illusions except for the master himself who is a spirit."** Kurama said.

"Oh a spirit... WAIT A SPIRIT!" Naruto yelled out as he had a surprised expression. Naruto then noticed that Roubaul was beginning to speak again. The speech was about how he was the one created Nirvana four hundred years ago and how his people fell leaving him it only survivor. He also revealed that he used his magic to make Cait Shelter for Wendy so she wouldn't feel lonely.

"So no one I cared for is a real person. How could you do that to me master?" Wendy asked as she was still processing what was happening.

"Don't worry my dear. You and Carla don't need those imagery friends. You're now surrounded by real friends who cared for you." Roubaul says just before he starts to fade away. "A bright future is ahead of you. Embrace it with open arms." Wendy starts to run towards as he finally fades away. "To each one of you I owe you my deepest gratitude. I know I can leave Wendy and Carla in your hands."

"Looks like you were right Kurama." Naruto said as he and everyone looked at Wendy cry until Erza went up to her.

"I know all too well of lossing a loved one, but you'll heal and we'll help you. So come with us and be apart of Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"I also know that feeling of losing a loved one." Ichigo said to himself. "Yuzu and Karin, I will find the both of you.

At the secret hideout of Ragnarok Blade

"Gremmy your back." Yuzu said.

"How was you mission going?" Karin asked.

"It was doing smoothly until Yuzu called me and told me return. So what is it Yuzu?" Gremmy asked.

"Mister Szayel just told me to call you." Yuzu answered.

"Fine then lets go see what those three want." Gremmy said as he walked through a door with Yuzu and Karin. The room was filled with familiar faces.

"Gremmy you finally arrived good. Now we can begin." Szayel said.

"So why did you three call us here all of a sudden? I was in the middle of ripping apart a guild." Kisame said.

"I'll let Caesar answer you." Szayel said.

"Shurorororo. I would seem that our guild master has sent us a order." Caesar said.

"An order that's rare." Enel said before he took a bite from an apple.

"What was the order?" Gremmy asked.

"Orochimaru it's your turn to answer them." Caesar said.

"Very well then, the order was to immediately start keeping a low profile for a until we are given orders otherwise." Orochimaru said.

"If you had not told me to return I could have finished my mission." Gremmy stated.

"Yes, but the order was to immediately keep a low profile and when our guild master says immediately he means it." Szayel replied as he fixed his glasses.

"Speaking of which, what is your assessment of the target's power?" Orochimaru asked.

"He was strong, but currently I am able to beat him with little difficulty." Gremmy said. "I also got information on a new target you may want. He is a guild mate of the first target."

"Interesting, if you're telling the truth, then we will capture him as well. Shurororororo!" Caesar declared.

"We will keep an eye on the targets by using the spy. We will move when we are given orders too. You are all dismissed!" Szayel said.

At the Royal Guard guild hall

"We're back!" Naruto declared as busted through the front door of his guild hall.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she ran up to hug Naruto.

"Hey, everyone." Ichigo said as he entered the guild hall.

"Ichigo!" Nel said as she hugged Ichigo.

"Awwwww. Nel you are hugging to hard. I can't beathe." Ichigo said.

"Sorry." Nel said as she let go of him.

"You two look like crap." Law said.

"Good to see you Law. Where is everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"Deidara-ya and Bambietta-ya are out on a job. While Smoker-ya is helping Giselle-ya pick up a few supplies they should be back in no time." Law answered.

"What about Lu.." Ichigo said, but stopped when he felt someone hugging him,

"Ichi-kun you finally returned. I missed you so much!" Giselle said.

"It's good to see you Giselle. I missed you as well." Ichigo said.

"So you two finally got back. How was the mission?" Smoker asked as he carried in a couple of boxes.

"It went well." Naruto answered.

"Now where is Luffy?" Ichigo questioned.

"He's at the mayor's office, but I'm pretty sure he will return in no time." Law answered as at that moment Luffy runs through the front door while tackling both Ichigo and Naruto. "Right on cue."

"You're going to tell me what happened. Was the Oracion Seis strong? Were the other guilds as cool as Fairy Tail?" Luffy asked. Ichigo and Naruto sighed before telling Luffy about what happened during the fight against the Oracion Seis.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Help from an Former Enemy


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Guest: When it comes to pairings I still haven't decided on yet. Out of the main three Naruto is the only one already paired up, while for both Ichigo and Luffy I haven't decided who I'll pair them up with yet.**

Chapter 39: Help from a Former Enemy

At the Royal Guard guild hall

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" Luffy yelled out. Luffy then began running around the guild hall looking for his guild members. "WHERE DID THEY GO?" Luffy continued his search, he even looked in their sleeping quarters, but he was still unable to find no one and his stomach started to growl. "I'm so hungry from looking around for them." Luffy then got something to eat and sat at one of the stalls. "I wonder what happened to everyone. Maybe they were kidnapped or maybe they decided to leave my guild. NOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Luffy began to charge towards the front doors and once he reached the door he bumped into someone. Luffy looked to see that the person was Law. "LAW, YOUR OK!"

"Of course I am. Now explain why you were in such a hurry?" Law said with an annoyed expression.

"I couldn't find anyone else and I thought you guys got kidnapped or decided to leave my guild." Luffy replied as he sheds anime tears.

"Why would you think that?" Law questioned.

"Like I said I couldn't find anyone. Where could they be?" Luffy said.

"They all just went on some jobs." Law said.

"Huh, jobs?" Luffy said as he turned to look at the request board, noticing that there were less job requests on the board then the last time he looked. "Oh, I didn't notice that."

"You're hopeless. Luffy-ya." Law stated as he walks passed Luffy. Luffy was going to walk back to sit down to finish his food, until someone bumped into him. Luffy turned around to see it was Water 7's doctor Unohana Retsu.

"Mrs Unohana!" Luffy said with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you Luffy you look well today." Unohana said as she smiled.

"Why isn't Kenpachi and Yachiru with you?" Luffy asked.

"My husband is currently on a job for the mayor Hiruzan and Yachiru wanted to go with her father." Unohana answered.

"Oh, so why are you here? I'm not injured." Luffy said.

"I'm actually here to ask Law something." Unohana said, catching Law attention and he walks up to her.

"And what would that?" Law asked. Before Unohana could talk a voice was heard.

"Mrs Unohana!" The voice belonged to a woman with short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. The woman ran into the guild hall only to trip, but before she could hit the floor she was caught.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy because some people wouldn't take the time to catch you." Law stated as he helps her up. As Law was helping her up she looked at him directly in the face and her face started to get red.

"Thank you." The silver haired woman said as she stood up. "My name is Isane Kotetsu by the way."

"Well, since you introduced yourself, I'll do the same. My name is Trafalgar D Water Law. Nice to meet you Isane-ya" Law said.

"And my name is Monkey D Luffy. Welcome to the guild hall of the Royal Guard." Luffy said as he smiled.

"This is your guild, but that would mean your the guild master." Isane said surprised.

"Yup." Luffy said proudly. "By the way, how do you know Miss Unohana?"

"I've came to this town to ask for her help." Isane answered.

"Help?" Luffy questioned.

"She is a doctor from a nearby island town and town folk have seemed to become ill from some unknown disease. So she came and ask for my assistance." Unohana explained.

"Yes, I heard of stories of Mrs Unohana's healing abilities and decided to ask for her help. Since some of the doctors in my town are infected with the disease." Isane said.

"And you accepted." Law said.

"Of course I can't just ignore people who need help." Unohana said.

"Then why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"I'm here to ask Law for his assistance. His magic may help with figuring what the disease is." Unohana answered.

"I'll help." Law said.

"Glad to hear that. We should take our leave as soon as possible." Unohana said.

"Can I come too?" Luffy asked.

"What would you contribute if you come along Luffy-ya?" Law questioned.

"I just want to help in any way I can. So please let me go!" Luffy pleaded

"I don't see why not." Unohana said which made Luffy smile in excitement.

At sea on the Going Merry

"This ship is amazing." Isane said as she looked at it.

"Thanks she is amazing." Luffy said proudly.

"So Isane-ya what happened to the boat you came in?" Law asked.

"It sort of got destroyed in a storm, but luckily for me, a passing by ship saved me." Isane answered.

"You sure do have some bad luck." Law said.

"I sure do." Isane added.

"How are you enjoying the ship ride Mrs Unohana?" Luffy asked.

"I'm having fun." Unohana answered. "It's not so often I get to sail on a ship. It reminds me of one of the fights to the death me and my husband had when we were younger."

"Wait... what do you mean fight to the... death?" Isane asked.

"When me and my husband we're younger, we were rivals and almost killed each other many times. Over the years we slowly fell for one another and about eighteen years ago during one of our fights we decided to get married. Then about six years ago we had Yachiru." Unohana explained as Law and Isane had disturbed expression, while Luffy didn't really care.

At the island town

They had just arrived to and noticed it had gotten worse than last time Isane was here. The group quickly, gotten to the hospital.

"Isane your back." A girl with short pink hair.

"Sakura, how is everything going?" Isane asked.

"The disease has seemed to have spreaded faster than anticipated and Lady Tsunade is currently still busy trying to figure out a cure, but so far no luck." Sakura answered before noticing the three people with Isane. "Isane who are these people?"

"They have come to help. This is Restsu Unohana." Isane answered.

"You mean the famous doctor from Water 7." Sakura said with a surprised expression.

"Yup, and these two are Law and Luffy." Isane said.

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said.

"It's good to meet you too." Luffy said.

"We should properly introduce ourselves after we find a way to cure this disease." Law stated which everyone agreed to. Sakura took them to the top doctor of the hospital Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, Isane has returned and she brought some help." Sakura informed Tsunade.

"Help?" Tsunade questioned.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, I'm a doctor from Water 7." Unohana stated.

"I've heard of you before your a famous doctor. If your here to help then lets not waste anytime." Tsunade said. "Who are the other two?"

"They are mages from the guild in my town. Law here is from a family of doctors and his magic may help in finding out what this disease is. And this is Luffy, he is the guild master of the guild, he may not have medical experience, but he could help around the hospital." Unohana explained.

"Ok then." Tsunade said before she turns to Luffy. "I'll have you take a few things to other doctors."

"Ok." Luffy accepted as Tsunade gave him a few instructions. After hearing them Luffy took his leave to complete the task.

"Now lets get thing started." Unohana said. "Can you take us to a patient that has a higher case of the disease?" Tsunade agreed and took them to a room where a patient with the worse case of the disease was at. The patient's skin was a dark red and he looked like he was in deep pain. "Oh my its worst than I thought! Law!"

 **"Room!"** Law declared as a dome surrounded the room the we're in.

"What is this type of magic?" Isane asked.

"It's called **Operation** and the technique I'm using is called **Room**." Law answered as summoned his sword and unsheathed it before he swung it once cutting the patient in two.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry, this is Law's magic, the patient is unharmed. Law just cut him up to get a better look at what the disease is doing." Unohana explained.

"That's amazing." Isane said.

"Sure is." Said Luffy who had just entered the room.

"You finished already?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yup." Luffy answered. A couple of hours had pasted and nobody could still figure out what is causing the disease. Luffy had done a few more errands for the hospital and when he returned no result. "What is causing the disease?"

"So far we don't know. Nothing seems to be the matter with the organs." Unohana said.

"The only noticeable thing we know so far is the skin color." Tsunade added.

"Is it caused by a type of magic?" Luffy asked.

"We check with some local mages and they told us that it wasn't." Isane answered.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. So what is causing this?" Law pondered as he kept thinking about a solution.

"Have you checked this person's magical energy?" Luffy asked.

"Magic energy. Of course!" Law said as he used his magic to take a look at the patient's magical energy. "Looks like your right Luffy."

"What do you see Law?" Unohana asked.

"I see that all his magical energy is tainted and it seems to be the cause of the disease." Law answered as he kept examining the patient. "Luffy I want you to bring me a stuffed doll!"

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"Just go and find one." Law answered. Luffy then left and came back in no time with a stuffed lion. "Will this do?"

"Yes, it will." Law said as Luffy handed him the stuffed lion. Law then went into his bag and pulled out something that Luffy instantly recognized.

"That's Sasori's core!" Luffy said.

"Sasori, who's that?" Isane asked.

"He was a guy who poisoned a town, but me, Law, and another guild member of ours named Naruto defeated him and saved the town!" Luffy explained. "He as turned out to be a puppet man and when he was defeated. Law kept his core to study it or something. And if you put his core into a stuffed doll, he can use it as a body."

"If that's true, Law then what are you accomplishing by giving him a body?" Unohana asked.

"I figured out that the disease had similer affect as the poison that Sasori used on that town. So I'm going to ask for his assistance." Law answered as he put core inside the stuffed lion. A minute pasted until the stuffed lion started to move and stood up.

"Hey Sasori!" Luffy said with a smile on his face. Sasori didn't pay attention to Luffy and raised his arm up to Law.

"I see you removed the lacrimas from my core." Sasori said as he put down his arm. "So what do you want?"

"We need your help." Law answered.

"With what?" Sasori asked which Law explained to him how the decease pegging this town is very similar to his own poison. "I see, but what do I get if I help?"

"You get freedom." Law answered.

"Really, you'd let me free. I could just poison a town and plan my revenge. Or maybe by freedom you really mean you'll kill me." Sasori said. "I accept if you get down on your knees and plead for me to help."

"You can't be serio..." Law started to say, but stopped when he saw Luffy kneeling down. "Luffy-ya, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what he said." Luffy replied. "If kneeling is all it takes to get him to help. Then I'll proudly do it. So please Sasori help us save these people!" Even though his stuffed animal face didn't show any emotion, Sasori was actually surprised by what Luffy was doing. "Please help us!" Luffy pleaded again.

"You impress me kid, fine, I'll help." Sasori said.

"Really?" Luffy questioned.

"I already said yes. So get it through your head or I'll change my mind!" Sasori stated which made Luffy smile. "Now where's my body?"

"I didn't bring it with me." Law answered.

"Well, I'm just going to have to make this work." Sasori said.

"What will you need?" Unohana asked.

"I'll need a blood sample and a decent amount of the patients magical energy!" Sasori answered.

"Sakura, Isane you both heard him. Now get him what he needs!" Tsunade said. It took them not that long to get what Sasori need.

"Now don't distract me, I will need all my focus to study this!" Sasori said which everyone agreed to. Sasori spent hours searching for a solution to this problem. Tsunade and Unohana took the time to help other patients, while Isane and Sakura helped them. The only people with Sasori were Luffy and Law. "I'm finished."

"What did you find out?" Law asked.

"Did you find a way to cure the disease?" Luffy added.

"No, I haven't found a cure, but what I did find was fascinating." Sasori answered as he turns to look at the two Royal Guard mages. "Looks like you were right about about this disease or should I say poisen is similair to my own!"

"Its poison?" Law questioned.

"Yes, its identical to mine in how as it poisons a person's magical energy and makes it toxic to their body." Sasori answered.

"Wait if it's like your poison. Then we could just use the cure for your poison to help these people." Luffy said.

"Not exactly." Sasori said which confused Luffy. "It may have similarities, but it is different."

"Different. How?" Law asked.

"You see, my poison is lethal as it kills its victom in a day or two, but mine is meant to kill. It's how I made it, but this one is not meant to kill right away. It's meant to torture the victim as long as he or she breathes. Giving the people my poison's anti-venom may lessen the pain, but in the end it won't save them." Sasori explained.

"Then what do we do?" Luffy said.

"There are two ways to save these people. One, you could look for the person responsible and force them to give you the anti-venom." Sasori said.

"What makes you think someone is behind this?" Law asked.

"As a poison user I know this poison is a test run. The culprit will stay behind to see if his or her creation is effective or needs improvements." Sasori said.

"Then let's find this person and beat out the cure!" Luffy declared.

"If they stayed hidden this long then I bet you won't find them in time before fatalities start." Sasori stated. "Now option two, Law could use his magic to strip people of their magical energy, in turn curing them, but can you do that. If I remember currently, the almost all the town folks I poisoned rather had died than to have their magic. I'm I right?" Law didn't answer, but his face was all Sasori needed to see to get his answer. "These people use magic for their own selfishness. Magic is just a tool for them. They use it for everything these days. They use it for evil, even though there are people who use it for good. But in the end the bad still outweighs the good. Magic is just a plague, it would be better if it was all gone!"

"Why do you hate magic?" Luffy asked which caught Sasori by surprise.

"If you want to know then I'll tell you!" Sasori declared. "Let's start at the first act. When I was a boy I live a normal life at that time I thought magic was amazing. My parents were the main reason I loved magic. They were members of my home town's local guild. Everything was fine until that day! That day was the day when I learned the evil of magic, a rival guild attacked the town in full force. My town was destroyed, burnt down around me as my parent's guild fought back, but in the end everyone was dead. The town folk, the mages that fought, and my parents, all except me. In the second act, I live all by myself for years until I reached my teens. I met a woman she taught me the good in people again, I even joined her guild. I even had a family with her, but that all disappeared when a guild attacked. I fought back, but it was futile as in the end, I lost everything again. I even lost my humanity when body was dying so I used an ancient magic to transfer my soul to this core. That's when the third act began that day. I decided to find a way to erase the magic from this world. Even if I had to make a poison to do so!"

"I'm not the type of person to say this, if Ichigo or Naruto were here they would say this better. Magic is not the problem." Luffy said. "Yes, its true magic could be used to do bad things, but that's not the magic's fault. Magic can't do anything itself without people. Your anger is towards magic, but not to the people who did those evil deeds. There are people who use their magic for good. You would hurt them too because of other people's wrongs. That doesn't seem right. You may need to relearn that there is a good side in magic again." Luffy took a minute to think. "You should join my guild." What Luffy just said made the room go silent.

"LUFFY-YA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Law yelled out.

"I'm very serious." Luffy replied.

"Are you an idiot or something? I'm clearly not a good man. I've killed many of mages, hell I almost killed you once and you are trying to invite me to join your guild!" Sasori stated with his stuffed animal face not showing emotion. "Do you have a death wish kid?"

"Maybe I do have a death wish, but I'll ask this again. So what do you say Sasori will you join?" Luffy asked as he made a smile.

"No." Sasori said which made Luffy depressed.

"Well, enough of that. What do about finding the ant-venom for the poison?" Law said.

"Well, I could try making one, but I'd need a fresh sample of the poison." Sasori said as at that moment Isane entered the room.

"Are you three alright?" Isane asked.

"Right on time Isane-ya. We actually need your help with something." Law said.

"With what?" Isane questioned.

"Has anybody recently been infected by the deceases?" Law asked.

"A few have just come in." Isane answered.

"Will that do?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, all I need is a sample of their blood and magical energy." Sasori said. "But I don't promise I'd be able to make the anti-venom."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." Law said before turning to Isane. "Isane-ya can you bring us what he needs?"

"Of course I can." Isane answered before she left. She arrived back with the materials Sasori needed.

"Thanks Isane-ya." Law said.

"It was no problem." Isane replied.

"You two shut up I need to focus!" Sasori stated as he started to try and make an anti-venom. It took a couple of hours for Sasori to finish. "Here, this should work." Sasori hands Law a veil.

"Well, hopefully they do." Law said. They then left to see the patient who was the most affected with the mysterious poison.

"So did you find a cure?" Tsunade asked and Law handed her the veil. After some time of preparation Tsunade injected the patient with the anti-venom. Nothing happened at first, but it did take long for the anti-venom to take effect as the patient's skin started to turn back to normal.

"Lady Tsunade it seems to be working!" Sakura said. "His vitals are stabilizing!"

"That' amazing news!" Tsunade stated. "Looks like you guys did it."

"It was all thanks to this guy right here!" Luffy said as he carried the stuffed lion Sasori.

"Put me down!" Sasori demanded, but Luffy didn't lesson and tossed him into the air then caught him when he came back down. "DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Then join my guild." Luffy said.

"I SAID NOOOO..." Sasori started to say, but stopped when Luffy tossed him into the air again.

"Join or I'll toss you again." Luffy said.

"I AIN'T JOINING, SO GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL ALREADY!" Sasori yelled out.

"Sasori will you be able make more of the cure?" Unohana asked.

"I'll make some more if you TELL THIS IDIOT TO PUT ME DOWN!" Sasori replied as Luffy tossed him into the air one more time.

Tsunade's office

It has been a day after they arrived and Tsunade has called the group from Water 7 to her office.

"I hope you all had a good sleep." Tsunade said.

"We did." Unohana answered for the group.

"That's good to hear. I've called you all here to thank you for your help. Everyone that was infected by this poison have made a full recovery thanks to Unohana's medicine and Sasori's anti-venom." Tsunade said. "I was still surprised it was poison that plagued our town. So any luck in finding the culprit?"

"No, Luffy and I weren't able to find the person responsible." Law answered.

"I believe the person is no longer here anymore since his or she's plans were ruined. It wouldn't be smart to stay in an area were they're being searched for." Said Sasori who was still in the stuffed lion.

"We will take your word on that." Tsunade said. "So are you sure that none of you want an award?"

"I'm just happy that I helped your town." Unohana answered.

"Na, I don't need an award." Luffy said with a smile. Law just greed with his guild master and Sasori did care to answer.

"Well then I hope you all a safe trip home." Tsunade said. "Oh yeah, I want to ask you a favor Unohana."

"What would that be?" Unohana replied.

"I want to ask if you can take Isane under your wing." Tsunade answered.

"Why Lady Tsunade?" Isane asked.

"I believe you could learn more from Unohana." Tsunade answer. "So will you accept my favor Unohana?" Tsunade answered.

"I'd gladly accept." Unohana said with a smile. After a few minutes of talking the group began to leave Tsunade's office.

"Good by Lady Tsunade and thanks for everything." Isane said.

"Come back and visit when you have a chance ok." Tsunade said with Isane agreeing. As everyone was leaving Tsunade accidentally knocks down a photo on her desk, but it was caught by Luffy. "Thanks."

"No problem." Luffy replied as he put the photo back on her desk, but not without getting a look at it. There were three people in the photo. One was Tsunade, the second one was a man with long spiky white hair and a boy with blond spiky hair. "Who are these two?"

"My husband and my son." Tsunade answered.

"Oh. Well, bye!" Luffy said as he left her office. As he left the hospital Luffy thought that the boy in the photo looked sort of like Naruto.

On the Going Merry

The group we're now sailing back to Water 7.

"So, Sasori what are you planning on doing? Are you planning to go back to your old ways?" Luffy asked.

"Who knows." Sasori answered as a dome surrounds the ship. "So you were never going to let me go free." Sasori turns back to Law.

"Of course." Law replied.

"What are you doing Law he helped us?" Luffy questioned as he confronted Law.

"Yes, he did help us, but him doing one good deed doesn't excuse him from all the things he has done!" Law answered. "Now move Luffy-ya."

"What's going on Lady Unohana?" Isane asked as she watched what's going on.

"Just watch and see." Unohana answered.

"No!" Luffy said.

"Remember, he almost killed you and Naruto. So move now!" Law said.

"That's all in the past!" Luffy replied as magical energy surrounded him. "Now stand down."

"No need to fight kid." Sasori said making Luffy stop what he was doing. "He's right, I shouldn't be excused for what I did." Sasori walked up too Law. "When you pull it out, I want you to crush my core. Will you do that?"

"Whatever you want." Law said as he was about to do what Sasori said.

"Wait, I got a better idea." Luffy said, catching Law's and Sasori's attention. "How about you repent for your past deeds by joining my guild?"

"For the last time no." Sasori said.

"Come on, just join." Luffy whined.

"How about this, if I join your guild, I get to continue my research." Sasori said.

"Ok." Luffy said with no hesitation.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Luffy-ya." Law said.

"I don't care. If he decides to go back to his old ways, I'll be the one to take him down." Luffy said. "So deal."

"Fine, then." Sasori said as he and Luffy shook hands.

"Just to ask this how old are you Sasori?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Thirty-five." Sasori answered.

"You're older than I'd thought you'd be." Luffy said.

"Shut up." Sasori replied.

"I'm still against this, but Luffy is the guild master so I'll trust his decision. Also do you have any idea why that poison was similar to yours?" Law asked.

"I have no idea. Probably whoever it is a fan of mine." Sasori answered. Sasori began to think to himself. "The only person that comes to mind who could be behind this is him."

Ten years ago

A dying Sasori was laying on the floor on his guilds burning town.

"No, I can't die here. I have to find a way to avenge my family." Sasori thought to himself until he noticed a familiar person walk up to him.

"Sasori you look like your dying. I could help you, but you may not be human anymore." The person said.

"Then do it." Sasori weakly said.

"Are you sure?" The person asked.

"Yes, whatever it takes I'll get my revenge. So do whatever you need to do Orochimaru!" Sasori said making the pale man smile.

At the Royal Guard guild hall

"Here we go." Luffy said as he placed Sasori's core into the puppet body. It took a while before Sasori started to move. "So how does it feel being back in that body."

"It feels better than being in a stuffed animal." Sasori answered. Sasori then puts some clothes on before he turns to Law. "How many things did you remove from this body?" Law didn't answer. At that moment Hinata, Deidara, and Bambietta entered the guild.

"We're back!" Bambietta announced.

"How did your job go?" Law asked.

"It went well." Deidara answered.

"Is Naruto with you guys?" Luffy asked.

"He should arrive here soon. He was paying for our food." Bambietta answered.

"Luffy-kun who is that?" Hinata asked, pointing at Sasori.

"He's our new guild member his name is Sasori." Luffy replied. Deidara then walked over to Sasori.

"Sasori my man do you know what true art is?" Deidara asked. Sasori just looked at Deidara with an annoyed look, before saying

"Is it when you stop talking. Your voice is quite annoying. So can you leave me alone."

"What did you say?" Deidara said with a ticked off expression. At that moment Naruto entered the guild hall.

"Hey, Naruto your back." Luffy said.

"Hey, Luf.." Naruto started to say, but stopped when he saw Sasori. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Ask Luffy-ya he let him join the guild." Law said.

"YOU, LET HIM JOIN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LUFFY?" Naruto yelled as he shook Luffy. Sasori just looked at them and thought to himself

"I think I'm going to regret my decision."

 **Thanks for reading**

Next Chapter: A Prince


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **Guild mark, color, and location: Sasori: Red on his core.**

 **To Guest: Thanks for your review.**

Chapter 40: A Prince

At the Royal Guard guild hall

It has been a day since Sasori officially join the guild and he has yet to meet all the members.

"Were back!" Ichigo announced as his group consisting of Giselle, Nel, and Smoker, finally returned from their quest.

"ICHIGO!" Luffy yelled out in excitement.

"So you guys are finally back. You guys took longer than expected. Wasn't your mission just to take out a group of monsters?" Naruto asked as he was eating some ramen.

"Yeah, about that, the person who sent the request forgot to tell us that the monsters served under a dark guild. So we had to deal with them too." Smoker said.

"And the worst part was that the guild master was an expert in Concealing magic, so it made it difficult to find their guild." Nel added.

"If it wasn't for Giselle's magic to control people, We'd probably be still looking for their guild." Ichigo said.

"Well, it's good to see you guys got back safely." Luffy said before turning to Giselle. "Hey, Giselle can you make so meat?"

"Of course Luf-kun." Giselle said before noticing Sasori. "Who's that Luf-kun?"

"He's our new guild member. His name is Sasori." Law answered for Luffy.

"A new guild member." Ichigo muttered as he looked at Sasori, who had only given him a glance before returning to read a book. Giselle walked up to Sasori.

"Hello. Saso-san welcome to our guild." Giselle said with Sasori turning around to look at her. "I see you're reading a book. Is it gory?" Sasori just looked at her with a puzzled look before saying

"May I ask you something... hm, I didn't catch your name."

"Names Giselle Gewelle and yes, you can ask me anything." Giselle stated.

"Are you transvestite?" Sasori said. Upon hearing that Giselle's happy personality fell and she became depressed. Bambietta walked up to the now depressed Giselle.

"It's ok Gigi." Bambietta said before turning her attention to Sasori. "THE HELLS YOU'RE PROBLEM ASSHOLE!"

"What did I do? I just asked him a simple question." Sasori said in an uncaring tone. "You as noisy as the idiot over there." Sasori pointed at Deidara, which only fueled the female bomber's anger. Before anything could get out of hand, Ichigo intervened.

"Giselle is a girl." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I won't make that mistake again." Sasori said. "Now who may you be?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm also one of the founders of this guild." Ichigo replied. "Now can you apologize to Giselle."

"Sorry." Sasori said with little care in his voice. "Was that a good enough apology, Strawberry."

"He said!" Most of the guild thought.

"Its not strawberry, it means one who protects." Ichigo said with a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Oh, I won't make that mistake again. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Sasori said before returning to read his book. "Now can you all leave me alone."

"Sasori you got to be nicer to people. How are you going to expect them to befriend you?" Luffy said as he ate some meat and sat next to Sasori.

"Leave me alone." Sasori said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, come on. You don't need to be a stick in the mud." Luffy replied as he taps Sasori in the face with his fist, seamlessly knocking the redhead's head off. After seeing that most of the guild we're all in shock with the exception of Law, Naruto, and Hinata who had fainted. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO LUFFY?" Ichigo yelled out.

"Hinata wake up!" Naruto said as he shook Hinata.

"I KNOW HE WAS KIND OF A DICK, BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HIM!" Smoker yelled out.

"Maybe I should use my **Healing Vomit**. It may help." Nel suggested.

"If we need to bury the body I know a perfect place." Said Giselle who was now back to her happy go lucky attitude.

"We could just blow his body up." Deidara suggested.

"I'm all for that plan." Bambietta said.

"Can you all shut up. You all are very noisy." Sasori's head said which put everyone into even more shock. Sasori then picked up his head and reattached it. "It seems it was too loose." Sasori then turned to Luffy. "Do that again and I'll make a poison that'll kill you in the most painful way possible!"

"Ok." Luffy replied.

"What the hell are you?" Deidara asked.

"Well since we're going to be guild mates. I'll show you." Sasori said as he removed his coat, revealing his puppet body and his core.

"You're a puppet." Ichigo said.

"That's something you don't see every day." Smoker said.

"Are you even human?" Asked Hinata who had just woke up.

"I am human by spirit, but as you all can see my body is not." Sasori said as he put on his coat. "If you have any questions, ask away."

"Do you still have to eat?" Nel asked.

"No." Sasori answered.

"Why did you join our guild?" Hinata asked.

"Your guild master here made me join even thou I almost killed him and those two over there." Sasori explained as he pointed towards Law and Naruto.

"Naruto is this true?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, when we met him, he was in the middle poisoning a town. Also Law was the one opposed him." Naruto answered.

"Then why is he joining our guild?" Smoker questioned.

"Law can you explain for me? I'm busy eating." Luffy said.

"Fine, then." Law replied before he started to explain what happened that lead up to Sasori joining the guild. After Law was finished Ichigo turned to Luffy.

"Luffy do you believe this Sasori could be trusted?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Luffy said with a smile.

"Then fine, I trust your decision." Ichigo said. Ichigo turned to Sasori and raised his hand out. "We started off on a rocky start. So lets start all over."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sasori said as he shakes Ichigo's hand. At that moment the front door to the guild opened up. Everyone turns to see who the visitor is and it was a familiar white knight. "Who's he?"

"Luffy's grandpa. Garp the Fist." Law answered.

"WAIT, HE'S RELATED TO THE KING'S BODY GUARD!" Sasori said in a surprised expression.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Luffy said.

"I came to visit you Luffy." Garp answered as he removed his helmet.

 **"He's lying Kit he has an army of Rune Knights waiting outside."** Kurama said, informing Naruto.

"He has an army of Rune Knights outside." Naruto said which surprised everyone.

"Grandpa is this true?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Garp answered.

"Why did you an army with you?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't bring them, they followed me." Garp said.

"Followed? Why?" Luffy questioned. At that moment two Rune Knights open up the front doors before they took a bow. The members of the Royal Guard were all still confused by what's going on. A cold silent minute pasted until someone entered. The person was a young girl with medium-length wavy light green hair and she was dressed up like a princess.

"No way." Law muttered.

"It can't be." Ichigo said. The girl walked up to Luffy while all of the Royal Guard bowed down, except Luffy.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Luffy." The girl said.

"Is that you Hisui? You sure did grow up." Luffy said with a smile. "How old are you now?"

"I had just turned fourteen." Hisui replied. **(AN: In the manga nor the anime has stated how old she was during the Grand Magic Games. I would say she was probably in her twenties during that arc.)**

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were only four years younger than me." Luffy said. "So why are you here?"

"I've come here to see you Luffy. I haven't seen you since I was three after all." Hisui said. "Plus, we are betrothed after all. Also, if we can, can we speak somewhere else?"

"Sure. I could show you my guilds ships." Luffy said before he and Hisui left the guild hall. When they left the members of Royal Guard looked at Garp.

"So you weren't lying about Luffy being her fiance." Ichigo said.

"Why would I lie about that?" Garp replied.

"I thought that was all a joke." Naruto said.

"Well, when you think of it, he never denied it." Law said.

"He also kept avoiding us asking him about it." Deidara added.

"You're right." Bambietta said.

"Wow, so Luffy and the princess are to be married." Giselle said.

"I'd like to ask you something." Sasori said.

"What would that be?" Garp replied.

"Why is he engaged to the princess of Fiore?" Sasori asked.

"That is a valid question." Smoker said.

"Oh, so he hasn't told any of you. That sounds like my grandson. He has been trying to avoid it for eleven years when he ran away." Garp said.

"What was he trying to avoid?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, what could be so big he wouldn't tell us about it." Nel added. A few minutes pasted until Garp finally said something.

"Luffy was born and still is a prince." The members of Royal Guard were speechless. The silence lasted for a few minutes as everyone was trying to process this information.

"A PRINCE!" All the guild members yelled in unison.

 **"Wow, so he is a prince that even surprised me."** Zangetsu said. **"How about you Kurama? Are you surprised by any of this?"**

 **"I'm still trying to process this Shiro."** Kurama replied.

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you're just messing with us." Naruto added.

"Nope, it's all true." Garp stated. "Now let me tell you a story. My son and Luffy's dad, Dragon was once a knight of Fiore. He was trained at birth by me to be the perfect knight. Over the years he did many great things for Fiore, from defending the kingdom to helping anybody that needed help no matter how small task. He was the type of person, people inspired to be like. I was proud of him even though we weren't always on good speaking terms, because of our different ideals. One day when he visited another country, he fell for a woman and she fell for him. Turns out the girl was the princess of that country, their love was not meant to be, but after a lot of hard work Dragon got the king to accept their union. Over time when the king passed away, he had only had one child and it was the girl and he had at that point accepted Dragon as a son. So on that day when the king died Dragon was crowned king of that country." Garp stop for a second so he can eat a couple of chips and had a drink before he continued. "Two years after he was crowned Luffy was born as the first and currently the only child. Four years later Dragon began to train Luffy to be a warrior like he was. One day he got news that the king of Fiore queen had a girl. You see Fiore and Dragon's kingdom had been on bad terms for years, but the two had a plan to unite their kingdoms."

"By having an arranged marriage." Law said.

"Correct!" Grap said before continuing his story. "So when Luffy was five he was sent to me for training and also to grow up with Hisui."

"So they may potentially fall in love." Hinata said.

"I think that was the idea." Garp said before ate a couple of chips. "When we meet for the first time Luffy didn't really show much emotion, he even acted with no emotion."

"Then how did change from that to how he is now?" Smoker asked.

"It was when he met Makarov's grandson Laxus." Garp answered.

"Laxus?" Ichigo and Naruto questioned in unison.

"Yup, after he met Laxus he got the idea of starting a guild. I was against, of course, I tried my best to make him give up that dream, but he had the stubbornness of his father and myself. He also didn't want anything to be given to him, he rather work for it. He even didn't like that he would inherit his parents' kingdom, just because he was the prince. From that point on he gave up being a prince and decided he would work hard for his dreams. After that he ran away." Garp explained. "And as I could see he has achieved his goals in making a guild. He truly is his father's son." Garp made a toothy smile after uttering those words.

"Giving up being a prince. So he can work hard for his goals, instead of it being handed to him because of his heritage. That sure sounds like Luffy." Ichigo said as he smiled.

"You're right. That sure does sound like something an idiot like him would do." Naruto said as he also smiled.

With Luffy and Hisui

The two were currently on the Going Merry

"This is a magnificent ship Luffy." Hisui said as she looked at the ship.

"She sure is. Franky and Iceburg put a lot of effort to make her. If you think she looks magni... whatever that word is, I should show you Thousand Sunny" Luffy said as he watched her. Luffy looked around and noticed the couple of dozen of Rune Knights surrounding the ship. "Are all these knights really necessary?"

"I am the princess of Fiore after all. Plus, my father is quite over protective." Hisui said. She then walks up to Luffy and noticed his x-shaped scar. "How did you get that scar on your chest?"

"My friend Ichigo gave it to me, when a monster took over his body, but luckily he was able to win control back." Luffy answered.

"Which one of your guild mates was he?" Hisui asked.

"He was the carrot top. I'm lucky he wasn't here or else he would have punched me for calling him that. He also hates when he's called strawberry" Luffy said with a toothy smile. Hisui laughs upon seeing the smile which confused Luffy. "What's so funny?"

"Your smile." Hisui answered whiched confused Luffy even more. "One of the few memories I remember when I was three, was that smile of yours and each time I think about it, it makes me laugh."

"Oh, yeah, when we first met you were only three and I was seven. I only met you a few times before I left." Luffy said.

"I want to ask about that. Why did you leave?" Hisui asked.

"I wanted to make the strongest guild in Fiore." Luffy replied.

"Is that really the only reason." Hisui said.

"Well, no, I really didn't like being a prince. The whole getting whatever I wanted just because of my parents, just never sat well with me. If I was going to be a king I will earn it myself and anything else." Luffy explained. "And look what happened, I met Ichigo and Naruto?"

"Naruto? As in the fish cake in ramen." Hisui said with Luffy laugh a little. "Which member of your guild is he?"

"He's the blond with the whiskers on his face. He would beat me up for calling me that. I remember he and Ichigo used to fight a lot because they would call each other Strawberry and Whisker." Luffy said as he makes a toothy smile. "They don't fight as much anymore, but it's always fun seeing the go at it once in a while."

"Sound like your three are good friends." Hisui said.

"Of course we are. We started the guild together and look how far we come. We may only have a couple members, but soon enough we will be the strongest." Luffy declared. "I got so caught up with what I was saying. Hows your dad doing?"

"He's doing fine. I almost forgot your dad sent my father this letter and since I told him I was coming to see you, he told me to deliver this to you." Hisui said as she hands Luffy the letter.

"Thanks." Luffy said as he looked at the letter.

"So how do you feel about our betrothal?" Hisui asked. "We are to be wed when we are both of age."

"I'm not really for it. So sorry, I really don't want to get married." Luffy bluntly said.

"So you're that against it. I don't blame, our marriage is just a way to bring peace between our kingdoms." Hisui said. "Do you ever plan to get married?"

"Well, no, I plan to have more adventures before I do that. Maybe." Luffy answered. "Since you asked how do you feel about the marriage?"

"I'm not really against it, but I do have similar feelings towards it. I believe our parents should have found a better way to find peace. But if I have to wed you to bring peace to this country, I will do it with no hesitation." Hisui said.

"You care a lot for your country that's how I know you're going to make a good queen." Luffy said with his trademark smile.

"Thanks Luffy." Hisui replied as she smiles as well. The two than noticed that it was getting late. "Well, we better be heading ba.." Hisui tripped over a piece of wood and fell, but was caught by Luffy.

"You should really watch out where you step. You could hurt yourself." Luffy said as he helped her back onto her feet. He then grabbed a hold of her. "Hold on." Hisui did what he said and once she got a good grip Luffy used **Rubber Body** , then he put both arms on the railings of the Going Merry. **"Gomu Gomu No.."** Luffy's arms stretched and a magic seal appeared above him. **"Rocket!"** Luffy with Hisui holding on propels towards the Royal Guard's guild hall. The Rune Knights could only watch as they soar through the air. A minute later they landed in front of the guild hall. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Hisui replied as she let go of Luffy.

Inside the guild hall

"I hope you two had fun talking to each other, but I think it's time for us to make our leave, princess Hisui." Garp stated.

"You're right." Hisui said before turning to Luffy. "If you're ever nearby Mercurius, I wouldn't mind if you pay me a visit."

"Ok, if I'm in the area, I'll come say hi." Luffy replied as he waved goodbye to Hisui as she leave with Garp. Luffy then turns to his guild mates. "So any of you hungry?" They didn't answer. "What's wrong with you all?"

"When were you going to tell us about you being a prince?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, grandpa told you. Well, that saves me the trouble of telling you all." Luffy said.

"Answer the question!" Ichigo demanded.

"I was going to tell you, maybe." Luffy said. Ichigo and Naruto the walk up to Luffy before punching him in the head. "Owwwwww."

"You should have just told us." Ichigo said.

"Yeah we wouldn't have cared if you were royalty or not." Naruto said.

"Really?" Luffy muttered.

"Yeah, Luf-kun it doesn't matter to us." Giselle said.

"To me and Bambietta, your just our guild master." Deidara said.

"Yeah, the Baka over here is telling the truth." Bambietta said.

"I'm with everyone else, I don't care what you are." Law said.

"Your just the same Luffy that helped saved this town." Hinata said.

"Yeah, Luffy, to all of us your just the same goofball." Nel said.

"I don't got nothing say to this cause I really don't care." Smoker said.

"It doesn't matter what you are, I still consider you an idiot!" Sasori stated.

"Thanks everyone." Luffy said as he smiles. "Now how about we have party."

"No!" Everybody except Luffy say in unison.

"Why not?" Luffy questioned.

 **Wow, chapter forty, to be honest I never thought I would still be continuing this fanfiction. As you all could see below where the next chapter title would be, it has a question mark. That's because I'm asking you all to choose what should be the next chapter. The choices are the start of the Edolas arc or the chapter that leads up to the next two members of the Royal Guard. So finally thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: ?


	41. Chapter 41

. **Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Nigel: I don't know if I should add them, but if I do I'd probably only add one of them.**

Chapter 41: Bad First Impressions

Ragnarok Blade's secret hideout

The three scientists of Ragnarok Blade were currently discussing something important.

"Well, it looks like we finally got news on the whereabouts of number six!" Szayel announced to his fellow scientists.

"Really, after all these years." Caesar said.

"Is there any info that tells us if her daughter with number six?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why yes, there is. It appears they have been living in a small village. They've tried their best to avoid us, but in the end, we finally located them." Szayel explained.

"It's been ten years with no luck. So why have we finally located them?" Orochimaru asked.

"It seems that number six's powers have finally awoken." Szayel answered.

"That took longer than expected." Caeser said.

"That's why it was called number six. It wasn't as compatible as numbers three and four, who awakened their powers years after." Orochimaru said. "Now what is our plans for those two?"

"Easy, we go after them before they change location." Szayel stated.

"Well, wouldn't that go against our guild master's orders." Caeser said.

"Yes, but this takes priority. We have to deal with this first." Orochimaru said.

"Indeed, especially since the person that is with number six will be a bigger problem to our guild. She is the daughter of our best archaeologists until she had a change in heart. She then tried to escape with her daughter and number six, but in the end she was killed." Syazel explained.

"Yeah, but her daughter and number six got away. That girl of hers may know things about our plans." Caeser said.

"If that's true, then who do we plan on sending to deal with them?" Orochimaru asked.

"We can't send Enel, Kisame, or Gremmy. They are our aces, but they cause too much commotion when they fight." Caeser said.

"We could send team KBJ?" Syazel suggested.

"Perfect choice Syazel. Shirorororo!" Caeser said as he laughed. Orochimaru then puts his middle and index fingers on his head.

"Yuzu dear, can you call team KBJ and tell them to report to the lab?" Orochimaru said.

"Of course mister Orochimaru." Yuzu replied. Orochimaru then removed his fingers from his head and a minute after three individuals entered the lab.

"You called us?" Asked a man wearing a black cap, a black suit, and his most noticeable feature was his long rectangular nose.

"Yes, we have called you three to go on a mission for us." Syazel answered.

"Weren't we told to stay low profile by our guild master?" Asked a man with spiky orange hair and red-orange eyes.

"Yes, we were, but this mission is of up most importance." Caeser said.

"What would that be?" The squired nose man asked.

"We finally found number six and the daughter of Nico Olivia!" Orochimaru answered.

 **"What is our command? Eliminate or capture?"** Asked a being with a knight helmit and its voice sounded mechanical.

"Capture both of them, but if they try and resist you are given permission to kill them!" Syazel answered.

"Very well it shall be done." The squired nose man said.

On a random road

"Are we almost there yet?" Luffy whined as he, Naruto, Ichigo, and weirdly enough Sasori were walking toward the location of a job.

"Is he always this annoying when you three are going somewhere?" Sasori questioned.

"Yes!" Ichigo and Naruto answered in unison.

"Why don't you three just take the train here? Instead of walking to your jobs." Sasori questioned.

"Well about three years ago. All three of us got into a fight against a rogue mage on the train and nearly destroyed it. And from that day on we were banned from the train for the rest of our lives." Ichigo answered.

"You can't be serious?" Sasori said a little dumbfounded.

"Nope its all true." Naruto said.

"By the way Sasori, I'm so glad you agreed to come on this job with us." Luffy said.

"The only reason why I came along was that you continuously bugged me to join, until I agreed." Sasori said.

"Well, all you do at the guild is read a book and work on your poisons. So I thought it would be fun if you came joined us on this job." Luffy said with a smile.

"I personally don't have a problem with you joining us, Sasori, but Naruto may have a different opinion." Ichigo said.

"Of course I do! I really don't see the point in him tagging along with us. We can clearly handle this by ourselves!" Naruto said.

"I could say the same thing about you. Fishcake." Sasori said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto yelled out.

"You two got to start getting along with each other." Ichigo said.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Naruto yelled out.

"I agree with Fishcake here." Sasori said which made Naruto even more pissed.

"Suit yourselves, but you two better not cause problems during the job." Ichigo said as he pulls out one of his books and starts to read it.

"What are you reading?" Sasori asked. Ichigo didn't answer him and just handed him a book. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I see you reading books all the time, so I'm giving you this. That is the first book in the series. I'd recommend you give it a read." Ichigo replied before he went back to reading.

"I just asked what you were reading. I didn't ask if I read your damn book." Sasori said before he looks at the book Ichigo handed him. "What type of story is this anyways?"

"It's a book Ichigo, Law, and Giselle read. I gave it a read once and lets just say it's kind of disturbing." Naruto said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt giving it a read." Sasori said as he openned the book and started to read it. A couple of minutes pasted and Sasori was hooked, as he just kept reading the book.

"Looks like Ichigo got a new person for his book club." Naruto said as he looked at Sasori.

"That seems to be the case." Luffy said before he started to hear his stomach rumble. "Are we almost there yet? I'm starting to get hungry."

"No!" Ichigo answered in an annoyed tone. "How about this Luffy? If you stop asking me if we're almost there. Then when we arrive I promise to get you some food. Ok?" Luffy nodded in agreement.

A couple hours later

The four had finally arrived to their destination.

"Ok, you two will go see the client, while I go get Luffy some food." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasori said with uncaring tone.

"So are two sure you don't want to get something to eat? Ichigo is buying." Luffy said.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." Naruto said.

 **"Are you sure Kit?"** Kurama said.

"Of course, I'm hungry, but Ichigo's wallet won't survive if I join, hell serving Luffy alone will be too much for him." Naruto said.

"What about you Sasori?" Luffy asked.

"I told you already, I don't need to eat. Idiot." Sasori answered before he went back to reading the book Ichigo gave him.

"We'll meet back here in thirty minutes." Ichigo said which everyone agreed to. When they were walking away from each other three individuals entered the village.

"Ok, our search, begins now." The squared nose man declared.

"Rod **ger**!" Both his comrades said in unison.

At a nearby restaurant

Luffy was currently devouring the food he was getting served. While Ichigo looked at his wallet and started to regret his decision.

"Luffy are you almost done?" Ichigo said to his guild master. "We we're a post to meet up with Naruto and Sasori five minutes ago."

"I'm alm(munch)ost fin(chew)ished Ich(swallow)igo." Luffy replied as he continued to eat.

"Very well." Ichigo said before he hands Luffy a handful of jewels. "Here this should be enough for your food. I'm going to go meet up with those two. Join us when you're done." Luffy nodded before going back to eating. Ichigo left the restaurant and began to head towards the meeting place, until he accidentally bumped it to someone. "Sorry." Ichigo continued walking until he stopped by the person he bumped into. It was a tall guy with light blue spiky hair, light blue eyes, and as had green lines below each eye. He also had a sword with a tsuba that resembles a rigid, crooked s, while both the sheath and handle were light blue. "I said sorry already. What do you want?"

"I didn't like the way you said it!" The blue haired man replied with a pissed off tone. "So say it better."

"Very well. I apologize for bumping into you." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone. "Was that good enough?"

"No!" The blue haired man said.

"Well, I don't care if it sounds right anymore. I apologized already and I don't have time to deal with you!" Ichigo said. Suddenly the blue haired man punched Ichigo in the face, sending the orange haired mage a few steps back.

"You know, for some reason, when I look at you, it pisses me off!" The blue haired man said.

"For some odd reason I feel the same way. Now who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Grimmjow replied as he started to crack his knuckles. "Now what's your name Carrottop?"

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo answered as he prepares to fight.

"Ichigo, huh. So your parents named you Strawberry." Grimmjow said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Upon hearing that a murderous aura surrounded Ichigo. "Did I hit a nerve? Strawberry!"

With Luffy

"That was a good meal." Luffy said as he left the restaurant. "Now I should go meet up with Ichigo and the others." Luffy was about to head to the meeting place until he noticed people running away from something. "What could that be?" Luffy went to go check what was the cause of all the commotion. Once he got to the area, he saw Ichigo getting flung through a wall by a guy with blue hair. Luffy then ran up to the wall Ichigo was thrown through."Ichigo are you ok?"

"Yes, Luffy I'm fine." Ichigo says as he exits the broken wall.

"Who the hell is that Strawberry? Is he a friend of yours and if so, are you that much of a coward, that you can't fight me alone?" Grimmjow asked as he grinned.

"Luffy can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked with Luffy replying with

"What is it?"

"Can you stay out of this. While I beat this Basterd into a bloody pulp!" Ichigo said with a murderous aura. Luffy was too scared to answer, so he nodded and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. Ichigo walks forward to confront Grimmjow.

 **"Wow, King you're quite vicious today."** Zangetsu said as he starts crying fake anime tears. **"You make me so proud!"**

"Now where were we?" Ichigo asked as he prepared for another round.

"Right here." Grimmjow said as he threw the first punch, which Ichigo dodged and went for a punch of his own, which hit Grimmjow in the jaw, but the blue haired man did flinch and punched Ichigo in the face. Grimmjow then went a left hook, but Ichigo dodges it and tries to go for his own left hook, but Grimmjow blocked it and delivered a knee to the orange haired teens gutt. While Ichigo was busy catching his breath, Grimmjow delivered a right hook then a left, then a right, then a left. This pattern continued for a while until Ichigo dodges one of the punches, then goes for an uppercut, which hit.

"Now it's my turn!" Ichigo says a he unleashes a barrage of punches onto Grimmjow. The blue haired man took the beating, until he dodged. Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed to have the same idea, as they both headbutted each other, drawing blood from one another. Grimmjow then went for a punch, but Ichigo caught him by the wrist. "I got you now!" Ichigo goes for a punch, but stops when a huge amount of energy starts to gather around Grimmjow. "What's going on?"

"Not now." Grimmjow said as a weird jawbone forms on the right side of his face. At that moment a blue magic seal appears on the palm of Grimmjow's hand and starts to gather energy into a blue orb of energy.

 **"You got to be kidding me."** Zangetsu muttered.

"That looks like the same move, Ichigo's inner monster uses." Luffy thought as he watched the blue orb continue to form. "ICHIGO MOVE NOW!" Ichigo didn't have time to respond as the orb fired off point blank.

With Naruto and Sasori

The two were currently waiting for Ichigo and Luffy to arrive. The whole time they were waiting they hadn't said a word to one another.

"Where the hell are Luffy and Ichigo? This is starting to get uncomfortable." Naruto thought to himself.

 **"You could try starting a conversation, Kit."** Kurama suggested.

"It just feels uncomfortable for me trying to start one, since he was an enemy once, and he almost killed me, plus the fact that he's an asshole!" Naruto replied.

 **"If I remember currently four of your current guild members were enemies at first. One put you under mind control, two of them tried to kill you, and the last one nearly beat you to a pulp."** Kurama said. **"And now you can talk to them with no problem."**

"Your right Kurama. For an old fox you're quite wise." Naruto said as he grinned. A minute pasted until Naruto built up some courage to say something. "Hey, Sa..."

"What is that?" Sasori said, interrupting Naruto mid-sentence. Naruto then took a look at what Sasori was pointing at and saw a large blue beam of energy.

"Let's go see what it is!" Naruto said.

In a random part of the village

A slender woman with shoulder-length black hair and she had blue eyes, was currently walking through the village until she noticed the blue energy beam.

"Grimmjow!" The woman says before she starts running towards the location the beam originated from.

With Ichigo and Luffy

Once the attack died down the area in the town was undamaged, to everyone's surprise.

"What happened?" Luffy questioned.

"That was close." Said Ichigo who had Zangetsu in its shikai form.

 **"That was some smart thinking, King."** Zangetsu said. **"You quickly redirected the blast upwards to avoid it from hurting nearby civilians."**

"Yeah, but I still took some damage from that attack. If I didn't redirect it, I'd probably have half my body incinerated right now." Ichigo said. "Now I have to deal with him before he does that again."

"So you survived that, huh. I'm glad now I can fight you some more." Grimmjow said with a grin. "That's a fancy sword you got there, but you're not the only one with a sword." Grimmjow then draws his sword from its sheath. "Now lets continue Strawberry!"

"Very well then." Ichigo says as he prepares to fight. At that moment Naruto and Sasori arrived.

"You two are finally here." Luffy said, gaining his guild member's attention.

"Luffy what's going on? Who is that guy Ichigo is fighting?" Naruto asked his guild master.

"I don't know, but when I met up with Ichigo, he was fighting this guy." Luffy answered.

"Should we help him?" Sasori asked.

"He said not to interfere." Luffy answered. Grimmjow began to charge until multiple pink magic seal surround his body.

"Oh no." Grimmjow says as arms sprout from those magic seals and start to wrap themselves around his body, stopping him from moving in the process.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned as he looks at what is happening. Suddenly some magic seals appear on his body and before he could do anything he gets the same treatment as Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" Naruto yelled out as he ran up to Ichigo. Luffy and Sasori followed behind him soon after.

"Grimmjow! What is going on here?" Said a woman who had appeared next to Grimmjow.

"Robin." Grimmjow said in an almost scared tone.

"Answer me." Robin said.

"That Carrottop bumped into me and we ended up fighting." Grimmjow replied.

"Did he apologize?" Robin asked, but Grimmjow didn't answer. Suddenly the hands on Grimmjow's body start to make him bend backwards.

"OWOWOWOW!" Grimmjow screamed out as his body continued to bend. "OK, OK, HE DID!"

"So why are you two fighting?" Robin asked as the hands continue to bend Grimmjow.

"I SORT OF STARTED THE WHOLE THING. WHEN I DIDN'T LIKE HOW HE APOLOGIZE AND TRIED TO MAKE HIM SAY IT IN A WAY I WOULD LIKE IT!" Grimmjow explain while he yelled it out.

"It's good to be honest Grimmjow." Robin says before the hands continue to bends Grimmjow. She then turns to Ichigo and she snaps her fingers, making the hands on Ichigo's body disappear. "I'm sorry for Grimmjow's actions. Do you and your friends over there want to have a drink?"

"Ok." Ichigo said.

At a house on the outskirts of the village

"I again do apologize for what Grimmjow did. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble." Robin said as Grimmjow handed the four Royal Guard mages a cup of tea. "I hope you do enjoy the tea."

"I taste great." Sasori said, surprising his guild mates. "Was this handmade?"

"Why yes. It was made by Grimmjow right here." Robin said with a smile.

"I never thought of you as the type of person that makes tea" Ichigo said with a slight chuckle.

"You want to go another round Strawberry!" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow." Robin said making the blue haired man stand down. "I never caught you names by the way."

"Mine is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Mine is just Sasori." Sasori said.

"And mine is Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy said.

"Monkey D Luffy. Are you in any way related to Monkey D Garp?" Robin asked.

"He's my grandfather." Luffy answered.

"You got to be kidding me. You're related to Fiore's greatest knight." Grimmjow said with a surprised expression.

"By the why we never got your name." Naruto said.

"My name is Nico Robin." Robin answered. "And you already know Grimmjow."

"Hey, Grimmjow what happened to that jawbone that appeared on your face?" Luffy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Grimmjow replied with his own question.

"It reminds me of something that happens to a fellow guild member, when she uses her magic." Luffy answered.

"Wait, how do I remind you of your guild mate?" Grimmjow questioned.

"When she uses her magic a skull mask forms on he head. Just like how you form that jawbone when your magic." Luffy answered.

"If thats true then she must have been a test subject of Ragnarok Blade." Robin said which confused her four guest.

"Wait Ragnarok Blade? Isn't that a dark guild?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah they are." Sasori said.

"We know that already, but I want to know what you mean by test subject?" Ichigo asked.

"You see Grimmjow was a experimented on by Ragnorak Blade." Robin said surprising her guest. Before she could say anything A man with a squire nose appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your speech, but your coming with me, Nico Robin." The squired nose man said as he goes to grab Robin.

"Like hell you are!" Grimmjow said as he tries to punch the man, but the man was fast enough to grab Robin and exit the house. "YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY!" Grimmjow then runs outside and starts to give chase.

"Lets go after him!" Ichigo says as starts to follow after Grimmjow.

 **"KIT WATCH OUT!"** Kurama yelled out as a weird missle hit the house blowing it to pieces while the four Royal Guard mages where still inside.

 **"Targets eliminated."** Said a being with a knight helmet before it starts to leave until Luffy and Ichigo ran past him.

"Naruto and Sasori you deal with him!" Luffy said as he continued to run.

 **"Target escaping. Proceeding to give chase."** The enemy said as it tries to move, but is unable to. **"What is going on? Scanning. Strings?"** Naruto then appears right in front of the enemy.

"Lets end this quickly. **Energy Make: Rasengan!** " Naruto declares as he hit their attacker with a blue orb, sending it flying and seamlessly defeating it. "Well, that was easy."

"I doubt it." Sasori said as their enemy got back up.

 **"Data acquired. I am called BG9."** BG9 said as it pulls out a minigun.

"Thats new." Naruto said with a shocked expression.

 **"Now it's time to exterminate."** BG9 declared as he points the minigun at the two mages.

With Grimmjow

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTERD!" Grimmjow yelled out as he caught up too Robin and the squired nose man. Grimmjow continued to chase him, until the squired man suddenly stopped and tossed Robin at the blue haired man. Grimmjow then caught Robin. "Robin you ok? Did that Basterd hurt you?"

"I'm ok Grimmjow, but why did he stop running so suddenly?" Robin pondered as Grimmjow put her down.

"That's because you two are in the trap I set up." The squired nose man said as a magic seal appeared below Robin and Grimmjow.

"YOU THINK THIS WILL HOLD ME?" Grimmjow yelled out as attempts to escape, but suddenly falls to his knees. "What the hell! Why do I feel so weak right now?"

"This must be a **Draining Magic**!" Robin stated as she as well falls to her knees."Who are you?"

"The names Kaku and I was told to bring you two in." Kaku answered.

"By who?" Robin questioned.

"By Ragnarok Blade." Kaku answered.

"Thanks for telling us that." Said Ichigo who appeared right behind Kaku and went for a slash, but the squired nose man was able to dodge in time.

"So your still alive. I thought BG9 killed you four." Kaku said. He then turns to see Luffy free Grimmjow and Robin. "So you were able to free them. You must be a powerful mage." Ichigo appears next to him again and goes a swing, but Kaku then suddenly summons two swords and blocks Ichigo's attack. "Sneak attack, huh you got to do better than that."

"Like this." Grimmjow said as he appears behind Kaku and kicks him into a nearby tree breaking it. Grimmjow then turns to Luffy. "Hey, Strawhat take her and get out of here."

"Ok." Luffy replies as he takes Robin and run.

"You could leave as well, Strawberry. I could deal with this Basterd by myself." Grimmjow says as he unsheathed his sword.

"Really because you were doing so well a minute ago." Ichigo replied.

"Say something again and I'll kill you first!" Grimmjow said with an angry tone.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ichigo said with an equally angry tone.

"Hey, do you two need alone time with each other. Because I could leave if you want." Kaku said as he watches them argue.

"So you can go after Robin forget it. So prepare to die!" Grimmjow declare as he prepared to fight.

"Two swords vs two swords this is going to be interesting." Ichigo said as he also prepares to fight.

"Two swords? That's where you're wrong." Kaku said, confusing Ichigo and Grimmjow. Then Kaku stabs both his swords into the ground and uses them as a stand. "I use four swords." Magic seals, then appear on each of Kaku's legs. **"Rankyaku!"** Kaku then does a kicking motion with both his legs, firing two air slashes at Grimmjow and Ichigo.

With Luffy and Robin

The two continued to run until a guy with spiky orange hair.

"Now who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Jugo and I a part of Ragnarok Blade. I have come to capture Nico Robin and Grimmjow." Jugo said in a kind tone.

"Jugo." Robin said.

"Hey, big sis Robin its been a while." Jugo said.

"He's your brother!" Luffy blurted out as he made a shocked expression.

"No, he was a boy that I knew when I and Grimmjow were with Ragnarok Blade." Robin said.

"You were with Ragnarok Blade?" Luffy questioned.

"Yes, my mother was the head archaeologists of Ragnarok Blade, until she decided to leave the guild, but the guild didn't want her to leave and give her the possibility of spreading their secrets so they had her killed." Robin explained. "Before she died, she was able to get me and Grimmjow out of there. Jugo was a post to escape with us, but she wasn't able to get to him in time."

"I was sad of course, when miss Olivia couldn't save me, but I'm not sad anymore." Jugo said. "So please big sis Robin don't fight, I don't want to kill you."

"Sorry, but I won't." Robin replied as she crosses her arms in an x formation. **"Seis Fleur:.."** Six arms, then form on Jugo's body and grab on to him. **"Clutch."** The arms then bend Jugo until a snap was heard.

"Good job sis." Jugo said before he hit the floor defeated.

"Why would you do that I thought he was your friend?" Luffy questioned.

"I had to he was my en.." Robin started to say until Jugo appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut with his hand that had darker skin. The force of the punch was strong enough to send Robin into a tree.

"Robin!" Luffy yelled out, until he was punched in the gut by Jugo's enlarged fist.

 **"PISTON PUNCH!"** Jugo declared as a piston rod on the back of his arm pump down, making a powerful shockwave that made Luffy cough up blood, and launched him through a couple trees.

"Oww, that hurt a lot." Luffy said as he got up. Luffy then got a look a Jugo who now looked a little different, as the skin on the left side of his face was now darker and his eyes had yellow irises, while his sclera were now black. "What happen to him?"

"ARE YOU READY TO DIE? BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jugo declared in a murderous tone of voice. After hearing that Luffy prepared to fight.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chaper: Team KBJ


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm very sorry for that sudden hiatus. I had been very depressed due to events in my life and I couldn't bring myself to write. Recently things have been going so well, that it has gotten me out of my slump and has resparked my passion to continue this story. Now let's get to the story.**

 **To Guest: Of course I am, it wouldn't be a proper crossover if I didn't add a major villain.**

 **To Nigel: Maybe!**

Chapter 42: Team KBJ

Naruto and Sasori vs BG9

Naruto and Sasori were currently battling a being that calls itself BG9, who had pulled out a minigun.

 **"Energy Rounds."** BG9 said as the minigun starts to glow white. BG9 then points, its weapon at the two mages in front of it and begins to unload on them. Naruto is the first to dodge while Sasori raises his arm out in front of himself. The bullets from the minigun hit Sasori, but are blocked by a shield that formed around the puppet man's arm. **"A shield, that was unexpected."** Naruto then appeared in front of BG9, but he was forced to jump back a fair distance in order to dodge a tendril that came out of BG9's cloak.

"That was close." Naruto said as blood starts flowing from the right side of his head.

 **"Information gained twenty percent. Lets gather more data."** BG9 said as the tendril shot towards Naruto at a fast speed, but before it could hit the whiskered blond, Sasori deflected the tendril with his shield.

"Thanks, but I could have dodged that." Naruto said.

"From where I was, I could tell it caught you by surprise. If I didn'..." Sasori was interrupted when a second tendril hit and broke through his shield, plus it also torn his arm from his body. "How was he able to do that? That shield was made to take spells from high level mages, but it was able to break it with a simple tendril." Sasori pondered as he saw the tendril with his arm move next to BG9.

 **"This is odd your arm was just seperated from your body and yet you appear to be in no pain what so ever. Plus I didn't get information from you."** BG9 said before he took a look at Sasori's arm. **"This arm appears to be made of some strange type of wood. If your body is made of wood then your not human. If so then you should burn nicely."** BG9 then raised his minigun and pointed it at the two again. **"Fire Rounds."** The minigun starts to glow red before it starts to unleash bullets made of fire. Naruto then grabbed Sasori and jumped out of range, but BG9 continued firing at them as they ran.

 **"Kit in front of you!"** Kurama warned Naruto of the tendril that was coming at him.

"You're a life savior Kurama." Naruto replied as he dodged the tendril. He then continued running while still carrying Sasori. "I can't keep this up forever. What do we do?"

"Toss me into the air." Sasori said.

"You sure?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, now toss me." Sasori replied as Naruto dodged another tendril.

 **"Power Boost!"** Naruto declared as he stopped and as a magic seal glew below him. "Here we go!" Naruto then tossed Sasori into the air, while both the tendrils came at him, but Naruto is fast enough to grab both the tendrils and broke them. While that happened BG9 look at Sasori and raised his minigun towards Sasori as he came back down.

"Perfect now just stand there." Sasori said as he aims his remaining arm at BG9, who begins to fire, while a blue magic seal appears in Sasori's palm. **"Water Jet Stream!"** Sasori then fires a huge burst of water that demolished the bullets of fire before finally hitting BG9. "Got him!" Once the attack died down Sasori saw that BG9 wasn't even fazed by at all. Sasori then uses his strings to safely land on a nearby tree. "It's your turn Fishcake!"

"Ok, BUT CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME FISHCAKE!" Naruto replied. **"Energy Make: Multi Clone!"** In a large puff of smoke BG9 was surrounded by dozens upon dozens of Naruto clones. "Go!" All the clones begin to charge towards BG9.

 **"Scanning complete. Fifty-two targets."** BG9 said just before he points his minigun upwards. **"Shower Rounds."** The minigun glows white and it began to fire upwards, as they reach a curtain point the bullets curve and start to rain down. Three clones are hit first. **"Forty-nine."** Five more clones get hit. **"Forty-four."** One bullet came at Sasori, but he was able to dodge in time. More and more clone continue to fall. **"Thirty-two, twenty-six, seventeen, ten."** Four clones are able to dodge the bullets and finally reached BG9. They all went in for a punch, but are stopped when they are all impaled by four tendrils. **"Two."** BG9 then looks upwards and sees Naruto with a large orb in his hand. BG9 tries to move, but is held back by Sasori's strings.

"Take this! **ENERGY MAKE: GAINT RASENGAN!"** Naruto declared as he hits BG9 with the orb, but to Naruto's horror BG9 wasn't even fazed by his attack. Naruto was so shocked by this he didn't even notice BG9 raise the minigun to his face, but luckily for him Sasori pulled him away in time, by pulling him away with his strings. Once Naruto was next Sasori, he was hit on the head by the puppet man. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For me needing to save you again."Sasori said before he looks at BG9. "What type of magic do you use?"

"Why are you asking that? Why would he tell you?" Naruto questioned.

 **"I use a magic called Knowledge. It lets me gather information about my targets, to the point where their magic will be useless against me, if I have enough data."** BG9 explained.

"So that's why my Rasengan didn't work on you." Naruto said.

"And I take it that you were able to break my shield was because you had enough data on it." Sasori added.

 **"Indeed, both your shield and his attack were useless once I got enough data."** BG9 replied as he points his minigun at the two, but suddenly a Naruto clone popped out of the ground and punched the minigun in half.

"Got you." The clone said just before it was impaled by a tendril, making it puff.

 **"So you hid a clone under us and it destroyed my weapon. Unexpected."** BG9 said, but is caught off guard when Sasori appeared behind him.

"Got you." Sasori said as he fires a black orb that explodes in BG9's face. BG9 then falls to its knees. "When you breath that poison in you have sealed your fate."

 **"Breath?"** BG9 said as Sasori is suddenly impaled in the gut by several tendrils.

"How? My poison should be taking effect." Sosori said as he looks at BG9's face, noticing one blue orb for an eye.

 **"Animals breath when they need to continue their life, but I never had that to begin with."** BG9 stated as the tendrils cut Sasori in half. **"And you are not considered human anymore."** One of the tendril then goes straight towards Sasori's chest where his core is located, but he is saved in time when Naruto kicks BG9 in the face sending it flying back.

"I am not going to thank you Fishcake." Sasori said.

"You don't need to we're guild mates." Said Naruto who looked more feral.

 **"Odd you look more like a wild animal now, even your magical signature is slightly different."** BG9 said as the part of his face that Naruto kicked began to crack. BG9 then removes his cloak reveal his full appearance, it was wearing armor plating on its shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The parts of its body from the neck down not covered in armor are gold. **"Now lets end this."** The armor plating the open up revealing multiple stud-like projectiles, which then proceed to fire, hitting Naruto and Sasori, plus leveling the area they were in. **"So it looks like you two survived."**

"Disappointed." Said a heavily injured Naruto who was covered in cloak of red energy and was also using the energy to protect Sasori.

"You're a fool, you could have dodged his attack with ease, but you choose to protect me. I'm now dead weight, so why did you protect me?" Sasori questioned.

"I don't really like you, but your my guild mate and because of that I will protect you." Naruto answered as the cloak starts to dissipate. Naruto then raises his arm upwards and a white magic seal appears in his palm. **"Energy Make: Rasen Shuriken!"**

 **"That spell seems to be a combination of your Energy Make magic and Wind magic. If it were to hit me it would cause a significant amount of damage."** BG9 said as multiple tendrils pop out of its body. **"The most reasonable opinion is to kill you before it finishes forming."** The tendrils propel forward, but suddenly stop. **"What?"** BG9 then notices it can't move as well. **"What is going on?"**

"So my poison is taking an effect after all. Your body must be running on magical energy and not lacrimas, huh. Then that means my poison is currently making that energy hazardous to you body." Sasori said. "Since you can't move, then that means you won't dodge this attack."

"If that's the case then take this!" Naruto declared as he tossed the shuriken-shaped Rasengan at BG9 hitting it and sending it flying back. **"Expand!"** The rasengan then expands engulfing BG9.

Luffy vs Jugo

A few minutes before Naruto's last attack, Luffy was currently having a fight of his own against a guy named Jugo.

"STOP MOVING SO I CAN CRUSH YOU!" Jugo yelled out as he continued to swing at Luffy, but Royal Guard's guild master was dodging his punches with slight ease. **"DESTROYING AXE FIST!"** Jugo arm the suddenly grows an axe.

"That's so cool!" Luffy says with stars in his eyes and as he bends backwards to avoid Jugo's axe swing. Luffy then counter attacks by punching Jugo in the face with his right while his left arm began to stretch through a magic seal. **"Gomu Gomu No Pistal!"** Luffy's arm came back punching Jugo in the face again and also sent the orange haired man flying back. While Jugo was still being propelled through the air Luffy appear in front of him while his leg stretched upwards. **"Gomu Gomu No Stamp!"** Luffy brings the leg down on Jugo's face foot first, smacking the orange haired man's head onto the ground, creating a crater in the process. "Are you done?" Jugo simply smiles as he swings his axe arm at Luffy which he dodges in time. Jugo then quickly gets up while his arm changes again into a large fist and he takes a swing at Luffy, but he dodges.

"FAST! YOUR FAST! THEN I'LL JUST BECOME FASTER! SO I CAN CRUSH YOU! **JET BOOSTER JUMP!"** Jugo declared as suddenly many jet-like appendages grow on his back, before they create powerful blasts that propels him forward at tremendous speeds. With his new speed Jugo was able to catch Luffy off guard, sending the young guild master flying. Jugo then appeared behind Luffy and punched him again, then he grabbed Luffy's leg and tossed him upwards. When Luffy was in the air Jugo appeared above him.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling!"** Luffy declare as he unleashed a barrage of punches, but Jugo uses his jet-like appendages to propel himself out of the way. Jugo's right arm the changes to the same color as his left one.

 **"CHAIN!"** Jugo declared as his right arm stretches and grabs Luffy.

"He can stretch his arm as well." Luffy thought as he was pulled towards Jugo. Luffy then put his arm into a magic seal, making stretch and twist at the same time. While Luffy did that Jugo's left arm grows a piston rod. Once they were close they threw their punches.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!" "PISTON PUNCH!"** The two declared at the same time as their punches collided with each other making a large shookwave, but in the end Jugo's punch won out and Luffy was sent flying. Jugo then appeared above Luffy and punches him in the gut.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE! **PISTON PUNCH!"** Jugo murderously yelled out as the piston rod pumps down, sending Luffy crashing to the ground. "NOW I CRUSH YOU TILL YOUR BONES ARE NOTHING, BUT DUST! CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH!" Jet-like appendages then form on the back of Jugo's arm. **"PISTON PUNCH: STYLE ONE!"** Jugo then propels downwards at even faster speeds thanks to the jet-like appendages on his back and the back of his arm. It didn't take him long to hit Luffy, creating a giant crater in the process.

"That really hurt. I can barely move right now." Luffy thought as he looks at Jugo who stood over him.

"YOUR ALIVE? I'LL JUST CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF, THEN YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Jugo declared as his arm grows an axe. "DIE!"

 **"Ocho Fleur!"** Robin declared as eight arms appear on Jugo's body **"Clutch!"** The arms then grab hold of Jugo, stopping him from attacking Luffy.

"LET ME GO! I MUST KILL KILL KILL!" Jugo yelled out as he tried to break free, but was unable to.

"What happened to you Jugo? How did you end up like this?" Robin questioned. Jugo just looked at her before replying with

"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! YOU LEFT ME TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm very sorry Jugo, we weren't able to get to you in time." Robin said.

Nineteen years ago

A seven year old Robin and her mother Olivia were walking through an ancient ruins.

"Wow, mother this place is amazing!" Robin said as she looked at the ruins.

"It is dear." Olivia said as she also looked around the ruins. "I wonder what type of secrets this place holds." While her mother was busy looking around Robin heard something and she went to see what it was. She continued following the noise until she came across a woman lying on the floor while she held the thing that was making the noise. Robin then took a peak and saw that it was a baby that had orange hair.

"A baby!" Robin said as she looked at the baby. She then shook the woman to wake her up, but no response. Robin then checks her pulse. "She's dead." the baby began to cry and out of reflexes Robin pick up the baby. "Don't cry!" Suddenly two strangers appeared behind her.

"So she died. That's tragic, at least she gets to be with her husband in the afterlife." One the strangers said.

"Well her baby is still alive, maybe killing it will fill the void." The other stranger said. "What do we do about the girl?"

"We could just kill her two." The stranger answered.

"I don't think so." Said Olivia, who had arrived.

"Mother!" Robin said.

"Robin dear close your eyes." Olivia said, which Robin did what her mother said and closed her eyes. **"Sies Fleur.."** Was what Robin heard before her mother continued with **"Clutch!"** Robin now heard some snaps and two objects hitting the floor. "You can open your eyes now." Robin opens her eyes and sees the two strangers on the ground. "Is that woman dead?" Robin nodded. "Well lets give her a proper burial." A few minutes later Robin and her mother were standing over a grave they had made for the woman.

"Mother, what are we going to do with the baby?" Robin asked.

"We'll find someone who will raise him." Olivia said.

"Why don't we take care of him?" Robin questioned.

"He does seem to have taken a liking to you." Olivia said as the baby smiles at Robin. "Fine we'll take him. I bet he'll make a good addition to our guild."

"Yeah, and I bet he'll get along with Grimmjow." Robin said before she notices a bracelet around the baby's arm and notices it has something written on it. "Jugo. That must be your name. I'm Robin and I'll be your big sister." Jugo smiles at what she said and she smiled back.

Present time

"Now let me end your suffering." Robin said as two magic seals appear near Jugo's neck. **"Dos Fleur!"** Two arms, then sprout out the magic seals. **"Grab!"** The two arms grab hold of Jugo's head. All that was heard after that was a snap before Jugo's lifeless body hit the floor. "I'm sorry." Tears start to fall down Robin's face, but suddenly Jugo stands back up and goes to attack Robin with his axe arm, but Luffy is able to save her in time by grabbing her and getting out of the attack's range.

"That was close." Luffy said as he puts Robin down. He then turns to face Jugo who snapped his broken neck back together.

"What exactly did they do to you?" Robin questioned.

"Like I said, the experimented on me. Now I have the ability to recover from fatal injuries." Answered Jugo who was now speaking in a polite tone. "When your mother wasn't able to rescue me, I was experimented on like Grimmjow was, but to a greater extent. I was considered a failure of an experiment, but during that time I developed a bipolar disorder and that me was considered a success. Like I said before, I don't want to kill you big sis, but if I have to I will." After saying that Jugo returned to his murderous personality. "NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE, BIG SIS!"

"Well, you're going to get by me first!" Luffy declared as he stood in front of Robin.

"YOU'RE A WEAKLING, BUT I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAYS!" Jugo declared. Luffy then bends his knees, then he puts his arm on the floor fist first, and a red magic seal appears below him.

 **"Gear Second!"** Luffy declared as his body starts to produce steam. In a split second Jugo was sent flying. Jugo then uses his jet-like appendages a stop himself, but the moment he stopped Luffy appeared in front of him and deliver an uppercut that sent the orange haired man flying upwards. Jugo looks up and notices Luffy who's arm was twisted and cocked back. Jugo's arm the grows the jet-like appendages on the back of his arm, again.

 **"PISTON PUNCH: STYLE ONE!" "GOMU GOMU NO JET RIFLE!"** The two shout out in unison as their punches collide, but unlike before Luffy was the victor and Jugo was sent crashing down, hitting the ground. Luffy lands safely on a nearby tree, but unfortunately for him Jugo recovered fast and appeared behind him with his axe arm.

"DIE!" Jugo yelled as he brought the axe down, but Luffy dodges it and puts both his arms behind him making them stretch.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"** Luffy declared as in an instant Jugo was hit in the gut by Luffy's attack. Luffy looks at Jugo and notices his eyes were glossed over before the orange haired man fell hitting the ground defeated.

"He won." Robin thought as she looked at the conclusion of the fight.

Ichigo and Grimmjow vs Kaku

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in a fierce sword fight against the squired nose man named Kaku. Most of the fight was the sound of clanks of steel colliding with steel. Kaku was actually holding his own against his two opponents.

"You two are quite good with a sword!" Kaku said as he blocks a slash from Ichigo with one sword and blocked Grimmjow's sword with the other.

"For a squired nose Basterd, you're quite decent with a sword as well." Grimmjow said.

"Your skills are especially surprising number six. That devil woman must have made, you train." Kaku said, which pissed Grimmjow enough for him to go for a punch with his free hand, but Kaku was able to dodge it and the punch went straight for Ichigo, hitting the orange haired swordsman, knocking him back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo shouted out.

"He moved and your ugly mug happened to be in the way." Grimmjow said.

"Once we're finished with this guy, we can finish our battle from earlier!" Ichigo declared with a pissed off tone.

"That sounds fine with me, Strawberry!" Grimmjow replied.

"Say that again, I dare you too!" Ichigo said with a murderous aura.

"Ssssttttrrrrraaawwbbbeeerrrrryy!" Grimmjow said, stretching out the word, which only proceeded to piss off Ichigo. While the two we're starting arguing with each other Kaku just looked at them dumbfounded by this.

"Excuse me." Kaku said, trying to get both their attention, but to no avail. "Excuse me!" Kaku tried again, but still nothing and this ticked him off. **"Rankyaku!"** Kaku does a kicking motion with both his legs firing two air slashes, which hit both Ichigo and Grimmjow. "It's quite rude to ignore someone." Suddenly two air slashes came straight at Kaku which he blocked with his swords. "That was close." Ichigo then appeared on the right of Kaku and Grimmjow appears from the front. Ichigo went for a swing, which Kaku blocked with both his swords. Grimmjow tried to punch Kaku, but the squired nose man dodged and raise his legs up above Grimmjow's arm. **"Rankyaku!"** Kaku brought the leg down, releasing the air slash, but Grimmjow was able block with his sword, which the force of the attack pushed him back. "I almost had you."

"Hey idiot, don't forget his legs are swords as well!" Ichigo said as he starts a barrage of slashes which Kaku blocked. "You're quite good you're probably second best swordsman I've fought."

"I get the silver medal. So who's gets the gold medal?" Kaku asked as he continued to block Ichigo's barrage.

"Someone I consider my rival!" Ichigo answered while thinking about Erza. Kaku then cocked his leg before swinging it forward and saying

 **"Rankyaku: Sen!"** Kaku fires a blast a straight line of air, which Ichigo block, but was pushed back in the process. Grimmjow then tries to go for a sneak attack, which Kaku ducks dodging the attack. Kuku then cocked his leg back again. **"Rankyaku: Sen!"** Kaku fired the same attack from earlier, which Grimmjow surprising dodged it with ease and punched Kaku in the face. Grimmjow then followed that up with another punch hitting Kaku in the gut, after that Grimmjow went swing with his sword, but Kaku parries it with one of his swords, before using the second one to impale Grimmjow in the gut. "Sorry, but it seems you didn't train hard enough number six." Kaku then uses his free sword as a stand and raises both his legs to Grimmjow's chest. **"Rankyaku: Hakurai!"** Kaku brought his legs down, releasing a powerful wind slash point blank, leaving a large gash across Grimmjow's chest.

"I'm sorry Robin, I wasn't strong enough." Grimmjow thought to himself as he drops his sword and starts to collapse.

Ten years ago

A nine year old Grimmjow and a sixteen year old Robin we're currently escaping Ragnarok Blade's secret base with Robin's mom. Two of Ragnarok Blade's mages got in their way.

 **"Dos Fleur!"** Robin and Olivia declared in unison as two arms sprout on both of the mages. **"Grab!"** The arms then grabbed the two mages' heads and snapped their necks. The three continued to run until they got to an exit.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT JUGO? WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM HERE!" Grimmjow yelled out.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him." Olivia replied. "I need you two to leave now!"

"But mother, I could help you!" Robin said. Olivia then walked up to her daughter and handed her a bag, before whispering something into her ear.

"Leave with Grimmjow and go to our meeting place. If I don't arrive there in an hour leave and hide from this guild and keep him safe." Olivia said, before she went back into the base.

"Let's go after her, Robin!" Grimmjow said as he was about to follow Olivia, but is grabbed by Robin. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Robin with Grimmjow in hand went through the exit and started to run. "LET ME GO!" Grimmjow continued to struggle to break free, but was unable to. They continued to run for a while until they reached a cave. Robin finally let go of Grimmjow. "WHY DID YOU LET GO OF ME? I COULD HAVE HELPED MISS OLIVIA!"

"No, you couldn't." Robin said. Grimmjow was shocked at what she said. "You're not strong enough to help her. She told me to protect you."

"PROTECT ME? THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT, I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Grimmjow yelled out. "EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT THAT STRONG RIGHT NOW, BUT WHEN I GET OLDER I WILL BE THE STRONGEST AND I WON'T NEED ANYBODY TO PROTECT ME AGAIN!"

Present time

Grimmjow was on the ground defeated, while Kaku stood over him.

"Well, he isn't dead, that's a plus. Now I have to just deal with you." Kaku says as he turns to confront Ichigo.

"I thought he would last longer, but it seems he was weak after all. Looks like I'll have to pick up the slack." Ichigo said as he prepares to attack Kaku.

"Then let's e.." Kaku is interrupted when he is punched in the face by Grimmjow who had suddenly gotten back up. Before Kaku was sent back by the punch, Grimmjow grabbed him and punched him again. Kaku tried to use his swords, but he had to use them to block an attack from Ichigo. Since Kaku had nothing left to defend himself with Grimmjow unleashed a flurry of punches that all connected. Grimmjow finally delivered a punch that sent Kaku flying back into a nearby rock. After composing himself Kaku looked at Grimmjow and noticed a jawbone had formed on the right side of his face. "I see so it was true about your powers awakening." While Kaku was getting up, Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and tried to punch him, but the orange haired swordsman blocked it with his sword.

"You Basterd how dare you call me weak!" Grimmjow said.

"Oh, you heard that well, I still think your weak!" Ichigo said.

 **"Damn this is the first time, I've seen King hating someone this much."** Zangetsu said.

"THAT'S IT STRAWBERRY, YOUR DEAD!" Grimmjow declared. **"RETURN!"** Grimmjow's sword than flies right into his hand. "LET'S SETTLE THIS NOW!"

"FINE WITH ME!" Ichigo replied as he prepared to clash with Grimmjow.

"Stop arguing and stop ignoring me!" Kaku said as he appears in between the two and tried to impale them with his swords, but to his dismay they both parry his attacks. "What?" In a split second two gashes were inflicted onto Kaku.

"SHUT UP WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison as they go for another attack, but Kaku dodges it by jumping into the air.

"That was close." Kaku muttered, as suddenly Ichigo appeared in front of him. Kaku blocks a sword strike from Ichigo, but he is propelled downwards straight towards Grimmjow. Kaku prepared to block one of Grimmjow's sword strikes, but with one strike his sword was shattered to pieces and he received another gash. Kaku jumped back finally gain so distance. "These wounds are deep, they just won't stop bleeding. You two my bicker, but together you two would make quite a destructive team."

"Hey, you squired nose Basterd are you finished yet?" Grimmjow asked. "Cause by the look of it you'll die from blood loss! Let me put you out of your misery!" Before Grimmjow could go in for the kill he is stopped by Ichigo. "What is it Strawberry?"

"I need to ask him some questions." Ichigo answered which Grimmjow surprisingly allowed him to. "Your from Ragnorak Blade, right." Kaku nods. "Now tell me did your guild do something to a girl named Nelliel?"

"I'm not aloud to say." Kaku said.

"Answer my question honestly or I will cut that nose off!" Ichigo said with a murderous tone.

 **"You are being quite vicious today, King!"** Zangetsu said.

"Fine, she was known as number three, but she disappeared one year ago. My guild has been looking for her for a while now. So if you can tell us where she is." Kaku said.

"She is part of my guild the Royal Guard and your guild will not lay a hand on her again, as long as I live!" Ichigo declared.

"So does that mean I can kill him now Strawberry? Because I'm getting annoyed of waiting!" Grimmjow declared.

"Then come and kill me!" Kaku said. He then jumped into the air again, while multiple magic seals appeared below his legs.

"Let's see if this works." Grimmjow said as he points his arm at Kaku and opened his hand, making a blue magic seal to appear. It starts to gather energy into a blue orb.

"Let's end this!" Ichigo declared as energy started to gather around Zangetsu. He then turns to Grimmjow noticing him using the same attack from their fight. "Nel has a similar attack and she calls it Cero."

"So that's what it is called." Grimmjow said.

"Take this, **Rankyaku: Ran**!"Kaku declares as he fires multiple air slashs at the two.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!" "Cero!"** Ichigo and Grimmjow declared as the fire their attacks that demolished Kaku's attack and hit him, engulfing him. After the attack Kaku came crashing down, hitting the floor, but to Ichigo's and Grimmjow's surprise he stood back up.

"Well, that almost killed me. I should have taken you two seriously from the beginning!" Kaku stated as a magic seal appeared below him and he started to change. "Now you two will see what true terror is!" Kaku continued to change as he got bigger, but suddenly he stops and returns to normal.

"Why'd he stop?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, understood." Kaku said to himself. "Well, sorry, but it looks like I'm being told to return to base." A magic seal then appears below Kaku.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GETTING AWAY!" Grimmjow declared as he charged forward and tried to attack Kaku, but Kaku disappeared before the hit could connect.

With Naruto and Sasori

The two Royal Guard mages we're standing over a defeated BG9 who was nothing, but a torso and head.

"So your body repairs itself?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's made out of a magical wood that repairs itself over time, but it's much easier reconnecting broken pieces." Sasori explained as he reconnects his arm to his body, letting it meld with each other. "Now what do we do with that?"

"We could question it." Naruto said, before suddenly a magic seal appears below BG9. "What's happening?"

"That's teleporting spell!" Sasori said. Before they could react BG9 was gone.

With Luffy and Robin.

"Where am I?" Said Jugo who has started to wake up. He looked around and noticed Robin and Luffy. "Big sis."

"Your awake Jugo. You shouldn't move, you're still injured," Robin said.

"Hey, you're awake. That was a tough fight, we should fight again, when you're not trying to kill me." Luffy said.

"I'm sorry for me trying to kill both of you." Jugo said.

"It's ok, that's all in the past." Luffy said.

"I'm sorry big sis." Jugo said.

"It's ok." Robin said as she hugs Jugo. "You don't need to apologize to your big sister." Jugo smiles before a magic seal appeared below him. "What's going on, Jugo?"

"I'm being teleported back to Rangarok Blade's base. What ever is in the magic seal with be teleported with the user." Jugo answered before he pushes Robin out of the magic seal.

"Jugo, what are you doing?" Robin questioned.

"I'm making sure your not telepoted with me." Jugo answered. "It was good seeing you again." Jugo then disappeared into thin air.

"JUGO!" Robin yelled out.

At Ragnarok Blade's secret base

Jugo was teleported in next to BG9 and Kaku.

"I can see you two didn't fair well." Kaku said.

"Yeah I can barely move right now." Jugo replied.

 **"Affirmative, my da..mage is over eighty perc..ent. I will immediately need rep..aires."** BG9 said.

"I wonder why we were called back?" Jugo questioned.

"I could answer that." A man said in an emotionless tone. The three look and see the man. He had a melancholic appearance with fairly short, messy black hair,pale white skin, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils.

"Well if it isn't number four, Ulquiorra Cifer. I'd take a guess and say you were sent by the guild master." Kaku said.

"Indeed, now inform me why you three left the base?" Ulquiorra asked in an emotionless tone. The three didn't answer. Ulquiorra then points his index finger at the three, as a green magic seal appears in front of it, while a broken horned helmit starts to form on the top-left side of his head. "Answer me."

"Fine, we were sent on a mission by Orochimaru, Caeser, and Szayel." Kaku answered, making Ulquiorra stop and start to walk away.

"I'll be speaking to those three then." Ulquiorra said as he walks away, but stops at a doorway. "When our guild master gives an order you best follow that order or else you'll pay the consequences."

In a random road

It had been a day since the encounter with the three Ragnorak Blade members. The four Royal Guard members had just finished the job and Robin asked to meet them.

"We would like to join your guild!" Robin announced which surprised three of the Royal Guard members except Luffy.

"Fine, welcome to our guild." Luffy said.

"So it is true about him letting anybody gain." Sasori said with a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah, that's Luffy for you." Naruto said.

"Why do you want to join our guild so suddenly?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well to be honest, I thought it would be fun joining a guild and why not join your guild." Robin said. "Plus, I thought it be good for Grimmjow."

"Oh, he's also joining." Ichigo said in an uncaring tone.

"What you have a problem with me joining? Strawberry!" Grimmjow said in a pissed off tone.

"What if I do?" Ichigo replied.

"I just remembered we never got finished our fight!" Grimmjow said.

"Then let's settle it right now!" Ichigo said.

"I can tell they'll be great friends." Luffy said. "Well, we should be heading back to the guild. I can't wait to introduce you two to the rest of the guild."

"And I can't wait to meet your guild." Robin said.

 **Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: ?


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the three month hiatus everyone. A lot of things had been happening in my life to the point that I never had the chance to write the story. Now that the drama has finally died down I will finally be able return to writing again. Hopefully it stays that way. Now on with the story.**

 **Ages: Robin: 26 Grimmjow: 19**

Chapter 43: Two New Members

The Royal Guard guild hall

"Welcome to our guild!" Luffy announced as he entered the guild hall with his two new guild members Robin and Grimmjow.

"So this is your guild hall, it's quite lovely." Robin said as she entered.

"Ehh, looks like crap to me." Grimmjow said as he followed in after her.

"Then you can leave!" Ichigo said with an annoyed tone, as he entered the guild hall behind the sky blue haired man. Suddenly Ichigo is tackled to the ground by a sertain someone. "Hey, Giselle."

"Ichi-kun welcome back! How did the job go?" Giselle asked.

"It went well." Ichigo answered.

"Hey, Giselle!" Naruto said as he entered the guild. "Is Hinata here?"

"No, she went on a job with Smoker-san! While Bambi-chan and Dei-kun are on a job as usual." Giselle answered.

"What about Law and Nel?" Luffy asked.

"Law-kun is currently sleeping and Nel-chan left the guild for a second." Giselle answered. She then looks at Sasori and noticed him reading a certain book. "Saso-san when did you start reading that?"

"A few days ago. Ichigo gave it to me and I find it quite good." Sasori answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, now you can join our book club!" Giselle said before noticing the two strangers. "Who are those two?"

"New guild members." Naruto answered.

"Its great to meet you, I'm Giselle Gewelle." Giselle said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nico Robin and this is Grimmjow." Robin replied. Grimmjow than walked over to Giselle and started to stare at her.

"Are you Strawberry's girl?" Grimmjow asked.

"Girl?" Ichigo and Giselle muttered in unison.

"Yeah, she has been on top of you this whole time? So is she your girl?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo and Giselle stood up and separated from each other with blushes on their faces.

"No, we're just friends." Ichigo answered.

"Whatever you say Strawberry!" Grimmjow said.

"Shut up already!" Ichigo said as he was tackled from behind at that moment by Nel.

"Welcome back Ichigo!" Nel said.

"Hey, Nel." Ichigo said.

"So this is Nel." Robin said. Nel than looks at Robin.

"Do I know you?" Nel asked.

"No, but I'd liked to ask you some questions." Robin replied.

"Like what?" Nel replied.

"Do you know anything about Ragnorak Blade?" Robin asked which confused Nel.

"Ragnorak Blade? Do you mean the dark guild?" Nel asked which Robin nodded to. "No, I don't know anything. Why are you asking?"

"Because Luffy said you were like Grimmjow." Robin answered which confused Nel even more. "Grimmjow show her."

"Very well." Grimmjow said, before he starts to focus on something. A few seconds pasted before a jawbone formed on the right side of Grimmjow's face. Nel looked at this surprised before she got off Ichigo and as a skull helmit formed on her head. "So we are the same, huh."

"How can you do that?" Nel asked.

"He was experimented on by Ragnorak Blade." Ichigo answered. "And since you have similer abilities to him, we have reason to believe you were experimented on. We even got information from one of their guild members that confirmed that fact. So Nel what really happened during those four years?"

"To be honest I don't remember." Nel answered.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Naruto questioned.

"Most of my memory for those four years are almost blank. All I can remember was I had these new powers and I knew how to properly use a sword. Plus the past few months back and someone telling me about the Jellal's plan." Nel explained.

"What that Kaku guy said was that you were called number three and you had disappeared about a year ago and they were currently looking for you. So Nel please see if can remember anything." Ichigo said.

"I'll try then." Nel said before she started trying to remember those four years. "I can remember some room, it looked like a lab. Three men talking, I can't make out how they looked." Nel started to think harder. "Now I'm in the same lab, but now I remember feeling intense pain, it feels like my body is on fire. Some white liquid is coming out my body." Nel's body starts to stiffen and began to shake.

"That pain and white liquid. I remember it well." Grimmjow said. "That's what happened to me when those Basterds were experimenting on me." Grimmjow's body starts to shake.

"Just thinking about it is painful for them. What the hell were they doing to you two?" Luffy questioned.

"They were finding a way to make their guild member stronger. They were planning to make an army out of those people they experimented on." Robin explained.

"An army? What for?" Ichigo questioned.

"My mother never told me. You see, I was born and raised in that guild, just like many other of its current members. So only a few members of Ragnorak Blade know the plan." Robin explained. "But I can tell you what they were using to make their members stronger."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

"A horn." Robin answered.

"A horn?" Luffy questioned with a puzzled look.

"Yes, it was the horn of a demon from the book of Zeref named Shiro." Robin said which shocked everyone.

"So does that means.." Ichigo started to say.

"Yes, that means that both Grimmjow and Nel are half demon." Robin finished.

"So does that mean everyone in that guild are half demons as well?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly?" Robin replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"There was one flaw with the experiments. The subjects had to be compatible with the horn or else it would kill the subject in a slow and painful death." Robin answered.

"So I take it Nel and Grimmjow were compatible." Ichigo said.

"Indeed." Robin said. "Plus, I take it since Grimmjow and Nel successful experiments, Ragnorak Blade will do anything in their power to get them back."

"Well, they won't lay a hand on either of them now that they are a part of my guild!" Luffy declared.

"You're willing to protect us even though me and Robin just joined." Grimmjow said.

"Of course, since you're a part of our guild, you're considered family." Luffy replied with a smile.

"That's quite a statement, Luffy-ya." Said Law.

"Law-kun, you're finally awake." Giselle said.

"Well, no, I've been up for a while now. I was just listening in to what you guys were talking about." Law said as he put on his hat. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Law."

"Nice to meet you as well Law, my name is Robin and this is Grimmjow." Robin said.

"So Nel do you remember anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry Ichigo, after that everything is blank." Nel replied.

"It's ok, Nel." Ichigo said with a smile, before noticing a package on Nel's back. "Nel what is that?"

"Oh, this." Nel says as she grabs the package and hands it to Luffy.

"What is this?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, but one of the mayor's bodyguards gave this to me and told me to give this to you when you returned. Something about giving it to Fairy Tail's guild master." Nel explained.

"I'll gladly take it. This now gives me a chance to visit Fairy Tail." Luffy said, before turning to Ichigo and Naruto. "Do you two want to join me?"

"Of course." Ichigo and Naruto said in unison.

"But first I need to do something." Luffy said as he looks at Robin and Grimmjow. "We got to give you two guild marks." Luffy pulls out a magic stamp tool.

"I'll take a black colored one and Grimmjow will take blue." Robin said.

"Let me at least choose my own color!" Grimmjow said.

"Well, isn't blue your favorite color?" Robin replied.

"Well, yes, but let me at least choose a color for myself!" Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone. He ended up choosing blue.

"So you just ended up picking the color Robin suggested. Can you even make choices by yourself?" Ichigo said.

"Of course I can because I just made the choice to kick your ass right now!" Grimmjow replied.

"Grimmjow." Robin said, making him stop.

"You're lucky Robin is here or else you'd be a bloody corpse right now!" Grimmjow said as he stared daggers at Ichigo.

"Are sure you wouldn't be the one left in a bloody corpse?" Ichigo said as he also stared daggers at Grimmjow.

"It seems Ichi-kun made a new friend." Giselle said.

"Friend is not the word I would use." Law said before he saw Sasori reading a certain book. "Sasori-ya when did you start reading that?"

"A few days ago." Sasori answered.

"Let me guess Ichigo-ya gave you it." Law said which Sasori nodded too. Robin then walks up to the puppet man.

"So are you enjoying the book?" Robin asked.

"It's good, but it's quite dark." Sasori said.

"I'm glad someone is enjoying my book series." Robin said with a smile. The moment she said that Ichigo, Law, Giselle and Sasori were all speechless.

"Wait, your the author!" Ichigo said with a surprised tone.

"Why yes." Robin replied before she pulled a notebook out of her bag. "If you need proof this should suffice." She hands the notebook over to Ichigo who takes it to Giselle and Law. "It's a few drafts for the next volume." Robin smiles as she watches all three of them read the drafts. A couple of minutes pasted until Ichigo returned the notebook back to Robin. "So what did you three think of it?"

"It was amazing." Ichigo answered with a smile.

"The way it was structured, from the characters to the pacing and even the detailed description of the gore!" Giselle added.

"Indeed, there is no doubt you're the author after all." Law said.

"I can't believe you guys actually like the stories Robin writes. Only people with issues would like that crap." Grimmjow said.

"But, Grimmjow I thought you always like my books. I do let you be the first person to read them." Robin said.

"FIRST OF ALL YOU MAKE ME READ THEM, BECAUSE YOU LOOK FOR A CERTAIN REACTION I MAKE WHEN I READ THEM! BEFORE YOU PUBLISH THOSE DAMN BOOKS! UNDER THAT NICE APPEARANCE YOUR ACTUALLY A SADIST!" Grimmjow yelled out.

"A person that is a sadist, but doesn't look like one. That reminds me a certain person in our guild." Naruto thought. A couple of minutes pasted by and the three founding members of the Royal Guard where about to take their leave.

"Bye, everyone we'll be back soon!" Luffy said as he began to exit the guild hall with Ichigo and Naruto. Once the three had finally left Nel walk up to Grimmjow and Robin.

"So Grimmjow when did you unlock your powers?" Nel asked.

"They barely awakened not that long ago." Robin answered for Grimmjow.

"Oh, so he hasn't learned that technique yet." Nel said which caught Grimmjow's attention.

"Do you mean that **Cero** spell?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope, I'm talking about something different." Nel answered.

"Then what would that be?" Grimmjow questioned.

"It's called **Resurrection**. Since you have the same power as me. I wonder if you have one. Also, it will increase your power tenfold." Nel answered.

"Wait, so your telling me that this **Resurrection** spell will make me stronger?" Grimmjow asked with Nel replying with a nod.

"If I asked you Nel to teach Grimmjow this spell would you do it?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Nel replied.

"If that's the case, then teach me it right now!" Grimmjow demanded.

"If you want to train that badly, then let's get started." Nel said, which Grimmjow was all too happy to hear.

With Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto

"So can we talk about, what are we going to do about Ragnorak Blade if they do come for both Nel and Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked his fellow guild mates.

"Why do you even need to ask that question Ichigo? Isn't it obvious, we're going to kick their asses for even trying to take anyone of our guild members!" Luffy declared.

"That's a typical Luffy answer for you, but I'd have to agree with it. If that guild wants a fight then they'll get one." Naruto said. "So do you agree with us?"

"Of course I do. I'll do anything to protect our guild mates." Ichigo stated.

"Even Grimmjow?" Naruto said.

"I'm pretty sure he can protect himself." Ichigo said with malice in his voice.

"I thought your name means one who protects?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it does, but it doesn't mean to protect people I don't like." Ichigo stated.

"Well then let's hurry up to Magnolia!" Luffy said, which his fellow guild mates agreed to.

In a mindscape

 **"So Shiro, how do you feel about a dark guild using your power to make an army?"** Kurama asked his fellow demon.

 **"Well Kurama, I don't know if I should be flattered or angry, but all I know is that guild is the top thing on my to massacre list!"** Zangetsu replied with a pissed off expression.

 **"This seems like a reasonable answer. Also, how where they able to obtain that horn of yours."** Kurama said.

 **"Like hell I would know."** Zangetsu replied.

Magnolia Town

The three Royal Guard mages had arrived to Magnolia Town, but the bad news it had starts to rain.

"Well, that sucks. We'd better head to an inn and wait until it stops raining." Naruto said.

"No, we're already close to the Fairy Tail guild hall. So lets just head there!" Luffy said.

"Whatever you say Luffy let's just hurry up and get there!" Ichigo said. The three continued to run towards the guild until they noticed something strange happening to the sky.

"Guys, what's that?" Naruto questioned with a confused tone.

"I don't know, but that's definitely not normal." Ichigo said before suddenly a bright light appeared and started devouring everything.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Luffy yelled out before Ichigo, Naruto and himself were engulfed by the light.

 **The next chapter will be posted between Friday and Monday. Thanks for reading.**

Next Chapter: Edolas


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry this was late. Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Gemini The Vengeful One: I would like to thank you again for the cover image.  
**

 **(Update: I have currently changed the cover image. If you want to see the image go to my Bio and use the link next to Second.)**

Chapter 44: Edolas

Somewhere in Edolas as two individuals were riding a gaint flying creature that was known a Legion to a certain location. One of the individuals was wearing an orange cloak and was eating a huge amount of food. While the other one was a woman with long, flowing, wavy red hair. She was wearing a revealing, halter-type of armor breastplate top, light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs. She also had a dark scarf around her neck.

"We're almost to the location of the Fairy tail guild." The redhead said.

"About time I got bored of waiting." The cloaked figure said, before going back to eating. "I can't rem(munch)ember the last ti(chew)me I helped take destroyed a guild. It's quite sad that this Fairy Tail is the last one since you destroyed the other g(swallow)uilds. Don't you agree Erza Knightwalker."

"I do not share those same feelings about as you do. Especially for insects like them." **(AN: I will be adding an (E) for Edolas counterparts.)** (E)Erza replied. "Also, why did you agree to join me?"

"I was bored." The cloaked figure answered.

"Is that really your only reason?" (E)Erza asked another question.

"Yup. You and the others got to have fun annihilating guilds, you even got a cool alias out of it, Fairy Hunter. While I was stuck protecting King Faust." The cloaked figure stated as they finally arrived.

"There they are." (E)Erza said as she spotted the Fairy Tail guild hall. She prepared to make her Legion ram into it, but notices her companion had jumped off a fall towards Fairy Tail's guild hall. "Go up." (E)Erza commanded making the Legion she was on fly up.

"Time to crush them all in a single attack!" The cloaked figure declared as their right fist is covered in energy and when it got close it swung at the guild hall, but before the fist connected the guild hall suddenly disappeared. With nothing there anymore the cloaked figure's fist connected the ground, causing a massive amount destruction that destroyed the area, leaving nothing, but a giant crater with the cloaked figure. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, they must have used teleportation magic."

"Teleportation magic to think they'd use an enormous amount of power in one shot. These dark guilds sure are wasteful." Said a man with blond hair in a pompadour style and who was also wearing pink armor. "But the same could be said about you." The man said as he looks at the cloaked figure.

"We didn't relies you were also here, Sugerboy." (E)Erza said as her Legion gets lower to the ground.

"I'm more surprise that person is here." Sugerboy said as he points at the cloaked figure, who let down the hood of their cloak, revealing a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and what appeared to be whiskers on her face. "One of the members of King Faust's royal guard, Naruko Senju."

Somewhere else in Edolas a girl named Coco was running down the halls of the royal palace.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Coco yelled out as she continued to run down the hallway. "Your Maje.." Coco had crashed into somebody. "Ow."

"Hey, Coco are you ok?" Said the person Coco crashed into.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Coco answered as she look at the person is a guy who had black spiky hair and weared a large red coat with a pipe strapped to his back. His most noticeable feature was an x-shaped scar on his face. "I'm sorry Portgas D. Luffy."

"You can just call me Luffy then you wouldn't need to say my full name when you see me." (E)Luffy said as he helped Coco up.

"Coco, why are you here?" Asked the king of Edolas, Faust.

"I'm here to report that we'll be able to extract magical power from the gaint lacrima in four days time as scheduled." Coco replied as she made a salute pose.

"That's great news." (E)Luffy said.

"No. it's not enough." Faust said.

"It's not?" Coco muttered before she ran around the room for a few seconds before returning to her position. "Could you repeat that one more time

"I said it's not enough." Faust repeated himself.

"You sure your majesty? The magic energy in that thing should keep Edolas magic filled for a couple of years." (E)Luffy said.

"No, I want Edolas free from all restrictions and I know there's only one way for that to happen. In order to free we need a source of everlasting magic power!" Faust declared.

"Don't worry your majesty, I bet its out there. All we need to do is find it." (E)Luffy said, before making his exit.

"Where are you going Portgas?" Faust questioned.

"I'm going to find my fellow members of your royal guard. You had requested their return and yet they haven't returned. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." (E)Luffy said with a toothy smile. Once (E)Luffy left the room, he sighed and dropped his smile. "Having an everlasting source of magic, ha. What a ridiculous idea. I say let this world lose it's magic, it's only inevitable when it happens." He continued walking down the hallway till he came across four individuals. One was Erza Knightwalker, another was Sugerboy. The other two were a guy with messy purple hair with one thick lock of white hair named Hughes. While the other was a short old man named Byro.

"Well, look who it is, it's the leader of the king's royal guard, Portgas D Luffy." Hughes said, while (E)Luffy paid no attention to him and walked up to (E)Erza.

"Knightwalker I heard Naruko went with you to eliminate that dark guild. Where is she?" (E)Luffy asked the redhead.

"After we failed to complete our mission, she left to go look for them herself." (E)Erza answered as (E)Luffy walked past her.

"Very well, looks like I must find her myself." (E)Luffy said before he stopped. "Also have you've seen Ichigo."

"No, I haven't." (E)Erza answered.

"Hopefully those two aren't fighting. You three tend to use massive amounts of magic when you fight." Byro said.

"That's right, you three idiots use up more than your fair use of magic. Save some for the rest of us!" Hughes said, but before he knew it (E)Luffy's pipe was near his face. Right before it made contact with his face, it stopped at his cheek.

"Hey, Hughes I wouldn't talk ill of someone stronger, then you right in front of them. You best keep your trap shut or next time your head is coming off by the swing of my SABO." (E)Luffy said with a toothy smile, before leaving the four. After he was out of view Hughes collapses with sweat pouring down his face.

"That's what happens when you get on Luffy's bad side." Sugerboy said as he helped Hughes back to his feet.

"Yes, it would be a good idea to not get on any of those three's bad side. Especially if they're the strongest fighters in the royal army." Byro said.

Later that day somewhere else in Edolas. A man in a white and blue military outfit that also had a long white cape was sitting on a chair with a book covering his face. An Edolas knight walked up to the man.

"Sir." The knight said, but got no response. "Sir."

"What is it?" The man asked in an annoyed tone.

"King Faust has requested your return." The knight answered.

"Today was supposed to be my day off." the man said in an even more annoyed tone.

"I know, sir, but your a member of the King's royal guard, Ichigo Ishida." The knight said.

"Ehhh." (E)Ichigo groans as he removed the book on his face revealing his orange hair. "Fine then, let's get going." gets up and begins to walk with the knight. "Hey, what's your thought on novels?"

"I enjoy reading them." The knight replied.

"Well, I don't like reading them. I find the stories boring, hell this one put me to sleep." (E)Ichigo said as he waved the book around, before throwing it into a nearby dumpster. A few minutes pasted until they heard something.

"What could that be?" The knight said.

"Well, let's go check it out." (E)Ichigo said as he walked towards the noise. "Who knows, it could be fun." After saying that (E)Ichigo made a sinister smile and the knight arrived to the location and found the cause of the noise was a scuffle between some knights and two blond chicks,a girl with blue hair, a guy with pink hair and two exceeds dress in outfits.

"Sir, should we go help them?" the knight asked.

"You can go if you want. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the show." (E)Ichigo said with a smile as the knight left. (E)Ichigo continued to watch. "Wow, this is quite boring." (E)Ichigo said in a disappointed attitude. "I was really hoping something more interesting would happen. I'm pretty sure Luffy is on his way right now. Well the only odd thing is why two Exceeds are playing dress up and with those people." Suddenly (E)Ichigo sidestepped dodging an incoming kick from a blond haired girl. He then pulled out a chalk white katana and took a swing at the girl, but she dodged with ease. "Seriously Naruko are you trying to kill me or something?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Naruko answered with a smile.

"You threw the first kick. Now, what are you doing here and not at the Royal City?" (E)Ichigo questioned.

"Because I'm tracking down some Fairy Tail members and it seems I found them." Naruko answered.

"Well you know, since both of us are not at the Royal City, I'm sure Luffy is on his way to get us." (E)Ichigo said, before he pointed towards the scuffle. "I think they got away." Naruko turned to see that her targets were gone.

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruko said.

"Also, what's up with the pink wool that the knights are in?" (E)Ichigo said, never got an answer as suddenly a large Legion appeared above them.

"Ah crap he found us." Both of them said in unison as (E)Luffy landed right in front of them.

"Why didn't you two return when you were told to?" (E)Luffy asked with an angry tone.

"I was tracking down the Fairy Tail guild!" Naruko answered first.

"I was on my day off. You know this Luffy." (E)Ichigo said before he block an attack from (E)Luffy's SABO with his katana. "I would have died if I didn't block there."

"Good block. Both of you." (E)Luffy said, before he turned to Naruko, who was blocking the other end of SABO with her fist. "Ok, then let's return to King Faust. We are his royal guard afterall." (E)Luffy puts away SABO and walks back to his Legion while his companions followed him.

A day later in the Royal City

The three members of Edolas's royal guard were listening in a speech King Faust was giving to his people.

"Children of Edolas it brings me great joy that our Anima program has produced enough magic energy that will last us another decade!" Faust announced.

"Yeah, by produce you mean converting a whole town from another world into a giant lacrima. Our king is sure filled with bullshit." (E)Ichigo a he continued to hear the speech.

"Plus the fact that these people are eating this up." Naruko said as she ate some food. Naruko looked at the crowd and saw a few familiar faces. "Some of those fairies are in the crowd."

"Should we deal with them?" (E)Ichigo asked his leader.

"Not now, let's see what they end up doing?" (E)Luffy said as Faust finished his speech. "I think things are going to be a lot more exciting."

Later that night

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were walk through a mine shaft that would lead them inside the castle.

"I hope this place doesn't collapse in on us." Natsu said.

"Shut up Natsu or your going to jinx us." Lucy said.

"This mine shaft is pretty old and run down." Wendy stated.

"I hope it's not haunted." Happy added. They continued down the mine shaft until they entered a cavern.

"This cavern should lead to the castle." Carla stated. Everything was going as planned until a goop captured Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled out as the same goob caught both him and Wendy. A few seconds later the where surrounded by Edolas knights.

"So these are the magic users from Earthland." Said Erza Knightwalker.

"Erza!" Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy said in unison

"Yup, they are. The counterparts to our Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley." Said Naruko who appeared next to Knightwalker.

"Wait a minute, I feel like we meet that girl somewhere before." Lucy said. She thought about it for a few seconds before it hit her. "Naruto."

"Naruto?" Naruko questioned.

"Now that I look at her she does look like him." Natsu said.

"Enough guards take them away!" (E)Erza commanded making the knights drag the three mages away. Happy and Carla tried to chase after them, but (E)Erza got in the way. "Exceeds." After she said that all the knights took a knee even (E)Erza and Naruko. "Welcome home, Exceeds. I thank you for leading the intruders into out custody."

"Yes, welcome home you, Basterds." Naruko thought as she clenched her fist.

Somewhere else in Edolas

"I'm amazed father hasn't found this yet." Said Mystogan who was standing in front of a large lacrima. "Well I should release them." Mystogan than pieced the lacrima with a blade making it start to glow.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: The Other Three


	45. Chapter 45

**I was sick last week, so I wasn't able to post any chapters. Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 45: The Other Three

Mystogan continued to look at the now glowing lacrima until it disappeared, leaving three individuals behind in a dog pile.

"Ow, who's on top of me?" Whined Luffy, who was under both Naruto and Ichigo.

"That would be me, Luffy." Naruto answered as he rubs his head. "And I take it the person on top of me is.."

"Me." Ichigo said, finishing Naruto's sentence.

"Well can you guys get off of me. Both of you are quite heavy." Luffy said with an annoyed face.

"Oh, sorry." Both Ichigo and Naruto said in unison as they got off their guild master.

 **"Did you enjoy your sleep Kit/King?"** Kurama and Zangetsu asked in unison to their respective humans.

"What do you mean by that?" Both Naruto and Ichigo questioned unknowingly in unison.

 **"You were taking a long beauty sleep after you and your pals were turned into lacrima."** Zangetsu replied to Ichigo

 **"You, Luffy, and Ichigo were all turned to lacrima, but it seems someone had released you three."** Kurama answered Naruto.

"Wait, what do you mean we were turned and to lacrima!" Naruto and Ichigo yelled out in unison letting both Luffy and Mystogan hear them.

"We were turned into lacrima?" Luffy said with a puzzled look.

"Yes, you were, but I freed you three." Mystogan said, gaining the three Royal Guard's members attention.

"Now, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Mystogan." Mystogan answered.

"Wait, a minute your Mystogan?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, I take it you heard of me." Mystogan replied.

"Yes, you're one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, where are we? This is definitely not Magnolia." Naruto said. But before he got an answer Luffy yelled out.

"Now I remember you. You were that guy fighting Laxus and it was revealed you were that Jellal guy." Once Luffy spoke Jellal's name Ichigo and Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"Wasn't he arrested by the Magic Council?" Naruto said.

"He was. Jellal, why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not the Jellal you know." Mystogan answered as he revealed his face to the three.

"What do you mean you're not Jellal we know?" Ichigo questioned as he tried to summon Zangetsu, but to his surprised he couldn't. "What's going on?"

"Let me try. **Power Boost**!" Naruto declared, but just like Ichigo nothing happened.

"You can't use your magic in Edolas." Mystogan said, confusing the three.

"Edolas, what's that?" Luffy questioned.

"It's my homeland and its parallel world to Earthland." Mystogan answered.

"Wait, what do you mean parallel world?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Also, if this Edolas place is your homeland then, why do you look like Jellal?" Ichigo asked in an equally confused expression.

"Let me explain. Because Edolas is a parallel version of Earthland, that means there are parallel versions of people you may know. Like me, I'm the Edolas version Jellal Fernandez. And in Edolas people aren't able to use magic like people do in Earthland." (E)Jellal explained.

 **"That explains why I can't sense the magical signatures of people."** Kurama muttered.

"Wait, then why are we here and what happened to Magnolia?" Ichigo questioned.

"You were brought here by the Anima." (E)Jellal answered.

"Anima?" Luffy questioned.

"It's a device that the king of Edolas used to turn you three and Magnolia into lacrima. For you see, unlike Earthland, Edolas is losing its magic and the king is using the lacrima to sustain this worlds magic. I plan to stop him. Will you three help me?" (E)Jellal asked.

"Of course. We can't let them get away with this." Luffy said.

"Well Luffy made up his mind, so lead the way Mysto... I mean Jellal." Ichigo said.

"Very well then." Jellal said, as a giant white creature appeared behind him. "This is what we in Edolas call a Legion. We'll be using this to get to the Royal City." (E)Jellal then tossed the three each a red pill. "Those are called X-Balls, once consumed by an Earthland mage it allows them to use their magic." The three then swallow the pills.

"I feel my magic returning." Naruto said.

 **"Yes, and it seems Ichigo and Luffy also got their magic back as well."** Kurama added.

"Hey, is there Edolas versions of us?" Luffy asked with a curious tone.

"I was going to ask that myself." Ichigo added.

"Yes, there is and they are considered the three strongest members of the king's royal army." (E)Jellal answered with a serious tone.

"It's good to hear our counterparts are strong, but since they are a part of the royal army. I take it we will have to fight them." Naruto said.

"If we're going against the king, there is no way to avoid them." Ichigo added.

"I wonder if the other me is strong. I wonder how this world's Ichigo and Naruto are like. I can't wait to fight them!" Luffy said with an excited tone.

"You seem to pump to fight another you, huh, Luffy." Naruto said with Ichigo agreeing with him.

"Enough waiting lets get a move on!" Luffy declared.

"Very let's go." (E)Jellal said. All four of them got on the Legion and headed towards the Royal City.

In the Royal City

"It's as the legends foretold. We have proven that the magic the Earthland mages posses come from within their very body." Byro explained to the king and everyone.

"They are much like the Exceeds in that regard." Sugerboy added.

"Careful not to inflate their abilities.." Byro stopped talking when a loud yawn was heard. "Is there anything you have to say, Ichigo.

"Not really, I just got bored of listening to your speech old man." (E)Ichigo replied. "Now what are we going to do about the blond chick? She's no dragonslayer."

"You mean that Lucy girl." Choco said.

"She will be terminated." Faust said, surprising everyone. "The Exceed's queen Shagotte has given explicit orders any discussion to the contrary is a waiste of breath."

"Well, that is a waste, but if it's an order from the queen. We have no choice, but to obey." (E)Luffy said.

"This is such a humongous waist you know!" Hughes said.

"However, our technology is lacking at the moment. We have yet attempted a magic extradition from a human body. But since the two dragonslayers are not quite human, experiments with them may lead us to everlasting magic power." Byro said.

"Very well, Byro you will have much work to do. And as a precautionary measure start extracting power from the Earthland lacrima immediately." Faust ordered. After that everyone left except for his royal guard and a large Exceed named Pantherlily.

"Is there something troubling you Pantherlily?" Faust questioned the Exceed.

"My lord, If I may ask about recent surge in our army?" Pantherlily replied with a question of his own, but all Faust gave him was an angry expression. "I see, please excuse me." Patherlily then left the room.

"My majesty, can me and my colleagues be excused?" (E)Luffy asked.

"You can." Faust said, while keeping his angry expression.

"Thanks my majesty." (E)Luffy said, as he, (E)Ichigo, and Naruko left the room.

"We did I have to come to that meeting." (E)Ichigo whined as he followed his leader.

"Yeah, me too. I felt like they were going to talk forever. I'm so hungry right now." Naruko said.

"Keep eating like you are, and your going to blow up like a balloon. Not that I'm saying you aren't one already." (E)Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Keep talking like that and I will punch you." Naruko said, with a vein appearing on her face.

"I'd like to see you try." (E)Ichigo replied.

"You two stop fighting already!" (E)Luffy ordered, with the immediately listening to him. "Now then, Naruko you had a chance to meet the Earthland mages. What were they like?"

"Nothing special about them. But one of them did call me something." Naruko replied.

"What would that be?" (E)Luffy questioned.

"Naruto and they said I looked like him." Naruko answered.

"Naruto, as in the fishcake they put into ramen." Ichigo said.

"Ramen, why did you have to bring up my least favorite food, Ichigo?" Naruko said with a disgusted expression.

"I take it that's the name of your Earthland counterpart and since its a him, then he's male." (E)Luffy said.

"My Earthland self is a guy. I wonder what he's like." Naruko said, as she thought about a male version of herself.

"Hey, If she has an Earthland counterpart. Wouldn't that mean we have our own as well?" (E)Ichigo said.

"It wouldn't matter if we had our own counterparts." (E)Luffy said as he walked away from the two. "Remember, don't do anything without my say so." When he was out of their view he smiled. "But it would be interesting to see how my other self is like."

Somewhere else in the castle

Lucy was currently being dragged by her hair by Erza Knightwalker through a hallway.

"I've heard more than enough. Obviously I'm not the Erza the you know." (E)Erza said as she continued to drag Lucy, before finally tossing the blond to a wall.

"Please you and I are not enemies!" Lucy pleaded. "Look Erza, I know you're not the same person, but I also know you have a heart. You can't be someone who laughs at suffering of others!"

"Shut your mouth." (E)Erza said, just before she puts her spear under Lucy's bindings and lifts her over the balcony.

"Please Erza don't do this." Lucy pleaded. "How could you do this to someone who wasn't fighting back? The Erza I know is kind. She wound never hurt a defenseless person."

"Well, she is not her." A voice says as two arms wrap around Knightwalker's neck. "This Erza likes it when people are raving in agony." The voice continued as the person the voice belongs too smiles. "She has earned the title Fairy Hunter by killing tons of Fairy Tail mages." The person then puts his head beside Knightwalker's head revealing his appearance.

"Ichigo." Lucy said in shock.

"Hey, you know my name. I take it you know my Earthland counterpart. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ichigo Ishida, nice to meet you." (E)Ichigo said. Just as he finished saying that Knightwalker shoved Lucy off her spear, leaving the blond to scream as she plummeted down the castle side.

"Ichigo, what are you do.." (E)Erza started to say, but is cut off when (E)Ichigo connected his lips to her. The kiss lasted for a second, before they separated. "What was that for?"

"You've been hunting Fairy Tail lately and because of that we haven't seen each other in days. You have been really neglecting me." (E)Ichigo replied.

"I don't intend neglect you anymore. So can you let go of me?" (E)Erza asked.

"Fine." (E)Ichigo said as he released her. "Wait a minute, what happened to that girl's screaming. She couldn't have hit the floor already." The two look over and see two Exceeds saving Lucy.

"Those Exceeds." (E)Erza said with a surprised expression as the Exceeds fly back with Lucy to (E)Erza and (E)Ichigo. "Why? The queen gave the order. This Earthland girl was to be executed."

"The order has been rescinded." Carla replied.

"Even though you may be an Exceed, but you don't have authority to terminate an order from the queen herself." (E)Erza said. "I respectably ask you to hand over the girl."

"Bow down your in the presence of royalty. I'm the eldest daughter of Queen Shagotte, but you may call me Divine Princess Carla of Extalia." Carla declared shocking everyone. (E)Erza and (E)Ichigo both bow. "Now where are the dragonslayers?"

"In the basement of the west tower." (E)Erza answered.

"Now, why would you want to know that?" (E)Ichigo questioned.

"That is none of your concern." Carla replied. (E)Ichigo then stands back up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not buying your the princess." (E)Ichigo said, as he begins to unsheathe his sword. "You see there was news that two Fallen Exceeds were in the area. I take it your them." But for he finishes to unsheathe his sword he stopped giving Carla, Happy, and Lucy to escape. "I almost disobeyed an order. I really wanted to kill those cats too." (E)Ichigo thought as he turns to Erza. "You look quite mad. I don't blame you that cat tricked you good."

"How dare they?" Erza said as made a pissed off expression.

"Oh, I like it when you have that face. It reminds me why I love you." (E)Ichigo said with a smile.

Somewhere else in the castle

Naruko was currently eating some food before she noticed a bunch of Exceeds knights flying by her window.

"Well, it looks like something is happening, but since Luffy gave me the order not to do anything and the fact I'm eating right now. Means I can't interfere." Naruto says as she continues to eat and look at the commotion at the same time. "Well that do(munch)esn't mean I c(chew)an't enj(swallow)oy the show." After a minute of watching Naruko heard horn blows. "So it looks like the king has begun his plans." Naruko smiled with delight in her eyes as she saw the Exceed knights get turned into a cat-shaped lacrima. "Yes, hehehe. Take that, you stupid cats. How dare you look down upon us? Soon the rest of your kind will have the same fate!"

With (E)Luffy

"Finally, it has begun." (E)Luffy said as he heard King Fuast's speech to his knights. A knight then runs up to (E)Luffy.

"Sir Portagas, King Faust has ordered for your return." The knight said.

"Thanks for the message. I will return to our majesty's side." (E)Luffy says as he walks past the knight. While he was walking (E)Ichigo and Naruko appeared in front of him.

"You don't intend to return to Faust side." (E)Ichigo said.

"Of course not, I intend to continue watching how everything plays out. For a little while longer." Luffy replied. "I would think you would be with Erza right now."

"Nah, she's a big girl she doesn't need me to protect her. Plus I can't do anything until you give the order." (E)Ichigo replied.

"So when are we going to join in?" Naruko asked.

"Soon." (E)Luffy said, as he continued walking . "But for now lets just enjoy the show."

Somewhere in the Royal City

Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto were currently walking through the city, while they each wear cloaks.

"Kurama says that he senses Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray in the palace." Naruto said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet up with them." Luffy said, but before he made a move Ichigo stopped him.

"Not so fast Luffy, it appears something is going on because the guards seem to be wilded up." Ichigo said.

"That doesn't let's just go already." Luffy whined.

"Fine, there's no reasoning with you sometimes." Ichigo said. "Naruto lead the way.

"Ok, then let's get going." Naruto replied. The three then start heading towards the palace.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: The First Confrontations.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **To Giggle123: I will usually upload two chapters each week during either Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. Tuesday is lasted I'll update. And thanks for enjoying the story.**

Chapter 46: The First Confrontation

Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto continued heading towards the palace. Luffy seemed to have a lead on his guild mates.

"Hurry up you two we're almost there!" Luffy yelled out as he continued to run.

"Wait, up Luffy!" Ichigo yelled out as he tried to keep up with his guild master.

"Why? We have to meet up with Natsu and company!" Luffy replied.

"Yeah, but you need me to locate them!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry if I make it there before you two, I just yell for them!" Luffy said.

"Don't be an idiot, Luffy! We need to think of a plan first!" Ichigo said.

"Fine!" Luffy said, before making a sudden stop. "What's the plan then?"

"First, we need to locate them. Naruto that'll be up to Kurama." Ichigo said.

"Ok, give me a second." Naruto responded. "Kurama, What are there locations?"

 **"The fire dragonslayer, the ice mage, and the celestial mage in the same area. While that redhead girl seems to be somewhere else, it also seems she's in combat right now."** Kurama answered.

"What about Wendy, Happy, Carla and that Gajeel guy?" Naruto questioned.

 **"The other dragonslayers and the cats. They seem to be out of my range, but they were definitely here a while ago."** Kurama answered.

"Kurama says, that Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are together. While it seems like Erza is in combat right now. Wendy, Happy, Carla and that Gajeel guy are out of Kurama's range." Naruto informed his two guild mates.

"Who should we meet up with first?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's go meet up with Natsu's group." Luffy said. Ichigo and Naruto agreed and the three continued towards the palace.

 **"King, why didn't you suggest going to see Erza? I would think you'd be worried about her."** Zangetsu said.

"Of course I'm worried about her, but I know all to well she can handle herself." Ichigo said.

Somewhere in the palace.

"Well, it looks like Hughes and Sugerboy are having fun with the Earthlanders." (E)Ichigo said, as he, Naruko, and (E)Luffy were watching what was going on in an amusement park. "So the pretty boy can use ice magic." He said while looking at the fight between Gray and Sugerboy. "Come on Luffy, let me join in. I want to have some fun."

"No." Luffy replied.

"Your no fun." (E)Ichigo said with a disappointed look. "Hey, Naruko how's the fight between the dragonslayer and Hughes going?"

"It looks like poor old Hughes gone pissed himself." Naruko answered with a smile.

"Was it funny?" (E)Ichigo asked.

"Of course it was." Naruko answered. "Theses Earthlanders sure are strong. They are going to be a joy to fight."

"You can say that again." (E)Ichigo said in agreement. (E)Ichigo then notices that his leader was gone. "Wait a minute, where's Luffy?"

With Lucy

The currently freaked out celestial mage was currently running out from a bunch of monster that Hughes sicked on her. The only problem was she had yet to figure out the monsters had stopped chasing her. Lucy kept running until she bumped into Coco who was running with an over-sized key.

"Man that hurt... huh. The monsters vanished, but I think I killed her." Lucy said after composing herself. Lucy then notices that Coco's legs all bruised up. "Your feet are in pretty ruff shape. What happened are you?"

"Help me I can't run anymore?" Coco asked. "Take this." Coco begins to hand the key to the person she bumped into, but stops when she sees who it is. "Wait a minute she's one of the Earthland wizards we captured. This is bad I can't give it to her."

"Coco! Come back here!" Yelled Byro, who was chasing after Coco. He stops to take a breather. " I'm going to warn you just one more time give me the key!"

"MY KEYS!" Lucy yelled at the old man. "You creeps want to steal my keys and enslave my spirits!" After this exchangement Lucy and Byro began to fight. During the fight Byro had turned into a giant octopus man. "What the heck is that?!"

"It appears to be a giant octopus." Said one of Lucy's spirits named Vergo.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Lucy yelled out as finally Byro showed his new form.

"You are correct, I've ingested **Octopus Liquid**!" Byro declared. "Go on scream all you want! Because none of that otherworldly magic can't save you now!" Byro then goes to attack Lucy, but is suddently knocked clean out by a metal pipe that was thrown at his face.

"Ok, what just happened?!" A confused Lucy questioned, while the pipe like a boomerang came flying back, before getting caught by someone who was carrying Coco. Lucy got a good look at the person. "Is that Luffy? No, the Luffy in Earthland had an x-shaped scar on his chest, this one has it on his face. He must be the Edolas Luffy."

"Luffy." Coco said.

"You, ok Coco?" (E)Luffy asked, before he noticed the key she was holding. "Coco, why do you have that key?"

"The king was planning to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon, while Lily was near it. I took the key to keep Lily safe." Coco answered as Luffy gently her down.

"And I see his majesty had punished you for it. Your leg is filled with bruises. I'm glad you're alright." Luffy said, before everyone's attention was caught by Natsu punching Hughes out of a building in a burst of fire.

"SO YOU THINK IM A MONSTER, HUH. WELL YOU HAVEN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!" Natsu declared as he finished off Hughes leaving him defeated.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled enjoy as Fairy Tail's Salamander lands right in front of her.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu replied. He then notices Byro, who was still a giant octopus. "What the heck is that huge blob?" Natsu then looks in the direction of (E)Luffy and Coco. "Wait, is that Luffy?"

"You two seem to know my name. You must be familiar with the me from Earthland." (E)Luffy said.

"So your the Luffy of Edolas. What are you doing here? Are with the king?" Natsu questioned.

"Why, yes, I am in the royal army. I happen to be one of the members of King Faust's personal guard. Finally the reason I'm here to help Coco. That's why I knocked out Byro over here." (E)Luffy answered. "Now, Coco give me the key and I'll destroy it so his majesty won't activate the Dragon Chain Cannon." Coco is hesitated at first. "Trust me Coco." (E)Luffy makes a smile.

"Ok."Coco said, as she begins hands him the key.

"DON'T GIVE HIM THE KEY!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, but was too late as Coco finished giving the key to (E)Luffy.

"Sugerboy!" (E)Luffy said as he tossed the key into the air for it to be caught by Sugerboy. "Go take that to our majesty!"

"Very well, Luffy." Sugerboy says as he slides away with the key. Gray then appears on a motorcycle, passes (E)Luffy and chases after Sugerboy.

"You guys deal with him, I'll chase after big chin over there." Gray said.

"Why did you do that, Luffy? What about Lily?" A confused Coco questioned, but (E)Luffy didn't answer.

"Why would you do that? You promised her that you would destroy the key, but you end up handing it over. I that you were her friend?" Lucy added.

"Whoever said, I was her friend." (E)Luffy said coldly. "I only really saved her because I felt like it." After he said that Natsu lunged at him with a fire embedded first, but (E)Luffy is able to block it with SABO. "What got you so angry?"

"That smile of yours!" Natsu answered.

"My smile?" (E)Luffy said as he swings SABO pushing Natsu back a few steps.

"Even though your looks like our Luffy's smile it doesn't give of the same feel as his does! When you smile it gives off a cold and murderous vibe." Natsu explained. "Now take this **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu went in with one of his signature attacks, but to his surprise it was blocked by his enemy's weapon. Natsu grunts in pain as blood starts to drip from his fist. "What is that thing made of?"

"Is this the extent of your power?" (E)Luffy said, before he in blinding speed takes SABO spins it around, before he used one of the ends of his weapon to hit Natsu on top of the head. Making the dragonslayer faceplant the ground cracking it in the process. (E)Luffy then does a replay of what he did a moment ago, but this time uses the end of SABO to knock Natsu into the air. (E)Luffy looked at Natsu for a split second. "Disappointing." He does one final spin before hitting Natsu directly right into the abdomen, making the dragonslayer cough up blood and sending him flying through multiple amusement park rides, finally stopping on a wall of a building.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled out in horror. She then turns back to noticed (E)Luffy was gone. "Where'd he go? Wait, that doesn't matter. I got to check on Natsu!" Lucy with Vergo following her went to go check on Natsu while Coco just laid there still trying to process what happened. Not far from there (E)Luffy had arrived to the location of Naruko and (E)Ichigo.

"Hey, look who's back!" Naruko said.

"Luffy. Did you have fun?" (E)Ichigo asked in an angry tone.

"Why are you angry?" (E)Luffy asked.

"He's mad that you got to fight the Earthlander." Naruko answered. The three looked at the end of the fight between Gray and Sugerboy that resulted in the key's destruction.

"Well, it looks like handing the key to Sugerboy was a mistake." (E)Luffy said in a uncaring tone.

"Then why did you give him the key? You could have returned it yourself. Hell, you didn't have to save Coco from Byro, but Why did you?" Naruko asked.

"You should know my answer because I felt like it." (E)Luffy answered.

"Really, I thought it was because you had a soft spot for Coco." (E)Ichigo said.

"No, I have no such emotions towards that girl. Hell, I would have destroyed the key if I felt like it, but I was curious how strong was that Earthlander when he showed up. So I handed the key to Sugerboy so I can fill my curiosity, but in the end, I was disappointed." (E)Luffy explained. "Now I have the feeling like the fun is truly about to begin!"

"About damn time you got that feeling. Now I can finally join in the fun!" (E)Ichigo said with a twisted smile.

"I was getting so relax too, but If we have to, I'll gladly join in." Naruko said with an equally twisted smile.

With Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto.

The three had finally found a way into the palace.

"Ok, Naruto, where are they now?" Ichigo asked

"It seems Natsu, Gray, and Erza are all together with the exception of Lucy, who seems to be running somewhere." Naruto replied.

"Which one is closer?" Luffy asked.

"It seems Natsu's group is." Naruto answered.

"Then lets meet up with them first." Ichigo said. The three agreed and headed towards Natsu, Gray, and Erza's location. Suddenly the everything started to shake.

"Hey, why is everything shaking?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't know, but Kurama just told me something is happening where Natsu's group is at!" Naruto informed his guild mates.

In the Dragon Chain Cannon activation room

The Dragon Chain Cannon had been activated with the help of Gray's magic. King Faust was currently laughing enjoy.

"Prepared to fire!" Faust declared, before Erza Knightwalker released Natsu, who was all bruised up. "What?"

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu declared as he attacked the Edolas knights knocking a majority of them out.

"What's going on here? What is the meaning of this?" Faust questioned. Suddenly Faust is taken hostage by Knightwalker.

"I'm calling off the launch!" (E)Erza declared as she held up a sword to the king's throat.

"You traitor! How dare you?!" Faust said in anger. Suddenly (E)Erza started to glow which ended up revealing herself as the Erza from Earthland.

"My name is Erza Scarlet! I'm an Earthland wizard!" Erza declared.

"Nice job, it got pretty hairy there, but thanks to you we're going to save our friends after all." Gray said with a smile.

"It looks like they fell for plan D, decieve the royal army dumbies!" Natsu said in a happy tone as he, Gray and Erza stood triumphant.

"That plan actually worked, but you forgot to add in the king's personal guard!" Said (E)Ichigo, who was standing behind Erza.

"What!" The Fairy Tail members said in unison as Erza had to let go of Faust to block an incoming sword strike from the Edolas Ichigo.

"Sorry, we were late your majesty." (E)Luffy said as he appears beside Faust.

" It doesn't matter right now, I'm free. Now fire at the original target!" Fuast ordered, which his knights proceeded to comply.

"No!" Gray yelled.

"Erza!" Natsu said as he and Gray went to assist Erza, but both of the are suddenly pinned down by Naruko.

"Sorry boys, but we can't, have you helping your Erza out." Naruko said.

"So your Edolas's Ichigo?" Erza said as she struggled to hold him back.

"So your Earthland's Erza, huh. My Erza is a lot more beautiful!" (E)Ichigo said, as suddenly (E)Erza arrived and went after Erza, who summoned another sword to block her counterpart's spear. "Hey, honey, I like the new scar."

"Not, now Ichigo let's focus on Scarlet!" Said (E)Erza, who had a large scar on her face.

"Ok." (E)Ichigo said as he and Knightwalker began to overwhelm Erza.

"Let go of us!" Natsu demanded.

"Nope." Naruko said, as she puts more force onto Natsu. "That goes for you too." She then does the same to Gray.

"This chick is strong. I can't move." Gray said.

"She sure is." Natsu added as he notices (E)Luffy standing in front of him.

"I should have killed. But it looks like I have a chance to make that up." (E)Luffy said as he grabs SABO. "I'll just have to cave your skull in. Naruko can you crush that one's head."

"Ok, Luffy." Naruko replied as she put her gloved hands on Gray's head and started to squeeze.

"Ehh." Gray grunted in pain. While that was happening Erza was still being overwhelmed.

"I got to go help Natsu and Gray, but I'm too preoccupied with these two. I never thought we'd be up against the Edolas versions of Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto." Erza thought just as her swords are knocked from her grip by Kightwalker.

"Ichigo." Knightwalker said as (E)Ichigo appeared in front of her Earthland counterpart.

"I'll gladly kill her for you, honey!" (E)Ichigo said with a sadist smile as he brought down his sword intending to cut Erza down the middle. While at the same time (E)Luffy was going to crush Natsu's head with SABO. But in an instant everyone was in shock as the three members of King Faust's royal guard were all stopped by three individuals. Naruko was kicked in the face, knocking her off Gray and Natsu. (E)Luffy was sent flying back by a punch. (E)Ichigo's sword was blocked by an oversized khyber blade.

"Looks like we made it here in time! Right, Naruto and Ichigo!" Luffy said with a toothy smile.

"Right!" Ichigo and Naruto said in unison.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you like.**

Next Chapter: Stopping the King's plan


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance.

Chapter 47: Stopping the King's plan

In the Dragon Chain Cannon activation room

"Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy? Why are you guys here?!" Natsu asked in a surprised expression.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now lets deal with the enemies in front of us." Ichigo said, as he and his Edolas counterpart were still clashing blades.

"So your the Earthland Ichigo. You look like you're going to be a joy." (E)Ichigo said with his same sadist smile. Knightwalker tries to attack Ichigo while he's preoccupied with his Edolas counterpart, but is stopped by her counterpart.

"Scarlet." (E)Erza said in an angry tone.

"Thanks Erza." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Your welcome Ichigo. Let's deal with these two first." Erza said with Ichigo agreeing. The two separated and continued the fights with their counterparts on different locations in the room. While that happened Naruko recovered.

"Ow, who kicked me." Naruko said as she finishes rubbing her face. She then looks and sees her attacker appearance. "I'm kind of look good as a guy."

"Wait, what do you mean you look as a gu..." Naruto began to say, but stop to take a good look at who he kick, which resulted in face going into complete shock.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Luffy question, while he paid no mind to his Edolas counterpart. Luffy also took a look at the blond girl and it took him a while, but he immediately remembers the time Naruto transformed into a girl. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Luffy let out a huge laugh.

"STOP LAUGH!" Naruto yelled out.

"Sorry Na(chuckle)ruto, it's too funny of a memory!" Luffy said with a large toothy smile.

"So this is the Earthland me. He seems like a complete..." (E)Luffy thought, but stops when he notices his Earthland counterpart's smile. He looks at the smile for a second and sees a image of a smiling man with wavy black hair, freckles, and he was wearing an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling. (E)Luffy then starts to grip SABO and lunges at his counterpart. He then tries to take his counterparts head off, but to his surprise his counterpart had dodged it by bending over backwards.

"Wow, that almost hit me." Luffy said before looking at his Edolas counterpart. "Hey, other me. Nice to meet you." Luffy kept his same smile the whole time, which made (E)Luffy angry. A red magic seal, then appears behind Luffy who puts his arm into it making it surprised (E)Luffy as the arm began to twist. **"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"** Luffy immediately brought the arm back using it to punch (E)Luffy in the gut, while in the process sending his counterpart flying into the wall of the room. Luffy notices that his arm was shaking. "Ow, what is that thing made of?" It had seemed that his Edolas counterpart had used his weapon to block the attack at the last minute.

"Huh, he's definitely stronger than the dragonslayer!" (E)Luffy thought as he looks at SABO and notices a dent where Luffy's attack hit. At that moment started to shake even more and the room started to glow.

"Ok, what's going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"Looks like the Dragon Chain Cannon is about to launch." (E)Ichigo said, which confused Ichigo even more.

"Dragon Chain Cannon? What's that?" Ichigo questioned.

"What's with all the questions? The only thing you have to worry about right now is me!" (E)Ichigo said, while he kept smiling his usual grin.

"Attachment complete!" Said a random Edolas knight.

"Now smash into the Exceeds kingdom at once!" Faust commanded.

"WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Natsu yelled out at the top of his lungs. Right at that moment a Legion had bursted into the room with Lucy and Coco riding on top it.

"Hey, everyone get on!" Lucy yelled out.

"Lucy!" Erza said.

"Is that you." Gray adds.

"Holy cow they turned you into a monster?" Natsu said.

"Stop being an idiot and get on right now!" Lucy said. She then notices the Royal Guard members. "What are you three doing here? Wait, never mind that get on now."

"Well, see you later other me!" Luffy said, before he ran straight towards the Legion the Fairy Tail members were now boarding. (E)Luffy just watched him as he boarded.

"It's time for me to go." Ichigo said, as he gained distance from his counterpart and ran towards the Legion.

"Hey, we haven't gotten to the good part yet! Get back here!" (E)Ichigo said as he gave chase.

 **"King, I don't think he'll let you get away that easily."** Zangetsu said.

"Should have figured as much." Ichigo said as he swung Zangetsu creating an air slash that he sent at his counterpart, who in turn blocked it. Giving Ichigo enough time to board.

" **Kit, they're going to leave you behind. If you don't stop daydreaming."** Kurama said, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto said, as he began running towards the Legion. Naruko snaps out of her trance and looks at Naruto as he boards the Legion.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" Naruko said as the Legion started to take off. "You ain't getting away!" Naruko then gets into a squatting position as he boots she was wearing started to glow. In a split second she propels herself at the Legion.

"She's coming straight at us!" Lucy said.

"Don't worry, I got this. **Energy Make: Clone**!" Naruto declares as a clone appears next to him, surprising Coco who was on board. The clone quickly jumps off and collides with Naruko stopping her in her tracks. While she was falling Naruko then uses the clone a cushion making it puff and crack the ground as a result. While the Legion was making its exit (E)Erza, (E)Ichigo, Naruko, and (E)Luffy looked at their Earthland counterparts as they themselves were looking back. (E)Ichigo walks over to (E)Erza, who was absolutely livid.

"No, need to get angry honey. You'll get to fight her again soon. So no need to be angry." (E)Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. Were you able to tell that she was impersonating me?" (E)Erza questioned, in an angry tone.

"I got here late, but I could clearly tell that she wasn't you." (E)Ichigo answered.

"You could tell the difference, but these fools weren't able to." (E)Erza said as she grabs a blade and cuts her hair leaving it in a short bob cut. "Now they shouldn't have difficulty telling the difference.

"I like the hair cut, hell I think I fell in love with you all over again." (E)Ichigo said. (E)Erza didn't say anything about his compliment and left the room. "She sure is a goddess when she's angry."

"I will leave as well. Prepare to deploy the Dorma Anim." Faust said. "Now for you, my royal guard!" He turns to the three. "I want you three to go forth and eliminate those Earthlanders at once!"

"Very well, your majesty." The three said before they left the room.

"So he's sending us first. At least we get to be in the action at the start." (E)Ichigo said. "So did you two enjoy fighting your Earthland selves."

"I was too busy trying to process how the other me looked. I could have been more handsome." Naruko said. "What about you Luffy?" He didn't answer. " Earth to Luffy!"

"I've got nothing to say about my Earthland counterpart. Well, there is one thing, his smile reminds me of him and it pisses me off." (E)Luffy says as he destroys a wall with SABO.

"Boy, I haven't seen you this mad in a long time." (E)Ichigo said.

"Me neither." Naruko added.

"I'm going to pick up something you two meet me at my Legion." (E)Luffy ordered, which the two agreed. As he was walking he thought to himself. "It's been four years since I thought of you, Ace."

With Everybody

The Legion they were flying on was currently moving at top speed towards the location of the giant lacrima. On the way Erza informed the three Royal Guard members of what was happening.

"So they're planning on colliding the giant lacrima with the Exceed's kingdom. So they can obtain an unlimited source of the magic energy. That's just crazy!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's why we must stop them!" Erza said.

"Also, why are you guys here in Edolas?" Lucy asked.

"We were delivering something to your guild master from our town's mayor and we ended up getting sucked in through the Anima. We were turned into lacrima, but were freed by Mystogan." Ichigo answered.

"Enough talking lets just hurry up and get there!" Luffy says as he stands up.

"I couldn't agree more Luffy." Said Natsu, who stood right next to Luffy. It took a while, but they arrived at the lacrima. The Legion they were on proceeds to ram into the island the lacrima was on to try and stop it.

"Give it everything you got!" Choco yelled out, making the legion push harder, but it seemed not to work.

"It won't work its got too much mass and momentum!" Gray said.

"Then let's help it he it out!" Luffy says a he starts to help push.

"Right with you Luffy!" Natsu said as he joined in.

"Natsu." Happy said as he came down from the island and went up to Natsu. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Hey, give me a hand buddy." Natsu said, making Happy stop talking and begin helping them push.

"Hey, Happy." Luffy said.

"Luffy, why are you here?" Happy said.

"To help, of course." Luffy answered with a smile. The island the collides with Extalia, but are barely stopped with the combined effort of Natsu and Luffy.

"Don't give up we can still hold this thing back!" Natsu declared.

"Who says I was giving up? This rock isn't going to win!" Luffy said as he used more force. Everyone else starts pushing too. At that moment Gajeel appears and joins in.

"Gajeel!" Erza said surprise at his arrival. "What are you doing down here? You should be up there using your magic to turn everyone back to normal!"

"You want to deal with the black cat be my guest!" Gajeel said.

"Erza that doesn't matter right now. We need as much help as we need!" Ichigo said as he continues to push. He then turns to Naruto. "Naruto, we need a few extra hands! Can you provide?"

"Of course I can!" Replied Naruto as multiple magic seals appeared. **" Power Boost! Energy Make: Multi Clones!"** Dozens of Narutos appeared soon afterwards.

"Cool." Coco said as the clone began to help.

"Coco! What are you doing there?" Pantherlily questioned.

"Lily, I'm glad your still in one piece. I'm glad who needs eternal magic power? When you can have eternal smiles!" Coco said to the large Exceed.

"What kind of nonsense is that? You have to get out of there Coco! These people can't stop Extailia's destruction! It's Impossible!" Pantherlily said.

"Shut up, already! We'll show you that nothings impossible! You stupid cat!" Luffy declared. Pantherlily is shocked at this statement and he stands there as they continue to push. Naruto's clones start to puff one by one.

"Naruto your clones!" Gray said.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied as he continued to push. "Kurama, I need your help!"

 **"Very well, Kit!"** Kurama said.

 **"Take Over: Kurama!"** Naruto declared as red energy enguilfed him and his clones for a second before stopping revealing all the Narutos with more feral looks. "This may shorten the clones' time. But It'll help!"

"I hope so!" Lucy said. Suddently a larger Legion appeared.

"That legion belongs too..." Pantherlily said in shock. "The king's royal guard!"

"So Pantherlily your still kicking!" Said (E)Ichigo as he jumped next to the large Exceed. Naruko and (E)Luffy so followed afterwards.

"You sure are one tough filthy cat!" Naruko said.

"What are you three doing here? Why aren't you with the king?" Pantherlily questioned as (E)Luffy walked past him.

"His majesty order us to eliminate the Earthlanders." (E)Luffy says as he looks down at the Earthlanders.

"This is bad!" Gray said.

"Crap, not now!" Ichigo said.

"So they intend to attack us while we're vulnerable!" Erza said, gridding her teeth.

"You cowards!" Luffy yelled out.

"You may see us as cowards, but we are simply following orders." (E)Luffy said coldly. "Naruko, Ichigo, you two know what to do."

"Right!" Naruko and (E)Ichigo said in unison. The three then proceed to jump down next to their counterparts.

"Now!" (E)Luffy said in unison. The next move the three made shocked everyone as the begin to help push.

"What the hell! I thought you three were going to attack us!" Natsu said.

"Na, where would be the fun in that?" (E)Ichigo said with his usual grin.

"I would let all the filthy Exceeeds die, but in the end we do whatever Luffy tells us to do!" Naruko added.

"Why then Luffy are you deciding to help them? And disobey the king's orders?" Pantherlily questioned.

"Simple, I felt like helping!" (E)Luffy answered.

"Thanks other me!" Luffy said with a smile.

"I still don't like you, but thanks for helping us!" Natsu said.

"Thanks for helping Luffy!" Coco said.

"Stop thanking me and start focusing on stopping this thing!" (E)Luffy said. All them continued to push. "Naruko!"

"On it!" Naruko replied. Her gloved hands start to glow and she started to put use more force. The Island began to move back.

"Hey, its being pushed back! What are you doing?" Naruto asked his counterpart.

"My magical weapons enhance my strength, but even that isn't going to be enough to stop this rock!" Naruko said.

"If thats the case!" (E)Luffy said, before he whistles, making his Legion join in. But even with that extra bit they were still overwhelmed.

"Crap, this thing ain't stopping." Ichigo said.

 **"Then use my power King!"** Zangetsu suggested, but got no reply.

"Don't talk like that. You've got to look on the brighter side of things and stop focus on the negatives. Even though the negative is get crushed by this thing!" (E)Ichigo said.

"Guys my clones are out of time!" Naruto says as his clone puffed away.

"Also, I can't hold it back anymore!" Naruko add as gloved hand stops glowing.

"Ok, now it's getting pretty tight here!" Lucy said.

"Just keep pushing guys!" Gray said.

"Use every ounce of power you have left!" Erza yelled out. They all continued to push until all the Exceeds came and started to help.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see these stupid cats." Naruko said.

"Just keep pushing!" Natsu and Luffy yelled in unison. Finally, they had succeeded as they were finally able to stop it, but exactly after suceeding a large amount of energy started to larima, knocking everyone back in the process. Luckily everyone of the where caught by an Exceed. Everyone then looks at the floating and noticed the lacrima had vanished and even the island, plus the Dragon Cain Cannon soon vanished as well.

"What just happened?" Luffy questioned.

"It has been returned to Earthland!" Said Mystogan, who had appeared riding on top his white Legion. "I searched for the remaining tears from the Anima to return everything to the way it was. I apologize for my lateness. Without everyone's help I wouldn't have made it. I give my thanks. Now that the lacrima has passed through through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland. Everything is over." Everyone start to celebrate, while (E)Luffy whistled making his Legion come and pick him, Naruko, (E)Ichigo up. Mystogan then reveals his face and turns to Pantherlily. "Lily, long ago you saved my life. I'm glad I could return the favor today."

"Yes, and I could begin to thank you my prince!" Pantherlily said, as tears streamed down his face. But this moment was shattered when an energy beam pierced Pantherlily. This horrified everyone.

"Lily!" (E)Jellal yelled out as Pantherlily plummeted to the ground.

"Your pathetic traitor, your not a noble Exceed just a lousy fallen. To think you'd forget your debt to our king and dare betray his orders." Said (E)Erza, who had arrived with a battalion of Legions. "And for you three how dare disobey our king's orders?"

"Sorry honey, but we were following Luffy's orders. Love the outfit by the way." (E)Ichigo said.

"Explain yourself Portgas!" (E)Erza demanded.

"Very well, I want the magic power in this world to fade away!" (E)Luffy answered, which confused everyone.

"What you say is treason!" (E)Erza said.

"I know, but that's all I have to say to you, Knightwalker. I have matters to intend to right now." (E)Luffy said as Naruko and (E)Ichigo suddenly jumped towards their Earthland counterparts.

"What the?" Naruto said before he is knocked out the Exceeds grip by a kicked in the gut from his Edolas counterpart and is sent flying towards the outskirts of the Royal city.

"Naruto!" Ichigo yelled out, right before summon Zangetsu in time to block a sword swing from his counterpart.

"Let's have some fun!" (E)Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Erza yelled out as she saw the two Ichigos' plummet.

"Let me go." Luffy said making the Exceed let go of him and he jumped on his counterpart's Legion. The Legion then flies off with the two Luffys' having a stare down.

With Naruto

He continued to fall until he finally recovered enough to use a spell.

 **"Energy Make: Multi Clones!"** Naruto said, as he gritted in pain from the kick. A dozen clones appeared and we used to soften Naruto's fall. "Kurama, how bad is it?"

 **"You have a few broken ribs, but as long as you stay in Take Over you should heal slowly over time!"** Kurama answered.

"I well, but I don't think I'll have time to heal." Naruto said as Naruko finally landed. He then got into a fighting pose.

"That was for kicking me earlier. Now.." Naruko says as she removes her cloak, revealing her outfit that was an alternate version of her Earthlands counterpart's oufit, except having blue and orange, opposed to Naruto's black and orange. "let's begin our fight! Oh yeah, we haven't been properly introduced. Names Naruko Senju."

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

With Ichigo

The two continued to fall, until Ichigo kicked his Edolas counterpart to gain some distance. Ichigo then turns to face the ground and starts to create wind slash that he uses to safely land. While (E)Ichigo just hits the ground.

 **"Hey, king do you think he's dead?"** Zangetsu asked.

"I doubt it." Ichigo says as prepared his sword stance, as (E) Ichigo stood back up.

"Ow, that really hurt, but it's not the highest point I fell from." (E)Ichigo said, as start to crack his neck and he starts to dust off his clothes. He looks at his Earthland counterpart and notices he was prepared for combat. "So you're ready to fight? Hehehe, that's great!" (E)Ichigo smile became more sadistic as he removes his cape and draws his sword. He then gets into a strange pose. "My name is Ichigo Ishida, what's yours?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo answered.

"Does your sword have a name?" (E)Ichigo asked.

"Why does that matter to you?" Ichigo questioned.

"I just curious. A good swordsman has a named sword you know." (E)Ichigo said.

"Its Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Nice name. Mine's name is Rukia!" (E)Ichigo said as a stream of ice shot towards Ichigo.

With Luffy

The Legion they were on landed, on the random part outside the Royal City. They get off and gained so distance between each other.

"So are ready? Other me!" Luffy said with a smile. (E)Luffy just looked at, before out an orange hat. "That's a cool hat. Does it belong to you?"

"You can say that." (E)Luffy answered as he Legion flew away. "It's more like a trophy from brother, which you remind me of."

"Really? What's his name and how do I remind you of him?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Ace. Portgas D Ace and it's your smile." (E)Luffy says as his voice becomes angrier and he starts to grip the hat. "That damn smile. I never thought I'd see one just like his!" He then draws SABO and points it at the Earthlander in front of him. "I am Portgas D Luffy and I'm the leader of King Faust's royal guard. I intend to kill so I don't have to see that smile again!"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy and I am the guild master of Fiore's future strongest guild, the Royal Guard. And intend to defeat you!" Luffy declared.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want**

Next Chapter: The Clash between Royal Guards


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Now on with the story.**

 **To jjcoop95: That I'm still on the fence about, because I wouldn't know what it would be. But who knows I may add it, only time will tell.**

Chapter 48: The Clash between Royal Guards

Naruto vs Naruko

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Kurama, what should I do?" Naruto asked the fox as he focused on the female version of himself.

 **"Thanks to her magic weapon, which I could tell is her gloves and her boots, it gives her enhanced strength. Well Kit, the only advice I could give you right now is stay in Take Over. If you weren't in it before she kicked you the damage you received would have much more severe."** Kurama said.

"So pretty much don't let her hit me. Got it!" Naruto said. It took a minute before finally someone made a move and that person was Naruko, who began hopping in place.

 **"Prepare yourself, Kit!"** Kurama said.

"I know don't need to tell me twice!" Naruto replied. Naruko had hopped three times before her boots started to glow. Naruto kept his red, slitted eye's on her and he prepared to strike the moment she moved, but in an instant she had disappeared from his sight and a gloved fist appeared in front of his face.

"Got him with one quick sprint!" Naruko thought as her fist was going to make contact with his face, but to her surprise he moves his head at the last minute. "He dodged!" Naruko thought as she went she went for another punch, which he dodged again. She began to smile as she kicks Naruto in the face witch he dodged. Naruko's smile began to grow as she unleashed an onslaught of punches and kicks. Naruto dodged every attack with each one missing by an inch. "I'm having so much fun!" Naruko then stomped the ground with her foot making the ground crack and in the process making her Earthland counterpart lose his balance, allowing her to go in for a right hook. She smiled as the fist was closed in on his face, but she was too focused on connecting her punch, she didn't notice Naruto's foot under her chin, which uppercutted her sending her into the air.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto declared as jumps into the air after Naruko. While she was mid-air Naruko tries to kick her opponent, but Naruto dodges the kick and delivers his own right hook to Naruko's face, which hit. They then proceeded to start to fall back down. A blue orb starts to form on Naruto's left palm. **"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** Naruto then hit Naruko in the gut, sending her crashing into the ground. Another blue orb starts to form on Naruto's right palm, but this time it was bigger. **"Energy Make: Giant Rasengan!"** He then brought it down intending to strike his Edolas counterpart with it. At that exact moment Naruko's gloves started to glow even brighter and she proceeded to punch her counterpart's attack. "Is she intending to overpower my **Giant Rasengan**?" To Naruto's horror, his attack shattered to pieces as he saw Naruko cocked her arm back. "How strong is she?"

"If you won't let me hit you. I'll use the air pressure from this punch to hit you!" Naruko declared as she punched towards Naruto, who was still in the air, unleashing a huge amount of wind that hit the Earthland sending him flying upwards. "Got him!" Naruko then looks at her hand, noticed was shaking and she grunted in pain. "Damn, looks like it these weapons are starting to take their tolls on my body."

 **"KIT!"** Kurama yelled out making Naruto gain consciousness.

"Kurama, how long was I out?" Naruto asked

 **"A few seconds! Kit, you have to releasing tails! If you intend on winning this fight!"** Kurama said.

"Very well!" Naruto said, as red energy started to surround him. **"Three tails!"**

"I wonder if he'll ever come down?" Naruko questioned as she waited for her opponent to return. Suddenly she notices a red light coming straight for her. "What's that?" She finally got a good look at the light and noticed her counterpart with red energy around him in the shape of a fox. "Is that some type of Earthland magic?" She had to quickly move out of the way to avoid him landing on her.

"Not so fast!" Naruto declared as the red energy began to expand into a giant claw, which tried to grab Naruko, but she was able to avoid it. "Almost got her!" Naruto began to sprint at Naruko on all fours catching up to her in no time.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruko thought as she dodged a punch. She then tried to go for a punch, but it was blocked by all three tails. "He blocked my punch!" She thought as she started to make a worried expression. Naruko immediately jump back trying to gain some distance. "Why am I running away?" Naruto then appeared next to her. Naruko looked into his red slitted eyes. "Is this fear? The fear of me losing?"

Five years ago

A random part of Edolas an eleven year old Naruko was destroying a bunch of Edolas knights.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?" Asked one of the knights. Naruko just looked at him before answering.

"I thought it would be a challenge, but looks like I was wrong." Naruko then goes to punch the knight, but stops when a large Legion appears above her and shortly afterwards a boy with spiky black hair jumps of the Legion. He began to look at his surroundings. "Now, who are you?" The boy didn't answer Naruko and continued to look around, which pissed the blond girl off. "HEY, ASSHOLE DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Hey, I'm Portgas D Luffy and I take it you caused all this mess." (E)Luffy said with a smile.

"Of course I was! No stop smiling or I'll make you!" Naruko declared.

"I would like to see you try!" (E)Luffy said as he drew his SABO.

"Fine, then I will!" Naruko declared as her gloves and boots start to glow and she charges at (E)Luffy, who smiled as the first attacks are thrown. At least a half an hour past until the battle ended, leaving Naruko utterly defeated and (E)Luffy, who was unscathed, vicious. "How was I defeated so easily? I was able to take out stronger looking people, but he beat with ease." She looked at Luffy with a terrified look and he looks back at her. "How did you beat me so easily?"

"Because you were weak, but.." Luffy says as he looks at the now destroyed area. "you have talent. You should join the royal army, his majesty could use your power. Plus, I really like your magic weapon. I promise you will never lose a fight again if you join. So what do you say... I never caught your name."

"Naruko Senju." Naruko said. "And yes, I'll join."

Present time

"No, no, no, no!" Naruko repeated as she punched the ground destroying it. Naruto seemed too have been tripped up by the destruction of the ground. Naruko took this opportunity to jump far back gaining some distance. She then plunges her hands into the ground, before lifting up a huge chunk of the ground and pushes it at Naruto. She then runs at top speed to a different part of the area and does the same thing. She then does the same thing two more times, before finally trapping Naruto in a cone like structure. Naruko then undoes her pig tails letting her hair flow freely.

 **"Looks like she trapped us."** Kurama said.

"Yeah, but I could easily brea..." Naruto said, before he stopped talking he saw an opening at the very top. "I could just climb out of here." Naruto begins to climb up until he heard something. "What is that noise? It sounds like birds are chirping."

"Luffy said, if I joined the royal army, I would never lose again!" Naruko said with a face of determination, as her gloves and boots start to produce lightning. "With my weapon, Sasusaku! I will make sure I won't lose!" Naruko then jumps into the structure and began to run up it, till she reached the top. She did one final jump, before coming down into the hole. "Take this!" Naruto had nowhere to dodge as he is hit by the lightning embedded punch. The attack destroyed the structure and made a massive lightning, explosion that was seen across the Royal City. After the dust had settled Naruko was on top of an unconscious Naruto, who wasn't in his Take Over anymore. She looked at her counterpart and started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha! I won!" She got off him and looked and saw a massive explosion of black and white energy in the far off distance. "What was that?" Her attention was taken away when she heard someone get up behind her. "How?"

"Surprised? Well, I'm surprised I survived that!" Naruto said. "Thanks Kurama!"

 **"Your welcome, Kit."** Kurama said weakly. **"I had put all my energy into the Take Over just to keep you from dying, but I have bad news. You won't be able to use Take Over for a while."**

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'll finish this fight by myself!" Naruto said with a determined expression. He turned to his counterpart. "Let's end this now!"

"Fine, then, but this time I'll end this for sure!" Naruko declared as her magic weapons started to produce lightning again.

"Let's do this!" Naruto declared. The two charged at each other and began the final half of their fight. They began to first throw punches at each other, which Naruko was dominating. "Her attacks are faster than before, I can barely dodge and attack fight back at the same time!" Naruto then jumps into the air. "Energy Make: Multi Clones!" Dozens of clones appeared and started to attack Naruko. She was taking them out with slight ease, until two popped out of the ground, uppercutting her. This leads to her being overwhelmed.

"ENOUGH!" Naruko yelled at the top of her lungs, while she smacked the ground, creating a burst of lightning that whipped out the clones. "WHERE IS HE?!" She looks around until she finds Naruto in the air with two blue orbs with both shuriken-like look.

"Take this! **Energy Make: Double Rasen Shuriken**!" Naruto declares as he tosses both **Rasen Shuriken** , which Naruko easily dodges.

"Missed!" Naruko said with a smile, but that smile disappeared when the Naruto in front of her disappeared. "No way." She turns around and sees one of the **Rasen Shurikens** turns into Naruto, who grabbed the other one and prepares to strike Naruko with it. "I got to convert all power into one attack!" All the lightning started to converge in her right fist. "I WILL NOT LOSE!"

"YOU WILL!" Naruto declared as their final attacks finally clashed.

"AAHHHHHH!" The two declared as the clash continued. For a moment it seemed Naruko was going to win until the glove were shredded to pieces, allowing Naruto to end this fight by striking his Edolas counterpart with his attack. The was propelled with Naruko on it.

 **"Expand!"** Naruto declared making his attack do just that and engulf Naruko. After the attack ended Naruko was laying down defeated. "I did it." An exhausted Naruto smiled viciously.

Ichigo vs (E)Ichigo

 **"That was a close call, wasn't it King!"** Zangetsu said.

"Yeah, close." Ichigo said as he looked at the ice that was shot at him. Just before got a chance to catch a breather his Edolas counterpart attack. Ichigo quickly uses Zangetsu to block the incoming attack.

"Stop spacing out Strawberry!" (E)Ichigo said, which ticked off his Earthland counterpart.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Hey, why are you mad? I can't call you Ichigo, it would start being confusing, so I just called Strawberry, it is what our name means." (E)Ichigo said.

"NO, IT MEANS ONE WHO PROTECTS!" Ichigo said while still keeping his angry tone.

"Really? I've always thought it meant strawberry, huh. I like strawberry better!" Ichigo said as he unleashed a flurry of sword strikes, which Ichigo blocked with everyone of those strikes. "That's weird, I remember that sword looked different when we first met!" The two Ichigo's clash blades again, but this time the Edolas version's Rukia cuts Zangetsu like it was butter. Ichigo dodges the income blade and jumps back. "That sword wasn't that strong at all. Can you bring out the other one?"

"If that's what you wish for, I'll give it to you!" Ichigo declared as he put the rest of Zangetsu into a magic seal. **"Shikai: Zangetsu!"** Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu revealing its khyber blade form. The two charged at each other and once they were close, they began their clash. Ichigo tried to go for a horizontal slash, but his Edolas counterpart dodged in bending over forwards. (E)Ichigo then tried to severe his Earthland counterparts legs with a sweep slash, but Ichigo dodged it by jumping. With a quick sword swap (E)Ichigo was going to impale Ichigo while he was still in the air. Ichigo is able to dodge in time, but not without obtains a cut on his shoulder. Ichigo finally lands on the ground, right before he had to go on the defensive as his Edolas counterpart started to attack again. "Your really not giving me a chance to breath are you?"

"Why should I? You are my enemy and it would ruin the intensity of the fight!" (E)Ichigo replied as he continued with the unrelenting barrage of sword strikes.

 **"I like this guy, he's almost as blood thirsty as me! Hey, King let me fight him!"** Zangetsu said.

"No!" Ichigo responded as he had to dodge an attack that would have decapitated him. "I will not be given you control of my body, even in this fight!" Both Ichigo's clash blades again, but while they did the Earthland Ichigo noticed a prong appeared on his other self's sword. "What's with that prong appearing? It wasn't there before!"

"Seriously, what's with all the questions? Be patient, you'll get to see what it means later! Let's continue the fight!" (E)Ichigo said, as Rukia began to cut through Zangetsu, but before that happened a weird mask appeared on his opponent's face. "What's with the mask?" He then starts to notice that he was getting over powered. He looks into his counterparts now black eye, and makes a smile. "You were holding back! Great!" He then jumps back to gain some distance the moment he saw Rukia start to crack.

 **"Why am I wearing this mask? I didn't activate the Take Over spell."** Ichigo thought.

 **"I activated it, King. You could use my power if you asked, and I wouldn't need to force it on you."** Zangetsu said. Ichigo then takes it off the mask and lets it fade away. **"Why did you do that King? I said you could use my power. Hell, you used it against that dark guild and you never put it back after that. Why do you refuse my power?"**

"Because when I used that power during the fight of the Oracion Seis, I felt the darkness that mask gives off and it made me sick to my stomach. That's why I refused to use it during my fight with Gremmy. I don't need your power, so shut up and let me fight my own battles!" Ichigo said which Zangetsu didn't reply to.

"Hey, stop spacing out and pay attention!" (E)Ichigo yelled out gaining his counterparts attention. "Why did you take off the mask?"

"I didn't need it, so let's continue." Ichigo said as a magic seal appeared on Zangetsu. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo swung Zangetsu unleashing a slash of blue energy. (E)Ichigo's Rukia started to glow and he quickly swung it in front of himself, creating an ice wall, but to his dismay it could stop the attack.

"This feeling." Ichigo thought. "I remember the first time I felt this feeling."

Five years ago

An eleven year old (E)Ichigo was sitting down on the ruins of a guild hall. Before he could leave a Legion had appeared above him.

"Why did you take out your guild, Ichigo Ishida?" Asked (E)Luffy, who had Naruko next to him.

"I got bored of them. I fought my former guild master and he couldn't give me the excitement I was looking so I killed him. The rest of the guild members didn't like that so I killed them too." (E)Ichigo said.

"Why would you tell us that?" Naruko asked.

"Why shouldn't I? He asked, so I answered." (E)Ichigo replied. "Hey, that Legion is from the royal army. So you two are from the royal army. If your strong you wouldn't mind fighting me." Naruko was about to accepted the challenge, but (E)Luffy did instead.

"I'll fight you!" (E)Luffy said as he jumped off his Legion and drew SABO. (E)Ichigo couldn't only smiled as he drew Rukia. The fight lasted an hour until (E)Luffy came out vicious, but not without having a new x-shaped wound on his face. "Wow, you were tough!"

"I ain't done yet!" (E)Ichigo said with a large smile. "I want to fight some more, I don't want to lose this feeling!"

"So you want to fight even though you lost?" Naruko said.

"If you want to fight me some more, than join the royal army. I'll fight you any time!" (E)Luffy said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll join if it means I can fight you later." (E)Ichigo said, while keeping his smile.

Present time

"YES, THIS IS THE FEELING I LIKE THE MOST!" (E)Ichigo declared as he swung Rukia knocking away the **Getsuga Tensho** and while another prong emerges. This surprised Ichigo, who didn't have time to react to his counterpart's next attack. With one swing of Rukia, Zangetsu was cut in two and Ichigo had received a large gash. "Was that feeling not meant to last with you?" (E)Ichigo with a disappointed look swung Rukia downwards intending to cut his Earthland self in half and as another prong appeared on Rukia. "I never got to use it. Well, I hope Erza had fun fighting her Earthland self." His sword was suddenly stopped by the rest of Zangetsu. "Huh, you're still raring to fight!" His smile began to come back.

"Of course I haven't been giving it my all, but now I have no choice." Ichigo said, which (E)Ichigo jumped back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to go all out! So hurry up I don't have all day!" (E)Ichigo said with an excited look. Ichigo then put his broken blade into a black magic seal.

 **"Bankai:..."** Ichigo says as a black light surrounds him. Once he was visible again Zangetsu had taken a new form. **"Tensa Zangetsu!"**

"So your sword shrunk to a black katana! Now come at m..." (E)Ichigo began to say, but is interrupted when he sees the black blade pointed at his neck. He was able to dodge at the last second, but as he dodged Ichigo appeared behind him. "So fast!" Before (E)Ichigo was impaled he block the sword with his own, by putting Rukia over his shoulder. But like before Ichigo disappeared again and he appeared in front of him. (E)Ichigo was able to block the attack. "Now it looks like you're the one that won't let me have a breather."

"Of course, you did it to me and I thought it would be fair if I did the same!" Ichigo said, before noticing a fourth prong emerged on his counterpart's blade.

"FINALLY!" (E)Ichigo yelled out with his grin becoming larger. He then jumps back, but not before stabbing the ground below Ichigo. Before Ichigo gave chase the flow started to glow.

"Crap!" Ichigo thought as he moved out of the glowing ground, before a giant pillar of ice appeared. He then notices a huge amount of white magical energy with a blue lining started to surround around his Edolas counterpart. "That attack was not meant to hit me. It was meant to distract me."

"Right on the mark! You see, my Rukia slowly stores magical power over time and forms four prongs! Once all the prongs have appeared, I can release all that energy in one attack. I never get to use it because most of my fights end too fast!" (E)Ichigo said.

"Well, looks like I'll have to do the same thing!" Ichigo declared as black energy with a red lining converged around Tensa Zangetsu.

"You wouldn't mind if I use the name from your attack from earlier?" (E)Ichigo asked.

"I do mind!" Ichigo answered.

"I'm still using it!" (E)Ichigo said, while at that moment a huge lightning explosion was seen in the distance.

"What was that?" Ichigo questioned.

"It doesn't matter what that was! Lets see if we could beat it!" (E)Ichigo said.

 **"GETSUGA TENSO!"** Both Ichigos declared and released their attacks in unison. The clash of white and black energy slashes created a massive explosion engulfed the area. All that was left was the ice pillar and the two Ichigos, who both seemed to have taken heavy damage from the clash. The two look at each other before finally running towards each other. Once two finally reached each other in front of the ice pillar, they released their final sword swings. After the two finished their final attacks, they continued to walk past each other as the ice pillar next to them fell over from a large cut. Ichigo is the first to fall to one knee. (E)Ichigo looked at his counterpart and smiled.

"Thanks for the fight Ichigo Kurosaki." (E)Ichigo said as Rukia fell in two and he started to bleed profusely from a large gash he had received across his body.

"Your welcome, Ichigo Ishida." Ichigo responded as his Edolas counterpart collapsed.

Luffy vs (E)Luffy

The two Luffys look at each other for a hard second before the Earthland Luffy made the first move by running up at the Edolas Luffy.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** Luffy declared as he unleashed his attack, but it was blocked by (E)Luffy's SABO. Luffy then lifts his leg into the air and into a red magic seal, making it stretch. "Gomu Gomu No Stamp!" (E)Luffy easily dodges the the attack by side stepping it, after that Luffy put his other leg into another magic seal. **"Gomu Gomu No Munchi!"** Even this attack was dodged as (E)Luffy backflipped over it. "Stop dodging!" Multiple magic seals appear in front of him. **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling!"** Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches, which (E)Luffy immediately started spinnning SABO in front of himself, blocking the barrage. "Ahhhh!" Luffy continued on with the barrage hoping to break through his Edolas counterpart's defense. This continued for a few more seconds until (E)Luffy suudenly stop spinning SABO and slammed it on the ground on it's side. To Luffy's dismay, his counterpart had trapped both his arms under his weapon in the process. (E)Luffy then began to run at his Earthland counterpart, while also keeping Luffy trapped by holding SABO pinned to the ground.

"My turn." (E)Luffy said, as he lifted SABO off the ground, freeing Luffy. But before Earthlander could defend himself, (E)Luffy had swung his weapon into Luffy's abdomen, sending flying back. Immediately right after that (E)Luffy used SABO as leverage to launch himself at Luffy, who had finally stopped himself by stomping his feet into the ground. Luffy had no time to dodge as he received a drop kick to the face, which was followed up by a few pipe swings. "Is this the extent of your power?" (E)Luffy then struck his counterpart's head, but to his surprise a magic seal was behind Luffy, who put his head into it, making his neck stretch.

"Not even close!" Luffy declared. **"Gomu Gomu No Kane!"** In an instant (E)Luffy was headbutted by Luffy's attack. "Got you!" Luffy smiled, which ticked of his counterpart, who was still recovering. Luffy then took this opportunity to go for another attack. **"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"** Which he was able to connect by hitting (E)Luffy in the gut knocking the air out of him. Luffy then jumps into the air, while multiple magic seals appeared under him. **"Gomu Gomu No.."** Before his Earthland self could use his attack, (E)Luffy tossed SABO at him. Luffy was able to dodge the pipe, but he didn't expect it would come back like a boomerang, hitting on the back of his head.

"I hate that smile you make with all my soul!" (E)Luffy said as he catches his weapon and uses it to strike Luffy as he comes down. He then hits the Earthlander with a barrage of pipe strikes, before finishing it off with a thrusting strike to Luffy's chest, pinning him down. "I never asked this, but what is your body made of?"

"It made out of rubber thanks to my magic, but even still this pipe your using is still somehow hurting me!" Luffy answered while still smiling. This seemed to make a vein appear on the Edolas Luffy.

"You keep smiling and I keep seeing his face." (E)Luffy said, as he made angry expression and puts more pressure on SABO in turn doing the same to Luffy. "I don't want to see that smile again, so I will now turn that smile into ashes!" After those words were spoken fire started to be released from SABO and started to cover Luffy.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain as the fire continued to spread across his body.

"Since your body is made out rubber, your take longer to burn! It's going to be a painful death for you." (E)Luffy said coldly.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Luffy says as a magic seal appears behind him. **"BALLOON!"** Luffy's body blotted up knocking his counterpart off. Luffy takes this time to blow out the flames as he starts to return to normal. Luffy then starts to look at his clothes and his straw hat, as (E)Luffy land on the ground a distance away. "Those flames really hurt, they were even hotter then Natsu's. Lucky my clothes didn't burn off! This fight is getting good." (E)Luffy just looked at him dumbfounded. "Hey, what you said to this world's Erza, the whole you want this world's magic to disappear. Do you really mean that?"

"Why are you asking?" (E)Luffy questioned.

"I'm just curious." Luffy answered.

"Yes, I meant every word of it." (E)Luffy said with a serious expression. "This world doesn't need deserves it! These people over use it, they depend on it! I was like them once I loved magic with all my heart, I'd fight to make sure it I'd be able to keep use it. Even if I'd have to hurt people. When his majesty's order the elimination of this world's guild, I followed the orders without fail. Until I had to fight a guild four years ago. For you see that guild's master was my very own brother."

"Your brother was a guild master!" Luffy said surprised.

"Yes, he was." (E)Luffy answered.

"Wait, what do you mean was?" Luffy asked with a puzzled expression.

"I mean, I killed him myself." (E)Luffy said coldly, which shocked Luffy.

Four years ago

(E)Luffy, Naruko, and (E)Ichigo were currently heading to the location of a guild, on their Legion.

"We're almost there you two so get ready!" (E)Luffy said.

"Hopefully this doesn't take long. I want to get back and see my love!" (E)Ichigo said.

"You mean Knightwalker. I didn't think a blood thirsty monster like you would be able to love someone!" Naruko said.

"I can't help it. She's so beautiful when she's showing no mercy to her enemies. One day she will fall for me!" (E)Ichigo declared.

"Keep dreaming Loverboy." Naruko said.

"Enough talking you two we're here!" (E)Luffy said as their Legion lands in front of the guild. The three walk up to the front door and break it open. Every guild member looked at what just happened and so the three young individuals enter their guild hall. (E)Luffy looked around before he prepared.

"Luffy is that you?" A voice said, stopping (E)Luffy in his tracks. The owner of the voice showed himself, as a young man wearing an orange hat. "It is you. It's been a while Luffy!" The man smiled.

"Ace." (E)Luffy muttered.

"Luffy you know this man?" Naruko asked.

"He should know me I'm his brother after all. Portgas D Ace!" Ace said with a smile.

"His brother. What a interesting turn of events." (E)Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ace, what are you doing here in this guild?" (E)Luffy questioned with confused tone.

"This is my guild, Fire Fist. **(AN: I'm still not good at naming guilds.)** I should be asking why you're here and if you're going to fix the door you just broke? And are those two friends of yours and is the blond your girlfriend!" Ace replied.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Naruko yelled out.

"Sorry about that." Ace said with a smile. "Luffy what's wrong?"

"I'm a member of the royal army!" (E)Luffy said.

"That's good to hear. You succeed in your dream. Did you become a big shot yet?" Ace asked, but got no answer. "Ok, seriously Luffy why are you here?" Luffy gritted his teeth before he gave an answer.

"HIS MAJESTY HAS DECREED THE ELIMINATION OF GUILDS TOO PRESERVE EDOLAS' MAGICICAL POWER!" (E)Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. Those words changed the mood of the guild hall. "But if you surrender the his ma..."

"No, Luffy! Your orders are clear!" Ace said in a serious tone. "My guild will not surrender and we will definitely not let you take us down without a fight." The beads around Ace's neck started glow before finally producing fire. Before (E)Luffy couldn't say anything before the guild members of Fire Fist attacked him and his comrades. The Battle had lasted a long time till (E)Luffy confronted his brother.

"Ace, I don't fight you!" Luffy said.

"I don't want to fight you either, but Luffy, why are you agreeing to do this?" Ace asked his younger brother.

"Like I said earlier, to preserve the magic. His majesty wants to protect Edolas' magic and I want that too. Eliminating the guilds will help that!" (E)Luffy said.

"Then you would kill innocent people if that meant that Edolas kept its magic?" Ace said, but he didn't get an answer. "That answers my question." Flames start to surround Ace. "Luffy if you don't fight back you will surely die!" Ace then charged at his brother, reluctantly fought back. The battle raged on for an hour, until it reached its end with both brothers heavily injured. "Luffy, why didn't you use your weapon's magic?" He didn't get an answer. "Fine, then." The beads produce flames that surrounded Ace's fist. "Luffy if I hit you with this attack, I'll kill. So do me a favor, ok. Kill me, before I kill you. We both know I won't surrender."

"But I can't!" Luffy declared, but after he said that Ace charged at him. As Ace got closer (E)Luffy, who unethically points the end of SABO in Ace's direction and finally activates it, but he did it at full power, which resulted in the flames piercing through his brother's chest. Ace stops it his track and begins to fall. (E)Luffy quickly runs over and grabs his brother. "ACE I DIDN'T WANTT THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Its ok Luffy." Ace said weakly. "Tha..nks for fulfilling my re.. . I didn't want to kill my brother." Ace smiled as blood came out his mouth. "Remember Luffy I will always love you." Ace then finally passes away, while still keeping his smile. (E)Luffy stayed there holding his brother's corpse, silently with a lifeless expression.

"So you had the guts to kill your brother. Good work." (E)Ichigo said with a smile, but that smile disappeared when SABO almost hit his head, but ended up hitting a nearby wall and destroying it in the process.

"Shut your mouth. Ichigo or I'll kill you!" Luffy said as he looked at his comrade with his lifeless eyes.

"You finished eliminating everyone else. What do we do now, Luffy?" Naruko asked in a terrified tone.

"We will be heading back." (E)Luffy said as he picks up Ace's hat. "I have a mission for you two."

"What would that be?" Asked a now terrified (E)Ichigo.

"To insure Edolas losses all its magical power!" (E)Luffy declared.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"Because I feel like it!" (E)Luffy said.

Present time

"On that day I dedicated my life to make that happened. I stayed in the royal army and rose through the ranks to the point I became the leader of his majesty royal guard!" (E)Luffy explained. " I even redesign Ichigo, Naruko, and my weapon's to use large amounts of magic. His majesty is using even Dorma Anim. Now enough talk lets continue the fight and help me for fill my dream!" (E)Luffy points SABO at Luffy as it produced more flames.

"Ok, then I like fighting more than talking anyways." Luffy said. **"Gear Second!"** Luffy's body becomes slightly pink and shiny, while producing steam. As two different types of explosions are seen off in the distance. The two Luffy's didn't pay attention to them and kept it on each other. (E)Luffy is the first to make a move as he shot some flames at Luffy, who seemed it have been engulfed by them, but to his surprise his Earthland self had dodged and he had his right arm cocked back, having his left one pointing at his Edolas counterpart. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!"** On mere instinct (E)Luffy quickly used SABO to block the incoming attack. As he did that Luffy appeared on the side of him. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!"** (E)Luffy did the same thing as earlier and blocked the attack, but after that SABO shot out flames that trapped Luffy. (E)Luffy ran at Luffy and began a barrage of pipe swings. The two went blow for blow, as they hit each other. Luffy got an uppercut in, while he took a pipe to the neck. Even after taking the hit Luffy stood his ground. **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Both Luffy's arm stretched behind him. **"JET BAZOOKA!"** (E)Luffy in a split second blocked again with Sabo, but was sent flying into the air. Luffy looks at his palms and noticed them bleeding.

"It's been a while since I enjoyed a fight." (E)Luffy thought to himself. He then starts to spin SABO over his head while a huge amount of flames exploded out of it. "THIS WILL BE MY FINAL ATTACK! SO IT'S EITHER BEAT THIS OR DIE!"

"THEN THE ONLY CHOICE I HAVE IS TO BEAT IT!" Luffy declared a he jumped into the air, while his arm stretch behind him and started to twist.

"VERY WELL!" (E)Luffy declared as he tosses SABO. The flames from SABO starts to form an image of a giant bird as it comes at Luffy.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET RIFLE!"** Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. The two attacks collide with Luffy's attack being engulfed. Luffy grunts in pain, but pushes through it, until it finally hit SABO on its side. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed as SABO was snapped into by his attack and continued on towards (E)Luffy while being covered in flames. (E)Luffy in awe at what just happened before finally getting hit. Luffy arm stretched back to normal as he grunts in pain. "I think it's broken!" Luffy looks up and sees that his counterpart had glossed over eyes. Luffy cheered as he knew he had claimed victory.

With Naruto and Naruko

Naruko woke up to see huge amounts of magical energy flowing through the air, also from the remaining parts of Sasusaku.

"What's going on?" Naruko questioned.

"I don't know, but that started a while ago." Said Naruto, who was sitting next to her.

"AH, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Naruko yelled out with a surprised face. "YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO ME!"

"Why would I do anything to you? I'm no pervert!" Naruto replied dumbfounded. "I just can't stand up right now. You did a number on me."

"You did the same thing to me. That was a good fight." Naruko said.

"It sure was." Naruto said in agreement. A solid minute went by with the two not saying anything.

"What's your favorite food to eat?" Naruko asked.

"Ramen of course!" Naruto answered, which Naruko made a disgusted look. "WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?!"

"I hate ramen." Naruko answered.

"WHY?!" Naruto yelled out.

"I just never like it. I've always been a meat person." Naruko said. They continued to argue for a few minutes. "Hey, do you have someone a girlfriend?"

"I do, her name is Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Nope." Naruko embarrassingly said. "But I do like someone."

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Luffy." Naruko answered, making Naruto mentally throw up. Naruto's body started to glow.

"What's going on?" Naruto question.

 **"This world has lost power and it seems that everything with magic power is being returned to Earthland."** Kurama said as Naruto started to float into the sky.

"Bye Naruto, you better treat that Hinata chick right!" Naruko said as she watches him leave.

"Bye Naruko Senju!" Naruto said, before he disappeared. Naruto laid there looking at the sky.

"So it looks like the magical power of this world is gone. I hope this makes you happy Luffy." Naruko said with a smile.

With Ichigo and (E)Ichigo

"What nice nap. What with the light show?" (E)Ichigo said as he woke up. He looks over to see the same magical energy coming out of the broken Rukia. "So you're still here?"

"It would seem that I'm too weak to move." Ichigo answered. "And don't ask me what's going. I don't have a clue."

"I wasn't going to ask you that." (E)Ichigo said. "Damn, thanks to Luffy, Erza is probably going to be mad at me!"

"Why does it matter if she's angry at you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm her lover and when she angry she ignores me." (E)Ichigo answered. It took Ichigo to process his answer.

"WAIT LOVERS!" Ichigo said with a shocked look.

"Yup, Naruko said I couldn't get her to fall for me. Proved her wrong." (E)Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well, good for you." Ichigo said.

 **"Jealous, King?"** Zangetsu said teasingly.

"NO!" Ichigo replied.

"Hey, stop talking to yourself. People will start to think you're weird. I can't have the other me be seen like that." (E)Ichigo said. "Your Erza is quite a looker herself. Do you two have a thing going on?" This question caught Ichigo off guard.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Ichigo replied while having a flustered face.

"I felt like it. So what yes or no?" (E)Ichigo said.

"No." Ichigo said.

"Do you like her?" (E)Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Ichigo answered.

"Well, don't worry, if I could get my Erza to like me. You can do the same with yours." (E)Ichigo said, right before Ichigo started to glow and began floating into the air.

"What's happening?" Ichigo questioned, before suddenly a white sword was thrown at him. Ichigo caught it by the grip and saw it was (E)Ichigo's Rukia tide together with white cloth.

"That's an award for defeating me. Take care of it for me!" (E)Ichigo said. Ichigo just smiled back before he disappeared. "Well, this was a good day."

With Luffy and (E)Luffy

"So it's finally happening. Now why are you still here?" (E)Luffy asked his Earthland self.

"I was waiting till you woke so I can ask you if I can borrow your ride. So I can find my friends!" Luffy answered. "So can I?"

"Well, you can't." (E)Luffy said.

"Why not?" Luffy whined.

"Because I don't feel like it." (E)Luffy answered.

"So are you happy?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"Not really, my dream has finally come true and I'm still not able to feel joy." (E)Luffy answered. "I have done things I'm not proud of. Like killing Ace if only I cou..."

"Stop talking about the past and accept what happen." Luffy said, interrupting his counterpart. "We can't change the past only learn from it. Whatever happen to us in our past makes who you are today. I think your brother would be proud of you!" Luffy gave a toothy smile.

"Who the think I'd enjoy meeting you Luffy." (E)Luffy said, as he stares at Ace's hat and tears started to flow down his face, immediately before he started to cry out load. "Ace!" At that moment Luffy started to glow and float away. "Bye, Luffy and make that dream of making your guild the strongest come true!"

"I will! Bye, other me!" Luffy said as he disappeared.

In Earthland

"Where am I?" Luffy questioned as he looked around, noticing he was in a forest and it was raining. He ends up hearing someone not that far from him and he goes to look, who it is. "Naruto!" Luffy stands next to his guild mate.

"Hey, Luffy. How did your fight go?" Said Naruto, who was lying down.

"It went well. I won, but my arm got broken." Luffy replied. "How was yours?"

"Of course I won. I'm going to be the strongest mage in all of Fiore you know!" Naruto said. "So can you help me up? I can't move right now." Luffy helps Naruto to his feet and started, to help him walk. "Kurama says Ichigo is not that far from here. Also that Natsu's group made it back safely. The two continued walking towards Ichigo's location till they found him walking towards them.

"So how did your two's fights go?" Ichigo asked. The two smiled, giving Ichigo his answer. "Can you help lend me a hand? I can barely walk right now. They for fill Ichigo's request. "Looks like we're back in Earthland."

"Does seem like it." Naruto said.

"So Naruto, where's Natsu's group?" Luffy asked.

"They should not be far from here." Naruto said. The three started to head toward the Fairy Tail members, when they see the Exceeds flying passed them.

"So even the cats came back to Earthland with us." Luffy said as he suddenly lets go of both Ichigo and Naruto letting them fall.

"Luffy!" The two say in unison.

"Sorry!" Luffy said as he helped them back up and they continued to head towards their destination. They find the Fairy Tail members, while they were for some reason all fist pumping, except for Gajeel.

"I see you three made it back safely." Erza said.

"Glad to see all of made did as well." Ichigo said. "So why are you all fist pumping?"

"Because it's fun, come on join us!" Natsu said.

"Hey, it is fun!" Luffy said as he joined in, but as he also let go of his two guild mates again.

"Luffy!" The two said in unison again.

"Let me help you up Naruto." Gray says as he helps Naruto to his feet.

"Thanks Gray." Naruto said.

"No problem man." Gray replied.

"You really took a beating, Ichigo." Erza said as she helps Ichigo to his feet.

"I could say the same thing about you." Ichigo said.

"It's good to see you three are alright, but where the hell is my cat? Those flying felines better have not taken Lily with them.

"Are you blind? I'm right here!" Said Pantherlily, who had for some reason shrunk.

"So tiny!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey, your that big cat from before. Why are you not big anymore?" Luffy asked.

"It seems my previous physic wasn't suited for Earthland. This would bother me, but I want to join the guild that took care of my prince. You promised me you said you'd get me in Gajeel. Can you?" Pantherlily said.

"Consider it done buddy, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Gajeel said as he cuddled Pantherlily.

"I want a cat now." Luffy said.

"Now on an unrelated note. I happen to come across a suspicious person. Come here." Pantherlily said as he pulled on a rope he was holding, which pulls out a curtain girl who the Fairy Tail members and Naruto recognized.

"Aw, that hurt." Said the girl. "I'm not suspicious I'm a member of Fairy Tail.

"It Lisanna." Natsu said, when Lisanna heard him she tackled him.

"Natsu!" Lisanna said with glee. "Natsu its you I thought I'd never see you again." Lisanna started to cry. She went over to Happy and started to hug him. "Happy I missed you so much!" She then sees Naruto. "Naruto is that you? It's been a while." Naruto was at a lost for words like everyone else.

"Wait are your our Lisanna?" Gray asked, which she nodded to. Lisanna started to tell them all, what happened to her.

 **"Trying to hold back tears are you, Kit."** Kurama said.

"Yeah, but it's hard. Mira and Elfman will be so happy to find out that their sister is alive." Naruto said with a smile.

In Edolas

The three former members of King Fuast's royal guard were meeting up it on the outskirts of the Royal City.

"So you two are actually leaving?" (E)Ichigo said.

"Of course I don't feel right going back there and Naruko wanted to join me" (E)Luffy replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll gladly accept any punishment King Jellal. As long as I'm with Erza." (E)Ichigo said.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you Ichigo!" (E)Luffy said as he held out his hand.

"Don't talk like this is the last time I'll see you two." (E)Ichigo said as he shakes (E)Luffy's hand. "Take care Luffy. Even you to Naruko."

"Good luck to you and Erza." Naruko said with a smile.

"See yeah later, Ichigo. If I feel like it." Luffy said as he put on Ace's hat and made the Legion him and Naruko were on start to fly away. (E)Ichigo watched with a smile as he sees them fly off into the distance.

 **And so comes to the conclusion of the Edolas arc. Sorry, this chapter was late, it took me a while to write. This should be the longest chapter I've written so far. There won't be any chapters, this week. I will be preparing for the next arc. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: Preparing for a Celebration


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

 **Guild marks, colors and locations: Robin: Pink on back of her right hand Grimmjow: Sky Blue on his back.**

Chapter 49: Preparing for a Celebration

The Royal Guard's training ground

The three founding members of Royal Guard were currently training with one another, each of them were bandaged up. Ichigo was already using his **Vollstandig** , Naruto was in **Four Tails mode** , and Luffy was in **Second Gear**. Naruto rushed at top speeds at Ichigo, while Luffy rushed Naruto.

"Got you Naruto!" Luffy declared as he went for an attack.

 **"I don't think so Luffy!"** Naruto said, right before one of his tails lashed at Luffy, only for him to dodge and appear behind Naruto. At the same time Ichigo fired a few arrows, which Naruto used another one of his tails to block the arrows. **"Trying to attack me while I'm busy with Luffy, huh Ichigo!"**

"That was the plan." Ichigo responded.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** Luffy declared as he unleashed his attack at Naruto, who immediately dodged out of the way. Since Naruto had avoided Luffy's attack it headed towards Ichigo.

 **"Heilig Schild (Holy Shield)!"** Ichigo declared, making his six wings stretch out in front of him forming a shield, blocking Luffy's attack. After that scuffle the three took a breather. Luffy released his Gear second while he was doing so. "Luffy, what did I tell you about overusing that technique? It has been a day since what happened in Edolas, you're still not at hundred percent."

"I just wa(huff)nted to go all out agai(huff)nst you two." Luffy said, as he took deep breaths.

 **"I agree with Ichigo. You sh** ouldn't use it recklessly." Naruto said as he returned to normal and he takes a seat next to Luffy. Naruto then reached into his bag and pulled out an already cooked ramen bowl. As he ate it, he had a large smile.

"You seem to be really happy today, Naruto. What's the reason for that?" Asked Ichigo, who was still in **Vollstandig.**

"I'm just happy Lisanna is still alive, you two should have seen Mira and Elfman's face when they saw her. They were overjoyed. I wish we didn't have to leave after we delivered the Mayor's package." Naruto said as he went back to eating his ramen.

"Don't worry, once we heal completely, we can pay Fairy Tail a visit." Luffy said as he stood back. "Come on Ichigo lets fight while Naruto is eating!"

"Ok, Luffy." Ichigo responded as he draws his bow.

"Ichigo, why don't you ever use your sword when you use that form?" Luffy questioned with Ichigo answering with.

"I have tried before, but it puts too much stress on my body."

"Have you tried to use that mask with it then?" Luffy asked another question.

"No, and I don't intend to." Ichigo answered.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"I don't like using that mask, so don't ask me to." Ichigo said, but that didn't stop his guild master, who continued to pester him, till he gave in. "Fine then, I'll use it."

"Hurray!" Luffy cheered.

 **"Take Over:..."** Ichigo began to say the spell.

 **"KING STOP!"** Zangetsu yelled out, but it was too late.

 **"Hollowed Soul!"** Ichigo finished activating the spell. **"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"** A bloodcurdling scream from Ichigo was heard soon afterwards.

"ICHIGO!" Naruto and Luffy screamed in unison.

"ICHIGO, WHAT WRONG?" Luffy questioned, but got no answers only more screams. Also it had appeared Ichigo's **Vollstandig** wings started to turn black.

 **"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!"** Zangetsu had an equally bloodcurdling scream.

 **"SHIRO, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"** Kurama asked his fellow demon.

 **"TH...MASK...BREA..IT!"** Zangetsu replied, as his body started to disintegrate.

 **"KIT, BREAK THE MASK!"** Kurama roared.

"OK!" Naruto replied. He quickly ran up to Ichigo and in one punch he shattered the mask. Ichigo's Vollstandig disappeared soon afterwards. "Ichigo, are you ok?"

"Give me a second." Ichigo said.

"What just happened to you?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said.

"Why don't we call it a day and head back to the guild." Naruto suggested with both Ichigo and Luffy agreeing. The three then headed back to their guild hall.

 **"Are you ok, Shiro?"** Kurama asked.

 **"Yeah, I'm good Kurama."** Answered Zangetsu, who was currently healing. **"Damn Quincy magic. Almost killed me again."**

 **"Wait, again? What do you mean by that?"** Kurama asked confusedly.

 **"None of your business, Kurama."** Zangetsu said, as he glared at the fox.

The Royal Guards guild hall

"We're back!" Luffy announced to his guild hall as he and the other two founders entered it. Law then walks up to Luffy.

"Luffy-ya, what did I tell you about training, while your arm is healing?" Law said.

"I shouldn't train, but don't worry about it Law. I feel fine." Luffy said with a smile.

"Your only lucky you have me and Nel-ya in your guild or else you would be wearing a cast for a few months." Law said, before he turns to Ichigo and Naruto. "What about you two? Both of you had injuries as bad as Luffy-ya."

"Don't worry Law we're fine." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we feel good." Naruto added.

"Really?" Sasori muttered as he summoned strings that hit all three Royal Guard founders, making them grunt in pain. "I didn't think so." The three glared at the redhead afterwards.

"I want you three to not do anything stressful for a couple of days. That means no training." Law said.

"Fine." All three of them said in unison. Law walked back to his seat and went back to reading his book.

"Ehhhhh, I hate when Law acts like a doctor." Luffy said.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto said in agreement.

"Naruto-kun should listen too Law-kun." Hinata said as she walks up to Naruto.

"Yeah your right Hinata." Naruto responded. Luffy walked up to Giselle.

"Hey, Giselle, can you make me some food?" Luffy asked.

"Ok, Luff-kun." Giselle responded as she left to make the food. Luffy turns to the two bombers of his guild.

"Hey, so how did you two's last job go." Luffy asked.

"It went as well as it usually does filled with lots of art." Deidara answered.

"Just like the Baka said. It went off with a bang." Bambietta added.

"What about you Smoker?" Luffy asked the guild's smoke mage.

"It went ok." Smoker answered.

"It seems everyone except..." Ichigo is interrupted when he is suddenly kicked in the back by a certain sky blue haired man. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"You were blocking the door and because I wanted to, Strawberry!" Said Grimmjow, who was covered in bandages.

"What happened to you? Why are you covered in bandages?" Luffy asked.

"Nel, had agreed to train Grimmjow and well she appears to be a quiet strict trainer." Robin answered as she entered the guild.

"Really, she didn't tell us about that when she helped Law heal us." Ichigo said, before Nel entered the guild.

"Grimmjow told me not to tell anyone." Nel said, before she went to check on Ichigo's wounds. "Ichigo, some of your wounds seem to have reopened. Law told you not to be reckless."

"I know, Law just told me, Luffy, and Naruto the same thing. So don't worry about me Nel." Ichigo said with a smile. "Also keep up the good work with Grimmjow. Make sure to be more strict with him."

"If you say so Ichigo." Nel said.

"Why the hell did you tell her to do that Strawberry?" Grimmjow said.

"Because I don't like you." Ichigo said, which caused him and Grimmjow to get into a fight, which was stopped by Robin, who used her magic to restrict them. At that moment the Mayor of Water 7, Hiruzan Sarutobi with both his bodyguards entered the guild hall.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything." Hiruzan said with a sincere smile.

"Mayor Sarutobi!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, Sajin and Kenpachi-sensai." Naruto said.

"Its good to see the guild is doing well." Komamura said.

"Yeah and I can tell you three must had one hell of a fight." Kenpachi said.

"We did!" Luffy said proudly. "So what are you doing here Mayor?"

"I'm here to ask you three and your guild a favor." Hiruzan said.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

"As you know our town is having our yearly festival to celebrate the founding of this town, by its first mayor, Gol D Rodgers. Is happening tomorrow." Hiruzan said.

"Oh, right, we almost forgot." Ichigo said.

"Wait, this town has a festival. Is it like the one they have for Magnolia?" Law asked.

"It's not as big as Magnolia's Harvest Festival, but it's as fun." Luffy said.

"I would hope so, this town puts a lot of work into it." Hiruzan said.

"So what's the favor?" Ichigo asked.

"I will be sadly out of town for business and I won't be able to make sure everything is prepared for the festival. So I came here to ask for your guilds help in preparing the festival." Sarutobi explained. "So will you?"

"Of course we will!" Luffy happily accepted.

"That's good to hear." Sarutobi said. Sarutobi took time explaining what had to be finished, before he and his bodyguards took their leave. Luffy made Ichigo in charge of the festival plans, who reluctantly accepted. Before everyone separated to complete what they were assigned to, they stop when Luffy said

"Wait!"

"What is it, Luffy?" Ichigo asked.

"I want us to all take a photo together!" Luffy answer

"We can do that later Luffy." Naruto said.

"But I want to take it now." Luffy whined. Through a lot of persuasion and bribing Luffy got everyone to agree to take the photo. Luffy prepared the magic camera, before running back to his guild mates and standing in the middle of them. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone said in unison with the exception of Ichigo, Grimmjow, Law, Smoker, and Sasori, as the camera took the photo.

An hour later

On the outskirts of Water 7 the group of Luffy, Smoker and Grimmjow were arriving at a large lake.

"We're finally here." Luffy said.

"So this is location the fishs for the festival are located at." Smoker said, which Luffy nodded too.

"Why the hell did we have to come out all the way out here?" Grimmjow said.

"Because fishing for these fish in the ocean would take too long." Luffy said as he walked up to the lake.

"What type of fish are we looking for anyways?" Smoker asked, before Luffy put his foot into the lake and quickly pulled it out. A second after that something emerged from the lake.

"That's one large fish!" Grimmjow said with a surprised expression, as a large black fish with bull-like horns, a razor sharp grin and a crazed look in their red and yellow eyes looked at the three.

"This is called a Fighting Fish they are insanely strong. Kenpachi used to have me, Ichigo, and Naruto fight these things when he trained us. Every year during the festival Kenpachi and Komamura would capture these fish for food. They taste really delicious." Luffy explained. "I would have done this job by myself, but I'm to injured. So thanks you two for helping me out."

"I don't care how big this fish is. I'll finish it in no time!" Grimmjow said as he leaped at the fish. Only for the large fish to lunge straight at Grimmjow and headbutting him, while also sending him flying. It then turned its attention to Luffy and Smoker. Smoker summoned his jitte, while Luffy jumped at it. The Fighting Fish headbutted Luffy, but he was able to hold on by grabbing one of its horns.

"Damn these things are still as strong as ever." Luffy said as the Fighting Fish tried to knock him off, but the guild master held on for dear life. It didn't take long for it to make Luffy let go. The Fighting Fish went to headbutt Luffy, but is stopped when Smoker destroyed one of its horn with his jitte. "Thanks Smoker, that would have been bad."

"Don't mention it." Smoker said as he prepared to attack, but stops when a certain person jumps at the Fighting Fish, punching it.

"That's for sending me flying!" Declared Grimmjow, who had the jawbone formed already. He then put the palm of his hand on the side of the fish's head. "Take this! **Cero**!" Grimmjow fired his attack point blank, which pierced through the Fighting Fishs' skull, before hitting the rest of the lake. "That was wasn't so tough." Grimmjow then grabs the corpse and pulls it out of the water. "Will this be enough."

"Maybe, but we should catch some more. Lucky for us, your attack Grimmjow got the attention of its school." Luffy said. Smoker and Grimmjow look at the lake and noticed more Fighting Fish emerge.

"This is going to be a long day." Smoker commented.

"You said it." Grimmjow said in agreement.

Back in Water 7

"It sure is SUPER of you to help us out Naruto." Said Franky who was carrying large pieces of wood.

"No, problem Franky." Naruto said as he and his clones each carried the same amount of wood Franky had.

"After you two are finished we should be done." Said the boss of the shipping company, Iceberg. "We do really appreciate you helping us., Naruto."

"Like I said to Franky, it's no problem, Mr. Iceberg." Naruto said as he put down the wood. "Are you sure there is nothing else for me to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Iceberg replied.

"Ok, if you say so." Naruto said as he took his leave. "See you two at the festival." Naruto continued walking through thinking what he should do next. "Since Hinata is busy helping her dad prepare for the festival. Maybe I should go back to the guild and help Law and Robin." Naruto continued to think until he passed the town's local hot spring.

 **"Kit, I sense someone peeping on the women in the hot spring."** Kurama said.

"Really? Well stopping that pervert should be easy." Naruto said as headed to the location of the pervert. Naruto looked around before noticing someone suspicious carrying a large scroll on his back. "Is that the person?"

"Yes, it is." Kurama answered.

"Oh, yeah. This is some the best research I've had in awhile." Said the pervert as he continued to peep. "Come on double D's turn this wa..."

"Stop perving you old geezer!" Said Naruto, who appeared behind the pervert.

"Looks like I've been spotted, but you won't catch me!" The pervert said as he turned to confront the person who would dare stop his research. Naruto got a good look at the pervet, he had waist-length, white spiky hair that is tied in a pony tail. He had red lines under his eyes, which extended further down his face. He wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, he also had on traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. The pervert then strikes a pose. "You won't capture the great Jiraiya!" After announcing that the pervert now named Jiraiya start running away.

"Hey, get back here!" Naruto yelled out as he gave chase. Naruto continued to chase after him, but he couldn't keep up. "This pervert is fast. **Endurance Boost**!" Naruto began to finally catch up. "Get back here!" His words seemed to have worked because Jiraiya stopped, but only to try and spin kick Naruto, who dunked under it. "Looks like your no regular pervert, after all."

"Of course I'm not." Jiraiya said. "I'm a big one!" Naruto tried to punch him, but Jiraiya just sidestepped the attack and his hair suddenly wrapped around Naruto's arm.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered right before he was tossed by the hair. "Hair magic. Well, I'll use my magic. **Energy Make: Clones**!" A couple dozen of clones surrounded Jiraiya.

"Energy Make magic?" Jiraiya thought as he looked at the clones. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Well, sorry Naruto, I'll be taking my leave." Jiraiya said, before he puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"Kurama, where did he go?" Naruto asked.

 **"Sorry, Kit, but I can't sense him anywhere near here."** Kurama said.

"Oh, well that sucks." Naruto said as his clones puffed away. "Well, I should head to the guild hall." Naruto began to walk away, but what he didn't notice a toad hopping away from him. The toad got a good distance away before it puffed and turned into Jiraiya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Somewhere else in Water 7

Ichigo was walking around the town review of the progress of the festival preparations.

"Lets see, it seems everything is going well so far. Giselle is helping with the cooking. Deidara and Bambietta are in charge of the fireworks and even Sasori has agreed to take charge of the play." Ichigo said to himself.

 **"Hey, King you seem to be taking charge well enough. Why didn't you become guild master? You seem more fit for the job, then Luffy."** Asked Zangetsu, who had seemed to have completely healed.

"Luffy wanted to start the guild and I never wanted to be guild master. I never even gave it a thought. Even now I don't ever think Luffy is a bad guild master, for some odd reason he was made to be a leader." Ichigo replied.

 **"What if he steps down one day? Will you take the title?"** Zangetsu asked.

"Even then I don't think I would. Who knows, maybe Naruto will." Ichigo said as he continued to walk.

 **"King I want to talk to you about something?"** Zangetsu asked.

"What would that be?" Ichigo questioned, but before Zangetsu could talk, he was interrupted by another voice.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I am." Ichigo answered as he turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a man that wears a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his grey eyes, with messy light-blond hair. His outfit consisted of a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants, he also wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals. "And you are?"

"I'm Kisuke Urahara." Urahara said. Ichigo paused for a seconded to remember where he heard the name Kisuke Urahara from. It took him a while, but he finally remembered. It was the day his mother, Masaki died.

"So your Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo said.

"Yup, and I take it your Isshin and Masaki's son." Urahara said which Ichigo nodded too. "Ok, then let's talk Ichigo." The two sat down on a nearby bench and began to talk for a while.

"So you know what happened to my family?" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happen to Isshin and Masaki." Urahara said.

"My mother told me to find you before she died. But when I got to the village you weren't there." Ichigo said.

"I had moved a few months before for certain reasons, but to think people like Isshin and Masaki would get killed by low rank dark mages." Urahara said. "Have you found your sisters, yet?"

"No." Ichigo answered with a sad tone.

"If only your parents were at as strong as they used to be." Urahara said, which caught Ichigo's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"I"ll tell you about that when we meet again." Urahara said as he got up. "It was good to see you, Ichigo."

"Hey, wait." Ichigo said as he got up, but stops when Urahara points his cane at him and pokes him on his forehead with its end.

"Be patient Ichigo. We'll talk soon." Urahara said as he puts his cane down and walks away. Ichigo just watched him leave.

"Ichigo!" Said Nel, who had appeared behind Ichigo

"Nel, your finished already." Ichigo said.

"Yup, who was that man?" Nel asked.

"A friend of my parents." Ichigo said. "Let's head back to the guild hall." Nel agreed and the two began to head towards the guild hall.

 **"Are you feeling alright, King?"** Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. So what were you going to tell me?" Ichigo said.

 **"I'm in the mood anymore. Maybe I'll tell you about it later."** Zangetsu said.

"It looks I'll have to get used to people telling me things later." Ichigo said, he and Nel continued to down an empty street.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Nel asked.

"Of course Nel." Ichigo replied.

"Do you love anyone?" Nel said, which caught Ichigo by surprise.

"Wait, why are you me asking that so suddenly?" Ichigo asked while he tried too recompose himself.

"I just wanted to ask?" Nel answered. "So do you?" Ichigo look at her. He was about to say something until.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked. Ichigo turns to see the owner of the voice and it was a person he wasn't prepared to see.

"Your Gremmy." Ichigo said.

"Glad you remembered me." Gremmy said with a smile.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ichigo yelled as he summoned Zangetsu.

"To capture you of course." Gremmy replied.

"Nel get behi..." Ichigo was silenced when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down and sees a blade through his chest. He turns his head to see the person who stabbed him was none other than Nel. Ichigo's expression was that of shock and confusion. "Nel?"

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck and I'm a member of Ragnarok Blade." Nelliel said as she raised her arm and showed Ichigo a guild mark that was a twist sword. "I would like if you don't call me Nel, anymore Ichigo." She then removed the blade from Ichigo letting him fall to the ground face first.

 **"KING USE MY POWER NOW!"** Zangetsu shouted, but before Ichigo could do anything his body was frozen in crystals.

"Good job, cousin Nelliel." Gremmy said with a smile.

Back the Royal Guard guild hall

"Naruto-ya, why are you back here?" Law asked.

"I finished up already. So it seems you two finished fixing up the guild hall." Naruto said as he looked around.

"It wasn't that difficult. Especially with both Law and my magic." Robin said as she stops writing something.

"Has Ichigo came by to check up on you two?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Law.

"No, he hasn't yet." Robin answered.

"I would have thought he would be here already. Maybe he's still b..." Naruto said until he interrupted by Kurama.

 **"KIT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ICHIGO!"** Kurama informed Naruto.

"What are you talking about Kurama?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

 **"HE SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED!"** Kurama said. Naruto began to run towards the exit.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Law questioned.

"Something happened to Ichigo!" Naruto informed the two as he ran to the door, until a lightning bolt shot through the door and went straight for Naruto.

 **"ROOM!"** Law quickly shouted, making a small dome appear, but the only things in the dome were Law, Naruto, Robin, and the lightning bolt and he didn't have the time to stop it as it was inches away from Naruto. **"SHAMBLES!"** Suddenly Naruto and the lightning bolt switched places with each other, but the lightning bolt continued on to hit, the only thing in front which was Law, who was pierced by it and pinned to a nearby wall.

"LAW!" Naruto and Robin shouted in unison.

"It looks like you got one, Enel." Announced a voice.

"If only I could have gotten both of them, but it seems even a god has bad days." Said another voice. Naruto and Robin turn to see two men enter the guild hall.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and this is Enel. We are with Ragnarok Blade." Kisame said with a toothy grin. Naruto looked at the two as he was filled with rage.

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: Declaring War


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 50: Declaring War

Naruto continued to look at the two.

 **"TAKE OVER: KURAMA!"** Naruto shouted, making him change to his more feral look. **"FOUR TAILS!"** This changed him to his Four Tails form.

"Well, there is something special about you." Kisame said as his grin became bigger.

"That's good, then this won't be a waste of my time." Enel said as he summons a golden staff.

"Naruto?" Robin said, surprised at Naruto's sudden transformation.

 **"Robin, Law is still alive, go to him and get out of here!"** Naruto said.

"Ok." Robin began to move towards Law, but is stopped when a lightning bolt almost hit her.

"Sorry Nico Robin, but you ain't going anywhere. The higher ups said to also bring you in alive or kill you. And we intend to do one of the two." Kisame said.

 **"LIKE HELL, YOUR HURTING ANOTHER ONE MY GUILD MATES!"** Naruto shouted as blitzed straight at the two Ragnarok Blade members.

 **"Kit, com down!"** Kurama said, but Naruto didn't listen continued his attack. Naruto leaps into the air and goes to attack Enel, who immediately thrusted his staff into Naruto's gut stopping him mid-air.

"A god like me has some mercy so I'll give you a light shock." Enel said as sparks of lightning appears on his body. **"10 Milllion Volt Vari!"** Suddenly a huge amount of electricity surges through Naruto.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Naruto shouted in pain as electricity continued to shock him.

"I think you've had enough." Enel said as the electricity stopped, leaving Naruto to droop on the other end of his staff. Enel let Naruto fall off his staff, he then turned his attention to Robin. "Now Nico Robin choose, come with us or die." But immediately after uttering those words Naruto got back up and went to attack Enel, but is sent flying back by a large sword wrapped in bandages.

"The kid was playing dead on you Enel, lucky I was here or he would have got you." Kisame said as he lays his sword over his shoulder. Naruto lands next to Robin, but notices something.

"Why am I down to **One Tail** mode now?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the sword he was his hit with, rip the top layer of its bandages revealing blue downwards-facing scales.

"That was a lot of energy, Samehada took from you. I think it wants more!" Kisame said with his sharp toothy grin. Suddenly multiple pink magic seal appeared on both Enel and Kisame's body.

 **"Ocho Fleur!"** Robin says as eight arms emerged on the two Ragnarok Blade members. **"Clutch!"** Then arms, then grab ahold of the two. "I may have just joined this guild not that long ago, but as its guild member, I will do whatever I can to protect it and its members. Even if it's against my former guild!" Naruto smiled at her declaration and turned back to the enemies in front of him.

"Nico Robin, who said you can put your mortal hands on a God like myself?" Enel said as his body produced large amounts of electricity that shock the hands on his body and in turn electrocuted Robin.

"AYYYYEEE!" Robin yelled out in pain as the hands disappeared.

"ROBIN!" Naruto yelled out, but before he could do anything Kisame appeared next to him and a blue magic seal appeared under him.

 **"Water Prison!"** Kisame declared as an orb of water surrounded Naruto trapping him. Naruto tried to break out, but for some reason he couldn't move. "There is no point of moving, once you're in my **Water Prison** , the water pressure keeps you from moving." Naruto couldn't do anything, but watch what happened next.

"With what you just did, you have choosen..." Enel says as he points his finger at Robin. "death." A lightning bolt fires out of the finger and pierces Robin through the chest. Robin, then fell to the ground lifeless. Naruto could only look in shock, making him not to pay attention when Kisame raised Samehada.

"That's a shame, that we had to kill her." Kisame said as he brings down Samehada striking Naruto making him hit the floor boards of the guild hall destroying them. Kisame then lift Samehada off of Naruto. "At least we got one of our targets. Pretty sure Gremmy got his." Naruto now out of his Take Over, tried to get up, but is put back down by Enel's staff to his face.

"So you're still ready to fight. If so, time feel God's judgment!" Enel declared as a large yellow magic seal appears above the guild hall **. "El Thor!"**

At Hinata's House

"Father are you going to invite Uncle and Neji to this year's festival.

"Of course I am, but I don't know if he'll to busy to come." Haishi said to his daughter.

"Hopefully he will." Hinata said. She then notices the large magic seal in the sky. **"Byakugan!"** Hinata activated her eyes and looked at the location the magic seal was over. "The guild hall!" Suddenly a large lightning bolt strikes the guild. Hinata immediately leaves her house and heads there.

In a random part of Water 7

"No, no, no!" Sasori said in annoyance. The play actors stopped and looked at him. "You all are stall in your performance. We have only a day till this festival. Now again at the beginning!"

"But, mister Sasori we have been practicing since the morning. We're tired. Can you have a break?" The actors asked. Sasori was about to say something, but hears.

"Saso-san!"

"Oh, no." Sasori muttered. "Fine, you all get ten minutes!" The actors were enjoy as they finally got to rest. Sasori then turned to see Giselle. "What are you doing here?" Sasori looked at his guild mate with an uncaring tone.

"Since I was finished with the cooking for the festival. I just came to see if Ichi-kun was here." Giselle answered.

"Well, he ain't, so leave!" Sasori said.

"You don't need to be so mean Saso-san." Giselle said.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Said one of the actors. Everyone looks and sees the large magic seal in the sky.

"That's in the direction of our guild hall." Giselle pointed out, just before a gigantic lightning bolt shot downwards striking the ground. After that happened the two left to check the guild hall.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Water 7

"Bambietta are you almost done with those fireworks?" Deidara asked.

"Of course I am, how bout you, Baka!" Bambietta replied.

"These townsfolk are going to see the most beautiful fireworks they've ever seen." Deidara declared.

"Baka, look!" Bambietta said as she points at the guild. Deidara looks and sees the large magic seal, before it fired the lightning bolt that engulfed the guild hall.

 **"Clay Make: Owl!"** Deidara declared summoning a large clay owl. "Bambietta get on!"

"Ok." Bambietta replied as she gets on and the owl started to fly towards the guild hall.

Somewhere else on the outskirts

"We're finally back!" Luffy yelled out as he, Smoker, and Grimmjow each carried one Fighting Fish.

"Good, now we don't need to carry these fish anymore." Smoker said.

"Even when they're dead, they give more trouble the when they were alive." Grimmjow added.

"I can see the guild from here!" Luffy said with a smile, but that smile fell when he saw the large magic seal. "What?" A gigantic lightning bolt engulfed his guild hall. Luffy immediately dropped the Fighting Fish and began to run towards his guild hall.

"Wait, up!" Smoker said as he followed after him.

"Robin!" Grimmjow muttered before he began to run himself.

The location of the destroyed Royal Guard guild hall

"That was a little too flashy Enel. You almost killed me." Kisame said as he carried an unconscious Naruto.

"A god gots to show how powerful they are sometimes." Enel replied.

"Enel, that was quite a spectacle, but I think you alerted the whole town." Said Gremmy who arrived with Nelliel, while she carried a crystallized Ichigo. A bone-like arrow appears and tries to hit Gremmy, but is stopped by Nelliel, who cuts it in half. Nelliel looks at the person who fired the arrow.

"Giselle and Sasori." Nelliel said as she looks at the two.

"What are you doing Nel-chan?" Giselle questioned with a confused tone. At that moment the clay owl arrived with Deidara and Bambietta.

"It seems like we're getting more guests." Gremmy said.

"Naruto-kun!" Yellled Hinata, who arrived on the scene, right before Luffy, Grimmjow, and Smoker arrived. Luffy looks and sees Ichigo, Naruto, and Nel with the three unknown individuals.

"No, Lady Hinata!" Smoker said blocking her from charging in recklessly. "Nelliel, what the hell are you doing?" Smoker got no answer just silence, he then looks at the kid next to her. He looked at the kid with a confused expression. "That's impossible. Gremmy?"

"Well, if it isn't Samuel. Nelliel did tell me you joined this guild. It's been so long since I saw you?" Gremmy responded with a smile.

"Where's Robin?!" Grimmjow questioned.

"You, mean Nico Robin. She should be dead right now." Enel answered him. Which infuriated Grimmjow, who immediately leap towards the Ragnarok Blade members.

 **"CERO!"** Grimmjow shouted as he fired the blue beam, which was blocked by Kisame's Samehada which devoured it. "Eh."

"We should kill you as well Number Six!" Kisame said as he swings Samehada at Grimmjow, lucky for the sky blue swordsman he was pulled out of the way by Sasori's strings. Luffy then goes to attack next.

"LET GO OF NARUTO AND ICHIGO!" Luffy shouted as he got close to them.

"Not so fast." Enel said as he fired a lightning out of his finger hitting Luffy, but it didn't hurt the angry guild master. This dumbfounded Enel. "INCONCEIVABLE!"

 **"Clay Make: Sparrows!"** Declared Deidara, who fire multiple clay sparrows.

 **"Arrow Magic: Multi Shot!"** Bambietta declared as she fired multiple arrows.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Luffy yelled out, but suddenly a fierce gust of wind blows back both him, Deidara and Bambietta's attacks. A magic seal, then appears under the Ragnarok Blade members and starts to glow. "NOOOOOOOO!" Luffy tried to get to them, but is held back by the wind. "NONONONONO!" Luffy continues to yell as he sees them disappeared. Luffy has an emotionless expression as he falls to his knees. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy starts to cry as he punches the ground of the ruined location where his guild hall once stood. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

"There are two people under the rumble!" Hinata said, making Grimmjow and Smoker look through the rubble that was once the guild hall and find both Law and Robin. Luffy just stayed where he was and kept shouting.

A few hours later at the Water 7 hospital

The remaining members were waiting outside the waiting room. A second later Unohana came out to greet them.

"IS ROBIN OK?" Grimmjow asked with a clearly worried look.

"What about Law-kun?" Giselle asked.

"They are both alive." Unohana said, bringing relief to the Royal Guard members. "But neither of them have woken up yet. Isane keeping watch on them. We will inform you all when they're conditions change. Now excuse me, I must return to them." Once she left Grimmjow punched the nearby wall.

"Damn it if I wasn't helping you catch those stupid fish, I would have been here to stop them you, Basterd!" Grimmjow yelled at Luffy, who stood there and said nothing.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Smoker said.

"Smoker, why was Nel with them and how do you know that kid?" Sasori questioned Smoker.

"I don't know, what Nelliel was doing with them. Something seemed off with her. The kid though was her cousin, Gremmy." Smoker said.

"Wait, Nel said her cousin was dead." Hinata said.

"He should be! But for some reason he's alive and still looks young. I don't know what the hell going on!" Smoker replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Deidara asked Luffy.

"Yeah, we can't allow these assholes to just attack our guild and get away with it!" Bambietta added.

"Easy!" Said Luffy, who finally uttered a word. "We are going to find their guild, take back, Ichigo and Naruto, figure out what's wrong with Nel. Then finally we're going beat the hell out of their guild!" Luffy face was filled with determination and rage.

"One problem, we don't know where they are located." Sasori said.

"I could help you with that!" Someone said.

"Who are you?" Luffy questioned the man.

"Names Kisuke Urahara, I'm an old friend of Ichigo's parents. Nice to meet you all." Urahara said.

At Ragnarok Blade's secret base

"Mission successful!" Gremmy said as the group had arrived.

"Marvelous!" Szayel said. .

"Perfect, perfect. Now put them in in these pods!" Ordered Ceasar, who was pointing to said pods. Kisame dropped Naruto into one of the pods, while Nelliel put the now decrystallized Ichigo in the other. The pods closed and a strange liquid filled them. Caesar then went to some monitor. "Shirororororo! There is truly something special about these two! How amazing they are giving off strange waves of power!"

"It's good to see you Number Three. Who knew letting you loose would catch us such specimens." Syazel said.

"I am honored to have done so." Nelliel said.

"It's good to have you back here. Yuzu and Karin missed you." Gremmy said.

"How dare that mortal be immune to my power!" Enel grunted angrily.

"Are you still angry about that?" Kisame asked Enel, who didn't answer him and just glared.

"Our guild master will be happy to hear of this success. He allowed us to make our move at the perfect time." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"I found something odd on Specimen One's forehead!" Caesar announced.

"Reveal it to us!" Orochimaru responded. A few moments later a weird flaming skull tattoo appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "That symbol!"

"It can't be!" Caesar said.

"Kisuke Urahara!" Szayel said.

"Prepare for battle, we my have some uninvited guests!" Orochimaru said.

Somewhere off in the distance of the hideout

"Are we almost there?" Luffy questioned as he and Sasori road on a clay hawk. While behind them were Grimmjow, Smoker and Hinata riding on a clay pelican. Finally behind them were Deidara, Bambietta and Giselle on a clay owl.

"We should be. That's what that man's directions say anyways." Sasori said.

Flashback to a couple of hours ago

"I had met earlier today and placed this symbol on his forehead. It's part of a Tracking spell." Urahara said as he showed them the bottom of his cane. "It won't take them long to find the mark and remove it, but lucky for you all I've already calculated their guild hall location."

"That's great!" Luffy said with excitement.

"The area they are in is a small valley with four different ways of entry. Their base should be in the middle" Urahara explained. "One of those entries is through the air, but I'd highly avoid that, but the other three should be on different sides of the valley. So I would recommend splitting into teams and enter each make your way to the middle."

"You seem to know the area by heart. Why is that?" Sasori said.

"Yeah, why should we trust you?" Grimmjow said.

"It doesn't matter if he's lying to us! If there is a chance we can save Ichigo, Nel, and Naruto, I will take it!" Luffy said.

"You should be cautious with people you just met. You don't care if the person is deceiving you, if there's a chance to save your comrades, you'll take it with little questions, that's reckless. I like you kid!" Urahara said as pushed the piece of his coat covering his arm, revealing a guild mark. It was a twisted blade. "I was once a member of Ragnarok Blade like your very own Nico Robin and Grimmjow!" This surprise everyone except Luffy. "I showed you this to gain your trust. So do I have it?"

"Yeah, you do Mr. Hat and Clogs!" Luffy said. Urahara was caught off by the nickname Luffy gave him.

Present time

"Ok, everyone you know the plan. Let's show this Ragny Blade guild, why the Royal Guard will be the strongest guild in all of Foire!" Luffy declared as they separated. "See you all in the middle!"

With Grimmjow, Smoker and Hinata

The three had arrived too their entrance into the valley.

"So it looks like that guy wasn't lying about the entryway!" Smoker said as the clay pelican landed next to it. Smoker looks at Hinata and noticed her shaking. "Are you nervous Lady Hinata?"

"I am a little Smoker-san, but even though I will do my best to save Naruto-kun and Ichigo." Hinata said with determined eyes.

"You should be if you're not ready to give it your all, you will die, girl." Grimmjow said as they finally got off the pelican, which disappeared soon afterwards. The three stood in front of the entrance for a second, before Grimmjow picked up a pebble and threw it at the entrance only for it to bounce of a magic seal that appeared. "So it looks like he was right about seals."

"He said this should deactivate the seal." Hinata said as she pulled out a piece of paper that the words unlock on it and also a chibi face of Urahara throwing up the peace sign. Hinata then puts it on the seal, seconds later the seal fell apart. "It worked." The three enter and see a large jungle greeting them.

"Well lets get going!" Smoker said, before the three began to run through the jungle. The three had continued running, until they took a break so Hinata could catch her breath. "This may take a while."

"Yeah, this place seems to go on forever." Grimmjow said.

"Lady Hinata are you okay?" Smoker asked.

"I'm ok Smoker-s..." Hinata said before she was interrupted by a sudden air slash that intend to slice her in half, but Grimmjow is able to redirect it with is sword. "Thanks Gri..."

"Don't thank me girl, just be ready to fight!" Grimmjow said cutting her off.

"You three shouldn't be resting in enemy territory!" A voice said to the three, before revealing himself. "Nice to see you again Number Six!" Grimmjow wasn't too happy to see this person.

"Kaku!" Grimmjow said.

"Glad you remembered my name. I was told you weren't brightest in the bunch." Kaku said as he summoned his swords.

"Let's end this fast so we can move on!" Smoker said as he summoned his jitte.

"That will only waste our time. You two go, I have a score to settle with this Basterd!" Grimmjow said. Smoker did not waste time too argue and left with Hinata.

"You sure you don't need them to help to fight me?" Kaku asked.

"Robin, said I should put trust my guild mates or something like that. Besides, I don't need their help to kick your ass!" Grimmjow declared.

With Smoker and Hinata

The two continued to run until Smoker stopped.

"Smoker-san, why did you stop?" Hinata questioned.

"Go on ahead. Lady Hinata!" Smoker said as he lights a new cigar.

"Bu.." Hinata says, but stops. "Be safe!" Hinata began to leave.

"You, to Lady Hinata." Smoker says as he blocks an incoming sword with his jitte. "It's been a while, Zommari!"

"Indeed, it is Smoker." Zommari replied.

With Hinata

She kept running through the jungle.

"I'm almost there Naruto, so hold on, I'm coming to save you!" Hinata said to herself, but is cut off by an energy arrow coming at her, which she dodged. **"Byakugan!"** Hinata activated her eyes to see who fired that arrow.

"Nice to see you again Princess!" The shooter said. "Do you remember me?"

"Your, Berenice Gabrielle!" Hinata answered.

 **"Correct Answer!"** Berenice said, with a smile.

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: Royal Guard vs Ragnarok Blade Begins


	51. Chapter 51

**This chapter is early so enjoy. As always, thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 51: Royal Guard vs Ragnarok Blade Begins

Hinata vs Berenice

"What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned the pink haired woman.

"Isn't it obvious I'm a part of Rangnarok Blade, Princess! But then again, I never said I was a part of a guild, when we met before. So it wouldn't be out of the question you would think I was, you could have thought I was a random thief!" Berenice continued to ramble to herself, until Hinata tried to go for a palm thrust.

"You still talk to much!" Hinata stated as she continued to attack, but wasn't able to land a hit.

"You've definitely gotten faster, but still you won't be able to hit me. You still not skilled enough to do so." Berenice said as she continued to dodge, until suddenly Hinata stopped while her right arm was cocked back and while a green magic seal was on her palm.

 **"Air Palm!"** Hinata declared as she unleashed her attack point blank hitting Berenice in the gut, pushing her back a few feet. Another magic seal appears under Hinata. **"Endurance Boost!"** Hinata rushed Berenice before she had a chance to recover. "All I need to do is what I did before and I'll beat her!" Hinata thought as she got close, and went for a palm strike, but her attack is caught off by a beam of energy that engulfs Berenice. "What?" When the light dissipated Berenice now had a halo with a star in the middle and two wings that were shaped into question marks. "That's a **Vollstandig** , it's the same form Ichigo, Giselle-chan, and Bambietta-chan!"

"So you know about this form, then you must know if I have this I am of Quincy decent!" Berenice said as she wipes away the blood from her mouth. "I went easy on you before, I was punished for that!" Berenice points to her chest. "The wound you gave me, may have healed, but the pain has not!" A bow appears in Berenice's hand. "Now let's begin, Bitch!" Berenice jumped back while she loaded an arrow that had a question mark point. **"Arrow Magic: Heilig Frage Pfiel (Holy Question Arrow)!"** Berenice fired the arrow, but it didn't propel it just flouted midair. Berenice fire two more which just flouted midair like the first one. "Time for question number one! What was the last words I said to you the last time we met?" On one of the arrows a number one appears on it before it propels straight at Hinata, who dodged it, but as it missed it made a sudden u-turn.

"What?" Hinata muttered as she barely dodged the arrow, which didn't like before and came back. "The arrow seems to be somehow locked onto me."

"Your right!" Berenice said, as she watched Hinata dodge the arrow. "These arrows will continue to follow until they hit their intended target. The only way to get rid of them is to answer the question correctly! I can only use three at a time, so that's good for you. Now time for questions two and three! What is my favorite color and How many trees did you pass before we met up?" The numbers two and three appear on the other arrows before they fired at Hinata.

"I can't think an answer if I have to keep dodging these arrows." Hinata thought as continued to evade the arrows.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about my other magic!" Berenice said with a smile. "How about another question?" This worried Hinata as she, knew what Berenice was talking about. "How many members does my guild have? I'll give you three tries!" Berenice's smile became larger as she puts three fingers up.

"How am I a post to know that?" Hinata thought to herself. "I got to defeat her, but these arrows are stopping me from reaching her! Lets see if this works!" Hinata cocks her arm back and take aim at all three arrows. **"Air Palm!"** Hinata fired the attack which destroyed the arrows. "I did it!" But to her dismay the arrows reformed and went back on the attack.

"Sorry, but you can destroy them and also **Beep Out of Time**!" Berenice declared as Hinata is viciously shocked. But it didn't end there as the number three arrow struck Hinata in her right leg, making her fall to her knees, as the number one arrow hit her in her left arm. Hinata looked at the number two arrow coming straight towards her head. "I win!"

"BLUE!" Hinata shouted for some reason, as the arrow almost reached her, but vanished. "I guessed right!"

"It looks like you got lucky, but I still hit you with two arrows!" Berenice said with an angry tone. "I still win." Hinata is the shock even more violently than before by the arrows. After that Hinata is left on her knees almost unconscious. Berenice walks up to Hinata, but stops about four feet in front of her. "I'll break you first before I kill you. **Heilig Fragen (Holy Questions)**!"A magic seal appears under the two and forms a white dome.

"What are you doing?" Hinata questioned, as she tried to stay conscious.

"Like I said I'm going to break you! **Why do you love this Naruto**?" Berenice suddenly asked.

"Why do I love Naruto?" Hinata repeated Berenice's question. "Why are you asking that?!"

 **"Do you even love him?"** Berenice continued asking questions.

"Of course I do!" Hinata said.

 **"Did you ever care about him?"**

"Of course I do!"

 **"Is that true?"**

"Of course it is!"

 **"Do you even care for any of you guild mate?"**

"Yes, I do!"

 **"Are those feeling true or are you just forcing yourself to believe those word?"**

"I mean every word!" Hinata said with a troubled look.

 **"You only think of them as shields for your own use, because you're too weak. Is this true?"**

"Stop it."

 **"When you got those eyes you gained power and you started to think you were strong, but you're not! Are you?"**

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" Hinata shouted, but the questions continued coming. Even her Byakugan deactivated over time. "Do I really think I'm as weak? Do I just think of everyone as shields? Do I even care about them? Do I love Naruto-kun?" Hinata just stayed there almost lifeless.

"I thought this would be more fun." Berenice muttered as the dome dissipated. She then summoned her bow and took aim at Hinata.

"Do I even deserve to be a part of this guild?" Hinata continued to question herself. "Do I deserve to love Naruto-kun?"

"Of course you do Hinata!" A familiar voice said. Hinata looked at the person and saw it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how are you here?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not the real Naruto, I'm a figment of your psyche." Naruto said. "But that doesn't matter right now. You got to recompose yourself! You are not weak, you don't think of anyone as shields. You clearly care for them. And the love you feel for the real me is also real, you know that yourself!" Hinata started to take those words to heart. "So Hinata I'll ask you, are those feelings real?"

"Yes, yes, they are!" Hinata declared as a large magic seal appeared under her and Berenice.

"That's not possible." Berenice said with a shocked expression, while the magic seal became a large Yin and Yang symbol with kanji around it.

"I will not let your words make me doubt myself ever again!" Declared Hinata, who had her Byakugan activated. Berenice prepared to fire, but before she can do anything Hinata was already in front of her. **"Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"** Hinata truck Berenice two times. **"Two Palms!"** Then four times. **"Four Palms!"** than eight times. **"Eight Palms!"** She continued on to sixteen. "Sixteen palms!" The number of strikes kept getting higher. **"Thirty-two Palms!"** Finally the attack reached its end with. **"Sixty-four Palms!"** Berenice, whose eyes were rolled up back into her skull was sent flying back, before landing on her back defeated. "I did it." Hinata tried to take a step before she collapsed. "Sorry Naruto-kun." She finally lost consciousness.

Smoker vs Zommari

The two had been clashing jitte to sword, making sparks fly while they do so. Smoker looks to his left and saw another Zommari, while he noticed another behind him. Smoker swung his jitte in a quarter circle hitting all three Zommaris, but it seemed none of them were the original.

"This is getting annoying!" Smoker said as he saw five Zommaris all around him. All five Zommaris bring their swords down, which Smoker blocked all at once. Smoker then uses his free hand to punch the ground. **"White Strike!"** It creates a shockwave before a cloud of smoke covers the ground and traps the real Zommari by his feet. "Got you!" Smoker quickly removed his hand from the ground. **"White Blow!"** Smoker launched his smoke embedded arm at Zommari, hitting him into the air. **"White Snake!"** Smoker this time launches a long snake of dense smoke to catch Zommari, while he was still in the air and smacked back onto the ground. "Now get back here!" Smoker pulled Zommari back for him to be met with jitte to the chin, which was used to pin him down.

"It would you have improved since the last time we met." Zommari commented as Smoker put more force into the jitte.

"Of course I have. Now stay down!" Smoker said.

"Yes, you may have improved, but not enough to defeat me!" Zommari stated as he grab his sword and tried to impale Smoker, who dodged it by jumping back, but that meant he let go of Zommari, who at incredible speeds had given Smoker a gash on his face, but luckily for him his **Smoke Body** finally kicked in before the attack did more serious damage.

"Damn it! I almost lost an eye there." Smoker muttered as blood covered his right eye, which he wiped away. With his eye that wasn't covered in blood Smoker saw Zommari put his sword out in front of him before he let go of it, letting it float in the air. "I see you're planning to go all out."

"I had been given promotion to do so if need be. You proven that I will need to." Zommari said as a magic seal appeared below him. He then takes a bracing stance, claps his hands together, before finally his head started to twist until it was perpendicular **. "Hollowed Soul: Brujeria!"** Immediately after saying that his sword bends into an edged spiral making white liquid engulf his body.

"Whatever your transforming into I will not let you finish!" Smoker declared he tried to strike Zommari, while he was still transforming, but before he can it was to late Zommari had taken a new form. "What the hell!" Zommari now had appeared to be opened eyes all over his body, his legs had been replaced with a pink pumpkin-like structure with cyclopean faces around it. His neck was covered in skull-shaped brace and the markings on his face had changed drastically. Some of the eyes glared at Smoker, who out of reflects jumped back. "What the hell are you?"

"I was experimented on by the scientists of Ragnork Blade and given the subject name Number 7. The form you see before you is the result of those experiments. This is a Take Over called **Resurrection**!" Zommari explained. "Now enough talk you have been be hit by my **Amor**." Suddenly Smoker's right hand tossed his jitte into the distance and started to choke him.

"My...ar...I...c..n't..cont...ll...it." Smoker said as his arm kept choking him. He looks at the arm and notices it had been covered in six sun-shaped tattoos. "Wh..t...th..he.l..re..t..se..ta..toos..d..ng...t..re?" Smoker started to lose consciousness. Smoker then used his free arm to grab his right arm and proceeded to dislodge it. Smoker grunted in pain as he tried to catch his breath. "That was close. What the hell was that?"

"That was the power of my **Amor**. Whatever one of my eyes makes contact with will steal the sovereignty of whatever it sees and leaves those tattoos on the part affected." Zommari explained. "I had taken control of your arm during your last attack. It took six eyes to do so, but If I'm able to use this power on your head, I'll be able to take control of your entire body."

"So its either I beat you before that could happen or I lose!" Smoker said as he saw some of the eyes start to glare at him again. He immediately rolled out of the way as he saw two trees gain the sun-shaped tattoos. **"White Spark!"** Smokers body turns into smoke before propelling himself through the forest. "Where is it?" Smoker continued looking around until he found what he was looking for, his jitte. Smoker turned back to normal and went to grab his weapon until Zommari suddenly appeared behind him.

"Did you really think you can out run me?" Zommari said as more of his eyes started to glare at the smoke mage.

"Crap!" Smoker thought as the eyes started to glow. **"WHITE SPARK!"** Smoker is immediately propelled towards his jitte.

"Got you!" Zommari said, as he looked at Smoker, who had the sun-shaped tattoos covering both his right leg and his left arm. "Now to make sure you can't use that weapon of yours." Smoker's arm started to move.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Smoker screamed as he felt his arm break itself.

"Now to make sure you can't stand." Zommari said as Smoker's leg started to do what his arm did moments ago.

"Not this time!" Smoker yelled out as grab the grip of his jitte with his mouth, then pointed the tip onto his leg and taped each of the tattoos, but to his dismay they didn't disappear like he intend it to. "NO!" Smoker thought as his leg finally broke itself. He started to bite harder then grip as the pain was unbearable.

"You're probably wondering why your weapon didn't dispel my **Amor** tattoos. Well, that's simple my magic when is no longer that of a human, its that of a Demon of Zeref." Zommari said as he looked at Smoker. "Time to end this." Zommari's own two eyes started to glow, which Smoker used all the strength to roll himself out of the way as a tattoo appeared on the ground where he was. "Stop fighting the inevitable."

"Fine." Smoker thought as he used his left leg to stand up, but is only able to get up to his knee. He then points the tip of his jitte right at Zommari.

"Your going for one last attack." Zommari said as all his eyes glared at Smoker. "Very well come at me!"

 **"White Spark."** Smoker said as he propelled right at Zommari.

 **"AMOR!"** Zommari declared making all the eyes glow. Smoker pushed on as his body started to be covered in the sun-shaped tattoos. "COME ON HIS HIS HEAD!" Zommari focused on Smoker's head, but for some reason no tattoos would appear. "He must be focusing his Smoke Body spell on his head!" Smoker had gotten closer, which terrified Zommari. **"EL EMBRION!"** The pumpkin-like structure becomes a full sphere covering Zommari in the process. Smoke from Smokers body started to gather in front tip of the jitte.

 **"WHITE SPEAR!"** Smoker declared as his attack made contact with Zommari's **El Embrion**. It didn't seem to have no effect at first, but it didn't take long for Smoker's attack to pierce through it and hit Zommari, but it didn't stop there as the attack continued as the two propel through the forest, it even almost reached the middle of the valley, but stopped before that. Smoker land on his face first on the ground. He then looked at his body and saw that the tattoos were gone. He looked at his jitte which was in front of him, then looked at a defeated Zommari, who had returned to normal. "I won, it seems. Now how long have you been here?"

"For a while now. I just came to say hi to you Samuel." Said Gremmy, who stood next to Smoker.

"So you are Gremmy. How are you alive? What the hell is wrong with Nelliel? Finally, Why do you look so young?" Smoker questioned the hooded kid.

"I survived my raft's destruction. Nelliel is being controlled by our guild by her her guild mark. You see all subjects of our scientists' experiments were given a special guild mark that would keep them in line if they didn't obey. So if your guild mates erase the guild mark you'll free her."

"Why are you telling me this so willing?" Smoker asked.

"Why shouldn't I, you raised me, most of my life. Now let me repay the favor." Gremmy says as he places his hand on Smoker. "There we go." Gremmy started to walk away.

"Wait wha.." Smoker stopped mid-sentence with he felt his arms and leg weren't broken anymore. "You healed me."

"Yes, but not enough for you to do anymore battling. We are still enemies after all." Gremmy says as he continued to walk away, until he stopped. "To answer that final question you asked me. Power has it cost." Smoker didn't get a chance to say anything as the hooded boy disappeared from his sight.

Grimmjow vs Kaku

"Your clearly better than you were a couple of days before Number Six or my injuries haven't fully recovered yet." Said Kaku, who was heavily injured and with one of his swords broken. "Number Three must have helped you control your power."

"Does it even matter if she did, I'm still going to kick you ass. Then all do the rest to your guild till I find the Basterd, who hurt Robin!" Said Grimmjow, who was barely injured what so ever. He then raised his hand towards Kaku. **"Cero!"** Grimmjow fired the blue beam of energy at Kaku, who dodged it, but doesn't notice the sky blue haired swordsman behind him. Kaku is met with a left hook to the gut, which knocked the air out of the squired nose swordsman, but Grimmjow wasn't done there as he uppercutted Kaku, sending up into the air. "Now were for you to run, **Cero**!" Grimmjow fired the same blue energy beam.

 **"RANKYAKU: HAKURAI!"** Kaku shouted out as he fired the large wind slash, but didn't help him as his attack wasn't no match for Grimmjow's. **"RANKYAKU!"** Kaku used this attack to push him out of the incoming attack's path. "That wa.." Kaku is interrupted when Grimmjow appeared behind him. "Crap!"

"Got you now you Basterd!" Grimmjow says as he brings his sword down, which was blocked by Kaku's remained blade, but the squired nose swordsman wasn't having a good day as his second sword was destroyed and he received a huge cut down his chest. Grimmjow then punched Kaku in the face, making crash into the ground. Grimmjow landed a few feet away from the spot where Kaku landed. "Hey, are you going to do that technique you were going to use on Strawberry and I? Because you're getting boring."

"Fine, I'll use it then, but you'll regret it!" Kaku said before a magic seal appeared under him. **"Take Over!"** A bright light engulfed him. He started to grow tall, while Grimmjow looked in awe as he saw Kaku transformed. "Now feast your eyes on the form of your demise Number Si... no Grimmjow!" The light died down, revealing his new form which just dumbfounded Grimmjow. **"WereGiraffe!"** Kaku's body had grown massive and had be come a squire-shaped human giraffe hybrid. "So what do you think you scared?"

"No, just the opposite. I think you look stupid." Grimmjow said with a disappointed look. "Seriously, I haven't been disappointed in my life a fucking squire giraffe."

"WHY YOU! I'LL SHOW THE POWER OF A GIRAFFE!" Kaku shouted as he summoned two larger versions of his swords. **"Rankyaku!"** Kaku did a kicking motion released a larger version of his attack from before. Grimmjow blocked the attack before deflecting the it into a tree, which was cut in half. Kaku didn't give Grimmjow time to breath as he tried to do the same to the sky blue haired swordsman with one of his giant swords, but Grimmjow is able to block it.

"Damn it your stronger." Grimmjow says as he's forced to one knee. Grimmjow used all the strength he had to deflect the blade, he then punched Kaku in his chest, but it did nothing. "Your body feels like I'm punching steel."

"Yes, this Take Over increases my strength and makes my body as tough as steel." Kaku says as he swung his second sword, which Grimmjow block with his, but is still sent flying into a tree. Kaku ran at Grimmjow nose first intending to still not give sky blue swordsman any chance to breath. **"Bigan!"** Kaku thrusted his head forward, hitting Grimmjow with his nose. The force of the attack strong enough to send Grimmjow crashing through a few trees. "I take it you had enough. Now just surrender."

"Like hell I will!" Grimmjow replied as he stood up, but was clearly injured from Kaku's last attack. Kaku then gets on one hand and begins to spin in a circle.

"Fine, if that's your answer, then I'll take you in as a bloody corpse!" Kaku declared as he started to spin faster and as a large magic seal appears below his legs. **"Rankyaku: Amane Dachi!"** Kaku fired of a massive circle-shaped air slash that demolished anything in its path as it reaches Grimmjow.

 **"CERO!"** Grimmjow shouted as he used the blue energy beam to propel himself into the air, avoiding the air slash, which continued to cut everything in its path until finally stopping.

 **"Kama Kirin!"** Kaku declared as he tried side swipe the midair Grimmjow with his neck, who dodged it and for some reason bite his finger drawing blood. "So you are planning that well, I won't give you time to pull it off!" Kaku swung both his swords to try and stop Grimmjow, but the sky blue haired swordsman dodged them and stood in front of Kaku.

"Nel, told me to add in some of my blood for this to work." Grimmjow thought to himself as energy started to gather at the palm of his hand and takes in the blood, which made it bigger **. "GRAN REY CERO!"** Grimmjow fired the massive sky blue energy beam point blank, engulfing Kaku in it and almost everything that stood behind him as well. "Got(huff)him!" Grimmjow was now breathing heavily, but to his dismay he saw a now heavily injured Kaku standing in front of him.

"You had put your all into that attack and still you couldn't defeat me. How sad. **Kirin Hodai**!" Kaku declared as he got on all fours and his neck was retracted back into his body. **"Kyoku Bigan Kirimanjaro!"** Kaku's retracted neck sprung out like a cannon hitting Grimmjow with his large nose. This sent Grimmjow propelling backwards making him hit a hand full of the chopped down trees, that stopped him. Grimmjow tried to get up, but before he can Kaku appeared in front of him. **"Mouchikirin!"** Kaku unleashed a barrage of thrusting nose attacks, that pinned Grimmjow into the earth even more. After the attack Kaku looked at his now defeated opponent. "I must commend you. You sure put up a tough fight. Now that you're done the only thing left to do is deal with Nico Robin." Suddenly mere seconds after uttering those words Kaku had to dodge a sword strike that was aimed at his neck.

"YOU SQUIRED NOSE BASTERD, YOU SHOULD TO LEARN TO SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH!" Grimmjow shouted in rage as a magic seal appeared below him, then he held up his sword before placing his hand on it in a claw-like position.

"No, you can't have learned **Resurrection** already!" Kaku said with a terrified expression. Grimmjow continued to glare at the giraffeman, while his sword started to glow.

Two days ago

"Really, it's that easy! I thought it would be harder to learn this Resurrection technique!" Grimmjow said.

"It maybe easy to learn **Resurrection** , but it doesn't mean your body could handle it." Nel said.

"Wait this technique could harm Grimmjow?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I remember it took me a while to handle it. So I recommend you continue training yourself before ever attempting to use this technique. Ok Grimmjow." Nel said, which Grimmjow didn't respond to.

"Grimmjow did you hear Nel?" Robin questioned

"Yeah, I heard her, but..." Grimmjow says as he holds up his sword. "I'm ready to use it!"

Present Time

 **"HOLLOWED SOUL: PANTERA!"** Grimmjow declared as he did a swiping motion, making a huge gust of wind engulfs him. Kaku looked on as Grimmjow revealed his new form. His looked feline and predatory, also his teeth became jagged and sharp. His ears had cat-like and he had some sort of headgear on his brow. His hair had grown very flowing and long enough to go past his waist, His body was covered in white segmented armor with a whip-like tail, his hands were now black claws and his feet became black cat-like paws. He also had blades protruding from his forearms and calves. "GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Grimmjow released a large roar that caused a huge shockwave.

"Him just roaring is strong enough to make this large of a shockwave! You got to be kidding me!" Kaku thought to himself as he stared at Grimmjow, only for him to disappear from his line of sight. "WHERE DID HE GO?!" Kaku looked around frantically, until he saw Grimmjow coming at him from the sky. **"Rankyaku!"** Kaku shot two air slashes that were just swiped away by Grimmjow backhanding them. Kaku tried using his swords, but to his dismay Grimmjow caught them with his bare hands.

"Now are you regretting you're pissing me off?" Grimmjow said as shatters the two blade and immediately afterwards impaling the giraffeman with his arm, then pulling it out vicious. "Does that hurt?!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kaku screamed in pain as he jumps back from Grimmjow. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! **TEKKAI MUSHIKAKU**!" Kaku then bends his neck and legs, which results in his body looking like a cube. "NOW, **RANKYAKU KIRI SHIGURE**!" Kaku fires, mass amounts of air slashes into the air. "DIE!" The air slashes come falling back down and like rain hit Grimmjow and Kaku, but thanks to him being in this cube form he remained unharmed.

"I have so much power now that this attack tickles me!" Grimmjow said with a grin, as he was unharmed by Kaku's attack. This terrified the giraffeman. "Now I'll end this!" Grimmjow swiped both his claws downward, making ten blue streaks connected to his nails appear. "This is my **Desgarron**! You'll be the first person I use this attack on!" Grimmjow blitzed right towards Kaku at insane speeds. Kaku couldn't do anything as he was hit by Grimmjow's attack that left large marks on his chest that bled profusely. A few seconds afterwards he soon returned to normal and fell face first on the ground defeated. "Now to the base!" Grimmjow began to move, but suddenly his Resurrection vanished. "Not now." Soon after that blood erupted from his body and he collapsed on his back. "Damn it."

With Deidara, Bambietta, and Giselle

The three had made it deeper into the valley and were almost to the middle, but were stopped when they ran into a knight looking individuals.

"Now who are you?" Deidara questioned the individual.

 **"I am called BG9 and I was sent to eliminate you intruders!"** BG9 answered in its same robotic.

"We're the ones going to do the eliminating to both you and you guild!" Bambietta said. "Gigi you go up ahead me and Baka will deal with this Basterd."

"If you say so!" Giselle said as she started to run.

 **"I will not allow no target to esc**...(BOOM)" BG9 is stopped mid-sentence by a clay bird exploding on him, allowing Giselle to pass him.

"Good work, Baka!" Bambietta said.

"Now, go Gigi!" Deidara said.

"Be safe, Bambi-chan and Dei-kun!" Giselle yelled out as she continued to run.

 **"One target got away."** BG9 said before he turns his attention to the two bombers. **"I will first dispose of you two first!"** Deidara and Bambietta prepared to fight.

With Luffy and Sasori

The two had made to to the middle and found an entrance, after getting past a couple of grunts of Rangarok Blade.

"So this is one of the entrances into the base." Sasori said, before Luffy ran straight inside. "Hey, wait, you idiot! We don't know if there are traps!"

"It doesn't matter if there is! We'll just force our way through them!" Luffy declared as he continued to run with Sasori following soon afterwards. The two stop at a hallway that had three different paths. "Which way do we go?"

"We may have to split up!" Sasori suggested, he turns to see Luffy is already running down one of the hallways.

"I'll go down this way, be safe Sasori!" Luffy yelled out, while Sasori just looked at him with a dumbfounded look, before he ran down one of the hallways. "I'm almost there, Ichigo, Naruto!" Luffy continued till he entered the room that had a familiar individual.

"So it looks like we will fight again!" Jugo said as he looked at Luffy. "Is Big sis, alright?"

"Big sis, you mean Robin right?" Luffy asked which Jugo nodded too. "Yeah, she's alright."

"That's good to hear." Jugo said with a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to fight you, so get out of my way!" Luffy said.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get past me!" Jugo said as skin started to turn darker. "You'll have to defeat me!" Jugo body went through a drastic change as his body had become darker. He had become more monstrous as he grew horns and gained a black stripe on his forehead, his teeth become razor sharp, and his eyes' sclera turned black. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME! I'M GOING KILL YOU GOOD!"

"I have no time for this!" Luffy yelled in an annoyed tone. **"Gear Second!"** Luffy activated this form, before he and Jugo charged at each other.

With Sasori

He had also ended up in a room.

"It's been such a long time hasn't it Sasori!" Said a voice.

"I never expected to see you here Orochimaru!" Sasori said as he glared at the pale man in front of him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Sasori. Hows the body treating you?" Orochimaru asked the redhead.

"Fine, enough!" Sasori said in an aggressive tone.

"No need for to be rude Sasori, but enough of the formalities. Let's begin!" Orochimaru said.

"You said the words I wanted to hear!" Sasori said.

With Nelliel

The turquoise haired woman just stood her ground waiting for someone to enter the room. It didn't take long for something to happen as a couple dozen arrows were fired at Nelliel, who proceeded to deflect all of them with her sword.

"I thought I would have hit you, Nel-chan!" Said Giselle as she entered the room. Nelliel did say anything and just pointed her blade at Giselle.

Rangarok Blade's Lab

"You two watch the lab we have to see to the guest." Szayel said to Yuzu and Karin, as he and Caesar began to leave the lab.

"Ok, Mister Szayel." Yuzu replied while making a salute pose.

"Also remember to wake him up." Caesar says as he points at a guy passed out under mugs that smelled of alcohol.

"Ok." Karin said as the two scientists finally left and took a right. "I wake him up Yuzu." Karin walked up to the man and shook him. "Hey, wake up you drunk."

"What is it?" The person questioned.

"We are being attacked. We could use your help in defending our guild." Karin answered.

"Fine, give me a second (yawn)." The man said as he got up with the mug on his head falling off revealing his green hair. He then grabbed three swords and started to leave the room and took a left.

"Your going the wrong way!" Yuzu said.

"Thanks." The man said as he turned around and took the right path.

"He'll probably still get lost." Karin said. She turns to look at two large pods with covers over them. "I wonder what's in these things. I think we should take a look."

"But Karin, Mister Caesar said not to touch those!" Yuzu said.

"Come on Yuzu it wouldn't hurt to look." Karin replied as she removed the pods' covers revealing two guys, one of them they saw at Magnolia's Harvest Festival. "Why is he here?"

"Karin." Yuzu muttered.

"What is it Yuzu?" Asked Karin, who turned to see her sister was crying. "Yuzu, what's the matter?" Yuzu points at the second pod. Karin looks at the pod and tears start well up in her eyes. "Ichigo."

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: Plan B


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 52: Plan B

In a mindscape

 **"So there you are."** Said Zangetsu as he looked at an unconscious Ichigo. The world they were in was one filled with skyscrapers, but it seemed it was submerged water. **"Hey, King stop taking a beauty sleep and wake up!"** The demon proceeded to kick Ichigo so hard that he was sent flying into another building.

"OWWWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Shouted Ichigo, who had woken up from what just happened. He stood back up and glared at a now laughing Zangetsu.

 **"What's wrong King? Did you really think I was going to wake you up like loving parent?"** Zangetsu said while keeping his grin. **"Do you remember what happened to you King?"**

"What happened?" Ichigo started to think, until he remembered Nel stabbing and him being frozen solid. "Nel, she was a part of Ragnarok Blade. I got to wake up and figure out what's wrong with her." Ichigo tried to wake up in his body, but soon found out he couldn't. "What's going on?"

 **"You were captured by that girl and the boy then brought to their guild. They put you into something that is keeping asleep."** Zangetsu explained as he turns his back to Ichigo. **"Hey, King follow me. I have something you should see."**

In another mindscape

 **"Kit, wake up already."** Said Kurama, who stood over an unconscious Naruto, who woke up and started to look around.

"What happ..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he remember what happened to him. "Law, Robin!" He tries to wake up in his body, but couldn't. He turns to Kurama. "Kurama I need to wake so I can check up on Law and Robin!"

 **"Don't worry about them, Kit. I sensed they were still alive, I'm sure they're getting healed right now."** Kurama said, which brought Naruto a sigh of relief **. "Right now we have to worry about ourselves. Where ever, we're currently at, we are in something that is keep you asleep."**

"What are we go..." Naruto says until he interrupted by a sudden arrival.

 **"HEY, KURAMA!"** Zangetsu shouted as he and Ichigo entered.

"WHY ARE THERE TWO ICHIGOS?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"THAT'S ONE GIANT FOX!" Ichigo shouted in the same amount of shock. The two demons took a while to explain what's going on. "WAIT SO YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TALKING TO EACH OTHER!"

 **"There is no need for you to shout King!"** Zangetsu said.

 **"Yes, Me and Shiro have been speaking to each other."** Kurama said.

"Wait, he called you Shiro, I thought your name was Zangetsu." Naruto said with a confused tone.

 **"Damn it. I was going to tell King about that, but it looks like you spoiled it too early. "** Zangetsu said in an annoyed tone. **"Yes, my previous name was Shiro, I was known as the White Demon that was created by Zeref."** The revelation puts both Naruto and especially Ichigo in shock.

"Wait...your owner the horn Ragnarok Blade is using for their experiments." Said Ichigo, who was still trying to process this. "The better question is why are you in my soul?!" Zangetsu just looked at him.

 **"About two-hundred years ago I was created by Lord Zeref."** Zangetsu begins to say. **"I was one of the most violent demons, Lord Zeref made. I sought battle every moment of my life, that would lead me to death many of times, but when that happened, I would use my curse to survive."**

"Your curse?" Naruto questioned.

 **"Every demon of Zeref is able to use their own versions of curses. Kurama over here has his curse being his white flames. Mine is when I bite someone I could transfer my being into them and take over them."** Zangetsu continued on. **"I would do this hundreds of times throughout those years, but that all ended about eighteen years ago when I fought you're parents King."**

"Ichigo's parents?" Naruto said.

 **"Yes, King's parents. I had been looking for a challenge for a couple of days until I stumbled upon your father. He had put up a good fight, but I clearly had the upper hand and was going to end his life. Until your mother came in and helped greatly in defeating me."** Zangetsu said while Ichigo remained silent. **"As I was about to die I had tried to use my curse take over your father, but your damn mother got in the way and I had bitten her instead. Which ended up being bad for the both of us, because her quincy blood and I didn't mix. It was causing both of us to die, but they got helped from that man you met earlier, Kisuke Urahara. He saved your mother, but at the cost of your father's magic power and your mother's power was cut in half. I was sealed away until about two years later I saw an exit from my prison. It would have seemed that exit was you Ichigo. So King I was the reason your parents weren't able to fight off the dark mages that day. Do you hate me?"**

"Ichigo." Naruto said to his guild mate.

"Yes, I hate you, but at the same time I thank you." Ichigo answered which confused Zangetsu."If you think about it you're the reason I met Luffy, Naruto. I wouldn't have had those years I spent in this guild. You have done as much good for me as you have done bad. I wouldn't be the person I am today. So like I said I hate, but I will thank you as well." Ichigo smiled which made Zangetsu smile as well.

 **"You two are somewhat like Kit and I. I killed his parents, I in turn ruined the life he could had have."** Kurama said.

"Yeah, but like Ichigo I can only thank you for the person I am today." Naruto added with a smile. "Now we have to find a way to escape!"

"But, how? We are being kept asleep." Ichigo said.

 **"We may not be able to do anything, but your guild mates can do something. They are here to save you two."** Kurama said.

"Wait our guild is here?" Ichigo and Naruto said in unison.

 **"Of course they are. Now the only thing you two can do is have faith in them."** Zangetsu said.

"Who says we don't?" Naruto said.

"They are our guild mates." Ichigo said.

Deidara and Bambietta vs BG9

Explosion after explosion is heard throughout the area this battle was happening in. In the epicenter of the explosions was BG9, while Deidara and Bambietta were on separate sides of it.

"What is this guy made of? Those explosions should have at least put a dent into him!" Deidara pondered.

"Hey, Baka you better not be holding back on those explosions of yours!" Bambietta yelled out.

"Like hell I am, you're the one who must be using those weak ass explosions!" Deidara replied. The two bombers continued to argue, completely forgetting about BG9.

 **"I could inform you two why your attacks are not working."** BG9 said getting the bombers attention. **"Your attacks are not strong what so ever, since I collected enough data on them. They are nothing, but subpar fireworks."** Those words pissed the bombers off to no end.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTERD!" The bombers shouted in unison. Two magic seals appear on each of Deidara's palms, while a magic seal appears under Bambietta. **"CLAY MOLDING HANDS/VOLLSTANDIG!"**

"Now you'll regret saying our explosions were subpar!" Bambietta declared with murderous intent.

"Explosions are art and we as the artists of said explosions will not let you get away with those words!" Declared an equally angry Deidara, who revealed the palms of his hands have each grown mouths with long tongues, before he reaches into two pouches on his sides. He then pulls them out and throws something out of each hand **. "Clay Make: C1 Sparrows and Owl!"** A large clay owl appears next to Deidara, while multiple clay sparrows flew at BG9.

 **"Those won't do anything."** BG9 said right before the sparrows made contact, but too BG9's shock they had done damage. **"Not possible, those things had the same appearances as the one before. How can they be different enough to damage me?!"**

"Easy answer, they were handmade." Deidara answered which confused BG9 even more. "No matter how similar a piece of art look alike, the handmade ones will always be better over ones that were manufactured. They are made with love and care that's why they will always be the best! Now Bambietta show this fool, what art is!" BG9 looks up and sees the female bomber was in the sky above them. Bambietta spreaded out her large Vollstandig wings.

 **"Heilig Explosiv Regen (Holy Explosive Rain)!"** Bambietta declared as hundreds of orbs shot out of her wings and began to relentlessly bombarded BG9 with orbs that unleashed a large explosion when they made contact. Bambietta then flew up even higher while she was still firing at BG9. "Now your turn you Baka!" Deidara was the same height as her with the help of his clay owl.

"It took me a while to make this, but it should be about done." Deidara said as something comes out of his hand mouth. It was a strange looking clay bomb as it had round body with a cone-like head, its face looked like it was screaming and its two hands were crossed on its chest. **"Clay Make: C3!"** Deidara let the clay figure fall towards BG9. As the clay figure fell down it enlarged and its arms spread out. BG9 could only look as it was hit by Deidara's attack. The explosion the clay figure made was massive, nearly spreading throughout the valley. "WHAT DO YOU THINK BAMBIETTA? THIS THE ART I HAVE BEEN PREPARING FOR YOU! WITH THIS I SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! FOR THIS IS ART AND WE BOTH KNOW ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

"You don't have to say all that Baka. But i won't lie, I love it. It's truly art." Bambietta said as her face was red as an apple. That small moment of happiness is destroyed by tendril pierce though the clay owl and then impaling Deidara, before he is pulled down to the ground. "DEIDARA!" Before Bambietta could do anything a barrage of energy bullets are fired at her. She dodges them, but to her dismay they make a u-turn and strike her on the back.

 **"Seeker Rounds, it doesn't matter if you dodge them, when you are the target they cease until they hit you."** Explained BG9, who had half of his helmet destroyed. Suddenly a large clay centipede wrapped itself around it, crushing his mini-gun in the process. **"You still breath."** BG9 turns to stare at Deidara, who was still impaled by BG9's tendril. **"Do you think this will contain me?"**

"No, but long enough." Deidara said, as BG9 turns his attention towards Bambietta, who was taking aim at him.

"Take this you Batserd! **Arrow Magic:** **Heilig Explosiv Pfiel (Holy Explosive Arrow)**!" Bambietta declared as she fired the arrow, which proceeded to strike BG9 in the head, blowing up immediately afterwards, it also sets off the clay centipede as well. "Damn it, I'm not going be able to hold Vollstandig." Bambietta thought before she and Deidara are horrified when it appears BG9 was unscathed by the last attack. "What will it take to take out this Basterd?"

"He had been hit by our S rated attacks and yet he's still standing. How?" Deidara questioned as the tendril finally exits his body. "EEHHHH!" Deidara starts the bleed profusely from his injury.

 **"I have gained enough a sufficient amount of data on both your attacks. Now neither of your attacks won't do damage to me in the slightest."** BG9 declared as the armor plates on his body open up unveiling stud-like projectiles. **"Now to eliminate you two!"** The projectiles were then fired at Deidara and Bambietta. Deidara was too injured to dodge and was immediately. Bambietta tried her best to dodge them, but was taken down in no time, knocking her out of her Vollstandig. **"Scans say they both still have heartbeats. Time to correct that."** BG9's tendrils shot towards both the bombers seamlessly hitting both of them. **"Targets Elimin... WHAT?"** It had appeared that two humanoid clay things had stopped the tendrils with their bodies. **"I can't remove my tendrils."**

"These are my **Clay Make: C1 Dolls**! I made sure to make them extra thick." Deidara said, as a clay centipede brings Bambietta next to him.

"Good work Deidara." Bambietta said as the centipede vanished.

"I'm low on magic right now. I can barley keep by clay dolls from disappearing." Deidara said.

"Then let use one last attack." Bambietta suggested as she got to her feet. "That's only if you have enough in you to pull it off."

"Of course I do." Deidara responded as he stood up.

"Then let's do it." Bambietta said as she enters **Vollstandig**.

 **"Clay Make: C2 Dragon."** Deidara said as his giant clay dragon appeared behind him. The two bombers stand close to each other.

 **"UNISON RAID: HEILIG DRACHEN PFIEL!"** Bambietta and Deidara shouted in unison as the clay dragon gained an extra pair of wings, a halo with a star in the middle, an arrow shaped head, and it glowed blue. The two bombers suddenly fall to their knees and the clay dolls vanished.

 **"It would seem that you two barely have enough magical energy to keep that thing from vanishing."** BG9 stated as it reveals more stud-like projectiles on its body and it's tendrils points at the two bombers. **"Now just stop fighting and let yourselves be obliterated!"** BG9 fired the projectiles and the tendrils at the two, but the clay dragon protects them with its wings. **"Inconceivable, why don't you two just give up?!"**

"We..haven't...showed..you.."Deidara weakly says.

"Our...final...piece...of...art." Bambietta finished the sentence. The clay dragon shot towards BG9 at incredible speeds striking it.

 **"Ehh!"** BG9 grunted as the clay dragon jumped into the air and soared upwards. **"Scanning! The dragon is mixed with both their magic. So it shouldn't be able to dam...no! WITH THEIR MAGIC COMBINED LIKE THIS MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO NOT OBTAIN DAMAGE! SCANNING, DAMAGE ESTIMATED TO BE FATALE!"** Once the clay dragon reached a certain height it started to glow brighter than before.

"Art...is..an...explosion!" Deidara and Bambietta declared in unison as a massive explosion lit the night sky. The two bombers passed out soon afterwards with smiles on both their faces.

Sasori vs Orochimaru

 **"Fire Jet Stream!"** Sasori declared as he unleashed a large burst of flames out of one of his palms at the pale man in front of him.

 **"Snake Body!"** Orochimaru said as the lower half of his body turned snake like and he dodged Sasori's attack by slithering under it then began to move towards the redhead.

 **"Fire Jet Stream!"** Sasori had used the same attack as before, but his other palm. Orochimaru is able to dodge the attack and continued to slither around. "Stay still you damn Snake!" Sasori started to turn his arms moving the flames with it. He continued this motion of attack, but even then he is unable to hit Orochimaru. "Let's try this." Suddenly the flames start to form into blades. **"Scorpion Flame Stingers!"** Sasori made a quick sweeping motion making the flame sword almost hit Orochimaru, but he is only able to dodge by a split second, only for him to meet the other blade.

"By compressing the flames into blades, they make them easier to move and making it more powerful!" Orochimaru said as he dodged the second blade and took a look at the room they were in, noticing huge burnt blade cut marks covering it. "What a destructive spell you're using Sasori!" Sasori then crosses his arms, before immediately swinging them making an x-shaped blade slash with his flame swords cutting Orochimaru in two.

"It is not that easy to defeat you Orochimaru." Sasori muttered as snakes popped out from Orochimaru's lower half and attached itself to his upper half, then bring the two halfs together. "I knew it." The flame blades disappeared and Sasori starts to summon strings, that grab a hold to Orochimaru.

"Looks like you caught me Sasori. Now, what will you do?" Orochimaru said.

"This." Sasori said as he summoned as an orb than tosses it into the air before catching it with his strings and placing it over the strung up Orochimaru. **"Iron Sand World Method!"** A bunch of iron spikes shot out of the orb before raining down onto Orochimaru striking him pining him down, but it didn't stop there as more spikes kept striking the pale man. "This doesn't feel right." Suddenly a blade shot out of the ground, which Sasori dodged, but his left arm was severed off. "Damn." Sasori looked and saw the sword was attached to Orochimaru's head that appeared to be stretched by its neck.

"Oh, Sasori you almost got me." Orochimaru said as the rest of his body came out the hole he was in. Before he could do anything a smoke bomb on Sasori's arm exploded engulfing Orochimaru in gas. "So you had something up your sleeve." Orochimaru collapsed and started to feel a large amount of pain. "Your poison is still as potent as ever Sasori. Even when I recreated it it was not as good as yours so I had to restructure it to make even compare."

"So you are the one who poisoned that town." Sasori said.

"Yes, and I take it your the one who made the cure for it." Orochimari said.

"Of course I was. Now it's time to put you put you out of your misery." Sasori said before suddenly Orochimaru opened his mouth.

 **"Shed Skin!"** Orochimaru declared as something came out of his body which appeared to be another Orochimaru. Sasori tried to attack, but was stopped when he was restrained by a dozen snakes popping out of Orochimaru's arm. "You made me use my Shed Skin Sasori. I can only use that technique once a day, it allows me to discard my old skin and have a new one that is perfectly healed." The snakes start to constrict even more. "I win Sasori." In an instant the snakes constrict so much they break apart Sasori's body leaving only torso and head.

Giselle vs Nelliel

"So you're here to save Ichigo and Naruto?" Nelliel said to Giselle.

"Of course I am. Ichi-kun and Naru-kun are important people too our guild. So are you Nel-chan." Giselle said as she prepared another arrow. "So please Nel-chan move out of my way." In a blink of an eye Nelliel was in front of Giselle prepared to cut her down, but Giselle barely dodges the sword. Giselle flicks blood at Nelliel jumps back, avoiding the blood. "I missed, but what do I expect from you Nel-chan."

"Stop calling me that. My name is Nelliel." Nelliel said as she prepared to go for another attack, but is stopped when multiple magic spell were fired at her, which she dodged.

"Sorry, Nel-chan I'm not a fighter like you, so I borrowed some of your guild's men." Giselle said as a horde of Ragnarok Blade's grunts entered the room and stood in the path of Giselle and Nelliel. "Now attack." The grunts summoned magic seals and fired different types of spell at the turquoise haired swordsman. Nelliel stopped all the spells with one hand, before devouring them with her mouth.

 **"Cero Doble!"** Nelliel declares as she fires all the spells back eliminating the grunts and seamlessly Giselle in one fell swoop. As the attack dissipated at arrow was shot straight at Nelleil, who deflected it towards the ceiling, which was demolished once the arrow hit.

"Nel-chan, you almost killed me, but lucky for me, I activated my Vollstandig in time." Said Giselle who revealed her skeleton-like wings. "You did kill your allies though. You didn't hold back in that attack. Your so cruel Nel-chan."

"Since they were under your control I deemed useless to our guild. So I sentenced them to death." Nelliel declared as she points her blade at Giselle. "Now I will cut you down and then I'll do the same thing to the rest of your guild!"

"Well, Nel-chan I'm going to stop you before you do that." Giselle said as a summon a bone-like bow and arrow, then pricked her finger on her arrows tip, then wiped it down her bow making it turn blood red, even the arrow turns red. **"Arrow Magic: Blut Bogen und Pfiel (Blood Bow and Arrow)!"** Giselle then takes aim. **"Arrow Magic: Heilig Blut Schuss (Holy Blood Shot)!"** Giselle fired the red arrow that flew at flew at high speeds towards Nelliel, who didn't have time to dodge it so she deflected it upwards like the last one, but as her sword makes contact with it the arrow splattered into a pool of blood. "Got you Nel-chan."

 **"Cero!"** Nelliel fired a turquoise beam of her energy the destroyed the blood and continued at Giselle, who proceeded to dodge it, but one of her wings were engulfed by the blast. Before she had time to recover Nelliel was already in front of her.

"Heil..." Giselle began to say, but was silenced, when Nelliel cut through her blow, arrow and finally Giselle herself.

With Luffy

While all that was happening this battle had already come to its end. Luffy was standing in the middle of the room bleeding from a few cuts on his body, while Jugo was embedded into a wall, utterly defeated.

"I(huff)did(pant)it." Said Luffy, who was clearly breathing heavily. "Sorry(inhale)Jugo, I hope Robin forgives me for beating you up again. Now I must get to Ichigo and Naruto." But before Luffy could leave the room a new individual entered the room. "Not now."

"Looks like I finally found someone." The green haired man with three swords said, as he entered looked around the room, seeing the unconscious Jugo. "So you're the enemy?"

"I'M HERE FOR ICHIGO AND NARUTO! I HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU, SO MOVE!" Luffy shouted the man.

"Sorry I can't let you and it appears that you're injured. So just surrender." The green haired man said.

"NEVER!" Luffy replied as he got into a fighting pose.

"You sure have a lot of determination in your eyes. What's your name?" The green haired man asked

"Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy answered.

"Well Luffy, my name is Roronoa Zoro!" The man now known as Zoro said as he drew two of his swords. Zoro makes the first move as he blitzed Luffy, who had dodged one sword by the neck of his teeth, he then had too dodge the other blade by ducking under it, But Zoro didn't intend to give his opponent a chance to breath as he continued a barrage of sword strikes. Luffy continued to dodge, but was still not getting out of the barrage unscathed as he did receive a few more cuts.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO MUNCHI!"** Luffy tried to hit Zoro with his stretched leg, but Zoro easily dodged it and then proceeded to go to severe the leg. **"GOMU GOMU NO BARRAGE!"** A flurry a fist flew at Zoro, who sidestepped to avoid the attack, this gave Luffy's leg enough time to stretch back. Zoro for some reason sheathed his sword, while keeping hold of the sword grips and start to charge at Luffy.

 **"Nitoryo Iai:..."** Zoro began to say as he got closer.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Luffys says at the same time. Once they were close Zoro started to draw his swords.

 **"BAZOOKA!/Rashomon!"** The two declared as they unleashed their attacks, but instead of hitting Zoro, Luffy struck the ground, launching himself into the air. When Luffy looked back down, Zoro had drawn his two swords and there were two large cut marks embedded into the ground.

"This guy is strong, If I would have went to attack him, I don't think I would have survived that!" Luffy thought as he was still in the air. Suddenly Zoro turns his attention to the air born Luffy, and then held his two swords horizontally above his shoulders.

 **"Nanajuni Pound Ho!"** Zoro performs a circular swing, firing two spiraling air compressed projectiles at Luffy, hitting the straw hatted boy pinning him to the ceiling."Nitoryu: Nigiri!" Zoro then gets into as stance where he holds his swords parallel to himself. As Luffy began to fall back down, Zoro leaped into the air. "Toro!" Two air slashes are sents upwards at Luffy, which he's barely dodged, only to be met by an upward slash from Zoro, but Lufft was amazingly able to dodge the swords too. Luffy's arm began to stretch before snapping back.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!"** Luffy hit Zoro in the gut, sending him plummet to the ground. The sound of the green haired swordsman hitting the ground woke up Jugo. Jugo looked around and notice Luffy landing on the ground and Zoro standing up.

"So Luffy is fighting Zoro now." Jugo thought as Luffy and Zoro began to clash. "Zoro is the second strongest swordsman in our guild, above Kaku and below Kisame." Jugo noticed Zoro has drawn his third blade. "Zoro hasn't gone all out yet. I wonder how long it will take him to do so, and if Luffy can handle him."

"He's definitely not as fast as Ichigo, but he's definitely as strong of a swordsman as him, maybe even stronger." Luffy thought as he continued to dodge Zoro's sword slashes. Luffy then gained some distance by jumping back. "Like I said, I have no time to deal with you Zoro! Gear Second!" Suddenly, after activating the for Luffy disappeared from Zoro's sight, only to appear behind him. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Munchi!"** In an instant Zoro was hit by a a stretched leg sending the swordsman flying. Zoro stopped himself by stabbing the ground with one of his swords. He then looked at Luffy, noticing he was was in a stance. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"** Zoro then again hit instantly by another one of Luffy's attacks that made him collide with the wall this time. Luffy appeared in front or Zoro this time. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET.."** Unexpectedly Luffy coughed up some blood, but he was able to finish his attack. **"RIFLE!"** But the delay allowed Zoro to dodge. Luffy falls to one knee and **Gear Second** had deactivated. "DAMN IT! NOT NOW. I MUST SAVE NARUTO AND ICHIGO!" Luffy is able to stand back up.

"I like you man, you're so determined to save your comrades even when it's clear your to injured to move." Zoro said as he tossed one of his swords into the air and he began to draw the third blade that had a blackish blade. "I will no longer disrespect an opponent like you by not holding back any longer." The sword finally came down and Zoro caught it's grip with his teeth. "This is my three sword style!" Zoro in blinding speeds rushed Luffy. **"Oni Giri!"**

 **"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"** Luffy is able to use an attack in time, making both his and Zoro's attacks cancel out each other. Zoro was pushed back by the attack, while Luffy received cuts on the palm of his hands. Zoro went on the offensive as he continuously unleashed a barrage of sword strikes. Luffy tried his best to dodge the attacks, but was receiving cut after cut. **"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"** Zoro easily dodges the punch and jumps sideways into the air, then begins to spin making him look like a spinning top. Luffy is nearly cut in half, but dodges the attack by jumping back.

"I can tell this battle is coming to a close." Zoro says as he holds his two swords at an angle against each other and starts to spin them rapidly. He then starts to run at Luffy. **"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!"** In a second a huge amount of blood shot out of Luffy, while Zoro was right behind him. "Good match Monkey D Luffy. If you were at full heath right now this fight would have gone another way." Zoro sheathed his swords and waited a second, but never heard Luffy's body hit the floor. He turns to see steam coming from the Royal Guard guild master.

"I AIN'T DONE YET! DO YOU HERE ME, ZORO!" Luffy shouted as he turned to Zoro, who just smiled.

"This Luffy guy just won't stay down. Even surviving one of Zoro's strongest attacks." A shock Jugo thought to himself.

"If we weren't enemies, I would have a drink with you." Zoro said.

"I don't really like alcohol." Luffy replied. Zoro pulls out a black bandanna and puts it on, before finally unsheathing his swords. Luffy immediately appears in front of Zoro and throws a punch, but the greened haired swordsman dodged it and went for as slash with the sword in his mouth. Luffy dodged the sword, but had to dodge another then another. Luffy's arm stretched back for a second. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BULLET!"** Zoro had been hit in the gut, knock the air out of him, but before he could recover in time Luffy was already using another attack. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"** Zoro was sent propelling into a wall from this attack. Luffy's body body began to shake as blood started to come out of his mouth. "I can't hold out much longer!" Luffy though, as he looked at Zoro.

 **"Kiki Kyutoryu:..."** Zoro says a dark aura began to manifest behind him, the ground started to darken, while a huge gust of wind surrounded him. Soon he started to manifest six arms each with their own swords and two heads on the side of his face each holding a sword with their teeth. **"Asura!"**

"That's so cool." Luffy thought as multiple magic seals appear in front of him. Zoro points all nine sword point at Luffy. The two glared at each other before Luffy made the first move. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!"** In a blink of an eye hundreds of fist appeared in front of Zoro, prepared to hit him, but he dodges them and began to head towards Luffy. Zoro kept avoiding every fists even though they were moving at unseeable speeds." HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy put everything he into the attack, making it more difficult for Zoro as he got closer.

 **"ASURA:..."** Zoro continued to charge through the barrage, but is put to a halt as he started to get hit, but he just pushed on through it as he finally reached Luffy. **"ICHIBUGIN!"** Zoro was now standing behind Luffy, noticing his hands were heavily bleeding. Zoro then takes a look at his swords and noticed all they were all shattered. "You were not aiming at me during that attack, your true targets were my swords." Zoro then returns to normal, then sheathed his swords, before Luffy turned around.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!"** Luffy unleashed a barrage of now bloody fist, while Zoro gladly accepts the attack, taking the all the hits. Luffy's attack lasted for a while before he stopped and Gear Second deactivated, he then looks at Zoro, who was still standing even after the attack, covered in blood. "Your(pant)really tough, Zoro, you're standing even after that."

"You win Luffy. Now go save your friends I don't intend to stop you or any of your allies." Zoro said as Jugo finally ripped himself out of the wall.

"You want to fight again?" Luffy questioned the orange haired man.

"No, I want to help you. I'll lead you to the place where both your comrades are being held." Jugo answered.

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"If you got Zoro to respect you, then you got my respect. Also, I think big sis would want that." Jugo answered.

"Ok, then lead the way." Luffy said, before suddenly Jugo and Zoro are struck by lightning. "ZORO, JUGO!" Luffy is then struck by lightning as well. "Damn, my **Rubber Body** has isn't working anymore."

"I have been looking for you. Now it's time to feel gods wrath." Said Enel as he entered the room.

Somewhere inside the valley

"So it looks like we got here just in time." Said Law, who was next to Robin. Both of them were covered in bandages.

"They sure made a mess of this place." Robin said.

Flashback to a couple hours ago

"Ok, let's go." Luffy said with the rest of guild mates agreed. Before they could leave, they heard someone yell

"Wait!" Everyone turned to see Law and Robin.

"What are you two doing?" Smoker questioned the two.

"We're coming with you." Robin answered.

"No, Robin, you're to injure. So go back and rest. Let us deal with this." Grimmjow ordered Robin.

"No, Grimmjow." Robin replied.

"We're going and none of you aren't going to stop us!" Law declared. Luffy walked up to the two.

"You two can come, but I want you to do something." Luffy said.

"What would that be?" Law questioned.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs, told us we sure have a plan B and I got a perfect idea." Luffy said

Present time

"We would like to thank you again for your guild's assistance." Law said to someone.

"No need to thank me young man." Said the person who is revealed to be Makarov with almost all of Fairy Tail members joining him. "Fairy Tail will always help its allies!"

With Sasori

"Poor Sasori. It truly makes me sad when I see you like this." Orochimaru said

"Shut up, already and get it over with!" Sasori said, as Orochimaru points a sword at his core.

"If you say so Sasori." Orochimaru said before he is hit by a fire embedded fist, that sent him flying back. He looked at the person who punched him. "Now, who may you be?"

"I am Natsu, he's Happy and we're members of Fairy Tail! Right Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye Aye Natsu!" Happy responded.

With Giselle

"This is quite a deep wound you gave me, Nel-chan." Said Giselle, who was laying on a wall, while Nelliel stood there looking at her. "So are you going to kill, me or not Nel-chan?"

"I will soon enough, but I have to deal with the other intruder." Nelliel said as she turns to face Erza, who had entered the room. "Erza Scarlet, why are you here?"

"Nel." Erza replied.

With Caesar

"How long are they going to take? I could be in my lab right, studying the subjects." Caesar said to himself as he waited for someone to enter the room. His wish was answered as a young man with spiky black hair entered. "About time, now!" Caesar looked at the young man "You weren't one of the intruders, who attack my guild. Who are you?"

"Gray Fullbuster and I'm with Fairy Tail." Gray answered.

With Szayel

He had waited for someone to enter the room, but instead he got two girls and a cat.

"Oh my, who may you young ladies be?" Szayel asked.

"We are part of Fairy Tail." Wendy answered.

"Yeah, and we're here to defeat your guild." Lucy declared.

With Kisame

He got bored of waiting so he left the room and ran in to three individuals.

"Finally I found someone!" Kisame said with a happy tone. "You three are from Fairy Tail are you?"

"Yes, we are." Answered Mirajane, who was with Elfman and Lisanna. "How do you know that?"

"I tend to keep notice of people, I would enjoy shredding to pieces. Mirajane Strauss!" Kisame said with a toothy smile.

With Luffy

Enel was currently electrocuting Zoro and Jugo.

"You two are no longer of to our guild. You shall now be judged by god!" Enel said as he continued electrocuting the two.

"STOP IT!" Shouted Luffy, who was laying on the floor. That outburst got Enel's attention.

"I am a merciful god, so I will leave these two alone and judge you instead." Enel said as he began to walk to Luffy until a large yellow lightning bolt stopped him in the path.

"Well looks like I got here just in time. Luffy get your lazy ass up already." Someone said.

"So it looks like the directions I gave Law, helped him get in contact with you, Laxus." Luffy said as he looked at the lightning mage in front of him.

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like. There won't be any chapters for two week.**

Next Chapter: The Fairies' Time to Shine


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry this chapter wasn't out last week. I had been busy with work. Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 53: The Fairies' Time to Shine

With Law, Robin and Makarov

"Master Makarov, we have located five Royal Guard members. All of them are heavily injured." A fairy tail mage named Warren, informed the Fairy Tail guild master and the two Royal Guard members next to him.

"Can you tell us which ones they are, Warren?" Makarov asked.

"It appears to be Smoker, Hinata, Dedara, Bambietta, and a man with sky blue hair." Warren said.

"That would be Grimmjow." Robin said.

"Can, you ask your guild mates to bring them here?" Law asked.

"Will do." Warren said as he began to do Law's request.

"I didn't expect to see Laxus here. How were you able to find him"" Makarov asked.

"Luffy-ya had given me his location." Law answered.

"They will be arriving shortly." Warren informed them.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Warren, have you got in contact with Erza's group?" Makarov asked.

"No, I haven't it appears something is stopping me from getting communications with them. But it appears Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna have made contact with an enemy." Warren said.

"It seems they did." Someone said, everyone turns around to see it was a boy wearing a trench coat with a hood. "My name is Gremmy and I'm a member of Ragnarok Blade."

"So you have come to deal with us." Makarov said.

"Of course." Gremmy said as large rock hands tried to crush everyone in front of him, but his attack was obliterated by Makarov. "With just your magical energy leaking out, you destroyed my attack. I aspect no less from a Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyer." Suddenly a magic seal appeared below Makarov and Gremmy before they teleported away.

"Master Makarov!" Warren yelled out with a worried expression.

"There is no need to worry about your guild master, he is a Wizard Saint after all." Law said.

A couple of miles away from the valley

"Where have you taken me?" Makarov questioned the boy.

"I have teleported us away to this location so we can fight." Gremmy answered.

"I have no time for you games boy, now take me back!" Makarov commanded.

"So you have no time for my games, huh. I wonder if you're, what do you call the members of your guild? Oh yeah, your kids, I wonder if they'll be willing to play my games. I sure hope I don't kill any of them." Gremmy said, which got under Fairy Tail's guild master's skin.

"Don't you threaten my children in front of me!" Makarov declared as large amounts of magical energy surrounded him. Gremmy just smiled at the idea of him fighting a Wizard Saint.

Lucy and Wendy vs Szayelaporro

"So, who will make the first move me or one of you two?" Szayel pondered as he looked at the opponents in front of him.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked.

"We need to think of a plan. We don't know, what this guy has up his sleeves." Lucy said.

"You two should think of something fast." Carla said.

"Fine, then I'll try this out!" Declared Lucy, as she pulled out of her gate keys. **"Open gate of The Golden Bull, Taurus!"** In a blinding light a humanoid bull carrying a large twin-headed axe on his back appeared.

"My, my, it's always good to see you and your perfect body. Miss Lucy! What do you need help with?" Taurus said with a pervy expression.

"Perfect body?" Szayel said with his voice filled with venom. "Her body is far from perfect, for one thing her breast are too big."

"Hey, buddy, you know it's not polite to talk bad other person's body. Taurus take him out!" Lucy said as she points at Syazel, who was looking at them with a curious expression.

"No, problem Miss Lucy, I'll been done with this guy in a moooment!" Taurus said as he grabbed his axe, then jumped into the air and came back down onto Szayel, who unsheathed his katana, that had a greyish-blue handle and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Taurus swung his axe downwards as Szayel stopped it with his sword.

"You sure are physically powerful. So you're what is called a Celestial Spirit and that girl is a Celestial wizard." Szayel said as he continued to hold back Taurus, but soon enough he was being overpowered. "I was never a physical fighter." Taurus puts more force into his axe and in the process Szayel wall propelled into a wall.

"Good work, Taurus!" Lucy cheered. "Now go and finish him!"

"Ok." Taurus replied as he rushed towards Szayel and once close he took a swing at him, but to his dismay he was cut in two, axe and all. "What?"

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled out.

"Sorry, Miss Lucy." Taurus said before he disappeared.

"So tell me girl. Is it true that Celestial Spirits are immortal? Also can they feel pain?" Szayel asked as he fixed his glasses.

"You'll pay for that! **Open gate of The Archer, Sagittarius!"** Lucy declared as a blinding light appeared a lanky man sporting a horse costume, holding bows and arrows.

"Moshi Moshi, Miss Lucy!" Sagittarius greeted his master.

"Sagittarius, I need you to help us beat this guy!" Lucy said.

"Ok, Miss Lucy. I will assist you in any way I can! Moshi moshi" Sagittarius responded as he prepared three arrows, then took aim and fired all three arrows at once. Szayel was able to dodge all the arrows, but had some difficulty doing so. "I see you had trouble dodging those arrows. Try dodging these!" Sagittarius fired arrow after arrow, but the pink haired man kept barely dodging them.

"This is getting interesting, I wonder, what other types of Celestial Spirits she can summon!" Szayel thought as continued dodging the arrows. He then noticed the other girl was gone.

"Your turn, Wendy!" Lucy yelled, as the blue haired girl appeared on the side of Szayel.

"Ok, Lucy. **Sky Dragon's Roar**!" Wendy declared as she fires a large tornado-like blast that engulfed Szayel. The attack continued on until it struck a wall, leaving a massive hole in it. "I got him."

"Great shot, Wendy!" Lucy said.

"I wouldn't start celebrating you two." Carla said, as a bruised up Syazel exited the hole.

"So your a dragonslayer." Szayel commented as he looked at his clothes. "That attack sure did ruin my clothes." He then raised his sword into the air. "I should have not underestimated you two. I will now show you two true perfection!" A magic seal appeared under Szayel.

"Sagittarius, stop him!" Lucy ordered.

"Will do! Moshi moshi!" Sagittarius says as he quickly fired an arrow, hitting Szayel, but that didn't stop him and he continues on as he aims his sword downwards point first and opens his mouth.

 **"Hollowed Soul: Fornicaras!"** Szayel says a he swallows his sword, all while a glow was emitting from his mouth. Suddenly his body swells up, before a fine mist releases from him.

"What did he do?" Wendy questioned as the mist covers the room.

"I don't know, but I definitely have a bad feeling about it!" Lucy said as the mist started to clear revealing Szayel's new form. His hair had become longer with various purple drop-like stands and his left eye had gained a dark purple marking. While his glasses ha disappeared and was replaced by a headdress that forms into a thin band across his forehead. His lower half had become a multitude of purple tentacles, with his feet extending from under the tentacles. His upper torso a had gained a form-fitting grey garment, with white sleeves with purple interior that extended from his elbow to a wide opening at his wrist. Also, he had grown four large grey branch-like structures on his back, each with twelve equally-spaced red strands that resembles falling drops.

"Ahhhhh! It feels so good to release this form. Who the think I would gain this type of perfection after I experimented on myself! I feel fantastic!" Szayel said as he marveled at his new form.

"You really think too highly of yourself." Lucy commented.

"Of course with this perfect form, why should I?" Syazel proclaimed

"I think his form looks kind of creepy." Wendy said.

"I would have to agree." Carla added. Those words got under Syazel's skin as his face got a little more serious.

"This form creepy? Young girl, this form is far from creepy, its PERFECTION!" Szayel declared as black liquid shot out from his back and head towards his enemies.

"Don't worry Miss Lucy I shall protect you! Moshi moshi!" Sagittarius said as stepped in front of Lucy, getting hit by the black liquid.

"Stand behind me Carla!" Wendy says as she does the same thing as Sagittarius did and gets the same fate. Seconds passed, but nothing changed. "Nothing is happening."

"Oh, girl. Something is about to happen." Szayel said as the black liquid on Wendy and Sagittaruis's bodies started to expand and started each form into two humanoid figures. "These are my **Carbin-copy**!" The figures took the forms of Wendy and Sagittaruis, but there were slight differences as they each had dark purple markings over their eyes. The Wendy copies had pink hair and Sagittarius ones had a better horse costumes. "As you see I made them more perfect! Now have eliminate them." Then Wendy copies had magic seals in front of them and the Sagittarius copies took aim at Lucy. The copies fired their own attacks. The Wendys unleashed **Sky Dragon's Roar** brutally striking the real Wendy, who pushed Carla away, before hand.

"Wendy!" Carla yelled as she saw helplessly Wendy take the attack. The Sagittarius copies fired multiple arrows at the real one piercing him.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy yelled out in worry.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you any longer. Be safe Miss Lucy!" Sagittarius says right before he disappeared.

"Now kill the girl." Szayel ordered making the Sagittarius clones take aim at Lucy, but before they got a chance to fire, they were reduced back to black liquid by a blinding light. "What the?" Syazel was now looking at a teenager with orange spiky hair and was also wearing a suit.

"Loke!" Lucy said with glee as Loke turned to her.

"I teleported in at the right time. Do worry Lucy I'll take care of this guy!" Loke declared as suddenly the Wendy copies attacked him. With a swift light embedded punch and kick the copies were destroyed. "To easy. Now time to deal with you! **Lion Brilliance**!" Loke's body started to produce a large amount of light that blinded Szayel for a second, which Loke took this opportunity to raise his right hand, it is then engulfed in light, before finally firing a blast of light shaped like a lion's head. The attack seemed to have hit Szayel cause large amount of damage to the room.

"I'm going to check on Wendy. I'm sure you got this." Lucy said.

"Ok, Luc..." Loke began to reply until he noticed something.

"No way." Loke and Lucy said in unison as they saw a large red ball, that started to unfold itself revealing an undamaged Syazel.

"Surprise? If it wasn't for my **Telon Balon** I my have lost. My turn." Syazel said as one of his wing-like appendages elongated out towards Loke catching him into a ball. **"Teatro de Titere!"** Loke is then spit out, letting the appendage return to it's master, as one of the strands pop, releasing purple liquid and a doll of Loke. "Thanks for the feast."

"I feel drained." Loke said as he stood up.

"What did you do?" Lucy questioned.

"You'll see right now." Szayel says as he flicks the Loke doll's head, immediately afterwards Loke received a bruise on the head and was sent flying back.

"LOKE!" Lucy shouted as she saw what just happened.

"I ain't done yet." Szayel stated as he opened up the doll and pulled out something. "I examined you and found out you were a Celestial Spirit and I made this special doll just for you. Now I'll be answering my question from earlier. Can Celestial Spirits feel pain?" He proceeds to smash the object.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Loke shouted in pain.

"Loke, I'm going to send you back to the Spirit World!" Lucy said

"No. If I go he might decide to do the same thing to you and I won't let that happen!" Loke said before he is struck by more pain.

"STOP IT!" Lucy pleaded.

"Why? This experiment is just getting started!" Szayel said a he prepared to cause Loke more pain, until Wendy appeared behind him. "Shit, I got so caught up in my experiment, I had forgotten about you!"

 **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Wendy declared as she hit Syazel with two large whirlwinds that she she generated from both her hands.

"Why you lit.." Szayel was interrupted when he had noticed an energy whip had snatched away the Loke doll.

"Got it!" Lucy said as he grabbed the doll. "Good work, Wendy! Now Loke!"

"With pleasure!" Loke says as he blitzed Szayel before he had time to recover from Wendy's attack. **"Regulus Gatling Impact!"** Loke unleashed a barrage of light embedded punches, before releasing brilliant beams of light that sent Szayel flying.

"Impossible! How could some as perfect as me be defeated?!" Szayel thought as he returned to normal and landed on the ground defeated.

"We did it!" Lucy and Wendy cheered.

Gray vs Caesar

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Declared Gray as he fired multiple ice projectiles as Caeser, but they just fazed through him. "Damn, none of my attacks are hitting him."

"Are you finished yet boy? I don't all day!" Caeser said as he picked his nose.

"Of course not! **Ice Make: Floor**!" Gray declared as the floor of the room was frozen over, but even this did nothing to Caeser as he had appeared to be floating. "You are even able to fly. You're really going to be a pain."

"Shurororororo!" Caeser laughed at the ice mage. "All your attacks are useless against my Gas Body!"

"Then try this on for size! **Ice Make: Ice Hammer**!" Gray declared as he creates a giant spiked ice hammer and proceeds to bring it down on Caeser, flattening him and shattering the ice ground. "Did that get him?" Gray's question was answered as gas started to rise up from under the ice hammer and start to converge in the air. "You got to be kidding me!"

"SHURORORORORORORO! I told you already!" Caeser says as his body finally finished reforming. "Now time for me to get serious!" Caeser pulls out a pair of castanets and starts to fill them up with gas. **"Gastanet!"** The gas scientist then slams the castanets causing a massive explosion.

 **"Ice Make: Block!"** Gray made a block of ice in front of himself as fast he could. It was barely able to take the explosion, as it shattered Gray saw some type of light shining through the smoke the explosion made.

 **"Gastille!"** Caeser says, right before a beam of lit gas shot out of his mouth and headed towards Gray, but the ice mage was able to jump out of the way in time. The beam continued until it struck a wall and on impact it exploded.

"That was close." Gray thought as he saw the aftermath of the attack, noticing the ice on the floor was melted and the wall was obliterated. Even Gray's arm was slighty burnt from the heat that attack produced. "The heat from that would Natsu's fire a challenge." Gray removes the jacket he was wearing and prepared for another attack. **"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"** Suddenly a large tower of ice spikes popped out from under Caeser, impaling him, but like before the attack just fazed through just smiled as he started to reform, while Gray was frustrated. "Damn it, How am I going to beat him if I can't even hit him." Gray then smells something, he looks around to see that he was surrounded by gas. "When did he?"

"Try surviving this." Caeser says as he lights some matches.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Shield!"** Gray yells out as an ice shield started to form around him.

 **"Nenshokei: Miok Gas!"** Caeser threw the matches, a second after doing that the whole room was filled with a massive explosion. "SHURORORORO!" Caeser laughed as he saw his handy work, he looked around till he saw a injured Gray with broken ice around him. "So you were able to protect yourself in time. No matter!" A light starts to glow from inside Caeser's mouth. "Gastil.." Suddenly another injured Gray appeared behind Caeser weilding two large ice swords. "Huh?!" Caeser look at the Gray in front of him and look closely, finally noticing he was made of ice.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!"** Gray performed an x-shaped slash, which hit Caeser, but this time the attack connected and the gas scientist received large cut wounds. Gray smiled as he knew he had finally landed a hit. "So you're vulnerable when you attack. Now that I know the weakness to your spell you're no longer a challenge." That statement infiltrated Caeser.

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME!" Caeser said with his voice filled with rage. He then pulled out as sword hilt and a blue flame sword came out of it. "Now time to face my Blue Sword!" Caeser swung the sword at Gray, who decided to block it with one of his sword, but as the blue blade made contact it immediately melted the ice sword and continued towards the ice mage.

"Eh." Gray grunted as he barely dodged the blade, but as he dodged it flames erupted from the area the blue sword pasted. Gray tried to use his other sword to strike Caeser, but the gas man dodges and used his sword to destroy Gray's. This cause more flames to erupt surrounding Gray in the process. "Shit!"

"NOW DIE!" Caeser shouted as he performed a downward slash, intending to bisect Gray.

 **"Water Nebula!"** Someone yelled as two waves of water rush towards Caeser ruthlessly tosses him into the air, even making him hit the ceiling and come crashing down.

"Water. That would mean..." Gray says as he turns to his savior. "Juvia!"

"Juvia is sorry she was late Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she ran to Gray. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me!" Gray said.

"Gray-sama thanked Juvia, does that mean you love me!" Juvia said with a blush.

"What made you think that?" Gray said, the two turn to see Caeser was back up drenched.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Caeser said as a large magic seal covered the floor. He then extends out his arms. **"KARAKUNI!"** Nothing seemed to have happened at first, but soon Gray and Juvia started to fall to their knees and started to gasp for air.

"Juv...ca...brea.." Juvia muttered.

"He must have removed the oxygen from the air." Gray thought as he started to lose consciousness.

"SHURORORORORORORORO!" Caeser laughed with glee as he looked at the two Fairy Tail member suffocate. "THAT'S IT DIE!"

"No, I must do something!" Gray thought as he used all the strength he had to stand up and run at Caeser.

"You just don't know when to die!" Caeser said as Gray reached him. Gray tried to punch Caeser, but those just fazed through. "JUST GIVE AND DIE ALREADY! SHURORORORO!"

"SHUT UP!" Gray shouted as he put both of his hands in front of Caeser. **"Ice Make:"**

"What are yo.." Caeser begins to say, but stops when he notices the water on his body starting to freeze. Caesar figured out what was going to happen next. "Noooooooooooooooo!"

 **"Ice Wall!"** Gray declared as he froze Caeser solid. After doing that Gray and Juvia felt the air return and began to breath it it.

"You did it Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

"Looks like I did." Gray replied as he looked at a now frozen Caeser's horrified expression.

Natsu vs Orochimaru

"Fairy Tail, huh? You must have infiltrated, when our men were busy with the first set of intruders. I also assume the rest of your guild is here as well. We didn't expect to deal with your guild this early, but it looks like we have to change our plans." Orochimaru said, right before he slithered his way towards the dragonslayer. He went for a punch, but Natsu is able to dodge it.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu declared as he set Orochimari crashing into one of the room's walls with a fire embedded fist. "Take that!" Immediately after saying that a sword shot out of the ground behind Natsu intending to impale him.

"Natsu watch out behind you!" Happy shouted, warning Natsu in time, as he dodged the blades and shattered it with a fire embedded kick.

"Thanks buddy!" Natsu said to Happy, before Orochimaru popped out of the spot the now broken sword was located and several snakes shot out of his arms. "This guy has snakes coming out of his body." Natsu dodged the snakes and tried to kick Orochimaru, but he dodged and delivered his own kick to the dragonslayer's gut, knocking him back a few feet. Orochimaru opened his mouth letting a large snake exit it and try to swallow Natsu, who stopped it by using his legs and arms to keep it's mouth open. "How was he able to keep this snake in his body?" Natsu looked inside of the snake's and noticed something emerging from it, which turned out to be Orochimaru, who proceeded to strike Natsu knocking him back. Natsu is able get his footing back as he prepared for an attack. "Take this you Snake Freak! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" A large burst of flames were fired at Orochimaru, who then bit both of his thumbs before smacking his hands on the floor.

 **"Summoning: Rashomon!"** Orochimaru declared as a large menacing-looking gate that blocked Natsu's attack. "Now, **Summoning: Double Rashomon**!" Two more of the same large gates appeared around Natsu, trapping him as they connect to the first one Orochimaru summoned.

"You think these gates can hold me? Watch I'll break through them in no time! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu declared he punch one of the Rashomon gates, but his attack did nothing. "These things are tough, but that won't stop me!" Natsu continued on and to Orochimaru's surprise he was leaving dents in the Rashomons. Orochimaru then jumps on top of one the gates.

"The Salamander of Fairy Tail I've heard many stories about him and so far he's impressive. Now lets see how he deals with this." Orochimaru thought as a magic seal appears in front of him. **"Great Breakthrough!"** Orochimaru fired a massive gust a wind the struck Natsu with heavy amounts of force.

"AHHH!" Natsu yelled as he was still feeling the force of Orochimaru's attack. "I can't seem to break free!" Orochimaru then threw several shurikens with tags on them. Once they were in next to Natsu the exploded. Orochimaru looked on as the area Natsu was engulfed in flames, his amusement grew as the flames started to be devoured by the dragonslayer. "Thanks for the snack! Now I got a fire in my belly I'm ready to let loose!" Natsu then put his arms behind him, as they proceeded to produce large amounts of flames that propelled him upwards. Once at the top Natsu took the opportunity to kick Orochimaru in the chin, making his neck stretch out. "He can stretch his neck like Luffy?" Snakes shot out of Orochimaru's arms and tried to attack Natsu, but the pink haired mages is able to dodge them. "Again with the snakes! Seriously, how much of them can he have in his bo... EH!" Suddenly Natsu felt something bite his neck. He turns to see it was Orochimaru, who took the distraction of his snakes to land this attack. Natsu then is able to get the pale man to release with a a fire embedded fist to his face. "That hurt so much. Now its time for me to get pay back! With a flame in my right hand and a flame in my left hand... When you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"

"MARVELOUS!" Orochimaru mentally shouted as he marvels at the dragonslayer. He opened his mouth, letting something launched out of it. He is then engulfed in the large fireball and seamlessly parishes in it. Even the Rashomon gates vanished.

"You did it Natsu!" Happy said in his usual happy tone.

"Of course I did Buddy. A dragon like me could lose to a snake freak like that guy!" Natsu replied with his trademark smile.

"So your the Salamander of Fairy Tail. The stories about your destructive capabilities were true." Sasori said, gaining both Natsu and Happy's attention. "Now that I got both your attention, can you help me out here?"

"HOLY COW, HE'S JUST A HEAD AND TORSO! HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!" Natsu shouted with a shocked expression.

"I DON'T KNOW NATSU, BUT THAT'S JUST CREEPY!" Happy shouted.

"Can you two just shut up and give me my arm and legs!" Sasori ordered, which Natsu and Happy reluctantly did.

"So you're a member of Luffy's guild?" Natsu asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sasori answered.

"So your made of wood. Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a long story and I don't think I have the time to tell it." Sasori said as his arms and legs were beginning reconnecting to his body. "If a member of Fairy Tail is here I take it, Law and Robin were able to get to your guild to help."

"Yup." Natsu said, before black markings start to appear out of the bite mark. "What's going on? I can't move!" Suddenly a large white snake with what appeared to have smaller snakes for scales, popped out of the ground and started to constrict Natsu. While also knocking Sasori and Happy away. "Ehhhh!" The Snake revealed his face which appeared to be a monstrous version of Orochimaru. "I thought I beat you!"

"You would have if I hadn't left that shell. Now I'll be needing a new one and what would fit better then the body of a dragonslayer!" Orochimaru declared as he began to constrict Natsu even harder.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled out.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled as he flew at Orochimaru, but knocked away by the small snakes on his body.

"Happ... Eh!" Natsu said as he continued to be squeezed.

"Now it's time for you to give me my new bo..?!" Orochimaru is interrupted when a large fire blade pierced him. He turns to see Sasori. "Sasori you dare stop me! But it doesn't matter this attack won't stop me!"

"It wasn't meant to stop you!" Sasori stated. Orochimaru turns to see Natsu eating the flame blade, even the black markings were disappointing.

"Boy, that hit the spot! Now it's time to cook this snake!" Natsu declared as he broke free. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Orochimaru is hit by a torrent of flames that made a spiral formation before it finally exploded. Orochimaru landed as a large crispy snake with one white snake trying to slither away, but is crushed under Sasori's foot.

"Rest in peace Orochimaru!" Sasori said as he burned the rest of Orochimaru's corpse to ashes. He then turned to Natsu, who was breathing heavily. "I surprised you were able to break free of the poison Orochimaru injected into you. Your immune system must be strong, but it would seem you are still feeling the effects. Are you even able to move right now?"

"Just give me a minute. This won't keep me down for long." Natsu said as he tried to stand, but is unable to.

"Natsu don't push yourself." Happy said.

"This should help you." Sasori said as he handed a pill to Natsu. "Take it, it should heal you, but it'll take a while." Natsu takes the pill, but it would appear it didn't taste good.

With Luffy

"It's been a while Laxus. I take it Law got in contact with you." Luffy said to the lightning mage.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me the old man and most of the guild will be here!" Laxus said. Suddently Luffy coughs up blood. "LUFFY!" But before Laxus could see what's wrong with Luffy, he had to block a lightning bolt.

"How dare you ignore a god!" Enel said as he glares at Laxus. At that moment Zoro and Jugo got back up, head towards Luffy, but are stopped by Laxus's lightning.

"Were do you two think you going?" Laxus questioned the two.

"Let us take Luffy. I can heal him." Jugo answered, but Laxus just glared at them. Laxus then turns to Luffy and looked at him, then looked at Enel.

"Fine, get him out of here, but if you two do anything to him! I kill both you two!" Laxus said with a serious expression. Zoro and Jugo grab Luffy and make their exit. "Now with them gone. It's time for me to kick your ass!"

"Foolish mortal! Your lightning will never match that of a god like myself!" Enel declared as a huge amount of blue lightning discharges from his body.

"Oh, really!" Laxus said as yellow lightning came off his body and starts to clash with Enel's. "I think you got that backwards. Your lightning will never compare to mine!" While that was happening Zoro and Jugo ran through a hallway until they stopped.

"I need you to do something for me Zoro." Jugo said as he lays down Luffy.

"What would that be?" Zoro asked.

"I need you to cut this off!" Jugo said as he show his guild mark, which was on his back.

"Fine." Zoro says as he drew on of his broken swords and in one quike moment, he cut of the piece of flesh the mark was on.

"Thanks." Jugo thank Zoro.

"No, problem. So, how are you going to heal him?" Zoro asked.

"Like this." Jugo answered as his hand transformed and he placed it on Luffy's chest. "I will be giving him some of my life energy." The hand starts to embedded itself to Luffy and started to glow. Even Jugo's body started to change as he started to turn younger. "With all the injuries he has, thats not acounting for the stress he's been putting his body through. This will take some time."

In the laboratory

"What are you doing Karin?" Yuzu questioned as she watched Karin looking for something.

"I'm looking for a way to free Ichigo!" Karin answered as she continued to look.

"But Karin if we do that, we'd betray our guild." Said a conflicted Yuzu, which got Karin to stop. "We would be betraying Gremmy and everyone we think of as friends." Karin put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"I know Gremmy took care of us, when he saved us. We had many fun years with this guild." Karin began to say. "But from the beginning we said we'd find Ichigo at any cost. Now we found him. So Yuzu, please help me." Yuzu didn't answer for a while.

"Ok, Karin." Yuzu said. The two keep looking until they give up.

"Fine then." Karin said as her arm started to glow. When the light died down, her hand had turned to a stone fist. **"Stone Fist!"** Karin proceeds to punch the glass on Ichigo's pod, shattering it, making the liquid from it to spill out.

In a mindscape

 **"Hey, King! I think somebody just set you free!"** Zangetsu informed the orange hair teen.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, he turns to Naruto and Kurama. "I'll free you when I wake up."

"You better not take long!" Naruto responded.

"I can't figure out, who freed you, but I can tell its two individuals." Kurama said.

"Well, I'm about to find out." Ichigo said as he suddenly disappeared. Ichigo started to open his eyes, but his vision was still blurry, but he could sort of make out two individuals. He keeps opening his eye until he made out it was two girls. "Who are these girls?" Ichigo questioned until he started to look at them more deeply. He looked at the two and started to envision them younger. "It can't." Ichigo started to see his sisters.

"Ichigo." Both of them muttered in unison. This was the final nail, as tears started to run down Ichigo's face and he stepped out of the pod, but falls to his knees, but is caught by the two.

"Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo muttered, the two girls nod with tears in their eyes. Ichigo lifted up his arms and started to hug his sisters. "I'm so glad you two are ok." All three of the Kurosaki family started to cry as they embraced.

 **Thanks for reading and I would like to here from you guys and gals your thoughts on this arc so far, so leave a review.**

Next Chapter: Ragnarok Blade's Strongest


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 54: Ragnarok Blade's Strongest

With Makarov and Gremmy

The area had been devastated, with Makarov covered in injuries and Gremmy on the floor defeated.

"Are you finished yet boy?!" Makarov questioned the hooded boy.

"Eh, you truly do live up to that status of Wizard Saint. Even at seventy-five percent I was no match." Gremmy answered with a smile. "You would give to much trouble for the real me!"

"Wait, the real you. Then the thing in front of me was just a clone!" Makarov said as suddenly the boy's body started to glow and turn into a dome the surrounded Makarov. "You think this can hold me?" Makarov's hand grew and he punched the dome, but it did nothing.

"I made that just to hold you for quite some time. Enough for me to eliminate your guild." Gremmy's voice said.

"Curses!" Makarov muttered.

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna vs Kisame

"I'll begin the bloodbath!" Kisame declared, a magic seal appeared in front of him. **"Water Shark Bomb!"** He fired at a large burst of water in the shape of a shark at the Strauss siblings.

"Its a real man's job to protect his sisters from harm!" Elfman said as he stood in front of his sisters. **"Beast Soul!"** Elfman's body is enveloped in light as he used his Take Over to turn into his mighty transformation. Elfman obliterated the water shark with a single punch. Elfman then charged at Kisame, who grinned as he grabbed hold of his sword, which he uses to block one of the Fairy Tail member's punch. But even though the attack was blocked it had enough force to push back Kisame.

"Elfman your arm!" Lisanna said, making her brother look at his arm, he had attacked with and notices it was no longer transformed.

"What's going on?" Elfman questioned.

"It must have something to do with that sword he has!" Mirajane said as suddenly Kisame's sword shredded the bandages revealing its appearance underneath.

"Right on the mark, Fairy Tail's Demon." Kisame says as he places his sword on his shoulder. "I never introduced myself. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and this is my sword Samehada." This put a look of concern on Mirajane's face.

"What's wrong Mira?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Elfman, Lisanna, this man is dangerous. He is known for his mass amounts of massacres of guilds, even dark guilds. Even though people know his name, he is more known by his alias, The Monster of the Mist." Mirajane explained to her siblings.

"I'm glad my reputation is known well. Now I'll show you why I got that alias." Kisame raises one of his arms upwards and the other to his face, he then lifts his index and middle finger. **"Hidden Mist!"** The area was then submerged in avail of thick mist.

"I can't see a thing!" Elfman stated as he looks around for Kisame.

"Stay close to me you two!" Mirajane said.

"Ok, Mira." Lisanna said as she stood close to her sister.

"Where could he be?" Elfman pondered as he and his sisters prepare themselves. Unknown to them Kisame was already next to Lisanna and took a sword swing at her. At the last second Elfman and Mirajane saw Kisame. "You ain't touching my little sister!" Elfman moved in front of his little sister taking the full force of Samehada to him gut. Kisame smile he lifted Samehada with Elfman still on it and swung, throwing Elfman in the process.

"Elfman!" Mirajane and Lisanna yelled in unison as they saw their brother disappear in the mist.

 **"Animal Soul: Cat!"** Lisanna declared as a light enveloped her. When she was done transforming she was now wearing a blue and black striped two-piece halter bikini. She had also gain cat-like features like feline ears, nose, whiskers, a blue calor with a bell on it, a long tail, and pads on her palms with sharp claws. Lisanna tried to take a swipe at Kisame, but missed as he faded back into the mist. At that moment a dark light enveloped Mirajane's body, the transformation cause a huge gust of wind that blew the mist away, revealing Kisame and Elfman, who was out of his Take Over.

 **"Satan Soul."** Mirajane says as the light died down, revealing her Take Over. "Lisanna go to Elfman." Lisanna nodded and ran towards Elfman. Kisame tried to attack her, but was intercepted by Miragane. "You ain't going to hurt Elfman or Lisanna!"

"Oh, really." Kisame swung Samehada at Mirajane, who dodged it and got up close to Kisame. Mirajane punched the swordsman in the gut knocking the air out of him. She then uppercutted him, knocking him into the air. Mirajane used her wings to fly above him and stopped as energy started to gather at her palms. Kisame is able to recover in time as he prepared his own attack. **"Water Shark Shotgun!"** Three water sharks were fired at Mirajane.

 **"Demon Blast!"** Mirajane fired a beam of dark purple energy that demolished Kisame's attack before hitting him and sending him crashing back to the ground. Mirajane took this opportunity to fly down to her siblings. Once she landed, she noticed Elfman was conscious. "Elfman, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, but I feel drained." Elfman answered as the three noticed Kisame standing up with his sword having grown a lot bigger with its scales becoming sharper.

"He must have blocked my attack at the last second." Mirajane said, as a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth opened up on Samehada.

"Boy, I haven't remember the last time Samehada has grown this big. But it looks like its still hungry!" Kisame said as Samehada stretched by its grip and a went straight for Miragane, who proceeds to grab Lisanna and Elfman, before moving out of the way. Mirajane puts them down and went to attack Kisame, while Samehada was still extended. **"Exploding Water Shock Wave!"** Kisame spits out a huge volume of water the stops Mirajane, the amount of water was enough to almost fill up the valley. Mirajane flies up to get a view of damage Kisame's technique caused. Most of the trees had been knocked down, she is even able to see some of her guildmates taking refuge on the trees that were floating on the water.

"Lisanna, Elfman!" Mirajane began to look for her siblings, until she located them on a tree that haden been knocked over. Mirajane had a sigh of relief, before turning her attention to Kisame, who was standing on top of the water.

"You think you can escape me by staying in the air." Kisame then put both the palm of his hands on top of the water. **" Five Feeding Sharks!"** Five water sharks leaped out of the water and went to attack Mirajane, but stop mid-air, before returning to normal. "She stopped my attack. Huh?" Kisame notices the large amounts of water start to be pulled towards Mirajane. "She must of a great influence over water, but..." Kisame put both his hands together, before making a fang-like hand gesture. "I'm better."

"I will take him out with one attack." Mirajane thought as the water started to converge at her palms. She begins to rotate the water.

 **"Evil Explosion/Massive Water Shark Bomb!"** The both of them declared as they unleashed their attacks. Kisame fired a massive version of his water shark, while Mirajane fired as the water she gathered in a whirlpool. The attacks cancel each other out, making the area rain for a while. Kisame looks up at Mirajane, who was now raising her hand above her head and started to charge dark magic into a sphere. Kisame prepared to defend with Samehada, but Elfman appeared and attack with a lizard-like fist. Kisame dodged in time, but Samehada was knocked out of his hand. Before he could call back Samehada, Mirajane was already finished charging her attack.

 **"Satanic Blast!"** Mirajane fired a beam of dark magic that hit Kisame, before finally ending with a large, destructive pillar of dark magic. After the dust settled the water around the area had vanished and Kisame was lying on the floor defeated. Mirajane landed next to her brother and deactivated her Take Over. "Elfman where's Lisanna?"

"I'm over here Mira!" Lisanna said as she walked up to her siblings.

"It looks like you did it sis." Elfman said, before he falls to his knees.

"Elfman, your low magical energy so rest." Mirajane said to her brother.

"If you say so Mira." Elfman replied.

"Hehehehehehe." Kisame chuckled, making the Strauss siblings turn their attention to him.

"He's not defeated yet!" Lisanna says as Mirajane uses her Satan Soul Take Over again.

"Hehehehehe. You three should make sure your enemies are dead." Samehada suddenly appears next to him and spikes popped out of the grip, that proceeded to embed themselves into Kisame's arm **. "Super Explosive Water Shockwave!"** Kisame started to do what he did earlier by spitting out large amounts of water that engulfed the Strauss siblings, separating them in the waves. The water then begins to form into a massive water dome. As all this was happening Samehada began to merge with Kisame.

 **"Animal Soul: Mermaid."** Lisanna's body transforms gaining a fish tail. She looks around and sees Elfman unconscious.

"Don't worry Elfman, I'm on my way." Lisanna said as she began to swim to her brother.

"Where do you think your going girl?" Kisame voice said, stopping Lisanna. She turns to see that Kisame had gone through his own transformation. He had become a lot more shark-like, as he grew fins, webbed hands, and a tail. "Time to become my prey!" Kisame swam towards Lisanna at extreme speeds, Lisanna tried to swim as fast as she could, but it was clear she was not fast enough. Spikes extend from Kisame's body. "Die!" But before he could reach Lisanna, Mirajane appeared and grabbed Kisame by his tail.

"Mira!" Lisanna shouted as she watched her sister begin to drag Kisame away. Knowing she could do nothing Lisanna got Elfman and carried him out of the dome. Leaving only Mirajane and Kisame inside.

"Sacrificing yourself for your sibling. How noble, but now you're at my mercy." Kisame said as Mirajane's Take Over was slowly being disappearing.

"This transformation of his must have to ability to adsorb like his sword did!" Mirajane throw Kisame away, but unfortunately for her most of her Take Over was gone. Before she could do anything Kisame tackled Mirajane, while spikes extended out of his body. Kisame began to repeat this form of this attack multiple times, until Mirajane was left covered in cuts and bleeding heavily.

"This is my favorite part of the fight! The feeling of shredding my opponents to pieces!" Kisame's razor sharp smile grew as the Mira's blood was spreading throughout the water. Kisame then turns to notices lightning shooting out of the top of the base. "Its would seem Enel is having fun." He then turns his attention back to Mira. "I can't stay here wasting my time with a single fish! I have tons of prey out there like your siblings!"

"You aren't touching Elfman or Lisanna!" Mirajane uses the last bit of her magic to transform into her Satan Soul.

"You still have enough magical energy to transform! No matter you'll die here!" Kisame began to charge at full speed at Mira as a large shark surrounded him. Mirajane's hands started to produce sparks.

 **"Evil Spark!"** Mirajane produce large amounts of electricity that spread throughout the water dome, electrocuting everything inside it, Kisame and even Mira.

"You think this will affect me? Samehada will just adsorb this!" Kisame says, before he starts to feel something. "What's going on?" He was starting to bleed from his eyes, and mouth. "Samehada must be adsorbing too much, my body can't handle it the large amounts of magical energy at once. I won't be able stay fused with Samehada for long or I'll die. Well played." Kisame is forcibly returned to normal, which made him vulnerable to the full force of Mirajane's attack. Soon after the water dome fell apart. Leaving Mirajane and Kisame to fall to the ground, but Mira was caught by Lisanna, who had wings for arms and her lower half was that of a bird.

"Don't worry Mira, I got you." Lisanna said.

"Thank Lisanna." Mirajane say in a weak tone.

"Well, that was one hell of a fight." Kisame said to himself, before he lost consciousness.

Laxus vs Enel

Blue and yellow lightning enveloped the room Enel and Laxus were currently clashing in. Laxus went for a lightning embedded punch, that was dodged by Enel, who swung his staff at Laxus face, but he was able to block it with his arm in time. Enel, then points his finger at Laxus.

 **"60 Million Volt Vali!"** Enel unleashes a vicious lightning shock onto Laxus, who didn't look fazed at all.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Laxus punched Enel's chest, sending him flying back, but he used his staff to stop himself. "You sure are tough you Basterd."

"I could almost say about you mortal, but in the end you are nothing. An ant that I will stomp with no remorse." Enel declared before he turned to a lightning bolt. Laxus proceeded to do the same thing and began to clash with his fellow lightning mage. They were zipping around the room, causing massive amounts of damage. The only time they returned to their physical forms when they attacked each other, before returning to lightning. They repeated this form of attack for some time, before they finally stopped mid-air and fired their own lightning bolts at each other, which Enel's won and continued on its path to Laxus, who proceeded to swallow it.

"Your lightning taste like shit." Laxus commented, which ticked off Enel.

"Let's see you eat this! **Sango**!" Enel raises his hand into the air as he unleashed a massive amount of electricity that forms into a wide blast that destroyed the room they were in while also blasting a hole through the ceiling. As the dust settled it the room was in ruins and Laxus was covered in wounds, as he finished eating some of the lightning.

"That was too close for comfort." Laxus thought to himself as he looks around for his opponent, not know Enel was right behind him.

 **"Max 200 Volt Vali!"** Laxus is electrocuted with massive amounts of electricity that, he powers through it and tries to punch Enel, but he dodges it and strikes Laxus on the side of his head with his staff. This drew blood, but it didn't stop there as Laxus is met a barrage of staff strikes. "Yahahahahahaha!" Enel laughed as he continued his assault, but is stopped when Laxus grabbed a hold of his staff.

"My turn!" Laxus headbutts Enel, stunning the self proclaimed god, so he could get a punch in. "Resounding through the air, roar of thunder,.." Laxus began an incarceration, before grabbing him and side slamming onto the ground. "plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! **Raging Bolt!"** Laxus struck Enel with a massive bolt of lightning. "Will looks like you weren't a very strong god." Suddenly a golden trident impaled Laxus in the gut, but he is able to stop it from going deeper, by holding it back with both his hands. "Ehh!"

"Don't get cocky, you filthy mortal!" Your power will never come near mine!" A wounded Enel says as he pulls the trident out of Laxus, letting his wound bleed. Laxus immediately jumped back to gain some distance. At the same time four large Tomoe drums that were attached by a ring appeared on Enel's back. Enel smiles as the drums start to produce electricity. "Prepare to feel God's judgment! **30,000,000 Volt Hino**! **"** Out of one of the drums shot out a blast of lightning shaped like a bird. Laxus is barely able to dodge it, because of his injuries, but is met by a barrage of trident thrusts. Laxus dodges most of the barrage, but still obtained so cut across his body. Laxus tries to kick Enel, but he dodges the kick with ease, then grabs Laxus's head and smacks him into the ground so he can impale the artificial dragonslayer with his trident.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** Laxus fired a beam of lightning shaped in a fist that is made Enel let go of him. Laxus quickly got up and went for a kick, but is stopped by Enel's trident. Laxus then tried a punch, which Enel catches it with his bare hand.

 **"El Thor!"** Enel declared as a massive lightning bolt descended from the sky, striking both lightning users, but Enel's shock Laxus began too devours the attack.

"Thanks for the meal!" Laxus says as he decks Enel over his head, with a lightning embedded fist. Laxus then kicks Enel in the gut, then turns to lightning and zips behind Enel to punch him in the back, sending him flying, which Laxus did the same thing, but this timed appeared in front of Enel, before kicking him. Laxus began to knock Enel like a pinball around the room.

 **"Kiten!"** Enel fires a giant wolf-like blast of lightning, making Laxus halt his assault to deflect the attack, giving enough time for Enel to land safely on the ground. Laxus suddenly feels something happening.

"Why did it get all hot all of a sudden?"

 **"Kari!"** Enel declares as the room is enveloped in a thunderclap. Laxus is able to evade the attack by climbing out of the hole in the ceiling leading outside.

"What is that?" Laxus says as he notices the large water dome in the distance, but he had not time to think about it as Enel jumped out of the hole. Laxus turned to face his opponent, who was clearly pissed. "What's with that face you're making? Something got under your skin?"

"You, filthy mortal.! I have never been this angry before!" Enel answers as he uses his trident to tap two of his drums, making electricity connect to the trident. He then began to spin it, till the lightning took the shape of a dragon. **"60,000,000 Volt Julungul!"** The lightning dragon proceed to attack Laxus, who dodged it, but as he did Enel tried to attack him with a series of trident thrust. As Laxus tried his best to dodge, he noticed the lightning dragon tried to attack him from behind. Laxus in a split second lit himself be stabbed in the shoulder, so he can get up close to Enel, to punch multiple times, before finally grabbing him, and throwing him at his own lightning dragon.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Laxus fired off his own attack, that collided with Enel's lightning dragon, while he was still in the middle, resulting in a massive explosion. Laxus then pulls out the trident in his shoulder and threw it down the hole. "Well, time to check up on Luffy." Began to walk away until a bright light glow behind him. "You got to be kidding me! You seriously don't know when you're beat!"

"YOU HAVE INFURIATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW I WILL PASS JUDGMENT UPON YOU! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU, LEAVING NOTHING TO SHOW YOU EVER EXISTED!" Enel declares as his new form was revealed. **"MAX 200,000,000 VOLT AMARU!"** Enel's body was made of pure electricity and had grown gigantic, taking the appearance of a Raijin. With one open palm thrust Enel fired off a massive beam of lightning, hitting Laxus before he had time to react. Laxus tried to devour the lightning, but for some reason couldn't. "YOU FOOLISH MORTAL, A DRAGON LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEVOUR A GOD'S LIGHTNING!" Enel unleashed more beams at repetitive rate. When it was all done Laxus was heavily injured, but still stood.

"Can you shut up already about being a god already! It's starting to get old!" Laxus said.

"YOU BLASPHEMER!" Enel raised both his hands in the air, making a large magic seal appear. It starts to make a huge spherical cloud filled with massive amounts of electricity. "WITH THIS I SEND YOU TO OBLIVION! **RAINGO**!" The massive ball starts to descend.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Hailberd!"** Laxus unleashed one of his strongest attacks to clash with Enel's. As the two attacks collided hundreds of electrical discharges hit the surrounding area. Seconds past until it would appear Laxus's attack was winning out.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I AM A GOD! NO MERE MORTAL COULD OVERPOWER ME!" Enel shouted out in disbelief.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Laxus shouted as his attack finally won, demolishing Enel's attack, before finally piercing him. The force of the impact sent Enel propelling across the valley, until he crashed into one of the walls of said valley. Enel had returned to normal and was clearly defeated as he was pinned to the wall. "Got him." Laxus collapse do to his injuries.

Erza vs Nelliel

This fight had been going downhill for Erza, as her Heart Kreuz Armor had been torn apart and her sword had been cut in two.

"Were you really this weak Erza Scarlet?" Nelliel said as she glared at Erza.

"Nel, why are you doing this?" Erza questioned Nelliel.

"Stop calling me that!" Nelliel said as she points her her sword at Erza. "Why do you people keep calling me by that damn nickname? My name is Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck!" She charges at Erza and tried to slice her, but Erza is able to use her broken blade to block Nelliel's blade. Nelliel began to continually swing her sword trying to hit Erza, who had to summon a second sword to help her block.

"Nel, stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Erza pleaded with the turquoise haired woman, but is answered with a swift right kick to her side.

"Then die, like you were suppose to in the Tower of Heaven!" Nelliel says as she swings her sword to decapitate Erza, but is forced to stop her attack, because she had to dodge an energy arrow. Nelliel turns to look at Giselle, who was still bleeding out. "I'll finish killing you before I deal with Erza." But before Nelliel could reach Giselle, Erza stopped her.

"Erz-chan." Giselle said weakly.

"Giselle are you able to move?!" Erza asked as she held back Nelliel.

"Sorry Erz-chan I can't. I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding out." Giselle answered with a faint smile. "Erz-chan, can you do something for me?"

"Stop talking and die!" Nelliel yelled out as she opens her mouth **. "Cero!"** Nelliel fires out a turquoise beam that is intended to kill both Erza and Giselle in one fell swoop. Luckily Erza had equipped her **Black Wing Armor** to evade Nelliel, while also saving Giselle.

"Rest, I'll deal with Nel." Erza said as she layed Giselle down.

"Erz-chan, I never got to tell you, what I wanted you to do for me?" Giselle said.

"What would that be?" Erza questioned.

"Return Nel-chan to normal, even if you have to beat her to near death. My guild would like the real her back. Will you do that for me?" Giselle asked.

"Of course!" Erza answered, which made Giselle smile before she lost consciousness.

"Why say yes to a request you will never fulfill?" Nelliel asked Erza.

"Because I will fulfill it!" Erza answered with a serious expression. The two charge at each other and began to clash blades. Sparks flew as the both of their blades connect, but it was clear after several clashes Nelliel had the upper hand, as each strike she did nicked Erza's sword piece by piece. Nelliel did a downward strike, which Erza blocked with her weapon, but was forced down to one knee. Erza is able to push Nelliel, giving her the chance to fly into the air. Erza rushes Nelliel and preforms a cross pattern slash. **"Moon Flash!"** Suddenly Erza's sword is cut in two and her armor was completely destroyed. She had also received cut wounds all over her body. **"Requip!"** A light enveloped Erza, changing her into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. "Dance, My Swords!" The swords around Erza began to spin rapidly, before they propel at Nelliel in a disc formation, But Nelliel dodges it and grabs one of the swords, then threw it directly at Erza, who is able to stop it in time, by making it stop mid-air. Nelliel then tries to take this distraction to attack, but Erza blocks it with two swords. Erza tries to take a slash at Nelliel, but was parried by the turquoise haired woman. Erza quickly dodges Nelliel's next attack and jumps into the air as her other swords return. Once she came back down Erza slashed Nelliel with her two swords, which is followed up by the rest of her swords all strike Nelliel. **"Blumenblatt!"** Nelliel had received multiple cut wounds, but this didn't stop her as she turned to attack Erza with a flurry of sword slashes that tore apart her current armor. Before Erza can activate Requip, Nelliel grabbed her by the neck and lift her off her feet. "Gah!"

"Now I'll break your neck." Nelliel declared as she started to squeeze.

"Nel stop this." Erza pleaded.

"Stop calling me that!" Nel says as for some odd reason she let Erza go.

 **"Requip!"** Erza declared as she changed to her **Flight Armor**.

"Why did I let you go?" Nelliel said with a look of confusion.

"Maybe it's because my words are getting through to you and your fighting off whatever is making you act this way." Erza said as she drew two shortswords. "Come on Nel fight it!"

"Shut up already!" Nelliel demanded as she charged at Erza, but thanks to her current armor Erza was fast then Nelliel and easily dodged the attack. Erza goes for a double sword strike, but Nelliel is able to block the attack at the last second. Nelliel tries to kick Erza, who blocks it with her arm. Nelliel uses her free hand to swipe some of her blood from her wounds and add it to the Cero she had started to charge.

 **"Gran Rey Cero!"** Nelliel fired off a stronger version of her attack point blank. Erza is barely able to dodge that attack and appeared a fair distance behind Nelliel. The eye's of her skull helmet started to glow. **"Sonido!"** Nelliel in an instant appeared in front of Erza, intending to deliver a horizontal slash, but Erza is able to block it in time. Erza then swings both of her swords pushing Nelliel back, giving Erza a chance to rush her.

 **"Sonic Claw!"** Erza slashed at every possible direction at high speeds, which hit Nelliel, who still stood her ground. Erza also noticed she had gained new cut wounds. "Nel I know you are fighting whatever is controlling you! You can do it! Fight for your guild and do it for your friends!"

"Er..za." Nel muttered.

"Nel is that you?" Erza asked.

"Help...me." Nel muttered as she was clearly fighting back. "Destroy...gu..ild...mark." After saying those words Nel lost control again.

"Nel!" Erza yelled as the Nelliel rushed her. Erza is able to block in time, but is pushed back my the force of the attack.

"No more I will not let you live any longer!" Nelliel declares as a magic seal appeared below her and hold her sword in front of herself horizontally. The sword starts to glow as smoke emanated from it. **"Hollowed Soul: Gamuza."** A burst of magical energy covers the room, before it dissipated revealing Nelliel's new form. She had taken the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur with a black horse tall that had a white ring at the base. She had gained white armor on her arms to her shoulders. The most notable change was her skull helmet that had gained longer and curved horns, that extended slightly. "Now with this form Erza, I will kill you." Nelliel summons a double-sided lance. She then got into a throwing stance. **"Lanzador Verde!"** Nellie threw the lance that propelled at Erza at extreme speeds. While it was in the air, the lance started to spin and build up energy.

"I can't dodge it in time!" Erza thought so she use Requip to change into her **Adamantine Armor**. "I'll block it!" Erza combines her two shields, creating a large magic barrier that blocks Nelliel's Lanzador Verde. But the lance drills through the magic barrier and continues on its path towards Erza. Erza grabs hold of the lance with all her strength to stop it from piercing her, but even that wasn't enough as it got close to her. **"Requip!"** Erza changed into her **Giant Armor** , this gave her a bit of extra strength to redirect the lance towards the ceiling. Before Erza can do anything else Nelliel appeared in front of her and summon her lance, the strikes Titania destroying her armor. Nelliel tried to attack Erza before she had a chance to recover, but stops when the lance's end almost made contact with Erza's face. This lets Erza move out of the way.

"Why am I stopping myself?" Nelliel pondered as she unknowingly ripped the armor off her left arm, revealing a guild mark. "Huh?"

"So that's the guild mark. Thanks Nel, now I will be able to free you!" Erza says as she changes into her **Clear Heart Clothing** and prepares to fight. "This battle ends here Nel!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Nelliel shouted as she rushes Erza and tries to impale her, but she is able to dodge and went to attack the guild mark. **"CERO!"** Erza had to stop her attack to dodge the beam, but is caught off guard by an attack from Nelliel's lance. Resulting in Erza having to use both of her swords to block, but this caused them to be shattered into pieces. In a swift spin of her lance Nelliel smacked Erza into a wall. Nelliel tries to go and attack Erza, but couldn't move. "Why...won't my legs move?" Nelliel saw that Erza had recovered already.

"Looks like Nel is holding herself back, I won't waste this chance!" Erza said to herself as she summons a katana. Erza proceeds to charge in. Nelliel is able to get control of her arms and takes aim.

 **"Lanzador Verde!"** Nelliel threw her lance in a last ditch attempt to stop Erza. As the lance got close the katana Erza was wielding started to glow.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed as she swings her katana to clash with Nelliel's lance. In the end the lance was cut in half and Erza continued towards Nelliel, who still couldn't move. In a split second the guild mark on Nelliel's body received a cut across it. Nelliel returned to normal and sheathed her sword. "Nel is that you?" Nelliel turned to look at Erza.

"Thanks Erza." Nel said with a smile, as the guild mark on her arm vanished. Nel suddenly took her leave.

"Nel wait!" Erza said, but it was too late. She then walks over to Giselle and puts her on her back. "Hopefully I can find Wendy." Erza began to walk deeper into the base. "Nel, where could you have gone?"

With Luffy, Jugo, and Zoro

The three were currently running through a hallway.

"I feel so refreshed!" Luffy yelled in delight as a kid Jugo who was being carried by Zoro chased after him. "Thanks for healing me Jugo. Your quite a nice guy."

"Well your welcome, Luffy. Also, thanks for carrying me Zoro." Jugo said.

"No, problem." Zoro replied.

"If we keep going this way we should be able to reach the lab where your comrades are being held." Jugo explained. The three continued until entering a room that had multiple entries. at the same time they entered the room two other individuals and a flying blue cat entered. Luffy immediately recognized them.

"Natsu, Happy, Sasori!" Luffy yelled as he reahed them.

"Luffy, your alright!" Natsu said, with glee of seeing his friend with Happy joining in.

"I'm happy to see your alright, Sasori." Luffy said with a smile.

"Well I can't say I'm not a little bit happy to see you alive." Sasori said, before he notices Zoro and Jugo. "Who may you two be? Members of Ragnarok Blade."

"If so then what are they doing with Luffy?" Happy questioned as he hid behind Natsu.

"You don't have to worry about them they helped me." Luffy said.

"If you say so Luffy. They're good in my book." Natsu said.

"Hey, you guys!" A voice yelled out. Everyone turns to see Gray and Juvia. While almost at the same time Lucy, Wendy and Carla entered the room.

"So you guys are alright!" Natsu said.

"Of course we are." Gray said.

"Our fight was tough, but we were able to win." Lucy said.

"These people must tough, if they were able to defeat members of our guild." Jugo thought, as Erza entered the room, while she was carrying an unconscious Giselle.

"Wendy, I need some help over here!" Erza said as she put Giselle down.

"Ok." Wendy says as she walks over to Giselle and started to heal her.

"You seemed to be injured as well Erza." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about me. My injuries aren't as severe." Erza said, just before Luffy walked up to her.

"Erza, who did this?!" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

"Nel." Erza reluctantly answered.

"Where is she?" Luffy asked, still keeping his same tone.

"I don't know." Erza answered.

"Well I'm going to find her." Luffy declared, as he was about to begin his search, but was stopped by Erza. "What is it?"

"Nel, was being controlled by a guild mark on her body." Erza informed Luffy, who had snapped out of his mood. "I was able to destroy the mark, but she ran away."

"Well, maybe we'll find her on the way to Ichigo and Naruto." Luffy said.

"Me and Juvia will stay here with Wendy." Gray said.

"As long as Juvia is with Gray-sama, she's good." Juvia said as she tried to cuddle with Gray.

"I'll also stay here as well." Lucy said.

"Ok, then Jugo, Zoro lead the way." Luffy said. Everyone except Wendy, Giselle, Carla, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia continued onwards.

With Ichigo, Naruto, Karin, and Yuzu

"So have you two gained the strength to move by yourselves?" Asked Karin, who was helping her brother walk, while Yuzu helps Naruto. The four were currently making their way down a pathway.

"Not yet." Ichigo and Naruto answered.

"Whatever the liquid in those pods must have really drained you two." Yuzu said.

"So you two are, Ichigo's sisters. I never got to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Yuzu and that's Karin." Yuzu replied.

"So you and Ichigo are in the same guild?" Karin asked.

"Yup, hell he's one of the founding members of our guild, with me and our guild master, Luffy." Naruto answered.

"Really, a founding member." Yuzu said with a surprised expression. "Is this true, Ichigo?"

"Yes." Ichigo said with a grin. "Now can you two tell me why you're a part of this guild." Karin and Yuzu were hesitant for a second.

"We don't remember much about the night our parents died, but we remember the faces of the men, who kidnapped us and said they were going to sell us into slavery." Karin began to explain.

"We had been traveling for a few days. I was so scared, I remembered crying for mom, dad, and you Ichigo." Yuzu continued the story. "One day the dark mages were under attack, by someone, who was eliminating them one by one. Once it was done, we were freed and taken in by a boy named Gremmy." That named surprised Ichigo and Naruto. "He took care of use for the past seven years."

"I will have to thank Gremmy for taking care of you two." Ichigo thought.

 **"Who the think it? The person who saved your sisters was the one, who defeated you and Naruto."** Zangetsu said.

"I really don't care if he was. I will thank him personally." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I never got to ask this. Where are we heading?" Naruto questioned.

"This is a secret escape tunnel. We should be getting close to the exit." Karin answered. A few minutes past and they entered a small room.

"We're almost there." Yuzu said.

 **"Kit someone is here!"** Kurama warned Naruto.

"Kurama says someone is nearby!" Naruto informed Ichigo, while Karin and Yuzu didn't know who Kurama was.

"Where do you four think you're going with the subjects?" Said a voice that puts four of them on edge. The person walks out of the exit of the room, revealing himself to be Gremmy. "Yuzu, Karin, what are you two doing?"

"We are getting Ichigo and his friend out of here." Karin answered.

"So please move Gremmy!" Yuzu added.

"I'm sorry, but I was given orders to make sure those two don't leave this base. Even if I have to kill them." Gremmy responded.

"Please Gremmy, we don't want to fight you!" Yuzu pleaded.

"It's no use Yuzu he's serious about stopping us." Karin said.

"You two run, me and Naruto will handle him." Ichigo said, but his sisters stood their ground.

"Don't worry about us, Ichigo. Me and Yuzu got this." Karin claimed as a magic seal appeared below Gremmy. **"Stone Imprisonment!"** Four large stone structures pop out of the ground and formed a cage that surrounded Gremmy. "Now Yuzu!"

"Sorry Gremmy!" Yuzu says as a magic seal appeared under the cage. **"Harsh Winds!"** A violent wind starts to erupt under the cage, which started to close up. Suddenly another magic seal appears above the cage. **"Blue Burst!"** This caused a burst of blue flames to engulf the cage as it closes.

"Wow, your sisters know how to handle themselves." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, it would seem so." Ichigo agreed. At that moment the cage fell apart to reveal Gremmy without a scratch.

"No!" Karin and Yuzu yelled in unison, before they are blown to the sides of the room by heavy amounts of winds.

"YUZU, KARIN!" Ichigo shouted with a worried expression.

"I really didn't want to fight you two." Gremmy said to himself, as rock hands grab a hold of Karin and Yuzu. "Now time to deal with you two. I doubt you two will surrender without a fight. So I'll just kill both of you."

"We still can't move!" Naruto and Ichigo thought as a blade formed in front of Gremmy.

"Now, which one should I kill first?" Gremmy said to himself. "Oh, I know." He looks in the direction of Ichigo.

"No, Gremmy please don't do it!" Karin pleaded, but all he did was smile.

"YOU BASTERD!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"Bye bye." Gremmy said as the blade propelled right towards Ichigo.

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered as the blade got close, but in a split seconded he saw a familiar turquoise haired woman jump in front of him, taking the blade through her chest. "Nel."

"I'm...glad..I...was...able..to..save..you..Ichigo." Said Nel, who smiled at Ichigo.

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: The Roar of Two Demons


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 55: The Roar of Two Demons

With Luffy's group

They had finally reached the lab, but noticed nobody inside.

"What happened here?" Jugo said.

"I would seem someone thrashed the place." Natsu said.

"Where is Ichigo and Naruto?" Luffy questioned Jugo.

"They should be in the pods over in though pods." Jugo said.

"But it seems someone broke them." Sasori said.

"Could Ichigo and Naruto have broken themselves out?" Natsu wondered.

"That must be what happened, Natsu!" Happy said.

"Doubt it." Jugo said as he points too the liquid on the ground. "The pods were filled with that liquid. It's supposed to keep the subjects unconscious. So there is no way they could have broken out themselves."

"So how can they have gotten out?" Erza pondered.

"May be it was Nel?" Luffy said.

"Maybe." Sasori said. He looks around the room for a second, before turning to Jugo. "You, was someone guarding the lab, while the rest of you were fighting us off?"

"Yes." Zoro answered instead.

"Who was it?" Jugo asked.

"It was the two sisters, who always stuck around Gremmy." Zoro answered.

"So it was Yuzu and Karin." Jugo said.

"Where have I heard those names before?" Luffy wondered.

"It can't be." Erza said to herself.

"What is it Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Tell me you two. What are those two last names? Is it Kurosaki?" Erza questioned the two.

"Why yes, but how would you know that?" Jugo asked with a surprised look.

"Wait Kurosaki is Ichigo's last name? If those two girls have the same last name, then they must be.." Luffy began to say.

"Yes, his sisters." Erza finished, shocking everyone.

"Why would Ichigo's sisters be a part of this guild?" Natsu questioned.

"Then I would take it, they freed Ichigo and Naruto." Sasori said.

"If they did and we didn't see them on our way here, then they must be using the secret escape tunnel." Jugo said.

"Then lead the way!" Luffy said. Then the group began to head towards the secret escape tunnel.

Inside the secret escape tunnel

"NEL!" Ichigo and Naruto shouted in unison as Nel started to collapse, but was caught by Ichigo. Gremmy was currently in shock at what has just transpired, while Yuzu and Karin were suddenly released.

"NEL HANG IN THERE!" Naruto shouted with an equally worried look.

"NEL, USE YOUR HEALING VOMIT!" Ichigo shouted as he held Nel.

"Ichigo...Naruto. (COUGH)!" Nel said weakly as she coughs up blood.

"NEL!" Ichigo and Naruto were even more worried now.

 **"Kit there is no use. Her magical energy is dropping bit by bit."** Kurama informed Naruto.

 **"King, I've seen my share battles. I can clearly tell that injury is fatal. She doesn't have much time left."** Zangetsu informed Ichigo.

"I Ioved every moment I had with the guild." Nel began to say.

"Nel don't talk, just save your strength!" Ichigo said.

"I enjoyed spending time with every member. Even though it was a short time." Nel continued.

"Please Nel!" Naruto pleaded.

"The days I spent with you all were the happiest days of my life. I only wish I had more time to spend with you all." Nel started to cry, with Naruto and Ichigo shedding tears soon afterwards. "I'm forever thankful to you two and Luffy." Nel started to raise herself up. "Ichigo, remember what I asked you before all this?" Nel put her right hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Even though you didn't answer. I'll give you my answer to that question." Nel's face started to get closer to Ichigo's. "I love you Ichigo." Nel gently kisses Ichigo on the lips, as her skull helmet shattered into nothing. Soon afterwards she had passed away in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo and Naruto both had lifeless expression.

"Nelliel, you were a fool!" Gremmy said, breaking the silence. This got Ichigo and Naruto's full attention. "My own cousin had a good heart, but clearly she was too foolish. I let her free to do whatever she wanted and this is how she repays me. Oh well her last action will be pointless soon enough." This pissed off Ichigo and Naruto. "What's with those looks are the two of you angry? Was it because I insulted Nelliel?" I wonder if your rage will become stronger if I did the same thing to your other guild members!" Gremmy smiled as the two Royal Guard founding members glared at him with murderous intent.

"I." Both Naruto and Ichigo began to say. "will.." Ichigo gently lays Nel down as he and Naruto stood up. "Kill you!" Gremmy's smile grew as two magic seals appeared under the two. **"Take Over:..."** The seals started to produce black and red energy. **"Hollowed Soul/Kurama!"** The room is filled with the two energies. Gremmy was blinded by all this, until seeing an ebony blade coming straight for him. Gremmy is able to dodge as he saw the skull mask on Ichigo's face and that he had already summoned Tensa Zangetsu. Before Gremmy could do anything Naruto, who was in his Four Tails mode appeared next to him and went for a punch.

 **"Live Wall!"** Gremmy summoned a wall that formed around him, defending himself from Naruto's attack. But the punch had so much force behind it, it launched Gremmy down the pathway. Ichigo and Naruto leave to chase after him. Leaving Karin and Yuzu with Nel's corpse.

"What type of magic was that? It felt so dark." Yuzu asked as she walked up to her sister.

"I don't know Yuzu, but it must be the reason our guild wanted our brother and Naruto." Karin said as a Luffy's group entered the room.

"Yuzu, Karin!" Jugo said.

"So those two are Ichigo's sisters." Erza said.

"Jugo, why are you a kid? And why are you and Zoro with those people." Karin questioned with a confused expression.

"We'll explain later where are the two subjects?" Jugo asked, but got no answer.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Natsu asked he noticed Luffy in the middle in the room, looking down as someone. He then got on his knees.

"Nel." Luffy said as he shook her. "Nel wake up." He got no response. "Nel please wake up! We got to find Ichigo and Naruto!" Sasori put his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"There is no point. She is dead." Sasori said, making his guild master start to cry.

"Nel." Erza muttered with a sad expression.

"Who could have done this?" Natsu said.

"Ichigo's sister?" Luffy said to Yuza and Karin as he wiped away his tears. "Where are Ichigo and Naruto?"

Outside the valley

Gremmy was sent flying through a metal door as the Living Wall continued to surround him. Soon afterwards Ichigo and Naruto made their exit.

 **"Cannon Fortress!"** Gremmy's Living Wall began to spread out and form multiple barrel holes on itself. "Fire!" All the cannons fire off seamlessly hitting the two, but to Gremmy's surprise the two appeared at his sides. The Living Wall tried to to protect its master, but it was not fast enough as Naruto, who was now in his Six Tails form, extended his arm to grab Gremmy, then finally tossed him to the ground. After that Gremmy looked up to see that Ichigo was above him, with black energy covering his sword.

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO!"** Ichigo declared as he unleashed his attack that engulfed Gremmy, while also decimating the surrounding area. As the dust was settling a large stone hand and grabbed Ichigo, which he proceed to dice to pieces. Ichigo looked down to see Gremmy was unscathed from his attack. **"Naruto!"**

 **"Ok, Ichigo!"** Naruto replied as he was finished charging an attack. **"Seven Tails!"** A seventh tail emerges and the bone structure on Naruto began to become more defined. " **Bijuudama!"** Naruto fired the a black orb at Gremmy, who summoned another stone hand to block it, but that was destroyed upon impact.

"Let's try this." Gremmy says as a black hole appears in front of him, which devoured the Bijuudama. Another black hole appeared in front of Naruto. As his own attack started to come out the hole Naruto fired a mini version of his Bijuudama, that proceed to collide with the larger one, causing a large explosion. While Gremmy was blinded by the explosion, Ichigo and Naruto took this opportunity to get close to him. Before Gremmy could respond, he was decapitated by Ichigo and his body was cut apart by Naruto. Ichigo and Naruto looked back noticing Gremmy was smiling as his body started to glow, before combusting into a large explosion. The two were able to dodge, but are met with two golden orbs, that erupts in a blinding white light. "You two have gotten a lot more aggressive since the last time I fought you two. I've been forced to defend more often than before." Suddenly a large muscle claw appeared to attack Gremmy, who makes a piece of the ground below him raise to avoid it. Once he was in the air Gremmy saw what had just attacked him. "That's new." What he saw was a large skinless fox with eight tails, that proceeded fly at Gremmy. Gremmy tried his narrowly dodges the tails as he suddenly sees a red light near the skinless fox. He saw a Ichigo, who has drastically changed into a monster like form and charging the red orb with his index finger.

 **"Cero!"** Ichigo unleashed a red beam of energy at Gremmy, but the hooded boy's Living Wall appeared and formed into a sphere around himself. The sphere seemed to have endured the attack, but was breaking. Gremmy didn't have time to breath as one the tail struck the sphere sending it flying at the ground with Gremmy still inside. Ichigo turned to the skinless fox. **"Naruto is that really you?"**

 **"Of course it is, Ichigo. I see that you have taken a new form."** Naruto replied as all his tails rise into the air. **"Now lets try this, Kurama!"**

 **"Go for it Kit!"** Kurama said. All the tips of the tails start to produce white flames.

 **"Fox Flame: Eight Piercing Tails!"** Naruto declared as all the eight tail strike down onto Gremmy, before finally causing a pillar of white flames. Naruto and Ichigo take a sigh.

 **"So how are you holding up, Naruto?"** Ichigo asked the now skinless fox.

 **"I'm good, how about you?"** Naruto asked right back.

 **"Yeah, I'm good."** Ichigo answered.

"You two are full of surprises. Now I can see why our guild wanted you." A familiar voice said. Naruto and Ichigo look to see it was Gremmy, who was surrounded by glowing sphere, that was covered in white flames. "I had to use the strongest version of my Living Wall just to survive that attack." Gremmy's smile became more psychotic as the white flames on his Living Wall vanished. "I never felt so alive before! The feeling I have of taking you two down is overwhelming!" He raises his hands into the air. "I now want to obliterate both of you with all of my might!" Suddenly multiple firearms appear behind Gremmy and began to fire at the Royal Guard members. Naruto used his tails to defend himself, while Ichigo dodged and tried to attack Gremmy from the side, but as he got close a massive sword came down from the sky.

 **"That won't stop me!"** With one swing Ichigo destroyed the sword, but soon afterwards another sword appeared on the side of him. Ichigo blocked it, but as he did multiple black holes appeared around him. **"This is bad!"** In an instant multiple beams of energy fired out of those holes, Ichigo is able to avoid, some, but he was still pierced by a fair amount of them. This allowed the sword he was blocking, to knock Tensa Zangetsu out of his hand and sent him flying in the process. While that happened, Naruto was still blocking Gremmy's firearms. Naruto began to walk forward, while still blocking. A large dome starts to form around Naruto.

 **"He must be planning to use that Element Dome technique he used on me and Ichigo before!"** Naruto thought as the dome continues to form. **"I won't let him!"** Naruto used one of his tails to shatter the forming dome, but to his shock the pieces of the dome started to flout. The shards start to turn into poles, that proceeded to impale Naruto, pinning him down. **"GEEHHH!"** Chains began to appear on top of the poles, that began to connect to each other. They then start to glow.

"Bye bye!" Gremmy says as the poles detonated, while they were still inside Naruto. "I would be happy right now, but I'm sort of wished they would have lasted longer. I was just getting started." A bright white light caught Gremmy gaze as it revealed to be a the fox he had thought he blew to pieces covered head to paw in white flames. The flames on the fox's body started to evaporate revealing it heavily injured. "Using your flames to nullify the explosion. Smart thinking." He then turns to see an equally injured Ichigo behind him. Gremmy noticed the orange haired teen's wounds were stitching themselves back together. "Self regeneration also interesting."

"Even though we've taken these forms, me and Naruto aren't putting a scratch on this Basterd!" Ichigo thought.

"It looks like I got no choice. I have to release the ninth tail!" Naruto thought.

 **"No, Kit. You haven't trained enough to control that form yet. Last time you attempted that you went on a rampage, until I was able to take control. So let me deal with this brat!"** Kurama suggested.

"Thanks for the offer Kurama, but I want to deal with this guy personally. I want to make him pay for, what happened to Nel!" Naruto said.

 **"Kit that is reckless. Don't let revenge cloud your judgment!"** Kurama roared.

"Sorry Kurama, but you're not stopping me!" Naruto declared, as a large cage imprisoned Kurama.

 **"KIT DON'T DO THIS!"** Kurama pleaded, but this didn't get through to Naruto.

"I need more power!" Ichigo thought as Zangetsu revealed himself.

 **"I could give you more King."** Zangetsu offered.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

 **"Yes, if you remember that form you are currently in isn't the only transformation I have."** Zangetsu said. Ichigo remembered the form Zangetsu is referring to.

"So your saying I can take that form?" Ichigo asked.

 **"Of course, but you may not be able to control it. I would say let me fight in your stead, but it's clear you want to deal with this personally."** Zangetsu answered.

"Of course I do. I must avenge Nel." Ichigo said.

 **"You want revenge King."** Zangetsu said with a grin. **"It must hurt losing someone close to you. Especially when that person confessed their love to you, even that kiss put the final nail in the coffin."** Zangetsu rambled on, while Ichigo didn't say nothing. **"How does it feel not reciprocating the same feeling she did for you?"**

"Just shut up already and lets do this!" Ichigo demanded.

 **"Fine, then King."** Zangetsu said with a sinister smile. **"This should be a fun watch."**

"What will be they're next move?" Gremmy wondered as he waited anxiously. The wait is over as Naruto was enveloped by red energy and Ichigo was engulfed in black energy. At that exact moment Luffy's group exited the base.

"We finally made it out!" Luffy said.

"That tunnel was ridiculously long!" Natsu added. They take a look around and see the fight between Ichigo, Naruto and Gremmy. "It's that kid!"

"Yes, the one from that tried to take Ichigo and Naruto during the Nirvanna incident!" Erza said, before she finally noticed the two large amounts of magical energies next to him. "Is that?"

"Ichigo, Naruto." Luffy answered Erza's question.

"It appears something interesting is about to happen." Said Sasori, who was carrying Nel's body.

"Such power." Jugo said to himself.

"Ichigo." Yuzu muttered as she stood next to Karin.

Somewhere inside the valley

"Where am I?" Grimmjow muttered.

"So you're finally awake." Robin said.

"Robin, so you're here." Grimmjow said as he sat up and saw that everyone of his guild mates were awake.

"It's good to see you're alright, Gigi!" Bambietta said as she hugged Giselle, who was barely awake.

"Don't hug me so hard Bambi-chan. I don't want to reopen my wounds." Giselle said.

"You should have seen Babietta she was really worried about you Gigi." Deidara said.

"Shut up, Baka!" Bambietta said to her boyfriend.

"We thank you for bringing back Giselle-ya safely." Law said to Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla. He then walks up to Wendy. "Especially you. If it wasn't for you, Giselle-ya might be dead right now."

"It's no problem." Wendy said.

"Where is Master Makarov?" Lucy asked.

"He was taken somewhere by some kid in wearing a rain coat." Law answered.

"So your talking about Gremmy. To think he'd be stupid enough to fight a Wizard Saint." Smoker said.

"Gremmy, I have heard that name somewhere before." Lucy said.

"It was the name of the kid that was with the Oracion Sies." Wendy said.

"So he was a part of this guild." Carla added.

"Warren, have you got in contact with Master Makarov yet?" Gray asked his fellow guild mate.

"Sorry I haven't." Warren answered.

"So I wonder if Luffy-ya and the others found Ichigo-ya and Naruto-ya." Law said.

"What's going on over there?" Lucy says making everyone turn to see large amounts of magical energy erupting behind one of the valley's walls.

"Hinata-ya!" Law said.

"Ok, Law-kun. **Byakugan**!" Hinata declared as she activated her eyes. She looks at the magical signatures and recognized one of them. "Naruto-kun."

Back outside the valley

The magical energy had finally dissipated to reveal Ichigo and Naruto had taken new forms.

"That form." Erza said as she, Luffy, Natsu, and Happy remembered it from the time they fought Ichigo when he lost control.

"Is that Naruto?" Natsu said as he and everyone else gazed at the massive fox with red fur and nine tails. While that happened Gremmy was staring at the two and noticed he was shaking.

"So much overwhelming power." Gremmy said to himself. In a single a hand motion Tensa Zangetsu flew straight into Ichigo's palm. He then swung it back cause the area behind him to be destroyed. "So you're making the first move. Now co.." In an instant Ichigo was in front of Gremmy and in a blink of the eye the hooded boy's left arm was severed from his shoulder. "Huh?" For some odd reason Ichigo jumped back, but it didn't take long to see why, as a massive claw squished Gremmy. This had cracked the very ground of the area they were in. Out of the debris popped out Gremmy, who was flouting on a rock. He didn't get a chance to breath, as a one of the fox's tails came at Gremmy. **"LIVING WALL!"** A blue energy sphere appeared to block the tail, but was was sent propelling through the valley's wall, when two of the fox's other tails smacked his first tail. Naruto jumped over the wall to follow Gremmy, while Ichigo prepared to give chase.

"Ichigo?" Luffy and Erza said, making Ichigo stop in his tracks and give them a quick glance.

"Is that you or Zangetsu?" Luffy asked, but got no answer. Before he could ask anything else Ichigo vanished.

Inside the valley

All over the valleym everyone were in shock as they saw the massive nine tailed fox jump over the wall.

With Gremmy

"What happened?" Gremmy thought to himself as he woke up. He looks around to notice he was back in the valley. He looked at the spot that used to be his left arm. "Getting caught off guard like that is surprising." Suddenly his whole arm was healed and he stands back up as Naruto hovered over him. "So you ready to be put down." Naruto snarled at him, as he immediately tried to crush Gremmy under his palm, but is stopped when a massive stone hand grabbed hold of him. A second stone hand popped out and punched Naruto, square in the snout. Soon a massive stone golem in Gremmy's image emerged to tackled Naruto down and began pummel him. Gremmy quickly bends over forward dodged a sword slash from Ichigo. "Now your turn." Another massive golem appeared and attacked Ichigo with a punch, but before the fist ever could connect it was cut to pieces. The golem tries to use the its other fist to attack, but Ichigo dodged it and ran up its arm, to reach its head. With on downward strike the massive golem was bisected, leaving anyone who saw this in awe. While that had occurred The other golem was still pummeling on Naruto, until two of the fox's nine tales wrapped themselves around the golem's arms, which are reduced to pebbles, when the tails constrict. Naruto then digs his hands into the golem and tears it apart, before finally crushing the separate parts on the ground. Gremmy was in shock at how fast his golems were dispatched. "Why, am I feeling despair? That should be what my enemies' feel." Gremmy finally regained his composer long enough to notice Ichigo in front of him, with his sword raised up. **"LIVING WALL!"** Gremmy immediately summoned his strongest defense to protect himself from Ichigo's incoming attack, but to his dismay the attack cut straight through his Living Wall. It didn't stop there as Tensa Zangetsu, gave a large gash across his body. Ichigo then grabs Gremmy by the head and lifts him off his feet.

 **"Kill...you."** Ichigo muttered as he raised Tensa Zangetsu to Gremmy's chest. **"Must...kill...you."** But as Tensa Zangetsu prepared to impale Gremmy, he had vanished.

"This(huff)can't be(breath)happening." Gremmy said as a large shadow covered the area. He turned to see Naruto, with all his tails raised up into the air.

 **"FOX FLAME: NINE PIERCING TAILS!"** Naruto slammed all his tails onto Gremmy's location, resulting in gigantic pillar of white flames. Everyone in the valley looked on as the attack lit the night sky. Luffy's group were able to find there way back into the valley to see the spectacle. When the attack died down the area was scarred with a large crater that had Gremmy was still alive, but with large amounts of white flames covering his body.

"I'm the strongest!" Gremmy said out load. "I will not be defeated by you two!" The white flames on his body were extinguished and two large magic seals appeared at his sides. "I AM THE STRONGEST!" Large beams of magical energy were fired at Ichigo and Naruto. The two stood their ground as the beams engulfed them. Gremmy smiled thinking he had claimed victory, but was shut down as his attacks were destroyed showing both his enemies unscathed.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/GRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Ichigo and Naruto filled the valley with their bloodcurdling roars! The two began to charge the own attacks. Ichigo charged his at the end of his horns and Naruto charged his inside his open snout. **"CERO/BIJUUDAMA!"** They fired their attacks engulfed Gremmy, when they collide with one another.

Somewhere nearby

A few minutes earlier

Luffy's group had met up with everyone else. Almost every member of the Royal Guard had taken Nel's death well, with the exception of Hinata, Giselle, Grimmjow, and especially Smoker.

"So you're telling that giant fox and the one with the white mask are Naruto-ya and Ichigo-ya." Law said to his guild master.

"Yeah." Luffy answered.

"We've always thought there was something odd about those two, but this is wasn't what we weren't expecting." Deidara said.

"Who would have expected monsters." Bambietta added.

"Do they have control over those forms?" Law asked, but Luffy couldn't answer because he had no clue. "I guess even you don't know."

"I'm sure Ichigo and Naruto have control of themselves. If they didn't, they would have attacked us as well." Natsu said.

"Maybe you're right Natsu!" Luffy said.

"Or maybe they were more focused on their target. If they manage to win, then what's to say they won't attack anyone else." Sasori stated. "What is the plan if that happens?" Before anyone could say anything else the roars of Naruto and Ichigo filled everyone's ears.

"So loud." Wendy said. Everyone looked and saw the transformed Ichigo and Naruto charging attacks.

"I remember seeing this before." Carla said to herself, as she thought back to the first time she saw Ichigo and Naruto. She had seen a vision of the very events happening right now. The two transformed Royal Guard members fired their attacks.

"Everyone grab on to something!" Erza yelled out, making everyone grab on to nearby trees and hold on, as the two attacks collided with each other, creating a massive explosion, that produced a large gust of winds, which blew away anything not attached to the ground. Once everything calmed down everyone looked to see that a large portion of the valley was in ruins.

"You all make sure that everyone is ok." Luffy said, before he left, giving nobody time to say anything to him. He continued to run until he reached Ichigo's and Naruto's location, who both stood looking at the spot Gremmy once stood. "Ichigo, Naruto!" The two didn't look at their guild master. "Did you two hear me?" This got the two to stare at Luffy, who smiled. "You two won. So let's go back, everyone has been working their hardest to save you two. Come on lets no.." Luffy never got to finish his sentence as he had to dodge a horizontal slash from Tensa Zangestu. Luffy looked to see Ichigo in front of him, but before he could say anything Ichigo went for another slash. Luffy stops the ebony blade by holding on to its sides with both his hands, but it was clear he wasn't able to hold it back for long. "ICHIGO STOP THIS!" This seemed to not get through to Ichigo as he continued to push Zangetsu towards Luffy. While that was going on Naruto tried to crush both of them with one of his tails. Luffy gritted his teeth as the tail and the blade of Tensa Zangetsu came close. **"GEAR SECOND!"** Immediately after he entered this form, Luffy used all his strength to push Tensa Zangetsu to his side letting it strike the ground. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"** Luffy hit Ichigo sending him flying out of the tails range, but this action let the Royal Guard's guild master to be seamlessly crushed by the massive tail. On the contrary Luffy wasn't crushed, but was instead holding up the tail. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD CRUSH ME, NARUTO! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY BODY IS MADE OUT OF RUBBER?!" The giant fox snarled at Luffy, who used everything ounce of strength he had to toss the tail off him. "NOW YOU AND ICHIGO GET CONTROL OVER YOURSELVES!" Suddenly Ichigo appears behind Luffy, and prepared to cut him in two.

 **"Room!"** A large doom covered the area. **"Shambles!"** Luffy immediately vanishes and in his place was a tree trunk that was bisected by Tensa Zangetsu.

"What happened?" Luffy questioned as he looked around and saw he was next to Law.

"You shouldn't run ahead without any back-up Luffy-ya." Law said as he summoned his sword and unsheathed it. "Lucky for you, you have a large amount of back-up." After saying that all of the members of Team Natsu and Royal Guard except Smoker arrived.

"It's good to see you all here." Luffy said. "I got a plan."

"What would that be Luffy?" Erza asked.

"I'm going to try and use my magic to calm down Ichigo and Naruto, but there is a catch." Luffy said, making everyone wonder what it was. "I need a few minutes to activate it. So will you all be able to keep those two occupied?"

"Don't worry Luffy! Leave it to us!" Natsu declared with everyone else agreeing with him. The two transformed Royal Guard members stared to the large group, before Ichigo makes the first move and started to charge a Cero.

 **"Shambles!"** In an instant a pebble in front of Ichigo disappeared and was replaced by Erza, who immediately went to cut one of the mask's horns with one of her swords.

"If I destroy a part of the mask I will free Ichigo." Erza thought as her blade got closer, but was stopped by Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo then grabbed hold of Erza and points the Cero he was charging right at her.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu jumped in to attack Ichigo with a fire embedded fist. This made Ichigo his head towards Natsu's direction. "Oh no."

 **"Ce..."** Ichigo was uppercutted in the chin, making him fire the Cero into the air.

"Damn it looks like I missed the mask, Strawberry!" Grimmjow said, making Ichigo glare at him with his yellow eyes. "Looks like that got through to you." Erza, then grab Ichigo arm, keeping him from using his sword. Grimmjow suddenly throws a rock behind Ichigo, for it to be switched out with Law.

"Got him." Law thought as he prepared to severe a horn.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Ichigo roared creating a shockwave that blew Natsu, Erza, Grimmjow and Law away from him. Seconds after that an arrow was shot at Ichigo, which he dodges it with ease and sees that the shooter was Giselle.

"I thought I could have hit you Ichi-kun, but looks like I wasn't healed enough to aim properly." Giselle said, before Ichigo prepared to cut her in two, but is stopped by multiple arms restricted his movement. "Thanks Robi-chan."

"Move Giselle, I can't hold him back for long!" Robin yelled, as Ichigo started to break free from the arms. Giselle is able to move in time, before Ichigo broke out. Once free he charged at Robin intending to slice her, but was interrupted by Zoro.

"Thanks Zoro." Said Jugo, who was still a little kid.

"No problem." Zoro said as held back, Ichigo who proceeds to grab Zoro by the head and smacking him into the ground. Zoro tried to get back up, but was met with a foot to the face, courtesy of Ichigo, knocking out the green haired swordsman. Ichigo then turns his attention to Robin and Jugo, but was stopped at the return of Erza, Law, Grimmjow, and Natsu.

"We will help you Ichigo!" Erza declared as Ichigo charged at the four.

In Ichigo's mindscape

 **"You see, this is what happens when you let revenge consume you, King."** Zangetsu said as he looked a lifeless looking Ichigo, who was floating in the water covering the mindscape. **"You lost yourself in the power I gave. Now you are going to kill your friends."** Zangetsu walked up to Ichigo and grinned. **"I could take control right now, but where's the fun in that. You made your choice and you're going to live with it Ichigo!"**

In the real world

 **"GRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Naruto roared at the individuals in front of him.

"NARUTO-KUN, PLEASE STOP!" Hinata pleaded, getting the fox's full attention. Naruto raised his claw and tried to crush Hinata with it.

 **"Open Gate of The Lion, Leo!"** Lucy declared summoning Loke, who saved Hinata at the last second. "Good job Loke!" That outburst got Naruto's attention as he tried to attack her. "Oh no." Lucky for her Gray had frozen one of the fox's hind legs.

"That should hold you for now. Now for the other one!" Gray prepared to freeze the other hind leg, but notices that white flames were melting his ice. Gray didn't get the chance to take action, as Naruto broke free and tried to chomp down on the ice mage, but is hit with a large amount of water.

"I won't let anyone hurt my beloved, even if its an ally!" Juvia declared, as a shadow covered her. She looked up to see it was one of Naruto's tails.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled as the tail prepared to crush Juvia, but she is saved by a large clay bird in the shape of a pelican. The pelican dropped her beside Gray, before it flew into Naruto's face and blew up.

"Looks like it got her in time." Said Deidara, who was in the air standing onto of one of his clay owl with Bambietta.

"Yeah, but that explosion was terrible at all." Commented Bambietta, who was holding an energy bow.

"What do you expect? I did use a lot of magic when we fought that damn robot." Diedara replied as he raised his arms into the air and Bambietta took aim.

 **"Clay Make: Spiders/Arrow Magic: Multi Bomb Arrow Shot!"** The bombers declared as they rained down arrows and clay spiders that exploded on Naruto's back. This only added to the fox's annoyance as he opens up his snout and started to charge a Bijuudama and pointed it at the bombers.

 **"Bijuudama!"** Naruto prepared to fire, but suddenly out of one of the trees popped out Gajeel.

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel declared as he attacked with his transformed fist, making the fox miss the bombers and hit the valley's wall eviscerating a part of it. After that Naruto turned to Gajeel and tried to devour him, but the dragonslayer is saved by one of Deidara's clay birds. "Thanks for the save!"

"Don't mention it!" Deidara replied.

"Think of it as payment for you carrying us when we weren't able to walk!" Bambietta added.

 **"GRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Naruto roared as white flames started to ignite around his body **. "FOX FLAME BURST!"** In a single second the area was engulfed in a burst of white flames.

In Naruto's mindscape

 **"KIT WAKE UP!"** Kurama shouted at a lifeless looking Naruto as he still tried to break free of the cage he was trapped. **"THIS ACCURSED CAGE IS KEEPING ME FROM GAINING CONTROL! I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO BREAK IT BEFORE KIT DOES SOMETHING HE'LL REGRET!"** Kurama continued to try and break free by using all his tail to smack the cage, but to avail. **"TO THINK YOU'D WOULD GO THIS FAR NARUTO!"**

In the real world

A few minutes had past and Luffy was still preparing his spell, with Wendy and Sasori next to him.

"Are you almost finished yet?!" Sasori questioned his guild master.

"No, I just need a little more time!" Luffy answered as he watched helplessly as everyone was fighting Ichigo and Naruto, but it was clear they weren't doing so great.

"Please Luffy hurry up they aren't going to last any longer." Wendy pleaded.

"Damn it!" Luffy said.

With Ichigo

The transformed Ichigo had already defeated most of his opponents, leaving only Erza, Grimmjow, Law and Natsu.

"Damn this getting bad real fast!" Said Erza, who was now in her **Black Wing Armor**.

"We just got to hold out a little longer." Law said.

"Hopefully Luffy's plan works!" Natsu said.

"I'll defeat Strawberry by myself!" Grimmjow declared before he charged in to attack Ichigo.

 **"Hierro."** Ichigo muttered just as raised his arm to block Grimmjow's sword.

"Fine, then I'll cut your arm off!" Grimmjow continued to attack Ichigo's arm. To Grimmjow's shook as his sword didn't even damage the arm, but instead break his sword instead. Before Grimmjow could react, he was cut down, by Ichigo.

 **"Shambles!"** Law switch places with Grimmjow and he places both his thumbs on Ichigo's chest. **"Counter Shock!"** This released a large electrical surge that electrocuted Ichigo, but this did not faze the transformed Ichigo, who proceed to cut down Law. Natsu was next to attack immediately after Law collapsed.

 **"Fire Drangon's..."** Natsu immediately had to stop his attack, to dodge Tensa Zangetsu, but the the swing of the sword had created a massive air slash that hit Natsu, sending him flying back.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled out as she saw, what happen to Natsu, but she had no time to check on him, as she had to block Tensa Zangetsu. "Ichigo get a hold of yourself!" Ichigo ignored her plea as he grabbed her sword and shattered it with his bare hand. He then raised Tensa Zangetsu and prepared to strike her down, but he was pushed back by a bolt of lightning. Erza turned to see the person who did that was an injured Laxus. "Laxus!"

"So Luffy is having you guys holding them a bay while he prepares to do something." Laxus said as he stood in Ichigo's path. "You wouldn't mind me lending a hand!"

With Naruto

Everyone had survived Naruto's last attack, because Gray had created a large ice shield around everyone on the ground, while Deidara, Bambietta and Gajeel stayed in the air.

"Are you ok Gray-sama?" Juvia asked her beloved.

"I'm fine Juvia." Gray said as he was on one knee clearly exhausted. "That sure was close, if I hadn't reacted fast enough, we'd be dead." Gray looked at Naruto, who was preparing to crush them with his claw. Before Juvia and Gray could be crushed, they are saved by Loke. "Thanks Loke."

"No problem Gray." Loke replied as he continued to run, making Naruto lose track of them. Loke brings Gray and Juvia to Lucy's and Hinata's location.

"Gray, Juvia you're both alright!" Lucy said as Loke put down the ice and water mages. Seconds after that Deidara, Bambietta, and Gajeel flew down to their location.

"So you all made it." Gajeel said as he got off the clay bird, as did Deidara and Bambietta. Deidara began to collapse, but is caught by Bambietta.

"Got you Baka." Bambietta said as Gajeel helped her carry Deidara.

"Hey, you alright Deidara-san?" Hinata asked

"Of course not, I used the rest of my magic. Now I can't even keep my clay from falling a part." Deidara answered as the clay birds puffed into nothing.

"Everyone look!" Lucy said, making everyone turn to see Naruto had already found them. Immediately afterwards Naruto started to charge another Bijuudama. "What are we going to do?"

 **"Demon Blast!"** Suddenly a beam of purple energy struck Naruto in the face, making him stop charging the Bijuudama. Everyone looks to see the person, who save them was an injured Mirajane, who was in her Satan Soul.

"Mirajane!" Lucy called out as Elfman and Lisanna arrived.

"What is this thing?" Mirajane asked as she flew down to the group.

"It's Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, shocking the Strauss siblings.

"No way." Lisanna said.

"That monster is Naruto!" Elfman added.

"Sadly, yes." Hinata answered.

"So what is the plan to deal with Naruto?" Mirajane asked.

"Luffy says he has a plan, but he needs some time to prepare it." Gray answered.

"Then we'll give him more time." Mirajane declared as suddenly the rest of Fairy Tail arrived.

With Smoker

He was currently watching Nel's corspe, with Yuzu and Karin.

"Nelliel." Smoker muttered.

Five years ago

Somewhere inside the Tower of Heaven

"Samuel, where are we going?" Asked a twelve year old Nel, who was running with a twenty-two year old Samuel somewhere.

"We are escaping this hell hole, Nelliel." Samuel answered as quietly as he can.

"What about everyoen else?" Nel said.

"We will come back for them someday. Right now lets escape. You were born here, I will make sure you will not die in this place as well." Samuel said. Minutes later they met up with a man with large amounts of bandages covering his face, with only his right eye showing.

"I see you two made it." The man said.

"Of course, thanks to your instructions." Samuel replied

"Mister Good Guy!" Nel said as she saw the man.

"You don't have to call me that. You could use my name." The man said.

"Nope. Everyone called you Good Guy because you were nice to us. But you got hurt for it." Nel said.

"Don't worry about it now. I don't regret what I did." The man said as he pat Nel's head. "Now lets escape, before they find us." The man led the two to a raft. The three got on and sailed off.

"We almost free." Samuel said as they got further away from the tower.

"I only wish Gremmy could be with us." Nel sadly said.

"I wish he was here too. I promise you I will protect you." Samuel told Nel with a smile. She smiled right back.

"Incoming!" The Bondage man yelled as a fire ball came at the raft.

"NELLIEL!" Samuel tried to reach out to Nel, but it was too late as the raft was destroyed.

Present time

"I couldn't even protect then and now." Smoker said as tears fell from his face.

With Luffy

"Finally I'm finished!" Luffy declared as his eyes became more defined and serious. Large amounts of magical energy started to surround Luffy.

"Such power." Sasori said.

"Now I need you two to get far away from here now!" Luffy said said to Wendy and Sasori.

"Ok." Wendy replied as she left, with Sasori leaving soon afterwards.

With Ichigo

With Laxus's help the fight had been going better than before. This even gave everyone else enough time to recover and regain the fight.

"You sure are a tough one." Laxus said as at that moment Luffy had finished charging.

"Such large amounts of magical energy. Is that Luffy?" Erza said.

 **"Sonido."** Ichigo muttered as he suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Law questioned, before it hit him. "He's going to Luffy-ya."

With Naruto

With the entire Fairy Tail guild, they were able to hold off Naruto. At that moment Luffy had finished charging.

"What is this sudden surge of magical energy?" Mirajane questioned.

"This must be Luffy." Hinata said, as everyone noticed Naruto not paying attention to them anymore, before he started running away.

"Where's he going?" Lucy questioned.

"He must be heading towards Luffy!" Gray said.

With Luffy

"They should be here by now!" Luffy said as Ichigo and Naruto arrived right on cue. "Now I can use this technique!" Ichigo started to charge a Cero, while Naruto charged a Bijuudama. **"Conquerors Will!"** Luffy's body released all the magical energy all around himself into a wave hitting both Naruto and Ichigo with it.

Inside Ichigo's mindscape

A huge wave of energy sweeped over the mindscape.

 **"That was weird."** A confuse Zangetsu said.

"Lu..ffy."

 **"Huh?"** Zangetsu turned to Ichigo.

"Luffy." Ichigo said as the the water inside the mindscape started to vanish.

 **"He gained control!"** Zangetsu said with a surprised expression. Suddenly an image of Luffy appeared and punched Ichigo in the clean in the face. **"HUH!"** The image of Luffy disappeares. **"King?"** Ichigo smiles.

"Thanks Luffy."

Inside Naruto's mindscape

Kurama had made no progress in escaping the cage that confined him.

 **"It won't break!"** Kurama snarled as a wave of energy sweeped the mindscape. **"What was that?"** He then notices Naruto getting up.

" ."

 **"KIT!"** Kurama said as suddenly an image of Luffy appear. **"HOW!?"** The image of Luffy slugged Naruto in the face, before it disappeared. Kurama was to dumbfounded by what happened he didn't notce the cage around him vanish.

"I'm sorry Kurama. I really am stupid." Naruto said to the fox.

In the real world

"That better have worked." Luffy said with exhausted expression. Ichigo raises one of his hands to his horns and broke, making his body starte to return to normal. Naruto on the other hand had his body engulfed by a bright light, slowly making his body to shrink. Luffy smiled as Ichigo and Naruto finally returned to normal. He began to walk up to the two, so he could punch both of them in the face.

"We deserved that." Ichigo said as he rubbed his face.

"Yeah your right, but it sure hurts." Naruto said as he did the same. Suddenly Luffy gave both of them a bear hug.

"Huh." Ichigo and Naruto muttered in unison.

"It's good to know you two are safe!" Luffy started to shed some tears. "Especially since what happened to Nel." Ichigo and Naruto faces became sadden.

"Where's her body?" Ichigo asked.

"She's with Smoker and your sisters." Luffy answered.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"I sense that everyone else are heading over here." Naruto informed the two.

"We'e really going to have to apologize for almost killing them." Ichigo said.

"Yup, and hopefully Lucy will use her spirit to cut your hair." Luffy said, pointing to Ichigo's hair that was the only thing he kept from his transformation.

"Long hair really doesn't fit you." Naruto stated jokingly.

"Hehehe." Luffy chuckled as he let go of Ichigo and Naruto. Minutes later the three were surrounded by their guild mates and the members of Fairy Tail. The Royal Guard members ran to three, while the Fairy Tail members watched.

"Naruto-kun, your alright." Hinata said as she hugged him.

"Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hey, Whiskers." Bambietta said as she held Deidara.

"Bambietta, Deidara you two look terrible." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Baka are glad your back to normal." Bambietta replied.

"Yeah, what Bambietta said." Deidara added.

"I could careless about you, but if our guild mates are overjoy to see you ok, then I'm kind of happy." Sasori said.

"Ichi-kun!" Giselle said as she jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Can you please get off of me Giselle?" Ichigo asked, which she obliged.

"It good to see you and Naruto-ya back to normal. Luffy-ya's plan really worked." Law said.

"You look like crap as usual." Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"Screw you Strawberry." Grimmjow replied.

"Thank you for helping everyone." Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"Whatever." Grimmjow muttered.

"So it seems all our guild is back together." Robin said with a grin.

"Yeah, only wish Smoker and...Nel where here now." Luffy said. He then turns to Fairy Tail members. "THANK YOU FOR HELPING US! I AM A VERY GRATEFUL!"

"Don't worry about it Luffy. Your guys friends of ours. We would assist you guys when ever you ask!" Erza said, with the rest of her guild agreed with her. This moment is suddenly ruined a gigantic magic seal appeared high up in the sky. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Look over up there, there is someone floating in the air!" Natsu said. Everyone look and saw a hooded boy flying with four wings and on his head he had a halo that had a smaller halo inside inside it.

"How is he still alive?!" Naruto said.

"No way he has a Vollstandig!" Ichigo said.

"To think my defeat was near." Gremmy said as he remembered the moment he was nearly killed by the collision of the Cero and Bijuudama. He had used active his **Vollstandig** and used all his power to teleport himself before he was eviscerated. "I had been injured to the point, where healing myself isn't enough!" At that moment the whole valley was covered in a large shadow.

"That's huge!" Luffy said as he and everyone else looked in horror at what was hovering over them.

"Even if I was somehow defeated, it doesn't guarantee this will disappear! Now let me see how all of you cry in despair!" Gremmy declared as above the valley descended a gigantic meteorite.

 **I am very sorry for the delay of this chapter. A lot of shit happen, from the laptop I make these chapters on breaking down and I had to take it in to be fix. Then I had to wait for two weeks until it was finished. Worst part of all this chapter deleted, so I had to write it all over again. Next chapter will be upload sometime next week. Thanks again for reading and leave a review if you want.**

Next Chapter: The Visionary's last Battle


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: The Visionary's Last Battle

-A couple of miles from the valley-

A bright dome is shattered to pieces from the inside by Makarov.

"Finally it gave in. Now I must retur-" Makarov's sentence was interrupted when he noticed a large meteorite descending toward the valley. He quickly started to make his way over there as fast as he can. "Hopefully I can make it over there in time!"

-Inside the valley-

"How are we supposed to stop that?!" Was the thought everyone had as they stared at the meteorite that was descending upon them all.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, YES, YES, FEEL HOW POWERLESS YOU ALL ARE! FEEL DESPAIR ON HOW YOU STARE HELPLESSLY AT YOUR IMPENDING DEATH!" Gremmy shouted.

"Law couldn't you use you magic to cut that thing?!" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry Ichigo-ya, but it's too big to use my Room on it! The collateral damage would still most likely kill us!" Law answered.

"It's also too big to out run!" Robin added.

"If we just defeat that kid, the meteorite should disappear right?" Lucy said.

"Didn't you hear what he said? Even if we do defeat him, it doesn't guarantee the meteorite will vanish as well!" Ichigo stated as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu.

"Then what are we going to do?" Erza pondered.

"Well then, we have no choice then!" Luffy said.

"Yup, its our only option!" Natsu added.

"WERE JUST GOING TO SMASH IT TO PIECES!" Luffy and Natsu declared.

"That seems to be are our only option! So lets do!" Naruto declared.

"We've got nothing to lose anyways!" Gray said in agreement.

"Okay, then every member of Fairy Tail and Royal Guard lets do this!" Erza declared, with that every member of both guilds roared in agreement.

"They still have hope huh." Gremmy muttered as the meteorite started to speed up. "Then I'll just crush that hope! That will bring me immeasurable joy!"

 **"GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!"** Luffy's body bloated up. He then started to twist, before exhaling air, causing him to propel towards the meteorite.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled to the exceed.

"Aye, aye Natsu!" Happy attached himself to Natsu's back and started to fly towards the meteorite. The two shot past Gremmy, to the hooded boy. Luffy is the first to reach the meteorite and a massive magic seal formed behind him.

 **"GEAR THIRD!"** Luffy put both his arms into the magic seal, making it expand into a colossal size, **"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT BAZOOKA!"** Luffy used both of his arms to strike the meteorite with all his strength, causing large cracks to appear, and even somewhat pushing it back. Gremmy looked on in surprise as Luffy began to fall and passed Natsu on his way down. "NATSU YOUR TURN!"

 **"CRIMSON LOTAS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"** Natsu used one of his strongest attacks furthering the damage to the meteorite. Happy and Natsu flew away from the meteorite.

"EVERYONE NOW!" Luffy and Natsu shouted at the top of their lungs.

"You heard them!" Said Erza, who had equipped her **Armadura Fairy Armor**.

"Give it everything you got!" Ichigo yelled out.

 **"Getsuga Tensho, Fairy Burst, Rasen Shuriken, Evil Explosion, Lightning Dragon's Roar, Iron Dragon's Roar, Sky Dragon's Roar, Cero, Fire Jet Stream, Regulus Impact!"** Every member of both guilds unleashed their attacks, making them combine into a beam that proceeded to collide with the meteorite. Somewhere off in the distance Yuzu and Karin were watching the event unfold.

"Karin, do you think they will stop it?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"You already know that answer Yuzu." Karin answered as she saw the meteorite shatter into pieces. Every member of both Royal Guard and Fairy Tail cheered as they were victorious, but those cheers died down as the meteorite began to repair itself. "As long as Gremmy has magic to spare they will never succeed." Those last words got Smoker's attention.

"He can repair it." Said Natsu, who was still in the air, carrying a shrunken Luffy.

"That's not fair, we used everything we got." Luffy said.

"You got to be kidding me." Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Now we have no choice but to defeat him. But we just used everything we got." Erza said as her armor vanished. The meteorite finally repaired itself and continued on course.

"And like that their hopes are shattered." Gremmy said with a smile. As the meteorite was finally going to make impact, everyone could only wait for the end, but suddenly the meteorite stopped. "WHAT!" Gremmy turned to see a giant Makarov holding up the meteorite.

"MASTER!" Every member of Fairy Tail shouted with joy.

"Wow, that old man can grow gigantic!" Naruto said with a surprised expression. Suddenly Makarov is hit by a couple of explosions, despite this he is able to keep his hold on the meteorite.

"So you escaped...I really should have put a little more effort in that prison, but..." Gremmy said as a large number of blades appeared surrounding Makarov. "It will be fun to kill you!" Several of the blades shot forward and pierced Makarov bringing him down to one knee.

"MASTER!" Fairy Tail member's watched helplessly as their master was pierced by more blades.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME MY CHILDREN! JUST DEFEAT HIM!" Makarov shouted.

"Just shut up already!" Gremmy created a massive blade and prepared to fire it at Makarov.

"LEAVE GRAMPS ALONE!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew him straight at Gremmy. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The enraged dragonslayer attacked with a large fireball, but to Natsu's dismay his attack was blocked by Gremmy's Living Wall.

"Begone!" Gremmy told Natsu, who was then smacked down by a large rock fist. "Now whe-" Above Gremmy was Luffy, who had reverted back to normal.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!"** But even Luffy's attack was blocked the Living Wall.

"Enough already!" Another large hand grabbed Luffy and tossed him back towards the ground. Gremmy turns his attention back to Makarov. "Die!" Before he could launch the blade a large amount of smoke surrounded him. Before Gremmy knew it the tip of Smoker's jitte struck him in the gut. "GAHH!" Gremmy was the launched out of the sky hitting the ground. Once he was able to compose himself, Gremmy saw the jitte propeling straight at him. Gremmy rolled out of the way, but was struck by the side of the jitte, knocking him back a distance. Gremmy looked to see the smoke form into Smoker. "Samuel so you've decided to finally join in." Gremmy notice that his Vollstandig was half gone. Before he could repair it, Smoker charged at Gremmy and tried to jab him with his Jitte, but the hooded boy dodged it. A large fist appeared and punched Smoker in the gut. But this didn't halt Smoker.

 **"White Blow!"** Smoker punched Gremmy clean in the face with a smoke embedded fist, knocking him in to the air. Smoke started to wrap around Gremmy, holding him still so Smoker could strike him with the tip of his jitte, causing the hooded boy to go crashing back to the ground, while also pinning him down. Gremmy could only watch as the swords around Makarov vanished and his Vollstanding finally vanished. "Gremmy why? What made you have to kill Nelliel?! Your own damn cousin!" Gremmy still didn't answer as he just stared at Smoker, who in turn put more force into the jitte. "ANSWER ME OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I had no intention to kill Nelliel, Samual." Gremmy finally answered.

"Guh!" Smoker grunted as he felt something run through him. He looked down to see that it was a sword that Gremmy was holding.

"But she got in my way, just like your doing!" Gremmy removed the sword, making Smoker loosen his hold on his jitte, allowing Gremmy to break free. He placed his hand on Smoker's chest, "And like her I will end you too!" Smoker's body started to turn to stone. "Good bye Samuel, thanks for everything." Suddenly Gremmy is punched in the face, sending him flying back. Gremmy successfully stopped, by reactivating his Vollstandig. He looked and saw the two that had punched him were Luffy and Natsu. Behind the two were the members of Fairy Tail and Royal Guard.

"Smoker-san are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Lady Hinata." Smoker responded as his body began to return to normal.

"You bastard! We will not allow you to take another one of our guild members!" Naruto shouted at him in anger.

"You're worried about losing one member?" Gremmy said as a grin crept up his face. "You should be worried about yourselves...BECAUSE YOU ALL WILL BE DEAD!" Multiple firearms appeared behind him and stared to fire off.

"Law/Gray!" Ichigo and Erza yelled out, prompting Law and Gray to take action.

 **"Room/Ice Make:.."** Law summoned a dome and Gray charged up one of his spells. **"Takt/Ice Wall!"** Law levitated a large amount of the ground to block half of the hail of bullets, while Gray made an ice wall block the other half. Soon after that Laxus appeared behind Gremmy.

 **"Raging Bolt!"** Laxus brought down a large lightning bolt on the boy, but to his surprise Gremmy survived the attack.

"I guess making my body lightning proof really saved me." Gremmy smirked as a spear shot at Laxus.

 **"Shambles!"** Laxus is switched out be a rock. Gremmy is caught off guard by this. **"Shamble!"** Suddenly Grimmjow appeared in front of Gremmy with a Cero charged in his palm.

 **"Cero!"** Grimmjow fired the sky blue beam, Gremmy is able to dodge it, when the ground him moved him to safety, but this was met by Loke.

 **"Regulus Gatling Impact!"** Loke unleashed a barrage of light embedded punches, which Gremmy summoned lava that canceled the attack and covered Loke.

"AHHHHH!" Loke yelled as the lava started to engulf him.

"Don't worry Loke, I'll send you back! Force Gate Closure!" Lucy declared.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Loke said before he vanished.

"This is getting really boring." Gremmy thought before he noticed three Naruto clones behind him. "Sneak attack, huh? Pointless!" The clones are all cut in half by one massive sword, but as they poofed, they turned into logs.

"Law, now!" Naruto yelled.

 **"Shambles!"** The cut logs were replaced by Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. After that the Room deactivated. "Damn it, I can't keep it up anymore."

"Now hit him hard you two!" Natsu told his fellow dragonslayers.

"Right!" Responded both Gajeel and Wendy.

 **"Fire Dragon's:/Iron Dragon's/Sky Dragon's.."** All three dragonslayers got in point blank range. To Gremmy the dragonslayers all appeared in images of three mighty dragons **"ROAR!"** The three roars all combined into one massive blast that engulfed Gremmy.

"Did that work?" Gajeel questioned, which is answered when Gremmy appears unscathed.

"No way we hit him point blank and he's still standing!" Wendy said.

"Even the power of dragons is nothing before me!" Gremmy said as three holes appeared in front of each dragonslayer. "Now join the rest of the dragons and die!" Each of the holes expelled large beams that hit all three dragonslayers, sending them flying back. Erza, who is now in her **Flame Empress Armor** , jumped in to attack with a flurry of sword swings, which Gremmy dodged. Ichigo then jumps with a flurry of sword swings of his own, but this didn't seem to help as Gremmy continued to dodge. "This is just too easy." Ichigo's and Erza's blades are caught by two stone hands, They are then grabbed themselves by two other stone hands that started to squeeze.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo and Erza screamed, but lucky for them they are saved by two Naruto clones. While the real Naruto and Hinata charged in at Gremmy.

 **"Endurance Boost!"** Natuto and Hinata declared as they started to try to hit Gremmy with hand to hand combat, but even with their boost in speed they weren't able to land a hit. The two are blown away by a large amount of wind. Gremmy looked around him and noticed he was surrounded by the Fairy Tail members.

"Now everyone!" Mirajane yelled out. This caused every Fairy Tail member unleash their attacks. As all the attacks were about to hit Gremmy, his Living Wall protected him in time.

"Is this really all you got!?" Gremmy yelled as the attacks were all repelled back at the Fairy Tail members, causing them to blow away. "JUST GIVE UP! YOU ALL HAVE NO CHANCE OF DEFEATING ME! JUST ACCEPT YOUR FATES!" The Meteorite started to move again.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD THIS AT BAY ANY LONGER!" Makarov informed everyone.

"What are we going to do? It's clear that everyone is spent?" Naruto questioned.

"We got to do something or else it's all over for all of us!" Ichigo stated.

"Naruto, Ichigo let's use that technique!" Luffy suggested.

"You can't be serious Luffy! We haven't even perfected it yet." Naruto said.

"What is this technique?" Gray asked.

"It's a move the three of us have been practicing, but we haven't been able to make it work right." Ichigo answered.

"If you three were able to pull it off now, do you think it would defeat him?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, we're sure it will!" Luffy answered.

"Then what are you waiting for Luffy! Use it!" Laxus said.

"Ichigo, Naruto let's do this!" Luffy declared and the other two founders of the Royal Guard nodded. **"Gear Second!"** Luffy activated his form and raised his hand in front of him.

"My turn!" Naruto raised both hand's up to Luffy's. **"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** A blue orb started to gradually form on Luffy's palm. "Ichigo!"

"Hopefully this works." Ichigo said as he points the tip of Tensa Zangetsu at Luffy's palm. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Large amounts black energy with red lining started to emerge from Tensa Zangetsu and started to gather at the tip. The energy started to surround the Rasengan. "Naruto!" Naruto nodded as he started to move his hands seamlessly mixing the Rasengan and Getsuga Tensho together. While doing this, the massive amounts of magical energy being produced by this got Gremmy's attention.

"What is that?" Gremmy thought as he saw the three Royal Guard founders charging something. "So you three are planning something! Well you wouldn't mind me stepping in!" Gremmy fired a few swords at the three, but they are stopped mid-air.

"If you want to touch them you'll have to get through us first!" Erza, who is now in her **Clear Heart Clothing** , told Gremmy as the Fairy Tail and Royal Guard members that could still fight stood behind her.

"Fine then! I was going to kill you all anyways!" Gremmy shouted as multiple chains emerged from the ground and started to attack his enemies. This created large amount of destruction and out of it jumped Grimmjow and Laxus. Grimmjow tried to punch Gremmy, but the hooded boy easily dodged the punch and had stone hand punch Grimmjow in the gut sending him flying back. Laxus went in for a kick, but even that is dodged and he was hit point blank by a beam. Sasori jumped in with fire blades coming out of his palm, but before he could do anything he was cut in two by a large sword. Two arrows were shot at Gremmy by Bambietta and Giselle, but they were deflected by his Living Wall and Gremmy swept the two aside with a chain. Elfman in his Beast Soul tried to punch him, but it was also blocked by the Living Wall and he was sent flying. Mirajane fired a beam of energy, but even that was sucked into a black hole, while another black hole appeared behind her and expelled her attack, sriking her down. Erza went in for a sword slash, but she fell into a hole that suddenly appeared, which erupted into flame pillar with her inside. Gray and Juvia tried a Unison Raid, but even that was unable to touch Gremmy as he took the both of them out.

"COME ON FINISH ALREADY!" Luffy shouted as he, Naruto and Ichigo watched as Gremmy got closer, with now only Law, Hinata, Robin, Deidara, and Smoker standing in his way.

"Four left, huh?" Gremmy casually dodged a sword strike from Zoro, before dispatching the swordsman away with one of his chains. "Nice try, Zoro!" Jugo, who is still a kid, tried to attack, but was punched into the ground by one of Gremmy's stone hands. "Should've not tried to attack me, Jugo!" At that moment multiple arms appeared on his body. "Nico Robin." Suddenly Gremmy's clothes produced spikes that stabbed the arms on his body, this also caused Robin's arms to obtain wounds on her arms, while Robin was stunned a chain grabbed a hold of her. Multiple chains rised up behind him all holding people he had defeated. "You all never had a chance of defeating me! I am the absolute strongest! HAHAHAHA!"

"Then let us prove you wrong!" Naruto declared as he fell to his knee exhausted.

"With this we will defeat you!" Ichigo shouted as he followed Naruto's action.

"This is the power of our guild, Royal Guard. The future strongest guild in Fiore!" Luffy declared as his Second Gear disappeared. **"UNISON RAID:..."** Luffy revealed a black sphere with a red lining and what appeared to be steam flowing from it. **"ROYAL GUARD COMBO!"**

"Like I would fall to that!" Gremmy said as the meteorite was finally winning over Makarov. "It's either you defeat me or you will all die!"

"THEN I'LL DEFEAT!" Luffy charged in, causing Gremmy to summon more chains to stop him, but Luffy dodged each chain seamlessly. Multiple orbs appeared in front of Luffy and all exploded in a bright while light. Luffy evaded this and continued on his path. "Eh?" The skin on Luffy's palm started to rip off.

"Crap, Luffy won't be able to keep it up any longer." Ichigo said.

"Come on Luffy you can do it." Naruto said. Luffy continued to run as a black dome started to form out round him and a huge amounts of wind pressure kept him from proceeding.

"THIS WILL NOT STOP ME!" Luffy yelled as he pushed through the wind pressure and shattered the forming dome with a single kick.

"All part of the plan." Gremmy muttered as the broken pieces of the dome all pierce Luffy, but to Gremmy's surprise Luffy continued to push on. "What?" Dozen of blades appeared beside Gremmy, then they were launched at Luffy.

 **"Air Palm!"** Hinata knocked away all the blades before they could reach Luffy. "Go Luffy!" A chain went to attack Hinata, but she is saved by Naruto, who took the hit for her and was sent flying back. "Naruto-kun!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Luffy shouted in anger as he continued forwards. Gremmy fired a few beams of energy at Luffy, but as they were about to reach Luffy, Laxus jumped in the path and took the hits. "LAXUS!"

"Stop talking and end this already!" Laxus told Luffy before he collapsed. Luffy start to get back his momentum and began to run as fast as he can.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Gremmy summoned a wave of lava to cover Luffy, but it was blocked by a wall of stone. "Karin!" Gremmy turned to her.

"NOW YUZU!" Karin shouted to her sister.

 **"Blue Burst!"** Yuzu declared, causing a burst of blue flames to engulf Gremmy, but this was blocked by the Living Wall.

"You two should know already it is pointless to keep getting in my way!" Gremmy launched a few chains at the two, but they were protected by Ichigo, who took the hit for them. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!" Gremmy prepared another attack, but he remembered Luffy and turned to see Royal Guard's guild master used the wall Karin made to jump over the lava to reach Gremmy. Luffy prepared to strike Gremmy as he got closer. "I'll just use my Black Hole, to redirect his attack right back at him." A black hole began to form in front of Gremmy, but suddenly a clay bird flew on the side of him. "Huh?"

"Law!" Deidara said.

 **"ROOM!"** Law made a large dome around the area. **"SHAMBLES!"** The clay bird is switched out with Smoker. After doing that, the Room vanished and Law fell to the ground unconscious.

"Samuel." Gremmy said at the jitte's tip touched his forehead.

"You loss Gremmy." Smoker said as the black hole in front of Gremmy vanished, allowing Luffy to strike him in the chest.

"Guhh!" Gremmy gasped as the attack hit him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as the skin on his arm was torn apart as he put one final push into his attack. Gremmy is launched into the air and continued ascending until he hit the meteorite. The orb ended up engulfing Gremmy when it exploded in a burst of black energy. Soon after words the chains, lava, the blades, and even the meteorite vanished into nothing. When the attack finally ended Gremmy was seen falling back to the ground.

Ten years ago

Tower of Heaven

Late at night

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" A nine year old Gremmy questioned a seventeen year old Samuel.

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Samuel told Gremmy, while a seven year old Nel and some slaves hear the two argue.

"WE HAVE TO ESCAPE NOW!" Gremmy yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST PERSON WHO TRIED TO ESCAPE?" Samuel yelled back.

"YEAH, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER! DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE? DO YOU THINK NELLIEL WANTS TO DIE HERE! SO STOP BEING STUPID SAMUEL AND LETS ESCAPE!" Gremmy shouted.

"YOU SUCH A CHILD, GREMMY. WHAT HAPPENS IF WE GET CAUGHT? THEN NELLIEL WILL DIE HERE!" Smoker shouted.

"Please stop fighting you two!" Nel asked the two with tears in her eyes. The two obliged and did what she said. Later that night Nel woke up to see Gremmy and a couple other slaves leaving somewhere. "Gremmy, where are you going?"

"Nelliel, I'm escaping this place." Gremmy answered his cousin.

"But Samuel said..."

"I know what he said, but he's a coward." Gremmy said as patted Nel's head. "I promise I will get stronger and I will return to get you and Samuel. Bye Nelliel." Gremmy left with the slaves. Everything was going well, until some of the them were spotted. Gremmy was able to get away, but other slaves were recaptured. He reached a small raft he made and sailed off, but it was struck by a spell from the tower. Leaving him to drown in the open sea. "I CAN'T DIE HERE I PROMISED NELLIEL! I WILL N..." Gremmy finally lost consciousness and continued to sink.

-A few hours later-

Gremmy woke up looking at the ceiling of some building.

"Am I dead?" Gremmy questioned as he turned to see a man wearing a cultist outfit. Gremmy saw a knife and grabbed it and pointed it at the cultist, before promptly stabbing the person with it, but to his shock it fazed through him. "What?"

"So your awake young man?" The cultist turned to Gremmy, who fell on the floor in horror.

"Where am I and who are you?" Gremmy questioned the man as he suddenly removes his mask to reveal his face. Gremmy recognized the man's face instantly. "Wait...your that cultist, who showed pity to us slaves!"

"Yup, young man. Also to answer your other question we are at my guild hall." The man said.

"Guild hall?"

"Yup, in Fiore."

"Fiore? We're not at the Tower of Heaven?"

"Nope. You know it was really hard to fish you out of the sea." The man said.

"Who are you really?" Gremmy asked making the man look at him. "Are you really a cultist?"

"I was sent into the Tower of Heaven by my guild to keep tabs on what was going over there." The man answered.

"Why did you save me? Your cover could have been broken."

"I saw potential in you." Gremmy was caught off guard by this. "So you want to be strong. If you joined my guild you may be able to make that happen. What do you say?"

"You're sure joining your guild will make me stronger?" The man nodded. "Fine then I'll join."

"Welcome to Ragnarok Blade!" The man said as his eye became red.

-Three years later.-

A twelve year old Gremmy was walking through a mountainside, reading a book called Will of D.

"The enemy of god, huh. Such an odd story." Gremmy notices a bunch of people walking with two girls in chains. "What is going on?" Gremmy moved in closer to hear a few of the individuals talkng.

"I can't believe Grand Fisher died. Our guild master is not going to be too happy about that. At least we got these two. They will a least sell well as slaves." The dark mages talked amongst themselves, before they noticed Gremmy standing in their way. "Who's the kid?" One of them asked. "I don't know, but if we capture him too we could sell him off as well."

"Oh really." Gremmy muttered. Minutes later the area was in ruin and every dark mage were all over the place dead. Gremmy walks to the two girls and freed them. "Are two ok?" The two did answer him. "Are you the only ones, those Bastards had?" The two still didn't answer. "Where are your parents?" The girl with brown hair started to cry.

"It's ok, Yuzu." The girl with the black hair hugged her sister. She turned to Gremmy. "Those people killed them. We have a brother, but they weren't able to find him."

"What if I help you?" Gremmy suggested.

"Really? You'd help Karin and me?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"Of course. By the way my name is Gremmy." Gremmy said with a smile.

-Three Years later-

In a town

"It has been a while, Nelliel." Gremmy said to Nel.

"Gremmy is that you?" Nel questioned.

"Of course it is. I'm sorry I couldn't save you and Samuel!" Gremmy answered. Nel ran and hugged him.

"It is you!" Nel said. Gremmy raised his arms to hug her back, but stops mid-way. "I need to introduce you to my friends." Nel tried to drag Gremmy, but he didn't move.

"Nelliel do you want the ability to protect you're freinds?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you come with me. My guild could give you that power."

"If you say so, but first I must tell my freinds."

"I know its a hard request to do, but can you not tell them."

"Ok Gremmy, but they won't be happy." Nel said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they would forgive you." Gremmy said.

-A few days later-

Ragnarok Blade's secret base

"Subject Number Three is mixing well with the experiments." Caeser said with a smile.

"Indeed, she is a fine subject." Syazel added.

"It's all thanks to you Gremmy. For this subject!" Orochimaru said.

"That's good to hear Nelliel is ok, but let me make this clear." Gremmy started to walk out the room. "If something happens to her. I'll kill each of you." He continued to walk until he ran into Karin and Yuzu. "We have mission today, so are you two ready?" The two nodded and the three began to make their leave.

"Gremmy, me and Yuzu want to ask you something that has been bugging us." Karin said.

"Go a head and ask it then." Gremmy said.

"You are currently fifteen, right." Yuzu said making Gremmy stop walking. "For the past three years me and Karin have been traveling with you. You have appeared to not age in that time. Why is that?"

"It's my magic." Gremmy answered.

"Your magic?" The two girls looked confused.

"My magic is called Visionary. I learned it around the time I saved you two. I have the ability to imagine anything I want in existence." Gremmy said as a bird formed on his palm, before flying away. "It's power is unlimited based on the users imagination, but this angered the gods and they cursed the users of this power. They would never age for the rest of their life."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Karin said.

"Does your magic have rules?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, they do. All forms of magic have rules. Mine are I can't use my magic to imagine someone dead." Gremmy said as he began to walk. "Also not to bring the dead back to life."

-Present Time-

Gremmy woke up looking at the night sky.

"It appears I'm not dead." Gremmy thought as he tried to move, but was unable to. "Looks like I will have to heal myself again." His body glowed for a second and he tries to stand, but again was unable to. "Looks like I'm finished." Gremmy looks around and notices Nel's corpse. "Nelliel." Moments later he was surrounded by the members of Royal Guard and Fairy Tail. "So are all of you here to finish me off? It's a good time to do it to. I can't even heal myself. The question is, who'll do it?" Ichigo is the one to walk forward.

"Ichigo, wait." Erza said.

"No, I need to do this." Ichigo said as he continued to walk towards Gremmy.

 **"What will you do King?"** Zangetsu wondered. Once Ichigo was close Ichigo appeared prepared to use Tensa Zangetsu to impale Gremmy. But to Gremmy's surprise Ichigo didn't stab him, stabbing the ground next to him instead.

"Don't think I wouldn't have killed you, but I have a debt to repay." Ichigo told the hooded boy.

"Debt?" Luffy questioned.

"Thanks for taking care of Yuzu and Karin for all these years." Ichigo said.

"Don't be thanking your enemy, you idiot." Gremmy said. "Now its you kill me or you get out of my face." Smoker walks up next to Ichigo. "So are you going to kill me, Samuel?"

"No, I don't think Nelliel, would want that." Smoker said, as he puffed cigar smoke into Gremmy's face. "But I can't at least do that."

"(Cough)Don't do that to(cough) people. It's rude." Gremmy said. He then looks over at Nel. "I regret not saving you and Nel. I couldn't even hug her back, when we reunited."

"It's really too late to say that." Smoker told Gremmy.

"You were right, Samuel. I am such a child, even now." Gremmy said.

"What's going on with Nel?!" Naruto shouted in confusion alerting everyone. Everyone looked and saw that her body was glowing.

"What are you doing, Gremmy?" Smoker questioned.

"Paying for my sins." Gremmy answered as Nel's body shined brighter, blinding everyone.

"So bright." Luffy said. Once the light finally stopped shining it appeared Nel's body had disappeared and all that was left were her clothes.

"What happened to Nel's body?" Erza questioned.

"What did you do to Nel's body?" Ichigo questioned Gremmy. Suddenly everyone heard a faint cry.

"What was that?" Gray questioned as Juvia went to Nel's clothes and noticed something moving in them.

"What is that?" Juvia thought as she moved the clothes to find a baby with turquoise hair. "A baby."

"Is that baby?" Erza said.

"Kurama, is that..." Naruto began to say, but was interrupted.

 **"Yes, Kit, by the magic signature I can tell it is her."** Kurama replied.

"Nelliel." Smoker muttered in disbelief as he remembered the day Nel was born.

"How is it possible?" Ichigo was as dumbfounded as everyone else.

"I used my magic to bring her back to life, but it looks like in doing so it turned her back into an infant." Gremmy informed everyone. Suddenly his body started to slowly vanish.

"Gremmy, what happening to you?" Karin asked in shock.

"Your body is disappearing." Yuzu said mirroring her sister.

"Remember, what I told you about the rule of my magic?" He said as his body continued to vanish.

"So the price of bringing her back to life was his own." Makarov said quietly.

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Karin questioned, but got no answer.

"I made my own choice and I'm paying the price." Gremmy said.

"Please Gremmy don't leave us." Yuzu pleaded as she started to cry.

"Gremmy." Smoker said with sad expression.

"What's that look for Samuel? Don't feel sorry for me. This is what I deserve. Just make sure you take raise Nelliel. Like you did before." Half of Gremmy's face was now gone and he looks at Ichigo. "I trust you'll help watch over her."

"I will." Ichigo answered.

"Good." Gremmy's appearance changed as he got older. He looked at Yuzu and Karin, who were both crying. "Can the both of you promise me you'll both live fulfilling lives?"

"We will." The two answered at the same time. Gremmy smiled as his body finally became nothing. The two guild stood their in silence with the only thing to be heard was the crying of Ichigo's sisters and an infant Nel.

-Somewhere else in Fiore-

"So...can you tell us what has become of our the members of our guild? " A voice said to Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Master. Kaku, Berenice, Zommari, Enel, Kisame, Caeser, and Syazelaporro have been put in prison. The location of Yuzu, Karin, Zoro, Subjects 3 and 9 are with the guilds responsible for defeat of our guild." Ulquiorra told to thee individuals, who are each sitting in chairs.

"What of the fates of BG9, Gremmy, and Orochimaru?" Asked the man with slicked back brown hair.

"I am sorry to inform you Master Aizen, those three are dead." Ulquiorra informed the three men.

"To think Gremmy would die. I had such high hopes for that boy." Said a man with black spiky hair and large amounts of scares on the left side of his face. He turn to see that the man in the third seat was smiling. "I didn't think you would be still smiling after hearing this news."

"You don't get it Obito, we have wasted a large amount of resources on that base and like that it was all destroyed. I'm so livid right now all I can do is smile!" Responded the man, who had short spiky blond hair and was wearing shades. "What are you planning to do about this Aizen!?"

"Nothing Donflamingo." Aizen answered.

"What!? WHY NOT?!" Donflamingo questioned with a pissed off tone.

"Because as you can see our guild is left in ruins right at this moment. It would be foolish if we attacked now." Aizen answered.

"You should listen to our guild master Flamingo." Obito said with a smirk. "We don't want you to do anything reckless..." This got on Donflamingo's bad side as a couple of strings shot at Obito.

 **"FireBall!"** Suddenly a massive fireball disintegrated the strings and continued on towards Donflamingo, but was it destroyed by a single kick from an unknown individuals. A young man with black hair and glowing red eye jumped in front of Obito. While a man with wavy black hair with a top hat, stood in front of Donflamingo.

"Obito-sensai are you alright?" The man asked.

"Great timing Itachi." Obito told the young man.

"I didn't need saving Lucci." Donflamingo told the man, who didn't seem to care. Donflamingo then stood up from his seat. "How about it Obito let's settle this! Without any interruptions!"

"Fine with me!" Obito stood up from his seat.

"Enough!" Aizen said, making both Donflamingo and Obito stand down. "We will get our revenge, but like I have already said we will have to wait for the time being." Obito and Donflamingo sat back down. "Our plans have been halted for now... But in the end Ragnarok's Blade's ultimate goal will be fulfilled. The destruction of the Dark Wizard Zeref!"

 **And so ends the Ragnorak Blade Arc. Tell me what you all thought of it. The next arc will be the Tenrou Island Arc, but I don't know how to start that arc yet. So if any of you have ideas I would gladly like to hear them. Thanks again for reading. Leave a review if you want. Also a special thanks to my Beta Hexabyss!**

 **Published: 7/7/2016**

Next Chapter: Celebrating a Victory


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks for giving my Fanfiction a chance. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 57: Celebrating a Victory

It has only been a day since Royal Guard's and Fairy Tail's victory over Ragnarok Blade. Also, today in Water 7 is its annual festival to celebrate the founding of the town, by its first mayor, Gol D Rogers.

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo is currently in a conversation with his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"So you two know where to meet up when you're finished looking around town, right?" Ichigo asked his sisters.

"Of course we do. You don't have to treat us like children, Ichigo." Karin said and rolled her eyes at her brother's question.

"Sorry about that. Also, have you two decide if you will join my guild?" Ichigo asked the two.

"Yes, Karin and I thought it over and..." Yuzu answered this time.

"We've decided to join." Karin finished Yuzu's sentence.

"That's great to hear." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well, we'll see you later, Ichigo." Karin told Ichigo as she began to leave.

"Wait up Karin!" Yuzu said as she chased after her sister. Ichigo watched his sister leave, until he noticed a familiar person off in the distance.

"Urahara!" Ichigo called out to Urahara.

"Hey, there, Ichigo!" Urahara responded as he stopped to turn to Ichigo.

"I would like to thank you, for helping my guild." Ichigo said.

"There is no need to thank me Ichigo." Urahara replied.

"Of course I do. If it wasn't for you, Luffy and everyone else would've not found Ragnarok Blade's base. Then me and Naruto would still be held captive right now."

"Ok then, If you want to thank me then let's have a little talk."

"Ok." Ichigo agreed and the two sit down at a nearby bench.

"So you finally found your sisters?" The man asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said with a nod.

"That's good to hear. Now Isshin and Masaki can rest in peace now that their kids have finally reunited." Urahara said then reached into his coat and pulls out something wrapped in cloth.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, and studied the object.

"Open it up and look." Urahara said as he handed to object to Ichigo. Ichigo began to unwrap the cloth, but as he did, he felt a dark aura coming from whatever was what was wrapped in the cloth.

 **"This feeling. Could it be?"** Zangetsu questioned as Ichigo finished unwrapping the cloth to reveal a black horn.

"Is this?" Ichigo asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, it's the horn of the White Demon, Shiro. Ragnarok Blade was using it to make an army. I retrieved it from the Ragnarok Blade's base while you all were busy with that Gremmy kid" Urahara explained. "I was the one who brought that horn to Ragnarok Blade and I decided to give it to you, since..." Urahara made a more serious expression. "You are hosting the horn's owner in your body."

"So you know." Ichigo stated momentarily closing his eyes.

"Of course I do, I saw you fight while taking a form similar to it. And I can see you don't have full control yet." Urahara responded.

"Yeah, that's true, but soon enough I will have full control of Zangetsu's power." Ichigo said and opened his eyes to look at the man.

"Zangetsu?... Oh, it's going by a different name and you talk to it." Urahara said with a look in his eyes, that showed that he was thinking.

 **"King, tell this man to stop calling me an it or I'll kill him!"** An annoyed Zangestsu told Ichigo.

"Urahara, can you please stop calling Zangetsu an it? He'll keep bugging me if you don't." Ichigo asked with a tick mark.

"If you say so Ichigo." He shrugged. "Has this "Zangetsu" told you about what happened to your parents?" Urahara asked and used quotation marks when referring to the being.

"Yeah, he also told me you helped in saving my mom." Ichigo said.

"Well, then that saves me the trouble of telling you myself. So..." Urahara said as he took a long pause. "You have the hots for anybody?" This caught Ichigo by utter surprise.

"W-why the hell would you ask that?!" A flustered Ichigo replied with a light blush covering his cheeks.

"What? I just wanted to know if you liked anyone? There is nothing wrong with that. By your reaction you do like someone. So who is this lucky person you have your eyes on?" Urahara asked with a curious look.

"Can we please just change the subject?" A still flustered Ichigo asked.

"Fine, then you don't need to tell me. You're such a spoil sport." Urahara said with a slight disappointed look. "So what are you planning to do with that?" Urahara pointed at the horn.

"I don't know really." Ichigo said as he stared at the horn.

"Well, I'll let you decide on your own." Urahara stood up from the bench. "I've got something to do Ichigo. I'll be talking to you soon." Urahara walked away, leaving Ichigo alone looking at the horn.

 **"Just break the damn thing already."** Zangetsu told Ichigo..

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked.

 **"Yup."** Ichigo did just that and broke the horn in two. Seconds after it was broken, the horn turned into energy that proceeded to flow into Ichigo and was absorbed by Zangetsu. **"I feel kind of complete now. So King are you ever going to confess to Red?"**

"I really don't want to talk about this." Ichigo told Zangetsu.

 **"Come on, King. It wouldn't hurt if you confessed. Plus, you two did share such passionate kiss."** Zangetsu said, making Ichigo remember the time he and Erza kissed. This made Ichigo blush.

"Why the hell would you care about my love life?!" He shouted as his face burned a bright red.

 **"Because King, I am, but a humble servant. That will do anything to make his King happy."**

"Make your King happy, my ass! You did try to take over my body and kill my friends!" Ichigo exclaimed as his blush began to die down a little.

 **"So what? I never said I was completely loyal. But all in all I wouldn't mind you King finally having a Queen."**

"Can you shut up already? I'm getting tired of hearing you!"

"Ichigo." A familiar voice said. Ichigo turned to see it is Erza.

 **"Perfect timing. Good luck, King."** Zangestu said, with a large grin.

"Hey there, Erza." Ichigo finally replied, as Erza sat next to him. "So your guild decided to come for the festival."

"Well, yes. We were already planning to come, when Master Makarov told us about the festival. Then we got news you and Naruto were to captive." Erza said.

"I would like to thank your guild again for helping with Ragnarok Blade." Ichigo said.

"You don't need to keep thanking people, Ichigo. We were happy to help your guild. You guys have helped us a fair amount of times already." Erza said.

"I know, but I feel like just have to. Oh, yeah. I forgot." Ichigo went into a bag he was carrying and pulled out the container that held a slice of strawberry cake on a plate. "I haven't been able to give you this, since the last time we had free time together was after Magnolia's Harvest Festival." Ichigo hands the slice to Erza.

"You're right. A lot of events have happened after that." Erza said, before she ate some of the cake. "Mmmm. This is so good."

"That's always good to hear. It makes me know the time I take to make the cake is worth it." Ichigo said with a smile.

"So Ichigo, what is your guild going to do about your guild hall, since it was destroyed?" Erza asked.

"While it gets rebuilt, we'll be using a back-up guild hall that I had made a while back." Ichigo answered.

"That was a smart idea. You really do think ahead of things." Erza nodded.

"Well, I have to be the one to prepare for situations. Luffy is not really good about thinking about these things. He just goes with the hand he's been given and never looks back. On the other hand Naruto is not one for these things, but he has the strongest will of any person I've met. They both have goals, they work to achieve and for that I envy the both of them. I have no such goals, so I've decided to be their pillar that will help them reach their dreams and make them a reality." Ichigo explained.

"That's quite noble of you Ichigo. That's what I like about you." Erza said, as she unknowingly made Ichigo's face go red by her choice of words. Erza then handed Ichigo the plate that once held the slice of strawberry cake. She then stood up from the bench. "I best be heading back. I'll hope to see you tonight, Ichigo."

"Yeah, hope to see you too, Erza." Ichigo replied, before Erza began to leave. Ichigo stood up from the bench. "Erza!"

"What is it, Ichigo?" Erza stopped and turned to Ichigo.

"I.. I... Never mind its nothing." Ichigo said as his face only turned more red.

"Are you ok, Ichigo?" Erza asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ichigo nodded and waved off her concerns.

"If you say so Ichigo." After that Erza had left and Ichigo stood in the same spot.

 **"You disappoint me, King."** Zangetsu broke the silence. **"You sure did chicken out."** Ichigo remained silent. **"Hey King say something. I know you can hear me."**

"Just stop talking already." Ichigo replied. As he turned around to leave Ichigo noticed Sasori next to him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I came to inform you the play will be ready for tonight."

"That's good to hear."

"I hope you don't regret not telling your feeling to that girl." Sasori suddenly said, surprising Ichigo.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo said with widened eyes.

"I notice things like this, especially when it comes to you. Your like an open book. Also, I was once in love myself, so I know what it's like." Sasori began to walk away.

"Seriously, why do people care so much about my love life?" Ichigo asked himself.

 **"Because King, you're just hopeless at having one."**

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered as he finally left.

-With Law-

"I would like to thank you Law for help, even though you still are healed yet." Unohana told Law, who did not have on his trademark hat and was wearing a doctor's coat.

"It's no problem, Unohana-ya." Law replied as he puts some paperwork away.

"So are your plans for tonight Law?" Unohana asked.

"I don't. I'll probably be here the whole night." Law answered as he continued to look at the paperwork. "So what about you Unohana-ya?"

"My husband and daughter should be returning later and I plan to spend time with the both of them." Unohana said, as she walked up to Law. "You're still young, Law. You should have time for yourself." Unohana left the room, leaving Law alone. Hours past and Law was still looking over some things.

"Law, you're still here?" Law turned to see, who asked that.

"Isane-ya." Law turned to her. "I didn't think anybody else was here."

"Yeah, I'm here getting a few things, before I left." Isane said.

"You're going to home to prepare the festival tonight?" Law asked.

"Yeah. This whole festival thing is new to me. My town never did something like this." Isane answered.

"Oh really, I was under the impression all towns in Fiore had celebrations like this." Law said.

"Law, are you from somewhere else besides Fiore?" Isane asked.

"Why yes, I've been traveling the world for a while now." Law answered.

"That's amazing. You must have seen many things, during your travels." Isane said with a hint of curiosity.

"You can say that, but in all honestly, I've been visiting various locations to study different types of medicine." Law told Isane.

"Really, you must have wanted to be a doctor since you were young." Isane said.

"Of course I did. My parents are doctors and I had always looked up to them. Me and... Lami." Law said, pausing on that last bit.

"Lami?" Isane asked.

"She is my sister." Law stated.

"You have a sister?" Isane said in surprise.

"I did have a sister." Law told Isane, who immediately knew what he meant by that.

"I'm sorry for asking." Isane said.

"It's ok." Law said, with a sad expression. "It happened when I was a kid. She had been stricken with a rare illness. No matter what my parents and the other doctors did, they couldn't cure her. They even got mages with great healing spells, but even they were powerless. Lami fought it for a years, but everyone knew she wasn't going to make it. I wouldn't accept it, so I searched to find a way to save her. It took me a while, but I found a man and he taught me my magic Operation. I returned home to save my sister, but when I arrived she was already dead. I decided to travel the land to research in various medicines. So nobody is will suffer the same fate as her. That search had led me to Fiore and well here I am, part of a guild." Law turns to Isane. "I'm sorry if I bored you with my sob story."

"It's ok. I think you are doing a noble thing and I'm sure Lami would think so too." Law looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe she would." Law says with a grin. "So are you going to be alone during the celebration?"

"Sadly, yes. I would be with Lady Unohana, but she is with her family."

"Then you wouldn't mind me joining you?"

"No, not at all. I wouldn't mind at all." Isane nervously said. Law took off the doctor's coat and put on his hat.

"Ok, then. Let's get going." Law said. The two left the hospital moments later.

-With Smoker-

Smoker, who surprisingly wasn't smoking a cigar was currently walking through Water 7, while carrying the infant Nel in his left arm. He stopped for a second and pulled out a piece of paper.

"If I'm reading these directions Ichigo gave me, I shouldn't be that far away." Smoker said as Nel started to reach out for the paper. "No, you can't have this." Smoker pats Nel on the head, before putting the paper back into his coat and began to walk again.

He continued to walk, until he stopped again, to look at the piece of paper, for more directions, but weirdly enough he couldn't find it. "I'm su..." Smoker stopped mid-sentence, when he noticed Nel tearing the paper it to pieces. "Nelliel!"

Nel looks at Smoker before smiling. "Even when you were a baby at the Tower of Heaven, you were a trouble maker. Now how am I going to find that store."

Before he could begin to walk someone stood in front of him. Smoker saw it was a girl. "You're from Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yep." Juvia responded.

"You have business with me?"

"No, Juvia came to see Nel." Juvia answer as she got closer to Nel. "Hello, Nel, do you remember Juvia?" Nel smiled at Juvia. "I take that as yes." Juvia looked at Smoker. "Can Juvia carry her?"

"Sure." Smoker handed Nel to Juvia, who immediately started to snuggle her.

"You're so adorable Nel! I hope me and Gray-sama will have babies as cute as you!"

"Gray-sama? You mean the guy, who likes to remove his clothes?"

"Yup, Gray-sama is Juvia's beloved." Juvia said, with a smile, as she continued to play with Nel.

"Did you know Nel?" Smoker suddenly asked the water mage.

"Yes, Juvia and Nel are friends." Juvia told Smoker.

"Really, now." Smoker said with a smile. "I'm happy you made friends Nelliel." Smoker thought.

A few minutes passed, before Juvia left and Smoker carried onwards. After some time searching around Smoker finally reached his destination. "Looks like I'm finally here." Smoker looked at the baby store before he went inside. A few minutes later he came out with a large bag and a small stroller with Nel lying inside it. "That should be all I need." Smoker stopped when he ran into two individuals.

"Hey, your Samuel, right?" Karin asked with Yuzu standing behind her.

"Yes, but I don't go by that name anymore. You two are Ichigo's sisters, right?" Smoker replied.

"Yes, we are." Yuzu answered.

"So it looks like you did some shopping." Karin said, pointing to the bag.

"Well, it's just how it looks." Smoker said as Nel started to cry. Smoker immediately went to check on her. It only took a minute for him to calm her down. "Good Nelliel. So, Gremmy took care of you two?"

"Yes, he did." Yuzu responded.

"Tell me, what did you think of him?"

"He was kind of full of himself, he was really cocky, and sometimes a pain." Karin said.

"But he was kind to us, he always found a way to make the days we were with him happy. He also taught us magic." Yuzu said smiling.

"Can you two do me a favor?" Smoker asked the two girls.

"Sure, what would that be?" Karin asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me about the times you spent with Gremmy? If that's not a problem."

"Sure!" Yuzu and Karin said in unison.

-With Luffy-

The Royal Guard guild master wasn't currently at in Water 7, but at a giant lake trying to catch Fighting Fishs. Because when Ragnarok Blade attacked the guild hall, Luffy, Grimmjow, and Smoker had left the Fighting Fish behind on the road, which were then taken by random animals.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** Luffy punched one of the Fighting Fish knocking it out. "Another one down." Suddenly a second Fighting Fish jumped out of the lake to attack Luffy.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu declared as he struck the Fighting Fish, saving Luffy in the process.

"Thanks for the save Natsu!" Luffy yelled out.

"No problem Luffy!" Natsu replied just before two Fighting Fish popped out from the lake to headbutt the two, sending them flying back into some trees.

"Natsu, Luffy, are you two ok?" Asked Happy.

"You weren't kidding about these fish being tough." Natsu said.

"Yeah, especially since they are probably pissed by what happen yesterday!" Luffy said as suddenly a massive Fighting Fish arose from the lake and glared at the two. "If we catch that one for the festival, we will have enough to spare!"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's catch it already!" Natsu told Luffy. The massive Fighting Fish launched at the two, who prepared to counterattack.

 **"Oni Giri."** In a blink of their eyes, Natsu and Luffy saw the massive Fighting Fish was cut into pieces. The rest of the Fighting Fish swam back into the lake after seeing this. Zoro sheathed his swords, that were now repaired, and turned to Natsu and Luffy. "Will that be enough?"

"Yup." Luffy replied. A few minutes later the four began to return to Water 7 with the Fighting Fish they caught. "Thank you Natsu and Zoro for helping me. This would have taken me forever to catch these many by myself."

"It was no problem Luffy." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Hey Luffy are these fish, tasty?" Happy asked.

"Yup, they're probably the best fish you could eat in all of Fiore!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Really, I can't wait to taste them." Happy said as he drooled.

"Me too." Natsu adds as he mimics Happy.

"Hey, Zoro, what are you going to do now since you abandoned your guild?" Luffy questioned the swordsman.

"I'll probably go back to being a bounty hunter." Zoro answered.

"You were a bounty hunter?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, until I joined Ragnarok Blade about seven years back. They paid well so I had no reason not to join." Zoro stated.

"Hey, I got an idea Zoro." Luffy said.

"What would that be?" Zoro asked.

"Why not join my guild. You help me out and I know you really strong. I would be honored if you joined my guild. What do you say?" Luffy said with a smile.

"Does your guild have lots of beer?" Zoro asked.

"Well, not a lot of people drink in my guild, but we should have a lot in stock." Luffy said.

"Then that settles it. I'll join your guild, Luffy." Zoro said with a grin.

"Welcome to Fiore's future strongest guild, Royal Guard, Zoro!" Luffy said with as toothy smile.

"Your guild is not the strongest Luffy!" Natsu declared with a toothy smile. "Because the strongest guild is Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail. Your guild sure is strong, especially since you people were able to defeat some of Ragnarok Blade's strongest members." Zoro said as he talked about his former guild mates. "So are you an S-class mage?"

"No, but when it comes time. I will become one!" Natsu declared.

"I have no doubt you will become an S-class mage, Natsu." Luffy said.

"Of course I will Luffy!" Natsu replied with determination in his his eyes.

"S-class, huh." Luffy thought. An hour past until the four made it back to Water 7. As they were entering the town Luffy noticed something. "Hey, can you three take these for me? I have something I've got to do."

"Ok, Luffy." Natsu said.

"Thanks, see you all later." Luffy said before he took his leave. It didn't take long for Luffy to reach the thing he saw. "So your leaving already Laxus?"

"Yeah." Answered Laxus as he turned to greet Luffy.

"You don't need to leave yet. Why not stay for the festival?"

"I have no reason too. I only came to help you. Nothing else."

"Come on Laxus!" Luffy whined.

"I said no already, so stop pestering me." Laxus said with an annoyed tone.

"I'll keep it up till you stay!"

"Your such a child."

"Maybe I am! Now just stay and enjoy yourself!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Still no."

"I don't get why you won't stay. All of Fairy Tail will be there and maybe Midget Pops will allow yo.."

"I said no! So give it a rest already!" Laxus said, interrupting Luffy mid-sentence. Laxus turned away from Luffy. "I'm just not ready confront Gramps right now."

"If you that's how you feel, then I won't make you stay." Luffy said with a disappointed expression.

"I'll make this up next time we meet. I'll buy you some food." Laxus began to leave.

"Yeah and you better prepare yourself, because we are going to have ourselves a spar!" Luffy declared.

"Whatever you say, Luffy." Laxus replied. A few minutes passed until Laxus was out of Luffy's view.

"Now I better head back." Luffy started to head back to Water 7.

-With Deidara and Bambietta-

The two bombers were currently finishing up preparing the fireworks for the tonight's festival.

"Ok, these should be ready." Deidara said as he finished setting up a firework.

"Nah, the way these are set up, they won't be able to fire off into the right spots! If one of these fireworks aren't perfectly placed then they won't have the perfect amount of wow factor when they go off!" Bambietta told Deidara. She turned to the Water 7 townsfolk with them. "We told all of you to place these fireworks into certain locations."

"We're sorry." The townfolk said in unison.

"If it wasn't for what happened yesterday, this would have been completed already!" Deidara said with a hint of annoyance.

"You two seemed need some help." The two bombers turn to see that the voice belonged to Gajeel, who was standing on a tree branch. "Wouldn't mind me lending you two a hand?"

"No, we wouldn't." Deidara answered. Gajeel jumped off the tree and land next to the bombers.

"Ok, what do I do?" Gajeel asked.

"Just need to place these fireworks in the these certain locations." Bambietta showed Gajeel a piece of paper with the locations on it.

"Do they really have to be in a certain place? They're just fireworks." Gajeel said.

"Of course they do!" Deidara and Bambietta yelled at the dragonslayer.

"Ok, I'll follow the directions." Gajeel said with an annoyed look.

"So you're helping Gajeel. Then you two wouldn't mind me assisting as well?" A tough voice asked. The two bombers are surprised to see the voice belong to a small black cat.

"Who is that?" Deidara asked Gageel.

"He's my cat, Lily." Gajeel said.

"Yes, I am Gajeel's partner. My name is Pantherlily." Suddenly Bambietta grabbed Pantherlily and started to hug him.

"Oooohh, your so cute!" Bambietta said as she hugged Pantherlily harder.

"Please, miss, can you let go of me? I can't breathe." Pantherlily pleaded, but this didn't help.

"Bambietta can you let him go?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, you're going to suffocate Lily!" Gajeel added.

"But I want to hug him a little more!" Bambietta replied as she continued to hug Pantherlily tighter. Lucky for the exceed, Deidara and Gajeel were able to pry him from Bambietta's grasp in time.

"I'd be dead right now, if I had been in her bear hug any longer." Patherlily says as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for Bambietta almost killing you." Deidara told Pantherlily.

"She needs to know when to let go!" Gajeel said.

"Can it you two! I just wanted to hug him a little more." Bambietta said with a pouty face. After that event occured they went back to setting up the fireworks.

"So Gajeel, how is it at Fairy Tail?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing interesting." Gajeel replied.

"Found anyone you got the hots for?" Bambietta questioned the dragonslayer catching him by surprise.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING THAT FOR?!" Gajeel replied at the top of his lungs.

"I'm just curious. Now out with it." Bambietta said.

"I ain't answering shit!" Gajeel said.

"Stop pestering him Bambietta and get back to work!" Deidara told Bambietta.

"Fine." Bambietta said. An hour passed and they were finally finished. "Looks like they are all in the right locations."

"Perfect." Deidara said with a smile. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Gajeel said, as Bambietta started to look around.

"Hey, where is your cat?"

"I'm over here!" Pantherlily announced as he appeared, revealing he was in his normal mode.

"Your cat can buff up?" Deidara said with a surprised expression.

"Yup, isn't he the best." Gajeel said proudly.

"I liked him better when he was small." Bambietta muttered. After further expecting on the fireworks' locations, the group was finally finished.

-With Robin and Grimmjow-

Robin was currently at a cafe besy at working on one of her manuscript for her book. Forgeting Grimmjow and Jugo, who has now reverted back to normal, were with her.

"Robin!" Grimmjow said getting her attention..

"Oh, sorry you two. I was caught up in my work." Robin replied as she put away her manuscript.

"I didn't know you wrote books, Big Sis. When did you start?" Jugo asked.

"I started about eight years ago and I got my first book published a year after." Robin told Jugo as she pulled out one of her books from her bag and hands it to him.

"Flor de Morir." Jugo read out the title of the book. "Dying Flower, quite an interesting name for a book." Jugo turned the book around to see Robin's pin name. "Miss All-Sunday."

"I had to use a pin name, if I didn't Ragnarok Blade would have located me and Grimmjow, a lot sooner, then they did."

"Smart move. Would you mind if I gave it a read?"

"No I wouldn't mind." Robin said with a smile.

"I should warn Jugo, but I don't think Robin would like if I did that." Grimmjow thought. Jugo began to read at first he enjoyed it, but as he slowly went on it started to make him uneasy. Nearly half an hour past before Jugo stopped reading.

"So how was it?" Robin asked.

"It was interesting." Jugo said with a sweatdrop.

"Just say you didn't like it. She'll get over it, in no time." Grimmjow said.

"Its not like I didn't like it. It was just not for me." Jugo said.

"That is just a nice way of saying you hated it." Grimmjow said.

"That is the harsh way of putting it, Grimmjow." Jugo said.

"It's ok, if you don't Jugo. I'm just happy you read it." Robin said, while still smiling.

"So Robin cut the small talk. Why did you ask us to come here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you two. We have done that since ten years ago." Robin stated.

"Your right." Jugo said. "I'm sorry for what happened a while back."

"You don't need to apologize Jugo. I have already forgiven you already." Robin replied.

"I know, but..."

"Just shut up already!" Grimmjow interrupted Jugo's sentance. "Robin said she has forgiven you already so except that and stop apologizing! Geez, when we were younger you used to apologize constantly, when you did something you regretted doing! Seriously I'd think you'd out grow that habit already!"

"You sure have grown up yourself Grimmjow." Jugo said, catching Grimmjow by surprise. "Even though you still have that attitude of yours. You have grown a lot more kinder in your own way."

"Whatever." Grimmjow muttered paying no mind to what Jugo said.

"What do you plan to do Jugo? Since you left Ragnorak Blade." Robin asked.

"I don't know really." Jugo answered.

"Just join our guild already." Grimmjow said.

"Join your guild? I couldn't do that since I was once your enemy." Jugo said.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Mostly everyone in our guild were once enemies." Robin stated, surprising Jugo. "I don't think Luffy would be against you joining, since you did help him. If you're too nervous to ask, I'll ask for you."

"No, I'm old enough to do that myself, Big Sis." Jugo said, with a hint of embarrassment. "It feels good to be with you two. I felt so alone for all those years." Jugo smiled, before suddenly grey marking started to creep up the left side of his face. "Eh."

"Jugo!" Robin called out in worry.

"Not now." Jugo muttered as his left eye changed and his expression changed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jugo stood up and tried to attack Robin, but was instead pushed back by punch from Grimmjow. Everyone else at the cafe ran off.

"I'm going to tell you this once! Calm down or I put you down, Jugo!" Grimmjow declared as the jawbone took form on his face.

"KILL, KILL, KILL!" Jugo charged in for another attack, but before he knew it he was restricted by arms.

"Jugo." Robin began to walk up to Jugo as he tried to break free. She then hugs him. "You don't need to be alone anymore. Me and Grimmjow are here for you." The markings on Jugo's face started to disappear and he returned to his calm demeanor.

"Grrrrh." Grimmjow groaned as the jawbone vanished. "That was really sappy." After that fiasco happened Robin apologized for the trouble they caused and they went back to what they were doing. A few minutes pasted until.

"Robi-chan, Grimm-kun!" Giselle yelled out.

"Hey, Giselle and..." Robin paused when she saw two girls with her guild mate. "If I remember you two are a part of Fairy Tail. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"And I'm Levy McGarden."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Robin said with her usual smile.

"Giselle said you were a published author. Is it true?" Levy asked.

"Why, yes."

"That's amazing." Lucy and Levy said in unison and stars appeared in their eyes.

"Amazing, huh?" Robin reached into her bag and pulled out her manuscript. "This is the current manuscript I'm working on for my next book. Would you two like to read it?"

"Of course. If it's not a problem." Lucy said

"It's not a problem at all." Robin made a welcoming smile. "What about you Giselle? Do you want to read as well?"

"I would love too, Robi-chan." Giselle replied.

"Should we step in and save those three from what they are walking into?" Jugo quietly asked Grimmjow.

"I wouldn't try if I were you. You'd just make Robin mad." Grimmjow told Jugo. Moments later Lucy and Levy were horrified by what they read, while Giselle was overjoyed.

-With Naruto-

"We're finally here." Said Naruto, who was with Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman.

"Ramen Ichiraku." Lisanna read out the small restaurant's name on the sign in front.

"This place serves the best ramen I've ever tasted and I thought I'd treat you three to some." Naruto said.

"Well, isn't that nice of you Naruto." Mirajane said smiling.

"That's the type of guy I am!" Naruto proudly said.

 **"You only invited them because Hinata was busy and you didn't want to eat alone."** Kurama deadpanned.

"That's not true Kurama. With everything that has happened I haven't had time to spend with Mira and her siblings." Naruto told the fox.

 **"Whatever you say Kit. I'll be asleep, so don't be too loud."** Kurama said.

"Ok, I'll try." Naruto said, as Kurama began to nap. Naruto then turned to The Strauss siblings. "Let's go inside, already." The four entered the small restaurant. As they entered they an old man and a young woman with long dark brown hair. "Hey, Old Man, Teuchi, Ayame!"

"Naruto, it's good to see you and I also see you brought some friends." Teuchi replied.

"Yup." Naruto turned to the Strauss siblings. "Mira, Elfman, Lisanna. This is Teuchi, he's the owner of this restaurant and best damn ramen cook in all of Fiore and with him is his daughter, Ayame!"

"Nice, to meet you." The Strauss siblings greeted in unison.

"It's always nice to meet some of Naruto's friends." Teuchi said with a large grin.

"Please take a seat and we'll serve you all." Ayame told the four. After the four took their seats and said what type of ramen they wanted, Teuchi went to work at preparing their orders.

"So Hinata couldn't join us?" Elfman asked Naruto.

"No, she is busy was with something." Naruto answered.

"Hinata? Who's that?" Lisanna questioned with a confused expression.

"She is Naruto's girlfriend." Mirajane answered her sister's question.

"Girlfriend!" Lisanna said with a surprised expression. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Naruto. How does she look?"

"You already saw her already, Lisanna." Mirajane said.

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"She's the girl in Naruto's guild with blue hair and pale eyes." Elfman told his sister.

"Oh really." Lisanna thought and remembered the girl her brother was talking about. "She is really beautiful."

"Yeah, she is, I hope you're treating her right, Naruto. A real man should know how to treat his woman!" Elfman told the whiskered blond.

"Of course, I am." Naruto replied. He turns to Lisanna. "So Lisanna, how does it feel being back in Earthland?"

"It's been good. It's nice to see Fairy Tail hasn't changed that much. You also did some changing yourself Naruto." Lisanna said.

"Really? I don't think I'm that different." Naruto said.

"Well, your no longer as hotheaded as you were three years ago." Mirajane stated.

"I was not that hotheaded!" Naruto yelled out.

 **"YES, YOU WERE! NOW SHUT IT!"** Kurama shouted.

"Sorry, Kurama." Naruto apologized. Kurama soon went back to his nap. After that Ayame serves the four their ramen. "How much will this be?"

"No need to pay. It's on the house." Teuchi told Naruto.

"So please dig in and enjoy." Ayame added.

"Really, thanks Old Man!" An overjoyed Naruto said. The four mages began to eat.

"Oh my, this is good!" Lisanna said.

"Really good!" Mirajane added.

"It makes me feel like a new man." Elfman declared.

"Told you three!" Naruto proudly proclaimed, before he went back to eating his ramen. Half an hour later, the four had finally left the restaurant. "I've got to go get ready for tonight. See you three later."

"Ok, Naruto." Mirajane replied.

"Before I forget." Naruto's expression becomes more serious. "Next time we meet and we're fully healed, I'm challenging you to a fight, Mira!"

"If you want to fight that badly, then you're on Naruto!" Mirajane replied. After that Naruto and the Strauss siblings went their separate ways. On his way to prepare, Naruto passed the hot springs and heard.

"Oh Yeah!"

"That voice." Naruto thought, trying to remember where he heard it before. "Wait a minute! It's that old perv from yesterday! I should stop him, but I have no time to deal with him."

 **"Kit, you really don't know how to shut up, do you?!"** Kurama said as he woke up.

"Sorry again, Kurama." Naruto apologized.

 **"Just to tell you, Hinata is nearby."** Kurama stated.

"Really?" Naruto looked around. "I don't see her and there are no shops she goes to around here. Where could she beeeeeeee..." Naruto stopped when he looked at the hot springs. "Kurama, where is Hinata?" He got no answer as Kurama was fast asleep again. Naruto's expression became one of horror. Somewhere near the hot springs, on top of a tree Jiraiya was spying on the women, who were bathing in the hot springs.

"My, my! This town really has some perfect spots for me to conduct my research!" Jiraiya continued to look at all the women. "Oh, looks like some new subjects are about to en.." Suddenly a smoke bomb is set off in Jiraiya's face. "Wh(Cough)at?" Before he could do anything Jiraiya, was kicked in by Naruto, sending him flying off the tree, but as he did his hair grabbed a hold of the leg that Naruto kicked him with. "Hello, there." Naruto was the forcibly slammed on the ground, while Jiraiya safely lands.

"You're good, Old Geezer." Naruto said as his wounds had reopened.

"Indeed I am! After all..." Jiraiya says as he strikes a pose. "I am the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

"Toad Sage? It doesn't matter, what you are! I'm going to finish, what we started yesterday!" Naruto declared.

"Are you sure? I can tell you're not in any condition to fight, but if you say so come at me!" Jiraiya said.

 **"Power Boost!"** Naruto activated his before he charged in to throw a punch. Jiraiya easily caught the punch, to Naruto's surprise. Before Naruto knew it Jiraiya had already kicked him in the gut, making him fall to his knees. "Damn." Jiraiya proceeded to kick the whiskered blond into the tree he was on moments earlier. "I'm too weak right now to fight at full power. So I'll end this now." Naruto thought as he got up using the tree and he raised his arm up. **"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** A blue orb appeared in Naruto's palm.

"That's quite an interesting technique." Jiraiya says as he too raised his arm and opened his arm, as something starts to form.

"No way." Naruto looked on in shock as Jiraiya had now just formed his own Rasengan, before it disappeared.

"Well, I had fun, Naruto, but I'm leaving!" Jiraiya said as he prepared to leave.

"Wait, who the hell are you?!" Naruto questioned the old pervert.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Jiraiya suddenly vanished. Naruto stood there speechless as his Rasengan dissipated. Suddenly Hinata appeared.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said, getting Naruto's attention.

"Hinata, so you were here." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I was helping the owners of the hot springs get everything in order for tonight. Until we had a few of the guests that were using the hot springs say they heard something. So I used my Byakugan to check on what was going on and I saw you fighting someone." Hinata explained.

"Oh, so she wasn't using the hot springs." Naruto thought with a sigh of relief.

"Naruto-kun, your wounds have reopened. Let's hurry up and get them treated." Hinata told her boyfriend.

"Ok." Naruto replied as unknowingly of in the distance Jiraiya was looking at him and Hinata.

-Later that night-

The festival had finally begun and the streets where pack with the townsfolk and the guild attending the every part of the festival. All the members of both Royal Guard and Fairy Tail were enjoying themselves. As the festival was going on Luffy had pulled both Ichigo and Naruto aside.

"What is it, Luffy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what was so important that you couldn't tell us about it tomorrow?" Ichigo added.

"I've just thought of something and I especially need both of you to help prepare it!" Luffy told the two.

"Then tells us, we're not getting any younger." Naruto said.

"Just be patient. I first have to wait until everybody is back to hundred percent." Luffy said.

"What are you planning, Luffy?" Ichigo questioned his guild master.

"You'll see, I just wanted to tell you that, so you'll both be ready. I'll see you two later, Natsu and I are going to have an eating contest and I'm not going to lose!" Luffy declared as he left the other two founding members.

"So you have any idea, of what he's planning?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, not a clue." Naruto replied. The two then returned to what they were doing, before Luffy pulled them away. While somewhere else, Makarov was sitting down on a nearby bench, drinking a mug of beer.

"Would you mind if I take a seat?" Makarov turned to see it was the mayor of Water 7, Hiruzan Sarutobi.

"Of course not. We are old friends after all, Hiruzan." Makarov told Hiruzan, who proceeded to take a seat.

"Those kids really did well in preparing the festival." Hiruzan said, as he saw the people celebrating. "How are you enjoying that book I let you borrow?"

"Yup, especially the those juicy parts." Makarov answered with a perverted grin.

"Makarov, the ship you ordered is ready to set sail." Hiruzan informed the Fairy Tail guild master.

"That's good to hear. It's almost that time of year." Makarov said as he to a drink of his beer. At that moment the sky was lit up be a flurry of fireworks.

-Somewhere on the outskirts of Water 7-

"Looks like I'm late to the party." Said Fairy Tail's ace, Gildarts Clive, who was looking up at the fireworks firing off above Water 7. "Well, I best be heading there before all the lovely ladies are taken." Gildarts was about to move he saw someone walking up to him. "Well, if it isn't Kisuke Urahara!"

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see you Gildarts. How is the arm and leg treating you?" Urahara asked as he points at Gildarts metal arm.

"They're doing well." Gildarts answered. "It's sure has been a while since I've seen you."

"Sure has. Last time I saw you it was when you were knocking on death's door." Urahara replied.

"This is quite a sight here." Said a person, who jump down from one of the trees.

"Oh my, I knew you were in the area, but I didn't expect to see you here, Jiraiya Namikaze." Urahara said.

"I also heard you were around, Urahara." Jiraiya replied. He turns to Gildarts. "It's also good to see you two Gildarts."

"Lord Jiraiya, its been a long time. Are you here doing research?" Gildarts asked.

"Of course I am! It is necessary for my book series!" Jiraiya declared.

"Speaking of which, when will we be expecting the next part of Make Out Paradise?" Urahara asked.

"Soon my dear friend! Just a little bit more of my research and it will be complete!" Jiraiya answered.

"I can't wait!" Gildarts made a big smile. Suddenly the three men heard footsteps coming from the distance. As the three turn to see a man similar in appearance to Gildarts. The man walks closer to them.

"Hey, its been a while, Gil." The man said.

"SHANKS!" Gildarts yelled out as he ran up to the fellow red head. "It's been so long since I've seen you, little brother!"

"About seven years if I'm mistaken. It's good to see you, big bro." Shanks replied. "Jiraiya, Urahara. I didn't expect to see my two favorite drinking buddies here."

"It has been far too long, Shanks. You look well." Jiraiya said.

"I didn't expect to see you anywhere near here as well. Last I heard you were in the Alvarez Empire." Urahara said.

"I was. But I decided to return to Fiore, for an important reason." Shanks replied, before he noticed Gildarts metal arm. "Gil, what happened to you?"

"On my last job I had a run with a dragon." Gildarts said with a serious tone,

"A dragon, huh." Shanks said, while mimicking his brother's expression. "Well, at least your ok." Shanks returned to his calm demeanor, before he pulls out a large bottle out of a bag he was carrying. "So are any of you up for a drink."

"Of course I am!" Gildarts said.

"I really shouldn't, but why not." Urahara said.

"I should really return to my research, but one drink wouldn't kill me!" Jiraiya. The four men would drink the rest of the night away.

 **Sorry for the sudden hiatus. I seem to take those a lot and shamefully enough half of this one was caused by my slight addiction of playing Monster Hunter. Also, I have an announcement to make on the Tenrou Island Arc. I was stuck in a writer's block, because of me trying to think of a way to get Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo on the island, but whatever I thought would not sit well with me. So with a lot of thinking I've decided not to do one. I'm really sorry to those, who were hoping I'd do the arc. Finally, like always, thanks for reading my story and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 8/11/2016**

Next Chapter: Cut to Pass.


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for giving my Fanfiction a chance.**

 **Age, guild marks and locations: Zoro: 20, green, on his right forearm. Jugo: 19, orange, on his left shoulder. Karin: 12, black, on the back of her left hand. Yuzu: 12, white, on the back of her right hand.**

Chapter 58: Cut to Pass

-Inside the second Royal Guard guild hall-

It has been almost two weeks since Water 7's festival. The members of Royal Guard are currently staying in their second guild hall, while their main one is being rebuilt. Today was like almost any normal day in the guild. Every member of the guild were present, except the founders of the guild however.

"Hey! Where the hell is Strawberry, Luffy and Whiskers!?" Grimmjow questioned, as he sat with Robin and Jugo.

"They are probably training, like they always do." Law answered nonchalantly.

"I don't think so, Ichi-kun usually tells me when they're training, so we would know where to find them if something happened." Giselle stated as she served Zoro some beer.

"Maybe they went on a job." Jugo suggested.

"Not likely. Me and Bambietta always go on jobs, so we always keep track on the jobs on the board." Deidara said.

"We checked it this morning and none of them seem to be missing." Bambietta added.

"So, Lady Hinata, do you know where they are?" Smoker asked, while he carried Nel.

"Not a clue, I haven't seen Naruto-kun all day." Hinata answered.

"What about you two?" Smoker asked Karin and Yuzu.

"No, we haven't seen Ichigo since really early this morning." Karin said.

"He said he had something important to do." Yuzu added.

"I can also confirm this." Sasori said.

"How?" Asked Zoro, who had finished his drink.

"I'm always the first one up in this guild and I saw those three leave." Sasori answered.

"Then, why didn't you say anything earlier?" A deadpanned expressive Law questioned the puppet man.

"Cause I thought they would have told at least one of you." Sasori said.

"Maybe they went to visit Fairy Tail." Giselle suggested.

"That's most likely it." Law agreed, as did everyone else.

"So..." Bambietta walked over to Smoker. "Can I please carry Nel?"

"No!" Smoker harshly said.

"Come on! Why Not?!" Bambietta questioned.

"The last time I let you hold her, you almost suffocated her. We had to pry her from your grip. Now, until I think you can be trusted with not hugging her to death, I'm not going to let you carry her!" Smoker responded, while keeping his harsh tone.

"This time will be different! So don't be such a stubborn prick!" Bambietta responded.

"Who you calling a prick!" The yelling between Smoker and Bambietta caused Nel to start crying. "See, what you have done!"

"What I've done! I just wanted to carry Nel!" Bambietta yelled back with an angry look.

"You two stop fighting, you're making Nel more uneasy." Hinata tried to calm down the situation.

"Sasori my man, can you lend me some help?" Deidara asked Sasori, who glared at him.

"Fine." Multiple energy strings started to flow from Sasori's hand, which proceeded to surround Bambietta.

"What the!" Bambietta eyes widened as the strings wrapped around her body, restricting her from moving. "WHAT THE HELL, SASORI!"

"Thanks for the assistance!" Deidara thank Sasori as he walked up to Bambietta. "Sorry again, Smoker." Deidara opened his palm, allowing small clay birds to fly towards the crying Nel, as they reached her they blew up into tiny explosions, making Nel stop crying and look at them. "That art should make up for the trouble Bambietta caused." Deidara then began to drag his girlfriend back to their seats, with Bambietta shouting at him the whole time. While all that happened Robin was reading a newspaper.

"Is there anything interesting, Big Sis?" Jugo asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Robin replied as she continued to read, until her eyes widened when something caught her attention. "What's this?"

"What is Robin?" Grimmjow asked.

"It says that they are starting preparations for this years Grand Magic Games." Robin said.

"Is that something important?" Law asked with a curious look.

"I would have thought you'd have heard of it, Law." Smoker commented.

"Well, I haven't. So can someone tell me what it is?" Law said.

"I can!" Giselle volunteered to inform Law. "It's an annual competition that is held in Fiore. All the registered guilds all participate to win the prize of thirty million jewels!"

"That is quite a hefty prize." Law said in slight surprise.

"Not many of the guilds compete for the prize." Deidara said.

"Yeah, most of them only want to prove they're the strongest." A still tied up Bambietta added.

"Do you think Luffy would want our guild to participate?" Jugo said.

"No doubt about that. That idiot does have the dream of making this guild the strongest in Fiore." Sasori stated.

"Hell, Luffy would love the opportunity to fight other guilds." Law added.

"Wait, aren't the guild masters prohibited from participating." Karin commented.

"Well, that would makes sense. The guild masters are supposed the strongest member in their guild." Yuzu said.

"If that's the case, then Luffy really will disappointed." Hinata said.

"He'll possibly get over that, but then again this is Luffy we're talking about." Law said.

"Are you all talking about me?!" Asked Luffy, who just entered the guild with Naruto and Ichigo following him in.

"Good morning everyone!" Ichigo says with a smile. "Except for you." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, who looked right back with an equally hate filled glare.

"Why is Bambietta tied up?" A confused Naruto questioned.

"She just caused a little trouble, so I had Sasori tie her up." Deidara answered.

"By the way, WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME, BAKA?!" Bambietta shouted at Deidara, who didn't answer her.

"So where were you three?" Law asked, with everybody else wondering the same thing.

"Me and Naruto were helping Luffy finish preparations." Ichigo answered.

"Preparations for what?" Robin asked.

"Well, we'll let Luffy answer that." Naruto replied.

"Ok, are you ready everyone, because us three have been planning this for two weeks!" Luffy says as he stands on a nearby table. "TODAY WILL THE FIRST EVER ROYAL GUARD S-CLASS EXAMS!" The guild remained silent and Luffy began to look disappointed. "I thought I'd get a different reaction."

"Sorry Luffy-ya, but what do you mean by S-class exams?" Law asked.

"It's an exam to become an S-class mage." Naruto answered.

"S-class mage?" Hinata say while looking confused.

"What is so special about being an S-class mage?" Smoker questioned.

"Well, it's..." Ichigo started, but Giselle cut him off.

"Ichi-kun let me tell them." Giselle interrupted.

"If you want to Giselle, then go ahead."

"Ok! You see S-class is a status in guilds that mages can achieve! It proves that they are the strongest members their guild can produce! They are also allowed to take up jobs that are considered more dangerous than normal jobs, it even pays more."

"Well, that sums it up. Good job, Giselle." Ichigo says making Giselle smile.

"What didn't you all have S-class in you're guilds?" Naruto questioned the guild members that were in guilds.

"Hooked Crocodile didn't really have an S-class rank." Deidara said.

"I don't think Ragnarok Blade had one either." Zoro said as he stopped drinking his beer.

"Gremmy did bring it up once in a while." Yuzu stated.

"Yeah, he did, but he said it wasn't important to Ragnarok Blade." Karin added.

"All that mattered was if we were strong enough to complete missions." Jugo said.

"We had such a rank in my old guild. During that time in my life I wanted to become one, but now I don't give a damn about the rank." Sasori said.

"Then this is your chance to finally become one! All of you got a chance to be known as one of the Royal Guard's strongest along side Me, Ichigo, and Naruto! So whoever has the guts to take on these exams to obtain that right! Stand up now and show that you are ready!" Luffy declared. A solid minute past till someone stepped up.

"So you're saying if I do win these exams, I can be the same rank as Strawberry over there. If that's the case I'm game!" Grimmjow said with a cocky smirk.

"I see no harm in giving this a try." Law says right after Grimmjow finished.

"Sign us up too!" Bambietta and Deidara said in unison.

"I've got nothing better to do. So I'll join as well." Smoker said.

"I'll join as well. I was looking for a chance to test everyone's skills!" Said Zoro.

"Jugo, why don't you join?" Robin suggested to Jugo.

"You think that's a good idea?" Jugo replied.

"Of course it is. Think of it as a chance to bond with your fellow guild members." Robin said with her usual smile.

"Fine then." Jugo stood up from his seat. "Luffy, I also will participate."

"That's great to hear Jugo!" Luffy said with a toothy smile.

"I've also decided to join." Sasori said.

"Really, I thought you didn't give a damn about becoming an S-class mage." Ichigo stated.

"I still don't, but if I become one, I can take jobs that give much more jewels for my work on making new poisons." Sasori replied. Ichigo didn't respond to that last part, so he turned to his sisters.

"Yuzu, Karin, are you two planning to join?" Ichigo asked his sisters.

"Nah, we're good Ichigo." Karin answered for herself and Yuzu.

"What about you, Giselle?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope Ichi-kun. I'm really not a person up for these certain things. I'm happy where I'm at." Giselle answered while making her usual smile. The sight of the smile made Yuzu and Karin get a chill down their spines.

"What was that?" The twin sisters questioned in unison. While that happened, Hinata walked up to Luffy.

"Luffy, I also want to participate." Hinata said.

"You sure Hinata? The exams aren't going to be easy." A concerned looking Naruto told Hinata.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun. I want to prove what I can do!" A confident Hinata declared.

"If thats everyone, then lets get the Royal Guard's S-class exam underway!" An ecstatic Luffy yelled out.

"It looks like those times he practiced that speech really paid off." Naruto says to Ichigo.

"Sure did." Ichigo replied.

-Royal Guard's personal training grounds-

Then members of Royal Guard reached their personal training grounds and their surprise been restructured as it was a lot more open and had gained several rock formations.

"You three really did some work on this place." Law says as he and the rest of the guild look around.

"Well, Luffy wanted to do some remodeling for the exams. This took us at least a week to complete." Naruto said.

"Hey, Giselle, can you watch over Nelliel, while I'm busy with the exam?" Smoker asked.

"I'd gladly watch her, Smo-kun." Giselle gladly accepted, as Smoker then hands Nel over to her

"He lets Gigi carry Nel, but I can't. This is so unfair." Bambietta muttered in a pissed off tone.

"You're still on about that." Deidara commented with a dumbfounded expression.

"Hey, when the hell are we going to start?!" Grimmjow yelled at the Royal Guard founders.

"In a little bit." Luffy answered.

"Yeah, so just be patient! Or is that too much for a person like you to do?" Ichigo said harshly.

"Want to run that by me again, Strawberry!" Grimmjow says as he walks up right up to Ichigo's.

"Fine I will, since a person like you seem to not have good hearing." Ichigo replied as he and Grimmjow were now butting foreheads.

"Grimmjow, stop it." Robin ordered.

"Fine." Grimmjow muttered as he backed off.

"Lucky Robin is here, or else Ichigo and Grimmjow would be fighting right now." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I remember, Ichigo and me getting into those types of confrontations when we were younger, but it was nothing compared to the hatred he and Grimmjow have between each other." Naruto said.

While the rest of the members were talking, Karin and Yuzu saw two individuals walking towards the training field.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Karin called out to her brother.

"What's wrong Karin?" Ichigo replied.

"Who are they?" Yuzu pointed at the two individuals. Ichigo looked and saw the individuals Yuzu asked him about.

"Luffy, they're here!" Ichigo informed his guild master.

"Who's here?" Sasori asked.

"Just wait and you'll see." Luffy told the puppet man. Minutes past before the individuals are revealed to be Unohana and Kenpachi. "Mrs Unohana, Kenpachi! You two made it!"

"Well, doesn't your guild look pumped today." Kenpachi commented as he looked at the Royal Guard members.

"Hey, everyone!" Said Yachiro, who peeked out over her father's shoulder.

"Hey, Yachiru!" Luffy replied with a smile.

"Why are you three here, Unohana-ya?" Law asked.

"Luffy asked us to come help with the exams." Unohana responded with a smile.

"Who are those two?" Jugo asked.

"They are people who live in Water 7. That's Unohana, she is the town doctor, while the man next to her is her husband Kenpachi and the little girl is their daughter." Smoker informed Jugo.

"I wonder how they're going to help with the exams." Robin wondered.

"Ichigo, Naruto, lets get started." Luffy told his fellow guild founders.

"Ok!" Ichigo and Naruto said in unison as they quickly reached into the packs on their waists and each pulled out several objects wrapped in cloth.

"Now everyone take one of these objects from our hands!" Ichigo said. Everyone who was participating in the exams did just that and took one of the objects each. "Now you may unwrap them!" As soon as the participants unwrapped the cloth the objects were revealed to be double-edged knives.

"Huh?" Most of the them muttered in unison as they looked surprised.

"A knife." Hinata said to herself.

"Why did you give us these?" Jugo asked.

"Because they're a very important part of the first trial." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Smoker asked.

"Let us explain." Ichigo said.

"You see, for the first test of the exams, you all will be doing a form of training us three did when we were younger!" Naruto added.

"And your opponents will be.." Luffy says as he took a long pause. "Miss Unohana and Kenpachi!"

"Are you serious?" Law said with a shocked expression.

"We're going to fight Mrs Unohana and Mr Kenpachi." Hinata says as she had the same shocked expression as Law.

"Yup, they did train us this way. So we decided they would be the perfect opponents for the first trial!" Luffy said.

"Now the rules of the trail." Ichigo pulled out an hourglass. "You all have an hour to cut either Unohana or Kenpachi with those knives or with your own weapons."

"If you can't complete the task in the amount of time, you'll be eliminated!" Naruto finished Ichigo's sentence.

"So good luck, I believe in you all!" Luffy says with a big toothy smile.

-In the middle of the training ground-

All the participants were standing on one side of the field, while Unohana and Kenpachi stood on the other side.

"So any of you have a plan on how we'll deal with these two?" Deidara asked his fellow participants.

"If we team up, we can make sure everyone passes." Bambietta suggested.

"That's a smart idea." Jugo said.

"Yeah." Hinata says in agreement.

"Then lets go with it." Smoker says as he lights one of his cigars and summons his jitte.

"Why attempt to team with each other? The goal of the trial is to at least cut one of them to pass. So helping each other would raise the chances of more of us passing, but that means there would be more competition. I say to hell with that!" Sasori harshly said.

"So basically, it's everyone for themselves." Grimmjow says as he unsheathed his sword. "Fine with me!"

"I hate to agree with you two, but the less competition the better." Law says as he too drew his large sword.

"Then I'm also going to do that." Zoro said as he drew two of his swords.

"They sure do look ready." Unohana commented with a smile. "Dear do you remember what Luffy told us?"

"Of course I do, but only because it's the best part. We can go all out like we use to, when we trained those three." Kenpachi responded with a grin.

"Ok, everyone get ready!" Luffy announced as he raises the hourglass up. "THE ROYAL GUARD S-CLASS EXAMS BEGIN NOW!" Luffy immediately flips the hourglass, beginning the trial.

"I'll end this quick!" Grimmjow declared as he is the first to rush in and his target is Unohana. During that time the members that weren't participating were watching off in the distance.

"Ichi-kun? Is it true that Uno-san and Ken-san trained you, Luf-kun, and Naru-kun in this type of test?" Asked Giselle, who was carrying Nel and sitting next to Ichigo.

"Yeah, they did." Ichigo answered.

"How was it like being trained by those two?" Robin asked.

"Well to be completely honest. This form of training almost killed us!" Naruto stated. At that moment Grimmjow had reached Unohana and began to swing his sword.

"You're too wide open." In the blink of an eye Unohana unsheathed her sword and slashed Grimmjow down the left side of his body giving him a large gash.

"Gah!" Grimmjow glanced at Unohana noticing her kind expression had changed into a more intimidating one and her braid had come undone letting her hair flow revealing a scar on her chest.

"Grimmjow!" Jugo began to rush over to assist Grimmjow, but was stopped in his tracks, when he had to dodge a slash from Kenpachi.

"Nice dodge." Kenpachi complemented Jugo, who had now gained a cut down his right eye.

"Hehe!" A small chuckle came from Jugo. Kenpachi looked on as grey markings started to spread throughout Jugo's face. "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That's quite a face you've got there." Kenpachi said with a smile. Jugo's right hand changed into a giant fist with a large piston rod behind it, which he used to attack Kenpachi, who blocked it with his free hand.

 **"PISTON PUNCH!"** The piston rod immediately pumped into Jugo's arm resulting in a large shockwave. "THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU! HUH!?" Suddenly Jugo felt something take hold of his fist.

"Is that all you've got?" As the dust faded, Kenpachi revealed to be completely unharmed by Jugo's attack. Kenpachi raised his blade before bringing it down, but to his surprise, he was stopped by Zoro. "You also have a great face on you!" Zoro started to be pushed back.

"He's as strong as he looks." Zoro thought as both his swords started to chip. Luckily for him Smoker arrived and struck Kenpachi in the chin, successfully pushing him back.

"Even your body is tough. My arms are shaking after that attack." Smoker said as he landed next to Zoro.

"Now this is starting to get fun!" Kenpachi wiped blood from his mouth with a grin, before he noticed clay spiders around him.

"Gotcha!" Deidara declared as the spiders detonated, engulfing Kenpachi in the explosion. "Huh?" Kenpachi walked out of the smoke made by the explosion looking unscathed.

"If this what you all can do, then you're not ready for this, but I was told not to hold back!" Kenpachi reached up to his eyepatch, removing it. As it was fully removed large amounts of magical energy exploded out of Kenpachi and appeared to make the image of a skull.

"Is this what those three had to deal with during training?" Smoker said in shock at the intensity of the magical energy.

"If so, then I've got no reason to not be holding back!" Zoro drew his third sword and placed it in his mouth.

"Now, let's have a great fight!" Kenpachi yelled out as he charged at the four. While that happened Grimmjow continued to fight Unohana, but was slowly losing.

"Come on, Grimmjow. Don't lose consciousness yet. Don't make me think you're all talk." A smiling Unohana told a bleeding Grimmjow.

"I'll prove that I'm not!" Grimmjow raised his arm up and his jawbone formed. **"CERO!"** A blue beam of energy shot towards Unohana, who raised her sword and swung it upwards easily cutting the beam in half. She immediately ran at Grimmjow, before he even had a chance to recover from using his attack.

 **"Room!"** A large dome covers the area. Unohana turned her attention to Law, who swung his sword. Unohana immediately jumped into the air, as the rock formations behind her were cut in half.

 **"Takt!"** Two large amounts of the ground rose up in an attempt to squish Unohana, but with one swing of her sword she destroyed the pieces of the earth.

 **"Shambles!"** One of the rocks in the air was switched out with the knife he was given, which shot towards Unohana, but she blocked it with her sword.

 **"Shambles!"** This time a large rock behind Unohana switched with Law. He tried to slice Unohana, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

 **-(Forty-seven minutes left)-**

"Oh, Law, you were so close." Unohana said as she pulled her sword from Law's chest. "I think I barely missed a vital organ."

The Room disappears and Law came crashing down onto the ground. Unohana lands down next to Law. "Don't worry Law I'll heal you, when this is over. If you still have some fight left in you, then stand back up. That'll make me overjoyed."

Suddenly multiple arrows came at Unohana while she still had her back turned, but they were quickly dispatched by several sword swings of Unohana's sword. "Don't think I didn't see you."

"Damn, this woman really is keeping tabs about her surroundings." Bambietta thought, as she didn't even notice that Unohana was already in front of her prepared to impale her with her sword.

 **"Air Palm!"** Unohana quickly dodged the attack, but as she dodged Grimmjow reappeared and went for a slash, which was blocked. While that happened Hinata ran up to check up on Bambietta. "Are you okay, Bambietta?"

"Thanks to you I am." Bambietta replied as Grimmjow was trying his best to fight Unohana, but all his attacks were easily deflected.

"Damn, she's not leaving any openings." Grimmjow continued his assault, but with one simple stroke of her sword, Unohana knocked Grimmjow's sword out of his hand. Unohana went to at Grimmjow while he's defenseless.

 **"Room!"** Law's Room reappeared around the area. **"Shambles!"** Grimmjow is suddenly switched with Law, who immediately blocked Unohana's strike with his own blade. "Unohana-ya, you're as deadly as those stories you told me about yourself." Suddenly Law and Unohana noticed they were surrounded by spears made out of iron sand. **"Shambles!"** Law switched himself with a rock.

 **"Iron Sand Skiers!"** Sasori shouted. The spikes extended to impale Unohana. However, she jumped out of range. "Got you." Suddenly several strings threw a knife at Unohana, hitting her in her shoulder. "I win." Sasori said simply.

"I see...taking the opportunity to attack me when I was distracted. Then, using your first attack as a distraction, to land a hit. That was a smart strategy, Sasori." Unohana said.

"Of course it was. I intend to win these exams." Sasori told Unohana as he walked away.

"Well then let's continue." Unohana pulled out the knife and threw it on the ground, then turned to Law, Grimmjow, Bambietta, and Hinata.

 **(Thirty-eight minutes left)**

Smoker was covered in cut wounds and was using his jitte to keep himself from falling. Deidara and Jugo were both sent flying into rock formations, breaking them on contact. Zoro on the other hand was still in combat with Kenpachi, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't land a slash on the massive man.

"Come on! Make this more exciting for me!" Kenpachi swung his sword downwards, which Zoro had to block with all three of his swords, but the force of the impact of the swords colliding, pushed Zoro back. Kenpachi prepared to attack Zoro.

 **"CHAIN!"** Jugo's arm extended to grab Zoro pulling him out of the way of Kenpachi's sword, which destroyed the ground once it made contact with it.

 **"Clay Make: Falcon!"** Deidara summoned a clay falcon that immediately flew right at Kenpachi, and blew up point blank in his face. Moments later, a smiling Kenpachi jumped out of the smoke the explosion made and continued his attacks.

 **"White Blow!"** A smoke embedded fist struck the air bound Kenpachi knocking to the ground, which he got back up and immediately shrugged it off.

"Seriously, what is this guy made of?!" Deidara questioned as he is joined by his fellow guild mates.

"It looks like he's enjoying this." Smoker stated as he looked at the man's grinning face.

"Hey, enough talking, it's more fun to fight when there's no talking!" Kenpachi yelled as he began to charge.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT! I'LL FIGHT AND KILL YOU! **JET BOOSTERS**!" Jugo yelled as he was propelled forward by jet-like appendages that sprouted from his back. **"DESTROYING AXE FIST!"** Jugo's left arm grew an axe blade. Once they got close, Kenpachi and Jugo clashed blades.

 **"White Strike!"** Smoker punched the ground, making smoke spread. Jugo returned to his calm expressions and suddenly used his Jet Boosters to launch him into the air, while the smoke captured Kenpachi's legs.

"What the hell, I can't move!" Kenpachi said as he looked down at the smoke.

"Deidara!" Smoker called out to the blond bomber, who was behind him.

 **"Clay Make: Centipede!"** Deidara summoned a clay centipede that quickly crawled to Kenpachi, who tried to cut it, but it dodges his blade and wraps itself around him. "Hey Zoro, your turn."

"Fine." Zoro replied as he puts on his bandanna. He then holds two of his swords in an angle and began to spin them. **"Santoryu Ogi:..."** He began running towards Kenpachi and span his swords faster. Kenpachi looked up and saw Jugo coming back down prepared to attack.

"Looks like I have no choice." Kenpachi muttered with an annoyed tone. He then forcibly started to move his free hand to grab the handle of his sword.

"He's able to overpower my centipede's hold! He's ridiculously strong!" Deidara said with widened eyes.

"You two hurry up!" Smoker shouted.

 **"Sanzen Sekai!"** Zoro declared as prepared to connect his attack, as Jugo was also about to reach Kenpachi.

"I'll try this Kendo thing." Kenpachi says as he raises his sword into the above himself. Once he did, the four members of the Royal Guard had all gotten a bad feeling. Kenpachi brought the sword down, and as he did Zoro halted his attack and jumped out of the way, with Smoker and Deidara moving as well, while Jugo used his Jet Boosters again to move while still in the air.

"What?!" The four of them muttered in unison as they saw a newly made massive crevice in the ground.

"Lucky for me that didn't kill any of you. Now we can still fight." Kenpachi said as he was covered in magical energy, that disintegrated the clay centipede around him.

-On the sidelines-

"Daddy, is having so much fun right now!" A cheerful Yachiru said.

"Kenpachi-sensai, really went overboard." Naruto said.

"He's always gone overboard. Even when he trained us." Ichigo added.

"Hey Luf-kun, how much time do they have left?" Giselle asked.

"Well, to be honest, I can't tell time through an hourglass." Luffy replied.

"Twenty-seven minutes left." Robin informed everyone.

"Hopefully they can pass in time." Yuzu said to herself.

"Hey, who was a more tough to train with?" Karin asked curiously.

"Well, Kenpachi-sensai was brutal when he trained us like this. Almost every time we thought we were going to die." Naruto answered.

"Even though that was the case with Kenpachi, it wasn't for Unohana. Every time she trained us it felt like we had died multiple times." Ichigo said with a terrified look.

"Sasori, you really got lucky that your plan worked." Luffy told Sasori, who didn't seem to care what the three said.

 **(Twenty-five minutes left)**

Hinata was currently trying her best to fight Unohana. Whereas Law, Grimmjow, and Bambietta were all on the trying to stand back up.

"You're really skilled Hinata, but you've got to put much more killing intent into your strikes." Unohana told Hinata as she dodged the palm strikes from the young mage. "Like this!" Unohana went for a horizontal slash, which Hinata dodged by ducking forwards. Hinata used the opportunity to get up close to Unohana, while she was still mid-swing.

 **"Double Air Palm!"** Hinata unleashed two air shots hitting Unohana point blank, pushing Water 7's doctor back. "Now's my chance." Hinata pulled the knife she was given from one of her patches and threw it, but only for it to be deflected by Unohana's sword. Before Hinata knew it, she was cut down by Unohana.

"That makes three, Hinata." Unohana thought as Hinata is able to stop herself from collapsing with her arms. "It has been four for Law, two for Bambietta, and seven for Grimmjow." Grimmjow came down to attack Unohana, but is impaled in the chest. Unohana pulls out the blade out of the sky blue swordsman chest. "That makes eight."

 **"Shambles!"** Grimmjow and Hinata are switched with rocks. Unohana looks up to see a magic seal above her.

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Explosive Rain!"** Multiple arrows rain down on Unohana, before exploding. "Hey, are you two ok?"

"I'm ok." Hinata answered.

"Of course, I am!" Grimmjow replied.

"Strange." Law muttered to himself.

"What's wrong, Law?" Hinata asked.

"Those wounds." Law said.

"What's so weird about a few cut wounds?" Grimmjow questioned.

"They all should be fatal." Law informed the three, making their eyes widen. "Most of the injuries should be fatal, but for some reason we're still alive. We should be dead right now. So let me ask you all this. During the fight how many times have you've lost consciousness, only for you to immediately wake up?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, that's happened to me twice." Bambietta said.

"I've also felt the same way a few times." Hinata said.

"I don't remember how many times it's happened to me." Grimmjow stated.

"I take it that Unohana-ya has been putting us in a near death state, but before we died she healed us up." Law said.

"So you figured it out, Law. I expected no less from you." Unohana said. "It takes a decent amount of magic energy to heal your wounds. I usually do this in every fight I'm in just to keep it going on a bit longer. So lets see how many more times I'll kill you all before this trial is over."

 **(Nineteen minutes left)**

 **"PISTON PUNCH: STYLE ONE!"** Jugo struck Kenpachi with one of his strongest attacks, but this didn't even make Kenpachi budge an inch. Kenpachi sliced down on the orange haired teen, but Smoker appeared in time to block with his jitte. Zoro then appeared behind Kenpachi. Kenpachi's grin got bigger as his magical energy exploded pushing all three of the Royal Guard members. Before Kenpachi could move, multiple clay birds blew up in his face, which gave Smoker, Zoro, and Jugo the chance to move out of the way from an impending sword slash.

"Hey, how much time do we have left?" Smoker asked.

"Eighteen minutes left." Said Jugo, who was starting to lose most of his grey markings.

"At the rate this is going, we'll never pass in time." Deidara stated.

"I've got a plan, but the moment I set it into motion, I want you three to attack!" Smoker told the three.

"If you say so, then ok. I'll be ready to strike." Zoro said.

"That's not much to go on, but ok." Deidara said.

"Hopefully this works." Jugo said.

"Stop wasting time talking and let's get back to the fight!" Kenpachi yelled at the four as he ran at them.

 **"White Launcher!"** Smoker propelled himself forward in a stream of smoke. As he was about to reach Kenpachi, he quickly stopped himself. **"White Out!"** Large amounts of smoke emerged out of Smoker and Kenpachi ran into it before stopping after the realization that he was in the smoke.

"This smoke is starting to annoy my eyes!" Kenpachi said as his magical power erupted again blowing the smoke around him away.

A shadow appeared over to Kenpachi. "Huh!?" It appeared to be Deidara who was flying towards him on a clay pelican. Once it was in range Kenpachi had sliced the pelican in half that landed next to him, while also leaving Deidara mid-air to be stabbed in the chest.

"You put a good fight." Kenpachi said, but widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Deidara suddenly turn to clay.

"Huh?" Through the smoke revealed Zoro. Kenpachi tried to pull his sword out of the clay, but couldn't at first, until he used enough force to rip it out and went to attack Zoro.

Suddenly Jugo and Deidara popped out of two halves of the clay pelican. "What!" Kenpachi didn't get a chance to respond as Deidara had stabbed him in his back with a knife and Jugo sliced him on his right shoulder with his axe arm.

This didn't stop Kenpachi as he went back to attack Zoro, until all the smoke started to converge in front of him, turning into Smoker, who stabbed the mayor's bodyguard in his chest with the knife he was given. Smoker immediately moved out of the way so Zoro can make his move.

 **"Oni Giri!"** Zoro lands his attack cutting Kenpachi.

"Thanks for the fun battle!" Kenpachi told the four with a massive grin as he collapsed to the ground.

 **(Nine minutes left!)**

"You four better hurry up and land a cut on me, or else you'll be eliminated." Unohana told the four Royal guard members in front of her.

"She's right, we are running out of time." Hinata stated.

"Grimmjow, Bambietta, why haven't you two unleashed you're true powers yet?" Law questioned the two.

"I thought I could get this done without it, but with the condition I'm in right now, I would only be able to hold it for mere seconds" Bambietta answered.

"I just don't want to rely on my Resurrection, every time I have a tough battle and I'm sticking to that!" Grimmjow declared. Unohana got tired of waiting so she began to attack and her target was Law, who was saved when Grimmjow blocked Unohana's attack, but he was immediately being overpowered, until Unohana had to back off when Hinata tried to attack.

 **"Arrow Magic: Multi Arrow Shot!"** Bambietta fired off a barrage of arrows, which Unohana proceed to cut the arrows with a barrage of sword strikes, suddenly she saw Grimmjow charging a Cero, but for some odd reason he aimed his attack at Law.

"What is he doing?" Unohana wondered.

 **"Cero!"** Grimmjow fired off his attack at Law. As it got close Law smiled.

 **"Shambles!"** Before Unohana knew it, she was switched places with Law and was hit by the Cero. Unohana jumped out of the way of the Cero, but was clearly hurt, then she is met with an arrow flying passed her face cutting her cheek.

"Got her." Bambietta said. Hinata then threw her knife at Unohana, which she dodged it.

 **"Shambles!"** While it was behind her the knife was switched with Grimmjow, who quickly cuts Unohana in her back. Law quickly tosses Hinata the knife she threw seconds ago to throw ago, this time hitting Unohana in her shoulder. Law then walks up to Unohana. "We win Unohana-ya."

"I'm proud of you all." Unohana said with her usual smile as Law cuts her other on her other cheek.

-On the sidelines-

"THEY DID IT!" Luffy shouted in an overjoyed expression.

"They sure did. With about one minute left no less." Naruto said as he also smiled.

"We'll give them time to heal until the next test." Ichigo said as he also mimicked Luffy's and Naruto's expressions. "Cause the next test will be against us."

 **So Bleach has officially ended. I feel very indifferent towards the ending. I feel the ending chapter was good, but at the same time we were left with so many unanswered questions. I wished Shonen Jump didn't rush Kubo, but oh well, that's life sometimes, unfair. There won't be any chapters next week. Thanks again for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Punlished: 8/23/2016**

Next Chapter: The Bell Test


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Bell Test

-The Royal Guard's personal training ground-

"I'll be heading back home." Kenpachi told his wife and Yachiru jumped and sat on her father's shoulder.

"I'll also be going back as well." Yachiru said to her mother.

"Ok, you two see you later." Unohana replied as her husband walked away.

"Thanks again, Kenpachi!" Luffy yelled out.

"Ok now lets begin. **Shikai: Minazuki**." Unohana declared, as her sword produced green, gas-like substance, which took a solid form as a gaint, green, one-eyed manta ray-like creature.

"Unohana-ya, you going to use that?" Law questioned.

"What the hell is that thing?" Grimmjow questioned.

"This is one of my Minazuki's abilities." Unohana answered as the creature opened its mouth. "So, are you all ready?"

"Ready for what?" Most of the Royal Guard members wondered.

"To be healed of course." Unohana said. "You see my Minazuki's stomach acid has healing properties, which I use to heal my patients, but for special occasions I'd have Minazuki take this form to speed up the healing process."

"Wait, if it's the stomach acid that heals people, how are you going to heal us?" Hinata wondered.

"Are you going to have it spit out the acid?" Bambietta added.

"Nope." Unohana replied, making the participants more confused.

"Then how are you going to heal us?" A confused Deidara asked.

"Isn't it obvious already." Sasori said, getting his fellow participates' attention. "You're all going to be swallowed by that thing and you'll be healed inside of it." All the participates were in shock at this revelation.

"You can't be serious!" Grimmjow yelled out in disgust.

"I don't think she's kidding." Jugo muttered.

"Don't worry its not that bad. Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto have done this before. Even Law and Robin did it as well." Unohana told the Royal Guard members.

"How bad is it?" Karin asked the people, who Unohana named.

"Well, me and Robin-ya went through it before we left to help with Ragnarok Blade. It's was an experience I hoped I'd never have to endure again." Law said with a slight shiver.

"It was quite unpleasant." Robin said with her usual expression.

"What Robin and Law said." Ichigo said.

"Agreed." Naruto mutted in agreement.

"That sounds terrible." Yuzu said to herself.

"I think its quite fun!" Luffy said with a grin causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Aren't there any other options?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope. The wounds you all sustained from my husband and I are quite severe and through this process everyone will be healed enough to able participate for the next test." Unohana told the participants. With no other options the participants of the Royal Guard S-class exams with the excluding Sasori went through the treatmen. Twenty minutes had passed when Minazuki spat out the eight Royal Guard members.

"How are you all feeling?" Giselle asked her guild mates.

"Well the treatment work all of our wounds have been healed." Law was the first to say something.

"It sure did the trick." Smoker said as he lit another one of his cigars.

"YEAH IT DID, BUT IT WAS FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Bambietta shouted.

"Can't argue with that!" Deidara says with an equal amount of disgust.

"It wasn't that bad. I kind of enjoyed it." Zoro said.

"You were sleeping through most of it, Zoro-san." Hinata commented.

"It wasn't that terrible. Grimmjow, what do you think?" Jugo asked.

"Don't talk to me about it!" Grimmjow simply said, with an stern expression.

"I would like to thank you again, Unohana." Ichigo told Water 7's doctor.

"It was no problem. Now all of you play safe." Unohana replied as she took her leave. Once she had left the training ground Luffy stood up.

"Now since you all are all healed, we can begin the second part of the exams!" Luffy announced getting his guilds full attention.

"The three of us are overjoyed to see you all pass the first trial!" Ichigo said.

"But the next trial is going to be just as tough! So prepare yourselves!" Naruto continued the speech.

"Because your next opponents are going to be us three!" Luffy finished the speech. This surprised the participates of the exams.

"So in order to complete these exams we have to beat you three. The founders of our guild." Law said.

"Well not exactly defeat us." Luffy told Law.

"Like the first trial you will be able to pass, through completing an objective!" Naruto said.

"You will all be split up into a team of three and each of the teams will be against one of us. The objective of the test will be these." Ichigo says as he, Naruto, and Luffy each showed two silver bells.

"There will be no time limit! You all will work as a team to grab these bells from us in order to pass! The test won't end until the bells are retrieved or if all members of a team are left unconscious!" Naruto declared.

"Wait a minute. If each team has three members, then why are there only two bells?" Hinata asked, with some of her fellow participates thinking the same thing.

"Do I really have to point it out as well?" Sasori uttered with a strong hint of annoyance.

"No need, it's clear on what it means." Law told the puppet man.

"It means only two from each team will pass!" Smoker said.

"So this is more of a way to eliminate some participants." Jugo said.

"Fine by me. I'll just have grab one of those bells before my teammates!" Grimmjow declared.

"That's the spirit! Now lets decide, who will the teams be!" Luffy yelled out as he pulled out a box. "Ichigo, Naruto, and I will each pull out three names from the box! That will decide who will be our opponents! Ichigo, Naruto you ready!" Ichigo and Naruto nodded. "Ok, lets do this!" The three founders each reach into the box at the same time. "Now!" In a split second they pulled out three pieces of papers each. The participants waited anticipation to see who they will be up against. Luffy smiled as he looked at the names he picked out. "Looks like I'll be your opponent Sasori, Deidara, and Bambietta!"

"Wow, Dei-kun and Bambi-chan gets to be in the same team." Giselle said.

"Yeah Gigi, but we got Luffy." Deidara said with a shocked look.

"This is going to be tough battle." Bambietta added.

"How unlucky am I." Sasori thought.

"Hinata, Smoker, Jugo it seems I got you three." Naruto said as he showed the names he drew out.

"We're up against Naruto, huh." Smoker said.

"I will now have a chance to show how much I've grown, Naruto-kun." Hinata thought with a determined expression.

"Good luck, Jugo." Robin told Jugo.

"Thanks Big Sis." Jugo replied. Law walks up to Grimmjow and Zoro.

"So I take it our opponent is.." Law says as he stares at Ichigo.

"Me." Ichigo said finishing Law's sentence.

"I get a chance to fight Strawberry. Hehe. This has just gotten fun!" Grimmjow said with a large grin. Zoro didn't say anything and just made a grin. Ichigo pulls out a map and opens it up.

"These battles will taking place in random parts of this area!" Ichigo said, showing the map that had an I, L, N marks on it. "Us three will each be waiting in our respective locations. You are all allowed to attack us any time you want."

"So that's out of the way, we'll be heading to our locations." Naruto said.

"We'll be waiting!" Luffy declared with his toothy smile. The three founders left, leaving the participates to plan.

-Deidara, Bambietta, and Sasori vs Luffy-

Luffy was currently in a forest filled with large trees and he sitting down on a tree trunk, looking at his straw hat.

"I wonder, who is going to attack me first. It'll probably be either Deidara or Bambietta. I don't really train with them that much. Maybe Sasori will try to attack first. It's been a while since I've fought him." Luffy then drops the two bells into his straw hat, before firmly placing it on his head.

Luffy made a large toothy grin. "No matter what happens, this should be fun!"

Before Luffy knew it, he was surrounded by spears made out of iron sand. The Royal Guard guild master made a quick backflip evading the spears as they impale the spot he was just at. Luffy then notices more of the same spears fire at him, which he dodges, but doesn't notice the energy string behind his foot, which trips him.

"Now you two!" Sasori's voice in the distance.

 **"Clay Make: Sparrows/Arrow Magic: Multi Explosive Arrow Shot!"** Deidara and Bambietta unleashed several arrows and clay bird in unison at Luffy, while he was still falling backwards.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Balloon!"** Luffy's body blotted up, began to twist, before finally he released the air out his mouth, propelling himself into the air, allowing him to dodge the bombers' attacks as they collided, resulting in a large explosion. Luffy landed soon afterwards while keeping a hand on his hat, making it stay firmly on his head. "That sure was a close call. I almost got fried." Somewhere close by Sasori sat on a tree branch, looking at Luffy.

"You two were late on the fire!" Sasori told the two bombers as they appeared next to him. "I was able to make an opening, but you two screwed it up."

"We screwed up! Like hell we did!" Bambietta yelled at Sasori, who didn't seem to care.

"Of course we didn't, Luffy was just too good to be hit that easily!" Deidara added.

"Well, you two will have to be better in order to pass. I will not be held back by you two." Sasori said still keeping his harsh tone.

"You'll probably be the one to hold us back!" Bambietta said, matching Sasori's tone.

"Enough fighting you two. Let's focus on showing Luffy, what true art is!" Deidara said.

"Does shut up about his art?" Sasori asked.

"Not really, but it's one of the reasons I love the Baka." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Love, huh." Sasori muttered to himself. At that moment Luffy appeared in front of Deidara.

"Found you." Luffy said with a smile. Before Deidara got a chance to react, Luffy's arm was already stretched out. **"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"** This attack sent Deidara flying back into a nearby tree trunk.

 **"Water Jet Stream!"** Luffy is hit and engulfed by a large burst of water. Luffy kept both his hands on his hat has to keep it from being blasted off his head by the force of Sasori's attack. He then uses all the strength to escape the current of water. **"Fire Jet Stream!"** This time Sasori shot out an equally large burst of flames at his guild master.

 **"Gomu Gomu No.."** Luffy stretched both his arms behind himself, while he was mid-air. **"Bazooka!"** Luffy used this attack to plow through the flames and continued on until they stopped and grabbed a hold of the tree branch Sasori was standing on. **"Gomu Gomu No Rocket!"** Luffy launched himself straight at Sasori, hitting him in the gut with a headbutt, which sent him flying soon afterwards.

 **"Arrow Magic: Holy Explosive Shot!"** Bambietta fired off a single arrow while Luffy hadn't recovered after using his attack, but the Royal Guard guild master stretches out of his right to grab another tree branch and pull himself towards said branch, evading the arrow. He then uses the same branch to as a platform to jump at the female bomber.

Suddenly Luffy saw a glow above him. "Got you Luffy! **Arrow Magic: Holy Explosive Arrow Rain**!" Hundreds of arrows rain down seamlessly hitting Luffy, forcing him to crash into the ground, before ending in multiple explosions.

Once the attack had finally stopped Bambietta looked closely to see if she could see Luffy, but she couldn't find him. "Where is he?"

Suddenly Luffy, whose clothes were slightly damaged appeared behind Bambietta. Bambietta turned in time to see him, but wasn't able to prepared to counter attack as he was already too close, but to her luck Deidara's clay pelican appeared and swallowed Luffy in its mouth, then flew into the air.

"Great save, Baka!"

"Of course it was!" Deidara replied as the clay pelican started to fly off somewhere. At the same time Luffy was making his escape out the clay bird by prying it's mouth open.

"I'm free!" Luffy yelled out as he was about to escape. Suddenly he sees Sasori, who raises his hand up, firing a burst of flames at the clay pelican, setting it off, creating a large explosion.

Luffy is sent hurtling through the air, until he notices his hat had come off and out flew the bells. Luffy is able to catch the bells, before he hit the ground. "Ow, where am I?" Luffy looked around to notice he was no longer in the forest and instead was in an open plain of grass. Luffy then places the bells on his straw hat, then places it back on his head. "Wow, I must have been sent far."

"Of course." Sasori said as he exited the forest and stepped into the open plained. "Fighting you in a forest like that is dangerous because of your ability to jump around. So I devised a plan to get you into a more opened area. With Deidara's help the plan succeeded."

"Good plan, Sasori! You maybe one of the smartest people I know!" Luffy told Sasori with a smile.

"Yes and you're probably my least favorite person I know." Saori said coldly.

"No need to be like that Sasori!" Luffy said, while keeping his smile.

"Fine, then lets move on with this act." Sasori placed both his palms on the ground. **"Iron Sand Tidal Wave!"** A large tidal wave of iron sand emerged in front of Sasori and raised up high before coming crashing down over Luffy, who stood his ground.

"This is my only option." Luffy thought as the iron sand was close to crushing him. **"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!"** Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches which began to crash down onto him. Even though the mass of the sand built up Luffy did not falter as he continued to punch until he saw the day sky.

"You never fail to impress me." Sasori thought.

"What's next?!" Luffy yelled out, before he noticed someone in the sky above him. Luffy looked up to see it was Bambietta, who was now in her Vollstandig and spreading out her wings.

 **"Heilig Explosiv Regen (Holy Explosive Rain)!"** Hundred of energy orbs shot out of Bambietta's wings and began to bombard Luffy, but he jumps out of the way. Bambietta began to fire at Luffy as he evades the orbs and the explosions that came from them, but he was having difficulty running through the iron sand terrain. Suddenly, out of the iron sand around Luffy popped out multiple clay spiders.

"Enjoy my C1 Spiders, Luffy." Deidara said as he revealed the palms had grown mouths. Luffy tried to dodge, but is unable to as the iron sand had ensnared both his legs. "Art is an explosion!" The clay spiders explode, engulfing Luffy in their explosion, but it didn't end there as Bambietta's attack hit Luffy, causing an even more massive explosion. As the explosions had ceased multiple energy strings appear to surround the area before they constrict around the smoke.

"Got him." Sasori muttered as the smoke dissipated it reveals Luffy strung up. "Now victory is o.." Sasori felt tugging on his string. He then sees Luffy breaking free from the strings and the iron sand.

"Wow, that was some combo!" Luffy said as he began to stretch out.

"It even destroyed my coat, lucky for me I've got spares. Now then, time to get serious! **Gear Second**!" Luffy had entered his gear second form and in an instant he vanished from Sasori's Bambietta's and Deidara's view.

"Bambietta, where is he?!" Deidara yelled at Bambietta, who was still in the air.

"I don't know!" Bambietta replied as she frantically looked for Luffy.

"Where are you?" Sasori wondered as he too looked for Luffy. Sasori soon saw a pile of iron sand slight move off in the distance. "Now I know how to track him." Unknowingly Sasori didn't notice Luffy in front of him.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet..."** Sasori finally noticed Luffy. **"Bazooka!"** But it was too late as he was sent flying by the attack.

"There you are!" Bambietta said as she went back on raining down orbs on Luffy, who immediately dodged them with ease, but Bambietta continued her assault as she kept her eye on him.

 **"Clay Make: C1 Sparrows!"** Deidara threw out clay sparrows to assist Bambietta in her assault, but even those aren't enough to hit Luffy as he still too fast. Explosion after explosion, the aren't able to hit Luffy, who smiled in glee.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet..."** Luffy cocked his right arm back and took aim with left. In a split second he had disappeared from the bombers' vision again, but he would reappear immediately and his target was Bambietta. **"Pistol!"** Luffy hits the female bomber knocking her out of the sky.

"Damn. **Clay Make: C1 Owl**!" Deidara summoned his clay owl, which he had catch Bambietta. Before Deidara could attack Luffy, he had already disappeared. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm yourself. I've got a plan!" Sasori told the male bomber as he appeared next him. "Now let me see one of your clay figures." Deidara gives Sasori a clay sparrow. Sasori places something in it, then hand it back. "Now fire when I saw so!"

"Ok." Deidara replied. Sasori began to look at the iron sand to see if any of it moves. Seconds past till he saw a some of it kick in the air on the left side of his vision.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet..."** Luffy ready his attack.

"Now to the right!" Sasori yelled, making Deidara throw the clay sparrows. They seem to just miss Luffy. "Set them off!" Deidara does just that and the clay sparrows blew up. As the one Sasori had put something into blew up, needles were sent flying all over the place, which a couple were able to hit Luffy and he immediately started to feel something wrong.

"Poison needles. Sasori that's not fair." Luffy said.

"Don't worry that poison was not made to kill you, but to slow you down!" Sasori declared as Luffy noticed Bambietta in the distance.

 **"Arrow Magic: Heilig Explosiv Pfeil (Holy Explosiv Arrow)!"** Bambietta fired of a single arrow hitting Luffy in the back, causing a large explosion, that blew off Luffy's straw hat, which Sasori caught with his strings.

"We win." Sasori said as he pulled out one of the bells and handed the other one to Deidara. Sasori then tosses Luffy back his hat with a vile inside. "That's the antidote." Luffy drank it, but it appears it wasn't that tasteful.

"Looks like I passed. Sorry, Bambietta." Deidara told his girlfriend.

"It's ok, Baka. You'll just have to treat me to a meal." Bambietta said.

"Fine by me." Deidara replied.

"I can't believe I lost." Luffy said with a glum expression as Gear Second deactivated. "Oh well. I sure did have fun!"

-Smoker, Jugo, Hinata vs Naruto-

Naruto was currently resting on some grass waiting for Hinata, Smoker, and Jugo to make their move.

"Kurama, you sense anyone yet?" Naruto asked the fox.

 **"No, none of them seemed to have entered the area."** Kurama informed Naruto.

"Well, tell me, when they do." Naruto said as he continued to lay back. "How was that pervert able to use a Rasengan?"

 **"You still on that Kit?"**

"Of course I am. I thought my father was the only person able to use that type of magic."

 **"Well, Kit like I said before, someone could have learned that type of magic. You even fit into that category. I thought you that magic from me replicating the ones Minato used on me. So next time you see that man, you could ask them about it."** Kurama told Naruto, who was putting on a necklace that held the two bells on it. **"Huh? Kit someone is coming!" Naruto got as soon as Kurama said that.**

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, but gets his answer as the tip of at jitte came at him. Naruto is able to dodge, but as he did Smoker appeared and tried to punch him with a smoke embedded fist. Naruto uses both his arms to block the blow, but wasn't expecting Smoker to grab on to both his arms and lift him into the air before slamming him down.

Smoker tried to jab his jitte on Naruto's head, but the whiskered blond was able to break free of the smoke mages hold, then dodged the jitte and finally delivered a kick to Smoker's gut. "Your as relentless with your attacks as usual Smoker."

"And you're still as slippery as ever." Smoker replied, as his body started to produce more smoke. **"White Strike!"** Smoker punched the ground, causing smoke to start to cover it. Naruto immediately jumped into the air to avoid the smoke.

"Did you really think you'd get me in that?!" Naruto said as he was still in the air.

"No, because I was expecting you to jump." Smoker stated as Jugo appeared behind Naruto.

 **"Kit behind you!"** Kurama warned Naruto.

 **"Piston Punch."** A calm looking Jugo declared as he went to punch Naruto.

 **"Energy Make: Multi Clone!"** Dozens of Narutos appeared to protect the real Naruto from Jugo's punch.

"Throw me!" Two of the clones proceed to do what Naruto said and threw him to the ground, out of Smoker's smokes range, while at that moment to piston rod in Jugo's arm pumps down, creating a shockwave that destroyed the clones. Before Naruto could catch his breath Hinata appeared behind him.

 **"Behind you again."** Kurama said. Naruto moves his head out of Hinata's palm strike, and went for a sweep with his right leg, but she dodges it by leaping into the air and comes down with another palm strike, which Naruto dodges. The two continued to go at it with well throw palm strikes, punches, and kicks, which both of them dodged seamlessly.

Soon enough, it appeared Naruto was starting to get to get the upper hand, but to the whiskered blond's surprise, Hinata dodged one of his punches and land a palm strike to his chest, knocking the air out of him. Hinata tried to grab one of the bells, but Naruto leaps back to keep that from happening.

"Good one, Hinata." Naruto said with a slight grin.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. All the training with you and everybody else is paying off." Hinata replied, before she went back on the attack, but Naruto dodges his attack on goes for a punch, until his fist was caught by a long grey arm, that belonged to Jugo.

 **"Chain."** Jugo pulled pulled Naruto towards him. "Your turn, Smoker." Smoker proceeds to jab the tip of his jitte straight into Naruto's gut, before pinning him to the ground.

"Damn that really hurt Smoker." Naruto muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. So let's see how you get out of this." Smoker said.

"Well, you're about to." Naruto declared as he grabbed onto the jitte and lifted it up enough to get the tip off of him. Smoker prepared to put more force in his jitte, but it was to late.

 **"Take Over: Kurama!"** Naruto entered his Take Over and quickly pushed off the jitte, knocking Smoker back a few feet. Naruto quickly tried to attack Smoker before he had recomposed himself, but was interrupted by Jugo, who tried to punch him, but Naruto quickly kicks Jugo aside.

As he did Smoker came at Naruto with a barrage of jitte thrust attack, which Naruto is able to dodge with a decent amount of difficulty, until Hinata joined in with a consistent amount of palm thrust. In order to stop this Naruto kicked Smoker in the chest, then dodged one of Hinata's attacks and grabbed her arm, before finally tossing her at the stunned smoke mage. Jugo reappears, but now in his murderous personality and delivers a brutal punch to Naruto's side sending him flying.

 **"Energy Make: Multi Clone!"** Naruto summons a dozen clones to stop himself. But the real Naruto couldn't recompose himself before Jugo attacked him again with another solid punch, knocking him back a few more feet. The clones we're going to give chase, but stopped when Smoker and Hinata got in their way.

"Where do you all think you're going?" Smoker told the clones. At that same moment Naruto finally halted himself.

"Now I can see, why he gave Luffy a tough time." Naruto thought to himself.

 **"JET BOOSTERS!"** Jugo launched himself for another punch, which Naruto ducks under, then delivered a swift kick, but Jugo ends up grabbing the leg. He then smacks Naruto into the ground and immediately punches him. "DIE! **PISTON PUNCH**!" Moments later the ground below them was demolished by the shockwave Jugo's attack die.

"YOU AIN'T DEAD YET!" Jugo was now looking at Naruto, who was now covered in a coat of red energy that had two tails.

"You're quite strong when you're like this Jugo, but not strong enough!" Naruto said as he punched Jugo in the face, he then followed that up by hitting the orange haired man with both of his tails. Jugo uses his Jet Boosters to keep himself from being pushed back.

 **"DESTROYING AXE FISTS!"** Jugo grew an axe blade one each arm and went to immediately attack Naruto, but the whisker blond uses his tails to block both of the blade. Naruto then knocked Jugo off his feet with a sweeping kick. As Jugo lay on the ground a blue orb formed in Naruto's right palm.

 **"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** Naruto struck Jugo clean in the gut with this technique, seemingly defeating him as the gray marking on his body had vanished and he appeared to be knocked out.

"That takes care of Jugo. Now for..." Naruto was barely able to dodge the incoming smoke embedded fist, until he had to deal with Hinata appearing.

 **"Air Palm!"** Hinata fired a huge gust of air, which Naruto blocked using his tails, but the attack did push him away from Jugo. Smoker then went in with a barrage of jitte jabs. Naruto evades most of the jabs, while he uses his tails to block the rest.

Naruto went to punch Smoker, while he was still able to be attacked, but as he did the smoke mage stopped attacking allowing Naruto's fist to faze through him. What happened next caught Naruto off guard as Hinata came through Smoker's body and connected a powerful palm strike to Naruto's chin, making him dazed.

Hinata then connected another palm strike to his chest. "Smoker-san!"

 **"White Launcher!"** All of Smoker's body turned into smoke, then rushed at Naruto pushing him into the air.

The smoke starts to converge in the air above him, before it solidified back into Smoker, who prepared to hit Naruto with his jitte, until the whiskered blond is engulfed in a sphere of red energy.

When the sphere disappeared Naruto was revealed to be in his Four Tails mode. Smoker still tried to continue his attack, but Naruto stopped the jitte with his tails, then extended his arm to grab his guild mate's face and threw him right on the ground. Naruto land on top of Smoker, knee first, before he had a chance to turn his body back to smoke.

 **"Double Air Palm!"** Hinata tried to use this to get Naruto off of Smoker, but he easily reflected both attacks with one of his tails.

 **"Nice try Hinata."** Naruto said just before he went to attack Hinata. **"Huh?"** Suddenly Naruto felt something grab a hold of the back his neck. Naruto takes tries to take a glance behind him, but was tossed into the ground. **"What the hell?"** Naruto used all four of his tails to knock his assailant into the air. This gave him a chance to turn and see his attacker was Jugo, who had gone through his own transformation of his own.

 **"PISTON PUNCH: STYLE ONE!"** Jugo came propelling down at high speeds, giving Naruto no time to move out of the way, so he uses all his tails to make a shield. Once Jugo's massive fist collided with Naruto's tails it created a massive shockwave that blew away Hinata, who was caught by Smoker. Jugo is able to break through the tails, then grabbed Naruto's neck and pinned him down.

 **"Guh."** Naruto grunted as Jugo started to squeeze. **"Yo.u're ch..ki.g me."** Suddenly the booster-like appendages from Jugo's back started to extend out in front of himself and points them at Naruto.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW! ENJOY THE TRIP TO THE AFTERLIFE!" Jugo declared as the barrels on the appendages started to gather energy.

 **"He's lost it Kit! You've got to do something or else this will most likely fatally injure you!"** Kurama told his host.

 **"I have no choice then."** Naruto opened his mouth and started to charge energy into a small black orb.

 **"MULTIPLE LOTUS NONSELF CONNECTED CANNONS/Bijuudama!"** Then two attacks fired off at the same time creating a large pillar of energy. Once the attack dissipated it revealed Jugo now unconscious and Naruto back to one tail and was now too tired to notice Smoker behind him.

 **"White Blow!"** Smoker hit Naruto in the back with a smoke embedded fist. **"White Out!"** Smoker's arms, both turn to dense smoke that traps Naruto. "Lady Hinata!"

"Ok, Smoker-san!" Hinata replies as she starts to attack the trapped Naruto with a barrage of poke-like strikes with her index fingers. Each time she hit Naruto, it felt that his magic was being shut down. Hinata would continue this for a few more seconds, before she finished it off with a palm strike. Smoker let go of Naruto, letting him fall to the ground.

"I can't move right now." Naruto said as he lay on the ground. Smoker and Hinata then both took the bells off Naruto's necklace.

"This means we win right?" Smoker asked.

"Yup." Naruto answered. "So Hinata how long will it take for me to be able to move again?"

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun. You should be able to move in a few minutes." Hinata answered. Smoker, who was carrying Jugo, walks up and helps Naruto up.

"Thanks Smoker." Naruto thanks his guild mate.

"Don't mention it." Smoker replied.

 **"Looks like you lost Kit."** Kurama said.

"Yup, I sure did." Naruto replied with a smirk. "But I'd lie if I said I wasn't happy about it."

-Law, Zoro, and Grimmjow vs Ichigo-

Ichigo stood in an opened field with Shikai Zangetsu resting on his shoulder.

 **"So King are not you're planning to go all out right away."** Zangetsu said.

"Not at first, but I have no doubt I will have to. Especially since I got those three." Ichigo says as he ties together the cloth of the two bells he had to Zangetsu's own.

 **"Choosing that as the place to hold the bell. That's quite a risky choice."** Zangetsu said.

"I want to give myself a challenge."

 **"I wonder how Red is doing?"**

"There is no need for me to worry about her. I bet she's doing just fine!" Ichigo replied. Ichigo continued to wait until someone appeared and went to slice him. Ichigo quickly blocks the incoming sword strike with Zangetsu. "I knew you'd be the first one to attack."

"Of course I am. I couldn't resist getting the chance to beat you to a pulp!" Grimmjow replied as he used his free hand to punch Ichigo, but the orange haired swordsman dodged it and jumped back to gain some distance, but Grimmjow quickly closed the gap. "Not so fast!" Grimmjow went for a barrage of sword strikes. Ichigo is able to block everyone of them, until he parries one of the strikes and began to go on the offense.

Ichigo began with a flurry of slashes, which Grimmjow did well enough to deflect them all, but soon enough the speed of the strikes became too much for him, letting Ichigo to land a few strikes on him. In order to avoid more damage Grimmjow jumped back.

"What's wrong, running away?" Ichigo said.

"Like hell I am!" Grimmjow barked back as he started to charge a Cero, so Ichigo himself started to charge a Getsuga Tensho.

 **"Cero/Getsuga Tensho!"** Both of them fired their attacked, making the collide with one another, causing large amounts of destruction to the area and created lots of debris. Grimmjow the jumped through the debris and went back to attacking Ichigo. The two continued their fight with sparks coming off each time their swords connected.

"Strange, why hasn't he tried to grab one of the bells yet? He's had many chances to do so!" Ichigo pondered as he continued to fight back.

 **"Room!"** After Ichigo heard Law's voice, he quickly dodged one of Grimmjow's strikes and punched him in the gut, immobilizing him. Then Ichigo began to run as he can as the Room started to expand, but no matter how fast he was, it was still going to reach his location. Ichigo jumped into the air.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo struck the ground with a light version of his attack to propel himself a fair distance. The Room finally stopped forming and Law finally showed. "So it looks like I escaped your range, Law!"

"It seems you did Ichigo-ya, but Grimmjow-ya fulfilled his part of the plan!" Law stated.

"What?" Ichigo muttered in confusion at Law's statement. He started to look around to see all the destruction he and Grimmjow caused. "Was he planning for us to cause this much damage?"

 **"Shambles!"** Some of the debris at the edge of the Room was replaced with Zoro, who immediately charged at Ichigo with two swords. Ichigo is able to block both the swords, but was pushed by the impact. Before Ichigo could compose himself Zoro had closed the gap and went for a double vertical slash. Ichigo barely blocks these strikes by holding Zangetsu horizontally, but he is forced to one knee.

"Now I can see why you were able to match Kenpachi in swordplay. You're quite strong." Ichigo told Zoro, as he started to stand back up.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now show me how good you are with a sword!" Zoro replied as the two stopped their clash, only to go back at each other with a flurry of sword swings. Throughout their battle it was clear Zoro was physically stronger with his swings, but Ichigo was faster with his, as he was starting to be too much for the green haired swordsman. Forcing him to try to gain distance to take a breath, but Ichigo was not going to give him that. Until Grimmjow appeared and attacked Ichigo.

"Don't think I'm finished with you, Strawberry!" Grimmjow told Ichigo as unload a barrage of brutal sword strikes. Ichigo place defensive for a little bit, till he got an opening one Grimmjow and went for a slash, but that was blocked by both of Zoro's blades.

"I'm not done yet. We've only just started." Zoro said as he and Grimmjow started to tag team Ichigo. Ichigo tried his best to hold his defense against the onslaught of both Grimmjow and Zoro, but the two were too much for him.

"King let me step in. I can get you out of the predicament you're in." Zangetsu suggested.

"No, need I can handle myself." Ichigo told the demon.

"Well, I hope you don't forget you're fighting three opponents." Zangetsu told Ichigo, Making remember that fact.

"I got too preoccupied I forgot about Law!" Ichigo thought as he glanced over to see the Room had disappeared. Ichigo looked behind him to see Law. Thanks to Ichigo being distracted this gave Grimmjow a chance to knee him in the gut. "Gahh!" Zoro took this chance to place both his swords above his shoulders in a horizontal position.

 **"Nanajuni.."** Zoro then performed a circular swing. **"Pound Ho!"** This launches two spiraling air compressed projectiles at Ichigo, as Grimmjow jumped out of the way to avoid the attack, as Ichigo is hit and sent flying towards Law.

 **"Room!"** Law created a Room, as Ichigo got closer. **"Takt!"** A large piece of the ground form Ichigo to crash into it back first. Law then cocked his arm back, before thrusting it forward. **"Scalpel!"** To Law's dismay Ichigo had dodged in time and tried to escape the Room's range. **"Shambles!"** Law switches places with some debris, to get in Ichigo's path.

"You should know that is futile to run, Ichigo-ya!" Law made a horizontal slash, which Ichigo ducks to avoid it. Ichigo tries to go for a slash, but Law had used Shambles to switch places with a stone behind Ichigo. Law then raises both his place both his thumbs on Ichigo's back. **"Counter Shock!"** Ichigo is electrocuted by a large electrical surge, but it didn't stopped there as Grimmjow showed up and punched him in the face.

Grimmjow didn't stop there as he continued with a barrage of equally powerful punches to Ichigo's face before ending it with a swift kick it the face, sending the orange haired swordsman flying back. Law swung his sword downwards, Ichigo was able to move out of the way, but his left arm wasn't so fortunate as it it was chopped off.

 **"Nitoryo Iai:.."** Zoro ran at Ichigo while holding both his hand holds two of his swords that a sheathed. **"Rashimon!"** Zoro in the blink of the eye unsheathed both his swords and appeared behind Ichigo, who had used Zangetsu to block most of the attack, but it was shattered and he was sent flying out the Room.

"King I think it's about time you get serious." Zangetsu said as Ichigo stood back up.

"I hate when you're right." Ichigo placed Zangetsu into a black magic seal. **"Bankai:..!"** A huge mass of with covered Ichigo.

"This is where the real battle begins, so prepare!" Law told his teammates.

 **"Tensa Zangetsu!"** Ichigo revealed his transformed Zangetsu, revealing the two bells were now attached to Tensa Zangetsu's chain. Ichigo began to charge forward at Law, Grimmjow, and Zoro at high speeds.

"You two get behind me!" Law ordered Grimmjow and Zoro, which they reluctantly did. Once Ichigo entered the Room, Law began to swing his sword as fast as he can in a flurry of slash. Ichigo easily move out of the path of each cut, as he got gradually closer to Law. **"Takt!"** Two large pieces of the ground, shot up to stop Ichigo in his path, but they were destroyed in a single swipe of Tensa Zangetsu and he continued on his path, until Grimmjow is able to intercept him.

 **"Cero!"** Grimmjow fired his Cero, but to his shock it was cut in half by Tensa Zangetsu. After that Ichigo passes by Grimmjow, but not with giving him a good kick to the face. Zoro is the next to step in as he places his third sword in his mouth and charged at Ichigo.

 **"Oni Giri!"** Zoro unleashed on of his strongest attacks, but is surprised when Ichigo stop the attack. "How?"

"You're technique is strong, but there is one weakness to it. At a certain moment all your swords line up behind each other, before they cut the opponent, but is they are able block at that time, the technique is rendered useless." Ichigo explained to Zoro, before he threw him aside with a swing. He then went at Law with a sword strike, which Law blocked.

 **"Getsuga.."** Law saw black energy gather around Tensa Zangetsu. **"Tensho!"** The Room is filled up in Ichigo's attack, soon afterwards it vanished. Law, Grimmjow, and Zoro appeared to defeat from the attack.

"You all put up a good fight." Ichigo said as he picked up his severed arm and reattached it.

"Hey, I ain't done yet, Strawberry!" Grimmjow says as he, Law, and Zoro stood back up.

"Yeah, I am not finished either!" Zoro said.

"Did you really think that would be enough to put us down, Ichigo-ya?" Law said.

"To be honest I did, but I'm glad I was wrong. Now let's end this!" Ichigo declared with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will!" Grimmjow declared as he held up his sword and placed his other hand on it, as the blade started to glow. **"Hollowed Soul: Pantera!"** A massive gust of wing engulfed Grimmjow, before seconds after he appeared in front of Ichigo, now in his Resurrection.

Ichigo tried to swing Tensa Zangetsu, but it was caught by Grimmjow's claw. Ichigo is surprised by this, which made Grimmjow grin, before he proceeded to kick Ichigo sending him flying back. Ichigo uses Tensa Zangetsu to halt himself, but as he did Grimmjow appeared behind him and kicked him again. While Ichigo was still flying back, he felt something behind.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to see that Zoro had grown two heads, six arms with their own swords. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fired this attack at Zoro, but the green haired swordsman demolished it with a swing of all his nine swords. He then went on the attack on Ichigo, who blocked most of the swords, but it was began to be too much for him and it didn't help that Grimmjow kicked him again knocking him away.

 **"King, they're knocking you around like a ragdoll."**

"I know that!" Ichigo responded as he noticed he was surrounded in a Room. Before Ichigo had no chance to respond his right arm, that was weilding Tensa Zangetsu, was severed. Ichigo tries to grab his arm until it was switched with a rock. Ichigo looked to see his arm was right next to Law, who went to snach one of the bells.

 **"Return!"** Ichigo declared as he raised his left up, making Tensa Zangetsu fly right to Ichigo's arm just in time as Grimmjow and Zoro attacked.

"Sorry Ichigo-ya, but we still win. **Shambles**!" Law declared as Grimmjow and Zoro are switch with rock near Ichigo, who couldn't do anything as he was attacked by the two. Law then ended it by cutting Ichigo in half with a downwards slice. A few minutes after that Ichigo was all in one piece, while it seemed Law and Grimmjow were the ones to take the bells.

"Are still sure you won't regret not wanting to pass, Zoro-ya?" Law asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zoro answered.

"Well you're loss Mosshead." Grimmjow said.

"What did you call me?!" Zoro asked in an apparent ticked off tone.

 **"King, how's it feel losing?"** Zangetsu asked his host.

"Even though one of the people I lost to was Grimmjow, it doesn't bother me." Ichigo answered with a smile, as he watch Grimmjow and Zoro start to get at each other's throats. "I just enjoyed finding out how strong our guild mates could be together."

 **Thanks for reading and review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 9/9/2016**

Next Chapter: Final Trial


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Final Trial

-The Royal Guard training ground-

Robin, Giselle, Yuzu, Karin, and baby Nel were currently the only people in the training ground as they waited for everyone to return from completing the second test of the Royal Guard S-class Exams.

"Waaaahhhhhh!" Nel's cry filled the training ground until she was calmed down by Giselle.

"There is no need to cry Nel-chan. Everyone will return in no time." Giselle told the baby with a smile. "Do you want me to read that book to you?" Nel smiled in response. Giselle then pulled out a book and placed Nel on her lap.

"Wait, isn't that the book you, Ichigo, Law, and Sasori read together?" Yuzu asked, which Giselle responded with a nod, "You can't read that to Nel. That book isn't meant for babies!"

"Don't worry Yuz-chan. Nel-chan enjoys it and Smo-kun is ok with it as long as I skip the gory parts. Even though those are the best parts." Giselle said, before she started to read Nel the book.

"I never thought my books could be enjoyed by babies. Maybe I should try to dip my pen into children's books." Robin pondered.

"Miss Robin." Karin said, getting Robin's attention.

"Yes Karin?" Robin replied

"If you don't mind. Can I ask you something?" Karin asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Ask away." Robin told Karin.

"Is it true that you and Grimmjow were part of Ragnarok Blade?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, we were. In fact, we were both raised by the guild most of our lives." Robin answered.

"Then why did you leave the guild?" Karin asked another question.

"My mother didn't like the way the guild going after they started experimenting. Many of our guild mates were experimented on and almost all of them died, those being Grimmjow's parents and my father. The ones that didn't die were tested on even more. Grimmjow was one of the those people. So my mother tried to escape with me and Grimmjow, but was killed when she went back for Jugo." Robin told Karin.

"Sorry to hear that. If it doesn't bother you, but can you tell me what Ragnarok Blade's true goal was?" Karin asked.

"Sorry, but even that I don't know." Robin answered.

"Oh, really? Gremmy knew the goal, but never told me or Yuzu. So I thought an older member would know." Karin muttered.

"Now can you answer a question?" Robin asked.

"Okay." Karin replied.

"Who are the current three that run Ragnarok Blade?" Robin asked with a slightly more serious tone.

"Yuzu and I have only met them once. The current guild master is a man name Sosuke Aizen. His two top men are named Obito and Doflamingo." Karin answered.

"Oh really." Robin muttered as she remembered three young men she knew when she was apart of Ragnarok Blade. "So they succeeded in taking control of the guild." Robin thought to herself. Minutes passed until a group had finally returned and it appeared to be Ichigo's.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu and Karin yelled out as they saw their brother, who merely smiled as he, Grimmjow, Zoro, and Law walked towards their guild mates.

"So I take it we're the first group back." Ichigo stated as he looked around for everyone else.

"Yup, you are Ichi-kun." Giselle said.

"So how did it go?" Yuzu curiously asked her four guild members. Law and Grimmjow both show their bells in response.

"La-kun, Grimm-kun, you both passed!" Giselle said.

"We did, but it wasn't easy." Law replied.

"It wasn't easy? That might be the case for you and Mosshead, but for me it was a cake walk." Grimmjow said, making the three other men gain an annoyed look.

"Is he really that cocky?" Zoro asked his guild mates in disbelief but mainly annoyance.

"Yep!" Ichigo and Law answered in unison, but Ichigo's wasn't too annoyed.

"You don't need to act like it wasn't tough, Grimmjow. I'm just happy to see you pass." Robin told the sky blue haired swordsman with a smile.

"Oh, well... you should be." Grimmjow replied with a slight blush.

"Hey everyone!" Luffy yelled out as he rode on a clay falcon with Sasori, while Bambietta and Deidara were on a clay owl.

"Why do you need to yell? They aren't even that far away from us." An annoyed looking Sasori grumbled to while glancing at his guild master.

"No reason, I just wanted to." Luffy answered with a massive grin as he seemingly ignored the annoyance rolling off of Sasori in waves.

"Well, then do that when I'm _not_ next to you!" Sasori yelled at Luffy.

"Now look who's yelling." Bambietta commented, which ticked off Sasori even more.

"Hehe. There is no need to get so mad Sasori my man." Deidara added with a slight chuckle. This got the two bombers a glare directed from Sasori. Once they land Luffy ran over to everyone else.

"So who passed?!" Luffy asked with anticipation. Law and Grimmjow both showed their bells. "Great job, you two!. Don't worry Zoro next time I'll bet you'll pass!"

"I'll be sure to." Zoro said.

"So who passed from your group?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"That would be me and Deidara." Sasori answered by showing his bell, while Deidara showed his.

"Congratulations you two." Robin said.

"I feel bad for you Bambi-chan." Giselle said.

"No need to be Gigi. The better guild members won." Bambietta replied as she walked up to Giselle and Nel. "Since Smoker isn't here, tou want me to carry you, Nel?"

"Sorry Bambi-chan, but Smo-kun told me to keep Nel-chan away from you." Giselle told the female bomber, who immediately became disappointed.

"Come on Gigi, it'll just be for a minute! Smoker wouldn't even know!" Bambietta pleaded, but Giselle wouldn't budge.

"You really should stop trying, Bambietta." Deidara commented, which got him a glare from his girlfriend. At that moment Luffy noticed Naruto's group arriving.

"Naruto, Hinata, Smoker, Jugo!" Luffy called out to his guild mates. Naruto responded by waving to the other guild master.

"You don't need to carry me anymore, Smoker." Naruto told the smoke mage.

"You sure you're able to walk by yourself?" Asked Smoker, who was also carrying Jugo on his back.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto replied as Smoker let him go. Naruto took a few steps before he almost fell, but was caught by Hinata.

"I've got you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, which Naruto smiled too. As they got close Grimmjow walked up to Smoker, to take Jugo, before carrying him to Robin. While that happened Ichigo and Luffy walked up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Let us carry him." Luffy told Hinata, who gladly let Ichigo and Luffy take Naruto off her hand.

"It looks like they did a number on you. I take it the reason you can't walk properly because of Hinata." Ichigo said.

"Yep, but that doesn't mean Smoker and Jugo didn't help in taking me down." Naruto stated.

"Speaking of which, who took the bells from you?" Luffy asked.

"That would be me and Smoker-san." Hinata answered as she showed her bell.

"You passed?" Grimmjow commented with a surprised expression. "I could see Smoker and Jugo passing, but you."

"Well, if Jugo-san would have still been conscious. He would have been the one to pass." Hinata said.

"There is no need for you to think about that Hinata." Said Jugo, who had gained consciousness. "You passed fair and square. I for one lost myself in my own murderous intent. I'm glad I didn't seriously hurt any of you. I'm very sorry."

"Don't sweat it man." Naruto told Jugo. While that happened Smoker put out his cigar, then he walked over to check up on Nel.

"Giselle, what have I told you about reading those books to Nelliel?" Smoker questioned his guild mate.

"Don't worry Smo-kun. I'm doing as you said and skipping the gory parts." Giselle replied.

"Good, I don't want her to get addicted to those books, like you, Ichigo, Law, and Sasori." Smoker says as he patted Nel's head.

"I'm not addicted!" Ichigo, Law, and Sasori unknowingly thought in unison. A few minutes passed giving the remaining participants time to rest before Luffy began the announcement for the next trial.

"OK, EVERYBODY, SINCE YOU ALL NOW HAD TIME TO REST! NOW ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT AND FINAL TRIAL!" Luffy declared with a large smile.

"Final trial, huh?" Deidara muttered.

"Looks like we're about done with this damn exams." Sasori said.

"So what's going to be the next trial?" Law asked, with his fellow participants wondering the same thing.

"Well, you're about to find out." Answered Naruto, who had finally recovered.

"THE NEXT TRIAL WILL BE..." Luffy took a long pause to build up suspense. "A TOURNAMENT!"

"A tournament?" Smoker said, slightly surprised.

"Yup! Ichigo your turn." Luffy said.

"This tournament will pit each of you against one another in one on one battles. The way to win is to either make your opponents surrender or knock them unconscious. The three winners of the first rounds will move on to fight in a three way battle. The victor will become an S-class mage!" Ichigo informed the participants.

"So now we are just finding out, who is the strongest. Sounds like fun!" Grimmjow said with an excited tone.

"Naruto, you're up!" Luffy said.

"Ok!" Naruto replied as he revealed the box they had used for the last test. "As you all see, like before we'll be drawing your names. Now it's time to see who will be fighting each other!" Naruto reached his arm into the box, before pulling out two pieces of papers with two names. "The first match's participants are..." Naruto looked at the names, which immediately shocked him. "Hinata and Grimmjow!"

"So I'm your opponent." Grimmjow said as he turns to Hinata. "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"I don't expect that, Grimmjow-san, but I won't hold back either." Hinata replied.

"Now for the next names!" Luffy says as Ichigo this time pulled out two names.

"The participants for the second match is..." Ichigo looked at the names. "Law and Sasori!"

"Well, looks like I finally get to fight you Law." Sasori says with a sinister grin.

"Seems so Sasori-ya." Law replied.

"So that only leaves.." Luffy began to say.

"Deidara and I." Smoker finished his guild master's sentence.

"I'll make sure to show you some of my fantastic art, Smoker!" Deidara declared.

"Now that we're ready! LET'S BEGIN THE FINAL TRIAL!" Luffy yelled out.

-Hinata vs Grimmjow-

Now Grimmjow and Hinata were standing across from each other, with Luffy standing in the middle, while the rest of their guildmates stood off to the side.

"You can do it Hina-chan!" Giselle cheered.

"Show Grimmjow what you're made of Lady Hinata!" Smoker cheered on as well.

"Ichigo, you have fought Grimmjow before, do you think Hinata has a chance of winning?" Naruto asked the orange haired swordsman.

"I hate to say it, but Grimmjow could be too much for her." Ichigo answered as Luffy raised his arm into the air.

"You both ready!" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Hinata and Grimmjow answered.

"BEGIN!" Luffy shouted as he brought down the arm, then jumping out of the way.

Grimmjow was the first to move as he rushed towards Hinata and tried to deliver a right hook, but luckily she dodged it and tried to go for a palm strike. Grimmjow used his arm to block the attack, before using his other arm to try and punch Hinata who dodged it, but wasn't prepared for when she was kneed in the gut.

Hinata had the air knocked out of her from the attack, but before she could respond, she was kicked on the side of her head and was sent flying. Hinata was able to stop herself, but when she did, she was met by another knee to the gut from Grimmjow, who proceeded to grab the bluenette's hair, bringing her into a headbutt. Grimmjow proceeded to connect several punches, before ending it with an uppercut, sending Hinata into the air.

"You done already?" Grimmjow said as Hinata hit the ground.

"Damn Grimmjow! I have to stop this!" An angry Naruto thought as he watched the match.

 **"She knew what she was getting into, when she entered this exam, Kit. She wanted to prove herself, you stepping in will ruin that."** Kurama stated.

"I know." Naruto replied.

"The match has already begun and Hinata-ya is already having trouble." Law said.

"By the look of things she won't be lasting for long." Sasori stated.

"Grimmjow has yet to use his sword or activate his demon power yet. He may have said he wouldn't hold back, but it's clear he is." Jugo said to himself.

"Grimmjow is probably testing her how strong she is or he is just being cocky right now. I can never tell what he's thinking sometimes." Robin said.

"I'm not done yet." Hinata muttered as she started to try to pick herself up. Grimmjow then raised his foot over his guild mate's head, before bringing it down. Hinata rolled out of the way, avoiding her guild mates stomp that proceeded to crack the ground. **"Endurance Boost!"** Hinata activated this spell and went to attack Grimmjow, who went for a swift kick, but to his surprise Hinata dodged it, then delivered two palm strikes to his chest. Grimmjow was pushed back a few steps by the attack, but he didn't get a chance to recover as Hinata went back on the attack, hitting her guild mate with two more strikes.

"Now, **Byakugan**!" Hinata activated her eyes, before going for a poke-like strike with her index finger, but she immediately jumped back to evade Grimmjow's sword.

"Those were tough hits you hit me with, thinking you were weak was a big mistake." Grimmjow says as a jawbone formed and he raised his free arm right in Hinata's direction with energy starting to gather at his palm.

"Hinata get out of his range!" Naruto yelled out, but to his shock she didn't move.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I won't!" Hinata replied as she stood her ground, then for some odd reason closed her eyes. Grimmjow was surprised by this action and smiled.

"You've sure have got more guts then I thought you would!" Grimmjow says as he uses his sword to cut one of his fingers from the hand charging the Cero. The blood from the finger started to mix with the Cero.

 **"He is going to be using a Gran Rey Cero, King"** Zangetsu said.

"Gran Rey Cero?" A confused Ichigo questioned.

 **"You add a tad bit of blood into the Cero, making it a lot more destructive. If that hits that Hinata girl gets hit by that, she will possibly die."** Zangetsu stated.

"What is that idiot thinking?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock, just as Grimmjow finished charging his attack.

 **"Gran Rey Cero!"** Grimmjow fired off a sky blue beam of energy at Hinata, who still stood still.

"I've just got to focus a little while more." Hinata thought as large amounts of magical energy started to flow out of her. As the Gran Rey Cero got closer, Naruto was prepared to step in, until Hinata open her eyes and a white magic seal appeared below her. "Now!" Hinata started to spin rapidly in place and the magical energy started to spin with her. **"Eight Trigrams:.."** She started to spin faster, even making the wind around her start to spin around the now energy-like dome she had made. **"Palm Rotation!"** The Gran Rey Cero finally made contact with Hinata's technique. Even though it seemed Grimmjow's attack was overpowering the technique, in the end the Gran Rey Cero dispersed surprising everyone especially Grimmjow.

"You really are surprising girl!" Grimmjow thought as Hinata finally stopped spinning. Grimmjow then went to attack Hinata before she had the chance recover from using her technique with a horizontal sword slash. Before the sword could connect Hinata dodged by ducking under the blade.

 **"Air Palm!"** Hinata uppercutted Grimmjow with this spell, making him let go of his sword. "This is my chance!" A large seal appeared under both Hinata and Grimmjow. **"Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"** Grimmjow was struck two times. **"Two Palms!"** Then four times. **"Four Palms!"** Then eight times. **"Eight Palms!"**

"Damn it!" Grimmjow thought as he's struck sixteen more times.

 **"Sixteen Palms!"** Hinata continued her attack, but as she prepared for the next strike her Byakugan suddenly deactivated and she collapsed.

"What happened?" Most of the Royal Guard members guild wondered in unison.

"What the?" Grimmjow questioned as the seal below them vanished. Grimmjow looked down to see Hinata breathing heavily. "Did you use all your magic energy?"

"Yes." Hinata replied. "I can't stand anymore. Looks like you win Grimmjow-san."

"Yeah, seems like I did." Grimmjow said before he helped Hinata to her feet, then Naruto came to check up on Hinata.

"Hinata, you alright!" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Be proud of her, Whiskers. She put up a good fight." Grimmjow told Naruto as he handed Hinata to him.

"I'm always proud of Hinata." Naruto replied. Grimmjow merely smiled and walked passed his two guild mates and to the rest. Naruto and Hinata didn't say anything and went to join the rest of their guild mates. Like that, the first match of the final trial concluded with Grimmjow the victor.

-Law vs Sasori-

Now that Grimmjow and Hinata joined their guild mates, Sasori and Law stepped up for their fight.

"Ichigo, who do you think will win?" Yuzu asked her brother

"This is going to be a tough one to call. Both have been doing well in the exams, but if I had to choose one, it would have to be Law." Ichigo answered.

"Law, huh? I say Sasori has this one." Deidara said.

"I'm with Ichigo. Sasori maybe tough, but Law is a lot tougher." Bambietta said.

"What about you Grimmjow? Who do you think will win?" Jugo asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll beat either one of them." Grimmjow replied as Luffy raised his arm up into the air.

"Law, Sasori, are you both ready?!" Luffy asked the two.

"Yup/Of course!" Law and Sasori answered.

"BEGIN!" Luffy shouted as he brought down his arm.

 **"Ro.."** Law was about to activate his room until Sasori shot out a purple sphere out of his hand, that proceeded to explode into a cloud of purple smoke. The cloud expanded so fast that Law was immediately engulfed in it and it grew large enough to almost reach Luffy, who had to use Gear Second to escape it's range.

"That was too close." Luffy said with a sigh of relief. "Hey Sasori, you almost got me caught up in your bomb!"

"I wished it had gotten you, but you can't everything you wish for." Sasori said, before the poison cloud started to cleared revealing Law. That's when Sasori notices that was now wearing a type of mask on his face that covered his mouth and nose. "A gas mask unexpected."

"I brought this with me just in case you used your poison gas during any part of the exams. Looks like I made the right call." Law said as he unsheathed his sword. "Now **Roo**.." This time Law was interrupted from completing his spell by iron sand spears. Law is able to deflect them with a few swings of his sword, but as he did Sasori raised up his arm.

 **"Needle Rapid Fire!"** Sasori declared as hundreds of needles shot out of his palm, making Law dodge them, but as he ran Sasori guided his arm after Law, keeping the needles right on the doctor's tail.

"Law, I personally know that you're a deadly opponent and that I'm no match for you, but you do have one flaw. Most of your power comes from your magic, so I will not allow you to make a single Room!" Sasori continued firing the needles with Law continuing to evade the needles the best he could.

Sasori then raised his other arm up. **"Water Jet Stream!"** A huge torrent of water is fired from Sasori's palm right of Law's path, making him stop to avoid getting hit, but this left the doctor in the middle of the torrent of water and a barrage of needle that quickly moved ever closer to him.

"Crap, he's got me trapped." Law muttered as he was trying to think of a way to escape his predicament. He frantically looked around to see an opening, but got nothing. "Fine." Law then began to run straight towards Sasori.

"Just as I planned, **Iron Sand Wave**!" Sasori thought as iron sand emerged in front of him and propelled itself at Law. "I've got you."

Law continued to run forward even though the iron sand got closer, before he suddenly pierced his sword into the ground, then jumped on its pommel, so he can uses it as a platform to jump into the air avoiding Sasori's attacks and land behind him. "Curses." Sasori immediately stopped using his spells.

 **"Room!"** Law declared as he finally activating his spell creating a Room that cover almost all of the Royal Guard training grounds. Law cocks back his arm. **"Scalpel!"** Law prepared to claim victory, until suddenly his gas mask was forcibly removed from his face by some of Sasori's strings, before said puppet man's arm twist behind himself with one of his poison smoke bombs in hand and brought it to Law's face. Law continued his attack, just as the bomb went off, engulfing him and Sasori in purple smoke. The other members of Royal Guard looked on as the Room vanished.

"Looks like he got Law." Zoro said.

"Yeah, but the question is, did Law land his attack?" Ichigo said as the poison finally dissipated enough to revealing Law on one of his knees, while Sasori appeared unharmed.

"Looks like he didn't." Naruto stated.

"(huff) Looks like you (huff) got me Sasori-ya." Law says as he was having a hard time breathing and was clearly not looking well.

"Of course I did." Sasori said as he looks down at Law. "I can see that my poison is quite potent, not as strong as my Magic Contamination Venom, but still good. I used that in particular to test it out and lucky for me you unknowingly volunteered to become my test subject. Think of this as revenge for you keeping me in your stuffy bag for months, but don't worry I'll give you the antidote after this is over, so just surrender."

Just then Law's sword emerged from the poison smoke covered floor and went straight for Sasori, severing his right arm. Sasori was forced to jump back to avoid another sword swing that blew the poison smoke away with its swing. "How?"

"Look below you." Law told Sasori, who looked down to see a cut mark embedded in the ground with what appeared to be Law's gas mask. When Sasori turned his attention back to Law, he had already back to his feet. "When your bomb went off I continued my attack, but instead of going for you I went for my mask instead. Then I used Shambles to switch the mask with my sword. Now I say it's time to end this Sasori-ya. **Room**." Law activated his Room, but it was smaller than before.

"I fully agree with you. **Scorpion Flame Stinger**!" Sasori declared as a large flame blade emerged from the palm of his remaining arm.

 **"Shambles!"** The gas mask in front of Sasori was switched out with Law, who immediately prepared to swing his sword vertically. Sasori is barely able to avoid the attack at the last moment. Sasori prepared to attack Law with his flame blade, until Law quickly blocked it with his sword. Law then used his free arm to attack Sasori.

 **"Scalpel!"** Sasori leapt a few steps away to avoid the attack, but this gave Law enough room to swing his sword horizontally. Second later Sasori was cut in half, but at the same time the Room had deactivated again and Law almost collapsed again, but used his sword to hold him up.

"Looks like your on your last legs." Sasori stated as he deactivated his spell and used several strings to reconnect his body, so it could repair itself.

"That only means (huff) I'll have to (huff) end this now (huff) quicker." Law declared as he used all his strength to charge at Sasori.

"You're annoyingly resilient. **Fire Jet Steam**!" Sasori declared as he fired a burst of flames at Law, who moved out of the way, then continued onwards. " **Scorpion Flame Stinger!"** The huge amounts of fire converged into a flame sword, that Sasori swung, but Law blocked it with his sword's blade and continued running until he reach his guild mate.

Sasori deactivated his spell again, so he could counter Law's in coming sword slash, but he was too slow as he was cut down the middle. Lucky for Sasori, Law had intentionally missed his core. Once Saori was on the floor, Law looked over him.

"Are you (huff) still willing (huff) to continued?" Law asked.

"No, I'm surrendering. I see no reason to continue." Sasori answered as his body started to reconnect itself.

"You heard that Luffy-ya?" Law asked his guild master, who nodded.

"THE WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH IS LAW!" Luffy announced.

-Smoker vs Deidara-

A few minutes had passed as Sasori, whose body had finished repairing itself, had given Law the antidote for the poison. Now it was time for the third match to begin as Smoker and Deidara were now ready to fight.

"Come on, Baka. Show Smoker, what you're made of!" Bambietta cheered.

"Good luck, Smoker-san." Hinata cheered.

"This should be an interesting match. I wonder who will win?" Karin wondered.

"Maybe Samu.. I mean Smoker will." Yuzu said.

"Hey, Smoker remember I said I'd show you some fantastic art. Are you ready for it?!" Deidara asked his guild mate, who was lighting a new cigar.

"Yeah whatever. Lets begin this." Smoker replied as he rests his jitte on his shoulder.

"The winner of this fight will join Grimmjow and Law in the final round! So Deidara, Smoker are you both ready?!" Luffy asked his guild mates as he had his hand up in the air.

"Of course I'm ready/Ready!" Deidara and Smoker answered in unison.

"BEGIN!" Luffy brought down his arm.

 **"Clay Make: Sparrows!"** Deidara declared as he unleashed clay birds flew right straight at Smoker.

 **"Smoke Body."** Smoker muttered as the birds exploded right in front of him. Seconds later Smoker walked of the cloud the explosion unharmed.

"That intangibility of yours is going be tough to get around." Deidara said as Smoker began to walk towards him. "Ok then. **Clay Make: Spiders!"** Deidara this time tried using clay spiders to attack Smoker, but like before he was unfazed.

"You should know you're not going to hit me." Smoker said as he got closer to Deidara, who started to look worry.

 **"Clay Make: Centipede!"** Deidara summoned and made this large clay centipede wrap around Smoker, who merely fazed through it as it explodes. Several explosions later Smoker had finally reach Deidara. "Man after all that and you didn't even take any damage."

"Now it's my turn!" Smoker declared as prepared to use his jitte to attack Deidara, who for some odd reason didn't try to dodge. "Something's not right here." Smoker thought to himself, before he noticed Deidara suddenly smile.

"Got you." Deidara muttered as several clay spiders appeared behind Smoker and proceed to detonate into multiple explosions.

"Gahh!" Smoker grunted as his cigar falls out of his mouth as his back is covered in bombarded in explosions. "I thought all those spiders exploded earlier." Deidara suddenly jumped back as the explosions continued to go off.

 **"Clay Make: Falcon!"** Deidara quickly summoned his clay falcon, that immediately used its beak to hit Smoker in the abdomen and starterd to spin, before lifting itself and Smoker into the air so it could explode. "Keeping some of my spiders laying and waiting for you to attack was successf.." Deidara's sentance was interrupted when Smoker's jitte was launched at him making the bomber need to dodge, only for a smoke embedded hand grabbed onto his face. Soon afterwards smoke started to converge in front of him and form into Smoker, whose coat had been destroyed.

"You're paying for my new coat and cigars you destroyed in that attack of yours." Smoker told Deidara.

"Ok, that's fair. Can you at least make the your next attack not hurt that much?" Deidara replied, just before he was hit in the gut by Smoker's jitte sending him flying back.

 **"White Snake!"** Smoker extended his arm in smoke to grab ahold of Deidara's leg, so he can bring him back for another jitte strike to the chest. While still keeping ahold of his guild mate's leg, Smoker slammed Deidara into the the ground, then leaped into the air and came down jitte tip first on top Deidara, cracking the ground below the bomber.

Afterwards Smoker pins Deidara down, placing his jitte's tip on his guild mate's neck. "Do you want to surrender now?"

"Well, looks like I have no choice. You've got me pinned and I certainly don't want to take a beating like that again." Deidara answered, with a look of defeat.

"Is what I would normally say!"

Suddenly multiple clay worms sprung up from the ground surrounding the two and started to glow. Smoker immediately saw this and let go of his grip so he could jump back to try and avoid the incoming explosion. This lets Deidara go free, as the clay worms finally detonated engulfing both the Royal Guard guild mates in a large explosion.

"Bambietta, how strong was that explosion, Deidara just used?" Naruto asked the female bomber.

"It was merely a C ranked one. It won't hurt them that badly, that Baka just used it to get Smoker to let go of his hold." Bambietta explained she continued to pay attention to the match. "But this show has just begun." Suddenly, out of the smoke cloud Deidara on his clay owl emerged and flew into the air.

"That was sure close." Deidara thought as he looked down at the black smoke made from his explosion, before white smoke emerged, then finally consumed it.

"Is that the best explosions you've got. I thought you'd show me some fantastic art." Smoker said as his body began to resolidified itself.

"I sure did promise, then I shouldn't disappoint you!" Deidara replied as he outstretched his arms. **"Clay Molding Hands!"** The palms of Deidara's hands grew mouths, then he proceeded to reach into his his pouches.

"Ready Smoker!" Deidara threw his hands into the air, sending out multiple small clay spheres. **"Clay Make: C1 Bees!"** The spheres unfolded themselves to the shapes of bees that flew right at Smoker. Once they got closer Smoker unleashed a barrage of thrust strikes with his jitte hitting each one of the clay bees destroying them in a single hit.

"They aren't exploding. It must because of Smoker's weapon. Fine, then try this." The bees started to separate and began to surround Smoker.

 **"White Hound!"** Huge amounts of dense smoke burst out of Smoker covering the area around him, capturing the clay bees. The smoke then brings them into the middle, where Smoker hits them with a flurry of strikes from his jitte, destroying them before they had a chance of detonating.

 **"White Launcher!"** Smoker then propelled himself into the air and went after Deidara, who made his owl fly away, which Smoker gave chase.

 **"Clay Make: C1 Sparrows!"** Deidara throw several clay sparrows from his left hand to try and stop Smoker's pursuit, but the smoke mage easily evade the sparrows and their explosions, as he continued to chase his guild mate. The two zipped around the sky in a game of cat and mouse, while their guild mates continued to watch.

"He ain't letting up for a second. Let's see if this does the trick." Deidara suddenly stopped letting Smoker get in close.

 **"Clay Make: C1 Pelican**! **"** Deidara sent out his clay pelican from his left hand, that flew at Smoker with its mouth wide open, swallowing him whole. "Bang." To Deidara's shock the pelican did explode, but instead fell apart from white smoke that quickly converged behind Deidara.

 **"White Blow!"** Smoker punched Deidara in the gut knocking the bomber off his clay owl. Smoker then jumped off the clay owl and began to charge at Deidara, prepared to end this match. Once he had reached Diedara, he went for the finishing blow, until suddenly the bomber place his right arm in front of Smoker. The mouth in the palm of the right arm spat out a large orb at Smoker, that soon took the shape of a type fish.

 **"Clay Make: Fish!"** The fish reached Smoker's face, while the tip of the jitte reached Deidara. Moments later the two were hit by the others attack, send them crashing towards the ground. Their guild mates waited to see who will get up, but neither Smoker nor Deidara did, as both of them were unconscious. A minute later Deidara and Smoker started to wake up.

"So you finally up Baka." Bambietta said.

"Ow, what happened?" Deidara asked rubbing his head.

"You two ended up hitting each other at the same time." Ichigo replied.

"And let me guess we both fell unconscious." Smoker said.

"Yup, Luffy answered.

"Then who won? Which one one of us knocked out first?" Deidara questioned.

"The both of you actually fell unconscious at the same time." Giselle informed the two.

"So I take it, the match is draw." Smoker stated. "And since we both fell unconscious and thats mean we technology both lost."

"Well, sadly yes." Ichigo said. Deidara looked disappointed by this news, while Smoker didn't pay no mind to it. So ended the third round in a double K.O.

-Law vs Grimmjow-

Now it was time for the final round, but since neither Deidara or Smoker won, this left only Law and Grimmjow to duke it out, to see who will become an S-class mage. The two participants stood a good ten feet away from each other with Luffy standing in the middle.

"So it's finally here, who do you all think will win? Cause I think Grimmjow got this in the bag. Law hasn't fully healed from Sasori's poison." Naruto said as Hinata, Deidara, Jugo, Robin, and Karin nodded in agreement.

"Law is maybe still feeling the effects of Sasori's poison, but then again Grimmjow is also not at hundred percent thanks to Hinata. So I'd place my jewels on Law." Ichigo said, as Giselle, Smoker, Bambietta, Zoro, and Yuzu agreed with him.

"I will not be choosing a side." Sasori said. "The both of you have brought up good points, but you two forgot something obvious. That they're still both tired from participating in the exams. So this match could go either way."

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST MATCH OF OUR S-CLASS EXAMS. GRIMMJOW, LAW, ONE OF YOU WILL BECOME AN S-CLASS MAGE AFTER THIS FIGHT!" Luffy shouted as he had his arm raised into the air. "SO TELL ME, ARE YOU TWO READY?!"

"Yes/Yup!" Law and Grimmjow replied in unison. Luffy made one big grin.

"OK, LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE ROYAL GUARD'S S-CLASS EXAMS, BEGIN!" Luffy declared as he brought his arm down signaling the match. Seconds passed since the match started and both of the participants didn't move an inch.

"I'm going to cut the bullshit!" Grimmjow yelled out as he unsheathed his sword and placed it in front of himself. "We both can clearly tell the other is merely running on steam right now! So let's do everyone a favor and end this quickly!"

"Fine by me!" Law says in agreement as he also unsheathed his sword, the tossed the scabbard on the ground behind him. "When you're ready!"

"Ok." Grimmjow places his hand on the blade of his sword until it started to glow. **"Hollowed Soul: Pantera!"** Grimmjow is engulfed by a huge gust of wind.

 **"Room!"** Law created his Room that expanded up to where Grimmjow was. Law made the first move and swung his sword at Grimmjow, while he was still transforming, but this only hits the air as Grimmjow had already transformed and was in the air.

Law was able to notice his guild mate in the air, so he immediately unleashed a flurry of sword slashes. Even though Grimmjow was still in mid-air, he moved out of the way of the direction of each of Law's slashes. Once he finally landed on the ground Grimmjow blitzed straight for Law. **"Takt!"** Law used part of the ground to try and block his guild mate's path, but it didn't work as Grimmjow appeared behind Law soon afterwards.

"Got ya." Grimmjow proceeded to send Law flying towards through the piece of the ground, he just used and right towards the end of the Room with a single kick.

 **"Shambles!"** Law had quickly switched himself with his sword's scabbard to avoid being knocked out of the Room. This had also placed him behind Grimmjow. Law went for another sword slash, but Grimmjow easily dodged it by ducking forwards, before turning around to go for another kick. **"Shambles!"** This time Law and Grimmjow switched places. Law then suddenly tosses his sword into the air. **"Sham.."** Grimmjow quickly tries to attack Law, before he could utter the rest of the spell. **"Bles!"**

But it was too late as Law had switched places with his sword, which was about to reached the top of the Room, but since Law had done what he did he was now outside the instead. He then places his thumbs in the position of the Room. **"Counter Shock!"**

"GGGGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Grimmjow screamed in pain as the Room was filled with massive amounts of electricity that proceeded to viciously electrocute him. Once the electricity stopped Grimmjow was left with his body covered in smoke. While Law finally reentered his Room, while keeping an eye on Grimmjow, who seemed to not move.

 **"Shambles."** Law switched with a piece of the ground he crashed through to safely land back on the ground. **"Shambles."** Law uses this again to switch a rock with his sword. "Looks like it ends here Grimmjow-ya." Law then raises his sword over his head, before bringing it down, but seconds after Grimmjow finally moved to the right, but his left arm was severed.

Law tried his best to hit Grimmjow, who avoid every slash that was sent at him. Once Grimmjow reached Law he grabbed hold of his face, while also making him let go of his sword. Grimmjow then carries Law out of the Room, before he proceeds to kick his guild mate in the gut several times before tossing Law, only to immediately appear above and land on him seconds later. Grimmjow then places his hand over Law's face again.

"Give up, without being in that dome of yours, you stand no chance!" Grimmjow told Law, who didn't have the look of giving up. Grimmjow then lets go of Law's face, but place his palm close to the doctor's face. "Then let's try this." At that moment a Cero started to in the palm of Grimmjow's palm.

"Looks like the match has reached its end. I wished it had lasted a little longer" Luffy said with a slight look of disappointed, as Law then starts to grin, which made Grimmjow confused.

"Why the hell are you grinning?"

"So you haven't noticed yet, but I've already won." Law replied as Grimmjow suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, stopping his attack and getting off of Law.

"What?!" Grimmjow looked at his chest, noticing a square shaped hole in it. He then looks at Law noticing he was holding a square shaped box with what appeared to be a heart inside. "When?!"

"When you grabbed a hold of my face." Law answered a he held out Grimmjow's heart and gave it a quick squeeze, causing Grimmjow pain.

"Stop that!" Grimmjow told Law.

"I will, but you know what you need to do." Law replied.

"Fine, I surrender." Grimmjow reluctantly said as he returned to normal. Luffy then stood up with a large toothy smile.

"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROYAL GUARD S-CLASS EXAMS IS..." Luffy shouted taking a long pause. "LAW!"

"Good match Grimmjow-ya." Law told his guild mates as he tossed his heart back to him.

"Yeah, you actually put up an interesting fight as well." A slightly mad Grimmjow replied as he placed his heart back in his chest.

"Don't worry Grimmjow. You can try to win next time." Said Robin, who walked up to Grimmjow.

"Of course I will! Law only got lucky that's all." Grimmjow said.

"Also, congratulations Law." Robin told Law, but Law good say anything Luffy right next.

"Great gob Law. You're now officially an S-class mage! How does it feel?" Luffy asked.

"Just tired" Law answered.

"Oh really? Well, never mind that, how about the whole guild has a party to celebrate?!" Luffy said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Said Ichigo.

"It sounds like fun." Naruto added.

"Ok then. Who's up for a party?" Luffy asked the rest of his guild mates, who immediately agreed. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's get going everyone!" The members of Royal Guard then left their training ground, that was left in ruins. And so like that ended Royal Guard's first S-class exams with Law the winner.

-Several minutes later-

The members of Royal Guard were now heading back to celebrate the conclusion of their S-class exams and Law's promotion to an S-class mage.

"Once we get back to the guild hall we'll have a party that will last for the rest of the day!" Luffy says with an ecstatic tone.

"Do we even have enough supplies?" Naruto questioned.

"Last to checked we should." Ichigo said.

"What do you all want for me to cook for the party? Any requests?" Giselle asked her guild mates.

"Something spicy!" Bambeitta answered first.

"I could help make some sweets." Hinata said.

"I don't really care. All I need is some beer." Zoro said.

"I don't mind what you cook, but can you prepare some baby food for Nelliel?" Smoker said.

"Anything, but can you avoid cooking to any form bread?" Law answered.

"Because you don't like bread doesn't mean the rest of us don't." Deidara commented.

"Grimmjow, will you be able to make some of your tea for us?" Robin asked.

"Of course, I'd just need to get some ingredients." Grimmjow answered.

"Grimmjow can make tea?" Karin said, looking surprised.

"Yes, but he only tends to make it for Big Sis." Jugo said.

"I wonder if it tastes good." Yuzu said to herself.

"It surprisingly does." Sasori told Yuzu.

"This is going to be one hell of a party!" Luffy declared with most of his guild mates seeming to agree with him. At that very moment, in almost only a few seconds a massive dark shadow had passed by the Royal Guard guild mates, before soon passing over Water 7. Throughout the area three other individuals felt what had just pasted the area.

"I haven't felt that feeling of dread in a long time." Said Jiraiya, who was just peeping on the women in the hotsprings.

"That didn't feel good. To think it would pass by over a town like that so casually." Urahara thought as he walks through the town.

"So that's what hurt you, Gildarts." Thought Shanks, who was resting under a tree.

Back to the Royal Guard members. All of them looked terrified at what they had just seen and felt.

"Ichigo, Naruto, let's go find out what that was." Luffy told his fellow guild masters, before he began to run towards the docks.

"Wait Luffy!" Naruto yelled as he tried to catch up to his guild master.

"You all go back to the guild hall, Naruto and I will go with Luffy." Ichigo told the rest of his guild.

"You sure you don't want us to go as well? Whatever that was definitely didn't feel good." Law said, with everyone else agreeing with him.

"No, most of you are still not at full health. We three can handle whatever that was. We'll keep in contact with our communication lacrima!" Ichigo replied, with his guildmates reluctantly accepting his decision. "Don't worry, we'll be back in no time." Ichigo then made his leave. After that the rest of the Royal Guard members began to head back to their guild. While unknowingly several individuals wearing cloaks spied on them from a distance.

-Aboard the Thousand Sunny-

The three founders of the Royal Guard we're now giving chase to whatever was the owner of that massive shadow on the Thousand Sunny.

"Naruto, are we still going the in the right direction?!" Luffy asked.

"Let me check." Naruto answered. "Kurama are we going the right way?"

 **"Yes, just keep going straight ahead, but Kit I will say this, don't go any further. You three aren't prepared for what you're following!"** Kurama told his host.

"Luffy, Kurama said yes, but he also says we should turn back now!" Naruto told his guild master.

"No, we are going to find out what that thing is!" Luffy declared.

 **"I agree with Kurama. This is a suicide mission!"** Zangetsu said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he steered the ship.

 **"The three of you are about to find out."** Zangetsu replied with a serious tone. Several minutes later the three finally saw something off in the distance. It looked like an island with what appeared to be a massive tree in the center of it.

"An island?" Luffy wondered as Ichigo looked around to see a ship off nearby the island.

"What's that doi.." Ichigo stops himself when he noticed the symbol on the ship's sail. "That's a ship from the Magic Council!"

"Why would the council have a ship all the way out here?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, but something must be happening on that island."

"I'll asked Kurama what's on that island." Naruto said. "Kurama do you sense anything?"

 **"That thing landed on that island, but it seemed to have been fighting something."** Kurama informed Naruto.

"Fighting what?"

 **"Let me see."** Kurama said as he started to focus, until he felt something. **"Kit get to that island right away!"**

"Go to the island! Why Kurama?!" Naruto asked speaking out loud, letting Ichigo and Luffy hear him.

 **"Those brats from Fairy Tail are on that island!"** Kurama answered, shocking Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Laxus and even more members of Fairy Tail are on that island." Naruto inform the two, who immediately looked shocked at that revelation. Suddenly something had flown up from the island, before stopping just above it. Letting the three founders get a good look at it.

"Is that a dragon?" Luffy wondered as he looked at the creature. It was massive with its entire upper body was covered in black, round, scales that had spiraling blue markings on them, while its lower body was colored grey. Its head was round with pure white beady eyes and four large, elongated plates extending backwards. It had two large birdlike wing and a tail which end in a stinger-esque shape.

 **"The Dragon King."** Kurama muttered as he himself was intimidated as the dragon began to charge something in its mouth.

 **"Acnologia."** Zangetsu said, as the dragon known as Acnologia fired a gigantic blast right at the island. Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto all watch helplessly as the island was destroyed with everything on it.

Once Acnologia looked down to see his handiwork and saw that nothing was left. He prepared to leave until a cannon ball hit him in the head. This didn't even leave a scratch on the Dragon King, who looked at the ship, with a lion face that was opened up to reveal a cannon. He then saw three individuals on said ship with the expressions of unrelenting rage.

 **I can't believe I made it to chapter sixty. So a big thanks to all of you who have been reading my fanfic. Also a special announcement there will be four chapters left until the end of the first part of this fanfic. So again thanks and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 9/25/2016**

Next Chapter: We are not strong enough


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: We are not strong enough

-On The Magic Council's ship-

The ship was already sailing off as they had seen what happened to Tenrou Island. The people on the ship were in shock at what had just transpired, until they saw that Acnologia had been hit by a cannon ball. They turned to look at the ship off in the distance that had shot said cannon ball and now had gotten the attention of the Black Dragon of Apocalypse.

"What is that ship doing here? And do those people even know what they have done?" Said a young man named Doranbolt, who looked on at the ship, while his compatriot named Lahar, recognized the symbol on the ship's sails.

"So that ship appears to from the guild Royal Guard." Lahar said.

"Wait, isn't that one the guilds that assisted in the battle with the Oracion Seis?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yes, they are also the guild that helped Fairy Tail in taking down Ragnarok Blade, a dark guild that the Magic Coucil had been keeping an eye on for a while. They are a new guild, but as we can tell a very small one at that. For what a ship of their's doing here is unknown." Lahar said as he readjusted his glass. He continued to look at the Royal Guard's ship and Acnologia. "They have just bitten off something more than they can chew." He turns to the rest of the council members. "Keep course back to headquarters." Everyone saluted, while Doranbolt continued to look at the Royal Guard's ship, as the one he was one sailed further away.

-Back to the Thousand Sunny-

Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo were now staring at the dragon they had now picked a fight with.

"We got its attention. Now what?" Ichigo asked his guild mates.

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo." Naruto said.

"WE KILL THIS BASTARD!" A pissed off Luffy declared with Naruto and Ichigo agreeing with the same amount of rage.

 **"GEAR SECOND/TAKE OVER: KURAMA/VOLLSTANDIG!"** The three declared as the activated their spells going through their own transformations. Acnologia finally began to fly towards the Thousand Sunny. Ichigo is the first one to take action as he manifested his bow and arrow. He then draws back his arrow and took aim.

 **"Heilig Verbreitung Schuss (Holy Spreading Shot)!"** Ichigo fired his single arrow that once close enough, it separated into hundreds of arrows that bombarded Acnologia, but to Ichigo's shock his attack didn't faze the dragon as it continued its descent down toward their ship. Ichigo prepared another arrow, while Naruto this time to act as he stood on top of the ships lion head. He raised his arm into the air and started to finish preparing one of his most powerful spells.

 **"Energy Make: Rasen Shuriken!"** Naruto declared just as he chucked the attack at Acnologia, who didn't try to dodge as he took the hit. **"Expand!"** The Rasen Shuriken enlarged engulfing the a large part of Acnologia, but this didn't seem to ineffective as the Dragon King shrugged it off.

"This thing is tough! Ok then, **Three Tails**!" Naruto body was in a red cloak of energy with three tails. While he did that Luffy had already climbed to the top of the Thousand Sunny's main mast. He then jumps off only to grab a piece the mast, making his arms stretch.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET ROCKET!"** In an instant Luffy propelled himself right towards Acnologia. **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Luffy had reached the Dragon King's face. **"JET GATLING!"** The Royal Guard's guild master unleashed an unrelenting barrage of punches, but even this was shrugged off. **"GOMU GOMU NO J.."** As Luffy was preparing another attack, he was blown away by the wind Acnologia's wings made, before getting struck by the Dragon King's massive claw, sending him plummeting into the sea.

"LUFFY!" Naruto and Ichigo yelled in worry as they saw what happened to their guild master, but they have turned their attention back to Acnologia.

"Naruto, Unison Raid now!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Ok!" Naruto responded as he raised his arm into the air. **"Energy Make" Rasengan!"** Naruto created a Rasengan in the palm of his hand, which Ichigo aimed his arrow at.

 **"UNISON RAID:..."** The two started to say in unison, as Ichigo released the arrow, which pierced the Rasengan, which proceeded to fly right into Acnologia. **"HOLY RASENGAN!"** The Unison Raid spell expanded into a massive sphere, engulfing Acnologia. While that happened Luffy had finally swam back up to the surface just in time to so Ichigo's and Naruto's Unison Raid be obliterated by a simple swipe from Acnologia, who again was unharmed by the attack.

"What the hell!" Naruto uttered as he was looked on in shock at his combination attack with Ichigo had no effect.

"All that and still not a single bit of damage!" Ichigo said mimicking the expression Naruto had. At that moment Luffy boarded the ship and walked in between his guild mates.

"This thing is definitely beyond anything we've faced before." Naruto said.

"It feels like it's not even taking us seriously." Ichigo added.

"That doesn't matter if it is! WE CAN'T LET THIS THING GET AWAY WITH WHAT IT DID!" Luffy declared with his eyes filled with determination and rage with his guild mates agreed with him.

 **"SIX TAILS!"** Naruto went through a quick transformation, while Ichigo deactivated his Vollstandig.

 **"BANKAI: TENSA ZANGETSU!"** Ichigo began to summon his ebony sword. **"TAKE OVER: HOLLOWED SOUL!"** Zangetsu's mask form on Ichigo's face. Acnologia had stopped his charge as he looked at the three mages preparing to attack him again.

"Pathetic." Acnologia thought to himself. He continued to stare at the humans. "Do they really believe they could ever hurt me? They are merely insects."

"LETS GO!" Luffy shouted as he charged forward, while both Ichigo and Naruto charged their attacks. "FIRE!" After Luffy said that the cannon in the Thousand Sunny fired off a cannon ball, which Luffy jumped on using it to reach Acnologia. The dragon King was about to attack Luffy again with another claw strike, before he could reach him.

 **"NO YOU WON'T! GESTSUGA TENSHO!"** Ichigo declared as he unleashed a massive splash of dark energy hitting Acnologia, but this did not halt his attack.

 **"MY TURN! BIJUUDAMA!"** Naruto declared as he fires a black orb also striking Acnologia and with that Luffy had reached his target, as he then jumps off the cannon ball, letting it hit the Dragon King.

 **"GEAR THIRD!"** Luffy shouted as a massive seal appeared above himself and Acnologia. Luffy then stretched his right leg to place it inside the seal, making it grow to an incredible size. **"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTIC AXE!"** Luffy brought the gigantic leg down onto Acnologia's back, sending the dragon out of the sky and plummeting into the sea, which caused large amounts of tidal waves that had enough force to knock around the Thousand Sunny. Once Luffy's leg returned to normal his body shrunk and started to descend from the sky, but suddenly out of the sea emerged Acnologia, who prepared to devour the Royal Guard's guild master.

"This is not good. I need time to regain my strength!" Naruto immediately leapt off the ship toward Luffy's and Acnologia's direction.

 **"EIGHT TAILS!"** In a bright red light Naruto had transformed into a massive skinless fox with eight tails and tackled Acnologia back into the sea. While Naruto was surging into the sea with the Dragon King, he used one of his tails to knock Luffy towards the ship.

"Got you!" Ichigo said as he caught his guild master. Under the water surface Naruto and Acnologia were fighting, but it would appear even in this form Naruto was no match, as he was being manhandled. Acnologia tossed Naruto deeper into the sea with a tail swipe, before he tried to reach the surface, but was stopped as all eight of Naruto's tails wrapped around him.

"I've got to give Luffy more time!" Naruto thought as kept his hold on Acnologia, but it was futile as the Dragon King broke free and reached the surface, only to be met by Ichigo who had gone through a transformation as well. Ichigo raised his index finger right at the dragon.

 **"CERO!"** Ichigo fired a red beam of energy hitting Acnologia back into the sea enough for Naruto's tails to pull him back down. Ichigo jumped into the sea to help Naruto. Ichigo attacked the Dragon King with Tensa Zangetsu, but this didn't even scratch Acnologia, who smacked the orange haired swordsman out of the sea, while also destroying Zangetsu's mask making his transformation fall apart.

"ICHIGO!" Naruto mentally shouted, just as he brings Acnologia closer to him, so he could grab hold of him, also even biting down on Acnologia's shoulder to ensure that he won't escape. **"TAKE THIS!" FOX FLAME BURST!"** At that moment Naruto's body erupted himself in white flames, engulfing Acnologia in them. While on the ship Luffy had reverted back to normal, as he saw Ichigo come flying out of the sea. Luffy stretched his arm to catch and pull Ichigo onto the ship.

"You ok, Ichigo?" Luffy asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo answered as the rest of his transformation faded. Suddenly Naruto, who was no longer transformed was tossed out of the sea with his body in wounds. Luffy did what he did to Ichigo and pulled him to the ship.

"Naruto are you ok?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I am, but I don't think he's finished." Naruto replied.

"Then we have no choice, but to use our Unison Raid!" Luffy to the two.

"Fine, lets go for it!" Ichigo said with Naruto agreeing. As the three started to charge their spell, just before Acnologia shot out of the water into the air, while being covered in white flames.

 **"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"** Acnologia released a massive roar that caused shockwaves that shook the area, it was powerful enough to blow away the white flames from his body. He then looked down at the Thousand Sunny to see that The three founders of Royal Guard preparing something that produced massive amounts of magical energy.

"These three are now starting to be a thorn at my side!" Ancologia thought as he looks at Naruto and Ichigo. "Those two are human, but they give of the feeling of Zeref's creations." He then looks at Luffy. "You on the other hand give off a vibe I don't like." Acnologia flew at his top speed downwards to attack the three mages.

"READY!" Ichigo and Naruto shouted in unison as Luffy held a black sphere with steam coming out of it in his right palm. Once Ancologia was about to reach the Thousand Sunny, Naruto and Ichigo used themselves as platforms to allow Luffy to propel himself into the air to meet the Dragon King.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD! **UNISON RAID: ROYAL GUARD COMBO**!" Luffy declared as he jammed the black orb into the left side of Acnologia's face, which resulted in an explosion of pure black energy that enveloped the Dragon King and struck the area around the ship. Luffy arm was severely damaged by using that technique and he was caught by both his guild mates. As the attack finally ended Acnologia flew up into the air again.

"I've seem to have underestimated these bugs!" Acnologia thought until he noticed the vision on his left eye was covered by something. "What." It was liquid, but not just a normal type of liquid it was blood, his own blood. As the Royal Guard members looked up at Acnologia, it is revealed he had gained a deep injury on the left side of his face. "If these three are allowed to live on they will be a threat." Agnologia start inhaling large amounts of air and started to charge an attack in his mouth.

"He's planning on firing the attack he used earlier to destroy that island!" Ichigo stated.

"Let's hurry up and move this ship out of the way then!" Naruto said, which Ichigo immediately went to their ship's steering wheel and prepared the sail the Thousand Sunny out of the way.

"Once we avoid this, we will go back on the attack! WE WILL DEFEAT THAT BASTARD!" Luffy declared.

 **"Shiro."** Kurama muttered.

 **"Yeah, I know, Kurama."** Zangetsu replied.

"Geh." Naruto and Ichigo both grunted as both their eyes changed into the ones they have during their Take Over spells. For some reason Naruto immediately grabbed put Luffy into a full nelsen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!" Luffy shouted in confusion as he tried to break free of Naruto's hold.

 **"SHIRO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"** Kurama shouted as he kept his hold on Luffy.

 **"Got it!"** Zangetsu started to steer the Thousand Sunny around as fast as possible.

In Naruto's mindscape

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING KURAMA?!" Shouted Naruto, who was fighting Kurama, with hundreds of clones.

 **"TRYING TO SAVE YOU KIT! SO STOP TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM DOING THAT!"** Kurama replied as he swung his nine tails at his host and his clones, but they all evade them and jumped into the air.

 **"ENERGY MAKE: GIANT RASENGAN!"** The clones formed large Rasengans, which they all proceeded to hit Kurama with it, but the demon didn't fall.

 **"I will save you Kit, even if you don't want it."** Kurama thought.

In Ichigo's mindscape

 **"Ow, King you're going all out. I can barely keep up a good defense."** Said Zangetsu, who was slammed one of the skyscrapers. Before Zangetsu could pull himself out of the building Ichigo rushed him, hitting him with a sword slash from his ebony blade, pushing the demon through the skyscraper.

"Give me back control over my body or else!" Ichigo threatened his demon, who just smirked.

 **"Sorry King, no can do. I want to live and letting you continue to fight will not help that."** Zangetsu replied, making Ichigo more pissed.

 **"GETSUGA..."** Ichigo started to charge up energy. **"TENSHO!"** Ichigo fired off a black slash that proceeded to hit Zangetsu.

In The Real World

"LET ME GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy demanded as one of Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

 **"Damn it Kit is gaining control back."** Kuruma muttered, when he noticed Acnologia above them finally finished charging his attack **. "CRAP, ZANGETSU DO IT NOW!"**

"Disappear from my sight." Acnologia thought as he finally fired his Dragon Roar at the Thousand Sunny.

 **"I've seen King do this before."** Zangetsu raised his hand into the air as on of Ichigo's eyes returned to normal. **"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"** Acnologia's Dragon Roar was seconds away from hitting its target, as Zangetsu slammed Ichigo's palm down onto the deck of the ship. **"COUP DE BURST!"** In an instant the giant cannon on the rear of the Thousand Sunny fired, launching the whole ship in the air and in the direction it was faced. Acnologia looked on as his attack missed and his prey disappear from his sight.

"That's unfortunate." Acnologia thought as he flew away, not deciding to give chase. **"Maybe they will be a challege one day."**

-With the Thousand Sunny-

The ship now had finally descended from the sky, land safely on the ocean's waves. On board Kurama and Zangetsu, who were both still using their hosts' bodies were getting to their feet, while Luffy was still ground.

 **"That went as well as expected."** Zangetsu says as he rubs the back of his/Ichigo's head.

 **"Yeah, but at least we safely got away."** Kurama stated.

"Why?!" Luffy uttered getting the two demon's attention. "WHY DID YOU TWO STOP US!"

-In Naruto's mindscape-

Kurama was pinned down by multiple shrine arches, with Naruto looking at him angrily.

"Why Kurama?" Naruto questioned the fox.

 **"I've told you already Kit. I want to save you."** Kurama answered.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME!" Naruto shouted at the demon fox. "I WILL BE THE STRONGEST MAGE IN ALL OF FIORE! I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVE FROM ANYTHING! I CAN HANDLE IT BY MYSELF!"

 **"DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU COULD HAVE TOOKEN ON ACNOLOGIA BY YOURSELF!"** Kurama shouted back at his host. **"THINK ABOUT IT KIT. YOU'RE ATTACKS WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING! EVEN WITH LUFFY AND ICHIGO IT WASN'T ENOUGH! YOU WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!"**

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Naruto shouted.

 **"Kit, I know you sadden by the deaths of the Fairy Tail members."** Kurama said in a calmer tone. **"You've said it yourself. You consider your friends are like a family and that makes everyone of them very important to you. So losing them is heartbreaking for you, but think about how your guild will feel if you had died, especially Hinata. So even though you're not strong enough to fight Acnologia right now, but if you continued to live you will be able to. I bet Luffy and Ichigo will do the same."** Suddenly the arches vanished letting Kurama free **.**

-In Ichigo's mindscape-

Zangetsu was currently impaled to one of the skyscrapers by an ebony blade.

"You didn't fight me seriously." Ichigo muttered as he walked over to the demon. "WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

 **"Like I said, I didn't want to die."** Zangetsu answered. **"I've been trying to escape death each time I had used my curse. Now that I'm bound to you I'm doomed to die when you do. I couldn't let you throw your life away."** Ichigo then pushed his sword deeper into the demon's chest.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT INTERFERED! I DON'T CARE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME, ALL I WANT IS TO KILL THAT THING!" Ichigo shouted at the demon.

 **"To avenge Red right."** Zangetsu uttered.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo demand as the ebony sword's blade started to gather energy.

 **"You are such an opened book."** Zangetsu says with a smile. **"Didn't you say you wanted to be a pillar for your friends?"** Ichigo stopped for a second. **"You wanted to make their dreams come true. You wouldn't be able to do that if you were dead. I know you're angry right now, since you lost the one you loved. I will not act like I know that feeling, but I can tell you're in pain, because of our bounded spirit. Remember, you have guild mates that would miss you if you had died, think of them. Since you're still alive you can train and one day you will be strong enough to avenge Red and her guild mates, but right now you have to live."** Ichigo's rage disappeared as he pulled out his sword out of Zangetsu.

-In the real world-

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU TWO STOP ME, ICHIGO, NARUTO?" Luffy demanded an answer from the two demons.

 **"Didn't you say to Kit and Ichigo, you wanted Royal Guard to become the strongest guild in Fiore?"** Kurama asked Luffy catching him by surprise.

 **"Its a dream that they want for you accomplish, with all their spirit."** Zangetsu said.

"I did." Luffy muttered.

 **"Yeah, and if you were to die now, would you be able to make that dream a reality?"** Kurama said.

"YEAH, BUT..." Luffy muttered not being able to get out the last rest of the words.

 **"I know you're sad that the Fairy Tail members died, so are King and Naruto. Sooo... I ain't giving this speech again. You do it, Kurama."** Zangetsu told his fellow demon.

"Fine." Kurama replied, before he turned back to Luffy. **"Even though you lost precious comrades, but they are not really gone. They will on in your memory. So live on for them, your guild mates, and make your dream happen!"**

"I will with everyone in my guild by my side!" Luffy declared as he got to his feet. The two demons smiled as before they gave their hosts back control.

 **"To think we, demons from the book of Zeref would give those types of speeches."** Zangetsu said.

 **"Times sure have changed. We have changed, Shiro."** Kurama stated. **"Also, I felt his presence. Did you as well?"**

 **"It was faint, but I did."** Zangetsu replied.

 **"Lord Zeref."** The two demons said in unison. The three Royal Guard founders glanced at each other as tears stream down their faces.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them each let out cries filled with sorrow.

-Back at Royal Guard's second guild hall-

The rest of Royal Guard guild members were currently working on the party to celebrate the completion of their S-class exams

"Thanks for helping me out Smo-kun, Jug-kun, and Zo-kun." Giselle told her three guild mates, who were each carrying several plates of food.

"This should be all of it right." Smoker said, which Giselle nodded .

"This sure is a lot of food." Jugo stated as he places the food he was carrying on a table.

"Well to Luffy that is a light snack." Deidara commented.

"Where's the table again?" Zoro asked as the food he was carrying blocked his field of vision.

"To your left." Yuzu informed the green haired swordsman.

"Thanks." Zoro replied as he turned suddenly began to walk to the right, which made him bump into Grimmjow, who was busy preparing some of his home brew tea.

"She said to the left not your right! Learn a sense of direction you idiot!" Grimmjow yelled out in a ticked of tone.

"I've got one! It's you who needs to learn how to move out of the way!" Zoro yelled back matching Grimmjow's tone.

"Can you two stop fighting? You two are getting on my nerves." Said Sasori, who was peacefully reading his book. They didn't stop the two as the two looked like they were about to fight.

"Grimmjow!" Robin said, who was carrying Nel. Grimmjow back down as did Zoro, who went back to trying to find his way to the table again.

"To your right this time." Karin this timed informed Zoro, who did the exact opposite.

"He really does have a bad sense of direction." Bambietta commented as she looked on dumbfounded.

"Yup, he does." Yuzu and Karin muttered in unison.

"Law, have you heard back from them yet?" Hinata asked the newly appointed S-class mage.

"Sorry Hinata-ya they haven't." Law answered, which in turn disappointed Hinata.

"Don't worry so much Hina-chan. I bet Ichi-kun, Luf-kun, and Naru-kun are ok." Giselle said trying to cheer up Hinata.

"I hope so Giselle. Whatever that was that we all felt, it was terrifying." Hinata stated with her guild mates agreeing with her. Suddenly the doors to the guild opened up and six individuals walked into the guild hall.

"Excuse, but would this happen to be the guild known as Royal Guard?" One of the cloaked figures asked.

"Yeah, it is. Do you have business with our guild? Because our guild master is out right now." Law questioned the individuals.

"That's a shame." The cloaked figure said as he removes the hood of his cloak, revealing his face, which Zoro, Jugo, Karin, and Yuzu immediately recognized.

"Big Sis stand behind me!" Jugo told Robin, while Zoro immediately drew all three of his swords.

"This is bad." Karin muttered with a sweatdrop, as her sister had the same expression.

"Because I did indeed have business with this guild. My name is Sosuke Aizen and I'm the current guild master of Ragnarok Blade." Aizen said with a smile. The rest of the members of Royal Guard immediately prepared for battle after hearing the name of the guild he was the master of.

"Why if this isn't the proper greeting you'd expect when the guild master of an enemy guild enters." Another cloaked figure said as he removes his hood revealing his face. "Hello, my name is Obito and I'm the second in command of Ragnarok Blade."

"Even Mr. Obito is here." Yuzu muttered as she was even more terrified.

"So you two are also here, with Zoro and Subject 9. I've also heard what happened to Gremmy." Obito said to Karin and Yuzu.

"Wait, that voice and the placement of your scars. You're that Good Guy from the Tower!" Smoker said.

"Why if it isn't it you... Samuel right? I thought you had died during the destruction of our raft." Obito replied as he saw baby Nel in Robin's arms. "So that is the fate of Subject 3, huh. Gremmy gave up his life to save her. I'm actually quite sad he turned out to be a big disappointment. I think I should have not saved him and left him to drown to death." Those words pissed off Smoker.

"Enough talking we have business to attend to, Obito!" Said the tallest of the cloak figured as he removed his cloak entirely.

"Ok, Doflamingo, what you say?" Obito replied in an uncaring tone.

"I am Donquixote Doflamingo and currently the third in command of Ragnarok!" Doflamingo introduced himself with an unusually large grin.

"So all three of them are here. This is nowhere near good." Jugo muttered.

"So you three actually did gained control of Ragnarok Blade." Robin said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Nico Robin." Doflamingo said.

"I totally forgot about you Robin. You've become a quite lovely woman." Obito said.

"It has been so long Nico Robin. To think you were a member of this guild. This saves us the trouble of finding and exterminating you." Aizen said.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Grimmjow shouted as his demon jawbone formed and he started to charge a Cero, which he reopened his cut wound on his finger to add blood to it. **"GRAN RAY CERO!"** He fired of the sky blue beam, but before it could reach Aizen one of three cloak figures that didn't reveal themselves yet jumped out of the in the way. In one swipe the individual obliterated the Gran Rey Cero completely. This shocked Grimmjow to a high extent.

"Are you ok, Master Aizen?" The cloaked figure asked his guild master.

"Of course I am." Aizen answered.

"Go." Doflamingo told one of the cloaked, who suddenly appeared in front of Grimmjow and sent him flying through one of the guild hall's walls with a single kick to the face. Smoker tries to attack the person with his jitte, but it was easily blocked by a single kick and the person jump back to rejoin his guild mates.

"Now's your turn." Obito told the last cloaked individual, who prepared to move in to attack, until a clay centipede emerged from the floor.

"I don't think so!" Deidara declared as he revealed he already he had already activated his Clay Molding Hands. "Now time to to become art!"

"Baka, what the hell are you doing?" Bambietta yelled at her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Deidara muttered as he suddenly noticed he was the one restrained by his own clay centipede. "What? How?"

"When Master Aizen revealed his identity I saw you preparing something so I merely used my magic on you." The cloaked individual answered as his red eyes with three tomoe were revealed.

"You noticed that. Great work my apprentice." Obito said while giving a slow clap. All three of the cloak figures then removed their cloaks fully revealing themselves.

"Ulquiorra, Lucci, and Itachi!" Jugo said as he was now terrified then before.

"I take it they're dangerous." Sasori said.

"They are the strongest members of the Ragnarok Blade has to offer." Zoro stated.

"Well great! We have to deal with those three, but to also have to deal with the ones that run their guild." Law said.

"Since your guild master and his top men aren't here." Obito said.

"We still have a debt that needs to be paid." Donflamingo stated.

"And you all will have to do till they return!" Aizen declared as Ulquiorra, Lucci, and Itachi charged at the Royal Guard members.

-Half an hour later-

The Thousand Sunny had finally reached the harbor of Water 7.

"We're finally back." Ichigo said.

"Finally." Naruto said.

"I wonder how we are going to tell them what happened?" Luffy said.

"We'll just tell them, there's nothing to it." Ichigo said as he steps foot off the ship. "I wonder how the rest of Fairy Tail going to feel after hearing the news."

"Well lets just head back to everyone else, for now." Naruto said as he got off the ship. "Hey, Kurama can you see if everyone else are at the guild hall?"

 **"Can do Kit."** Kurama replied as he began to scan the area. **"Something's wrong."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

 **"I don't sense anything in the area of the guild hall."** Kurama answered.

"So? Maybe they're not there." Naruto said.

 **"No, I can sense the animals around the area, but when they entered the location of the guild hall, they vanish."** Kurama informed his host, making him worried.

"Ichigo, Luffy we have to get to the guild hall now!" Naruto immediately told the two, before he began to run.

"What's wrong?!" Luffy asked.

"No time lets hurry!" Naruto replied as he revealed he had activated his Take Over as his eyes changed.

"Then what are we waiting for! **Lets get going!"** Ichigo said as Zangetsu's mask covered his face.

"Ok!" Luffy agreed as his entered Gear Second. The three immediately started heading towards their guild hall. In mere minutes they had reached their guild hall.

"Anything Kurama?" Naruto asked, but got no answer. "Kurama?"

"Grrrrrrrrr. Kit, prepare yourself for what you're about to see." Kurama warned Naruto.

"Let's go inside." Luffy said as he opened the guild hall's doors, letting him, Ichigo, and Naruto see what was inside, which horrified them. All over the guild hall were the beaten bodies of their guild mates and six unknown individuals.

"So you three finally returned." Aizen said as he drank some tea and sat on a chair in the middle of the guild.

"WHAT HAVE HELL HAVE YOU BASTERDS DONE?!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you love how we redecorated? The blood and bodies of your guild mates are perfectly right! Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo says with his large smile and laugh.

 **"Who the hell are you people?!"** A rage filled Ichigo questioned the men in front of him, Luffy, and Naruto.

"Well, we are people your guild has crossed." Obito stated.

"In which way have we ever crossed you people?!" Naruto questioned as he replicated Ichigo's and Luffy's expressions.

"Shouldn't it be obvious!" Donflamingo said.

"Let me introduce ourselves." Aizen said as he stood up from his seat. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the guild master of Ragnarok Blade." Aizen informed the three.

 **"So I take it revenge is the reason you're here!"** Ichigo says as he summons Tensa Zangetsu.

"Of course, your guild and Fairy Tail are responsible for the fall of the Experimental Department of our guild. So we have come personally to deal with you all." Aizen declared.

 **"THEN PREPARE YOURSELVES CAUSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO LOSS ANY MORE COMRADES!"** Ichigo declared as he charged at Aizen at top speed.

"Master Aizen, do I step in?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, I'll deal with this." Aizen replied as Ichigo finally reached him and went for a horizontal swing. Aizen didn't even draw his sword, but instead raised up his right arm in front of himself and with just his index finger, he blocked Tensa Zangetsu's swing that creating a huge gust of wind.

"What?!" Ichigo uttered as he was in complete shock.

 **"He blocked it with just his finger. He ain't no Acnologia, but there is no question he's a monster in his own right."** Zangetsu said.

"An excellent form and immeasurable strength. Not to mention you're the host of the White Demon after all, but.." Aizen placed his entire index finger on Tensa Zangetsu.

 **"Ge** h!" In a blink of the eye Ichigo was covered in massive cut wounds that erupted blood and while his mask shattered.

"You are not a threat to me." Aizen said as Ichigo collapsed in front of him. Suddenly Luffy appeared next to Aizen.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET..."** Luffy prepared to attack the opposing guild master until a somewhat pointed dress shoe kicked him in the face sending him flying through the front door. "Ow, that hurt." Luffy noticed blood dripping down his face.

"Lucci don't interfere." Doflamingo ordered the top hat man.

"If you say so." Lucci respond uncaringly. As Doflamingo walked over to Luffy, Naruto jumped in his way.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING OUR GUILD MATES!" Naruto declared. Suddenly he is kicked in the side by by Obito.

"I could have dealt with him." Doflamingo told Obito as he passed him.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to have some fun." Obito replied as he walked towards Naruto. "So show me what you can do."

"Fine I will!" Naruto declared as he was enveloped by a red cloak. **"Three Tails!"**

"Interesting so there was a good reason you were captured." Obito thought as Naruto attacked him, but Obito dodges the punch and delivered a solid kick to the whiskered blonde's gut. Naruto almost collapsed, but stopped himself when he glanced over at Hinata. "So you're still standing, great."

 **"Six Tails!"** The cloak on Naruto's body grew three more tails and his body went through a transformation. Naruto then took a quick swipe at Obito's face.

"Amazing, this kid is quite surprising." Obito thought as the claw came closer. **"Sharingan."** Obito's black irises turned red and grew three tomoe. Obito then easily dodged Naruto's attack. "That's all you got." Naruto tried to for another claw strike, but that was easily dodged. Naruto didn't stop as he began unrelenting barrage of claw slashes, but Obito casually dodged.

"No matter what I do, I can't hit him and what's up with his eyes?" Naruto pondered as he tried his best to hit Obito, who suddenly moved in close, with only a few inches away from Naruto's face.

"Your wondering why you can't hit me." Obito said. "I'll answer that it's my eyes. They are like that bluenette's Byakugan. They are special magical eyes called Sharingan. With these eyes, I can see all over your movements, before you even make them. They also have another ability."

 **"KIT DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT!"** Kurama tried to warn Naruto, but it was too late.

"Enjoy a good night's sleep." Is all Naruto heard before he lost consciousness. Obito proceeded to deliver a devastating punch to Naruto's face with enough force to make the whiskered blond crack the floor tiles as he crashed into them.

"So Obito ended it." Doflamingo said to himself as he stepped outside the guild hall to meet up with Luffy, who had recovered. "If I heard correctly, you are the guild master of this guild."

"Yeah I am and I'm not going to allow WHAT YOU PEOPLE DID TO MY GUILD MATES?" Luffy declared as he charged at Doflamingo.

"What we did." Doflamingo muttered.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET..."** Luffy cocked his right arm, while using his left to aim. **"PISTOL!"** Even though Luffy's attack was fast Doflamingo easily dodged it and kicked Luffy in the face, knocking him back and drawing more blood.

"Do you know what your guild has done to us?" Doflamingo said, while still keeping his large grin. Before Luffy could get up Doflamingo stomped on his arm that was heavily injured from using the Unison Raid from earlier.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain.

"Fuffuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo laughed as he put more pressure on the arm. "Because your of guild and Fairy Tail our Experimental Department was destroyed. Do you even know how much resources we had wasted on it and now it's all in the gutters. Not to mention The incarceration of our guild mates and the death of three, one of them being a top scientist of ours. All those years wasted! Our plans will be delayed for at least several years! Now it's time to get for you the guild master to repent for that"

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET BALLOON!"** Luffy's body immediately expands, forcing Doflamingo off of him. Luffy tried to get up, put was put down again by a kick to the abdomen and another one to the face. "GAHH!" Luffy coughed up blood. "How are you hurting me so easily?"

"You're using Body Alteration Magic to make your body rubber, that will make blunt attacks ineffective against you. However, I've come across other forms of Body Alteration Magic over the years and I've learned of ways of damaging them! Fuffuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo explained. Luffy got to his feet and with a look of determination in his eyes.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!"** Luffy declared as he sent out an instant flurry punches, that in a second were already about to Doflamingo, who easily dodged the barrage of fist and strolled over to Luffy as suddenly out of the tips of his fingers emerged strings. Doflamingo swung his arms a few times and when he was finished Luffy was covered in multiple deep cut wounds.

"That wasn't even a workout." Doflamingo muttered before he kicked Luffy back into the guild hall, landing directly next to Naruto and Ichigo. Doflamingo walked into the guild hall and rejoined Obito and Aizen. "What do we do now?"

"Simple, we will take Subjects 3, 6, 9, and those two with us. With them, we can at least help us complete our plan faster than intended." Aizen answered.

"Itachi." Obito said.

"Yes, Obito-sensei." Itachi replied.

"Get Subject 3 that Nico Robin was protecting with her body and if Robin is still breathing, fix that can you." Obito commanded.

"Understood." Itachi said as he began to walk over to Robin, but had to dodge an air slash.

"Stay away from her." Said Ichigo, who had gotten back up.

"We are not letting you hurt any of our guild mates anymore." Naruto added as he got back up.

"We are not done yet." Luffy declared.

"Fine, I shall put an end to this." Aizen said as he raised his left arm into the air and a magic seal appears under Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo. **"Seeping crest of turbidity."** Aizen started to chant as purple/black energy started to surround the three. **"Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!"** The three Royal Guard founders tried to move until a large amounts of gravity kept them from doing so. **"Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep!"** The energy started to solidify into a black walls that started to entrap Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo. **"Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse!"** Now the walls started to completely close, forming a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. **"Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Kurohitsugi!"** Moments after Aizen stopped chanting the black box disappeared revealing Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto still standing until blood erupts from all three of them and they start to collapse. "That should end this." Surprisingly enough Naruto held his ground.

 **"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** Naruto declared as he used the last of his strength to make a Rasengan in his right hand and attack Aizen.

"Quite resilient." Doflamingo said as Obito summoned a large non-folding fan. It had a black border and red tomoe on it with a long handle wrapped with bandages around the base, that also had a long chain attached to it. Obito uses this fan to block Naruto's attack, before he could reach his guild master.

 **"Uchiha Return."** Obito muttered as Naruto's attack was nullified and the fan started to glow brightly. When the light died down Naruto was now embedded in the wall next to the guild hall's entrance. "Now stay down boy."

"Enough lets make our leave now." Aizen ordered his men.

"You heard him, grab those two and the Subjects!" Doflamingo ordered Ulquiorra, Itachi, and Lucci. Doflamingo prepared to leave Luffy grabbed his leg and tried to use him to stand up. "I should end you, so you don't become a bigger threat to our plans." Doflamingo prepared to end Luffy's life with his strings, until a large sword's blade cut the strings and almost hit Doflamingo, who had to dodged the blade. "Now who are you?"

"I'm just an old friend of the guild master here." The man said. Luffy looked at the man and immediately recognized the man.

"Shanks." An exhausted Luffy muttered.

"Rest up Luffy, I'll deal with this." Shanks told Luffy, who finally lost consciousness.

"How did you figure out what was happening here?" Obito questioned the man.

"That would be because of me!" A voice answered behind Obito, who had to dodge an incoming kick. "My Sharingan was barely catch that kick coming." The old man immediately struck a pose.

"I, the Toad Sage Jiraiya!" Jiraiya yelled out.

"So you figured us out." Doflamingo said.

"Yes. I had noticed these three young men in a hurry, so I attached a toad to the blond one over there. When it suddenly disappeared, I knew something was wrong." Jiraiya explained.

"So he brought some help!" A voice is heard entering the guild. Aizen immediately recognized the owner of said voice. "To think you'd come to deal with matters like these yourself, Aizen."

"Ragnarok Blade's former head scientist Urahara Kisuke!" Aizen says with an slight annoyed look.

"It's good to see my old guild master." Urahara replied as he looked at the unconscious Royal Guard members.

"You three intend to stop us?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Of course, but it won't just be us. I've took down the little sealing spell, you had it up to stop people from sense what was happening here! So the stronger members of Water 7 will be coming here by now." Urahara said.

"So choose fight or leave here with your lives!" Shanks said as his eyes became more defined and the ground started to shake. Itachi, Lucci and Ulquiorra jumped in front of they're masters.

"Fine we'll leave peacefully." Aizen replied.

"That's a shame, but looks like we have no choice." Obito said in a disappointed tone, while Doflimingo didn't say anything. Under all six of the Ragnarok Blade members appeared magic seals.

"Farewell." Aizen said, before he and his guild mates vanished. At that moment Unohana, Kenpachi, and Komamura arrived with several Water 7 guards.

"This is worse than I thought." Komamura stated as he saw the bodies of the Royal Guard members.

"Carry each member of the guild back to the hospital for immediate treatment!" Unohana told the guards, who proceed to follow the order. Unohana finally noticed an unconscious Naruto next to the entrance and saw something wrong with him, which shocked the doctor.

-At Ragnarok Blade's guild hall-

"We've waisted are time and for what! To run away with are tails behind our backs!" Doflamingo said in utter anger.

"I hate to agree with Flamingo here." Obito said.

"I know it is frustrating, but to fight those three would have a foolish choice. The first two are a mystery to us. They also seemed quite powerful in their own right. Until we get sufficient info on them we should avoid engaging in combat with them. Then there is Kisuke Urahara, a man we know all two well to not underestimate." Aizen explained as he sat down on his chair. Obito and Doflamingo then sit on their chairs. "So Doflamingo, didn't you want to inform me of something?"

"Let's see what the Joker of the Underground World of Fiore has to tell. Hopefully its interesting." Obito said in a mocking tone.

"I was going to tell you that Grimoire Heart was going to attack Fairy Tail during their S-class exams." Doflamingo said.

"So if they succeed in taking down Fairy Tail, then that means if we lose one threat to our guild." Obito stated.

"Is that all?" Aizen asked.

"No, I've got news on you know who." Doflamingo answered.

"Now we've got something interesting." Obito says with a curious tone.

"Continue." Aizen ordered.

"A few of my contacts in other countries have reported he was spotted destroying a couple of dark guilds and guilds alike. He and his men have been avoiding getting captured real well." Doflamingo informed the two.

"Do you think he will return to Fiore now?" Obito asked his guild master.

"I doubt that. He was always a cunning man. He'd return to Fiore when he is ready to." Aizen said as Ulquiorra handed him a cup of tea. "Right now we will also lay and wait till we are prepared." Obito and Doflamingo reluctantly agreed with what their guild master said. "I wonder what your plan is...Former guild master of Ragnarok Blade, Marshall D Teach."

-Two Days Later-

It has been two days since what happened. At this point the people in Fiore had heard about what happened to the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island. As for the members of Royal Guard, they had all survived their attack from Ragnarok Blade, but almost all the members had been unconscious since then. Except Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy.

-With Ichigo-

A heavily bandaged Ichigo, who was holding Nel in his arms, was sitting in a hospital room that held his sisters, who remained unconscious. Ichigo remained silent as he looked at his sisters. He then looked at Nel, who look sadden.

"Don't look so sad Nel. I bet Smoker and everyone else will wake up soon." Ichigo told Nel with a smile. He then started to think about the fight, if you could call it that, Acnologia and his utter defeat from Aizen. He started to grit his teeth. "I feel so useless."

 **"There is no reason to feel like that, King. There are just some people you meet that are stronger of you. You were just too weak."** Zangetsu said.

"Are trying to cheer me up or are trying to piss me off?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

 **"Who knows? Maybe both."** Zangetsu said.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out to Ichigo, who turned to see it was Urahara. "I heard you had finally woken up so I came to check up on you." Ichigo didn't say a word and went back to looking at his sisters. "I see, looking after your little sisters, like a good big brother."

"Yeah, I just hope they wake up soon." Ichigo muttered. "Thanks again for saving us again."

"I don't deserve all the thanks." Urahara replied.

"I wasn't even able to do anything." Ichigo muttered again.

"Well, how about you get strong enough to do something." Urahara suggested getting all of Ichigo's attention.

"What do you mean? Train?"

"Obviously, but not any type of training. My own personal training!"

"Personal Training?"

"Yup, if you agree with it. I promise it will make you stronger."

"Then I accept. No matter how long it is."

"That's the spirit." Urahara handed a piece of paper to Ichigo. "When you are back to hundred percent. Use that map to find me!" Urahara then left the room. Ichigo stared at the map.

 **"You sure about this King?"** Zangetsu chimed in.

"Yes, I will get stronger so something like this won't happen again!" Ichigo declared, just as Nel grabbed the map and tried to rip it. "No, Nel!

-With Naruto-

Naruto was also in Water 7's hospital and was currently walking down one of its hallways.

 **"Kit, they said you should get some sleep."** Kurama told his host.

"I know." Naruto replied as he entered a room where he saw Hinata laying down and inside was her Father Hiashi and her sister Hanabi. "Hey Mr. Hiashi." Hiashi turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Hinata." Hiashi walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on the whiskered blond's shoulder.

"There is no need to beat yourself up about this. My daughter wouldn't want you to." Hiashi told Naruto. "I'll give you some time alone. Hanabi come." Hiashi and Hanabi left the room, leaving Naruto and the unconscious Hinata. Naruto looked at his girlfriend for a few seconds, before tears started to pour down his face.

"How can I be the strongest mage in Fiore? If I can't even protect the people important to me!" Naruto yelled as he punched a nearby wall with his left arm to reveal that he was now missing his right one.

"Hey, you shouldn't punch the wall. Do you want to lose more of yourself?" Jiraiya said.

"Wait." Naruto was surprised by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here Old Perv!"

"I was one of the people that saved you and your allies. So I wanted to check up on you." Jiraiya replied while striking a pose.

"Really now. Well, thank you." Naruto thanked the old pervert before he went back to look at Hinata.

"You feel like you could do anything to help, right?" Jiraiya says getting Naruto's attention. "I want to offer to train you."

"You train me?"

"Yes, I may be a massive pervert, but I am quite strong."

"Well, I don't know."

"When you're fully healed and if you change your mind!" Jiraiya threw Naruto a scroll. "Open that up and you'll find me, but I'll warn you the train will take a fair amount of time." Jiraiya made his leave.

 **"What's the plan, Kit?"** Kurama asked. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"I've got people I want to protect and if this training will help me do that. Then all do it!" Naruto declared, as he gripped the scroll.

-With Luffy-

Unlike the rest of his guild mates Luffy was not at Water 7's hospital, but was instead on the outskirts of the town.

"So you found me, Luffy." Said Shanks, who laying on a tree. The two smiled at each other. Seconds Luffy was sitting across from Shanks with a bottle of sake and two cups in between them. "You want some Luffy."

"No, thanks, I'm not a fan of alcohol." Luffy answered.

"Suit yourself." Shanks took a drink out of the bottle.

"I have come to say thank you for saving my guild." Luffy said.

"Don't mention it, Luffy. I'm all too happy to help." Shanks said with a smile, before he took another drink. "Speaking of which. How is your guild mates holding up?"

"Besides Ichigo, Naruto, and I, everyone else is still unconscious." Luffy answered with a saddened expression.

"Hopefully they wake up soon."

"Yeah." Luffy took off and started to look at the straw hat Shanks had given him.

"I see that you kept my hat in perfect condition. Are you planning on giving it back to me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You said to only give this back to you, when I make strong guild and I believe I have done just that. Even though we are down now. We will always just keeping getting back up! That is the guild we all have made together!" Luffy made his signature smile and place the straw hat in front of Shanks.

"The glimpses I've seen of you and your guild mates for the past two weeks, has shown me you all have a strong bond." Shanks pick up the straw hat and stood up. "Even though you have a few members, you still definitely have a strong guild." Shanks then placed the straw hat. "This hat looks better on you so wear it with pride, Luffy. I'm so proud of you." Luffy starts to cry, which he quickly wipes away his tears.

"Shanks I have a more request."

"What is it?"

"Can you train me? So I can protect everyone in my guild and everyone I hold dear!" Shanks smiled.

"How can I say no? When you fully recover, you know where to find me!"

"Ok!"

-One Month Later-

Karin and Yuzu, who had both fully healed, were currently head someone on this relatively peaceful day in Water 7.

"Huh?" Yuzu muttered as she saw something weird in an alleyway and stopped walking with her sister.

"Yuzu, why'd you stop?" Karin asked her sister.

"I saw something." Yuzu answered.

"That doesn't matter right now we won't make it in time." Karin told her sister.

"Look, there it is!" Yuzu pointed her finger at the thing that caught her attention. Karin looked at what her sister was pointing at. It gad appeared to be a pink frog with black spots.

"Is that supposed to be a frog?" Karin questioned, before she saw Yuzu walk up to the frog. "Wait Yuzu." Karin ran to her sister. When she got close to the frog, she noticed it had a tail. "What?" The frog turned around to reveal it was not a frog, but a green cat wearing a suit of one. "It's a cat."

"Fro." The kitten suddenly said, surprising Karin, but not Yuzu.

"So cute!" Yuzu said as she picked up the cat and hugged it. "Can I keep it Karin?"

"Probably not. It's wearing a costume, so I take it it belongs to someone." Karin says right as someone entered into the alleyway. The Sisters turned to see it was a boy, probably around their age with black messy hair.

"Hello there." Yuzu said, getting the boy's attention, who immediately ran to them.

"So there you are Frosch." The boy says with a sigh of relief. Suddenly a second boy with blond spiky hair entered the alleyway and he had a cat with red fur that was following him.

"There you are, Rogue." The blond boy says as he runs up to the boy named Rogue.

"Hey, you finally found Frosch." The cat said.

"Frosch? So I take it this cat here belong to you." Karin asked the black haired boy.

"Frosch does not belong to me. Frosch is my best friend. I got worried when I couldn't find Frosch. I was looking everywhere in this town." Rogue said in a cold manner.

"You care a lot about your friends, even though you don't sound or look like you do. I'm kind of jealous of Frosch." Yuzu says with a bright smile, which caught Rogue by surprise.

"Yuzu, just hand the boy his cat and lets go!" Karin told her sister.

"Ok." Yuzu hands Frosch to Rogue. "It was great meeting you Frosch and you too, Rogue." After saying that Karin and Yuzu left the alleyway, leaving the two boys and their cats alone.

"They seemed nice, Sting." The cat with red fur said.

"Well the brunette did, but the other one didn't. I wonder if we'll see them again." Sting wondered.

"Who knows?" Rogue said as he thought about what the girl said to him.

-Near the main gate of Water 7-

"Sorry we're late!" Karin and Yuzu apologized to their guild mates.

"Well, it's good you two made here or else you wouldn't be able to see Luffy, Naruto, and your brother off." Said Zoro, who had now gained a scar over his left eye.

"So everyone is here." Luffy said.

"It's about time to say your goodbyes." Ichigo said.

"For now." Naruto said.

"So you three are going to be training for four years?" Law asked the three, who responded with a nod.

"All of you be safe." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about us, Hinata." Naruto says as he pats Hinata's head.

"Well, there is no need to worry about Hinata here." Deidara says as he walks up to Naruto. "Me and Bambietta will protect her with our art."

"What the Baka said. Now don't you dare flirt with any other girls out there or else we will blow you to bits!" Bambietta added.

"Like I would ever." Naruto said.

"Well, you better not or I'll beat you to a pulp." Smoker said.

"I know you will." Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Good luck with your training Luffy." Jugo told his guild master.

"When see each other lets have a fight. What do you say Jugo?" Luffy said, which Jugo agreed to.

"When you see me again. I'll definitely be stronger." Zoro declared.

"I bet you will Zoro." Luffy said, before he turned to Sasori. "You aren't going to say goodbye, Sasori."

"I don't care to, but you'll ignore me until I say it. Goodbye idiot." Sasori said.

"Me and Nel-chan are going to miss you Ichi-kun!" Giselle said as she carried Nel.

"I'll miss you to Giselle." Ichigo replied, then faced Nel. "Also, you Nel." Ichigo then turn to his sisters. "Sorry I'm leaving, even though we've just found each other."

"Don't worry about us Ichigo. Just focus on training." Karitn replied.

"And promise you'll return safely." Yuzu added with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Ichigo said, before he was now facing Grimmjow.

"It doesn't matter, what type of training you go through, Strawberry! I still be stronger, when you return!" Grimmjow declared.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said. Seconds later the three were ready to leave.

"Goodbye you three, be safe!" Robin said.

"We'll watch over the guild in your absence." Law said. The three waved one final time to their guild mates before they finally left.

A few minutes later the three had reached a fork in the road.

"Well, looks like its time." Ichigo said.

"Yep." Naruto muttered.

"The next time we see each other we will be stronger! Then we will make our guild the strongest in all of Fiore!" Luffy declared with his fist out in front of him.

"Of course!" Ichigo and Naruto replied in unison as the they put their fist next to Luffy's and they smile.

 **"See you in four years, Kurama."** Zangetsu said.

 **"You too, Shiro."** Kurama replied. And like that the three founders of the guild called Royal Guard went their separate ways.

 **I thought last chapter I made was long, I was proven wrong. Three chapters left until the end of part one to this fanfic. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want. I also will be taking a break next week.  
**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 9/29/2016**

Next Chapter: Two Years Later: Naruto Uzumaki.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Two Years Later: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Unspecified amount of days after the last chapter-

Naruto had finally reached his destination.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused as he gazed to where the scroll had led him. "A lake?" Naruto looked around looking for something.

 **"What are you doing?"**

"I'm looking for that old pervert." Naruto continued to look around, but still he couldn't find Jiraiya. Naruto sat down to look at the scroll's contents. "That Old Perv better have given me the right directions!"

 **"Are you sure you read it correctly?"**

"Of course I'm sure!" Naruto started to look annoyed.

 **"Maybe this is the right place, but he isn't here at the moment."**

"Yeah, maybe your right, Kurama. He's probably peeking on some unsuspecting women." Naruto placed the scroll down as he layed back. "I wonder what everyone else are doing right now." Naruto accidentally bumped his elbow into the scroll, making it roll towards the lake. "Damn it." Naruto tried to chase the scroll, which unfolded itself as it landed in the lake. "Hopefully it's not ruined." Naruto steps into the lake to check on it, before suddenly the scroll started to glow. "Wh.." Naruto didn't get time to say anything as he was engulfed by the light.

Seconds later

 **"Kit you ok?"** Kurama asked his host.

"Yeah." Naruto answers as he rubs the back of his head. He then opens his eyes to see that he was somewhere unknown to himself. It was a beautiful and vast area with exotic looking trees that had water flowing from them. "Where am I?"

"It's a sacred place my family watches over. This is Mount Myōboku." Naruto heard behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Jiraiya resting with several toads around him. "Took you long enough." Jiraiya stood up making the toads around him hop away.

"So there you are, Old Perv." Naruto said.

"Watch it with the nicknames. I'm taking the time out of my research to train you. So show me some respect." Jiraiya says as he struck another one of his odd poses. "Now lets began your training. A good old sparring match should surface."

"Very well Old Perv!" Naruto goes into a fighting pose. Seconds later Naruto charges in at Jiraiya, who prepares to defend himself.

-Two Years Later-

In Mount Myōboku

Jiraiya blocked an incoming punch with his right arm.

"Eh, that one had a lot of force behind it." Jiraiya stated.

"Yup, that's because today I intend to defeat you!" Declared Naruto, who was now eighteen years old and had slightly grown out his hair.

"Oh, really now. I've heard those words before." Jiraiya says with a grin. "And each time you've tasted the dirt in the end." After hearing those words Naruto did a sweeping motion kick, but Jiraiya hopped over the kick, while also grabbing hold of Naruto's arm. In a single movement Jiraiya had flipped Naruto over himself, making the whiskered blond smack the ground, Jiraiya tops this off by slamming his wooden sandal foot into his his trainee's gut, cracking the ground in the process. "Got yo.." Naruto's body suddenly puffs away surprising Jiraiya. "A clone. Where is he then?" Jiraiya got an answer in mere seconds as Naruto shot out of the ground and went to deliver an uppercut, which was blocked when Jiraiya did a palm strike. Jiraiya then noticed Naruto's appearance had changed as he was now in his Take Over

 **"One Tail!"** A red cloak of energy covered Naruto's body, before proceeding to gather at his right arm's stump creating a large claw.

"So you have found a way to use the cloak of your Take Over to make a replacement arm."

"Yeah, now I've been practicing to do this on my free time. Lets see if this payed off!" Naruto swung his new claw at Jiraiya seemingly knocking him back a fair distance. Naruto smiled as he thought of the strength of his attack, but that was wiped away, when he saw that his claw had holes in it. He then looks over at Jiraiya, who appeared to be wrapped in his hair.

"That attack would have hurt if I'd hadn't used Needle Jizo." Jiraiya thought as he peeked out his hair to look at Naruto. "This kid has improved in the past two years. I hadn't even needed to use a spell on him until now." Jiraiya's hair started to spike up and pointed it's strands at Naruto. **"Hair Needle Senbon!"** Several dozen hair strands shot at Naruto who quickly dissolved his claw so he could cover himself in the cloak of energy, before he had to dodge the strands of hair as best he could, but a few of them are able to hit him. **"Wild Lion's Mane!"** Jiraiya's hair unwrapped itself, before it started to elongate itself and attack Naruto, with what appeared to be a mouth that had razor sharp teeth.

"Damn." Naruto made his claw as fast as he could so he could attack the hair, which proceeded to devoured his claw, before it ensnared him. Naruto tried to break free from the hair, but to no avail. "I can't move." He then sees Jiraiya gathering what appeared to be oil in his mouth.

 **"Flame Bullet!"** Jiraiya fired out the oil that ignited into a giant fire ball. This was on course to hit Naruto as the hair, holding him unwrapped itself just as the fire ball reached him.

 **"Six Tails!"** Naruto was engulfed by a bright light as the fire ball struck him. Jiraiya looked on as the fire ball was blown apart from the inside by the now transformed Naruto.

"So he took that form again." Jiraiya thought.

 **"You ready Pervy Sage!"** Naruto said.

"Hold on, I want to ask you something."

 **"Huh? What would that be?"**

"Do you have another trump card else besides your Take Over?"

 **"Besides my Take Over? I don't. Why are you asking?"**

"You're about to figure out." Jiraiya declared, as Naruto started to notice something happening around him.

 **"What is this feeling?"** Naruto questioned. **"Kurama can you tell, what he's doing?"**

 **"Sorry Kit, but even I can't tell."** Kurama answered.

"That should be enough!" Jiraiya declared as a large burst of smoke exploded around him. Seconds later Naruto saw something emerge from the side of the smoke at unbelievable speeds, But before Naruto could react Jiraiya appeared behind him and threw a punch. Naruto is able to dodge the punch, making it miss by a few inches.

 **"So fas.."** Naruto didn't even get to finish uttering his sentence as he felt something slugged him directly in the middle of his face. It even shattered the fox bones that were covering his is launched a large distance away from Jiraiya and he was even knocked out of his Take Over.

"I think I used too much power." Jiraiya thought. Several minutes later Naruto had regained consciousness.

 **"Your up Kit?"**

"Yeah, but what happened? I know I dodged his punch, but I felt like I was still getting hit by it." Naruto muttered to himself as Jiraiya showed himself revealing his new appearance. Jiraiya had grown a warts on his face and his nose had grown bigger. He had also showed that his teeth had become razor sharp and he grew a goatee. Finally, his eyes had become toad or goat like as their irises were now horizontal. "Why do you look like that?"

"Oh, yeah, I do take this look after activating Sage Mode. The ladies really hate when I take this appearance." Jiraiya said.

"Sage Mode?" Naruto questioned in a complete confused expression.

"Yup, that's what it's called." Jiraiya says as he returns to normal and he began to walk away.

"Hey, where are going?!" Naruto questioned the pervert.

"Follow me and see." Jiraiya replied. Naruto did just that and followed Jiraiya. It took them awhile, but they finally reach their destination. "We're here." Naruto looked at the area and saw multiple stone toads or frogs, all each various sizes. Finally, in the middle was a fountain with a strange type of liquid.

"What is this?" Naruto reaches his hand into the liquid to see what it was. "It some type of oil."

 **"KIT GET YOUR HAND, OUT OF THERE!"**

"Why?" Naruto got his answer as his hand had became amphibian-like. "WHAT THE HELL!" Seconds later the left side of his face started to grow warts and become toad-like. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Soon even the right side of his body started to undergo the same change, until he felt something hit the top of his head. "OWWW!"

"I knew you'd get curious and touch it." Jiraiya said as he removed the normal looking staff off of Naruto, who had returned to normal.

"What was happening to me?" Naruto questioned in a terrified tone.

"You were taking in to much natural energy." Jiraya answered.

"Natural energy?"

"Yeah. You know about magical energy, but that is not the only type of energy that flows in this world. Natural energy is produced by people, animals, and even plants. It flows all around us. And the technique I used called Sage Mode, is the result of gathering said energy!"

"Really?!"

"Yep, and I plan on training you to use this technique, if you're up for it."

"What are the benefits of learning this Sage Mode?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as I demonstrated earlier, it increases your physical abilities and even the strength of your magic." Jiraiya explained. "Also remember my punch you dodged." Naruto nodded. "Do you wonder why you were still hit?" Naruto nods again. "Well the reason for that is simple. Thanks to Sage Mode I could manipulate the natural energy around your face to act like an extension of my punch. I could also apply this to my kicks too."

"Then teach me!"

"You sure about that?" Naruto nods. Jiraiya walks to one of the statues. "Even if you risk this happening to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see learning Sage Mode is dangerous. Natural energy will empower you if you absorb enough of it, but it is dangerous if you absorb too much it will turn you to stone. It almost happened to you just a few minutes ago."

"You mean when I touched that oil."

"Yes, you see that is a special type of oil that only flows in these mountains. It allows people to absorb natural energy more easily, but it also raises the risk of turning into a stone. So now that you know the risk of training. Are you still willing to learn it?" The two stood there in silence for about a minute until Naruto finally spoke up.

"I have the dream of becoming the strongest mage in all of Fiore. I know there are people and monsters that outclass me." Naruto thought of Acnologia and Obito. "I intend to surpass them and especially those two." Naruto envisioned Ichigo and Luffy. "By learning this Sage Mode technique I'll be much closer to my goal. So please teach me!" Jiraiya made a large grin at these words.

"Very well. Let's get started." Jiraiya said, making Naruto smile. "First begin to meditate."

"Ok." Naruto responded before he sat down and entered a meditating pose. Jiraiya then walks over to the fountain of oil and using a large wooden spoon to scoop out some of it.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Naruto asked nervously as Jiraiya walked closer to him.

"What does it look like. I'm going to pour this on you. It's part of the training. Now.." Jiraiya reaches Naruto. "Stay perfectly still and become one with nature." Jiraiya poured the oil on Naruto's head.

"Ok, Naruto stay perfectly still." Naruto said to himself as he tried his best to stay still. A minute had past until suddenly several warts grew on Naruto and soon his body started to transform. "Crap!" Naruto felt something smack him on the head.

"You lasted longer than I expected." Jiraiya says as he removed the staff from Naruto's head.

"I'm back to normal just like before. That staff of yours isn't just a normal one isn't it."

"You've caught on. Yes, the staff is special indeed. It was made for the training for Sage Mode. When I smack you on the top of the head with this, it disperses all the natural energy from your body. I can use it to save your life before you turn to stone, but any later then it would be too late. So are you still willing to learn Sage Mode?"

"Of course I am. I won't let anything like this stop me! You hear me Pervy Sage!" Naruto declared.

"You've truly made up your mind kid." Jiraiya said. "Now follow me. A few minutes later the two had reached an area with several large rock formations, all of them with pointed tips. "You need to work on staying still so this part of the training will help you with that. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled out. Moments later Naruto was meditating on a large plank of wood that was balanced on one of the rock formations. "Ok, so far two minu.." The plank tipped to the side, which made Naruto fall off it and all the way to the ground. Naruto picked himself up seconds later only for the blank of wood to fall and hit him on his head. "Owww!"

 **"What was that? You're eighth attempt?"**

"Yeah, but definitely next time I'll make it longer than two seconds!" Naruto says as he began to climb the rock formation. "Kurama, is Pervy Sage nearby?"

 **"Yeah, he's keeping an eye on you from the same spot."**

"Oh. Well, back to training!" Naruto continued to climb.

-With Jiraiya-

He was currently sitting on a patch of grass looking at Naruto training, which wasn't going so well as he fell again.

"That kid has a long way to go." Jiraiya muttered. He then looked at what appeared to be a lacrima next to him. "Maybe I should give her a call to see if my order is ready, plus I haven't called her in months." He picks up the lacrima and it started to glow. "Hey, you there Ho..."

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO CALL YOU OLD FOOL! ITS BEEN ALMOST AN YEAR!" A voice shouted at Jiraiya.

"Oh really, sorry about that, Honey." Jiraiya replied with a sweatdrop.

"Well, next time call your wife a little sooner!" Said Tsunade, who is revealed to be the person Jiraiya is talking to. "So why are you calling now?"

"I'm calling to check if it's ready?" Jiraiya answered.

"Not at the moment. It will take a few more months until its prepared." Tsunade answered. "But I can tell you the blood sample you gave me was good enough to prepare a prosthetic arm for this Naruto kid."

"That's good." Jiraiya said. "Also, did you save some of that blood to do the test?"

"Yes, and..." Tsunade took a pause as tears fell down her face and turned to the picture on her desk. The picture of her, Jiraiya and their son. "He's definitely Minato's son."

"Oh." Jiraiya muttered. "That means we're grandparents." Jiraiya looks at Naruto as he falls down again.

-Three weeks later-

"How long has it been, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

 **"It has been an hour and a half now."** Kurama answered.

"I have failed over six hundred times and now it seems I've finally got the hang of this!" Said Naruto as he was currently meditating on the plank of wood that was perfectly balanced.

"Impressive it took me a month to reach that amount of time. Maybe this he could complete could achieve complete Sage Mode." Jiraiya thought. He then walked up to the rock formation Naruto was on and proceeded to kick it, causing the whiskered blond fall.

"What the hell Pervy Sage?!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"You did so well in the span of three weeks. So I've decided your moving on to the next bit of training." Jiraiya said surprising Naruto.

"You serious?!" Jiraiya nods. "Ok, then let's begin." Minutes later the two were at the fountain of oil. "So I'm doing this training. Well, I'm ready this time!"

"Is that so." Jiraiya says as he summons his staff. "Well before you get started, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My Sage Mode is imperfect." This shocked Naruto.

"Wait, what do you mean its imperfect?! It is so powerful and your telling me its not perfect."

"Indeed. I've always had a problem gathering and maintaining natural energy. That is the reason I take dawn those drastic changes to my appearance when I use Sage Mode." Jiraiya explained. "But the way your training is going. You may have potential of perfecting Sage Mode."

"I have potential." Naruto muttered to himself. He then walked right towards the fountain and went into his meditating pose. "Then let's see if I do! I'm ready Pervy Sage, let's begin!"

"Ok, then lets begin!" Jiraiya says as he scoops up some of the oil and poured it on Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto you've got this." Naruto told himself as tried his best to meditate and to not move.

"So far so good." Jiraiya thought. Thirty minutes pasted until warts started to appear on Naruto's body.

"Come on." Naruto started to change until Jiraiya smacked him on the head with the staff.

"Try again!" Jiraiya told Naruto. Seconds later they tried again, which lasted the same time as before. "Again!" Naruto fails the next time. "Again!"

"This is going to be a pain." Naruto thought before he tried and failed again. Then another time after that.

 **"This is going to be a long day."** Kurama said, which turned out to be true as by the end of the day Naruto had failed multiple times and had received a large bump on his head do to being smacked on the head by the staff constantly.

"Ow."

"We'll try again tomorrow. So go eat something and get some rest." Jiraiya told Naruto before he made his leave. Later that night Naruto was currently waiting for his instant ramen to finish heating up.

"Eh!" Naruto groans as he rubs the bump.

 **"Stop touching it Kit."**

"Ok, but really he doesn't need to smack me so hard."

 **"Then get the hang of this training. Then he won't need to hit you with that piece of wood."**

"I know." Naruto looks at the instant ramen. "I wish it would be ready already. Hey Kurama do you think I could use your flames to make my ramen heat up faster."

 **"Don't you dare use my curse for something so trivial."**

"Fine." Naruto looked at the night sky.

 **"Are you still wondering who Jiraiya is?"**

"Yeah, it has been two years since he started training me and I still don't know that much about him. It doesn't help when I ask him how he knows Energy Make magic, he always changes the discussion. Why would he be so willing train me? When I barely know him?"

 **"Who knows Kit?"**

"But if I completely learn Sage Mode, then I bet I'll get some answers!" Naruto said. Kurama looks at his determined face.

 **"That face has changed since we first properly met."** Kurama muttered to himself.

-Sixteen years ago-

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" A five year old Naruto cried as he woke up from his sleep.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY RUNT!" Naruto heard a voice in his head.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked with tears still in his eyes. Soon he was in a dark room with large amounts of water on the floor. He then sees a man wearing a red kimono with long red hair, red slitted eyes, and what appeared to be a fox tail. The man was wrapped in multiple multiple energy chains.

"I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR DAMN CRYING EVERYTIME YOU WAKE UP FROM A NIGHTMARE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE NIGHTMARES ARE! LIKE BEING STUCK TO YOU!" Kurama then saw the young Naruto started to walk towards him. "STAY T **HE** **HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** Kurama transformed into his monstrous fox form, but this didn't stop the young boy as he walked over to hug the demons fox's paw. **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Kurama prepared to toss the human off of him, but he hesitated when he looked at the scared face of said kid. **"Grr. Fine you can can hold on a little longer, but can you stop making that damn face!"**

-Present time-

Naruto's ramen was finally ready and he started to dig in.

 **"I have no doubt you will get your answers, Kit."** Kurama said.

"Of course I will!" Naruto declared with a bright smile.

-Six months later-

It had been exactly since six months since Naruto started his training. Now he was currently meditating in the fountain as oil poured on him.

"How long has it been?" Asked Naruto, who had his eyes closed.

"About three hours. How do you feel?" Jiraiya asked.

"I feel a tons energy surging through my body." Naruto answered.

"I think you're ready to use that natural energy. So you only have to say the words."

 **"Sage Mode."** Naruto said, as orange pigmentations appeared around his eyes. He then opened his eyes to reveal his pupils were now yellow and his iris were toad-like.

"Looks like you did it. Congratulations Naruto, you have completed your training for Sage Mode." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I DID IT!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, but as he did warts started to grow on him. "Crap, I forgot to not move while I'm in the oil." Jiraiya used his hair to pull Naruto out of the fountain and smack him on the head with the staff. Naruto rubs his head. "I still never get used to that. So Pervy Sage now that I have achieved Sage Mode are you going to tell me what I want to know."

"Fine then, but first I want you to meet someone." Jiraiya said, peaking Naruto interest. "You can come out now." After he said that a woman showed herself. "This is Tsunade, she is my loving wife."

"You're married!? Does she know you like to peeps on other women?!" Naruto yelled out, resulting in Tsunade punching Jiraiya in the gut, making him fall to his knees.

"Yes, I know well of this Old Fool's habits." Tsunade says as she walks closer to Naruto. "I'm also the mayor of an island town your guild help before. It's great to meet you finally."

"You wanted to meet me. Why?"

"So you haven't told him yet?" Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, who seemed to be recovered.

"I was going to tell him sooner or later."

"Tell me what?"

"Who we are." Tsunade said confusing Naruto even more.

"Let me introduce ourselves, kid." Jiraiya said as he stood next to Tsunade. "We are Tsunade and Jiraiya Namikaze."

"Namikaze. Isn't that my.."

"Your father Minato's surname. Yes, he did get it from us, because he was our son." Jiraiya said.

"Son?" Naruto looked shocked as he tried to put everything together in his head. "If my father was your son, then has to mean."

"We're your grandparents." Tsunade said.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" Naruto shouted in total utter shock.

-Later that night-

Naruto was resting on a patch of grass with an empty bowl, that once held ramen, and a weird container next to him.

 **"You took that better than I expected. Even though you yelled most of the time."** Kurama said. Naruto continued to look at the night sky.

"Grandparents, huh." Naruto muttered. "I feel overjoyed, but angry at the same time."

 **"Well, you can't blame them. They hadn't been told had your birth yet and they never got to because of me. When I fought Minato, I could tell you were only a few days old."**

"Still, I don't know how to think of them."

 **"Give it time and you will, Kit."**

"If you say so." Naruto looked at a container next to him. The container had liquid inside it with a pure white colored right arm submerged in it.

 **"So are you going to use it? Since they went through all the trouble of making that for you."**

"Well, I'm obliged to. Besides, I can't have any handicaps if I want to make my dream a reality." Naruto declared with a small smile.

 **"If you say so Kit."**

-Two Years Later-

"It's been four years since we've been here." A twenty year old Naruto says as he stands on of a tree branch, that allowed him to look over Water 7. "Its has been so long. I wonder how the guild is doing?"

 **"I could check for you Kit?"** Kurama suggested.

"No need. I'll check myself." Naruto replied as he entered Sage Mode. He look at Water 7 and saw hundreds of magical signatures in the town, but paid attention only to fourteen of them. "They seem to all be at the guild hall right now. I can't wait to see them again." Naruto deactivated Sage Mode, then looked at his prosthetic arm, that was fully wrapped in bandages. "But Kurama, you can tell me if they are already here."

 **"Not that I can tell."**

"So it looks like I'm the first one here, huh." Naruto clenches his prosthetic arm's fist and smiled. "I hope they get back soon! I can't wait to show them how much I've changed!" Naruto jumps down from the tree and walks towards Water 7.

 **I know I said I would be on a break this week, but I couldn't resist myself. Two chapters till the end of part one of this fanfic. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 10/8/2016  
**

Next Chapter: Two Years Later: Ichigo Kurosaki


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Two Years Later: Ichigo Kurosaki

-Unspecified amount of days after the chapter 61-

Ichigo was currently heading towards his destination, but by the look of things he was visibly annoyed.

"Why did he have live in the farthest reaches of Fiore?" Ichigo questioned as he continued to walk towards wherever the map was leading him. "Also why did he have to make the map so goofy looking?" Ichigo was talking about the multiple chibi versions of Urahara that covered the map's edges.

 **"Your lucky nobody is around or else you'd be seen as a crazy person. With the whole talking to yourself thing."** Zangestu commented.

"Please don't start today." Ichigo says in a still annoyed tone.

 **"Come on King. Without me you'd be bored out of your wits."**

"You definitely don't bore me, but being an annoyance is what you do all the time."

 **"I try my best."** After several more minutes later Ichigo was now saw a town of in the distance.

"That must be the place." Ichigo continued to walk until he reached the town's gates. Ichigo looked at the map, to look were Urahara's place is, but to his annoyance it was on there. "Don't tell me he forgot to write down the directions to his shop for once I get to this town."

"Stop." Is what Ichigo heard. He did as the voice said, before he turned to see the owner of the voice was a tall male knight, who was currently looking at him. Because of the armor the knight was wearing Ichigo could only see the man's face. He was dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and he also wavy brown hair with his bangs covering up his left eye. "Who are you and what is your business in Karakura town?"

"I've just came to visit someone, nothing more. So if you can, will you tell me where I can find the place where Kisuke Urahara lives?" Ichigo shows the knight the map. The knight began to glare at Ichigo.

"That seems like a type of map Mr. Urahara would make and you seem like a good person, so I'll gladly tell you where to find Mr. Urahara's shop." The knight said. The knight then told Ichigo how to get to Urahara's shop.

"Thanks, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."

"No problem and it's nice to meet you Ichigo. My name is Yasutora Sado, but you can also call me Chad." The two then shook hands, before Ichigo made his way to Urahara's shop. Several minutes later Ichigo was now in front of an old run down looking shop.

 **"This place looks like a dump."** Zangetsu stated.

"Maybe it looks better inside." Ichigo thought as he opened the shop's sliding door and was immediately hit by a cloud of dust. "(Cough) This place is so dusty (Cough)."

"Sorry about that I haven't had time clean." Said Urahara, who was sitting down at the end of the shop.

"Do you even customers in this place?" Ichigo asking in a still annoyed tone.

"Of course I do." Urahara replied as from the back room entered a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned spectacle wearing man with his hair is cornrowed and a large handlebar mustache, which seemed to be connected to his long sideburns. "Is it ready, Tessai?"

"Yes it is and I see the person your waiting for is finally here, sir." Tessai said.

"Yup he is. Tessai you run the shop, while I'm busy." Urahara stood up. "Ok, Ichigo follow me to where you'll be trained."

"Alright." Ichigo says as he follows Ichigo to the back room were a secret hatch was located. Urahara opened the hatch reveal a flight of stairs leading down.

"Your first." Urahara said, which Ichigo reluctantly agreed too, as he began to walk down the stairs. A few minutes later Ichigo was standing in a massive room with both the ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky while the floor was desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees. "Amazed are you?"

"Of course. So this is the place were you'll train me. It's huge, how long did it take you to make this?"

"Only a single day."

"You can't be serious! Only a single day!"

"Yep, I'm quite a fast worker you see. So let's not waste anymore time lets get started. Let's start things off with a single spar, ok?"

"Fine by me." Ichigo summoned Zangetsu and got into a fighting stance.

"Nice stance." Urahara declared as he removed the shaft of his cane to reveal a curved blade. He then adjusted his hat. "Come at me, Ichigo. Show me what you've got."

"Don't worry, I will!" Ichigo charged right at Urahara.

-Two Years Later-

Urahara's underground training room.

Two blades collided, creating several sparks.

"Your guard is still too good." Said an eighteen year old a Ichigo, who was no longer wearing his regular attire, but was instead wearing a black shihakusho and sandals. His hair was slightly shorter than usual and his face had several bandages. He was currently using his Shikai version of Zangetsu to clash with Urahara's sword.

"I wonder if it's your offensive capabilities that are sorely lacking..." Urahara said in a nonchalant tone.

 **"Are you going to let him talk down to you, King? We both know that's my job! So kick it into high gear and show this Bastard what you've got!"** Zangetsu told his host.

"Then I will!" Ichigo declared as his sword started to charge energy.

"He's planning for a point blank attack, huh." Urahara thought as he swung his sword, knocking Ichigo's own sword upwards, leaving the orange haired swordsman opened to be attacked by Urahara's horizontal swing.

"I haven't charged enough energy yet, but I have no choice." Ichigo quickly swung Zangetsu downwards at Urahara, while he was about to connect his attack. Urahara noticed the sword as it was about to touch his hat. Suddenly a large amount of energy fired out of Zangetsu's blade, surprising Urahara. A huge dirt cloud in made, seconds later Urahara jumped out of it. "Woo, that was quite a close one. I didn't think he could fire of that spell of his when it's not fully charged. Well then again, it was more of a last ditch effort to stop my attack."

 **"Bankai:..."** The dirt cloud vanished as a huge gust of wind blew it away revealing Ichigo holding his transformed Zangetsu. **"Tensa Zangetsu!"** Almost instantly Urahara had to dodge the ebony blade. Ichigo went for another swing, which was dodged again. Urahara went for a slash himself, but Ichigo vanished from his sight and appeared behind him. Ichigo swung his sword downwards and Urahara prepared to block Tensa Zangestu's blade with his sword, but to his shock his sword was cut in two and he had to jump back to avoid the rest of the attack.

"Great Ichigo. That was faster than last time we've trained. Now it's time for stage two." Urahara said, as Ichigo got into a stance. A red magic seal appeared in front of Urahara, who proceeded to place his rest of his broken sword in it. **"Shikai:.."** The other part of Urahara's sword that was cut off flew and reconnected to the rest of the sword as it took the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip was wrapped in black-decorative wrapping that bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a u-shape guard covering three inches of its straight blade, with a flower petal design. **"Benihime."**

 **"Getsuga.."** It would appear Ichigo was already charging his attack. **"Tensho!"** Ichigo fired the black slash of energy at Urahara.

 **"Nake, Benihime."** Urahara swung his sword in an arc motion firing of a crimson-colored energy blast that collided with the Getsuga Tensho, canceling both attacks. Ichigo immediately charged in for a slash, but Urahara easily blocked and parried it. Ichigo quickly tried for another swing, but that was parried as well. Urahara did a horizontal swing at Ichigo's face. By the nic of his teeth, he was able to dodge the attack.

"I've got to give it all I've got now!" Ichigo thought as he unleashed a flurry of his fastest swings, but to his shock Urahara easily blocked each and every swing, before he ended it in an arc motion, while Ichigo did a final upwards swing.

 **"Nake, Benihime!"** Urahara fired of the crimson energy blast point blank. This resulted in sending Ichigo flying back into one of the rock formations, while at the same time Urahara's hat was now on the ground with a huge cut in its brim and also on his forehead. "You got me, huh. Ok, Ichigo that's enough training for today!" Urahara's Benihime turned back into it's cane appearance.

"Okay." Ichigo replied as Tensa Zangetsu disappeared. Minutes later the two were now sitting inside of Urahara's shop.

"Man, you really in a lot of effort today. I even worked up a sweat." Urahara says as he fans himself "Why did you have to aim for my hat?" Urahara said as he gazed at the hat, while also having a bandaged on his head covering up the cut wound he got.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo says as he was reading one of his books.

 **"I'm not, I wished you had done more damage to him. Like chop his skull in two"** Zangetsu said.

"Hey Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Urahara asked.

"Go ahead and ask." Ichigo said

"When did you obtain the Shikai and Bankai forms for your sword?" This caught Ichigo slightly off guard.

"Well, I learned how to use Shikai around five years ago. Then I awakened Bankai about two years after that." Ichigo answered.

"Is that so..." Urahara says before he started to think of something.

'What is he planning?" Ichigo pondered as he looked worried.

 **"Who knows, but the last time he had that face, you ended up at the bottom of a hole, chained up."** Zangetsu said.

"It took me three days to get out of that one." Ichigo added.

-The Next Day-

Ichigo was down in the underground training field, waiting for Urahara to meet him there.

"I wonder whats talking him so long?" Ichigo said as he was sitting down reading one of his books.

 **"Maybe he fell and cut himself. So hopefully right now he is currently bleeding out."**

"You seriously hate him, don't you?"

 **"Of course I do. Have someone constantly refers to you as an _It_ for the past two years and I'd bet you'd hate the person too."**

"Now you know how I feel with Grimmjow." Ichigo then finally sees Urahara walking down the stairs. "Looks like he's ok."."

 **"Ah man. I can't get everything I wish for."** Zangetsu looked really disappointed.

"Took you long enough!" Ichigo told Urahara.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for something." Urahara replied as he reached into his coat's pocket and pulled a marble then threw it on the ground, creating a small burst of smoke. "It took me forever to find this." Once the smoke disappeared, it reveal Urahara was now holding a flat, human sized, wooden looking doll. "This is called a Tenshintai."

"What's it do?" Ichigo asked.

"Before I tell you. Tell me, do you know how your sword was made."

"Well, my father made this sword out of a piece of my soul, which allows me to wield this sword when no one else can."

"Indeed, that is how you make a Zanpakuto."

"A what?"

"A Zanpakuto. It's what the type of magical sword that your Zangetsu and my Benihime are called. Only a hand few of people in this world knows how to make that type of weapon. I'm one of them, so was Isshin."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now on to the basics of a Zanpakuto, which are created with by large amounts of magical energy and with a part of their users soul, this allows for the user to be the only one to wield it." Urahara began to explain. "A Zanpakuto grows as its wielder, these stages of growth are called Shikai ,and Bankai. When a Zanpakuto gains these forms they have usually reached their peaks of power, but you on the other hand may have already achieved those abilities, but you have yet awaken your full potential yet."

"What do you mean I haven't awakened my full potential?" Ichigo asked in a confused tone.

"Well, it's true you quite strong already with your Zanpakuto, but I sense there is a lot more power you haven't unlocked yet. So this right will help you. So when you're ready use the tip of your Tensa Zangetsu to stab this." Urahara says as he sets up the Tenshintai.

"Ok I'm ready." Ichigo summons his Tensa Zangetsu, before he does what Urahara said to do and uses the tip of his sword to stab the doll. Almost instantly after removing the tip the doll was engulfed by a massive surge a dark energy. "What?"

"The Tenshintai is made to bring out the piece of your soul that was used to make your Zanpakuto. Now you must train with said soul. Only then will you unlock your latent abilities." Urahara declared as he watched from a safe distance. Once the energy dissipated it revealed a being standing in the place the Tenshintai once stood. The being had the same body and clothing as Ichigo, but his clothes were reversed colored pallet. He had long straight white hair and pitch black fur on his wrists, ankles, and coller-bone. He also dawned a mask resembling the one Zangetsu has during his second transformation, but this one was pitch black with the markings on it being white.

 **"What's wrong King? Don't you recognize me? Well I don't blame you. You haven't seen me in this form before now."** Zangetsu says as removes enough of the mask to reveal some of his face.

"Zangetsu, so that is you." Ichigo muttered.

"So you're Zangetsu. Glad to finally meet you and to see that you were the part of Ichigo's soul that was used to make his Zanpakuto." Urahara said before he had to dodge an incoming air slash. "What was that for?"

 **"For you repeatedly calling me an _It_ and because I really detest you!"** Zangetsu answers as a white colored version of Tensa Zangetsu rested on his shoulder. **"Now tell me why I've taken this form!"**

"I made the Tenshintai to bring out the potential of one's Zanpakuto and for that reason the piece of soul of the sword is brought out at it's current full power." Urahara answered

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out getting the demon's attention, while he got into a fighting stance. "Let's stop talking and begin. If getting stronger means training with you, then I will!"

 **"So King you're ready to go. Just to tell you."** In a split second Zangetsu was now standing next to Ichigo. **"Since I'm your opponent, you won't be allowed to use my mask."** Ichigo quickly react as fast as he could to block a swing from Zangetsu, but the force of the attack push Ichigo back. Ichigo barley recovers as he had to block another slash from Zangetsu, who used his free arm to grab his host's face and smacked him into the ground. Zangetsu then began to run, while dragging Ichigo along the ground.

"Gah." Ichigo groaned as he swings his sword at Zangetsu's mask, but before he could, Zangetsu tossed Ichigo away. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fired his attack at Zangetsu, who merely swiped his arm cutting the attack in half. The two parts of the attack end up hitting the walls of training field.

"If this place wasn't covered in enchantments spells it would have been destroyed by all of Ichigo's attacks from all the training sections." Urahara stated as he continued to sit down and watch Ichigo's training. Both Zangetsu and Ichigo unleashed a flurry of sword swings, creating shockwaves as the ebony and ivory blades clashed, but by the look of things Zangetsu was on the winning side.

 **"Come on, King! Use all your strength to fight me! Like you did before, when I was trying to save you!"** Zangetsu said as he swung his sword, sending Ichigo flying again into one of the training field's wall. Before Ichigo could recover, Zangetsu grabbed him by the throat. **"Where is all that rage you used to overpower me!?"** Zangetsu threw Ichigo down into the ground, before proceeding to stomp on his host's head. **"If you don't fight back with all your might, I will kill!"** Zangetsu then proceeded to point his the tip of his sword's blade right at Ichigo's throat. Ichigo tried his best to get back up, but couldn't do anything as he felt the blade's tip pierced his throat.

"He stood no chance from the beginning." Urahara thought as he stood up. "I'd better end this before he dies."

 **"What?"** Is what Urahara heard from Zangetsu. **"The blade won't go further in."** Zangetsu looked at Ichigo's throat and noticed something. The part that the blade was piercing was covered in faint blue pattern tracings.

"That's Blut Vene. Ichigo knew that Quincy technique." Urahara thought with a slightly surprised expression.

"What's happening? I felt the blade pierce my skin, but I don't feel pain." Ichigo thought as he mirrored Urahara's expression.

 **"That technique."** Zangetsu muttered as he had a furious expression, but it couldn't be seen thanks to his mask. He was now seeing a vision of a younger looking Masaki with those same type of markings. This infiltrated Zangetsu even more as red energy started to charge in-between his horns. **"Let's see what you'll deal with this!"** Zangutsu pulled out the blade as his Cero finished charging. **"Cero!"** The red beam fired off hitting Ichigo and creating a huge explosion.

"Quite an attack, he just used, but it does seem like this training section is over." Urahara stated as the explosion dissipated to reveal Zangetsu looking down at a large shield, which unfolded into six large wings, as simultaneously Ichigo's sword shot towards Zangetsu, who dodged the attack, but this gave Ichigo enough time to free himself. Ichigo then swung his sword again at Zangetsu, who blocked it with his own sword.

 **"You don't look too good there, King."** Zangetsu stated as it appeared Ichigo wasn't looking too good as he was sweating heavily and was short of breath.

"So using his Vollstandig and his Zanpakuto at the same time is too much for his body to handle." Urahara said.

"I will get stronger." Ichigo uttered as his Tensa Zangetsu reverted to it's first form. This seemed to help lower the stress on Ichigo.

 **"You think you can beat me with that sword, even with your Vollstandig you have no chances of winning. So make this easier on yourself and give up. You know I wasn't kidding about killing you."** Zangetsu said.

"I know you were, but I don't intend on giving up." Ichigo replied and managed to hold his sword in front of himself.

 **"Stubborn as usual, King. Fine lets continue!"** Zangetsu charged at Ichigo at his top speed. Ichigo swung his sword as Zangetsu got in range. **"Hierro."** Zangetsu used his free arm to block the massive sword's impact breaking the top part of the blade. Zangetsu swung his sword, but it was blocked by one of Ichigo's Vollstandig wings.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fired off blue energy slash in Zangetsu's side, but the demon merely stopped it with the palm of his arm. Zangetsu then raised his sword into the air and brought it down. Ichigo tried using his the rest of the blade of his sword to defend himself, but that turned out to be futile as it was cut through like butter and proceed to connect with Ichigo's shoulder. To Zangetsu's annoyance his attack did not do anymore damage as it was halted by the same feint pattern markings.

 **"Again."** Zangetsu muttered.

"It happened again, why didn't I get cut down?" Ichigo questioned as he looked at his shoulder and was confused even more as he saw the markings. "What the hell are these markings!?"

"So he didn't know he had the ability of Blut. He must have unknowingly awakened it." Urahara thought.

 **"Your mother had that ability."**

"Huh? My mother had this ability?"

 **"Yes, she did. Now that I see you use it, I can only see her image and it pisses me off!"** Zangetsu removed his sword from Ichigo's should and brought it down again intending to put more force into the slash, but Ichigo used his Vollstandig to fly into the air to avoid the attack. As Ichigo stopped himself mid-air, he looked down at Zangetsu. **"Sonido!"** In an instant Zangetsu appeared in the air behind Ichigo, who didn't have a chance to do anything as three of his wings were severed by a single swing of Zangetsu's ivory blade. Ichigo proceeded to plummet to the ground, while Zangetsu landed seconds later. **"Now how will you stop this without your damn wings?"** Zangetsu started to charge another Cero.

"I want to protect everyone. That's why I'm here." Ichigo began to say to himself as he used the rest of his sword to help himself up. "I will get stronger and live up to the name my parents gave to me!"

 **"I'm tired of those damn speeches you give yourself! Cero!"** Zangetsu fired his attack. Ichigo placed his sword into a blue magic seal as for some reason two of his remaining Vollstandig wings started to fall apart into energy that flowed into the seal.

As the beam got closer Ichigo's eyes started to glow and as Zangetsu's attack, he swung the sword out the magic seal as it stopped forming. In a single slash Ichigo had cut the Cero in two, shocking Zangetsu and surprising Urahara. Ichigo looked at his sword noticing its new look. It was clearly his Zangetsu's Shikai form, but it was different. It was still an oversized khyber knife, but now it had a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. Also the blade itself had become slightly reshaped, as the it was curving inwards at the backside of the tip, making it look similar to that of a trench knife. **(AN: His Fullbring version of his Shikai)** The sword soon vanished asIchigo immediately fell unconscious. Zangetsu looked at his host and made a grin under his mask. **"That was very surprising, but that proves why you're the King and I'm just your humble servant."** Zangetsu muttered as he turned back into the Tenshintai.

"You sure put up a good show Ichigo." Said Urahara, who stood there looking at the unconscious Ichigo with Tessai standing next to him. "You unknowningly mixed some of your Quincy abilities to enhance your Zanpakuto. You're really quite an interesting one. Tessai can you carry him?"

"Of course, sir." Tessai replied as he picks up Ichigo. The two begin to leave the training field.

"With what you've shown today. Now I wonder how you will turn out by the end of our training." Urahara said with as he glances at Ichigo.

-Two Years Later-

"Four long years, huh. I can't believe it's been that long since I've seen Water 7." A twenty year old Ichigo said as he put down his book and looked at the town where his guild is located.

 **"Yeah, yeah, quite nostalgic. It still looks the damn same."** Zangetsu said in an uninterested tone.

"You can't reset ruining a moment can you."

 **"Of course not. I've got to finds ways to entertain myself."**

"Well find better ways to spend your time." Ichigo continued to look at Water 7. "I can't wait to see the guild and everyone else. Hopefully there isn't a lot of paperwork or else it's going to be a pain getting Luffy to sign them."

 **"Maybe he matured. Who knows what can happen in four years."**

"I highly doubt that. Speaking of which, I wonder if him and Naruto are already here?"

"Why not check yourself?"

"Fine, **Take Over**." Ichigo's eyes changed to ones that matched Zangetsu. He then closes his eyes and started to meditate. **"Pesquisa."** Under Ichigo appeared a radiating pulse that surged throughout the area, which picked up a large magical signature that had a strange aura to it.

 **"That felt like Kurama's signature."**

"So then that means Naruto is nearby. I should go meet up with him and then we can wait for Luffy." Ichigo began to walk towards Naruto's location. "I can't wait to see how strong they've become." Ichigo smiled at the thought.

 **One chapter left till the end of part one to this fanfic. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 10/12/2016**

Next Chapter: Two Years Later: Monkey D Luffy


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Two Years Later: Monkey D Luffy

-Unspecified amount of days after the chapter 61-

"I'm finally here!" Luffy yelled as he entered as a familiar looking forest that he used to train with Shanks when he was young. "It has been so long since I've been here." Luffy casually walks through the forest, while looking at his surroundings. He continued to walk until a large boar appeared and charged at him. "Its good the see the boars in this place are still ready to fight anyone they see!" Luffy merely jumped over the boar and landed on it's back. The boar immediately tried to shake off the Royal Guard guild master.

"YAHOO!" Luffy looked like he was having fun as he was holding on to the boar's fur with his left hand, while he used his right to keep his straw hat from falling off his head. After several minutes Luffy got bored and proceeded to punch the boar knocking it out. "I should bring you with me to Shanks. He'll definitely will cook you to a perfect crisp. I can't wait." Before Luffy could take the boar away, Luffy heard something behind him.

He turned to see several large boars standing ready to fight. "I need to go meet up with Shanks and I've already caught one of you, but I can spare some time to deal with you all." Luffy cracked his knuckles as all the boars charged at him.

-About an hour later-

Shanks was sitting under a tree drinking a huge cup of sake

"I wonder when Luffy will finally get here." Shanks wondered as he took a chug of his drink. Seconds later a boar is flung at Shanks. "That's new." Shanks put down his cup and stopped the boar with his hand, knocking it down next to himself. "This boar looks good enough to eat."

"Hey Shanks!" Shanks heard of in the distance. He waited for a few seconds till it is revealed to be Luffy.

"Luffy, you're finally here!" Shanks said with a smile. "Hey were you the one who threw this boar at me?"

"Yeah, sorry about. I was busy fighting a pack of boars, so I threw that one at a safe distance. So Me and you could cook it!" Luffy answered with a large grin.

"Well that's kind of you." Shanks took a large chug of his drink finishing it, before he the got up. "We both know why you're here Luffy. So let's not waste any time!"

"Ok, Shanks! ready when you are!" Luffy says as he warms up.

"Before we began Luffy. I've got a challenge for you."

"A challenge?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's a simple one. During our sparring sections I will be fighting with only my arm. The challenge is getting me to use my sword. So you up for it?"

"Of course I am!" Luffy took his battle stance. "I hope you're ready to use that sword of yours!"

"Confident, huh. I like it. Now Luffy, come at me!" Shanks said, making Luffy charge at him.

-Two Years Later-

Someone was smashed into the trunk of one the large trees in the in the forest. Seconds later a hand reached out of the hole in the trunk and a sandal wearing foot stepped out . The person is revealed to be a twenty year old Luffy, who has not changed in appearance.

"That was the fourth tree today." Luffy says before he looked down at Shanks, who just does the Bring it on gesture. **"Gear Second!"** Luffy immediately entered this mode and vanished from the spot he was in, only to appear behind Shanks. Luffy threw a fast punch with his left hand, but Shanks casually moved his head to the side to avoid the attack. Luffy put his right arm behind himself, making it stretch for a split second. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Bullet!"** Luffy threw the near instant punch, which Shanks merely places his own arm behind himself to catch said punch.

"You've got to do better than that." Shanks said, before he turned around and headbutted Luffy, but as he did that the Royal Guard's guild master's neck stretched back.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Kane!"** Luffy's head instantly propelled back striking Shanks in the head. This made Shanks hear bells as he was clearly disoriented by the attack. Luffy took this opportunity to prepare an attack. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Twin Jet Pistols!"** Shanks is hit by two super fast fists to the face, making him take a few steps back. "I ain't done yet Shanks!" Luffy's arms stretch back. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet..."** At that moment Luffy saw Shanks strike a smile.

 **"Armament."** Shanks muttered as his arm's skin colored became pitch black.

 **"Bazooka!"** Luffy launched his double palm strike as Shanks counters by punching the attack. As the attacks connect a large shock wave that cracked the air around them. As the shock wave reaches some of the boars in the area, they all fell unconscious with foam flowing out of their mouths. In the of their clash Luffy was overpowered and was sent flying through several trees.

"Good one Shanks, but I've only just begun." Luffy deactivated his Gear Second. **"Gear Third!"** Luffy charged as Shanks as a large magic seal appeared behind him. "Block this! Gomu Gomu No.."

"No problem." Shanks held his hand out of himself to block the incoming attack. Suddenly Luffy jumped high into the air above Shanks. Luffy placed his right arm into the seal, making it expand.

 **"Gigant Rifle!"** Luffy brought down his massive fist.

"I can't block it with my arm alone." Shanks thought as the fist got closer, and smiled. "Took you two years to win my challenge." Shanks unsheathed his large saber and used it to block Luffy's attack. The ground below Shanks began to crack as he didn't budge as Luffy's arm returned to normal and he hit the ground, but oddly enough he didn't shrink like he would usually would after using Gear Third.

"I did it." Luffy muttered as he lifted his face from the ground and smiled. "I made you use your sword."

"You sure did. I think you deserve something to eat." Shanks told Luffy, who could only smile at the thought of food.

About an hour later

"That was so delicious." Luffy said as all around him were bones from his food.

"Yeah, even the drinks are better than usual today." Shanks added as as several bottles of alcohol surrounded him. "Come on Luffy have a drink."

"I told you already, I don't like alcohol!" Luffy replied.

"That's a shame." Shanks said.

"Excuse me." Shanks and Luffy heard in front of them. "I seem to be interrupting you two eating, but are you Monkey D Luffy by chance?"

"Yeah, and you are?" Luffy asked the guy in front of him and Shanks. The guy wore a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. On his hands he wore brown gloves. His most notable piece of clothing was a large black top hat with blue goggles on its bands, that lay on top his blond hair that tried to cover up a noticeable scar on his left eye.

"Hello, my name is Sabo and I'd hate to be an annoyance, but would you care to have a battle with me. I've heard of your skills and I want to test them out with mine." Sabo proclaimed as he tipped his hat. Luffy looked at Sabo and got up as he swallowed the piece of food in his mouth.

"Ok, but I'd let you know. What you've heard of me is true."

"Really? You eating out huge restaurant of food in just under an hour?"

"Yup, I remember Ichigo and Naruto getting angry, 'cause they had to pay for all the food."

"Really? That's amazing, I can't even accomplish a feat like that, but enough of that." Sabo took a fighting stance. "Let get this fight going."

"Ok." Luffy got into a fighting stance as well. The two stared each other down for a couple of seconds until they charged at each other. Both their first moves were throwing a punch, which resulted in their fist colliding into a fist bump, this in turn created a large gust of wind. They both smiled at each other. "You're strong."

"So are you." Sabo replied as he threw a second punch with his free hand, Luffy counter this blocking with his arm.

"Luffy wasn't kidding, he sure is tough, but something is odd." Shanks thought as he looked the two separate for a second, before running at each other. "They are almost identical." Sabo and Luffy attacked each other with quick kick and punches, but they only proceed to block each hit. Luffy jumped into the air and went for a spin kick, which Sabo blocked with his arm, then proceeded to punch Luffy in the chest.

"Got you." Sabo muttered as he had landed the first hit in the match, but his shock Luffy delivered a punch of his own to Sabo's face, sending the top hat wearing blond fly back into a tree trunk. Sabo sat embedded in the trunk as he shook off the attack. "That didn't hurt you."

"Of course not my body is made of rubber." Luffy declared as he charged at Sabo. **"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"** Luffy threw his punch intending to hit Sabo, only for him to catch the punch in his bare palm.

"Oh really now." Sabo removed himself from the tree trunk and proceeded to punch Luffy in the face, sending him flying back into another tree trunk.

"Ow, that hurt." Luffy says as blood started to pour down his head. He looks at Sabo. "He knows how to bypass my Rubber Body." Luffy pulls himself out of the trunk. "You're definitely tough."

"Thanks, but I feel like you're not even trying. So if you please, go all out." Sabo said.

"Ok, but I expect you to do the same thing."

"I will."

 **"Gear Second!"** Luffy activated his Gear Second, this surprised Sabo.

"Amazing!" Sabo said with stars in his eyes.

"I know huh." Luffy said with a proud expression.

"Now I've got something to show you." Sabo says as a magic seal appeared next to him. Something emerged from the seal, which Sabo pulled out to reveal it to be a metal pipe. "What do you think? I know it may look like a normal pipe, but I promise you, it's quite unique."

"I know I've seen a pipe like that before, but where?" Luffy pondered as he continued to look at the pipe, until he started to see an image of himself over Sabo. "Now I got it! You remind me the Edolas version of myself!"

"Edolas version of yourself? You've been to Edolas. You are an amazing person Luffy. I am even more honored to fight you!" Sabo's happy expression grew as he prepared himself to continue the fight. "Now come! I'm ready."

"So am I." Luffy says before he vanished from his spot and appeared on the side of Sabo. He then cocked one arm back and took aim. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"** In a few quick, sudden movements Sabo had parried Luffy's punch with his weapon, before appearing in front of the young guild master with his pipe already about to strike him on top of the head. Luffy is able notice this in time to dodge the pipe, which hit the ground creating a large crater. Sabo then does a quick twirl with his pipe to try to uppercut Luffy with the end of the pipe. Luffy barely dodges it and tries to punch Sabo, blocks the attack with his pipe.

"Quite a strong punch you have. Even though I blocked your attack, my arms won't stop shaking." Sabo stated.

"Mine either!" Luffy replied. The two broke up before they went at each other again. Luffy began blitzing around Sabo going for various attacks, but the top hatted blond blocked every one of his attacks. This pattern continued for awhile until Luffy appeared in the air. **"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"** Sabo put up his guard as fast as he could, but it was all for not as the punch found its way around the pipe, striking Sabo clean in the face. While at the same time Sabo swung his pipe hitting Luffy on the side of the head. Sabo hits the ground as Luffy is sent flying to the side.

"They both did damage to each other, but it doesn't seem like this is over." Shanks thought as Luffy and Sabo, who both got back, while still kept their smiles from the beginning of the match.

"He is really more than I imagined. I should take him with the utmost seriousness." Sabo thought as he suddenly does something odd with his right hand. He had connected his index and middle fingers together, while he did the same with his ring finger and pinky. This made his hand resemble a claw.

"I've seen that somewhere before." Luffy thought, but couldn't think of an answer as he charges right at Sabo. Luffy threw a punch, but Sabo dodged at the last second and reached out his right arm at Luffy's face. Luffy could only watch as Sabo's claw got closer to his face. Suddenly a shadow slithered towards and connected itself to Luffy's and Sabo's shadow, making the two suddenly stop.

"Oh no." Sabo muttered as a person covered in shadow appeared and proceeded to slam him into the ground.

"Sabo!" Luffy yelled out as he tried to move, but still couldn't.

"Ow, you didn't need to do that." Sabo told the person, who appeared to be a slender and well-endowed woman with dark skin. She had long waist-length purplish black hair kept in a ponytail and her eyes were golden. She wore black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of brown shoes.

"Of course I did. You ran ahead of us and decided to battle the person we were sent to find. I respect your tenacity, but you need to behave yourself." The women told Sabo as a guy appeared.

"You're quite drag, you know that Sabo?" Said the man in a bored tone as his shadow seemed to be the one connected to Luffy's and Sabo's own shadow. He had light skin, narrow brown eyes, and black hair that he had tied up in a spiky ponytail. He wore a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves, a black shirt, brown pants, and a pair of black sandals. He also had studs piercings in both his ears. "Sorry about our colleague over here." The guy's shadow unconnected itself from Luffy's and Sabo's, then returned back to him. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin." The woman said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. You've already acquainted with Sabo here." The guy says as Sabo got to his feet.

"So, what is your business do you have with Luffy?" Shanks questioned the three.

"We are members of the guard of his Majesty, Monkey D Dragon, the king of the country Seven. **(AN: I choose a random country on the Earthland map, Hiro put out a long time ago.)** " Sabo answered, which shocked Luffy and caught Shanks's curiosity.

"He has sent us to find his son. That would be you, Monkey D Luffy the first and only prince of Seven." Yoruichi said.

"WAIT, YOU'RE A PRINCE!" Shanks shouted with a shocked expression as he spit out some of his drink.

"Yeah, but I hate people knowing that. So why has pops sent you three? Does he want me to return home? If he does, then the answer is no!" Luffy declared.

"On the contrary, our King and your father is currently here in Fiore in secret." Shikamaru informed Luffy.

"WAIT, POPS IS HERE IN FIORE!? WHY?" Luffy was in utter shock.

"He's here to discuss the marriage between you and the princess of this country." Yoruichi answered, only to make Luffy more shocked.

"He wants you there, so come along with us." Sabo said.

"Ok." Luffy answered.

"That was easy. We were told you would put up a fight." Shikamaru said.

"Normally I would, but it's about time for me to see my pops after all these years." Luffy declared.

"Got luck with that Luffy. I'll be here when you get back." Shanks told Luffy.

"Ok, Shanks. Be back soon." Luffy replied, before minutes later he left with Sabo, Shikamaru, and Yoruichi

-An unspecified amount of days later-

The four had now arrived to their destination the capital of Fiore itself, Crocus.

"This place is still as big as ever." Luffy said as he gazed at the massive town.

"So this is the capital of Fiore, huh." Sabo says as he too look at his surroundings and notice the large amounts of flowers adorning the streets. "There are so many flowers."

"There is a lot now that you mention it." Shikamaru said.

"Well, it is called the Flower Blooming Capital for that reason." Yoruichi says as she sees an arena off in the western mountains of the town. "I wonder what that place is used for?"

"I think it used for this country's Grand Magic Games." Shikamaru commented.

"Grand Magic Games?" Luffy questioned with a completely confused expression.

"You've been in Fiore for fifteen years and you haven't heard of it before?" Sabo said with a hint of surprise.

"Nope. What's it all about?"

"It's where the top guilds in the country come together and compete to see, who is the strongest guild in said country." Shikamaru informed the young guild master.

"REALLY! Why didn't I figure this out this soon! Now when I can get back to the guild we can compete and prove that Royal Guard is the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" Luffy said with glee.

"I like this kid." Yoruichi said.

"He is an interesting one indeed. A far cry from his majesty." Shikamaru added. A few more minutes passed as until the four reached the center of the town, the castle of the king of Fiore, Mercurius.

"Halt! What is your business here?" One of the knights in front of the front gate questioned the four. Shikamaru walks up to the knight and tells him something. "Oh, I see. I'll inform everyone." The knight then gestures, his fellow guards. "Open the gates!" The gate opens and the four walked into the castle. As they did Luffy saw someone familiar waiting for him.

"So you all ended up finding him." Garp said with a large smile.

"Grandpa!" Luffy called out to his grandfather, who appeared in front of him to punch his grandson into the ground.

"That's for not sending me any letters or coming to say hello in the past two years!" Garp said.

"Owwww!"

"Is this really his Majesty's family?" Shikamaru says while looking dumbfounded.

"Everyone's family is secretly weird." Yoruichi said.

"You three, go find Dragon and inform him his son is here. As Luffy's grandfather I'll take him where the meeting will be taking place." Garp told the three.

"Ok, sir." Sabo replied. He then turned to Yoruichi and Shikamaru. "You heard him lets go!"

"Alright!" The two answered, before all three of the made their leave to find Dragon.

"Ok, Luffy lets get going." Garp told his grandson. The two began to walk through the large castle, but Garp caught that Luffy was taking peak at something. Garp looked in the direction Luffy was looking in and saw the thing that was getting his grandson's glances. "I see the Domus Flau caught your attention. I take it you're planning to make your guild compete in the Grand Magic Games."

"Of course and we will definitely win when we enter!" Luffy declared.

"Don't think it'll be easy to win. There are hundreds of guilds that participate in the Games. Some of them stronger then your guild and a few would do anything to win, to prove they are the strongest. Do you think your guild will be ready for something like?"

"I have no doubt that my guild would be ready. We are going to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore after all!"

"Well your going to have to deal with the current strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth." Garp starts to munch on a bag of chips he had in his pocket.

"Sabertooth?"

"Yes, they became the strongest guild after what had happened to Fairy Tail." Luffy became saddenrd by the thought of what happened to Fairy Tail. Moments later the two reached a door, which two knights open it for the two to enter. Inside was a huge table with several knights stationed all around the room and someone already there, sitting on a chair at the end said table.

"Garp and... is that Luffy. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you." Said is a short man with white hair and a small mustache. He wore striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, while also wearing a royal cape and a large crown on top of his head.

"Luffy say hi to his Majesty, the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore!" Garp said.

"It's nice to meet you!" Luffy said nonchalantly, which got him a hard punch to the head from his grandfather. "What was that for!?"

"That's for not bowing and showing more the king some respect!" Garp told his grandson.

"It's fine, Garp you don't need to strike the young man." Toma said with a smile.

"No, I must teach this grandson of mine some proper manners." Garp said.

"Hey, is Hisui here." Luffy asked.

"She should be arriving any time now." Toma answered.

"Ok, Midget King." Luffy says getting another punch to the head by Garp.

"Don't call his Majesty that, you runt!" Garp yelled at his grandson. Suddenly the doors to the room opens up. It was a four people, three of them being Sabo, Yoruichi, and Shikamaru. While the person in front of them was a man with spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle and appeared to have no eyebrows. He wore a white garb, that he wore a long green cloak over it. The most noticeable feature on the man was his dark red tribal tattoos on the left side of his face. "Dragon."

"Father." Dragon says as he stares at his father, before he turns to his son. "Luffy."

"Pops." Luffy muttered as he stared back his at father.

"Man, this is really a tense moment." Sabo muttered.

"You're not wrong about that feeling." Shikamaru added. Dragon said nothing else to either his father or son and walks over to take a seat at the table with Sabo, Shikamaru, and Yoruichi joining him.

"You should go taking a seat." Garp told Luffy.

"Fine." Luffy replied, before he did as his grandfather said and took a seat on one of the chairs, while Garp stood at the side of Toma. Only mere seconds after that the doors opened again and walked in two individuals. One was a man wearing armor without a helmet, revealing him to have a snub, square-shaped nose, deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. The second person was someone Luffy immediately recognized. "Hey, Hisui!"

"Luffy its great to make your acquaintance again." Hisui said with a smile as she walked over and took her seat at the table, while the knight stood next to her.

"So that is Princess Hisui's arranged betrothal. Not what I expected he'd look." The named Arcadios thought as he looked at Luffy.

"You're finally here Hisui. Now we can begin the discussion of the marriage!" Toma said.

"Yup, and I say this arrange marriage should be canceled!" Luffy yelled out getting a few glare from surtain people in the room.

"Cancel the marriage! Why? Is my Hisui is not good enough to be your wife?" Toma questioned the young man.

"Nothing like that. I think you two should find another way of better way then make us get married!" Luffy answered.

"I also agree with Luffy." Hisui spoke up.

"You do Hisui?" Toma said with a surprised tone.

"Yes, father. I believe there could be better ways of repairing the relationship between our countries, besides an arrange marriage." Hisui said.

"Exactly!" Luffy said.

"Princess Hisui, Luffy, do you two not think we've explorered for other possibilities?" Dragon finally spoke up. "Trust me we have been trying to repair the relationship between Fiore and Seven for a long time now. When I was still a knight to Fiore I was sent by his majesty to Seven to help try and repair the bonds of the two countries. While there I fell for the princess and through some trail I earned her father's acceptance for our marriage. When he passed away, I became king do to me being married to his first and only daughter. Through the first few years of my rule, I tried my best to continue to try to do what I was sent to do, but nothing I thought of would work. Also even though I am the king and I've gained the respect of most of my people, there is still a majority that does not like that a person from Fiore is their ruler."

"Our countries have just too much bad blood from the past hundred years. So in a last ditch effort, Dragon came up with the arranged marriage when he heard you were born, Hisui." Toma said.

"So in terms, this marriage is the only way of finally unite our countries. Also..." Dragon says as he turns his glare right at his son. "I've heard of what you've been up to Luffy. First running away when you were seven, then you decided to start a guild and somehow succeeded in forming one, small as it is. I believe this guild is affecting your judgment and I'm telling you as your father. You should disband your guild immediately!"

"Like hell I am!" Luffy yelled as he stood up from his seat. "My guild will one day become the strongest in all of Fiore!"

"You are a prince, you should act like one and accept your duty to your kingdom!" Dragon told his son with a stern look. "So give up on that absurd dream!"

"Never! I don't care if I was born a prince. I've decided a long time ago to throw away that stupid title and decided to work for what I want instead of being given it! I also will defeat anyone who tries to stop me from achieving my dream!" Luffy told his father.

"King Toma is the Domus Flau preoccupied?" Dragon asked.

"Well, we are getting it prepared for this year's Grand Magic Games. Why would you be asking that, Dragon?" Toma questioned his fellow king.

"My boy says he will defeat anyone that tries to stop him from achieving his dream. I want to put that to the test. So I'm asking if you'll be able to let me and Luffy fight there. So with your permission, can we?" Dragon said. A few seconds of silence passed until Toma gave his answer.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't mind seeing what your son can do and it's been too long since I've seen you fight." Toma said. Dragon then stood up from his seat.

"Luffy if you are able to defeat me, then you will get your wish and the marriage will be called off, but if I win your guild will disband and you will go along with the marriage." Dragon said.

"Very well, lets do this pops!" Luffy declared.

-Domus Flau's arena-

Luffy and Dragon now stood in the middle of the large arena.

"This should be quite an entertaining fight." Said King Toma as he sat down to watch the match with Garp by his side and Hisui sitting as well with Arcadios by her side.

"Hey Sabo since you've fought Luffy and you have also been personally trained by his Majesty. Do you think Luffy stands a chance?" Asked Yoruichi, who was sitting in the audience seats with Sabo and Shikamaru.

"Luffy is tough. There's no doubt about it, if our match had gone on longer, I'd probably would have lost. But In my honest opinion his majesty, Dragon is too strong for Luffy to beat." Sabo answered.

"Then this has become even more of a drag than it is. It makes me wish my father would have come instead of me." Shikamaru groans as he looks at Luffy, who is currently warming up for the fight. "I respect your dream Luffy, but I don't think that is more important than the marriage. It is possibly the only way for both our kingdoms to have peace and you plan to destroy that chance. Everyone else and I see the greater picture here, except you." Luffy finally stopped warming up.

"You ready to lose pops?" Luffy asked with a confident look.

"Just come at me, Luffy. Show me what you've learned!" Dragon replied. Luffy's eyes suddenly became more defined.

 **"Conqueror's Will!"** A large energy wave shot out of Luffy's body hitting Dragon, but it seemed to have no effect. "Damn it didn't work."

"That spell is used to gather magical energy and release it in an energy wave. The said wave is filled with your will power, if anybody that has significantly weaker will power than yours will immediately lose consciousness, but as you see it has no effect. My will is like an unmovable wall, that spell is useless!" Dragon yelled out.

"Then I'll use **Gear Second**!" Luffy declared as his body started to steam up and in a single step he vanished, then appeared behind his father.

"So fast!" Most of the people watching thought as Luffy cocked back his right arm and takes aim with his left.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistal!"** Luffy threw the quick punch, which Dragon merely steps out of the way, dodging the punch. Luffy then appeared beside Dragon and through another Jet Pistol, which was easily dodged again. Luffy repeatedly tried to hit his father, but couldn't land a hit. **"Gomu Gomu No..."** Luffy stopped himself and began to kick with his right leg. **"Jet Munchi!"** Even with his supper fast horizontal kick Luffy, could still not hit Dragon, as he dunked under it. Luffy started to get mad at not being able to land a hit. **"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling!"** Luffy unleashed a barrage of nearly unseeable punches at Dragon, who stood still and casually evaded each the barrage.

"This better not be all you've got Luffy?" Dragon thought as he stops and grabs both of Luffy's arms, stopping the barrage. Dragon then tosses his son aside, making him smack the ground. Luffy recovered quickly, but as he did Dragon appeared in front of him and punched him in the abdomen, knocking the air out of him. Dragon then threw a second hitting Luffy in the face, but not without the young guild master connecting a right hook to his father's face.

The two took a step back, which Luffy recovered first and prepared to attack his father till he received another punch to the face. This dazed Luffy long enough for Dragon to deliver a destructive left punch to the top of his son's head, making him hit the ground with enough force to break it. Dragon prepared for another punch, but Luffy rolled out of the way at the last second, got up, and jumped back to take a breather.

"This match is going to happen much like I expected." Garp thought as he continued to watch the match between his son and grandson unfold.

"I was planning on trying this on Shanks, but if I don't try with all might I'll lose!" Luffy thought as more stream flowed from his body. **"Gear Third!"** A large magic seal appeared below Luffy and glew, but as it stopped nothing seemed to to changed about Luffy as he still remained in Gear Second. **"Gomu Gomu No.."** Luffy charged forward as he right arm quickly enlarged. " **Gigant Pistol!"**

Luffy threw the punch, which moved so fast that Dragon couldn't dodged and was forced to block. As his punch was still pushing back Dragon, Luffy leapt into the air as his arm returned to normal and stretched back to him. "By combining Gear Second with Gear Third, the attacks come out faster and stronger!" Luffy thought as his left arm enlarged. **"Gomu Gomu No** **Gigant Bullet!"** Luffy threw the destructive massive punch at Dragon, who had to resort back to blocking, but the force of the punch brought him to one near.

Luffy then brought back the arm and put it behind himself as he does the same with his right which enlarged. **"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT BAZOOKA!"** Luffy through this attack and as it was about to hit Dragon, his eyes suddenly changed, becoming grey and slitted. Dragon then raised a single arm up to stop Luffy's attack, without even budging an inch. "Huh!?"

"So his Majesty is using the magic he gained from that lacrima." Yoruichi stated.

"It seems so." Shikamaru said as Luffy's arms returned to normal and he saw his father's arm, he used to stop his attack and was shocked at what he saw. Dragon's arms were covered in grey scales that ended into white feathers when they reached his elbow.

"I find it funny that someone named Dragon would be able to use Dragon Slayer magic." Sabo said. **(AN: At this point we don't know what Dragon can do in canon. So I thought it would be fun to make him an artificial Dragonslayer.)**

"You've shown great promise Luffy. In time you will be strong enough to beat me, but that day isn't today!" Dragon declared as he jumped into the air to meet Luffy. Then black clouds enveloped Dragon's arms. **"Storm Dragon's Wind Wings!"** The black clouds produced a huge amounts of wind that brutally hit Luffy in a a twisting motion. Dragon didn't stop there as the black cloud started to produce icy winds and ice on his fingertips. **"Storm Dragon's Blizzard Fang!"** Dragon hit Luffy with an arching swipe of ice. Dragon then tops it off by placing his palm on Luffy. **"Storm Dragon's Thunder Grip!"** The guild master of Royal Guard is then engulfed in a burst of electricity. After it was over Luffy, who was no longer in Gear Second, plummeted to the ground with Dragon landing soon after. Dragon looked at Luffy, who appeared to be unconscious for a second, before his eyes returned to normal and the scales on his arms disappeared. "Is that the extent of your resolve, Luffy? If so you dream was foolish from the very beginning and its over."

"Looks like it's finally over." Shikamaru says as he got up from his seat.

"It doesn't look like that by the looks of things! Yoruichi said. Shikamaru glanced at Luffy and is surprised to see him getting back up, albeit struggling.

"Don't you ever call my dream foolished!" Luffy got to his knees. "Me, Ichigo, and Naruto started Royal Guard from the ground up! Over time we met people we could call guild mates and family! Even people we can call friends! I'm grateful for meeting them all and the time I've spent with them! I don't want that to end!" Luffy finally got to his feet. "As the Royal Guard guild master I will not let it end here!" Luffy activated Gear Second once more. "I SWEAR I WILL NOT LET IT ALL END HERE!" Luffy charged at Dragon with the last bit of strength he had.

"Then I will." Dragon said as his arms are covered in scales again and he went to punch Luffy in the face, but the young guild master dodged and proceeded to make his right arm stretch behind himself.

 **"Armament."** Luffy's arm's skin becomes dark and he stopped right in front of Dragon. **"GOMU GOMU NO.."** The arm then began to stretch back, but as it did fire ignited from it. **"RED HAWK!"** Dragon was hit immediately hit by the fire covered fist in the gut, this made the King of Seven coughs up some blood as a sudden explosion of flames burst from his back. Dragon did not falter as his hand makes a similar claw gesture to Sabo's, he then places his claw on Luffy's face and slammed him to the ground.

 **"Dragon's Breath!"** Dragon declared as he pushed down with the arm gripping Luffy and seconds later a massive impact is heard throughout the Domus Flau and when it was over Luffy was left unconscious and defeated.

"Your Majesty..." Garp began to say.

"You don't need to ask Garp. You can go." Toma told his bodyguard. Garp, then jump down to the arena as Dragon began to leave. Garp did bother saying anything to his son and walked over to Luffy to pick him up.

"You did your best Luffy." Garp said, as Sabo, Shikamaru, and Yoruichi got up from their seats and went to Dragon's side as he exited the arena.

"That was a fantastic fight. What did you think of the fight, Hi.." Toma turned to see that his daughter was gone. "Captain Arcadios, where did Hisui go?"

"She said she had to do something important and she left as the match ended, your Highness." Arcadios answered.

-With Dragon-

As Dragon was walking, he suddenly fell to one knee.

"King Dragon, are you ok?" Sabo asked as he went to help Dragon up, but the king just waved him off as he got to his feet by himself.

"That last attack did more damage to you, your Highness." Shikamaru said.

"I did, but the terrifying thing is that it wasn't perfected yet." Dragon said, surprising his three guards.

"I think we have a guest your Majesty." Yoruichi told Dragon, who saw the person Yoruichi was talking about was none other than Hisui.

"Princess Hisui." Dragon said.

"King Dragon are you planning to do what you said you would if Luffy lost?" Hisui asked.

"Yes, Luffy will be now be forced to disband his guild." Dragon answered.

"Please can you reconsider." Hisui says with a bow.

"What?" Dragon looked surprised by this.

"I will humbly accept it since it will help Fiore's and Seven's relationship, but I can't accept this. Luffy is beyond passionate about his guild. I saw that when I met him two years ago. He talked about his experiences he had in his guild, from the adventures, the meeting of new people, and making friends that he'd consider his family. So if you would force him to disband his guild, then I believe it would devastate him and shatter his will. So please I'm asking you with all my heart. Can you please reconsider, King Dragon." Hisui pleaded.

"Raise your head. A princess like you shouldn't bow to another king, so easily." Dragon said. "Be proud your words changed my mind."

"My humblest thanks, King Dragon." Hisui said.

-One day later-

"Ahh. What happened?" Luffy said as he woke up. He then looked around and saw he was laying in a bed in some room.

"You finally woke up, I see." Said Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Luffy's bed.

"Shikimayu, right?"

"It's Shikamaru."

"Sorry about that. Why am I here?"

"Because you've been unconscious ever since the battle you had with your father."

"Oh that. I lost." Luffy started to look depressed, because he remember the stipulation if he lost.

"Oh yeah, before I forget King Dragon wanted me to tell you, that you don't need to disband your guild anymore."

"WHAT!? But I lost!"

"You did indeed, but King Dragon decided to let you continue your guild."

"Why did he change his mind!?"

"You can thank Princess Hisui for that."

"Hisui." Shikamaru then told Luffy about what happened between Hisui and Dragon. After hearing that Luffy jump out the bed and proceeded to ran out the room.

"This is going be a drag." Shikamaru got up from his seat and began to walk after Luffy.

-With Hisui-

The princess was currently walking through with Arcadios by her side.

"Are you going to go check up on your betrothal, Princess?" Arcadios asked.

"Yes, he hasn't woken up since what happen yesterday. I just hope he's ok." Hisui said and suddenly she saw Luffy turn the corner and started to run in the opposite direction. "Luffy." Luffy turned his head as he heard his name to see Hisui. He then immediately made a u-turn and ran right towards Hisui. Before Hisui could greet Luffy, she was suddenly hugged by the young guild master.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luffy continued to say as to hug Hisui, who had a bright blush, which Luffy saw and proceeded to let go. "Sorry if I was hugging too hard. I didn't mean to almost hug you to unconscious. I was just too happy."

"It's ok, Luffy." Hisui says as she was recomposing herself. "Now what was that sudden hug for?"

"You got pops to let me continue my guild. So I went looking for you to thank you personally. So in return is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"There is no need, Luffy. Your smile is good enough."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. If you think of something just tell me. I've got to find my pops?"

"Luffy, even though you are allowed to continue you guild, we are still to be wed."

"I guessed that. I'm still not for it, but I lost so I'll just have to accept it. But who knows, I may get used to it since you're my fiancee!" Luffy says before he makes his leave, while also leaving Hisui with a blush.

"Princess, you didn't get a chance to tell him that King Dragon already departed back to Seven earlier this morning." Arcadios said.

-With Luffy-

He continued running down the halls of the castle looking for his father.

"Where is he? I would think I'd run into him by now." Luffy says, before he is suddenly unable to move. "I can't move my body."

"It was a drag trying to find you in this place." Shikamaru says as his shadow disconnected from Luffy's allowing him to move again. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm looking for pops."

"About that he already left back to Seven."

"WAIT HE LEFT!? THAT MEANS I WAS RUNNING ALL OVER FOR NOTHING!"

"Yes, you have."

"Wait if he left, then why are you still here? Aren't you one of pop's guards?"

"Yes I am and I'm under direct order to stay here."

"Why?"

"Before King Dragon left, he asked I would keep an eye on you and I reluctantly accepted the task. So technically I'm sort of your guardian now."

"Why would pops want to someone to watch over me anyways?"

"King Dragon, thinks you can achieve your dream of making your guild the strongest in all of Fiore."

"He does?"

"Yes, even though he did show it. So in his way of helping you out he having me help you make that dream a reality."

"Never knew pops would do something like that. Also why did pops ask you to watch over me?"

"Because Sabo is his Majesty's personal bodyguard so he has a lot of respectably and he could not trust Yoruichi with the task, something about her ruining your innocence. I was the only obvious choice, I accepted because I want to see if you're capable of accomplishing your goal. Now I'm just thinking this will be a drag."

"You sure like saying that a lot, do you."

-A few hours later-

Luffy and Shikamaru were now leaving Mercurius.

"I can't wait to continue my training with Shanks. So let's hurry up, so we can get back faster!" Luffy says as he began to run off.

"He really doesn't know the meaning of taking things slow." Shikamaru mutter in his casual bored attitude as he gave chase. While they were leaving Garp was watching them off.

-Earlier that day-

"You weren't really going to make Luffy disband his guild, were you?" Garp asked Dragon.

"No, I was content on making him, but after the match with him and what Princess Hisui said. It changed my mind." Dragon replied as he looked at his son still unconscious from their fight. "Working hard for your dream to make it come true. He reminds me of too much of myself. I wonder how big of a storm he could make if he makes it come true?"

-Present time-

"I wonder myself, Dragon." Garp thought as Luffy and Shikamaru finally escaped his gaze.

-Two Years Later-

"Hey there, it's been too long hasn't it." Said Ichigo as he and Naruto finally met up in the fork in the road that lead to Water 7.

"Sure has Ichigo." Naruto replied with a grin.

"So you ended up getting a prosthetic arm, I see." Ichigo said as he pointed out to Naruto wrapped prosthetic arm.

"Yes, I did. I intend on becoming the strongest mage in all of Fiore, so getting this thing will make sure I don't have a handicap. Also, it was a gift." Naruto said.

"A gift from who?" Ichigo asked with a curious look.

"I'll tell you about it later." Naruto replied.

 **"Hey there you filthy fox. How's the past four years been treating you?"** Zangetsu asked his fellow demon.

 **"Well, to demons from the Books of Zeref like us, four years is nothing."** Kurama answered.

 **"You sure about that? I think you're finally growing some grey fur."** Zangetsu said.

 **"I think you've grown soft."** Kurama replied.

 **"Oh, really now."** Zangetsu mutters as a dark aura comes off of him. **"How about we see if that's true!"**

 **"Don't pick fights you'll regret!"** Kurama says as he glares at the other demon.

"You two stop!" Ichigo and Naruto told their demons unison.

 **"Fine."** The two demons muttered. Suddenly both Naruto and Ichigo felt a familiar feeling. They turned both to one of the roads and saw someone off in the distance, but almost in the blink of the eye the person had seemed to have gotten closer, scratch that, the individual was running right at the two.

Ichigo and Naruto simultaneously ducked out of the way as the person blitzed by them, before stopping himself. It was revealed to be a twenty-two year old Luffy. A long silence takes place between the three founding members of Royal Guard as they stared each other down. Suddenly all three of them smiled.

"Oh man you guys dodged my double lariat. I was pretty sure I was moving so fast that you two wouldn't be able to." Luffy said.

"Like we'd be hit by something so simple as a lariat. You've got to try better than that Luffy" Naruto replied.

"If we did get hit, then the four years of training we went through would be pointless." Ichigo added.

"You two really do seem stronger, but I've definitely gotten stronger too!" Luffy declared with confident face.

"Oh really. Want to test that out?" Naruto told his guild master.

"I actually want to see for myself who is now the strongest." Ichigo said. The three stared each other down as a surge a magical energy filled the area. "But first lets go see the rest of the guild first."

"Yeah, you're right. We can't keep them waiting." Naruto said in agreement.

"Ok, but we will settle this later."

"Of course/For sure we will." Ichigo and Naruto answered in unison. The three all smile and head towards Water 7 together.

"Hold on a minute, Luffy." Said Shikamaru, who walked up to the three.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the stanger.

"Shikamaru Nara and I've been ordered to keep an eye on Luffy, by his father." Shikamaru answered.

"Luffy's father?" Ichigo said looking surprised by the man answer.

"Yes, but it has been a real drag, looking after him for the past two years." Shikamaru said.

"We know how that feels." Naruto commented.

"You know you don't need to watch over me any more. So you can return to my father's side." Luffy told his sort of guardian.

"Nice try, but I've been told to make sure your dream comes true. So I will even if means joining your guild." Shikumaru said. "Now that I think about it, that all still sounds like a total drag."

"Damn." Luffy cursed through his teeth.

"Well welcome to the guild, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told Shikamaru.

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo says as he held out his hand, which Shikamaru shook.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Luffy has talked about you two a lot." Shikamaru said.

"Now that introductions are over lets go!" Luffy said. Minutes later the reached reach the entrance to the town and saw some familiar faces waiting for them.

"We are finally back." Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo thought simultaneously as the rejoined their guild mates, while Shikamaru watched them.

-A month later-

In the western mountains of Crocus

Inside the Domus Flau, that was now holding the Grand Magic Games.

"This is not fair!" Luffy complained with a pouty face, as he and some of his guild mates sat together in the crowd.

"Sorry Luf-kun, but guild masters are not allowed to participate. Those are the rules." Said Giselle, who was letting a four year old Nel sit on her lap.

"And you are just going to have to deal with that and not make a fiasco about it." Shikamaru added.

"I know, but it's still not fair! I want to fight other guilds!" Luffy continued to whine as he looked depressed.

"To actually think you'd grow up in those four years were foolish hopes." Sasori says with an annoyed expression.

"I don't think that would have been possible for Luffy." Bambietta added.

"Three guilds have already passed. I wonder if they'll be able to as well." Hinata wondered

"Don't worry Hinata, I have no doubt they will pass." Robin said as she sat next to Jugo and an a grumpy looking Grimmjow.

"They better." Grimmjow muttered.

"Is he still mad he didn't get to be apart of the team and got stuck as the reserve member." Karin asked Jugo.

"Yeah, he is." Jugo answered.

"Well at least he got picked." Zoro said.

"Hey there they are!" Yuzu yelled out, making the rest of her guild look as a five man team entered the arena. The members of the team were Ichigo, Naruto, Law, Deidara, and Smoker.

"Well, that went better than expected." Smoker commented.

"At least we passed." Law said.

"Now we can show this crowd what true art is." Deidara declared.

"We'll do that and more." Naruto said.

"We'll win!" Ichigo declared.

"Welcome the fourth team to pass the Preliminary Event! Team Royal Guard!" The announcer said.

 **And so ends part one of this fanfic. I've decided there that I will add only three more members to the Royal Guard and they will all be one from each series. Shikamaru will be taking the spot for the Naruto charater. I already got a character from One Piece in mind for the second spot, but I don't have a Bleach charater. So if any of you have an idea who that should be, let me know. I will be taking the next week off, this time I mean it. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 10/23/2016**

Next Chapter: Year: X791, Things have Changed?


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Year: 791, Things have Changed?

-A random town in Fiore-

"PLEASE STOP THIS INSTANT!" Pleaded a young blond woman, who is the mayor of this town, which was being attacked by a group of dark mages.

"Sorry Doll, but our group is running low on our stash of jewels and so we decided it would be a good idea to raid a town for supplies to sell. Unlucky for you, your town was picked because it's so secluded. By the time help will come, we'll already be gone!" The leader of the dark mages said as he and the rest of his followers rounded up the wounded townsfolk next to the mayor.

"Please I'll do anything! Anything as long as you people take whatever of value and leave our town alone!" The mayor pleaded.

"No, Mayor Marguerite!" One of the injured townfolk said.

"Anything." The leader said as he took a good look at Marguerite. "Ahh, sorry, but you were short off of my type! So.." The leader raised his arm into the air. Suddenly, magic seals appeared in front of his followers, with all of them aiming at the townsfolk. "Fire!" Simultaneously, all the dark mages fired at the townsfolk, who closed their eyes and waited fo the barrage of spells to hit, but suddenly a wall of white flames appeared and protected them.

"What?" Marguerite and dark mage leader uttered in confusion. The leader peered through the white flames and saw three individuals.

"Who the hel..." In a mere moment the leader was struck by a punch to the face, knocking out some of his teeth and sending through a building's wall.

"BOSS!" The dark mages shouted as they look at their unconscious leader.

"In just one punch he knocked him out." Marguerite said in amazement.

"Are you all badly injured?" One the individuals asked.

"Yes, most of my people are. Because of those monsters!" Marguerite answered with her voice filled with rage.

"Them monsters? They're about to see what real monsters look like!" The second individual says as he cracks his knuckles.

"HOW DARE YOU BASTERDS ATTACK THIS TOWN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS AND I'LL PERSONALLY KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" Shouted the third individual, who punched out the dark mages's leader.

"Wait, I recognize them!" One of the dark mages said. "Yeah, I recognize them too! They are members of Royal Guard! That's the Orange Beast, Naruto Uzumaki! And that one is the Swordsman of Death, Ichigo Kurosaki! Finally the one that knocked out the boss was, the Raging Ape and the guild master of Royal Guard himself, Monkey D Luffy!"

"It's good to hear we are well known." Said the twenty-three year old Ichigo. **(AN: I'm going to be describing the designs of the charaters after the seven year time skip and I'm still not good at doing so. So please forgive me.)** Ichigo had grown out his hair considerably, **(AN: His Dangai training hairstyle.)** he had become taller and muscular. His attire consisted of a white undershirt underneath a long-sleeved, ankle-length shihakusho with red lining, which is opened at his chest and left to flare into ragged ends. On the shihakusho he had two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an x-shape with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. He also wore sandals and black gloves, with white x-shaped markings on both the gloves and his forearms.

"Even if its from low lifes like theses people!" Said a twenty-three year old Naruto. Naruto had become taller, slightly more muscular and he had cut his hair short **(AN: His The Last hairstyle.)**.His attire consisted of an orange uniform jacket with black stripes that he kept unzipped to reveal a white t-shirt. He also wore black pants and sandals.

"ENOUGH TALKING!" A twenty-five year old Luffy shouted. Luffy had slightly matured as his eyes now resembled his father's, but other then that he looked the same. He had now grown taller and his messy black hair to the point where it's now reached his back and which he wore his trademark straw hat on. His attire consisted of a white long sleeved dress shirt, which he had unbutton to reveal his even more muscular physique. He also wore a big dark red jacket with Royal Guard's guild mark plastered on the back almost like a cape and blue pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist. Finally, on his feet he wore sandals. "ITS TIME FOR ACTION! RIGHT NARUTO AND ICHIGO!"

"Right!" Ichigo and Naruto replied in unison as they prepared to fight.

"There is only three of them! And there's a ton of us! We can take them!" The dark mages yelled out. Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo only prepared themselves as the dark mages began they're assault.

-Several hours later-

Rune Knights had finally arrived in the town and saw that the dark mages were tied up, while all of them were bloody and beaten to a pulp.

"About time you came!" Luffy said to the knights.

"Captain Garp's grandson, so you were the one who sent out the message!" One of the knights said.

"Yup! Those are all the dark mages that attacked this town. Me and my guild mates took care of them and tied them up!" Luffy answered.

"Very well. Now me and my men will take them all into custody!" The Rune knight said, making the rest of his fellow knights surround the defeated dark mages. While Luffy went to Ichigo and Naruto, who were with Marguerite and the rest of the townsfolk.

"Well, looks like they've got this." Naruto said.

"That means we should be going." Ichigo added.

"Thanks again, you three for saving our town! Are you three sure there is anything I could do for saving our town." Marguerite said.

"Maybe there is something!" Luffy says with a smile as he got close to Marguerite, a little too close making the young mayor blush. "Do you have any foo.." Before Luffy could finish his sentence both Naruto and Ichigo started to drag him away.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Ichigo and Naruto didn't answer as they waved goodbye to the townsfolk, who waved back as the three exited the town. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME ASK IF THEY HAD ANY FOOD!?"

"Those townsfolk have been through enough. Having a lack of food will not be added to that." Ichigo told his guild master.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"You can wait till we get to another town." Naruto said.

"I can't wait that long!" Luffy continued to whine.

"How is he older than us, when he acts like this?" Naruto questioned.

"He just had the liberty of being born two years before us." Ichigo answered as they continued to drag away their guild master.

-A day later-

-Royal Guard's guild hall-

The three had finally arrived at Water 7 and were now in front of their guild hall, which had been rebuilt and was bigger than before. The three then opened the guild hall's front doors.

"We're back from our job!" Luffy yelled out getting the attention of their guild mates that were present, which were Law, Smoker, Yuzu, Karin, Sasori, Hinata and Giselle.

"Welcome back you three. How was the S-class job?" A thirty-two year old Law said as he stopped reading his book. Law had become slightly taller, more muscular and he was now sporting a small beard. His hair had slightly grown out, which he wore his trademark hat on, which no longer had its fur rim, but instead had a thick bill. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt that had a unique heart-shaped symbol on it **(AN: It looks similar to tattoos on his chest in canon.),** which he wore a black coat over. He also wore blue jeans that had strange markings on them and black shoes.

"It went well, but we ended up getting caught up in something else. That's why we took a while to get back." Ichigo answered as his sisters walked up to him.

"Well, for you three, it must have not been a problem." The nineteen year old Karin said. Karin had matured significantly as she was taller, she had become curvier, her bust had grown a lot larger, and her hair had become longer, which she kept in a single ponytail. Her attire consisted of a long white t-shirt, black shorts, and brown boots.

"The good part is that you three made it back safely." The nineteen year old Yuzu said with a smile. Yuzu now had short wavy hair that she kept in two pigtails. Physically she is same height as Karin, but hasn't matured as her sister, she has become a bit curvier and had a slight bust. Her attire consisted of a long pink dress with long sleeves and she wore white shoes.

"Yes, it's good to see you three back safely." A twenty-two year old Hinata says as she walks up to Naruto. Hinata had become slightly curvier and her bust had slightly grown. Her hair had become slighty shorter. Her attire was a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist, dark shorts, and black high-heeled boots. **(AN: Basically her The Last outfit.)** "Especially you Naruto."

"There is no need to worry so much about me, Hinata!" Naruto said.

"I know." Hinata replied.

"I don't think its wrong for a newly wed wife to be worry about her husband." Said a thirty-four year old Smoker. Smoker had become taller, slightly more muscular, and his hair was now longer, which he had slicked back and had the sides cut. His attire was closely the same, but he now wore a large white coat with his guild's mark plastered on the back.

"Hey, Smoker where is Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"She's training with Grimm-kun, Ichi-kun." A twenty-two year old Giselle answered instead as she was busy cooking some food for Luffy. Giselle's hair was still long, but it now only reached the midway of her back. She had physically gotten slightly taller, gotten a bit curvier, and her bust had grown slightly becoming more apparent. Her attire consisted of a white long white dress similar she wore seven years ago, but this one no longer had her sleeves, and had two black straps. On her arms, she wore long black fingerless gloves, black stockings on her legs and black shoes.

"Oh really? Hopefully that idiot isn't being rough with her." Ichigo said.

"Well, there is no reason to worry Robin and Jugo are with them." Smoker stated.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Well Dei-kun and Bambi-chan are still on their S-class job, but I got news got a message from them they should be returning today. Zo-kun is out training. Shika-kun just went on a job with the newer guild members." Giselle informed the three founding members.

"So Zoro is out training again. And I can understand why Deidara and Bambietta went on a job, since Deidara became an S-class mage in the last exams, they have a chance to make a lot more jewels now. But why is Shikamaru on a job with the new members?" Naruto questioned.

"Before we left on our job I told him too. He has been lazy lately and told him it would be good for him to go on a job. So I sent him on a job with our newer guild members. I'm amazed they haven't returned yet." Ichigo said.

"Well, they didn't leave till today." Smoker said.

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"He was acting lazy as usual and the newbies were to busy to go on a job. It took Law reminding them that you ordered them to go on a job together for them to get their act together." The forty-two year old Sasori informed Ichigo. Sasori had not changed physically at all. His attire did change as he now wears a large dark red robe with black edges, that he keeps closed at his chest. He also wore black pants that had several brown pouches to its waist and on his feet were grey sandals.

"Well, that tells you how much influence Ichigo-ya has in this guild, even more than Luffy-ya." Law stated.

"That is true." Smoker said in agreement.

"Giselle is the food almost done!" Luffy asked.

"In a little bit Luf-kun." Giselle replied.

"While you're waiting, how about we get to some of those paperworks you've have signed yet." Ichigo suggested.

"I don't want to! We just got back, so let me relax!" Luffy said, trying to reason with Ichigo.

"Sorry, but you have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ichigo said with an angry aura.

"Itsygo!" Ichigo is the hugged from behind. He turned to see it was a seven year old Nel.

"Hey, Nel." Ichigo said.

"I've missed you Itsygo, Uncle Grimm was a tough teacher today!" Nel said. Nel had grown up to a normal seven year old girl. Her turquoise hair had grown down to her shoulders, and she still had the large scar on her face. Her attire consisted of a white shirt with a large black stripe going down the side, green pants, and green shoes. She also had her sword strapped to her back.

"You want to get strong, don't you!? So tough training is good for you and the weak ass training Strawberry gives you won't cut it!" A twenty-six year old Grimmjow says as he enters the guild hall with thirty-three year old Robin and twenty-six Jugo entered after him. Like his guild mates Grimmjow had become taller and more muscular. His hair had become even longer and it was as slicked back as before, as some of it now created bangs that covered his forehead. His attire consisted of a short sleeveless white jacket that he kept open to reveal his chest, dark blue pants with his sword attached to his waist and white boots with a black trim.

"At least Nel learns something from me! You Idiot!" Ichigo says with a murderous aura.

"That's what you think you Rotten Strawberry!" Grimmjow said while equally matching his rival's aura.

"Thanks Nel! Now Ichigo will be to busy with Grimmjow!" Luffy told Nel with a large smile.

"You see what you've caused, Nelliel." Smoker told Nel.

"What I've cause?" Nel pondered with a confused expression as she watched Ichigo and Grimmjow stared each other down.

"So you three have finally returned, I see." Robin said to Naruto. Robin's hair had gotten wavier and longer as it reached all the way to the midway of her back. She also got slightly gotten taller, more curvier, and her bust had gotten bigger. Her attire consisted of a very short purple dress **(AN: The one she wore during Dressrosa.)** , black high heels and sunglasses on her head.

"Yeah, we just got back a few minutes ago. So you two were helping Grimmjow train Nel?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were there making sure Grimmjow didn't go overboard with training Nel, like he did before." A twenty-six year old Jugo answered. Jugo is now dawning a up-do hair style, while keeping the sides short. He is also more muscular and taller. His attire consisted of a long dark purple cloak that covers his grey shirt. He also wore pale green pants and dark boots. Seconds later the twenty-seven year old Zoro entered the guild.

"Hey Giselle I'm back. Prepare me some drinks!" Zoro told his guild mate. Zoro kept his hair the same, while he had become more muscular and taller. His attire consisted of a dark green dress shirt that he kept unbuttoned to reveal his chest and black pants with a green haramaki underneath, that also had a long red sash that held his three swords. He also wore his bandana wrapped on his left forearm.

"Give me a few Zo-kun I'm busy cooking for Luf-kun." Giselle said. Zoro looked around and saw that the three founders of the guild had returned from their job.

"Oh, so you three are back." Zoro said.

"Yeah, so you were out training as usual." Ichigo said as he finally stopped glaring at Grimmjow.

"Of course, I don't intend to be the weakest swordsman in this guild." Zoro replied.

"Why try? No matter how you much you train Moss Head, you'll never be as strong as me. Hell, you will never be close, to be as strong as Strawberry over here!" Grimmjow said.

"You want me to make you eat those words you Cat Face Bastard!" Zoro says he placed his hands on two of his swords.

"You remembered what happened last time we fought. I ended up becoming an S-class mage and you were left in unconscious for a few days. Do you really want a repeat of that?" Grimmjow said as with a cocky smirk. This caused Grimmjow and Zoro to start glaring at each other.

"So Luffy where were we?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Luffy, who just got his food.

"Come on Ichigo. At least make me finish my food! I'm hungry!" Luffy pleaded.

"You're always hungry! So you can finish it, when you're done." Ichigo said as he grabbed Luffy's collar and started to drag him away. At that moment a twenty-four year old Bambietta and a twenty-six year old Deidara walked into the guild hall.

"Looks like Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy are back. And the guild is lively as usual, I see." Bambietta stated. Bambietta physically became taller, more curvier, and her bust became slightly bigger. Her hair was slightly shorter only reaching the middle of her back, while she wore her white cap with gold trimmings on it. Her attire consisted of a long white shirt with a white demi jacket, a short white skirt with a red belt that she wore at an angle, red sleeveless gloves, and white boots with red trims.

"Yup, and we wouldn't have it any other way." Deidara added with a smile. Deidara was physically taller, was slightly more muscular, and his hair was still long as ever, but at this moment he had it down instead of having it tied up. His attire consisted of a greyish blue trench coat that he had openned, a black t-shirt, navy blue pants, that had four grey pouches with two on each side of his waist, and black sandals. He was also carrying a large pack on his back.

"Deidara and Bambietta, welcome back." Hinata said.

"How did the job go?" Naruto asked.

"How much did you damage did you two do?" Ichigo added as he continued to hold onto Luffy's collar.

"It went well and we didn't destroy anything this time!" Bambietta answered both questions.

"Seriously Ichigo get off our backs! So we accidentally blew up part of a town a year ago, nobody died at least!" Deidara added.

"Do you remember how much it was for the repairs?" Ichigo said with an annoyed look.

"Well.. no you actually never told us." Deidara said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, you said it would only piss you off, if we asked you. You were just pissed at us at for a couple of months." Bambietta said.

"Then let's not let that happen again." Ichigo said as he started to drag Luffy again, before he stops. "Hey, what with the pack on your bag?"

"Oh, this." Deidara says as he takes the pack of his back and gently placed it down. He then opens up the pack and in side were two sleeping newborn babies, a boy with dark brown hair and a girl that had blond hair. Nel walked over to look at the babies.

"Mr and Mrs Basterbine, why were you carrying Isarno and Narumi in this pack?" Nel curiously asked. **(AN: Isarno is a Germanic name that means eagle of iron. Narumi is a Japanese name that means the roaring of the sea.)**

"I'm wondering that as well." Ichigo added.

"Well my idiot husband forgot to bring their carriers and I bought this thing to carry them in." Bambietta answered.

"Why did you two even take your kids with you? Why didn't you leave them with either one of their godparents?" Law asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my adorable son and daughter!" Bambietta said.

"And the fact that Giselle was on a job and she doesn't trust Sasori, because she thinks he will test his poisons on them." Deidara stated.

"Why didn't you ask Smoker to watch over them?" Hinata asked.

"Bambi-chan still has a grudge against him since he didn't let her carry Nel-chan for six months." Giselle said.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let him interact with my children until that same amount of time passed!" Bambietta declared.

"Thats just childish." Smoker muttered to himself in annoyance. Seconds after saying that the two babies started to wake up. As they open their eyes Narumi showed she had her mother's brown eyes, while Isarno had his father's blue eyes. When they see Smoker they smile.

"It doesn't help when they actually like Smoker." Naruto stated.

"Naruto we need to talk about something." Ichigo told his fellow founder.

"Fine." Naruto turns to Hinata. "I'll be back in a few."

"Ok, Naruto." Hinata says to her husband, as he follows Ichigo, who was still dragging Luffy to his office.

"Giselle if anything happens come get us!" Ichigo told his guild mate.

"Ok, Ichi-kun." Giselle replied as the three founders of the guild entered Luffy's office. After that the guild went back to normal as everyone was in their usual spots.

"So Gigi, when are you finally going to confess to Ichigo?" Asked Bambietta, who was carrying Isarno, while her husband was carrying Narumi and sitting next to Sasori.

"Confess? What do you mean by that?" Giselle said keeping up her regular expression as she gave Zoro his drink.

"Don't play dumb with me Gigi! We both know you've have a thing for Ichigo for years now! So why not tell him already?" Bambietta said.

"When the time comes I will Bambi-chan. Right now I'm fine looking at a distance." Giselle said.

"That time comes! Gigi that time may never come! Hell now that Ichigo has a lot of fangirls now, you may not have that chance!" Bambietta stated. "Right Deidara!"

"Don't get me involved! You can't rush things like this Bambietta." Deidara said. "Right Sasori my man."

"I personality think you people today take too damn long to tell someone else you like them." Sasori said.

"I didn't for Bambietta." Deidara said.

"Took him three years." Bambietta stated.

"Well you didn't say anything for three years." Deidara said. "Hey Hinata how long did it take for you to tell Naruto you liked him?"

"Four years, but does it really matter how long it takes to tell someone you like them?" Hinata said.

"Yes, it does if you take to long it maybe to late!" Bambietta said. While they continued to talk everyone in the guild were listening in.

"I wonder how it would be if Ichigo and Giselle dated?" Karin pondered, making Yuzu think about the possibly, which immediately terrified her.

"Can they be anymore loud? Especially when they are talking about pointless things." Grimmjow growled in a very annoyed tone.

"I don't see what's pointless about what they're talking about." Jugo said.

"Grimmjow, are you just jealous because you haven't found someone that you like or likes you back?" Robin says with in a teasing tone.

"I could give damn about that!" Grimmjow yelled at the two.

"It seems you hit the nail on the head, Big Sis." Jugo said.

"When it's Grimmjow I always do." Robin added.

"Then both of you shut up!" Grimmjow yelled again at the two. While at the same time Law was leaving the guild hall.

"Where are you going, Mister Law?" Nel asked her guild mate.

"I've got some business to do at the hospital." Law answered. "I'll bring you back a lollipop." This made Nel smile.

"There is no need, Law. I don't want Nelliel to rot away her teeth." Smoker told his guild mate.

"But Pappa!" Nel whined.

"No and what did I say about calling me that. Just call me Smoker or Samuel." Smoker said, which Nel shook her head too.

"Well I'll still bring one for her if you change your mind, Smoker-ya." Law said as he left. The guild members would continued to act like this for a few minutes

-Luffy's office-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy groaned as he was now face first in some paperwork.

"Do you really need to whine about this every time you have to do paperwork?" Ichigo questioned with an annoyed expression.

"How many times have you've asked that throughout these years?" Naruto asked.

"I've lost count a long time ago." Ichigo answered.

"So what did you want to talk about with me?" Naruto asked.

"Since I never got the chance to, I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I got that title a month ago and now you finally tell me that. Hell you could have told me that during the job, but nonetheless thank you. I intend on becoming the strongest mage in all of Fiore and this title will help submit that goal. Plus I thought it be a good way to honor my father since he was one." Naruto said with a smile. "Hey, I just want to ask this. Why didn't the both of you try and become one of the Wizard Saints? You've got the power to do so."

"I didn't give a damn about becoming one, I just want to run my guild." Luffy answered as he continued to read and sign paperwork.

"I didn't also care about the title as well. I'm good with where I'm at in the world." Ichigo answered. "Also it around that time of the year again."

"You're right, it totally slipped by my mind." Naruto said.

"The Grand Magic Games. Hopefully they finally allow guild masters to compete this year!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Don't count on it!" Naruto and Ichigo told their guild master in unison.

"You two don't have to crush my dreams!" Luffy muttered in a disappointed tone.

"What are you talking about we helped making one of your dreams a reality!" Naruto said.

"We sure did. For the past few years we have been winning the Grand Magic Games and are now known as the strongest guild in Fiore." Ichigo stated. "Is that what you've always wanted?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right. We didn't defeat Fairy Tail especially then." Luffy said in a saddened tone and expression. Ichigo and Naruto mimic their guild master.

"It has been seven years since that day." Naruto said.

"A lot has changed since then, but like you I wish we'd gotten a chance to challenge them in the Games." Ichigo said. "But like you say Luffy, whatever happened in the past you just have to deal with it and move on. Like we all did."

"Yeah you're right Ichigo. If we continued to wallow in the past, I won't be able to move on." Luffy says as he goes back to his paperwork.

-In Ichigo's mindscape-

 **"Is that true King? Did you really move on?"** Asked Zangetsu, who had now taken the similar appearance to Ichigo, but like before he had reversed colors to his attire. **"Did you move on from your crush for Red."**

"Yes, I moved on a long time ago." Ichigo answered.

-In Naruto's mindscape-

 **"What about you Kit have you moved on?"** Asked Kurama, who looked the same.

"Of course I have." Naruto answered.

-In the real world-

"Well we have a month till the next Grand Magic Games! So lets take that time to prepare so we can show Fiore again why Royal Guard is the strongest!" Luffy declared with Ichigo and Naruto agreeing with him.

 **Thank you all for posting your thoughts on who the Bleach character should be. Now I should be able to decide now. Have any questions, ask in your review or PM me, I'll try my best to answer them. Thanks again for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss. Also to jalen johnson for helping me think of the seven year time skip designs for the Royal Guard members.**

 **Published: 11/2/2016**

Next Chapter: The Last Three Members


	66. Chapter 66

**Ages: 42:Sasori 34:Smoker 33:Robin 32:Law 27:Zoro 26:Deidara, Grimmjow, Jugo 25:Luffy 24:Bambietta 23:Ichigo, Naruto 22:Hinata, Giselle 19:Yuzu, Karin 7:Nel 3 months: Narumi and Isarno**

 **S-class Mages: Luffy, Ichigo, Naruto, Law, Grimmjow, Deidara**

Chapter 66: The Last Three Members?

-An apartment complex in Water 7-

 **Several hours ago.**

A large ring from an alarm clock was heard through the apartment of a certain guild member. The guild member was covered in his blankets as he heard the ring. He slowly rose from the blankets to reveal that he was Shikamaru, who currently had his hair down. He physically looked slightly more mature, his hair was longer and he had grown himself a short goatee. He lazily turned his head to look at the alarm clock, which was still ringing.

"Aaagghhh." Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why did I even buy that thing?" Seconds passed and Shikamaru still hadden gotten up to turn off the clock's ringing. "I want to just go back to sleep, but I don't want to keep hearing that alarm. But if I get up to turn it off, I will be fully awake. This is just a drag." Minutes later Shikamaru had finally gotten up, tied his hair in his usual spiky ponytail, put on his casual clothes, before finally walking out of his apartment.

-Royal Guard's guild hall-

Shikamaru walked into the front doors of the guild hall and saw that several members of his guild were present. Those were Sasori, Law, Robin, Smoker, and Nel.

"Hey everyone." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"Good morning, Shikamaru." Robin was the first to greet her guild mate. Shikamaru then walked over to a table and took a seat.

"The guild seems empty today." Shikamaru stated.

"Well, it is early in the morning, so I bet everyone is still asleep." Smoker said.

"Why did I have that alarm set for this early? I could be sleeping in right now." Shikamaru thought as Sasori walked to his table.

"I want to play you. This time I've got a plan. So victory will not be yours so easily, boy." Sasori said.

"It'll be a drag, but I'm willing to play you." Shikamaru replied. Mere seconds later a shogi board was set up on the table with Shikamaru and Sasori on each side. "For the past two years I've been in this guild that Prince Luffy runs." Shikamaru moves a piece. "I wouldn't say it has been bad." Shikamaru moved another piece. "The guild mates seem like decent people. It came to me as a shock that most of them were former dark mages that at one time were enemies of the guild." He then captures one of Sasori's pieces. "I've found a few people I could hold a conversation with." Shikamaru places a piece down. "Like Sasori here, there is also Law and Robin." Sasori is able to make a slight comeback, but Shikamaru is able to halt him. "We four sort of have a shogi club that we test our minds against each other." Shikamaru promoted one of his pieces.

"Damn." Sasori muttered.

"Looks like Shikamaru is going to win this one." Law said.

"Yes, that'd be his fifth loss." Robin added.

"How do you four even play that game? I tried once and I was confused at what I was doing." Smoker said.

"You're just not good at it Pappa." Nel told Smoker, as the shogi match came to an end, as Sasori's king piece had no escape.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said.

"So it is." Sasori said with a slightly annoyed tone, before letting out a sigh. "I really don't like losing, but thanks for the game. Now I see the flaws in my play." After saying that Sasori walked back to his usual seat.

"To be honest his strategy was not that bad. If it wasn't for those few slip ups I would have been in trouble. Even Robin and Law have put me in the same position. They are dangerous members due to their intellect." Shikamaru thought to himself. "Well to be honest, everyone is dangerous in their own way in the guild. Even the newer members of the guild are dangerous. Why am I even thinking about this. Being in this guild is quite a drag." Several minutes passed until several members of the guild arrived. Shikamaru just sat there looking at what was going on in the guild.

"So are you ready for today's training Nel?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nel doesn't want to train today, Uncle Grimm." Nel said in a terrified tone.

"Sorry, but you have no choice in the matter." Grimmjow said with a smile.

"Don't over do it like you did last time you hear me!" Smoker told Grimmjow.

"Don't worry me and Big Sis will make sure of that." Jugo said.

"So come on Nel, we're heading out. I've got a brutal training regiment for you today!" Grimmjow said scaring the young girl even more. Nel tried to run, but ended up bumping into someone, making her fall over.

"Ow." Nel looked up to see the person she ran into, which scared her. The man was tall, had pale skin and physically muscular. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides, had dark reddish purple colored fingernails, reddish orange eyes and no eyebrows. He had bright red hair that he had pushed back and resembled flames. His attire consisted of a black opened vest, black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, black boots, a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle and a large dark brown coat that is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. He also wore a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead. The man looked at Nel with an intimidating look.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The man asked. Nel got scared and ran behind Grimmjow.

"Seems like Nel is scared of you, Kid." Robin stated.

"Oh really. Don't be scared Nel I'm not that scary." Kid said with a sinister grin, which frightened Nel even more. "Hahahaha!"

"Stop scaring her. That's my job and I take pride in that." Grimmjow said.

"Eustass Kid, he joined the guild a few months back. He was a well known leader of a dark guild in Fiore. He is nowhere near good individual, he was widely notorious for his very bad temper and his brutality towards anyone who opposed his guild. That's until Luffy and several members defeated his guild. I'm still amazed Luffy let him join." Shikamaru thought, as he looked at his guild mate. As Kid was about to walk away someone bumped into him from behind.

"Now what?" Kid turned to see the second person, who bumped into him today. Kid's expression turned to disdain as he looks at the person. "Watch where you're going Little Shiro!"

"Then don't stand in front of the front door to the guild and move." The young man replied with equally as much disdain. The young man sported short, spiked, white hair with a bang over the left side of his face and he had turquoise eyes. He physically had a young teenage appearance. **(AN: Think of his appearance as an in-between of his regular and his matured Bankai appearances.)** His attire consisted of a white double-breasted trench coat with turquoise lapels that is fastened by four buttons on either side. He also a turquoise belt with a large buckle around his waist, slightly baggy black pants, and black boots with furry turquoise liners. **(AN: Basically the outfit he had when he was a zombie, but with a few color changes.)** He had a thin chain that was around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip, which held a normal looking katana with a hilt is light blue, a guard shaped four-pointed bronze-colored star and it was in a dark blue sheath.

"I was about to until you ran into me. Now where's the apology you owe me, Little Shiro." Kid said still keeping his disdain glare.

"I'll give you one when you stop calling me that and say my full name, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro told Kid, matching his glare.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, he joined the guild during the last Grand Magic Games. He is called the Wizard Prodigy due to his skill in magic at a young age. Some say in a couple years he will gain the title of Wizard Saint. He seems quite mature for his age." Shikamaru thought.

"Hey you two stop fighting or else do you want to hear from Ichigo-ya if you end up damaging the guild hall." Law said, which made both the newer guild members stop. "I can't imagine how you two will act on a job together. How did you deal with those two Shikamaru-ya?"

"Oh no." Shikamaru muttered.

"What are you talking about Law?" A confused Kid questioned.

"I haven't been a job with Shikamaru and Kid." Toshiro stated, as he was equally confused.

"Wait, you three haven't gone on a job together yet?" Law said with a surprised expression. "Shikamaru-ya, didn't Ichigo tell you to go on a job with the both of Kid-ya and Toshiro-ya?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Did you even tell them about Ichigo-ya's order?" Law questioned.

"Well I never got around to telling them."

"You had a good amount of time to do so." Law stated.

"What a sec. Why does he have to go on job with me and Little Shiro?" Kid questioned.

"That's what I was wondering." Toshiro added.

"He thought it would be a good bonding experience between the three newer members of the guild or something like that." Sasori answered instead.

"Well I'm busy, so I'm not joining this bonding time." Kid said.

"I'm not for this either." Toshiro added.

"Yeah, it would turn out to be a drag anyways." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well sorry to say this. It is an order from Ichigo-ya, so you have no choice in the matter." Law said annoying his three guild members. In the end the three took a request from the job board and left.

 **-Later in the day-**

Shikamaru, Kid, and Toshiro where currently on the outskirts of a town waiting for someone, who had just arrived to greet them.

"So you were the one who sent out the request?" Shikamaru asked the woman in front of him, Toshiro, and Kid.

"Yes, I'm glad that someone finally accepted it." The client answered.

"Ok, what is the request? All it said was you needed help at once and nothing more, not even a name but the large amount of jewels as the award and to meet in this spot." Shikamaru stated as he showed the request poster.

"I'll get to the point here, I want you to take down a large group of bandits in our town!" The client said.

"That explains the large award." Kid said.

"If I may ask do you want us to take these bandits out. We can't go around beating up a group of bandits for no reason." Toshiro said.

"Those bandits have been making life hard for me and my fellow townsfolk." The client said.

"If that's so, then why hasn't anyone reported anything?" Toshiro asked.

"We've tried, but the bandits always catch wind of it and they put an end to it. Now our people are too scared to do anything. I was able to get out the request in secret and didn't put my name on it to make sure they didn't trace it back to me. I just don't want my town to live in fear. I just want a place to raise my children in piece! So please help us!" The client declared with tears flowing down her face. Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Even though it will be a drag. We will help." The client's face lit up with joy.

 **Some time later**

The three were now in a large bar in the client's town. They sat down at a table. They ordered some drinks and waited there for a few minutes until a large group of people entered the bar.

"Hey ants we are here for our daily celebration! So expect our drinks to be brought to us soon or else we'll rough up this place again!" The leader of the bandits yelled out as his group walked over to several tables and sat down.

"So she was correct about them coming to this bar during this certain time." Toshiro said.

"Sure does seem like that." Shikamaru replied as he looked at the group counting the members. "Over hundred members and some of them don't seem to be mages by the looks of things."

"So what's the plan?" Toshiro asked.

"I say follow them back to their base and think of a plan to take them out with little effort." Shikamaru answered as he finished his drink. "Now we should be leaving before they take notice of us being not from this town." Before he got up from his seat Shikamaru noticed Kid with a scowl on his face.

"What are scowling at?" Toshiro questioned his guild mate.

"Some of those bastards keep glaring at me." Kid says as he continued to glare at several bandits that even gave him a glance, but got fed up once the twelfth bandit looked at him. Kid got up from his seat and walked over to the group of bandits.

"What the h.." Before the bandit got to say anything Kid had punched him clean in the face sending him through a nearby wall.

"Damn it." Toshiro and Shikamaru cursed as the rest of the bandits got up from their seats.

"You'll pay fo..." Kid grabbed that bandits head and tosses him into several of his comrades. Several bandits tried to get revenge for their comrades as they swung their metal weapons.

 **"Repel."** Kid muttered as a small purple electrical sparks appeared on his arm. Suddenly the weapons were pushed back into their users. "All of you are just too weak. I wouldn't have let any of you join my former guild." Kid had knocked out a few more bandits, until he was stopped when he ran into a certain member, who didn't go down by one hit and was able to land a hit on Kid. "You look a little tougher than the others."

"I am the right hand of my boss. Now I'll make you regret your actions. YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" The bandit's body started to glow transforming him into a large steel humanoid lizard. The bandit threw a punch striking Kid in the chest send him back. He then delivered another punch this time striking Kid's face. He was going for a third punch, but Kid stopped it with his left bare hand.

"Now I'll make you regret what you called me!" Kid declared as large purple electrical sparks emitted from his right arm. "Is that steel connected to your skin. I hope it is. **Attraction**!" Suddenly the steel skin on the bandits body was forcibly ripped off of him.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHGGHHGHGAA!"

"Music to my ears!" The metal skin wrapped around Kid's right arm, which he used to punch in the bandit's face in into the ground. Kid continued to punch the bandit until he transformed back to normal. Kid looked at the man's bloody face. "You aren't worth killing." A couple of bandits tried to attack Kid as he had his back turn until they were cut down. "I had those Little Shiro."

"I have no doubt you did. I'm just watching out for my guild mate." Toshiro responded before he went to attack more bandits.

"Still can't believe I joined the guild that defeated me. Now I'm stuck teaming up with someone like him." Kid thought as he turns to more bandits.

 **-Two years ago-**

A town a was in flames and throughout said town where several people crucified on large wooden poles.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter of dark mages are heard throughout the town. "That's what happens when you dare pick a fight with Metallic Dragon, you sorry excuse for mages!"

"Enough racket, you fools!" The dark mages stop and turned to their guild master, who turned out to be Kid. "We're done here! Let's head back!"

"Master Kidd, you're saying we leave these people alive! They thought their guild could pick a fight with us! The most vicious dark guild in all of Fiore, Metallic Dragon!" One of the dark mages said.

"Are you disobeying me?" Kid says as he glared at the subordinate. At that moment a person badly injured crawled out of some rubble.

"Looks like we missed one!" The same dark mage says as he prepares to attack the person, until he was grabbed by the back of the head.

"I SAID WE'RE DONE HERE!" Kid shouted as he slammed his subordinate face first into the ground, breaking it. He then lifted up his face, only to slam it back down. "WHEN I SAID WE'RE DONE! I MEAN IT!" He continued in this pattern as he pummel the dark mage's head into the ground, horrifying the his other subordinates and the beaten person. Kid finally let go of his subordinate, who was bleeding profusely and wasn't moving. Kid began to walk away. "Let's go!" The rest of his subordinates didn't say anything and followed their guild master. Several hours later the members of Metallic Dragon had reached their guild hall.

While his subordinates were celebrating, Kid sat on his chair, thinking himself. "In only a matter of four years my guild has become one of the most feared dark guilds in Fiore. Yet we still ain't close to being the strongest, but in due time we will be. Not even guilds like Tartaros won't even compare." Suddenly the front doors of the guild hall were blown in by an explosion.

"That's how you make an entrance filled with art!" A voice says as four individuals walk into the guild hall. The members of Metallic Dragon prepare themselves.

"Did you have to make that bomb so loud, Deidara!?" Whined Luffy, who walked into the guild hall with Deidara, Sasori, Grimmjow.

"I'm amazed you haven't gotten used to the idiot's explosions after all these years." Grimmjow told his guild master.

"Tell that to my eardrums they're still ringing!" Luffy replied.

"Hey, you three stop talking! We've got their attention!" Sasori stated, as the dark guild members in front of them looked like they were ready to go.

"Who the hell these jokers?" Kid asked one of his subordinates.

"Boss they are from that new guild that entered the last Grand Magic Games and won, Royal Guard!" One of the subordinates answered. "Also, these are some of their top hitters!" Another one pointed out. "Red Scorpion, Sasori! C4 Master, Deidara Basterbine! White Panther, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Finally the one with the straw hat is their guild master, Monkey D Luffy!"

"Oh really." Kid says with a smile. He then rises from his seat. "Welcome to our guild, Strawhat! I've just heard your guild! In fact, I hear it's a new and powerful one at that! So if my guild was to win against yours, then mine will gain more recognition! So where is the rest of the members of your guild!?"

"We four are the only ones that came and don't even need all of my guild to beat your guild!" Luffy stated.

"Really now, I'll have you regretting those words!" Kidd says as he raises his arm out. "Show them the fury of Metallic Dragon!"

"YES BOSS!" The dark mages shouted as they went to attack.

"Sasori!" Luffy yelled out. Sasori placed both his arms on the floor.

 **"Iron Sand Tidal Wave!"** A massive wave of iron sand emerged in front of the Royal Guard members and proceeded to swallow whole a good percent of the dark mages. The ones that avoided the attack immediately went back on the charge. "Deidara!"

"All ready ahead of you Sasori my man!" Deidara replied as several clay ants popped out of the iron sand and onto several more dark mages, before exploding. Kid watched on as the remaining members of his guild avoided the clay ant and continued their charge in again, until Grimmjow kicked several of them, then punched another into several more. As a few tried to sneak attack Grimmjow, Luffy kicks all the attackers.

"I could have gotten them." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to help." Luffy says as he takes down two more. "You three take care of the rest of the guys, I'll care of their guild master!"

"Fine/Leave it to us/Ok." Grimmjow, Deidara, and Sasori responded in unison. Luffy then proceeds to use two of the dark mages' head as platforms to leap into the air and land in front of Kid. Luffy immediately threw a swift punch.

 **"Armament!"** Luffy's arm's skin darkened as it was about to hit Kid, who looked kind of surprised.

 **"Armament!"** Kid's right arm proceeded to mimic the spell used by Luffy, who look utterly surprised. Kid proceeds to throw a punch of his own which collides with Luffy's own punch. Once their fists collided they created a huge shockwave knocking back some of Kid's subordinates. The two guild masters glared at each other.

"How do you know that spell!?" Luffy asked.

"I learned it from a scroll I found years ago! I didn't think I would ever find a person who knew the spell! Kind of takes the value out of knowing the spell if someone else knows it!" Kid says as his other arm is covered in Armament and he punches Luffy in the face, but the Royal Guard guild master doesn't budge. Luffy then punches Kid in the face, but Metallic Dragon's guild master didn't budge an inch either.

The two guild masters proceeded to have an Armament embedded punch fest as they hit each other with everything they had, with neither of them giving in. Luffy was punched on the side of the head, while Kid was punched in the chin. Kid then punched Luffy in the gut stunning him long enough to following it up with a punch to the top of head, before striking opposing guild master in the face. Kid then grabs Luffy, before slamming him into the ground. Kid prepared to pummel Luffy's face until he noticed a stretched out leg.

 **"Gomu Gomu No.."** Luffy says as the leg stretched back, while striking Kid on top of the head with sandal wearing foot. **"Stamp!"** Kid is able to not falter, but he was clearly dazed by the attack. This allowed Luffy time to get up. **"Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu No.."** Luffy's left Armament embedded arm stretched far back, before immediately snapping back **"Bullet!"** Luffy delivered a devastating punch into Kid's abdomen, sending him flying into all wall, causing a large dent into said wall.

"Hehehehe." Kid chuckled as he ripped himself from the dent. "You're definitely strong, Strawhat! It kind of pisses me off on how strong you are!" Suddenly purple electrical sparks emit from Kid's arms.

"You use lightning type magic?" Luffy curiously questioned.

"Lightning magic? Not exactly." Kid answered with a sinister grin. **"Attraction!"** All throughout the guild hall, something was happening.

"What the hell!?" Grimmjow uttered as he tried his best to stop his sword from flying out of his hand.

"Sasori my man, what's going on?" Deidara asked his guild mate as they looked at the iron sand and several metal objects flying towards the area Luffy and Kid were fighting.

"So their guild master's magic is magnetism." Sasori said as all the metal objects and iron sand converged around Kid's right arm.

"What do you think Strawhat?" Kid says as now all the metal objects and iron sand had melded into a giant metal arm. "I never fully introduced ourselves, Strawhat! I'm the guild master of Metallic Dragon, Eustass Kid! Time for the fight to really begin!" Kid mad the giant arm into a fist and swung the it at Luffy.

 **"Gear Third!"** Luffy declared as his right arm expanded. **"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Pistol!"** Luffy swing his massive fist making it collide with Kid's giant metal fist.

 **Several minutes later**

Metallic Dragon's guild hall was in ruins as half the building had collapsed. Both a bruised up Luffy's and Kid's fight was still going and it looked like it was coming to an end. Sasori, Deidara, and Grimmjow watched the fight as they had finished with Kid's subordinates.

"Man, I haven't fought someone as strong as you in a while, but... you're not strong enough to defeat me!" Luffy told Kid.

"I'm not strong enough to defeat you." Kid says as he got more furious. "I'm tired of hearing that!" Kid started to get flashbacks to when he was younger where he was beaten to a pulp by people. At that moment the broken parts of Metallic Dragon's guild hall floated towards and connect to Kid's giant metal arm making it gigantic. "I WILL MAKE THIS DAMN WORLD ACKNOWLEDGE MY STRENGTH!" Kid cocked back the gigantic metal arm, before swinging to punch Luffy.

 **"Gomu Gomu No.."** Luffy's left arm stretched back as his body expands large and round. He then took a deep breath, before immediately biting down on his right arm's thumb and blew causing his arm to expand. He kept blowing causing all the air in his arm and his body flowed to his left arm, giving it a giant fist with an elephantine round wrist, which is then covered in Armament. Luffy's attack snaps back to clash with Kid's. **"Elephant Gun!"** In an instant Luffy's punch destroyed the gigantic metal arm and finished off hitting Kid, sending him flying into a large rock formation.

"So it looks like your finally finished!" Deidara said.

"No." Luffy muttered as he saw Kid rip himself out of the rock formation.

"I'm not done yet!" Kid says as he started to walk towards Luffy, until he fell to one knee. "Move you damn body!"

"You're defeated, so stop fighting." Luffy told Kid.

"No, no, no, I need to prove I'm strong to this world!" Kid said.

"Well you sure did show that!" Luffy said.

"Shut up with that! Don't show me pity!" Kid yelled out.

"No, I'm serious! If you weren't my enemy I would asked you join my guild!" A smiling Luffy said, surprising Kidd.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kid let out a laugh. "Strawhat you're such a kick! Fine, I concede, now what do you plan on doing. Turn my guild in?"

"No." Luffy answered confusing Kid. "I'm giving you the option to disband your guild and promise to never cause problems for Fiore or any other country again! Or else my guild will beat you up!"

"Like we will! Yeah, Master Kid may have lost, but Metallic Dragon will come back and get revenge! Right Master Kid!" The members of Metallic Dragon that regain consciousness declared.

"YOU'RE ALL ANNOYING! SHUT UP YOUR TRAPS!" Kid shouted, making his subordinates silence. "Ok Strawhat you got a deal. Metallic Dragon is now disbanded and I promise none of us will cause Fiore anymore trouble!" This shocked Kid's now former subordinates.

"I'll take your word Kid." Luffy says as turns to his guild mates. "Deidara, Sasori, and Grimmjow we're done here!" None of the three argued and soon after they were flying away on one of Deidara's clay birds. Kid watched on as the members of Royal Guard flew away.

"Join your guild." Kid muttered to himself. "Like I'd ever do that."

 **Two years later**

"Hey Naruto, how about we have a spar today?" Luffy asked.

"I would take you up on that deal Luffy, but I'm taking Hinata out to eat today." Naruto stated making Luffy depressed.

"Hey, idiot!" Sasori called out for Luffy getting his attention.

"What is it Sasori?" Luffy asked.

"We've got a familiar guest." Sasori pointed to a table where Kid was sitting on.

"Hey there Strawhat!" Kid greeted Luffy.

"Who's that a friend of yours Luffy?" Naruto questioned.

"Not really. His name is Kid and was a guild master of a dark guild a few years back. Me, Deidara, Grimmjow, and Sasori took down his guild making them disband in the end." Luffy explained.

"Then, if that's true. Why are you here?" Naruto questioned Kid.

"I've been traveling the world after Strawhat defeated me and one day I decided to come back to Fiore and ask if I could join your guild." Kid explained surprising the few people in Royal Guard's guild hall.

"Really? Are you joking?" Luffy said.

"I hate to say it, but yes, I'm not joking, Strawhat. Now can I join the guild or not!" Kid said.

"I see no reason for me to say no." Luffy says as he stretches his hand out to Kid.

"I don't like you Strawhat, but I'll accept you as my guild master." Kid told Luffy.

"That's fine! I don't care if you don't like me or not, Sasori over there hates my guts for some reason. I only care that as a member you show that Royal Guard is the strongest guild in Fiore!" Luffy replied.

"Fine by me!" Kid says as he shakes Luffy's hand.

 **-Present time-**

Toshiro had taken out several bandits with ease.

"It won't take me and my guild mates to take the rest of you down." Toshiro told the bandits as he knocks out one of them. "So make this easy on you and surrender." Suddenly a lanky woman appeared behind Toshiro and went to stab him with her two daggers. Toshiro parried both daggers and tried to swing at the bandit, but she was able to jump back evading the blade.

"I almost had you brat." The bandit said as Toshiro tried to swing at her, until she disappeared.

"What?" Toshiro looked confused as his opponent behind him. Toshiro tried to attack her again until she vanished again. "Again." She then appeared under Toshiro and went for an upwards slash with one of her daggers. Toshiro is able to dodge to attack and tried to attack her again, until she vanished yet again.

"You'll never hit me runt!" The bandit declared.

"You're using Teleportation Magic, huh." Toshiro said.

"So you figured it out what type of magic I use. That won't matter when you'll be dead in mere seconds!" The bandit began to teleport all around Toshiro.

"Let me ask you something. Does your daggers have names?" Toshiro asked which confused the bandit. "Because mine has one. Let me tell you it." Toshiro's sword began to glow. **"Shikai: Hy** **o** **rinmaru** **!"** The blade on Toshiro's sword extends slightly and it gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a long metal chain. "Now its over." Toshiro swung Hyorinmaru in a horizontal motion freezing the bandit and several of her comrades. Toshiro looked at the frozen woman. "That brings back some memories."

 **-Eleven years ago-**

In a small village in Fiore an eight year old Toshiro ran throughout it until he reached an old looking house.

"Grandmother I'm back!" Toshiro yelled out as he entered the house.

"Toshiro, how did it go?" Toshiro's grandmother asked her grandson. Toshiro put down his sword, before he pulled out from his pocket a bag and opened it to show his grandmother it had several jewels in it.

"As you see it went well." Toshiro said as he hands the bag to his grandmother. "Yeah the job was tough, but at least they paid well." Toshiro's grandmother notices a couple of bruises on her grandson's face.

"Toshiro you are covered in bruises. Are you feeling ok?"

"Don't worry about me grandmother, I'm ok. So the job I was on had me fight a few bandits, nothing I can't handle." Toshiro told his grandmother, trying to calm her worries.

"If you say so. I should be starting to cook dinner soon."

"Let me cook it. You don't look too well today."

"No, I'm feeling fine Toshiro. I'll cook, okay?" At that moment someone opened the front door and entered the house.

"Granny Hitsugaya, I've brought the books you've asked for!" The woman said, as she carried several books. The woman had shoulder length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, which had a beauty mark located under the right side and a pink scarf tied around her neck. She also had a curvaceous figure and her most distinctive feature was her very large bust. She wore stylishly, but slightly provocative clothes, while on her back she carried a sword with a red handle, a tsuba in the shape of a cat's head. "Oh, you're back Little Hitsugaya!"

"Don't call me little, Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled at the woman.

"But you are tiny." Rangiku said with a smirk.

"Shut up you dumb bimbo!" Toshiro yelled in a very much annoyed tone.

"Who are you calling a bimbo you runt!?" Rangiku yelled back.

"No fighting you two." Toshiro's grandmother told the two. "Miss Matsumoto has brought you something."

"You did?" Toshiro questioned.

"Well, actually your grandmother told me to find you these." Rangiku says as she put down the books she was holding. Toshiro looks at the books for a second and turns to his grandmother.

"You got these for me?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course, dear, you want to become a strong mage so I thought these books would help." She answer with a smile.

"Thanks. Can I go start reading them?" Toshiro asked with his grandmother nodding. "I'll go read them in my room."

"Ok, I'll call you when dinner is done." Toshiro left to his room with the books after hearing his grandmother's words. Once Toshiro was in his room Rangiku spoke up.

"He could have said thank you to me. I was the one who had to carry those books here." Rangiku says as she takes a seat.

"Well, I thank you for bringing them. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"It wasn't. Since I'm an old friend of the family I'm always willing enough to get whatever you want. Plus, he's so passionate about becoming a mage. It kind of makes me happy. I'm kind of going to miss him when I head out for my modeling shot for a few days." Rangiku says with a smile. She then notices Granny Hitsugaya was shaking. "You don't look too good Granny Hitsugaya. Did his magical energy leak again?" Rangiku's expression became more serious.

"Yes. Even when he was a baby Toshiro had large amounts of magical energy that would freeze everything."

"Too much, I say. He nearly froze the whole house one time. If he doesn't get control of that magic of his, he could accidentally freeze you one of these days." Unknown to the two Toshiro was listening in to their conversation.

"I won't let that happen." Toshiro declared as he stops listening in and went back to reading his book. "I will find a way to control the magic I have. I will become a strong mage." Toshiro stops reading his book and glances at his sword. "That sword is the only gift my parents gave me before they died. Grandmother said it will help me become a strong mage. I've used it a few times, but it just seems like a normal sword with an odd name." He then went back to reading his book, which lasted the whole night.

The next day Toshiro was walking through the until he went into a random store, but before he entered, he saw three boys and one girl that were probably a few years older than him. One of the boys had orange hair, another one with blond hair and what appeared to be whiskers on his face, the third one was wearing a straw hat on his black hair, and finally the girl kid was a girl with turquoise hair. Toshiro continued to enter the shop.

"Little Toshiro, how are you doing today?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Don't call me little." Toshiro said.

"So you here for the usual?" Toshiro nodded. "Ok, then that'll be four jewels." Toshiro handed the shop keeper the jewels and seconds later he was handed a large watermelon. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Toshiro says with a smile as he grabs the watermelon and leaves. Minutes later he arrived back home. "Grandmother I'm back!" Toshiro didn't get an answer making him drop the watermelon. "Grandmother!" Toshiro ran to see several people surrounding his unconscious grandmother. "Grandmother!" Toshiro yelled out.

"So I take it your Toshiro Hitsugaya. Your sweet grandma had been giving me and subordinates great hospitality, until she fell lost consciousness do to some problems." A woman says with a smile as she finished drinking a cup of tea.

"Who the hell are you people and why are you here!?" Toshiro demanded to know.

"I'm the leader of a dark guild that used to obtain goods from a group of bandits in this area, but around yesterday we got wing that they were taken out by someone from this village named Toshiro Hitsugaya. To my surprise you turned out to be nothing, but a snot nosed brat!" The dark mage leader stated.

"So you're here for revenge!" Toshiro says as he draws his sword.

"Of course, why would we be here. Also, I would put down that sword or else..." The leader snaps her finger making her subordinates aim magic seals at Toshiro's grandmother. "They'll send her to an early grave."

"Damn it!" Toshiro uttered in rage as he dropped his sword.

"Good boy! Time die like a man. Get him!" The leader order making her subordinates go to attack Toshro. Suddenly several of her subordinates are taken down. She then saw that a blond kid with whiskers was standing next to Toshiro's grandmother. "What!"

"Were we interrupting something? A twelve year old Naruto said.

"Another kid?" The leader says just before she heard a scream from a few more of her subordinates. "What now!?" She turned to see her subordinates be taken out by a massive sword that was held by a kid with orange hair. "What is this, a preschool?! Where the hell did you kids come from!?" Suddenly she was punched in the face by someone and sent through one of the house's walls.

"Got her!" A thirteen year old Luffy says.

"Luffy you go deal with her me and Naruto will deal with the guys inside!" A twelve year old Ichigo told his guild master, who did as he said.

"I saw you three early this morning. How did you know we were in trouble?" Toshiro questioned as Naruto appeared next to him and handed him his grandmother.

"We'll explain later! You get her out of here! We have a friend named Nel she'll help heal her!" Ichigo told Toshiro, who did as he said and left the house with his grandmother. "So Whiskers, looks like Kurama was right about the evil instant he felt from these people. Now which one of us will take out the most of them?"

"Well Strawberry isn't that obvious! It will be me!" Naruto said as him and Ichigo prepared to fight the dark mages. While that happened Toshiro had found the girl he saw earlier that morning.

"You're Nel, right?" Toshiro asked the girl.

"So you are the people that lived in the house where the group of dark mages at?" Nel asked.

"Yes, we are. Those bastards hurt my grandmother here and the kid with the orange hair said you could help. Can you?"

"Yes, now lay her down." Toshiro did as Nel said. "Ok Healing Vomit!" Nel expelled liquid from her mouth, which covered Toshiro's grandmother.

"GROSS!"

"It is, but it'll heal her up. Now where is Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy?"

"So those are their names. They are dealing with..." Suddenly the two and the village saw a massive light coming from the Hitsugaya. "You take care of her. I'll go back and help!" Before Nel could say anything Toshiro was long gone. Outside the Hitsugaya house Luffy was still fighting the dark mages' leader and he looked quite injured.

"Damn, didn't think she'd be this tough!" Luffy said to himself as it appeared his opponents had transformed. Both of her arms had changed into mantis spiked forelegs, she had wings, two large antennas on her head and she now had compound eyes.

"You ain't even a challenge in my Weremantis transformation. Once I'm done with you, I'll deal with the two inside, then I'll hunt down that little runt!" The dark mage leader declared, as unknowingly Toshiro appeared behind her.

"Got her!" Toshiro thought as he drew his sword and prepared to swing it, until his target tilted her head.

"Didn't think I'd notice you runt?!" The leader swung her spiked forelegs swatting Toshiro away. Luffy tried to go for a punch, but was swatted by a swing of the other foreleg, sending him flying off into the distance. The dark mage leader turned to Toshiro as he was getting up. "Now let me give you my full attention." In a split second she flew right at Toshiro and tried to impale him with the tip of her foreleg, but lucky for the young boy he was able to roll out of the way. Toshiro went for a counter attack, but it was easily dodged by his attacker.

"I can't hit her!" Toshiro thought as he tried to hit her, until she finally she sent him flying back with a hit from the forearm her. She then flew behind Toshiro and hit him again. The dark mages' leader continued to hit him around like this till she knocked him into the air and flew above him, to smack him into the ground with one mighty strike from her spiked forearms. Ichigo and Naruto saw this, but they couldn't go and help as they were dealing with the dark mages, while Luffy was making his way back. "I can't keep up. She is out of my league."

 **"Call my name."** Toshiro heard in his head.

"A voice. Who's it from?" Toshiro questioned.

 **"I'm a part of you. I'm the part that was sealed away in this blade. You already know it, which allows you to use me freely, but you have yet to call it and that's why your potential isn't released. Now in order to come out victorious you must call my name!"** The voice declared.

"It's been fun, but time to die you little runt!" The dark mages' leader declares as she comes jetting downwards towards Toshiro, who got to his feet.

"I'll call your name then." Toshiro muttered as he gripped his sword tightly. **"Hy** **o** **rinmaru** **!"**

"What the hell is that!?" The dark mages' leader said in horror as she saw a large ice shaped like a Chinese dragon was behind Toshiro, which flies towards her. "I can't let that his m.." She then noticed her wings were frozen solid. She could only scream in horror as the ice dragon ate her whole, which ended with her hitting the ground and completely solid frozen. Toshiro looked at his now frozen opponent.

"I beat her." Toshiro immediately lost consciousness after saying that.

Several hours later

"I will like to thank you four for helping me and my grandson." Granny Toshiro told Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, and Nel.

"No, need to thank us granny. We may have taken care of the grunts, but your grandson defeated the leader." Ichigo said.

"Even though he's kind of a short kid, I'm amazed he was this strong." Naruto said.

"Don't call me short!" Toshiro yelled at the blond.

"Yeah, you sure are strong, how about join my guild?" Luffy said.

"Your guild?" Toshiro said in a surprised tone.

"Well, it's not official, but when it is will you join, the future strongest guild in all of Fiore?" Luffy said.

"Strongest guild in all of Fiore. That's a big declaration. I don't know, I'll considered it." Toshiro said.

"Well, when you finally decide come join. I hope you do." Nel said.

"Ok." Toshiro said. Moments later Toshiro and his grandmother waved good-bye to the four kids.

"So, dear, are you planning on joining their guild?" Granny Hitsugaya asked her grandson.

"When I'm able to control my magic I plan to." Toshiro answered with a smile.

-Ten years later-

During that year's Grand Magic Games.

"Hey, isn't that the Wizard Prodigy?" A man in the audience said as he pointed at Toshiro, who was watching the games next to someone. "Yeah, you're right, it is him. Some say in a few years he will become a Wizard Saint." Another man said. "Also, many people said he was shorter." A third man said. This got a glare from Toshiro making the three men turn away.

"Looks like people are starting to notice you, little Toshiro." Said Rangiku, whose hair had grown out.

"Can you please stop calling me that, Rangiku." Toshiro said in a slightly annoyed tone and a cold expression.

"Come on, lighten up. It has been a long time since you've been in Fiore. So enjoy yourself." Rangiku says with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to go see my grandmo.." Toshiro says until the announcer of the Grand Magic Games came on.

"Finally, we have our first team that passed and it is... Team Royal Guard!" Toshiro immediately recognized two members of the team, which were Ichigo and Naruto.

 **An hour later.**

"Good job you all for passing and in first place no less. That should show Sabertooth and all the other guilds we will not give up our title for the strongest guild!" A delighted Luffy told his guild and the team that was participating in the games, that consisted of Ichigo, Naruto, Zoro, Jugo, and Hinata.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you?" Luffy turned around to see the person, who asked that it Toshiro.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you?" Luffy began to say.

"You're that short kid from that village." Naruto said.

"Well, he's not short anymore and if I remember correctly, your name is Toshiro right?" Ichigo added, with Toshiro nodding in response. Several minutes passed of them catching up.

"So you were planning on joining our guild after all." Luffy said.

"Yes, but only after I trained to control my magic. Then when I was able to I remembered you forgot to tell me the name of your guild, so I never able to join." Toshiro stated.

"Oh, did we now." Ichigo said with an embarrassed expression.

"I'm amazed we didn't with how much Luffy likes saying the name." Naruto added.

"Hey, where is that girl that was with you? I think her name was Nel. That little girl in your guild in looks like her, is that her daughter?" Toshiro asked.

"That girl isn't Nel's daughter." Ichigo says confusing Toshiro. "She is Nel."

"How is that possible?" Toshiro questioned.

"That's a long story." Naruto said.

"You don't need to tell me right now if you three aren't up for it." Toshiro said. "So is there still room in your guild? If there is then I would like to join."

"Of course there is!" Luffy said with a large smile. He and Toshiro shook hands. "Welcome to the Royal Guard!"

-Present time-

"You gotta be kidding me! How are my men losing so easily!?" The leader of the bandits yelled at as he look at his subordinates being taken out.

"Because they are up against two people way above their level." Shikamaru stated as he walked up to the bandit leader.

"No one is above our level. Not the knights, not the guild and not even the dark guilds!" The leader declared as he started to bulk up, before jumped at Shikamaru and tried to punch him, but Shikamaru casually dodged the attack.

"This guy thinks too highly of yourself. Man, if Kid didn't go off, we could have finished the job without all this." Shikamaru thought he dropped a knife he had on him onto the floor as he dodged another attack from his opponent.

"STAND STILL!" The bandit leader demanded as Shikamaru jumped back to evade another punch.

"If you say so." Shikamaru said as he stopped right in front of the hole in the bar Kid made when he punched a bandit through it. As the bandit leader got close the sun's light shined through the hole making Shikamaru's shadow larger. **"Shadow Possession."** Shikamaru's shadow shot towards the bandit leader, who jumped back to avoid the shadow, but was surprised as the shadow continued to chase him. He tried his best to evade the shadow as it continued to slither towards him, until he it finally stop extending.

"Looks like you reached your limit."

"I may have, but that's why I left that there." Shikamaru pointed towards the knife he dropped earlier, which was right near his opponent. In an instant the knife's shadow helped extend Shikamaru's which immediately connected to the bandit leader's shadow, before he had time to react.

"I can't move."

"Of course you can't When this spell is completed it immobilizes my opponent and makes them my puppet." Shikamaru showed this by raising his right arm into, which made his opponent raise his right arm. "You see."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing. I can tell I don't have the physical strength to knock you out, but they will finish the job." Shikamaru said, as it turned out Kid and Toshiro had finished taking out the rest of the bandits and they were each standing on opposite sides of the leader. Kid now had his massive metal arm, while Toshiro was surrounded by an ice dragon. "Your group of bandits imprisoned this town, made its people fear you. You were planning on stealing their future, now we are here to put an end to your rain. This is checkmate!" Simultaneously Kid and Toshiro struck the bandit with their attack finishing him off. "This was such a drag."

-Royal Guard guild hall-

Later that the three were now back in their guild hall and in Luffy's office.

"From Kid interrogating their boss, we figured out that they had the guards of the town under their pay. So we had to deal with them. Now they are all in custody. Once we told our client she was beyond overjoyed and she gave us the reward, which we turned down." Shikamaru told Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy.

"Why didn't you three take the reward?" Naruto asked.

"I just didn't want it." Shikamaru answered

"I got enough satisfaction from helping that town, so there was no need for the reward." Toshiro answered.

"I didn't need the damn jewels. Beating up those sorry excuses for bandits was payment enough." Kid answered.

"Well, all I have to say is great job you three." Ichigo congratulated his fellow guild mates. "Also Toshiro, Rangiku came by to the guild to tell you she was off to another one of her model gigs, so she'll be gone in a few days."

"Thanks for telling me. Now hopefully she didn't leave the apartment a mess like before. It took me a day to clean that all up. She is lucky she's an old friend of my family and gets good pay from her modeling." Toshiro said.

"Well, since we're finished here I'm going to take my leave." Kid told his guild mates as he exited the office.

"I'll be leaving as well." Toshiro said as he made his leave.

"Ok, I'm going to go take a nap. Today has been a drag." Shikamaru said as he was the last one to leave.

"Well, they did good on the job." Naruto said.

"Surprisingly, they did." Ichigo added.

"Of course they did, they are members of Royal Guard after all!" Luffy says with a large smile.

 **-A month later-**

"We're finally here." Ichigo said as he and the rest of the members of Royal Guard look at Crocus.

"Took long enough." Naruto added.

"Time to show everyone in Fiore, why Royal Guard is the strongest!" Luffy yelled with everyone of his guild mates in full agreement as the head towards Crocus and this year's Grand Magic Games.

 **Finally, this chapter is finally done, I was supposed to finish this chapter last week, but due to personal problems I was set back. Now onto more important matters, the Grand Magic Games arc. This is going to be the hardest arc for me to write due to the events. I'm going to have to think about how I'm going to make it work, that's why I'm rewatching/rereading the important parts of the arc. So the chapters for that arc may take more time than usual to come out. If any of you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. Also, thanks for helping me choose the Bleach character again. Now I need everyone's help again. Which members of Royal Guard should participate with Ichigo and Naruto in the games? Thanks again for reading and leave a review if you want. Also, to those who celebrate it. Have a fantastic Thanksgiving!**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 11/21/2016  
**

Next Chapter: Sudden Preliminary


	67. Chapter 67

**Age, guild mark color and location: Shikamaru: 23, black, on his right palm. Toshiro: 19, white, on the left side of his chest. Kid: 29, red, on his left forearm.**

 **To HanzoHasashi24: You'll just have to continue reading to find that out.**

 **To Darugus: Ok, I can do that. Now from weakest to strongest. Nel, Robin, Giselle, Yuzu/Karin, Hinata, Shikamaru, Bambietta/Deidara, Sasori, Toshiro, Smoker, Jugo, Zoro, Kid, Law, Grimmjow, Naruto/Ichigo/Luffy. Tell me what you think.**

 **To Question of Fate: Of course I'm going to follow "The Stations of the Canon", but which ones? The only way to find that out is to continue to read my fanfic.**

Chapter 67: Sudden Preliminary

 **-Inside Crocus-**

The capital of Fiore was currently bustling with tons of people.

"I see this town is as busy as usual." Luffy stated as he looked around the city.

"Bet most of them are from the guilds participating." Law said.

"I wonder what we should do first!" Luffy yelled out. "I say we should go check out the competition! No, lets all go get something to chow down on! We haven't eaten anything since we got here! I've got the perfect place we can do that!" Luffy pointed his finger forward. "Now follow me everyo-!"

"Hold your horses Luffy, first we have to sign up. Then we can do all those things after that's complete." Ichigo said cutting him off.

"But we've got the whole day to do that and the games don't start till tomorrow! I want to look around first!" Luffy whined with an annoyed look.

"Really or do you want to go see Hisui?" Naruto said.

"No, I don't intend to bother her since she's busy during this time." Luffy said.

"Hisui? I think I've heard that name before around the guild. Who is that? Strawhat's girlfriend or something?" Kid questioned.

"You know I've heard of that name from somewhere before, but I can't recall where." Toshiro questioned himself.

"Well, it should be familiar it Ki-kun and Shiro-kun. It is the name of the princess of all of Fiore after all." Giselle informed her guildmates.

"Princess." Toshiro and Kid muttered in unison. It took them a while to process.

"PRI..!" Toshiro began to blurt out with a surprised expression, until Smoker covered his mouth with smoke. Kid at the moment stayed quiet and calm.

"I know you're surprised, but please lower your voice." Smoker told his guild mate. "Now are you calm?" Toshiro nodded, which made Smoker release him. Once he caught his breath Toshiro spoke up.

"Why would Luffy know the princess of Fiore?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, that's something Luffy doesn't like talking about or letting people talk about." Bambietta said.

"But I don't think Luffy will mind us tell you two. Since you are members of the guild." Hinata said.

"Then tell us." Kid said.

"We can't tell you two till we are alone. It would cause too many problems if we said in public. That would turn out to be a drag." Shikamaru told his guild mates in a low tone so nobody who wasn't a part of Royal Guard would hear it.

"If you say so." Toshiro said, while Kid didn't care to say anything. Shikamaru walked over to Luffy.

"Hey, I'm tired from the trip, so I'm going to sign into the inn." Shikamaru told his guild master.

"Ok." Luffy replied.

"We're also going to go join you." Deidara told Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we don't want Isarno and Narumi to be carried around all day and they seem hungry, so I think the inn would be the perfect place to feed them." Bambietta added.

"Fine by me." Shikamaru replied to the bombers.

"Naruto I'm not feeling too good. So I'm going to go to the inn as well." Hinata told her husband.

"Ok, Hinata." Naruto replied.

"I'm also going to go to the inn, Ichi-kun." Giselle said.

"If you say so, Giselle." Ichigo replied.

"Robin has to meet up with one of her editors." Grimmjow said.

"So we will be accompanying her." Jugo added.

"So we'll meet you all back at the inn." Robin said.

"Is it about one of your books or something like that?" Luffy asked which Robin nodded too.

"I'm going to take a look around." Sasori said.

"Ok, but why?" Naruto asked.

"I saw a few flowers around this city that I can use. So I don't think anyone would mind if some disappeared." Sasori answered.

"Itsygo, Pappa is going to take me to look around the shops." Nel said with a large smile.

"Yeah, she won't stop bugging me if I didn't." Smoker added.

"Ok." Ichigo replied.

"I'm also going to take a look around as well. It's not everyday we come to the capitol of Fiore." Law said.

"I'm going to a bar and get a drink." Zoro said.

"I'll be joining Roronoa." Kid added.

"Me and Yuzu are also going to leave." Karin told her brother.

"For what reason exactly?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing special we are just going to have a look around." Yuzu replied.

"I'm going to have a look around town as well." Toshiro said.

"That means we'll all just meet back up at the inn." Naruto said.

"Yeah, also I don't want to hear any of you causing trouble. Do I make myself clear." Ichigo told his guild mates, while looking at certain members.

"Yes." A few replied. Several minutes later most of the members of Royal Guard had dispersed, leaving only the three founding members.

"Well, it looks like its just us." Naruto stated.

"Yup, but that should be common for us at this point." Luffy commented.

"Well, let's just go and sign up." Ichigo said. Several minutes later the three were walking through the city to the sign up department. "Hey Naruto I've noticed Hinata has been quite sick lately. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she told me she was fine. If she wasn't then I would have told her to stay back in Water 7." Naruto said.

"Maybe she just ate something bad. She has been eating more than usual after all." Luffy said.

"That could be it." Naruto replied.

"You could just have Kurama keep tabs on her if your worried." Ichigo suggested.

"Well, at the moment Kurama is currently disposed of." Naruto said confusing Ichigo and Luffy.

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy questioned.

"I've been overusing his abilities lately and he's worn out. So he is currently taking a long sleep." Naruto answered. "So will you be willing to check on her, Ichigo?"

"Well, I'm sort of in the same position. Zangetsu is currently resting to recover from all the power I used during training." Ichigo explained with slight embarrassment. "But don't so much worry Naruto. If Hinata is feeling worse, I bet Giselle we take good care of her."

"That sounds even worse." Naruto muttered.

"Luffy, you _do_ remember the team members, right?" Ichigo asked Luffy.

"Of course I do." Luffy said with a smile.

 **Moments later**

As the three were near their destination, Naruto ended up seeing a familiar face and ran to the person.

"Jura!" Naruto yelled out to the Larmia Scale mage, who was with an old lady. Jura's physical appearance has not changed, only that he has now grown a dark brown little mustache split in two parts and a long, thin growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif.

"Naruto, it's been a while." Jura replied with a smile.

"Sure has." Naruto said with a smile. He then noticed the old lady. "Who's the grandma?" The old lady wore a collared cloak with a dotted design and appeared to be a dark vest underneath it, she also had on studded bracelets on both her arms and a necklace with sun emblems on it. She physically had wrinkled skin, small eyes that she kept closed and bony hands. Her most defined traits are her stretched earlobes and her long gray hair, she had tied up in a huge bun with three layers.

"Who you calling grandma!" The old lady yelled at Naruto, while she was spinning her arms in a circular fashion for some reason.

"Naruto this is the guild master of Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama." Jura introduced his guild master to the Royal Guard member.

"So your the guild master of Jura's guild. It's about time we met. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're Kushina's kid, I take it!" Ooba said surprising Naruto.

"Oh yeah, since you're the guild master of Lamia Scale you would know my mom." Naruto said.

"Of course I know Kushina! She was the biggest pain in my back after all!" Ooba yelled at the whiskered blond, before a smile grew on her face. "Even so, she was like a daughter to me. I was saddened at the news of her passing. I was surprised to hear she had a son and when I first saw you in the Grand Magic Games! Also that you're apart of another guild instead of the one your mother was in! But we could change that if you join Lamia Scale!" Before Naruto could say anything Luffy appeared next to him and confronted Ooba.

"Back off you old hag!" Luffy yelled.

"Who are you calling an old hag?!" Ooba yelled back.

"You! Now stop trying to get Naruto join your guild!" Luffy yelled out, before Naruto put his hand on his guild master's shoulder.

"I can talk for myself." Naruto told his guild master, before he turns his attention back to Ooba. "I know my mother was apart of Lamia Scale, but I'm not her. I've been apart of Royal Guard from the beginning. I don't see myself leaving and joining a different guild."

"I see! But know that Lamia Scale will always welcome you." Ooba said as Ichigo finally joined his guild mates.

"You two run too fast for me sometimes." Ichigo commented, before he noticed Jura. "Hey, Jura."

"Ichigo you're looking well." Jura greeted.

"As do you." Ichigo replied, before he noticed the old lady next to the Wizard Saint. "I take it your the guild master of Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama. It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki, huh! So you're the child of the Heavenly Angel!" Ooba replied in a loud tone as she looked at Ichigo.

"Huh, so you also knew my mother." Ichigo said.

"I knew her. To think both the sons of two rivals would be in the same guild! That guild also being runned by the grandson of Monkey D Garp! The past two years your guild has been strong by winning the Grand Magic Games, but this year Jura will be participating!" Ooba said.

"Who's Jura?" Luffy questioned, which made Ichigo and Naruto facepalmed, before they turned Luffy towards Jura.

"When did you get here?" Luffy questioned.

"I've been here." Jura stated.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh, I must have had my full attention on the old hag here and didn't notice you. You sure do look strong."

"He is a Wizard Saint after all." Ichigo said.

"Oh really! That means you're in the same rank as Naruto! But that doesn't change a thing! My guild will still win!" Luffy declared.

"Then we will see you Greenhorn Guild Master!" Ooba declared as she started to walk away with Jura following her.

"I anticipate battling the both of you in the games." Jura told Ichigo and Naruto.

"Battling you would be fun." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind seeing which of us are the stronger Wizard Saint." Naruto replied with a smile. Jura also smiled as he and his guild master left.

"Well lets go sign our guild up." Ichigo told Luffy, who wasn't responding. "Hey Luffy you heard what I told you, right?" He still didn't respond. "Luffy?"

"Ichigo we got company." Naruto informed his guild mate. Ichigo turned to see by what Naruto meant. Only a few feet in front of the three walked a tall, extremely muscular elderly man with almost completely white sunken eyes and a blue guild mark similar to a cat on his forehead. He had light hair with a light headgear similar to an eastern crown covering it, while he had the rest is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft. He sported a thick beard, mustache, and sideburns that covered most of his face. He had on a necklace composed of large, red spheres and he wore a short, mildly loose and dark red kimono with lighter edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, as he has the right side casually left hanging, revealing part of his chest. He also wore a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up and black shoes.

"You!" Luffy says in a pissed off tone. The man looked at Luffy with disdain look.

"If it isn't Garp's grandson." The man says in a tone filled with disdain as he stared at Luffy.

"Jayma." Luffy said.

"It is Jiemma you insolent brat!" Jiemma replied with his voice now giving off an angrier tone. "But what do I expect from the grandchild of Garp! Idiocy to the highest extent! To think your guild has won the games for two years, as the guild master of Sabertooth it still disgusts me!"

"Well get used to the taste old geezer! Cause Royal Guard will win again!" Luffy declared with a face and tone of disdain.

"This year will be different! Sabertooth will take back what's rightfully its! Sabertooth is the strongest guild and once we remind everyone in Fiore of that! Your pathetic excuse for a guild will be trampled and thrown by the waste side where insects like you belong!" Jiemma declared.

"You think you can call my guild mates insects in front of me?!" Luffy yelled as he was prepared to attack Jiemma, until Ichigo and Naruto quickly held him back.

"Calm down!" Ichigo demanded.

"Yeah, he's not worth it!" Naruto added.

"Me not worth your time? Your guild is worth nothing and when this year's tournament all of Fiore will know that." Jiemma says as he began to walk passed the three, while Luffy gritted his teeth. As Jiemma passed by the Royal Guard members they noticed someone else with him. It was a slim eastern looking young woman of average height with long straight black hair that she had tied up in a a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops on both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops and a large bust size. Her outfit consisted of a strapless blue dress, a pair of shoulder-length blue ornamental gloves, and black boots that reached up to her middle calves. The woman smiled as she passed by the three. Ichigo and Naruto continued to hold onto Luffy until Jiemma was out of the far gone.

"You two could have let me punch him." Luffy said.

"And what cause starts a fight between you and him?" Ichigo replied.

"Yes, I would have won and shut him up for making fun of our guild!" Luffy yelled out.

"You can't give into people disrespect so easily." Naruto said.

"Also, just got to deal with it and not always resort to violence." Ichigo added.

"I know, but you can't tell me you didn't want to punch him." Luffy said.

"Of course I wanted to/Do you even need to ask that?" Ichigo and Naruto said at the same time.

"Ok, let's just go sign up already." Luffy said with his guild mates agreeing. A few minutes passed before they were finished signing up.

"So how did it go?" Ichigo asked.

"It went well, but they did tell me something." Luffy said.

"That'll be what exactly." Naruto asked.

"Apparently they want everyone inside by twelve. If I remember currently."

"So a curfew. I'll inform everyone." Ichigo said as he pulled out a lacrima. It only took him a few to inform the rest of his guild mates.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked the two.

"We go get something to eat." Luffy suggested.

"That seems reasonable." Ichigo stated.

"Ok, let's go then!" Naruto said with Luffy and Ichigo agreeing.

 **-Later that night-**

-In an inn-

The three were now currently walking through the hallways of the inn to reach their room.

"Thanks again for paying for my food Naruto. Since I forgot my wallet back at Water 7." Luffy told his guild mate, who was sulking. Luffy turn his head to look at Naruto. "You ok?"

"No." Naruto answered with a sad tone. "Why did I have to lose that coin toss to Ichigo?"

"You just did." Ichigo replied to his depressed guild mate.

"That meal took a huge chunk out of my wallet." Naruto says as he looks inside his frog shaped wallet to see the low amount of jewels. "Why don't you stop forgetting your wallet Luffy or just order smaller portions?!"

"Smaller portions don't get me full. Also don't worry I'll pay you back." Luffy said.

"You better." Naruto muttered. Moments later the three reached their room and as they entered they saw that it was large and that every one of their guild mates were inside.

"I see everyone is here." Luffy stated.

"I'm amazed, this is a big room. How much was it for us to stay at this inn by the way?" Naruto asked Ichigo.

"We actually are staying here for free." Ichigo answered as he turns to Robin. "By the way I didn't thank you for that."

"Well to be honest, it was Grimmjow who got the rooms." Robin said.

"All I did was do a job for the owner and she was so grateful she gave me some free rooms." Grimmjow said in an uncaring tone.

"Well, then than.."

"I don't need any thanks from you Strawberry." Grimmjow said interrupting Ichigo's sentence.

"Fine then." Ichigo replied as Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"So how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing fine." Hinata replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"How was she actually?" Ichigo muttered to Giselle.

"Hina-chan threw up a few times when we got here, but she has been fine since then." Giselle informed Ichigo.

"I see." Ichigo muttered, before he looked and noticed Nel wasn't in anywhere. "Smoker, where is Nel?"

"It was getting late, so I had her go to sleep." Smoker answered.

"You really do seem like a father watching over his daughter. I don't see why you don't like Nel calling you papa." Robin commented with a slight giggle.

"Because I don't." Smoker said in an annoyed tone.

"So Robin how did it go with your editor?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It went splendidly." Robin answered.

"Are Isarno and Narumi asleep already?" Luffy asked the bombers.

"Yes, they are sleeping in the other room with Nel?" Deidara answered.

"Excuse me everyone." Toshiro said, getting his guild mates' attention.

"What is it Toshiro?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's about what happened earlier in the day. You all said you would fill me and Kid on the connection between Luffy and the princess of Fiore. It has to be something big if you couldn't say in public. So what is it?" Toshiro said.

"It's a drag to tell you all the full story. So I'll simplify it. Luffy here is the son of the current King of Seven." Shikamaru said.

"Wait son of the King of Seven. As in the country north of Fiore?" Toshiro questioned with a shocked expression. Everyone nodded, making Toshiro shocked even more. "If that's the case, then that would make Luffy.."

"A prince. I really hate that title." Luffy finished Toshiro's sentence.

"Then what is your connection to the princess of Fiore." Toshiro questioned.

"In a way to fixed the relationship between Fiore and Seven, the kings thought of an idea." Naruto began to say.

"An arranged marriage between Luffy and Princess Hisui." Ichigo finished.

"Are you all, joking? Cause this can't be true." Toshiro said.

"It is Shiro-kun. It was surprising to us when we found out." Giselle said, with everyone agreeing with her.

"So it isn't a lie. This is too much to take in." Toshiro says to himself as he tried to process this. While Kid finally spoke up.

"I don't give a damn what you are Strawhat. You're still the same man who took down my guild, nothing will change that." Kid said.

"Now that they know, let's get onto why we are here and not asleep yet. So, who did you sign up for the games?" Law asked Luffy.

"Who I signed up?" Luffy looked confused.

"Yes, so who did you choose to represent our guild?" Bambietta asked.

"I thought I told you all already." Luffy said.

"You didn't. Just like the last two years, you've been signing up members randomly, with the exception being Naruto and Ichigo." Smoker stated.

"So answer us already!" Sasori demanded.

"Ok, I chose Ichigo and Naruto again." Luffy began to say.

"Time to show my stuff again this year." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll be doing the same." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Then Law." Luffy continued.

"Good for you Law." Robin congratulated the doctor.

"With Law this year's game is going to be a piece of cake." Bambietta added.

"Luffy-ya, I promise I won't disappoint." Law said.

"I know you won't, Law. I also picked Sasori." This surprised the puppet master.

"You chose me. Why?" Sasori questioned.

"Because I thought you'd be a good addition to the team, plus you didn't get to participate in the last two."

"If that's the case, I will not complain. I needed subjects for some of my new poisons I developed. I think the opposing guilds will do." Sasori said with a sinister tone.

"I'm starting to think feeling sorry for the other guilds if you're competing Sasori my man." Deidara commented.

"You can use your poisons, but only if you don't you use lethal and painful ones." Ichigo told the redhead.

"I make no promises." Sasori replied.

"The final member of the team will be, Toshiro." Luffy said, shocking the young swordsman.

"You picked me!" Toshiro yelled out still keeping his shocked expression.

"Why yes, you didn't want to be picked? Well a little too late for that I already signed you up."

"But I have only been in the guild for a year now. You would trust me to represent the guild?"

"I don't see why not. So don't worry, I have no doubt you'll do well."

"Ok, I will do my best to represent our guild." Toshiro declared.

"Good, we are counting on you to show the strength of our guild." Zoro told Toshiro.

"We wish you luck Toshiro." Yuzu said.

"Now then, who is then going to be the reserve member?" Karin asked.

"Well, I chose Kid for that spot." Luffy answered surprising almost everyone. "Why is everyone so surprised?"

"Because Kid has been has only in the guild for a month or two." Bambietta was the first to speak up.

"We'd thought you'd pick Grimmjow." Jugo said.

"Why me?" Grimmjow questioned.

"On the fact that you have been chosen as the reserve member for the past two games." Shikamaru stated.

"I thought I'd let someone else have a shot and I ended up choosing Kid because I felt like it. Hopefully you don't have objections to that." Luffy said with his usual grin.

"I don't mind that you picked me, Strawhat." Kid said as he made his usual sinister smile. "I can't wait to have some fun, when it's my turn."

"Great first Sasori now Kid." Ichigo thought with a sweatdrop.

"Now I expect all the six of you to show Fiore what Royal Guard is made of! Show them all why our guild is the strongest!" Luffy yelled out, making the participating members of Royal Guard smile in unison. At that moment a loud bell is heard throughout Crocus.

"It's already late and since we're done here I'm going to take a nap." Shikamaru says as he was about to leave the room until a voice rang sharply through the air.

"Attention all contestants participating in this year's Grand Magic Games! Good morning!" A goofy sounding voice is heard.

"What now?" Shikamaru questioned in annoyance.

"Everyone look outside!" Yuzu yelled, making everyone look out the large window in the room. Once they looked outside, they saw a massive hologram of the mascot of the Grand Magic Games, Mato, who wore a striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants and boots. His most unique feature was his large pumpkin head that had on a dark witch-like hat.

"I'm here to say it's time to begin the Preliminary Round!" Mato announce to the city.

"A Preliminary Round. We haven't had one of those in a while." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but this one is different it seems. As they kept it a secret." Ichigo said.

"The number of guilds increased every year! As this year's Grand Magic Games has a total one hundred and forty guilds participating, but all I hear from people! That the games have gotten boring now! So let's whittle I say and make it nine! The rules of the Preliminary Round are simple!" Mato announced as suddenly the inn the Royal Guard was in started to shake.

"Why is the inn shaking?" Jugo is the first to question the situation. Soon everyone felt that the inn was now raising up.

"It looks like we're not the only one raising up." Karin stated as it had appeared the other buildings in Crocus were now doing the same as their inn.

"Now you all will be participating in a race!" Mato continued his announcement. "The finish line is the Domus Flau Coliseum! Only the first nine teams will move on to the Grand Magic Games!" At that moment a pathway began to form at the windows or balconies of the buildings that were risen up. Theses pathways lead to a massive sphere like structure in the sky. "You are all able to use magic in any way you see fit! There are no restrictions, but remember the first nine teams will clear this round once all five team members cross the goal for it to count! One more thing we are not responsible for any loss of life that occurs in the labyrinth! Now let the Grand Magic Game Preliminary Round Sky Labyrinth...Begin!"

"Ichigo, Naruto, Law, Sasoro, Toshiro! You five heard what the Pumpkinhead said! In order to make it to the games we will have to be one of the nine guilds to make it to the goal! So you five will go do that and make sure to come in first! Do I make myself clear!" Luffy yelled at his five guild mates.

"Of course!" The five yelled in unison.

"Then get going!" Luffy demanded, making the five jump onto the pathway with Naruto leading the charge, with Ichigo, Toshiro, Law behind him and finally Sasori at the rear. The rest of Royal Guard watched as their five guild mates run towards the Sky Labyrinth.

 **-Inside the Sky Labyrinth-**

The five had reached the inside of the labyrinth and saw that it was filled with hundreds of stairs and platforms that were put together in a weirdly shaped maze.

"Wow, this place is really weird." Naruto commented as he looked around at the place.

"So what now?" Toshiro asked his teammates.

"Well, now we have to figure out our way through this maze to reach that coliseum. Which I remember was in the north of where we entered." Law informed the others.

"Well, we'll just head north then." Ichigo said, with the rest of his team agreeing with the idea. But before they could move.

"Wait a minute, you four." Sasori said, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"For what?" Toshiro asked.

"Before we start making our way through this place." Sasori began to say as he pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen. "We should make a map."

"Oh just in case we get lost in this place. Smart thinking Sasori." Naruto complimented his guild mate.

"Of course it is." Sasori said.

"Well Sasori you will be in charge of making the map. So now we should get moving." Ichigo suggested with his team agreeing with him. At least ten minutes have passed and the five didn't seem to make progress.

"This place is starting to get annoying. Now matter how many stairs we run up of we don't seem to get anywhere!" Naruto said.

"Now we know how it feels to be Zoro-ya." Law commented.

"Well we should just keep going and let Sasor..." Ichigo stops mid-sentence. "This feeling."

"What is it Ichigo?" Toshiro asked.

"I wished we didn't expect to run into you this early." Ichigo said.

"So we've been spotted men!" A voice from a familiar voice said.

"That voice." Naruto said as suddenly five individuals with one of them striking a pose as they appeared in front of team Royal Guard.

"Not him." Ichigo and Naruto cursed through their teeth.

"It's good to see you two again! I couldn't forget the smell of your Perfume if I'd try!" Ichiya said. He pretty much looked the same, with the only difference that he had a different hairstyle. The four individuals that accompanied him were all the three members of the Trimens Hibiki, Ren, and Eve, while the last member was an unknown tall person dressed in a blue bunny suit.

"To think!" Hibiki began.

"We'd run into Royal Guard." Ren continued the sentence.

"This early!" Eve ended it.

"Blue Pegasus." Law said.

"Why did we have to run into these guys?" Naruto muttered in annoyance.

"It truly is lucky encounter!" Ichiya said.

"So what now." Ichigo said as the teams stared down.

"Well Ichigo, as you know only nine teams can pass on. So we'd thought we'd eliminate some opponents." Ichiya said.

"You know Ichiya, that actually sound like a great idea." Ichigo said as he summoned Zangetsu.

"Yeah, the less competition the better." Naruto added as he got into a fighting stance. Sasori, Law and Toshiro did the same with the Trimen doing the same.

"Now it's time to take a whiff of my perfu.." Ichiya is interrupted when a loud noise is heard throughout the labyrinth, before the are shook as the area began to turn.

"What's going on?" Toshiro questioned.

"The whole labyrinth, it's moving?" Law said as the ground everyone was one started to move causing them all to start to slip of the platform.

"We're slipping." Ichiya said, before a piece of energy string wrapped around his leg before throwing him off the platform.

"Boss!" The Trimen yelled out, before they and their other teammate suffered the same fate as Ichiya, as they were tossed off the platform, but lucky for the Blue Pegasus mages there was another platform they landed on as the labyrinth stopped moving.

"They got lucky." Sasori thought he looked at the Blue Pegasus members. As he was using his strings to hold on to his guild mates and keep himself attached to the platform they were just on, that was now upside down.

"Good thinking Sasori." Ichigo complimented the puppet master.

"We would have fallen if it wasn't for you." Toshiro added, before he noticed the platform started to crack.

"Doesn't seem it will last that long! Due to our combined weight!" Naruto stated. Law quickly looked around until he saw five mages from an opposing guild standing on another a flight of stairs.

"Sasori-ya swing us across to the west side of the labyrinth!" Law yelled out.

"Fine!" Sasori replied as he did as Law said as he started to swing back and forth before making one final wing launching the Royal Guard members across the labyrinth. As they did the platform crumble, which Law grabbed a piece of rubble from it.

 **"Room."** Law muttered, making a small version of his Room that reached the team he saw. **"Shambles!"** In a blink of the eye Royal Guard took the opposing mages places as they took theirs, before they started to fall down the labyrinth, but as they were Law saw that one of them had a piece of paper. "Knew it. **Shambles**!" And like the piece of rubble in Law's hand was switched with the piece of paper from that guild that has now fallen out of the labyrinth.

"Good save Law." Naruto said as Law handed Sasori the piece of paper he just took. Sasori unfolded the paper to reveal it was a map.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who thought to make a map." Law stated.

"Seems so." Sasori said as he examined said map. "If I compare these to our map we could find our way through this blasted place, but by the looks of things I'll need a few more."

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"I say around five will do."

"Let's get right to that then." Ichigo says as he turns to see five opposing guilds all around them.

"That gives us a chance to eliminate competition, while also profiting from their work." Naruto said. As one of the opposing mages prepared to unleash a spell he was kicked clean in the face by Naruto and was sent flying down the labyrinth. Two members of that mage's team tried to get payback on what happened, but were immediately dispatched off by Naruto when grabbed another one of their members and swung him into his teammates. The last member tried to throw a punch at Naruto, but it was easily dodged. Naruto knocked out the mage with one swift punch to the gut, while taking the map they made. "Got it." At the same time Ichigo was up against another team.

"So you all can hand me the map you have or else I'll have to take it by force and hurt you." Ichigo told the opposing team, who just fired off their spells at the orange haired swordsman, who merely smirked. "So you chose the hard way." In one swing of Zangetsu it deflected all the spells back to their users. Three are able to dodge their spells, but two of them weren't so fortunate as they were hit and left unconscious. The remaining three prepared for another attack until they saw Ichigo holding an energy bow with a blunt edge arrow. **"Arrow Magic: Holy Spreading Shots."** Once Ichigo released the blunt arrow it separated into dozens more that proceeded to knock out the rest of his opponents. Ichigo walked over to one of them and took their map. "Should have chosen the first option." Law was now against a team.

"I take it you won't give up your map willingly." Law said with the expressions of the mages were all he needed. "Then lets start the operation." One of the mages shot a bolt of lightning at Law, who nonchalantly evaded, but as he did another mage tried to attack him. Law swiftly spun his sheathed sword to strike the mage with the end of the sheath. Two more went for an attack put Law merely used his unsheathed sword to attack the mages. The last two fired off their spells, making Law place down his sword next to himself. **"Room!"** A small version of Law's trademark spell was made. **"Shambles!"** Law switched him and his sword with the two mages making them get hit by their own spells. With all the mages unconscious Law took their map. Law looked over to see Toshiro fighting his group of mages.

"We can't hit this kid." One of the mages said.

"Of course you can't. Especially with each one of you have poor accuracy and not enough skills. No matter how hard you try you won't win. So hand me your map." Toshiro said.

"No we have to prove our guild is the strongest in Fiore!" Another mage said.

"You want your guild to be the strongest, huh." Toshiro reached his hand up to grab his sword and unsheathed it. He then ran at the opposing mages, who fired their spells to stop him. Toshiro evaded the spells and reached the mages. "Every guild wants to be the strongest, but.." Toshiro unleashed several slashes that knocked out the mages as the Sky Labyrinth started to move again. Toshiro took the map, before grabbing hold of the current platform he was on, as the mages he took out slid off and out of the Sky Labyrinth. "Royal Guard is the strongest." As the labyrinth stopped moving on another platform Sasori had already defeated the team he fought.

"I don't feel too well." One of the mages groaned.

"It was that damn gas he shot at us." Another one added. "What was in that gas?" Sasori walked up to the mages and looked down on them with a glare.

"Eh, you all don't seem in too much pain, but the right amount pain I calculated." Sasori bent down to grab the map of the enemy guild. "This will do." Sasori then hands each of the mages a small pill.

"What is this?"

"It's the antidote to the poison coursing through you all. Take it and in twelve hours you all should be cured." Sasori answered before he left to rejoin his guild mates.

A few minutes later

"Whew looks like we're almost there." Ichigo stated as he and his team were now on a long pathway that seemed to lead to a door. "Seems your plan worked, Sasori."

"Of course it did." Sasori said with a smirk and a slightly proud tone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's make get to the goal." Naruto said as he began to run, with his guild mates chasing after him. It didn't take them long to make it to the door, which had a large GOAL sign on top of it and it appeared Mato was there.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Trafalgar D Water Law, Sasori, and Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Mato greeted the members of Royal Guard. "Congratulations Team Royal Guard you all have passed the Preliminary Round and in first place no less!"

"We did it and first place no less!" Naruto said with a large smile.

"Luffy-ya will be happy about that." Law added.

"Luffy." Thought Mato, who was actually the King of Fiore himself Toma E. Fiore. "Ok, time for you all to leave! See you all later at the Grand Magic Games!" After Mato said that Team Royal Guard walked through the door.

 **-Back at the inn-**

The inn at returned to normal and Luffy was sitting the rooftop looking at the Sky Labyrinth.

"Attention everyone!" The large hologram of Mato said. "The nine teams have been determined! The Grand Magic Game Preliminary Round, Sky Labyrinth is over!"

"It's over I wonder if they passed." Luffy pondered.

"Oh, so you want to know who is participating in the main events! Well, you're all going to have to wait till the opening ceremony to find out!" Mato announced before his hologram vanished.

"But I want to know now!" Luffy whined.

"Luffy!" The guild master heard making him look down to see Ichigo, Naruto, Law, Sasori, and Toshiro.

"Guys!" Luffy jumped down to meet his guild mates. "So did you make it there first?"

"Of course we did." Naruto said. This made Luffy smile with joy.

"So where is everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"They all fell asleep." Luffy answered.

"I'll be doing the same." Sasori said.

"Me too." Law added.

"Same here." Toshiro added.

"You three go in turn you deserve it." Luffy said. "I need to talk to Ichigo and Naruto."

"Fine." Law replied as he, Sasori, and Toshiro walked into the inn.

"So what did you want to talk about Luffy?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing at all. I just wanted to see if you two want look at the night sky on the roof." Luffy answered.

"We should be asleep right now, but I'm up for it." Naruto said.

"We haven't looked at the stars together in years. So I see why not." Ichigo said. Moments later the three were on the roof of the inn. "Our guild really has come far hasn't it."

"You can say that." Luffy added.

"Who'd know a guild started by three brats would become the Strongest guild in Fiore." Naruto said.

 **"Aaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh."** Naruto heard a yawn.

"So you're finally up, Kurama." Naruto said to the demon fox.

 **"Kit, where are we?"** A still tired Kurama asked.

"We are at Crocus. We just passed the preliminary round for the Grand Magic Games."

 **"Congratulations Kit."** Around the same time.

 **"Looking at the star aye, King."** Said Zangetsu, who had also finally woke up.

"So you're up." Ichigo said as he looked at his inner demon.

 **"Yup, I had such a good nap."** Zangetsu began to stretch.

"I actually had a great time without you in my ear for once."

 **"That hurts my feelings King."**

"You guys still up?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, Kurama just woke up so I was informing him on what happened."

"Zangetsu also woke up."

"Oh." Luffy muttered as he looks up at the stars again. "Hey Naruto can you ask Kurama if he could see who is still up in the town?"

"I'll see if he can." Naruto replied. "Kurama, you up for it?"

 **"Why not, I could use the stretch."** Kurama answered as he started to sense the magic signatures in Crocus. To Kurama the whole city was lit up by hundreds of magical signatures. He continued this into until several signatures caught his attention. **"Impossible."**

"Huh? Kurama what's wrong?" Naruto looked at Kurama, who had a shocked face.

 **"Those signatures I remember them, but those people should be long gone."**

"What are you talking about? Who should be long gone?"

 **"Kit."** Kurama looked at Naruto and told him something that shocked Naruto.

 **-Moments later-**

"Naruto, where are you taking us?" Ichigo questioned Naruto as he and Luffy followed him, but the whiskered blond didn't answer.

"You haven't said anything besides that we have to follow you! Naruto just tell us already!" Luffy yelled, but still no answer. Naruto ran up ahead and turn a corner. "Answer me, damn it!" Luffy and Ichigo turned the same corner only to see that Naruto had stopped.

"Finally, you stopped. Now are you goin.." Ichigo stopped talking as he saw Naruto's face, which was blank. "Naruto?" Ichigo turned to see Luffy had the same expression. "What are you two looking at?" Ichigo turned his head and he got his answer.

"You said they found Wendy." A familiar redhead woman said.

"Yes, Lisanna and Happy found her." A familiar blond woman said.

"Then let's go to her now!" A familiar pink haired man said. As the five mages turned they saw Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy looking at them.

"Wait, isn't that?" A familiar black haired man said.

"That's Naruto, Luffy and Ichigo." A familiar large man said.

 **"So it was them?"** Kurama said.

 **"That's impossible."** Zangetsu said as he was in disbelief.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me." The three founding members of Royal Guard thought as in front of them were people they thought were long dead. Those people being Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Elfman.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted the three, as he made his trademark smile.

"It's really them."Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo muttered as tears fell from their eyes.

 **So this chapter is the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, hopefully you enjoyed the start and the characters that were choosen. I decided change a few things to fit the my fanfic like having nine teams instead of eight, because I couldn't bring myself to cut any of the guilds. I know this makes writing this arc slightly harder, but I'm up for the challenge. If any of you have questions, don't be afraid to ask or PM me. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss and to Gemini The Vengeful One for the new cover image for my fanfic.**

 **Published: 12/15/2016  
**

Next Chapter: A Fairy Reunion


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: A Fairy Reunion

 **-The Domus Flau-**

"The big day is finally here folks! The Grand Magic Games will begin very shortly! This is going to be a year to remember!" An announcer said to the coliseum that was packed with hundreds of spectators. In a waiting room sat Ichigo, Naruto, Law, Sasori, and Toshiro, who were each readying themselves. Naruto took a long sigh as did Ichigo.

 **"You nervous Kit?"** Kurama asked his host.

"No, Kurama. I'm excited, more than I've been a while! The anticipation is killing me right now!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"That's quite a look you have Naruto-ya. Are you that excited for the games?" Law said.

"You can tell that just by my look." Naruto said.

"Well, you and Ichigo have been in high spirits." Toshiro stated.

"Even the idiot is in the same mood. What happened after we went to sleep exactly to get you three in this mood?" Sasori questioned.

"You'll see soon." Ichigo said with a smile.

-Somewhere in the crowd-

The members of Royal Guard that weren't participating in the Grand Magic Games ere watching from the crowd.

"This place is really packed this year." Nel said as she looked around the crowd.

"It's also as loud as ever." An annoyed Smoker added.

"Well its going to get louder once they begin." Deidara said.

"Good Isarno and Narumi are getting grumpy so the loud noises will calm them down." Bambietta said.

"I wonder if they're ready for the games?" Hinata said.

"There is no doubt they are." Luffy said with a happy tone. "Especially since this year's games are going to be amazing now!"

"You've annoyingly happier than usual Straw Hat." Kid stated.

"A little too happy if you ask me." Shikamaru added.

"You can't blame me. It's not everyday friends come back from the dead." Luffy said confusing everyone of his guild mates.

"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked curiously.

"You'll all find out when they start." Luffy simply said.

"We are just moments away from the start of the Grand Magic Games folks!" The lead commentator informed the spectators. The commentator was a short, thin man with black neatly combed hair, an unusual, square and very big face with small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin. The outfit he wore was a brown suit and blue tie. "I'm your lead commentator, Chapati Lola and I'll be handling the play by play. With me to provide commentary is a former member of the Magic Council, Yajima."

"I glad to be here." Yajima said. Yajima is a very old looking and short man with a thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache. The clothes he was wearing were that of a chef's outfit.

"Also with us is a special guest, member of Blue Pegasus and current holder of Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight!" Chapati said.

"Blue Pegasus will be the one to bring in the gold this year." Jenny said with a smile. Jenny is a beautiful slim young woman of average height, with long, wavy and flowing blonde hair that she had tied back in a ponytail, large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. Her outfit she is wearing is a light-pink strapless sequin dress that revealed a fair share of her large bust and revealed her guild mark to be on her her left shoulder.

"Now it's time to meet our competitors!" Chapati announced as the first team started to come out. "In ninth place a guild from Magnolia! They had luck in the preliminary, but now they're looking to take first place by force! It's Fairy Tail!" Team Fairy Tail consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Elfman.

"There they are." Luffy said with a smile before he heard a massive amount of the spectators booing Fairy Tail. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DAMN BOOING?! THESE PEOPLE SHOULD JUST SHUT THEIR TRAPS!" While Luffy was busy yelling the majority of Royal Guard, except Kid and Shikamaru, were in utter shock at the reveal of Fairy Tail.

"What's with the shocked expressions?" Shikamaru questioned his guild mates.

"Those are mages that died seven years ago." Grimmjow informed Shikamaru, confusing him.

"Well, they were supposed to have, but here they are." Robin said.

"So, could these people just be impostors?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Hina-chan can you tell if they're impostors?" Giselle asked.

"I'll try." Hinata replied, before she activated her Byakugan. "It doesn't seem they're using magic to alter their appearances and the magical signatures seem so similar to them."

"So, does that mean they're not impostors? Jugo said.

"Of course they're the real deal." Luffy informed his guild mates. At that moment Natsu glanced at Luffy and smiled, with the Royal Guard guild master returning the gesture with his own smile. "I can tell, they are the people we knew seven years ago." Luffy then glanced over to where the non participating members of Fairy Tail were at to watch the games.

"Next up is the team that came in eighth place in the preliminaries!" Chapati announced as the eight teams stepped in to be revealed to be a team of five men. "It the rowdy pack of hell hounds, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Quatro Cerberus made it seems." Smoker said.

"I kind of wished they didn't. They yell too much." Shikamaru commented.

"I like them. They've always seemed to be guys that know how to have fun." Luffy commented.

"Coming in seventh is a guild filled with only females, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" Chapati announced as Team Mermaid Heel, that consisted of five women, walked into the arena.

"Mermaid Heel is looking strong this year." Robin commented.

"They sure do. I really wish I could fight against them." Luffy said with a sulk.

"The mages from that guild are always so pretty. I wonder if I'll be as pretty as them." Nel says as she turns to see Zoro was glaring at something. "Mister Zoro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Zoro answered as he kept looking at a certain member of Mermaid Heel. The person he was looking at was a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back, while on top he had on a white headband with a white ribbon tied in the middle in a bow, that pointed upwards. She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which was open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie. The cuffs were tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves and on her legs, she had on black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots. She was also wielding a sheathed nodachi, with a hilt that is wrapped in a dark red colored wrapping which featured a gold pommel and studs. It had bandages at the tsuba section with a white talisman with kanji that is wrapped around a white colored scabbard which is decorated with a small gold design and a red colored rope tied in the lower section of it.

"In six place are the bright blue wings that shine in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!" Another announcement is heard as Team Blue Pegasus entered the arena. The team consisted of Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and the person in the blue rabbit costume.

"So they still made it, even after running into Ichigo, Naruto, and the others." Luffy commented.

"What's up with the person in the rabbit costume?" Yuzu questioned.

"Maybe they are one of those types of people." Karin said.

"Continuing with the fifth place team! The goddess of love and war, the Sacred Destroyer, Lamia Scale!" Was announced as Team Lamia Scale made their entrance. The team members were Lyon, Toby, Yuka, Jura, and a petite young girl named Sherria, who had dark pink hair, which she had tied in two pigtails by orange bows. She wore a pink sleeveless top with a dark blue center and blue mini skirt. On the top she had a heart emblem on her left breast and an x one her right. She also wore long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes.

"So they have Jura competing. This year just got tougher." Robin commented.

"That may be the case, but I have no doubt that our team will still defeat him. Even though he is one of those Wizard Saints like Naruto." Luffy said.

"You shouldn't underestimate him, Straw Hat. He is a Wizard Saint for a reason." Kid said.

"Now to introduce our fourth place contestants!" Chapati announced. The arena was shrouded in an ominous feeling as the fourth team entered the arena. "This is their guild's first appearance in the games! So welcome this dark and moody bunch, the midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!" Many of the people in the coliseum were confused at the sight of the guild.

"I get a weird feeling from those competitors?" Luffy said as he looked at Team Raven Tail.

"You should. Raven Tail is a dark guild after all." Bambietta informed her guild master.

"They're a dark guild?" Hinata said as she and most of he guild mates were shocked at that information.

"They are." Giselle said.

"Then why are they competing? Aren't dark guilds not allowed?" Luffy questioned.

"They aren't, but there is always the possibility they registered as an official guild." Jugo said.

"Deidara, Bambietta do you know anything of Raven Tail?" Smoker asked.

"Not really. Hooked Crocodile never did business with them." Bambietta answered.

"Did Ragnarok Blade ever have any involvement with them?" Luffy asked the former Ragnarok Blade members.

"Well, I can't answer. Me and Yuzu never heard of Raven Tail until just this second." Karin answered.

"Well, I have. Those three scientists did bring up talked about their guild." Zoro said.

"Have you heard of the guild Ki-kun? Since you were a leader of a dark guild?" Giselle asked as the redhead.

"The only thing I've heard of this is the guild master's name. It was Ivan Dreyar if I remember currently." Kid said.

"Why does Dreyar sound so familiar?" Luffy pondered.

"Now on to the last three teams!" Chapati announced.

"All the major guild have already been announced besides Sabertooth and ours. I wonder who's the third?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Wow, this is a surprise! This year's games just got more interesting!" Chapati announced as the third place team entered the arena. "Its Fairy Tail Team B!" The members of this team were Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, and who appeared to be Mystogan. The crowd was surprised and confused at the reveal of the team.

"Laxus!" Luffy called out to the lightning mage, who turned to Luffy and gave the Royal Guard guild master a smirk, with him getting a toothy grin in return. While at the same time Deidara and Bambietta smiled as they saw Gajeel.

"They have another team competing, how is that possible?" Grimmjow questioned.

"There some new rule that a guild can have two teams compete on their behalf." Luffy informed his guild mates.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you sign up another team?" Zoro questioned Luffy.

"Well, I thought about it, but came to the conclusion we only needed one team to win!" Luffy answered with a smile.

"I say that was a terrible decision." Shikamaru commented. "It would have been a smart idea to take advantage of that rule. With two teams we could have had a better chance of claiming victory. Fairy Tail took advantage of this and now they have a clear upper hand over everyone else."

"That doesn't matter, we will still win!" Luffy said as he finally noticed Mystogan. "Wait, he looks familiar." Luffy started to think hard about where he remembers Mystogan. "Oh, I remember now, he's a member of Fairy Tail that was from Edolas. I wonder how he got back to Earthland?"

"And in second place! They were the former strongest guild in Fiore, but this year they intend to retake their that title!" Chapati began to announce as the second place team began to walk into the arena. "They are the one and only, Sabertooth!" The crowd roared as Team Sabertooth made their entrance.

"Sabertooth." Luffy looked down at Team Sabertooth with a serious expression, before turning to see Jiemma, who was sitting in the crowd. At the same time Karin and Yuzu had their full attention on two of the members of Team Sabertooth. Those being Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth.

"Now it's finally time to introduce our first place participants!"

-In a hallway-

Team Royal Guard were currently walking towards the entrance to the arena.

"That crowd is sure sounds excited. I don't blame them." Said Naruto, who was carrying a pole with a flag that had the guild mark of Royal Guard.

"Now everyone let's go out there and show we are the strongest guild!" Ichigo declared with Naruto, Law, Sasori, and Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"Especially Fairy Tail." Ichigo and Naruto thought in unison.

 **-A couple hours back-**

Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto were currently in a hallway of a building.

"I still can't believe it." Naruto said.

"Me neither." Ichigo says as he turned to his guild master, who was currently bawling his eyes out. "When are you going to stop crying?"

"I trying(sniff)." Luffy says as he wipes away the his tears away with his coat sleeves, but as he does more tears just came out of his eyes. "But they(sniff)won't stop." Luffy made an overjoyed smile, before he again wiped away his tears as Team Natsu, plus Elfman and now Lisanna walked up to them.

"Naruto is that you?!" Lisanna said as she saw the whiskered blond.

"Yeah, its me. You're looking well Lisanna." Naruto says with a grin.

"So how's Wendy doing?" Ichigo asked.

"She'll be ok, but she will have to take time to recover." Erza answered.

"Who could have attacked her?" Lucy questioned.

"Whoever it was when I find them, I'll make them pay for hurting Wendy!" Natsu declared with a clearly pissed off tone.

"I'll join you(sniff)to make sure that they'll get(sniff)what's coming to them!" Said a still crying Luffy.

"Yeah, we'll make them regret what they did to Wendy!" Natsu said.

"We sure(sniff)will! I hoped they already(sniff)said their prayers, by the time(sniff)we find them!" Luffy added.

"Luffy really hasn't changed it seems." Lucy commented as Natsu and Luffy continued on how they will beat up the culprits that hurt Wendy.

"You'd think he'd change all little over seven years." Gray added.

"I'm actually happy he hasn't changed that much." Erza said, when she turned to Ichigo and Naruto. "You two didn't seem to change either."

"You really think so? Well, you are all just the same as we remember." Naruto said.

"Especially since we never thought we'd ever get to see you all again." Ichigo said with a smile. "Speaking of which, you all never told us how you all are alive."

"Well, that is a long story." Erza said.

"Whatever it is we are just glad you are alive in here. I also take it everyone else that were on that island with you all are alive." Naruto said.

"Yes, they are." Gray said.

"If that's the case, where is Mira?" Naruto asked the other Strauss siblings.

"Mira hasn't returned from her training." Elfman answered.

"Training?" Ichigo said with a surprised look.

"Well its been seven years and we didn't want to be left behind." Erza said.

"So we've all been training the past three months for the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu said with the last part of his sentence catching Royal Guard's founders' attention.

"Wait, did you just say three months?" Luffy questioned.

"Yes, I did." The dragonslayer's answer shocked Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto even more. The shock turned to annoyance and anger.

"So you've all been back for three months now." Naruto said as a terrifying aura surrounded him.

"And none of you had the courtesy to stop by to say hello or We're alive." Ichigo added as a similar aura engulfed him.

"Sorry about, we thought there was no need. Most guilds knew of our return and we had just figured your guild did as well." Erza said.

"Well, we didn't! Even if we did, you should've came by! We thought you had died on that island when we saw it get destroyed by that damn dragon!" Said Luffy, who had finally stopped crying.

"Wait a minute, you three were there?" Lucy asked.

"We were." Naruto answered.

"What were you guys doing near there?" Gray questioned.

"We saw a dark shadow fly over Water 7. We three followed it and ended up there." Ichigo explained. "After we saw it destroy the island. In pure rage we attacked it." This surprised the Fairy Tail members.

"You three fought Acnologia!?" Erza said.

"Fought is not the word I say. We were nowhere near a match for it." Naruto said.

"But we didn't get that, we were too consumed by our own rage. We would have continued to fight it." Ichigo added.

"Until the beings inside Ichigo and Naruto saved us." Luffy said. "But enough talking about that. We should be heading back. The games are only in a few hours and we need our rest to be at a hundred percent."

"Yes, you're right. It would be good if we don't have a good night's sleep." Erza said.

"We'll see you all at the games." Ichigo says, before him, Naruto and Luffy began to walk away until.

"Wait, Luffy!" Natsu called out to Luffy.

"What is it?" The young guild master questioned.

"We've heard you made your dream of making your guild the strongest in Fiore come true!" Natsu answered.

"It has." Luffy said with a smile.

"I'm glad for you, but I hope you don't mind if Fairy Tail takes that title from you guys!" Natsu said.

"Your guild can try, but.." Luffy turned to the Fairy Tail member with his face filled with confidence. "You've been gone for seven years! A lot has changed during that time! It doesn't matter if your friend or foe we will show that Royal Guard is the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"Then Fairy Tail will to defeat Royal Guard!" Natsu declared.

"We will see which of our guilds are the strongest at the Grand Magic Games!" Luffy declared.

 **-Present time-**

"Here they are our first place team! The knights that protect Fiore and all of its people, the royal protectors themselves! The top guild in Fiore, Royal Guard!" Chapati announced as Team Royal Guard entered the arena. The crowd gave out a loud cheer as they saw the guild members representing Royal Guard. Luffy and the rest of his guild mates join along in the cheer as they proudly looked at their team.

"This crowd is too damn loud." Sasori muttered in annoyance.

"This is kind of overwhelming." Toshiro thought with a nervous expression.

"What's with the look, Toshiro? There is no need to be nervous just calm down and bask in the atmosphere of this arena!" Naruto told the young swordsman.

"I don't blame him since it is his first time in something like this." Law added.

"Also the fact we have such hefty competition." Ichigo said as they reached the other teams. Most of the teams stared down Team Royal Guard, who stared right back.

"So you guys are finally here!" Natsu greeted Team Royal Guard.

"Aren't you the Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Law questioned, which Natsu nodded too. Law was still confounded as he noticed the other Fairy Tail members that were supposed to be dead. "So your they the reason those three are in a good mood."

"I'm as confused as Law. How are you all alive?" Sasori questioned the Fairy Tail mages. "Are you actually all impostors?"

"They aren't impostors. They are the Fairy Tail members, we knew." Ichigo informed Sasori.

"It's hard to accept that." Law said.

"I don't blame you, but it's really them." Naruto said.

"Fine I'll believe you both, but if it turns out they are impostors I'll deal with them." Law said with Sasori agreeing with him.

"You don't need to be so suspicious." Naruto told his two teammates. When Naruto turns to face the Fairy Tail members he saw a familiar face, which brought a smile to his face. "It's been too long Mira."

"It has Naruto. You've really gotten taller now." Mirajane replied.

"Hold on, why are there ten Fairy Tail members? Aren't there only supposed to be five members only?" Law questioned.

"Our Master had two teams participate and both passed." Erza answered.

"When was that a rule?" Sasori questioned.

"They implemented it this year. Luffy didn't want to do it. Looks like this paid off in Fairy Tail's favor." Ichigo said.

"But that doesn't matter! Our guild will claim victory!" Naruto declared. "I also can't wait to go up against you Mira!"

"Likewise." Mirajane said.

"I also want to battle you Erza." Ichigo told the redhead.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't anticipating to battle you." Erza replied.

"Also, why is Mystogan here?" Ichigo pointed out. "Aren't you supposed to be in Edolas?"

"You can't recognize me, Ichigo?" Mystogan said.

"Wait, are you Earthland's J.." Before Ichigo could say the name Jellal made a shush gesture. Ichigo didn't say anything else as he got the gesture.

"You two really became chatty with the competition." Toshiro commented. The Fairy Tail mages looked curiously at Toshiro.

"I take it you must be a new member of Royal Guard." Erza said.

"Yes, my name is Toshiro and you're members from Fairy Tail." Toshiro said.

"Yup." Natsu said. As Toshiro was getting introduced to the Fairy Tail teams, over with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild in the crowd a youthful looking girl with very long, wavy, pastel blonde hair and large green eyes that appear to have no irises. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and she had on wing-like adornments around her ears with small hoop earrings.

"So they are the current strongest guild in Fiore." The girl muttered to herself before turning to Makarov. "Makarov can you tell me about that guild?" She asked while pointing to the group.

"Yes, Master Mavis." Makarov replied. "They were a new guild seven years back. They have assisted Fairy Tail several times."

"Really now?" Mavis said.

"Yes, they even helped Fairy Tail over the years you all were gone." Macao stated. Mavis then turned to look at Team Royal Guard.

"They look strong." Mavis said as returned to looking at Team Royal Guard. Her gaze went to both Naruto and Ichigo. "Those two are indeed the most powerful of their team. They each have such a bright aura of their own, but at the same time I feel large amounts of darkness as well." She then turned back to Makarov. "Makarov how is Royal Guard's guild master like?"

"He is the grandson of one of my long time drinking buddies. At first glance he is like Natsu a cocky, arrogant, loud young mage, but like Natsu he cares about his guild mate and his allies. He is a hard working kind young man." Makarov proclaims when he points to the location Royal Guard was in the coliseum. "He's right there the one wearing the straw hat." Mavis looked in the direction where Luffy was.

"Even from here I can feel such a large, bright aura emanating from him." Mavis said as she continued to look at Luffy. "Would you mind telling me his name?"

"No, his name is Luffy. Monkey D Luffy." Makarov answered. This puts an intrigued expression on Mavis.

"So he is a holder of the Will of D." Mavis thought as she remembered a book she had in her younger years that was titled the The Legend of the Will D.

"We've kept everyone waiting long enough!" Chapati announced to the coliseum. "It's about time we reveal the official schedule to this year's tournament!" Suddenly a large pillar rose up from the middle of the arena.

It's filled with a list of numbers and another list of days that went up to seven. "Each one of the rounds will begin with a contest! Participants will be ranked first to ninth place! The teams will be awarded points on how they ranked in the contest! Additionally the teams are allowed to choose! After that we will move on to Battles! The Battle rules will be simple each team will square off shown on how they ranks! Each team will be awarded ten points and the losing teams get nothing! In the case of the draw, both teams will be awarded five points! Now since that is done, let's move on to the first contest of the games we call Hidden!"

A large red text showed up on the pillar. "Now, we want each team to select one member to compete, then we'll explain the game's rules.

"So who should we send to compete?" Ichigo asked his guild mates.

"I volunteer." Said Sasori, which shocked his guild mates.

"Really Sasori. I'd think you wouldn't be a person to volunteer." Naruto said.

"You are right about me. I would never willingly volunteer for something like this." Sasori stated.

"Then why would you?" Toshiro asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I just wanted to test out how tough are our competition." Sasori answered.

"Is that really the only reason?" Law questioned.

"Yes." Sasori answered with his usual cold expression.

"Well, if that's the case I have no objections." Ichigo said.

"Me neither." Naruto added.

"That settles it then." Law said.

"We wish you luck." Toshiro told his guild mate. And with that Sasori was chosen.

In only a couple of moments each team had chosen their competitor.

For Quatro Cerberus was a heavily muscular, tall man named Jager. He had very long white hair, which he had tied in a ponytail and his face was square-shaped, he possessed a flat, small nose and reddish eyes. His clothing consisted of a pair of black earmuffs, a pair of white fingerless gloves, a large red spiked collar, dark pants with light, rectangular patches on the knee area and black shoes.

For Mermaid Heel was a petite girl with brown hair she had braided in two pigtails named Beth Vanderwood. She had a childlike and innocent appearance with large greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She wore plain looking overalls and red sandals.

Raven Tail went with a short, stocky, visibly hunched, purple skinned man with blond slicked back hair named Nullpudding. He had a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a black goatee on his massively bulbous chin. He wore a white cloth with two red suns symbols on each side, a dark blue shirt with sleeves reaching his elbows, a pair of dark olive pants, and black shoes.

Blue Pegasus chose Eve to compete.

A young man of average height with long blond hair and deep, slanted black eyes, named Rufus Lore was chosen to represent Sabertooth. He wore a crimson mask that covers his eyes and forehead, a large red hat that sported an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage. His outfit consisted of a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar and over it was a crimson vest with golden edges, that reached down to his knees and a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, that he tucked inside his black boots.

Lamia Scale ended up choosing Lyon. Team Fairy Tail A chose Gray, while Team Fairy Tail B picked Juvia. Finally Royal Guard chose Sasori. With the participates pick they all met up in the middle in the arena to meet up with Mato.

"Gray-sama even though our souls are connected I don't intend on losing you." Juvia told her beloved.

"Yeah of course not, but I want to win too." Gray replied.

"I am set on winning the competition as well." Lyon said. "Then I will win Juvia's heart." This creeped out Fairy Tail's water mage.

"It seems you're getting a taste of your own medicine." Gray commented on Juvia's situation. Sasori looked at the three.

"If I remember currently the one that likes to strip uses ice base magic, so does the one from Lamia Scale. They will give me some trouble. That goes for the girl as well due to her having the ability to turn her body into water." He thought as he looks at his other competition as they talked about the advantage Fairy Tail has due to them having two members competing. "The ones from Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus won't give me any trouble. But the one from Raven Tail is an unknown factor. My biggest competition here is the one from Sabertooth."

"Open the field!" Mato declared as a town started to construct itself around the competing mages, separating them as it finishes.

"So I take it we are meant to find each other. Even though the place is big it shouldn't be that hard to find the other competitors." Sasori thought as he looked at his new surroundings.

"Here are the rules to the game!" Sasori heard. "All the players are hiding and seeking at the same time! The main objective is to locate the other players! Once you've done that you'll have to land an attack on them! The player that successfully connects their attacks will get one point, while their opponent loses a point!" Multiple bright lights appeared around Sasori, which when the dissipated they were copies of him and his opponents. "These copies are not just for show folks! Attack one of the fakes and you will lose one point! Now it's time to disappear like a cat in a dark alleyway! So blend in to your surroundings and hide in plain sight!" A gong was rung. "Let's play hidden!"

"So this will be an overblown version of Hide and Seek. I haven't played that since I was a kid, but I do remember I wasn't a seeker. I was always more of a hider." Sasori said to himself, as he began to walk, but as he did as small, thin strand of string came from his palm. Several minutes later the Quatro Cerberus mage Jager was looking for his opponents.

"Where could they be hiding?" Jager thought until he noticed something on the floor. "What's this?" Jager looked down to see it what it was. "It's a piece of string." Jager began to follow it until it lead to a Sasori, who was leaning on a wall and holding said string. "I don't get the point why you left that string laying around. It led me right to you." Jager raised his arm forwards and shot out a spiked vine at Sasori, who didn't move. "He's not attempting to dodge."

"Of course not, because you fell for my trap." Jager heard as several strings, including the one Sasori was holding wrapped around the spiked vine and him.

"What?" The real Sasori appeared from behind Jager.

"You should have guessed that you were being led to a trap, but what expect from an idiot mongrel." Sasori kicked Jager in the back, after he did that the Quatro Cerberus mage vanished and he gained a point. "This better not get boring." Sasori walked off from that location only to blend into the crowd of clones. More time passed and Eve was looking around.

"Everyone else should be hiding right now. I've got to think of something if I want to find them." Eve thought to himself as he passed by two Sasori clones, as he did one of the clones turns his head to the young mage. "You would try a sneak attack." Eve jumped back as he raises his right arm forward and placed his left palm on his right forearm.

 **"White Fury!"** A small snowstorm shot out of his palm and headed towards Sasori, who jumped out of the way. "You ain't getting away!" Eve fired another snowstorm at Sasori, who continued to dodge and land in front of Eve. Eve is barely able to dodge a kick from Sasori. As Eve recovered, he looked at Sasori and noticed something. That snow was floating in the air beside Sasori. "How is the snow f.. Wait its not floating it is on something." Eve was right as the snow was on strings. "So you are not the.."

"The real one. Yes, that's just one of my doubles I was controlling with strings." Sasori informed Eve, who vanished after he was struck in the back. With that Eve lost a point and Sasori gained his second. "There goes another one." Sasori slipped back into the shadows as only a few minutes passed and his next prey showed up.

"They should be hiding around." Said Beth, who was doing her best to hide. Sasori raised his palm towards the Mermaid Heel mage.

 **"Fire Jet Stream."** A burst of flames shot towards Beth, who noticed it in time to move out of the way.

"I would have been baked if I didn't dodge that." Beth said as Sasori appeared in front of her.

"Your move girl." Sasori said.

"Heres my move then, Mister! **Carrot Missile**!" Beth fired off a barrage of carrots at Sasori, but oddly enough, none of the carrots hit their mark. "Shoot, it seems I totally missed you."

"You've got a lousy aim girl. I wanted to see what you got, but I'm disappointed. I had a counter measure planned out, but it looks like it wasn't necessary." Sasori said as several strings hit Beth, making her vanish and him gain his third point. "I'm starting to regret volunteering. This is just getti.." Suddenly ice birds flew right at Sasori. He was able to move out of the way, but is met by more of the same birds. In a split second Sasori fired off some flames to melt away the birds. "I didn't think I'd have to get serious." Now standing in front of Sasori was Lyon.

"Well, you should always be especially during battle!" Lyon said as he prepared another attack. **"Ice Make: Water Serpent!"** Lyon unleashed a large, spiraling snake made out of ice, which Sasori fires another burst of flames. Once the attack struck each other they created large amounts of steam that covered them both Lyon and Sasori. While in the steam Sasori pulled out two scrolls from his coat. Lyon tried his best to look through the steam the best he could, before he saw a figure.

"That could be a one of the clone, but I'll take the chance." Lyon charged up another attack. **"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"** Lyon made a large ice dragon that lunged right at the figure, which suddenly separated into two. The two figures connect their hands together before charging at the ice dragon. In a blink of the eye the two figures moved around the ice dragon at high speeds and as they were done Lyon's dragon fell apart into small pieces, before it reached Sasori.

"Thanks, I needed to test these out." Sasori told Lyon as the steam cleared to reveal two puppets. One of them wore a dark green cloak with fur lining that had the appearance of a woman with long brown hair. The second one wore a black cloak with black fur lining that had the appearance man that almost looked similar to Sasori. "These are my Mother and Father Puppets."

 **"Ice Mak.."** Before Lyon could cast another spell the puppets attacked him, claiming another point for Sasori.

"They could use more modifications." Sasori turned the puppets back to scrolls and took this opportunity to go back into hiding. As Sasori walked through a alleyway snow started to fall down.

"Seems harmless. One of the people that can use ice magic must be using this to locate their opponents, through using the cold. Smart. But that won't help them locate me do to my body unable to feel cold." Sasori thought as exited the alleyway. "I wonder when that guy from Sabertooth is going to make his move. He's been standing there for awhile now." Sasori looked to the top of a building to see Rufus standing on top of a building. "Maybe I should attack him now before he makes his move." Sasori was about to move until he noticed Gray fighting Nullpudding.

"What's the deal, why is this freak so focused on attacking just me?!" Gray questioned as he continued to dodge the Raven Tail mage's attacks.

"Hold still Gray this will only hurt a little." As Nullpudding went for another punch he was his by a burst of water. As he vanished Sasori gained another point making it now five.

"I would thank you, but you intend to score another point." Gray said to Sasori.

"Of course I do. That is the point to this contest." Sasori replied. As those two prepared to fight Rufus was ready to make his move.

"I find this game dreadfully boring." Rufus said to himself. "I commented this song to memory. The rhythm of their heartbeats, their footsteps, the tone of their magic. It's all there inside my mind." Rufus places both his hand index and middle fingers to his head, as a red magic seal and several spiraling glyphs appear behind him. **"Memory-Make:.."** The arena became dark and each of the participates were glowing. **"A Night of Falling Stars!"** Rufus extended his arm outwards as eight beams of light fired down upon the arena, hitting six of his opponents, with the exception of Nullpudden, who dodged in time and Sasori, who was able to use the shield in his arm to defend himself. Nullpudding went to attack Rufus.

"You know you could learn a thing or two about hiding!" Nullpudding says threw a punch, but as he did the Sabertooth mage turned to nothing. "He was a fake!" Rufus then reappear in the spot he was in.

"Not quite. You haven't lost a point. That was the memory of me being there." Rufus said as he struck Nullpudding, gaining him his seventh point and making him take the lead. "The organizers really need to work hard. These games aren't the least bit interesting. After I was able to claim victory without needing to hide. They may have spotted me, but none came close to touching me." Suddenly large amounts of iron sand tried to attack Rufus, who merely dodged by jumping into the air, but the sand pursued him.

"Oh really now." Sasori said as the iron sand surrounded Rufus, before engulfing him. "Got him."

"Did you think I'd forget about you?" Sasori heard behind him, before he was struck by a beam of light.

"That was just the same type magic he used a second ago. How could I be fooled so easily!" Sasori cursed as Rufus looked down upon the puppet master from on top of the same building he was on. "Your team is the biggest threat. So forgetting you would be foolish." Sasori looked at his opponent with a ticked off expression before he vanished. Sometime later and the round ended.

"Like that everyone the game is over!" Chapati announced as the town vanished. "So lets take a look at the scoreboard!" The read as such Sabertooth in first, Royal Guard in second, Raven Tail in third, Lamia Scale in fourth, Blue Pegasus in fifth, Mermaid Heel in sixth, Quatro Cerberus seventh, Fairy Tail A in eighth, and Fairy Tail B ninth.

"I can't believe Sasori didn't win!" Smoker said.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is he gave it his all." Luffy said. "Even thought Sabertooth claimed victory, this is only the beginning and in the end we will win!"

 **This is something new I'm going to try. I see plenty of other fanfics do it. So I wanted to try my hand in what is called an Omake. I will probably not be doing these every chapter. So tell me what you all think of it.**

 **~Omake: The Bombers gain new additions~**

-Three months ago-

"Who may you two be? And what business do you have with me and men?" A woman asked as her subordinates stood in front of her. In front of them were both Deidara and Sasori.

"Well me and my man Sasori here because of a job request." Deidara answered the woman.

"Job request, so I take it your here to take me out!" The woman stated.

"No, we are here for a client's kid, you are just a bonus since you do have a bounty." Sasori said.

"Well, you are not going to have my head! You have no clue wha.." The woman is silenced as a clay bird blew up in her face. Her subordinates were so taken aback from what just happened, they didn't notice Sasori fire a burst of flames from his palm. The henchmen were all engulfed in the flames. At that moment their leader had regained consciousness only to be hit by the flames. "This won.." She then noticed clay spiders in the flames."You've got to be kidd..!"

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara declared as his clay spiders went off, while Sasori looked on unimpressed at the massive explosion. Several minutes later the two Royal Guard members were with a man and a woman.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The clients said with tears in their eyes as Deidara handed the female client a baby.

"There is no need to thank us so much." Sasori said as he thought. "It's getting too damn annoying!"

"Sorry, we are just glad to see our baby boy back." The male clients said as he looked at his son with a large smile. At the same time Deidara smiled as he looked at the clients and their baby.

-Back at Water 7-

"Gigi, can I can get some food over here!" A very pregnant Bambietta yelled at her guild mate.

"There is no need to yell Bambi-chan! I'll get you some." Giselle responded as she was busy cooking a large piece of meat, which was for Luffy, who was sitting and next to the female bomber.

"Wh(chew)y are y(munch)ou cra(swallow)nky?" Luffy asked.

"That that Baka went on a job!" Bambietta yelled in response.

"Why didn't you go with him and Sasori?" Hinata asked, who was with Naruto.

"I would have, but Law forbade me from going on jobs, because I'm far into my term!" Bambietta said.

"So how long is it till we can expect new guild members?" Naruto asked.

"Law said in at least tw.." Bambietta stopped when she suddenly feels something, which causes her to lose her balance and fall of her seat until Luffy caught her. "Thanks."

"You ok?" Luffy asked, before he noticed a small amount of liquid on the floor. "What's with the water on the floor. Did somebody spill something."

"Naruto go get both Law and Miss Unohana!" Hinata told her husband.

"Right!" Naruto responded, before he ran to get the two doctors. Giselle and Hinata rushed to Bambietta.

"Luf-kun, pick up Bambi-chan and take her to her's and Dei-kun's room." Giselle told Luffy, who did as she said.

-With Deidara and Sasori-

The two were getting closer to reaching Water 7, until Sasori's lacrima started to glow.

"Who the hell is calling?" Sasori questions.

"Just pick it up Sasori, my man! Something could have happened." Deidara said. Sasori proceeded answered the lacrima.

"Hey, I've been trying to contact you two for awhile now." Ichigo's voice is heard.

"For what reason?" Sasori asked. Ichigo informed them what was going on.

-Back at Royal Guard's guild hall-

Deidara ran into the guild hall with Sasori right behind him. Deidara ran to his and Bambietta's sleeping quarters and saw every one of his guild mates with the exception of Law were in front of the door.

"So you two are finally back." Robin greeted the two.

"And when she finally stopped yelling, no less." Grimmjow commented.

"So how loud was she?" Sasori asked.

"All I got to say is... you are lucky you weren't here." Naruto said.

"So that bad, huh." Deidara said with a sweatdrop.

"Yup, she threatened to blow us up the guild hall, several times." Luffy said as the door to the room and out stepped Law and Unohana.

"So you finally got back." Law said when he saw Deidara.

"Law how's she doing?" Deidara asked.

"Even though she went into labor earlier then expected, she came out ok and that also means she gave birth to two healthy babies. Congratulations Deidara-ya, you're a father now." Law said.

"You all can go see her now." Unohana told the Royal Guard members. They began to enter the room with Deidara enters first. He saw Bambietta on a bed holding two babies that were wrapped in blankets. As the female bomber saw her significant other she glared at him.

"About damn time you got here, Baka!" Bambietta yelled at Deidara.

"Even after giving birth to twins, she still has enough energy to yell at this idiot." Sasori thought.

"Sorry about that." Deidara said.

"To hell with your apology! Now, just come say hey to your daughter and son." Bambietta told Deidara, who walked to the bed and sat next to his wife as the rest of Royal Guard entered the room. The male bomber looked at the his and Bambietta's kids, He could only smile. "You can carry them you know." Bambietta handed over the two babies to their father, as they were in his hands they opened their eyes.

"Hey there." Deidara said as he kept his smile.

"Have you two picked out names for them?" Luffy asked the two bombers.

"We have." Deidara said.

"Our little girl here is Narumi and our boy is named Isarno." Bambietta said.

"Narumi, huh. Any reason you picked that name?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious she is named after you, Whiskers." Bambietta said, which surprised a majority of her guild mates.

"Why name her after me?" Naruto questioned.

"When we met you we were enemies in the past, but now that we consider you and everyone else are important parts of our life now. We will never regret joining this guild." Deidara said.

"So did you name Isarno after any of us?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, no, we named him after someone else." Bambietta answered.

"Really, who would that be?" Sasori asked.

"A friend that has passed away." Deidara says as handed Narumi and Isarno back to their mother. "They are truly art."

"And like you say, Baka." Bambietta said with a proud smile.

"Art is an explosion." The two bombers say as they embraced with their new additions to theirs and Royal Guard's family.

 **~End~**

 **I hope you all had a good Happy Holidays. This will be the last chapter of the year it seems. Well see you all in 2017 and hopefully you have a good New Year's Eve! If any of you have any last of the year questions ask away. Thanks for reading and leave review if you want**.

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 12/27/2016**

Next Chapter: End of the First Day


	69. Chapter 69

**Happy New Years everyone!**

Chapter 69: End of the First Day

 **-The Domas Flau-**

Team Royal looked on at the end results of the first event of the Grand Magic Games.

"I still can't believe Sasori lost. I was pretty sure he had this." Naruto said.

"That goes to show us the other guilds aren't going to be pushovers." Ichigo said as he looked at both the Fairy Tail teams. "I'm more surprised that Fairy Tail came in last."

"Ha, of course they did!" Said Sting. Team Royal Guard looked at Team Sabertooth and right at one half of the Twin Dragonslayers. "Fairy Tail is a relic of the past and this showed it!"

"They should have never attempted to compete in the first place." Rogue added in an uncaring tone. "The only thing close to a challenge for Sabertooth is your guild."

"That may seem to be the case, but don't look down on Fairy Tail. You may come to regret it!" Ichigo told the dragonslayers.

"Yeah, right." Sting commented in a cocky tone, while Rogue was silent. Team Royal Guard turned their attention from the Sabertooth mages as Sasori had rejoined the rest of his them with the expression on his face seamlessly lifeless.

"You did all you could. So there is no need to beat yourself up about it." Ichigo told the puppet master.

"Besides, at least you got in second and its only just the first event. It's too early to call it a loss." Naruto said.

"Like I'd care if I won that event." Sasori muttered.

"You aren't mad about losing?" Toshiro said with a slight surprised look.

"Then what are you mad about?" Law asked.

"That I was outsmarted by that Sabertooth brat." Sasori said as his expression went from lifeless to livid as he saw Rufus rejoin his guild mates. "If and when I'm against that brat again, I'll make him regret getting one over on me. I even got the perfect poison just for him." A dark aura flowed from Sasori, which made sweatdrops appear on his guild mates' faces.

"Coming up next is the Battle part of the contest!" Chapati announced to the crowd. "One member of each team will participate in a match, but this isn't a tournament setup!"

"Its the games organizers who decide who's fighting one another!" Jenny stated.

"I'm sure they'll set up some fantastic fights that with show off each of the combatants spectacular display of their magical skills!" Yajima said with a grin.

"Well, I just got the line-up, so we will see how spectacular those will be!" Chapati said as he looked at a piece of paper he had. "Our very first match will be of this year's Grand Magic Games will test the abilities of Fairy Tail A's zodiac wielder, Lucy Heartfilia against the crimson intensity Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

 **With the Royal Guard members in the crowd.**

"Looks like Lu-chan is going to fight." Giselle said with her usual grin. "I hope she wins, but if she doesn't hopefully her opponent doesn't hurt her too badly."

"I bet Lacy will definitely win!" Luffy said.

"You just heard her name. How did you still mispronounce it?" Bambietta questioned, which Luffy just shrugged too.

"We don't know what the members of Raven Tail are capable of. Also the fact they seem to have it out for Fairy Tail from what we saw from their member in the last event." Shikamaru commented.

"Also the blond was never the strongest. On the other hand, her opponent looks stronger." Grimmjow stated as he glanced at Flare. Raven Tail's female member had pale skin, red eyes and her most distinct feature her very long red hair, which she had tied in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. She wore an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which left most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her large bust. She also wore long crimson colored gloves and high heel shoes.

Moments later Lucy and Flare had entered the arena.

"Now may the participants step forward!" Said Mato, who stood in the middle of the two female mages. "This entire arena is your battlefield! Listen, good luck ladies you have a thirty minute time limit! If you knockout your opponent or make them forfeit in the battle you win! I want a good clean fight! So let the battle begin!"

 **"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"** Lucy declared as she summoned Taurus, who immediately swing his axe at Flare, which she dodged by jumping into the air. Lucy quickly pulled out a second key. **"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"** The spirit that was summoned was a dark-skinned man with short hair that was red on one side with white on the other. He wore a red flower shaped collar red with gold trimming, red cloth around his waist that was held up by a large belt with a scorpion emblem on it, black pants, and wrappings around his arms and legs. His most noticeable feature is his large scorpion tail with the stinger being a gun barrel.

 **"Sand Buster!"** Scorpio declared as he fired a tornado of sand at Flare. The Raven Tail member's hair unraveled itself from her braids and began to glow with flame-like energy as it blocked Scorpio's attack.

"Hair magic, huh. I didn't think that other people besides Pervy Sage would use that type of magic. At least it's more unique with the flames and all." Naruto said as he watched Taurus use Scorpio's sand as a combined attack, which caused a massive sandstorm as it hit Flare.

"Some much sand." Toshiro muttered as like everyone else he tried to cover their eyes the incoming sand.

"To believe this is Lucy." Ichigo said as the sandstorm died down.

"That was awesome you guys!" Lucy cheered before she sent away both Taurus and Scorpio. It seemed Flare was sent flying into the air by the attack.

"I'll get you for that Blondie!" Flare said as he hair extended and formed itself into a large fierce looking wolf. "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" The hair wolf went to attack Lucy, who pulled out another one of her keys.

 **"Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"** Lucy summoned another one of her spirits, this time being a dark skinned man with black hair with red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wore a blue striped shirt, dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes, brown boots, sunglasses with green lens. He appeared to have has six crab legs on his back. He held two scissors that both had crab-claw designed handles.

"The master barber is in the house baby." Cancer said as he cut Flare's attack to ribbons.

"You cut my hair!" Flare said as Lucy sent away her Celestial Spirit. "How dare you!"

"By the looks of things..." Naruto said as he saw both Lucy and Flare spin in the air for mere seconds due to Flare's hair and Lucy's whip. Once the two landed Lucy had stood back to her feet even though her feet were slightly burnt. Flare remained on the floor for a bit longer until she stood up. "Even though this Flare chick seems tough, Lucy has this."

"She really has improved. It only makes me wonder how strong the others have gotten." Ichigo added as he looked over at team Fairy Tail A. Moments later the match started to take a turn as Flare had gotten the upperhand as she brutally began to assault Lucy with strikes from her hair. Flare then used her hair to toss Lucy around like a rag doll for a few, before stringing her up.

"What's is going on? Why isn't she attempting to fight back?" Toshiro questioned.

"Maybe she had just used to much of her magical energy." Law suggested.

"That could be the case, but what I sense here is a bit of foul play." Sasori said.

"How would you come to that idea?" Toshiro asked his guild mate.

"It's something I would have done." Sasori answered.

"Kurama can you tell if that's true?" Naruto asked.

 **"There is so much magical energy in this coliseum that it's taking me a while to sense anything."** Kurama responded as he did his best to sense through the crowd. **"I'll tell you this Kit. The blond isn't even close to running out of magical energy."**

"Then something has to be happening." Naruto said.

"Have any of noticed that strand of her still in the ground." Ichigo said, making his guild mates look at the strand of Flare's hair that was firmly planted into the ground. "I just notice this. Ever since she stuck her hair into the ground Lucy hasn't fought back."

 **"Ichigo seems to be onto something."** Kurama said as he focused on the strand of hair and followed its signature, which led to where the Fairy Tail guild members where and stopped next to a smaller signature. **"It seems she is holding a kid from the Fairy Tail guild hostage unbeknownst to the members."** At that moment Flare was about use her hair to brand over Lucy's guild mark with that of a Raven Tail one.

"If that's the case. I've got to do something and fast!" Naruto said as his eyes started to turn orange.

 **"There is no need, Kit."** Kurama told Naruto as Natsu had arrived to where the strand of hair was and burnt it away.

"YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR LUCY!" Natsu shouted to his guild mate. Naruto grinned at this his eyes returned to normal. In a matter of moments, Lucy had used her Celestial Spirits called Gemini to free herself. She then had Gemini transform into herself and the two placed their hand together.

 **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens!"** Lucy and Gemini began to chant. **"All the stars, far and wide! Show me thy appearance! With such shine!"** The magic seal below Lucy began to glow brighter. **"Oh Tetrabiblos! I am the ruler of the stars! Aspect become complete! Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heavens! Shine!"** The arena was now filled several spheres and a bright radiant light. **"Urano Metria!"** As Lucy had finished casting all the spheres shot towards Flare, who looked terrified. Just as it looked like Lucy had won the light suddenly vanished and Flare was left unharmed. Everyone was left baffled at what happened as Lucy collapse and wasn't getting back up. The bell rung signaling the end of the match.

"And she's down! Looks like that, is it for Lucy Heartfilia! All you folks know what that means! The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" Chapati announced. The most of the crowd cheered as some were still confused.

"Kurama, could you tell what happened?" Naruto asked.

 **"All of the blond's magical energy suddenly vanished. I can't pinpoint who exactly did it, but it was one of the redhead's guild mates."** Kurama explained.

"Damn them." Naruto uttered as he stared at team Raven Tail

With the other Royal Guard members

"What just happened?! I was sure Lacy had won!" A very confused Luffy said.

"Blondie looked like she was about to put an end to it, but it seems someone had other plans." Kid said.

"Who might that be Kid?" Zoro questioned his guild mate.

"Like I would know, it could be anyone that has a grudge against Fairy Tail." Kid answered.

"You're not wrong. Even our guild has several enemies." Robin said. After that the second match between Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki and Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb. The victor of that match was Ren. The third match was against Quatro Cerberus's Warcry and Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear, well if you could call it a match as Orga ended the match in mere seconds leaving Warcry injured.

"Ok folks the next match of today will be.. Fairy Tail B's Mystogan vs Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!" Chapati announced to the coliseum making the crowd go wild.

"Oh boy this is going to be a good!" Naruto said with a expression filled with excitement.

"I have no doubt this will be a great match." Ichigo said as both Mystogan aka Jellal and Jura entered the arena. "To think Jellal would be fighting this early and against Jura no less!"

"Even though Jellal isn't one anymore, this technology is still a battle between two Wizard Saints!" Naruto stated.

"You're right." Ichigo says he looked at Jellal. "I can't wait to see what you'll do, Jellal."

 **-Two years ago-**

In a secret location in Fiore. A large group of dark mages was scattered throughout the area and in the middle was the leader of the group, who was up against Jellal.

"You think you could come into my guild and win!" The guild master yelled with a very angry tone and expression. Jellal didn't say anything as his opponent through a swift kick, which he easily dodged. As this was going on, the remaining subordinates of the dark guild were dealt with by Ultear and a girl with pink hair.

"Looks like Jellal hasn't finished the guild master yet should we help him?" The pink haired girl asked her older compatriot.

"You know there is no need Meredy." Ultear replied.

"You and those bitches will not stop us!" The guild master fired a large burst of wind and seemingly hitting Jellal. With a swipe of his arm Jellal blew away the attack. His opponent started to sweat profusely. "Why stop me anyways?! All me and my guild wanted to do was have an audience with our Lord Zeref! We slaughtered in Zeref's name! You three have no justification to judge us! Those two were part of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory! And you Jellal did unspeakable things in our Lord's name!" Jellal walked up to his opponent. "So why not join me a.." The man stopped as Jellal crossed both his arms above his head.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis."** Jellal declared as the dark mage in front of him was engulfed in black orb.

 **Some time later**

After taking care of that dark guild in its entirety the three members of Crime Sorciere began to walk away from the area. They would have continued on until.

"How long have, they've been following us?" Jellal asked.

"A few minutes by now." Meredy answered.

"They seem to only be spying on us." Ultear added.

"There is no need to hide anymore. Show yourselves." Jellal said and in an instant individuals revealed themselves to be Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto.

"Ur aren't those three..." Meredy began to say.

"Yes, they are from the new strongest guild in Fiore, Royal Guard. Their two top members and the guild master as well." Ultear said interrupting Meredy. "I'm already acquainted with two of them. Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D Luffy, it's been a while."

"Have we met before?" Luffy questioned.

"I remember you, you were that lady from Galuna Island." Naruto pointed out. Luffy started to think back to Galuna Island. It took a few to finally remember Ultear.

"Wait... you're that girl, who crossed dressed as a masked man!" Luffy said.

"So you do remember me." Ultear said.

"So you're the one who was actually behind the attempt to resurrect Deliora and by what our information says you and that girl were former members of the Grimore Heart." Ichigo says as he kept his attention on Jellal. "It also seems they were the ones to free you from jail a few years back, huh Jellal."

"Yes, they are. Now why are you three doing here?" Jellal questioned.

"Well, we were here to find and eliminate a dark guild that had caused various crimes across Fiore." Luffy answered.

"But when we found them, they were already decimated and were being taken in by the Magic Council. Then I sensed you three were nearby." Naruto added.

"We take it you three were the ones that dealt with them." Ichigo said.

"Yes, we were." Jellal answered.

"Well, we'll thank you for dealing with them. I'm by far amazed none of them were dead." Ichigo said.

"I saw no need to kill them. They have done unthinkable things that warrants their deaths. But keeping alive will allow them to receive punishment for what they have sewn." Jellal said.

"I have no doubt they will." Ichigo said. "I also take it you three are also responsible for taking down several other dark guild."

"We are." Jellal said.

"Good job with that, the less guilds there are, the better." Luffy said with a smile. "Well, since we are done here we should head back."

"No, we're not." Ichigo says as he summoned Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Luffy questioned his guild mate.

"Jellal here is a rogue mage is wanted by the Magical Council. I intend to take him in if he likes it or not." Ichigo answered.

"So that's how it's going to be. I never intended to fight you Ichigo." Jellal said.

"But there is no need." Luffy said.

"Yes, there is. Jellal is as guilty of many of any guild he has taken down." Ichigo stated.

"Luffy just stay out of this." Naruto told his guild master.

"Do you want us to assist you?" Ultear asked Jellal.

"No need, so just stay back." Jellal replied. Ultear and Meredy took as a few steps back, while Naruto and Luffy did the same.

"If I intend to bring you in I will have to go all out." Ichigo stated as he placed Zangetsu in a black magic seal. **"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!"** Ichigo sword transformed instantly and he immediately appeared in front of Jellal. The former Wizard Saint ducked under the ebony blade as it went for a horizontal slash.

 **"Meteor!"** Jellal is covered a cloak of magic and he began to zip around the area. Ichigo tried his best to keep notice of Jellal was, but he was moving around too fast for him to keep up. Ichigo is then is hit by a barrage of super fast punches and kicks as Jellal blitzed around him. As Jellal came in for another attack from behind Ichigo quickly turned around to meet him with a slash from Tensa Zangetsu. Jellal is able to avoid the attack, but as he did Ichigo grabbed his coat stopping him mid flight. Dark energy started to flow out of Tensa Zangetsu.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Jellal could not avoid Ichigo's attack since it was fired off point blank. Second later Jellal jumped out of the cloud of dust, only for Ichigo took come at him with a barrage of slashes, which Jellal is able to avoid and go back to using Meteor.

"Do you think Jellal will be able to handle this alone?" Meredy asked.

"There is no doubt he will." Ultear stated.

"I wouldn't be sure Ichigo is strong as well." Naruto said as he and Luffy appeared next to the two members of Crime Sorciere. Meredy is surprised by this and prepared to fight. "We are not here to fight."

"Yeah, we just came over here to ask if the both of you want any food. Since we brought a few extra and since we thought you'd want some company." Luffy said as he held out two bento boxs.

"We haven't eaten yet and it would be rude to say no to that offer." Ultear said as she gladly accepted the box, while Meredy didn't until her stomach rumbled and she took the box. The four began to eat, while they went back to watching the battle between Ichigo and Jellal. Currently Ichigo was trying to chase down Jellal, but even with his top speed he wasn't able to do so. Ichigo stopped moving when he noticed seven magic seals in the sky above him.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot!"** Several beams of light shot from those magic seals and hit the ground below Ichigo creating a constellation, before exploding immediately which didn't allow the orange haired swordsman a chance to dodge. Jellal took a breather as he looked as the cloud of smoke his attack, until it was swept away to reveal Ichigo now downing Zangetsu's mask. Jellal looked at the masked and Ichigo's yellow eyes and remember his fight with Zangetsu back at the Tower of Heaven. "So who is the person in front of me now? You Ichigo or the White Demon of the book of Zeref?"

 **"Its me Jellal. I have long learned how to control Zangetsu's power."** Ichigo responded as he appeared behind Jellal, who immediately tried to use Meteor again to gain some distance, but that didn't help as Ichigo appeared in front of him. Jellal throw a kick, which was grabbed by Ichigo, who proceeded to toss the former Wizard Saint and swung Tensa Zangetsu hitting his opponent with a large air slash. **"Now I will ask you this one more time Jellal. Will you give up and pay for all that you've done?"**

"No, I won't." Jellal answered as he points both his arms downwards. "I have done things that will forever haunt me. The people I made suffer, the ones I killed and the ones I hurt." He then began to raise his arm up making the sky go dark. "But now I intend to make up for my wrong doings! No matter what I have to do!"

" **That's good en** ough for me." Ichigo says as his mask fades away and Tensa Zangetsu vanished. Jellal is confused by this and he stops activating the spell he was conjuring.

"You were never intending to capturing me." Jellal said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see your resolve." Ichigo replied. "I can tell you're being sincere with your words. If you want to make up for what you've done, I have no right to stop you, but if you and those two cause something that my guild can't ignore I will come for you." Ichigo began to walk away. "Naruto, Luffy!" His guild mates said their goodbyes to Ultear and Meredy, before they joined him. "Also.." Ichigo turned back to Jellal. "If you three ever need any help just come and ask."

"I will if necessary." Jellal replied with a smile.

 **-Present time-**

The match between Jura and Jellal was starting to intensify. Jellal had used several of Mystogan's spells, but due to them having little effect to no effect on Jura he resorted to using his own spells.

"Forgive me Ultear, but I have to win this match. This is for Fairy Tail!" Jellal mentally declared as he bows down, then points both his arms downwards with the only fingers up the index and middle. He then began to slowly raise his right arm till it was upwards. **"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!"** The sky above the Domus Flua began to be covered by dark clouds. The crowd looked in awe as they waited for what was going to happen.

"Looks like Jellal is intending to end this." Ichigo thought.

 **"Yeah, but by all chances he will destroy this coliseum."** Zangestu stated.

"I highly doubt he will." Ichigo said before he looked at the sky again. "Then again, he will probably blow his cover." Suddenly something started too happen to Jellal as his spell vanished and he placed his hands like he had swallowed something hot. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably until inevitably passed out. Everyone was left beyond dumbfounded at what transpired.

"I don't know what was so funny, but Mystogan is unconscious! Looks like Jura Neekis takes the win!" Is heard as the crowd was booing the ending of the battle.

"Kurama, can you explain?" A still dumbfounded Naruto asked.

 **"Well, all I have for you is someone did interfere, but it wasn't anyone of the competition. It does seems it was one of that boy's allies that did the deed."** Kurama explained.

"Oh really." Naruto muttered.

 **"That was really anticlimactic wasn't it King."** Zangetsu said.

"No lie." Ichigo said with a disappointed look.

A few minutes later

"Now for the final match of today's Battle contest!" Chapati announced.

"Final battle? I thought Jellal's match was the last one." Natsu said.

"Have you forgotten already? Royal Guard hasn't fought yet." Gray stated.

"Oh yeah! Wait something doesn't seem right." Natsu said.

"What would that be?" Elfman questioned.

"All the other teams have fought." Natsu said.

"You're right. There is an odd number of teams in the games. So who will be their opponent?" Erza questioned as did the rest of her team. Even the rest of the teams noticed this, so did the audience.

"I can see you are all confused on who the opponent for Royal Guard will be!" Chapati said. "Well, you see due to the odd number of competing teams we decided that the opponent for our last team will be a winner from a the last four battles!" This shocked the rest of the participating guilds. "We will randomly pick out the winners! Those being Flare Corona of Raven Tail, Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus, Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale! Whoever is chosen has the chance to claim more points if they are vicious against Team Royal Guard's participate!"

"Interesting so this give a previous winner a second chance of showing their skill." Yajima said.

"Yes, but it will also give Royal Guard an advantage if the person chosen is injured from their previous fight." Jenny stated. "If I may ask, why do they get this position?"

"You see originally the games would have only had eight participating teams, until it was changed at the last moment to nine! It was also decided that whichever team came in first in the preliminary round will get this position in the Battle events!" Chapati explained. "Now let's see who will be chosen!" In the middle of the arena Mato stood with a small box in front of him.

"Here we go!" Mato yelled out as he reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "It is Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus!"

"Looks like you were picked to do battle again, Ren." Ichiya said.

"Yes, and I will claim victory again." Ren declared.

"Now for the participant for Team Royal Guard will be their Surgeon of Death, Trafalger D Water Law!" Chapati announced.

"It's your turn Law." Ichigo said.

"Good luck!" Naruto told his guild mate, who didn't say anything as he began to make his way to the arena. Moments later Law and Ren were in the middle of the arena. Law still didn't say anything as he looked as his opponent.

"I've been waiting for this you know." Ren said.

"For what exactly?" Law questioned.

"This moment to fight you." This surprised Law to an extent.

"To fight me?" Ren nodded.

"I'm not sure if you remember about two years ago when your guild first entered the Grand Magic Games we fought each other."

"I don't remember fighting you."

"I don't see why you would. When we did, you defeated me with such ease." Ren's expression turned into a more determined one. "Losing to you showed me I need train more for when we ever did battle again, I would not lose again!"

"Then let's stop the chatting and let's get this started."

"I couldn't agree more!" Ren agreed as the gong is struck signaling the start of the match. Ren is the first to make a move as he immediately went for a spell.

 **"Aerial Shot!"** Several rocks levitated off of the ground, then proceeded launch right towards Law. The doctor didn't even try to dodge as he used his sheathed sword to shatter each one of the rocks. Ren fired more rocks, which Law dealt with ease.

"Is this all you can do."

"Not even close!" Ren extended his arm in Law's direction. **"Aerial!"** A dome quickly forms over Law.

"So this is what it's like when I use Ro..." Law didn't get to finish that thought as something began to happen as he quickly covered his ears. "What is with this pain I'm feeling in my ears!? It's even the starting to get hard to breath. He's trying to suffocate me." Law fell to one knee.

"Looks like Ren has put his opponent in a predicament! What will Law do? This match has only just started and everyone is already on the edge of their seats!" Chapati said.

"Looks like Ren got this in the bag!" Jenny said.

"I wouldn't call a win this early. His opponent has yet to use his magic." Yajima stated.

 **"Room."** In an instant a large dome enveloped most of the arena. **"Shambles."** In a blink of the eye Law had switched places with Ren, who was now beginning to feel the effects of his spell, which he quickly deactivated. Law took a deep breath before putting his full attention back to his attention. Once Ren recovered, he launched several rocks at Law, who raised his arm, making the rocks stop midair and fire right back at Ren. The Blue Pegasus mage was barely able to dodge the attack.

"He has too much advantage if I stay in this dome. I have to get out of its range if I want any hopes of beating him." Ren thought as he ran towards the edge of the Room.

 **"Shambles."** A rock in Ren's path was switched with Law, who had his arm cocked back. **"Scalpel."** Law thrust his arm forward at his opponent's chest, but Ren used his magic to create a gust of wind to push himself back to avoid the attack.

"You aren't going to let me escape."

"You could try, but why not stand and fight like we're supposed to. Fight with everything you got, show that your training wasn't worthless. Impress your fiancee from Lamia Scale." Law began to unsheathe his sword. "Or just stand there. I was planning to finish this as quick as possible."

"Then you wouldn't mind me finishing this." Ren charged a spell with both of his hands. "I don't intend to lose in front of Sherry."

"That is the spell he used to win his match."

 **"Aerial Phose!"** Ren proceed to perform a circular motion with his arm, causing Law to be pulled in close only to be struck by a small cyclone. Law was launched into the high up into the air before he came descending down, but before he could hit the ground he threw his sword blade first into it and ended it by landing on the hilt.

"Was that the best you could do?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's over."

"No." Law jumped of the hilt and pulled out his sword. "It is." Law proceeded to make a downwards slash causing Ren's right arm to detach from his body. Ren tried to move, but as soon as he attempted his right leg had been severed. Ren prepared to use a spell with his left hand, but even that arm was sliced off. Law was not finished as a proceeded to decapitate the Blue Pegasus mage. Law then grabbed Ren's head, then proceeded to slam him into the ground, causing him to lose consciousness.

"And like that the match is over! Ren put up a good fight, but he was outclassed by Law! Royal Guard now has ended with nineteen points from today's events!" While that was being announced Law reattaching Ren's limbs back to his body, before he left the arena as the Hibiki and Eve came to help their unconscious member."Well folks looks like that brings an end to day one of the Grand Magic Games! Lets see how the teams are sizing up on the scoreboard!"

On the scoreboard it was Sabertooth in first with twenty points, Royal Guard in second with nineteen, Raven Tail in third with eighteen, Lamia Scale in forth with sixteen, Blue Pegasus in fifth with fourteen, Mermaid Heel in sixth with three, Quatro Cerberus with two, Fairy Tail B in seventh with one and finally Fairy Tail A with no points.

"Looks like our team is doing well." Bambietta said.

"Yeah, but they only made it in second." Grimmjow said.

"That's still good." Jugo said.

"I know, but they could have done better." Grimmjow replied.

"Fairy Tail didn't seem to do too well." Hinata said as she looked at the scoreboard.

"They sure didn't. Barely getting one point, even though they have the two team advantage." Smoker stated.

"If they continue to perform like this then they will be no challenge to our guild." Shikamaru said.

"No, they are a threat." Luffy said as he looked right at team Fairy Tail A. "You haven't seen what they are capable of yet Shikamaru! So just wait and you will see why Fairy Tail was the strongest guild!" Luffy got up and started to walk away. "Let's go and congratulate Ichigo, Naruto, and the others." The rest of Royal Guard proceeded to follow their guild master.

 **-Later that night-**

The members of Fairy Tail were currently at a local bar called Bar Sun.

"Listen up now that all you brats are here!" Said Makarov as he jumped onto a nearby table, then proceeded to raise his mug into the air. "I would like to make a toast! Today we may have lost, but you know what that means don't ya! Tomorrow we climb to the top, because Fairy Tail never backs down and it won't start now! Because the greatest guild in Fiore is us!" The whole Fairy Tail guild cheered in agreement towards they're master's speech.

"Nice speech Midget Pops!" Someone said as making the cheers die down. The Fairy Tail mages turned to the entrance of the bar to see Luffy and behind him the members of Royal Guard with the exceptions of Yuzu and Karin. "But last I checked my guild is the greatest guild in Fiore!"

"Luffy you came and you brought your whole guild!" Natsu said.

"Well, you did invite us and I think it'll be a great bonding time for our guilds. Even though we are technically enemies in the games." Luffy replied with his usual smile.

"Well, come join as long as you pay for the drinks!" Makarov told the younger guild master.

"Ok!" Luffy replied with the rest of his guild in agreement. Like the that a party between Fairy Tail and Royal Guard began.

"Lu-chan, Lev-chan!" Giselle says as she ran up to the two Fairy Tail members. "It's great to see you both again."

"It's good to see you as well Giselle." Lucy replied.

"So how have you been doing?" Levy asked.

"I'm great." Giselle answered with a smile. "You two look good, even though you've both been dead for seven years. How was it like?"

"We weren't actually dead." Levy said.

"Really, then all that time wasted looking for both your corpse so I could resurrect them was for nothing." Giselle said.

"Please tell me that was a joke." Lucy said.

"Why would that be a joke? I was completely serious." Giselle says as she with a bright smile, which made both Lucy and Levi sweatdrop. While at the same time Deidara and Bambietta walked over to where Gajeel and Pantherlily were.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Deidara asked the dragonslayer.

"Not at all, you two." Gajeel replied. As the two bombers sat down Bambietta suddenly poked Gajeel. "What was that for?!"

"It was to make sure you were real, but then again, I should have known by that terrifying face you were." Bambietta said.

"It's true. That face of his is a dead give away." Deidara added.

"Did the both you assholes just come over here to make fun of me?" A slightly annoyed Gajeel questioned.

"No, we just wanted to have some fun with you. It has been seven years after all." Deidara said.

"Yeah, we did miss you." Bambietta added, which made Gajeel smile a little.

"You two really see Gajeel has a friend." Pantherlily commented, which was a mistake as he got the female bomber's attention. He immediately tried to move, but it was too late as Bambietta had him in her grasp.

"You're still as adorable as ever." Bambietta says as she cuddled Pantherlily.

"Let go of Lily before you suffocate him again!" Gajeel demanded, which Bambietta oddly did. "That was too easy."

"Usually it took Gajeel and Deidara preying me from you." Pantherlily stated.

"That would be the case if I didn't have two bundles of joys of my very own to hug as long as I want." Bambietta proclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Gajeel questioned.

"You haven't noticed yet." Deidara said as he takes off the pack from his back in opened it to reveal Narumi and Isarno. This surprised Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Wow, you two are the last people I'd thought would have kids." Gajeel commented as he looked at the two babies. "So the blond is a girl and the other is a boy."

"You were able to tell. Well their names are Narumi and Isarno." Deidara said.

"So I take it the girl is named after Whiskers over there." Gajeel said. "Who was the boy named after?"

"No one special, just an idiot we call a friend." Bambietta answered, which confused Gajeel.

"I've heard Isarno before. If I remember currently it means eagle of iron. Oh, the iron part must refer to Gajeel." Pantherlily thought to himself. As that happened Nel ran over to Gray and Juvia.

"My name is Nelliel. I saw you two in the games today. You were both so cool." Nel told Juvia and Gray.

"You thought so?" Gray asked which Nel nodded too.

"But I thought Waterlady was cooler than you Iceabbs." Nel said.

"Waterlady." Juvia said with a surprised look.

"Iceabbs. Wait so you remember us?" Gray asked.

"I just met you both. So how could I remember you if this is the first time we met?" Nel questioned.

"Never mind, then." Gray said.

"Juvia doesn't like Nel calling her Waterlady. So can you just call Juvia by her name." Juvia said.

"Ok, Waterlady." Nel said. At the same time Naruto and Hinata were talking to the Strauss siblings.

"You two are married!" The Strauss siblings said in unison in shock.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"When did this happen?" Lisanna questioned.

"About a five months ago." Hinata answered.

"I wish you three could have been there Robin did a fantastic work as the wedding planner." Naruto stated.

"I really wish I was there." Mirajane said. "Well to make up for it, we'll get you two a fantastic wedding gift."

"There is no need Mira. Just seeing you three again is good enough for me." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"I agree with Naruto. Seeing everyone of you alive is a gift of its own." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, I just want to ask this." Elfman said.

"What would that be?" Naruto replied.

"Well, why is your right arm wrapped up?" Elfman asked.

"I've been wondering that as well. Did you hurt it during training or something" Lisanna asked.

"I actually want to know as well." Natsu said.

"No, it wasn't from training." Naruto says confusing the Fairy Tail members around him. He then began to unwrap the bandages to reveal pure white arm underneath. This shocked the Fairy Tail members.

"What happened to your arm?" Mirajane asked.

"This is not my arm its a prosthetic one." Naruto stated.

"If it's a prosthetic, then that means you.." Natsu began to say.

"Lost my arm yes." Naruto says as he began to rewrap it. "I lost it to an enemy around the time you all disappeared, but enough of talking about that. Because prosthetic or not I'm still strong enough to defeat you Mira."

"I wouldn't count on it." Mirajane said with a smile. At the same time Luffy was sitting next to Makarov.

"Your guild really does seem like it has grown over the past seven years." Makarov told Luffy.

"Sure has." Luffy said as he took a bite of some meat he had.

"I see you've got a few new members as well." Makarov stated as he pointed out Kid, Shikamaru and Toshiro. "I would have suspected you'd have more than three new members."

"Well a lot more people have asked to join the guild after our first victory in the Grand Magic Games. But I turned them down." Luffy said.

"Why would you do that? Don't you want your guild to grow?" Makarov questioned.

"Well, no that's not it. They only wanted to join the guild to get them famous and make it big because they were in the strongest guild in Fiore or something like that. It always rubbed me the wrong way. A guild is where people come together for companionship, but if you are only looking out for yourself and not for your guild mates, then you don't any business being in a guild." Luffy said.

"You seemed to haven't changed in your ideals for your guild." Laxus said as he walked up to Luffy. "I would have thought you would have at least matured over the past seven years, but then again its we're talking about."

"I matured plenty, like I got way stronger. So strong in fact I bet I'd beat you with no problem whatsoever!" Luffy declared with a toothy grin.

"Like you would ever." Laxus said with a small smirk.

"I defeated you once already, I can do it again." Luffy stated.

"Don't get to cocky, last I checked, I had several more victories over you." Laxus responded. While those two began to argue with each other a man had walked over to where Cana was.

"This looks like a party worth joining." The man said. The man was tall, muscular, fair-skinned and black hair that he had kept in a bun that was covered in a white cloth with ruffled edges and was secured by a white strip. He had slanted eyes with each bearing five irregular black markings under them and earrings in the shape of gourds. His clothing consisted of a dark blue armor plate that covered his arms and shoulders, while his torso was exposed and on his back he bore a red Quatro Cerberus guild mark. He wore very baggy pair of brown pants that sported a large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip. He also wore plain black Chinese-looking shoes.

"Oh really." Cana replied as the man placed a glass of beer on the table.

"How about a couple drinks to pass the time. What do you say?" The man said.

"Oh, so you got something to prove, huh." Cana replied.

"Hey pal, you should just walk away." Macao told the man.

"Yeah, that girls drinking tolerance is as strong as he father." Wakaba added.

"Well, I don't know how strong or who is her old man is." A mug is placed on the table in between Cana and the man. The owner of the mug was Zoro. "But I wouldn't mind joining in on this fun!"

"I don't mind the more the merrier I say!" The man said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, you're right." Cana said, before she turned to Law and Smoker. "How about you two join? For old time sakes!"

"No." Law answered. "Especially since my alcohol tolerance is still not that good. So joining would be pointless.

"I'll also have to decline. I have to watch Nelliel and getting plastered is not what I want to do." Smoker replied.

"How bout you Kid?" Zoro asked his guild mate.

"I decline Roronoa." Kid said.

"Suit yourselves!" Cana said. "So let's get this party going." After saying that the three took their first drinks. Some time pasted after that and it appeared Cana was now unconscious. Almost all of the Fairy Tail members watching this drink off were in utter shock at Cana's defeat.

"I can't believe it, they drank Cana under the table and they're still going." Macao said.

"Loookss we lost the Hotty, but you still seem raring to go!" The man said with a fluster face.

"Ooof course this ain't even close to my limit. What's your name?" An equally flustered Zoro asked his opponent.

"Haha, the names Bacchus Groh! Your's my friend?" Bacchus replied as he gulped down another drink.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro answered as he did the same with his beer.

"Well Zoro, you're a wild guy! Hahaha!" Bacchus says with a drunk chuckle. As the two continued their drink off Ichigo and Erza looked at them from a distance.

"So Bacchus is here as well." Erza said.

"Yeah, he's probably going to compete in the games." Ichigo said.

"What's so special about him?" Natsu questioned as he was currently having a scuffle against Gray.

"He is an S-class mage from Quatro Cerberus. Drunken Hawk Bacchus master of the Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm, we have fought on many of occasions. There has never been a clear winner between us." Erza explained.

"Wait, so he is as strong as you." Gray said.

"That doesn't matter now! It's all ancient history Erza would ever lose to a guy like that!" Natsu said.

"You two shouldn't really say that. He is still very strong, Naruto could contest to that since they fought in last year's games." Ichigo stated.

"They did?" Natsu and Gray said as they were still pulling at each others faces.

"If they did then who won?" Erza asked.

"It was a hard fought battle, but in the end Naruto came out the winner. But by the end of the fight, he was completely worn out." Ichigo answered which surprised the Fairy Tail members. Natsu and Gray went to where Naruto was to confirm what Ichigo said. "I really can't wait for the time we get to fight again."

"I can't wait for that as well." Erza replied as she looked at the interactions between her guild and Ichigo's.

"I missed seeing this." Ichigo said with a grin. "Seeing our guilds like this. It feels like the old days."

"I couldn't agree more." Erza said in agreement. "Ichigo is there a reason your sisters aren't here?"

"They had somewhere else important to be." Ichigo answered, which made Erza curious as to wonder what could've been so important.

 **-Somewhere else-**

"Hurry up Yuzu!" Karin told her sister as they ran through the streets of the capital.

"I am. You're just running too fast." Yuzu replied as she tried her best to keep up with her sister.

"Well, yeah, we've kept them waiting for us for awhile now!" Karin stated as she continued to run until they reach their destination. Karin began to looked the crowd of people until she saw the people she was looking for. "Hey!"

"About time you two got here. We were starting to think you stood us up." Said Sting, who was with Rogue, and both their exceeds, Lector and Frosch.

"Well we're here. So be happy about that." Karin said. "Hell, you're lucky I'm giving you another chance since you stood me up the last time."

"I told I was sorry already." Sting said.

"Yeah, Sting even got on his knees and apologized. But even then you wouldn't forgive him, so he begged you. When a ton of people started to stare you got embarrassed and accepted his apology." Lector commented.

"I don't want to be reminded of that!" Karin and Sting told the exceed. As those two continued to talk Yuzu walked to Frosch.

"Hey there Frosch." Yuzu says as she pets the exceed. "I see the stitches for your suit are holding up nicely."

"That's because you did a great job of repairing it." Rogue said with a slight smile.

"Frosch also thinks you did a great job." Frosch added.

"You two flatter me." Yuzu said with a slight blush. "How's Sabertooth is celebrating placing in first place in today's games?"

"They're not." Rogue replied.

"Yeah, there is no need to. A single victory is nothing to celebrate about. We'll celebrate after we win and show Sabertooth is and always will be the strongest!" Sting declared.

"Yeah, but you have to defeat our guild first and I remembered last year you two got outclassed by both Ichigo and Naruto." Karin stated.

"Well, that won't be the case this year Sting has grown way stronger!" Lector said.

"Frosch also thinks Rogue has also gotten stronger." Frosch added.

"That may be the case, but they also got Fairy Tail to deal with." Yuzu said.

"They are nothing to worry about. Especially on how they did today." Sting said.

"But they do have some members that peak our interest." Rogue said.

"Really, who may those be?" Karin asked.

"There is no need to tell you that." Rogue replied.

"Fine don't tell us." Karin said. They continued to talk for some time. "Well, it's about time we head back to the inn."

"Yeah, we should be doing the same, since I'll be competing tomorrow." Sting stated with a smile as he gets closer to Karin. "So cheer me on okay." Sting quickly kisses Karin on the lips, before backing up as she threw a punch.

"Don't do that so suddenly you idiot!" Karin says with a flustered face. Sting only smiled as he began to walk away with Lector following him.

"Well, see you later." Rogue told Yuzu.

"Yeah, you too." Yuzu replied. The two stared at each other for a bit, until Yuzu leaned in, but as she did Rogue turned around and began to walk away.

"Come on Frosch." Rogue told his exceed.

"Yuzu!" Karin called out to her sister, who proceeded to follow her back to their inn. While with the Twin Dragonslayers.

"So you chickened out again. She even leaned in and you still wouldn't kiss her." Sting commented.

"Can you just stop talking." Rogue told his guild mate in a cold tone. Unbeknownst to both Sabertooth's Twin Dragonslayers and Royal Guard's twin sisters some cloaked figure had watched them from a distance.

"It won't be long until it'll begin." The figure muttered to himself. Under his cloak, his appearance looked identical to Rogue, except he looked slightly older and had a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. He turned around and seemingly vanished into the shadows.

 **I'm so sorry to anyone that where wondering when I'd upload another chapter. This was supposed to be out a lot earlier, but certain events kept getting in the way. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one. Thanks again for reading! Leave a review if you want!**

 **Special thanks to my Beta reader, Hexabyss!**

 **Published: 1/23/2017  
**

Next Chapter: The Second Day


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: The Second Day

 **-Somewhere in Crocus-**

The members of Royal Guard were currently heading towards Domus Flua for day two of the Grand Magic Games.

"Ahh today looks great!" Luffy said.

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto said in agreement.

"So, where is Zoro?" Ichigo questioned.

"Zo-kun is currently dealing with a huge hangover so he's sleeping it off." Giselle answered.

"He's going to end up missing games." Luffy said. He then turned to Law. "Law why don't you remove the alcohol from Zoro by using your magic?"

"I could, but with the large amount he consumed last night it would take too long to remove it all from his system." Law stated. As the Royal Guard members continued to walk they ran across something.

"Hey Pappa!" Nel said, getting Smoker's attention.

"What is it?" The smoke mage replied.

"Look over there!" Nel pointed to a large crowd of people with a majority of them being men in front of a cafe.

"That sure is a lot of people." Smoker commented.

"I wonder what's going on?" Robin questioned.

"Whatever it is, it must be really amazing if there is a large amount people surrounding the place!" Luffy said as he started to think of various things it could be. From especially food, to a large mermaid, to a large bird made out of fire, and even a a singing man with octopus tentacles.

"Even I'm curious now." Ichigo said with most of his guild mates just as curious.

"If you're all that damn curious why not get closer look." Grimmjow suggested, which some of his curious guild mates did just that, but due to the crowd of people they couldn't get a good view.

"Curse these people! Can anyone see anything?" Naruto asked his guild mates.

"Nope/I'm not big enough/No/No, Naru-kun/I can't see either/I want to see damn it!" Deidara, Nel, Ichigo, Giselle, Hinata, and Luffy replied

"Well, I can see." Jugo answered. As he was the tallest member of the guild, he was easily able to see over the crowd. "It seems to be just a couple of women."

"Really, that's it." Luffy muttered with a disappointed tone

"That explains why most of the crowd are male." Bambietta commented.

"If that's it, I see no point in us staying and gawking." Ichigo said.

"Is that really all?" Karin asked.

"Well, now that I get a better look at them, they appear to be the members of Mermaid Heel." Jugo informed his guild mates. He continued to look. "Who could that be?"

"Who could who be?" Naruto questioned. As Jugo was about to answer Luffy suddenly jumped on his shoulders with Nel on his shoulders.

"I'm so high up." Nel said.

"Sorry Jugo, me and Nel wanted to look as well. So hopefully you don't mind." Luffy said.

"Not at all. Just warn me next time." Jugo replied.

"Now where is the person you are talking about?" Luffy asked.

"The woman that the Mermaid Heel members are surrounding." Jugo said. Luffy look for a bit till he saw the person sitting in a weird looking chair. It was a tall and very beautiful woman with pale skin, a large bust, dark brown eyes, and long black hair that seemed to extend past her waist, while also having her locks of hair frame her face down to her chin. She was wearing a pair of earrings that resembles snakes a large white cloak with black markings and the trim of the hood was covered in grey fur. Underneath the cloak she had on a red long sleeved qipao, which had a yellow color streak down its middle, the trims on the bottom of the dress had white fur and she had on purple high heel pumps.

"I just want to come out to get something to drink and then these people crowd up around us." The women says as she took a sip of her tea.

"You sure do usually bring in a crowd Master Hancock." Beth said.

"I can't blame them. Not a lot of people get a chance to see my beauty such as the guild master of Mermaid Heel, Boa Hancock." Boa said with a slight smile. **(AN: Hiro has not revealed Mermaid Heel's guild master and I don't think he ever will. So I decided to do this.)** Boa looked at Mermaid Heel's ace Kagura Mikazuki and noticed she was staring at something. "Something seems to have caught your attention Kagura. Mind sharing what it is?"

"Not at all, Master. It just seems we have some guests." Kagura informed her guild master.

"Guests?" Boa looked in the direction her ace was looking at and saw Luffy. "It seems we do." Boa took one final sip of her tea, before standing up from her seat, which started to move to reveal it was actually a large white snake with large pink spots running down its body and a pale yellow colored underbelly with thin horizontal black lines across it. It wore a horned skull with blue hair jutting out from the back of it and a blue scarf. Boa began to walk forward with the snake with the Mermaid Heel members following her. As she reached the crowd, they opened up a path for her. Luffy jumped off Jugo's shoulders and took Nel down from his just in time as Boa reached him. "So we meet again Monkey D Luffy."

"Its seem so..." Luffy suddenly stopped talking and started to think for a second. "Who are you again?" This dumbfound Mermaid Heel's guild master for a second, before she recomposed herself almost immediately.

"You truly are a fool. To believe someone could ever forget my beauty." Boa said.

"So have we met before?" Luffy questioned.

"Yes, but it was only once. It was two years back during a meeting between the guild masters." Boa stated.

"Really, cause I don't remember you whatsoever." Luffy said, causing Boa to become dumbfounded again. As Boa continued to try to get Luffy to remember her, the crowd and the Royal Guard members were looking at them.

"So, who is she Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but since the members of Mermaid Heel around her. I take she is the guild master. Weird though, I never heard of her before." Ichigo said.

"There is a reason for that." Said Kagura, who appeared next to the two founders of Royal Guard.

"Hey there Kagura." Naruto greeted the swordswoman.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, Orange Beast." Mermaid Heel's ace replied. "And yours as well, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I can say the same." Ichigo replied.

"I see Roronoa Zoro isn't present with the rest of your guild mates." Kagura stated.

"He drank to much so he is currently back at the inn my guild is staying at." Naruto answered.

"I see. It is a shame he is not participating in the games this year." Kagura said.

"Well, I'll be competing and since we haven't had a chance to fight yet in any of the past games. I say it would be fun to finally test my sword against yours." Ichigo said.

"I'd be lying if I said clashing blade with you hasn't crossed my mind, but you will have to wait. I seek to battle someone else." Kagura said which made the Royal Guard members ponder who that person could be.

"So what were you going to tell us about your guild master?" Naruto asked

"It was she rarely leaves our guild hall or rarely goes to meetings with the other guild masters. So not many people know of her. She mainly focuses on her job as a guild master." Kagura proclaimed.

"Is that so." Ichigo said.

"Yes, it is." Boa said as she glared at Ichigo. "I never intended to come here to watch the Grand Magic Games until I saw how poorly Mermaid Heel performed. But I promise you today will be different. My guild does not intend to lose. We will be victorious and show our superiority over you all!" Boa pointed at Luffy as she tilted her head backwards until she faces the sky. This gesture confused most of the people looking.

"Why is she doing that?" Toshiro questioned.

"I think it is a form looking down on someone, but instead actually looking down on them she looks up. It's like she look so down on them she has to look up or something ridiculous." Shikamaru said.

"Well, that's not going to happen! Because my guild won't let yours or any other guild win!" Luffy declared.

"Well Monkey D Luffy may us see who the best guild is." Boa told Luffy as she stops doing her gesture, then she started to walk away. "Ladies lets make our leave!" The Mermaid Heel members immediately started to follow their guild master. As the guild master was near Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu she stopped and glared at them. "So you and those two girls are Masaki's and that idiot Isshin's kid."

"We are." Ichigo answered. Boa looked at the Kurosaki siblings for a few more seconds before finally making with her guild. Moments later the Royal Guard members left the area and head towards the Domus Flua.

 **-Domus Flua-**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Was heard throughout the arena. "I am your lead commentator Chapati and I am joined again by Mr. Yajima!"

"I'm glad to be back." Yajima said.

"Also, our special guest joining us is Sorcerer Weekly's Jason!" Chapati said, who hair was now for some reason longer and brown.

"Today is going to be so COOOL!" Jason yelled out in excitement. Jason is a young man with short blond hair that pointed in the middle. He wore a pink t-shirt, blue colored jeans, brown shoes, and black sunglasses that he had resting on his head.

"Indeed, it will especially since it's time to begin today's contest! Which will be called Chariot!" Chapati said as on a pillar red text formed spelling out the name of the contest. "Now it's time for each of the teams to pick a member to participate!"

With Team Sabertooth

"Looks like I'm up!" Sting says with a confident smile.

"Show them why you're the best Sting!" Lector said.

"You best not lose, Sting." Rogue told his fellow dragonslayer.

"The Master will not be pleased if anyone loses." Rufus added.

"Like I would, plus I have someone to impress." Sting replied.

"Who would that be?" Orga questioned. Orga is a massive and heavily muscular man with long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair that he held back with a black headband. He left his upper body exposed. He wore a three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings around his neck, a striped pair of pants with a tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band, brown armbands with white edges on his forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry, and black boots. He also had four black vertical lines on his chin and black tattoos that resembles wings and circles on both his biceps.

"Like I would tell any of you." Sting said as he left his guild mates.

With Team Royal Guard

"Chariot, huh. I wonder what it means." Toshiro pondered.

"Are we going to be riding some chariots or something?" Law added.

"Doesn't matter what it is. All that matters right now is who is going to compete." Sasori said.

"I do it!" Naruto declared.

"Any reason you want to compete?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't compete yesterday and I'm dying of boredom. Plus, it would be a good time to show off." Naruto says with a bright smile.

"Any objections?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all/Why would I/It's fine with me." Toshiro, Sasori, and Law answered.

"Then that settles it. Good luck out there." Ichigo told Naruto.

A few minutes later the other competitors were chosen.

For Sabertooth it was Sting Eucliffe.

Lamia Scale had chosen Yuka Suzuki.

Quatro Cerberus went with their ace, Bacchus Groh.

Blue Pegasus also went with their ace, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

Mermaid Heel went with a tanned skinned chubby woman with black curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband named Risley Law. She wore a red necklace decorated with animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish, that also bears the Mermaid Heel guild mark right at its center, and a short blue top, which leaves her belly exposed. She also had on brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands and sandals.

Raven Tail had picked a pale, slim and muscular young man with black hair and black eyes called Kurohebi. He wore a tight black skivvy which ends on his hands as a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of bracelets, pants that have scaly patterns from mid-thigh to their hems, which cut off just below his knees, and underneath that he had on a pair of black leggings, which are tucked into his boots.

Fairy Tail A went with their trusty dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel.

Fairy Tail B ended up choosing Gajeel Redfox.

With the Royal Guard members

"It seems Naruto and Natsu are competing this should be fun!" Luffy said.

"So is Gajeel." Deidara said as he carried Narumi.

"Lets see if that idiot will have a chance of winning." Bambietta added as she was carrying Isarno. She then looked over to where Hinata was. "Why don't you cheer your husband on, Hinata. I bet he would love that."

"I would, but I'm not feeling too well." Hinata replied.

"Then we'll cheer him on for you!" Luffy told Hinata.

"If you're not feeling to good why don't you go rest up at the inn." Smoker suggested.

"No, I want to stay and watch. Even though I can't cheer on Naruto, me being here is good enough for him." Hinata said as she looked down at the arena as Naruto looked back and smiled. At the same time Karin was looking over at Sting, who gave her a small wink.

"Karin are you going to cheer on Naruto or Sting?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"Naruto of course. Cheering on a mage from another guild over one from your own guild is disrespectful. It doesn't matter what your connection is with them you always side with your guild" Karin answered.

"You have a point, but Sting may be sad if you don't." Yuzu stated.

"He'll have to get over it." Karin said, as in the middle of the arena the competitors finally gathered.

"Looks like we are competing against each other." Naruto said.

"Yup and I hope you don't mind losing because I'm going to win this one!" Natsu says with a toothy smile.

"Whoever said you're going to win Salamander?" Gajeel said.

"I did! What did you think you were going to win?!" Natsu replied.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" Gajeel said back. This caused the two dragonslayers to butt heads.

"Hahaha." Sting chuckled, getting the Fairy Tail dragonslayers to glare at him.

"What you laughing at?!" Natsu and Gajeel questioned the Sabertooth dragonslayer.

"The fact you two think you're going to win. You're both better off in last!" Sting mockingly said. Naruto just looked at the dragonslayers until a certain mage walked up to him.

"Well, if it isn't you Whiskers." Bacchus said.

"Figures you'd compete and you're looking as terrible as usual." Naruto said

"Well, you'd be too if you had to deal with a massive hangover. Me and your guild mate drank the night away." Bacchus said as he had the expression of slight pain, until he became slightly serious. "You are one of the few people I wouldn't mind having a tussle with." Bacchus then pointed to his chin. "I still feel the pain of that punch you used to finish me off last year. I'm itching to return the favor."

"You can try, but you'll end up defeated again." Naruto declared.

"So three dragonslayers, a Wizard Saint, also the strongest mages of Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus, huh. No matter, I'll still claim victory." Yuka said to himself

"You forgot about me. Don't you go looking down on the chubby." Risley said.

"Now that all the participants are gathered up we can explain the rules of Chariot!" Chapati announced as several lacrima screens appeared around the arena. On the screens were the streets of Crocus that now was filled with several moving interconnected platforms. "The rules of this game are that the competitors will start at the far side of Crocus and race on top consistent moving chariots to get back here and cross the finish line! Using magic to help reach the finish line or hinder your competition in allowed! If any of the competitors fall off the chariots they will be disqualified! Since that has been explained we can begin!" At that moment the ground under each competitor started to glow, before they suddenly vanished.

 **-At the Starting Point-**

The nine competitors suddenly appeared on the last of the chariots.

"I really hate teleport magic." Naruto muttered to himself. He then quickly scanned his surroundings to see a crowd of people and that he and the other competitors were now on one of the moving chariot.

"Begin now!" The competitors heard. Kurohebi is the first to make a move as he began to run. As the other competitors tried to run after the Raven Tail member.

 **"Sandstorm."** Kurohebi declared as large amount of sand, fired at his opponents, stopping them in their tracks as he continued to run further ahead.

"That's a cheap trick." Naruto said as he did his best to stop the sand from getting in his eyes. As the sand finally subsidies Naruto had noticed everyone else were now ahead of him. "Looks like I'm in last. Oh well." For some reason instead of running after them Naruto just sat down.

Back at the Domus Flua

"Looks like the race is underway, but it looks like the only competitor to not move is Naruto Uzumaki! Did he just given up when the race has begun?!"

"What is Naruto doing? Most of the other guilds are almost half way already." Toshiro questioned as he watched the lacrima screen.

"There is no need to worry Toshiro-ya." Law told his guild mate. Toshiro looked confused by this.

"That idiot is giving himself a challenge." Sasori commented.

"A challenge?"

"Yes, by letting everyone else have a head start. He is testing to see if he'll be fast enough to win even with the gap." Ichigo said.

Back with Naruto

"Kurama how far is everyone at now?" Naruto asked.

 **"Most of them are about to reach the halfway point, while the three dragonslayers seem to be falling behind."** Kurama informed his host.

"I wonder what that could be. Maybe I'll just have to see for myself." Naruto finally got to his feet.

 **"Do you think can really catch up, Kit?"**

"No, I don't think I can catch up." Naruto took one step forward. "I know I can!" In a split second Naruto began to charge forward at incredible speeds. The people on walkways couldn't even keep up with his movements as he continued to dash towards the other competitors.

"Looks like Royal Guard's Orange Beast has finally made his move and only mere seconds he is starting to close the gap between himself and his competition! As he is about to catch up to Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe!"

"You weren't kidding about them not getting to far." Naruto thought. He continued to keep running until he finally reaches the three dragonslayers. Naruto ran past the three then immediately stopped and turn to face them.

"So you finally caught up Naruto." Natsu said as he had the look of he was going to throw up.

"Well, you didn't get far, but that's beside the point. What's wrong with you? You look like ate something bad." Naruto said.

"It's these damn chariots! Why the hell do they have to move!" Natsu answered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused by what Natsu said. He started to think for a second. He started to think for a few seconds until he remembered Natsu with his current expression before when he rode on the Thousand Sunny. "Oh yeah, you suffer from motion sickness real easily. But that doesn't explain both those you."

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" Gajeel said as he had a similar sick expression.

"Crap, why did have to be this type of contest." Sting said as he mirrored the other dragonslayers.

"Don't tell me you two are also suffering from motion sickness as well." Naruto said with a dumbfounded look.

"Afraid so, but that only means we're real dragonslayers." Sting said with a slight grin, before he went back to his sick look.

"I feel sorry for you three." Naruto said.

 **"Kit you know you are still in the middle of something."** Kurama said.

"Crap! How far is everyone else gotten already?!"

"They are already getting near the finish line."

"Then there is no time to lose!" Naruto quickly turned around, but not looking at the dragonslayers. "I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get to compete against you three when you were at your fullest. So if we meet later in the tournament I expect to see what each of you got!" Naruto finally began to run, leaving the dragonslayers in the dust. **"Endurance Boost!"** After activating that spell Naruto's speed increased, making zip through the chariots. In a few minutes time Naruto finally saw the other competitors with Bacchus seemingly in last. "There they are." Bacchus turn his head to see Naruto.

"Ah, looks like Whiskers caught up." Bacchus said with a grin. "Looks like its time for me to put a little effort into this race!" Bacchus stopped and proceeded to stomp on the chariot he was on. This resulted in it breaking, while demolishing several chariots in front and behind it. This ended up knocking down Ichiya, Yuka, and Risley.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed as the chariot he was on fell apart and he was sent flying into the air.

"Catch you later losers! Try not to fall off before you reach the finish line!" Bacchus said as he ran past the down his competition at incredible speeds.

 **"Energy Make: Clone!"** Naruto declared as he summoned a clone to throw him back towards the chariots.

"That was a dirt.. Blah!" Ichiya didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto landed on top of his head smacking it into the chariot, before proceeding to chase down Bacchus. "Th.." Ichiya's face is smashed into the chariot again, but this time by Naruto's clone, which ran after its creator.

"That was harsh." Yuka commented.

"No kidding." Said Risley, who was for some reason a lot skinnier.

"I didn't mean to do that. I should say sorry to Ichiya after this is over." Naruto thought as Bacchus pasted Kurohebi. Naruto pasted the Raven Tail mage moments afterwards.

"It's coming down to the wire as Bacchus is leading the charge while Naruto is hot on his trail! Who will come out on top and take first place!" Chapati said.

"So Cool!" Jason yelled out.

"Come on!" Naruto mentally yelled as he ran as fast as he could to catch up to Bacchus, which he eventually did. "Don't think I'll let you win this easily!"

"I'd have it no other way Whiskers, but I haven't gotten serious yet!" Bacchus declared as he started to run faster leaving in the dust. Naruto tried his best, but no matter what he couldn't reach Bacchus.

"Damn it!" The two had finally reached the Domus Flua and once the finish line was in sight Bachhus leaped off the chariots and dash towards it. "No you don't! **Power Boost**!" Suddenly the clone that Naruto summoned earlier appeared and grabbed hold of him, then proceeded to spin in place at ridiculous speeds. "Now!" The clone did as it was told and tossed Naruto towards the finish line. As Bacchus was about to claim victory Naruto reached him. In a blink of the eye, they both had crossed the finish line. The crowd was left confused about who had won.

"We have looked at the replay and it seems we have a tie, which means both Royal Guard and Quatro Cerberus will each awarded five points!" Chapati announced as the other competitors reached the finish line. "In second place is Raven Tail's Kurohebi, Lesley in third, Yuka in fourth, and Ichiya in fifth! Now that leaves three racers left to cross the finish line!"

With the Royal Guard members

Unlike all of the laughing people in the coliseum the members of Royal Guard looked on dumbfounded as they watched Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting try to finish the race, which seemed to go on forever as they move slowly due to their motion sickness.

"Someone just put them out their misery already." Grimmjow commented.

"All we can do is watch and pity them." Jugo added.

"This is really funny." Deidara said.

"Sure is, it's not everyday we get to see Gajeel make a fool of himself." Bambietta agreed with a slight chuckle.

"I so feel sorry for that idiot. I knew he would end up getting sick once I heard the rules, but I didn't think it would be this bad." Karin says as she facepalmed herself. "Maybe I should do something to cheer him up."

"I didn't know Sting and the other dragonslayers got motion sickness like Rogue. Maybe its a dragonslayer thing." Yuzu said.

"Since Pops is a dragonslayer as well I wonder if he also gets motion sickness." Luffy wondered.

 **-On a boat at sea-**

"You sure your ok your Majesty?" Sabo asked Dragon, who looked terribly sick. Sabo sported has longer hair that reached his back, which he kept tied in a ponytail. He looked like he had become slightly more muscular and taller. He wore a similar outfit to the one he had five years ago, but he now had a red shirt instead of a blue one and grey pants. Also, his goggles were now brown.

"Don't worry about m.. Gah." Dragon stopped talking as he immediately covered his mouth and ran over to the side of the ship to throw up. Dragon hasn't seemed to have changed physically, all except that he was now sporting a small beard similar to his father. He still wore his green cloak, but now underneath he wore a black suit, a green dress shirt underneath and black shoes. "Why does this happen to me? I didn't have any form of motion sickness before."

"Maybe it's just a result of being a dragonslayer. I've heard they all suffered from it." Yoruichi said. Yoruichi has not change that much from how she looked five years ago, with the exception of having longer hair which she had in her signature ponytail. Her attire is similar to her old one, but now her over-shirt and her around her waist were now dark purple.

"Well, I won't. I am the king o.. Guh!" Dragon immediately throws up overboard again.

 **-Back at the Domus Flua-**

"Now that the first event of today is finished with Fairy Tail's Natsu came in sixth, Gajeel in seventh, leaving Sting in last! Now we can move on to the Battle Rounds!" Chapati announced.

"This is going to be so cool!" Jason yelled out.

With Team Royal Guard

Naruto was sitting down, to take a breather.

"You did good out there." Ichigo said.

"Of course I did. Its me we're talking about here." Naruto said with a grin. "But I did hope to not tie, but that's Bacchus for you."

"If you weren't playing around you could have possibly placed first." Sasori said.

"I was not. I did best out there." Naruto replied.

"We know you Naruto-ya and we you weren't trying to your best." Law stated.

"There was no point of tossing all my cards on the table yet." Naruto said.

"Looks like the first match is starting." Toshiro informed his team, who stopped talking and watched first battle.

The match was between Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta and Raven Tail's Kurohebi. The two ended up making a wager with each other. Toby wagered if he won, he'd get to hear his opponent's real name, while if Kurohebi won he gets to hear Toby's super secret. In the end Kurohebi won with ease and it turned out Toby's secret was he lost his sock, which was on a necklace he was wearing, which Kurohebi proceeded to rip apart for his own amusement.

"Now lets move onto round two. First from Quatro Cerberus, it's the God of Wine, Bacchus. Following is a member of Team Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss!" Chapati announced, this shocked several Fairy Tail members and even a certain blond.

"This is not good!" Naruto thought.

"Bacchus is tough, he should be as strong as Erza and you have fought him before. Do you honestly think Mirajane's brother can win?" Ichigo asked his guild mate as Elfman and Bacchus reached the arena. Naruto didn't answer at first as he glared at Bacchus, who was lying back on the arena floor.

"In all honestly, I would have to say no. Even though I can tell Elfman is stronger then he was seven years ago, I can clearly say Bacchus has him outclassed, but by saying that I have no doubt Elfman will somehow win this!" Naruto declared. In the middle of the arena Elfman glared at the Quatro Cerberus mage.

"How about we have a bet like the last guys." Bacchus said.

"Like what?" Elfman questioned.

"Those sisters of yours are really smokin hotties, how about if I win the match they keep me company tonight! Both at the same time!" Bacchus say with a large grin, as his words gross out Mirajane and Lisanna, while pissing off Elfman and Naruto.

"Elfman you better beat the crap out of him!" Naruto yelled out to Elfman.

"Don't worry, I will. Because a real man will not tolerate this amount of disrespect!" A furious Elfman said as Bacchus stood up. The gong was heard signaling the start of the match. Elfman went for the attack first as tried to bunch Bacchus, who easily dodge the punch and delivered one of his own. Elfman didn't not falter from the attack and went for another punch, but it ended up like what happen before. A few minutes pasted and Elfman was on his on a knee, with several bruises covering his body. The Fairy Tail Mage got up and charged at his opponent as light enveloped his body. **"Beast Soul: Weretiger!"** Elfman changed into a humanoid tiger and swiped at Bacchus with his claw, but like before it was dodged with ease.

"He hasn't even gotten close to landing to hit." Law said.

"The worse part is his opponent seems to be playing with him." Toshiro added.

"That's because he is. Bacchus hasn't gotten close to taking this serious." Naruto said as he looked over to Bacchus's gourd. "He hasn't taken a single drink yet." At that moment Elfman's Take Over vanished after the beating he had received, which left him on the face down on the ground.

"By the look of things tonight will be quite wild. I can't wait!" Bacchus said as he licked his lips. Soon Elfman is able to get to his feet. "Back on your feet, aye. Looks like all your talking about being a man wasn't just for show."

"Listen up you dog I have told you my part of our bet. If I win you and the rest of your guild bros to by Quatro Puppy!" Elfman said, which shocked the Quatro Cerberus members and make Bacchus laugh.

"Okay then." Bacchus walked over and picked up his gourd. "You've got yourself a deal!" Bacchus pop off the gourds cap and started to chug down the alcohol inside.

"You better have something up your sleeves Elfman or this over." Naruto muttered as Bacchus finally finished drinking.

 **"Take Over: Be.."** Elfman began to use another Take Over.

"It's pointless!" Bacchus declared as immediately attacked his opponent several times while he was transforming. "Felt that, did ya. Ehh?" Bacchus was shocked as he looked down at his arms, noticing they were heavily bruised and a decent part of his armor fell apart. "What in the hell happened?" Bacchus turned to see Elfman, who was in his Take Over, that took the appearance of a large heavily spike humanoid lizard.

"This is my Beast Soul: Lizardman. I may not hit you, but come ahead strike me all you want. So bring it on and hit me with everything you've got! Unless you're scared!"

"You sure are wild man! I like your style man, you sure know how to make my blood pumping!" Bacchus charged at Elfman started to unleash a brutal barrage of punches. Even with all the attack Bacchus threw at him Elfman would not fall and held up his guard.

"Come Elfman hold in there! You can do this!" Naruto cheered on Elfman as he continued to take the attacks. The crowd cheered on as this proceeds to last a few minutes longer till Bacchus stopped attacking and Elfman's Take Over fades away. The two mages fall to their knees winded from what had happened.

"Your name is Elfman. Ahahahahahaha!" Bacchus let out a laugh as he got up and raised his arms into the sky. "I've won!" The Fairy Tail members and Naruto looked disappointed at this, think this was meant Elfman loss until. "I've got to tell you pal." Bacchus began to fall back, while keeping his large smile as he hit the ground "You are a real man!"

"Looks that Bacchus is down! So that means the winner is Elfman!" Chapati announced making crowd cheer and the Fairy Tail guild celebrate.

"He did it, he did it, he actually did it! Way to go Elfman!" Naruto yelled out with glee as Elfman let out a victory shout.

"Looks like you were right." Ichigo said.

With the Royal Guard members

"I can't believe he was able to pull it off." A slightly surprised Shikamaru said. "By all chances Bacchus should have won that. I really did underestimate Fairy Tail."

"That's Fairy Tail for you. No matter what odds are in front of them, they always find a way to defeat it." Luffy said with his usual smile.

"Now I'm starting to understand why you think of them so highly." Shikamaru thought.

-Some time later-

"Now it's time to move on to the third round! The first competitor will be Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss and she will be going up against Blue Pegasus's blond bombshell Jenny Realight!" Chapati announced.

"Wait, Mira is going to fight. This is going to be great time to see what she can do!" Naruto said with a cheerful grin. In only a few minutes that cheerful grin turned into utter shock as the match began instead of fighting the two female mages began to model in bikinis making all most all of the male audience to cheer with hearts in their eyes.

"Two bodacious babes, who are both masters of Transformation Magic! This is truly what dreams are made of! What do you think Mister Yajima?" Chapati asked his co-host.

"Well, I feel like a young man today!" Yajima replied.

"This is going to be the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jason declared.

"What the hell is Mira doing?!" Naruto yelled out as he was closing his eyes.

"It appears her and Jenny are having a competition of their own." Ichigo said as he had his hand over his eyes.

 **"Why must you cover your eyes King? You are a grown adult man, so I see no reason for you not to look at theses females, especially since they are presenting themselves to everyone."** Zangetsu said.

"It just doesn't sit right for me. I don't want people to think I'm a pervert." Ichigo replied.

 **"You know you would look if Red was doing the same thing."** Zangetsu said.

"Shut up." Ichigo told the demon.

"This is just inappropriate. What do they think this a damn pin up shoot?" Toshiro says as he looked away from what was happening. While Law didn't say anything as he used his hat's bill to block his eyes, while Sasori didn't cover his eyes and looked.

"All the screams of theses perverts going crazy for some girls are starting to get on my last nerves." Sasori thought with a very annoyed look. Meanwhile, over with the rest of their guild mates.

"Papa when are you going to stop covering my eyes?" Nel asked Smoker, who currently had his gloves over her eyes.

"When those two stop?" Smoker responded as he and most of the male Royal Guard members, except Luffy, had their eye covered by Robin's hands.

"Is this really necessary?! I'm a grown ass man! I can look at anything I want!" Grimmjow yelled out.

"Of course it is. We can't have our guild's male members looking like perverts." Robin replied.

"Then what's the reason you didn't cover up Strawhat's eyes?" Kid questioned.

"Robin knows there is no need to." Bambietta answered instead.

"So what up with the posing they're doing? Is it supposed to be some form of warm ups." An uninterested Luffy said as he look at Mirajane and Jenny continue to pose in different outfits. "I hope we get to the fighting soon or this will put me to sleep." This continued on for a some time.

"We need to wrap this thing up so lets move on to the ending of this match!" Chapati announced.

"Fine then, but lets make this more interesting and have our own bet. After all everyone else has done one." Jenny said.

"I'm game. So what do you have in mind?" Mirajane replied.

"The loser will have to pose for Sorcerer Weekly nude!" The men in the audience went wild to this condition Jenny had proposed.

"You're on!" Mirajane's quick response shocked a lot of people.

"Really think you can handle me?" Jenny's body is quickly enveloped in light and one it died down she was sporting a type of suit. "Especially when I have my Battle Form on."

"Yeah, I'm not to worried about it." Mirajane's body is engulfed by a bright dark light. When it died down, she was now transformed. This transformation had made her taller, gave her much longer, scruffier hair, that jut outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts and she had become more sinister looking. Covering her chin and ears was a piece of armor plate that formed three spikes and two large armored horns that pointed outward. She was now wearing dark high, wide collared overcoat with torn light edges covered in dark blue markings and a large black cape with torn edges. Mirajane's arms were covered up to her forearms by armored gauntlets, while her legs appeared to become covered in large, dark blue tattoos, which resembled thigh-high boots and a pair of long, skin-tight pants. Her feet were now engulfed in a sea of sharp flames that covered the area around her.

"What is that Take Over Mirajane is using Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her use that before." Naruto replied as he looked at Mirajane as she attacked Jenny defeating her in a single hit. "This only excites me for when we get to fight Mira!"

"Just like that Mirajane takes the win!"

-Moments later-

"Now on to the fourth round! This one will test the skills of Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuki and Sabertooth's Yukino Agria!" As the match was announced somewhere in the coliseum Boa Hancock sat down on her snake.

"It's time for you Kagura to show why Mermaid Heel shouldn't be underestimated. Show why you are the strongest mermaid." Boa says as she pets her snake. Meanwhile a certain swordsman had finally arrived to where his guild mates were.

"So you re finally here Zo-kun." Giselle said.

"I would have been here sooner if.."

"Wouldn't have not gotten lost!" Karin said, cutting off Zoro.

"I didn't get lost! I just couldn't find this place!" Zoro stated.

"What hell are you talking about? You can clearly see this damn coliseum from the inn! Face it you have a shit sense of direction!" Grimmjow proclaimed. Zoro snared at his fellow swordsman before finally looking over to the arena. In the middle stood Yukino, who is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair, which she seemed to be wearing a blue rose ornament on. She wore a white blouse and shorts, which was covered by a white cloak that was clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that reached down to her feet. Also the ends of said cloak were divided into flowing sections that are secured by ribbons. On her legs she had on long white leggings that stopped at her mid-thighs. A second person entered the arena, which was Kagura.

"So, she's fighting." Zoro muttered as he glared at the Mermaid Heel mage.

"You've been eyeing that girl lately Roronoa. Do you possibly have a thing for her?" Kid questioned his guild mate.

"No, nothing like that." Zoro answered as he looked at the fight happening in the arena.

"Then what's up with you staring at her like a creep?" Kid questioned again.

"I'm not a damn creep!" Zoro yelled at his guild mate. Zoro took a deep sigh calming himself down. "Our guild has several swordsman, but the three strongest are me, Ichigo, and I hate to say this Grimmjow. It's hard to tell which one of us actually are the strongest when it comes to using a sword and there is not a lot of people in Fiore that are as skilled as us. But that woman Kagura could be considered on equal par with us."

"Seriously? Ribbon over there is as good with a sword as you three? I've only been a part of this for a few months now and I've seen you all three fight. You sure you ain't pulling my leg?" Kid asked in slight disbelief.

"I have no reason to lie. I know this because in last year's games me and her fought. In the end she was able to defeat me." Zoro said. At that moment he had a quick flashback to him lying face down on the ground, defeated as he looked up at Kagura, who was covered in deep cut wounds. "Even though I wanted her to fight serious, I couldn't make her do that. Not once during our battle could I get her to unsheathe that sword of hers. And by how this is going, she won't need to as well." At that moment Yukino pulled out a gold Celestial Spirit Key that seemed to have a snake design.

"I'm afraid you've left me with no choice. I'll have to open the 13th Gate." Yukino said as the key started to glow with a dark purple aura. The arena and sky started to be covered in the a dark cloud. "This gate is one that is rarely open. It is an omen of bad luck for you."

"I don't believe in luck. I have never in my life trusted in such a thing. Whatever happens is a result of my choices! Because my future is by me and not by fate." Kagura said as she charged at her opponent.

 **"Open Gate of The Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!"** Once Yukino was finished activating her spell the whole arena was completely engulfed in the cloud. Once the arena became visible now the audience and several of the competitors were shocked as now humongous size metallic looking snake hovering above Yukino. Ophiuchus then proceed to charge at Kagura, who readied herself.

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy.." Kagura charged forward at the Celestial Spirit. "Style of the Undrawn Long Sword!" In an instant Ophiuchus was cut in two shocking the audience, especially Yukino, who was defeated soon afterwards. "Sometimes a mermaid will feast on a tiger. As for our bet, since I've defeated you, your life now belongs to me, understood?"

"Yes, I understand." A crying Yukino replied as Kagura proceeds to exit the arena.

"Looks like that's the end of the match folks and looks like the winner is Kagura Mikazuki!" With that announced the crowd cheered at that amazing victory. While over with Mermaid Heel's guild master she currently looked overjoyed.

"That cat put up a fight, but in the end she was no challenge for Kagura. She is Mermaid Heel's ace and with her we will claim victory." Boa said to herself.

-Some time later-

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin the final match of today!" Chapati announced. "Now like last time one of the winners of the Battle Rounds will be chosen to do battle with a member of Team Royal Guard!" Chapati pulled out a box from beneath the commentator's desk. "Since the Grand Magic Games mascot, Mato couldn't be here today I will be drawing the name of one of the competitors. Those being Raven Tail's Kurohebi, Fairy Tail's Elfman and Mirajane Strauss and Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuki! So here we go!" He reached his hand into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "It is Mirajane Strauss of Team Fairy Tail B!"

With Team Fairy Tail A

"Mirajane got picked." Lucy said with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, that means she has another chance to show what Fairy Tail is made of!" Natsu added.

"That maybe, but remember Natsu which guild she is up against. We haven't figured out who she's going to be fighting." Erza stated.

"Now the member of Team Royal Guard that be fighting Mirajane will be..." Chapati held off on completing his sentence to build up suspense. "The Orange Beast, Naruto Uzumaki!"

With the Royal Guard members

"Naruto is fighting, this is going to be one hell of a fight!" Luffy said.

"Who knows if it will be, but what's clear is that this battle is important." Shikamaru proclaimed.

"Why would that be?" Robin questioned.

"This is the first battle between our guild and Fairy Tail. So.." Shikamaru began to say.

With the Fairy Tail members

"So it looks like it's time for our guild to do battle with the current strongest guild." Mavis said.

"Yes. Minato's kid is strong, but I'm sure Mira can handle herself." Makarov said.

"I have no doubt she can, but like you said her opponent is strong. It's hard to tell who will win. Cause.." Mavis began to say.

"Whoever wins will show which guild will have the advantage over the other!" Mavis and Shikamaru unknowingly said in unison.

Over with Team Fairy Tail B

"I wasn't expecting to fight Naruto this early." Mirajane thought to herself. "No matter how strong he has gotten, I have to win!" Fairy Tail's Demon now had an expression filled with determination.

Over with Team Royal Guard

 **"You seem happy Kit."** Kurama stated.

"Of course I am. I get something I've been waiting for seven years. The chance to fight Mira again!" Naruto declared with a large toothy smile.

 **I am very embarrassed right now. I promised you all I'd try to get this chapter out a lot soon, but it has been a month. My deepest apologies, if you have any questions about the fanfic asked them in your reviews or PM me. I'll do my best to answer them. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss**

 **Published: 3/1/2017**

Next Chapter: Royal Strength


	71. Chapter 71

**To HanzoHasashi24: I did already say that Toshiro, Kid, and Shikamaru would be the last members I have join, but you know what I will think about it.**

 **To Irrelevant Post: Yeah, that would be hilarious.**

Chapter 71: Royal Strength

 **-In the Domus Flua arena-**

In the middle of the arena at this very moment stood Naruto and Mirajane. The crowd was in suspense as they waited for the match to begin.

"This match will be one we can all write home about! We have just witnessed what Mirajane could do in her fight with Jenny. While we have seen Naruto compete before in previous Grand Magic Games! It's hard to call who will win this! So Mister Yajima who do think will be victorious?" Chapati asked his older co-host.

"I do think Naruto is strong, but in the end, I have to go with Mirajane! We have yet to see all she could bring to the table!" Yajima said.

"What about you Jason? Do you have any bet, on the winner?" Chapati asked his other co-host.

"I don't know, but what I do know this is going to be so coool!" Jason yelled out. In the arena Naruto was currently doing a few quick stretches to warm up for the fight that was moments away from transpiring.

"You seem so energetic right now Naruto." Mirajane said.

"Why wouldn't I be? We haven't fought since we first met. So I want to know what you're made of!"

"Hehe, I promise not to disappoint you. Hopefully you can do the same." Mirajone made one of her signature sweet smile.

"You better believe I won't disappoint!"

"It's time to begin the final match!" After that was announced a gong was rung signaling the start of the match. Nothing happens at first until Mirajane is enveloped by dark light, which transformed her into her Satan Soul. Naruto kept his smile as he ran at Mirajane in near lightning like speed. Once he was close Mirajane swiped at him, but Naruto dodged and went for a roundhouse kick, which the Fairy Tail's Demon blocked with her other arm. Mirajane swiped that arm, knocking away Naruto, only to grab the leg, he kicked with and proceed to throw him into the air, then she flew after him. Before Mirajane could reach him Naruto summoned a clone that he used to throw him right at her. Once they were close they punched each other in the face, which sent them flying into opposite sides of the arena. The crowd became ecstatic at the first few moments of the fight, they witnessed as the two competitors got back to their feet.

"It's good to see you still got that punch of yours." Naruto said as he wiped away some blood from his mouth as Mirajane did the same.

"You haven't gotten bad either." Mirajane replied.

"It's about time we stop warming up and get to the real fight. If that's fine with you, Mira."

"It is, so lets give everyone a battle they won't forget."

"I couldn't agree more." Before Naruto made a move Mirajane had already flown in front of him prepared to throw a kick. Naruto bent backward, making Mirajane miss and fly over him. Naruto quickly straightens himself out to avoid a claw swipe. Mirajane quickly spun around so she could use her tail to strike. With no time to dodge Naruto raised both his arms to block the tail, this caused him to be pushed back a bit. As Naruto tried to quickly think of a way to fight back until he was punched in the gut. This knocked the wind out of him making him drop his guard allowing Mirajane to punch him clean in the face. Naruto staggered a bit just as he was pummeled by several more punches and finally a hard kick, but before he could be sent flying back by the attack Mirajane grabbed hold of his head with both her hands.

 **"Evil Spark!"** Naruto is hit by a large electric shock causing him to fall to his knees, before he was sent flying by another kick.

"Looks like Mirajane has taken control of the fight! What can Naruto do to fight back or has this battle already been decided!" Chapati said.

""This is so cool!" Jason added. Currently over with Team Fairy Tail A.

"Way the go Mira! Keep it up!" Natsu cheered on his guild mate, while on the Royal Guard guild members.

"Come on Naruto fight back already!" Luffy yelled out as his guild mate got back to his feet.

 **"Kit you got beaten pretty badley there."** Kurama stated.

"I sure did. That only means Mira is definitely not holding back!" Naruto replied.

 **"Do you need my assistance?"**

"No, I don't need your help this time." This response confused the fox. "I want to fight Mira with my own strength and see if my all the training I did paid off. So I'll only ask for your help when I have nothing else to give. Is that alright with you?"

 **"It's your decision Kit and I will accept it."**

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto says as he notices Mirajane was charging a spell.

 **"Evil Extinctor!"** Mirajane declared as she fired a large burst of dark magic. Naruto did not attempt to dodge the attack and stood his ground.

 **"Power Boost!"** Naruto activated his spell as the attack reached him and in a split second, he proceeded to perform an upward kick, sending the attack in that direction. All the spectators watched in awe as Mirajane's attack exploded in the air over the coliseum. Mirajane looked surprised by as she looked at the leg Naruto used to kick with noticing besides the clothing his pant leg was slightly torn, his leg was unharmed.

"Even though he just kicked one of my spells he doesn't even have so much as a scratch. You definitely have gotten stronger Naruto." Mirajane thought with a smile as her opponent threw two spheres at her. Mirajane just merely swipes them away, but this turns out to be a bad idea as once struck the spheres large amounts of smoke cover erupted from them and engulfed her. Mirajane quickly flapped her wings to create a gust of wind to blow away the smoke.

When Mirajane was able to see she noticed Naruto was nowhere to be seen. She quickly looked around for Naruto, not figuring quick enough that he was in front of her and before she knew it, she was dealt a swift kick to her chin, sending her flying upwards. Mirajane quickly spread her wings to stop herself mid-air, but at moment Naruto had already used one of his clones to help him reach her. Mirajane tried to fly away before her opponent could attack. Naruto swiftly summoned a clone had it throw him at Mira so he could deliver a hard kick to her gut. As Mirajane prepared to recover Naruto summoned two more clones to grab a hold of her, causing her to fall.

"I can't break free." Mirajane thought as she looked at the real Naruto above her.

"I have you now!" Naruto cocked back his right arm. **"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** Once the spell was complete Naruto struck Mirajane in the gut with it, sending her plummeting into the sandy ground of the arena.

"Like that Naruto has taken full control of this match and Mirajane has taken a devastating hit! Will she be able to get up or does this spell the end of this battle!" Chapati says as the crowd cheered on as Naruto landed safely.

"Mira come on get up! You can't lose!" Natsu yelled just as Mirajane got back to her feet ready to continue fighting.

"She got back up." Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

"She sure did, but it's clear Naruto's last attack did more damage than her's did to him." Erza stated.

"So what? Are you saying at this rate Mira will lose?" Gray questioned Erza.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Erza replied shocking her guild mates. "Seven years ago we were definitely in the same league with Royal Guard, but we disappeared and when we got back we all took three months of training for the Grand Magic Games. But in the end what in three months of training to their seven years?"

"There may be a huge gap, but you can even say that about the other guilds. But in the end, we will prove Fairy Tail is the strongest, just like Mira will prove she can win!" Natsu declared. His teammates smiled in full agreement at what he said as they went back to looking at the match.

"You still fit to keep going Mira?" A smirking Naruto asked the Fairy Tail mage.

"I am. I intend to defeat you, but I don't think Satan Soul will be enough." Mirajane said.

"Really. So are you going to use that Take Over you used to win earlier? I could tell that one was stronger than your current Take Over."

"It is. Cause you see Sitri is the strongest Take Over in my arsenal."

"You don't say. That only makes me want to fight it even more now. So bring it out, Mira!"

"If you insist I will oblige but don't cry if I hurt you too bad Naruto." Mirajane exited her Satan Soul and soon after her body was starting to be engulfed in a dark light.

"WAIT!" Naruto suddenly shouted out making Mirajane stop.

"What is it?"

"We got so caught up in our fight we forgot to make our bet."

"You mean you want to make a bet like the other matches." Naruto nodded. "You know we don't have to have one."

"Yeah, but you did already had one and I haven't! So what do you say?"

"Ok."

"Good to hear! If I win for three months you have buy me as much ramen I want!" That didn't surprised anyone in the crowd who knew of Naruto's love for the food in question.

"If that's your condition then mine will be..." Mirajane started to think about what she gets if she wins. "I got now. If I win I get to name your's and Hinata's first child!" This surprised a decent amount of people especially Naruto. "So is it a deal or do you want to decline?"

"Na, it's fine with me!" Over with Royal Guard guild members.

"Lady Hinata are you ok with that bet?" Smoker asked Naruto's wife.

"Naruto sees Mirajane in the same light as Luffy and Ichigo, so I have no doubt if he were to lose he wouldn't mind her naming our child, and neither would I. I have no doubt she would pick a great name." Hinata answered with a smile. While bacxk in the arena Mirajane had transformed into her Satan Soul: Sitri.

"Here it is Naruto! Hopefully you're prepared." Mirajane said.

"I am. Now show me the power of the strongest Take Over you've got!" Naruto says with a confident grin. Naruto kept his eyes on Mirajane and waited for her to move, but the moment he blinked she was already in front of him and proceed to go for an attack. Naruto raised both his arms up to block, which was successful, but he was pushed back a good distance. "That was quite a hit you gave me! My arms won't stop shaking!"

"That ain't nothing I haven't gotten started yet!" Mirajane then appeared behind Naruto and punched him with flame embedded fist before he could react. Naruto quickly recovered and proceeded to kick Mirajane in the face with all his might, but the attack did nothing to her and in response, she proceeded to deliver a kick of her own to Naruto's face, which was topped off by a burst of flames. Even after that attack, Naruto was still standing albeit barely.

Naruto tried to go for a punch which Mirajane nonchalantly dodged and counter with a punch of her own, which made Naruto's eye to roll back, but even still he would not allow himself to fall. Naruto tried to go for another punch, but he was hit before ever had a chance to throw it. Mirajane then began to blitzing the arena, which most people couldn't keep up with her. Naruto tried to keep an eye one her the best he could before he was hit and was engulfed in flames. The next few moment then became Mirajane tossing Naruto around the arena, with him trying to attack her, but with no luck. Mirajane then finally stopped moving around, then jumped high into the air and began to engulf herself in flames. Naruto seemed to recover enough as to summon a single clone

"You know what to do." The clone nodded and jumped far back to the end of the arena then went into a meditating state as the original Naruto prepared a counter attack. **"Energy Make:.."** Naruto started to make another Rasengan in his left hand, which proceeded to enlarge. **"Gaint Rasengan!"**

Mirajane smiled in excitement, and descended head first, as she got close all her flames started to gather on her right fist. Naruto then thrust the Rasengan upwards to clash with Mirajane's fist. Once the two attacks collided creating a massive shockwave and was at a stalemate at first, but in the end, Mirajane overpowered the Rasengan, destroying it and continued down towards her intended target. At that very moment, Naruto's clone disappeared into energy which flowed back into the original.

 **"Sage Mode."** Naruto muttered a he raised his right hand and caught Mirajane's punch stopping it dead in its tracks, while also extinguishing the flames. He then tossed her away behind himself, which she had no problem sticking a easy recovery.

"So you are finally using that fox's power?" Mirajane questioned.

"Not exactly." Naruto answered as he turned around to Mirajane, who and some of her guild members were shocked when they saw those orange pigmentations were now around Naruto's eyes, while his pupils were now yellow and his irises were toad-like. "This is called Sage Mode." Over with the now Quatro Puppies Bacchus, who had large casts on both his hands, looked at the match with a big grin.

"So Whiskers is finally using that form he used to defeat me in one hit! This match is definitely is about to be beyond wild!" Bacchus said as over with the Fairy Tail members Mavis seemed to be surprised at Naruto's new technique.

"Sage Mode, so it would seem he mastered control over natural energy." Mavis said.

"Natural energy? I haven't heard of that before. Is it any different from magical energy?" A curious Makarov asked, with the present Fairy Tail members were as curious.

"I'm amazed you haven't heard of it, but then again, not a lot of people could master using it. Well, natural energy is similar in ways to magical energy, but it is a lot more difficult to use and beyond dangerous." Mavis informed the Fairy Tail members.

"Dangerous? How so?" Makarov questioned.

"Well absorbing natural energy will increase a person's power tenfold, but this comes at a risk as a person can easily absorb too much, which will end in them turning into stone and dying." Mavis stated shocking the members of Fairy Tail with the last part. "Training to properly absorb the right amount is nearly impossible, but to those like that mage to achieve a form where they become one with nature itself. That is the form we are seeing right now." Over with Team Royal Guard.

"Ichigo since Naruto is now using this Sage Mode, does he have a definite chance of winning?" Toshiro asked his guild mate.

"That I can't say, but the only thing I can say is this match is about to come to its end!" Ichigo answered as he and everyone else prepared to watch this match come to its conclusion.

"Come Mira lets end this match!" Naruto declared with a confident grin.

"If that's what you want Naruto. Lets!" Mirajane replied as she started to swiftly move around the arena, to the point where some people could only see her flames for mere seconds. Mirajane kept her eye on Naruto waiting for him to make a move until he suddenly closed his eyes. This confused the crowd and even Mirajane. "Why would you shut your eyes? Are you saying you don't need them to predict my next attack? Well, if that's the way you want it, then let's see if you'll predict this!" Mirajane thought as she finally shot towards Naruto from the left side. Mirajane cocked back her left arm and engulfed it in flames, then prepared to deliver a powerful punch. The moment Mirajane reached the whiskered blond she suddenly moved to the opposite side of him at the last seconded, before she threw her punch. The fire embedded fist was seconds away from connecting until Naruto tilted his he evading the punch.

"Nice one Mira, but no matter how fast you've gotten as long as I have Sage Mode I could sense your position! Even when my eyes are closed!" Naruto says as he opened his eyes and he prepared to throw a punch with his right arm. Mirajane uses her flames to propel herself back as Naruto completes the punch missing her.

"That w..." Mirajane never got to finish her thought as she was felt something strike her on the side of the face. The attack was so strong that it shattered one of her horns, then she was sent crashing into the arena wall by the force of it.

"What happened?! What hit Mira?" Makarov questioned as he and his guild looked on in disbelief.

"She was hit by her opponent's punch." Mavis said, confusing the Fairy Tail members. "Let me elaborate. As I told you all Sage Mode is the result of a mage mastering natural energy, but besides increasing the user's power, it also allows them to manipulate the natural energy around them. What we saw hit Mirajane was just that. Now I wonder what she can do to fight back." At that moment Mirajane pulled herself off the wall, but she still looked dazed.

"You didn't see that coming did you, Mira?" Naruto said.

"I can't say that it did, but if that's all you've got you won't be able to keep me down!" Mirajane declared.

"That's what I love to hear and I promise you I've got more to show off!" Naruto's delighted only grew from what his rival said. Once she had fully recovered Mirajane immediately started to repeat what she did before and run around the arena. "This won't work Mira! I can't tell where you are even now. So I'll be ready to counter what you've got!" Naruto didn't have to wait for long, as Mirajane charged at him from behind and went for a punch. Naruto dodged the punch and countered with his own striking his rival in the abdomen. The attack seemed to have immobilized Mirajane, so Naruto prepared to deliver the finishing blow. "It's been fun, Mira." Naruto proceeded to throw the punch, but before it could reach her, Mirajane had appeared to be faking being stunned and delivered a devastating uppercut.

"Even though you can sense my position doesn't mean you can know what I will do!" Mirajane then followed up her last attack with a knee to her opponent's gut. As she did that Naruto had punched her in the face, pushing Mirajane back, but not as far as before. The two took a moment to take a breather before they went back to brawling with each other.

The crowd cheered on as loud as they could at the two two mages giving it their all. The members of both Fairy Tail and Royal Guard cheered on their respective member, with Natsu and Luffy being the loudest. Naruto's hits were stronger, while Mirajane's were as devastating due to her flames, but even with each punch or kick or the blood they drew from each other, they both sported smile of pure satisfaction.

"This is how I've always pictured our fight. I wish it could go on forever, but its time for me to win!" Naruto mentally declared as he dodged one Mirajane's attack and proceeded to kick her into the air. Naruto then uses all his strength to reach Mirajane, to only kick her back down into the floor. Instead of coming back down Naruto had summoned clones to use as platforms to keep going higher of the arena. "This should be good enough. Energy Make: Multi-Clone!" When Mirajane recovered she looked up to only see that the arena sky was littered in Narutos, who all raised up their arms and created very large Rasengans.

 **"Sage Art:.."** All the Naruto's started to decend. Mirajane on the other hand started to gather up her flames between her palms as the arena was enveloped by the blue glow of Naruto's attack.

 **"Evil Inferno!"** Mirajane shot a massive burst of flames upwards.

 **"Massive Rasengan Barrage!"** The Narutos all simultaneously struck Mirajane's flames with the Rasengans. The moments when the attacks collided the winner was decided as Mirajane's were extinguished by the Rasengans. Fairy Tail's Demon kept her smile as she was bombarded by the seemingly endless attacks, which created a large sand cloud once finished. Everyone did their best to cover up their eyes as they waited for the cloud to disperse and once it did they first saw Naruto, who no longer seemed in Sage Mode as his eyes returned to normal and finally Mirajane, who was still standing strong. "You endured that Mira! You will never fail to remind me why you're my rival!" Naruto thought as he looked at Mirajane. "Kurama, it looks like I will need your power after all."

 **"Then it is yours."** After the demon fox said that Naruto's eyes started slowly change orange, until Mirajane suddenly exited her Take Over.

"Mira?"

"I gave you my all, but in the end you still came out on top Naruto." Mirajane says as she started to fall forward, until Naruto ran over and caught her.

"Thanks for the fight Mira." Naruto says with a bright toothy smile, while Mirajane smiled back. Naruto then proceeded to help Mirajane walk out of the arena.

"It seems the match is finally come to its end! Even though Mirajane gave it her all, in the end the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Chapati announced, as the crowd were satisfied by the match they had just watch. "And with that the second day of the grand magic games comes to a close!"

"Yeah, he did! Naruto won! That was a great fight!" Luffy yelled out in pure utter enjoyment, while over with Team Fairy Tail A.

"Mira lost." Natsu said in disbelief with most of his guildmates in the same predicament.

"Naruto was able to pull it off." Gray added.

"Never thought we'd see Mirajane loss like that." Lucy said.

"And worst part he hadn't used everything he had. Like using that fox's power." Erza stated, with her teammates finally realizing that fact. "Knowing that only means we better give it our all or else we will never be able to win this tournament." At the same time as other members of Team Royal Guard were leaving to join the rest of their guild.

"Excuse me. Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" A little girl said.

"Yes." Ichigo answered. The little girl handed the orange haired swordsman a letter.

"I was paid to give this to you." The girl says before she ran off.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo tried to call out to the girl, but she was already to far away to hear him.

"So who do you think sent you the letter?" Toshiro asked his guild mate.

"I wouldn't have a clue." Ichigo replied as he looked at the letter.

"Maybe it's from one of your fangirls." Sasori commented.

"I didn't think you had the sense of humor." Ichigo said, which got him a cold stare from the red head. "Nevermind then." Ichigo then continued to look at the letter some more as his guild mates began to leave him behind. "Well, I can at least open it." Ichigo proceeded to do just that and began to read the content inside.

 **-Later that night-**

"So we're finally here." Said Ichigo, who was with both his sisters, were standing in a closed pub called Puffing Tom.

"Who do you think asked to meet us here?" Karin wondered.

"Well, let's go and see who it was." Ichigo stated as he reaches for the doorknob and opened it. As the Kurosaki sibling entered the pub the saw Mermaid Heel's Boa Hancock and Kagura waiting for them.

"About time you three got here." Boa said.

"Wait, aren't you Mermaid Heel's guild master?!" A surprised Yuzu said.

"You should know I am. We had just met this morning or have you've forgotten little girl?" Boa replied.

"No, I was just surprised." Yuzu said.

"Well, that makes sense. Since you weren't planning to see my beauty again. I will forgive you this one time!" Boa said.

"Are you really that vain?!" Ichigo and Karin said in unison.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Boa says with a slight angry tone. She then turned to Kagura. "You may return to the inn."

"Understood." Kagura responded. She then proceeded to walk past the Kurosaki siblings and left the pub.

"So are you going to tell us why you called us here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing yet, we are just waiting for the owner of this place." Boa answered.

 **-Close by that pub-**

Kagura was on her way back to the inn, her guild were staying at until someone walked into her path.

"Damn it, where is that inn we are staying at again? I'm sure I should have found it already." A confused Zoro said to himself, he then looked around until he noticed the Mermaid Heel member. "The inn can wait, I found someone I've been looking for."

"You've been looking for me. For what reason?" Kagura questioned the green haired swordsman.

"I think you know the reason woman!"

"You came to challenge me to another fight. Am I right?" Zoro smiled and drew one of his swords.

"What else would it be. Now will you accept?"

"I decline. Ever since last year you keep pestering me about having a spar with you each time we crossed paths. Each time I say decline and you still persist."

"And I will continue until I make you draw that blade of yours!"

"So that is what this is about. Why are you so fixated me unsheathing my Archenemy? Even during our battle you refused to use your third sword until you made me draw my sword."

"As a swordsman, I took a great offensive to you refusing to take our bout seriously. So I refused to go all out myself, but even still you were skilled enough to defeat me. Also, a swordsman shows who they are through how they use their weapon. Unlike mine your form of swordplay is elegant, but in actuality, that's a cover for rage and a needing to take revenge. Having all those emotions clouds a swordsman mind. So like your sword you need to release those emotions."

"I have no need a lecture from you. Now are we done?" Zoro didn't say anything as he sheathed his sword and stepped out of the Mermaid Heel's swordswoman's way, allowing her to leave.

"Now it's time for me to look for that damn inn."

 **-Back at the pub-**

The four continued to wait for some time before the owner finally arrived.

"About damn time you got here. You're the one who wanted to see these three in the first place. So the courteous thing you could have done is not to be late you old hag!" An annoyed Boa told the owner.

"It's good to see you again Hancock." The owner replied. The owner was a chubby older lady with long messy lime colored hair that was tied in two pigtails. She wore a purple shirt, that was covered by a large pink coat and beige pants which had red flower emblems. Her most noticeable feature was her large smile. "So these are Masaki's and Issin's kids." She walked up to the Kurosaki siblings and started to look at them individually. "Yup, you're all definitely those two's kids."

"Who are you exactly?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh me, you can call me Kokoro and I was the guild master of Mermaid Heel when Masaki was a member." Kokoro answered which left the Kurosaki siblings in shock. Several minutes later they were all sitting at a table with Boa, who was using her snake as a seat. "Here we go. It took me a while to find it." Kokoro handed a picture to the young mages of several people. Two of those people were easily recognizable. Those being Boa, who was a child and a younger looking Masaki.

"Wait this is.." Ichigo began to say.

"Yep, it is a picture of when Masaki was a part of the Mermaid Heel." Kokoro said as she took a drink of a bottle of alcohol she had.

"There you are Miss Hancock, you look so young in this picture." Yuzu said as she pointed at the picture.

"Did I ever give you permission to call me Miss?" Boa said in an angry tone, which scared Yuzu.

"Wait, where are you?" Karin asked Kokoro.

"Even I can't find you." Ichigo added.

"You kids today really are blind these days." Kokoro said as she took another drink.

"The hag in between me and Masaki." An annoyed Boa said. The Kurosaki siblings looked at the photo closely and saw Kokoro and were immediately disbelief. The Kokoro in the photo was a very beautiful looking lady with long wavy lime green hair. **(AN: Oda had drawn her as a young mermaid. So if you're curious, go look it up.)** The three went back and forth looking at the photo Kokoro and the one before them.

"Is that really you?" Karin questioned.

"Of course it is, but I can't blame you kids for not recognizing me. This photo was taken twenty-five years ago." Kokoro said. "That was also around the time Masaki met Isshin."

"Dad always said he and mom met two years before I was born. So that adds up, but neither of them did ever give the specifics on how they met." Ichigo stated. "Hell, mom never really told us she was once a part of Mermaid Heel or any guild by that matter."

"That's because she left our guild." Boa said.

"Why would she do that?" Yuzu questioned.

"She wanted a normal life. That's want she told us. What a bunch of nonsense!" Boa says with an angry tone. "It's that Basterd's fault!"

"By that Basterd, I take it you are talking our father." Ichigo said.

"Yes, Isshin is the very reason Lady Masaki lost a majority of her magical power!" Boa says as her expression equaled her tone. "If Masaki had never met that Basterd, she would've never run into that monster!" Ichigo knew perfectly well who that monster was. "Even though they were able to defeat it Masaki was left in a dying state, until some man saved her, but at the cost of almost all of her magic. Some time after that she left Mermaid Heel and went with that man. If it wasn't for him she would still be alive."

"There is no need to talk ill of Isshin. He also lost most of his power to save Masaki." Kokoro told Boa, before she turned back to the younger mages. "Don't pay no mind to what Boa said. When she was young, she had always looked up to Masaki like a sister. So hearing of her death was hard on her. Aren't I right?"

"Don't presume anything you drunken old hag!" Boa replied.

"But I won't deny when we heard of Masaki's death, it was quite devastating to the members of Mermaid Heel that knew her. To believe the Heavenly Angel and her husband were killed by a band of dark mages. Then on top of that their children nowhere to be found. Those years must have been hard on you young ones." Kokoro said.

"They were. I was separated from both Yuzu and Karin for a long time due to them being captured by the mages that killed our family. I was only able to escape due to my mother. I lived for a whole year all alone on the streets." Ichigo stated. "But in the end, I met my guild master. Then we started a guild with another person I consider important. Though from time to time I would miss my family, but my guildmates and the comrades I came to know healed that pain."

"When Yuzu and I were taken captive by those mages and were intended to be sold off as slaves. We were then saved by someone, who ended up taking care of us for several years." Karin also stated.

"So we finally found each other. So yeah, those years we were apart weren't that bad in the end." Yuzu said.

 **"I really hate cheesy speeches like yours King and it looks like your siblings can say ones as equally sickening."** Zangetsu commented.

"No one asked for your criticism." Ichigo told the demon.

"That's good and all, but speaking of those mages. Would either of you three happen to know where any of them could be?" Boa questioned.

"If you are looking for revenge, then you're too late. The mage that was responsible for causing our mother's death was killed by her." Ichigo informed Boa.

"And mine and Yuzu's savior dealt with the others." Karin added.

"Also Ichigo said he, our guild master and another one of our guild mates defeated the guild those people were from." Yuzu also added.

"So Masaki and Isshin have been avenged. That sounds like a fantastic reason to bring out the good alcohol!" Kokoro proclaimed. "Who else agrees?"

"Me or Karin don't really drink." Yuzu said.

"I don't either." Ichigo stated.

 **"That's only because you can't handle your drinks!"** Zangetsu commented.

"That's not true!"

 **"Sure King! Tell that to everyone who was present at Kurama's human's wedding!"**

"Well, what about you Boa?" Kokoro asked the Mermaid Heel guild master.

"Like I would ever share any type of drink with you." Boa answered.

"Well more for me." Kokoro said as she pulled out a new bottle of alcohol. "Nobody in Mermaid Heel never cared to share a drink with me. Its times like these I miss Isshin, he was quite a good drinking buddy, especially for someone not from Fiore." What Kokoto said surprised the Kurosaki siblings.

"Wait our dad wasn't from Fiore?" Ichigo questioned.

"Wait the three of you didn't know." Kokoro said.

"No, this is the first time we've heard." Karin said.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me he hadn't mentioned it. Even when Lady Masaki first introduced him to the guild I knew that idiot was a suspicious one. She would even say he'd dodged any question that involved where he was from. I'd wouldn't be amazed if he ever did tell anyone, even her." Boa said.

"I don't see the point of him hiding where he was from. What would his reasons be?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he had one at this point." Boa says as she got up. "Since I've got nothing else to say to you all. I will be taking my leave. Come Salome." Boa proceeded to leave with her snake following her. The moment she reached the door. "Actually, I do have one more thing to say to you Ichigo. Even though you are Lady Masaki's child, you and the rest of your team will be defeated by Mermaid Heel!"

"No, you have that wrong. In the end your guild will be the one defeated." Ichigo responded to what the guild master said. Boa said nothing else and left. Leaving the Kurosaki siblings and Kokoro alone in the pub.

"Well, it seems to be getting late. You three should also be heading back and prepare for the games tomorrow." Kokoro told the three siblings.

"You're probably right, but will you be willing to tell us more about our mother?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we would like to know more about her when she was in her prime." Yuzu said.

"That's only if you don't mind." Karin added.

"Not at all." Kokoro answered. "Also are you all sure you don't want a drink?"

"We're sure." The three siblings answered in unison. As Kokoro began to tell them about Masaki unbeknownst to Boa had been listening in on them.

"Even though that boy of yours looks a lot like that idiot. He reminds me more of you Masaki." Boa thought to herself with a smile.

 **-Near the Mercurius-**

Luffy was walking up to the entrance of the castle until he was stopped by two guards.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed past this point." The first guard said as he and his fellow guard blocked Luffy's path with their weapons.

"Really, why not?" Luffy questioned.

"Because the grounds are closed at this time." The other guard said.

"If that's the case you would mind if I broke in." Luffy says which made the guards point their weapons at the young guild master, whose eye had become more defined.

"Lower your weapons you two!" A familiar voice was heard. The guards turn to see the owner of the voice.

"Sir Iron Fist!" The guards say in unison as they quickly do as their commanding officer said. Garp was currently wearing his armor, while carrying his helmet with is right arm. He seemed to have changed much physical wise, but he does seem to have a few more wrinkles on his face and his beard had grown significantly longer.

"Hey Gramps!" Luffy said with a grin, which utterly surprised the guards.

"Follow me." Garp told his grandson, which he did. They remained silent until they were in the courtyard. "So what brings you here?"

"I came to see Hisui." Luffy answered.

"Oh really now. For what reason I may ask?"

"I just want to see her it's been a few months since I came by to say hey to her."

"Sorry to say Hisui is still busy in helping in the Grand Magic Game. You should know this." Luffy had become rather disappointed from hearing that.

"I know, but I was just hoping she was free right now."

"Don't look so down Luffy, you'll just have to wait for the games to finish to have some free time with her."

"I know that, but I want to talk to her now."

"Oh really, what for?"

"No reason, I just want to talk to her."

"You sure that's all?" Luffy nodded. "Now that I think of it you've been coming around a lot more frequently and she has even received letters from you time to time. You don't even send me letters."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You've been doing this after the time with Dragon." Garp started to think for a second. "Could it be it finally happen to you? If so, then it's about time Bwahahhahaha!" The old knight let out a hardy laugh, which left Royal Guard's guild master confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing you need to know. Also, I want to congratulate you on how your guild is doing in this year's games. Especially on the blond one that fought today, his Majesty wouldn't stop talking about how marvelous the fight was."

"Of course it was that great! Naruto gave it his all and so did Mirajane."

"Oh, that was one of Makarov's. It really surprised me to find out he and his kids survived. I can't imagine their surprise when they returned to find out your guild took their spot as the strongest guild!"

"They were!"

"I don't blame them. To be honest, I never thought you'd actually be able to pull off becoming the strongest guild."

"It wasn't just me. Every member of our guild made it possible, but even though it doesn't feel like we are the strongest yet." This confuses Garp. "Until we defeat Fairy Tail we won't be the strongest!" Luffy then turned around and started to walk away. "It was good seeing you, grandpa! I'm going to head back to my guild!" Luffy waved bye, which Garp waved back.

"You really have grown haven't you Luffy." Garp made a very proud smile as he watches his grandson leave the courtyard. "Wait a minute, I was supposed to tell him. Oh well, I'll tell him next time."

Several minutes later Luffy was currently walking to the inn his guild were staying at until.

"Come on Happy!" Luffy heard a familiar voice off in the distance.

"Hey Natsu wait up!" Luffy heard another familiar voice.

"That was Natsu and Happy." Luffy said to himself before he started to run to where he heard the voices off Fairy Tail's Salamander and his exceed companion. To cut some time to get to his destination Luffy proceed to jump over some of the buildings using his magic to make his legs work as springs. Luffy continued this for a few more seconds until he lands in the place he heard the voices, while also surprising Yukino, who was for some reason there. He then looked around for them. "I could have sworn they were around here." Luffy continued to look around, never noticing Yukino next to him.

"Aren't you the guild master of Royal Guard?" Yukino said, getting Luffy to finally notice her.

"Yeah, and where you always there?" Luffy replied, which Yukino nodded too. "Well, sorry for not seeing you... Wait a second, aren't you that Sabertooth member that fought today."

"Yes, that was me."

"Even you use magic similar to Lacy, you were still amazing!"

"Really?" Yukino looked shocked from the sudden praise she was getting.

"Yep, even though you still lost I could tell you were giving it your all."

"Thanks for saying that."

"No need to thank me." Luffy made his signature toothy grin, before remembering why he was there. "Hey, do you know if a person named Natsu and a cat named Happy passed through here? They are friends of mine and I heard their yells coming from around here."

"Yes, they were here just a second ago."

"Do you know where they went?"

"The lodgings Sabertooth is staying at for the games." This surprised Luffy.

"Why would Natsu and Happy go to where your guild is at?"

"They are going there because of me." This surprised the young guild master even more.

"Why would that be?" Yukino began to explain to Luffy what happened to her due to her losing in the Grand Magic Games.

 **-Sabertooth's lodgings-**

Natsu was currently in a fierce battle with Sabertooth's guild master Jiemma until one of the Sabertooth members got in between the two.

"This little quarrel has gone too far would you say." The woman proclaimed.

"What?" A still ready to fight Natsu uttered.

"How dare you interfere! This does not concern you, Minerva!" Jiemma yelled at the young woman.

"Please forgive me, father." Minerva replied. "We both know you can easily defeat this man, but we must take into consideration how this altercation would appear to the outside world. You the guild master of Sabertooth killing another competitor would leave our guild in a predicament."

"You know what I think you are just scared of seeing your guild master get put down!" Natsu yelled out.

"You have enraged both my father and the rest of our guild. And they are not ones to let this go lightly. So will you not let me resolve this in a peaceful manner." Minerva told the dragonslayer, but by his expression, he wasn't going to stop. "Fine." Minerva placed her hands close to one another and in a puff of smoke she was now holding a tide up Happy. "Be aware if you don't comply your kitten here may not return to you unharmed.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" A crying Happy told his companion.

"I'm willing to overlook this incident if you cooperate. So behave like a grown up and we'll all pretend like nothing happened." Minerva told Natsu, who this time reluctantly gave in. Minerva then released Happy, allowing him to return to Natsu. The dragonslayer and his cat were prepared to leave until a familiar person entered the lodgings

"I finally found this place!" Everyone turned to the broken doorway to the lodging to see the person, who said that was a very angry Luffy.

"Luffy." Natsu said as he looked surprised to see Luffy here.

"What is he doing here?" Sting questioned.

"I don't know, but this is not good. Lady Minerva had just dealt with one nuisance, now a bigger one has arrived." Rogue said as he and the rest of his guild kept an eye on Luffy as he walked to Natsu.

"You really did a number to this place Natsu, but it's now my turn." Luffy said as he walked past his friend and continued until he ran into Minerva.

"What business does the guild master of Royal Guard have with our guild? Are you here for Salamander? If so as you can see we have resolved the matter." Minerva told the guild master in front of her.

"Move!" Luffy demanded, catching Sabertooth's ace by surprise. "Move out of the way! I have some business with that old Bastard behind you! If you or the rest of your guild try to stop me, I'll just finish what Natsu began!" Large amounts of magical energy started to surround Luffy, while at that very moment every person felt that the whole building they were in was shaking.

"Is he causing this shaking?" Sting uttered as suddenly Lector fell unconscious. "Lector!" Sting ran over to his exceed as Rogue did the same for Frosch, who had also fallen unconscious.

"Frosch." Rogue said as even some of Sabertooth guild members started to suffer the same fate as the exceeds.

"What is going? They keep dropping like flies." Orga said as he continued to watch his guild mates fall into unconsciousness.

"So this is the magic of the Raging Ape. It's quite terrifying." Rufus added. Though the Sabertooth members were being affected by Luffy's magic it seemed Natsu nor Happy were being affected.

"This feeling Natsu." Happy said.

"Yeah, it's the same feeling from back then." Natsu says as he remembers his fight with Gildarts on Tenrou Island.

"This person is more dangerous than anticipated." Minerva thought.

"Get out of the way!" Jiemma told his daughter. "If this fool wants to stand in front of me, then let him! I'll take my frustrations on him and show why he made a grave mistake!" Minerva did as her father commanded as he was surrounded by purple magical energy. The two guild masters glared at each other. "So why are you here Garp's grandson?!"

"I'm here for what you did to your guildmate!" Luffy replied.

"So the same damn reason as that one over there!" Jiemma said. "She was weak! If she could not defeat a mage from another guild she has no business being a guild that's rightful place is the strongest! As the guild master of Sabertooth, I will not allow trash like that to be with called the strongest!"

"You Bastard!" Natsu shouted at the Sabertooth guild master.

"So being the strongest means leaving your comrades treating your guild mates like trash, huh!" Luffy says as he raises his arm into his side, then his forearm proceeds to pump up. After he did that he was now in Gear Second. "A guild is meant to be a place where mages come together to be comrades, family. A guild master is supposed to know this, but you or this guild seem not to get that!" Luffy brought his left arm back. "SO THIS GUILD DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE CALLING ITSELF ONE!" Luffy vanished from everyone's sights for a second, before reappearing only to punch Jiemma in the face. "AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE CALLING YOURSELF A GUILD MASTER!" Luffy then punches the older guild master in the gut propelling him back a little until he recovered.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Jiemma shouted as purple magical energy surged around him. He raised his open hand towards Luffy, who jumped out of the way as the area he was in was engulfed in an explosion. Since Natsu and Happy were behind the place where Luffy was standing they were blown back by the explosion. "You dodge! No matter!" Jiemma quickly turned to where Luffy was and proceeded to try to hit the opposing guild master with another explosion, but wasn't able to and ended up catching some of the Sabertooth members in the attack. Jiemma continued to try to hit Luffy, but to no avail, which pissed him off more. "RUN ALL YOU WANT! IN THE END, I'LL TURN YOU TO NOTHING!" Jiemma then did a swiping motion in the direction Luffy was in causing a massive explosion that seemed to hit him, while also catching several Sabertooth members. Jiemma then looked up to see Luffy had evaded his attack and coming at him.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** The moment Luffy was preparing his attack a burst of energy exploded from Jiemma, which caused him to be sent flying back. Luffy quickly recovers, only to be struck by Jiemma's explosion. The older guild master proceeded to fire off a much larger explosion engulfing Luffy fully.

"Luffy!" Natsu called up as he prepared to run in to assist until some of the still standing Sabertooth stepped in his path. "Get out of the way!"

"Remember Salamander you had agreed to leave. So I would do so before my father is done with him." Minerva told the dragonslayer, who gritted his teeth as Jiemma continued to bombard Luffy until he stopped leaving a large amount of smoke.

"Disappointment is all I feel." Jiemma said as he looked at the smoke. "This is what happens when someone crosses... eh!" Jiemma is utterly shocked as the smoke cleared to reveal a guarding Luffy still standing and completely covered in Armament. Jiemma stared at Luffy and started to see a vision of a similar looking young man, but with shorter hair. The said vision only ticked the older guild master off even more.

"I rarely can cover myself in full Armament. So I just got lucky it worked this time. Now it's time for me to pummel you!" Luffy declared as the Armament slowly vanished and he proceeded to enter Gear Second again. Luffy proceeded to vanish only to appear in front of Jiemma seconds later. The Sabertooth guild master raised his hand out to use his Blast magic again until Luffy placed his hand, that was still covered in Armament, in Jiemma's. A quick flash appeared between the hands, then smoke flowed seconds after as the Armament vanished. Jiemma was so speechless that he didn't register that Luffy headbutted him, knocking off his headwear. Luffy then prepared to attack. **"GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!"** For the next few seconds, Jiemma was pummeled by a barrage of unbelievable fast punches, until Luffy decided to stop only to prepare another attack. **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Both of Luffy's arms stretched back and were immediately covered in Armament.

"THIS LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE HE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Jiemma mentally shouted as he quickly raised both his arms at Luffy, but it was too late.

 **"EAGLE BAZOOKA!"** In an instant Jiemma is dealt a destructive double palm to the stomach. Sabertooth's guild master coughed up blood, then proceeded to fall to his knees, before collapsing completely. Every member of Sabertooth was left in utter shock.

"Did he just?" Orga muttered.

"Unbelievable." Rufus added.

"He defeated the master." Sting said.

"And with almost no effort. I never expect him to be this strong." Rogue added. Luffy looked at the down Jiemma, then took a sigh as he deactivated Gear Second.

"Looks like I'm done here." Luffy said as he started to walk past his downed opponent, then past the Sabertooth members that were blocking Natsu and Happy.

"That was amazing." Happy said.

"I would have done that, but even still you really kicked his ass Luffy." Natsu added.

"Sure did and it felt good, but now I'm hungry. You two want to go get something to eat?" Luffy said, which Natsu and happy nodded too. The three were prepared to leave until.

"WHERE DO YOU BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING!" Said Jiemma. who was trying to get up, but was clearly having trouble doing so.

"We're leaving!" Luffy replied, which only fueled Jiemma's rage. The guild master prepared to do something until.

"Father you should allow them to leave." Minerva said. "I can tell you intend to continue to fight, but thanks to him getting lucky he was able to injure you to the point where you are struggling to get back to your feet. So continuing would be unwise." Jiemma only glared at Luffy before finally saying something.

"You have a point! He got lucky." Jiemma said once he got on his feet. "DON'T THINK I WILL NOT FORGET THIS! SABERTOOTH WILL BE VICIOUS IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! THEN BOTH FAIRY TAIL AND ROYAL GUARD WILL BE NOT BE EVEN AFTER THOUGHT IN THE PEOPLE OF FIORE'S MINDS!" Luffy and Natsu looked at Jiemma with a glare.

"Fairy Tail will not lose to this so called guild!" Natsu proclaimed.

"My guild will not lose either!" Luffy added.

"So if your guild has a problem with that then bring it!" The two yelled in perfect unison. After that declaration Luffy, Natsu, Happy finally left the lodgings. The three would proceed to get something to eat, before they called it a night and returned to their individual guilds, to prepare for the next day of the Grand Magic Games.

 **~Omake: The Red Head and The Brunette~**

 **-Somewhere in Earthland-**

Currently, at a town's local pub Shanks sat down and minded his own business as he took a chug from a huge mug of beer. Shank's clothing were pretty much the same ones he wore a few years back. The only things that changed about him were now his hair was slightly longer, wavier, which he had slicked back. He had also grown his beard out.

"Hey, there handsome." A beautiful lady took a seat next to Shanks.

"Hey to you as well." Shanks replied with a smile.

"I've noticed you been coming here lately and you sure have caught my interest. So what do you say we ditch this bar together." The woman gave the redhead an alluring smile.

"For a lady like you I would, but I will sadly have to decline."

"But why?"

"I don't mean to offend you. I just want to be by myself. Maybe next time I will take you up on your offer." The women proceeded to leave disappointed, while Shanks started to take another drink.

"You know you shouldn't turn down a woman so casually." A familiar voice said. Shanks turned to see voice belong to. "Especially one so beautiful." Shanks looked at Gildarts as his face slowly turned into one of shock, before spitting out his beer. "What's wrong? Was it bad beer?"

"(Cough) No that would be you. Aren't you supposed to be dead!" Shanks replied.

"That's a long story." Shanks smiled as he took a seat next to his brother. He then began to Shanks on what happened to him.

"To believe your that guild were attacked Acnologia. You are all lucky to be alive. So let's celebrate this occasion!"

"I think I like the sound of that!"Shanks waved to the bar maiden.

"A few more drinks over here!" Once the two brothers got their drinks they started to drink away.

"Oh yeah, I found out I have a kid."

"Not surprised. Since you were always a playboy."

"I sure was." Gildarts reached inside his coat and pulled out a photo. "This is my daughter Cana and you'll be amazed who her mother is." Once Shanks saw the picture of Cana his eyes widen.

"She's Cornelia's daughter."

"Yep. She didn't tell me about her. Now that I know about her I won't my sweet daughter be alone anymore!"

"You seem to be a devoted father. Why not tell me about her?"

"Gladly!" As Gildarts started to talk about Cana, Shanks started to think to himself as he paid full attention to his brother.

"How long has it been since I thought about you, Cornelia?"

 **-Thirty-six years ago-**

A nine-year-old Shanks was currently walking through a forest until he stopped by a tree and started to dig in several spots around it.

"Where is it?" Shanks yelled out before he pulled out a map. "Does this map Gil gave me actually lead me to buried treasure or is he just messing with me?" At that moment the young red head heard a twig snap. He turned to confront it and saw a large angry boar. "You look like you're raring to fight." Shanks pulled out a small sword. "I was getting hungry from all the digging I did. So you'll do!" He ran at the boar, who charged at him until they both are suddenly a large net popped up around them. As Shanks was were caught, he ended up headbutting the boar causing the to both loss consciousness. When Shanks finally woke up, he was looking at the sun and a young girl with dark brown hair that was probably around his age looking down at him.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked as she poked Shanks with a stick.

"You know it is rude to poke someone with a stick." Shanks says as he swatted away the girl's stick.

"I was just making sure you weren't dead." The girl said.

"Well, I'm ali..Aww!" Shanks grunted in pain as he patted his head and felt that had gotten a decent sized cut. "Aw, what happened again?" Shanks started to recall what happened and turned to see the boar he bumped heads with all tied up. "So I take it that trap belongs to you.. eh?"

"Cornelia, my name is Cornelia Alberona. Now, what were you doing out here.."

"Shanks Clive and I was just looking for treasure."

"That explains all the holes. Look I know this forest inside and out and there isn't any treasure here."

"Shoot then Gil really did trick me!"

"Gil?"

"He is my older brother." Shanks got up to his feet. "I can't wait to get my hands on him." Shanks then felt something his shoulders. He then turned to Cornelia. "Is there something you need?"

"Before you go you want to share that boar. Think of it as me saying sorry for my trap catching you."

"Well, I can't say no to free food."

Later that night, the two were in front of a large bonfire eating the large boar.

"Aaah, nothing beats a freshly roasted boar." Cornelia says with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more!" Shanks says with an equally large smile. He then started to look at the clothing Cornelia was wearing. It was rugged and had several holes in them. "Don't your parents buy you clothes or are you too stubborn to change out of those ones?" Shanks then took a bite of his boar as Cornelia's happy expression turned to a more depressed one.

"My parents died a long time ago and I've been living in this forest." This caught Shanks so much by surprise he almost choked on the food he was chewing. "I do errands around the town near here for jewels, but since I haven't made a lot so I don't bother buying clothes. I'm saving it all up to afford a place to stay in the town."

"(Cough) Oh, really." Shanks looked around at the forest. "You said you live in this forest alone. You must get lonely."

"Sometimes."

"Well, how about since you let me have some of this boar. I'll come and visit you from time to time!" What Shanks said caught Cornelia by surprise.

"You serious or are you lying?"

"Of course I'm serious. But if that would bother you then.."

"Na, it's fine with me. You seem nice and I would mind your company."

-"From that day forward I would come visit Cornelia whenever I traveled by that town. We had a good amount of fun together. We even had our first beers together."-

"Look what I found." A thirteen-year-old Shanks says as he shows Cornelia a large bottle of alcohol.

"Where did you find that?" Cornelia questioned the red head.

"I found it on the side of a road. It most likely fell off a wagon or something. Sooo..."

"What?"

"How do you say about having a drink?"

"I always wanted to try alcohol and it's rude to turn down free drinks." The two poured themselves a cup of the beer and raised their cups into the air.

"Cheers!" The two began to drink with smiles on their faces until several seconds later, those smiles fell and turned to ones of disgust. They then proceeded to spit out the beer into each other's faces.

-"Even though we spit out those drinks, we ended up making our bonds stronger and also becoming drinking buddies. Which always ended with her drinking me under the table."-

"One day Cornelia, I'll be the one out drinking you!" A slightly fluster seventeen-year-old Shanks declared as he and Cornelia sat across a bonfire from each other.

"You always say that and each time it ends the same. You should really stop trying." Cornelia says as she took a drink from a bottle of beer.

"Why would I? You've been my dearest friend for so long, so challenging is always!"

"Friend, huh," Cornelia says silently, before she got up, then walked over to Shanks then sat next to him. "Is that all you see me as you idiot?" She then wrapped her arms over his left one and leaned close to him.

"You're a little too close."

"You always travel around and you come by fewer and fewer. I'm starting to make think one of theses days you will never come back. So how about you stay in this town with me."

"Cornelia, where is this coming from? Why would you want me to stay with you?"

"Because I love you, Shanks." Everything stayed silent for a few moments until Shanks spoke up.

"I never knew you had those feelings and you are the most beautiful woman I know, but..." Shanks slowly removed his arm from her grip. "Sadly, I can't accept your proposal. I love adventuring too much to stop, it's one of the very reasons I haven't joined a guild. Also, I sadly don't reciprocate the same love you have for me. Hopefully, we can still be friends." Shanks looked at Cornelia, who had a saddened expression.

"Yeah, we can be. So can we just forget what I said." That night between the two remained awkward. The next morning Shanks was preparing to leave the small town to go on of his long adventures.

"Hey, Cornelia about last night."

"I thought we agreed to forget it."

"Oh of course we did." Shanks rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I will be traveling all across Earthland so I have no clue when I'll return. So we may not see each other for a while."

"I know that. So at least stay safe."

"I will try. So till next time." Shanks began to walk away.

"Yeah, till next time." Cornelia waved sadly. Once Shanks saw this he stopped.

"If you ever go to Magnolia and go to the Fairy Tail guild hall. If you are lucky you may catch my brother Gil and if you do say hi. I bet you'll like him."

"Ok," Cornelia replied.

-"Some months later I would hear that she and Gil got married. I was happy to know she moved on from me, but at the same time, I was saddened. In the end, I was still in love with her. I never told her that since I knew it would never work out between us. The only thing I really regret is that day I left was the last time we interacted."-

"It's been seven years since I've seen this place. I wonder how Cornelia is doing after her divorce with Gil. I can't wait to see her again." A twenty-four-year-old, straw hat wearing, Shanks said to himself with a smile on his face as he walked towards a small village, he knew his friend lived, but that smile soon fell as soon as he now stood in front of a graveyard with an old woman.

"Here she is. She passed away about a year ago. Was she a friend of yours?" The woman asked.

"She was more than that," Shanks said as he sat in front of Cornelia's grave. "Thanks for leading me here." He then tossed the women a small bag. "It's filled with jewels. Now can you give me some privacy." The woman obliged and left. Shanks pulled out two small cups, which he proceeded to pour sake into, then placed one on the gravestone and he held the second one. Shanks then raised the cup into the air. "Rest in peace Cornelia." In one drink Shanks downed the liquid and place the cup on the ground empty, but seconds later it was being filled up by another form of a liquid, which was, in fact, his own tears. He would spend the rest of the day in front of that gravestone mourning the loss of his dear friend.

 **-Present Time-**

Gildarts has finally finished telling his brother all about Cana.

"She sounds like her mother, but I don't ever Cornelia ever be that type of drinker. I can't wait to meet this niece of mine." Shanks said.

"Speaking of kids. Do you have any you want to tell me about?" Gildarts asked.

"Sorry to say I haven't settled down yet and I'm not like you when it comes to women, but I do have someone I'd like you to tell you about."

"Who might that be?"

"Just some kid I met along time ago, that had the dream to become the leader of the strongest guild in Fiore and succeeded in making it a reality."

 **~End~**

 **Lately, I've been saying this to you all. I'm sorry for taking so long in releasing this chapter. I've been very busy, all I hope is that this chapter will at least be a little satisfying. Like always thanks for reading and leave a review if you want. If you have any questions about the fanfic asked them in your reviews or PM me. I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss**

 **Published: 4/28/2017  
**

Next Chapter: The Third Day


	72. Chapter 72

**Sorry for this taking so long. This chapter may not be my best work, but hopefully you all find some enjoyment out of it.**

Chapter 72: The Third Day

 **-Near the entrance of the Domus Flua-**

"How long am I going to have wait here?" Toshiro said, appearing to be waiting for someone. "Seriously the others are waiting fo.." Toshiro cut his sentence short when he was suddenly pumped on the side of the head by something big, yet soft. "Back off Matsumoto."

"Oh is that a polite thing to say we haven't seen each other in a month." Ragiku says as she did what Toshiro said. Rangiku looked almost exactly the same from a year ago, except her hair was now shorter.

"A month, huh. I for one wished it was longer."

"You don't mean that." Toshiro didn't answer her. "Right?" Rangiku then started to pinch Toshiro's cheeks. "Hey, are you even listening?"

"Let go!" Toshiro swatted her away and started to rub his cheeks. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! Do you know the amount of mess you left before you went! Can't you ever pick up yourself at least once in your life?!"

"Do you really need to complain about that?"

"Yes, especially when we share an apartment."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Also, I brought you some souvenirs. So will you accept that as my apology?"

"Fine, I will. Also,... thanks for coming to see the games." Toshiro says with a smile.

"Like I would miss seeing my favorite little runt compete in the biggest tournament in Fiore. So good luck out there!" Rangiku says with a smile.

"Well, I should go meet up with my guild. See you later!" Toshiro proceeded to leave to join up with his team. While that was happening the spectators were filling the coliseum's seats.

"I wonder if today will be as exciting as yesterday?" Said a happy sounding voice, which belonged to a person wearing a cloak and an orange mask with a spiral pattern that focused around the right eye. "Well, what I know is good is the food, especially the dango. Don't you agree?" Next to him was another cloaked figure, who wore a dog-like mask.

"I'm not one for sweets."

"No, need to lie. I know you are a fan of dango. Well whatever more for me!" The man lifted up his mask slightly to eat his dango.

"Master Ob.."

"Its Tobi, not Master and yours is Fugaku. We decided on these names while we're here. It's only logical to use them. I thought you would know better." Tobi then ate the second dango.

"Sorry, but I am questioning why we are here? I would think we'd be doing something more beneficial for our guild."

"But this is quite beneficial. Spying on the strongest guilds in Fiore to see if any of them would be a threat is very important wouldn't you say. Also the fact this is an order from Aizen and Flamingo is not one for these kinds of jobs. So I was one of the only options and I brought you because I thought to reward you for your hard work. It's been seven years since the defeat our guild was dealt defeat and we still haven't fully replaced all we lost." Tobi stopped for a second to eat the third dango. "While we were recovering that guild grew stronger and with the return of Fairy Tail's strongest members. It is imperative we keep an eye on the guilds responsible for our troubles." Tobi went to take another bite of his dango, only to find out he had no more on his skewer. "I seemed to have gotten caught up in what I was saying I didn't notice I was out of dango. Would you mind go get some more for me?" Fugaku would begrudgingly do so.

Several minutes later

"Welcome to day three of the Grand Magic Games! This means we are now at the halfway point! I am the lead commentator Chapati! Here with me is Mr. Yajima and our special guest for today is from the Magic Council, its Lahar!" A now blond haired Chapati proclaimed to the audience.

"I excited to see how today will top yesterday's events." Said Yajima. "It's also been awhile Lahar."

"It has and thanks for having me here." Lahar said.

"Since you're the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit it's your job to catch the bad guys. Isn't that right?" Chapati asked.

"Indeed. So if there is any would be cheaters, know that I'm keeping my eyes one you!" Lahar said.

"Now how about we kick off today's event, that is sure to be exciting! We call it Pandemonium!" Chapati declared.

With Team Royal Guard

"This sounds interesting." Naruto muttered.

"With a name like Pandemonium it should." Law added.

"Now the question is who's competing this time?" Toshiro wondered out loud.

"If none of you mind. I'd like to participate." Said Ichigo.

"So you finally want to do something." Naruto said.

"Of course! Besides me and Toshiro you three have already competed. Hell, you took both the events yesterday. So I want to show what my capabilities are! So does anyone have objections?"

"None here!" Toshiro answered.

"I really don't care." Sasori muttered.

"Put on a good performance out there, Ichigo-ya." Law said.

"Don't disappoint." Naruto told his friend.

"Like I would." Ichigo replied as he left to join the other competitors.

With the Royal Guard members

"Seems its Strawberry's turn to compete." Grimmjow said.

"Itsygo doesn't like when you call him Strawberry. I'm going to tell him you called him that Uncle Grimm." Nel told the sky blue haired swordsman.

"Go for it. Like I care if I hurt his feelings." Grimmjow responded uncaringly.

"You could at least try to show some support for Ichigo." Robin said, which Grimmjow scoffed at.

"I think that's a pointless cause, Big Sis. Their hate for one another prevents that." Jugo said.

"You go out there and blow everyone away! You hear me Ichigo!" Luffy yelled out to his guild mate, who had just entered the arena.

In the arena grounds

"It's quite exciting every time I set foot in this place." Ichigo thought to himself as he took a look around and saw two of his competition for this event. "So she will be representing for Mermaid Heel. I feel like I've met her before." The woman he was looking at was of average height with a curvaceous figure, has messy brown hair that is stylized to look like she had cat ears, and had cat-like features. Her outfit consisted of a purple hooded cape with cat ears, long black-and-purple striped leggings, gloves, small black shorts with a belt and boots, and a black bikini top. Ichigo continued to look at the girl.

 **"So Red is no longer your type? Never thought of you as a cat person."** Zangetsu slyly commented.

"It's not like that. I'm just trying to remember who she is." Ichigo responded. He continued to look at her until he remembered who she was. "She was one of Erza's friends from the Tower of Heaven. I think Millianna was her name." He stopped looking at the Mermaid Heel mage and he turned his attention to a familiar redhead.

"I mustn't lose focus." Erza muttered to herself.

"You seem nervous." Fairy Tail's Titania heard a voice coming behind her. She turned and was greeted by a smiling Ichigo.

"No, that's not it." Erza replied as she smiled back.

"If you say so." The two looked at each other for a bit.

"So it appears we're both competing in this event." Erza spoke up.

"That seems to be the case. So that means from this point on we are enemies. Hope you don't mind losing!"

"Having a competitive spirit is good Ichigo, but you are getting ahead of yourself. Let me make this clear to you. I will be the one to claim victory today!"

"Is that right? Maybe the one getting ahead of themselves is you." The two mages glared at each other to the point where people swear they actually saw sparks coming from them.

"You both must not forget you're not the only competitors!" A voice says, which made the two stop and turn to see it was Jura.

"So you're also competing too." Ichigo said.

"Indeed I am." Jura replied.

"I'll also be joining." Said Cana, who appeared behind Erza.

"Cana? You're going to represent team B?" Erza said.

"Yup, and I plan on winning if that doesn't bother you." Cana replied with a smile.

"Of course it doesn't, but don't expect it to be easy Cana." Erza told her guildmate. At that moment the rest of the competitors entered the arena.

The person representing Raven Tail is Obra, who is an extremely tall and massive figure with a weird looking appearance. It had pale blue skin, a long nose, round, beady black eyes, and very long, straight blue hair, which flows down to its shoulders, where it is gathered in a ponytail. It wore a high, large-brimmed top hat, a poncho-like black cape, with a collar that reached up to its face and obscuring its chin. Underneath it had on an orange vest, dark pants, and shoes.

The representative for the now named Quatro Puppy is a man named Nobarly. He had shoulder length messy black hair, which is hidden under a light blue bandana with long edges left that reached his back. His most distinguished feature is his elongated, pointed nose. He wore a spiked dog collar, a light sleeveless shirt with several lines crossing it vertically, a large, light belt bearing two horizontal lines of studs, dark pants, and shoes.

Sabertooth's representative was Orga Nanagear.

Finally, Blue Pegasus's representative was Hibiki Lates.

 **"So when does this event begin? The wait is killing me?"** A bored Zangetsu asked.

"Be patient, it should be starting." Ichigo told the demon as a large dark magic seal suddenly appeared above the arena. "Right on cue." A massive castle-like structure proceeds to descend from the magic seal, surprising the participants. Once the structure had finished descended a long pathway leading to it is lowered in front of the mages in the arena.

"This is Pandemonium! It's castle that is filled to the brim with vicious monsters!" Said the mascot of the Grand Magic game Mato, who suddenly appeared in front of the participants.

"I take it we are going to battle these monsters." Jura says to the pumpkin headed mascot.

"You are current about that, sir!" Mato replied in his usual cheery voice. "There is a total of a hundred terrifying beast lurking in the castle's walls! But don't be afraid they are just mere magical projections, we've made for these games. They a going to be classified by degrees of difficulty! We have five classes D, C, B, A, and S! Now look to the screen and will show an example of a D-classed monster will be, which is the weakest one!" On one of the lacrima screens, it showed a large intimidating monster, which proceeded to destroy a spiked stone pillar with ease. "If you think this D-class guy looks nasty a monster of a higher class is twice as ferocious and wait till you see an S-class one! I'm not even sure a Wizard Saint could beat one of those! You all will be taking turns in choosing the number of monsters to fight! We call this a competitor's right to challenge! For example, if a competitor chooses to fight three monsters then there will be that amount when they enter! If they are able to win they gain points equal to the number of enemies they chose! Then the rest of the competitors will choose from the rest of the remaining monsters and continue to until there are no more or all the competitors are unable to fight!"

"So there is math involved." Millianna spoke up.

"Yes, but you have to remember not all the monsters are equal! It doesn't matter how many you were to pick their levels of difficulty will be chosen randomly!" Mato said.

"So that means we have to strategies to avoid going against the S-class ones." Hibiki said.

"There will be no point to strategizing. Since he said they will all be at random." Orga stated.

"True, for you all, but with my Archive magic it will be no problem for me." Hibiki replied.

"Although the higher rank creatures are more difficult, points are only based the amount you can beat! Once you enter the castle you will not be allowed to leave until you successfully complete your challenge! If you are knocked out at any time during the competition no points will be awarded to you if you failed the challenge that round, but you'll keep the points you've gathered in previous ones! Now..." Mato says as a box filled with straws puff into his hands. "It's time to decide the order you'll go in! May you all please draw a straw!" All the competitors do just that. Everyone looked at their straws as a magic seal with a number appeared on top of them.

"Looks like I got number eight." Cana muttered. She turned to her guild mate. "So what number did you get Erza?"

"It seems luck wasn't on my side." Erza said as she revealed her straw had the number two on it. "I wonder who got the number one straw?" Erza didn't have to wait long to find out as the number one straw was waved in front of her face.

"That would be me." A grinning Ichigo proclaimed.

"You seem happy with getting to be number one." Erza said.

"I see no reason not to be. I get to show you my skills. So sit back and enjoy." Ichigo replied as he started to walked towards the Pandemonium Castle's bridge. "Hey Mato, I want to fight fifty. Is that alright with you?" What Ichigo said surprised a lot of the people in the Coliseum.

"Wait I don't think taking on half of the monsters is wise! We had intended this event to be done by multiple wizards!" Mato said, but Ichigo didn't listen as he continues walking towards the castle.

-Inside the Pandemonium Castle-

Once Ichigo stepped into the castle, he had found himself in a massive room with a spiked pillar in the middle.

 **"It's a lot larger on the inside than I expected."** Zangetsu commented.

"Well, if we're intending to fight a ton of monsters it has to be." Ichigo said. He then walked into the middle of the room. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki of Royal Guard! I choose to battle fifty of you!" Once saying that the room was immediately filled with monsters. Ichigo analyzed each and every monster he saw. The D-class monsters that were shown earlier were large metal plated skin that walked on all fours. The C-class ones were larger, was a red metal plating, and a t-rex-like appearance. The B-class ones were blue metal plated, larger and had a more intimidating appearance.

Outside the Pandemonium Castle, there were several lacrima screens meant to show what will about to happen inside the structure.

"I hope Itsygo will be alright. There are a lot of scary monsters." A worrying Nel said.

"There is no need to worry about Strawberry." Grimmjow uttered.

"Really Uncle Grimm?" Nel said.

"Grimmjow is right. This should be a breeze for Ichigo!" Luffy stated as he kept his gaze at the lacrima screen. Over with the Fairy Tail guild, Mavis was also keeping her gaze on the screen.

Back inside the Pandemonium Castle all the monsters finally began their assault as they all charged at Ichigo, who didn't make a move as the various creatures got closer and closer.

 **"Hey King, why didn't you chose more than amount?"** Zangetsu questioned. **"We both know you can have handled all hundred of them."**

"Because I'm not that greedy. I bet if it was Erza who drew number one she would have chosen to fight all hundred of them. Leaving nothing for the rest of us." Ichigo replied as the horde of monsters reached him and jumped into an attack. The moment the monsters were inches in a blinding blue light engulfed Ichigo and a second later, six wings spread out knocking them away. One of the D-class monsters had quickly recovered and went to attack Ichigo again, only for it to be impaled in the head by the base form Zangetsu.

Forty-nine monsters left

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the monster then turned to the rest of its brethren as his Vollstandig wings spread out and he rested his massive weapon on his shoulder. It didn't take long till the rest of the monsters went on the attack again. One D-class monster went for a claw swipe, which Ichigo flew upwards to avoid the attack only for two of the same classed monsters pursued him into the air. One of them went for a swipe, while the other intended to devour him. Ichigo merely swung his sword and immediately after the two D-class monsters were cut in two by the air slash. Ichigo had no time to breathe as six of the C-class monsters opened up their mouths and spewed out flames at him.

Forty-seven monsters left

 **"Heilig Shild (Holy Sheil)!"** All six Vollstandig wings quickly created a shield to protect Ichigo from the flames, but this left his back vulnerable from an incoming attack from a B-class monster. In order to defend himself, Ichigo used Zangetsu to block the monster's claw. The monster then opened its mouth to fire off a torrent of water, sending Ichigo crashing into the ground. A few more B-class monsters joined in as they fired more torrents of water and to top it off the C-class monsters added their flames into the mix. This created a large vortex of flames and water, finally, an A-class monster that was a red, massive, muscular humanoid in shape came from on high to deliver a massive punch into the vortex, creating a large explosion.

"That was quite a massive attack! Could it be Royal Guard's Ichigo Kurosaki has bitten off more than he could chew?!" Chapati uttered as everyone in the coliseum waited for the dust to settle, seeing if Ichigo had been defeated. The first thing that they saw when there was a clear visual in the lacrima screens was the A-class monster which was now bisected.

 **"Seems you slacked off a little too much King."** Zangetsu mockingly commented.

"Maybe a little. I was underestimating all these monsters." Ichigo replied to the demon as the whole coliseum saw that he was still standing and his body was covered in blue pattern markings, which immediately faded. A magic seal then appears next to Ichigo, which he placed Zangetsu into, two of his Vollstandig wings fell apart and the remains of them entered the seal, while the rest of the form deactivated. **"Shikai:.."** Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu out of the seal to reveal it had taken the form it had taken during his training from several years ago. " **Fullbring Zangetsu!"**

Forty-six monsters left

"Is it me or doesn't Ichigo's sword look different from before?" Natsu questioned.

"It kind of looks different. Seems he upgraded it and what was up with those markings he had earlier"Gray said.

"So you notice that too." Lucy said.

Back with Ichigo, more A-class monsters appeared and the lower classed ones charged at him. The several of the D-class ones reach Ichigo first, but in an instant, the orange haired swordsman was right behind those monsters, which were now cut to ribbons. Ichigo then began to run forward towards the next wave, which were the C-classes. Several of them tried to use their flame breath to attack, but before they could ever fire they were sliced to pieces.

A few more of the C-classes tried to physically attack Ichigo, this turned out the way a expect as they were no match. Several B-class monsters tried their luck with by unleashing torrents of water, which Ichigo dodged easily and cut through the like nothing. Two of the A-classes stepped to the plate as they got to the sides of Ichigo intending to sandwich him with their punches. Ichigo lets go of Zangetsu's grip and let it fall for some distance until he grabbed a hold of the grip's wrapping. With one flick of the wrist, Ichigo had spun his sword, which decapitated the two A-class monsters. Without their heads, the two monsters' punches missed Ichigo, who safely landed afterward.

Thirty monsters left

 **"This isn't even challenging for you, King."** Zangetsu says just before more of the monsters tried attacking Ichigo again. The orange haired swordsman easily dodged each of the monsters' attacks and proceeded to use them as platforms, so he could reach the top of the spiked pillar.

"I have been thinking of trying that new move. I'm going to test it out."

 **"Go for King. Show them all something fantastic or fail and end up looking like a fool!"** Ichigo began to do something as he gripped the wrappings of his sword and began to spin over his head over himself. The movement of the spin became faster and faster, while at the same time the entirety of Zangetsu started to glow blue and ripples started to emanate from it. The rest monsters all attacked at once, as Ichigo stopped spinning Zangetsu and brought it back to himself, then placed both his hands on the grip and proceeded to impale the tip off of the blade into the pillar.

 **"Getsuga Shokunami (月牙食波Moon Fang Eclipse-Wave)!"** Upon uttering those words a massive surge bright blue energy swept across the room and even started to spread throughout the whole of the Pandemonium Castle, enveloping every one of the monsters inside. It took a few, but when the attack finally subsided on the lacrima screen showed Ichigo standing in the middle of the room, which was in shambles with no monster left in sight. "That seemed to have worked."

Zero monsters left

"He did it! Ichigo Kurosaki has eliminated the remaining monsters with one massive attack! Meaning he passed and gains fifty points in the event!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered at what they had just witnessed.

 **"Wait it's over?! You were just getting started?** ** **That attack could have left at least some.** Should have just fought all hundred."** A disappointed Zangetsu proclaimed.

"Maybe it did more than I expected. I wanted to show more off, but it seems it can't be helped." Ichigo thought before started to exit the castle. "I never got to fight the S-class monster and I don't think it was a part of the monsters I fought... Maybe she will get to fight it."

Outside the Pandemonium Castle, the rest of the competitors for the event waited for Ichigo to make his exit.

"He completed that without even breaking a sweat." A surprised Nobarly said.

"This is what I expected from the Heavenly Angel's son." Jura said to himself.

"Impressive. Erza do you think you can top that?" Cana asked her guild mate but got no response from the redhead. "Erza?"

"These past seven years have been good for you Ichigo. From the little, he had just shown I can tell he has grown significantly more powerful." Erza muttered to herself as Ichigo finally made his exit. "It makes me happy he hasn't been slacking off." Erza then began to walk towards Pandemonium Castle.

"How many monsters will you be choosing to fight?" Mato asked the Fairy Tail mage.

"I will be battling the other fifty monsters!" Erza told the mascot of the Grand Magic Games surprising him and the other people in the Coliseum. Erza continued walking until she and Ichigo passed. "Congratulations, but I will not let you outshine me! Like you and everyone else here, I am competing for my guild! No matter how strong your guild or any other has gotten, I will not falter, and show why Fairy Tail is the strongest!" After saying that Erza continued walking and entered the Pandemonium Castle, while Ichigo grew a small smirk on his face as he joined the other competitors to watch his rival compete.

Inside the castle, Erza had entered a chamber similar to the one Ichigo fought in.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A! I wish to do battle with the other fifty monster!" Erza yelled out as the monsters showed themselves with one unique one in the bunch. It was a small, round creature with four spikes on its back and one large eye.

"So I take I guess that is the S-class one." Ichigo thought as he watched the lacrima screen.

 **"Being greedy was a good joke, King."** Zangetsu said.

"What are you on about?" Ichigo responded to the demon's remark.

 **"We both knew if you had chosen one more monster to fight you'd have enough points to immediately be the winner of this event, but when you figured out Red was going after you decided against that. You want to see what she was capable of defeating the same amount as you did cause you knew she would pick the rest. Aren't I right?"**

"Think whatever you want." Ichigo said as he watched on as Erza was battling the rest of the monsters.

Throughout the whole fight, Erza continuously switched out her weapons and armors to the quickly dispose and counter each and every one of the classes of monster. In only a matter of minutes, she had cut down forty-nine of her targets, leaving only the S-class monster. Once cornered the small, one-eyed monster went through a transformation turning into a giant demonic knight. The monster was indeed terrifying and strong, but Erza persevered and in the end left in pieces. With her victory of the S-class monster, Erza had shown Fairy Tail's strength to everyone in the Coliseum. One of the people most impressed by the Fairy Queen was the Swordsman of Death of Royal Guard, who current smirk grew into a smile of joy.

"Erza definitely never disappoints, but..." Ichigo thought as Erza exited the castle and her guild mates came to congratulate her. "When the time comes we will fight to decide which of our guilds will win. Will you be able to not disappoint then?"

With Ichigo and Erza both having the same amount of points in the event they automatically tied for first place and split the points. Since there was no more monster left to fight it was decided that the rest of the competitors would participate in a secondary event to decide their place. The event involved them striking a magic power measuring device. By everyone's shock and surprise the one who got the highest score was Cana, who uses a spell called Fairy Glitter. Jura scored in second with Orga in third, Millianna in fourth, Nobarly in fifth, Hibiki in sixth, and scoring the least was Obra. With that done the event round was finally finished and everyone prepared for the battle rounds.

With Team Royal Guard

"You flawlessly represented the skill of our guild's." Toshiro congratulated Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo responded.

"You did well out there, but I've could have done better." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ichigo told his guild mate.

"Quite surprising seeing you didn't pull out a new attack." Law said.

"To think you had any other spells for that sword beside the one you like to spam." Sasori added.

"Well Yuzu and especially Karin thought it would be a good idea to add new spells to my arsenal and that was one I thought up." Ichigo replied.

Minutes later the battle portion of today's Grand Magic Games began. The first battle was between Mermaid Heel's Millianna and Quatro Puppies' Semmes. The match didn't take long for Millianna to take the win. The second match involved Blue Pegasus' Eve going up against Sabertooth's Rufus. The match ended in absolute defeat for the Blue Pegasus mage.

Now onto the third match, which a certain guild leader was excited to see as in the arena stood Laxus and his opponent a member of Raven Tail named Alexei. The Raven Tail member dawned a full set of gold armor with a long fur lined cape that sported his guild's crest. Instead of sporting a helmet he wore a trident shaped mask with black hair.

"YOU BETTER NOT LOSE LAXUS! YOU HEAR ME!" Luffy shouted at the lightning mage.

"So I take it, Luffy has some form of history with this Laxus." Shikamaru said.

"Yep, Luf-kun thinks of Laxu-kun as his rival. So he thinks highly of him out of anyone." Giselle informed her guildmate.

"He is also apparently the person Luffy got the idea of making a guild." Bambietta added.

"Really. So he's the one responsible for how Luffy is now." Shikamaru said.

"So Strawhat sees him as his rival. He must be at least strong enough to be a rival over both Strawberry and Whiskers." Kid commented.

"He was able to defeat one of my former guild's strongest a while. So he has to be." Zoro told Kid.

"Of course Laxus is strong! Now watch and see!" Luffy told his guildmates. Laxus and Alexei began to walk closer to each other as the match was announced to begin.

"You are quite mysterious even for my old man's guild. So how about you tell me wh.." Laxus didn't even get to finish his sentence as Alexei rushed him knocking him back with a hard left punch. Before he could even recover Alexei had struck him again, but this time with a swift kick, which was followed up by a blast of dark magic. Alexei did not let up as he continued to hit Laxus with a barrage of punches, kicks, and spells. No matter what Laxus could not get a single moment to throw a counter attack. This beating shocked the whole of Fairy Tail and the Royal Guard's guild master.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAXUS FIGHT BACK! YOU CAN'T LET THAT ARMORED JERK DO THIS TO YOU!" A very angry Luffy shouted towards the arena. The shouting of Luffy and the members of Fairy Tail seemed to have worked as Laxus finally got a hit in, which sent Alexei flying into the arena's walls. "GREAT, NOW BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Laxus ran right towards the Raven Tail mage and started to punch him with a flurry of lightning embedded punches, until finishing it off with a blast of lightning. The match seemed to have been won, but when the dust settled Alexei appeared unfazed and retaliated with a blast of magic sending the Fairy Tail mage flying away. "LAXUS!"

With Team Royal Guard

"This ain't looking good for Laxus." Ichigo commented as he continued to watch the now again one sided match.

"Yeah, even Luffy-ya is starting to be concerned." Law says as he looked at his guild master.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this." Toshiro uttered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"I would think you'd know first to know since you are known for sensing magical signatures the best out of our guild. The two people fighting right now are not emitting any magical energy what so ever."

 **"He is right about something not feeling right."** Kurama spoke up.

"You sense something?" Naruto asked the fox.

 **"I've been scanning the area for quite some time and it appears someone is using some form of Illusion Magic. Who ever it is is skilled in it to where it took awhile even for me to notice. If I had to bet the one using this is the one in the armor."** Kurama informed his host.

"So Raven Tail is up to something again!" Naruto said.

"I take it Kurama confirmed Toshiro's suspicions?" Ichigo asked, which Naruto replied with a nod. "Then we have to do something abo.." Something suddenly happens in the arena as the Laxus and Alexei vanished. Now in the arena was an unmasked and unconscious Alexei that was deeply embedded into a wall and the rest of Raven Tail mages, who were also defeated. Finally in the middle of them standing triumphed was Laxus

"Whoa, what happened down there?!" Chapati said as the whole coliseum were shocked at what they saw in the arena. "I am at a complete loss here folks! It would seem that the match we were witnessing was an illusion, but it seems Laxus has defeated the entire Raven Tail guild! So let's hear it for Fairy Tail's Laxus!"

"GREAT JOB LAXUS! I KNEW THAT WASN'T THE REAL YOU LOSING THE WHOLE TIME! YOU REALLY SURPRISED ME BY DECIDING TO KICK THE TAR OUT OF ALL THAT GUY'S WHOLE GUILD!" A gleeful Luffy cheered his rival.

"Incredible, he was able to defeat all the members of Raven Tail by himself." Jugo said.

"That's not that impressive." Grimmjow said.

"Fairy Tail has definitely shown why they were the known as the top guild in Fiore. First is the fight between with Naruto from yesterday, than in earlier with the redhead, now with him. Underestimating them was a mistake on my part. They are most likely the toughest competition for our guild to overcome." Shikamaru thought to himself as the Raven Tail members were dragged away by several Rune Knights.

"After some deliberation, Raven Tail has been disqualified from the rest of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced.

"Good riddance, I say!" Yajima added. After some time had passed the fourth match of the day began.

"This is sure to be an exciting match as Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell goes up against Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy!" Chapati announced.

With Team Royal Guard

"Seems we get to see what Wendy can do. This should be something." Naruto said as he watched the young dragonslayer entered the arena.

"I agree and her opponent seems like something as well." Ichigo says as he saw Sherria entered the arena, only to trip over a pebble a moment later.

"Is she going to be alright?" A dumbfounded Toshiro questioned as Wendy proceeded to trip over a pebble as well. "Her too."

"They're both equally clumsy idiots." Sasori proclaimed. The two girls got to their feet as they introduce themselves to each other.

"Begin!" Was heard signaling the start of the match. Wendy starts off by quickly enchanting herself., before throwing out an attack.

 **"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"** Wendy declared as she unleashed as a large whirlwind of air with a swing of her arms. Sherria easily evaded the attack and jumped into the air. Then, with her right hand, two black wind currents came together.

 **"Sky God's Boreas!"** Sherria declared as she extended her right arm forward releasing the spell, which engulfs Wendy, but she was able to disperse it. "Wow, you actually stopped it. In that case!" Sherria went back with a barrage of black wind. Wendy is able to block with her wind, but this gave her opponent an opening, as she ran in close to her. **"Sky God's Dance!"** Wendy sent flying into the sky by a massive, spiraling current of black wind. Sherria followed the dragonslayer into the sky, only to be knocked back down by a kick from Wendy. Once Wendy was back on the ground, she prepared to launch an attack, while in retaliation Sherria prepared a similar looking attack.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar/Sky God's Bellow!"** The two each fired a massive vortex, which collided, causing large amounts of winds to blow across all of the coliseums.

"She's definitely using God Slayer magic alright. Impressive." A slightly surprised Ichigo said.

"Wendy's Dragonslayer magic is not bad either." Naruto added as the wind finally subsided and the two started to fight again. The match went in Wendy's favor as she surrounded herself and Sherria in a large amount of wind.

 **"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"** Wendy launched all that wind at Sherria in a counter-clockwise rotation, sending her flying back and seemingly defeating her, but this would not turn out to be the case as she healed herself.

"An opponent that can heal herself. Seems kind of unfair. Plus Wendy looks quite out of breath from that last attack, she used." Naruto stated.

"Maybe, but I won't count Wendy defeated. She is not that little girl we met when we fought the Oracion Seis." Ichigo says as Sherria started to gather black wind in both her palms.

 **"God Slayer's Secret Art!"** Sherria raised her arms into the sky, caused the black wind to become wilder and started to resemble black feathers. **"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!"** Sherria all of the black wind at Wendy, but for some unknown reason, it missed Wendy. This surprised a lot of individuals.

"That was quite a spell, but why did it miss?" Naruto questioned.

"Did Wendy do something?" Ichigo added to the questioning on what had happened.

 **"I can answer that."** Kurama spoke up to the two. **"It appears that the little dragonslayer had healed the other one."**

"How does that explain it?" Ichigo asked.

 **"Let me try and help. By healing the pink haired one she increased the amount of energy in the attack causing it to go a little off course."** Zangetsu explained.

"That makes sense, I think." Naruto said.

The match between the two young slayers continued as they went all out in hand to hand combat, with each punch and kick embedded with each their respective wind. No matter how many times they hit each other the two persevered through until it the gong was rung.

"You know what that means times up! That's it, folks, this match ends in a draw!" Chapati announced disappointing a decent amount of the crowd who wanted to see the match continued. "This means both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail gain five points!"

"That was fantastic. Definitely a match both of them should be proud of." Ichigo said, with Naruto agrees with him.

Moments later

"It's time again for the final match of today's Battle Rounds!" Chapati announced. "Since Wendy Marvell and Sherria Bendy reached a draw in their match, they both will be exempt from the drawing to decide who will be battling the member from Royal Guard! The competitors left are Millianna of Mermaid Heel, Rufus Lore of Sabertooth, and Laxus Dreyar of Team Fairy Tail B!" In the middle of the arena, Mato stood prepared to draw the name of one of the competitors.

"The person that will be fighting again is.." Mato says as he reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. "It is Mermaid Heel's Millianna!"

With Mermaid Heel

"Looks you get to go another round Millianna." Risley said.

"Good luck out there!" Beth told her guildmate.

"Thanks and don't worry, I'll be winning again." Millianna said with a confident expression.

"Don't get over confident Millianna." Kagura says as she looked towards where Boa Hancock was sitting. "Remember our Master is expecting our guild to come out of this vicious and claiming a win over a member of Royal Guard will be a step in doing that."

"I know." Millianna says as she made a wink.

"Now for Millianna's opponent!" Mato said. "Her opponent will be Royal Guard's Wizard Prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya!" As that announced Toshiro began to immediately head towards the arena ground.

"Good luck." Ichigo told his guildmate.

"Thanks, but I have no need for luck. I intend to represent our guild to the fullest of my abilities. So losing is not an option, to begin with." Toshiro replied as he left his team.

With Team Fairy Tail A

"So the one fighting is the new guy from Luffy's guild. I wonder if he's strong." Natsu curiously said.

"I wonder that as well and what's with that nickname of his? Wizard Prodigy?" Gray added.

"Now that I think about it, I've seen him from somewhere." Lucy muttered as she started to think about where she saw Toshiro before. It took her some time before she finally figured it out. "It was from a magazine of Sorcerer's Weekly!"

"Really?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, there was an article on him a while back when I first joined Fairy Tail. He was supposedly a gifted mage for his age and many guilds at the time tried to get him to join them, but each time he declined." Lucy explained surprising her guildmates.

"I think I've even heard of him. Millianna has her a tough opponent, but I shouldn't need to worry about her." Erza said.

Somewhere else in the audience

"You can do it Toshiro! Show that catgirl what you're made of!" Rangiku cheered for her roommate.

Over with the Royal Guard guild

"Little Shiro is fighting now this should be a hoot. Is wrong for me to cheer for the cat?" Kid said.

"Yes, so help cheer for Toshiro!" Luffy told his guildmate, while in the middle of the arena Toshiro and Millianna stood across from each other.

"It's nice to meet you!" Millianna greeted her opponent but got no response. "Not a talking type I see, but it's rude not to greet an opponent."

"Not to sound to sound rude, but I have no time to greet or talk to you. We are here to fight for our guilds and nothing else." A stern looking Toshiro spoke up.

"You're too serious." Millianna said.

"Are the combatants ready?!" Mato asked the two mages.

"Ready!" Millianna replied while Toshiro nodded.

"Then begin!" Mato yelled out as the gong is rung. Immediately Millianna took the initiative as she threw off her gloves, revealing her sharp nails and leaped towards Toshiro, who swiftly drew his showed and blocked his opponent's incoming swipes. Even though her previous attacks were blocked Millianna quickly went in for another flurry of more quick swipes. Toshiro seamlessly parried the swipes and went for a horizontal slash. Mermaid Heel's cat girl was able to barely evade the slash, but one of the cat ears on her hood cape was sliced off.

"You ruined my favorite part of my hood!" Millianna yelled as she quickly removes her cape and she goes for another barrage of swipes, but this time she was more relentless. The increase of swipes caused Toshiro trouble as he was being pushed back as he blocked them.

"It seems Millianna is not giving Toshiro a chance to go on the offensive! How will he get out of this predicament?!" Chapati said.

"Come on Toshiro! Find an opening!" Said Rangiku, who was sitting somewhere in the stands.

"You can do it!" Luffy and some of his guildmates cheered on Toshiro. The young swordsman tried to finally to counter attack as he didn't block Millianna's swipes, so he could dodge them, while he performed a downward vertical slash. Millianna dodged the attack and proceeded to leap over Toshiro and landed behind him. She raised one of her hands towards her opponent.

 **"Nekōsoku Tube!"** Millianna declared as she fired out two long orange tubes at Toshiro before he could react. "Once I catch you! Victory will be mine!" Toshiro didn't look worried what so ever.

 **"Shunpo."** He muttered as in a blur he vanished causing the tubes to ultimately hit nothing.

"He's gone, where is h.." Millianna thought before she noticed Toshiro behind her, preparing to swing his sword. Millianna evaded the sword's blade the best she could and turned around to attack, but when she did Toshiro was already gone. "Again." The Mermaid Heel catgirl leaped away from where she was as Toshiro's sword came towards her side. She only got to see him for a moment before he vanished. Millianna looked swiftly and carefully around the arena. When she saw Toshiro it was only for a second.

"Toshiro is moving around the arena so fast that I can barely keep up!" Chapati said as most of the audience had the same problem he did. Where Boa Hancock was she watching as the battle went on.

"Quite an interesting spell. He is merely stepping at a speed that the normal person's eyes won't be able to follow. Even well-trained individuals would have quite a difficult time to track, but still, a member of my guild will let this overcome them!" Boa said as Toshiro finally decided to go for an attack from the left side. When Toshiro prepared to swing, he noticed Millianna grin. Before he knew it, an orange tube fired out of her hand and ensnared both his arms, then the second one caught his legs.

"Got you! Now you can't move around anymore!" Millianna said with a smile. She proceeded to raise both her arms towards the trapped Toshiro. **"Kitty..."** A pink colored magic seal appears in front of her hands. **"Blast!"** Two more of the tubes were fired, but this time they combined as they shot towards Toshiro in a spiraling motion.

 **"Shikai: Hyorinmaru!"** Toshiro called out, as his sword transformed and a spiral of ice surrounded him, then out of it, a dragon shot out towards Millianna's attack, engulfing it before continuing towards her. Millianna was able to dodge the dragon, but her left side became covered in ice causing her to collapse. When the dragon finally vanished a good amount of the arena was covered in ice.

"So his magic is ice based." Lyon said with a slightly impressed.

"With just a single attack he froze a good portion of the arena." Said Gray, who was as impressed as fellow Ice Make mage.

"Millianna." Erza says with a worried look as her childhood friend was still dealing with almost being frozen.

"So cold." Millianna says her whole body was shivering.

"You can blame most of it on the small amount of clothing you decide to wear." Toshiro said as he rested Hyorinmaru on his shoulder and as the last bits of the now shattered frozen tubes fell off him. "I have clearly won, so it's best if you concede now."

"Sorry, but this is not over!" Millianna stood up and tried to attack Toshiro with a swipe with her right hand.

"Should have listened to me. Victory was already mine either way." Millianna then noticed something in front of Toshiro. It was a snowflake-shaped ice crystal, she then looked around her and saw four more surrounding her in a pentagonal formation. All five snowflakes start to glow as they sent lines of ice towards Millianna. **"Rokui Hyōketsujin!"** After uttering those words a large pillar of ice stood in front of Toshiro and encased in said pillar was his opponent. Toshiro proceeded to sheath Hyorinmaru making it revert to its normal state and started to walk away as at the same time the pillar fell apart into chunks leaving an unconscious Millianna.

"And that is it! Mermaid Heel's Millianna has been left defeated, meaning the winner of this match is Royal Guard's Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered and Millianna's guild mates helped her out of the arena. "And with that over it means the third day of the Grand Magic Games have come to an end! It was quite an exciting day!"

"Agreed, I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow's events!" Yajima said.

"It's been an honor being asked to be here." Lahar said.

"It's been good having you!" Chapati told the special guest competitor. "Hopefully we'll see you all for day four! Bye-bye!"

Over with Team Royal Guard Toshiro had rejoined them.

"You did well out there Toshiro!" A grinning Naruto congratulated his the white haired swordsman.

"I said losing wasn't an option. Didn't I?" Toshiro said.

"So how was it out there? Were you as overwhelmed like you were on day one?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of a little, but nothing I couldn't have handled." Toshiro answered.

"Sounds like your going used to it." Law said.

"Well, we should find everyone else. Maybe we should celebrate Toshiro success in his first time participating" Naruto suggested.

"Luffy would be up for that." Law said.

"Wait, there no need to." Toshiro said.

"I think that bimbo roommate of his was in the audience." Sasori said.

"If so, we should invite Rangiku then." Ichigo said.

"Are any of you even listening?" Toshiro asked, but got no response as they continued to leave. "Hey, guys!" He tried his best to get their attention but to no avail.

And so ended the third day of the Grand Magic Games.

 **~Omake: Lively Bookclub~**

 **-Sometime before the Grand Magic Games-**

Currently happening in the Royal Guard guild hall was the weekly gathering of the members of the book club.

"As the leader and founder of Royal Library its time for me to do the daily roll call!" Giselle yelled out with a smile. "Ichi-kun!"

"Present." Ichigo answered.

"La-kun!" Giselle continued.

"I still don't see why the roll call is necessary. Since there is only four of us." Law stated.

"Saso-kun!" Giselle paid no mind to what was said and continued.

"I don't get it either, but she could have thought of a better name this club." Sasori commented.

"Well, it was the most pleasant one she thought of." Ichigo said.

"I still like Reading the Dead better, but Ichi-kun wanted a name that would creep out the rest of our guild mates." Giselle said. "Well, since the roll call is over, it's time to get onto the main topic! Today is the release of Robi-chan's new book!"

"Oh yeah, she finished it just recently." Ichigo stated.

"Didn't think it would get published this early." Law said.

"Well, it is and we're going to buy our very own copies!" Giselle declared.

"That is not necessary. We could just ask Robin for some copies when she gets back from the job she took. Pretty sure she could get some for us." Sasori proclaimed.

"Out of the question. Wheres the fun in that. So we are going to get it the old fashion way!" Giselle said.

"I see no point in arguing. So do you at least know where we can get the books? Water 7 doesn't have any bookstores." Law stated.

"That's why we will be heading to Magnolia." Giselle replied.

"Is there really no place closer?" Sasori questioned, which was answered with a nod.

"Well, if we are going we better go now." Ichigo said.

"Then let's get a move on and make sure we come back with those books!" Giselle declared as she pointed towards the door of the guild hall. "Onwards the members of Royal Library! Magnolia here we come!" Giselle led the charge as the rest of the club members followed her.

"Luffy we are heading to Magnolia for a while." Ichigo told his guild master, who was chowing down on some food.

"Why(crunch)are you going(chew)?" Luffy replied.

"Official Royal Library business, Luf-kun!" Giselle answered.

"Oh(swallow), can I tag along!?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry, but members only." Giselle told her guild master.

"Fine." Luffy muttered as the four of his members left the guild hall. While that had happened, another member of Royal Guard that everyone forgot was watching."

"Royal Library?" Kid muttered in confusion. "Hey, Strawhat!"

"When did you get here Kid?" Luffy replied.

"I've been here the whole time. Now what's up with this Royal Library thing?"

"It's a book club Giselle made."

"Book club... That actually reminds me of something." Kid got up from his seat and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"None of your business Strawhat!" Kid glared at Luffy, before he exited the guild leaving the young guild master all alone.

"I really hope someone comes soon. I'm bored." Luffy muttered.

 **-Near the entrance of Magnolia Town-**

"About time we got here." Law said.

"If it wasn't for this one being banned from using the train we could have gotten here faster!" Sasori stated as he pointed at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry about that." A now incognito Ichigo muttered.

"And do really have to wear that damn disguise?" Sasori questioned.

"Sadly, yes, especially in this town. You'd think the women here would finally notice I'm not this Loke person." Ichigo answered.

"Well, now time for why we are here!" Giselle says as she pulled out a map of Magnolia out of nowhere. "There are a total three bookstores."

"So splitting up would be a good idea. We do have lacrimas to contact each other." Law said.

"But, what if one of us come across a shop that has copies. We can't buy for the others and whose to say they won't sell out before the other three come for their copies." Giselle stated.

"True, so going together is a better option." Ichigo muttered.

"Why are we worrying about those books selling out. Robin's series wasn't popular with enough people for that to happen." Sasori stated.

"Nevertheless, let's get going!" Giselle yelled out. The four began to enter the town until Giselle stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be right back you four go ahead. I'll catch up." Giselle replied. Ichigo, Sasori, and Law didn't question her and walked away. Once out they were out of sight she walked towards a nearby bush and found an unconscious dog. Giselle conjured an arrow and proceeded to cut her palm with the tip, then raised it over the dog letting the blood fall to it.

Several minutes later, Giselle had rejoined her guildmates.

"About time you caught up." Sasori said.

"Sorry Saso-kun. I was busy." Giselle replied as her guildmates noticed something following her.

"A dog." Law said.

"So you were healing this little guy and now he's following you?" Ichigo asked, which Giselle nodded too. "Well we're all here we should be heading to one of the bookstores, then." They agreed and began to walk, while at the same time Sasori kept staring at the dog.

The first bookstore

"I'm sorry, but we are sold out." The owner said.

"What? Really?" Sasori said.

"Looks like we got unlucky." Ichigo said.

"We can always try the next one." Giselle said. The four began to leave to the next bookstore, while even Law started to stare at the dog.

The second bookstore

"I'm sorry dearies, we had just sold the last few copies." The owner told the four.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Sasori says in utter disbelief.

"I think we clearly underestimated Robin-ya's fanbase." Law proclaimed.

"Seems like we're left with the one more shop." Ichigo stated.

"Then let be on our way." Giselle said. Sometime after they left the shop and when no civilian were around to be seen. "Don't worry you three I bet we'll find the books at our next destination."

"Before that we actually Giselle we would like to talk." Ichigo says as he, Sasori, and Law stop walking.

"About what?" Giselle questioned.

"The dog." Law answered, which confused his guildmate.

"We have noticed something wrong with it." Sasori said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Giselle said.

"Don't play dumb Giselle." Ichigo said. "Sasori was the first to notice, then Law, now me... That dog hasn't breathed once since you brought it. What is going on with it?"

"So you finally noticed." Giselle says with a smile. "This dog is dead." This revelation utterly shocked the other members of Royal Guard.

"Then how is it standing here?" A wide eyed Ichigo questioned.

"Simple I used a spell I made to bring it back to life. Well more specifically as a zombie." This further shocked the three. "It took me a while to make it. I've dubbed it Unheilige Auferstehung (Unholy Resurrection). By dripping enough blood into a corpse it'll become a zombie. I haven't tried it on a person yet only animals, but it should work all the same. I thought this would be useful fo.."

"Giselle!" Ichigo yelled stopping his guildmate from continuing.. "Listen, I want you to never use that spell again!"

"But why?"

"Because it is beyond the levels of wrong! You are desecrating the corpse of the person that you're using it on! Be it allies or even your enemies the dead deserve to rest in peace!" Ichigo continued on.

"That spell is just vile." Law said.

"I can't deny it would be a useful spell to have. I even thought about using the corpses of my enemies as puppets in the past, but I decided against it like I am against your spell." Sasori said.

"So I'm giving you an ultimatum! You will stop using that spell or else I have no choice to make have you leave our guild!" Ichigo declared, which surprised Giselle. "Now choose!"

"Ok, I promise not to use it again." Giselle quickly answered.

"That easily?" A slightly dumbfounded Law said.

"Yep, the guild is more important to me than any spell." Giselle replied. She then wave of her hand and the dog collapsed returning to a lifeless state. "Let's at least give this dog a burial before we go."

"Fine, we can at least do that." A smiling Ichigo responded. The four would proceed to bury the dog, before continuing to why they were in Magnolia.

 **-Later in the day-**

Inside the Royal Guard guild hall Ichigo, Sasori, Law, and Giselle were sitting in their usual spot.

"We were utterly defeated." Ichigo muttered.

"We wasted the whole day and we couldn't get our hands on those damn books." Sasori answered.

"I've could have done something else today." Law muttered.

"Don't look so down you three. We'll get them next time." Giselle said.

"We're better off waiting for Robin to return and ask her for some." Ichigo suggested with Law and Sasori agreeing. Suddenly Kid entered the guild hall, then for some reason walked towards them.

"Here." Kid says as he places a bag in front of his four guild mates.

"What is that?" Ichigo questioned the redhead. Giselle was the first to look in the bag and a bright smile spread across her face.

"Its Robin's new book!" Giselle said, which surprised her guildmates. They proceeded to look inside to confirm what she said.

"She's right, theses are the new books." Law said.

"Unbelievable, you were able to get some Kid." Ichigo added.

"Wait, why do you of all people have these to begin with?" Sasori questioned the fellow redhead.

"I heard all talk about those damn books and so I happened to come across these ones. I had no use for them and new you four would enjoy them, nothing more. Now I'll be on my way." Kid said, before he started to leave until.

"There's a fifth one in here." Giselle said, making Kid stop in his track.

"Damn it." Kid muttered through his gritted teeth.

"Why is there a fifth one." Ichigo questioned, until a thought appeared in his mind. "Wait, could this belong to you Kid?"

"Like hell its mine!" Kid replied, as he turned around only to see Giselle in front of him.

"You didn't find the books, you bought them didn't you? You're actually a secret fan of Robi-chan's book series? Am I right Ki-kun?" A smiling Giselle asked, which Kid didn't answer, as he got a slight chill down his spine. "I take that as a yes."

Several minutes later

"During one of my guild's personal raids, part of our loot was the first volume of this book series. I decided to read it when I was bored and became enamored with it. The only reason I had copies for you lot is because the shop I got mine at gave me four more for free for some reason." Kid explained.

"I wonder why they gave you more." Ichigo pondered.

"Maybe they did it out of fear. He has quite an intimidating appearance." Sasori commented.

"Now just give me my copy and we'll never talk about this ever again!" Kid told his guildmates.

"Ok, but how about you join Royal Library. We were hoping to get more members." Giselle said.

"Like hell I would join!" Kid proclaimed.

"Come on, Ki-kun!" Giselle said.

"Get away from me!" Kid yelled out.

"There is no point of fighting Kid-ya." Law commented.

"You should have kept your fandom a secret from her." Ichigo added.

"You will inevitably lose just like the rest of us did." Sasori also added. By the end of that day Royal Library got the books and a begrudgingly new member.

 **~The End~**

 **I'm about halfway done with the GMG part of this arc. Hopefully I'm at least making it enjoyable to read for you all. I would like to hear what all of you have to say about the arc so far. And again sorry about the long wait for each of theses chapters, especially with this one. If you have any questions about the fanfic asked them in your reviews or PM me. I'll do my best to answer them. Finally thanks for reading!**

 **Also at the point of uploading this I have read the final chapter of Fairy Tail. My thoughts on it is it was not the ending I was expecting, but it still satisfied me. Fairy Tail had a lot of things that has ticked me off, but there was enough things in it that kept me a fan. It was not the best series I've read/watched, but it is one I don't regret enjoying and will always be up to rereading/rewatching it.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 7/24/2017**

Next Chapter: The Fourth Day of Excitement!


	73. Chapter 73

**To HanzoHasashi24: Actually, it is Itachi, the name he was using is a big give away since it is the name of his father. Also the thing about the dango, I had totally forgot about that fact he liked them. I'll fix that up.**

* * *

Chapter 73: The Fourth Day of excitement!

 **-Domus Flau-**

"It is a beautiful day in for magic and mayhem! We are ready to kick off day fours with a bang!" A now dark blue haired Chapati announced as in the middle of the arena was a large sphere of water. "Today's event is called Naval Battle! So strap yourself in for an exciting day! Now to explain the rules, the battlefield is a large ball of water! It a competitor gets knocked out they lose the match and the one left will be declared the victor! However, when two competitors remain inside a special rule will come into play! It is called the Five Minute Rule, if one of the competitors is pushed out of the ring during those five minutes they will take last place!"

"So the game is basically an underwater sumo match!" Yajima stated.

"This will be spectacular! I thank you for having me here!" Said the guest commentator Rabian. He was a short man of stature with a long face with small, beady black eyes. He had purple hair that went up to two very small, round ponytails on the top of his head and a slightly puffed up the center. He as had a large, curvy mustache above his mouth. He wore a red, orange suit and dark green pants.

"We are pleased to have you as well Mister Rabian!" Chapati said. At that moment several people had entered the Naval Battlefield. "Looks like the challengers are chosen! From Lamia Scale is Sherria! From Blue Pegasus its Jenny! From Mermaid Heel its Risley! Also joining the fray is Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B! For Sabertooth it is Minerva! Then lastly, we have the Celestial mage from Fairy Tail Team A Lucy! Each team chose a swimsuit clad female challenger to represent them!"

"Such beautiful and enticing ladies! I can't thank you enough!" Rabian said.

"Hey, what about me?!" Said the Quatro Puppy member Rocker. He was a well-built, mildly tanned man with a blond hair that was styled into a single pair of massive, spiky tufts jutting upwards from the top of his head. He had on a black dog collar and a dark speedo

"They didn't call my name either. Face it, they don't care about us. Honestly, they wish we weren't here." Said Law, who was currently not wearing his hat or his regular clothing, but instead a pair of orange and black swimming trunks with an emblem of a white bear head on each side. "Why did I agree to this?"

 **-Several minutes ago-**

With Team Royal Guard

"Naval Battle?" Toshiro questioned.

"By all likelihood it'll involve fighting underwater of some kind." Ichigo said.

"So who's up for it?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you would be the one to volunteer." Sasori commented.

"Well, being honest I'm not the best swimmer here." Naruto replied. "That would be Ichigo."

"So Ichigo will compete." Toshiro said.

"Actually I'm going to decline." Ichigo responded.

"Why?" Law questioned.

"I did compete in yesterday's event and I don't think it would be fair if I go again." The orange haired swordsman answered.

"Well, maybe you Sasori." Naruto said.

"No." Sasori says immediately.

"Is there any reason?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's a simple reason. My body is not made for underwater battles." Sasori explained.

"Fair enough." Naruto said. "Well, looks like its down to Toshiro and Law."

"Actually using Hyorinmaru underwater is dangerous due to the risk of also freezing myself." Toshiro stated.

"Well that leaves you." Ichigo told Law.

"Not really, there is Kid." Law stated.

"Do you really think Kid would be up for this?" Sasori said.

"Fine then." Law begrudgingly except his fate.

 **-Present time-**

"Go Law swim circles around them all!" Luffy yelled out.

"Law hasn't competed since the first day so this should be interesting." Smoker said.

"This should be a cakewalk for him." Deidara says as he carried both his children.

"Especially with his magic." Bambietta added.

"I also don't doubt he has a plan to deal with this." Robin proclaimed.

"We'll see if that turns out to be the case." Shikamaru said.

Inside the Naval Battlefield

The ring of the gong is heard throughout the coliseum.

"There's the gong, so let the Naval Battle begin!" Chapati announced.

"Looks like I'm going to get this party going!" Said Lucy, who pulled out one of her keys. **"Open gate of The Water Bearer, Aquarius!"** The flash of golden light Lucy had summoned one of her spirits. The appearance of the spirit was that of a beautiful mermaid wielding an urn. She had a blue tail, long light blue hair, blue eyes, and a large bust that was covered up by a dark blue bikini top. She also had on each arm a golden armlet and bracelet. Also a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. Finally, she had tattoos resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol right under her collarbone.

"By the appearance alone, I take it that spirit specializes in water magic." Law thought as Aquarius fires a vortex of water out of her urn catching some of the other participants, Law being one of the expressions as he swam out of its path.

 **"Water Cyclone!"** Juvia declared as she fired out her own water vortex to counter Aquarius. As the two water users were going at it the competitors that had gotten trapped were freed. Jenny took this opportunity to kick Rocker, eliminating him from the event.

"Quatro Puppy's Rocker is out of the game! Leaving only one male left it this battle!"

"For some reason I actually feel sorry for him." Law said to himself, unaware as Jenny was intent on giving the him the same treatment she gave Rocker.

"Now for you! This is for what you did to Ren!" Jenny declared as she came in with a kick hitting Law clean in the face, but he seemed unfazed. "Owowowo! That hurt!" Jenny cried as she pulled away her leg.

"Should have stopped when you were ahead." Law says as he slowly turns to the Blue Pegasus mage, revealing the side of his face that was kicked was covered in Armament. Moments later Jenny was now outside is the sphere.

"Looks like Jenny of Blue Pegasus has been eliminated!" Chapati said.

"What a shame." Rabian added. Law looked at the Blue Pegasus mage he had just eliminated for a second before turning back to him competition.

"The two fairies are still going at it." Law says as he saw Juvia firing at a large cloud of wool, where Lucy was being carried by a pink haired girl wearing a maid style bikini. He then saw Risley and Sherria fighting. "Now when will you decide to attack?" Law looked at Minerva, who floated at the top of the sphere.

"I'm tired of pulling my punches! I'll take all of you out in one fell swoop!" Juvia declared as she stopped attacking Lucy and raised her left arm up as the water started to form around it. **"Go Forth! Wings of Love! Gray-sama Love!"** Juvia swung her arm downwards, their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, which all resulted in creating a ferocious whirlpool, that appeared to have pink hearts in it. The attack caught the other competitors in it, eliminating Risley and Sherria. Minerva on the other hand used her magic to make the attack miss her. Law had created a small Room around himself, causing the attack to also miss him. Lucy barley avoided getting eliminated with the help of her celestial spirits. Finally to everyone's surprise Juvia had somehow eliminated herself from the sphere.

"Looks like we are down to our last three Minerva, Lucy, and Law! Also, where have Lucy's celestial spirits gone?" Chapati said.

"Maybe she sent them away the preserve magical power." Yajima suggested.

"Well, either way, who will be taking the gold? Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, or Royal Guard!" Chapati says as the last competitors started each other down.

"I can send you two flying out of this ring in the time it takes to blink, but these people came for a show and I intend to give them one." Minerva says as she raised her right hand towards her Lucy and her left towards Law. "Now try to survive and be sure to scream." A ball of energy appears next to both Lucy and Law, which proceeds to explode engulfing the two in large amount of heat.

"Damn!" Law cursed as he used Armament to block most of the attack, but Lucy wasn't so lucky as she was bombarded with more similar attacks. Law prepared to retaliate until Minerva started to focus on him over Lucy.

"Lets see how long that little defense of yours will last." Minerva said in a sadistic fashion. The doctor could do nothing, leaving him with the only option of defending the best he can till he found an opening. With the Sabertooth mage not focusing on her anymore Lucy was able to recompose herself.

"I need to get a spirit out here pronto!" Lucy said, but as she went for her keys, they appeared to have vanished. "Wait...Where'd they go?" Lucy looked at Minerva and found her answer as the Sabertooth mage was in possession of the keys. Lucy is then hit again with another one of Minerva's attacks. This sent her careening towards the edge, but Lucy was able to stop herself from falling out, but as she did one of Minerva's ball of energy appear and exploded behind her. "Hit me with your best shot, because no matter what, I'll keep fighting!" Lucy is then hit by more attacks, but she persevered. "I will not give up! If I quit after my friends fought so hard it would be worse than betrayal! Hurt me all you want, in the end, I'll still win! My guild will be number one again!"

"That girl has courage, but she has to know she is no match for this one." A still defending Law thought as Minerva's right hand started to be covered in energy.

"You haven't learned your place!" Minerva says as she fired a powerful wave of energy, which viciously hit Lucy. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson!" Minerva began to fire a barrage of those attacks at the celestial mage. "We are Sabertooth! We are the mightiest guild and you belong beneath the ground we walk on!" Lucy was sent to the edge again with no chance of stopping herself this time, but she vanished and appeared in front of Minerva, who proceeded to deliver a hard kick to the back of the blond. Minerva continued to relentlessly pummel on Lucy, while still kept Law at bay.

"I can't let this go on!" Law declared as he summoned his sword, but couldn't unsheath it due to Minerva's attacks. "She won't let up!" Law continued to watch Lucy get beat on.

"Lucy continues to get pummeled as Minerva keeps hitting blow after blow!" Chapati said.

"How horrible! Can someone please stop this seamless violence?" Rabian added.

"This is my only option!" Law mutters as he lets up on his Armament allowing himself to take the full force of Minerva's attack, which resulted in him propelling towards the edge. **"Room!"** In an instant a small dome appeared inside the sphere, which reached up to where Lucy was. "Now **Shambles**!" In the blink of an eye Law and Lucy switched places, which resulted in Lucy falling out of the sphere.

"Looks like due to Law Lucy has now been eliminated! This leaves only Minerva and Law left, which means the Five Minute Rule has begun!" Chapati announced as the members of Fairy Tail Team A rushed over to the unconscious Lucy.

"Lucy, are you ok?" A worried Nastu asked, but got no response.

"Why did Law do that?" Gray questioned.

"It should be obvious. If he hadn't Lucy would be in even worse shape. But.." Erza says as she looked up at the sphere. "Looks like it costed him." Inside the sphere Law was currently clenching his right arm and breathing heavily.

"Damn, it won't move." Law cursed. It turned out when Law was switching with Lucy, Minerva was in the middle of throwing a kick and in saving the celestial mage Law took the kicked in her place, which his right arm taking the blunt of it.

"Are you regretting getting in my way?" Minerva said with a glare.

"No, not at all because.." Law replied as he finally unsheathed his sword with his left hand. "Now it means it's just you and me! **Room**!" Immediately the Room formed, which was the same size as the battlefield. Law began as he swung his sword vertically. Minerva moved out of the direction of the slash, which caused in a good portion of the battlefield to split. "You won't escape that easily!" Law turned towards the Sabertooth mage was at and preformed several more slash.

Minerva evaded as more of the water sphere was cut to pieces. She then raised her arm towards Law, making several balls of light appear around him. **"Shambles!"** Law vanished as the balls went off, but he reappeared behind Minerva. Law let go of his sword as he cocked his hand back. **"Scalpel!"** Minerva dodges Law's arm as it came at her and swiftly kicked him it the face. Law then grabs his sword and immediately swung it, which Minerva dodged, as she kicked him again and she placed her hand his chest. Law quickly covered his chest in Armament as Minerva fired a spell point blank, sending him propelling back. Law was able to stop himself and he proceeded to perform several slashes, which Minerva evaded. This would continue until. "Now you have no where to run." It had appeared Minerva was now trapped inside a small portion of the now shredded water sphere.

"Looks like Minerva is now in a bind! Even though it is cut off that water still counts as battlefield and if she falls out that will count as her being eliminated! Which is not good for her as there is still a minute left in the Five Minute Rule, mean she will automatically ranked in last place!"

"You, hear that Law! Eliminate her now!" Law heard Luffy's voice over several other voices telling him to end this now.

"It ends here!" Law declared as he swung his sword downwards.

"Agreed, it is." A smiling Minerva says as in a blur her and Law had switched places, surprising everyone as Law was subjected to his own attack, which his left arm was severed by. Law was able to remain in the game, but now he was in an even smaller space of water. "You aren't the only one with spatial magic. For mine is called Territory and with it I have full manipulation of space in my line of sight! Now I claim victory!" Several balls of energy appear around Law. "For Sabertooth is and will always be the strongest! No exceptions!" In one burst of light Law was engulfed in the attack, which ended with him falling out of the water as fifteen seconds were left in the Five Minute Rule.

"It is over! Minerva of Sabertooth has taken first place in this event! Unfortunately Law was eliminated when there was still time left on the clock of the Five Minute Rule, meaning Royal Guard gets last place and gets no points for this event!" Chapati announced. As Minerva exited the water sphere, she was greeted by the glares of the Fairy Tail members.

"What scornful expressions. You all can keep glaring at me all you want if it makes you feel better, but remember I hadn't broken the rules of the competition." Minerva told the Fairy Tail members.

"That maybe true, but you took it way beyond the bonds of human decency." Erza replied, trying to repress the growl that was threatening to escape.

"I was simply trying to entertain the crowd." Minerva replied, a smirk on her face that contradicted those words.

"Entertain the crowd, huh. Cut the crap! We both know that you did it for your own satisfaction!" Ichigo exclaimed, entering the arena with his teammates. Toshiro went over to help Law as the rest of their team glared at at Minerva. At that moment the members of Team Sabertooth entered the arena to stand in-between Minerva and the other guilds. Both Team Royal Guard and Fairy Tail Team A stared down the Team Sabertooth as the crowd cheered "fight." To the crowd's dismay the teams didn't go at it.

Sometime later.

 **-In one of the medical wings-**

"I would like to thank you on behalf of my guild for what you did for Lucy." Erza told Law, who had his right arm in a sling.

"You're thanking me for eliminating your guildmate." Law droned, looking at them as if they had just said something incredibly dumb.

"Law, you don't have to be like that. We both know you meant to save Lucy." Naruto told his injured guildmate.

"Speaking of which, how is she doing?" Ichigo asked, looking at the resident redhead for an answer.

"She's still unconscious, but she'll pull through." Erza answered glancing at him.

"Well, that's good to hear." Ichigo said, a small sigh escaping.

"Yes. Well, I should be leaving now to go check on her. Thanks again." Erza says before she left the room, leaving the members of Royal Guard.

"So how's the arm?" Naruto asked, eyes landing on the sling.

"That kick broke the bones alright." Law answered as he started to move the fingers of his right hand. "By using my magic I was able to fix it to an extent."

"Wouldn't having Nel use her Healing Vomit help heal it faster?" Ichigo suggested.

"It will, but it is not as potent as it was when she was older. Meaning this arm will not be fully healed for at least a week or two." Law explained.

"That means you won't be able to compete at your best for awhile." A familiar voice says as its owner entered the room. "What you did costed us some points in the last event. So I'll be making up for your mistake Trafalgar!"

"Very well then. You will be taking my place Kid-ya." Law says as he puts on his hat. "Better not drag the team down."

"Like you were doing? Never, because I am better than you." Kid said with a grin.

A few minutes later

Law had joined up the other members of his guild in the coliseum.

 **"Healing Vomit."** Nel declared as she vomited onto Law's right arm. "Hopefully that heals you, Mister Law." Law pats the young girl on the head.

"Don't worry, it will." Law told her, making her smile.

"You did good out there Law." A smiling Luffy told his guildmate.

"Thanks, but there is no need to congratulate failure." Law replied.

"Don't say that. We are proud of what you did." Hinata said.

"Yeah!" Giselle added.

"You showed the reason why you are a part of our guild!" Luffy proclaimed. Law didn't say anything, except smile at those words. Moments later the second half the day's Grand Magic Games was about to begin.

"Day four's battle rounds are about to be underway as we wait to see which teams will be paired against!" Chapati announced. "Due to Raven Tail being disqualified yesterday the teams have become uneven in the battle rounds! We've decided Team Royal Guard will be taking their place to make it all even again!"

With Team Royal Guard

"So that means we'll competing much earlier now." Ichigo said.

"Thats fine with us." Naruto said with a confident grin.

"Now lets get down to business and announce the line ups for today's battle!" Chapati announced as on the lacrima screens around the coliseum began to shows all the teams. "Match one will be Blue Pegasus vs Royal Guard! Then one two round two with Mermaid Heel going up against Quatro Puppy! Third its Lamia Scale against Fairy Tail Team B! Finally to end today off is Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail Team A!" **(AN: As you all have noticed the Fairy Tail teams were not merged into one. That's because in canon they were merged because of the uneven number of teams, but due to Royal Guard there is an even amount again. So they have no reason anymore.)**

"I'm so thankful to be here to witness these soon to be marvelous matches!" Rabian said.

Moments later the teams had left the ring as the first match was about to begin.

"Now it is time for the first battle! Fighting for Blue Pegasus is Ichiya and Rabbit vs Royal Guard's Sasori and Eustass Kid!" Chapati announced as the fighters began to enter the arena. As Kid and Sasori had entered the crowd started to boo directly at them.

"They are really getting on my nerves and its most likely because of you." Sasori told his guildmate.

"Like I give a damn if they are annoying you and what they think of me." Kid replied.

With the members of Royal Guard

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP BOOING!" Luffy shouted at the booing audience as the rest of his guild mates said nothing.

With what was left of Team Fairy Tail A

"That's new." Gray said as the audience continued to boo.

"Why the hell are they booing Luffy guildmates for?!" Natsu questioned.

"It maybe because of the new member they having compete." Erza said.

"You mean the scary looking guy? Why?" Wendy asked.

"Well from what I heard around a year ago he was the guild master of dark guild that caused chaos throughout Fiore." Erza explained utterly surprising her guildmates.

"A leader of a dark guild." Natsu stated, eyes glued onto the man.

"Why would he be apart of Royal Guard?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know, but apparently Luffy and a couple of his guildmates fought his whole guild. When the battle had ended the guild was disbanded and he wasn't seen again, until about a few months back he joined Royal Guard. I haven't heard why though." Erza proclaimed.

"It is odd for a guild master of any type of guild to join the one responsible for their guilds disbarment. Maybe he's planning something?" Gray said.

"No, I don't think so." Natsu said, "If Luffy let him join his guild then there must be something good about him."

Back in the arena

"Sirs" Ichiya says as he and Rabbit extended there hands out to shake with Sasori and Kid.

"Get that hand out of my face." The two glaring redheads told their opponents.

"Ok, I see you don't want to shake hands." Ichiya says as he and Rabbit backed off.

"Well isn't that just rude! The members of Blue Pegasus just wanted to have some good sportsmanship, but they were just shot down!" Chapati said.

"Sportsmanship is good to have, but this is battle!" Yajima said.

"Now its time to show your handsome face to the world!" Ichiya told his guildmate, who reached for his head and started to remove it. The audience started to get excited as they prepared to see who or what was under that rabbit suit. "Obscure yourself no longer and unmask your true glory!" Rabbit removed his mask and once everyone saw his face they were utterly dumbfounded. As the person appeared to be a cat version of Ichiya.

"I am Nichiya!" The cat said as he removed the rest of his rabbit suit to reveal him being shorter the Ichiya and also wearing a purple suit.

With Team Royal Guard

"What the hell is that!?" A confused Naruto questioned.

"It appears to be the other guy, but a cat!" Toshiro said, as even he was surprised.

"N-No, why are there two of them now?" Ichigo questioned in fear.

Back in the arena

"Ready! Double Stud Muffin Attack!" The Blue Pegasus mages declared as they struck a similar pose and a large, foul odor filled the coliseum.

"Lovely." Ichiya said.

"Yet deadly Perfume." Nichiya added.

"This better be a joke." A very annoyed Sasori muttered.

"If it is its not a funny one." An equally annoyed Kid added. Ichiya then began to explain how he and his exceed counterpart first met, which only annoyed the two redheads even more. "Hey, don't get in my way! I want to bash theses two's faces in by myself."

"I won't. I don't want to waste my time with these two buffoons." Sasori responded.

"Good!" Kid said, just as he charged at Ichiya as he was still telling the story.

"Surprisingly, this developed into a.." Ichiya is harshly interrupted as he was punted in the face by Kid, which launched him into the air.

"Noooooo!" Nichiya says with tears in his eyes as Ichiya came crashing down. "Don't worry. I wil..." The exceed is grabbed by his very large head by Kid.

"Can you break free you damn cat?" Kid asked as Nichiya tried to struggle out of the grip. "It's seems not." Nichiya is then let go of, only to be punched him square in the face. Before the exceed was sent flying he was grabbed by his tail. Kid hanged the exceed in front of himself and it appeared he was unconscious. "You're already finished. Well, even so, I ain't done with you!" Kid proceeded to punch Nichiya in the gut and slammed him into the ground. Kid didn't stop there as he stomped on the exceed. As he continued to stomp on Nichiya until.

"Stop right there!" Kid stopped and looked at Ichiya, who had finally recovered.

"Looks like you're at least stronger than this one." Kid says as he kicks Nichiya towards his counterpart, who caught him.

"Speak to me! Are you ok?" Ichiya asked the exceed.

"II was no match for him, you must defeat him alone my most handsome friend." Nichiya answered in a weak tone before he over dramatically loses unconscious.

"Nooooo! This is a tragedy you were too young and handsome!" Ichiya over dramatically yelled out.

"This is insulting!" Kid says in anger. "The others at least got to have some excitement from their turns! I on the other hand have to deal with theses pieces of garbage!" Kid then charged forward at the grieving Ichiya.

"Wai.." Kid did not even let Ichiya finish what he was going to say as he punched the Blue Pegasus mage in the face, sending him flying back. Kid quickly closed the gap between them and delivered another punch to the face. He then grabbed Ichiya's head so he could knee him in the face. Kid continued to pummel Ichiya around the arena for a few minutes.

"I'm done with you!" Kid declared as he punched Ichiya with an Armament covered fist, sending the Blue Pegasus mage flying towards where his counterpart lays defeated.

"It seems this is not looking good for Blue Pegasus as both its members are both laid out! Is this the end?! Chapati said. Kid looked at Ichiya with a glare of disappointment for a second as he prepared to leave, thinking the match was over. "Wait! Looks like Ichiya is getting back up!" Kid looked as Ichiya was trying to get up with a bit of a surprised expression.

"Nichiya's defeat will not go in vain. I will reveal the handsome face of justice!" Ichiya declared as a large glow and perfume emanated from him. He then started to grow in size and in muscle enough to destroy the top of his suit. "To my handsome friend I dedicate this victory towards you!" Ichiya proceeded to walk towards Kid, who prepared to fight. **"Smile.."** Ichiya suddenly smiled in a weird enough way to catch Kid off guard. **"Smash!"** Ichiya delivered a devastating uppercut punch, sending the Royal Guard member flying into the air, which resulted Kid crashing into the arena wall seemingly defeated.

"And with that devastating punch it seems Kid has been taken down, leaving only Sasori alone! Making this now a one on one! Who will come out victorious!?" Chapati says as the crowd cheered on.

"Now it's your turn to know justice!" Ichiya says to Sasori, who glanced at his defeated guildmate.

"That fool got too overconfident. Now I have to pick up his slack." Sasori says as he began to reach into his robe.

"HeheheheheHeHEHAHAHAH!" Everyone in the coliseum heard. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh got louder as everyone turned to Kid as had gotten back up.

"Even after that brutal punch Kid is still raring to go!" Chapati said.

"He still able to continue fighting." Ichiya says in disbelief.

"I didn't think you had the ability to give that type of punch! Now I will take this fight seriously!" Kid declared as a large purple magic seal covered the floor of the arena. **"Scrapyard!"**

"What the?" Ichiya muttered as a bright light enveloped the arena for a moment. When it died down several large piles of metal parts cover the arena. Kid then raised both his arms into the air.

 **"Attraction!"** Kid yelled out as purple sparks of electricity pulsed around his arms.

With Team Fairy Tail B

"What's he planning on doing with that metal?" Mirajane questioned as at that moment Gajeel started to grunt in pain.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Juvia asked in a concern tone.

"My piercings, its like they're being pulled." Gajeel says as he looked at the metal in the ring being pulled towards Kid. "Its his doing."

Over with Team Fairy Tail A

"His magic is magnetism. That explains what's happening." Said Erza, whose armor was also being pulled until she unequipped it.

Back in the middle of the ring Kid had finished what he was doing as all the metal covered his arms, creating massive arms.

"Now the fun begins!" Kid said with a sadistic smile.

"I will not back down!" Ichiya says charged forward at Kid, prepared a punch as his opponent did the same with one of his metal arms. The two threw their punches at one another. "I wil... Aaauugghhhhhh!" In an instant Ichiya was overpowered and sent flying into the air by the force of the punch.

"HAHAHA!" Kid laughs as he used the second metal arm to grab Ichiya out of the air, only to slam him down onto the arena. He then lifted that arm off of Ichiya before raising the second arm into the sky. The hand started to change shape into that of a hammer, which is covered in purple electricity. **"Genocide Crusher!"** Kid brought it crashing down onto the Blue Pegasus mage, with enough force to make the arena shake and create a small crater in the arena ground. Kid pulled the arm away to reveal an unconscious Ichiya, who had returned to his normal state.

"The first fight of today's Battle Rounds is over! With Ichiya KO'd that means the winners of this match is Kid and Sasori!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered on and the metal Kid summoned vanished into light, while the redhead himself walked over to his guildmate. Sasori nor Kid said anything to each other as they went to join the rest of their team.

With Team Royal Guard

"You did good out there Kid." Naruto congratulated the redhead.

"Even though I detest him, Ichiya is a tough mage in his own right. So defeating him is something to be proud of." Ichigo proclaimed.

"Whatever you say Strawberry." Kid says as he laid back on the nearest wall. "He was somewhat strong, but I want someone that can go toe to toe with me, so I can crush them!"

"Be careful what you wish for. What if they end up being the person to crush you?" Toshiro commented.

"Like that would happen Little Shiro." Kid responded to what the younger mage said.

A few moments later the Battle Rounds continued. The next match being between Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna vs Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker, which ended in a draw due to the time running out.

The fourth match ended up being between Lamia Scales Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki vs Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser. The match was hard fought as even though Yuka was defeated, Lyon was able to hold out long enough against Cana and Juvia for the time limit for the match was up. Meaning the match ended in a tie.

"Here we are the final match of today's Battle Rounds! Representing Fairy Tail A is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster!" Chapati announced as the two Fairy Tail mages entered the arena to the cheers of their guildmates and some of the crowd. At that moment their opponents made their way into the ring. "And their opponents are The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" The Sabertooth members came out to a much louder crowd cheers.

"I've been looking forward for this all my life. Now I get to fight Natsu." Sting said.

"It's unfortunate that I wasn't able to fight you, Gajeel." Rogue thought as he glanced over where the iron dragonslayer was.

"Gray, how about you stay out of this?!" Natsu told his guildmate.

"Wait, are you seriously planning to fight them both?" Gray questioned.

"Yep, so please don't get in my way and let me fight alone!" Natsu replied. Gray took a while to respond.

"Fine then. You better not lose." Gray says as he walked to the arena's wall.

"Like I would!" Natsu says with a smile as he stood alone against the two opposing dragonslayers.

"What's this?! Looks like Natsu has convinced Gray to not fight along with him! Does Natsu really intend on fighting both Sting and Rogue by himself?!" Chapati questioned.

"It maybe foolish of him to go at the two alone, but I have no doubt Natsu is capable of holding his own!" Yajima said.

"This is turning out to be a fantastic turn of events!" Rabian said. The gong rung signaling the start of the match. The Twin Dragonslayers are the first to make a move as they charge forward, but the moment they did Natsu was already in front of Sting. Before Sting could respond Natsu had punched him in the face, sending him back. Rogue didn't get a chance to register what happened to his guildmate as he was kicked in the gut, which sent him back towards where Sting was. Even when the two Sabertooth dragonslayers recovered Natsu was already on them again.

 **"White Dragon's Roar!"** Sting declared as he fired a beam of light out of his mouth. Natsu is able to dodge, but as he did Rogue was next to him.

 **"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"** Rogue declared as his hand was covered in shadow as he attacked Natsu, who blocked with his arm. Before Rogue could do something Natsu grabbed him by the face and slammed him right into Sting.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu declared as he hit both his opponents with two large streams of fire from his hands. The crowd cheered loudly at the fierce battle happening before them.

With the Royal Guard members

"SHOW EVERYONE WHAT YOU CAN DO NATSU!" Luffy cheered the fire dragonslayer.

"Kari-chan, Yuz-chan are you two going to cheer as well?" Giselle asked Yuzu and Karin.

"You mean for the pink haired guy? Na, I'm good." Karin answered.

"I wouldn't mind since he is a close friend to our guild." Yuzu replied.

"I don't she was talking about cheering for Salamander. Luffy-ya is doing enough of that already." Law said confusing the two.

"Gigi was talking about the two dragonslayers. You two are dating them so why not cheer for them." Bambietta said.

"Yeah, I bet it would encourage them." Robin added.

"But.." Karin says.

"But what?" Smoker said.

"But our guild is not on the best terms with Sabertooth since, especially after what happened between Luffy and their guild master. Also what happened to Law and the girl from Fairy Tail." Yuzu said.

"So we shouldn't." Karin added.

"Just do it." Said Luffy, who had stopped cheering. "I may not like how their so called guild, I'm not against you two cheering for them. So go ahead and cheer!" Luffy turned back to look at the battle, where Natsu appeared to be getting overwhelmed by Sting and Rogue, who had entered their respective White Drive and Shadow Drive. "NATSU DON'T LET THEM DO THAT TO YOU! FIGHT BACK ALREADY!" At that moment Natsu had started to get back his momentum as he started to overpower the two again.

"Don't give up Rogue! You can do it!" Yuzu cheered.

"Sting you better fight back this minute and show what you can really do!" Karin cheered.

Back in the arena

"You hear that Rogue? They're cheering for us." Sting says as he and his fellow dragonslayer were catching their breath.

"Yeah, I hear them and also Frosch and Lector." Rogue replied.

"We're not going to lose! So lets show them, what real dragonslayers are capable of!" Sting said.

"Agreed." Rogue said. In that moment large amounts of light engulfed Sting, while an equal amount of shadows surrounded Rogue.

"They are not playing around anymore." Natsu thought as white markings appeared on Sting's body and similar black ones on Rogue. Also the hair of the Twin Dragonslayers spiked up.

"What is are those forms?" Gray questioned as he looked at Sting and Rogue. "I hope you did bite more you could chew Natsu."

"Hang back Rogue. I can handle Natsu by myself!" Sting told Rogue who obliged in the request.

"Oh really!" Natsu says as he charges at Sting with a flurry of punches, but to his surprise the white dragonslayer easily blocked the barrage with his palms. Sting finally puts an end to the barrage as he grabbed Natsu's fist and proceeded to knee him in the abdomen. He then slammed Natsu into the ground with a punch, before jumping into the air.

 **"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"** Sting yelled as he fired a large ray of light at Natsu, resulting in an explosion which enveloped the arena. When the dust had settled a good enough portion on the arena floor had caved in.

With Team Royal Guard

"To destroy the arena's floor that was an incredible show of strength." Toshiro says in awe.

"That's Dragon Force for you." Naruto said.

"No kidding and it looks like Sting has gotten stronger than he was last year." Ichigo says as the lacrima screens were now being used to show the fight as it was now taking place underground. On the screen, it showed Natsu had recovered as he hit sting with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, but this did not even faze him. Sting responded with a spill of his very own Holy Ray, which was a barrage of hundreds of light beams. Even though Natsu felt the full force of that attack, he was still raring to go, but even still Sting was overpowering him in the fight. Sting would continue to beat down on Natsu for some time till the fire dragonslayer was on the ground seamlessly defeated.

"Seems like the great Salamander I've heard of is about to loss." Kid said.

"That leaves only the ice mage, but he has to deal with both the dragonslayers. Does he even have a chance of winning?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh, it isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, Natsu may get beaten down, but it'll take more than that to defeat him." Naruto added.

Below the arena

"Congrats Sting. You've finally defeated Natsu." Said Rogue, who was no longer in Dragon Force.

"Yes, I did. Now all that's left is for you to defeat Gajeel." Sting replied as he exited Dragon Force.

"Not so fast I ain't done yet!" Natsu said as he got back to his feet surprising the Twin Dragonslayers. Even after all the blows he took he appeared unfazed. "Not bad, but now I've seen all you can do!"

"This is impossible! I used my Dragon Force how are you even standing!?" A visibly confuse Sting questioned.

"You sure are strong it feels like I was hit by a train." Natsu says as he stretched as Gray appeared.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Hothead." Gray said.

"Of course I am!" Natsu replied.

"So you're finally intending to fight as well?" Rogue asked.

"Yep." Gray answered.

"Hey, hold on a minute Gray! You promised you wouldn't get involved!" Natsu yelled at his guild mate.

"I did, but it's clear you need help with these two!" Gray replied.

"Does it look like I need help!?" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"It does were I'm standing!" Gray yelled back. The two Fairy Tail mages started to argue, while the Twin Dragonslayers and everyone watch this match look on dumbfounded. They continued to argue until Natsu pushed Gray into a conveniently placed mining cart. "What the hell are you doing!: Natsu didn't answer his guildmate as he pulled the lever that made the cart drive away taking Gray with it.

"Have a nice ride!" A smirking Natsu says he waves goodbye to Gray. He then turned to Sting and Rogue.

"Do you really think you can continue fighting us alone?" Sting questioned the fire dragonslayer.

"Even though it's clear you won't win." Rogue added.

"No, I'm going to win!" Natsu declared as he raised his hand out as fire ignited out of his fingers for the flames to spell out 'Come On' "Now come on you two give me all you've got!" Sting and Rogue both entered Dragon Force as the charged at Natsu.

From that point on, the audience witnesses a fierce match between the dragonslayers. From blow to blow the crowd cheered on as Natsu started to overpower both Sting and Rogue. Even with Dragon Force the Twin Dragons were not able to put Natsu down as he knocked them around their underground arena. The fight would start to reach its climax as a worn out Sting and Rogue stood next to each other as they faced Natsu.

"I will not lose!" Sting declared as he placed his left arm behind himself as large amounts of light enveloped it

"Neither will!" Rogue said as he did what his guildmate did, but with his right arm instead as large amounts of shadows enveloped it. Natsu watched as the light and shadows vanish for a second before reappearing as orbs in Sting's and Rogue's palms, which fused together.

 **"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"** The Twin Dragonslayers declared as the fired their Unison Raid, which was a massive beam of light and shadow at Natsu, who stood his ground as he took the blast. When the dust settled Sting and Rogue where still standing, but it had appeared they were no longer in Dragon Force. It had appeared they had won, until the two collapsed, leaving Natsu standing in the destroyed area.

"Unbelievable the last man standing is Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel!" Chapati says as the crowd and the members of Fairy Tail cheered on the incredible win. Natsu raised his arms into the air and let out a laugh. "Let's give it up for Natsu for being able to defeat Sabertooth's Twin Dragons!"

Over with Team Fairy Tail B

"Not bad Salamander." Gajeel said with an impressed expression. "I only wished I was the one to beat the crap out of those two."

With the members of Royal Guard

"HELL YEAH NATSU YOU DID IT!" An overjoyed Luffy shouted, while Yuzu and Karin looked at the larcima screens that were showing the defeat Rogue and Sting.

With Team Royal Guard

"He defeated them by himself." Toshiro says as he looked on amazed.

"He sure did. I can't wait to test Natsu's strength myself." Naruto said.

"I actually wonder where that cart took Gray?" Ichigo questioned.

"Kurama said he can pin point his location, except that he is at least safe." Naruto informed his guildmate.

"That's good at least. Hopefully he makes it back alright." Ichigo said, before he looked at the lacrima screen of the defeated Twin Dragonslayers and oddly enough, he made a big smile. "Good job kicking the crap out of them, Natsu."

"Did you just say something?" Sasori asked Ichigo catching him off guard.

"No, I didn't say anything." Ichigo answered.

On the lacrima screens it showed the number of points the guilds had. Royal Guard in first with fifty-eight points. Second was Sabertooth with forty-four points. In third was Fairy Tail B with forty-one points. Fairy Tail A in fourth with a total of forty points. Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel tie for fifth with thirty-nine points. Blue Pegasus came in sixth with nineteen points. Finally Quatro Puppy in last with a mere thirteen points.

"What an exciting way to end day four of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati said. "Tomorrow will be a day break for the fighters can recuperate so when they come back for the final day! Which will be one ultimate match with every member of each team competing in a battle royal! Only one guild can be number one! So you won't want to miss it!"

 **-Later that night-**

It seemed a man and woman were running down an alleyway in Crocus, before they stopped and hid.

"I believe they went this way!" The two heard as Rune Knights ran past the alleyway.

"I believe we've got (huff) away." The man says as he tried to catch his breath.

"To think we'd end up almost getting by the those damn knights we should be ashamed." The woman said.

"Well, we did sneak into the capital's castle and... we found interesting things." The man proclaimed with a smile. "We should report on what we saw."

"Okay." The woman pulled out a lacrima.

"Before you do that. Would you be gracious enough to tell me what you saw." The two heard a voice.

"Who's there?" The woman questioned. In front of her and her comrade the air started to twist in a spiral motion and out came out Tobi.

"Hey the names..." Before Tobi could continue, the guy used a spell that fire several blades at him, but to the man's horror his attack pasted through the masked man. "You know it's rude to interrupt someone while they're talking." Before the guy could react he was kicked in the chin seamlessly knocking him out with one hit. The woman tries to run out of the alleyway, but is blocked off by Fugaku.

"Another one!" The woman says as she stopped and her arm started to glow, then turned into a snake head. "Get out of my way!" Her snake hand shot out towards Fugaku, but in the blink of an eye a blade appeared out his cloak and kick the arm off. "AAA.." Before she could yell even more Fugaku knocked her out. Several Rune Knights seemed to have heard the scream as they headed to the alleyway, but found nobody.

In the outskirts of Crocus the air started to twist and popped out Tobi, Fugaku and the two people they took down.

"Didn't think we'd end up catching something interesting while here. Aren't I right Itachi." Obito says as he removed his mask, revealing his face. It seemed he he looked identical to how he looked seven years ago, except that he had a few strands of white hair now. Itachi removed his mask, revealing he looked slightly older and his hair seemed longer. "So should we wake them?"

"Damn." The man uttered.

"To be caught like this is a disgrace." The woman muttered.

"Ahh, so you two are awake already. Now how about you tell us what saw inside Mercurius." Obito says as he glared at the two with his red eyes. "Lackeys of Marshall D Teach."

"You know?" The now surprised man said.

"Of course, I saw the his mark on the back of your necks." Obito answered. On the back of the two's necks were marks of a black skull with two blades running through it making an x-shape formation. "Now get to singing like birds. I'm a busy person."

"Hahahahaha!" The two started to laugh, confusing the two Ragnarok Blade members. Suddenly the marks on the man and woman's back started to glow.

"You really think we haven't prepared.." The man began to say.

"If by chance we got caught!" The woman finished the sentence. Cracks then started to appear all over them.

"LONG LIVE LORD BLACKBEARD!" The two shouted in unison as their bodies exploded..

 **"Sharingan!"** Itachi declared as his eyes changed red and grew three tomoe. **"Mangekyō Sharingan!"** Itachi's eyes started to change even more as the tomoe turned into spiralling curves around his pupil. Itachi's right eye widen and started to bleed. **"Amaterasu!"** Black flames, then start to envelope the explosion itself, then started to compress it in its entirety, until it was nothing.

"Fantastic quick thinking Itachi. Didn't expect them to go blow themselves to bits." Obito says as he claps his hand and had a proud smile. "The only thing that's disappointing is we didn't get chance to make them to talk. That's always the fun part."

"Should we report this to our guild master?" Itachi questioned as his eyes returned to their usual eye color.

"There is no need." Obito says as he placed his mask back on. "Aizen doesn't need to know about this yet. Especially since if we returned to the guild hall we wouldn't be back in time for the last day of the Grand Magic Games and we can't miss that!"

"So be it Master Obito." Itachi says as he wipes away the blood from his face and placed his mask on. The two proceeded to exit the area the way they entered it.

 **-The Break day-**

 **-Mercurius-**

On one of the many balconies of Mercurius Princess Hisui was peacefully looking at the Crocus, until a hand appeared to grab the railing in front of her. In before she knew it the owner of the hand climbed up in front of her.

"Hey there." Luffy greeted the princess with his signature toothy grin.

"It's nice to see you Luffy." Hisui replied with a smile. "I take it you sneaked into the castle?"

"Well, yeah, I've done it a few times already."

"You really have haven't you, hehe. So why are you here?"

"To say hi to you of course. I have been trying to since I've gotten to this town, but since you're busy I never see you when I sneak in."

"Well, I have been very busy on important matters of as late. But I always welcome a visit from you." Luffy then sat on the railing of the balcony to look at Crocus.

"This is such a great view!"

"It is quite a lovely sight indeed. The capital of Fiore, my kingdom and its people. It is all truly beautiful." Hisui looked at Luffy for a few before speaking up. "Your guild is doing well in the games I hear and in first place no less."

"Yup, my guild is incredible. So is Fairy Tail."

"They are also amazing, especially what happened yesterday. Father truly enjoyed that fight."

"I don't blame him for liking the match, Natsu was incredible!" Luffy stood up on the railing and smiled. "Fairy Tail is the guild mine has to defeat and tomorrow we will!" Hisui looked at as Luffy continued to smile.

"Luffy abo..."

"Ahhhhh!" Luffy yells interrupting the princess. "I almost forgot I have a meeting with my guildmates." Luffy turned to Hisui. "Sorry I have to go. I don't want to keep them waiting or else they'll get mad."

"Well hopefully next time our time together will be longer."

"I hope so too. See you later." Luffy waved goodbye, before jumping off the railing. "Wait!" Luffy quickly stretched his arm at the railing so he can pull himself back to the balcony.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"I was going to give you something." This surprised Hisui as Luffy grabbed his straw hat and pulled something from the red cloth. "Here." Luffy had in his palm a jade gemstone with an x-like crack.

"It's quite lovely." Hisui said, smiling at the sight of it.

"I found it during one of my quests. Ichigo and Naruto suggested I should give it to you as a present or something like that." Luffy said, scratching his head a little while closing his eyes.

"I'm honored, but would you mind holding onto it for me?"

"Why? You don't like it." He opened his eyes to look at her, smile slipping a little.

"No, nothing of the sort. I'm afraid since I am so preoccupied it might be misplace. But you can give it to me after the Grand Magic Games are over." Hisui said, quickly explaining her reason.

"Okay, if you say so." Luffy then put it back into the cloth of his hat, before placing it on his head. "See you later!" Luffy jumped off the railing and fell straight down towards the castle grounds. Hisui watched as Luffy ran out the grounds, before she left the balcony.

 **-With Luffy-**

Luffy continued to run throughout Crocus as he headed back to his inn. He actually ran so fast he ended up crashing into someone.

"Err, sorry about that." Luffy says as he looked at the person, who appeared to be wearing an elegant, full-body hooded cloak. "Are you ok?" The person didn't say anything, but nods. Luffy got up and help the person to their feet. "I should be g.." Luffy stopped when he noticed he was stepping on a straw hat that looked similar to his. Luffy was confused as his straw hat was still on him. Luffy looked towards the cloaked person. "Does this hat belong to you?" The person nodded. Luffy picked up the hat and handed it to the person. "That's actually a nice straw hat." After saying that Luffy resumed his trip back to the inn.

"I didn't expect to run into you Luffy. But I'm happy I did." The cloak individual says in a female voice. She then looked at the straw hat as tears fell into in. She wiped away her tears before putting away the straw hat into her cloak, before walking away.

 **-Back at the inn-**

Luffy had finally returned to the inn and entered a room where all his guildmates waiting for him.

"About time you got here." Ichigo said.

"Sorry, I ended up bumping into someone in my way here." Luffy answered.

"Did you make sure they were alright?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did and they were." Luffy answered as he took his seat on one of the beds.

"Now that he's here we can begin." Shikamaru said. "As you all know I'm the one that called for this meeting."

"Why did you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Is it so we all can go to Ryuzetsu Land!?" Luffy said.

"No." Shikamaru says, disappointing his guild master.

"Wasn't that place destroyed?" Bambietta questioned.

"From what I heard Bambi-chan it was torn apart by the antics of Fairy Tail." Said Giselle, who was playing with Isarno and Narumi.

"So are you going to tell us why were here or not?" Sasori asked.

"I was about to say, but I keep getting interrupted." Shikamaru said. He then took a sigh before continuing. "As we know tomorrow's event for the Grand Magic Games will be involving all the members from each team in a battle royal."

"Yeah, so what?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Since Law was injured the team that we are left with is Ichigo, Naruto, Toshiro, Sasori, and Kid." Shikamaru continued saying.

"Yup, and they will show what our guild can do!" Luffy yelled out.

"Can you please stop interrupting me?" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry." Luffy replied.

"So are you getting at with this?" Law questioned.

"Our five members are strong and I have full faith in their abilities, but..." Shikamaru took a small pause. "I want us to strategize a plan for tomorrow" This statement caught all his guildmates off guard.

"A plan? You haven't suggested planing before in the past two Grand Magic Games." Robin stated.

"So why now?" Smoker questioned.

"Because this year is different." Shikamaru said, surprising his guildmates. "Before I saw no need to plan, because victory was all too certain, but now.." Shikamaru started to think of what the members of Fairy Tail were capable of during the Grand Magic Games. "Fairy Tail has made me question our chances."

"No surprise there." Luffy said.

"So you see why they were the top guild?" Naruto said.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Shikamaru replied in a serious tone.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Good you agreed. So let me explain what I've thought up." Shikamaru began to explain the plan.

 **-Somewhere inside Mercurius-**

Hisui had entered a strange chamber by herself.

"I wonder if he is already here?" Hisui questioned as right on cue a shadow crept up from out of nowhere and went in front of the princess. Then from the shadow emerged a robed figure.

"So how goes the preparations, Princess Hisui?" The person asked.

"The preparations are about done. We have and by tomorrow we will have the proper amount of magical energy." Hisui answered.

"Good to hear. Everything is going to plan and hopefully you will succeed." The person said.

"I will succeed and it will because of what you've told me." Hisui replied. "Now I have a chance to save my kingdom and its people." She looked towards something that stood in the chamber. "By tomorrow the Eclipse Project will be initiated!" The thing she was looking at appeared to be a massive door with an elaborate design.

"Foolish Princess this plan of yours will only help me achieve my goal." The person thought with a sinister smile.

 **If you have any questions ask away in your review or through PM. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **A special thanks as always to my Beta, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 8/15/2017**

Next Chapter: Battle Royal! The Final Day Begins!


	74. Chapter 74

**To CRUDEN: I don't blame you for forgetting. This arc has been difficult to write. So the chapters take awhile to make.**

 **To Blackdrake: Don't worry it doesn't bother me how long reviews are. Also thanks for reviewing to begin with.**

Chapter 74: Battle Royal! The Final Day Begins!

 **-Somewhere in Crocus-**

"Today's the day! The last day of the Grand Magic games!" Luffy yelled out in excited expression. He and his guildmates were currently making their way towards the Domus Flua for the last day of the Grand Magic Games. "Are you five ready?"

"Always. This should be fun!" Naruto was the first to answer.

"You better not get overconfident." Smoker said, giving the blond a slight warning glare.

"Knowing Naruto, he probably will." Bambietta commented.

"I don't get that overconfident." Naruto said, emphasizing the 'that' as he looked at the others.

"You keep calling yourself the strongest mage in all of Fiore." Jugo stated, causing many of them to sweatdrop.

"That's because that's a fact!" Naruto declared proudly causing most of his guildmates to merely deadpan at the declaration.

"Well, good luck out there Naruto." Hinata told her husband, who smiled in response.

"Good luck as well Ichigo." Yuzu told her brother.

"Itsygo doesn't need luck he's super strong, but even still we'll cheer him on." Nel said.

"Don't screw it up." Karin added.

"I won't." Ichigo said.

"You best not let our guild down Strawberry." Grimmjow said.

"Like I would." Ichigo replied with a malicious tone.

"You, Saso-kun, and Ki-kun are the representatives of Royal Library so show them everything you three got!" Giselle says as she carried Isarno.

"Toshiro and you are also representing the swordsmanship of our guild so you two best not go out there fighting with dull blades." Zoro said.

"I promise we won't disappoint everyone." Ichigo replied to both of his guildmates.

"I will as well." Toshiro said.

"You don't seem nervous Toshiro. That's good." Robin commented looking at him.

"Well, actually I am a little. All the weight of not wanting to disappoint our guild in this final event." Toshiro stated as suddenly he was smacked in the back of his head by Luffy. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Loosen up. Worrying too much is bad for a person. Just do your best!" Luffy replied with a toothy grin.

"Could have just said that instead of hitting me." Toshiro stated, which Luffy had no comment for.

"Sasori my man. You do your best out there as well." Deidara told his guildmate, who was currently carrying Narumi.

"Like I need you to tell me that Deidara." Sasori said.

"Too bad you ain't going to be able to join in the fun Trafalgar." Kid said mockingly.

"You just make sure you follow the plan Kid-ya." Law replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"That also goes for the rest of the team. Today we show why our guild is number one." Shikamaru declared as his guildmates were all in agreement. As Royal Guard continued walking towards the coliseum Karin saw something and stopped.

"What is it, Karin?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"Hey, guys Yuzu and I have something important to do. We'll meet you all at the Coliseum." Karin said.

"Okay, if you say so." Ichigo replied as he in the rest of the guild continued walking.

"Follow me." Karin told her sister. Yuzu didn't get a chance to say anything as Karin started running.

"Karin wait up!" Yuzu called out to her sister as she gave chase. After a few minutes of running Karin finally stopped when she finally reached what she was running at, which appeared to be Sabertooth's Twin Dragons and Frosch. Rogue was the first to notice her as Yuzu finally caught up to her sister.

"Yuzu, Karin." Rogue thought.

"Yuzu." Frosch muttered.

"Rogue, Frosch?" Yuzu said. "So this is why you were running Karin." Sting then turned towards the sisters.

"What do you want?" Sting said in his not his usual tone.

"What do I want? I just wanted to see if you were alright, especially since you and Rogue lost against Fairy Tail's Salamander. Your guild master must have been pissed from that loss. Yuzu was also worried about Rogue." Karin stated.

"Well we're fine, so leave." Sting says in in a harsh tone.

"What's with the tone? That's a nice way of talking people who are worried about you." Karin said equaling Sting's tone.

"Nobody asked you to worry." Sting replied. Karin then finally noticed something wrong.

"Where's Lector? I don't see him with you three." Karin said, making Sting's expression to slightly waver as well as Rogue's and Frosch's. "Did something happen?" Sting didn't answer Karin and turned away from her.

"Lector." Sting muttered as he clenched his fist. "Listen you two, Sabertooth will win the Grand Magic Games! We will crush Fairy Tail and Royal Guard! Showing we are the strongest! So do us a favor and don't bother cheering for either of us! We don't need them!" Sting started to walk away. "Rogue, let's go our guild is waiting for us." Rogue didn't say a thing and followed his teammate, while Frosch slowly followed behind.

"Come on Yuzu. Let's go." Karin says as she began to leave. Yuzu didn't say anything, but glance at the dragonslayers, before following her sister.

 **-Domus Flua-**

Several dozen fireworks lit up the sky around the Domus Flua and the crowd cheered in excitement as they waited for the Grand Magic Games to begin.

"This is what we all have been waiting for folks! It has been an exciting week of incredible magic and emotional moments we will never forget! Today one guild will be crowned the strongest in Fiore and the winner of the Grand Magic Games!" A now black pointed haired Chapati announced. "It has been an honor to spend these past few days with you all! And also my fellow commentator Mr. Yajima!"

"It's been my pleasure!" Yajima said.

"And we have a very special guest commentator! You all know and love him as the official mascot of the Grand Magic Games the always entertaining Mato!" Chapati announced.

"Hey!" Mato said. "I am usually in the arena, acting as referee, but not today! Because today is extra special, the final match! Now let's get things started and bring out all the competitors!" In one of the entrances in the arena, small colored explosions went off as the mark of Quatro Cerberus appeared.

"Currently in last place and hoping to for an upset are the hunting dogs turned tail chasers, Quatro Puppy!" Chapati announced.

"WILD!" The members of Quatro Puppy yelled out in unison. The mark of Blue Pegasus soon appeared.

"Next up is the guild that has class and marvelous perfume! It's Blue Pegasus!" Chapati said.

"We may not be in the lead, but we are number one in style!" Ichiya says as he posed. Lamia Scale's guild mark appeared next.

"Here comes our next team, Lamia Scale! Will Lyon Vastia, the ice mage who rivals Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster bring the heat today or will his team be frozen in their tracks!?" Chapati said.

"He doesn't have to do it alone! Remember, he has the cute little god slayer Sherria and the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis! Both powerful as well!" Mato says.

"I agree that this team could win the title today!" Yajima said.

"The next team sharing the same ranking as Lamia Scale!" Chapati says a large pillar of water shot upwards from the arena and when it fell apart it revealed the Mermaid Heel's guild mark. "It is Mermaid Heel!"

"They may be beautiful ladies, but don't be fooled their sweet looks they are definitely not delicate little flowers!" Yajima stated.

"Their leader Kagura Mikazuchi expels a fire of intensity!" Mato said. Somewhere in the audience Mermaid Heel's guild master Boa Hancock watched as her team entered the arena.

"This year the mermaids will drown the competition and rise above them!" Boa thought as she smiled. The guild marks of Sabertooth covered the lacrima screens.

"Now for the second place team!" Chapati announced as the crowd's cheers got louder. "Rogue and Sting have a bone to pick with Natsu after that crushing defeat! Can they settle the score!? So let's give it up for the mighty Sabertooth!" As the Team Sabertooth walked into the arena Sting glanced over to where the guild members of Royal Guard were and looked at Karin. Once he made contact with her he turned away. Out of one of the entrances, a small clay bird flew out and exploded, creating a massive explosion, which when it lightened up the remnants formed into the guild mark of Royal Guard.

"Here is our first place team! Throughout this year's games they have shown why they are currently the number one guild in all of Fiore, but will this year's competition be able to put an end to their era!?" Chapati says as the members of Team Royal Guard entered the arena and the crowd cheers grew as loud as they were for Sabertooth. "Even if that turns out to be the case we all know they will give one hell of a show! Royal Guard!"

"They have been impressive as always! Like Lamia Scale, they also have a Wizard Saint competing! That being Naruto Uzumaki!" Yajima said.

"True, but we must remember, Ichigo Kurosaki is probably as strong as his guildmate! So the other guilds have two incredibly strong mages to deal with!" Mato said.

"The excitement in the air is quite contagious!" Naruto said. "So are you four ready for this?!"

"Do you even need to ask." Ichigo answered.

"I am and I will do our guild proud." Toshiro said.

"I've been anticipating this!" Kid yelled out.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasori muttered uncaringly. Over with the rest of the members of Royal Guard.

"EVERYONE IS ROOTING FOR YOU FIVE! SO GO OUT THERE AND WIN!" Luffy shouted as loud as he could.

"You wish you were down there with them La-kun?" Giselle asked the doctor.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't Giselle-ya." Law answered.

"That explosion was so big!" Nel commented.

"It did come out quite flashy!" Grimmjow added.

"Of course they were! I made it so our team would come out in an artistic way!" Deidara said.

"It wasn't A-plus material. Its boom was kind of terrible." Bambietta said.

"Stop criticizing my art!" Deidara yelled out.

"This something wrong here?" Robin uttered getting her guildmates' attention.

"What's the matter?" Jugo asked.

"It seems that everyone in the Coliseum is starting to notice." Shikamaru said. In the arena, even the competitors noticed something off.

"Why aren't the Fairy Tail teams here?" Naruto questioned.

"They should have been introduced before Sabertooth." Ichigo stated. He looked and saw in the nonparticipating members of Fairy Tail in the rafters. "Their guild is still here. So what's going on?"

"As you all have probably noticed that neither of the teams from Fairy Tail are present and we have a reason for that!" Chapati said. Everyone waited to hear what was going on with Fairy Tail. "You see, it appears that some of the members of the teams are unable to compete because of unknown reasons! So it has been decided the merge the remains of both teams into one!" This surprised everyone in the Coliseum. "So welcome the new Team Fairy Tail!" The new Team Fairy Tail entered the arena revealing it consisted of Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia. The crowd cheered nevertheless to Fairy Tail's introduction. "Even though the teams have merged, the points were not. It was decided they'd be given Fairy Tail B forty-one points!"

Back with the Royal Guard guild members.

"It's great to know Laxus is competing, but why is Natsu not a part of their team?" Luffy questioned.

"This is an unusual turn of events. The plan was meant for both Fairy Tail teams, but now there's only one... Actually, this may have worked better off for us. Now we only have to deal with five members." Shikamaru said to himself. "As long as the five follow the structure of the plan we should come out on top."

Back down in the arena.

 **"I've located the two dragonslayers, their two cats, and Mirajane."** Kurama informed his host.

"Great job Kurama! So where are they?" Naruto asked.

 **"They seem to be in the town and it appears they are heading towards the castle."** Kurama answered.

"The castle? But why though?" Naruto pondered.

"So did Kurama find them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. He located Mira, Natsu, Wendy and their exceeds heading towards Mercurius." Naruto informed his guildmate.

"If they're able to compete, then why aren't they here? Instead, they're heading to the king's castle, but why? Something must be going on." Ichigo wondered. He didn't get a chance to think more into the subject as him, his team, and even the other teams were enveloped by light. The lights then shot upwards out of the Coliseum, before flying towards different directions of Crocus.

"Alright, competitors show us your skills, your magic, and the bonds that tie you together!" Chapati said. "Because this is it the last round of the Grand Magic Games and it will feature a full team survival game!"

"Strap in everyone, because there's a special arena for our final fight!" Mato announced. "It will be the entire city of Crocus itself!"

"The teams are going to be spread throughout the battlefield!" Yajima began explaining the rules.

"The combatants will move through the city battling any opposing guild members they encounter! Knocking out any opposing wizard will give the victorious one's guild one point!" Chapati said.

"Each guild will elect a member as team leader, but there is a catch!" Yajima said.

"None of the other guilds will know whose the opposing team's leader will be!" Mato proclaimed.

"Defeating the leaders will award five points to whichever guild defeated them! That means every guild has a shot of winning the title!" Chapati says.

"Should the teams work together or should they split up is up to them!" Yajima said.

"Strategy will be a key factor this round!" Mato stated.

 **-With Team Royal Guard-**

"Zangetsu lend me a hand." Ichigo said.

 **"Will do King."** The demon replied with a grin.

"Good. **Take Over**!" Ichigo uttered, making his eyes change colors. He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. **"Pesquisa!"** A radiating pulse surged from him that expanded throughout Crocus picking up multiple magical signatures in separate spots. "The closest group near us in about a couple miles away from us."

"Can you tell which team is it?" Sasori questioned.

"Sadly no." Ichigo answered. "Pesquisa allows me to scan the area for magical signatures, but unlike Naruto's scanning abilities, I can't tell who they belong to unless there is something unique about them." Ichigo turned to a meditating Naruto. "But I'll have to do for now, while Naruto is busy."

 **-In Naruto's Mindscape-**

"Where are they Kurama?" Naruto asked.

 **"They seemed to have entered the castle... but.."** Kurama says.

"But what?"

 **"Their signatures vanished when they entered its vicinity."**

"What do you mean vanished?"

 **"Just what I said they vanished. Something is keeping me from sensing the castle for the magical signatures. There has been something going on."**

"Well, I'm sure Natsu and Mira can take care of themselves if trouble arises, hopefully."

 **-In the real world-**

Back at the Domus Flua

"Who will gloriously stand on the pinnacle of the magic world?! We are about to find out! LETS RUMBLE!" Chapati announced, signaling the start of the final event to begin. The crowd was ecstatic as the match had finally begun. "Aww, this is such a beautiful day for this event. Wouldn't you both agree?"

"Quite and it seems the teams decided to split up! Which should make things interesting!" Yajima said.

"I wish luck to all the competitors!" Mato said as on the lacrima screens it showed the members of Sabertooth.

"It even seems the individually powerful members of Sabertooth have decided to split up!" Chapati says as the screens continuously switch to show members from other guilds. "So of the other teams seemed to have split up into groups of two or three! Whose strategy will carry them to victory?!" The screens then showed the image of Team Royal Guard. "It seems the members of Royal Guard have decided to stick together and seem to not be moving an inch!" The crowd began to boo as they wanted Team Royal Guard to move.

"What could they be planning?" Mato questioned.

With the members of Royal Guard

"So it begins," Shikamaru said to himself. "Since splitting up was most likely the strategy the other guilds would come up with. Our guild would go with the opposite approach!"

 **-Yesterday-**

"Wait you want us to do what?" Naruto questioned Shikamaru.

"It's just what I said. I want you five to remain inactive in the first few moments of the event." Shikamaru replied surprising his guildmates.

"So your suggesting waiting it out until everyone is worn out." Robin said.

"Even though that would be the best option, it would be something you all wouldn't agree with because it would result in our guild losing the right to be called the strongest proudly." Shikamaru replied. He took a sigh before continuing.

 **-Present Time-**

"What it is going on?!" Chapati says in shock. Everyone in the Coliseum looked as on the screen showed that all the members of Team Fairy Tail were standing together as they had their eyes shut. "It appears that even Fairy Tail hasn't begun to move as well!" Just like for Royal Guard the crowded yelled that they wanted them to move.

"Why aren't they moving?" A confused Luffy questioned.

"This is surprising." A now intrigued Shikamaru muttered.

 **-Over with Team Royal Guard-**

The five members of Team Royal Guard continued to be unmoving.

"Waiting around is just boring. Hey, how long till we get the okay to go?" Kid questioned his teammates.

"We had agreed to this plan. So the least you can do is be patient." Toshiro told the redhead. Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes.

"Look who's up." Sasori said.

"So you're finally finished checking what was going on with Natsu and the others?" Ichigo asked his guildmate.

"Yeah. Like I said before, they appear to be heading towards the castle." Naruto explained. "But I found something strange."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm talking about the castle itself." Naruto said gaining his guildmates full attention. "Kurama couldn't scan the area around the castle."

"Now that I think of it when I used Pesquisa earlier to scan the city I couldn't sense nothing from the castle." Ichigo stated.

"Really, even you. I wonder what's going on there." Naruto says as he and Ichigo tried to think about what could be happening.

"Enough you fools." Sasori spoke up snapping Naruto and Ichigo from their thoughts. "You two can think about this matter after we're finished here." Sasori turned towards Naruto. "We are already behind on the plan, but now that you're done Naruto we can begin."

"Yeah, your right. We have the Grand Magic Games to deal with firstly..." Naruto says as he glanced at the castle. "But if they are still in need of a helping hand afterward. Our guild will lend it!" Naruto then closed his eyes. "Let's get started! **Take Over: Kurama**!"As Naruto's appearance changed Sasori walked and sat in front of him. The redhead then pulled out a piece of paper and several markers, before finally opening up the paper to reveal a map of Crocus.

"Well, looks like my part is done." Ichigo uttered as his Take Over faded. "Now its time to wai.."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto suddenly said.

"What happened, Naruto?" Toshiro questioned.

"Bacchus was taken out." Naruto answered.

"Bacchus was taken out this early in the event! That's unexpected. Who did it?" Ichigo asked.

 **-Back at the Domus Flua-**

"It's Sting! Sabertooth's White Dragonslayer appears out of the blue and demolishes Quatro Puppy's leader with overwhelming power! This gives Sabertooth five points!" Chapati says as the crowd cheers at what just happened.

"In one hit he took him down." Smoker said.

"Even though it was a sneak attack it was still impressive. Since Naruto had trouble fighting that guy." Jugo stated.

"Looks like his defeat yesterday toughened him up a bit." Grimmjow commented. As the rest of the members of Royal Guard still processed what happened Karin continued to look at the screen, which showed Sting. Even though time pasted in the event neither of Team Fairy Tail nor Team Royal Guard had moved an inch.

"Why are they still not moving?" Luffy questioned.

"Could they have thought of the same plan we did?" Law pondered. Suddenly the Fairy Tail members finally opened their eyes and began walking in different directions. As they did, they evaded several attacks from Rufus. Erza ended up running into Jenny and immediately took her out. Gajeel, on the other hand, ran into the Trimens and proceeded to take out Ren and Eve. Hibiki tried to run away, but as the Blue Pegasus mage did Gray appeared in his path and promptly took him out.

"Amazing they are talking out opponents left and right." Robin said.

"Intriguing." Shikamaru uttered getting his guildmates to look at him.

"What would be intriguing?" Law asked.

"It should be obvious." Shikamaru answered as he watched as the Fairy Tail members move around the city of Crocus. "I was expecting Fairy Tail would be the guild that would be the first to run into battle but seems like that isn't the case. They are moving across the battlefield in perfect sync. Each of them being at the right place at the right time. This is not a coincidence!" He then looked over towards the Fairy Tail guild. "They appear to have someone that probably calculated the events of what would transpire, which is impressive. Now I wonder if they also calculated that our team remains put. If so, that person is one hell of a tactician. This has just turned into a drag."

Over with the members of Fairy Tail

"Juvia will provide cover and support from the rear. Laxus should continue toward F-eight. Erza will go S-five, there should be plenty of opposition to choose." Mavis uttered as she looked at the screens that showed the members of Team Fairy Tail.

"So the rumors were true. The first is incredible!" Makarov mutters as he looked at Mavis in amazement. "Her deep understanding of psychology, strategy, and battle has earned her countless victories. That's why she was known as Fairy Tactician!" The rest of the members marveled at the strategy Mavis had concocted as more competitors are eliminated as time went on.

"From this point, I expect things to get even more intense." Mavis said.

"I have a question. Do you have a plan for taking down that walking fort Jura?" Cana asked.

"Honestly I was wondering that myself." Lisanna added.

"I've put much thought into it, but the solution still escapes me. That's how powerful this Jura fellow is. He is quite extraordinary." Mavis answered. "He's not the only one I have yet thought of a plan for." The dubbed Fairy Tactician stared at the screen which showed Team Royal Guard. "To think they had decided to remain inactive, so far. I had only calculated a ten percent probability that they would take this option. They also appear to be up to something, what it is I can't tell." She glances as Sasori, Kid, and Toshiro. "From what I have seen from each of them, they seem to not be on the level of their guildmates, but nevertheless they are formidable foes." She then focused her gaze to both Naruto and Ichigo. "Besides Jura without a doubt these two are the biggest obstacles we will have to deal with. Naruto was able to defeat Mirajane, who is one of our guild's top members. Yet it was clear he had something up his sleeves." Mavis remembered near the end of the match between Naruto and Mirajane she felt a strange aura coming from the whiskered blond. "Then Ichigo." She remembers how Ichigo easily dealt with the Pandemonium Castle. "By what Erza has told me she was not able to best him in combat seven years ago and he appears to be way stronger now. If I had to take a guess he's most likely as strong as Naruto. Out of our group the only ones I see having any chance of defeating them are Erza and Laxus. In the end, the strongest guild will come on top and even with these obstacles I believe Fairy Tail will be that one!"

The games continued to get more intense as more competitors were eliminated. Quatro Puppy no longer had members at this point and with the defeat of Ichiya by the hands of Jura neither did Blue Pegasus. Even Sabertooth's Rufus was defeated by Gray. With all this, the only competitors were as such. For Mermaid Heel was two members, their top mage Kagura and Millianna, who had appeared to have vanished. Lamia Scale with three members Lyon, Sherria, and the Wizard Saint Jura. After losing Rufus Sabertooth was left with Sting, Rogue, Orga, and their ace Minerva. Fairy Tail continued to go strong as they still retained all five members Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. Finally was the members of Royal Guard Naruto, Ichigo, Sasori, Toshiro, and Kid continued to remain in the same spot.

"Today has just been filled with exciting fights one after the other!" Chapati said. "Each competitor giving it their all for the chance of cementing their guild as the strongest is all inspiring!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Yajima added.

"They all have been lovely to watch. The only team that hasn't made a move yet is Royal Guard!" Mato commented.

"Indeed, since the start of the event, they have yet to move! Could they be planning to wait till all the other combatants are worn out?" Chapati questioned.

"That could be the case, but I don't think a guild that would go for that tactic!" Yajima said.

"I wonder what they're planning!" Mato said.

Over with the Royal Guard members

"The way with everything is playing out. It should be about time for stage two of the plan." Shikamaru says with a slight grin.

 **-With Team Royal Guard-**

"He is currently is also heading towards the same locating." Naruto finishes saying, which was immediately followed by Sasori drawing something on the map.

"Got it." Sasori said. He then looked at the map and looked at the map and smiled. "That will do." When the redhead uttered those words Naruto opened his eyes and the rest of the team smiled.

"So it's time." Toshiro said.

"Finally! I was almost going to die from boredom at this rate." Kid says with delighted tone.

"Even I was getting tired of waiting." Ichigo says as he cracks his neck.

"How do you think I feel. I wanted to fight just as bad as the rest of you." Naruto proclaimed as he stretched.

"Well, just wait a little bit more and listen." Sasori told his guildmates. They all begin to look at the map, which now had several colored lines on it, with some of them crossed out.

 **-Yesterday-**

"What I'm suggesting is waiting for the number of opponents to decrease." Shikamaru said.

"Waiting for the number opponents to decrease. For what reason?" Toshiro questioned, which the rest of his guild wondered.

"Because I believe you five should not be wasting your stamina so early on." Shikamaru answered. "Instead, save it and use it against enemies best suited for you!"

"Best suited?" Most of the guild questioned.

"So you're going to be having us fight certain opponents." Sasori said.

"In a way." Shikamaru replied, before continuing. "I have I good idea on which individuals will make it to the last moments of the battle royal, but I've also calculated how each of you five would fair to each one. So I'm suggesting sending you each against opponents you'd have the best chance of defeating. So is this okay with you all?" The five nodded in response. "Now to begin the two most important components to the first plan to this plan will be Sasori and especially Naruto. We will use Naruto's scanning ability to keep track of the locations of the opponents. While at the same time he will give the locations of each opponent as they move around to Sasori, who in turn will help keep track of them and their movements. Will you two be up for the challenge?"

"Of course, I even know of a simple way of doing." Sasori said.

"Man that seems like a lot of work, but I'm up to the task." Naruto added.

"Good to hear." Shikamaru said.

"What about us three? What will you be having us do?" Ichigo asked.

"You three will keep will wait and keep guard, even though I doubt any other combatants would risk attacking our whole team at once." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, but when will they finally get moving?" Luffy asked.

"That will be when their opponents start to converge with one another." Shikamaru replied.

"So what your saying is they will be battling multiple enemies at once." Zoro said, which was replied with a nod.

"Isn't that a little risky Shika-kun." Giselle commented.

"It is, but risks like these must be taken in order to ensure victory." Shikamaru declared. "And said victory is the absolute right to call our guild the strongest!"

 **-Present Time-**

"Now do each of you understand where to head?" Sasori asked his guildmates as he stood up and put the map away.

"Yeah/Yep/Understood/I've got!" Ichigo, Naruto, Toshiro, and Kid said in unison. All five of the members turned in different directions from each other.

"The best of luck to each of you." Ichigo told his guildmates.

"To you as well Ichigo." Toshiro said.

"I have no need luck! I'll win either way." Sasori says in his usual tone

"Luck? To hell with it my own power will be enough!" Kid proclaimed.

"I better see you all at the end." Naruto said. Upon exchanging those word the five began running towards their direction.

 **-Back at the Domus Flua-**

"The members of Royal Guard have finally started to move! Heading in the opposite direction of each other! This event is about to get even more exciting!" Chapati announced as the crowd was ecstatic at the fact.

Over with the Fairy Tail guild

"So finally they are on the move." Mavis muttered to herself. "With them now involved this only means the final events of this tournament are about to commence."

- **Somewhere in Crocus-**

Sting was currently sitting down near a wall thinking to himself. Apparently, after his and Rogue's defeat at the hands of Natsu, they were brought in front of the whole Sabertooth guild by their guild master Jiemma so said master could beat the crap out of them for their failure. Lector tried to defend Sting, only for the exceed to be obliterated. In a fit of overwhelming rage Sting used his magic to blast a hole into Jiemma. Afterwards, Minerva had told the dragonslayer she had saved his exceed before her father killed him. She said that he would be returned only if Sabertooth won the Grand Magic Games.

"I will see you again Lector." Sting muttered to himself. Without any warning, several sharp needles flew towards the dragonslayer. Sting easily evaded the needles. He looked around the area for his attacker only to see no one as several more needles came at him. He dodged again and while he did he caught a glimpse of a figure on the on one of the buildings who quickly jumped out of view.

"Hiding like a coward, huh." Sting kept his eyes out for the moment the person would show up. He didn't have to wait long as the person appeared and fired more of the needles. Sting evaded them and immediately leaped towards the attacker. "Don't you could get away! **White Dragon's Claw**!" Light started to gather in Stings left hand as he reached his opponent and proceeded to strike him in the chest. Sting's attack left a stigma his opponent. "With that on you won't be able to move. Was that really all you can do? You weren't worth my time!" Sting pulled his fist back preparing to punch his immobilized foe, only for the lunge at him.

"He shouldn't be able to move my spell is still in effect." Out of the person's clothing four wooden arms sprouted, then reached towards the side of Sting and began to inclose intending to grab the dragonslayer, who quickly jump out of range, only for something to pop out of the roof behind him. "What now!" Sting only glanced behind for a second to see a big wooden body opening up, intending to capture him. In order to escape capture Sting leaped up the roof, but luck was not on his side as the ground below him cracked open and out popped large mouth with sharp teeth. Sting was able to evade getting chomped down on as nic of his teeth. Once his feet touched the ground, he took a few steps back and register what was going on.

In front of him was a large wooded lizard-like creature with three large green eyes, sharp teeth, and wore a large grey cloth. The two still on the roof were the one he first attacked, which appeared to be a human-like puppet with three eyes, four arms, jagged teeth, a grey cloth, spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides. The other one was also humanoid to an extent as it had a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns, six arms, three eyes, dark disheveled hairstyle, and its large barrel-like body was covered in a grey cloth.

"I was actually was hoping I'd be able to take you down quickly, but it seems you won't let me have my way." Sasori says as he appeared near the larger puppet.

 **-Over at the Domus Flua-**

"Looks like Sabertooth's Sting finally has a fight on his hands and it's against Royal Guard's Sasori!" Chapati says as the whole arena looked at the lacrima screen showing Sting and Sasori.

"This should be an intriguing fight to watch! Sting maybe stronger and has more combat experience than his opponent, but we haven't seen all Sasori is capable of since he only competed on the very first day!" Yajima commented.

"I can't wait to see how this fight will transpire!" Mato said. Over with the members of the Royal Guard.

"Hey, Sasori reached his opponent first! This should be fun!" Luffy said.

"My man Sasori is going to show these folk a grand performance!" Deidara yelled out.

"Karin, do you think Sting will be alright fighting Sasori?" Yuzu asked her sister. The older sister took a sigh, before saying something.

"A little. Sasori is one of the most ruthless and one of the smartest in our guild. Then he has Sasori's poison to deal with and if he gets it into his system it could be over for him." Karin stated.

"This is going to be a difficult battle for him. Hopefully, he'll be alright." Yuzu said.

"You don't need to worry about him." Karin told her sister. "Sting maybe an idiot, but we both know he's not a weakling. Even if he lost, he'd make sure Sasori won't come out of this without a fight."

 **-Back to Sasori and Sting-**

"You intend to fight me with your dolls?" Sting said mockingly.

"Dolls you say. How about I show you what theses, so-called dolls can do." Sasori says as he started to move his fingers, causing the two puppets on the rooftop to start to twitch. "I'll show you the first act of this performance! These are two I call Crow and Black Ant!" Sasori moved both his hands and both the puppets shot off the roof and flew right at Sting, who prepared to attack, but before they reached the dragonslayer Crow and Black Ant stopped a few feet away. Sasori continued to move his fingers, which in turn moved the energy strings controlling the puppets making them separate from each other and begin to move in a circular motion around Sting.

"What's he intend to do?" Sting thought as he kept looking at the puppets as they circled him faster. "Well, I won't give you a chance to finish what you are planning!" Sting proceeded to high into the air as he tried to leap over the puppets, but it seemed Sasori wasn't going to let the dragonslayer to escape as Black Ant leaped to intercept Sting from the front and as it did it attempts to trap him in itself like it tried earlier. Sting placed his arms and legs at the on the edges of the opening to keep himself from being captured, before using his strength to toss the puppet and began to run towards Sasori, but his path was blocked off by Crow this time. "Damn doll!" Sting started to gather light in both arms, but before he could finish Crow's mouth opened up. Crow fired several needles at Sting, who dodged barely dodges as he kept moving forward. When he reaches the puppet Sting jumps onto its head smacking it into the ground, while also using it to elevate him into the air.

 **"White Dragon's.."** Sting started to gather light into his mouth.

"Now its' time for the next part." Sasori jumped onto the lizard puppets back. "Salamander!" The large lizard puppet now called Salamander opened its mouth wide as a magic seal formed inside.

 **"Roar!"** Sting fired a beam of light at Sasori. Salamander expelled a burst of flames which countered Stings attack, which ended up creating a large explosion. Sting landed on the ground easy enough as he kept his eyes on the cloud debris until a purple stream of gas came through it.

"What is that?!" Sting widened his eyes as he immediately moved out of the gas's path. As he did that Crow appeared now having a small crack on its head. The puppet raised all four of its arms and from each of them a black sphere launched out. Sting in a split second of thinking swiped all for spheres, knocking a slight distance away before they went off releasing a large cloud of purple gas. "The smell alone tells me that the gas is filled with something! If I get caught in that it could be bad!" As the debris cloud faded Sasori glared at the dragonslayer

"He is giving me more trouble than expected and he has yet used that form he used against Fairy Tail's Salamander. I have to take him out now!" Sasori made slight finger movement making Black Ant silently moved behind Sting, while blades popped out of Crow's arms. Sting looked at the blades and noticed liquid dripping off of them.

"The smell of that liquid is the same as the gas. They're both poisons aren't they!" Crow started to swipe a Sting, who dodged as he tried to avoid getting cut, but in doing so he was being led right in the direction of Black Ant. Sting noticed this and tried moving towards the side, but when he tried Crow shot from its mouth more needles to block his path. As Crow's attacks started to get faster he was forced to back up even more and to spoil his luck, even more, Black Ant to close the gap. Sting suddenly stopped moving as the puppets were mere inches away from him. "White Drive!" Sting's body was enveloped by an aura of light. "You thought I would fall to this!" In a blink of the eye Sting leaped over Crow, while as kicking said puppet into Black Ant. The dragonslayer's arms were enveloped in more light. **"White Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Both Crow and Black Ant are seamlessly destroyed by beams of light moving in a twisting motion.

"That's unfortunate." Sting looked in Sasori's direction.

"Now for you!" Sting blitzed right towards Sasori. Salamander opened up its mouth a spewed out more of the poison gas, but Sting merely ran through it and jumped onto Salamander's head closing its mouth.

"Can't affect me if I don't breath that gas in!" Sting fist was covered by a large quantity of light. "Now I'll end this! **White Dragon's Secret Art:..**." Sting rushed towards Sasori with his fist cocked back. **"Holy Nova!"** As Sting threw the punch something suddenly popped out in front of Sasori resulting in it taking the punch, which created an explosion of light. When the dust settled Sting was now faced with something. It appeared to look like a face with red eyes. "What is this!?"

"You forgot, we are still on Salamander's back. The thing in front of you is my puppet's frills, a defensive wall and it appears it did what it was made for." Before Sting knew it the frill went down and Sasori shot one of his poison gas bombs at Sting. There was nothing the dragonslayer could do as before, he had the time to react the bomb went off. Seconds later Sting jumped out of the cloud of poison and land a couple feet away. As Sting tried to move he started to feel something.

"Damn it. I think I breathed some of that damn gas." Sting tried taking a step, but the moment he did fell to his knees and his breath started to become heavier. Even his White Drive faded away.

"It seems my poison is taking effect. How's it feel? I made it just for you dragonslayers. I had heard you lot are quite resilient. So I added more to this poison. Don't worry, it ain't going to kill you, but without the antidote, I don't know how long the effects will last. So give up and make this for the both of us. I'll even give you the antidote."

"You are saying to give up?" Sting started to think what would happen if he were to give. "I say no!" Sasori was slightly annoyed by what the dragonslayer said. "If I were to give up.." Light started to surround Sting as he slowly got to one knee. White markings started to spread throughout his body as he finally stood up. "I won't be able to see my best pal again!"

"Fine then have it your way."

 **-Another location in Crocus-**

"According to the plan, I will encounter Minerva here." Erza thought as she waited for Sabertooth's ace. "Huh?" Erza quickly turned to see that none other than Kagura charging at her. "The first master was wrong." The redhead summoned two swords to defend herself immediately as the swordswoman reached her. The two women began to perform a barrage of slashes, each of them blocking the other masterfully. Both in perfect unison jumps back from each other. "Her skill!"

"Let's see if she's deserving of her reputation as a warrior." Kagura thought as she and Erza stared off. The two went back at it as they attacked each other with swift and precise slashes, which each dodged and matched one another. As they clashed their weapons, the space in front of them warped and out popped two white-gloved hands, which grabbed a hold of both Erza's and Kagura's faces, before tossing them aside. Finally out of the warped space appeared Minerva.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to join you." Minerva said. The three women stared off at each other waiting to see who will make the first move.

"No matter, who I'm up against I will win!" Erza sternly said. Kagura remained silent as she thought to herself.

"My guilds image is tarnished. The theme last few matches have been problematic, but this is a good opportunity. You two's guilds have been a nuisance." Minerva says as he body was surrounded in magical energy. "It's up to me to reclaim Sabertooth's rightful place on top. I think eliminating both of you at the same time should make that clear."

"That's quite ambitious of you." Erza says as magical energy enveloped her.

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Kagura says as even she was covered in energy. The three continued their fierce stare down only until their magical energy vanished and they charged in. The moment he prepared to clash, they all felt something. A massive burst of blue energy rained down from the sky and right at the three, who immediately jumped back to avoid the attack, but it only spread outwards to swallow them. When the dust settled it appeared that Minerva had created a barrier to protect herself, while Erza and Kagura merely defended themselves, only having a bit of their clothing torn. Finally in the middle of the three was a certain orange haired swordsman.

"Looks like we have another guest to this dance." Minerva said.

"So it's him." Kagura muttered.

"You've finally decided to show yourself Ichigo!" Erza said.

"Hopefully you three have room for one more." Ichigo says with a grin as he rested Zangetsu, currently in its Shikai Fullbring form, on his shoulder.

 **"Now King show these three beauties your power!"** Zangetsu said with a large smile. Ichigo moved the sword of his shoulder and entered a battle stance.

"I know each of you are strong in your own right, but in the end, I will win!" Ichigo declared.

 **-In another location-**

In this location a battle between two dragonslayers was transpiring, Gajeel and Rogue. The shadow dragonslayer was currently using his magic to move around the area, while the iron dragonslayer did his best to keep his opponent in view. This went on for a few as Rogue seemed to have caught Gajeel off guard as he appeared behind and prepared to attack, but before he ever could he was punched in the gut curiosity of the iron dragonslayer. With his opponent stunned Gajeel to pummel him with a flurry of iron clubs, which sent him propelling back. Rogue was able to recover as he stopped himself.

"This got boring real fast." Gajeel says as he turned to walk away. "You're just wasting my time kid. I'm out of here."

"You don't scare me. You are not even as strong as Natsu." Rogue words seemed to have worked as Gajeel stopped. When the iron dragonslayer turned to face Rogue his face was clearly ticked off.

"What did you say?!" Gajeel turned completely towards Rogue, but before anything else could happen the two heard footsteps coming towards them. Moments later a certain redhead made his presence known. Gajeel glanced at the individual. "You've come to fight as well, huh."

"Of course! I have been looking forward to this! I've been told you are strong! Meaning this may be entertaining! So do me a favor Gajeel Redfox, give me your all so could be more fun to crush you into nothing, but scrap metal!" Kid says as his usual sinister grin grew.

 **-Somewhere else-**

"Lighting God Slayer Orga is that right. Catchy name." Laxus says as across from him was Sabertooth's own lighting mage.

"Hahaha! Is that supposed to flatter me or something." Orga replied.

"What I thought you Sabertooth punks liked your egos being stroked. I mean with a name like that your lightning must be something to behold, but sorry it will always be second best compared to mine."

"You think yours is best. That's some bold talk coming from a Fairy!"

"There's always someone better than you. Getting your face shoved into the ground is a good way to learn that."

"Then let's see whose lightning is better!" Orga charges a surge of black colored lightning from his fist and shot it towards Laxus, only for it to miss the lightning dragonslayer, hitting a building behind him causing it to fall apart. "What's wrong? You so terrified you can't move!"

"We both know you weren't going to really hit me. You need to work on your intimidation tactic pal." Laxus then charged his own lightning through his fist before firing it just like Orga did, only that it caused more destruction

"That was pretty impressive."

"Now look whose being flattering. Now are doing this? Because I can't be stuck here forever." Yellow lightning started to course around the lightning dragonslayer, as black lightning surrounded Orga. They both threw a punch at one another, creating a burst of lightning when they collided. The two lightning mages smile, impressed by the other's strength, but before they could do anything else they hear the sound of wooden sandals.

"My my. I was hoping to come across capable warriors." Jura said.

"The Wizard Saint Jura!" A clearly surprised Orga uttered.

"The monster is here. This should be fun." Laxus said.

"Yeah, it should." The three looked to the building near and at the very top was Naruto. "Looks like I got here before the fun began." Naruto sported his toothy smile as he looked down at the three mages.

"Naruto, you've arrived at last." Jura said.

"Another Wizard Saint!" An even more surprised Orga said.

"Hmm. One of Luffy's guildmates, huh. After seeing your defeat Mira I was hoping to get some payback." Laxus says with a large grin. Naruto proceeded to leap off the roof and land directly near his soon to be opponents.

"That was a great entrance if I do say so myself." Naruto thought to himself.

 **"You need to stop thinking how impressive your entrance is and focus on the three in front of you."** Kurama commented.

"Don't worry! They'll get my full attention." Naruto told before he took a deep breath. **"Sage Mode!"** As Naruto's eyes finished changing he entered his combat pose. "Defeating you three will help show people why I will be the future strongest mage in Fiore!"

 **-Another random location in Crocus-**

"I won't let you ensnare Lyon with your wilds!" Sherria yelled out.

"I've told you Juvia has only eyes for Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled back. They two female mages continued to argue with one another as two certain Ice Make mages appeared.

"To think she is giving Sherria this much trouble. That's my Juvia!" Lyon said.

"Man not this crap again." Gray said.

"Lyon/My Beloved!" Sherria and Juvia say in unison as they turned to face their guildmates, before running to their sides. The two ice mages finally looked at each other.

"You looked ruffed up Gray." Lyon said.

"I was just taking care of unfinished business. You know how it is." Gray replied. "Juvia lets take them out together." Once Juvia the together part of what Gray said a bright smile gleamed on her face as she started to daydream about him adding love to that sentence. She then moved next to Gray and snuggled him making him nervous.

"I have just the spot for our honeymoon my Beloved Gray-sama!" Juvia says lovingly so.

"What crazy nonsense are you on about now!" Gray yelled out.

"Damn it! I've got to bring dear Juvia to her senses!" A jealous Lyon says out loud.

"You're the one that needs to come to his senses, Lyon." Sherria said. In almost an instant Gray and Lyon felt something. The two Ice Make mages grab on to their respective guildmates and proceeded to take a huge leap away from the spot they were on as an ice dragon swept through the spot freezing it, the buildings and even the stream of water solid.

"You okay Sherria?" Lyon asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Lyon." Sherria replied.

"That was close." Gray muttered.

"Gray-sama risk himself to save Juvia." The water mage thought to herself with hearts in her eyes.

"Looks like you two are at least competent enough to dodge that attack." Toshiro says as he walked towards the four with his sword already drawn. "It doesn't matter how many enemies are before me, I shall come out triumphed."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Gray said.

"So a battle between ice magic. Let's see whose is superior." Lyon said.

As the final events of the Games were coming to a head unbeknownst to the crowd, the competitors, or even the guilds something was happening in the depths of Mercurius. Currently, the group consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Pantherlily, Happy, Carla, Yukino, Loki, who was carrying a wounded Arcadios were heading towards the exit. As they got close the doors started to open up from the other side.

"Is it a trap?" Wendy questioned, while Natsu who for some reason rolling out of control towards the exit, but stops just as someone exited, but stopped just as someone entered the chamber. It appeared to be the elegant robed figure that Luffy bumped into a night before. As the group stared at the figure unsure if it was an ally or foe. Natsu, as he was currently getting up, looked at the person.

"Who are you?" The dragonslayer asked. The person didn't say anything. Natsu took a sniff and noticed something familiar about the scent. "Wait for a second, I recognize that smell. There is no doubt about it."

"Natsu." The person says in a saddened tone as they began to shed tears, before proceeding to cry. "Please, you have to help me.." The group was shocked as they recognized the voice.

"Show us who you are!" Lucy told the person, who immediately did what she said as they lowered their hood. Upon seeing the face of the person everyone was in absolute shock. "No way!" The person was Lucy. "It's me!"

"I'm begging you all. Please help me! The whole kingdom is doomed!" This Lucy proclaimed with tears still in her eyes.

 **~Omake: Edolas: Seven years later~**

 **-In the Royal City-**

"So you are asking for a leave of absence Ichigo?" Said the king of Edolas and a former member of Fairy Tail Mystogan, Jelllal. Kneeling before Edolas's king was Ichigo Ishida, who looked identical to his Earthland counterpart's current look, except that it seemed his hair was slightly grown out in the back reaching his back. He still had on his white and blue military-like outfit, but this time his cape was black, he wore a white military cap, and he had a currently sheathed katana with an orange scabbard.

"Yes, my majesty, will that be a problem?" Ichigo replied.

"No, it won't. You, the other members of the Royal Army, even this world's Fairy Tail have been a great help to me in helping Edolas for the past few years, so this is the least I can do." Jellal said with a smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ichigo says as he stands and proceeded to take his leave until.

"I don't mean to pry." Jellal said. "Is there a reason for this request?"

"I'm going to visit some old friends I haven't seen in some time. They happen to live quite far from the capital. So I wouldn't know how long I'd be gone." Ichigo answered.

"I see. Well then, hopefully, you have a good reunion with them, Ichigo."

"I hope for that too sire." Ichigo then proceeded to leave the chamber. As he walked through the castle he looked out an opening to stare at the Royal City.

"It looks like another peaceful day in this town." Ichigo says as he started to frown. "It's too damn boring. I know peace is good and all, but I sometimes miss the good old days." Suddenly Ichigo felt something pointed poke him in the back. "Hmm?" Ichigo peaked over his shoulder and saw no one at first until he looks a little more down.

"Got you!" Said a little girl. The girl had red hair that was cut in a short bob cut and light brown eyes. She wore a black scarf, a white dress with blue and black highlights. Currently in her hand was a small wooden spear that was currently poking Ichigo.

"Good one you were able to sneak up on me this time." Ichigo says with a smile. He turned around to face the little girl. "But where you stabbed me would cause you to miss the vital organs. You've got to aim a little to the left. Understand Kazumi?"

"Yep! I'll do better next time Daddy!" Kazumi says with a bright smile.

"That's my girl!" Ichigo said with a toothy grin as he pats Kazumi. Ichigo then looked at the girl and saw Erza Knightwalker looking at them. This Erza seemed slightly older looking compared to her Earthland self. Her hair had grown back and was styled in her original style. She wore a long dark blue scarf around her neck and similar looking clothing to the ones she had during her final fight against her counterpart. "Hey there Honey! How did the mission go?"

"It went better than expected. I was just going to report in with King Jellal." Erza replied.

"Going to report to King Jellal before coming to me first. You know your husband was lonely without you." Ichigo said in a childish tone.

"The King is more important than you." Erza said in a harsh tone.

"Aaaahhhhhh! That hurts you don't mean that!" Ichigo says as he cried fake tears.

"There, there Daddy. Momma still loves you more." Kazumi says as she pats her crying father.

"Now that is true." Erza surprisingly said, making her husband stop crying. "Even though you act like a fool. You are still the man who won my heart after all and nothing will change that."

"Awwww, you do love me!" Ichigo says with tears of joy. Erza sighed at her husband's act.

"So what are you up too?" Erza questioned.

"I asked for a leave of absence." Ichigo answered surprising his wife.

"Leave of absence? Why?"

"Well, I'm going to go see some old friends that I haven't seen in years." Ichigo answered with a smirk. Erza glared at her husband as he continued to smirk.

"Fine. Just don't cause too much trouble. You are King Jellal's bodyguard and so you can't afford bad reputation." Erza said.

"I can't make any promises!" Ichigo declared.

"Can I go as well?" Kazumi asked.

"If it's good with your mother." Ichigo answered. Kazumi looked towards her mother for an answer.

"Fine by me. It's healthy for a father and daughter to bond." Erza said.

"Yay!" Kazumi yelled. Ichigo walked towards to Erza and gave her a quick passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Erza questioned as she slightly blushed.

"That's so you don't miss me, while I'm gone." Ichigo proclaims with his usual smirk. Shortly after this he and Kazumi departed the Royal City on a Legion.

 **-A few day later-**

Ichigo and Kazumi had finally arrived at their destination, which appeared to be a small farm.

"This should be this place." Ichigo said as he got off the legion with his daughter. He turned to the legion. "Okay Sunny, you stay right here." The legion the laid down as Ichigo and Kazumi walked towards the farmhouse.

"Daddy you said your friends are here and you say you haven't seen them in seven years. Why is that?" Kazumi asked.

"It's a long story Kazumi. A story of plotting, betrayal, and fights with people from another world. It was amazing!" Ichigo told his daughter as he remembered the events seven years ago, which ended with Edolas losing its magical power. "My dearest friends left after all that. Over the years I've gathered information about their whereabouts and all of it has to lead me he... Heh?" Ichigo suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kazumi asked. Suddenly something shot towards Ichigo. The orange haired man blocked an incoming kick with his sword's scabbard as he quickly unsheathed it and attacked his assailant with a horizontal slash. The attacker dodged the slash and throw a punch, which Ichigo blocked with his scabbard. The attacker then took this opportunity to kick the sword out of Ichigo's hand, which proceeded to land right next to Kazumi and grabbed a hold of his other hand to keep him from using the scabbard.

The assailant proceeded to use their free hand to punch Ichigo square in the face, but to their surprise, the orange haired man held his ground as he punched them in the face. Due to the punch, Ichigo was free to attack with his scabbard, but as he did the assailant had recovered and threw a vertical kick. The two struck each other in the faces at the same time. They then took a few steps back from each other and spit blood from their mouths.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch, Naruko." A smirking Ichigo said as he looked at the whiskered blond woman. Naruko had appeared to have grown out her blond hair to where it passed her back and was tied in a single braid. She now wore an unzipped small orange jacket. Underneath was a blue shirt that slightly revealed her bust had become larger. She also had on black jeans and sandals.

"Well, you seem to be a little rusty! You from back then would not have been disarmed that easily! Maybe your age is getting to you!" Naruko commented.

"It's been seven years and the first thing you say to me is something rude!" Ichigo replied with a slight tone change. "You still have your rotten personality and it looks like you also gained a few pounds!"

"Screw you! Keep talking like that and I pound your ugly face into the ground." Naruko yelled out as she scowled. Suddenly Kazumi ran towards Naruko holding her father's sword. The whiskered blond easily stopped the blade by grabbing it with two of her fingers.

"Let go. I need to beat you for Daddy!" Kazumi says as she tried to pull the sword away, but it was stuck in the grip.

"You know the kid you shouldn't play with weapons this sharp." Naruko says as she looked at the little girl continued to pull at the sword, but to no avail. "Hey, who is this girl by the way? She kind of reminds me of Erza."

"Oh right, I didn't introduce her. Naruko this is mine and Erza's daughter Kazumi!" Ichigo proclaimed shocking his so-called friend.

"WWWWWHHHAAAATTT!? YOU TWO HAD A KID!" Naruko uttered the pure shock.

"Why are you so surprised? She is right in front of you." Ichigo says as he makes his daughter stop. "Now then where is..." At that moment a large shadow hovered over the three.

"That is a really big legion, Daddy." Kazumi says as she stopped pulling on the sword and looked at the massive beast. The legion proceeds to land itself near the three.

"Hey there Mary you're looking large as always!" Ichigo told the legion. He then saw the person on the legion.

"Looks like you finally found us. Huh, Ichigo." The person said.

"Hehehe!" Ichigo chuckled as his smirk returned to him. He then grabbed onto his sword and pulled it from Naruko's grip, before proceeding to jump onto Mary's back. Ichigo proceeded to charge at the person as he prepared to swing his sword, but before he could do that the man was already in front of him. Ichigo could do nothing as he was punched in the gut and was sent flying into the ground. Even though he was laid out on the ground Ichigo's smile would not leave his face. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your form was off. I expected more from you Ichigo." Portagas D Luffy said. Edolas Luffy looked very similar to how his Earthland counterpart looked except he had his hair cut short looking similar to Garp's. He seems to be wearing more casual clothing, which was a yellow sash around his arm, a red collared neck shirt, long blue pants, and sandals. Finally, around his neck was his brother's hat.

A few minutes later

The three former members of Faust's Royal Guard were now sitting on a table in front of the house. While Kazumi rode on top of Mary, while Sunny flew with them.

"(Spit) This taste like garbage!" Ichigo says as he spits out a cup of tea. He then looked directly at Naruko "You suck at making a good cup of tea."

"Then don't drink it you Bastard!" Naruko yelled at Ichigo.

"No need to be rude Ichigo. Naruko has been trying her best to make tea for quite some time." Luffy stated.

"Thank you, Luffy! I'm glad you appreciate my tea." Naruko says with a smile.

"But sadly it always comes out too bitter." Luffy said, causing Naruko's grin to vanish.

"You too Luffy." Naruko muttered.

"I forgot to say this is a nice place you two got here. I never thought either of you two to be able to run a farm." Ichigo said.

"I actually was raised on a farm before I joined the royal army. So it wasn't difficult once we found a good plot of land." Luffy replied. "Now enough of the casual talk. Why are you here?"

"To be honest, I just wanted to see you both again. Neither of you didn't even bother sending me a letter." Ichigo proclaimed.

"We never intended to." Naruko harshly said.

"Also, I'm actually amazed you were able to find us." Luffy added.

"Hehe, It was quite difficult though. You'd think finding a man with an x-shaped scar on their face and a blond bimbo with whiskers would be easy." Ichigo said.

"I should punch you for that comment!" Naruko said.

"I welcome it." Ichigo replied as he began to draw his sword. "I was going easy on you earlier."

"Is that so! How about we see if you're not just spewing crap!" Naruko says as she prepared to go again.

"Enough you two." Luffy yelled at the two, making them stop before they began fighting. Luffy glanced at Kazumi. "Also gratifications on you and Erza having a kid. By the looks of things she's a lively little one."

"She gets that from her old man and her looks from her lovely mother!" Ichigo proudly says. "I'm actually amazed there are no kids of your own." This confused Luffy and Naruko.

"Why would we?" Luffy questioned.

"Come on! You're all alone together for seven years. You're a man and she's a woman. Both at the proper ages to have those kinds of needs. Even though you don't have children you've at least done the deed right?" Ichigo said, which made Naruko fluster and confused Luffy.

"What are you implying?" Luffy questioned.

"Come on, you know. What else can I be implying?" Ichigo replied.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Naruko shouted.

"Yes, we have." Luffy said

"Oh, my! Hahahahaa!" Ichigo let out a hearty laugh.

"Why did you tell him!?" A heavily flustered Naruko yelled out.

"I see no reason not to. Besides its normal for a married couple to commence in those types of activities." Luffy replied.

"Huh!?" Ichigo stopped laughing as he began to process what was said, which took him a minute or two. When he was finished his expression turned to utter shock. "Wait.. you two are actually married?!"

"Indeed we are. In fact, we have been for two years." Luffy stated.

"And we are also actually expecting." Naruko added, which Ichigo understand what that meant.

"Well, congratulations!" Ichigo said with a large smile. "I really never thought this would happen, especially with Naruko of all people. You can do better Luffy."

"What's that supposed to mean you Carrottop Bastard!?" A livid Naruko questioned.

"Hehehaha! I am only joking!" Ichigo says with a cheerful tone. "I'm glad for you both. Especially for you Whiskers, you've always had a thing for Luffy. So it's good you succeeded with gaining his affection, even though he's probably the most serious person I know." Ichigo then started to think for a second, before speaking again. "Hey, have you two ever considered returning to the royal army. King Jellal could use more help."

"I don't think so. I'm contempt with the life we live now." Luffy proclaimed.

"As am I. I find no need to return." Naruko added.

"Is that so? Well, if that's the way you two want to live then who am I to say otherwise." Ichigo muttered in a kind of sadden tone. "I wonder how the other us are living their lives."

"I wonder that myself." Naruko said.

"Running that guild of their most likely." Luffy said. "Maybe they succeeded on that little dream of theirs."

"Dream?" Naruko and Ichigo muttered in confusion before Luffy continued.

"The other me said that he and his guildmates dreamed of becoming the strongest known guild in their land."

"Becoming the strongest guild, huh. That sounds fun." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, but it also sounds like a ton of work to make happen." Naruko said.

"Well, I think they could do it." Luffy says as a bright smile came to his face.

"Hehe, if one Luffy can make his dream a reality, then why can't another! He also has the other us with him!" Ichigo says with a toothy grin.

"They were able to defeat us and if the rest of their guild is as strong as them. Then I could see them succeed." Naruko says as she made a grin. The three remained silent for a moment.

"Hey, Luffy." Ichigo spoke. "I've fought Naruko, so how about I fight you now!" Luffy sighed before answering.

"Fine, but I'll have to make this quick. I was actually in the middle of attending to the crops." Luffy said.

"Well, they'll have to wait a little longer. Cause I am not going to go down easily!" Ichigo declared with an ecstatic smile.

Moments later

Both Ichigo were now standing across each other. Ichigo with his sword already drawn and Luffy holding what appeared to be his magic weapon, SABO.

"So you fixed that old thing?" Ichigo commented.

"Of course. I am quite attached to it." Luffy replied.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp, Luffy!" Naruko cheers for her husband.

"You can win Daddy! Show him how strong you are!" Karumi yells out as she sat next to Naruko. Both the former members of Faust's Royal Guard stared down the other only for a few seconds before finally charging at the other. Once close the swung their weapons in unison, causing sparks to fly as they clashed.

 **~The End~**

 **Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I had to redo it several times to make it just right enough. Hopefully, it didn't disappoint if it did I'm sorry. Now to let you all know the next chapter will be the final chapter of the Grand Magic Games meaning its quite an important one. Just to hear your opinions who should win Fairy Tail or Royal Guard? If you have any questions ask away in your review or through PM. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **Special thanks as always to my Beta, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 10/13/2017  
**

Next Chapter: The Winners are...


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello everyone its been awhile. This chapter took awhile to make, especially since I got it carried away in some parts and it came out much, much longer then I expected. Hopefully you all like it. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 75: The Winners are...**

 **-Ichigo vs Erza vs Kagura vs Minerva-**

Ichigo stood in the middle of the strongest female mages in the Grand Magic Games. He grips his sword tightly as he and his opponents waited to see who'd make a move. The silence between the four did end when the footsteps of Erza, Kagura, and Minerva were heard as they charged in. As they came at Ichigo, he quickly let go of Zangetsu, grabbed onto it's cloth and with the flick of his wrist it started to spin.

The sword's first target was Minerva, who ducked under it. The second one was Minerva, who flawlessly blocked with her sealed sword, but Zangetsu continued moving as it created sparks when it grinded along Archenemy's scabbard. Now it made its way to Erza, who used one of swords to block Zangetsu, while she used her second blade to cut at the cloth.

Without his sword to defend him Ichigo was unable to defend from Minerva, who hit hit him in the back creating a small explosion. Ichigo was sent flying forward by the attack, but to his dismay Kagura was there to intercept him. With a single swing from Archenemy hitting him in the gut Ichigo was sent flying away.

Kagura had no time to breath as Erza came at her with a barrage of sword slashes. Mermaid Heel's ace was completely capable of blocking the barrage, while also attacking with her own, which Erza flawlessly blocked. Their battle it cut in by Minerva as she appeared behind Kagura, kicking her on the side and knocking her away. Erza turned her focused on Sabertooth's ace and he swung both her swords, which Minerva parried with her hands, which were covered in her magic. Minerva then used her magic to switch hers and Erza's positions, then kicked the redhead in the back.

Suddenly Zangetsu floated up and came at Minerva, which she noticed and easily dodged, but to her surprise the sword didn't travel far as Ichigo was already behind her. Ichigo swiftly grabbed his sword midair and swung it in a vertical slash, which Minerva had to block with both her hands, but was pushed back by the force. Ichigo then placed Zangetsu behind him so he could defend from an attack from Kagura. Ichigo then performs a swung to push Kagura back, but the Mermaid Heel mage quickly went back on the attack.

The two sword users clashed in a flurry of slashes until Ichigo gained the upperhand as he parried one of Kagura's attacks and sent her flying with the back Zangetsu. Not even a second after that Erza appeared in front of Ichigo, who immediately swung Zangetsu in a horizontal motion. Erza ducked under the blade at the last second and performed a thrusting slash with one of her swords at Ichigo's face. He was able to dodge, only for Erza to prepared to attack him with her other sword.

Without even thinking Ichigo grabbed Erza's hand and used all his strength to stop her from using the sword, before tossing her aside. Erza recovered quickly and immediately came right at Ichigo again. This time she was the first to attack as she performed a horizontal slash with one sword and in response Ichigo used a vertical slash to block the attack. The moment the blades clashed it appeared Ichigo's was superior as Erza's were cut in two. Before Zangetsu could hit Erza, she used her other sword to parry it, made and made her broken one disappear so she could punch Ichigo in the gut, but immediately received a punch to the face by him.

Before the two could continue their fight Minerva and Kagura came in. This brawl between the four would continue for a few before Sabertooth's ace trapped each of her opponents in a spheres and began to chant something.

 **"Niel Wielg Mion! Terse Elcantaeus!"** A large amount of magical energy surround Minerva as she continued her incarceration. **"Yagdo Rigora!"** A massive, blinding light enveloped Erza, Ichigo, and Kagura. In front of Minerva a stone, god-like effigy with intricate design appeared and with it the light erupts into a massive explosion that destroys a good portion of the area. When the light died down it revealed the area was in shambles with Minerva in the middle. When the cloud caused be the explosion blew it revealed Minerva's opponents still standing strong. "Hm. Fascinating, it seems I've underestimated your strength. Fighting you three has thought me many things. Continuing on like this will take us nowhere. So lets change up the game just a bit." The space next to Minerva appeared a sphere, where inside it was a trapped Millianna. "I found this stray kitten on my way here."

"Millianna!" Both Erza and Kagura yelled out in unison.

"What the hell are you planning?" Ichigo questioned Minerva with a glare.

"Aw, look at the pained expression on her face." Minerva says as she looked at Millianna. "The sphere she is in constantly drains her magic power. So it's very excruciating." This pissed of Minerva's three opponents with Erza and Kagura being the most furious. "Surrendering won't save her rest assured I have a much more entertaining plan in mind."

"Release her at once and I will allow you to live!" Kagura demanded.

"If you want to save her then come and try." Minerva told Kagura, whom immediately appeared directly in front of her.

"Then you'll be the second tiger I feast upon!" Kagura says as she swung Archenemy. Suddenly Minerva switch places with Erza, who was forced to defend herself from Kagura's attack.

"You ladies go ahead and battle it out. I'll wait and take on the winner, when they are exhausted." Minerva says as she walked towards the sphere that held Millianna, until Ichigo stepped in her path. "So you intend to fight me still."

"Of course." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm. Fine, but lets go somewhere else, so we don't interfere with these two.." Minerva move her hand out Ichigo, who looked directly over to Erza.

"Don't worry, I'll save Millianna. So don't lose because I intend to fight you." Ichigo said as he was teleported away. When he was finished being teleported Ichigo noticed that he wasn't far away from the area he was just at.

 **"What is your plan King?"** Zangetsu asked.

"I don't know yet." Ichigo answered as Minerva warped in with Millianna. "So shall we begin our little dance."

"First, you let her go!"

"I don't think I will be doing that." Minerva smiled as she raises her arm towards the sphere. "With her as a hostage you will listen to what I say." Ichigo glared daggers at Minerva with an angry expression. This made only made her smile grow. "Never thought you of all people could make an expression like that." Minerva raised her other hand, at Ichigo and immediately a small explosion of heat appeared behind him. Another one soon appeared in front of him, but Ichigo was able to use Zangetsu to defend himself from it. "Did I give permission to defend yourself?"

"Aaaagggghhhhh!" Millianna let a yell of pain.

"Now let down your guard, drop your sword, and take your punishment properly." Minerva's smile became more sadistic.

"Damn it!" Ichigo could do nothing but comply as he let go of Zangetsu. He is then hit by several more explosions of heat.

"Good boy."

 **-Domus Flua-**

"DAMN IT! ICHIGO DON'T LET HER DO THAT TO YOU!" A pissed off Luffy yelled.

"Yeah Itsygo don't let that scary lady push you around!" Nel shouted.

"That idiot should just fight back already. That girl is not even a part of our guild." Grimmjow proclaimed.

"You already know the reason for. Ichigo of all people won't risk someone getting hurt due to his actions." Robin said.

"I didn't think of her pulling a trick like this." Shikamaru said. "I'm pretty sure if this was a one on one battle Ichigo would win, but in this scenario she has given herself a significant advantage."

"So what the hell is he supposed to do?!" Karin questioned with a slight worried look, while her sister had the same expression.

"Who knows. If he doesn't think of anything at this rate Ichigo-ya may end up losing. She's got him where she wants him." Law said. As the rest of his guildmates Ichigo's fight Zoro on the other hand kept watching the fight between Kagura and Erza.

"Will this be the fight that finally brings you to unsheathe that blade of yours?" Zoro said.

 **-Back to the fight-**

Ichigo continued to be bombarded with more explosions as Minerva continued to smile with glee. One explosion blew him back and another knocked him right back. For the next few minutes were of Ichigo get blown around the area like a pinball. Throughout her assault Minerva was not aware that Ichigo had been been using a smaller version of Blut Vene to reduce the damage he was taking.

"Hurry up and think of something King." Zangetsu said. "How long do you intend to keep this up? If you had just fought her to begin with, you wouldn't be in this position."

"I can't afford for her to hurt Millianna. So I'm just playing along." Ichigo spoke up.

 **"So kind of you to protect Little Red's kitty cat."** Zangetsu says in a mocking tone. **"You should already know that type of kindness will get you killed King. Oh well as your steed I won't fight you on this, but you best think something or you will lose."**

"I know that!" Ichigo replied as an explosion hit him on the side of his face. This brought Ichigo to his knees as he clearly was shaken up from the attack. Then to worsen his luck Minerva had teleported in front of him and kicked him straight in the face.

"I couldn't have wished for a better turn of events." Minerva says as she kicked Ichigo again, knocking him back where he was hit by another one of her explosions. "I considered you an even more dangerous than most of the people competing. Since it's been said yours and the Orange Beast's power is on par with your guildmaster." Minerva teleports near Ichigo and deliver a strong kick to his side. "After seeing him defeat my father it only showed how much of a threat you could be to Sabertooth." Minerva continued to kick the tar out of Ichigo and followed them up with more explosions. No matter how much damage he took Ichigo kept getting back, where he was promptly knocked back down by Minerva. The Sabertooth mage then stomped on his head. "This such a pitful state for you one of the strongest members of Royal Guard the so called strongest guild in Fiore. This only show how weak you and by extension your guild are. Where as Sabertooth is the strong and is rightfully the strongest guild in the world." She kickes Ichigo, hitting around the area. "When this day is through yours, Fairy Tail, and any other guild will know that! So let's put an end to this!" Minerva started to gather magical energy, until she saw Ichigo crack a grin.

"You're even more overconfident than Naruto." Ichigo raised his right arm outwards. **"Return!"** Zangetsu levitated off the ground an shot towards its owner.

"You're calling your sword back. Have you forgotten what will happen if you fou..." Minerva stopped mid-sentance when she saw what was in-between Ichigo's and his sword's path, that being the sphere that held Millianna. "Impossible, how could I have not noticed!?"

"If you didn't talk so much you would have!" Throughout the whole time he was getting beaten down by Minerva's attacks Ichigo was actually purposely moving himself around to get in this position. Minerva tried to do something to stop this, but Zangetsu had already pierced right through the sphere, while its cloth wrapped around Millianna, bringing her with it to Ichigo.

"How could I have allowed myself to be fooled, this easily!" Minerva was visibly pissed at what just happened.

"What's wrong? Is it because you lost your hostage?" Ichigo placed Millianna on the ground safely. "A hostage you were using to get your way, should be ashamed! You take pleasure in hurting others and you still dare call Sabertooth the strongest guild, you make me beyond furious!" Ichigo held out Zangetsu into a black magic seal as his Vollstandig appeared. Two of the Vollstandig's last four wings fell apart and flowed into the seal, before disappearing. **"Bankai:..."** A burst of dark energy covered Ichigo for a short amount of time, before showing him with his new sword. **"Fullbring Tensa Zangetsu!"** The Bankai form of his sword like his Shikai form had some slight changes. The blade was now much longer and became more curved near the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. It retained the manji-like shape prongs, the tsuba was now more curved and jagged. Finally the chain was longer, as it's attached to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

"You think that scares m..." Minerva was silenced when Ichigo blitzed right in front of her and grabbed her face, as he took her away from the immediate area. After a good distance away, he tossed Minerva aside, were was able to fairly recover and immediately tried to hit him with more of her explosions, but he easily evaded them. He then appeared behind Minerva and went to cut her down.

The ace of Sabertooth would not be taken out that easily as she encased both her arms with her magic to stop the ebony blade. She proceeded to swat the blade away and tried to attack Ichigo only for him to vanish and appear at her side. Minerva quickly tried to attack, but Ichigo was already gone and now above her. In order to avoid the downward slash Minerva teleported a few feet away. As Ichigo prepared to go after Minerva he suddenly noticed one of her explosions starting to appear directly in front of his face.

"Got you!" Minerva smiled as it seemed she was about to hit Ichigo, only to be surprised he gripped the explosion with his left hand. "So you intend to stop my spell with your hand. I hope you don't mind losing it." The explosion went off and when it finished Minerva's confident smile vanished.

"You were saying." Ichigo's hand was unharmed, even the glove he wear was undamaged. Tensa Zangetsu started to expel large amounts of black energy. Minerva tried firing beams of her magic, which were merely swatted away by Ichigo's hand. "It's about time to head back to where Erza is fighting." Ichigo brought his sword back as more energy started to build. "I also think it's time to pay you back for what you did to Law and Lucy! **GESTUGA**..." Minerva immediately used her magic to create a barrier around herself. **"TENSHO!"** With a single swing Minerva was engulfed by a slash of darkness, as a good portion of the area was torn apart. When the dust settled Ichigo was left to look at the damage he caused and Minerva, who appeared to be unconscious on the ground.

 **"I wonder if you killed her."** Zangetsu said.

"I doubt she strong to begin with so that couldn't have killed her. Well, now that she is done, I shou..." Suddenly a large sphere surrounded Ichigo. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo glanced over and saw Minerva back to her feet.

"It was foolish of me to get carried away. I should have ended you earlier!" Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu inside the sphere to try and break free, but seemed to only crack it a bit. "Don't think this one will be easy to break like the one I had that girl in." Ichigo kept swinging away trying to break out, making the crack grow ever so slightly, but at the same time he felt something.

"This damn thing is draining my magic."

"Indeed, but it's clear it won't hold you for long. So I'll be leaving and when we see each other again, you should be weak enough to beat." Ichigo started to swing more fiercely as Minerva started to vanish into her magic. "See you soon." With that, she vanished, leaving Ichigo trapped in the sphere.

"DAMN IT!"

 **-Toshiro vs Gray and Juvia vs Lyon and Sherria-**

"Let's not put this on hold any longer." Toshiro says as he raised his sword upwards. **"Tenso Jurin!"** The two Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale members prepared themselves for whatever Toshiro had planned.

"What could he be planning?" Lyon thought. The sky above them suddenly turned dark.

"Everything's gone dark." Sherria says as she looked up and saw dark clouds starting to form.

"What is he doing?" Gray questioned. A very cold wind swept across the area.

"So cold." Juvia and Sherria muttered in unison said.

"This is but a basic ability of my Hyorinmaru is capable of and this is just the beginning." Toshiro declared.

"So changing the weather is a simple ability. That's quite impressive, but that won't be enough to shatter my resolve." Lyon said.

"You think making the cold will help you. Hate the break it to you, but it feels like home to me." Gray declared.

"I didn't expect ice mages like you two to have no problem in the cold, but that doesn't mean you'll win." Toshiro says as he brought his sword back and ice started to gather around it. He proceeded to swing Hyorinmaru firing an ice dragon in the process. Unlike before Gray and Lyon were ready.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Wall/Snow Tiger!"** Gray and Lyon in unison fired their attacks. All three ice attacks shattered when they collided, resulting in shards of them to come raining down. Toshiro then noticed the ground below him started to glow.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"** Gray declared as he placed both his hands on the ground, making a tower of ice spikes to grow beneath Toshiro, who leaped into the air and land safely on the very top of the Fairy Tail member's attack.

 **"Ice Make: Dragonfly!"** Lyon declared as he made several ice shaped dragonflies that flew directly at Toshiro. The Wizard Prodigy performed a flurry of swings, cutting each dragonfly into pieces.

 **"Sky God's.."** Toshiro heard behind him and quickly turned his to see Sherria. Toshiro prepared to attack the god slayer until he saw water surrounding him.

 **"Water Lock!"** Juvia declares as the water around Toshiro started to form a dome. At that exact same instant Sherria finish charging.

 **"Bellow!"** Sherria fired a tornado of black colored wind point blank at Toshiro, which ended with an explosion with broken pieces of ice fly outwards, even the tower of ice spikes was destroyed. Sherria lands safely in the shattered chunks of eyes. "I got him Lyon!"

"Hate to say it, but it seems you didn't." Lyon told his confusing her. The god slayer looked closely at the rubble until she saw something.

"No way!" Sherria yelled as in front of her was a dome of ice, with the front part of it being cracked, which showed Toshiro unharmed.

"He froze my Water Lock to protect himself." Juvia says in disbelief.

"And he was able to do in such a short time." Gray added. Toshiro looked at directly at Sherria.

"You are the most likely one to cause me the most trouble. **Shunpo**!" Toshiro says just as he vanished from her sight. Before she knew it Sherria was hit subjected to a flurry of slashes and when it was done Toshiro appeared behind her. "So its best to eliminate you first." Sherria collapse onto the ground.

"Sherria!" Lyon yelled out for his guildmate and before he knew it Toshiro had appeared in front of him. Lyon swiftly casts a spell to as Toshiro prepared to cut him down. **"Ice Make: Hedgehog!"** A dozen of ice spikes shot out around Lyon's body. Toshiro tried cutting down the spikes, but there were too much so he was forced to retreat. When he did Toshiro fired another ice dragon, which hit Lyon, sending him into a nearby building. Toshiro looked behind him and saw Gray preparing an attack.

 **"Ice Make: Knuckle!"** Gray yells as several ice fists propelled right at Toshiro, who raised his free hand towards the attack as a large red ball of flames started to form.

 **"Shakkaho!"** Toshro says as he fires the ball of flames, which melted right through Gray's attack, before heading towards him.

 **"Ice Make: Block!"** Gray quickly formed a large block of ice in front of himself. When the fireball hit the block it created a large amount of steam.

 **"Sajo Sabaku!"** Gray heard, before a yellow colored rope appears and wraps around his body. Gray immediately tried to break free, but to no avail. Toshiro revealed himself from the steam. "There is no point to trying to break free. This spell can't be broken by strength alone." Toshiro leaped at Gray until.

 **"Water Cyclone!"** A torrent of water shot dispersed the steam as went for Toshiro, who had to stop his attack to barely dodge the attack. Gray is then freed from the rope when Juvia cut it with water. "I will not let you lay a finger on Gray-sama!"

"Thanks for save Juvia." Gray told his guildmates, whose eyes turned into hearts.

"There is no need to thank me! Juvia will protect you always!" Juvia said, before turning back to face Toshiro. "He is strong."

"No kidding. We have yet to land a hit on him yet." Gray said.

"That is be expected of the so called Wizard Prodigy." Said Lyon, who had recovered from the attack from earlier. "But he has made one mistake."

"Mistake?" Toshiro thought as he was puzzled by what Lyon said. The next thing Toshiro saw was Sherria next to him. "I thought I defeated you already."

"You would have, but I healed myself at the last moment and pretended to be unconscious so I can get this chance!" Sherria told Toshiro. **"Sky God's Dance!"** She sent him flying upwards wuth two streams of wind, which made him drop Hyorinmaru. Sherria then gathered wind into the palm of her hand. **"Sky God's Boreas!"** She fired the attack upwards to hit Toshiro. Sherria then leaped into the air as the black wind gathered at her right leg. **"Second Sky Arrow!"** Sherria struck Toshiro with the leg, resulting in him crashing down into the ground. Seconds afterwards the god slayer landed on the ground and she started to prepare another attack. "Now to end this with this!" Black feather-shaped winds started to surround Sherria.

"Seems Sherria is going to put this to an end." Lyon said. At the same time Toshiro got to his feet and grabbed Hyorinmaru.

"I really did not want to resort to this." Toshiro muttered as the ice started to flow out of Hyorinmaru.

 **"God Slayer's Secret Art:.."** Sherria continued to prepare her spell as more of the black wind gathered around her.

"Do to me getting overconfident, I was injured. So this is inevitable." Toshiro got to his feet and pointed his sword in Sherria's direction.

 **"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!"** Sherria unleashed all the gathered wind towards Toshiro, who continued to stand his ground. A bright white aura covered Toshiro, while ice started to blow around him and a white colored magic seal appears at the tip of his blade.

 **"Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** Toshiro declares as the attack hits him.

 **-Domus Flua-**

In the audience

"Come on Toshiro! I know you can do better than that! Don't lose you hear me!" Rangiku cheered on.

With the Fairy Tail guild.

"Gray's and Juvia's chances of winning have dropped down." Mavis said.

"What do you mean dropped down?" Makarov asked.

"I had calculated their chances of winning to be not that high to begin with. I even calculated the event of Lyon and Sherria helping them, but now... with this power he just unleashed the probability of victory has dropped even more." Mavis explained.

With the Royal Guard members

"So he's finally using it." Robin said.

"It seems he had no choice. He already took a good amount of damage from Sherria-ya's attacks. So Toshiro-ya must have felt he needed to use Bankai." Law said.

"Well, now that he is using it he can now show why he is the Wizard Prodigy." Shikamaru said.

 **-Back to the fight-**

"What happened? Did she do it?" Gray questioned dust settled and to everyone's shock especially Lyon.

"Sherria!" Lyon yelled as he saw Sherria's attack was frozen solid, while she was encased in ice.

"That should take care of her." Toshiro's voice is heard. His three opponents looked towards him, seeing the new form he has taken. Toshiro now had massive ice wings and a long tail. His left arm and both legs were encased in ice, making them take the form of claws. His right hand was different as the ice was in the shape of a dragon, which seemed to be also encasing his sword, which it's guard became an eight-pointed star, instead of four-pointed. Finally the most notable feature was three large purple flowers, each have four petals.

"So he was holding back," Gray said.

"Yeah, he is a lot stronger now," Lyon said. "Gray I hate saying this, but I don't think either of us can handle him alone."

"So you're saying team up?" Gray questioned him.

"For now at least. Only to eliminate a common enemy, then we can fight one another."

"I hate agreeing with you, but fine." Gray turned to Juvia. "Stay back let us handle this." Juvia only nodded in response. The two former students of Ur both took off their top layer of clothing and prepared to fight in exact unison.

"So you two want to fight me by yourselves?" Toshiro said to the Ice-Make mages.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!" Gray said.

"I think us two will be enough to defeat you." Lyon said.

"We'll see about that." Toshiro says as he vanished from sight.

 **"Ice Make:..."** Gray and Lyon began to say in unison as Toshiro appeared next to them. **"Sword!"** The two Ice Make mages created their own ice swords to attack Toshiro, who proceeded to block both of them with his wings. The two are knocked back when the wings swatted them away. Lyon was the first to recover.

 **"Ice Make: Water Serpent!"** Lyon created a large serpent, which spin around Toshiro, until it shot upwards and finally came down at him. Toshiro used his wings to block the attack with little effort, but as he did the ground beneath him started to glow.

 **"Ice Make: Gungnir!"** Toshiro immediately held his sword in a defensive stance to block a massive ice spear that shot out below him. This would still launch Toshiro into the air, while still at the same time he continued to block Lyon's attack. With Toshiro preoccupied Gray and Lyon took this chance to prepare other spells.

 **"Ice Make: Crescent Blades/Snow Dragon!"** In unison Gray fired a barrage of crescent-shaped ice blades, while Lyon shot a large ice shaped dragon. When those attacks hit Toshiro he was still dealing with the other two, which ended a large explosion of ice as they all collided.

"We got him for sure." Gray said.

"But it's not over yet." Lyon proclaimed as the dust from the explosion was blown away to reveal Toshiro, now with a few bruises and something that caught Lyon's attention. "How intriguing."

"What are you taking?" Gray questioned his fellow Ice Make mage, but got no answer as Toshiro started to fly right at them. Lyon and Gray prepared spells, but in that moment Toshiro vanished and appeared directly, right in front of his opponents. Gray and Lyon could do nothing as Toshiro performed a flurry of slashes and proceeded to encase both of them in a chunk of ice.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled out with a shocked expression. Toshiro glanced towards her.

"Now you're the only one left." Toshiro turned and started to walk towards Juvia, who prepared to fight. Before he moved to attack Toshiro glanced over towards the ice, he encased the Ice Make mages in and what he saw shocked him. "What?!" Both Gray and Lyon had seemed to be made of solid ice. As Toshiro was trying to process this Lyon appeared at his side.

 **"Ice Make: Lion!"** Lyon declared as his right hand was covered in ice, which is shaped like a lion's head. Lyon was able to connect one punch in the face and several more times to the body, before Toshiro stopped the fist with his ice claw. Toshiro then readied to attack Lyon with his sword, but as he prepared to a shadow covered him. Toshiro glanced over to see Gray and the thing creating was he created a massive ice hammer with spikes on its head. As Toshiro's gaze was not on him Lyon took this opportunity to break free and leap back.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Impact!"** Gray declared, making the hammer come down onto Toshiro. Upon it hitting him Toshiro had used both his wings to defend himself, but in the end he was sent propelling back, hit whatever was in his path, until he used his tail, his clawed feet and hand to stop himself. Due to the attack Toshiro's wings were now damaged, the right one was broken in half and the left was completely destroyed.

"For me to fall for that trick was foolish." Toshiro says as he regains his posture. Then he glared at Gray and Lyon. "No, it was foolish of me to underestimate you two."

"You are incredibly strong in that form so underestimating us is understandable, but that power of yours won't last long!" Lyon said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean it won't last long?" Gray questioned Lyon, as Toshiro remained silent.

"I'm not surprised you haven't noticed yet Gray. So let me elaborate." Lyon says as he points toward Toshiro. "Those flowers behind you." Gray and Juvia looked towards Toshiro and at the three large pedals, but something was different as three pedals from one of them were gone and that last one that was left was falling apart. "I had noticed that the petals of those flowers were fading away. So a thought occurred to me. It's a timer isn't it." Toshiro continued to say nothing. "Your silence answers my question. When all those pedals disappear so will that form."

"So your saying if we hold out a little longer then we'll be able to be him." Gray said, which Lyon nodded too.

"So what if it is a timer for my Bankai?" Toshiro finally spoke up. "Knowing that would not guarantee victory. You would have to last till my final petal melted away and in that time I will show you no hesitation!" Toshiro charged at his opponents.

 **-Kid vs Gajeel vs Rogue-**

"You're going to turn to scrap metal you say." Gajeel says as he looked at Kid and stared right back.

"Is that a problem for you?" Kid said.

"Nah, but let me ask you this." Gajeel's expression became more serious. "What if I beat you down to scrap metal first!" Kid merely smiled at those words.

"Hehehahaha, that's what I like to hear!" Kid started to move forward towards the dragonslayer. "Those words show me your will to fight!" Kid continued to walk each stomp of his boots making a loud sound. "Now I want this to be a battle for everyone to remember!" Kid was now standing in front and towering over Gajeel. "Show me what you can do Black Steel Gajeel!"

"If you that's what you want.." Gajeel delivered a swift punch to Kid's gut. "Then I show what I'm made of!" Gajeel threw a second punch, striking Kid in the chin. The dragonslayer's third attack was a hard left kick to Kid's abdomen, but even after those three attacks Kid didn't move an inch.

"My turn!" Before Gajeel could react, he had the wind knocked out of him caused by being kneed by Kid. The redhead then slugged Gajeel on the side of the face, making him spit up blood. Kid then grabbed Gajeel by the head and brought him close for a hard headbutt. The dragonslayer seemed to now be unconscious as Kid let him go to collapse. "That was all you had." To Kid's surprise Gajeel rose back up and delivered a headbutt of his own.

"Not even close pal!" Gajeel directly looked into Kid's with determination in them. "Those attacks of yours sure packed a lot in them, but they won't put me down! So you better try harder!"

 **-Domus Flua-**

"They seem to evenly match so far." Luffy says with an excited look. "I'm amazed that Gaggul guy is able to go toe to toe with Kid!"

"It actually Gajeel." Deidara corrected his guild master.

"Well, Gajeel is already tough. So that's to be expected." Bambietta added.

"Well Kid ain't weak by no means." Grimmjow said.

"He was able to go toe to toe with Luffy-ya, who was left exhausted by the end the fight." Law stated.

"It's also been said that Gajeel is as strong as Salamander. So they this could be a pretty even match." Jugo stated.

"Even match... no, I don't think so. By those first exchanges of plows its clear Kid is stronger the Gajeel." Shikamaru proclaimed. "Dragonslayer or not I don't see Gajeel overcoming Kid."

Over with the Fairy Tail guild.

"First, do you think Gajeel will be able to win?" Levy asked Mavis.

"Its hard to say." Mavis answered. "His opponent is strong. The aura that he emanates already tells me he is a powerful individual and he also uses a form of magic that gives him an advantage over Gajeel."

 **-Back to the fight-**

Both Kid and Gajeel cocked back their fists and moved back so they can throw a punch, which end up colliding with each other. They both used their other hands to throw a second punch soon afterwards, which ended with their fist connecting again. In unison the two threw a third punch, but Gajeel's was a fake out as as he used the his other fist to clock Kid in the cheek. Even though he got hit the redhead managed to continue his attack striking his opponent in the face.

Though the other's fist were in their face Kid and Gajeel continued to glare one another. Gajeel tried kick Kid in the gut, but the redhead blocked it with his free arm. Kid then grabbed the leg and proceeded to swing, then slam Gajeel into the ground. When Kid prepares to repeat what he just did Gajeel's leg started to glow.

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** The leg fully transformed into a large iron club, which propelled right at Kid's face. Kid was able to move his head out of the way, but as he did smaller clubs sprouted from the larger one and bombarded Kid's back, which finally made him let go of Gajeel. The dragonslayer quickly rose to his feet and kneed a stunned Kid in the chin, then his arm turned into a club, which was used to hit Kid and launched him into a nearby wall. Gajeel didn't stop there as once his arm and leg finished returning to normal he began to inhale. **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** With his exhale Gajeel fired a powerful tornado filled with metal shards right at Kid. Moments before the attack could hit Kid raised his hand out as sparks came from it.

 **"Repel!"** Upon those words being uttered Gajeel's Roar attack made a fast U-turn and came at its user.

"Crap!" Gajeel had no time to dodge as he was subjected to his own attack. He had the only option to block as his own attack, but as he a darkened fist came through striking him in the gut. "Gahhh!" Once the Roar dissipated Gajeel saw that it was Kid who punched him.

"You never felt the power of your own attack thrown back at you. I've heard you were able to eat metal, but I've also heard you can't eat your own." Gajeel tried throwing a punch, but the spot he hit was covered in Armament. "Ow that tickles." Gajeel is then kicked in the chin by Kid, which knocked him back a few. Gajeel quickly regain his footing.

 **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** Gajeel's arm turned into a large, jagged iron blade that started to move like a chainsaw. He leaped right at Kid and swung his sword, only to be caught by Kid's Armament hand. With just one grip Kid shattered the blade. Gajeel cocked back his free fist as it was covered in iron scales. **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"** As he went in for the punch it was merely caught by Kid again. Nothing was going the iron dragonslayer's way as Kid grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground, before punching him with a brutal Armament punch straight to his chest.

"Come on Redfox! I had hoped you'd do better than this." Kid lifted Gajeel up off his feet in front of him.

"This guy is a lot tougher than I expected." Gajeel thought just moments before he is punched again, before getting tossed into a nearby wall. Gajeel got to his feet as Kid slowly walked towards him. "Let's see how you handle this! **Iron Dragon's Secret Art:..** " Gajeel placed his hands together above his head and in a large beam of light formed a gigantic iron sword. **"Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"** Gajeel brought the massive sword downwards on to Kid, who continued to smile as the blade got closer. The redhead raised both of his hands into the air and grabbing the blade by its side. The ground cracked below Kid as he stopped the blade dead in it's track. Rogue who was watching this all look on in surprise at what just happened.

"He stopped Gajeel's attack with little to no effort." Rogue thought. Kid then proceeded to put more force of his grip on the blade shattering a good portion of it into pieces.

 **"Attraction!"** Kid declared making all the broken pieces of the sword started to converge around his arm, while the rest of the blade that wasn't broken was starting to be affected, but Gajeel immediately turned it back to his arms to stop that.

"Damn. Even one of my best spells did nothing." Gajeel says as Kid was now stood right in front of him. The dragonslayer tried to punch Kid, but was instead punched in the face by the fist that was covered in the fragments of his blade. For the next minute Gajeel is pummeled by that same fist and when it was done, he fell face first onto the ground. Kid then proceeded to stomp on the dragonslyer's head.

"It was fun Redfox. Hopefully your guildmates are as entertaining." Kid says as suddenly he felt his leg start to move.

"You're definitely tough I'll give that. You're even beating the crap out of me." Gajeel says as he slowly rose up. Kis tried to stomp him back into the ground, but the dragonslayer would not budge. "Even still I had worst beatings! So this is nothing to me! Don't even think you'd defeat me this easily! I have a few people in my guild that would never live it down, especially Salamander!"

"Oh really now." Kid says as unbeknownst to him a shadow crept up behind him and out emerged Rogue, but the moment he did Kid's hand gripped his face.

"He knew I was behind him." Rogue thought as Kid glanced over his shoulder to look at him.

"I forgot you were here." Kid said, before he tossed the shadow dragonslayer aside. Kid then removed his foot from Gajeel and began to walk towards Rogue. "What an annoyance I was having fun, but hopefully you're as tough as Redfox." Kid using his still iron covered fist swung at Rogue.

 **"Shadow Drive!"** Rogue declared as he was covered in an aura of shadow, before turning into it, avoiding Kid's attack in the process. The shadow, then quickly moves behind Kid, followed by Rogue popping out and delivering a shadow embedded kick. Kid tried to swing back, but as he did Rogue was gone, only for him to appear and punch. This pattern of Rogue using his ability to turn into shadow's to avoid attacks and deliver his own continued for a bit until Rogue gained distance. "None of my attacks are doing enough damage." Rogue thought as he looked at Kid. "If I don't end this quick it will be bad!" Rogue turned into shadow and came at Kid, who tried stomping at the shadow until it evade it and out emerged the dragonslayer. **"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"** Rogue struck Kid with a punch covered in dense amounts of shadow, which knocked the redhead back a decent distance. **"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"** Rogue followed his last attack by firing a large burst of shadows from his mouth at Kid, hitting him. Rogue looked as the dust started to settle, but to his shock Kid was still standing.

"That's it?" Kid said.

"He still won't fall." Rogue says as he quickly turned into shadows and came at Kid, who tried to punch the shadow with an Armament covered fist. Rogue easily evaded the attack as shadows, but the moment he did he stopped in place. "What?!" Rogue looked and saw that a part of his shadow body was being held by Kid. "He can touch me!" Kid proceeded to pull Rogue from his shadows and knocked the wind out of him with one punch.

"Surprised? My Armament allows me to grab bypass magic that changes my opponent's body. So it should work on you." Kid proclaimed as he mercilessly punches Rogue, before tossing him aside. Kid then turned towards Gajeel, who finally got to his feet. "Hey Redfox ready to go again?" As that was happening Rogue was trying to get back up.

 **"Rogue."** An eerie voice said.

"Where is that voice coming from!?" Rogue says, looking around for who said his name, this even got the attention of Gajeel and Kid.

"What's wrong with you?" Gajeel questioned, while Kid remained silent.

 **"Rogue you must kill Gajeel."** The voice spoke again.

"Who are you and why can't I see you?" Rogue questioned the voice before his gaze turned towards his shadow, which seemed to be looking back.

 **"You must kill him it is your destiny."** The shadow says as its eye began to glow and a smile appeared. Rogue was too shocked to say a thing. " **I'll lend you my strength. Now go and end Gajeel's life!"**

"Aahh grrhh!" Rogue started to grunt in pain as shadows surrounded him. "AAAUUUUGHHH!" Black markings started to spread across his body as his body was covered in a denser cloak of shadow. After a moment or two Rogue stopped screaming and looked at his opponents.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but that new look in your eyes is..." Kid was cut off as Rogue had appeared in front of him and proceeded to knock the air out of him. "Gahh!" With a second punch Kid was pushed back a good distance. Even though he was able to stop himself Kid fell to one knee. "The hell is going on? He's tougher than before!" Kid got to his feet, only for Rogue to already be in front of him. Kid tried to punch with the iron covered arm, which Rogue easily caught it.

"You're in the way." Rogue says as he grips Kid's face with his other hand. **"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** All Kid saw afterwards was shadows as an explosion of them engulfed him, which sent him flying from the immediate area. "This is the kind of power that we can wield together Rogue! So let us end this without hesitation!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Gajeel questioned. Rogue turned to face the injured iron dragonslayer and grinned.

"Me? I am one who controls destiny, a shadow!" Rogue answered.

 **-Sasori vs Sting-**

The White dragonslayer was currently moving around the area as he evaded the flames of Salamander. While still on Sasori just did his best to keep up with Sting's quick movements, which he seemed to be doing as he was able to block the dragonslayer's kick with Salamander frills. After his failed attempt Sting tried jumping away, but Sasori with quick thinking made Salamander spin around so it could swatt the dragonslayer with its tail. Even though he was hit Sting used his arms to block, but was still sent into a nearby building. While Sting was still staggered Salamander fired another stream of flames at him, with all the strength he had leap out of the path, but he did batched the landing.

"(Huff) Come on body don't give up on me!" Sting says as he barely gets back to his feet.

"This is just pitiful to watch. Even with your so called Dragon Force you still can't resist the effects of my poison." Sasori says as he turned Salamander towards the barley standing dragonslayer. "But since you are to stubborn to surrender. I will show no mercy." With just a flick of his fingers Salamander charged at Sting, ramming into to him. Salamander proceeded to slam the younger mage into the ground, then opened its mouth and aimed it at him. "You asked for this. Time to put this performance to an end." What Sting saw in the mouth were flames starting to build up and as it prepared to fire he smiled.

 **"White Dragon's Roar!"** Sting fired a beam of light into Salamander's mouth piercing through its head, surprising Sasori.

"He had enough energy to cast a spell." As the beam dissipated it had appeared Salamander no longer had a good portion of its head. Sting then used both his legs to kick the lower jaw of the puppet, causing it to come unhinged and collide with whatever was left of the upper jaw, destroying both of them. Before Sasori could do something Sting was already in front of him.

"You said that puppet can protect you! Lets see if it'll protect you from this! Especially point blank!" Sting started to gather more light into his mouth. **"White Dragon's..."** Sasori raised Salamander's frill, while the tail opened then folded in behind the frills. **"Holy Breath!"** At point blank Sting fired forth a large beam of light. At first the frill was able to hold back the attack, but surely enough cracks started to appear. Sasori's eyes widened as the light bursted through the frill and enveloped him in his entirety. After it hit Sasori the beam continued for some distance and once it finally stopped it created a massive explosion of light. Sting looked at the aftermath and it seemed he had destroyed Salamander and it owner was sent flying by his attack. "Got you." Sting did his best to walk towards were the beam landed. He didn't walk far as something was heading his way. "What the?" it appeared to be dark colored sand in a humaniod figure. Some of the sand fell off revealing it was Sasori.

"To think you would destroy my puppets and cause me this much trouble. If it wasn't for me covering myself in iron sand then the match would have been yours. You dragonslayer are not to be trifled with." More of the iron sand pour off of Sasori, then started to slowly move forward. Sasori's eyes looked lifeless as he looked at Sting. "I"m done with this. I will put an end this farce. Even if it means breaking your spirit!" Once he raised his left arm the iron sand came at Sting. The blond rolled out of the way and to try to catch him Sasori made the sand spread out. Sting leaped back to avoid the incoming sand, but each time he dodge the sand started to surround him.

"I won't be able to keep this up. I'm already on my last legs here and he doesn't seem to be injured at all."

"Curses." Sasori thought as he focused on trying to catch Sting. "My body has yet to put itself back together yet." It had seemed Sting's attack had done damage to Sasori. As the puppet man's body parts were shattered, examples being his right arm, and both his legs. He was basically using the iron sand still on his body as a huge crutch as his body slowly repaired itself. "It doesn't matter what he has left my victory is already certain." Sting was now surrounded at from all corners by the iron sand and worst of all his Dragon Force had seemed to about reach its limit as the aura of light and scale slowly vanished.

"Darn it." Sting vision started to blur a bit as the sand closed in on him. "I don't even have the energy to jump." The sand began to ensnare his legs and slowly moved up. "I can't loss."

"Don't you get it you already loss."

"No, I haven't. I told you already I won't give." Sting is able to raise and place his arms together making light start to gather around his hands. "I won't loss!" The light's shine grew brighter by the second. "NOT UNTIL I SEE LECTOR AGAIN!" The iron sand had now consumed Stings waste when opened his hand. "SO I WILL WIN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! **HOLY RAY**!" Due to Sasori not being in the best condition he helpless against numerous beams of light, even the iron sand could not defend him from the bombardment. Once the attacks had finished most of Sting's body was covered, but before anymore of him could be engulfed all the iron sand fell off of him.

"This is surprising." Sasori thought as he now lay on the ground covered in his sand. He looked at Sting with his cold eyes. "He beat me." Sting slowly walked over towards Sasori. "I seem to keep losing to fools don't I." Sting fell to his knee as Dragon Force finally faded.

"Lector, I'm sorry." As Sting's vision began to go black he saw the iron sand in front of him and on it was a vial with liquid inside it.

"Its the antidote. You won so use it. Don't worry I have no reason to lie to you." Sting picked up the vial, opened it, and drank the liquid, which had a vile taste.

"That was terrible!...Huh?" Sting felt that his feeling better, he was even able to stand back up.

"The antidote is working faster then expect. You should be able to walk, but I would not count on you being able to fight. Even if you were it would be pointless. My guildmates are still around and I have no reason to believe they would lose. So you would have to deal with them."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll be the one to make sure Sabertooth will win!" Sting slowly walked away from the area, while Sasori continued to lay down as his body repaired itself.

"You will not win. Everything you are doing is pointless."

 **-Domus Flua-**

"Sasori had Sting on the ropes, but Sabertooth's White Dragonslayer was able to make a comeback and come out victorious! With this win Sabertooth gains another point!" Chapati says as the crowd cheered from Sting's victory. While the Royal Guard members were shocked.

"No way Sasori lost!" Deidara yelled out.

"But he was doing so well!" Bambietta said.

"I feel bad for Saso-kun. He's the first member to lose." Giselle added.

"This is surprising. Maybe we didn't give his opponent to much credit." Law said.

"That maybe the case, but Sting is definitely no longer a problem. Sasori lost, but left him on his last legs. Even if the rest of our team are left exhausted they can still take care of him." Shikamaru said.

"That's if they win. We don't know what will happen in theses fights." Robin stated.

"These are battles to determine the strongest after all. So everyone will push themselves to their breaking point." Zoro says as he continued to look at the lacrima screen that showed Kagura battling Erza.

"That idiot beat Sasori." Karen says with a slight smile.

 **-Naruto vs Laxus vs Jura vs Orga-**

The four mages continued to stare down each other waiting to see who'd make the first action.

"If no one is going to make a move I'll do the honors!" Orga declared as he extended both his arms out. "I'll take you all out with one attack!" He places both his palms near each other as sparks of black lightning begin to generate between them. The sparks became larger, larger, and extending to the surrounding area. Laxus, Naruto, and Jura just stood in place as they watch as black lighting completely covers Orga's arms. "I bet none of you have the guts to take this attack head on! Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" Orga fired a massive, concentrated beam of black lightning and then one his opponents moved. Before Orga knew it, his attack was reduced to nothing, he was punched in the face and finally slammed him into the ground.

"After seeing you fight on the first day of the games. I decided to take you out quickly." Jura says as he lifts his fist from Orga's face revealing the Sabertooth mage was now unconscious. "Now there's only you two." Jura turned to Laxus and Naruto, who looked surprised, while also impressed at what the Wizard Saint did.

 **-Domus Flua-**

With the members of Fairy Tail.

"Jura Neekis, is the one that gives me the most anxiety in this final battle above everyone else." Mavis stated.

"That's understandable. All we can do now is hope for the best for Laxus." Makarov said.

Over with the members of Royal Guard.

"Hey, this JIrru guy is a Wizard Saint just like Naruto, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. He is Jura Neekis the fifth in rank of the Ten Wizard Saints." Robin stated.

"It's said the four above him are considered not human. So by definition Jura is the strongest human mage in Fiore." Law declared.

"Naruto has a tough fight on his hands." Smoker said.

"Tough is not how I would put it." Shikamaru said. "Jura is the biggest obstacle in this tournament bar none. Out of each of our guild members participating Naruto had the highest chance of taking him down, even though they weren't that high. If he is unable to then our chances of victory maybe gone."

"He sure is strong, but I am not worried for Naruto or especially Laxus! They will show they are stronger." Luffy said.

"Please be safe, Naruto." Hinata says as she looked at the lacrima screen.

 **-Back to the fight-**

"Impressive." Laxus said.

"I would have been the one to knock him to the punch if you didn't beat me to the punch. Literally." Naruto commented.

"I had been hoping to get the opportunity to spar with you Laxus. The grandson of Makarov." Jura says as he looked at the lightning mage.

"You can stop right there. I don't care about what your title is nor should you care who I'm related to. Me and you are just enemies!" Laxus said, as he removed his coat.

"So be it." Jura said. He turned to Naruto. "That would imply for you too. I will not see you as Kushina's son or as a fellow Wizard Saint, just a foe!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto replied. "Hey Laxus! Luffy always talked about how strong you are. So I want to test that out myself. I wonder if you can measure up to Mira!"

"You'll see that I can." Laxus replied. The three stared down each for only a few more moments until Laxus made the first move as his body was enveloped in lightning and charged right towards Jura at full speed. Jura merely stood there and in the moment Laxus was close he proceeded to strike him into the pavement with a single chop. Only mere seconds after doing that Jura move his hand in front of his face, which was used to block a punch from Naruto.

The whiskered blond tried to kick Jura, but never got the chance as he was sent flying back by a single palm strike. Naruto summoned a cloned behind himself, whom he made to throw him right back at Jura. The higher ranked Wizard Saint tried to do what he did to Laxus, but when he performed the chop Naruto summoned a clone, whom he used as a platform to leap above Jura. As his clone is reduced to smoke by the chop Naruto came down at Jura with downwards kick. Jura moved slightly to avoid the kick and immediately placed his hand in front of him as to block an invisible attack.

"He knew about the natural energy I was going to use!" Naruto thought, when Jura then performed a palm strike. In order to counter this Naruto punch the palm and when attacks clashed it created a small shockwave, but in the end the younger Wizard Saint's attack was overpowered. Jura used another palm strike hitting Naruto right in the gut and sending him flying back. Even though he landed on his feet Naruto almost immediately fell to his knee and held his abdomen. "I didn't even get him to move an inch. Damn, he really is strong."

"In this world, there is always someone above you. The both of you must learn that!" Jura said, before lightning started to come from Laxus.

"You're right about that." Laxus uttered getting Jura's attention. The lightning dragonslayer slowly rose to his feet. "But what you have seemed to have forgotten to pay close attention of whose right at your feet!" Laxus is able to land a lightning embedded uppercut, which knocked Jura back a few feet. **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"** Laxus formed a trident from lighting a chucked it at Jura, who summoned a large rock pillar to block it. The Wizard Saint then made several more rock pillars sprout out. Laxus is able to dodge all of them, then he turned himself to lighting and went at Jura, until a certain whiskered blond went to kick him.

Laxus evaded the kick, but as he did, he used both his arms to defend himself from Naruto's natural energy attack, which still had enough force to knock him through a rock pillar or two. Naruto's attention turned to Jura, but when he did Laxus appeared behind him. Laxus threw a right hook, but Naruto had sensed the Fairy Tail mage behind him and dodged the punch by ducking forward, while following that up with an upwards kick. To Naruto's dismay Laxus had caught his foot and proceeded to toss him into a rock pillar. Laxus then struck the rival blond with a large bolt. Naruto was able to take the attack, but he then noticed several pedals of rocks floating around him.

 **"Supreme King Rock Crush!"** Jura said making all the rocks crush Naruto. Jura then held up his right palm to block an incoming punch from Laxus and strike the dragonslayer with the left. Even with taking the hit Laxus quickly recovered, only to be hit by another palm strike, but to the Wizard Saint's surprised his arm was gripped by the blond. Laxus grinned as he punched Jura in the face with an embedded fist. The lighting dragonslayer did not stop there as he punched Jura three more times, before his fifth one was stopped. Jura looked on with a grin as he punched Laxus, who did not falter as he threw a punch of his own. Jura threw one of his own, but neither of the punches could connect as Jura and Laxus are punched simultaneously by two Narutos. The two are pushed several feet back by the punches, where they were met by the real Naruto, who held two Rasengans.

 **"Energy Make: Double Rasengan!"** Naruto hit both his opponents with one Rasengan each, sending them flying in separate directions. "Don't you two forget I'm also apart of this fight and when I'm your opponent!" When Jura and Laxus finally recovered they were greeted to a sight. "It means you are fighting a one-man army!" In front of Laxus and Jura were at least at least hundred or more Narutos, all in Sage Mode.

"Doesn't matter how many of you are there. I'll still put you down" Laxus said.

"Numbers do not guarantee victory, but you can try and win." Jura said.

"I will, because... I can't afford to lose! This battle is too important!" Naruto declared. All the clones split up and charged towards his opponents, who readied themselves. The batch of clones reached Laxus first. He placed both his hands together and slammed the ground with them.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"** Laxus had cracked the ground beneath him and the clones, while creating a large pulse of lightning. A few clones puffed away from the lightning, but the rest finally reached Laxus, who greeted one of them with a lightning embedded punch. After defeating that he turned into lightning and zipped around the others, destroying a few, while he was at it. One tried to kick him, but Laxus was able to block the attack, then destroying that clone with a knee to its gut. He turned towards a few more and tossed a large bolt of lightning, destroying a few clones. Laxus prepared to move, until out from the ground popped out the real Naruto, who proceeded to deliver a strong punch to his gut. "Dammit!" Laxus was too stunned to defend himself from getting kicked upwards by three clones. While in the air three clones kicked him in the back, knocking him into the air even more. Finally, three more clones appeared above Laxus, which all brought their legs down onto his head, resulting in him crashing into the ground.

As Laxus slowly got up from the attack the real Naruto ran to where Jura was as busy fighting. Jura made the clones go puff one after the other with powerful chops. Two clones tried to kick the Wizard Saint, only to be hit by two large rock pillars. He then extended his hand, pointing his index and middle fingers, as dozens of large, floating stones formed

 **"Rock Avalanche!"** All the stones strike the clones, taking out a good amount of them. The ones that evaded the stone all came at Jura, who summoned more stone pillars to try to hit them. Each one of the clones did their best to evade, a few getting hits. The remaining clones oddly enough running around Jura, who prepared to use a spell until suddenly he notice the real Naruto coming down from the sky. Jura had not time to counter as the Naruto kicked him over the head. "Impressive!" At that moment all the clones closed in on Jura and in unison hit him with a barrage of punches. The real Naruto leaped back for breathing room.

"I'm almost out of natural energy." Naruto thought.

 **"That's what happens when you give so many clones Sage mode as well. You should have had some gather more natural energy."** Kurama said.

"I know, but I had to take these two down with a quick as possible! But now I must finish them off with this!" Naruto declared. "It's time to end this!" Naruto yelled out to where his clones could hear him. All the remaining clones then leaped into the air, where they all created large Rasengans.

"The same move he used to beat Mira." Laxus thought.

"You are planning to win with this, huh." Jura thought as the area started to glow a blue light.

 **"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!"** The clones came down pointing the Rasengan's at Laxus and Jura.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Laxus fired a large beam of lightning at the clones.

 **"Rock Mountain!"** Jura created a large, armored, stone, humanoid around himself, which were used to defend its maker from the Rasengans. With all this it created a large explosion and a dust cloud. Naruto looked on, waiting to see if his clones attack did the trick.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist/Iron Rock Fist!"** Is what Naruto heard, before a gigantic stone fist and a lightning bolt in the shape of one, came out of the dust cloud to strike Naruto in almost perfect unison. This sent the young Wizard Saint propelling back. When he stopped, he seemed to be laid out on the floor, unconscious. As the dust finally settled both a bruised Laxus and Jura stared at their seemingly defeated opponent, then towards each other.

"That leaves you." Laxus told Jura.

"That appears to be the case." Jura replied. The two prepared to fight until.

"Hey, I ain't done yet!" The two looked over to Naruto, who was no longer in Sage Mode. He slowly walked towards them with his usual determined look. "Like I said, this battle is important, because... IT WILL SHOW WHY ME AND MY GUILD ARE THE STRONGEST IN ALL OF FIORE! SO I WILL DEFEAT BOTH OF YOU!"

 **-Domus Flua-**

With the members of Royal Guard a certain redhead rejoined them.

"Well, look who it is." Law said, getting everyone to turn to see Sasori, who still had a few cracks on his face.

"Hey, Sasori!" Luffy greeted his guildmate. Sasori didn't say anything as he walked over to a nearby wall and laid back on it.

"Come on Sasori my man stop looking so down." Deidara told the redhead, who still remained silent.

"I don't blame him. He did just loss." Bambietta said.

"He shouldn't be." Luffy said, getting Sasori to glance at him. "He may have lost, but doesn't mean anything. He gave it his all and we are proud of him. So he should just cheer up!"

"I don't need you of all people to cheer me up." Sasori finally spoke up as he glared at his guildmaster, which replied with his toothy grin, before turning back to looking at the lacrima screens. While Luffy wasn't looking Sasori cracked a small grin, before looking at he noticed some of his guildmates staring at him. He glared at them making them turned back to looking at the lacrima screens and soon he did the same. "So how are they fairing?"

"Well Kid was sent flying somewhere. Toshiro had taken out the god slayer from Lamia Scale, but now he is currently dealing with both Gray and Lyon. Then we have Ichigo who is currently trapped by one of Minerva's spells. Naruto on the other hand has had the hardest fight so far, he is fighting a fellow Wizard Saint and most likely one of Fairy Tail's strongest members." Shikamaru informed Sasori.

"I see." Sasori muttered. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Naruto was able to locate the Fairy Tail members that were meant to participate."

"Really?" Luffy questioned, to which Sasori nodded. "Where are they?"

"They were apparently heading towards the castle?" Sasori elaborated.

"Why to there of all places?" Robin questioned.

"No idea, but Naruto and Ichigo did bring up something interesting." Sasori said, intriguing most of his guildmates. "Apparently when using their scanning abilities they noticed neither of them could sense the area around the castle."

"I wonder why. Could it be something is happening in that vicinity?" Law said.

"If something is going on at the castle. Does that mean Natsu and the others could be in danger?!" Luffy questioned.

"Who knows?" Sasori answered.

"If they are in danger..." Luffy says as he punches the palm of his hand. "I will go and help them!"

"Wait Luffy-ya. There is no evidence they are in danger." Law stated.

"So there may not be a reason to go to begin with." Smoker added.

"Maybe and I don't think Natsu would need that much help to begin with. He is really strong after all, but I don't see no reason not to go and make sure!" Luffy proclaimed with a grin.

"If you feel that way, we have no right to stop you." Zoro spoke up, while he still looked at the fight between Kagura and Erza.

"Well, you can at least have one of us go with you." Shikamaru suggested.

"Nah, I'll go by myself. Our team needs you all to greet them win!" And with saying that Luffy made his leave and the rest of his guild went back to watching the fights on the lacrima screens.

 **-Back with Gajeel-**

Gajeel currently stood above a defeated Rogue. Even though he wasn't the one unconscious Gajeel was left beaten badly. Suddenly an odd shadow came out of Rogue's own and crept away. "What was that?" At that moment the shadow dragonslayer's exceed appeared and stood between Rogue and Gajeel.

"No more. Frosch won't let you hurt Rogue anymore." Frosch said, with tears in his eyes.

"I ain't going hurt him anymore..." Gajeel says as he turned to see a slightly injured Kid walking in his direction. "I've got someone else to deal with." Gajeel turned to face the Royal Guard member. "So are you ready to do this?" Kid didn't respond at first as he placed his hand onto the ground.

 **"Scrapyard!"** Kid declared making several piles of metal appeared. "Choose which one!"

"Wait, what?" Gajeel questioned.

"You heard me Redfox! Choose one and eat! I've told you before I know that you eat metal! I take it it heals you. So heal up, I want you to be able to fight properly!"

"Fine with me." Gajeel walked over to one of the piles and began eating away. At the same time Frosch had carried Rogue away. It took awhile for Gajeel to eat the pile. "(Burp) That's was some fine metal. It hit the spell quite well!"

"Now that you're finally done!" Kid raised his arms up above him. **"Attraction!"** The rest of the metal piles floated towards his hands slowly making them into massive metal arms. **"Armament!"** The large arms are then covered the Armament. "Give it your all Redfox!" One of the large arms came at Gajeel, who dodged it and jumped on it. Gajeel takes a quick chomp at the arm, but wasn't able to bite through it.

"That armor spell of his is stopping me from eating the metal!" As Gajeel was thinking that he was smacked off of the arm by the other one. Gajeel immediately recovered only for him to get punched by the arm he was just on, then grabbed by the other one and tossed into the air. As the first arm came at Gajeel, he was able to evade it and leaped at Kid. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral"** Gajeel's legs transformed into a giant iron drill, which began to rotate at a high speed as he neared the redhead. In order to defend himself Kid used one massive arm's palm as a shield. Once Gajeel's drill hits the hand the sparks started to fly, but it didn't last long as the drill was forcibly stopped by being grabbed by all the fingers of the hand. "Crap!" The whole hand, then encloses on Gajeel then tossed him into a wall.

"Hey, Redfox, why haven't you turned into that form you were in a moment ago?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't know how to."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME! JUST FIGURE A WAY TO USE IT! I WANT TO CRUSH YOU AT YOUR BEST! IF NOT I'LL CLOBBER YOU TO DEATH!"

"Fine I'll give it a try!" Gajeel began to concentrate. Slowly, but steadily shadows started to envelop him. His body turn to iron, which then became a darker color as the shadows continued to envelop him. So his whole body was emanating a large amount of shadows. "Is this what you wanted Kid! Lets see if you'll come to regret it!" Kid seemed ecstatic from Gajeel's transformation.

"NOW COME AT ME GAJEEL REDFOX!" One of the metal came right at Gajeel intending to punch him. The iron dragonslayer did not move as the fist seemed to have hit him, destroying the ground, but not soon after a shadow came at Kid. The the second arm Kid tried to hit the shadow, but when he went to Gajeel jumped out of the shadow and land on said arm. The iron dragonslayer then turned into a shadow once again while on the arm.

Kid last attempt to stop Gajeel was to grip the spot the shadow was with the other metal arm, but he wasn't fast enough. It didn't take long for the shadow to finally reach Kid, who is slugged in the face when Gajeel's fist emerged. The rest of Gajeel emerged and he punched Kid again, this time in the abdomen.

"What's wrong?! Why ain't you protecting yourself with that armor of yours?!" Gajeel uppercutted Kid, causing the redhead to cough up blood. "Or is it because you can't!" Gajeel struck Kid again in the gut, which made him fall to one knee. As Gajeel prepared to attack again Kid used his right metal to pull him away. Gajeel tried to stop this, but unfortunately for him, he didn't notice Kid had withdrawn the left arm, which proceeded to hit him as it stretched out. The hand then opened up and grabbed the dragonslayer. Gajeel tried to break free with all his might, but couldn't as the arm raised up high into the air. He even tried to turn into shadows, but even with that he wasn't to escape as thanks to the Armament it was impossible.

"I haven't mastered Armament completely so I'm not able to use it while I cover theses arms in it!" The metal arm started to squeeze tighter. "But it doesn't seem to matter now that I have you in my grasp!" The fist of the arm, then started to change shape and in doing so it trapped Gajeel's arms and legs. When it was done changing it took the form of a large hammer and soon electricity started to course around it. "WITH THIS I DEFEAT YOU REDFOX! **GENOCIDE CRUSHER!"** Kid swung the hammer down, making hit the ground, which caused the ground to shake for a moment. When it was done Kid lifted up arm to reveal Gajeel laid out in the new crater. Kid withdrawn both the metal arms and glared at his seemingly defeated opponent. "You were strong Redfox, but in the end, I was ju...Grr!" To Kid's dismay Gajeel had risen to his feet.

"Yeah your strong, but that doesn't mean everything! Because I ain't losing to you!" Gajeel began to inhale a deep breath as the shadows around him grew. **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Gajeel fired the destructive beam of shadows and iron right at Kid, who immediately held out both the Armament covered metal arms to stop the attack. The moment the beam hit the arms it was immediately pushed them back. Kid tried his damnedest to keep blast from reaching him, but every second the arms were pushed back even more until they were right in front of him and to add on that the arms were starting to give out.

"AAAUUUGGHHHH!" Before the arms gave out Kid made them push the Roar upwards, where it dispersed. In the end of that both the metal arms broke into pieces in their entirety and vanished into nothing. Without the metal arms Kid's own arms were covered in Armament, then removed his coat, and finally he raised his right one at Gajeel. **"ATTRACTION!"** The iron dragonslayer is pulled directly towards Kid, who proceeded to punch him in the face.

Gajeel immediately recovered and punched the redhead in the face, who used his Armament to protect himself, but was still affected by the attack. Kid went for a punch, but when he did Gajeel had turned into shadows and went behind him and popped out to deliver a punch of his own. Kid seemed to be staggered by the attack so Gajeel went for another punch, but never got to as Kid headbutted him.

The redhead then followed that up with a downwards punch onto the back of the dragonslayer's head. Gajeel didn't fall as he punch Kid in the chin. The final part of this fight consisted of the two punch the tar of each other until Gajeel's new form and Kid's Armament faded away. The two currently had their fists in the other's cheek, both beaten and short of breath, but they continued to glare the other down.

They pulled their right fists back only to use them to punch the other again, which caused them to stagger the other. They both recovered at the same time and cocked their left fist back and with the little amount of strength they threw their punches. As Gajeel's punch neared Kid's face, the redhead was able to evade it as his own fist neared his opponent. Before his punch could strike Gajeel, Kid noticed the dragonslayer grin. The next thing Kid saw afterwards was the sky due Gajeel had hit him with an iron-covered uppercut. Even with Gajeel landing that hit Kid pushed on and punched Gajeel straight in the face with a now Armament covered fist.

"(Huff)... (Breath)... (Huff)..." The two breathed heavily as they glared at each other. Kid and Gajeel threw one last punch, but both of them missed due to them collapsing backwards.

"Hehe... Not bad Redfox... not bad at all!" Kid said with a grin.

"You weren't bad yourself, Kid." Gajeel says with similar grin. The two hit the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

 **-Back with Toshiro, Gray, Juvia, and Lyon-**

The area this fight was taking place was covered in ice. Gray and Lyon appeared to have sustained more wounds than before and even some of their bodies were covered in some ice. Juvia continued to remain out of the fight, but looked on in worry for her Gray-sama. Toshiro one the other hand seemed to have taken some damage, even the rest of his right wing was completely shattered and three of his second flower's petals were gone and the last one had nearly finished vanishing.

"He's down to his last four petals." Gray said.

"Question is can we last any longer? I know I can, but you on the other hand." Lyon said.

"Can it. I'm still fit to go!" Gray told Lyon. While the two ice mages had their back and fourth Toshiro looked at the final pedal of his second flower melted away.

"I've wasted enough time dealing with them. I must defeat them before the time limit is up." Toshiro thought as he raised his sword, which made both Gray and Lyon prepare themselves. "You two are exceptionally strong mages, if it wasn't for my Bankai I would have lost." Out of the dark clouds a cold wind blew and surrounded Toshiro. "I have a long way to go." Toshiro's wings started to grow back.

"This is not good!" Lyon says as he charged a spell. The ice around Toshiro's arms and legs shattered, while some started to grow on the sides of his face, which came out looking like pointed dragon ears.

"You got that right!" Gray added as he too prepared a spell. Toshiro's tail shrunk and wrapped itself like a sash across his chest. Ice incased the blade of Hyorinmaru, that extended it a bit and grew several spikes.

"So now I will give you two my all for the sake of my guild's victory!" Toshiro declared.

 **"Ice Make:..."** Lyon is the first to use his spell as a massive ice leg formed above Toshiro. **"Titan Feet!"** The foot proceeded to stomp onto the Royal Guard member, but a for moments later the whole foot shattered.

 **"Ice Make: Crescent Blades!"** Gray immediately fired several ice blades in crescent-like shapes right the silhouette, only for all of them to be blocked by ice wings. The wings spread out to reveal Toshiro, who's upper half of his face was now covered in an ice mask and through the eye holes glowed turquoise colored eyes. **(AN: I am basing the design on his hollow infused Bankai. I've just decided to complete that mask he had.)**

"I have yet to master this power of mine." Toshiro told his opponents. "This appearance I've taken is a my current peek of power. I am now putting everything on the line." Unknown to Gray, Juvia, and Lyon the pedals behind Toshiro started to melt faster. Toshiro then swung his sword and out from it a large amount of ice shot towards Gray and Lyon at blinding speed. The two ice mages were able to leap out of its path, but not unscathed. Lyon's left leg was now encased in ice while Gray, had it worst as both his right arm and leg were incased. Seeing this Toshiro swung his sword in Gray's direction, sending ice at him.

"Damn it!" Gray muttered.

 **"Water Slicer!"** The ice that was coming at Gray was shattered by several blades of water.

"I thought I asked you to stay out of this." Gray said to Juvia, who was now standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Gray-sama, but Juvia could no longer watch you get hurt!" Juvia declared as she glared at Toshiro with an angry look. "I will not let you hurt my beloved anymore!"

"Then try and stop me." Toshiro swung his sword again, sending ice at the water mage. Juvia raised one of her hands up where it created a face-like twisting ball of water.

 **"Water Jigsaw!"** Out of the ball fired several streams of water, destroying the ice, as that happened Toshiro noticed something about the ice.

"The ice is melting at a fast rate." Toshiro thought, until a thought crossed his mind. "She must be heating up her water to a boiling point, clever. It will make freezing her attack more difficult." Juvia then turns into water at charges towards Toshiro. "But not impossible." Toshiro raised his sword as Juvia got closer. **"Ryojin Hyoheki!"** Threads of ice form in front of Toshiro that weave together creating a wall. When Juvia reached the wall her boiling water body melted through it almost immediately, but before she could break through it completely it continued to weave itself back together, which kept her at bay.

"This won't stop me! I will defeat you for Gray-sama!" Juvia declared as she continued to try to get through the wall, but soon she felt something was wrong. She felt cold and especially her water body started to freeze. "But, how? My body shouldn't be freezing."

"Well, it did take awhile to cool down that boiling water of yours. You were too preoccupied getting through that wall you didn't notice your body being slowly freezing."Toshiro explained as the wall fully formed back, pushing Juvia from it in the process, where she was hit by a colder wing freezing her body even more. "My Hyorinmaru abilities allow me to control ice and to an extent water. This ability is only amplified when I use my Bankai. So from the very beginning of the fight you were never a threat!" Out of the ice wall sprouted Toshiro's signature ice dragon, which went to attack Juvia, until Gray got in the way.

 **"Ice Make: Shield!"** Gray tried to stop the dragon with the shield, but it was destroyed and continued to attack both the two Fairy Tail Mages. Gray guarded Juvia as the attack engulfed them, that ended up creating a large block of ice. With the Fairy Tail mages seemingly defeated Toshiro turned to face Lyon.

"Now it's only you." Toshiro said.

"Looks like it. Looks I'll have to beat you alone." Lyon replied. Unbeknownst to Toshiro Lyon had created several ice dragonflies earlier, while he was busy with Gray and Juvia, which snuck up behind and struck him in the back. This dazed Toshiro and Lyon looked to end this fight. "This is my chance! **Ice Blade: Swan's Wings**!" Lyon created and fired a plethora of ice shaped swan's wings right at Toshiro, which all struck him. After the result of the attack left Toshiro injured as he fell to his knees, his Bankai falling apart. "Looks like you have nothing l..." Suddenly Toshiro's face cracked, shocking Lyon. "What!?" The Toshiro in front of Lyon then turned into ice.

"You and the other one aren't the only one who can create decoy made from ice. Personally, I only save this trick till the end of my fights. It did serve its purpose." A bright light appears underneath Lyon, who tried to move, but it appeared his legs were encased in ice. A dozen ice pillars then formed around Toshiro and Lyon. The Wizard Prodigy turns Hyorinmaru ninety degrees counter-clockwise, promoting the pillars to move towards Lyon. "While it distracted you it gave me the time I needed to finish this. With this I win, **Sennen Hyoro**!"

"Damn to think I'd loss to you." All the pillars then finally enclose on Lyon. Toshiro let his Bankai fade, which was left with one pedal left. The Wizard Prodigy then started to sweat and breath heavily.

"I never...expected to use so much magic. I have to rest for awhile...before I move on to join the rest of my guildmates. By all chances they maybe be done with they're..." Toshiro's thought faded as heard a huge shattering noise. "Huh?" Toshiro turned to see Gray and Juvia. "You two are still not defeat?"

"Of course we are! I will take more than that to keep members of Fairy Tail down!" Gray proclaimed. Toshiro raised Hyorinmaru towards the two Fairy Tail Mages. "Lets do this Juvia!"

"Yes Gray-sama!" Juvia replied. Toshiro moved first as he ran towards the two, until he vanished into a blur and appear behind Juvia. Before Toshiro could attack her Gray interfered by attacking with a large ice sword. Toshiro was able to block the sword with Hyorinmaru, but didn't expect Gray to make a second one, which is used to break his guard.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!"** Gray hit Toshiro with a cross-shaped slash, this was then followed up by Juvia.

 **"Water Cyclone!"** Gray jumped out of the way as Juvia shot a torrent of water at Toshiro, which swept him back.

"I have no choice. **Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru**!" Juvia's attack freezes as Toshiro transformed into his first Bankai form, with his last pedal starting to fade. Toshiro then charged through the ice and went back on the attack, where he swung his sword creating several spikes of ice.

 **"Ice Make:..."** Gray created an even more massive sword. **"Cold Excalibur!"** With a single horizontal swing from the sword Gray shattered the attack, while it created a large trail of ice from it. Gray then swung the sword at the Royal Guard member, who tried to block it with his tail, only for it to be cut in half and resort to using one of his wings. Even the wing wasn't able to stop the sword as it cuts through it, but in the last second Toshiro used the remainder of his tail to hit the broken piece at Gray, knocking him away. Toshiro prepared to follow up on that, but Juvia wasn't having that as she used Water Jigsaw again. Toshiro evaded the boiling water the best he could, even using his other wing to defend himself that ended up melting away. Without

 **"Water Nebula!"** Juvia fired her spell, only for it to be frozen by Toshiro, who started to enter his second form. Toshiro pointed his hand towards at Juvia.

 **"Sajo Sabaku!"** Before she knew it Juvia was bound by a golden rope. This was then followed up with Toshiro attacking Juvia with his ice dragon until Gray stepped in again.

 **"Ice Make Unlimited:..."** Gray creates a large spiraling chain of ice, embedded with a vast amount of swords. **"One Sided Chaotic Dance!"** Gray swings one of his arms forward and the other backwards, which sent the large chain of weapons at the dragon shattering it and hitting Toshiro, then freezing him in a large amount of ice. Gray then glanced at Juvia. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you saved Juvia again. Like you did earlier." Juvia said with a loving smile as Gray used an ice knife to free her from the rope.

"That won't hold him for long and I'm low on magic and I take it so is he. So Juvia lets finish this together." Juvia had a love fantasy when the word together left Gray's lips, until she was snapped out of it when the ice that held Toshiro shattered and he flew up into the sky, now finally in his second form. Gray looked at Juvia again. "Everyone is expecting for us to win. So lets not let them down."

"Your right Gray-sama. Let's do this!" Juvia then stood beside Gray and the both of them held the others hands. They began to charge their magics together. Above them Toshiro look at them, then at the pedal that was about to fade.

"With this I end this battle!" Toshiro placed Hyorinmaru in front of himself and gripped it with both his hands on the grip. He spread out his wings, took a deep breath, before finally soaring at Gray and Juvia.

 **"WATER NEBULA/ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!"** The two Fairy Tail mages fired their combined attacks as Toshiro charge into it. Even though he took damage Toshiro pushed on until he reached his opponents with Hyorinmaru's tip pointed at them.

"You two are incredible mages. Fairy Tail is truly fortunate to have the both of you. It's been an honor." Toshiro told the two with a grin. **"Ryusenka!"** With that, both Gray and Juvia were engulf and encased in a large amount of ice. Toshiro stared at the two in the ice as he let his Bankai vanish

 **-Back with Naruto, Jura, and Laxus-**

Naruto is seen sent crashing into a building by a punch from Laxus, where he is then hit by large stones. Even after that Naruto refused to stay down, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"There is no need to continue fighting." Jura told the younger Wizard Saint. "You may have ways to go, but there is no denying you've fought splendidly."

"Hell no! I still got more left!" Naruto replied.

"This guy is as stubborn Luffy. Without that so-called Sage Mode, he can't win." Laxus thought. "Hey Whiskers if you do have something left, then use it already! Or else just stay down already!" Naruto only grinned at what Laxus said.

"I never got a chance to use this on Mira when we fought. I don't mind using it you two!" Naruto says as he placed his the palms together and a ton of magical energy surrounded him. His eyes turned an orange color. "Kurama!"

 **"Very well Kit."** Kurama said as flickers of white appeared near Naruto. **"Use my flames to obtain victory!"** The flickers, then expanded into flames, which proceeded to cover Naruto's whole body. **"Dye my white flames with your magic!"** The white flames' color changed to a yellowish orange tone. Black lines formed in the flames. Two running up his leg to his chest where they connect. They then move across his chest, to his shoulders where there arch before they continue to his back. It finally reconnect in an arch. Then four black spiral shaped patterns appeared. One on his stomach, two on his shoulders and the fourth on on his back. Finally round his collarbone formed six dark tomoe. **"Show them your strength, Naruto Uzamaki!"**

"This is what I've dubbed Fox Flame Mode!" Naruto says as his new form completed. **(AN: It's his first Kyuubi Chakra Mode.)**

"Impressive." Jura thought.

"It looks fancy. I wonder what it can do." Laxus said.

"Give me a second and I'll show you." Naruto said. Laxus and Jura looked at Naruto took a single step, only for him vanished from their sight. They look behind them and saw Naruto, but they did also notice something else. Out of the whiskered blond's back something stretched towards Laxus and Jura. The two looked and saw large claw-like hands. Before the two could react, they were grabbed by the hands, which tossed them.

Jura is able to stick the land, while Laxus turned himself into a lightning bolt midair and shot towards Naruto. When Laxus reach Naruto he threw a lightning fast punch. To his shock it had appeared he hit nothing, but air. This was due to Naruto dodging his attack and appearing behind the lightning mage, only to deliver a swift kick to the side of his head. Due to the kick Laxus was sent skidding across the pavement, until Naruto appeared above and punched tried to punch him.

Laxus grabs the fist and tossed Naruto away, only for other energy hand extended from the whisker blond to grasped the ground knee the dragonslayer and brought its owner back to knee him in the cheek. Laxus went for a punch only for it to be dodged. He then preformed of lightning-fast punches, which were all dodged by Naruto. This frustrated the dragonslayer as the opposing blond smirked as he continue to dodge.

"Enough!" A large burst of electricity exploded out of the Fairy Tail mage, which finally stunned Naruto long enough for Laxus to land a powerful punch to his face. Laxus then hit Naruto with several more punches, before kicking him back. **"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!"** Laxus launched a large bolt of lightning at Naruto, who made a few more energy hand to push away from the attack. Laxus quickly turned into lightning and went straight towards Naruto, who began to run at a faster speed as the lightning bolt followed him. The next few minutes were the two blonds moved around the area, leaving only flickers of flames and sparks of lightning in their wake, even Jura, who was watching the two had a difficult time keeping up. As they were zipping around Laxus threw punches and kicks, which Naruto either blocked or dodged. "You're impressive I'll give you that, but.." Suddenly Laxus started to move faster around Naruto. "Luffy is still stronger than you!" Naruto is then knocked around by Laxus for a sometime until

"Maybe!" Laxus saw as the two energy arms start to form a large Rasengan. "Yeah, Luffy is strong, but let me make this clear to you! I will be the strongest mage in Fiore so that means I will surpass him!" Naruto dodges one of Laxus's punches and grabbed his arm, preventing him from escaping. The two energy arms then placed the Rasengan in Naruto's free arm, where it expanded even bigger. "So by beating you, his rival, I shall be one step closer to that!" Naruto proceeded to strike Laxus with it. **"Energy Make: Massive Rasengan!"** Naruto released the dragonslayer's arm, allowing him to be engulfed by the Rasengan and launch a huge distance away. Naruto sighed, before turning to Jura. "Let's find out which one of us is the strongest Wizard Saint!"

"Then lets." Jura said. Naruto took the first move as he ran towards the older Wizard Saint at a blinding speed. Jura made several pillars of rocks to try and halt the younger Wizard Saint, who evade them with ease. Jura raised his right hand with his middle and index fingers out. **"Iron Rock Wall!"** A line of stone pillars shot towards Naruto, who leaped on and ran across them to reach Jura. Naruto came in with a downward kick, which Jura blocked with one arm, but it was done there. Naruto made to large energy arms, which clench each other before slamming down onto Jura, who had to use both his arm to defend himself. As the ground beneath him crack, Jura arms are then grabbed by the energy hands as Naruto landed in front of him with two Rasengans in his hands, that grew.

 **"Energy Make: Double Giant Rasengan!"** Naruto struck Jura in the gut with both the Rasengans. The force of the attack would have sent Jura flying back, but didn't due to the energy hands keeping their hold on him. The hands then proceeded to toss Jura upwards. Naruto then has two more energy hands help him make another large Rasengan. **"Energy Make: Massive Rasengan!"** Naruto used the energy arms to push the Rasengan towards Jura.

 **"Talus!"** Larger pillars of rock popped from the ground and reached in front of Jura to defend him from the Rasengan, but even with that Naruto's attack broke through. Jura held out both his hands in a last-ditch effort to stop the attack, but in the end he couldn't and was engulfed. This launched him a good distance, before is dissipated and he came crashing down. Naruto took a long sigh as he looked at the downed Jura.

"I did it... Huh!?" To Naruto's surprise Jura stood back up.

"Incredible! Lady Kushina would no doubt be proud of how strong you are, but it will not be enough!" Naruto suddenly felt latch onto his legs and looked to seek it was stone. Jura closes his eyes and placed his hands together. A surge of magic coursed around him. "How will you fare with this." Naruto quickly formed small Rasengans and used them to break free, but it was too late. **"Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"** A gigantic beam of light came out of the ground below Naruto, who could nothing as it enveloped him. When the beam finally ended a large hole was left. Jura looked at the hole as Naruto climbed out.

"That's all you've got." Naruto said, which Jura smiled at. Suddenly one of Naruto's eyes started to flicker back to its blue color, before returning to orange.

 **"Hey, enough of your boasting and finish this now."** Kurama spoke up. **"You were already injured and taking that attack did a number on you. At this rate you won't be able to keep my flames lit."**

"I know." Naruto told the fox. He readied to continue the fight with Jura until Laxus showed himself. "About time you got back. Luffy would be disappointed if I had beat you that easily."

"Keep talking Whiskers. By the end of this you will be the one beaten." Laxus told Naruto, with an annoyed tone. He then glanced at Jura. "And that includes you."

"Then let's put to its end." Jura said, which Naruto and Laxus were in complete agreement. The three stood there for a moment before one of them made a move, that being Naruto, who made two large energy hands and had them go after his opponents. Laxus evaded the hand by turning into lightning, while Jura made several pillars to destroy it. Naruto then moved due Laxus appearing behind and tried to punch him.

Laxus did not give the opposing blond breathing room as he continued his assault, while Naruto continued to dodge the attacks, until a pillar popped out between the two. The two blonds then had to dodge several more pillars, before they ran towards Jura. Laxus is the first to reach the Wizard Saint, but Jura was prepared as he hit him with a powerful palm strike. Naruto then came in with a roundhouse kick, which Jura blocked with his arm, before hitting him with a powerful punch.

Even with them taking those hit Naruto and Laxus went back to attacking Jura, who was able block and attack both of them. No matter how many times Jura knocks them back the two blonds got right back up and hit back harder than before. This soon became too overwhelming for Jura, as the two broke threw his guard and they hit him with a barrage of punches. Naruto and Laxus each end this barrage with a devastating punch towards Jura's chin. The Wizard Saint of Lamia Scale staggered backwards a few feet, before he took one last glance at Laxus and Naruto.

"You two are fantastic mages." Jura muttered as he fell on his back. With Jura's defeat Naruto and Laxus quickly turned towards and punched the other in the face. They both are pushed back, only to immediately rush at each other again. The two blond's went plow to plow. Each punch and kick were thrown with all their might. Neither of them giving up as they took the other's attacks like champs. This clash would end when Naruto connected a kick and Laxus connecting a punch, causing the both of them to be knocked them a good distance away from each other. Naruto and Laxus stared the other down with glares of determination.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:..."** Laxus started to gather large amounts of lightning around his right fist.

 **"Energy Make:..."** Naruto with the assists of four small energy arms made a large Rasengan with three normal sized ones floating around it. With their spells ready the two charged at each other. As they nearly reached one another Naruto used an energy arm to stretch out with the Rasengan to strike Laxus with it. **"Planetary Ras..."** To Naruto's dismay his Fox Flame Mode vanished. "No."

"You no longer had the energy left to sustain it." Kurama stated. Due to Naruto losing his form Laxus was able to nearly dodge the Rasengan.

 **"Roaring Thunder!"** Laxus struck Naruto with the fist, releasing a releasing a large burst of lightning. As his spell faded Naruto had a look of disbelief on as he collapsed on his back. Laxus breathed heavily as he looked at Naruto. "You were quite tough. I don't know if I could have beaten you in a one on one. Luffy should be proud having you in his guild." After saying that Laxus started to slowly walk away. Naruto continued to look up into the dawn sky.

"I lost it seems." Naruto thought.

 **"You sure did Kit. You gave it the best you could give in this tournament."** Naruto glanced over at Laxus walking away.

"I wouldn't mind fight you and Jura again. Now I'll leave the rest to my guildmates." Naruto made a smile, before he fell into unconscious.

 **-Back with Erza-**

Minerva was now on the ground, utterly defeated by the hands of Erza, who appeared to be dawning a new set of armor.

Said armor was elegant in design, it composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold, which is tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon held together with a gold bead, it also had a large opening in the middle, that revealed a large portion of her chest. She had on two large blue gloves which have gold trims flaring out in the ends and red ribbons tied around the wrist and are adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots. On her shoulders were large golden pauldrons in the image of lions. Than blue and gold leggings, that had a pair of gold greaves. Placed on her head was a tiara with two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece, with each piece having a gold adornment. Behind her is a large white sash which looped above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. Finally, her weapon was a halberd with a golden circular hand guard in the center, a large blade with a semi-circle of small rhombuses on the other side, and a purple colored cloth tied right below the blade.

"This can't be happening to me." Minerva muttered with tears in her eyes as she laid defeated. Erza just glanced at her the defeated Sabertooth member, before turning to an unconscious Kagura. Erza closed her eyes before turning into a different direction.

"So you finally returned Ichigo." Erza says as she opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo, who stood with Tensa Zangetsu to his side.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." Ichigo replied as he looked over the area, seeing both Kagura and Minerva. "So it's now just me and you... Hey, that's a new set of armor you've got there. What's it called?"

"It's called the Nakagami Armor and I consider it one of my strongest sets."

"Really now. That only means I have my work cut out for me. Then again, you don't seem at hundred percent."

"You don't look the best yourself."

"True." A small bit of silence fell between the two. "It's been awhile since we've actually fought. What's the score again?"

"I have a total of zero wins against your nine."

"So you say. I wonder if I can make it a perfect ten." Ichigo cracks a confident smile.

"I don't think so. I have no intention of losing. So today I will make it one to nine!" Erza made an equally confident smile.

"Then let's see about that!"

"Yeah, let's!" The two rivals went into their stances, before they prepared for their fight. The two were prepared to strike at the other's slightest movement. Their stare down would soon end when Ichigo vanished from sight. With a flick of her wrist Erza spun her halberd around in order to clash with Tensa Zangetsu as Ichigo appeared behind her. Ichigo was able to parry the blade of the halberd and went to attack Erza, who quickly spun her weapon to attack with the other end of it.

Ichigo barely blocked with his sword, which resulted with him being pushed back, but he immediately went back on the attack. Erza on the other went back on a solid defense as she spun her halberd blocking Ichigo's attacks, while also keeping him from getting in close. Ichigo evaded and quickly moved all over the place looking for an opening.

"She's getting used to my speed. I'll have to go even faster." Ichigo started to speed up, while also performing a flurry of slashes. This started to make it harder for Erza to keep her guard as she was getting overwhelmed. She even had to dodge several close calls, but even still she kept spinning her weapon.

"I have to do something. In the condition I'm in I won't be able fight Ichigo in an up close battle. I decided to wait for my opportunity, but at this rate, I have no choice." Erza stopped spinning her weapon and stood still. "I have to take a chance." Ichigo continued to move around, while looking at Erza.

"She stopped." Ichigo came right at in direction of Erza's side as she remained still. "What is she.." Ichigo's thought is cut short as he had to dodge the blade of the halberd. With him halted Erza took a second swing, making Ichigo jump back so he could avoid. Ichigo tried coming from behind, but Erza already turned, swinging her weapon horizontally. Ichigo was able to stop himself at the last second and another leap back. "Impressive she's already used to my speed. I didn't expect less." Ichigo began running again this time deciding to run around Erza. After a few seconds Ichigo finally came at her from the front, actually getting close to her. Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu vertically to try and connect a hit, only to be forced to dodge the halberd's blade again, but he was finally hit, when Erza spun her weapon in a split second and used the pole to strike his abdomen, propelling him back into some rubble.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are. As long as I can predict your movement, it's irrelevant!"

"Let's test that then." Ichigo got back to his feet and took a single step forward. "I owe Toshiro for teaching me this. **Shunpo**!" In a blur Ichigo vanished completely. Erza immediately readied herself. Not soon after that she saw Ichigo, then another, and a third one, a fourth, a fifth, then even a sixth. Soon Erza was seeing dozens of Ichigo's moving around her.

"He's moving so fast that he is creating afterimages." Erza tried to think what she could do, until one of the Ichigos ran at her. She prepared to attack until she noticed the tip of Tensa Zangetsu right at her throat. "I didn't even notice him."

"Do you think you can keep up now?" Erza tried to attack, but Ichigo swiftly swung around used the back of it to hit his rival hit directly in the abdomen. Erza was sent propelling back from that, but she impaled her weapon into some rubble to stop herself and as she did she notice several more Ichigo's running around her.

Erza swinged her halberd in a spinning motion, creating a large slash of air, which hit all the afterimages, but none of them were the real one. The real Ichigo had already appeared behind Erza, who noticed him as few seconds before he slashed her in the back. She tried to use the halberd, only for Ichigo to grab it with his free hand stopping it mid-swing.

He then kneed her in the gut, making her loosen on the halberd enough for Ichigo to pull it from her grasp and toss it aside. With Erza left weaponless she tried to punch, but is hit by a flurry of slashes. Ichigo started to quickly move around Erza at his top speed as continued the flurry of slashes. Fairy Tail's Titania could do pretty much nothing as she was attacked from every side, even her armor was being torn apart by the barrage. After a minute of this form of attack Ichigo finally decided to end this as he cocked back his left fist and delivered a powerful punch right to Erza's face. This sent her back into rubble and close to her halberd. Even with taking that Erza pulled herself out of the rubble, grabbed her weapon and got to her feet. Ichigo just looked at her as she was struggling to stay up, even using the halberd to help her.

"Erza just surrender already."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, I said surrender. From what I see you can barely continue to fight. The is no shame in..."

"Of course, there is shame in giving up, especially here!" Erza took her stance with her weapon and looked at Ichigo with a glare. "Ichigo you should know this battle is not just about our rivalry its also about our guild's honor! This tournament will decide who will be the strongest guild in Fiore! WE WERE CHOSEN BY THE MEMBERS OF OUR GUILD TO WIN BECAUSE THEY BELIEVED WE COULD! SURRENDERING WOULD ONLY BE A BETRAYAL TO OUR GUILDMATES! NO THE ONLY OPTION, WE HAVE IS TO FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT TILL VERY END! I STILL HAVE THE STRENGHT AND WILL TO FIGHT! SO COME AT ME ICHIGO AND FIGHT ME WITH YOUR ALL!" Ichigo merely smiled as black energy started to surround Tensa Zangetsu.

"I should have expected that from you!" More energy started to gather as Ichigo prepared to swing his sword. "Now I'll put an end to this! **Getsuga Tensho**!" Ichigo fired all that energy at Erza intending to end this match until something shocking happened, his Getsuga Tensho vanished when it was slashed by the blade of the halberd. "What just happened?!" As he was trying to process this Ichigo didn't notice Erza right in front of him.

"I will not lose to you Ichigo!" Erza hit Ichigo with a barrage of devastating slashes with her halberd, then when she was done Ichigo was sent flying into the air and came crashing down a good distance away. "For I will win for the sake of my guild!"

"Damn that really hurt." Ichigo pulled himself from the ground but immediately fell to his knees. "What just happened?!"

 **"I get it. Red has the ability to break the laws of magic itself."** Zangetsu said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

 **"In terms she has the power to dispel magic. That is the reason your attack was rendered useless. That armor she is using must take a ton of magic to use and it appears she is almost out, but she is still pushing on."**

"She still as incredible as ever." Ichigo says as he finally got back up to his feet and turned to face Erza. "You'll fight with everything you have for the sake of your guild's victory! NOW I'LL DO THE SAME FOR MINE!" Ichigo placed his hand on his face. **"Take Over: Hollowed Soul!"** He swiped making Zangetsu's mask to appear on his face. **"THIS WERE OUR FIGHT COMES TO AN END!"**

"SO BE IT, BUT KNOW I WON'T BE THE ONE LOSSING!" Ichigo vanished in a blur and moments later several afterimages of him appeared around Erza. The redhead of Fairy Tail stood her ground as the afterimages continued to appear, she kept her eye on all of them until one move towards her from the side. Erza swung at it, but as she did the real Ichigo came at her from the front. I

Ichigo swung his sword only for it to be blocked the pole of the halberd. Ichigo went for another slash, which Erza blocked with the blade of her weapon. He went for another slash, while she did the same, resulting in their blades clashing. The two did not let up their assaults as sparks of lit up the area as the blades of Erza's halberd and Tensa Zangetsu clashed. Neither of them let up one bit, each swing was filled with all their strength. This clash finally came to its end when Ichigo blocked one of Erza's attacks and was pushed back a few feet. He then raised his free hand towards her and pointed his index finger, where a red sphere formed.

 **"Cero!"** Ichigo fired the beam at Erza, who slashed at it, but something went wrong, it wasn't disappearing, forcing her to have to block it.

"My armor's ability isn't working on it!"

 **"It's because my Cero isn't technically magic based. So you can't dispel it!"** The Cero started to overwhelm Erza, but she used everything she had to redirect it upwards, but when she did that Ichigo was already in front of her. She swiftly blocked his attack, but was pushed back due to the force of it.

Ichigo separated the gap between them and he went for another attack, but Erza dodged it and grabbed on to the collar of his shikakusho. The next thing she did was headbutt Ichigo, which cracked his mask, but didn't break it completely. Erza followed that with a swing from her halberd, which Ichigo evaded by jumping back a good distance away.

The two rivals stared at each other for a moment, as they then gripped their weapons with both their hands and magic energy surround each of them. Ichigo's magic took a shape similar to his mask, while Erza's flared up. In unison they both charge forward.

 **"Nakagami Starlight!"** Erza declared as she swung her halberd as Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu. The two blades only clashed for a second, when it was done both Ichigo and Erza had passed each other. In the middle of the was the blade of Erza's halberd. The Nakagami Armor vanished and Erza was left with her Clear Heart Clothing. She then fell to her knees and used her arms to keep her from collapsing.

"This was fun Erza." Ichigo says as his mask shattered, revealing his smiling face. Then Tensa Zangetsu's blade fell was cut in two and vanished afterwards. He then started to collapse forward. "Looks like you finally beat me. The rest is up to my guildmates." Ichigo hit the floor and fell unconscious. Erza glanced over at him.

"You were as strong as ever Ichigo. Maybe after this we can have a more proper battle."

 **-With Sting-**

The sun's gaze had finally set on Crocus, allowing the shine of the moon and stars to replace it. In the middle of the city of Crocus Sabertooth's White Dragonslayer Sting Eucliffe sat near a wall.

"Soon." Sting muttered as he thought of Lector, but when doing so he felt pain. "Damn poison has yet to heal." He took a few breaths before standing up and raised his right arm upwards. Out of the hand shot a beam of light that went all the way into the sky, where it expanded into a large version of Sabertooth's guild mark. "Come and get me!" Several minutes later Sting's opponents arrive. That being Laxus and Erza, both looking like they could barely stand. Sting only smiled at the sight. "So it's only you two left. Fairy Tail's so-called strongest mages. You know I used to look up to you guild seven years ago."

"Enough of your damn rambling." Laxus said.

"Don't you underestimate us. Even though we maybe at our limit, but we will fight you! Now choose which one of us you'll fight!" Erza said.

"No, I'll fight the both of you!" Sting declared. "I'll show you both the power I have! I will do it for my best friend Lector! I'll defeat you and win!"

"Very well, if you are so determined to take this to the end. We will give you the fight you want!" Erza said, with a determined expression on her and Laxus faces.

"Good!" Sting yelled out as light surrounded him. "Prepare to witness my power and loss!" Sting wore a confident look as he stared down his opponents, only for it fall when he sees the two Fairy Tail Mages. They stood together ready to fight the white dragonslayer, who was in shock as the light faded around him. "Why am I hesitating? They are bruised and beaten, they're barely able to stand! Victory is in my grasp, even with this poison in my system! I didn't come this far to waver like this! All I have to do is beat them and I'll get to see Lector again!" Sting started to slowly move. "I'm stronger than ever and they are weak! They've got nothing! I can win!" Sting fell to his knees. "I can't do it. I can't win. I surrender."

 **-Domus Flua-**

Everyone in the Coliseum was left in shock at what just happened. While the members of Fairy Tail were in utter joy as tears fell from their faces.

"Looks like those kids did it." Makarov muttered with a proud smile.

"No, we haven't won yet." Mavis said, getting her guild's attention. Over with the members of Royal Guard Shikamaru sat with a slight smile on his face.

"It isn't over yet. The final play is about to be made."

 **-Back to Sting, Erza, and Laxus-**

"Why didn't you attack us?" Erza questioned Sting.

"I sure I could win. That's all I needed to do, but I suddenly just lost the will to fight." Sting answered.

"Er-chan!" Erza turned to see a familiar face.

"Millianna, you're safe!" Erza said.

"Yep, I just woke up somewhere not that long ago." Millianna replied. "But look at what I found with me." Sting looked up to see what the Mermaid Heel mage was talking about and the sight brought him to tears. In Millianna's arms was a sleeping Lector. The exceed slowly opened his eyes and saw Sting, who ran towards him. Lector escapes from Millianna's grasp and ran towards his best friend.

"Sting it's you!" Lector cried out as he leaped into Sting's arms.

"Lector your okay!" Sting said as he was finally reunited with his best friend. This happy moment did not last as the moon's light was covered in dark clouds and a cold wind blew through the area.

"These turn of events were not what I was expecting." Everyone heard a voice and were greeted by the arrival of Royal Guard's Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was in his Bankai's first form.

"It's him." Millianna says as she remembered her fight with Toshiro.

"So he's still left." Sting added.

"Yes and it seems I'm the last member of my guild standing and you two." Toshiro says as he looked over at Erza and Laxus, then to Sting. "For you to surrender was something surprising. You could have defeated them, but you chose not to." He glanced over at Millianna for a second, before he then raised Hyorinmaru towards the Fairy Tail Mages. "I'll do it myself." Erza and Laxus started to slowly walk closer to Toshiro. "I've already defeated two of your guild members already. The ice and the water mages."

"I see you defeated Gray and Juvia." Erza said.

"If you did by yourself. Then that's impressive. Luffy's guildmates are a sure surprising bunch. Just like Whisker." Laxus added.

"So you must have defeated Naruto and since Ichigo went to battle you. Since you're here I take it he lost as well." Toshiro said.

"Yes, I defeated him." Erza stated.

"I don't know if Kid lost in his fight against your other member, but since neither of them are here, they may have taken each other out. Now it appears it's just us three." Toshiro says as the two Fairy Tail members stopped only a few feet away from him. "Unlike him over there I won't surrender. I intend to win."

"So are we!" Erza declared.

"Don't expect us to go down easily!" Laxus said.

"I know. That's why I'll end you with this!" Toshiro says as he raised his sword upwards. "Hyoten Hyakkaso!" A large beam shot from Hyorinmaru and went into the clouds making a huge hole to form. Out of the hole fell what appeared to be snow. Both the Fairy Tail members were left confused by what was happening, until one of the snowflakes touched Laxus shoulder and out sprouted an ice flower.

"What the hell?!" Laxus yelled out in confusion as another snowflake touched him ending up with the same result.

"So this is his plan! He is trying to trap us!" Erza thought as she tried to move, but couldn't as her legs were encased in ice flowers.

"Its too late." Toshiro uttered as Erza and Laxus are continually covered in ice flowers, to the point they could not move.

"The little guy got us." Laxus said.

"I hate to admit it. I don't have the strength to break free." Erza uttered with a sadden expression. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Wipe that look off your face. You are a member of Fairy Tail." Toshiro told Erza, who was surprised by this. "If I had fought either of you two I don't see myself winning the fight. Its only because my guildmates this is even possible." Erza and Laxus were both nearly covered in ice. "I remember hearing about Fairy Tail and their antics, on several occasions. I thought they were nothing, but trouble makers due to the amount of damage they caused. Now that I've met some of their members, they changed my opinions. The will you all show to fight for your guild is something to be admired. I can see why my guild looks so highly of yours. It was an honor to fight your guild." The two Fairy Tail members smiled as they were completely frozen in a tower of ice, covered in flowers. Two last petals of snow were about to touch the towers until Toshiro deactivated his Bankai and they vanished. He then sat down clearly exhausted and smiled.

 **-Domus Flua-**

"That's checkmate, Fairy Tail." Shikamaru uttered with a slight smile.

"ITS OVER! THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS ROYAL GUARD!" Was heard as fireworks shot into the sky above the Coliseum and the crowd cheered loudly. The Royal Guard members seemed all to joyous by the result. The other guilds however were disappointed by the results, but none as much as Fairy Tail. Their tears of joy had become ones of sadness. Mavis the first guild master of Fairy Tail was in shock.

"We lost." Mavis muttered. "Was my plan flawed?"

"No First." Makarov said. "Your plan weren't the reason we lost and those kids weren't either. They gave it their all, we should be proud of them. We just were beat, plain and simple." Makarov got up to his feet and turned to his guild. "Wipe away those tears! We may have lost, but that doesn't mean it is the end! We are Fairy Tail, even with the taste the defeat we remain strong and we get back up! So next time we will win!" This lifted the Fairy Tail members' mood up as they cheered in agreement. Mavis looked at this with a smile, then towards the members of Royal Guard.

"Royal Guard. It is quite an interesting guild." Mavis said.

 **-As the Grand Magic Games came to an end, something sinister was just about to unfold.-**

Inside the castle of Mercurius the robe figure that had met Hisui the night before, emerged from the shadow that had possessed Rogue.

"The Eclipse Gate is only moments away from being activated." The person says as he reaches for his robed removing it revealing his full appearance as the older looking Rogue. His hair was much longer, which was tied in a high ponytail that reached midway down his back. His hair seemed to be black on the right side, and white on the left. Also, he had a bang covering his right eye. His clothing was that of a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo, which part of it was draped over his shoulders was very dark, and the edges are adorned with a tiger-printed pattern. Underneath it was a white long sleeved shirt, where the cuffs were rolled up. Over the shirt was a red, y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on the front, that he kept tucked into his belt, which split in four long pieces of cloth. Finally, he had on a pair of grey trousers and black boots. "Now my plan will begin." A evil grin crept across his face as shadows surrounded him.

 **So ends the Grand Magic Games part of this arc. Hopefully you all liked it or if you disliked it oh well. This chapter took a long time to finish, especially with deciding the ending to the tournament, which took me forever to think of. I think I could have done better, but oh well. And hopefully I don't have to write a chapter this long again for awhile. Oh yeah, since this it is 2018 now, Happy New Years everyone. Now if any of you have any questions, ask away in your review or through PM. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**

 **A special thanks as always to my Beta, Hexabyss.**

 **Published: 1/5/2018  
**

Next Chapter: Dragons Descend!


End file.
